Another chance
by strongeandkind634them
Summary: Ichigo wasn't able to protect them, he wasn't strong enough to save them. Now he is in an unknown place trying to find the resolve and a purpose to live, also going through strange situations and obstacle. Ichigoxharem, dense Ichigo. Harem reveal for the moment (Cynthia, Courtney, Elesa, Caitlin, Alexa, Diantha) (Will be checking the chapters.)
1. Prologue

**Introduction and Disclaimer**

Summary: Ichigo wasn't able to protect them, he wasn't strong enough to save them. Now he is in an unknown place trying to find the resolve and a purpose to live, also going through strange situations and obstacle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters that I will be writing.

Warning: This is my first time writing a fiction and also Ichigo may act a bit different, Oh! And this gonna be a harem not a big one though…

 **Prologue**

The pain of never seeing their smiles, laughter, faces was too much for our hero as he drifts in an endless space not knowing where he was and not really caring about it. The only thing that went through his mind was his family, friends all the bonds he made and all the battles he fought. And he had fail them he couldn't protect them, he couldn't save them. The Quincy's have won the war because he couldn't defeat Ywach, he had failed them. They believe him but he wasn't strong enough. Now the only thing he could do now…was regret…

"..."

"..."

"Is this it...?" silence fills the place.

"..."

"S…"

"Sta…"

" **?** "

"What…?"

While floating he could hear something, something faded… repeating itself again and again.

"Stan…"

Turning his head slowly from left to right, a bit confused "What?"

"Stand…"

Now it was clearer, before fully opening his eye lids. The war hero felt something slowly pulling him.

" **STAND!"** he heard the voice not knowing where it came from but giving him sense of resolve. A bright light envelop him from head to toe. " _Another chance_ " was the last words he heard before everything went blank.

 **And done!**

 **The first two chapters will be short so please understand.**

 **The next chapter would be uploaded soon so please just read my story and tell me what you guys think...**

 **Until next time.**


	2. A new friendship

**Sorry for the last misspellings I made. I'm still new to this and it's making me all jumpy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Pokemon any of the characters that I will be writing.**

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

"Ugghgg…." Grunting, our orange hero woke up after experiencing a weird sensation and there was this strange empty gap inside his head after he woke up. Feeling weak at the moment, the young boy tried his best to move, even with a sluggish pace "Huh? Were trees always these big….." He looked up to a tree.

Moving to a nearby pond our hero gazes at his reflection.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he shouted and quickly crawl backward, "What the?! Why do i…...?"

"Wait, why am I surprised….?"

Ichigo wondered by he was surprised at his facial feature. His figure would be described as a boy around 10 or 11 with spiky orange short hair. What was going on? He was stump and he couldn't understand what exactly confused him so much. The only thing that came to his mind was " _Another chance_ ". It was the last thing he could remember besides every other thing in his mind went blank, even his name. Though, he still has his common sense.

Since he was lost in a sense, the young boy with orange hair began to wander the forest he was in, "I'm in a forest on God knows where and I can't really remember much about myself besides my name, and I'm pretty sure I was taller than this or least I think so." He wasn't focus at the time and it made him bump into something soft and warm.

" **!?** " His eyes widen with full of surprised when he saw a creature like reptile black in color with flames on the tip of its tail and the strange thing was that the flame was black in color. It wasn't particular happy at him for bumping into it. Curiosity took over Ichigo senses, "What are you?"

His mind was elsewhere at the moment. Everything wasn't what he had expected the moment he had woken up earlier. He felt that everything should've been some fantasy. "Is this some dream…?"

While staring at the creature Ichigo wondered what he was supposed to do from now on, given the fact that he's just a child even made things harder for him. Still…. finding himself in some place with a weird creature he has never seen before made him… calm?

The reptile like creature was still pissed from the gritting sound of its teeth.

Brown eyes met red eyes before the creature growl angry at being push down while it glared at Ichigo from the ground.

After a few seconds later of silence,

"Ah! Hot!" Ichigo shouted and duck under a stream of black flames.

"Hey!" Ichigo glared at the small lizard who glared back with flames seeping out of its mouth.

Deciding it would be better to get away from the anger lizard, Ichigo ran, and it followed him, firing more streams of flames. "Charr...!"

The game of cat and mouse lasted for a while until they fell on a hidden hole which seems to be a trap set up by hunters or poachers but before the trap could catch him (think of a huge cage with a net inside) he climb out of the hole with fast reflexes before the cage could fall on him which should've been impossible with his child like body.

"That was close *Exhale*" Looking back at the trap Ichigo saw the creature that had been chasing him the past few minutes stuck in the cage bleeding a bit from the fall. "Charr…." it weakly growl…. looking quite fragile. It was still a small fragile creature.

Wondering if he should help it or not, Ichigo just scratch the back of his hair frustration, "…"

"Charrr…." The creature grunts weakly as if it was calling out for something.

He's eyes was glued to the creature struggling.

* _ **Ba! Dump!**_ *

" **!?** "

"Why am i….?" He felt something inside the moment his eyes fell on the struggling creature.

* _ **Ba! Dump!**_ *

He gritted his teeth when the pain like pulse came back.

"I hope I don't regret this…" he moves closer to the trapped creature.

The black lizard in anger at its predicament thrashes around inside the cage trying to escape.

It saw the human boy coming closer and stops it's from thrashing about before glaring at the boy. It was tired and exhausted but

While trying to help the creature spits small flames at him, Ichigo just endure the pain of the heat.

"Look!" Ichigo was annoyed that the creature was so stubborn and quickly shouted to gain its attention.

His strong tone made it turned to him.

"I'm trying help here, Okay?! So, stop squirming and let me help you." Ichigo with a scowl breaks the wooden cage bit by bit.

The creature hesitated and thrash around again until a huge branch fell from up above but it never felt the pain it was supposed to fell. The creature wonder what happen and look up, "Charr…?!" confused and surprise, it looked up to see the human child had saved him. Ichigo without knowing instinctively catch the huge tree branch from falling on the creature. Even so it was too heavy for someone like him but continue to hold from slamming the black lizard below.

"Y-You ok?"

"Charr…." The black lizard without knowing answers him with a yes.

Feeling relief Ichigo switch his hold from both hands to should and one hand. His other hand was in front of the injured creature with a spread palm. He didn't know why he was doing this but it felt natural.

His palm started to glow a light green and it somehow slowly envelop the small creature.

After a few seconds, the creature was fully healed and it didn't why but to look up at the human that had saved it.

"Go…*huff* can't hold…. much longer..." Ichigo grunts in exhaustion.

Snapping out of its confusion, the black color lizard ran out of the hole and quickly ran towards a certain direction without turning back.

"What am I even doing…?" Ichigo question himself before using the remaining strength he had left to throw the huge branches he was holding to the side.

* **Snap!** *

Another trap was trigger when he threw the huge branch. A net came down before shocking Ichigo with a light burst enough to paralyze him. Some forces must have helped him withstand such pain or else he would've been done for with his child like body.

He fell face-flat on the ground with a thud. Even though he knew he was dying he felt content that he was able to safe, protect someone.

Before going into unconscious Ichigo saw light and shadow figures which seem to be coming closer and closer…

* * *

 **The Next morning**

"Agrhhhh…" A groaning Ichigo finally wakes up and after rubbing his head a few times he finally realized that something was strange again. Looking around he finds himself on a bed with bandages all over his body. He seems to be in someone house. Trying to get up was a big mistake with the soreness of his body.

A boy younger than him enters the room and stares at him for a second. "Ah! Mom! The orange hair person woke up!" The boy shouted outside the room. Than a Black blur flew into the room and tackles Ichigo and cried out loud "Charr!"

"Olf!" Ichigo fell back down on the bed with a very familiar black lizard was on him with tears.

"?...!"

"Wait….aren't you…" Ichigo wondered if the creature had came back and helped him.

"How are you feeling? You gave us quite the scare last night." A soft voice suddenly came from a gentle looking lady with the same little boy hiding behind her. "I…where am i?" Ichigo asked, "Oh you don't remember?" She than began explained what had happened the other day.

"Thank you ma'am for helping me" He bows his head in gratitude. Taken aback by how polite he was the lady just shook her head, "You don't have to thank me, you should thank that Charmander who came running to my house to get help." She smiles while looking down at the black lizard. He look down at the creature on his lap, "You came back and save me?"

The small black lizard nods.

"Thanks" Ichigo smile at the pokemon who return the gesture "Charr..!"

"Oh, how stupid of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Delia Ketchem and this is my son Ash." The woman introduces herself to him.

"Mines….." The orange hair boy paused for a second and wondered 'What is my name?'

" _I_ … _chi_ … _go_ "

He just heard something. He turns to the two people beside him and it seems like they didn't even hear it.

His lips suddenly started to move on its own for some reason.

"It's…. Ichigo…" He finally pronounced it. It felt natural to him somehow and he didn't find it weird either for saying something he just heard.

Delia space out for a few second at the unusual name. "Oh? I see."

The air at the moment was tense and the women didn't know why she suddenly stayed silent after hearing his name.

But such atmosphere was put off by the little squirt behind her.

"Are you a trainer? Do you have any other pokemon? What kind of Charmander is he? And why is your hair so orange" The little boy with spiky raven hair asked rapidly with great curiosity. The orange hair boy finally name Ichigo didn't know what to say to the younger kid.

"Ash, honey you need to give our guest a room to breathe." Delia scolded her son, "sorry…" Ash got flustered and stops himself.

While the two were conversing on their own, our soon to be hero was experiencing a light headedness or a drossy felling. The little creature on his lap too was experiencing the same thing. "…"

The mother and son turns back to find out Ichigo and the black lizard Charmeleon snoring lightly on the bed. Delia understands that the tow were still tired and decided to tuck them in before leaving the room with her son.

"Another chance…. doesn't... seem so bad…" The boy unconsciously mumbles in his sleep.

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **You may know or not so just to be sure Ichigo lost most of his memories but still has his common sense.**

 **I have plans for the ketchum family in Ichigo's new life….so stay tune.**


	3. Old friends and new one's

**Hello! Ag** **ain…**

 **I'll try to write it a longer next time and will be updating a little slow than usual so please bare with it. Ichigo's age will be shown below in this chapter.**

 **Ichigo will have some powers to help him through his journey like:**

 **Faster than average healing**

 **Aura**

 **Enhance physical attributes**

 **Understanding pokemon emotions almost like speaking to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Pokemon or any of the characters I will be writing.**

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

" **Ki** …"

" **King** ….."

"Huh?"

" **King!** " The voice began to get louder.

"What?" Opening his eyes, our young hero finds himself not in the room he woke up but in a strange place which gave him a sense of security and familiarity.

Standing up the boy glance from side to side, "Where…. Am i?"

Ichigo look around and found only buildings not too tall ones though but his search was stop when he sees a white figure coming fast at him and hits him on the head strong enough to push him way back.

* **KICK!** *

"ARGHH! That hurt, what is your problem!?" Ichigo got back up and retaliated with a fist to the one who kicked him but his fist was easily caught and he was throw over the place before crashing really hard. Another strange thing was the fact that he didn't really felt the pain when he crash.

" **That's for making me look like a kid.** " the unknown person cracking his knuckles

"WHAT! I don't even know you!?" Ichigo shouted back with a tick mark.

"And why do you look like me? But all white, are you some sick psycho?!"

" **You don't really remember anything don't you king….huh** …" The unkown person sigh with disappointment.

"What do you mean?"

"And where are we?!"

"I'm really confused. So tell me!" The orange hair boy demanded with a frustrating look.

" **Sometimes you ask too many questions king.** " the unknown person grinned with a mocking voice.

Multiple tick marks appeared on Ichigo's head, "Shut up, and just answer the damn question!" He had enough of how confused he was being. He felt like a puppet and that really irritated him.

" **Hahaha always did have a temper, king** "

" **But…I'll say… we're in your mindscape** " The unknown person finally answers one of his question.

"Huh…my mind?"

" **Did you get dumber turning into a kid Ahahahaha!** " The unknown person laughs while holding his stomach.

"Shut up! Now tell who you are? If what you're saying is true, than what are you doing in my mind?!" Ichigo ask while glaring…

" **You don't really remember me do you king, I'm** ….. "

"What?"

"What did you say..?"

" **You can't even hear my name, how pathetic can you be… do you even remember what your name means?** "

" **?...** My name? What does that have to do with anything…?"Ichigo was getting more confuse by the minute

Seeing the conversation wasn't getting anywhere the unknown person started getting serious, " **King do you want to be strong**?"

"What do you mean?"

" **I saw what happen with that black fur ball that you help** …"

" Lizard, not fur ball" Ichigo corrected.

" **Doesn't matter!** "

"So I help him? It was the right thing to do. Got a problem?"

" **DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I only care for one thing but I won't be telling you.** " For some unknown reason to Ichigo the white like being was angry at him.

" **Yes, you help it but at what cause? You…! Ending up dead!** "Ichigo froze at that.

" **Now, I'm drag into one of your problems again…"** He seriously didn't like the white replica before him.

 **"** Problems?!" Ichigo wasn't 100% sure if this was a dream or not.

"…."

"…."

"….. **look at me! Because of you I look like a 10 year old kid….seeing as I'm…nahh! Figure it out yourself.** " the unknown person grumbles dryly while getting annoyed, " **I'll… ask again do you want to be strong?** "

This time Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer since the words had a strange meaning to him as he began to think.

"I…"

" **Is this it!? Has your resolve gone so low that you can't even answer a simple question?!** " the unknown person said with a disappointed look. " **Have you forgotten what the old man said to you?** "

"Old man…." When he heard the words Ichigo felt a slight pain to his head.

" _Abandon your fear, look forward, move forward, and never stop. You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate._ " He heard a voice fill with strength and conviction. And the words were very familiar to him.

" **Now! Answer me do you want to get strong**!" The white replica bellow it.

"….."

"…"

"…."

"Yes." Ichigo finally answers with a straight face without hesitation

" **Good**!"

" **But it's time you wake up it will be a while before we can meet again…. King.** " The white thing was a bit calmer than before.

Not really knowing what's about to happen Ichigo just stay silent. The unknown person move closer to him and flickers him on the fore-head and Ichigo started fading " **Oh and king…. just call me hollow.** " Hollow grins at him.

* * *

 **Morning**

The next morning, our main character finally gotten up but his expression could only be described as a morning headache. "That guy really pisses me off." Ichigo thought angrilywhile getting up.

"But…What am I gonna do now…?" Ichigo got lost in his thought and didn't see a figure behind him ready to pounce on him. "Rahh!" The small figure growls while trying to jump on him but Ichigo reflexes kicks in from some unknown reason and it made him grabbed the small figure that he later came to know as Ash.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Ichigo stare blankly at the kid. "No fair! I was gonna surprise scare you!" The boy folded his arm and pouts, "And my name is Ash! Remember that! I'm also 5 years old." Ash declared with a toothy grin.

The older boy could only sweat dropped, "What are you telling me that?"

Ichigo puts down the kid and yawns for a second.

"So what's your name?" The curious child asked while staring at the person who he thinks has already got a pokemon, "Didn't I already introduce myself earlier?"

The boy just tilted his head, "You did?"

"huh…ok I'll say it again, the names Ichigo." Ichigo answer with his usual permanent scowl.

"Wow…you do really look scary." Ash replied back with a gaping mouth. Ichigo stumble a bit at that remark "I do?" Ichigo sweat drops. Was there any reason to amaze at something like that?

A thought came to Ichigo's mind "Where's the little black guy?"

"Black…?" Ash didn't get it.

Ichigo didn't know what it was and didn't exactly know how to call it.

"Black…." Ash still was thinking before he realizes, "Oh! You mean Charmeleon?"

"He's outside training and firing huge fire stuff! It's so…..Cool!" Ash replied with sparkle in his eyes. Ichigo raise a brow and look outside the window to see Ash wasn't making it up he was till confuse of seeing a creature like it.

"What kind of creature is he, and how can it breathe fire like that?" He finds it to be abnormal.

"Ah… he's a pokemon." Ash answered a bit confused at his question.

Ichigo looked at him with a straight gaze and asked again, "A-what-now?"

"A pokemon." Ash corrected still wondering what's with this joke.

"A pokemon…." Ichigo carefully and slowly said the unfamiliar word making Ash nod, "Yeah."

"What's a pokemon?" Ichigo didn't know.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!? YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT A POKEMON IS!?" Ash shouted at Ichigo also scaring the Pidgeys outside to fly away and almost putting a hole in Ichigo's ear drum.

"Ash honey could you tone done the yelling." The door of the room got open and came in Delia Ketchum _._

 **A few minutes earlier**

Delia ketchum was known by many as a kind and wonderful women and due to such reason the woman was in deep though while making lunch for her son and their guest. "That boy Ichigo he had so many injury the night they found him but now he looks like he didn't have a single scratch on him" not many known this but she was a well train person in the field of medical.

Her train of thought was disturbed by her son loud voice coming from upstair "WHAT!? YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT A POKEMON IS!"

Signing, the mother of one troublesome child went upstairs to see what was going on. She didn't want her son to disturb their tired guest.

 **Present time**

"Ash honey could you tone down the yelling." The door of the room got open and then came in Delia Ketchum. "Oh Ichigo your already awake, how are you feeling?" The women kindly asked the orange hair boy.

"I think I'm pretty much back to full health, thank you for your hospitality Ma'Am." Ichigo replied with a sort of low bow.

"Mom! Ichigo doesn't even know what a pokemon is...it's so horrible!" Ash told his mother while shaking her hand. This surprised Delia because pokemon was a common knowledge and the fact that they live in a world full of them.

"Ichigo you really don't know what pokemons are?"

"No Misses Ketchum. I can't seem to remember anything other than my name and some other things."

Delia then thought, "Don't remember? Does he have amnesia? Hmmm…. Its best I brought him to the professor." Delia decided

Than the door in the room came open again these time Charmander ran in and jump on Ichigo's arms once again, "Char… charr…mander…" It look at Ichigo with its concerned red piercing eyes, "Don't worry I'm fine." Ichigo said while patting its head and its black flames suddenly grew a bit indicating that it was happy.

"Hey, no fair I want to pat Charmander too…" Ash mumbles before jumping at the two and ending up making the three falls down on the floor before they began laughing. Well, Ash and Charmender were laughing while Ichigo just lay down with them with a small smile.

Delia looked at the scene and was happy to see them laugh especially her son Ash. She had never seen Ash these happy since his Father left them and his friend Gary started acting like a rich snob kid even though he was still a good kid.

"Boys I hate to interrupt your fun but I need Ichigo to see the Professor to be certain that he's in full health and maybe somehow help him with his problem." Delia says to them.

"Awwwww….." Her son wines at the information. "But I want to play more with my new big brother." Everything paused for a second, except Ash and Charmender.

"Big?"

"Brother?"

"Charr..?" Charmender didn't understand any of it though.

"Yeah! He's older than me and his so cool…with his Charmander!" Ash said excitedly.

The woman could only giggle at her son's words, "That's fine dear." Scratching his hair, Ichigo could only go along with it, "I don't really mind." He then puts his hand on the younger kid's head.

"So, can we play now?" The boy asked, hopefully, "No honey, Ichigo still needs to go to the Professor for a checkup, maybe later" Her words deflated Ash's excitement but he quickly stood back up and spoke out that he will play with him later, "Ok, mom." And he left the room to tell his friends that he had a really cool big brother.

"Here Ichigo, try wearing these clothes, the clothes that you had on earlier were too dirty and torn up so that will have to do." Delia handed it to him a grey shirt and a black short.

"Thank you again Ma'am, I've been a burden here." Ichigo politely thank the woman, thought the clothes were a bit big even for him.

Chuckling a bit, Delia replied "It's no problem but before we go I want to ask you a question."

"Okay." It was one of the least things he could do since they had been so nice to him.

"Do you remember your parents or any relatives…?" It wasn't anything tough for him since he could remember them. He only felt blank at the question.

"No." Ichigo looked down with a depressed expression; at least he knows that he used to have a family. Charmander looks at its friend with a worry face

"I'm sorry I didn"t mea-" Ichigo stopped her, "It's ok, it's doesn't really bother me much… I remember them… somehow." Ichigo's scowl was replaced with a frown.

Delia sadly smiles," When you're ready just come meet me down stair." And she left the room.

Looking at the Charmander "What would you do in my position?" He somehow expects a reply.

"Char… char char mander…" The pokemon seems to understand him and replies back.

"Guess you're right, I can't stop now…" Somehow he knew what the pokemon was saying. Maybe it was just another thing he needs to get used to.

After a few minutes of changing his attire and un-wrapping his bandages he got up and turns to the black lizard.

"Let's go."

Charmander stares at him for a few second before following him..

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **Age difference:**

 **Ash - almost 5 years old**

 **Delia - 24 years old**

 **Ichigo - 10 years old (mentally 19 but since he lost most of his memory he's a bit let's say unintelligent. The only only thing good about his mentality is his instinct.)**

 **Charmander isn't Ichigo's pokemon yet only a friend now but it will be his in the next chapter.**

 **And the romance in the story will develop on its own pace so Stay tune for the next time I update…**


	4. Understanding and rage

**Hi! Again**

 **Thank you for your reviews and reminding me of my mistakes, it is kind of hard to write it as it's not my language. I also know that my grammar needs work so please bare with it for the moment.**

 **I wrote it longer so what do you guys think?**

 **Also sorry no I won't be adding Delia Ketchum in the harem. I don't really like that kind of relationship. And the romance would start after a few chapters so… don't worry about it.**

 **(This was re-checked with the best of our knowledge. Sorry, if it isn't enough).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Pokemon or any of the characters that I will be writing.**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

Pallet town, a peaceful small town located on the South West of Kanto. It is located far away from the loud and over populated cities. And where a very famous Pokemon Professor named Prof. Samuel Oak has currently situated. Yes, the fresh air and the peaceful silence. "AHHHHH!" Well almost peaceful, as we find our young hero running and screaming in a forest near the town.

*huff*

*huff*

*huff*

"ASH! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO THEM?!" Ichigo shouted while holding on two boys with both his arms around them while an angry group of Bee-drills chases after them.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ash shouted back with a frighten look.

"WELL….THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Ichigo thought while jumping over rocks and bushes trying to lose the approaching Bee-drills.

"I'M SORRY!" The raven hair boy turns his head and tried to apologies to the angry Bee-drills.

"Auuggghhh… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Gary mumbles while looking a bit green with his eyes spinning.

"GARY, DON'T YOU DARE! FASTER CHARMANDER! THERES TOO MANY!" still shouting Ichigo told his friend charmander who was also running with all his might while occasionally shouting out fire at the Beedrills which miss every time.

Oh, how fate loves messing with him.

"How did all these... turned like this?!" Ichigo mentally screams while avoiding another barrage of **Pin-missiles**.

* * *

 **A Few hours earlier**

Heading down stair, the two human and pokemon waited for the mother of the house, "Misses Ketchum, I'm ready to go." Ichigo said to the woman that had entered the living room. While they waited Ichigo look around the house.

The house was a two story house, it wasn't a big one but just the right size and it also had this homey kind of feeling. "Ok now, let me grab my hat first. Mime have you seen it?!" Delia asked a humanoid figure like being. Ichigo guess it to be another pokemon and it was also wearing an apron and seems to be doing the house choirs.

Delia saw how Ichigo look curiously her pokemon and chuckles a bit at how amusing to know he had never heard or saw a pokemon before. "Ichigo this here is Mime. My pokemon and one of my closest friends, he's a psychic type too." Delia introduced her friend to Ichigo.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime cheerfully replied back and went up to Ichigo to shake his hand which the orange hair boy returned the gesture. "Hi, Mi…me? Nice to meet you." Ichigo said while shaking his hand. "Wait, a psychic?" A question mark appeared on his head. Delia was going to explain but they need to go now.

"Don't worry Ichigo, where we're going a Professor will explain everything." She answers his question while putting her hat on."Now Mi~Me, you know what to do and don't work too hard Okay? You need to rest sometimes" say to her pokemon "Mime, Mime." The pokemon happily responded back.

"We're off!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime waves at the two.

"He's really a hard worker isn't he..." Ichigo felt a bit awkward after seeing strange pokemon doing chores.

"I know but sometimes he does it too much."

"In fact he was the one who carry you all the way to our house and healed you. I was going to help but Mime wouldn't allow me to come inside something must have really trouble him when he was dressing you're injuries." Delia inquires which made the boy wonder what spooked the psychic poekmon."I'll have to thank him later." Ichigo noted. Delia just smiles how the boy they found only a night ago is being so polite and kind.

"Who is this Professor any way?" The boy asked.

"You curious?"

"A bit, I just want to know what kind of person is he." Ichigo didn't know much after waking up in the forest and he just grew more curious. "Don't worry he's really kind and have a great sense of humor." She explained while looking down at him."He was one of my teachers when I was younger." The woman added.

Ichigo just nods his head."Can he really help me?" he asked a bit unsure.

Delia just chuckles at his question and the face he was making.

"Ichigo you don't really talk like a little boy… you talk more like a grownup." Delia amusingly said to him.

"I do?" He wasn't sure how to act and just do what he feels right and say what he want. The woman still couldn't understand how someone with amnesia acts. "Sorry…"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that you're still young and you should enjoy your childhood while it last." Delia eyes soften while rubbing his hair. "And don't worry, the Professor may not be a regular doctor but he has experience in this kind of things."

"Okay…." Ichigo than felt something was missing. "Miss Ketchum, is the little black guy a pokemon?"

Delia knew that he was talking about Charmander. She just chuckles at him and answers the boy, "You don't have a clue haven't you?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Yes, yes he is. And he must have gone ahead to the Professor Ranch. He was really exhausted you know, after staying with you the whole time." Her words made Ichigo feel guilty for it. Delia continues "Which really surprise me. The little guy tends to stay to himself and doesn't really care about others that much. Even the Professor has a hard time dealing with Charmander."

"What did you do to make him mellow out like these?" Delia playfully questions the boy.

He then explain what had happen and how he met charmander to her but leaving out certain things. "That is an unexpected way to meet." Delia sweat dropped, "But none the less really change Charmander for the better." He just nods that he was able to help.

Ichigo look around the quiet town. He saw a lot of different pokemons, also witness both people and pokemon working together in peace. "A peaceful little town isn't it?" Delia inquired and Ichigo nodded "It is, I kind of remain me of something." Ichigo embrace the air. "But I can't remember it."

Delia heart string was pull at the sad tone the young boy used.

"We're almost their… look." The women pointed out. Ichigo saw that the lab as she said was located on the top of a small hill not to high and there is also a wind mill behind the building and there were steps to reach the lab all in all it looks like a nice place to live. "It looks more of a ranch than a Lab" says Ichigo "It's both a ranch and a lab." The women had many memories filled in the place as she happily explain to him.

The two walk up the stairs to the lab before finally arriving at the front door. Delia then presses the door bell.

* **THUD**!*

"OW!" Both of them heard the grunting of an old man.

The two look at each other before turning back to the door that was finally open, "Come in." The door was answer by a elderly man who looked to be in his senior years and he seem to have a big bump on the side of his head looking a bit red, Ichigo just sweat dropped.

"Oh Delia what a surprise! And who is the young man with you?" The old man asked while nursing his headache.

"Professor… did you fell down the stairs again? You should be careful at your age" the women say to his former teacher.

"Nonsense! I feel fine! I can still do many things even in my senior years." The old man enthusiastically denied her accusation.

"Whatever you say Professor."

"Now, would you mind tell me who the young man is?" he asked getting annoyed by his former pupil.

"Oh, sorry…" The air head women finally realized.

"This here is the young man who Charmander save last night. He's name is Ichigo." Delia explains. Then suddenly a black blur tackle Ichigo for the second time, "Olff..!"

The thing that tackled Ichigo down was happily snuggling its face on his chest. "You got to stop doing that." he said while rubbing the little black lizard's head. "Charr…" Charmander just lick him on the face. "Stop that, would you?" he asked and Charmander just reply with a snort and folding his arms.

"Young man that's quite amazing. Charmander is really stubborn with people, even me, but he seems to be really fond of you and you seem to understand it back… strange." The Professor observed while he kneel down on one knee beside them.

"Thanks, I guess….but yeah, you aren't wrong about that. I don't get it but I kind of understand this guy." Ichigo said while trying to peel Charmander off him.

"Hmm…." The Professor got intrigued.

"Aside from that, this particular Charmander is very special and has experience many hardships, and seeing how it behaves around you… you must too, right?" the Professor tells him while patting Charmander's head.

"I…ca-"Before Ichigo could finish Delia cuts in, "That's the reason why we're here Professor, Ichigo has amnesia." the Professor raise his brow at the fact.

The Professor got up and told them to follow him. Our young orange hair boy got up and follows with Charmander not far behind. They follow him to his lab's sector and sat down on the couch inside room. "Now tell me what happen and don't leave out anything." the Professor asked with serious tone. Ichigo began explaining what had happen from the start but leaving out his dream and his meeting with Hollow.

…

"I see… first I would like to thank you for saving Charmander life. It was a brave thing you did not many would do that at a time of crises but you should take more care about yourself and first call someone nearby it was dangerous-" Ichigo cut in "I know… but I just couldn't leave their alone…"

The Professor now understood just what kind of person Ichigo was and so he finally decided on something. "I understand, but young man you didn't let me finish I was going to say that giving the circumstances what you did was the best course of action." Ichigo got flustered a bit at that.

"Professor about his problem?" Delia reminded him.

"Oh, yes the amnesia" the Professor remembered. Delia than explains it to him. "To lose your memory so much that you can't even remember what pokemon are… is quite extra-ordinary." It boggled him and made him wonder if he should call one of his colleagues.

"I may not be a normal doctor but I do have some experience but just not in this field. I'm sorry." Ichigo deflated at the prospect. "It's ok…" Ichigo just look at them, "Hold on, I may not be to help you but I can tell you that amnesia are quite complicated but there are ways to regain back your memory." A slight hope could be seen in Ichigo face as he felt there was still a chance.

"Really...?"

"Charr…?"

The two human and pokemon respond at the same time one with hope the other one happy that there will be a chance for his new found friend.

"Yes, the first is by seeing or meeting your family or anyone that you may know which might be hard given your situation, the other being your memory would come back to you eventually, though it might take months or years." the Professor suggested to him. Delia and the Professor felt a strand of pity for the young boy.

"I... see." Ichigo didn't know how to feel because there wasn't any memory he could miss but there was still the fact that he couldn't remembering anything much.

"Ichigo…" Delia just could accept something like this. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ichigo wasn't angry. They weren't an easy way but that didn't mean he would accept it easily either.

What was he supposed to do from now? Ichigo turn to gaze at the window where he could see glimpses of pokemons flying about.

With his memory still blank he couldn't even remember who his family was. He wasn't sad but he didn't feel good either.

But he was alive. And as long as he's alive he might have a chance to find out.

"I guess, I'll just have to wait." Ichigo finally answers after feeling Charmander holding on his hand.

The two were surprise by his answer "You're not sad that you'll have to wait?" The confused woman asked. "A little, but at least I know now that they'll return to me eventually so I'm not really bum out about it. Besides, I'm not entirely alone." Ichigo replies while looking at Charmander.

"Hahahaha! Young man, that's the spirit!" The old man was amused by the young boy's words and felt Ichigo was very mature.

"Well I'm happy that you can accept it, but you still need to be check up physically. We're still not sure if you're in full health." Delia out of concern suggested in a motherly manner.

"Well that can be arranged. One of my assistance will be able to do that." the Professor said but before he could call his assistance the door to the room flings open.

*WUSSSH!*

Two boys came barging in and they seem to exhausted with the way they were breathing heavily while glaring at each other," I CAME FIRST!" the two shouted at each other, "NO YOU DIDN'T!, STOP THAT!" They kept glaring at each other. The four occupants in the room just sweat drop at these.

Then Ash turns away from the other kid and looked at the others inside the room. He saw his mother, the Professor then…"BIG BROTHER!" Ash shouted but before he could run to Ichigo he got pull back by hand.

"Ow! ow! ow!" the two boys cried for being pulled on the ears by a young teenage girl, who at the moment was also wearing a lab coat and at the same time looking quiet annoyed. "Finally…. caught you two trouble makers." The girl was really annoyed and turns to the Professor.

"Now, what seems to be the problem Daisy?" The old man asked the teenage girl.

"Grandpa I caught these two swimming near the Tentacruel's territory." The girl teenage girl explained it to her grandfather. It shock Delia and the Professor but Ichigo didn't understand what they were saying and just look at them. The two boys knew that they were in for a hard scolding from both very unhappy adults.

"Daisy, would you mind taking Ichigo here down stairs and do a physical check up on him?" Daisy was confused but nods before turning to Ichigo to follow her. Ichigo glanced at the two boys, one was scared and the other one was begging for help.

He guess the two did something wrong.

Ichigo went down stairs with Daisy. "What is a Tentacruel?" Ichigo asked and it made Daisy stumble a bit for being asked a very unusual question. Composing herself the girl knew that he had amnesia since she got curious like a Meowth and eavesdropped on them. Before she could answer him a loud noise can be heard from up stairs.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"GARY OAK!"

Ichigo didn't want to know what had happen and continue, "You were saying?"

The girl still felt awkward at the question, "Oh! You see, Tentacruels are very dangerous pokemon when threaten they have long tentacles which could paralyze you and make you drown to the bottom. They usually live in the open sea but we caught a few to take care and study." Nodding, he understood now the trouble the two boys got themselves into.

When they went into one of the Professors extra rooms used for checking or healing pokemons. "Now Ichigo, was it?" The boy nods, "Let's start your check up and would you please take off your shirt and short." Ichigo just complied by taking his clothes down leaving only in his boxer.

When Daisy turn back up to start, the look she held holds a horrified expression the moment she saw his bare chest and gasped before running out of the room. Ichigo and Charmander just look at each other with confusion before looking at the way she ran out.

 **Up-stairs with the two families**

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"GARY OAK!"

Delia and the Professor shouted at the two boys and caused the two to fidget on the sofa and look down at the floor scared not to look at the two adults. "Don't you know what a dangerous thing that you two did?" The mother started, "You two could have hurt yourself swimming that close to a group of Tentacruels. What gave you two the idea to do something like that?!" The Professor was the one who understands the most and the danger.

The two boys just started explain that they had to save an Oddish that was drowning for some reason. The two adults calm down a bit but there angry did not subside. "We're just worry for the two of you. So, we'll just have to punish the two of you." Delia words made the two groan in despair. "Ahh…"

"Ash, no T.V for the entire week." Ash had a horrified expression.

"Gary, you'll be helping Daisy rearranged the books in the library sections if needed the whole library!" Gary complained that it was not fair.

The two then started blaming each other and again started fighting amongst themselves. The adults just look at the two and sighed "huh… kids…"

"Let's just go down stairs and see how the young man's condition." the Professor suggested. Delia nodded and the told the two boys to follow them. When they were about to enter the room the door flings open and Daisy ran out of the room crashing into the older women's chest.

 **Down stairs**

Daisy just stares at them with a trembling expression after she had run out of the room. Then she look at them with tears, "How could… how could, anyone do something like that to him?" Her tears won't stop. Remembering the things she saw on his body the girl ran towards the bathroom and began puking. It was too much for girl her age.

The group were confused at her reaction, "Let me check first." The Professor wasn't sure but he needs to see it first. Then he shortly came back outside, "Kids, you should stay outside. Delia can come in." Understanding the seriousness of his tone, even Ash and Gary complied.

The moment Delia enter and saw the Ichigo, she gasped in shock and horror. "Oh my goodness!" The Professor agreed, "I know…"

"Hi, Professor, Misses Ketchum. You already done scol-" Delia cuts him off by hugging the boy by crying and kept on murmuring things to him. Ichigo was getting confused by how they were acting. "What's wrong? You guys are acting strange."

Their shock was due to the numerous scars on his body. It was awful to see such things on a child. Their hearts tighten at the scene.

"My boy…"

The Professor took a deep breath and told Delia to let go of Ichigo, "Ichigo, how did you get all of those scars….?"

Ichigo was confused and look at his body, "I don't really know… Is it strange?" Those were the words of boy who did not know if having scars were a problem.

"Doesn't it bother you?" The Professor had to dig deeper.

"I don't feel anything different. If that's what you mean." Ichigo didn't get them."Am I in trouble?" he continues with a clueless expression. Charmander sniffs at his scars but didn't get it either.

"No my boy, you're not in trouble." Even in a peaceful world they live in there were still terrible things happening.

Delia couldn't handle it and started tearing up under her eyes again thinking how anyone could do something like this to him. Daisy came back in and just sat with the crying women with a gloomy look.

The Professor kept silent but he felt that the boy was a mystery they should dig into, "Ichigo, it won't be necessary for you to be check up anymore for a while so just go outside and let the boys show you around. You don't seem to know much about pokemon right? Maybe seeing them for your-self might help." The Professor suggested with a sad smile. "Oh Ichigo I haven't introduced myself my names is Professor Samuel Oak."

Ichigo just nodded and got outside the room with Charmander who glance confusedly at the adults. After he left the remaining people in the room all had grime faces. "Professor we should report to the police!" The young woman insisted, he maternal instinct kicks in.

The Professor just had a deep look on his face.

"Grandpa?" Daisy finally voice out to the Professor.

He looked at her before to Delia and decided. "We can't tell anyone about this, we need to keep quiet about what we learn today." Delia tried to argue but Samuel just grimly replied, "How would you tell the police Delia? We may have seen those scars but we don't know who or what did it…." She kept quiet as she knew he was right.

"We can only try helping him regain his memories." he finished and stood up. "Now, let's have some tea. We had quiet the day, Daisy would you mine?"

"Okay, Grandpa." Daisy quickly got up relief that it was finally over. Delia just sat for a while looking outside the window.

 **Back with our heroes**

When Ichigo got out of the room with Charmander he saw that both boys were sitting on the couch playing some sort of kid's game. "I win again." Gary smirks at Ash, the raven hair boy got up and started complaining before asking for a rematch." Really… you lost three times in a row Ashy-boy…" Gary teased and it worked. Ash started waving his hands up and down fuming.

Then Ash turned to see Ichigo standing behind them. "BIG BROTHER!" Ash shouted and jumps over to Ichigo and this time succeeded. Ichigo for the third time fell down today. "You got to stopped doing that…" Ichigo scowls at the boy.

"But I want to play with you and I've been waiting the entire day!" The boy was scared of his scary expression and kept on holding on. Ichigo and Charmander just sweat drop at the ball of energy.

Ichigo just sigh and look up at the other boy that looked away after meeting eye to eye. "Why don't you play with your friend?" he asked Ash. "Oh! This is my friend Gary." Ash introduced with full enthusiasm.

"I didn't ask for his name…." Ichigo could only sweat dropped at the boy.

Gary then came up to him, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Gary Oak." Ichigo got up and shake the boy's hand with his own."Nice to meet you too, you can call me Ichigo." The boy was around Ash age and had a spiky brown hair.

"Hey!" Ash tried to get their attention.

"Wow…Ash was right you're not that scary looking." Gary inquired. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head and thought, "What is up with these kids…?"

"Told you so…" Ash whispered back to Gary. "But it's really amazing!" Gary quickly voiced out to him. The older boy was surprised by the sudden action, "What do you mean?"

"You were able to tame Charmander! He won't even listen to Grandpa. That's pretty amazing, you know?" Gary glanced at the Charmander that stood beside Ichigo happily.

"That's my big brother for you." Ash added with a puff in his chest and a smug on his face.

"Ash, why do you want to call me your big brother?" It wasn't that he was angry or annoyed at the title, he was just confused. Ash then made a serious expression.

"…."

"…"

"….."

"I don't know. I just felt it." Ash replies with a straight face and a wide grin. The other two almost fell down at his answer. "Okay…." Ichigo can see that the raven hair boy was really honest. "You're an idiot Ashy boy" Gary on the other hand almost got use to his antics.

"Anyway, the Professor said that you could show me around since…you know, pokemons are still new to me." Ichigo asked the two Ash was excited and Gary was confused, "What do you mean, new to you?" Ash then explained it to him and Gary had the same reaction as Ash did.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Gary ran outside on the other side of the house while grabbing Ichigo's hand. Ash felt left behind and ran after the two. "Wait for me!"

Opening the door to the other side, Ichigo got surprised by what he was seeing right now.

There he saw many different types of Pokemon in shape and sizes from the sky to the lakes and behind the trees. He could only say one thing.

"Oh…."

The two boys just smirked at him. Gary was always happy to show others his grandfather's pokemon ranch. "That's the exact same expression Ash had when he came here the first time." he grinned. Ash was getting annoyed of being picked on by his friend.

"Come on…let's go meet them!" Ash jumps up and down. "Lead the way." Ichigo could only feel amazed at the numerous beings. For others it might be a little surprised but for him it was amazing at a really high level.

"Wait, where's Charmander?" Ash turns from side to side looking for the black lizard.

Gary sigh, "Ash… you have got to remember that Charmander doesn't really get along with the others. You know he tends to stay in an isolated part of Grandpa's Ranch." Ichigo was wondering the same.

"Oh…" Ash got depressed, "Wish he wasn't always alone."

"I want that too Ash but things aren't always what they seem. Grandpa said so." Ichigo finds Gary a bit mature for his age.

"Beside if he's here." Gary pointed at Ichigo, "Maybe Charmander won't be alone anymore." But the boy was a bit blunt.

"You right." Ash got back up from his depression. "Please big brother." Ash turned to Ichigo, "Be his friends."

Ichigo didn't say anything but nods with a neutral face. He was planning on doing that anyway.

 **(Cue music) ~ Pokemon- These side of paradise~**

Ash pulls Ichigo to meet and greet the different pokemons.

They went from riding one of the Tauras to running away from a very stinky and angry Mug before moving to play with the water pokemons near the shallow part of the lake with a Crabby snapping on Ash's butt. The raven hair boy kept running around to lose it while Gary couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Looking around the ranch fill with various types of creatures that he had just come to enjoy, one thing only came to mind. "It's…. really amazing." Ichigo answered with a satisfying expression, Gary nodded "Yep, pokemon really are the best."

"And that's why, I'm gonna be a pokemon master!" Ash shouted out loud with a cheerful.

Looking at the spunk energetic boy, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiastic energy, "Is that your dream?"

Nodding, Ash turned to him, "Mm-Hmm!"

"And I'm going to make it come true!" Ash declared with a grin.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Ash…" Gary sarcastically told him with a smirk.

The brown hair boy love to tease his friend ever since the moment they had hang out with each other because Ash always made a stupid face when he's angry or something else, like now.

"Grrr… Gary, stop making fun of me!" Ash pounce on his friend, resulting in the two rolling around the grass fill ground.

"This place is so strange. Yet, why do I feel so welcome? I don't know if I can remember anything like this happening but… I guess, I could get use to this." Ichigo thought while looking at the two kids with a somewhat half scowl and half smile.

"GRAAAA!"

Due to the noise made by the two kids a large Gyarados suddenly came out from the lake and started thrashing in rage before landing eyes on Ash and Gary. The two boys got up from the ground scared.

"Ahhh! A Gyarados!" Both boys shouted at the humongous and terrifying pokemon.

Ichigo was surprised and amazed at the large pokemon. The sheer size made him wonder about the different and types of pokemons out there. Even after seeing so much pokemons and their amazing abilities Ichigo still couldn't recall any of them as a memory.

"This is really annoying…" His mood was suddenly darkened since the situation made him remind that he couldn't understand why he even lost his memories. What was with this situation? It was hard to believe anything when his mind became blank. But for some reason he wasn't over-reacting. He wasn't wining like a kid his age should. What exactly happened to him? He had many question but he was calm even with such pressure. He needs to stop acting like that. Besides, he was just a kid right?

The large pokemon still in rage slams its huge tail on the two boys.

Fortunately for the two boys Ichigo reacted and grab them before they were squish.

"It happened again…" Ichigo wasn't even thinking when he saved from the boys from harm. His body just moves on its own. How did he do that? Was it instinct?

Both boys glance at Ichigo wondering 'how?' before turning back to the large pokemon.

It wasn't over. The large pokemon was still glaring at them while twitching in irritation.

"Why is it attacking us!?"

"I don't know! Maybe it hates you!"

"What! Don't blame me on this!"

"Every time something bad happens it's always you're fault!"

"Not this time!" the two boys glare at each other. Ichigo on the other hand kept dodging the incoming assaults while carrying the kids. Though he was getting tired.

Ash was amazed at t he coolness of Ichigo but at the moment he was wondering why Gyrados was so angry.

"That idiot." Gary click his tongue when Ash ran towards the enrage pokemon.

"!" Ichigo eyes darted at the boy. But he didn't move yet.

"Gyrados please stop! I don't know why you're so upset but you need to calm down!" Ash's bravery impressed Ichigo. Ash was only 9 years old but he wasn't afraid of any pokemon. You could say that Ash was the first person who tried to befriend the Black Charmander, even though it failed. Most kids his age would've run away but he was different. His dream to be master and the goal to befriend all pokemon made him push forward for them.

The large pokemon was still mad and kept on thrashing on the shallow water but as it lands his eye on Ash's Gyrados started calming down with large inhale of air before stopping at staring at the boy.

"….."

Ash serious expression turned to a happy one when the pokemon calm down. "Are you okay now?"

"…." The pokemon didn't replied back but tried to stay calm.

"He's really crazy isn't he?" Gary grumbles but inside he was jealous.

"Is he always like that?" Ichigo out of curiosity asked the younger boy.

Gary just gave one nod and Ichigo understood.

But such luck wasn't always long. "GRRAACCC!" the large pokemon screams from a sudden jolt of pain. It might have been calm a moment ago but it became enrage again. The raven boy may not be safe this time.

Gary eyes widen, "Ash get out of there!" He needs something bad was about to happen and his friend was right in front of it.

"Huh? Gyarados…." It was too late the large pokemon's tail was about to hit Ash.

"GRAAAA!"

* **SMASH!** *

The boy didn't see anything, everything happened so fast. But the strangest thing was the fact that he didn't get hit at all. That who did…?

"Ichigo!" Gary quickly ran towards the older boy. Ichigo was barely staying conscious, he had been hit before crashing to a tree, how could he take it? His body was rather durable but even with the strange reason he still got damage. He was only a kid after all.

"Bro….ther?" Ash eyes dull. He felt so stupid. His new brother was hurt instead of him and it made him felt something he should never felt. But it hurts… Someone got hurt because of him.

….

Somewhere in a different dimension, a multiple color oval shape stone on a large pestadal was excluding an aura of a dark color and it was starting to lose color.

"Hmm…" A large bipale being with a large golden color like ring on its torso stare at the stone.

….

"GRRRAAAA!" Gyrados cried in anger again and this time it seems to express pain for some reason.

Ash was deaf to anything around and stared at injured Ichigo with horror eyes. Someone got hurt because of him and someone protected him from a stupid thing.

"I'm… I'm…"

Gyarados anger did not subside and thrash. Its head was about to slam down on the frozen boy.

Gary at the moment didn't know what to do. Someone was hurt and he needed to call his sister or grandfather but his friend was about to get squash by a large pokemon. He was only a small kid and he couldn't do by froze in fear. Being brave wasn't his thing, it was more of his friend's trait.

Ichigo was losing consciousness, his head was spinning. Everything was going hazy. He could only hear Gary crying. It was to be expected, the boy was just too young to handle something like outrage pokemons.

" **Tsk… weak**." He heard something, something familiar but he was already fainting too think about it.

* **SMASH!***

"GRAAA!- **!?** " Gyarados head didn't fall on the frozen boy but push back by something and in rage it growls at it. It didn't growl long. Whatever stop it's from falling on the boy was dangerous and the large pokemon knew it. Some pressure ( **spiritual pressure** ) was suffocating the large beast and caused it to feel numb.

Gyarados stared at it and knew it was dominating it with just a glare.

Ash stared at the back of the one who saved him. "Ahh…"

" **Don't talk kid**."

In Ash's eyes the one standing while facing and stopping Gyarados was Ichigo but the voice he heard was different and the feeling he get was also different.

But Ash still wanted to apologies, "I'm… I'm sor-"

He was stopped, " **Don't say that**."

"B-But…"

" **I'll leave this to him**." Ash was confused when Ichigo said that.

"!" Ichigo who was standing strong suddenly broke down on one knee. Ash quickly moves to his side. Ichigo was mumbling and sweating a lot.

"What happened? *huff*" Ichigo was already tired but he was starting to recover.

Ash didn't answer and turned to Gyrados. Ichigo turned and saw the large beast groaning. The strange thing was the fact that it flinch the moment he landed his eye on it. What actually happened?

Ichigo felt his warm was starting to warm up and slowly glow green. Both he and Ash stared at the glowing hand. "This…" It was the same feeling and glow when he had used it on the injured Charmander.

Ichigo body began to move on its own. It was just a hunch but he knows what to do. Moving toward the large pokemon, Ichigo then placed his glowing hand on the pokemon.

Gyarados numbing fear was wash away by the one who caused it. Its body was enveloped with green resonating light. It was healed, the pain it felt earlier as well as the cause of it rampage was gone.

Ichigo pull something out from the large beast while he was healing it. It was a fishing rod covered in blood. It must been stuck on its lower scales. "So, this was the reason." Ichigo toss it aside for now.

Then slowly, Gyarados began to calm down. The moment his glowing hand faded, Ichigo moves back towards the kids.

"You two okay?" Ichigo asked them, he blank out a while ago and now… they were cover in dirt. So he was worried.

The boys didn't know what to say. Everything was too much for them and they couldn't help the feeling inside and quickly let it out. "WAAAA!" Ash and Gary started crying in front of the older boy. They were scared, angry and confused.

Ichigo felt really guilty that let something like this happen, "I'm really sorry…"

Ash quickly hugs him, "WAA! No, I'm sorry!" The boy was really honest and confessed things that he felt was his fault. Ichigo didn't say anything and let the boy cry. Gary joined into and cry on his own will.

"Grrr…." Gyarados stares at them and decided something.

Slowly lower its head, Gyarados bows. It too was apologizing.

Ichigo turned to it. Both crying boys slowly stop their whimpering and turned to the large beast.

"What?" Ichigo was annoyed since it had caused so much trouble.

"Grrr…."

Ash eyes shimmer with tears as he looked at the apologetic pokemon lowering its head. "Big brother, don't be mad at it. *sniff*" Ash felt the numbing in heart earlier was began to heal. No one was badly hurt so he knew it wasn't anyone's fault.

Ichigo was unsure on how to react. "I know but…"

"I *sniff* know… but Gyarados was just acting weird!" Ash love pokemon and knew that they do things for a reason, "Big Brother, It wasn't Gyarados fault. It was just hurt. Please, don't be mad at it."

"But it was still its fault for causing trouble."

"I know!" Ash didn't want to blame others especially pokemons when it was out of their control, "But please… don't hate Gyarados."

Ichigo wasn't 100 % sure if it was okay to just let it slide but the way the boy defended it. He could just forgive and forget, "Okay." He patted the raven boy's head.

"Really?" Ash eyes widen with happiness.

Ichigo understands, "Yeah." This boy and her mother helped him when he was hurt and he was going to return the favor. They help him try to recover something he lost and even though they didn't succeed he still was indebted to them.

Ash then slowly let go of him before pulling him toward the large pokemon's head, "Let's go Big brother."

Ichigo was perplexed by the boy's antic, "Why? And where?"

Ash who was busy pulling wipes the remaining tears on his eyes, "To get on of course." The boy was really…

"Get…. On?"

"Mm!" the boy nods and slowly but carefully touched Gyarados head. The pokemon wasn't angry so it just stays still. "See?" Ash had climb on the pokemon's head.

Ichigo just follows the boy's action. Gary too finally stops whimpering and did the same.

After a few seconds, any negative feeling was quickly washed away by the ride the three boys were getting from the large pokemon. Gyarados swam fast and the three boys were smiling in delight.

"Its fun, right?" Ash asked Ichigo with a grin.

"I guess… it is…" Ichigo liked the feeling of the wind blowing through him, as well as the scene before him. He could almost see every part of the ranch.

After a while they got down of Gyarados and said their goodbyes to it. The two boys were waving their hands at it. "Thanks for showing me around." Ichigo was happy at the feeling of discovering new things.

The two were in their own world with a nod, "Leaf is gonna be so jealous." The two smirked at the thought. "Let's play hide and seek there." Ash suggested and points at the direction of a forest close to the ranch.

"Ash… that's so lame" Gary snorts. The boy just acted like that due to Ichigo's presence.

"Hide and seek?" Ichigo didn't get it, his memories weren't back yet.

"Yeah! It's a game where one is it and the others hide."

"Are you sure? You two just had that whole new experience. Maybe we should head back." Ichigo didn't want to push them. They were still young boys and something bad might happen again.

"No!" Ash shouts, surprising both Ichigo and Gary.

"…." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to the denying boy.

"Come on Ash…." Gary too wanted to play more but someone older than them said something reasonable and it made him obey. Her sister always said things about 'respect your elders, especially me'.

"I don't want to. Mom gave me the job to show you how wonderful pokemons are and to have fun!" Ash didn't want people to hate or dislike pokemons. After seeing the threatening eyes Ichigo gave to the large pokemon, Ash felt it was his job to re-educate him about the wonders of pokemon. And he was really stubborn.

Gary sweat dropped at his friend, "I don't know about having fun but she definitely didn't say anything about a job." The boy thought to himself.

Ichigo look at the daring eyes of the kid. What was he supposed to do? Say no? They boy's feelings would be wounded.

"Fine, but after that we're getting back okay?"

Ash's nods and turns to the forest with Gary by his side. Ichigo just scratch his head and follow the boys.

"Come on, you slowbros!" Ash shouted excitedly, already running at the direction of the forest.

When Ichigo catch up to them Ash was standing in front of them with his hand behind his back. "So, who's it?" Ichigo asked while Gary look a bit exhausted from all the running around. He was more of an indoor boy.

"That's easy."

"We'll draw straws, and whoever got the shortest starts!" Ash pulled out three straws from behind his back. The other two look at each other before pulling a straw.

"…."

"….."

"So… who got the shortest" Ash asked. Raising his hand, "Guess, I'll start." Ichigo stated.

"Big brother, you count up to 20, and then come find us." Ash instructed while running to hide. Gary groans and ran to hide too. They had also set limits to where they could go and hide.

Ichigo then started to count before hearing something familiar, "Charr…." He turns to find that Charmander running to him.

"Did you come to hang out?" he asked the black lizard. It start explaining, "Charr..char… char….". An ordinary person would not understand what it was saying but Ichigo somehow understands the pokemon.

"Okay, but don't go around again ok?" he said to the black lizard that look bashful and kick his feet on the ground. Ichigo just rubbed Charmander's head. "Wanna help me find the two?" he asked.

"Char…?" the fire type replied confused. "We're playing a game of hide and seek." he got up and began looking for the two with Charmander besides him.

…

A hiding place was supposed to be a place where you could hide from plain site and Ash finally found one, it was a tree standing beside another. The tree was huge and had a small hole on its trunk. It was upon a small slope. "It's perfect." he thought before running up to the tree with gee but unluckily ends up crashing onto someone who was already there.

"Oww…." Ash saw the person he crash into while rubbing his sore butt. It was Gary; he was in the same position. They look at each other before figuring out why they were beside the tree.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T! Stop that!" The two shouted the same thing.

The two started ruff-housing each other or kid-wrestle. They weren't aware of their surrounding and knock down an old barrel beside the tree. The barrel rolls down and crashes into a tree.

It would've been okay if it was just a normal tree but said tree contained a horde of Bee-drills. "Buzzzz!" They were agitated by the disturbance and quickly landed their red eyes at the two boys.

"Ahhhh…!" Gary shouted in fear, "RUN!" Ash shouted too. The two run with all their strength and the Bee-drills were not far behind. The chasing started and they were gaining on the two boys.

"FASTER GARY!" Ash shouted to his friend. The boy knew his friend was a fast runner and usually tired out easily. Gary breathes heavily while moving slower before reaching his limit. The boy fell down on his knees to take a break. Ash saw that his friends was down, so he ran back to help him. "Come on Gary!" Ash urged by putting his friend's hand.

"What are you doing?!" Gary was wondering why his friend came back. Ash pull Gary's arm over his shoulder and started walking. His friend was not athletic.

"What does it look like I'm doing you idiot? I'm helping you." Ash replies back and kept on trying. "You're the idiot. You should save yourself. If you don't they're gonna get us both."

The raven hair boy had just experience something terrible an hour ago. The worse thing was that he just stood frozen in fear. If it weren't for Ichigo, he would've never escape un-scatter. He wasn't going to be scared again. He'll be brave like him.

Ash had enough and head butt Gary on his head. "OW!" Gary wines at the pain, "DO YOU THINK I WOULD LEFT YOU! WE'RE FRIENDS!" Ash shouted with conviction. Gary flinched at his word. How could he say something so embarrassing? The boy thought, though inside he was happy.

"You're the idiot Ash." Gary almost forgot the kind of person Ash was. Before Ash could retorted back, "But were friends, so your right." Gary finished and Ash just smiled at him. Though, the moment was interrupted by the arriving Bee-Drills. Fortunately, before they could get the two they were grabbed by someone they knew.

* * *

 **Present time**

Ichigo thoughts about how they had came to another problematic situation today before dodging another volley of **Twin needles.** He was getting tired, carrying both boys wasn't exactly easy and Charmander doesn't seem to be doing too well either. He was running out of options, if only he knew where the hell he was things would be different. "How big is this forest anyway?!"

Fighting the Bee-Drills was out of the question. There were too many and Charmeleon was strong enough to fight all of them either. He wondered what the two boys did this time.

They had been running for an hour. He somehow managed due to some reason but Charmeleon wasn't in good shape. The Bee-Drills must be pretty mad to chase for this long. (The barrel that Ash and Gary knock over had knocked down a lot of Kakuna and Weedel. Some of them were injured, thus, the angry Bee-Drills).

Trying to find a way to escape was impossible. Every turned they made the bug pokemons were able to tail them. Hiding was also impossible with their numbers.

The black fire lizard out of exhaustion falls down on its knees, "Charr…" Charmander kept exhaling more air. It was still young and hasn't fully adjusted to its body. "Charmander!" Ash shouted from under Ichigo's arm. "Brother!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration, "I know!" Ash and Gary had a horrified look when they saw what was coming to Charmander.

The Bee-drills were firing tons and tons of **Twin needles** and all of them were directed at the small black lizard. Evading was impossible, Charmander just waited for the coming attacks while breathing heavily. "Charrr…." The pokemon was afraid and closes his eyes for the second time. He had been saved before by a human but things can't always happen the second time.

"…."

"….."

"….."

"Char?"

But it never came and for the second time. Charmander thought what happen? A memory flash and he remembered what had happened last time. He opened his eyes to see him again, saving him again. There was blood dripping but it wasn't his blood. It was…. "Nooooo!" Ash and Gary screamed. It was too much for them.

Time seems to slow down for Charmander. He look at Ichigo with widen eyes and wondered why would he helped someone like him, someone who wasn't special, someone nobody wanted friend and feared. It was a fact that none of the pokemons in the Ranch like Charmander. They fear his black scales and dark flames but he didn't, he even help a stranger monster like him. "CHARRR! (WHYYYY!)" Charmander screams in confusion. Sadness, anguish, confusion and anger were the feelings the pokemon was experiencing.

Ichigo was barely staying conscious but he heard the small pokemon voice. He had used his back to shield the small Charmander from danger. "I told you before, everyone needs friends… beside I still owe you." Tears began falling down Charmander's eyes.

 **(Cue music) ~Hollywood Undead-Rain~**

The sky clouded with the rain falling but nothing was falling harder than Charmander's tears. Ichigo fell down unconscious after losing too much blood. Charmander unconsciously grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

 ***Badump!***

 ***Badump!***

His heart beat loudly and rage built inside. The large burst of dark flames out of its tail and dark flames seeping out of its mouth, this was the only way it could expressed its anger and sadness.

"CHARRRR!" The black lizard growled, screamed, roared loudly at the sky. Its release power formed and blows waves of wind around him. Ash and Gary were blown back and collided with a tree. The two were able to see the terrifying and powerful dark fire pokemon before they fell unconscious.

The hordes of Beedrills were beginning to experience fear upon seeing the dangerous fire type glaring at them. They instinctively shot a volley of **Twin needles**.

"Char!"

* **Boom!** * Charmander cancel it all with a blast from his flames.

Charmander took one step before taking another. With every step closer to the Beedrills, his claws grew longer, and his black flame grew bigger and bigger. Finally his pupils turn pure ruby red shining and glaring at them.

The rain wasn't any hindrances to the fire type.

"CHARRR!" he growl again these time firing pure pitch dark flames. This was thicker than his previous dark flames, it was hotter and darker. Luckily for them Charmander wasn't able to control the power and he missed them by an inch. The Beedrills were so scared that they were paralyzed.

A dangerous predator was before them and they had unknowingly agitated and anger it.

Charmander then charged another pitch dark flames inside his mouth. He quickly fire and this time… it wasn't gonna miss.

* **BOOM!** *

But something blocked the flames. The flames were burning through the back of the blocker and the ones that were saved were confused.

"Charr…" Charmander was about to charge another one to fire but stop its track when he saw the one that had blocked his previous attack. It was none other than Ichigo, the one who save his life not once, but twice. Charmander trembled, "C-Charr?" His eyes changed back, flames dampen and claws shorten. He had hurt the one who came and saved him from a solitary world. Charmander turns to run away but a blood cover hand held him and he turn to see his friend Ichigo smiling at him.

"I-It's ok, I understand you were just trying to protect me." Ichigo whispered in a low tone to him while hugging him. Ichigo felt that he and the black lizard were in a sense same. They were in a world where they were confused and find the things around to accept.

"Charrr…. Charrr… Charrr…" Charmander cried with new tears falling down his eyes, he kept crying loudly on his friend and didn't want to look at him in the eyes. Ichigo got up even with all his injury while carrying Charmander under the rain walking at the direction of the Bee-drills. He extended his hand which glow light green before slowly healing the confused and scared pokemons. He was starting to get the hang of his healing power.

He then bowed at them on one knee exhausted while holding on to the sleeping black lizard. "Please…"

"Help them…" he asked the Beedrills. His request shocked the pokemons. The young boy had gotten hurt because of them but ended up saving and healing them back to full-health before asking them for help. This was the first time these Beedrills had ever seen someone doing something unordinary.

 **(Music slowly stops)**

Ichigo knew that he was getting tired by the second. But he couldn't help it and fell again. But he didn't hit the ground as he was held by a Bee-drill larger than the others. It had ordered the other Bee-drills to help them. "Thank you…" Ichigo tiredly mumbled to the pokemon before darkness enveloped his vision.

The Bee-drill just look at him before he and the others carried them back to Professor Oak's ranch.

…

Back in the different realm or dimension, the stone that had lost its color turn back to the normal color of a rainbow, " _It seems the chosen's heart still wavers_ …"

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **Ok I won't say much but I really had fun writing these chapter and will be trying to write better next time.**

 **Ichigo will not be a pervert or a player he will be very prude I mean it just like in the anime.**

 **And his next pokemon will be a legendary one not a big one but just the right one for him it will appear during his journey.**

 **So stay tune for my next update.**


	5. Recovery in body and mind

**Hi, guys**

 **Thanks for the review, I wasn't able to decide the pokemon that Ichigo will be having and so one of you suggested and Absol or Umbreon and I'm gonna use one of the two. And I'm trying to strengthen the bond between Ichigo and Charmander as it will be required in their future journey.**

 **Sorry for saying that charmander will be his in the last chapter but didn't happen but it will happen in this chapter**

 **And also yes Ichigo scar's remains in his new body which will be explain in this chapter. And the number of people in the harem is 5-6 no more, no less.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

 **Chapter-4**

* * *

" **Get….** "

"…"

" **Get u…"**

"…"

" **Get up!** "

Slowly opening his eyes, Ichigo finds himself in his inner world again or mind if you preferred to use the term. "ugghhh…. My head…" Ichigo turned his head only to meet the glaring eyes of his white identical being name 'Hollow'.

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo asked him while rubbing his headache.

" **Why? WHY?!** **YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF?! THAT's WHY?!** " The white being stood up with anger due to some reason.

"Why do you care? You don't seem to like me or my guts so why?" Ichigo eye twitch at the rude words he was given.

The white being paused for a second, " **Well I have two reasons for that** " Poiting two of his fingers at Ichigo, Hollow scowl.

" **One if you die, I DIE! TOO!** " he stated angrily.

" **Two like I say before FIGURE IT OUT YOUR-SELF!"** he shouted loudly at the last part and threw a ball of black aura in a shape like sphere ( **Aura sphere** ) fast at Ichigo. Ichigo evaded it only for it to hit the surrounding area.

* **BOOM!** * it exploded.

"WHY HELL DID YOU DO THAT For?!" Ichigo growls at him. " **Cause you piss me off** " Hollow just casually replied with a straight face making a tick mark on Ichigo's head.

"Whatever…"

A long pregnant paused happened.

"I need to know something… and you better give me a straight answer." Ichigo eyes harden with a serious tone.

Hollow just stood and waited.

"Explain to me, what exactly… am I?"

" **You're a dick.** " Hollow answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Now you're really making me angry." Ichigo answer back while trying to restrain him-self from strangling the white being.

" **Ok if you want to know yourself you have to know your past life.** " he instructed seriously this time. "My what?" Ichigo dumbly asked back " **YOUR PAST LIFE KING! Do I have to shout and explain every-time you act dumb** " Hollow replied while looking at him.

"How am I supposed to that? How do I get them back? I just need some idea." he asked while having a deep though.

The white being stands straight and walking to Ichigo " **There are two ways the hard way or easy way but since we don't have much time…** " Hollow trailed off before grabbing Ichigo's head.

Before Ichigo could asked anything he felt a huge jolt of painful electricity coursing through his body "Wha-AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!" he could only feel pain but that wasn't the only thing, he saw different Images coming to him and the pain finally stopped. " **Since you might die I'll just give you a fraction of your memories, to get the rest they'll have to come back to you on their own slowly.** "

*Huff*

*Huff*

Ichigo breathe heavily while some images or memories slowly seeped into his head. He saw himself fighting creatures with white masks and holes in their stomach. Another strange image was the fact that he seems to be older than his current state in those images. More importantly, he knew now that he use to be some sort of fighter but another fact that his name means 'Ichigo- _ **one who protects**_ _'_ but every other things seems still hazy.

"I remember…. but, that doesn't exactly explain what really happened to me or what I am. Why did I look older in those memories?" Ichigo grumble still affected by the shock also in thought of how his life back than was.

" **Let's just say when you were given 'another chance' and your powers were change into some other stuff and also since they merge… your marks still remain with you."** Hollow explain while sitting back down.

"What other stuff and mark?"

" **Aura for one."** he says while forming another black sphere of energy then threw it fast at Ichigo

"Stop that!" Ichigo shouted while dodging it again.

" **And your more faster and stronger than most of the humans in these world.** " he again explain while closing in on Ichigo and engaging him in hand to hand combat but Ichigo is still slower than him. Ichigo then try a swift kick on his side but Hollow block it and grab Ichigo then threw his still small body afar.

" **By marks I meant the scars on your body, the battle scars which didn't fade away. Or it simply means that it got stuck with you"** he finished and sat back down. "Ow…" Ichigo groaned while getting up slowly and regaining his composure.

"Battle scars? What really was I?" Ichigo was annoyed at himself for knowing too little detail.

" **So King what are you going to do now with the kind of power you now have** " Ichigo already knew the answer to that "I don't know but I feel weak…. I don't know why…but I really want to… no… I need to get stronger. I don't know why, but I just need too." he stated while breathing heavily.

" **Always did hate that part of you but still a good answer"** Hollow says with a grin slowly getting and walking slowing to him. **"The next time we meet I'll help you with your powers.** " Flicker to the head was only need for Ichigo to get back.

 **The Professor's Laboratory**

Slowly opening his eyes Ichigo then felt extreme sourness all over his body with a slide pain on his back. He then sat back on the bed and look at his body that seems to be cover in bandages. "I really don't like him."

He then remembered what had happen yesterday and with the Beedrills. "Guess they weren't really bad, just grumpy." he then look across the room to find out another bed this time it was Chramander. Ichigo got up and went to the pokemon side even with the straining pain.

"huh…" he breathe out relief that little black lizard was okay after what had happen last night."Other than the bandages on his head he doesn't seem to have any other injury." he though before the door to the room came open and someone walk in.

And that someone was Daisy Oak carrying some clothes and new bandages with her "Oh, Ichigo… you're already awake" She was a bit surprised when she saw him beside Charmander. "You shouldn't be walking around with your injuries" Daisy had a worry expression for the young boy after what had conspired yesterday.

Ichigo just laughs awkwardly at her, "It's okay I heal fast, well faster than others anyway, so you don't have to worry."

"If you say so, anyway here are some new clothes for you to wear." Daisy nods with her expression staying the same.

"Thanks." he then tries putting on the clothes with the bandages under them.

"Daisy…"

"Yes…?"

"How are Gary and Ash? And what happened? Cause I can't really remember much." He was worried about it since the event was really hack-tick. "Well…" the girl puts a finger on her cheeks while thinking back."Yesterday, when you three didn't came back…."

 **Flashback**

"Where could those three have gone? It's getting late and I'm getting worried." A very frustrated mother who was getting impatient after what had happen today murmurs worriedly. "Delia… just sit still, they'll be back before you know It." the Professor tries to calm her down.

It was already getting dark.

"Grandpa I'm worried too…Gary never goes out this late, same for Ash" Daisy said to her grandfather who was also getting worried by the second. "Maybe… we could look for them just to be sure?" Daisy suggested to them.

"Well I'm going I'm a worried mother, for all we know Ash could have gotten into trouble like he usually does…" she said while putting on her hat. The Professor just nodded in defeat at the worried mother and got up following her with Daisy behind. They went to the large back door of the laboratory and when they got outside to start their search they were shock when they saw something coming on their way.

"Grandpa what is that?"

"Their seem to be a group of Beedrills heading our way but that's strange"

"What do you mean?" Delia asked him. "Beedrills this time around don't usually come out since it's the time they give birth to new Weedles and they are also really hostile." he answers with a nervous look.

"Wait, they're carrying something." Daisy got a good look at them. "No…NOOO!" Delia ran forward to them at what see saw her son Ash, Gary and Charmander were being carry by them.

When the Beedrills reach them they put down the boys and Charmander in front of them. The Professor then check on them for any fatal wounds but found that they only fell unconscious with a relief sighs. "There fine, just tired. A goodnight sleep is what they need." he told the other two who were relief after hearing that.

"Wait! Where's Ichigo?" Delia panick and turned to the direction the Beedrills came while cradling her son. Daisy was also getting worried while she was holding her brother. The three were shock when they saw another Beedrill heading there way it was bigger than the rest but what shocked them wasn't it but what it was carrying. It was Ichigo but he was cover in blood, it was a horrible sight.

Then when it came near them it put Ichigo down carefully and put a berry on his chest it wasn't some ordinary berry it was a gold color Oran berry. It than hover back up and head back to their hive with the others following.

"HURRY! WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK TO THE LAB!" The old man shouted while carrying him back to the lab with Daisy and Delia carrying the others behind him.

 **Flashback ended**

Daisy finished explaining to him. "I need to thank them when I meet them again." Ichigo thought about the Beedrills. "They also gave you an Oran berry but not just any Oran berry a golden one it really help in your recovery." Ichigo then sat up "How are the other two?" Daisy then just rubbed her forehead since she didn't get any sleeping, "Well they fine only exhausted but Grandpa and Miss Delia had scolded them, harshly."

Ichigo felt relief. Then someone came in again, this time both two adults came in and Ichigo got bear huge by a very emotional women. "Ichigo! You're Okay." The other two just sweat drop at her quick action.

"How are you feeling young man?" the Professor asked him with a concern look. "I feel a lot better." Ichigo responded with a grunt from being hug to death. Before he could pry her off from him he got suddenly tackle by a body.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Ash shouted while hugging him with tears on his eyes Ichigo just look at Ash then rubbed his head. "I'm fine Ash, you don't have to worry."

"Sniff…"

"Sniff…"

"Really?" The boy started to release large snots from his nose and on to Ichigo. Ichigo wanted to get him off seeing his snot boogers on him but he just stay put and let him cry.

"That's embarrassing to look, and you're getting your snot all over him Ashy-boy" the voice of Gary came from the side of the door.

Ash just puffed his cheeks and sticks a tongue out at him. "Real mature Ash…" Gary replies dryly. "I'm almost six! I think…." Ash retorted back and jumps on him then they began their usual brawl again. Ichigo ignored their argument and look at himself.

"Boys." Delia spoke in a tone that made the two stop what they were doing. "Don't you two have something else to tell Ichigo" Ichigo just had a question mark.

The two turn to Ichigo and mumbles while looking down. "Were sorry…" "Because of us you got hurt and were sorry" Gary pointed at himself for his actions. "Yeah, me too." Ash mumbles while rubbing his arm.

The two just couldn't look at him but then suddenly they felt a warm sensation on their heads they look up to see Ichigo just patted them. "It's ok you two" He smile at the two. The two boys just got fluster after that and with both having different happy expression.

"Beside I enjoy hanging out with you two, did you?" he looked at them with a raise brow.

"Yeah!"

The two answered at the same time and think about all they had did yesterday.

"And you were so awesome with how you were able to understand them" Ash admired him with sparklers in his eyes that puts the other three to raise their brow.

"Ash you were awesome too…" Gary gave a smirk.

"Really?" Ash finds it strange.

"Yeah, awesomely hilarious!" he began laughing with how funny Ash was yesterday.

"Shut up!"

" **Grrrrrr** …." Something growled from inside the room.

"What the heck was that?"

"Hehe… that was me." Ash nervously laughs with a blush while rubbing his head. "Ash-boy…" Gary just sighs out.

Before he could argue back, "All three of you must be famish after your little adventure yesterday. So let's get something to eat." Delia claps her hands together then walks outside of the room towards the kitchen before the others follow her.

Ichigo then turned to Charmander before leaving, "Get better soon…"

A moment after they all left the room Charmander eyes opened and just look at the way Ichigo left.

 **Inside the kitchen**

After they have reached the kitchen room of the Professor Lab and yes he has a kitchen inside his Lab but hasn't been use often. "URRPPP!" Ash burp out loud and he still kept stuffing food made by his mother in his mouth. His mother just slapped the back of his head.

"Ash, please… table manners." Delia told her son. "Pfft…" Gary snickers behind the scene.

"Ok mom…" this time he took his time eating and slowly swallowing them like his mother asked him. Ichigo just look at the scene with a hint of jealousy wishing he had someone to call a family since he couldn't remember any of his family.

"Thank you so much for the food Misses ketchum, it was really delicious" Ichigo said to the women who just happy that others like her cooking. "I'm happy you like them…"

"Yes, Delia you have outdone yourself no wonder your son eat so much." the Professor munch away to her before getting up.

"Ditto." Daisy nods with a bacon in her mouth.

After they had their fill, Ichigo helps Delia and Daisy in cleaning the dishes which they decline but he insisted. "You're really polite Ichigo for your age. Could you be older than you appear to be?" Daisy teased in a curious tone before she and Delia laughs.

"hahaha…" Ichigo laughs nervously with a sweat drop as she was quite accurate on her last remark. "Brother! Let's go play outside!" Ash jumps ready to have another adventure with his big brother but before he could run outside a hand grabbed him.

"Not so fast young man. After what had happened yesterday, you and Gary have to help Daisy in the library." Her mother stopped him on his track. In the back Gary tried to slip outside but he got caught too by a hand. "And where do you think you're going?" Daisy asked her little brother with a raise brow. "Hehehe…." He just laughed nervously.

"I'll help too, since it was also my fault." Ichigo got up on his feet but he was push back down by the Professor who just looks at him. "No you don't, you can't do anything stressful with that kind of injury even if you heal faster than the normal person." He ordered him and the two female just smiled at him so he just nodded.

"Ok then, I'll just check on Charmander and Ash, next time ok?"

"Mmm…OK!" Ash replies back before Daisy drag both him and Gary to their punishment.

"Before you go Ichigo I would like to ask you some questions? I'm a bit curious" the Professor asked.

"Ash and Gary had explained what had happen yesterday but I want to know something how were you able to understand pokemon?"

Ichigo began thinking how exactly he done that, "I don't exactly talk to them… it more like I know what they're trying to say but I really don't know how… I just do." Ichigo answered without any idea of how it was possible.

After a moment of silences.

"About Charmander Professor could you tell me about him?" he asked the Professor who just close his eyes and gave out a soft sigh. "Charmander huh? Well… all I can say is that the little one is a very special pokemon but came a price for being special"

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, Charmander is very different from his other kin… From his color to his powers, powers he cannot control yet." the Professor explained.

"He lost his mother two years ago from humans."

"Is that why he doesn't like to be with others?"

The Professor just nodded his head.

…

"I'll be going." Ichigo got up but turn his head when felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo I know it may seem a bit undefined but I have a feeling that only you can help Charmander emotionally and even help him reach his full potential."

Without saying a word Ichigo just head back to the room he and Charmander were sleeping before. He entered the room to find it empty with sheets on the floor and the window of the room to be open. He ran back to the Professor and told him what happen.

"Oh, he must have gone to his mother's grave don't worry. He always goes there." The old man explained, calming down the boy.

"Could you tell me where it is?" the Professor than gave him the location to be in the North-East part of the ranch in an isolated part of the forest. Ichigo just runs to where Chramander was.

 **In an isolated part of the forest**

Charmander un-wrapped his bandages after he had move out from the window and went to his mother's grave which the Professor was kind enough to build it for his mother.

It was located on an isolated place where not many people or pokemon would know. Surrounded by trees with the sun shining on the grave and a red scarf was on the top of the grave stone. The scarlet scarf seems to have been the little one's mother belonging.

"Charr…(Hi, Mom I'm back)" Charmender spoke to her grave stone while standing besides it and also holding on to her scarf. "Char charr…(Yesterday I had a lot of fun with my new friends.)" he then kept explaining what had happen yesterday like he had done for the past few days since he had met Ichigo.

"Charr char…mander(You know what? he didn't push me away even after I accidently hurt him…. Is this what you meant by true friends Mom?)" He sat beside her grave as he keeps on with some of the many things he had experienced.

After a few more minutes passed someone came and Charmander wasn't aware of it as he was entranced with talking to his mother's grave as the person was getting closer and closer by the second.

Charmander felt a familiar presence when he felt a hand on his head. "So this is where you've been all along, you had me worried you know." Ichigo look to Charmander than sat beside him. "Charrr…" The black lizard points to his mother grave."I see, so this is your mother's grave." he got up then kneeling down with both his legs and put his hands together praying.

"Charrr…" Charmander turned to Ichigo with his head bowing after Ichigo finished his prayer on the grave stone.

Seeing the pokemon's action, "You don't have to apologies. You were just trying to protect me so it's ok." Charmander just look up and cried out happily.

"Come on, let's head back to the Professor's you must be hungry." Ichigo said to him and started walking when the pokemon nods. Charmander just look back at his mother grave for a while as if he saw his mother in a transparent form smiling at him. He smiles back before she began to fade away.

Then strangely, his mother's red scarf flew from the grave stone and came to him wrapping around his neck comfortably. Charmander just look at the scarf and then quickly ran to his friend.

 **Back at the Lab**

Ichigo and Charmander finally reached back to the lab before they went straight to the kitchen to find something for Charmander to eat. They were lucky to find Delia was still there. The woman quickly cooks up pokemon food for Charmander to eat.

Delia saw Charmander with his scarf, the woman finds it to be really cute and hugged the pokemon in a dead lock before she puts him down.

The Professor came back to the kitchen, "Ah! Ichigo there you are. I see that you were successful in finding Charmander." The black lizard kept munching away. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard, were you searching for me?" Ichigo answer back and the older man replied. "Now Ichigo its time I explain to you the world of pokemon and since you have that peculiar condition I explain from the very basic."

The Professor then started, "We live in a world of pokemon and…." He kept explaining to him while Charmander sat beside him. Delia just left the three not wanting to disturbed them.

 **An hour later**

"So it's highly necessary for you to know such things which could give you various advantages in the world of pokemon." he finished and looked up with a satisfied sigh.

"So any question?"

"…."

"Ichigo?"

"zzzzZZZ"

"zzzzZZZ" The Professor could only hear soft snoring.

He then looked at the other two to find out they were asleep with their arms folded. The Professor just sweat drop. "Kids these days…" he signed to himself.

Seeing the two sleeping on each other made the old man smile, "Their so similar, guess I was right intrusting you to him but how far will the two of you go? I wonder…" Losing no time, he smacks the two on the back of their head.

*SMACK!*

"OW!"

"CHARR!"

"That hurt, why did you do that for?" Ichigo rubbed his swelling head with Charmander doing the same. "You fell asleep." he just answered back.

"Sorry…"

"Any who… did you at least know now the kind of world we are living?" The Professor could only wonder what the boy would be like. "Yeah, I got the gist of it. Thanks, Professor." Ichigo answered with a nod.

"Now Ichigo I want to know what you'll be doing from now on."

Ichigo had a deep thought and after a few moments, "I guess I'll go on my way and start a new life. I shouldn't be a bother to anyone if I did that." The Professor had a hard look after hearing his words.

"Oulf!"

*CRASH!*

Ichigo again finds himself in another hug by Ash and as well as the sudden appearance of the boy.

"NOOO!"

"You can't leave! You have to stay!" The boy with raven hair cried loudly.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Explain." The stern voice of a very serious woman who just came in with Gary looked a bit sad at his revelation.

"I mean that I've been a burden to you guys and I can't cause any of you any trouble anymore. It would be only right to leave." After he finished he got slap in the face by a very angry women. "No you will do no such thing." The Professor said before Delia could talk.

"Do you have any way to support yourself?"

"Do you know how it can be very dangerous alone in the world especially since you're only just 10 years old." he finished. "And you'll be living with us from now on." Delia concluded with no room for argument.

Ichigo just stared at them, he was a stranger to them someone unknown but the way they kept treating him like a family does really warms his heart.

"YAY!"

"CHARR!"

Ash jumps up and down with Charmander. Happy that he's gonna stay and especially with them. The Professor wasn't really surprised at this as he knew his old student would blurt out something like that. Beside Ichigo seem to have a good influence on his grandson.

"I…" Ichigo tried to say something with his head down and tears coming down from his eyes. They though he was unhappy with the revelation but…

"I don't know what to say…" Ichigo could help but want to say his thanks. The truth was that he was scared of going out to the world alone, he didn't know anything was what made him scared but to his luck, the people where being kind and gave a place to stay. He was feeling so much joy out of it.

Ichigo then felt his leg being pulled, so he looked down to find it was Charmander with something on his hand. "What do you got there buddy?" He took it up and examines it. It looks like a small ball black in color with a red line around it in a horizontal angle and a small like button on the front of it.

"What is it?"

"Oh it seems Charmander wants to be capture by you." the Professor told him and Ash just had a really jealous look with his cheeks puffing, "I wish I'm older and I can have my own pokemon"

"Yeah right Ashy-boy" Gary joked and they just all laugh.

Ichigo just look at the wonderful scene with how they were laughing with a small smile and suddenly the scene change into another similar scene and this time a women with orange hair like him, a man with a stupid grin and three children two girls and a boy that looks like him before it fade away. He just rubbed his face.

"Charr…?" Charmander just look at him. "I'm fine, don't worry." Ichigo assured him.

"Come on, Brother do it already." Ash yells getting impatient. The Oak family already knew why he kept calling him brother because well Ash is a sort of a blabber mouth in these kinds of things.

"Sure…"

"…."

"….."

"…."

"What do I do?" he asked with a question mark on his head. They all fell down hard on the ground (anime style).

"JUST THROW THE BALL AT HIM!" They all (With the exception of Delia and Professor Oak) shouted at the same time. But Chramander got annoyed so he jump and push his palm on the pokeball pressing it. He then got engulf in red and suck into to the small ball, the ball shakes a bit but stop after a few twitch.

But Charmander got out of the ball fast and kick it hard and it landed on the face of the Professor. "Guess he doesn't like it in there." The old man chuckles and pulled the ball out of his face before throwing it back to Ichigo.

"Charrr…" The black lizard cried happily while climbing on Ichigo's back and hang on to his shoulder. The Professor then suggested, "To commemorate this occasion, how about we take a photo, let me look for the camera."

After he found it he put it on a stand with a timer on. The group stood in front of the camera. "Say cheese…"

"CHESSES…!"

*SNAP!*

 **Somewhere on another region**

Early on another morning, a young girl opens her light grey like silver eyes with a tired expression. "Yawnnn….." She stretches her arms about before getting up from her comfortable bed. The girl then pulls her drawer for a red hair comb besides a pair of glasses. She then started combing her beautiful blond like platinum hair while looking at her reflection from a mirror inside her room.

"Finally, there finally coming home…" she happily thought while humming a beautiful tune."Also, I'm gonna get my first pokemon." She smiles even more which she rarely been doing, seeing that her childhood wasn't all that great without them and some other things.

"Dear! It's time to wake up! Today's your big day!" the elderly voice of her grandmother called out to her from the kitchen of their home. "I'm already awake grandmother!" she yelled back finally finishing putting on her clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was getting longer and longer but she didn't mind, in fact, she really like it and her attire was a simple summer white dress which in fact felt very comfortable to wear.

Most girls her age were already starting to use light make up to make themselves pretty but for her it wasn't necessary besides she didn't really like to use them. She remembered what her mother life lesion for her, "Cynthia, true beauty lies within so you shouldn't care how you and the others around you look maybe you'll even meet that special someone especially for you." The girl chuckles at that memory. Her eyes then gaze at one item in here drawer. "I won't be needing that today." She left the glasses she always wears.

Walking down stairs and finally heading into the kitchen she saw her grandmother cooking up something. Usually it was her doing the cooking but since today's her special day her grandmother said that she'll do the cooking.

Her grandmother Professor Caroline Shirona a brilliant researcher along with her parents though she loves teasing her to no end. The girl prayed the day she'll stop.

Her grandmother pulls out a small cake with a candle on it, "Happy 14th Birthday dear, come on now blow it and make a wish".

Blowing them out the girl made her wish, "Congratulation dear, did you make a wish?" Cynthia just nodded back before a ringing of their house telephone could be heard.

"I'm gonna take that, you have a big day today so eat up dear."

"Yes, my name is Cynthia Shirona today is my birthday and the day I'm finally getting my first pokemon. I could've gotten it when I was ten but I wanted to wait until I can be really prepared. So I just wait besides my parents are finally coming home and nothings gonna change that." While eating the piece of cake, the girl smiled happily.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Age differences:**

 **Ash - almost 5 years old**

 **Delia - 27 years old**

 **Ichigo - 10 years old (mentally mature, sometimes) (Also tall for his age since he'll only be slightly shorter than Cynthia)**

 **Gary - 5 years old (a day older then Ash)**

 **Daisy - 13 years old (I also don't know her exact age)**

 **Prof. Samuel - 56 years old**

 **Prof. Carolina - 57 years old**

 **Cynthia - 14 years of age**

 **And stay tune for my next update.**


	6. Meeting new friends

**Hi again!**

 **Thanks for the reading my story. I decided i will be using Absol as Ichigo's third pokemon. I'm taking the story slowly as Ichigo travels around, Cynthia personality would be a bit different when she is younger so please understand. And a dense Ichigo is a good Ichigo right?**

 **Ichigo will have his own journey and will travel with Ash from time to time.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-5**

 **[Time-skip]**

 **[1 year later]**

A year has already passed since Ichigo has been with Ketchum's in Pallet town. He has become an irreplaceable member of their family. An older brother to both Ash and Gary, a son to Delia, a friend for Daisy, another pupil for the Professor (Yes he is learning under the Professor's education and guidance).

Ash and Gary then introduce him to many people it was a refreshing new way to start and he was very lucky in meeting them. He sometimes helped in the Lab, helping the people who help him and given him a new life.

And also his other self 'Hollow' as he refer to himself has been training him and Charmander in helping them get stronger not to be a pokemon master like Ash but stronger to protect the one's he care about cause there is always something that could hurt one's love ones even in these peaceful world.

On the forest near Pallet town two figures were having a spar or battle if you prefer to use the term, one is smaller than the other but it has its own advantage. Jumping at unbelievable height the two continue giving each other blows after blows.

The smaller one using a move name ' **Metal claw'** while the bigger one use his inner power ' **aura** ' to harden his hands while covering it with bluish colour.

" **Concentrate!"** shouted Hollow from his mind.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yell while ducking another slash from his friend Charmander.

Charmander jumped back pulling his head back and letting out a stream of fire at Ichigo who jump out of the way letting the fire flew into the sky. "Pheww… that was close" Ichigo say relief while swiping his sweat from his head.

Ichigo than form a ball like sphere ' **Aura sphere'** but this wasn't an ordinary aura sphere it is black in colour, Charmander saw what his friend is doing then he charged his own special black flames in his mouth.

The two release their powers at the same time colliding at the middle of their battle both powers trying to get the upper hand on each other and exploded creating a huge smoke blinding Ichigo a bit.

From the smoke Charmander wasn't done he came in close to Ichigo using ' **Quick attack'** charging his claws with ' **Metal claw'** and using his small frame he run under his legs trying to slash Ichigo legs from under but Ichigo jump up on instinct and kick Charmander in the head. Charmander just brace himself for impact as he flew straight to a tree and 'CRASH!'

Charmander hits the tree hard and slowly fell flat on the ground with stars flying around his head. Ichigo wasn't doing much better either as he look really tired after the long day training Hollow had made for them.

"Charr…Charr…" Charmander got up again while charging black flames on his right claw.

"Hehe… I was thinking the same thing, so let's finish these" also charging his own right hand with aura greater than the last one.

They jump into each other with their fist and claw ready to strike the other.

"CHARRR!"

"AHHH!"

Fist and claw met enhance with the power of aura and fire struggling to win over the other but in the end the two forces cancel each other.

Ichigo thought they were having another draw but a tail empowered with green like energy slam into him before he could block it. At the last minute Charmander use ' **Dragon tail'** and slam Ichigo right on the face.

Ichigo just fell down with his eyes swirling around. " **Pathetic** " Hollow just say.

Charmander just jump high with his claws in the air happy that he finally won a match. Ichigo got up and sat down on the ground and look at the happy Charmander while rubbing his head.

"Guess, you won this time Charmander" Charmander just snort out fire from his nose and puff out his chest. " **HA! You got beaten by that fur ball this is embarrassing"** came the voice from his head.

"Lizard… not fur ball"

" **Who cares! You still lost to it hahaha** "

Ichigo then think about all the things that had after he had been with the Ketchum family and the others "Can't believe all this happen"

"Ichigo!" came the feminine voice of a young girl coming out of the bushes with her Teddiursa. "Ah! There you are" she says to him her appearance is that of a young girl the same age as Ash and Gary with brown hair blue eyes she's wearing a hat with the pokemon logo on it, her name's Leaf.

" **What the hell is wrong with this world? Naming their children after a leaf" Hollow** rudely voice out what he was thinking.

Ichigo just scowl at how annoying it has been hearing his voice each and every day. " **Love you to King"**

"What is it, Leaf?" Ichigo ask her, she just look at him in a disapproving way while folding her arms. "Ichigo stop scowling like that" she say trying to look intimidating but just look like an adorable puppy trying to glare at him and failing. "I don't scowl" he answered back.

" **Yeah right…** " Hollow says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes you do so stop it, how are you gonna find a girlfriend if you chase them away with that scary scowl on your face…" she just kept going on and on lecturing him about his love life with her Teddiursa sitting beside Charmander looking at them. Ichigo just groan and Chramander just sleep not wanting to hear the girl's rants.

"Hey! listen to me while I'm trying to help you get a girlfriend" Leaf threw her slipper at him with a puff on her cheeks. "Should children her age even talk about such stuff" Ichigo thought with a sweat-drop.

"But Time sure fly fast…" remembering how he had met the bossy girl and him settleing in with the Ketchum's.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

While Ichigo was setting up his new room with the help of Mr. Mime who is happily dusting the room. Ichigo didn't have anything to call his own so he was drag to the Mall in Celadon city by both Delia and Daisy looking for his neccesseties after they reach the city with the help of Daisy's Pigeot and the Professor's Dragonite.

It was a shopping spree as he was grab and drag all over the place trying new clothes and shoes while carrying all the bags, he was exhausted by the end of the day Ash and Gary were supposed to come too but fool the adults by saying they were ' _sick_ ' the adults just believe them and the worse part of it was that Charmander left him and hide in the forest he grunted "Cowards".

After the whole fiasco was over he got drag by the Professor who began lecturing him on the basic of many things like the money they use which is name 'poke-dollar' ironic isn't it. And the kind of technology they use in this world and generations. By the end of the day Ichigo learn many useful things and he was really happy and thankful to who ever had given him a chance.

After finishing with the last touch on his new room and thanking Mr. Mime for his assistance. "Brother! Dinner is ready" Ash says while running past his room running down towards the kitchen.

"That boy and food" Ichigo just sigh. Getting up from his bed he looked at himself and though at how tall he was for his age which the Professor pointed it out.

He now wears a black shirt having a pokemon logo on its shoulder pulling up his shirts sleeves and grayish shorts and a black sneaker's with a red single line on it. He just went down to the kitchen and saw that they were all in their sits and Charmander on the floor with a bowl with his name tag on it.

Before Ash could eat his mother stop him "No Ash we have to say grace first" she told him. "Now Ichigo come and sit" Ichigo just sat beside Ash who was complaining about getting too hungry and won't survive. After they say grace they began eating well except one young boy who was stuffing food on his mouth the others just ignored him.

After finishing their dinner "Ok leave the dishes, you boy's go on and clean yourself up" Delia says to the two but…

"I'll help you Misses Ketchum after all you have help me so much already" Ichigo requested to her and started helping but she bonk him on the head "Ichigo stop calling me that just call me "Delia or even better Mom" she chined him.

"Ok Misses Delia" these just made her sigh and just accepted it. "Hey, I want to help too!" Ash came up with dirty dishes and Charmander was still licking his plate.

These surprise Delia as her son never act this way "Honey, you never want to do this before so why now?" Ash just say "I don't have a reason mom I just want to help" before he ask Ichigo want he has to do, she just smile at the two unrelated brothers.

Before they went to bed, after Ash drag Ichigo to watch a battle on the T.V.

"Brother you'll stay with us from now on right?" Ash asked in an innocent tone. Ichigo just rubbed his head and say "Of course, we're family now" Ash just smile saying goodnight and ran to his room.

"Ichigo… I'm happy that you came into our life" Delia suddenly says from behind looking down at the young boy. "I'm the one who should be happy Misses Delia" Ichigo sincerely says to her.

Delia just smile and say "No you help Ash and Gary mend their friendship again before you came the two were friends with Leaf but they were never this close you change them both for the better even the other's like the Professor and me are happy to have another family member so thank you" she finish and left to her room she shares with her son (What? Ash is still a child so don't think of anything perverted).

Ichigo just climb to his bed with Charmander on the foot of the bed already snoring soundly. Without saying anything he just went to sleep closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Dream/mindscape**

"Why the hell am I back here?" Ichigo ask himself sitting on the buildings which seem to grow taller than the last time he was here.

" **Don't complain, I'm gonna trained you here from now"**

" **So buck up, King"**

" **I can't have a weak King like you get his ass kick around in this world"** Hollow says while nodding to himself Ichigo just stare blank at him.

"And how are you gonna train me?" He asked his other self.

Grining like a mad-man " **How else? THROUGH INSTINCT!"** Hollow yell at the last remarked before jumping at Ichigo with a kick and sending him flying "Ahhhhhh!"

" **Get ready King, cause you gonna feel hell after this AHAHAHAH!"** Ichigo just came back running ready to kick his butt.

* * *

 **Morning**

"Ugghhh….."

"That Idiot I told him to not throw it while I was taking a break" Ichigo woke up not really feeling rejuvenated.

" **Sucks for you, King"**

"How? Wait I don't even want to know…" Ichigo just say rubbing his head ack.

" **hehehe… you still suck"** Hollow say and Ichigo could see him grinning like an idiot.

"Charrr…" Charmander yawn while stretching himself. "Did you have a good sleep?" Charmander just nodded. "At least one of us did" he grunted at his aching head no thanks to someone.

" **You're welcome King"**

Looking at the time it was already 7:00AM. After he put on his clothes he and his pokemon went down stairs with Ash already on the table eating his breakfast. He sat with the boy and eat his own breakfast with charmander doing the same. "Come on brother, let's go on another adventure" Ash say to his new brother.

Delia didn't like the sound of that "No honey we can't have it happen like the last time" Ash nervously chuckle and scratch his head.

"Ok we'll just play with Gary outside" Delia accepted the answer and she nod to him.

The two boys and Charmander gone outside, Gary and some other kid stood with him. "Gary!" Ash yelled pulling Ichigo's hand. "Pipe down Ash… you're gonna give me a headache" Gary say picking his ear. Ash just ignored him and saw that Leaf was already back and started chatting with her.

Ichigo saw the other kid and try to ask Gary who is she but Ash interrupted him "Brother this is my friend Leaf" he say with a grin introducing the two. "Hi, my names Leaf" she cheerfully introduced herself. Ichigo too did the same with a smile and well Leaf just has a sparkle in her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Wow, you're really handsome and cute with that smile and this must be your Charmander I never seen a Charmander like him, Gary told me so much about you two" she complemented him with sparkle in her eyes weirding out Ichigo.

" **Fehh! This girl doesn't have taste"**

Charmander just hide behind him feeling shy.

"Thank you?" Ichigo didn't know how to respond. "But I can't say the same for Ash" she frankly said with Ash yell "Hey!" before giggling she just loves teasing him. "He also says you were able to understand pokemon so could you demonstrate?" she curiously asked him.

"How would I do that?" Ichigo asked not really knowing his face turn into a scowl. Leaf just have a disapproving looked after he wore a scowl but just shook her head.

Pulling out a sour looking small bear like teddy cover in orange brown fur with a slightly paler crescent mark on its face Teddiursa "Meet Ted" she says with a smirk Ash and Gary just look at her with a blank stare and say "Ted?" feeling the insult she look back the two "Got a problem with the name I choose?" with a glare.

"No" the two answer quickly turning their head sideways.

"My dad caught her a few days ago so I'm taking care of her for now but she has been like this for days and I'm getting worried" she says while affectionally hugging it.

" **She gave it a guy's name? Ok this is too crazy for me screw you King I'm out"** Hollow voice finally fade away from his head.

Ash and Gary have no comment so they just kept quite. Ichigo then look curiously at the pokemon while kneeling down on his left knee the pokemon and boy eyes met one another. The others look at him curious at what he will do.

Ichigo try to touch his head with his hand but Teddiursa suddenly got scared at him and head-butt Ichigo on his face and got out of Leafs hold before running away this shock the two boys and Charmander. "Wait! Teddiursa!" Leaf tried to call it back but she ran too far away.

"I'm sorry, Leaf I didn't know it would ran away like that" he apologies to the girl. Leaf just shook her head "It's ok, Ted sometimes run away like that so we just wait before he comes back" Ichigo did not approve of what she say before he could answer back.

"Leaf what are you doing? go after her even if she isn't your pokemon she your friend right?"Ash yell at her, Leaf just say "Yes she is but I have been running after her whenever she does something like these but she just kept on doing and I don't know why?" tears started to fall down her eyes the three boys just look at her in sadness.

Feeling a shadow in front of her Leaf look up to see Ichigo scowling as he always does "Are you giving up?" he ask her, Leaf didn't know what to say "I..I don't know?" she shakingly reply.

"So that means you'll just wait and let Ted fight her own loneliness" he tells her while looking at the way Teddiursa went. "Loneliness?" she asked. "Yes" Ichigo just say. "Is that why she won't play with me since dad catch her" she thought to herself.

"She's still a new born and she must have missed her mother" Looking back at his Charmander who is also looking at the way Teddiursa went.

"Charrr…"

"How do you know that?" Leaf ask Ichigo just answer "Was she crying a lot even after she was capture?" Leaf just nodded. "Then she's a new born and some Teddiursa usually stay with their parents until they evolve, for it to be alone it's mother must have died or capture by someone else" Ichigo explained it to them.

"Brother how do you know so much about this stuff? Last time you didn't even know what pokemons are" Ash asked "Well the Professor has been teaching all about them and many other things" Ichigo answer while scratching his head and Gary just nodded he already knew it.

Leaf just began to cry again for her stupidity "Now, Leaf what are you gonna do?" ichigo ask seriously. "I'm gonna find her and I will not give up" she than run in the way Teddiursa ran. The others just follow her.

 _ **~a soft piano tune-music play (just imagine)~**_

Teddiursa slowly stop in front of a tree after running for a while and she began crying with tears coming down her eyes "Tedd…" remembering how she and her mother spent together.

How she missed those days until humans with the word ' **R** ' on their shirt came and capture her. She was now feeling lost and she can never trust a human after they had taken her mother.

But though back at the human girl who came after her everytime she runs away with her soft smiles and gentle hugs. She kept on finding her even after she completely ignored her. She wanted to accept her but she is still afraid of what had happen "Teddi…"

Teddiursa just kept on walking lost in her own though.

 _ **~Music stops~**_

Teddiursa did not look where she's going and so she stumble on an unsuspected trainer who is eating an apple but drop it due to Teddiursa. "No!" he yelled out looking at his apple which is now covering in mud.

"Ok who's the wise guy who has the nerve to push me" said trainer getting angry. He turns to find a Teddiursa.

"So you're the one huh" he say he pull the Teddiursa trying to scold it for making him drop his fruit. Teddiursa got scared after the human had pulled her paws so she scream out loud.

"Teddiursa!"

Not far from her location Leaf and the others were looking around in search for until…

"Teddiursa!"

They heard it loud and clear. "She must be in trouble lets go guys" Leaf didn't waste a second and run to the direction where they heard it.

When they reach where Teddiursa they saw that she was being pull by some they know Ash and Gary just stood on their place gulped. But Leaf did not back out "Hey! Let go of Ted! You bully"

"Huh?"

"Well if it isn't Ash and his buddies hehehe" the trainer say in a tone that he was superior then them. "This must be your pokemon heh" pulling hard on Teddiursa arms making it cry "Tedd!"

"Stop It!" Leaf yell "let her go you meanie!"

Well he didn't take it lightly after she said that. "So I'm a meanie huh?" he then walk closer to her pulling Teddiursa with him. Ash and Gary try to stop him but he just push them away. He pulled one of his arms up to slap the girl, Leaf just stood there in place looking up at the bully without fear and Teddiursa just stared at Leaf shock she was trying to save her.

"…"

"…"

But the slap never came as the trainer's hand was stop by Ichigo who just glare daggers at the trainer. Ichigo then throw the trainer to the side with ease. "So you think you're tough?" Ichigo say while cracking his knuckle with charmander behind him who didn't look too happy either.

The trainer just got back up again pulling Teddiursa yet again this time in fear of Ichigo but seeing the fire type beside him he had an idea. "Whoever you are I don't give a ratta-ass about it but… you friend there insulted me so… I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE" Ichigo just tilted his head.

Ash who is on the ground with Gary got really excited when the bully said the words. Leaf didn't care and is worried for Teddiursa who is still struggling.

"If I win all of you guys will apologies to me" he says with new found confidence.

"And if I win?" Ichigo asked with a raise brow curious with Charmander getting pump up.

"Well it's up to you" he says back not really thinking Ichigo would win as he felt he has the advantage. "Fine" Ichigo accepted.

After a few minutes of preparing.

The trainer threw a pokeball "Come on out Sear!"

A Wartortle came out it is blue-indigo in colour with sharp fangs coming out of its upper jaws and stood on its two legs.

"War…."

"It looks strong" Ash and Gary though.

Ichigo then ask his friend "Charmander would you mind?" Charmander just poof out fire from its nose saying he accepted it.

"This is gonna be too easy" the trainer grin to himself.

Ichigo then think back to his lesson with the Professor.

 _Flashback in the Flashback (sue me it's just came to mind)_

"Ichigo now that you have become a trainer you'll be facing battles and challenges do you know what I mean?" he ask the orange hair boy who is sitting with his Charmander.

"No, Professor" the professor than explain to him what a battle means and the different types and their weaknesses. "I think I get it" he says

"Good, but do also remember Ichigo that type advantages do not always win"

"The one who wins the match depends on the trainer and pokemon." the Professor told him.

Ichigo just nodded back and he got outside training Charmander with the help of the Professor.

 _Flashback ends_

"Charmander ready for battle!" Charmander jump in front of Ichigo glaring at the water type who glared back.

Leaf then stood in the middle of the two and yelled "Begin!"

"Wash him away, Sear use **Hydro-pump!"** the water type open his mouth and pump out a huge amount of water flying fast at Charmander. Ichigo just say "tuck and roll on your side and dodge any other thing heading your way"

Charmander listen and roll out of the way and began dodging when his opponent trainer order's his pokemon to start rapidly firing **water gun**.

Ichigo began thinking "Charmander only knows a few moves so how do i beat him" looking at Charmander who is dodging them with amazing speed but Ichigo knew that he won't be able to do evade for long.

"I'll just have to believe in him" he thought to himself.

After Wartortle stop firing Ichigo took his chance and order "Use **Smokescreen!** And use **tackle** while it's confuse and keep it up" Charmander blew smoke from his mouth covering the whole place blinding his opponent.

Charmander then began tackling the water type while it was blind in the smoke and kept doing it. Ash and the others cheer "Go! Charmander!"

The trainer grin his teeth in frustration as his pokemon is taking damaged more and more in the smoke but he has an idea "Watortle use **Rapid spin**!"

Obeying his trainer's command the water type pokemon pull himself inside his shell and spin very fast clearing the smoke and showing that Charmander is right in front of him.

Before Ichigo could do anything.

"Grab him and use **Hydro-pump** " the trainer yell.

Watortle grab Charmander and once again pump out another huge amount of water at point blank. Charmander flew back being push by the strong water move "Charrr!' hitting a tree post nearby.

"THUD!"

Ash and the other's were getting worried for Charmander. Ichigo just stood with a blank face.

"I guess this is my win" the trainer smirked. But Charmander did not stay down for long he got up slowly with a grin on his face and Ichigo grin too.

"Charr…"

"Did you think some measly water would stop us? Heh! Think again" Ichigo just taunted him.

The trainer just grin his teeth getting angry "SEAR USE **HYDRO-PUMP** AGAIN!"

Watortle fire another pump of water at the smirking Charmander who just punch hard on the ground making a small smoke dust in front of him-self hiding his body and the Hydro-pump push through the smoke dust but it didn't hit anything.

"What!" the trainer look around to find the fire type which his pokemon is doing the same. Ichigo just grin again "I guess it's time to end these" these infuriated the trainer before he could retort there was a rumbling on the ground.

And under Watortle came out Charmander head butting the water type on his chin which it recoil in mid air. "Warr!" Losing no time Ichigo order "Charmander Fire it"

Charmander pull his head back fast and release out a huge stream of black fire at the water type while it is in mid air hitting its target pushing it high before it fell down. "Charrr!"

The trainer just laugh "don't you know fire move is ineffective against water type like my Wartortle" but he just shut himself up when he saw the condition his pokemon was in. Watortle just fell down with his swirl in his eyes.

"YAY!" came the shout of three kids after seeing the amazing battle and seeing Ichigo win.

"Charr…!" Charmander shouted with pumping his claw in the air before Leaf and Gary tackle him and congratulating him. Ash just went to his brother and shouted before jumping at him "You did it!"

Ichigo just caught him and put down the amazed boy "I guess I did"

The trainer shouted "You'll pay for this!" grabbing his pokemon and run away forgetting about the bet. Teddiursa slowly stood up and is really shock that they would come for her.

Leaf came up to her and hug her "were you scared? Did he hurt you?" she fretted over the bear cub pokemon. Teddiursa just started crying and hug her trying to tell her she was sorry "Teddi!"

"She is feeling sorry…well that's what I felt from her" Ichigo told them with Charmander by his side. Leaf just looked back at Teddiursa telling "it's ok". Ash and Gary just look at the two with smiles.

"Come on now you three I think that's all the adventure I can take for one day" he say to the three kids while walking back to Pallet town with Charmander by his side. The three then quickly follow him.

Leaf then ran forward to him. "Ichigo?"

"What is it? Leaf"

"Could you kneel down?" she asked Ichigo who just comply and really exhausted to rven ask why.

"Like this?"

"Yeah"

The two boys were shock at what they saw in front of them and Charmander eyes were widen like the size of a plate.

She lean forward and kiss Ichigo on the forehead lasting for a few second.

And she ran forward with Teddiursa shouting "That's for what you did today Ichigo!"

He had his eyes widen at what just happen and a bit red on the cheeks but he just smile at her, happy that she's happy while rubbing his head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ended (main)**_

Ichigo just shook his head at how that day turned out. Grabbing another slipper before it could hit his face. "Hey! Listen to me!"puff her cheeks in a cute way. "Why are you here anyway Leaf?" She just stood quietly.

"…"

Then she remembered the reason she came here.

"Oh, the Professor wants to see you" she says while putting her fist on her palm.

" **Wow, King you attract so many weirdos"**

"Yeah… ironic isn't it seeing as you are the weirdest one" Ichigo deadpanned.

" **Are you trying to taunt me? Cause it's not working Kingy… hehehe"** Hollow says chuckling.

Still scowling Ichigo just got up and walk back to the lab followed by Charmander and Leaf who is carrying Teddiursa. Now he is 11 years old but he looks older than his age tells.

After they arrive at the Lab the Professor is running around with paper flying around and Daisy seems to be helping him. "Daisy, have you done finishing packing the documents"

"Almost Grandpa, but they are a lot of them" she says while grabbing another paper and they continue with a lot of things flying around. Ichigo and the others just look at the utter chaos and stood there in silence until they finish.

"Finally we finish packing, Daisy thank you for the assistance" the Professor tells his grand-daughter. "You're welcome grandpa but you should stop forgetting important things like this"

"Sorry…hehe" he just chuckle.

Seeing the person he need "Oh Ichigo my boy I see that you already arrive, now don't just stand around their come in" the Professor told him and Leaf just say that it was late and she has to go home.

"You need me Professor?" he asked the old man.

"Oh yes I need you and Charmander" the Professor says while putting the last touch on his research paper. These confuse the two.

"huh?"

"Charrr?"

The Professor then sense their confusion so he just say "Well, since you already 11 and more capable than to handle yourself I decided to take you with me in my trip to another region" he finish explaining.

"What!" Ichigo yell which shook the whole building.

"Calm down boy you gonna tear my ears apart" Samuel say while getting up after falling from being shout at. "Professor I'm happy that you want to take me but I can't just leave my new family and friends"

The Professor just chuckle "Ichigo you misunderstand what I meant we're not leaving forever it's only a trip I have something important to do and to find out what so special about Charmander's black flames with the help of the other region's Professors.

"Oh…"

Ichigo then look at Charmander and ask if he wants to go or not. Charmander just cry happily indicating it wants to go. "Maybe this trip can help you remember your past" Ichigo just nodded as he could use it to his advantage.

"But how am I gonna tell the others" Ichigo say to himself. The Professor just says "I already told them but…"

"They didn't took it too kindly didn't they?"

"Yeah…I had to explain with Daisy help that it is safe and you would return" he rubbed his head.

"If they are ok with it then I will go" Ichigo accepted it. "Good now you should head back it's getting late and you need to rest before we go tomorrow" the Professor telling before getting back to his work.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Inside the ketchum residence we find our hero facing a problem.

"NOoooo!"

Ash screamed crying and grabbing on Ichigo's leg who is getting frustrated with him.

"You can't go!"

The two boys were stuggling one another with a mindset of their own.

Ichigo sign before kneeling down and look at Ash in the eyes "Ash I need to go but that doesn't mean I'm gonna gone forever" Ash just wipe his tears using his hands. "Honey he is right he will be back" Delia re-assured his son with smiling.

"Really?"

"I promise little brother"

Ichigo just smile at him while rubbing his head. Ash stop crying and smile with him.

"Now Ichigo you and Charmander have to get going will be there in a minute" Delia say to Ichigo who she has already see him as a son. "Ok I'm going" Ichigo say before he left with Charmander carrying a bag.

Reaching the Professor Lab he already saw Gary, Leaf, Daisy and the Professor who is dress up like he's going on a vacation Ichigo just sweat drop at that. "Ichigo!" Leaf called him turning his head he see that she had put something in his hand. He looked back at the two curious and look at his hand.

It was the photo that they had taken when he just arrived and Leaf had somehow added her face in the picture. Ichigo look back at the two Gary just grin and Leaf just smile "Thanks you two"

After a while they put the things they need on the jeep they'll be using to reach Vermilion city. Ash and Delia had already reached to see off Ichigo. "Are you ready Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded "than let's go" the two got up on the jeep with Daisy driving (yes she can drive it even if she is only 14).

"Bye Brother!" Ash shouted waving both his hands with the others doing the same.

Ichigo just wave back at them with Charmander doing the same.

* * *

When they reach the sea-port Daisy says her goodbye to the two and drove back. The two will be going by a sea boat or ship. Charmander was getting really excited at riding the ship but well that energy went down the drain when he just realize that he had sea-sickness

"Charmander you still don't look too well maybe you should just sleep it off" Ichigo says to the black lizard. The Professor is just relaxing on the deck chair outside on the upper ship.

"Charrr…" he weakly reply before puking at the sea again. Ichigo just help the poor thing.

After a two days of riding the ship they had finally reach the Sinnoh region sea port on Snow-point city where the weather isn't really a welcoming sign well for Charmander it was a welcoming site as he jump out of the ship the second they reach land and kiss the cold snow covering the land. The Professor is shivering and blaming himself for forgetting to bring a coat.

"So this is Sinnoh well it would have been good if it got a little warmer" Ichigo says while rubbing his hands together Charmander didn't feel anything as he was playing with the snow.

"Ichigo were gonna take a night bus to Sand-gem town, so hurry up" the Professor called him. "Ok! Come on Charmander we got to go…" the two then walk to the bus they were going to but before he could get in the bus.

He turn to a group of girls who were all looking at him giggling Ichigo didn't know why they were acting like that.

" **Once a dense idiot always a dense idiot"**

He really hate this guy.

But Ichigo just smile at them while waving like Leaf told him on their ' _lesson_ ' to always smile at people.

"Kyyaah!" they scream and run to Arceus knows where. These confuse Ichigo but he just shrugged it off and enter the bus.

After spending another day on another transportation Ichigo and Charmander were getting annoyed with all the travelling. "Will these ever end" Ichigo though and Charmander just grunted.

Finally reaching Sand-gem town they head out. "So who is this other Professor we're metting" Ichigo ask the Professor while carrying all the luggage. "And why am I carrying all the luggage?!" Ichigo shouted in his mind.

"Well he is an old colleague of mine who also give out starters to new trainers like I do" Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo look at the town looking at all the pokemon's he has never seen before and it seems to have an average size beach on the southern part of the town. "Professor, are we there yet?"

"Almost his Lab is beside the pokemon centre" the Professor says putting his sun glasses on. Ichigo and Charmander just sweat drop at his dress.

While they were waking someone bump into him and Ichigo fall down with the other person standing in front of him "Watch where you're going" came a feminine voice in an annoy tone he look up to see a girl with Blonde platinum hair flow down her shoulder and gray like silver eyes under her glasses, she is wearing a summer white dress flowing down to her knees with a few buttons on the neck and slippers to match them also carrying a old looking book, all in all she looks like a very cute bookworm. She glared at him and walked away.

"Geez…, What is her problem?"

" **Forget that did you see her ches-"**

Ichigo just cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

Ichigo got up with the help of Charmander and the Professor "Ichigo you ok there?"

"I'm fine"

When they were in front of the Lab they enter the place and saw that one of the assistance in the place came to them.

"You must be Professor Oak and Ichigo, come with me the Professor has been waiting for you two" he says leading them to a room.

When enter they found a person who seems to be the same age as Professor Oak. "Ah! Samuel, it has been too long" the person says while laughing and shake the Professor Oak hands. "It has been isn't it?" Samuel says back.

"hmm…And these must be the two that you have been talking about" he look at Ichigo and Charmander curiously. "It's nice to meet you my name is Ichigo, Professor…ah?" The man realize he hasn't introduced himself "Sorry for my stupidity young man, you may call me Professor Rowan"

"And this must be the black Charmander strange…black flames, so you were telling the truth Samuel" Professor Oak look offended and try to argue but Professor Rowan cut him off "and want are you wearing? Are you trying to take a vacation here?" that did it the Professor felt his pride shatter.

"Professor! Someone is here to see you I'm bringing her in" one of his assistance called out to him. "It must be Cynthia" the man just says while sitting on his chair pulling out a few papres.

A girl came in and Ichigo recognized her the minute she came visible to him. It was the same girl who knocked him down and walked away without even apologizing. She also saw him "Oh your that Idiot from before" she stated with a blank face.

"Oh you two know each other?" Professor Rowan says while finishing putting the documents in a file. "Like I would know someone as stupid as him" she rudely stated. Ichigo had enough.

But Charmander jump in front of her and started growling at her for being rude to his friend. "Charr…"

Cynthia didn't look scared but curiously look at the Charmander before kneeling in front of it and rub his head which Charmander felt really comfortable and let her hand patting him gently a small smile form on her face before vanishing she quickly look at Ichigo.

"His you're pokemon right?"

Ichigo nodded.

Professor Rowan just sign "That girl… she at it again" while rubbing his head.

She stood up and looked at him directly. From the Professor's view Ichigo seem to be slightly taller.

"Battle me" she demanded.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So who is gonna win this battle Cynthia the future Champion? (We all know she's a strong one even at a young age) or would it be our orange hero Ichigo with Chramander and his special black flames?**

 **Age differences: (I change the age a bit)**

 _ **Ash - 6 years old**_

 _ **Delia - 28 years old**_

 _ **Ichigo - 11 years old (mentally 19)**_

 **Gary - 6 years old (a day older then Ash)**

 **Daisy - 14 years old (I also don't know her exact age)**

 **Prof. Samuel - 57 years old**

 **Prof. Carolina - 58 years old**

 **Cynthia - 13 years of age**

 **Leaf - 6 years old**

 **Prof. Rowan - 58 years old**

 **Charmander's data**

 **Ability : embed (the ability which occasionally add black flames in any part of his body)**

 **Only Charmander will have a hidden ability as Ichigo has a hidden power.**

 **Hidden ability : unknown**

 **Their moves will be more than four but they will be limited to use 4 moves a battle.**

 **Moves : Tackle, Smokescreen, Dig, Quick attack, Metal claw, Flamethrower,** **Dragon tails. (Any suggestion on cool moves?)**

 **Guys if it isn't too of much a trouble could you review how my story is going and** _ **Advice**_ **how to improve it, I really need it.**

 **I will take any criticism even harsh ones because nothing is perfect and I can handle it.**

 **Please keep up with your support and stay tune for my next update.**


	7. A slight adventure in Sinnoh

**Hi!, guys**

 **After taking advice from your reviews and suggestions from a few writers I will try to improve my future updates and will be uploading slowly maybe two times a week or just one.**

 **And Ichigo has already started his adventure/journey the moment he step out of Kanto but he will start his in another region for gym badges. He will go on different regions capturing different pokemons but not too many.**

 **And I'm making this clear Charmander flames will be black always but not really strong yet, it will grow stronger as he evolve unless his unknown ability activates.**

 **I will use only two pesu-legendary pokemon for his pokemon.**

 **Hope you can enjoy reading my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-6**

 _ **Dream (Cynthia's)**_

" **Ding"**

" **Ding"**

" **Ding"**

The door bell kept ringing "Cynthia could you get that I have to take the phone" came the elderly voice of Carolina from the kitchen.

"Ok!" Cynthia answered back to her. After finishing her cake she run to the door and open it. "Who is it?" she asked the person outside.

"Is this the Shirona residence?" he asked her checking his clip board. "Yes it is" she confirmed.

"I have a package for Cynthia Shirona" he says slowly reading the address on his clip board. "That's me" she tells to him.

"Then, could you sign here" he put the clip board in front of her. After signing the delivery man gave her a big card-board box. "Good day" he says and left. She took it up to her room and thought of who would send her something "Who could it be?" Cynthia checked the box and open it.

When she open it she gasp at the thing she saw inside the box there is an incubator with a pokemon egg in it. "Huh? A letter" she found a letter beside the incubator.

Before she could read it "CLANK!" she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen she put the incubator and the letter back in the box before running down stairs. Entering the kitchen "Grandmother!" she yell scared that something happen to her.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier in the kitchen**

Carolina entered the kitchen to take the phone. Picking up the phone "This is the Shirona residence, who am I speaking to?" she answer the phone.

"Professor Carolina, this is James Johnson I'm Professor Celestia and George assistance" the person from the phone answer in a somewhat in exhausted way.

"Oh Johnson is it?, how is the expedition going? And are the two coming home soon?" Carolina asked him. There was long pause after she asked him.

"…"

"Hello? Johnson are you there?"

"Professor we had a problem in the cave we were exploring" he told her.

"What problem?" Carolina asked in a serious tone. "The cave collapse while some of us were inside" This put Carolina in a shock. "Did any of the workers get hurt?" she asked him.

"No none of the workers got hurt but…" he trail off. When he paused Carolina had a Dread feeling. "Well, spit it out" she told him.

"I'm sorry Professor, your son and his wife did not make it they were trapped inside while trying to help the others get outside" he finally tells her in a sad tone. Carolina felt her heart break at the news and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"CLANK!"

She then drop the phone not having the strength to stand up straight.

"Professor?"

"Professor are you there?"

* * *

"Grandmother! Is everything ok!" Cynthia came yelling. She saw her grandmother on the floor and immediately run to her. Carolina saw her granddaughter coming to her " _How am i gonna tell her_?" she thought to herself.

Cynthia look at her grandmother and saw that she had been crying "What happen?" she thought. Before she could ask what was going on Carolina pick up the phone again.

"I'm fine, you're arriving with the bodies?" Cynthia got confuse in what she is talking about.

"Yes, I'll tell her too"

She then hung up on the phone before turning her head to Cynthia. "Dear, I have something to tell you it is important" Cynthia got more confuse.

"What is it? Was that mom and dad? Are they not coming home?

Carolina felt her heart starting to break even more at the girl's question. "Dear, you're parents aren't coming home" the elder women told her granddaughter. "Why?" Cynthia felt sad that they weren't coming home again.

"There was an accident in the expedition your parents were carrying out"

"What…"

"So… they are busy and won't be coming home soon? Right?" she asked already knew what her grandmother meant but did not want to believe it. Carolina just look away she couldn't say anything more.

"Grandmother? Please… answer me!" she started shouting, grabbing her arm while tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dear" she says with a heavy heart, tears fell from Carolina eyes even after closing them.

She couldn't believe it. Her parents one of the most important people in her life are gone just like that it wasn't a dream it had really happen and now she lost them forever. Her mother would never be able to give her advice anymore her father would not be able to joke around with her anymore and she will never be able to see her family whole again.

"Cynthia…" Carolina try to comfort the crying girl but Cynthia run to the front door fast before she could stop her.

When Cynthia open the door there was someone standing there someone she knew "Cynthia?" James Johnson says in a surprised tone. "Is it, true?" she asked him hoping it wasn't true, James knew what she meant and just look down.

Cynthia ran outside and saw two body bags were taken out of her parent's lab truck. Her world fell apart and she finally snapped. She screams "NOOOO!" and fell down on her knees before losing consciousness.

A day had pass since she fell unconscious. Opening her eyes slowly Cynthia find herself in her bedroom she look outside the window it was a cloudy day. After a while someone came into the room.

"Dear, I see that you're awake" Carolina says to her granddaughter who just looked outside. "It wasn't a dream was it grandmother?" she ask her still looking outside.

"No, it wasn't"

"Dear, I'm going to the burial of your parents would you like to join me?" she ask her but Cynthia didn't answer back. Carolina understand the situation and just left the room to let Cynthia have time for herself.

When her grandmother left the room Cynthia started sobbing hitching a breath and holding her knees close to her chest. "Why?" she kept asking no one particular but still repeating the words on and on.

It started to rain with only the sound rain-drops falling on the roof of their house could be heard.

After a while she stop and stood up.

She than try to look at the photo besides her bed but she hit something. She look down, it was the package she received before so curiousity took over her. She open it again and pick up the letter in it.

She began to read the front of the letter it

"To Cynthia"

"From Mom and Dad"

Her eyes widen before she quickly she open the letter.

"To our Dear Daughter,

Hi honey, tomorrow is your birthday isn't it so me and your mom though of a gift for you, since you always have a great interest in being a pokemon trainer we thought we give you a special pokemon egg as a gift for you birthday.

Happy birthday honey.

Love Celestia & George Shirona

P.S. We know that you can become a strong trainer so train hard to be the strongest just like you always dream of.

New tears than came falling down her cheeks. After wiping them she got up from her bed with new found resolve. "I will be the strongest" she just thought to herself and walk to her window "And I will make both of you proud of me" she says looking up to the now clear blue sky. In the corner of the room inside the incubator a crack can be seen on the egg shell.

 _ **Dream ends**_

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly and waking up from a dream the same dream she has been having for the past months, a dream about the day she lost her parents.

"Why can't it ever end?" Cynthia asked herself touching her face. "Am I not strong enough?" she just close her eyes for a second before going to the bathroom to take a shower and do her morning routine.

After changing into a new set of clothes and putting on her glasses, Cynthia head down stairs towards the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Carolina did not have a good sleep her job as a researcher was never relaxing but she enjoyed doing it. Smelling the scent of bacon from the kitchen she walk toward it and saw her granddaughter was already finished with her breakfast.

"Good morning, Grandmother" Cynthia say in a monotomus tone. Carolina just sign at her tone knowing that she had started acting this way since that dreadful day. "Good morning, Dear what will you be doing today?" she says already knowing the answer to it but still ask.

"I'll be outside training" she just says before leaving the kitchen to go straight to their family battle field outside. Carolina stop her in her track "Dear it would be wise to rest today you have been training since the day you got your first pokemon, maybe you could go outside and make some friends" she suggested.

Cynthia just turn to her grandmother and saw her looking straight at her with a worried face. Cynthia just sign and nodded her head "I don't need friends grandmother I have my pokemon" she answer her. "But I'll… take the day off to relax as you suggested"

"Excellent! Maybe you should check it again?" Carolina got sadden that she didn't want to make friends but happy she'll relax for the day. Cynthia just snap "It will never happen grandmother I have been checking it from Professor Rowan for months!" she yell at her saying she give up before stopping.

"I'm sorry" she says before running outside.

Carolina just look at the way her granddaughter go "I hope someday you can be happy again Cynthia" she wish.

After running outside Cynthia just stop and start walking towards a tree she and her parents always played together. She sat beside it stroking the grass under her.

" _Mom Dad we'll be together forever right?"_

" _Of course honey_ "

She could still hear their voice and the promise they made here as if it yesterday. A while after she sat there beside the tree she got up and walk to the nearest bus station. While she walk to the station someone call her.

"If it isn't the blond book worm still carrying old books around hahaha" came the voice of a girl with two others besides her laughing with her. Cynthia flinch a bit looking at the girls who have bully her since she was a little kid. "Why do they always do this?" she though anger starting to rise in her.

"Well, we have things to do so see ya" she and her friends walk pass her tripping Cynthia to fall on her knees dropping her glasses and book. "Careful even with your glasses on Ahahaha" the girl left with her two friends.

Cynthia just got up and dust herself. She pick up her book and put back on her glasses. She then get into the bus.

Arriving in Sand-gem town Cynthia still is in a bad mood and didn't look much where she's going since she's still thinking about her confrontation with those girls. Unfortunately she bump into a boy who also didn't look where he was going too and the two collide.

"Ow!" the boy cried before falling down.

Fortunately for her she didn't fell down. Cynthia didn't have time for this and with an angry tone "Watch where you going" she tells him before she walk away not even looking back.

"Ichigo are you ok?"

She just kept walking, today wasn't her day. She then went first to the pokemon centre to heal her pokemon who is a bit tired from the last time they train. She still has to go the Lab to check on it and pick up some other stuff for her grandmother.

Maybe she could see her little friend in the pond outside the lab again she thought to herself.

"Cynthia, we're done!" Nurse Joy call out to her with a pokeball in her hand. Cynthia just thank her. Cynthia walk up to the Lab and enter while looking around "Oh Cynthia here to check again are you?" one of the Professor assistance ask her walking up to her.

She just nodded, the assistance then say "The Professor is in another room so just follow me" after reaching the room "Professor someone is here to see you, I'm bringing her inside" he call out from outside the room.

Entering the room Cynthia saw that the Professor is indeed inside the room but with company. She turn head and saw the orange hair boy she had unfortunately crash into. "Oh you're the idiot from before" she says in a dead pan voice.

Professor Rowan than says "Oh you two know each other?" Cynthia felt irritated at the statement. "Like I would know someone as stupid like him" He was about to snap but…

"Charrr…." A black color Charmander stood in front of her growling at her angry. Cynthia is surprised at the unique pokemon especially after seeing its black flames. She try to pull out her pokedex but seeing it was a pokemon she knew and put it back in, kneeling down not really afraid for being growl.

And she rubbed his head, Charmander seem to like it and lie down on the floor as she continue a small smile form in her mouth. Ichigo saw it even if it was just a second.

" **Well I'll be damn so even a cold hearted bitch can smile"**

Cynthia than look back at Ichigo and say "He's you're pokemon right?" back to her normal-ish self.

Ichigo just nodded.

Professor Rowan just sign "She's at it again"

"Battle me" she suddenly says, Ichigo got surprise at her declaration but he didn't want to have a battle after just arriving in the region.

"Sorry no, I'm too tired" Ichigo just reply to her without giving it much a thought. Cynthia did not like his answer.

Before Cynthia could say anything "Why not Ichigo? I would like to see your improvement" Professor Oak butt in. Professor Rowan just had a curious look.

" **Yeah King are you gonna back down from this chick"**

Ichigo just sign "Fine!" Satisfied with his declaration she went outside the Lab towards the battle-field. The rest follow her and after the stood on opposite sides on the battle field.

"This will be a single match" she says to him.

Cynthia than threw her poke-ball "Riolu, Battle dance"

A small blue canine pokemon with a blue tail and yellow collar standing on its toe came out. It open its eyes standing silently it than look at Ichigo and his eyes widen but he just shook it off and took a stance.

Ichigo didn't need to tell Charmander as he already stood in front of him ready to fight "You ready Charmander?" he just breath out black flames in response.

Professor Rowan volunteered to referee. And after they were ready "Begin!" he shouted.

* * *

 **~Cue music~ (** _ **Pokemon-any Battle theme**_ **)**

Cynthia quickly started "Riolu use **Agility** to get in close and hit it with **Brick break**!"

Riolu move with great speed and charge his hands with energy. Ichigo surprise at the blue canine speed so he quickly yell "Charmander intercept it with **Metal claw**!"

Riolu came fast ready to strike but Charmander was able to intercept it. The two struggle to get an upper hand on the other.

"Charrr…"

"Rio…"

"Back down and use **Counter**!" she commanded him.

Ichigo got confuse "what is she planning" he thought.

Riolu drop **Brick break** and let Charmander hit him on the face. Ichigo and Charmander had a question mark on their heads. But Riolu smirk and hit Charmander with greater force making him flew back rolling.

"She's strong and quite smart to use a move like that" Samuel says on the sideline watching the battle. "She still warming up Samuel, I'm concern she'll beat the boy too much" Rowan says beside him.

Professor Oak just nodded "Ichigo hope you have a plan to win this" he thought.

Ichigo just stood and look at Charmander getting back up.

" **Come on king I didn't train you two all that time to lose to a girl"** Hollow says in his head.

"Ok Charmander let's get serious, she no joke but were not weak either" Charmander just grunted in response.

"Use **Quick attack** and engage it with **Metal claw**!" he yell Charmander quickly ran to his opponent while charging Metal claw. Cynthia just thought "He'll have to do better than that to beat us".

"You too use **Quick attack** with **Brick break** " Riolu comply and ran quickly and engage with Charmander. The two started giving each other blow after blow. Riolu duck from a hit from Charmander and counter it a **Brick break** but Charmander block it with **Metal claws**.

Seeing the combat wasn't going anywhere "Use **Headbutt**! And pull back!" she order. Riolu quickly duck from another **Metal Claw** than bash his head on Charmander open belly and send him back. Riolu then jump back.

"That is one well train Riolu" Professor Oak ask his friend. "It is, I was the one who gave him to her, she has gone far with him" Rowan says while rubbing his chin.

Ichigo saw that Riolu pulled back "Quickly use **Flamethrower**!"

Charmander then stood back up and quickly fire a huge stream of black flames heading towards Riolu.

"Use **Agility** to dodge it!"

Riolu quickly run sideways fast from the stream fire following him. Charmander kept breathing out fire from his mouth following Riolu movement. After a few seconds he stop.

Cynthia took the chance "Riolu use **Force palm**!" Riolu struck Charmander directly on his belly with his palm pushing the fire type into the air.

Professor Oak was getting worried for the little back pokemon.

After the fire type fell on the ground a small cloud of dust cover him with a loud crash.

Ichigo wasn't worried he had a neutral look on his face. Cynthia though that she win but…

"Charmander now!" Chamander quickly came out of the small dust engulf in **Black flames** around his body charging toward Riolu. Cynthia didn't have time to say anything.

Riolu then got hit from the charging fire type who kept pushing Riolu burning him with his **Black flames**. "Rahh!" Riolu scream in pain. Charmander jump back and Riolu exploded with the flames **.**

"BANG!"

A shock wave occur in the field everyone cover their eyes.

When the dust slowly cleared. A figure is standing in the middle of the black marking on the ground cause from the explosion. Riolu had his arms cross in defense not knockout yet. Cynthia sign in relief. Before the explosion she had order him to use **Endure**.

After using Endure Riolu breathe heavily

"Ri…"

"Rio…"

Ichigo got surprise he thought that would have knock him out. "She is strong" he grin and look at Charmander who did the same. "Looks like we found someone strong" he tells him.

"Charr!" he agree.

Cynthia could not believe it. If she had not been careful she would have lost. This is the first time she had been in this kind of situation. "He's really strong" she though feeling respect for the first boy who almost beat her in a battle.

Ichigo stare at the blond hair girl with a grin "You're very strong" he tells her. Cynthia just look at him both eyes met, brown eyes met gray eyes. She just looked back at him with a smirk before it left her face "hmm…" she didn't respond much but she was a little bit excited.

"But…I'm gonna win this" he say with confidence. Cynthia got ready to finish it too.

" **Quick attack**!" they both shouted.

Charmander and Riolu ran quickly to each other.

" **Force palm**!"

" **Metal claw**!"

Both shouted again.

While running Riolu pull his right paw back charging another **Force palm**. Charmander also drop his left claw charging a **Metal claw** with black flames engulfing his charge **Metal claw**.

"Ri…O!"

"Char…R!"

Paw and claw met enhance with the power of their own. A huge cloud of dust exploded after the two powers met. Ichigo and Cynthia hide their faces from the huge dust. The dust covers the whole battle field so no one knows the outcome of the match.

* * *

 **~Music Stops~**

After a few seconds the dust cleared. They can see Riolu fainted on the ground and Charmander breathing fast exhausted a bit but still standing.

Professor Rowan saw who the winner is "Impressive" he thought and shouted "Riolu has fainted and the winner goes to Charmander and Ichigo!". Charmander jump and ran to Ichigo and cry happily "Guess we won" Ichigo carry the happy pokemon.

While on the side line Professor Oak just look happy for Ichigo's win and walk up to him congratulating him.

Cynthia eyes widen she could not believe it. "I lost? How?" she began mulling over herself and just look down after returning Riolu. Professor Rowan saw the look Cynthia had "huh… youth" he just thought with a sign.

Cynthia just walk towards the Pokemon centre to heal Riolu. She had a deep thought "Am I not strong enough?" After Nurse Joy was done she walk outside not even taking a glance to the boy who defeated her coming inside to heal his own pokemon.

"What is up with her?" Ichigo says to no one in particular.

" **Beats me but you sure did a great job my disciple"** Hollow tells him in an abnoxcious way.

Ichigo just ignored him. Nurse told him to come back later to pick up Charmander "Behave ok?" his pokemon just nodded at him, so he went back to the lab but while walking towards the Lab he saw Cynthia kneeling down in front of a pond outside the Lab.

She seems to be talking towards the pond.

" **She's going to be really hot after puberty I'll give her that but her behavior is killing my mood"** Hollow saying his opinion Ichigo just roll his eyes before walking quitely closer to listen what she's saying.

"How have you been doing?" she ask a little Feebus with a smile who is on the pond. The fish like pokemon splash water at her saying it's happy. "Sorry for not coming often" she apologise to the pokemon.

"Buus?"

Cynthia love spending time with pokemon. She than told it all the things she had experience the day and some other things to the little fish.

"I have to go now but I'll try to come back again ok?" she tilted her head and smile at the pokemon.

Feebus just flip from the water high acknowledge what she had say. She got up and went back to the Lab to do what she had mainly came to do. Ichigo came out of hiding from seeing the event that had just happen.

Ichigo just look confuse at the girl. Ichigo than look at the pond and see a Feebus head peeking out from the water. Ichigo got closer to see what it wants Feebus just look at Ichigo with a sad look trying to tell him something.

Ichigo just stood up "You care for her don't you" Feebus just nodded. "Don't worry I'll try to help her, I promise" Feebus just look got happy and went back to the bottom of the pond.

" **Really King? you just wasting time she's a lost cause you have more important business to do like getting your memories back!"**

"I know but I have a gut feeling that I should do something" Ichigo says gripping his hand Hollow just stay silent at that.

" **Fine! Do whatever you want but don't come back crying to me"**

Cynthia walk back to the Lab and went to the Professor to ask what 'its' status is, "Professor Rowan" the Professor just look at Cynthia turning his head from Samuel. "Oh Cynthia how can I help you?"

"Professor what's its condition?" she ask in a monotonous tone already knowing the answer. The Professor knew what she wants. "Nothing has changed but I recommend you to take it with you and keep it with you, it might be better"

Cynthia didn't like it one bit so she just turn her head heading towards the door but she felt a hand pulling her right arm. She look at the person who stop her and see that Ichigo is the one who stop her. "What? Are you here to brag about your win?" she ask with a cold gaze pulling back her arm.

"No"

Cynthia got confuse "Than what?" she ask again.

"You should listen to the Professor I already seen the egg and you should know that it would not hatch if you keep putting here where others are too busy to handle it" Ichigo told her with a serious tone.

"It's neve…." She quietly murmerd.

"What?" Ichigo couldn't hear what she said.

"It's never go…." She again repeated.

"I still can't hear you" he ask again.

"It's never gonna hatch ok!"

"You didn't think I know about that!?" Cynthia continue.

"I've have been trying for months!, you don't know anything so stop butting in!" she shouted words by words with anger in her eyes. Ichigo didn't even flinch. The others inside the building stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

Professor Oak try to stop Ichigo but his friends grab his shoulder "She needs to face the truth" Rowan just say looking back at the two.

"So you're gonna give up?" Ichigo just say with a straight face.

That did it, something snap inside Cynthia for the second time.

" **SHUT UP**!" she yell at him tears falling down her eyes. And slap his face before running outside. Ichigo didn't even look surprise and just look at the direction she ran to with a sad face.

Silences fill the room.

" **Like I say a lost cause"** Hollow reminded him again.

The two Professors came down and everything inside the room came back to normal. Ichigo turn to them "I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to that, it just came out" he tells Professor Rowan.

"It's quite ok young man, she needed that"

Ichigo and Professor Oak just look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You see the girl has been suffering not physically but emotionally since the day her parents died" these surprise the two. "Died? Rowan you don't mean your two former pupils?" Rowan just nodded.

"You know something about her parents Professor?" Ichigo ask, Samuel just nodded "I have met the two but it was only a brief moment"

"Rowan what did she meant by egg?" Samuel ask. Ichigo already saw the egg before while looking around the Lab. "Yes that, well… before her parents died they sent her a gift on her birthday a pokemon egg" he says to his old friend.

"But… it won't hatch for reasons I don't know, she just put here hoping it would hatch but I never did it has been already year so I'm not really surprise she gave up"

Ichigo just look down guilty after what he said to her. "I have to apologies to her" Ichigo declare.

"Then you should go to Celestic town, it's where she lives with her grandmother who is also another researcher" Professor Rowan points a map of the region. "And she seems to have forgotten one of her belonging" he look at the old looking book on the floor before picking up.

Looking at the book "HAHAHA! She seems to have interest in the Sinnoh's mythology just like her parent's" Professor Rowan laugh and give the book to Ichigo for him to return it.

"Ichigo before you go could you also deliver this documents to her grandmother in Celestic town, Cynthia was suppose to do it but… as you can see she left before I could give it to her" Professor Rowan ask the boy.

"Rowan can I see the egg that she mention" Professor Oak ask his friend. Rowan then pull out an incubator inside there is an egg teal color in the top and orange in the bottom but the strange thing is the small crack on the side. Ichigo had already seen it when one of the Professor assistance was checking it.

Ichigo look closely and found something about the egg. "You see the small crack it was like that when she brought it but the egg is still in full health it's very strange" Professor Rowan says to them.

While the two we're thinking over something. Ichigo open the incubator and pull out the egg it shake a bit but stop the two Professor didn't notice him doing it. Ichigo found something underneath the soft texture inside the incubator. Ichigo pull out a worn out letter but still intact without any damage to it.

After reading the outer layer of the letter he quickly put it in an empty bag he found inside the lab with the documents he's to deliver, the incubator and her book. "I'm going" he told them and went outside and the two just look at him.

He then go to the bus station that is going to Celestic town but the weather seems to be getting cloudy "I'm really tired but I have to do this" he sat on one of the sits inside.

" **King why do this?, you could do more important things if you keep this up people will taking advantage of your kindness"**

Ichigo got really surprise at his words "Are you worried?"

Hollow just stay silent. Ichigo just smile a bit "Thanks" he says, then waited for the bus to reach Celestic town.

* * *

 **Celestic town**

After running out of the Lab crying. Cynthia run to the bus heading to her home town. When the bus reached Celestic town the weather wasn't in a good mood ether. "How dare he" she though getting out of the bus.

Cynthia pull down her glasses and rub the tears away from her eyes. Walking toward the direction of her house she suddenly stop her tracks the reason was from a few distance away from where the girls before who always bully her were hanging out. Today wasn't her day.

"I'm too tired to deal with them today I'll just go the long way" she says to herself and turn around to go the other way. There was another way to her house which she had used to go with her father when she was younger.

After walking towards the small forest near the town Cynthia walk into the forest not really afraid as she reminisce in her memories of her time in the forest playing with her father and his pokemon. She put down her glasses and put in her pocket and start walking.

It start to rain and the path she is walking turn muddy. She didn't complain as she was lost in thought but still look where she is going. Thunder strike near her the area she is standing suprising her before snapping out of her thought and find her situation not to pleasant.

She just sign she was all soak from head to toe and mud all over her legs. "These couldn't get any worse" she tested faith until a loud roar could be heard. Whatever it was getting closer to her location. Cynthia sweat a bit nervous, so she ran hoping to get home in time before whatever enraged pokemon it was could see her.

The rain start to get heavier by the second and it was getting hard for her to run. Then she felt a jolt of pain in one of her feet.

Time seems to slow down as she hit's the muddy ground.

Many though were going in her mind but one thing came to mine "Is this it?" she thought she couldn't pull her pokemon to help her as her arm got bruise with her leg and frozen in fear of what is coming to her.

And it jump out and stood in front of her. An enraged Ursarin stood in front of her angry for something which she didn't know.

"RRAaa…!"

It growl loudly, fear started to fill inside her eyes and the pokemon seems to not notice her as he charged energy in his mouth and pointed in the direction of the down girl not really knowing what it was doing on its enrage condition.

Cynthia just close her eyes ready for whatever is coming to her. Ursarin release the powerful move **Hyper beam**.

"BANG!" the Hyper beam exploded hitting something.

"…"

"…"

"huh..?"

Cynthia did not felt anything she slowly open her eyes to see what had happen. Her eyes widen a bit at what she is seeing right now. The powerful move did fire but not in her direction it had change course, change by the boy who had beaten her winning streak.

What she is seeing right is something that could only happen in story books. He had saved her by punching the head of the enraged pokemon to the side and ergo the powerful beam fired on the other side.

" **Yeah that's right you don't mess with the King's girlfriend!"** Hollow says

"Shut up and she is not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted back in his mind.

" **Could have fool me hehehe"** He tells him.

The pokemon did not like what Ichigo did to him so he try to slash back but Ichigo jump back. Ichigo did not like what is happening now as he look a blind rage pokemon growling. "Why do I always get into fights?"

" **It is because of your hair"** Hollow answer him.

"Haha funny" he says in a monotonous tone.

Since Charmander is still healing in the pokemon centre he could take him. "I guess I'll have to fight him" Ichigo says getting into a stance ready to fight.

The pokemon ran to him with both claws charge with **Brick break**. Ichigo too ran and and engulf his whole body with **aura**. Ursarin slam down both his claw trying to pummel him. Ichigo block it with his arms but flinch at the power behind them.

While struggling Ichigo quickly roll under the large pokemon and from behind he climb on its back.

The pokemon thrash around trying to lose him. Ichigo grab on its fur trying to hold on tight. He saw something while he grab on its back then he jump back landing on the ground.

" **You saw it didn't you?"** Hollow says to him.

"Yeah" Ichigo says while evading another slash from the pokemon.

" **Then you know what you have to do?"**

Cynthia could not believe what is happening right, "Is this a dream?" she just ask herself while still looking at the battle that is happening before her very eyes.

The pokemon came again this time with a faster pace. Ichigo then fill his right fist with a huge amount of **aura** and quickly ran to the enraged pokemon with a battle cry.

"AAAaaa!"

Ursarin slam his claw and it hits Ichigo on the left shoulder. Ichigo gritted his teeth and kneel from the force but he smirk.

He grab the pokemon's arm and jump on it before punching the pokemon face hard knocking him back.

The punch push it back and it fell down.

"THUD!"

Finally the pokemon got knock out. "That really hurt" Ichigo grab on his shoulder which started to bleed he had only taken a little damage dut to his training. He then walk towards the down pokemon who had somehow came back to consciousness but with its rage gone.

Ichigo kneel down at the pokemon. Ursarin could not make any resistance as he's paralyze. Ichigo look at a large wound on his neck which he saw earlier seeing that it was the reason for it going wild putting his palm on it which started to glow slowly healing the large gush. Ichigo somehow heal all of its wounds.

The pokemon got up and look at Ichigo and just nod his head trying to tell its sorry. Ichigo says "It's ok". And the pokemon left and went back where it came from.

Ichigo then walk towards Cynthia who had a bewildered face. Ichigo knelt down.

Cynthia couldn't say anything she was a lost for words then she see's that he put his palm on her bleeding arms and his hands glow healing her arms. "How is he doing this?" She thought.

"There that's all better".

Putting a finger on his lips "Let's just put what I am doing right now a secret ok?" he says to her. She just nod.

He then pull out something from his pocket and she just look at him curiously. Ichigo then put it on her. She blinks a few times it was her glasses she must have drop it while walking on the path. "You sure were lucky if I haven't found that I don't know how I would have found you" Ichigo say while getting up.

Cynthia tried to get up but she felt a jolt of pain again on her feet but she didn't fell down two hands hold her before she could hit the ground. She just look up at the boy who's still scowling from the beginning looking at her with a worried face, seeing his worried face Cynthia felt a pleasant warmth inside her.

"Careful…you sprain your legs, hmmm…I have an idea" he says to her.

He pick the soak girl up and carry her on his back while putting the bag he's carrying on his front. Cynthia face lit up like a Christmas light at his action. "I'll just give you a piggy back ride to your house"

" **Real mature King, real mature"** Hollow says with a dull tone.

Cynthia just giggle at his statement which she hasn't done for a long time. "What?" Ichigo ask confuse. "It's nothing" she answer while giggling but stop immediately when he realize what she is doing.

"Whatever"

While they began to move Cynthia says to him "I'm sorry" Ichigo keep moving forward "Its fine, but I should be the one to say sorry" He tells her. Now Cynthia got confuse "Why?"

"Because of me you got hurt I should not have said those things to you in the Lab, I didn't understand what you were feeling" he tells her. A small smile forms on her mouth.

"It's ok, I think I needed that" she says to him while putting her head on his shoulder "I don't know why I'm acting this way with him but it feels nice" she though. A pleasant silence's fills the moment between the two. After getting out of the forest.

"Is that it?" he pointing at a small mansion that really looks nice for a place to call home. Cynthia nodded. He began to walk and the clouds starts to move away with the sunshine falling brightening the day.

" **This is getting too mushy for me, I'm out"** Hollow says before fading away.

Ichigo stood in front of the door. He rings the bell two times after a while and elderly voice came.

The door came open.

"Who is it?"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I'll work on the romance.**

 **Charmander's data**

 **Ability : Embed (Occasionally adds black fire to one's moves or any part of his**

 **Body)**

 **Hidden ability : unknown (this ability only activates when the pokemon is in a near death**

 **state or a particularly rare situation.)**

 **Moves : Tackle, Quick attack, Smokescreen, Metal claw, Flamethrower, Dragon**

 **Tail, Dig. (I'll update his move as I update more or when he evolves)**

 **I will be showing only Ichigo's pokemon data.**

 **Guys if it isn't too of much a trouble could you review how my story is going and** _ **Advice**_ **how to improve it, I really need it.**

 **I will take any criticism even harsh ones because nothing is perfect and I can handle it.**

 **Please keep up with your support and stay tune for my next update.**


	8. A slight adventure in Sinnoh 2

**Hi! Guys**

 **Sorry for my late update classes and scholarship problems are keeping me from updating and also power shortage. Anyway, I'm really happy that you guys are reading my story even if it is still in progress.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-7**

 **In an unknown place**

Two figures can be seen looking at a large stone tablet showing our orange hair hero adventure's in the world of pokemon.

"Is he the one?" one of the two asks the other one.

"Yes…he is" the other one answers in calm voice.

"I hope your right my Lord, if not than the world is doom"

"Do not worry I choose him as he will help the _CHOSEN_ one and also as my _KEY_ "

Nodding it just accept its lord's decision.

* * *

 **Inside the Shirona residence**

"What is keeping that girl so long…?" A worried Carolina thought to herself pacing back and forth in the living room.

The weather wasn't really great either as rain starts to fall heavily. This did not help to calm the mind of the worried grandmother.

"Cynthia wherever you are please be careful, I can't lose you too"

After a few hours have pass, the weather started to calm down. But that did not sude the worried grandmother.

" **Ding!"**

" **Ding!"**

" **Ding!"**

The door bell ring thrice and Carolina went to the door hoping for it to be her granddaughter.

"Who is it?"

She opens the door. But shock at seeing what is right in-front of her. "Goodness gracious what happen!?" the worried grandmother loudly says to two very beat up looking kids.

"Hi Grandmother, sorry I'm a little bit late" says a very nervous blonde girl who is in-fact on the back of a person who seem to have a permanent scowl which Carolina has never seen before.

Ichigo too got nervous and just put his hand up "Yo…" the two Shirona's just sweat-drop.

Hollow just face palm " **Weak king, just weak"**

Getting back to her main concern, seeing their injuries "Come in you two I need to look at your injuries" Carolina widely opens the door for the two to come in.

Ichigo follow the older women into what seems to be a lab while still carrying Cynthia who is a bit nervous. After entering Ichigo put Cynthia in what seems to be a bed.

"Thank you" Cynthia whisper to him after Ichigo carefully place her on the bed which did not got unheard by her grandmother who raise a brow.

"It's fine" Ichigo weakly reply putting down his large bag on the floor before he fell down unconscious on the floor too tired and exhausted to endure anymore of the pain he receive today. Cynthia had a horrified look on her face at this and quickly calls out her Riolu to help.

* * *

 **At the Professor Rowan's Lab**

"Samuel, stop pacing like that its giving me a head-ache" Rowan told his friend who is walking up and down inside the lab.

"I should have never let him go alone he doesn't even have Charmander with him" Samuel says to his friend with a worried face. "Delia is gonna kill me" he gulp.

Rowan just signed at his old friend behavior. "Calm down and sit down" Samuel just comply.

"Anyway Samuel aside for Charmander, it's rare of you to bring another person in your trips so why now?" he says in a serious tone. Sensing the confusion in his words "Ichigo is a special case" Samuel looks up at the ceiling.

"How so?"

"Ichigo has created a bond with Charmander which no one has ever been able to before and Charmander is responding in ways a pokemon should never be able to" he tells him. Rowan got more curious after he say that.

"I try to look into it if Ichigo's past has something to do with it but the poor boy had unfortunately lost his memories" he says in a sad tone. Rowan nodded his head understanding the situation.

"But he seems to regaining his memories little by little but not much" he finish.

"There are some things which could help the boy's memory but it's safer to let him regain on them on his own" Rowan suggested. Samuel didn't say anything only having a deep though.

"Aside from that, you still need to tell me about Charmander" Rowan turn to his friend for the necessary data he has collected from the strange fire type. Samuel than explain to him with some research papers he has brought with him.

After a while the video phone began ring inside the lab. The two Professor stop what they were doing. "Hmm…it must be Carolina" Rowan than answer the call.

The screen show Carolina this time with her lab coat on. "Oh Rowan you answer"

"What is it? Carolina?" Rowan looked at her. "Well something happen a while ago and it seems to involve my granddaughter and an orange hair boy" she pulls up a large bag which Ichigo was carrying.

Seeing the bag Professor Oak stood up "What had happen Carolina?" she got surprise to see a familiar face.

She then tells the two what her granddaughter told her of what had occurred. Samuel just breath out loud "huh…that boy".

"You know the boy?" She asks.

Professor Oak explains who Ichigo is and tells her about him just like he did to Professor Rowan.

"Anyway, we'll come at once Carolina" Rowan told Carolina who just nod before hanging up the phone. "Come on Samuel" Professor Oak look at the almost clear blue sky before going outside with his friend.

After getting on Professor Rowans car to Celestic town and taking Charmander with him from the Pokemon centre. "Charrr…" Charmander stood sadly on the car and at Ichigo being far away from him.

"Don't worry Charmander he'll be fine" Professor Oak assure Charmander while rubbing his head. Charmander just look down and twiddle with his red scarf.

After reaching the Shirona residence Carolina waited for them in front of the small mansion. "Is he ok?" Professor Oak quickly asked her. She holds up both of her hands "Calm down Samuel, he's fine now".

Samuel and Charmander just took a deep breath.

"huh…"

"Charrr…"

Carolina looked at Charmander with curiosity "This must be the unique Charmander" she then examines the black fire type pokemon who is wearing a red scarf.

"Now?" Rowan ask while walking into the house the others too also walk in. "Yes, at first he wounds and injuries were in critical condition so I try to call a friend for help but after walking back into the room I put him, a strange thing occur" Carolina explain to the two.

Professor Oak already knows what she is talking about and Professor Rowan had a curious look "what strange thing?"

"His wounds were healing slowly on there own" answering him. Rowan than turn to his friend "Samuel you skip something's about Ichigo didn't you" looking at Samuel with a stern look.

Charmander just left the living room to search for his friend.

"Yes Samuel I want to also know how a child like him is able to fight a fully grown Ursarin? If my granddaughter didn't tell me I wouldn't have believed it" Carolina too had a stern look. Professor Oak just sweats a bit.

Professor Oak than explains to them about Ichigo abilities and some other things.

* * *

On another part of the house Charmander is still looking for his friend walking around in the house getting lost. He just folds his arms and tries to think of a way to find Ichigo.

After a while he still got lost.

"Charrr…"

Charmnder just deflated until a certain blue canine walk out of a room with a small bowl of water and a small towel, the two look at its other.

"Rio?" Riolu ask what Charmander is doing here. The fire type just reply back "Charr charr… mander?" Charmander ask back if he had seen his orange hair friend. Riolu nodded and told Chamander to follow him.

"olu…?( _Why is you're master aura so strange?_ )" Riolu ask the fire type. Charmander just look at him then look back forward.

"Charr…( _I don't know, but I do know that he's one of the kindest human_ )"

Riolu just smile a bit.

After the two finally arrive to the room Ichigo is staying. The two enter and Charmander was gonna give his friend a piece of his mind for going without him until he saw what is in front of him.

Ichigo is sleeping on a bed but the thing that stop him from making a racket to wake Ichigo is the person beside Ichigo.

It was Cynthia sleeping on the side of bed while sitting on a chair holding Ichigo hand and her glasses almost look like they could fall down. Charmander couldn't make any noise so he just walks quietly. Riolu too did the same while applying a drench towel on Ichigo's head.

It looks really cute from a view but Charmander just look worried for his friend seeing all the bandages around him again. "Charrr…" Charmander just look down feeling useless.

Back with the three Professors "We should go see the two" Carolina suggested to them, following her Professor Oak and Rowan discuss some matters on the way.

Opening the door to the room the three walk in to see Charmander and Riolu sitting on the couch waiting for their trainers to wake up. "So this is where you went Charmander" Samuel says to the fire type, Charmander just give a weak response.

The three than see the two children in the bed Ichigo sleeping and Cynthia besides him but Professor Carolina got surprise that the two were holding hands. "Oh my…I never see Cynthia like this before"

From the noise they made Ichigo than start to move and slowly he open his eyes pulling himself up from the bed.

"UUGGRrrrr…. My head"

Rubbing his head with his right hand Ichigo look around to find the Professor's and the others. "Professor? Where am i?" he look at Professor Oak who just breathe out relief that Ichigo is ok.

Charmander then jump from his position and into Ichigo lap crying. Ichigo blink a bit and just smile before calming down the pokemon "Sorry for making you worry". He felt a tug on his left hand.

Lookng at his side Ichigo saw Cynthia sleeping on chair holding his hand "Why is she sleeping there?" Carolina saw Ichigo confusion "She's been there the whole time" she explain to him.

Ichigo look at Carolina and back to Cynthia.

Ichigo smile down at the kind gesture Cynthia did.

"At first I thought she had an attitude problem but after what had happen today I guess…she's really nice" Ichigo scratch his head while saying his opinion of her which put a smile on Carolina face.

Cynthia too slowly got up from her sleep and careful putting her glasses down. She rubs her eyes with her left hand before looking around. "Grandmother?" Cynthia looked at Carolina still half asleep.

"Dear you should wipe the droll on you" her grandmother pointed it out to her, quickly wiping them she got embarrassed.

Carolina smile at her "Also I think you're holding Ichigo's hand a bit too long…" Cynthia got confuse at what she said, than look at her hand and see that she is holding someone's hand looking up from the arms and see Ichigo looking at her "Could I have my hand back" he ask.

A small blush appeared on her face before she let go and turn her head to the side embarrassed. Riolu just stood beside her.

Ichigo just look confuse at the amuse look the three Professors were giving him and Cynthia.

The three Professors saw the whole thing and just laugh before slowly stopping.

"How are you feeling young man?" turning to Ichigo she asked. Ichigo stretch his arms a bit and flinch "I'm fine but my right arm and shoulder is still in pain"

Professor Oak than look at Ichigo "Ichigo you fought the pokemon didn't you?" Ichigo froze up a bit and nod and Cynthia look down feeling guilty she couldn't say a word. "You should stop this before you'll get hurt more and more or even worse die" Ichigo just look up at him and shook his head.

Professor Oak give up he couldn't stop the boy "Than why? What is your reason?" Ichigo than look at Cynthia who turned her head down not able to look at him in the face and say "To protect"

After he say those words the three Professors did not see a child they see more of a warrior in Ichigo. Cynthia looked stun too "Why? Why do all that for a stranger like me?" she look at him with her gray eyes.

"You may not know this, but my name Ichigo means _one who protects_ " Ichigo pulls up his hurt hand gripping it tight. "Someone really important to me had given me that name for a reason and it's that reason why I do what I did"

Ichigo than continue "And it's also because of that very same reason I want to get stronger and stronger"

The Professors and Cynthia understand his reason with Cynthia having a deep though. "Now enough of all this talking let's get something to eat, you two must be famish" Carolina broke the silence and walk out of the room with the others following one by one.

While walking out of the room Cynthia turn to Ichigo and say again "Thank you" Ichigo just smile at her with Charmander on the back of his neck. "Olu.." Riolu pull her leg, looking down at her worried pokemon "I'm fine now Riolu you don't have to worry" The pokemon nodded.

While the two walk with Riolu on her side and Charmander on his shoulder.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah...?"

She wanted to ask him something but after a while of silence "Ah…its nothing" Cynthia shook her head before running forward to the kitchen with Riolu following her Ichigo and Charmander just look confuse at her.

Ichigo look at her with an amuse smirk "She is a lot different if you get to know her a bit" he thought to himself. After the two arrive the Professors were already sitting with Carolina preparing the food. Ichigo walk up to her "Here let me help you"

Carolina got surprise at Ichigo request to help her prepare the food "Why thank you young man" She than look to her granddaughter who is reading the dusty old book again "Cynthia you could learn a thing or two from him you know?" she sarcastically tells Cynthia who didn't even hear her as she got too engross in the book she is reading.

After they were all done Ichigo clean all the dishes with Cynthia helping him. The adults and pokemon were sitting in the living room. "What a nice young boy?"

Professor Oak looked at Ichigo "He's really one of a kind isn't he?" Carolina nodded "He can even make my granddaughter smile again even if it was for a little while which I'm very grateful, finally that girl can stop brooding"

Professor Rowan than stood up "Well it's getting late and I have many things to do so I'll be leaving now" the other two understand him. "How about you and Ichigo stay the night here?" Carolina suggested to Professor Oak who nodded accepting the offer.

Inside the kitchen the two teens were finishing up the dishes with the help of their pokemon. "Ok, were finally done" Ichigo clean his hands from doing the dishes. "Charr.." Charmander too agree.

Looking outside it started to get dark with the moon shinning bright. Cynthia excuse herself and just walk out of the kitchen outside towards her family battle-field with Riolu. Ichigo and Charmander didn't even realize them gone still looking at the moon.

Professor Oak came in the kitchen "Oh Ichigo we'll be spending the night here ok" before the he went back to his old colleague to discuss some matters. Ichigo didn't really mind as he's still too tired from all the things that happen today. "Charmander?"

"Charrr?"

"Let's go outside and walk around for a bit ok?" Charmander cried pulling his hands up agreeing. Before they go Ichigo went back to the room to take the big bag he had carried. "Phew…! It's still here" Ichigo then pull out the incubator and old looking letter but the documents weren't there "Guess she already took them"

He put the letter in his pocket and let Charmander carry the incubator. The two walk outside the small mansion feeling the fresh cool air Celestic town in the night is giving. Ichigo look up at the moon having the same feeling of recognition before he shook his head.

"Riolu faster, we have to get stronger so faster!" the two heard the familiar voice of Cynthia from the back of the house curiosity got the better of them and walk to where they heard the voice. When the two arrive they see that Cynthia and Riolu were training with Riolu dodging dozens of balls thrown at him from a couple of machine surrounding him from a distance. And Riolu dodge them with ease and grace.

Ichigo just whistle at Riolu speed, feeling a tug on his leg Ichigo look down to see Charmander trying to tell him something but Ichigo knew what he meant "Sorry no, you're still recovering" the pokemon deflate and put his head on top of the incubator.

Cynthia still wasn't satisfied with its speed "Riolu I'm gonna make it a little faster so be ready" Riolu nod. After adjusting the machines it got faster than the last rounds but Riolu still dodge them but with some difficulty. As it goes on Riolu started to get exhausted from all the movements he is doing. In the sideline Cynthia just look with at him. A ball came fast and Riolu got hit hard on his back not able to evade the last ball.

Ichigo thought Cynthia would run to her pokemon but she just walk as if she isn't really worried about her pokemon. "Riolu rest for a bit we'll continue after 5 minutes" Riolu nodded and sit on the ground to catch his breath.

Ichigo then walk up to the girl "Cynthia?" Cynthia turn to see Ichigo surprise that he was watching her training with Riolu "What is it?"

"You're pushing Riolu too hard he'll get seriously hurt if you keep this up" Ichigo tells her looking at Riolu worriedly.

Cynthia understands what he meant but "I'm sorry I can't do that, we have to get stronger and be the strongest" she shook her head and answer him in a monotonous tone. "Even if your pokemon get hurts in the end?" Cynthia froze at that.

She quickly answer him back "you won't understand, I have to do it I promise them…" she whisper the last part. She then look down and she got surprise to see the very same egg her parents gave to her a year ago "Why are you carrying that? Ichigo…"

Ichigo realize what she meant "I know that you believe it won't hatch I can't blame you for that but I couldn't let it stay inside the Lab alone where everyone is too busy to take care of it so I decided to take care of it whether you like it or not" Cynthia didn't like it one bit "Whatever, just do what you want" she turn back to train Riolu.

" **Wow guess she's still a bitch"** Hollow says in his mind.

"And where were you?"

" **Where else asleep the whole time"**

Ichigo then look down at Charmander who seem to be sleeping on the incubator "Ok you need get some rest" Ichigo shook the pokemon awake. "Charr Charr.." Charmander lazily stood up and walk back into the house with Ichigo carrying the incubator.

Cynthia watchs as the two walk back in the house "Why? Why is he stronger than me?" she thought at Ichigo "No one has beaten me a single battle before i…i.." she couldn't hate him as he had save from danger which she think was very sweet of him, Cynthia flush a bit for thinking such thoughts "Focus we have to get stronger and I'll beat him next time" before she return to Riolu's training.

* * *

 **The next morning**

The sun rise with its light brightening up the room of one young teenage girl who begin waking up after feeling the sunlight hit her face. Cynthia yawn stretching her arms and look outside the window looking at the beautiful day "A great day to train" she thought. Looking down something surprise at what she is seeing at the moment.

Ichigo and Charmander were battling each other with quick and strong hits before running around with Charmander charging **black flames** in his mouth and Ichigo charging what seems to be a black color **Aura sphere** before firing at each other making an explosion. Professor Oak and Carolina were in the sideline watching the battle and examing them.

Cynthia knew Ichigo was special but to the extent of using a pokemon move she got bewildered. Riolu too watch the battle with great interest.

Seeing the two trainer and pokemon Cynthia's hope of becoming the strongest felt like a dream now "how am I gonna compete with that" she starts to feel even more depressed. Riolu sensing his trainer's emotion he put his paw on her leg trying to sued Cynthia but she didn't even look at him too depressed.

Preparing herself for the day and putting on her glasses "Maybe those girls were right I'm just a blonde bookworm" she thought while redressing the bandages on her right foot she had recived yesterday.

Walking down with Riolu she prepared breakfast for Riolu and herself. After they were done she turn to Riolu "Riolu I need sometime alone you can do whatever you want today, you have train hard enough" She tells the blue canine pokemon who is getting more and more worried about his trainer. Then she went outside with Riolu watching her going out.

Back with our orange protector who is breathing hard with Charmander doing the same. "Charmander you're really getting stronger huff… huff…" Ichigo complimented the fire type. "Charr… charr…" Charmander respond.

Professor Oak and Carolina were looking at the two and the bond they share with a smile. "His gonna be really strong as he gets older isn't he?" Samuel nodded "No wonder Ash and Gary look up to him so much" he though.

" **Ichigo next time I'll help you use your aura in a better way how you're using it now is still not strong enough"** Hollow voice came.

"Yeah… " Ichigo answer not really have the energy to say anything more.

After a while Riolu came to them with a sad frown on his face. Charmander walk up to the pokemon and then start a conversation with him. The two pokemon then quickly move to Ichigo and the two started telling him something.

Ichigo sit and try to listen "Ok calm down you two one at a time" Riolu then start trying to tell him something and pointing at a window before saying the rest any normal human would have no idea what it was trying to say but Ichigo understand that it was something about Cynthia and trouble.

So quickly getting up he went towards the two Professors "Professor I'm going out for a bit" the two Professor just look at him in confusion "Why?" Professor Oak inquired.

"Riolu is getting worried about Cynthia and wants me to help find her" Carolina just sign knowing that it is a habit of her granddaughter to go out just like this "Sorry you have to do this, Cynthia always have been like this since that dreadful day"

Ichigo responds that its fine and went outside to find the girl with the two pokemon following him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Celestic town**

A lone figure is sitting in front of a large tree located on a small hill not far from said person house. Cynthia is sitting there with a dusty old book which she had retrieve from Ichigo's bag trying to forget all the worries of the world by reading beside the tree where she use to spent time with her parents.

But she couldn't enjoy any moment as a single though went through her mind "Am I weak? Am I not strong?" she kept asking herself. "I'm sorry, but I can't promise you guys, I'm too weak" a single tear fell from her eyes.

She holds her knees to her chest trying not to cry.

A few yards from her position a few boys were looking at her "Hey isn't that the really pretty girl that lives in Professor Carolina house?"

"Yeah that's her why man? You have a crush on her?"

"I do but every time a guy asks her she rejects them very harshly so I rather not do anything"

"Well she's one of the most prettiest girl in town…" the boys were too engross in their conversation that they didn't see a girl listening to their conversation who did not seem to be quite happy at what they were saying "I'm gonna get you for these bookworm" she look at Cynthia in jealousy before running off.

Cynthia just stay in the same position for a while not really caring what is happen around her. Suddenly she got push down on the grass with her glasses and book on the ground too, she tried to get up but she felt her hands were being hold down by someone.

Looking up she saw the three girls the one who have always bullied her since childhood stood in-front of her and two boys pinning her down "What do you three want?" giving them a cold glare.

"Hm! Don't try to act all high and mighty with me bookworm" she glare back at Cynthia who just turn her head not wanting to see her face. "Look at me!" the girl scream slapping down on her face.

The two boys who had pinned down Cynthia saw her action "Aren't you going a little far? We're just trying to put her in her place" one of the boys asked her. "Shut up! and we are going to put her in her place" the two girls beside her were getting scared of their friend.

Cynthia did not even flinch when she got slap, she didn't even try to struggle.

The girl looked back at Cynthia "Heard you finally got beaten, how does it feel to be beaten at something you're really good at?" Cynthia twitched a bit at her statement which the girl saw and smirk.

"Hit a sore spot didn't I?" she smirked, quickly signaling the two boys who then pull Cynthia up and carried her towards the nearby woods with the three girls following her.

On another area we find Ichigo and the two pokemon looking for Cynthia. "Where could she be?" Ichigo thought to himself with Charmander and Riolu looking around. Ichigo turn to Riolu "Riolu do you have any idea where she would go when she's depressed?" Riolu then began thinking before he got an idea.

The blue canine pokemon quickly run towards a certain place where she always went Ichigo and Charmander follow Riolu. After they arrive at the spot where Riolu is standing who is kneeling down. "What is it Riolu?"

Ichigo went up to investigate what had the pokemon stop its track looking down he found Cynthia's glasses broken and her book on the ground. "Looks like something happen here" looking down on the ground more clearly "She must have been forcefully taken and there seems to be a trail but who would do such a thing?"

"Let's go, we can't stay around here we have to quickly find her" the other two pokemon nodded before they run towards where the trail is going before looking forward, it seems to lead towards the same forest Ichigo had save Cynthia.

So the three run quickly fearing for what would happen to her on entering the forest they lost the trail "Damn it!" Ichigo punch a tree besides him putting a large dent on it. Riolu look down feeling sad for being useless to his trainer Charmander just looked at his trainer.

A nearby bush shake Ichigo and the other two prepare for what will come and from the bush came out an Ursarin but not just any Ursarin the very same one who attack Ichigo and Cynthia the day before. It looks at Ichigo and Ichigo told the other two to calm down.

"Grrr…" it try to tell Ichigo something which Ichigo understood a bit before Urasarin walk the orange hair boy then follow him "Come on you two, Ursarin knows Cynthia is" Riolu and Charmander just follow him without any question.

Back with Cynthia who is being tied to a tall tree "How does it feel bookworm? Still think you're still better than us" she keeps trying to taunt her which Cynthia just look back at her with a blank face.

The two boys and two girls who were with her look at their friend with a strange look "She's breaking down, we got to do something" The girl turn to her friends "What are you all doing there let's give bookworm here a piece of our mind" they hesitated at her suggestion.

"Well more for me" she pull up her hands to slap Cynthia but something stop her looking down she see's Cynthia eyes widen before looking to her back to see someone with orange hair stopping her.

"Now that isn't how you should treat others even if she's a bit odd" Ichigo take a quick glance at Cynthia who is taken offended at what he said. The girl pulls her arm backing away from Ichigo, her friends too stood with her "Who the heck are you?!" the girl growl at Ichigo.

Ichigo just look back at her with a cold gaze which she and her friends flinch a bit at his frightening look "Well, you tied up my friend on a tree and hurt her so…I'm a little angry" Ichigo says in a cold voice.

The girl yelled to her friends "Aren't you two boys? His only one so get him!" the two boys then run to him. One of them try to grab him but Ichigo gave a swift kick at his side sending back flying.

The other one got angry seeing his friend got hurt "You bastard!" swinging his fist towards Ichigo who didn't even dodge it before it hits right on mark "Heh! You're not that strong" he smirk but Ichigo turn his head back to him.

"Is that it?"

The boy didn't like how all of this is happening they were just here to scare the girl not go this far.

Ichigo didn't give him any time to prepare himself, Ichigo then quickly grab his shirt and step his right foot in-front of the boy and threw him beside his friend who then had swirl in his eyes. Ichigo then look back at the girl while cracking his knuckle which scare the girls.

The leader of the group have an idea, she then threw a pokeball Ichigo just raise a brow. And from it came out a blue penguin like pokemon on its body are four large white spots which resembles buttons.

Ichigo just look at the pokemon like penguin "You want to play that way huh?" a black blur stood in front of Ichigo surprising the girls at the sudden appearance. "Charr…" Charmander glare at the water type who flinch.

"Prinplup use **Water pulse!"** the water pokemon form a small sphere shape of water on its long flippers like wing before blasting it towards Charmander who is too angry to dodge it.

"SPLASH!"

The water move directly hit Charmander and a large steam blew upward.

The girl had a smirk on but she had a surprise look when she see's that Charmander didn't take much damage. "What! That's not possible!"

Ichigo got tired really tired "Charmander do it"

Charmander then pull his head back like a dragon ready to breathe out fire from his mouth, the water pokemon panicked. Charmander then release his **black flames** at the pokemon who then got push back by the intense fire before exploding.

"BOOM!"

Prinplup fainted on the ground with burn marks "Pri…"

The girls jaw drop at what had happen "So are you gonna come quitely or do I have to more" Ichigo warned them. The leader protested.

* * *

So after a few minutes the group of two boys and three girls were kneeling down on their knees with big red bumps on their head "Now said it again" Ichigo order them with Cynthia who had gotten out of the ropes with Riolu's help standing beside him looking at the scene with a slight amuse face, not really angry at what had happen to her.

Besides their leader of the group they yell "Were sorry! Please forgive us!"

"Good" Ichigo than turns to the one who didn't say "What about you?" she just turned her head.

"Just say it and we'll let you go" Ichigo says to the girl. "Why should I say sorry to her? I rather get stuck here" Cynthia look at her face to face "What did I ever do to you?"

"You don't know? Her mother also too got trap in the expedition last year and didn't came back" one of the girls tells her, Cynthia had a shock look when she heard it "I'm sorry for what happen but that doesn't explain why you have been acting more harshly than when we were kids"

The girl than look up to Cynthia "You really want to know?! Ok I'll tell you. While you're parents were remember as they _bravely_ help the others escape the cave but no one even remember my mom who also had help in the evacuation!" tears began to form in the girl eyes.

Cynthia tries to say something but Ichigo beat her to it.

"No your mother wasn't forgotten" Ichigo tells her with no lies in his voice. "LIER! Stop lying!" she yells at him. Ichigo then continue "the people may have forgotten your mother but Cynthia's family didn't"

"Huh?"

All of them were confuse at what he said Ichigo then pull out something from his pocket. When they clearly look and see that it was an old looking letter "This is a letter for Cynthia, hidden inside an incubator" Cynthia's had a surprise look on her face.

"So what's your point?" the girl ask getting irritated

"And what does it have to do with anything we are saying?"

 _ **~Cody simpson (Not just you)~**_

Ichigo then open the letter.

"To Cynthia,

Hi honey I decided to put another letter hidden inside the incubator as you father had written the last one a bit too unsatisfying for my taste. Anyway, how have you been honey I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you when you needed us the most, please forgive us.

So do you like your gift? we couldn't decide what to give you so I ask my friend Jeanette Brook who is also working in the project for some advice. She's really nice, you know she has a daughter around your age, I think her name is Jenny Brook you should make friends with her which will good for you.

And honey you don't have to be really strong and be the best like how your father mention you just have to be yourself that's all we ever wanted. Happy birthday to you honey.

Love Celestia Shirona

P.S. Even if we're not around, know that we love and always be proud of you.

After Ichigo had read finish the letter tears started falling down Cynthia eyes she then fall on her knees, feeling a sense of relief inside of her after hearing the letter from her mother.

And the girl now name Jenny Brook look confuse if she supposed to be happy that someone had remember her mother and call her a friend or should she still be angry. Then she felt a hand on her face wiping the tears falling "I'm really sorry I was too stupid to understand what you were feeling" Cynthia kneel down besides her.

Jenny slowly felt all her anger fading away inside of her. Charmander and Riolu just look at the scene with a smile.

Ichigo than continue "Hope you can forgive them for not remembering, Cynthia too was also suffering so much that she couldn't focus anything other than battling"

Jenny then turn to Cynthia "I'm sorry Cynthia I was really angry and jealous at you i-" Cynthia just stop her "It's ok, it's all in the past now" Cynthia pull her up and hug her. Jenny stood stun and kept muttering sorry.

Ichigo smile at the two "See you two can finally become friends" Jenny and Cynthia looked at the now smiling orange hair boy which they found quite appealing to them and blush a bit.

"Thank you" Jenny bowed to him which Ichigo just scratch his head not really knowing to do. Cynthia look at Ichigo and a slight warmth form inside her "What is this feeling?" she thought. Ichigo then turn to Cynthia with a big grin "Maybe it's just my imagination" she smile back at him.

The others beside the three were relief that it's finally over.

"Ok let's get out of this forest I'm really tired from all the walking" Ichigo walk back towards town with Charmander following him then Cynthia and Jenny look at each other before giggling.

"Achoo…! You two girls better not be talking about me!" Ichigo yell from afar. The others also follow and after reaching the town they finally went their separate ways.

Ichigo and Cynthia were walking on their way back to her house with their pokemon not far behind. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you"

"I didn't do much"

"You're being too modest, it's because of you my enemy became my friend and also because of you I can finally live without disappointing my parents" she tells him with a heart-warming tone.

Ichigo turns to her and he couldn't really say anything so he just patted her head which Cynthia feels a very strange feeling but a good strange feeling at his strange antic. Quickly pulling back and composing herself Cynthia put a palm on her cheek.

Ichigo just look confuse and walk forward with Charmander climbing on his back before hanging on his shoulder. Riolu also walk to Cynthia and holds her hand.

 _ **~Music slowly stops~**_

* * *

After the two finally reach back to her house it was already afternoon and on entering, Ichigo and Cynthia immediately finds the two elderly Professors drinking tea. "Oh Ichigo you found her but you sure did took you're time" Professor Oak says to the scowling orange hair boy.

Carolina walked up to her granddaughter "Dear? How are you feeling?" Cynthia gives a big bright smile "Tired but I feel like a big weight is being lifted from me, grandmother"

Carolina eyes widen, she hasn't seen that beautiful smile for such a long time before she too smile "Dear, I'm really happy for you" pulling her into a hug. Carolina turn to Ichigo who is being scolded by Professor Oak "Ichigo whatever you did you have my deepest appreciation" she thought.

After a while they prepare dinner with Cynthia, Ichigo and Carolina preparing it. They really were having a plaseant dinner with Cynthia being teased to death by her grandmother who kept teasing her about Ichigo which the orange hair boy didn't understand what they were saying.

Charmander and Riolu were having a competition of who would finish first which Charmander stuffing food in his mouth and Riolu quickly eating with some manners.

After they finish dinner Ichigo and Cynthia then start washing the dishes of course with the help of their pokemon. When they finish the Professors called them into the living room "You call for us?" Ichigo walk in with Cynthia.

"Yes Ichigo, we want to tell you two something important" these confuse Cynthia and Ichigo. Carolina turned to her granddaughter "Dear do you remember Alamos town?" Cynthia nodded "Yes, I asked you before that I want to visit the tower there but you said no, why?"

"Well Cynthia your grandmother have something to be deliver there so were sending you two"

Ichigo did not like it one bit and Cynthia looks thrill to go.

"No"

Those words were the only thing that came out of his mouth.

The two Professors look at the boy and asked "Why?"

Ichigo scowl deepen "I have been moving around too much acting like a delivery boy which I am not so no, I'm too tired" Professor Oak try to persuade him in his answer but Carolina beat him to it.

"It's ok if you don't want to go young man"

Ichigo finally felt relief "Thank you"

"But…"

Ichigo got annoyed again.

"My granddaughter COULD go on her own into the big bad world, unprotected with no one to protect her she might even get hurt because a certain boy didn't want to go" fake tears coming out her eyes.

Ichigo was going to say no again but when he turned to Cynthia who just looked down "Its ok Ichigo, I'll be fine" she gives a small smile

"I…I...but…"

"FINE! I'll go so stop it" Ichigo rub his nose, Cynthia beam up.

"Excellent! Now you two get to bed you'll need to wake up early for it" She push them up to the stairs.

* * *

 _Inside one of the guest room_

Ichigo lay down on the bed inside one of the guest room with Charmander on the foot of the bed already sleeping hugging his red scarf. "huh…Hollow why are my memories returning so slow?"

" **I don't know king"** Hollow says in a low tone.

Ichigo stay silent.

" **Don't worry you'll get them back so stop frowning and get ready for another training and this time I'm gonna help our little black friend"** Hollow finish and fade away.

Ichigo stay silent and slowly he fell into sleep. After a while the door to the room slowly came open, a feminine figure slowly and quietly walk towards the bed Ichigo is sleeping.

Charmander woke up feeling a presence inside the room he and Ichigo are sleeping so opening his eyes he see a familiar face "Charr…?"

The figure saw the fire type woke up "Shuss…" the person put her finger on her lips and Charmander just watch the person.

The person then kneel down beside Ichigo's head "Ichigo, thank you for coming into my life" in a soft tone before giving a quick peck on the side of his face.

The person then stood back up and look towards Charmander "Let's keep this as a secret ok?" she whisper to the fire type who acknowledge her by pulling up his paw and went back to sleep.

Walking out of the room Cynthia turn back and look at Ichigo "Sweet dreams" she says before going back to her own room.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Mindscape**

In his mindscape Ichigo is having anything other than a sweet dream. Hollow jump from above throwing down spheres of **aura** at Ichigo who is trying to dodged them.

" **Stop dodging them and start deflecting them**!"

"Like HELL!" Ichigo shouts before one of the sphere blast him off throwing him away.

Hollow came down above Ichigo with a drop kick which Ichigo block it crossing his arms upward.

" **You won't get strong if you hesitate!"**

The two keep going until a stream of **black flames** fire at Hollow direction which he jump back avoiding it.

Ichigo then look at the familiar flames and look where it came from "Charmander?" the little black pokemon ran to his trainer side fast "Charrr!"

Ichigo than look towards Hollow "What did you do?"

Hollow than came forward to them " **Ok King I'm gonna explain so listen up"**

* * *

 **Morning in the Shirona residence**

Professor Oak is sitting in the kitchen with a newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee by his side. "Samuel where is Ichigo? It's almost time for them to go" Carolina asked her fellow Professor while she herself is drinking tea with Cynthia by her side eating breakfast.

"Dear could you go wake him up" before Cynthia could response.

"UGggg…my head" a mope of very messy orange hair came in with his pokemon following who doesn't seem to be in a good mood either "Charrr…."

"Ichigo were you up all night?" Professor Oak looked at the red eye of Ichigo who just sit beside him. "I wish" was his only response.

"You should get ready Ichigo" came the voice of Cynthia with a hint of amusement, Ichigo turn to her and see that she is looking at him with an amused smile "When did she get so friendly?"

" **Beats me but seriously you're complaining too much about your training, so buck up"** Ichigo ignored him.

"Yeah yeah I'll go prepare" Ichigo stood up and went back upstairs to get ready while mumbling about _stupid crazy training cutting his sleep._

After all of them got prepare they stood in front of a bus stand. Ichigo stood with a large bag on his bag carrying the item they were supposed to deliver, wearing a gray pain shirt and black thowsers with black logo color slip on shoes. Besides him is Charmander wearing his red scarf and caring the incubator which he seems to really like taking care of it.

Cynthia also stood by his side carrying a small strap on bag. She is wearing another summer white dress leggings under her dress and slippers on with her hair falling down on her dress. Riolu is inside his pokeball.

"Now you two try to be careful ok?" the two nodded.

"Ichigo I got a call from Ash and the others that you should call them sometimes"

Ichigo again nod "And you'll need a pokedex for the trip and since I haven't give it to you here's one" Professor Oak pull out a pokedex and give to Ichigo.

"And Cynthia you may be able to hide it from others but not from me" Carolina says while gesturing to Ichigo. Embarrassed Cynthia just turns her head "Don't make things up grandmother" Carolina grin at her reaction.

After the two got into the bus and say their goodbyes. The two teen slowly relax down on their sit and signed happily. Charmander sit on one of the sit with the incubator by his side.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm…?"

"Could I take care of the pokemon egg again?"

"Why the change of heart?"

"Well…"

Ichigo still close his eyes "I have no problem with it, besides it still a present your parents left for you but you have to ask Charmander, looks like he's quite attach to it" Cynthia turn to Charmander who is talking to the egg happily.

"Maybe later, he seems to enjoying too much" she said than change to another subject and started a conversation with Ichigo before the two fell asleep on their sits as their destination is 4 hours away.

When they finally reach Alamos town Ichigo and Cynthia with Charmander stood in front of the long bridge made out of stones. From a few miles away a shadow figure is watching them.

"Ok lets go this thing is annoying to carry" Ichigo said walking towards the bridges. But Cynthia collides his shoulder a bit with hers "Ichigo lets take it slow and enjoy looking around, so stop being in a rush" she chided him.

"Fine…"

" **Man… your whip"**

"I don't need more headache so shut up" mentally answer back.

While walking Ichigo see's a huge tower that looks like it is in the middle of the town "What is that?" Ichigo pointed at the large tower. Cynthia looked up at where he is pointing "Well that would be the space and time tower"

"And that's my main reason for coming here" Cynthia has stars in her eyes looking at the tower. Ichigo looked towards the shadow of a street light with Charmander doing the same.

Cynthia then pull Ichigo hands "Let's go" Ichigo got pulled by her with having a dumb look and Charmander quickly following them holding the incubator.

But suddenly they froze "What is happening?" Cynthia can't move her body with Ichigo and Charmander being the same. They slowly float with blue-ish color envelop around them.

"Wha-" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as they suddenly vanish in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **In an unknown area**

A large dark blue like sauropod figure stood with its various blue stripes glow a few second before it stop " _I have done what you asked my Lord_ "

A large figure looked at the same large stone tablet wher it shows Ichigo and the others envelop with blue-ish like aura before vanishing " _Well done, thank you for your assistance you may return_ "

It nodded and flew out of the place.

The large figure just looks at the stone tablet

" _Good luck…"_

 **And done!**

 **Does anyone know Alicia (Alice's grandmother) age?**

 **Now I have been suggested to get a beta reader which I don't know how to get one so… I'll try to get someone from my family.**

 **Please review with or withour criticism and stay tune for my next update.**


	9. A slight adventure in Sinnoh 3

**Hi! Again**

 **Sorry I have so many things keeping me from writing and posting them. Anyway, I have decided the harem will be 6 girls, I have already pick 5 of them so for the six position I'll put up a poll of various girls on my profile/bio so you can decide the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I am writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-8**

 **Back in Pallet town**

We find three kids lying around on the fields of Professor Oak's ranch.

"UGHHH!" the black hair boy of the three groaned out loud. "What is up with you Ash?" a brown hair girl besides him ask while reading a book she is holding.

"Yeah, Ashy boy…it's annoying" another boy with brown hair turns his attention to his hyper-active friend.

"I'm really bored…."

The other two just sigh.

"I just wish he come back soon…" Ash looks down on his knees.

Gary and Leaf also have the same thought.

"Remember the time when he train us?" he says to the two who flinch at that particular moment.

Gary rubs his shoulder "Who wouldn't, I can still feel the pain…" Leaf just breathes out relief that she didn't join the two "Thank goodness" she thought.

"I know but I really had fun whenever he's around, going on adventure around Pallet town, get chase by wild pokemon… well it was still awesome you know" Ash reminisce on those moments.

The other two too just smile remembering it. "And when I become a trainer I gonna train hard with my pokemon too and beat him!" Ash pumps his small fist in the air. "Really Ashy boy? It seems like a dream to me"

"Just wait and you'll see!" Ash argued back.

"Yeah, watch you lose…" Gary slyly says back with a grin.

Ash gets annoy and jump on Gary and the two again start their daily brawl with Ash on the ground and Gary on top pinning him down.

"Boys…" Leaf stares at the two before looking up the sky "Even Teddiursa and me are missing you" she thought while holding on to the bear cub pokemon.

After the two finish they all sat again together again on the grass.

"I bet his really having fun right about now" Ash says which the other two agreed.

* * *

 **Back in Alamos town**

A beautiful day in Alamos town with different flying pokemon and a group of Staravia in the sky with a Starly following the flock, but looking down closely to a street light the shadow it produce is moving on its own before a being like figure slowly comes out of it and look up to the sky with its teal eyes.

At the way it is looking a portal with blue-ish color form until three figures appear floating in the sky before falling down fast.

"huh?" is the only thought Cynthia Ichigo and Charmander have before falling down from the sky.

"AHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"CHARRR!"

While the three fall Ichigo grab on something while falling which is try to struggle from his grip but it somehow slow down his landing before he was about to hit the land.

Luckily Ichigo landed on top of a large pile of hay with whatever he had grabbed on, seeing that he is safe he breathe out relief "Huh? Where are the others?" he then hears screaming from above.

Before he could move something crash on his back from above "CRACK!" he felt his bone crack and another weight too came which only deepen the pain "OW!"

* * *

"OW!" From Alamos people walking could hear the loud noise and turn to its direction before they go on with whatever they were doing.

* * *

Cynthia rubs her sore head dizzy from falling "Ow…my back, what just happen?" she thought and look down to see Charmander which had fall down too and landed on her lap with swirls in his eyes.

She then thought "Where's Ichigo?" looking around she couldn't find him she call out to him.

"Ichigo!"

"Where could he be?"

She than felt movement beneath her and look down to see her orange hair friend with swirls in his eyes before she suddenly jump up surprised with Charmander falling down on the hay too with his trainer both knockout after the whole situation.

"Moooo!" Cynthia turn around to see a Tauros feeding on the hay they were sitting on and turn back to see Ichigo had somehow woke up sitting with his legs cross rubbing his back "Ow! Ow! ow!"

"Ichigo are you ok?" she ask feeling guilty for landing on him, Ichigo still holding his back "yeah I'm fine, you?"

She nodded and says "Thanks to you"

Ichigo too felt movement beneath him and something flew out from the hay below which surprise him, a pokemon like bird came out looking at Ichigo with a mean looking gaze.

"Starr…"

The flying type suddenly form sand on its wings and threw it at Ichigo's open mouth and fly away.

"BLAH!"

"Was that really necessary! BLAH!" Ichigo yells at it while trying to get rid of the sands in his mouth.

"hehe I believe it use **sand attack"** Cynthia giggle a bit from the funny scene.

" **King something is feeling off about this place"**

"What do you mean?" Ichigo clean his mouth.

" **I don't know but it feels strange and familiar at where you're supposed to go"**

"Alamos town?" Ichigo says.

" **Yeah"**

"Ichigo stop spacing around, we need to go. I don't know what happen but we need to go Alamos town first and will figure out what had happen" Cynthia jump down from the hay.

Ichigo still thinking about what Hollow said while following Cynthia, Charmander not far behind with the incubator.

Cynthia too felt weird about the path to Alamos town "Its familiar but there is no sign around telling the way to the town" She suddenly stops and turn to Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"What is it?" Ichigo looks at her.

"I know I said earlier that we'll figure out what had happen later but…"

Understanding her confusion "I know, something is off"

"Let's head to the town first like you said ok?" He says to her and Cynthia hum in response.

Charmander is too busy cleaning the incubator to hear what they were saying.

After the three arrive at Alamos town, Cynthia and Ichigo eyes widen a bit with a surprise and shock expression. "Wasn't there a tower there?" Ichigo shakenly pointed his figure at where the tower is supposed to be "Yeah…" Cynthia answers him.

"And why are people wearing clothes that you would see in old movies?" he ask again while he and Cynthia look around at the peoples attire.

When they snap out of there shock faces the two turn to each and started discussing things.

"What is happening?"

"Maybe it has something to do with us falling from the sky"

Ichigo then try to ask Hollow.

" **Don't ask me, I don't know shit!"**

Ichigo turn to Cynthia and finds her talking to a lady who is wearing a brown color strange dress which he fines it very weird.

She then quickly walks to him "Ichigo! Ichigo!" she says his name a little bit too loud while having a shock face.

Ichigo stopping her by putting his palm in front of her face "Calm down, and tell me what happen"

"I know this may sound crazy but we're not supposed to be here!" she grips her hands tide.

"What?"

Cynthia then takes a deep breathes slowly calming down "I mean that we might have somehow time travel, but I… can't really explain how"

Ichigo wanted to tell her that she is wrong but he had a feeling that she is telling the truth.

"Charr…?" Charmander just looks at the two confuse of what is hapening.

He then asks an elderly man with old looking spectacles, white beard and hair, who is walking towards the town "Sir?"

"Yes?" the man reply

"Where is the two huge towers that is supposed to be there?" Ichigo then pointed again towards the town. The man then look confuse at his question.

"I'm sorry young man but there isn't any tower you mention there, it's always been like that"

"Then, is that Alamos town?" Ichigo pointed again to the town.

"Yes"

Ichigo then starts to believe that they had really somehow time travel "Sorry for the inconvenience" Ichigo bows at the man.

The man just nods his head "It's quite alright" the man look curiously at Ichigo before he went on his way.

Ichigo then calls his friend "Cynthia you heard that right?" he got no response

"Cynthia?"

"Cynthia?"

He turns to see a shock and horrified look on her face "Cynthia? You ok?"

She still didn't response, Cynthia then puts her hands on her head hyperventilating a bit.

"Alright?"

"Hahaha…" she nervously laughs

Suddenly grabbing on his shirt "How can I be alright! We're stuck in a time zone that we don't belong to with no way of going back! How can I be alright!" she yells out her frustration luckily they were the only two in the area.

Ichigo tries to push her back angry at what she is doing but he suddenly stop looking at her understanding that she is still young even if she is a smart girl it doesn't mean she haven't got any uncontrollable emotions to deal with.

Charmander try to stop her but Ichigo just raise his arms stopping him "Charr?"

"I'm getting too old for this…" Ichigo thought

" **Got that right"**

Ichigo then quickly grab Cynthia and chop on her neck knocking her out from her break down.

"Sorry Cynthia but you need to sleep it off" she slowly close her eyes and Ichigo holds her before she could hit the ground, he then put her on his back carrying her.

"Now what am I gonna do?" he looks down at Charmander who is looking back.

" **Just follow your instinct you idiot"**

"And how is that gonna help me?"

" **Don't know? But it has help me survive this long"**

"Well my instinct stinks right now"

Ichigo sigh not really knowing what to do but he then quickly side step a large and long tongue "A tongue?"

Ichigo then turn to where it came from "Who's there?"

A figure suddenly jumps out of the bushes and beside the figure stood a pokemon like large round body with a long tongue besides him "It is I Baron Vincent the future heir of the house of Baron and my pokemon Lickitung" he pose in different position with an arrogant smile and he is wearing a red puffy shirt with a white shorts.

" **That was so lame"**

Charmander just dumbly look at the weird boy "Charr…"

Ichigo just stare down at the boy who is only seems to be 9 years old "What do you want?" Ichigo asks the boy in an annoyed tone.

"You!" pointing at him.

Ichigo got confuse "Me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You have harm that beautiful maiden and carrying her like an ape as such it is my duty to save her from a brute like you" He says with his hands gripping tide "So get ready to face justice"

" **Drama queen Ew…"** Hollow dryly says in his head.

"Are you picking a fight?" a tick mark appears on Ichigo's head.

Ichigo then walk up to him slowing angry at being accused of such things and Vincent too got ready to order his pokemon but before anything could happen "Wait!" came a young feminine voice.

The two turn their heads toward where it came from and saw a girl with blonde hair girl wearing what seem to brown dress with a white apron she seems to be the same age as the boy.

"Stop it you two" she finally reach them and taking a deep breathed.

Vincent turns to her "Alicia my angel do not defend such a devious looking brute" another tick marked appear on Ichigo's head.

"WHY I OUTTA-" Ichigo try to grab him age but the girl stood in front of him, she shucks her head.

Ichigo looks at the girl a few minutes and just scratch his head "Fine…"

" **Are girls your weakness? Or are you just a wussy? King"**

"Shut up" Ichigo answer back in his mind.

The girl now name Alicia smile "Thank you"

"Come on Charmander we need to find a place to stay" he calls his pokemon while carrying Cynthia before he could walk a small hand grabs his hands stopping him.

Ichigo turns "huh? What now?" he asks the girl.

"How dare you talk to Alicia in such a way!" Vincent says while grinding his teeth.

The two ignores him "My name is Alicia, what's yours?" she ask and her eyes keep looking back at Cynthia and him. Seeing where she is peeking Ichigo understand "Ichigo, and don't worry I'm not that kind of person she's my friend and she got dizzy"

Alicia then claps her hand together "Oh thank goodness, I thought I had a bad feeling" Ichigo sweat-drop "Am i really that scary?" Ichigo thought.

" **Haven't you looked in the mirror Kingy"** Hollow mocked him.

"Stop ignoring me!" the frustrated boy yells, the two look back at him before continuing their conversation. "Is this how It feels to be alone even sweet Alicia doesn't want to speak to me, atleast your here Lickytung….huh? Lickytung?"

Vincent turns to see his pokemon talking to Charmander.

"So cold" he just say before he got slap on the head "Stop spacing out brat" Ichigo says and Alicia who is looking curiously at the Charmander and touch his red scarf a bit which Charmander just pull it back.

Ichigo look at the two "It's something special to him so his a bit edgy at it"

Alicia then looks back down "Sorry…" Charmander just walk up to the girl and put his claw on her knees indicating that it's alright.

She then got back up and turns to Ichigo "You say that you were looking for a place to stay right?" Ichigo nodded. "I know a place where you and friend could stay for a while".

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Baron Vincent did not like where this was going "What are you doing Alicia he is just a stranger and I do not allow it" Alicia then looks at the boy "Allow? Who says you have authorities over me?" she sweetly smiles at him which he sweats a bit.

"But we ar- OW!" he cry feeling a pain in his foot. Alicia then pulls Ichigo with Charmander following.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can stay" she says happily.

Ichigo then thought "Today has been a really weird day"

"Charr…" Charmander runs to them while carrying the incubator.

Vincent tries to follow but fell down on his knees "Noooo…" he cry out loud.

* * *

After the three with Ichigo carrying Cynthia run into the town they stop in front of a garden or a pokemon garden to be more specific "Ok my house is beside the pokemon garden here"

"Pokemon Garden?" he asks

She nodded "It's a place where many pokemons live and play. Let's just say it's a home for all kinds of pokemon" Charmander look at the garden with sparkles in his eyes.

Pulling his trainer's leg "What is it Charmander?" Ichigo ask the black fire type pokemon.

"Char… Char…" he pointed at the other pokemon in the garden.

"Ok you go and have fun but careful with the egg" Charmander cried happily and run towards the other pokemon who happily welcome.

Ichigo smile at Charmander having fun "How were you able to understand what it said?" Alicia asks curiously, Ichigo look down at her "I don't know how, I just know"

Alicia pouted not satisfied with his answer.

"Alicia?"

"Yeah..?"

"Why are you helping me? A stranger no less" Ichigo asks while walking to her house which is not far from the garden. "I don't really have a reason, I just do. Maybe it runs in the family" she answer innocently

"Besides, you're not like the other people who are scared of making one of the Baron family angry" she finished.

"You mean that kid with the weird red hair"

She just giggles at his statement "Yeah…"

When the two arrive at the front door of her house which seem to be a big cottage with a homey feeling to it "Wow…you have a beautiful home not that luxurious but just right" he complemented.

"Why thank you, young man" a women voice came from behind, the two kids turn quickly at see a women oddly resembling Alicia.

"Mom?"

"Oh Alicia your home early and is this your new friend?" she exams Ichigo from head to toe.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ichigo" Ichigo polity bow at the women who smile at him "It's nice to meet you too"

Then suddenly a huge man came out from the house "Alicia what is the meaning of these? You bringing boys at home now? At your age you shouldn't even be thinking about such things!" he yells with tears coming out of his eyes.

The other three just sweat-drop at him "Honey, stop it he's just her friend"

The man ignores her and walks closely to Ichigo and asks "How old are you young man?" Ichigo felt annoyed at the huge man coming close to him.

Ichigo just turn his head sideways "Ah…11 years old sir"

That surprise's the family of three "Really Ichigo?" Alicia ask

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ichigo then turns to them.

"You look older then you say… AHAHA! It seems you are destine to be a strong man one day!" the man loudly says while slapping Ichigo in the head who stumble a bit "ow…"

Alicia mom then pointed out "And who would that be?" she points at Cynthia.

After Ichigo explains to them about his predicament "I see…" the man put his hands on his chin.

Alicia mom then put a hand on his cheek "Don't worry you and your friend can stay here as long as you want" she smiles happily at him.

But the man put on a tough look "But you have to do some work too, there is nothing free in the world" Ichigo didn't flinch or get scared "Yes sir and thank you so much for your kind hospitality"

Alicia pull his dad legs "Dad, you don't have to be mean…" her dad's personality turns around at her "Alicia this is man stuff you don't have to be worry…" he says to his daughter who just pouted folding her arms.

" **I'll say it again you attract a lot of weirdos"**

Ichigo ignore him and turn to the others, after they all got into the house and leads Ichigo into one of the empty rooms "this will be where you'll stay with your friend" the man says before he left the room.

Ichigo carefully place Cynthia on the bed inside the room and look at her "You're really a nice person Ichigo" Alicia came in the room.

Ichigo look down at Cynthia "Thanks, I would do anything to keep my friends safe"

Alicia smile at the orange hair boy. "Ughhgh…" Cynthia slowly woke up and sits up with Ichigo's help "Cynthia, are you ok?"

"Ichigo?"

Then suddenly remembering what had happen she looks down sad "It really did happen, didn't it?" Ichigo nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I acted" she apologise, Ichigo just wave it off "It's ok"

Raising her head a bit a small smile form on her lips "Even if I can't go back, I still have a friend close by" she thought while looking at Ichigo.

But her thoughts went back to her grandmother and tears begin to fall down, seeing the tears Ichigo flickers her on the forehead snapping her from her mood.

"Ow!" she holds her forehead feeling the slight pain.

"Why did you do that?" she glares at him.

Ichigo looks at her "You give up too easily…" Cynthia had a dumb look "Huh?"

"You heard what I say" Cynthia looks at him and say "how would you know?"

Ichigo felt another head-ache "Didn't you give up trying to beat me in a pokemon battle after one defeat?"

"I…i.." Cynthia couldn't say anything.

"Just like then you're giving up now" Cynthia faces down again.

Ichigo look at her and turn his head at the ceiling

" _Abandon your fear, look forward, move forward and never stop._

 _You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate_ "

Cynthia and Alicia faces form a bewildered look after he said that, not really understanding it.

Ichigo then rub his head "What I mean is don't give up, we'll find a way back home I promise" Cynthia would never believe it if someone told her that but Ichigo is different so she couldn't help but believe in him.

Alicia look at the two with a small smile "You two seem to be really close" Cynthia then finally notice another person was there and quickly turns to her "Oh sorry, how rude of me for ignoring you"

Alicia reply "Its fine, Ichigo told me what happen. You must be really tired to fell unconscious" Cynthia then turn to Ichigo who turn away and quickly understand that he had to made it up as they can say they were from the future.

"Thank you for letting us stay, my name is Cynthia" she tells her. Alicia shakes her hand "Mines Alicia"

And suddenly the door to the room got and a Chansey came in "Chansey…chanc…"

Knowing what it is saying Alicia got up "Come on you two dinners ready"

The day turns into night with the family having dinner with their two guests after Cynthia introduce herself to them.

Ichigo while eating felt that he forgot something before he suddenly got up and runs outside the house "Damn it! Charmander I totally forgot about him".

* * *

Inside the pokemon garden we find are black lizard friend walking around trying to find Ichigo and the others "Charr…"

After walking a bit and asking the other pokemon if they had seen the humans he had been with but no results so far. Charmander look down at the egg "Charr…" It shakes a bit.

He then stood on one of the cliff inside the garden (a large garden isn't it) he got tired and shouted out loud "CHARRR!" wondering if Ichigo could hear him, his claw slip and drop the incubator before it roll down from the cliff.

With a horrified face Charmander chase after trying to gain speed with using **Quick attack** trying to grab on the incubator, it then hits a rock an flew upward Charmander jump high and finally catch the incubator in mid-air "Charrr…." He felt relief but forget that no one is there to catch him.

Hugging on to the incubator and bracing for impact.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"Charr?" Charmander didn't feel any pain but felt something holding him and the incubator, he look up to see a pokemon with a single blue teal eye looking at him.

The dark being puts him down on the ground "are… you… okay…?" it spoke like a human but in gruffly tone.

Charmander then check himself and check the egg before he looks up to the pokemon and pulls his arm high "charrr!" saying he is ok.

"So this is where you are" Charmander and the dark pokemon turns to see Ichigo stood behind the fire type.

"Charr!" pointing his claws at him.

"Sorry ok, I forgot"

"Charr Charr?"

"I know I know I can be forgetful sometimes, so please forgive me" after a few minutes Charmander accepted his apology with a nod. Ichigo sigh before he looks towards the dark pokemon besides Charmander.

"Who is this Charmander? You're new friend?" Ichigo ask.

"Charr… char… mander"

"Oh I see" before Ichigo walks toward the dark pokemon who looks at Ichigo with a surprise look.

He pulls up his hand and says "Thank you for helping my friend" the dark pokemon was shock that Ichigo was able to appear without it noticing him or feeling his prescense and look at Ichigo's hand before he slowly grab his hand and then shake it, the dark pokemon felt a strange and familiar feeling to its own coming from the human and it quickly pull back its arm.

The dark pokemon just look at them for a few seconds before he sinks into the ground specifically the shadow and disappear. Charmander look at the way it disappeared.

"Guess he isn't really the social type, come on lets go back" Charmander follows him from behind back to Alicia house.

From a distance the dark being look at Ichigo and Charmander with the moon shining bright "the…same…pain…"

After the two arrive back and again introducing Charmander to the family they went to bed with Ichigo sleeping with Charmander in the guest room and Cynthia sleeping with Alicia in her room which was just beside the room Ichigo is sleeping.

"hehehe…really?"

"No no no… not like that"

"hehehehe"

The girls were making noises and kept talking for an hour even after everybody went to bed. And kept on and on making girly noises until…

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Ichigo shouted from the other side with red eyes not being able to sleep from there on going noises.

After a few seconds there was silence but…

"Hehehe"

They didn't stop. Ichigo just sigh and put two pillows on both his ears. After a while he was able to sleep.

* * *

 **Dream (Ichigo's)**

Ichigo woke up to his mindscape "Can't I have a normal dream?!" he yells before he got thrown hitting a building inside his mindscape.

" **Stop complaining King, you and lizard breath need to train"** Hollow says before ducking from a stream of fire aiming at him.

Ichigo got up with his scowl deepen "Whatever" and walk closely to them. "Let's get this over with"

Hollow then look at the two " **Tsk Tsk Tsk, Now King I will be teaching you something different now"** putting his finger shaking it.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo raise a brow with Charmander looking at them confuse.

Hollow raise his hand and a white liquid came from under the side of the building they were standing on and the white substance slowly form into a small figure with a tail, arms, after it finally finish changing Ichigo and Charmander eyes widen at what they were seeing.

It looks like a white version of Charmander with white flames on its tail instead of black. "Ok a white version of Charmander so?" Hollow and the white Charmander grin " **We'll be having a battle"**

Ichigo and Charmander look at each other before looking back "Why? With Charmander flames and power I think we're strong enough" Hollow looks at him disappointingly " **That the reason why we'll be training"**

"Huh?"

"Charr…?"

Ichigo didn't understand what he meant but just got up "Ok don't know why I need it but let's just do it"

They stood on opposite sides one identical to the other except with some difference.

" **OK! Let's begin, ladies first King!"** taunting him.

Ichigo got annoyed "Ok Charmander we'll show him"

"Charr…" Charmander responses back before getting pump up.

Ichigo without wasting any time quickly order "Charmander get in with **Quick attack** and hit it **Metal claw**!"

Charmander quickly runs with speed at the other Charmander while forming silver color energy in his claws.

Hollow just smirk at this " **Too predictable,** **Charmander you know what to do"** The white Charmander nods and got ready.

After getting close enough Charmander try to slash at his white version but he missed and felt his tail being pull "Charr?"

The white Charmander grabs on before it start spinning Charmander from his tail and throw the dizzy Charmander high in to the air, Ichigo got surprise at the white Charmander action before he shouted "Charmander snap out of it!"

Charmander got too confuse to hear anything in the air. " **Now jump high and use** _ **Dragon tail**_ **"** The white Charmander jump up very fast with a green glow on his tail before he slams his tail on Charmander belly pushing it down to the ground " **Charr!"**

Ichigo couldn't do anything as he watched his friend fall down fast and crash. "Charmander!"

Hollow look bored " **King do you give up?"** while he folds his arms with the white Charmander doing the same.

But before Ichigo could response Charmander slowly got up from his crash with some injuries "Charr… Charr…"

Ichigo then felt what Charmander is feeling and quickly response "Like hell!" Hollow smirks

"Charmander and I are not giving up!" Ichigo and Charmander stood with new found strength. " **That's right giving up is for losers so show me what you got!"**

"Charmander use **Flamethrower!"** Charmander pull his head back a bit before releasing his black flames at the Charmander. "Charrr…!"

Hollow looks at Ichigo " **You got the strength but no brains"** he rubs his white hair

" **Charmander, you do the same too"** the white Charmander comply and fire his own flames which were white. The two powerful flames met and exploded.

" **BOOM!"**

Ichigo cover his eyes from the smoke it produce but Hollow look straight unaffected by the smoke and mumble something.

Charmander too cover his face with his right arm, after the smoke clear out. Ichigo and Charmander saw that the white Charmander gone and only found the smirking Hollow.

The two look around try to find it.

" **Do it!"**

And from the sky the white Charmander came down fast with his claws pointing straight at Charmander while using **Metal claw**.

Ichigo quickly orders "Charmander block it with **Metal claw!"** the white Charmander hit its mark with the speed from falling downward and slam his claws on Charmander who wasn't fast enough to block it.

"Charr!" Charmander once again flung into the air " **Finish it with Quick attack and combine it with Dragon tail!"** Hollow yells and the white Charmander quickly bash into Charmander hitting his mark and he quickly slams Charmander again with **Dragon tail** before he could hit the ground on his own.

Charmander roll back hard and finally stop with swirls in his defeated. Ichigo eyes widen at his defeat "What…?" before he quickly runs to Charmander side.

"You ok?" Ichigo kneels down holding on to the pokemon. Charmander woke up with injuries "Charr…" weakly saying it's alright. Ichigo breathe out relief.

" **Now king do you know why you lost?"** Hollow walks to him with the white Charmander.

Ichigo then says "Cause you're stronger" Ichigo hate to admit it.

Hollow smirk " **Well yes and thank you for the compliment"** a tick mark appear on Ichigo's head.

" **But no that's not the reason"** Ichigo got confuse "What do you mean?" Hollow signed " **Do I have to explain everything to you"** Ichigo glare at him.

" **Guess it can't be help"**

"Get to the point!"

" **First you got arrogant didn't you?"**

Ichigo try to argue but Hollow continue " **Don't lie to me I know everything about you, I guess you're still the same idiot even before you lost your memory"**

Ichigo got confuse.

" **You charge into battle without thinking straight and rely too much on a single thing"**

"What do you mean? I do not!" Hollow raise his brow " **Really? Ok then tell me when has Charmander's black flames and power haven't gotten you out of a bad situation?"**

Ichigo couldn't say anything as Hollow said the truth " **Also you are reckless using moves without thinking straight, you have only win this far because you fought others who are weaker then you"**

Ichigo slump down after he said that " **Cynthia could had beaten you if you haven't surprise her by Charmander's special flames"**

" **And this little guy here"** Hollow rubs the white Charmander's head and continue **"is on the same level as your Charmander the reason why you lost to me is you use only power with no much strategy"**

Ichigo then look down at Charmander before saying "Then what do I do to get stronger?"

" **You already know the answer to that King"**

Ichigo then thought before he figures out what he must do "I understand" Ichigo nod

"And I will get stronger and never give up"

Hollow smirk " **That's it and with my help you'll be one of the strongest"** before he snaps his finger and a huge boulder fell down from the sky heading towards Ichigo.

Ichigo jump away before it could squish him "What the hell was that for!?" Hollow just pick his ear with his finger " **Stop complaining you gonna train with this boulder and the smaller one is for Charmander"** Hollow grin with a mad sick smile.

Ichigo and Charmander jaws hit the ground before they snap out of it.

"HOW AM I GONNA DO THAT!?"

"CHARR CHARRR… MANDER!?"

Hollow couldn't take anymore so he kick the two hard towards the boulder " **STOP COMPLAINING AND START TRAINING!"**

After a few minutes later we find Ichigo pulling a boulder twice his size with a steel chain attach to it into a hill which had somehow magically appear in his mindscape and Charmander doing the same. The two struggle pulling.

"Why are we doing physical training in my mind!?" Ichigo yell while pulling. Hollow who is sitting on the bolder Ichigo is pulling " **The hell would I know"**

"What!?"

" **The only thing I know is when you train here it will somehow transfer the results of it to your body, so shut up and do it"** Hollow then pull out a whip from his clothes and start whipping the two.

"OW! stop that"

"Charrr!"

" **Then stop asking question and pull"**

"Charr.. Charr..!"

" **Why I did that to you too? Blame King there! If one complains you both suffer!"**

"Slave driver" "Charr…" Ichigo and Charmander have the same thought.

* * *

After they were done Ichigo and Charmander breathe heavily while lying on the ground "Hollow… huff… how… am I gonna train huff… to be more stratagistic in battle" Hollow looks at Ichigo carefully and says " **I don't know"**

"I'm gonna kill you…! Huff…"

" **haha kidding, that is something you have to do and discover by yourself"** Ichigo look upward with a deep thought.

Hollow notice something " **King I guess it's time you meet someone"** Ichigo got confuse at what Hollow said "What?" Hollow pointed at a direction, Ichigo look at where he is pointing. Ichigo and Charmander saw a huge figure with some kind of golden color ring around its stomach with weird shapes.

Ichigo and Charmander started floating and feeling relax as if a warm feeling came into them and heal all their pain. " **I'll be leaving now"** The being nodded.

" _I see that you are getting stronger little by little Ichigo and Charmander"_ The being in front of them said that. Charmander recognized the being in front of him and bow "Char… Char…"

The being just chuckle " _It is ok my child, raise your head"_ Charmander slowly raised his head.

Ichigo look confuse "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he asks with some suspicion as Ichigo find it strange to find someone he doesn't know inside his mindscape.

" _I seems to me that I haven't introduce myself, the world may know me as Arceus or the original one"_ Arceus finally introduce himself to the orange hair boy.

"Ar…ceus?"

" _Yes, and how I know you is that I had watch your past life"_

Ichigo eyes widen then ask "Then do you know who I was? What I was?" Arceus nodded

" _Of course, you we're a protector, one who didn't stop at nothing to keep the ones you care about safe, but also suffer too much but I can't tell you more as it would affect you in a dreadful way"_

Ichigo came to a realization "Then you were the one who brought me here?" Arceus again nod "But why?" Arceus float around then reply "This world may seem peaceful but there are still evil lurking in the shadow who would do anything to destroy or control this world and it's that very reason I need someone to help me stop their progress"

"But aren't you powerful enough to stop them on your own?"

" _Yes I am but a being like me can't get involve too much with the mortals I have a deep hatred for the humans but I still care for them as people like your family back in Pallet town exist in this world"_ a circular ripple in front of them showing Ash Delia and the others.

Ichigo smile seeing the smile on their faces "Yeah…" Charmander too cried happily seeing them "Charrr!" he tries to reach to them while floating.

" _But seeing as I have not regain my full power, It is hard for me"_

Ichigo look confuse "How?"

Arceus just look away " _I shall tell you another time as time is running out but I do have one question"_

"And that would be?"

" _Will you help me?"_ Ichigo then had a deep thought.

And finally "I guess it can't be help, you with me on this Charmander?" Ichigo look down at Charmander who puff out flames as his response "We're in"

Arceus eye smile " _Excellent but it is time for you to wake up"_

The whole started to glow bright "Wait could you tell why we are in the past and how do we get back?!"

Arceus look at him and says " _Do not worry young protector you two and the girl will return in due time, the reason you are here is to prove yourself"_ before everything blank out.

* * *

 **Dream ends**

Opening his eyes Ichigo gets up slowly and grabs his hair with his hands "Prove myself? Prove myself to whom?"

"Hollow you heard everything right?" Ichigo mentally ask his other self.

" **Yeah, I did"**

"What did he meant by prove myself?" Ichigo hope he knew " **Sorry king I don't know, maybe you have to bang som-"** Ichigo cut him off with a irritated look on his face "I should have never ask him"

"BANG!" The door to the room came open with a loud bang surprising Ichigo into jumping out of the bed and hit the floor on his face "WAKE UP TIME TO WORK!" Alicia father loudly yell.

Charmander wake up and without knowing he jump out of the bed and landed on Ichigo's back "OW!" Charmander look down and see that he is standing on his trainer "Charr…?" Ichigo look up at his partner "Why I'm on the floor?"

"Ask the idiot who came yelling in!"

Alicia father then look down at Ichigo "No time to be lying around its time to work and come down quickly!" he yells again at Ichigo with some spits.

Wiping the spits on his face Ichigo stands up "I guess I don't have any choice, come on Charmander lets go" Ichigo put on some new clothes well… something he could blend in with the folks of this time.

Ichigo heads out of the room and get down stair with Charmander who came behind after he had put his scarf in Ichigo's bag.

When Ichigo enters what seems to be the kitchen of the house Alicia father stood besides the window waiting for him "Ok Ichigo we'll be doing a few things so get prepare" Ichigo just nods and Charmander looks half awake.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo ask, the man walk towards the door "There still asleep, they do not usually woke up early, now stop asking question and come"

Ichigo and Charmander follow the man and the three arrive at the Pokemon garden. Ichigo got curious and ask "What are we doing anyway?" Ichigo turns to the man who pulling out some tools from a nearby shed looking hut.

"I'm the care taker of this garden as well as a builder, so… we'll be taking care of the garden as well as the pokemons here" the man then threw a grass cutter at Ichigo who catch it. "Ok start cutting the grass over there" he pointed at some area of the huge garden.

Ichigo and Charmander look at where he is pointing and their jaws fell down "What! That's too many how am I gonna cut all that with this" Ichigo pointed at the old looking grass cutter.

The man stand up and grab Ichigo on the shirt before throwing him towards the massive number of large grass "STOP COMPLAINING AND START CUTTING!" Ichigo with a huge bump on his head "And they call me scary…"

Charmander look at the man "You too got a problem?" the man says with a scary looking face, Charmander flinch and ran towards Ichigo helping him. After a few minutes of cutting Ichigo got annoyed "The edge on this stupid thing is too dull"

Ichigo looks at Charmander and see that he is cutting the grass with **Metal claw** quickly but the strange thing is the face he is wearing looks crazy "Charr charr Charrr…mander!" Ichigo sweat drop at the fire type energy. " **King this is gonna take forever so I'll give you a tip"** Ichigo raise his brow "How?"

Alicia father just finished giving pokemon food to the pokemons living in the garden which is not an easy job "Phew…you guys sure love the food my wife makes don't you?" he wipes his sweat away, they responded with full mouths.

"HAHAHA! Eat up"

After finishing "I guess it's time to check on the two, bet there still cutting hahaha" he laughs while walking towards where Ichigo and Charmander were working.

But when he arrive and got shock with his mouth wide open as Ichigo and Charmander are on the ground breathing hard with grass all gone and cut up clean, Alicia father shakenly pointed his finger at them "How…"

The pokemon inside the garden too had their eyes widen after seeing the two worked before Alicia dad came.

Ichigo got up exhausted after cutting the grasses with the help of his aura and turns to towards Alicia dad "There we're done!" he says walking back to the house with Charmander following behind.

Before he could walk back to the house a hand grab on his shoulder "Hold it that was just the beginning" the man said still shock after Ichigo had done something a person would take a day to finish.

"What are you kidding!? That was really exhausting!" Ichigo complain with Charmander who just slump down at what the man said. Alicia father didn't listen to him and drags him to another part of the garden for some work "LETS GO!" he raise his large arm.

Charmander just follow the two with an annoyed face "Charrr…."

* * *

 **Back inside the family house**

The girls and women in the house woke up after Ichigo and the big man walk out, they already had breakfast as Chansey Alicia mother's pokemon had prepare for them and now Cynthia is sitting in the roof of the house holding her knees to her chest and just keep looking at Ichigo working as she can see him from the height she is sitting.

"Something on your mind?" a voice came from behind her, Cynthia turn to see that Alicia too had came up before she look back forward.

"It's nothing"

Alicia didn't believe her as the face Cynthia is making says it all "Don't lie Cynthia, the face your making is telling me something is wrong" Cynthia just sigh "ok…it's just that… I'm home sick"

Alicia now understand the feeling she is having "Don't worry, you'll be back soon"

"How would you know?"

Alicia then looks at Ichigo and her father working "You have him to rely on" Cynthia didn't understand what she is saying before she look at the way she is looking and a smile form on her face.

"Yeah…and you know, Ichigo was my first friend beside pokemons" Alicia got surprise at what she said "Really, I thought you would be really popular seeing as your really pretty" Cynthia blush a bit at her honest compliment.

"Really?" trying hard not to sound selfish.

Alicia nodded her head with a cute tone, "Thank you…" Cynthia shyly look down too flustered to look at her as this is the first time someone she consider a friend complimented on her looks.

"Anyway did you understand what Ichigo said last night to you?"

Cynthia thinks back to what he said "" _Abandon your fear, look forward, move forward and never stop._

 _You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate_ "

"I don't exactly know but I do know is that I can't give up easily to anything" Alicia just shook her head not really understanding.

The two then turns back at Ichigo and see that Baron Vincent is talking loudly with his head held up high, Ichigo and Alicia father we're getting annoyed and kick the royal pain in the mud beside him, Vincent saying something to them before he got up and leave with a mud face.

Cynthia and Alicia laugh at the ridiculous scene from the top of the house, Ichigo and Alicia dad too laugh at the Vincent being a sore loser.

"Come on let's get down, Dad and Ichigo are heading back for lunch" Cynthia follows her.

The day had gone well with Ichigo and Charmander doing tons of work like fixing the swings of the pokemon and cutting down some large weeds under the hot sun and others Alicia father order him to do with quick accomplishment "huff…huff…huff… finally I'm done" Ichigo just fell down on the ground with Charmander doing the same.

"Come on boy get up its time for dinner we're done for today" Alicia dad pulls him up and the three walks back to the house.

From afar a dark figure keeps looking at Ichigo with a curious gaze "….." before it sink downs into its shadow.

* * *

 **Back in the house**

After they were finishing having dinner Ichigo and Charmander we're sitting on the porch with full stomach and Cynthia helping Alicia mother and Chansey with cleaning the dishes.

Ichigo then turns his head "She has been smiling a lot recently" looking at the smiling girl who is talking to Alicia mother.

"Good for her" a small smile form in his face.

" **Yeah, for us too"**

Ichigo got a confuse look "In what way?" Hollow answers him back " **Now with that attitude of her gone, she's gonna turn into a babe not for long and you will take her for yourself"** Ichigo twitch and just ignore him.

A moment later Ichigo saw Alicia going out and into the garden with a basket in her hands "What could she be up too?" he thought "Nahh…it's not my problem" he then try to relax back on his sit.

A few minutes later Alicia father came out and kick Ichigo on the back and Ichigo fell into the ground on his face "Ichigo could you go and look for Alicia it's getting late" Ichigo who is still on the ground with Charmander trying to help him get up.

Pulling his face up "Then you should have asks more POLITLY!" Ichigo yells while getting up which the man totally ignore and got back into the house without a word "I really hate that guy"

Ichigo sigh and walks towards the garden again with Charmander following "Let's get this over with" they then look around the place with Charmander asking the other pokemon who then point at a certain direction.

While walking Ichigo and Charmander hears something, something beautiful which gave a warm feeling inside "What is this?"

Charmander blink twice and just listen it, the two then walk towards the sound and saw that Alicia is sitting on a bench with a leaf on her lips all the pokemon were surrounding her listening and a familiar shadow too was there listening.

"Is she playing music on that leaf…" Ichigo then walks closely towards her and sit beside her not that she notice as she is too concentrated on her leaf.

"That's really something" Alicia snap out of her trance and found that Ichigo is sitting right next to her "Ichigo…?"

"Oh! You mean this?" Ichigo nods.

Alicia smile at the leaf "Well it's something my mother taught me, she's not really good at it but she still taught it to me" Ichigo then look at the leaf with curiously. Charmander then came up to them and pull Alicia legs.

"huh? What it is?" Charmander try say something but she couldn't understand "Ichigo could you tell me what is he saying?"

Ichigo then turns to her and says "He wants to hear you play again" Alicia smile at the black fire type "Of course" and she put the leaf on her lips before she starts playing again.

The sun is setting with a beautiful glow and added with the beautiful music Alicia is playing it is quite amazing, Ichigo close his eyes and Charmander did too.

While closing his eyes Ichigo sees someone "A girl?" a girl with orange hair like him but a bit different stood in front of him with a beautiful kind smile.

Ichigo then quickly open his eyes again sweating a bit before he calm down "Who was she?" and not before long Alicia stop and look forward "You know, this particular song I play have some kind of effect to both people and pokemon and it's called Oracion"

Ichigo then had a deep thought and Alicia then think of an idea with a light bulb on her head "Ichigo, how about I teach you?" Ichigo stumble a bit at her statement "What?"

"Yeah, You can learn it too it'll be quite amazing" Charmander too got excited and jump on Ichigo lap trying to persaide Ichigo who just scratch his head and look down at his pokemon.

"Well… what you did was really amazing, sure why not"

Charmander jump in the happy, the other two looks at it with an amused smile. After a few minutes of teaching Ichigo how to play the leaf it was time for them to go back "Wow Ichigo you're a fast learner aren't you?"

Ichigo hums at her while look at the leaf on his hand "You'll be even better than me if you keep practicing" Ichigo scratch his head at the compliment.

They suddenly stop as a dark figure slowly came out of the shadow and stood right in front of the two, the pokemons around them growl at it.

Alicia eyes widen "Why did he came out?" she thought feeling it would scared Ichigo away but that didn't happen as she saw something which shock her, Ichigo has somehow quickly stood right beside it and start talking normally to it without fear of anything malicious.

"Oh you were here too? It must be a really great song to even attract you" and the pokemon nodded, Charmander then grab its arm "Charr… mander?"

It then spoke with same gruff tone "Yes…I am…fine…"

Alicia then snap out from her shock and smile at the scene "Good for you Darkrai, you found friends" then suddenly a ball of green energy came towards the pitch black pokemon.

The now name Darkrai was about to deflect it but Ichigo quickly stood in front of it and slap the energy away with his hand as he wasn't quick enough to use **aura**.

Alicia and Darkrai blinks at what he did which is impossible for any normal human to do, Ichigo yell "Who did that!?" a Brelum came out with an angry look but not at Ichigo but towards Darkrai before the Brelum left the area.

Alicia came quickly towards Ichigo "Ichigo! Are you ok?" Darkrai too float closely towards him, Ichigo then look at his hands which had some small bruise "It's nothing, I'm fine" Alicia breathe out relief and Charmander isn't all that worried as he knew something like that wouldn't hurt his friend.

"Why…?" Darkrai ask him, Ichigo turns to him and knew what is saying "Your Charmander's friend right, then you're my friend too and i would do anything to keep my friends away from danger" Ichigo tells him.

Darkrai looks at him with a lost for words as this is the only person other than Alicia who try to befriend and protect him.

Alicia then claps her hand "Ok it's getting late we should return and Darkrai please you should stop appearing where there are too many you know what happens" she then walk up to it and laid her hands on the pokemon, it nodded back before he again disappear, Ichigo got curious at what she say before they too walk back.

They return with a lot of confuse in the house with Alicia dad blaming Ichigo that something happen for them to take so long to come back and Ichigo getting scolded by Cynthia for hurting his arm. The commotion got down after a while with the moon shining down on the land beautifully.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Charmander's data**

 **Ability : Embed (Occasionally adds black fire to one's moves or any part of his**

 **Body)**

 **Hidden ability : unknown (this ability only activates when the pokemon is in a near death**

 **state or a particularly rare situation.)**

 **Moves : Tackle, Quick attack, Smokescreen, Metal claw, Flamethrower, Dragon**

 **Tail, Dig. (I'll update his move as I update more or when he evolves)**

 **Am I pacing too long or is it ok? Cause I will be doing like this with the other girls but not too long like Cynthia.**

 **And people keep asking me about Ichigo's journey for badges as it will be not be happening for a while.**

 **So check out the poll I put for the six girl:**

 **Courtney (The sadist and stalker type of Team Magma)**

 **Skyla (The passionate flyer and best friend of Elesa)**

 **Candice(The warm and friendly Ice type-gym leader)**

 **Maylene(The hard training gym leader)**

 **Or no six girl on the harem.**

 **Age differences:**

 _ **Ash - 6 years old**_

 _ **Delia - 28 years old**_

 _ **Ichigo - 11 years old (mentally 19)**_

 **Gary - 6 years old (a day older then Ash)**

 **Daisy - 14 years old (I also don't know her exact age)**

 **Prof. Samuel - 57 years old**

 **Prof. Carolina - 58 years old**

 **Cynthia - 13 years of age**

 **Leaf - 6 years old**

 **Prof. Rowan - 58 years old**

 **Past characters:**

 **Alicia - 9 years old (almost 10)**

 **Baron Vincent - 10 years old**

 **And a quick question can someone get a gym badge but not use it in the current year and use it after a few years and compete in the league?**

 **Please keep on reading as it makes me happy.**


	10. Saying goodbyes

**Hi!**

 **This will be the final Sinnoh arc with Ichigo in it for the time being, and people are still confuse about Charmander's black flames maybe I didn't explain it properly…**

 **Ok Charmander black flames is special it grown stronger as Charmander grow stronger at the current moment its only stronger then a normal flames and the flames will not extinguish unless it finish its purpose or by Charmander.**

 **And maybe some people have forgotten that Charmander is black in color.**

 **I write this chapter a little longer than usual as I need to finish the arc on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

 **Chapter-9**

* * *

"Kurosaki…"

"Huh…?"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo heard it again as it sound so strange yet so familiar to him "Who are you?" he then saw different people around him with smiles and happy faces surrounding him.

Then the same girl he saw earlier when he was with Alicia stood right in-front of him with the same beautiful smile "Ichigo…" and she then mumble some things which Ichigo can't hear.

"….."

"What?"

"…"

"I can't hear you"

A sad expression forms on her face and she look down while touching the hair pin on her hair, when Ichigo saw the hair pin his mouth move on its own "Ori…hime…"

The girl then slowly smiles when he said that and then she and the others begin to fade away.

Seeing that she is slowly disappearing, Ichigo runs to her "Wait! Tell me who you are and why I know your name!?" she then smiles at him for the last time and the whole place engulf in a white light.

* * *

 **Dreams ends**

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo shouts jumping out of the bed with tears falling down from his eyes while thrashing around before two bodies tackle him back into the bed which Ichigo struggles still half asleep.

"Ichigo! Stop it!" one of the two who is holding him shouted.

"Charrrr…!" the other one too shouts.

Ichigo still struggle with no sign of stopping "STOP! DON"T GO!" Ichigo yells out and grabs on one of the two who is holding him and hug the person tightly who is suffocating by his hold.

The other had enough so it opens his mouth and fires out flames at Ichigo's head "Charr…!"

The flames hits and Ichigo finally stops, Ichigo blinks a few time and shook his head "Huh?"

Ichigo looks around with a confuse look and sweats falling from his face before breathing heavily "Ichigo? Are you ok?" Ichigo then hears a voice very close to him and look down his arms to see he is hugging Cynthia before he quickly lets her go "AH! Sorry!"

While backing up Ichigo then fell down from the bed "Ow!"

Cynthia and Charmander quickly move towards him

"Ichigo!"

"Charr!"

After finally the situation calm down with the three sittings on the bed, with Ichigo saying with a tired tone "Sorry you two I really had a weird dream and Cynthia sorry about that"

Cynthia instead of getting embarrassed when he had hug her she has a worried look on her face while staring at Ichigo "Forget about that, my main concern is are you really ok?"

Ichigo then slowly get up from the bed and walk towards the door but before he could open the door "Cynthia don't worry I'm fine…just a bad dream ok?" he turns to her with a tired smile.

Cynthia and Charmander still have a worried look but accept his answer not fully but still accepted it "Ok but please stop scaring us like that ok?"

Ichigo nods and walks out of the room to get some fresh air, slowing closing it behind.

Cynthia and Charmander look at each other before looking back at the door "Charmander?"

"Charrr…?"

"I'm really worried about him. It's like he's… suffering, suffering alone from something that we can't see or touch"

"Charr…."

"I wish we could do more for him as he had done so much for us" Cynthia grabs a hold of the pillow hugging it.

After a few seconds of silence "Charmander, you're always gonna be there for him right?"

The fire type pokemon understands and put his grip claw on his chest "Charr…!"

Somehow understanding the pokemon answering her "Then I will too", Cynthia stands up "Come on, let's get down and have some breakfast Alicia must be waiting for us" the two then walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Downstairs inside the Kitchen**

Alicia and her mother were sitting and preparing breakfast "Alicia?" her mother says to her while baking some cookies.

"What is it mom?"

"You taught him didn't you?" her mother asks her with a pinch of curiosity and Alicia just nod "Why do you ask?"

Her mother put a finger on her cheeks "It's strange really you would never teach the song or how to use a leaf other than our family line, so why him?"

Alicia stops what she is doing before continuing "I don't exactly know mom but… I feel he is a really special person and after seeing Ichigo befriend Darkrai I know that it was worth teaching him"

Her mother eyes widen "Really? Honey is it true?" Alicia hums in response then they keep talking until Ichigo walk in, "Ichigo how was your sleep?" Alicia politely asks him.

"It was… fine" he replies in a tired tone.

Alicia and her mother pause at the way he answer "Are you ok?" Alicia asks him, Ichigo just nod at her.

"I'll be outside, I need to get some fresh air" Ichigo then walks outside leaving behind two confuse female, Alicia was about to go outside but her mother stop her "No Alicia, you shouldn't disturb him"

"But mom, he is my friend…" Alicia chided as she's still a child.

"You mom is right Alicia, Ichigo just need time for himself" came the voice of Cynthia as she walks into the kitchen with Charmander.

Alicia and her mother turns to him and see that Cynthia is gripping her hands tight "We can't really help him now" with Charmander doing the same.

Then suddenly a sweet scent came into the nose of both girls "Ok you two stop with the sour face and have some breakfast" she then put cookies and milk on the table which the two girls eating quickly.

"Wow…. This is really good" Cynthia says while eating and totally forgetting about her worries "Thank you, Cynthia" Alicia mother put her palm on her face looking at the two girls who were discussing something.

She then felt a tug on her dress and look down to see Charmander pointing at the cookies "Of course, you can have too…" she then kneel down and gave it to him.

Charmander responded happily "Charrr!"

* * *

 **Outside the house**

Not far from the house Ichigo is sitting on the swing of a tree practicing and` playing the leaf with some of the things he remembered when Alicia taught.

"Who was she?" Ichigo thought while he keeps practicing.

"Why did I know her name?"

"Ori..hime…" Ichigo put down the leaf and slowly says her name and just look up to the sky, "Hollow?"

" **What is it King?"**

"Do you know the girl I saw in my dream?"

"…"

"Huh? Hollow you there?"

But Hollow didn't answer him. Ichigo didn't push it as it must be important that Hollow didn't answer.

Ichigo then continue with some pokemon like a small Ralts sits beside him listening to his music "I'm glad I learn how to do this, hard… but I think I'm getting the hang of it" Ichigo thought.

But a after a few moments the pokemon all scurry away from him which Ichigo look at the retreating pokemon confuse while scratching his head "maybe I need more practice"

Then suddenly a shadow move towards him and from it rise the same pokemon he and Charmander befriended "Oh, it's you again, you do tend to appear out of nowhere you know"

Darkrai just tilted his head a bit before it slowly sat down besides Ichigo "…."

Ichigo just rub his nose "Guess you're not really the talkative type"

And suddenly the small Ralts which had sat beside Ichigo jump on its arms "Raaa…." It cried cutely, Darkrai look down at the small like-child pokemon "How… are… you…?" It ask the small pokemon who cried back happily in response.

Ichigo chuckle a bit "Look at that, this one is taking a liking to you" Darkrai look at him and face back to Ralts "….."

Darkrai then turns to Ichigo "Play…. Again…." Ichigo just look at him still a bit bewildered that Darkrai could talk "Ok, but I'm not as good as Alicia" Ichigo then try playing Oracion which he begins with a good start but at the ending he messed up with Darkrai and Ralts holding their ears.

"Sorry, still learning hehehe" Ichigo nervously laugh, Ralts then laugh and Darkrai chuckle a bit before stopping.

Ichigo and the three sat quietly enjoying the silence, warmth of the sun and the cool breazze, and Ichigo look up to the sky with Darkrai doing the same.

Some of the pokemon around the place were looking at the dark pokemon with wary eyes, Ichigo look around and feels their emotion which confuse him "Why are they looking at you like that?" Ichigo ask Darkrai.

Darkrai while slowly rubbing Ralts head "My… powers…nightmares" Ichigo understands even with the dark pokemon saying a few words "Can't you control it?"

Darkrai shook its head.

"Is that why that pokemon last night try to fight you?" It nods again.

"There must be some way for you to control them?" Darkrai shook its head.

Ichigo put his hands on the dark being "Don't worry, even if the world rejects you, you're friends always be there for you"

Darkrai's eye look at him "I…don't…"

"Of course you have" Ichigo quickly says to him, "…."

"You have Ralts there" Darkrai look down at the small pokemon who is sitting on his arms.

"You have Alicia, Charmander and me too" Darkrai couldn't think of anything "Friends…"

Ichigo stretch his arms "Yeah, True friends will always be there for you no matter what, my little brother Ash taught me that" Ichigo paused before he continue "And I should have realizes that sooner too" he thinks back to Cynthia, Alicia, Charmander and others he had form bonds with.

Darkrai then turns to Ichigo extending his right dark like claw, Ichigo got confuse at first before he too extends his hand and the two then shook with Ichigo smiling and Darkrai happy but didn't know how to show it and Ralts putting its own hands on top of theirs.

Ichigo and Ralts stomachs grumble "Gggrrr…." Darkrai chuckle a bit at that as Ichigo and Ralts put their hands on their heads embarrassed, Ichigo touch his pocket and felt something before he pulls out some cookies from his pocket which Alicia mother had somehow put it on his pocket "Weird…"

"Here, have some" Ichigo then give some to them which Ralts happily accept and Darkrai too grabbing on one of them "…its…good…."

"Glad you like it" and they continue eating.

Not far from their direction a familiar white bearded man with a spectacle is watching the interaction from the moment Ichigo play the leaf "Interesting…"

* * *

 **Back in the house**

After having breakfast the three girls begin cleaning up "That was really delicious" Cynthia says satisfied while putting a pot back into the drawer with Charmander still eating.

"Of course my mom food is always great" Alicia proudly says with her mother pokemon Chansey agreeing "Chac…"

"Well, I'm glad you two like it, anyway you girls wouldn't mind going to the market today?" Alicia mother asks them.

"Ok mom, how about it Cynthia?" Alicia ask her friend who didn't mind "You have done so much for me how could I say no" Alicia jumps excited to go outside with a friend.

Alicia father comes into the room yawning "I guess I must have sleep in, good morning" the girls too reply at him.

"Now where is the boy, we got a whole day waiting for us" he says while eating some bread.

"Dad Ichigo is not gonna work today" her daughter told him "Why, is he sick? He asks back, "Sorry dear, Ichigo is going with the girls to the market today" his wife told him.

He try to say no but his wife gave a very stern look which he stop and juts shut his mouth, "Also yesterday you were making him do all you're work didn't you?" he sweat a bit at being found out.

"Is that true Dad?" Alicia ask him with a disbelieve look, "Ok ok ok, he can take the day off"

"Now you girls should be going now, I put the list you need to buy inside the bag" she handed them a bag with Alicia and Cynthia going outside "Ok, we're off!"

* * *

When Alicia and Cynthia we're looking for Ichigo they then met with an elder looking man "Oh, Mr. Godey, how are you?" Alicia politely says to him who in turn answers her "I am quite well Alicia and who might you're friend be?"

"Cynthia this is Mr. Godey who is an architecture, he was the one who design the wonderful pokemon garden", the elder man just chuckle at her compliment.

Cynthia looks at him with a somewhat surprise look "We have met before haven't we?" Mr. Godey asks her, "Yeah, with my friend"

"Anyway Mr. Goddy have you seen an orange hair boy around here?" Alicia ask him, he nod "Yes I have, a very interesting person I would say so myself" Cynthia and Alicia look confuse at each other.

"Could you tell us where he is?"

The man then point at a certain direction, "You can't miss him with that hair of his" Cynthia and Alicia giggles as it is truth before the two ran to get Ichigo "Have I nice day Mr. Godey!"

When they finally reach where Ichigo is they stood there with a shock and surprised look, not at Ichigo but the being besides him as he and the being were sleeping peacefully.

Their expression change with a smile forming on Cynthia lips and a curious look form on Alicia face, "I was really worried about him but there wasn't a need too" Cynthia says.

"Cynthia don't you find it strange?"

"How?" She asks back.

"The pokemon beside Ichigo is Darkrai who has a very scary ability" Cynthia then looks confuse at her and try to grab her pokedex but stops as it would be strange to pull out a technology from the future in the past.

"What does that have to be any problem?"

"It is known that sleeping besides a Darkrai anyone can get horrible nightmares but…" they look back Ichigo who is breathing softly without any problem.

Cynthia smile "Ichigo is special in a way we can't fully understand" Alicia accepted it "Maybe Ichigo can…" then Darkrai opens his eyes and slowly look towards the two.

"Hi Darkrai, you've taken a liking to Ichigo haven't you?" Alicia softly asks the dark being, Darkrai nod at her, "Good for you" she smile at the pokemon.

Darkrai then shook Ichigo waking up the boy who yawn and stretch his legs and turn to see Cynthia and Alicia "huh? When did you two get here?"

Cynthia then asks "Are you ok now Ichigo?" Ichigo carefully place the still sleeping Ralts from his arms and place it on the soft ground "I'm fine Cynthia, sorry for making you guys worried" Ichigo apologies.

Darkrai then slowly sink back into the shadows leaving them without saying a word "Still not very social isn't he?" Alicia nodded.

"Come on Ichigo stand up we need to go" Cynthia says to him confusing Ichigo "Go? Go where?" Cynthia then explains to him.

"Sure, beats being with that stupid old man" Ichigo says getting up and following the two "Where's Charmander?"

"Oh, Charmander is with mom" the three then go towards the centre of the town where the market is.

* * *

 **Alamos centre market**

After the three reach the place it was already buzzing with people going from one store to another. "So what are we supposed to buy any way?" Ichigo asks the two who didn't even hear and drag him from one shop to another.

Ichigo sweat-drops

" **That's females for you…so buck up"**

"That wasn't really encouraging" Ichigo answer back while being pull again.

" **Tough luck"**

"Ichigo!" Alicia yells at him, snapping him out from his conversation with Hollow. "What?" he look at her.

"Focus ok, now which is better this berry which is usually use for more than one use or this special looking berry which I never seen before that man over there sold it to me?" she pointed at a man who looks like a cheapskate in every way.

Ichigo look between the two and answers "Go with the ordinary one, I don't buy that whole special rubbish thing that man has to offer"

Alicia nods and so the day continues with Alicia and Cynthia keep looking around and asking for his opinion.

"Ichigo what do you think?" Alicia comes up to him pulling a flustered Cynthia who is wearing a new dress and looking like a very cute elegant princess with her hair tied in a pony tail showing her alluring grey eyes and her cute face.

The guys around them were looking at Cynthia with blushes.

Ichigo who is dense but still smart looks at her "Cynthia, you look really beautiful" he compliments her with a straight face no shame or hesitation in what he just say, Cynthia's face heated up and steam were coming out of her head and meekly says "Thanks…"

Alicia just giggles at them while some of the guys that were watching drill their eyes on Ichigo's very thick head.

"I don't know why but I feel really annoyed right about now" Ichigo thought to himself, before he got pull into a shop by both girls "Now what?" he ask.

"Now Ichigo its time for you to get dress up too…" Alicia says with Cynthia agreeing with a nod.

"Not this again" he thought before the girls pull him and gave him some clothes before thrusting him into the changing room.

It goes on and on with Ichigo trying different clothes for the girls which they fine it sometimes funny much to Ichigo dismay.

While Ichigo is changing again, Cynthia switch Ichigo's usual clothes which he had unfortunately put outside the changing room with another and then Ichigo hands pull them from its place.

"HEY THIS IS WOMEN CLOTHING!" Cynthia and Alicia giggle.

"This is not funny you two, give it back" Ichigo yell from inside, "Nope!" Cynthia says to him from outside the changing room.

"Try the clothes on and we'll give them back to you" Alicia slyly says to him, Ichigo groan "I really hate this"

After a few minutes Ichigo came out and the two girls eyes widen and look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"AHAHAHaha!"

"AHAHAHAaha!"

Ichigo walk up to them and took his clothes back before he change back into his usual attire, "That wasn't really nice you two" he says while stepping out of the store with the two.

"Sorry Ichigo we just couldn't help our-self" Cynthia says still giggling with Alicia being the same.

While looking around for some extra things Ichigo saw Cynthia look at a particular accessory "Cynthia?" he calls her, she look at him "Oh Ichigo, let's check there" she pointed at her left and quickly walks not looking back.

Ichigo look down at the thing she was looking "How much is it?" he ask the owner.

Cynthia and Alicia we're standing on the side of the street "Where is he?"

Ichigo then quickly arrive and say "Let's go back you two"

Suddenly Ichigo got hit by a blur figure with a strange hair-do, Ichigo tumble back rolling and hits his head on a street light.

The figure now shown to be Baron Vincent while posing himself and the people around them sweat-drops at his action.

But the two girls didn't even acknowledge him as they quickly kneel down beside Ichigo "Ichigo are you ok?" Cynthia asks while helping him get up, Alicia pick up the things he had drop.

"Ow…that hurts"

Rubbing his head Ichigo yell at the royal pain "Ok what was that for!?"

Vincent then looks at him "I have come to bring you to justice you fowl ogre and save my dear sweet Alicia and the beautiful maiden from your clutches"

Ichigo just look at him with a dull look "I really hate this kid" Ichigo thought as Vincent keep going on and on about how great he is and some other things.

" **You got that right"**

Vincent with his head up high "And so you may as well surrender before I-" he stops when he sees that the three we're already gone leaving him on the side of the street with the cold breeze of loneliness blew.

Vincent slump down with his Licktung patting his back.

* * *

Ichigo and the two have already exited the market, Cynthia asks the two "I saw him yesterday but who is he?"

"A pain in the neck" Ichigo answer her, Cynthia got confuse at that "Ahahah…" Alicia nervously laughs and continue "Vincent not that bad but he tends to get over-react on things"

Cynthia didn't ask more, Ichigo then check all the things there were to buy and after finishing "Guess we got everything" he put down the list back into the bag.

The three look around at the peoples and pokemons helping each other even in this time put a smile on Ichigo lips "You know, I really like the peace in this world of ours" remember some of his memories of battles after battles.

The two looks at him confuse at what he said not that it wasn't true but at the way he said it.

While they we're walking, Alicia quickly runs forward and turns to the two "I really had fun today you know, thanks to you two" Ichigo and Cynthia smile at the younger girl.

"We're friends right?" Alicia asks

"And why would you say that?" Ichigo ask to her, Alicia felt hurt.

"I thought you already knew the moment we met" Ichigo says to her which turns Alicia frown upside down, Alicia then pouts "You should have said that from the start" she then playfully hit his shoulder.

Ichigo chuckles at her and Cynthia join in by running quickly towards the house "Last one to get back is a stinky Muk!"

Ichigo too runs and quickly say to her "Come on then!"

Alicia follows from behind "Hey, no fair!" the three friends laugh at the moment they we're having.

When the three got back they walk into the house and another normal time with the family happen again with Alicia father saying nonsense to Ichigo and Charmander taking care of the egg with Cynthia's help and Alicia helping her mother prepare dinner.

* * *

 **After a few days later**

Ichigo and Cynthia had been enjoying the time they spent with Alicia and her family as the day passes by with Ichigo and Charmander going outside at night talking to Darkrai while he practice his leaf whistle with Alicia help. And one time they brought Cynthia with them.

Now we find our orange hair protector and his black Charmander sleeping beside a tree with Cynthia and Alicia taking turn on the swing with a very beautiful evening.

A few minutes later a very familiar Ralts quickly came to Ichigo side "Raaa!" it jumps on Ichigo who wakes up after hearing it cried.

"Huh? Ralts?" Ichigo look surprise holding the small pokemon who is telling him something while waving its hands.

Cynthia and Alicia move to Ichigo "Ichigo, what is it?" Cynthia asks.

Ichigo quickly understands what it was saying and got up before he quickly ran with Ralts telling him the way to go and Charmander quickly following him.

"Ichigo wait!" Alicia calls out to him but Ichigo didn't turn back too focus what is on ahead.

"Alicia lets follow him something must be really wrong" Cynthia suggested and they too quickly go where Ichigo went.

Ichigo keep on running fast with Charmander doing the same "We have to hurry Charmander" he says to his partner.

"Charrr!"

When they reach the same place he and Charmander first met the dark being, Ichigo and Charmander got a surprise look.

Different pokemon were lying on the ground not from physical causes but they seem to be asleep while grunting and thrashing around "What is happening?"

Ralts pull Ichigo and pointed at a direction where an explosion occurs "Let's go Charmander" the two runs toward it.

* * *

 **~Cue music~ (Skillet-Awake and alive)**

"This is not good, I know they don't like him but to go this far…" Ichigo say to himself while looking at a large number of pokemon surrounding Darkrai and firing moves after moves at Darkrai who is blocking and firing moves of his own defending himself.

Darkrai flew high dodging a **Hyper beam** and raise his arms up forming a small dark sphere " **Dark void!"** it shouted and firing dozens of dark spheres at the pokemons enveloping them in darkness before falling down unconscious.

Some of them dodge the spheres, and two Sunflora use **Vine whip** and grab a hold of Darkrai torso from moving " **Grah!"** Darkrai grunted while trying to escape.

A Brelum quickly appear and jumps up high towards the tide up dark pokemon in the air and hits Darkrai with a **Mach punch,** Darkrai quickly pull his arms in a cross and his head down defending from the punch.

Darkrai got push back from the punch and the **Vine whip** gotloosen, Brelum quickly form a ball of energy in front of his chest and fire a **Focus blast** at Darkrai who wasn't ready to block a powerful move like that.

"CHARMANDER QUICKLY, **FLAMETHROWER!"** a huge stream of black flames hits the ball of energy before it could reach Darkrai and exploded " **BOOM!"**

Ichigo and Charmander stood in front of Darkrai and he look around the pokemon surround them "What are you doing!? This is no way to treat another!" he shouted to them.

Charmander stood with an angry expression while energy covering on his claws using **Metal claw,** Darkrai who is behind the two look at him with its eyes widen "I…chi..go"

The pokemon around them didn't listen and start growling at him and Brelum who is seems to be leading them quickly use **Mach punch** in blind rage heading for Ichigo.

"So this is your answer" Ichigo quickly form **aura** covering his fist and intercept Brelum punch and the two jump but Ichigo still being a kid and having a still fragile body recoil back hitting the side of a hill.

Charmander anger raging in after seeing his friend hurt ran and slam **Metal claw** on Brelum stomach who drop on his knees feeling the pain, before Charmander spin and hit it again with a **Dragon tail** making Brelum fly high before hitting the ground.

Charmander breaths heavily and look at the pokemons as they still didn't fall back and Brelum too came back with more anger.

"Charmander, we really have to fight them seriously, we can't have them harm Darkrai" Ichigo stood besides his pokemon again, Ralts is trying to pull Darkrai away from the battle but Darkrai stay on the ground still and look towards Ichigo "no…"

Darkrai try to stand back up but he fell back down with a grunt as he had sustained too much damage after fighting so many of them alone.

Ichigo and Charmander ran towards them and Brelum and the others too ran to him, Ichigo and Charmander jump on their sides avoiding an **Ice beam** from an Azzumarill.

Brelum quickly use **Mach punch** again on Ichigo who this time block it with both his arms cover in **aura,** Ichigo and Brelum enter a combat fight with blow after blow evading and trying to counter each other.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" Ichigo says and jumps from another **Mach punch** and kick Brelum on the back while jumping over him.

Brelum fell down on the ground, Ichigo then try to drop kick the pokemon who quickly use **Headbutt** on him.

Ichigo recoil back and fell down on the ground before the two slowly stands back up and continues.

Charmander who is fighting the rest of the pokemon isn't doing much good as he keeps fire a **Flamethrower** at a dozen of them and some of them got hit.

Charmander quickly rolls sideways and dodge a **Thunder bolt** before he use **Metal claw** start fighting a Gallade who is using **Brick break** the two clash hard with claws and arms like blade.

Charmander quickly use **Quick attack** and runs around Gallade and slash at its back, Gallade fell down on the ground but still conscious, Charmander cross his claws and block a **Pin missile** from a few grass-type like Cacnea.

The pokemons were surprise at how strong the little back Charmander is and a Luxray growl "Raaa!(How can you still stand)"

Charmander breathes heavily "Charrr….!(Because I can't let you hurt my friend!)"

"Raa!(His presences has been causing too much trouble for us)!" Luxray growls back.

Charmander dodge another **Pin missiles** and answer back "Chaaar…(I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt him for something he can't control)"

Luxray then start charging electricity around him using **Wild charge** and ran towards Charmander who's is also charging towards the electric type with black flames surrounding him as his ability activated.

The two powerful elements bash to one another trying overwhelm each other.

"CHARRRR!"

"RAAAYY!"

The two powerful elements then exploded.

" **BOOM!"**

As the smoke form from the explosion cleared, Luxray stood with some burn mark all over his body but still ready to continue but Charmander looks exhausted breathing heavily with its black flames that had cover him gone.

But Charmander still continue and some of the others joins the battle.

Darkrai sees the fight going on with Ichigo and Charmander fighting for him but they were too many as they begin to overwhelm the two and Darkrai felt something on his eyes and touch it.

"Tears…?" surprise at such a thing falling down from his eyes, Ralts was afraid and holds on to Darkrai.

* * *

 **~Music stops~**

Cynthia and Alicia arrive to only see a horrible scene of a battle that should not have happen, Cynthia put her hands on her mouth, Alicia didn't like what is happening and shouted "Stop!"

Hearing her voice some of the pokemon who knew Alicia stop what they were doing but many still continue to fight Ichigo and Charmander.

Cynthia was about to call out Riolu but Alicia move forwards and stop her "Cynthia don't"

"But Ichigo" Cynthia says to her.

"I know and I'm gonna do something about it" Alicia then walk forward to the battle and put a leaf on her lips and started playing the beautiful piece of Oracion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

With each step she takes her music reach the pokemon one at a time.

Slowly the pokemon stop and turns to her.

Ichigo and Charmander too stops, Luxray turns his head to her.

Brelum didn't want to stop and being stubborn one he holds his head shouting "Bre…!(I can't forgive him!)" it then form another **Focus blast** and quickly throw it towards an unguarded Darkrai.

Darkrai who is looking at her didn't see the incoming move and… " **BOOM!"**

Ichigo eyes widen with Charmander, Cynthia too.

Brelum smirk but its smirk turn into a horrified look as the smoke clear out, the move did landed a hit but not at Darkrai it was Alicia who block it with her arms now bleeding.

Darkrai eyes widen and grab her before she could hit the ground "Alicia…no…", Brelum eyes widen at his action, he couldn't believe it that he had hurt the human who had done so much for him and his brother.

"Bre…"

The other pokemon we're angry with rage at Brelum for hurting Alicia and they surround him with Darkrai who is now floating in front of it.

Ichigo and Cynthia quickly move towards Alicia and hold her "Cynthia hold her, I need to quickly heal the wounds"

Ichigo palms glow and he put it above her before the bruises starts to fade away and Ralts too who is sitting beside Alicia use **Heal pulse** helping him.

Brelum wasn't in a good position as they we're closing on him "Bre…" before they could do anything they we suddenly stop by a voice " **Stop!"**

They turn to see Alicia looking at them while Ichigo is carrying her. "Ichigo play Oracion, I need your help"

"But I'm still not really good at it Alicia" Alicia touch his cheeks and smile.

"I believe in you so please…"

Ichigo was about to say he couldn't but looking at her he just couldn't say no and put a leaf on his lips.

Ichigo then starts to play Oracion while emitting himself and Alicia with a blue like aura, the music and aura combine slowly envelop the whole place and the pokemon.

"..."

"..."

"You shouldn't fight, it's not the way to resolve things" Alicia somehow with the help of Ichigo said it to them in their thoughts.

The pokemons stop and listens to her.

Ichigo keeps on playing and Alicia shook her head "Fighting only leads to more hatred, so please don't do it"

Cynthia smiles at her and sigh out relief she is ok and Charmander looking down on the ground ashamed of himself for fighting earlier.

Ichigo while playing slowly walk closer to them with Alicia on his back.

"..."

"..."

They calm down with Darkrai too looking at the two human, ".…"

The pokemon move out of there way and the two then stands right in front of Brelum who is on the ground tears falling down, Alicia smiles at him "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it"

"Now how about we go to your brother and help me" she says to the crying pokemon who nods somehow she knew why Brelum was angry and Brelum stands up before walking away from them with Ichigo, Alicia and Darkrai following it.

Cynthia and Charmander stay back to help the serious injured pokemon back to Alicia house to get fix up and she calls out Riolu for help too.

* * *

After Ichigo and the two finally reach where Brelum is leading them "Lum…" it then brought out a Shroomish who is sleeping but thrashing a bit and doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

Alicia looks carefully at it and then turns to Darkrai "Darkrai can you wake him up?" Darkrai sadly shooks it's head. She then looks down on Ichigo who is carrying her.

"Ichigo I know this may seem asking too much but could you please…help him" she ask him in a very tired tone.

"I'll try…" Ichigo then puts his palm on the thrashing Shroomish and it glow again but it didn't do much, Brelum look sad and Alicia frown.

Ichigo then thought "I can't give up"

" **King play the leaf again while you heal it"**

"I can't concentrate on such level to do both" Ichigo says back.

" **Just do it or the little thing is gonna sleep forever having nightmares"**

Ichigo didn't have a choice now "I'll try again then" he then put the leaf on his mouth playing a few notes and place his palm glowing again and this time Ichigo whole body emmited a blue-green aura and slowing covering the Shroomish.

"….

"…..

Alicia felt at peace and Darkrai too close his eyes and let the warming aura flow into him healing his wounds and the same for Brelum.

Ichigo continue to play and his palm glowing and after a few seconds Shroomish slowing wakes up "Shroo…" it look confuse but completely fine now.

Brelum cried disbelieve and grab on its little brother hugging it "Bre!"

Alicia breaths out relief that everything is over "Thank goodness" and Darkrai catch her as she is too tired.

Ichigo slowly stops and sat on the ground "That's it, I'm gonna take a long nap after this and no one is gonna wake me up"

Alicia giggle at his statement, Brelum then walks towards Darkrai "Bre…lum…(I am sorry for what had happen, I was in a blind rage)"

Darkrai look at Brelum then to Alicia before he look at Ichigo, Darkrai shook his head "It is...ok" he answers in his gruff tone.

"Ichigo let's go back, you too Darkrai" Alicia says while still on Darkrai arms.

Alicia and the two say their goodbyes to Brelum and Shroomish and walk back to her house, then suddenly Ichigo got kick again by the same person on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Alicia cried to him "Are you ok?"

Ichigo got up and yell "Ok you brat that does it!" Ichigo grab Vincent from his collar and hangs him on the air.

"Drop me you buffoon, here I was helping beautiful Cynthia and in carrying a lot of pokemons and you're here trying to make a move on Alicia!" he struggles to get free.

" **This kid doesn't easily give up does he"**

"I'm too tired to do anything now" Ichigo suddenly drops Vincent on the ground. "Ow!" Vincent rubs his butt after the fall.

Alicia and Darkrai just look at him before joining Ichigo who is walking back to the house.

When they reach back the night turn into day and Alicia got pester by her worried parents.

"I'm fine, mom dad. Ichigo already fix me up" she shown her arms which was supposed to have bruises.

Alicia mother faces Ichigo "Thank you Ichigo"

Ichigo just scratch his head "It fine" and he got slap on the back by Alicia father "That's right you did well boy!"

Ichigo rubs his back "That hurt"

Alicia then turns to the pokemons from the garden "Are you guys ok?" they responded positively to her before she saw someone who she didn't expected "Mr. Godey?"

"Oh Alicia we're you successful?" he ask her, Alicia nods and he just nod back with a happy expression.

Cynthia stood beside her "Mr. Godey here help me out with the pokemons and believe it or not Vincent help too"

Hearing his name being said "Yes, It was my pleasure helping Cynthia and !" he declares it loudly, Alicia then turns to and says "Thank you, Vincent" with a smile.

And the boy melts at her warm smile.

Charmander is putting a bandage on Darkrai with the help of Ralts and Riolu while there we're having a conversation.

Ichigo look at them with a smile "Are you ok?" Cynthia asks him while standing beside him. Ichigo while looking at the happy moment "I am and I'm also glad of all that has happen till now"

"Me too" Cynthia agrees with him.

 **~Music~(Oracion orchestra version)**

But then a familiar feeling rise inside Ichigo and Cynthia the same with Charmander and Riolu as they glow blue-ish and began to float and the others got surprise at them.

Alicia worry for them "Ichigo, Cynthia what is happening?" and the other people we're confuse at what is happening.

Ichigo then turns to them and Cynthia doing the same "I guess it's time for us to leave"

"I guess this is goodbye Alicia" Cynthia says to her

And tears starts to fall down Alicia eyes "But I want to hang out with you two more and do some many things together" she hitched a breath.

Cynthia too starts crying "And I will have loved it but we can't stay forever and…" she couldn't continue.

Ichigo then finish for her "She means to say that know that we will always be friends even if we never see each other again" he says at her.

Alicia nods while crying on her dad's arms.

Ichigo then look at Darkrai "Darkrai you too remember that you'll always have a friend even when you're not home" the dark pokemon nodded.

Cynthia and the others we're slowly fading away.

Alicia quickly stand up and wave both her hands "This is not goodbye! I know we will meet each other again!" and the people around her wave too.

Ichigo and Cynthia smiles and wave back with Charmander doing the same "Charrr!"

* * *

 **On the front of the stone bridge of Alamos town**

A spiral like portal form on the sky above and slowly four figure form before they slowly descent to the ground with all their belonging with them and in their usual clothing.

Ichigo then look around before he sees that they are right in front of the town bridge "The towers…, guess we're back" he says while putting back the bag on his back.

Charmander is holding on to the incubator again "Charr..?" he looks up to Ichigo, Ichigo patted his head.

Riolu pick up his master's bag and pull something out from it and handed it to Ichigo, "What is it? A pokegear?"

Ichigo then look at the date and time "Wow…it's like we never left" and he then put back in to Cynthia bag.

He turns to Cynthia who seems to have a deep thought "Cynthia, you ok?" he ask her, Cynthia then turns to him and look back to the town.

"I don't know…., I'm jus-"

Ichigo cut in before she could finish what she is about to say "We are all going to miss them" Cynthia looks at Ichigo and Charmander.

Ichigo then puts a white sun hat on her head which he had taken out from her bag "But that doesn't mean we should drown our self in sorrow so let's just keep on going forward ok?"

Cynthia look at him and then nods under the hat "You're right"

Ichigo then walks towards the town "Come on let's go to the town and deliver the thing we're supposed too" he patted his bag

 **~Music slowly stops~**

Cynthia and the two pokemon quickly follow him.

* * *

When they reach the town Cynthia stomach grumble and the others laughs at her "That is not funny you three, I haven't eaten for many years…" she try to make a joke.

"…."

Ichigo and Charmander turns to her with a dull look at her attempt to make a joke, even Riolu look at his master the same.

Cynthia then saw something she couldn't believe and quickly ran towards to an ice cream truck while grabbing on Ichigo, "Ichigo! look at that they have a super deluxe chocolate vanilla cone with extra mint" she says with stars in her eyes.

Ichigo sweat-drops at her "She was so depressed a while ago and now she…huh, I'll never understand women" he then waited for her to pick or buy the ice creams.

After a few minutes "Should I get the non dairy cream or the caramel cream"

Another few minutes "that would be really good but I can't really afford to get a stomach ache"

Another few minutes "I want that but I can't hold them all"

Ichigo had enough "Ok PICK ONE ALREADY!" he yells at her head "I want to but I didn't bring money" she stick out her tongue.

Ichigo rub his nose "Ok that's it" Ichigo then bought the deluxe packet with two spoons and pull Cynthia who cried "No fair you didn't let me pick!"

But she is happy non the less as she is sitting a bench with the others eating the ice cream on her own. 'You know I bought that with my money, I should have at least half of it" Ichigo says while pointing a spoon at her.

Cynthia just ignores him as she keeps on eating the large amount of ice cream.

Still eating they arrive at the tower and Cynthia quickly went to the space and time tower with a childish look "Ichigo look at the design!" she then moves across the huge room with people looking at her childish actions.

Ichigo stood with Charmander and Riolu then look up at something and smile "Even apart from time we're still friends"

Cynthia stops on her tracks and turn to them while moving towards the three "Why are you guys just standing there?" Ichigo then points his hand forward.

Cynthia then turns her and her eyes widen before a smile form on her lips "Oh, Alicia…".

They were looking at a sculpture on the wall between the two towers but what really make them happy and sad is the figure of a young Alicia sitting on a tree branch playing the leaf with many kinds of pokemon around but what's really surprising is Ichigo, Cynthia, and Charmander we're there too sitting around her with a Darkrai on the side.

After a few moments of looking at the sculptures.

Cynthia then took a picture of it using a camera function on her poke-gear "Come on you guys, let's go" she excitedly says pulling them towards the stairs leading to the top of the towers.

" **Sheez…what a nerd"**

They finally reach the top with Cynthia and Riolu breathing heavily "Huff… huff… how can you two not be tired after that?"

Ichigo and Charmander look at each other and say

"We train really, really hard…"

"Charr…"

" **And you have me to thank"**

They then look outside from the top and found a small boy sitting on the edge writing down something with Drifloon beside him.

Ichigo then thought of something "Excuse me?" calling the boy who didn't even hear him until his pokemon turns his head.

"Oh, hi there? Can I help you?" he asks.

Cynthia then pull out something from Ichigo's bag "We here to deliver this package and the address says it's at the tower"

The boy then quickly move forward and look at it "Oh the missing part, thank goodness it arrive early"

"Thank you, my name is Antonio" he introduce himself

They also introduce themselves and bid him farewell.

"Ichigo lets go and look at the garden" Cynthia suggested while walking with him, Ichigo turns to her "Well then let's go" not far from them a shadow like figure is tailing them.

When they arrive, Ichigo and Cynthia with Charmander as Riolu already got back into his pokeball, "It's still the same isn't it?" she says.

"Yeah…"

While they we're walking Charmander heard a familiar sound and quickly runs towards it, "Charmander where are you going?"

The two follow him.

* * *

 **On another area of the garden**

An elder looking lady with grey hair is playing on a leaf and beside her is her granddaughter and many pokemon surrounds them as the two are sitting on the edge of a fountain.

After she finish she says "That was Oracion dear…"

"Oracion?" her granddaughter asks, she nods "That's right, it means _prayer_ my mother taught it to me a great many years ago"

Her granddaughter hums in response, "You're the second person I taught it to you know"

"Second?"

"Yes dear it was a really long time ago a boy name Ichigo" she closes her eyes reminiscing. "Were you friends" her granddaughter curiously asks.

"Yes the best of friends and with another girl too and her name was Cynthia we always did things together it was the most fun I had" she says.

"And Alice promise me you'll always remember it"

Alice nods "Sure…"

Suddenly a black figure came running towards them holding on something "Charr!" Alicia eyes widen and slowly look at incoming black Charmander who is wearing a familiar red scarf and holding a incubator.

"Charr!" Alice look confuse when her grandmother stood up and walk towards the black lizard "Charmander…is it you?" she rubs its head.

Then another voice came "Charmander! Where did you go?"

Alicia eyes widen "Ichigo?"

Ichigo stop on his tracks and look at the elder lady "Huh?" Ichigo felt a familiar feeling at seeing the old looking lady.

"Ichigo wait for me!" Cynthia arrive holding her sun hat from falling down, Alicia now had tears falling down from her eyes.

"Oh, Cynthia" Alicia says.

Cynthia then looks at her "Do I know you?" Alicia then wipe her eyes "It's me Cynthia, Alicia"

Ichigo and Cynthia pause for a bit and then their eyes widen "Really?" Cynthia says as tears were now forming on her eyes.

"Yes it has been many years since I last seen you two" Alicia smiles and suddenly Cynthia hugs her quickly. "You really are Alicia"

Cynthia cries loudly and Alicia just hugs her back.

Ichigo smile at the two.

"Grandma, who are they?" Alice came towards them, when Ichigo and Cynthia saw the little girl they have a surprise look.

" **Talk about spitting image"** Hollow commented.

Alicia then pulls her granddaughter "Alice this two are my friends" Alice nodded.

"The best of friends" Cynthia corrected her. Alicia just smile "Yes we are"

"And this here is my granddaughter Alice" she introduce her.

Charmander then grabs Alice hands and shakes them, Alice smile at him and the others laugh.

And suddenly a shadow figure rise up from the ground "Ichi..go…"

Alice jumps a bit scared of the sudden appearance of Darkrai "How have you been?" Ichigo ask the pokemon who only nods back and Charmander starts talking to him.

Alicia then suggests "Let's go and relax their ok?" they walk towards the centre of the garden and a Gallade joins them who Ichigo guess was the Ralts from before.

"Ralts is that you?" it nods and they spent the day talking and Alice playing with Charmander and Gallade, Tony joins them too also got surprise at Darkrai, Cynthia and Alicia talks about what all that had happen until the day turns to evening and we find our heroes standing in front a bus leaving for Celestic town.

"You two remember to visit again ok?" Alicia says to the two with Alicia and Tony saying there farewell, Ichigo nods and Cynthia says "Always"

Then Darkrai comes towards Ichigo "I…am coming… with you…" still in his gruff tone.

Ichigo got surprise at what it say and ask "Why?" Alicia then answers him "Ichigo take him with you, he has been waiting for you and Charmander as some of the pokemon still are wary about him besides he'll be happy with you"

Cynthia is happy and jealous of Ichigo "Ichigo you better accept the offer" Charmander jumps happily at it.

Alicia then turns to Darkrai "And Darkrai do visit again ok, the garden will always be your home" Darkrai nods.

Ichigo then pull out a ball from his bag and holds it in front of Darkrai "It's your choice"

Darkrai the push its claws on the centre of the poke-ball and a red light envelop him before he got sucks into the ball, the ball twitch for a bit and stops.

Ichigo look at the ball "Welcome to the family"

Charmander jumps and high five on Cynthia hand who is happy after all that had happen.

Then the ball suddenly open and Darkrai came out "Uncomfor…table" it says before he sinks into Ichigo's shadow, Alicia then says "you two better get going or you'll be late".

The two then moves ina hurry into the bus with Charmander.

Alicia and her granddaughter wave their goodbye and Cynthia too wave but this not a goodbye but a see you again wave.

"Ichigo?"

"What is it Cynthia?"

"I'm glad".

"About what?" Ichigo asks her.

"Cynthia? About what? Cynthia?" he asks again but no response.

He turns to see Cynthia snoring lightly on his shoulder "I'll take a nap too" he yawns and sleep too, Charmander too sleeping in the bus hugging the incubator and Darkrai resting within the shadow of Ichigo.

(Looking at the two they really would look like a couple but Ichigo is an idiot and a dense one so it'll not happen anytime yet).

* * *

 **Celestic town**

The bus finally arrive in Celestic town and Ichigo got up before he wakes Cynthia and the others "Wake up you two", they all then walk back to Cynthia house.

Inhaling the air around Cynthia stretch her arms "Finally we're back" Ichigo and Charmander just look at her.

Ichigo then felt something on his pocket and pull it out "Huh? Oh I bought this didn't I" he thought.

"Cynthia?"

She turns to him "Yeah?", Ichigo grabs her arms and put something inside her hands "look" he says, Cynthia curiously look and she blink twice "Ichigo? Isn't this?"

"Yeah it is, I bought it with the money I earn from Alicia dad" he says continue on their way to her house, Cynthia then puts the two black color with a single gold stripe hair clip on her "How do I look?" she asks.

"Looks great to me" Ichigo answers her not really focusing as he is really tired, Cynthia just smiles happy.

When they finally reach her home they open the door to find Carolina carrying some documents "Oh! you two finish I see, did you have fun?" Carolina asks the two.

Cynthia quickly jumps 'Grandmother!" and hugs her grandmother who she hasn't seen in a long time and Carolina drops the things she is carrying and catches her granddaughter.

Carolina got surprise at her action "Cynthia, dear are you ok?" but Cynthia is too busy crying and Carolina turns to Ichigo who just say "It's been a very emotional day"

Ichigo asks "Where's Professor Oak?" Carolina points to the room next to them. Ichigo and Charmander leave the two Shironas to themselves.

Inside the room Professor Oak is located, Ichigo walks in to find him talking to a Delia ketchum on the video phone.

Delia saw Ichigo from the screen so she calls out to him "Ichigo! How have you been?" Ichigo then walks towards them, "I am fine, how are you and the others?"

Delia then says "Ash and the others are just lying around bored, you know how they are…" Ichigo chuckles.

Professor Oak then says "Ichigo my boy did you finish the job?" Ichigo nods "And did you have an adventure in Alamos town?" Samuel asks again.

"You have no idea" Ichigo then says, then suddenly Delia got push away from the screen by non other than our hero's brother.

"BROTHER! Is that you!" Ichigo and Professor Oak hold their ears. Ichigo then says "Ash how is going?" Ash grin and give him a peace sign then he got push away by Gary "Ichigo, did you find any new pokemon?" Gary says trying to act cool but in reality he too missed him.

Ichigo scratch his head "I see that you're still the same Gary" Gary smirks at him before he got push away by another "Ichigo! When are you coming home?!" Leaf yells at him.

"Charrr!" Charmander jumps up and the kids begin to say hi to it and the black lizard response in happiness.

Ichigo smiles at them happy to see them again and Ash Gary appear again on the screen and the three argue, Professor Oak laughs at the kids actions "They really have missed you haven't they Ichigo?" Ichigo just nods.

"Ichigo so this is where you are?" Cynthia came into the room, the three kids saw Cynthia so they stop before Gary and Leaf jaws drop "And who are they?"

Ichigo introduce them one by one and finally Ash "And this is my brother Ash" Ash enthusiastically wave his hands at her 'Hi! Nice to meet you"

Cynthia giggles and says "Well it's nice to meet all of you"

Then suddenly Leaf asks "Are you Ichigo's girlfriend"

"…"

"…."

"….."

Time seems to slow down as Cynthia's face starts to heat up and Ichigo face-palm, Gary rubs his head and Ash look confuse before Delia push the three kids away "What! Is it true Ichigo?"

"Of course not, she's my friend. And I'm freaking 11 years old!" Ichigo shouts

" **11 my ass"** Hollow says, "Not now" Ichigo thought back.

Ichigo then starts explaining to them but Leaf still look at him with disbelieve, Cynthia then thought "Why do I feel disappointed at what he say? Ok stop thinking like that Cynthia, besides he's younger than me" thinking to herself and she shook her head.

"So when are you coming home?" Ash eagerly says, Cynthia got surprise at the news. Ichigo then look at the Professor who then say "We're heading out tomorrow".

"Guess we'll see you soon" Gary say and after saying there goodbye the video got switch off.

"Cynthia, you coming?" Ichigo says to her, Cynthia snaps from her trance "Oh, ok I'm coming" then they went down and have dinner with them having a nice moment and they talk about what had happen today.

Then they turn in for the night Ichigo yawn and when he is about to enter the room Ichigo felt his shirt been pull "Huh?"

He turns to see Cynthia who is looking at him "Cynthia?" Ichigo says Cynthia try to say something "Ichigo, i…" she pause.

Cynthia then shook her head "It's nothing, Good night" before she walks into her room. Ichigo look confuse at her before he too went to bed.

Inside her room, Cynthia is hugging a pillow on her bed as she couldn't go to sleep "Why am I having this feelings?" she keep asking herself while she keep seeing Ichigo face everytime she closes her eyes.

After a while of struggling in her bed Cynthia was able to sleep with a small tear falling down her eye.

* * *

 **The next day**

Waking up early they quickly make breakfast before Ichigo and the others prepare themselves to get to Snow-point sea-port.

While they were riding to Snow-point city, Professor Oak says to Carolina "Cynthia's been oddly quiet don't you think so?" Carolina just looks at her granddaughter "I know, she's gonna miss both Ichigo and Charmander" they then look at Cynthia who is hugging Charmander while sleeping besides Ichigo on their seats.

When they finally got to the sea-port, Professor Oak says his goodbye and enters the ship that is going back to Vermilion city.

Ichigo stands in front of Cynthia "Guess this is goodbye" Cynthia says while looking down, Ichigo look at her after when she say that and bonk her head.

"Ow!" what was that for?" Cynthia rubs her head "Because you make it sound like we'll never meet each other again" he says to her, Cynthia then glares at him before she says "But… I'm gonna miss you and i…i…" tears starts to fall from her eyes.

Ichigo rubs his head.

"You know I'm not the only friend you have" Ichigo says to her, Cynthia look confuse at him "What do you mean?"

Ichigo then points his finger behind her "Look at all the bonds that you have made"

Cynthia turns and sees Jenny Brook and some of the girls with her and Feebus who is being hold by Professor Rowan and her grandmother.

"Cynthia!"

"Hey!"

"BUSSS!"

Cynthia slowly smiles before she turns to Ichigo again "You right…, you were always right" Charmander is crying on the ground holding the egg which he had pull it out of the incubator to hug it close.

"You also have you're pokemon and besides we will always be friends right?" Ichigo says to her with a smirk.

Cynthia smiles, the ship whistle blew as it was about to set sail "ALL ABOARD!"

Ichigo is about to go in walking down but "Ichigo!" Ichigo turns to find Cynthia jumps from the steps leading to the ship and he quickly catch "Cynthia?"

"Thank you, for everything..." she says to him while she hugs him tightly.

Charmander saw the two hug and smile, feeling the emotion his trainer and Cynthia are feeling while holding the egg Cynthia got from her parents now shaking on his arms.

And suddenly the two glow the same time.

Ichigo and Cynthia eyes widen at the glow and when the glow died down a bit, where Charmander had stood now stands a bigger dark lizard with a horn like protrusion on the back of his head all in all it looks really cool.

"Charr! Meleon….!" Then the glow on its arms where the egg is, slowly cracking before dispersing and this time a small bipedal like pokemon with shark like tooth on its jaw appear and says "Gib!".

The two trainers got surprise before the two moves close to the pokemons.

"Charmeleon you evolve, that is really awesome!" Charmeleon fires a black flamethrower to the sky happy. "Gible…" the dragon type pokemon jumps on her arms and Cynthia hugs it "Mom dad, thank you" she thought.

"Ichigo we're leaving now come on!" Ichigo comically pulls his bag with Charmeloen too preparing before he pats Gible head and then runs into the ship with Ichigo.

And from the balcony of the ship Ichigo stand waving one hand and Charmeleon waves both his hands at Cynthia and Darkrai shadow appear for a few seconds before it sink back to Ichigo's shadow.

Cynthia waves her arm "Bye!" with Gible besides her, Carolina moves towards her "Dear, how are you feeling?" Cynthia just close her eyes feeling the cool breezes of the sea envelop her and blowing her "I'm alright grandmother, just tired"

And then she thought "next time we meet, I'll beat you with Gible" while she touching the hair clip that he had given her.

* * *

 **And DONE!**

 **Oh my god my hands hurts anyway enjoy you guys.**

 **Now looking at the poll Courtney seems to winning and Skyla from behind.**

 **Courtney.**

 **Skyla.**

 **Maylene.**

 **Candice.**

 **No six girl in the harem.**

 **I keep the poll open until my next update, so please choose wisely seriously some of this girls are really hard to write.**

 **Hope you keep on reading.**


	11. Returning home

**Hi guys…**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and tips, seriously it really helps. Ichigo will be staying Kanto for the time being and the well… the second arc will continue after it, and his journey for badges will not happen for a while like I said earlier.**

 **My exams are coming near so i'll be updating slower then usual.**

 **And the winner for the six place in the harem is Courtney! Skyla losses by three votes though.**

 **I'll try my best to write her character correctly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or Bleach or any of the character I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-10**

 **Inside the ship sailing to Kanto**

We find are orange hero lying on a bed in one of the rooms inside the ship (A big one) with Charmeleon who is still suffering from sea-sickness even after evolving and now puking inside the bathroom.

"Poor guy…" Ichigo thought hearing the sounds of hurling from inside the bathroom.

Then the door to the room came open with the Professor coming in "Ichigo you're still inside? Come on outside boy and enjoy the night" Ichigo was about to say he's gonna sleep but...

"Chardfgf" a very disturbing hurling sound came from inside the bathroom.

"I see that Charmeleon is this having sea-sickness, hahaha" Professor Oak laugh a bit from the door and while changing into his vacation outfit again.

"Guess I won't be able to sleep with this noise" Ichigo thought and stands up "Ok, I'll come"

Professor Oak nods and says "Come to the upper deck, there's food and some games, It's really fun" before he walks out.

"Charmeleon I'm going outside if you want, you can join us later" Ichigo say in front of the door, "Charr…" Charmeleon weakly reply before continuing puking

Then from Ichigo's shadow Darkrai comes out "You're staying too?" Darkrai nods and floats to the bathroom to help Charmeleon.

Ichigo then heads out to the upper deck and see that people from different age strolling around while some were playing different games that you would see in a casino and others were just enjoying the night.

While walking towards the deck Ichigo wasn't really focusing where he is going and bumps into someone and said person falls down, Ichigo blink at what had happen and look down before he quickly realize what had happen.

Quickly Ichigo kneel down "Are you ok?"

The person who fell down just look at Ichigo with an emotionless dull lilac color eyes and say "…Ow…" in a monotonous tone while rubbing the bruise on his/her arm from the fall.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

On a secluded part of the ship we find a small figure standing on the side of the lower deck on the ship holding a device which is showing the person a hologram of a grown man.

"What is your status?" the man says from the hologram.

"…I … have… infiltrated the ship … heading to … Kanto" the person says in a very strange way as she/he pause from word to word.

"Good, remember your only objective is to secure the ancient map" the man says in a serious tone, the person nods.

"And do not let anything distract you, Courtney" he say before the man cut the connection and the hologram turns off.

Walking out of the side and then stands under the moon's light showing the person to be a young girl with lilac short hair and eyes, she is wearing a red hoodie and light dark colour short skirt with an emotionless expression on her face that seems to be stuck.

"…I will … complete" she says before walking up to the upper deck to find more information about the region where she's heading.

Arriving on the top deck Courtney look around and after a few seconds she found a map of the whole region of Kanto. While walking she look at the map scanning for her target "…Pew…ter…City…"

Suddenly she bumps into someone and falls down with the map on the floor and her landing on the ground on her right arm "!"

The person who bump into her kneels down "Are you ok?" he say in a guilty tone.

Courtney just look at Ichigo and say "…Ow…" and rubs her arm.

* * *

 **Present time**

Ichigo while feeling guilty for his action says to her "Here let me help you" he offers his hands to her. Courtney who didn't know what to say just grab on and he pulls her up.

Ichigo look at her and see that she looks to be the same age as him but shorter than him. Before she could say anything Ichigo pulls her to two nearby chairs and sat her down, Ichigo then walks to a sailor who is working on the ship and ask for something while Courtney keeps looking at Ichigo not taking her eyes off him "…Analyze…".

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't really watching" Ichigo tells her as he came back with a First aid kit box and he then quickly pulls out some bandages and some other things.

"…It is … alright…" she says to him still in a monotonous tone and her expression never change, Ichigo got confuse at the way she talks but just shrugs it off "Guess there are a lot of different people" he thought.

"Let me see your arm" Ichigo asks.

"…Why…?" she tilts her head and say in a very cute curious tone while showing a little bit of emotion.

Ichigo was getting more confuse at the way she is acting "You got hurt, that's why" he answers her.

Courtney blinks and then look at her bruise arm "…This is … only a … minor … set back, it … will heal on its … own"

"Why is she talking like that?" Ichigo thought before he quickly grabs her arm "Sorry but I'm dressing them anyway" he say while cleaning the small trail of blood with a small cotton and rubs it with some liquid medical herb before Ichigo slowly wraps it with a white bandage.

She didn't even hesitate when he grabs her arm, Courtney just stares at him with curiosity and slowly touch his hair with her other hand which she finds it very strange while he is dressing her arm "…Orange…"

Ichigo flinch a bit when she touches his hair but he continue and just let her do what she wants.

"There, that should do it" Ichigo finish and puts the other un-use item back into the box. Courtney then looks at her arm and back to Ichigo.

(A long pause between the two)

"…Should i … be thanking … you…?" she ask and tilts her head again.

Ichigo just stumble a bit on his chair before he says to her a bit loudly "What kind of question is that? Of course you should!" Ichigo rubs his head and thought "Why do I always have to meet strange people?"

Courtney then kinda understands what he is saying and grabs his hand before quickly put it on her chest.

"….."

"…."

Ichigo face lit up and his jaw drops "Wh..what are you doing?!" Ichigo try to pull his hand back from her chest which is strange for a young girl like her to be already developing in that category but more importantly he couldn't pull back as she has an iron grip.

Courtney then look at Ichigo with a question mark on her head "I am … thanking you…"

"What! This isn't how you should thank a person! And let go!" Ichigo quickly answer afraid someone might see them.

Courtney who is not really embarrassed at what she is doing then says "…I … have been … told that men …like this…kind …of things…" and she let go of his hand making Ichigo fall down on the ground.

Courtney looks down under the table and sees Ichigo red and embarrassed face.

Ichigo quickly stands up and look at her "What kind of idiot told you that!" Ichigo got angry.

"…Is it … not true…?" she asks him, Ichigo didn't know how to tell her such kind of thing as there a lot of different man in the world.

"Well…i…ah…it's just that what you did is not right, you can only do those kind of things with someone who is really special to you, not random strangers" Ichigo muster all the courage he has and tells her.

" **Wow…great advice…"** Hollow says to him in a dull tone, a tick mark form in Ichigo's head. "Mommy what is he talking about?" a little girl ask her mother who is pulling her away from the place "Honey, don't listen"

Ichigo blush at being heard and slowly sinks back on the chair.

"…Analyzing…"

Ichigo turns to her and see that she is staring at him with her emotionless expression again "Weird" he thought.

If one look closely at her eyes they can see that on her right eye something is going on, then she stop looking at him and stands up "…You … interesting…"

Then she walks away from him without saying another word and Ichigo just look at her " **King something is very strange about her** " Hollow say from his mind.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo ask still looking at the way she went.

" **She doesn't feel…complete"**

"Huh?"

" **How can I say this for your thick head to understand"** Hollow sarcastically says **,** Ichigo got piss off at what he said.

" **Ok what I meant to say is she is not fully human"** Hollow say from his head, Ichigo blink at bit at Hollow's remarked.

"She was… really weird but that doesn't mean that she not human, maybe your exaggerating" Ichigo say while he stands up looking for something to eat.

" **Hah! You're just happy that you we're able to touch her boobs…"** Hollow say in a teasing manner, Ichigo face turn red remembering the incident "I didn't need to be remember THAT!"

" **AHAHAHahah!"**

Not far from where he is standing Courtney is staring at him "…Personal Target … Acquired…hehehe" she says and laughs melodically to herself before she continue back to her mission.

* * *

 **Back in their room**

Professor Oak was already asleep in one of the two beds when Ichigo arrived back to their cabin and also finds Darkrai slowly lifting a pass out Charmeleon from the bathroom to the bed.

Darkrai then turns to Ichigo "…"

"Thanks for doing that, Charmeleon always gets sick in the sea" Darkrai nods and sits on a couch and making himself comfortable before closing his eyes.

Ichigo too jumps into the bed.

"I coming home you guys…" Ichigo thought for a while looking up to the ceiling and then went to sleep.

Darkrai who wasn't sleeping open one of his eyes and look around at the three individual around him with a curious look "no…nightmares…?" he says surprise a bit that they weren't having nightmares and also relief, he then turns to Ichigo who is glowing a bit from his view and thinks that It must have somehow null his nightmares before feeling the aura generated from Ichigo "Warm…."

And Darkrai close his eyes, finally resting.

Morning came with Ichigo and the others walking out of the ship with the Professsor's luggage which Ichigo has to carry alone again "Why do I always get to carry them!" he thoughts out loud.

Professor Oak heard him "Now, now Ichigo it is the duty of young man such as yourself to help the elderly" he says with waving his finger, Ichigo now looks piss and starts complaining with Charmeleon running from the ship and dive into the land, the people around sweat-drop but some look at the strange black color Charmeleon.

From the ship Courtney looks at Ichigo for a short period before she heads on her way.

While the three we're going on their way to the nearest bus station "Grandpa! Ichigo!" came the voice of a girl. The three turn to see Daisy on the same jeep they use before waving her hand to them.

The three then walks to the jeep and Ichigo puts all the luggage into the back "Daisy it's wonderful to see you again" Professor Oak say while he hugs her granddaughter, "You too grandpa" she says while hugging him back.

Daisy then let go of her grandfather and turns to Ichigo "It's good to see you again too Ichigo" Ichigo smiles and say "You too…" Daisy then quickly moves to Charmeleon and hugs him hard "Oh and Charmander you evolve into Charmeleon, good for you!" before she let's go "Charrr…." Charmeleon put his claws up.

"Sorry Charmand-oh! I mean Charmeleon, I just got excited" She laughs nervously.

Then they jump into the jeep and head their way to Pallet town.

* * *

 **Pallet town**

While they ride along the path to Pallet town Daisy ask the three what they had experience on their trip with the Professor saying many things and Ichigo adding some flare to them, Charmeleon just look around the town missing the place.

A few Pigey flew besides them and the Professor look at them "It's nice to see the native pokemon here in Kanto" Charmeleon shouts agreeing 'Charrr!"

And after a few more seconds the four finally reach the gate to Professor Oak's Lab, Charmeleon said something to Ichigo before he runs off with his red scarf on his claws after he pull it out from his neck.

Daisy looks at the black lizard running off "Ichigo where is he going?" Ichigo who is putting down the Professor's luggage from the Jeep says "He said he had something to do"

"Oh…aren't you curious?" she asks with the Professor who already gone up to the steps towards his lab.

"A little, but it's his business so…I don't want to invade his privacy" Ichigo then finally finish putting the bags down.

Daisy just giggles "hehehehe…" Ichigo turns to her raising a brow "What's so funny?"

"hehehe it's just that Misses Delia was right, you really do act more like an adult that a kid your age" Daisy says to him which Ichigo scowl somehow deepen.

"Whatever, let's just go" he say while going up to the lab.

Daisy while giggling follows him to the steps, Darkrai too from the shadow follows him.

While the two are walking towards the lab, some weird looking bushes were following him and shaking quite suspisciously…

"Shussh….we have to be quite" bush one says to the other two bushes

"Stop moving so much ok" bush two wines.

"How did I get into this?" they kept whispering while moving closer towards Ichigo.

"Stop complaining aren't you a guy..." one of the bushes says to the other.

Ichigo turns to see three small bushes behind him before he turns back and keep walking, one of the bush breathes out relief "Phew…he didn't notice us…"

They keep following him and one more time Ichigo turns and stare at them with a twitch on his eyes "Did they really think they can fool me?"

" **Ahahah this kids are a riot ahahah"**

Ichigo turns back again and try to grab on the door nob with Daisy besides him oblivious to the three bushes. Before the two could enter inside.

"Now!" one of the bushes says.

"Ok!"

"Why am I even doing this?"

Then three figure jumps from the bushes and jumps at Ichigo who already knew what is happen and try to grab the three but with him carrying so much things he couldn't catch them and Daisy just puts her hands on her mouth surprise by the three apperance before…

" **CRASH!** "

And all the stuff Ichigo was carrying fall and hits his head one by one.

"OW!"

"Ow!"

Ichigo then turns his head up to the three assailant "You three…"

But before he could say more the three kids comprising of Ash, Gary and Leaf shouts to him all together,

"Welcome back!" with Ash and Leaf grinning and Gary feeling embarrassed for what is happening.

Ichigo sigh and look up at the three who were sitting on his chest on the ground before he just smiles at them "I'm back…" which somehow got the three more excited, Daisy look at the four who are now saying things to each other with happy smiles.

And the door came open with Delia Ketchum looking at the disaster of Ichigo on the ground with the three kids sitting on his chest and Daisy laughing on the side and many things lying on the ground around them, Delia sweat drop.

Ichigo then sees her and Delia says to him with a motherly smile "Oh Ichigo, welcome home" Ichigo now really happy after seeing all of them gets up with the kids now on the ground and off him.

"Yeah, it's great to see all of you again" Ichigo say while rubbing Ash's head who grins at him, "Then come inside all of you or you won't have the snacks that I prepare" after she said that Ash already ran inside quickly "YES!"

The others just laugh at Ash "He hasn't change much, hasn't he?" Ichigo chuckle, "Not he hasn't, he's still the Ashy-boy we all know" Gary say while he shook his head.

"And I hope he stays that way" Ichigo say and this time rubbing Gary his head, Gary who is flustered from getting his head rub by someone he really admires.

Then they walk into the lab and Leaf move close to Ichigo and suddenly stops, Ichigo turns to her "Leaf you coming?" then Leaf sniffs Ichigo from the side.

The others look at her confuse by her act and Ichigo got tick off by her action and he bonks her head "Ow! why did you do that?" Ichigo then turns to her "You were sniffing me"

"That's because I smell a women's perfume on you!" she points her finger at him which Ichigo look confuse at her "Perfume?" he then smell himself before he remember the fragrance from and thinks back to Cynthia hugging him and the girl he met who touch his hair and hand.

"Must have been from them" Ichigo thought, and Leaf suddenly says "Ichigo someone has already mark you!"

Ichigo just sweat-drop at her nonsense "Leaf…what are you talking about, huh... I'm too tired to even listen anymore" he say and just walk to the kitchen in the lab. Leaf then quickly follow him and began to tell him how she had taught him so much yet he is still dense as an Onix.

* * *

 **Inside the kitchen**

Ichigo and Leaf walk into the kitchen before they too eating some snack Delia prepare for them. Ash then ask Ichigo "Brother where is Charmander?" Ichigo then says to him "He's somewhere doing his business, don't worry he'll be back soon"

Ash slumps on the kitchen table "but I want to see him now…" Gary and Leaf sigh at their friend antic, "Now Ash, just be patience the two just arrive back so they have things to do ok?" Delia tells her son which Ash just accepted.

Ichigo seeing Ash down look he sigh "Well if you want I have another friend in my team" that seem to perk up all of their ears "Really!" Ash stands in front of him with starts in his eyes.

Professor Oak ask "When did you catch a pokemon Ichigo?" who is confuse since he was with the orange head on their trip. Delia and Daisy just seem interested.

"Well come on, pull it out already" Leaf chided him and Gary too seem to be excited to meet a Sinnoh native pokemon.

"I don't need to pull him out cause his already inside the room" they all look around to find the pokemon but couldn't fine it. "Brother we can't find him"

Ichigo then says "Come on out, you don't have to hide their my family" then after a few seconds Ichigo shadow extends and a figure form. Ash saw it and points at it "Its here!" excitedly, the others look curiously as it slowly comes out of Ichigo's shadow.

After Darkrai comes out Ichigo introduce him "This is my new friend" he wave his hand to the dark pokemon and suddenly the three kids and surprisingly Professor Oak runs to Darkrai and starts asking him with the Professor examning him. Darkrai hesitate a bit by backing from the three kids and adult.

Darkrai turns to Ichigo "Don't worry there really nice" Ichigo says to him then Darkrai then slowly bow his upper body to them "It…is nice…to meet you…" in his usual gruff voice.

The four and Delia with Daisy eyes widen.

"IT CAN TALK!" they all shouted bewildered at Ichigo who put his finger in both his ears.

* * *

 **On a secluded area of the Professor Ranch**

Charmeleon had reached his mother grave again and he is now sitting beside her grave telling her all his adventure through Sinnoh.

"Charr….meleon…(And seeing the two hug I felt something and not before long I evolve and got stronger!)" Charmeleon say while pumping his claws into the air.

He then continue on and on about how he had sea sickness scratching his head laughing nervously.

And from above a large draconic, bipedal pokemon looks down at Charmeleon talking to his mother grave before it descent to the ground beside the black lizard who got surprise by its prescense.

Charmeleon look at the large pokemon but before he could say anything the large pokemon look down at him "Grrrr…. (I see that you have return and you seem to also have gotten stronger)" Charmeleon didn't know what to say so he stay quite.

"GRrraaa…(You're mother would be proud of you)" the larger pokemon say and put down a red flower on the grave, "GGRaaa…..?(So what kind of person is you're trainer?)" Charmeleon began to tell him excitedly.

"GRrraaa…!(It seems you two are quite similar, ahahah)" the larger pokemon laughs with Charmeleon scratching his head at the truth, the two stay there for while until the sun slowly vanish from the horizon than the larger pokemon flew high again and say "GRraaa….(Now it's time to get back little black…)"

Charmeleon nods but before he got back to Pallet town he then puts his mother red scarf back on the grave stone and then he went to the ketchum house "Charr….(I'm back)" He finally felt home and breathes the air around.

On entering the house he was welcome to the sight of everyone including the Oak family and Leaf inside having dinner with Darkrai holding Teddiursa and Ichigo saw him standing by the door "Come on, you must be hungry" and Charmeleon ran inside with the others again surprise by his evolution and Ash yells "COOL!" and a typical night is spent by them inside the ketchum house.

* * *

Professor Oak now is standing outside feeling the cool breeze of the night then suddenly the same Pokemon that had been spending time with Charmeleon flew down beside him "GRRaaa…", Professor chuckle "How did it go old friend?"

The pokemon is now identified to be a Charlizard and it growl "GRRaa…" Professor nods his head somehow understanding the pokemon from his years of experiences with pokemon "I see you're nephew is getting stronger but you're still worried he won't be able to control his flames?" the pokemon nodded.

"Do not worry old friend, with his trainer Ichigo who is also a very special boy will help him and they will stronger together" he says to him and the two just look up at the moon.

And someone else is looking up at the same moon from his room "It's really good to be back home" Ichigo thought while lying on his back and with Charmeleon already on the side of the bed.

Looking on his side Ichigo finds Darkrai resting on the side of the bed and Ichigo look at his Pokedex "Never knew how useful this thing is…", " **Cause you're an idiot, idiot"** Ichigo just ignore him and remember back the excruciating moment with him showing Darkrai to them.

* * *

 **A few hours ago**

"IT CAN TALK!"

Ichigo then pull out his finger from his ears "Yeah… surprise me too the first time I met him" he tells them, Ash got more excited and with Leaf began to say and ask many question at the pokemon who is backing from the two energetic kids.

Professor Oak turns to Ichigo "Ichigo, when did you catch him? And why didn't you tell me while we were in Sinnoh?" Ichigo while eating a cookie answer "He doesn't really like others company that much and I didn't catch him he decided to follow me while Cynthia and i went to Alamos town" Professor Oak nods his head and begin to look at Darkrai with curiosity with Daisy doing the same.

"Brother what's his name?" Ash ask Ichigo, the two other kids too were getting excited to know too, Ichigo then thinks before he answers them "I forgot" they all fall down on the ground (anime style) with Darkrai sweat-drop at his friend.

Ash got up and yells "How can you not know his name when you caught him!" Ichigo just scratch his cheeks "I wasn't really thinking back then" they sigh at his answer, "He sometimes do act like Ash" Delia chuckle at the two boys similar antics.

"Ichigo didn't you use the Pokedex I gave you?" Professor Oak says to him which Ichigo eyes widen and quickly dig something from his bag and pull out a dust cover pokedex which the others didn't want to ask any more. Ichigo then cleans the dust cover-dex.

Holding it in front of Darkrai the pokedex scan and says " Darkrai the nightmare pokemon. To protect itself, it affects those around it with nightmares. However it means no harm."

"Nightmares?" they all say

Darkrai now look down feeling that they would avoid him but... "WOW! thats really amazing!" Ash says to him with excitment in his eyes and he felt his hand being grab and look down to see Leaf is holding them "Its really nice to meet you Darkrai" she says to him with a smile, she then pull out Teddiursa and held up to him "Here meet Ted" Teddiursa just look at him with a curios look as this the first time she meets a pokemon like him.

"Teddi...?"

Darkrai then carefully holds the pokemon and Teddiursa then happily crys at him "Teddi!" Leaf smiles and Gary came into and to get a closer look at the very rare pokemon and Ash is hanging on its shoulder. Ichigo watch the kids interact with the kids and say to the dark pokemon "This is my family Darkrai"

Darkrai turns to him and nods and Ichigo continue "And now it's you're family too..." Darkrai blinks and turns to them "Yeah, if my brother says so, then welcome to the family!" Gary and Leaf agrees with a nods.

Delia touch his shoulder and Darkrai turns to her "From now on this is you're home too" Darkrai could say anything and just look at the people who accept him with no hesitation.

Daisy then ask "What about the nightmares?" Ichigo turns to her and say "Its alright, as long as his with me no one seems to get any nightmares, don't know why but it just happen" then Professor Oak and Daisy grabs him and starts asking him question.

And by the end of the day all of them went to the ketchum's house to have a big family dinner.

* * *

 **Present time**

Now Ichigo slowly close his eyes and finally fell asleep, on the side of his bed Darkrai opens his eyes and floats towards the window looking up to the moon and turns to Ichigo and Charmeleon "Family..." he says before slowly laying back down on the side of the bed getting embrace by the warm aura of Ichigo's.

Morning came with the sun rising and the sun-light hitting the face of our orange hair hero who isn't too keen in getting up yet. After a few minutes Ichigo is still sleeping until someone jumping and kick Ichigo on his stomach "ICHIGO!"

"OALF!" Ichigo cought at being kick on the stomach by non other than his little brother Ash who just grins at him, Charmeleon too woke up from the rukus.

Ichigo felt a familiar feeling when Ash came to wake him up but he just shook his head dismissing it, he turns to Ash "Ash why did you do that? Auh! Auh!" Ichigo asks him while coughing. Ash then says "Its already 9:00 AM ok and mom ask me to wake you up" Ichigo then calm down his throat "Ok, but please be more gentle next time ok?"

Ash nods and gets off the bed, Charmeleon already walking down the stairs to get breakfast Ichigo look around and couldn't find some one "Where's Darkrai?" Ash then quickly reply "He's down stairs helping mom"

Ash then walks out with Ichigo following who then wents to the bathroom to do his things like brushing his teeth but Ash turns to him "Brother where are you going?"

"I'm going to brush my teeth, why?" Ichigo ask which Ash frose a bit, Ichigo saw it and folded his arms "You didn't brush you're teeth haven't you?" Ash nevoursly laughs "Ahahah..." and turns to go down stairs but Ichigo grabs he before he could and drag him towards the bathroom

"Nooo...i don't wanna..!" Ash struggle as a normal kid his age would do, Ichigo just ignores his cries and keep on dragging him.

Ichigo then puts him on the stool in-front of the bathroom mirror "Now lets get this over with" Ichigo say.

* * *

Inside the kitchen of the ketchum house we find Delia huming a tone while cleaning the insides with Darkrai's and Mr. Mime's help who has already befriended the nightmare pokemon. And Charmeleon who is standing on the side holding a plate of pancakes on one hand and while using his other claw to eat it.

Ichigo and Ash enters the room with Ichigo yawning and Ash grumble something about what had happen earlier. "Good morning, Ichigo" Delia turns and greet him while scrubbing the sink.

Ichigo sits down on one of the kitchen chairs with Ash doing the same, "Good morning Misses Delia" he greets her in return before he quickly eat his breakfast that Mr. Mime prepare for him.

Seeing that his brother is finishing he quickly took his chance "Brother! Lets go play!" Ash hopefully looks at him as it has been too long since they hung out together. Ichigo clean his face and turns to him "Why not, is has been long since we hang out hasn't it..." Ash sprout a big grin and pulls Charmeleon who is still eating a piece of pancake from his palce and ran out the door.

Delia saw how excited her son is and chuckles with Mr. Mime cleaning the fallen pan-cakes which Charmeleon had drop when he got pull out "Mime~ Mime~" happily cleaning it with a broom. "He hasn't been this excited since you first came here...hehehe..." Delia giggles.

Ichigo just look at the way he went and stands up before go outside "Well, i can't make him wait long so i'm going..." Delia nodded and turns back to her daily duties with her pokemon and Darkrai who decide to stay and help out.

* * *

After going outside "Come on! You slowbro!" Ash yells from a distance with Gary, Leaf and Charmeleon besides him, they too we're excited to spent time with him, Ichigo then runs to them.

Later, Ichigo now stood with Charmeleon and look at the kids who are buzzing around a nearby tree which seems to be cover with some leafs and others things "What are you three doing?" he ask them.

Ash then finally came up to him "We're gonna show you something really great!"

Leaf continue "Since you have been gone for like a month, we got really bored and did something really amazing!"

And Gary finish it "Basically, we built a secret hide-out..." he say not really excited trying to be cool as always, but got hit on the head "OW! Leaf why did you do that for?" he turns to her.

"It was supposed to be a surprise and you ruined it!" Leaf says.

"You Idiot!" Leaf and Ash yells at him, Gary just give them a 'whatever look' which tick the two off before they jump on him and starts pulling his hair, cheeks and mouth. Ichigo sweat-drops.

"Ok you three stop it and lets just see it ok?" Ichigo pulls them apart from each other and the kids understood and ran towards a tree and Ichigo with Charmander follow them.

Ash opens a hatch or a small door from the lower part of a tree.

They went inside and Ichigo look surprise by how they could had built it and amaze at the place inside the tree which is huge "Come on, lets go up!" Ash then quickly climbs up to a ladder like a Mankey which is embed on the side of the place with the others quickly follow him.

Charmeleon too move around the place excitedly like a child who just got a new toy, Ichigo look around the upper place of their secret hide-out and he could see the whole outside of the place surrounding the hide-out "Ash did you three really built this place?"

The three kids turns to him and answers him respectively,

"You bet!"

"All on are own!"

"Well the pokemon help too..."

Ash and Leaf forgot about the part where the pokemons help them "Ack!" the two choke on their words, Gary then explain that they couldn't never do it alone and had Ash ask for there help.

Ichigo smiles at them "You three did a really great job building this place" the three stop there conversation and turns to him before getting bashfully from his compliment.

The three then felt something on their backs "Chaarr!" Charmeleon had jump on the three and they fell down on the ground laughting, Ichigo just look at them happy.

The day progress with them doing what they do best, having a heck of a fun with the pokemons around the place with Charmeleon gone again before he rejoins them later when they finish.

"Brother, why didn't Charmeleon play with us today and those other times whenever we come here on Professor Oak's Ranch?" Leaf too is also having the same thought but Gary knew the reason, Ichigo then turns to Ash and look back at Charmeleon who is in-front of them "Well... the pokemon here don't seem to like Charmeleon much"

"But why?" Ash ask again.

"I don't know maybe beacuse of his different colour or maybe not, but i do know that there is a reason so it's best not to intrude in his business" Ichigo say to him while looking at the happy black fire pokemon who is walking happily in-front of them.

"Oh..." Ash say looking down, he then felt a claw on his shoulder and raising his head "Charr..!" Charmeleon now stand in-front of him with a flaming grin. "Ash you have to know that Charmeleon doesn't care that they don't like him, but as long as he friends like you he's happy, so don't worry about him" Ichigo say to him while rubbing his hair.

Ash then smile before he runs to his house with Charmeleon following and Leaf and Gary not far behind, Ichigo just look at them and walk slowly with a smile on his face while closing his eyes. And the day ended with the slowly disappearing sun-set on the horizon.

* * *

 **A few days later**

We find Ichigo looking around the books inside the library of Professor Oak, "Philosophy on Pokemon...No..., Guide to the ways of life..No..., Understanding of Aura... yes this is it!" before Ichigo could grab on to the book, a hand quickly grab the book from him.

"Huh? Professor why did you do that?" Ichigo turns to see the Professor holding the book on his hand and turns to the orange hair boy "I'm sorry Ichigo but the content inside this book is something i can't easily handed to anyone, i had put this inside the old storage room but Daisy must have somehow pull it out"

"But Professor i need the book to help me understand my own aura, you know that don't you" Ichigo try to persuade him which the Professor turns to him and sigh "Ichigo, aura is a very dangerous ability it could even hurts its own user"

Ichigo didn't back down "I don't care, i need to get stronger and learn to control it" Ichigo says to him with a strong resolve which the Professor thought and have an idea "I guess i can't really stop you" Ichigo got happy with his answers.

"But..."

Ichigo slumps down at that "There is always a catch isn't there" he thought.

"Now what?" Ichigo asks.

"You'll have to pick up somethings for me in Pewter city and i'll allowed you to use this book" the Professor raise the book with his hand. "Fine" Ichigo answer him and the Professor explains to him how to get to Pewter city.

Ichigo then walks outside of the lab with Charmeleon and Darkrai following him "I guess i have to be his deliver boy again" Charmeleon then points his claws at his side, Ichigo then turns where Charmeleon is pointing and see Ash, Leaf and Gary walking towards him while carrying small bags and they seem to be ready for something.

"What are you three doing? Going for a hike?" Ichigo ask the three with a raise brow, Ash then quickly declare "We're coming with you!" Leaf nodded and Gary just say "They drag me into this, again...". Ichigo scratch his head with Charmeleon getting patted by Leaf.

"Ash did you tell you're mom?" he ask the dark hair boy who gives him a thumbs-up and turning to the other two "How about you two?"

"My dad say its ok" Leaf answers him "And besides i can help you get a girfriend" she grins at him which Ichigo got annoyed by her intention.

"Sis say it would be a good experiance for me" Gary say while putting his hands on his pockets.

Ichigo didn't want to say anything more so he turns back to the path "Then lets go" Signalling them to come, Charmeleon walks besides him and Darkrai sinking back to his shadow. Ash and the other two were behind having a conversation on their own.

* * *

 **~Cue music Cody Simpson(La Da Dee)~**

"I hope we get to see lots of pokemon!" Ash excitedly say while jumping a bit, Leaf just pull out Teddiursa from her pokeball and hugs the pokemon "Me too but i want to see the other trainers battle", Gary put his hands on his head and not really caring about what will happen when they arrive "For me i want to see something really interesting and not boring" they continue.

Later, they finally made it to the outer part of the Viridian forest, the day is still shining bright and we fine the three making their way inside the forest and on the path to Viridian city which will take them to Pewter city.

"Look! Look! Butterfrees...!" Ash pointed and the others turns to see a whole bunch of them flying around near a lake inside the forest "Wow..." Leaf and Gary says as they have never see this much kind of pokemon and Ash quickly runs towards the lake.

Leaf and Charemeleon quickly follows and left Ichigo and Gary who stood and watch them "How immature can those two be..." Gary say but secretly he too wants to run there too but wants to act cool in-front of Ichigo . Ichigo then put his hand on Gary's shoulder "Come on lets go too, it'll be fun" Gary looks at him before he too walks their with Ichigo.

Leaf is putting her legs on the water with Ichigo doing the same and a Butterfree sitting on his head which he didn't mind and Ash from the shallow part of the lake done the inevitable " **SPLASH!"** Leaf blinks at being drench with Teddiusra beside her "Ash Ketchum!" she shouted and quickly splashing him back "Hahaha! You'll have to do better then that!" she had a enough "Teddiursa use **Pound** on the water" a large wave of water hits Ash and make him fall down.

Leaf then high fives her pokemon "Yay!" "Teddi!" the two laughs at Ash "Hey no fair! I don't even have a pokemon!" and they keep going on. Charmeleon is now talking to a Butterfree who is sitting on Ichigo's head.

"Those two..." Gary look at them while holding on his bag sitting on the ground then before he too got hit with the lakes water "Hahahaha" Ash laughs and Gary starts to twicth before he too jumps into the water splashing them too when he fall and now playing with them like a normal kids shoud do.

Ichigo just chuckles at the three while giving some pokemon food to the Butterfree on his head. " **King i'm nominating you for Brother of the year..."** Hollow say while cracking a smirk, "Haha, very funny"

" **Anyway did you get the book?"**

"Not yet, i have to do something for the Professor before i can even look at it" Ichigo say relaxing and just looking at the three kids, " **The old-fart is really sneaky isn't he"** the two continue until... "ICHIGO!" Leaf shouted on his right ear making Ichigo covering it and the Butterfree flying off his head.

"Leaf, why did you do that?" Ichigo says while rubbing his ear, Leaf just put her hands on her hips and poofs her cheeks "You were spacing off, thats why" Ichigo just sigh.

"Anyway we're hungry, so do you have anything to eat?" Leaf ask him while holding on Teddiursa's hand, "Grggg..." the two turn to see Ash stomach growling and the boy scratching his head "hehe, guess i'm hungry too" Gary too agree.

Ichigo then pull out somethings from his bag.

And after a few minutes, Ichigo now making stew on the ground with a pot which he somehow pull out from somewhere while adding some ingredients from the herbs and berries he found around the place with Darkrai's help, the aroma of it camee into Ash's nostral and he starts to drool "Are you done yet!" Ash whines, Ichigo took a few sip and turns to him "Almost, so stop whining Ash" Leaf and Gary we drying themself from there water fun.

And finally the three kids sat around with their pokemon joining them, "This is..." Ash look down after tasting a spoon full of it "So good!" with sparkles in his eyes, Gary and Leaf too begins to eat "Wow...you're right" Leaf then quickly starts eating and Gary too silently taking it in his mouth.

Ichigo smiles happy that they were eating his cooking "Ichigo where did you learn who cook this good?" Leaf asks him, Ichigo then gives Ash a second helping "Well... Misses Delia taught it to me, it was really hard at first but i got the hang of it after a while. Ash you remember right?"

Ash stop his eating and look at his brother "What? Mom taught you?" he say making the three of sweat-drop, Charmeleon didn't listen as he's too busy chowing down with Darkrai and Teddiursa besides him looking at his eating habit with sweat-drops of there own. Ichigo then remember it back how it happen "well ...it all started..."

 **~Music stops~**

* * *

 **Flashback (A year ago)**

Ichigo is looking at Delia cooking from his seat on the table which is also kind of funny that his foot hasn't reach the floor yet with his small body of a kid. "Ichigo do you want something?" turns to him, Ichigo then say "Misses Delia, Professor Oak say that i should learn how to cook cause he say that it'll be very important during one's life or i guess he was trying to say on one's journey, so... could you..."

Delia understands what he wants to say "Of course, i would be happy to teach you" she smiles then waving her hands at him to come closer, she then starts teaching the various things from fast cooking which he could make a various things or slow cooking which takes time but the results is very satisfying.

Ash had join the two with Charmander looking at them, but after a few too many mistakes Ash gives up for now which he say before he ran outside, Ichigo and Delia chuckling at his willingness.

"Now, Ichigo do you know what is the most important while preparing food?" she ask him, Ichigo starts thinking, "hmmm...isn't it the tools you use?" Delia shooks her head "In a sense it is true but the most important thing is to think about the people you are going to serve it too and put your all into the food you're making, ok?" she winks at him, Ichigo sweat-drop at her statement but none the less understands what she is trying to say.

And she then directs him, Ichigo then carefully listens her advices and tips and in the end he finally made something but still wasn't good. "Ichigo the secret is too never give up" Ichigo nodded and starts from scratch again.

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

Ichigo finish explaining to them, "And thats how i learn" Ash the put a fist on his palm "Oh, now i remember" Gary just say "Ashy-boy..." before he and Ash start there normal rotine of arguments, Ichigo look at the two rival and friends started arguing again with a smile.

"poke~" feeling something on his cheeks Ichigo turns to see Leaf grining at him, "Ichigo you're smiling again, guess my words really came through to you..." then Ichigo normal scowl came back which Leaf slaps his shoulder "Hey! You did that on purpose!" she says to him which Ichigo starts chuckle and Leaf too giggles with him, Ash and Gary too join.

The three pokemon just watch there trainer with a confuse look and sun starts to set, "We'll have to camp here, you three brought you sleeping bags?" he ask them.

"Yeah!" Ash answers and pulls out his with Leaf and Gary doing the same. "Ichigo, didn't you bring your's?" Gary ask him, Ichigo turns to them "Before you three came i wasn't planning on sleeping outside, must have forgotten it" the three now feels guilty.

"Its ok you three i can sleep besides Charmeleon" he say and Charmeleon response too "Charr!"

The night quickly came and the three kids all now sleeping and Ichigo sleeping besides a tree with Charmeleon but even with the fire type besides him he still feels cold "I should be have always bring it even on a small trip like this..." Ichigo thought.

Then feeling something moving besides him and Charmeleon, Ichigo opens his eyes to find the three kids looking at him with a grin and surrounding his with them inside there sleeping bags and then slowly sleeps besides giving each other warmth.

Ichigo smiles at the three and he then look up, "Come down Darkrai, join this warm mess too" Darkrai who is looking down slowly descents towards them and make it self comfortable besides Charmeleon.

The moon light shines bright and a cold breezes blew in the forest making it cold for the living beings inside the forest but not for our heros who are snoring lightly besides each other, Ash and Gary sleeping on Ichigo sides and Leaf sleeping on his chest with Teddiursa, Charmeleon and Darkrai too sleeping besides them as the night drifts.

* * *

 **The next day**

"KYAHHhhh!" a loud scream can be heard as a few Pigeys flys out surprise by the noise and it quickly woke up the three boys and pokemons from their slumber, "Ughhh...What kind of alarm is that?" Ash woke up rubbing his eyes. "What was that?" Gary too woke up but still half-asleep.

"My head..." Ichigo rubs his head. Charmander and Darkrai too woke up, the three boys then turn to the noise that had woke them up and see Leaf paralizes with fear on her eyes.

"Leaf!" the three boys shouted and quickly move to her and sweat-drop at what they saw, "This was what she was screaming about?" Ash say with a dull look with Gary. Leaf is on the ground with a whole bunch of Caterpie around her, "Ok, that is kind of creepy" Ichigo thought before he pulls up the paralize girl from the pokemons.

"Ok you two get yourselfs ready, i'll try to wake her up and we'll continue towards Viridian City" Ichigo says to the two and after a while they continue there way to Viridian city with Leaf already woke up.

* * *

 **Viridian city**

Later, they finally reach the city and Ash got excited and quickly say "Lets go to the pokemon gym here!", Ichigo then turns to him "No Ash first we have to go to the convienent store first for some supplies"

"Whatttt..." he whines, "Yeah Ash, i need to get some pokemon food for Teddiursa too" Leaf's says while pulling the cub pokemon towards the store with Gary follow the two. "Well... come on you Idiot" Gary calls him, which Ash just dejectly follows them with Charmeleon by his side.

They then went inside the large Pokemon centre to relax located on the centre of the city after they finish what they we're going. "Now can we see the Viridian Gym!" Ash says to the three of them which they all ignore him and doing their own business.

Ash then starts to throw a tantrum and after a few seconds Ichigo then agree to him "Ok ok, we'll go" Ichigo then stands up which Leaf and Gary sigh at Ash behaviour and Charmeleon carry on Ichigo's bag.

When they finally reach the gym, Ash quickly jumps in front of the entrance but stop with his face having a horrified look "NOOOOoo!" he shouts to the sky. The others just look at him before they turn to see a notice infornt of the entrance of the gym.

We are sorry to notified that the gym leader is taking a vacation now,

And won't be back for a while.

By. Assit. Gym leader.

"Guess, thats that" Gary says while turning around with Leaf doing the same, Ichigo then drags a deflated and souless Ash with Charmeleon having to carry the two brothers bags "Charrr..." he sigh.

The four after taking a quick rest then heads to the Viridian bus station leading to Pewter city. Inside the bus, Ash now finally back to his old self start playing a card game for kids which he and Gary are compiting each other, Leaf is now brushing Teddiursa's fur cleaning the bear cub pokemon.

"Charrr..." Charmeleon grabs on to Ichigo, Ichigo look down at his pokemon "What is it Charmeleon?" his pokemon just take something out from his pocket and look at it. Ichigo see that Charmander is looking at the photo of them with all his family and friends.

"Ah!, you always carry that?" Leaf saw the photo and ask him, "Of course, its really precious to me..." Ichigo say and continue "Cause this where i started a new chapter in my life..." Leaf nods and smile at him and Charmeleon too cried happily "Chharr!"

* * *

 **Pewter city**

An hour later Ichigo and the three kids with their pokemon reach Pewter city. They saw that Pewter city is a quite city nestled betweens rugged moutains and rocks. "Ok you three lets go and get the package Professor Oak wants us to get" Ichigo says to the three who nods.

"Where exactly are we suppose to get it?" Gary ask, Ichigo then says "The Professor said that a man name Flint will be holding the package" they first gone to the pokemon centre to call there families.

Inside the pokemon centre we find the four using the video phones, "Professor, we finally reach Pewter city but we can't find the guy who is holding the package, so could you tell us where he is?" Ichigo ask him with Gary besides him, Ash was on the other video phone booth with Leaf talking to there families.

"Hmm...the man tends to move around the city due to some unknown reason" Professor close his eyes trying to think for a solution after a few minutes it was taking too long so... "Gramps!" Gary shouts and the Professor falls down.

"Huh? Gary what is it?" Professor Oak turns to his grandson who just give him an annoyed look "Oh oh yes, about that" Ichigo sweat-drops at the two. "Flint is the Gym leader of the city, so it would be a good idea to check the gym"

"Thanks Professor" Ichigo says to him and Daisy butts in the video frame and tells Gary things like a worry sister would do "Now, Gary you didn't get hurt on the way did you, cause with you and Ash luck it inevitable" Daisy tells him and Gary groan "Sis, stop worrying so much, besides Ichigo's here" Gary told her.

"Don't worry Daisy, i'll keep them out of trouble and Gary's is a smart kid he can take care of himself" Ichigo ensures her, Daisy pouts and turns to Gary "If you say so, but be careful ok?"

Gary nods "Ok sis" and Daisy satisfied at his answer and Professor Oak chuckles from the back.

Then suddenly a person suddenly came besides Ichigo and say something to the video frame, particularly at Daisy "Oh how is it my lucky day to find someone as beautiful as you..." Ichigo and Gary jaws drop at the person's behaviour.

He continue "Even if we can only see each other through this screen i can feel you near ME!" the person put his face closer and closer to the screen and Daisy eyes widen a bit by the unknown person strange declaration.

"I wou-ACK!" Before he could finish he got hit on the stomach and fell down on the ground "HEY! Thats my sister you're talking too, you pervert!" Gary yells at the person who seems to be a bit younger then Ichigo. Professor Oak saw the whole thing and starts laughing and Ichigo just look at what just happen before he turns back to the screen and say "Ok bye we'll be going now" Daisy just nods "And Gary be safe, ok" and she turns it off.

"Sometimes she worries too much" Gary sighs at what she say, "But thats what elder sibling are for, we worried" Ichigo smirks at the boy while rubbing his head. Gary jst nods, "Yeah... being an older sibling is kind of hard" the person that had appear and created chaos says to them while getting up.

His appearance is that of a tan skin colour, brown spiky hair and seem to be shorter than Ichigo but his most distinct feature is his permament close eyes.

The two turns to him, Ichigo with a curious look and Gary with a piss off look. "Yeah, how would you know!" Gary shouts at him still angry for trying to hit on his sister.

"Gary stop it, but anyway who are you" Ichigo asks him, the person blinks his already close eyes "Oh sorry about that i can't help myself when there is a beautiful women insight, anyway my name is Brock and the older brother to seven kids" he apologise while introducing himself.

Gary calms down a bit but still alert about the guy and Ichigo then say "It's ok and i feel you, it's not easy being an older sibling to multiple kids" Brock chuckles and Ichigo introduce himself and Gary too but with less enthusiasm.

Ash and Leaf too came back with Charmeleon and Teddiursa who is sitting on his head, they too greets Brock and warms up to him quickly at his friendly attitude. The two kids then turn to to see Gary with an annoy look "Whats got you all riled up?" Leaf ask him but Gary just turns his head, Ichigo and Brock just chuckle nervously.

Brock looks at Charmeleon curious at its strange colour and flames before he turns to Ichigo "You have a very special pokemon, i can see that its well taken of and look strong too", "Charrr!" Charmeleon cried proudly from his compliment.

Ichigo patted Charmeleon "Yeah...he is, and i'm proud of him too" Charmeleon blush at there compliments and Ash Leaf garb on his claws and hugs it and grins at him, Gary too smile at Charmeleon.

"How about i take you guys on a tour around the city and show you around as an apology for how i had acted?" Brock suggested, Ash and Leaf got excited but Gary just stares daggers at him saying 'i'm watching you'

"That would be great, it could really helps us" Ichigo say and stands up and Brock grabs the older and taller boys hands and shook, then they walk outside the pokemon centre.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Age differences**

 **Ichigo : 11 years old**

 **Ash Ketchum : 6 years old**

 **Gary Oak : 6 years old (But older then Ash and Leaf)**

 **Leaf : 6 years old (The youngest of the three)**

 **Daisy Oak : 14 years old**

 **Cynthia Shirona : 13 years old**

 **Courtney : 11 years old (a bit younger then Ichigo)**

 **Brock : 9 years old**

 **Charmeleon's data**

 **Ability : Embed**

 **Hidden ability : unknown (Only activates when a major crisis happens or the user is under great pressure or on the brink of death).**

 **Moves : Tackle, Quick attack, Smokescreen, Metal claw, Flamethrower, Dig,**

 **Dragon tail, Dragon breath.**

 **Darkrai's Data**

 **Ability : Bad dreams (But it is negated somehow by Ichigo when they fall asleep)**

 **Other ability : Able to sink in the shadows of objects, as he sinks into Ichigo's shadow.**

 **Moves : Dark void, Dark pulse, Shock wave, Psychic, ?, ? ...**

 **Darkrai won't be use much in a battle until a tougher opponent appears, and how do you think of Courtney? be honest, cause the anime and game is too confusing.**

 **Keep on reading and stay tune for my next update.**


	12. Adventures back home

**Hi! Guys**

 **Thanks for all the support.**

 **Now, this will be my last update for a while until my exams is over on Dec 05 or 08, which is kind of pretty long.**

 **And sorry for my mistakes, I sometimes improve on them but on other times do not but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing because this story is stuck in my head for too long and I love doing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-11**

 **Pewter city's Museum (The night before our heroes reach Pewter city)**

The museum of Pewter city is one of the most well-known museums within the Kanto region with its fines and its items gather from many places even outside the region, it also goes by the name of Pewter Museum of Science. Archeologists of the region brought their fine discoveries into the museum for all to see.

Though the museum usually main attractions are fossils of ancient pokemons, there are some items which aren't fossils and those very items might attract the wrong people.

Inside the museum there are three night guards during the night on different locations inside the museum and now two of them were walking around having a conversation to pass the time, "Huh?, Carl what is this thing?, Did it came when I was on break?" one of the two ask the other one while pointing at a old looking scroll with weird red symbols around it and it is put inside a glass dome also put out for display.

"No John, it just arrive today while you were dozing off…don't you remember?" the other one say to him and the person just scratch his cheek feeling embarrassed "hehehe….sorry I forgot" the two continue while walking pass the art exhibits.

* * *

On top of the museum a small figure with half of his/her face cover can be seen walking towards the glass windows on the upper ground of the building "Hmm…" the person expression seem un-interested after looking at the low security of the museum, the figure now put his/her glover on the glass moving and slowly cuts the glass with small blade coming out of the glove and made it big enough for a normal person to enter.

Slowly descending inside the building with a rope attaches to her waist connected to a portable device on the top of the building. The person slowly jumps down and lands on the floor with grace as the person seem to have quite the reflex.

Then scanning around the inside for anyone before getting up and looking around the place searching for something, then finding something on the wall, a description of the layers of floors in the museum with their exhibitions details.

Looking at the list the person sees the place where he/her main objective is "Second … floor…." Now knowing where to go the person walks towards the stair with silence before quickly hiding behind a fossil exhibition as two guards walk "Do you think we really need extra help, even if they are from that city?" and the two continue on their way.

Quickly and silently going towards the stairs trying to avoid being notice by the cameras all over the place, It took a while to get to his/her destination with all the obstacles as patience is the key here.

Finally reaching the place where the person main objective is "…." The person sees the item which is to be retrieve "Is this …. it?" the person thought. " …. " the person pause feeling something strange before pulling out something and then putting on red glasses which seem to scan the item's surrounding and detecting something which make the person say something in a somewhat bored tone "hmm… they ..are… prepare"

Then pulling something out again and this time a spray-can of some sort and then spraying it all around the place "Psssssssss….." after a while some red lights began appearing around the item, the person quickly jumps and dive through the red lines without touching anyone of them and finally reaching it, the person opens the glass dome and carefully take out the item now known to be an old looking scroll with red markings like symbol but…

"HEY! You over there put down the art exhibit!" a night guard had spotted the person with his night torch pointed at the person who is now slowly putting the scroll inside a bag not bother by the night guard's words.

"What are you doing! I said put it down!" the night guard warn the person but it didn't make any difference and getting agitated the guard slowly reach for his poke-ball "If that's how you want it" seeing what the guard is doing the person quickly jumps over the red lines of light and flips behind the guard and before the night guard could say anything "Wha-ack!" he fell into unconsciousness as the person chop his neck hard.

Moving the unconsciousness night guard on a corner so no one would suspect anything for a while, the person move trying to escape the place with the bag holding the item in hand, reaching the top floor after avoid being notice, the person was about to head back up using the same rope until all the lights inside the room turns on with someone coming inside.

"A thief? Hmm… grandfather was right after all" a boy looking to been in his mid teen came inside with red-scarlet hair and a black cape.

The person turns to the boy showing a bit of identity, "A kid and a girl no less?" the red scarlet hair boy got surprise at this "How Is a kid like that able to sneak in and fool the guards and stole something?" he thought. "That doesn't matter now, you! hand over the historical item now!" the red hair pointed his finger at the girl who just tilted a head "Sorry …. that …. is not…. possible" the person say in a bored tone under the cover of her mouth. The boy quickly and calmly says "Now Dragonair…"

Then from under the carpet the person is standing a pokemon like serpentine body with blue colour scales quickly came out and wrap it-self around the girl tightly " **!** " this surprise the person at being restrain.

"Now… you're under arrest" the red hair boy say while slowly walking towards her, now standing right in-front of her, the boy look at her on the eyes and finds no trace of fear "Brave aren't you, but tha-" he didn't finish as the girl's gloves blows out yellow smoke from the tiny holes on the finger tip of the glove.

The red hair boy quickly covers his mouth with his cape and jump back "Smoke? No…this is..., Ugh! I can't move" the boy try to move but felt his body numb, turning to the assailant and his pokemon who is also seem to be affected by the smoke "What is this?!" he growls at her.

"It's something …. You don't …. Need to know~" The girl say not being affect at all with half her face cover with a mask, two of the remaining night guards came in but we're also affected by the smoke and fell down paralyze.

The girl turns to the scarlet hair boy "Bye … bye~" she tilts her head and waves her hand while being pull up by the rope and then escape which anger the boy "Damn it!" he shouted which the girl already outside heard it and giggles "~hehehe~" than she pulls out a device and a hologram of a man with red hair appears "What is your status?"

The girl now reveal to be the same girl Ichigo had help inside the ship say "Mission …. Complete ….Leader Maxie~" Courtney say in a tone almost sound happy, "Excellent, return to base and we'll begin the next course of action" the person now name Maxie said before turning it off.

Courtney then looks at a worn-out use bandage on her hand "hmm… Orange …" before the 11 year old girl smirks having an idea pop inside her head after a feeling came into her something she haven't exactly know but at the same time know it.

And the night drifts away with the police coming around the museum and Officer Jenny questioning the night guards and the red hair boy calling his grandfather about the situation.

* * *

 **Present time-Pallet town**

Inside the ketchum house we find three people having tea and just relaxing with day going on as usual, "Professor, do you think they'll be ok? It's just that Ash is still young and I'm getting worried that there will be a repeat of last time" Delia sighs worriedly.

"Delia you shouldn't worried Ichigo is with them, don't you trust him?" Professor Oak ask while sipping tea, "I'm also worried about my brother Misses Delia but knowing that Ichigo is with them, I know they'll be ok" Daisy too says to her.

Delia looks at the two and look out at the window "I do trust him but Ash tends to get in trouble more than he can handles, huh….." the two Oaks nods and agree "Especially with Gary and Leaf" they all think the same line..

"This is Jessica reporting from Pewter city where a robbery had occurred last night" the three then turns to the T.V. "Pewter city?" Delia turns to the two, "Professor we should warn the kids quickly!" she then turns into a worried mother, "Delia again calm down, we just spoke to them an hour ago and they seem to be fine" Professor Oak then turns back to the Television.

"The Police have no leads on the thief who had struck last night, but one of the help the museum received from the Blackthorn city's Dragon family is here who had somehow engage the thief last night" the screen then turns to the same red scarlet boy and the screen zoom in to him.

"Young man, what can you tell us about the situation that happened last night?" the reporter move her mic close to him waiting for an answer the boy turns to the screen "I can't say much but I can tell you that the one who rob one of the museum items last night was skill and train, but what's most surprise is the thief was a kid" then the red hair boy moves away with his cape flowing back.

The reporter satisfied with his answer turns back to the screen "That concludes it, the museum guards and the police won't have much rest on this case…" she continues on and the Professor Oak and the other two keep watching it with growing fear inside their heart for their young children which are now in that very same city where a robbery had occurred.

* * *

 **Pewter city**

We find our heroes walking around the city with a new person they had met Brock who is showing them around the place with Ash and Leaf asking him many question about the city and Gary glaring him from behind the back with Ichigo and Charmeleon walking beside him.

Brock then continue showing the three around even introducing them to his family after they went there where his mother who is pregnant and 7 other kids who also welcome them and keep poking at Charmeleon finding it curious.

Ichigo turns to Brock "Brock do you know the gym leader here?" Brock pause for a bit before look down "Yeah….he's my dad…" Brock says in a strain tone. "Then could you tell me where he is? He's got a package we need to retrieve for someone" but Brock just look at his brothers and sister and the eldest among them Forest as they we're playing with Ash and Leaf with a sad look "Dads…has gone out repeatedly trying to be a 'stronger trainer' and hasn't come home much…"

"I understand…" Ichigo say and Ash quickly appear in-front of the two "Brock!" surprising the two and turns to him "Ash what is it?" Brock asks, "Could you show us around the Gym?" Ash asks with sparkle in his eyes, "Sorry Ash bu-" Ichigo try to say but Brock answers the boy "Of course I can, we'll head there ok?" Ash jumps around excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo turns to him, the younger boy just nods and Ash jumps with Charmeleon and Brocks other siblings just look at the excited boy and Gary just rubs his head at Ash's forwardness.

* * *

Later, they arrive in-front of the Gym and the place shows that it is a Rock-type gym, Ash looks excited, finally he is able to see the insides of a Gym was like and from behind Brock just laughs at the boy's behavior "Sorry, Ash likes anything that is pokemon battle related" Brock shook his head "It's alright, my brothers are just the same"

Then Ash with the help of Brock's younger sibling Forest opens the door to the Gym and quickly runs in with Forest, Leaf who is holding onto Charmeleon claw look at Ash behavior "That's Ash for you, right Gary?" but there was no response.

"Gary?"

"Gary?" Leaf turns around and didn't see Gary "He was here a minute ago…" Ichigo then turns her head towards the Gym and Leaf sees that Gary is too looking around the Gym with Ash, "hehehe, guess Gary do sometimes act like Ash" Leaf says to herself.

And with Ash, Gary and Forest while the younger boy show the two around they turns to something on the corner of the Gym, "What is that Forest?" Gary points at it, Ichigo and the others came in and find the three just standing and staring at something.

"What are you three looking at?" Ichigo asks the three and Ash and Gary turns to him and points at the corner of the place. They all look at it and they move closer and closer to it.

Gary and Ash then slowly poke it with a stick and it move "Ah! It move" Ash and Gary say at the same time, they all back up one step "Ok I have never see it before" Brock say a bit creep out by it.

The thing they we're looking at is being cover by some cloth. Leaf is grabbing onto Ichigo's shirt a bit scared and Charmeleon looks ready about to blast it with his flames. Then the thing growl or make some weird noise "UHGhudgf…."

And it stands up and the cloth that was covering it slowly falls down, they got ready for whatever it is "Gu-guys, get ready" Brock says and it then turns around to them and it turns out to be an ordinary man looking very similar to Brock and Forest but with a beard.

"Dad…." Forest says quietly.

"DAD!" Brock shouted at the man who just scratches his head.

* * *

On the entrance to the city we find a very familiar girl with purple lilac hair is walking and look around the place with a blank face not really interested with anything trying to find something before she head back.

"DAD!" she heard the loud shout and she blinks a bit before walking to the sound trying to ease her boredom.

* * *

Back inside the Gym, Brock is standing looking quiet angry with his little brother behind him and in front of him his father Flint who is on the ground kneeling down "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Brock looks at his father with a stern look, "Ok, I can explain why I was sleeping inside the gym" Flint try to defend himself comically with his hands.

On the side, Ichigo and the others look at the family "Ichigo is that the guy we're supposed to see?" Gary asks not too sure how to say about the strange family, "I guess…, if his name is Flint" Ichigo scratch his cheeks, "So he's the Gym leader here and Brock's dad" Ash mumbles trying to think of something before he got an idea, Leaf just look relief that it wasn't anything scary.

The four look back at the family now Brock yelling at his father for being an irresponsible father and some other things, "Then did you become a 'great trainer' like you said before you left home?" Brock asks his father, Flint just slump down "Nooo…."

And another series of yelling occurs.

After a while the family seems to resolves their problem with Brock saying "Uh-huh…. Ok Dad I'll forgive you this time but you'll have to come home and not leave us again and also take responsibility, we all miss you"

Flint look up to his sons, "I…I promise, I'll be a better father" now trying to hold back tears Flints starts to cry and Brock with his little brother join their father and cry "Stop that! You're gonna make me cry too…".

Ichigo, Gary and Leaf saw the family drama and just sweat-drop, they were happy that they got their problem solve but seeing their crying faces just wasn't right "Guess there are different kinds of family" Ichigo chuckles weirdly.

"hehehe, yeah you're right" Leaf agrees with him.

"There the weirdest bunch, right Ash?" Gary says but no response only whimpering sounds.

"Ash?"

"Huh?" Gary and the others turns to see Ash crying with snots falling from his nose crying for the family "This is so...so…*sniff* *sniff* i…I'm so happy for them" Gary and Leaf just groaned at their friend's behavior, Ichigo just pulls the boy close to him and sighs "huh….just let it out" while he pats the boy's back.

After the family stops their crying and Flint getting up from the ground Ash suddenly appears "Ash!" Brock and Forest look at the boy suddenly appearing, but Ash was looking right at Flint with an intense stare.

Ichigo and the other two saw Ash standing beside Brock and his family with confusing "He was here crying a minute ago…" Gary says deadpanned "Well, that's Ash. He's a ball of energy" Ichigo describing his brother while looking at him, Leaf giggles and agree. Charmeleon and Teddiursa just look at their trainers and turn back to the family.

"Ah…can I help you young man?" Flint asks at the boy who is giving him an intense look, "Are you the Gym leader here?" Ash says not even blinking, "Yes… I am an-" before he could finish, "MY BROTHER CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Ash shouts and all the people inside the Gym except Flint jaws drop.

Flint just raises a brow with his declaration. Gary and Leaf quickly grab Ash and drags him and turns to Flint "Ahaha, sorry sir he's just sometimes say things that aren't true…" Leaf says nervously to Brock father.

"Don't listen to him, he's a very disturb little boy…" Gary says nervously.

The two then drag him and begin scolding him "Ash, you Idiot!" Leaf say with her hands on her hips, "I know you we're dumb but this is too much" Gary too say to him.

On the other side of the field "I know that I only met the three for a day but I can see that there are a bunch of fun people" Brock smirk with Forest, the two brothers see their father Flint walk closer to Ichigo and Ash.

"Ash that wasn't right telling a lie…" Ichigo kneel down beside him, Ash just twiddle his finger on the ground with a pout "I just want to see a real live battle between a trainer and a gym leader" Gary and Leaf sighs.

"You will…but not today Brock and his family have problem of their own, I don't think it's a good time" Ichigo rubs the boy's head, Ash just nod "If you say so…"

"I won't mind" Flint says from behind them and look at Ash and Ichigo, they all turn around and see the man which got Ash really excited. "Are you sure?" Ichigo ask him, "Don't sweat it young man, It has been a long time since I have a challenger"

"But I'm not even register" Flint just slap Ichigo on the back making him fall down "Don't worry about the small stuff and just battle ahaha" Flints laughs and Ash jumps "YEAH!", Leaf and Gary blinks at Flint.

"Besides I only have one pokemon" Ichigo tells him, Flint then rubs his chin "Then we'll have a single match" Ichigo just give the gym leader a dull look "Did he just made a rule of his own…"

Brock and Forest too moves close to them "Yeah Ichigo, how about it?" Brock pulls up the older boy "I guess…" Ichigo then look at his partner Charmeleon who put his put his claws on his chest "Charr!"

"Well…if you're in than let's do it"

* * *

 **Pewter Gym's Battle field**

The two then stands on opposite side of the battle field and Ash and the others on the side line, "Forest how about you be the referee" Brock tells his little brother, "Really?!" Forest says excitedly to his brother.

"Uh-huh…" Brock smile at his brother and Forest quickly run to the middle side of the Battle "Ready you're pokemon!"

Flints then smirks and throw out a poke-ball and from it came out a pokemon like snake but this one resembles a giant chain of large gray boulders and smaller towards the tail "GRURAaaa!" and it look at Ichigo who didn't flinch even with its enormous figure.

"Onix! Are you ready" and the pokemon growl again responding.

Ash and Leaf look at the huge pokemon in awe "Wow…, that's a huge pokemon" Gary then quickly pull out Ichigo's pokedex form his bag and scans the pokemon,

"Onix the rock snake pokemon, when it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It eats huge boulders as its diet"

Ash gulp and shakes a bit "I-it ea-eats boulders?", "You scared Ash?" Gary teased him which Ash retorts back fast "Hah! No way" and they begin to argue.

Leaf turns to Ichigo and Charmeleon worriedly "Ichigo…" she then felt a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, Dad won't go overboard besides don't you believe in your friend?" Brock asks the girl.

Leaf just stare back and Ichigo and remember all his battles and with a new resolve she shouts "YOU CAN DO IT, ICHIGO!" Leaf shouts and the boys join her.

Ichigo hears there support and look at his pokemon "You ready, Charmeleon?"

"Charr!" breathing out black flames of his and ready himself, from the upper side of the building Courtney is watching them, particularly at Ichigo "…Orange …. Show me~" a small grin slowly forms on her lips under her hood.

And Forest look at the two and shouts "BEGIN!"

Taking the first move Ichigo quickly order "Show them the results of our training!" Charmeleon quickly runs towards the large pokemon with his claws generating **Metal claw** , Flint got surprise at the pokemon's speed.

Charmeleon then jumps high and slams **Metal claw** on Onix head forehead "CCHAR!" Onix's head got push down on the ground "GRUaa!" Onix grunts. Charmeleon retreats back for further commands from Ichigo, Ichigo just stare at the smoke of dust hiding the down pokemon.

"Awesome!" Ash shouts.

"Steel type moves are effective against Rock type. That must have done a lot of damage" Gary inquire while looking at the battle-field intensely, Leaf just nods her head happily with Teddiursa beside her.

"Does that mean Ichigo will win?" she asks Gary, but Brock answers her "I won't be too sure about that" the kids turn to him "Yes… **Metal claw** may have done some damage but that won't be enough to beat my dad and with Charmeleon being a fire type and Onix being a Rock type Ichigo's gonna have a hard time" this put the three kids in alert before they look back at the battle.

"That was a good move young man but it won't be enough! Onix quickly move in and use **SLAM!** " now it was Ichigo turns to be surprise at the opponents speed, "Charmeleon quickly move out of the way!"

Onix moves fast for its size and pull its tail up and slam it down at Charmeleon but the fire type quickly roll out of the way just as Onix tail made a crack on the battle ground " **CRACK**!" Ichigo look at the Onix and then at Flint who smirk, "Charmeleon us-"

"Onix quickly wrap it up!" Flint quickly commands and Onix quickly warps the fire type and began to strangle it in a very tight grip, "CHARR!" Charmeleon grunts in pain from the tight grip, Ichigo grits his teeth frustrated at Charmeleon situation.

"Oh no" Leaf hands flew on her mouth.

"Charmeleon use **Dragon breath** onOnix's head!" Ichigo shout, Charmeleon even with the pain open his mouth and fires draconic energy at the rock pokemon, the move hits and Onix grunts in pain from the hit but didn't let up and tighten his grip on Charmeleon.

Flint knows the move and its effect and quickly orders "Onix slam it on the ground!" Onix pull up the trap pokemon and quickly slams it hard on the ground "Charr!" Charmeleon grunts as the pain was unbearable and stops his attack.

"Charmeleon don't stop, keep firing it!" Charmeleon heard Ichigo's voice before he quickly again fire **Dragon breath** at the rock pokemon who seems to be getting effected by the move.

"I don't understand, why would he keep doing that, it didn't worked the first time" Brock thought not really getting Ichigo's strategy.

"ONIX DO IT AGAIN!" Flint shouted already having an idea of what Ichigo is trying to do and Onix began to raise the fire-type pokemon again and try to slam it but suddenly stops before it could hit the ground, "It work!" Ichigo thought and an annoyed frown form on Flint's face "Damn it!"

"What happened?" Ash says also worried for Charmeleon, "Onix got paralyze, you idiot" Gary answers him, "But how?" Leaf asks not really understanding "It's simple, what move did Charmeleon use?" Brock turns to her.

"Ah…. I think it was **Dragon breath** , why?"

"You're correct, **Dragon breath** is a dragon move but with a very peculiar after effect, it can paralyze anyone it hits, the chance isn't that high but nonetheless effective in fighting against a stronger opponent, Ichigo must have notice that and so he decided to use it" Brock tells the three before looking back at the battle-field.

The three kids understand him and turn their attention back to the battle.

Now with Onix paralyze Charmeleon squirms out of its hold and began running up on the snake rock's body towards its head "Charmeleon charge up a **Metal claw** and hit it with everything you got" Ichigo shouts not ready to give up even with a type disadvantage.

Charmeleon drops both his arms charging up **Metal claws** and it seem to grow larger as the energy around it condense while running up towards the head of Onix, Onix saw the incoming attack and try to retaliate but couldn't as the paralyze is still in effect "Onix! Try to shake it off!" Flint shouts at his pokemon.

Onix somehow wiggle a bit but that didn't stop Charmeleon as he quick up his pace and raise his two large **Metal claws** and slashes on the face of Onix "CHARR!" the force from the hit and pain cause Onix to fall down and Charmeleon too fall down from Onix's head exhausted from the pain he received from Onix.

"CHarmeleon!" Ichigo yells

"Onix!" Flints too yells,

The two pokemon hits the ground " **BAM!"** smokes cover the whole place, Ash and the others cover their eyes from the huge dust. The dust slowly fade away and they can see Onix and Charmeleon still standing both exhausted but still able to continue.

Ash, Gary and Leaf breath out relief that Charmeleon still standing "Pheww…that was close" the three say together at the same time.

Ichigo and Flint look at each other with a grin "You're very strong young man but this ends here" Ichigo just look at Charmeleon "Heh! we're just getting started"

Flint now felt the excitement of battling which he hasn't felt in years "Then show me what you got! Onix use **HEAD SMASH!** " the huge pokemon began charging at Charmeleon with energy forming on its head.

Ash and the others saw the powerful move closing in on Charmeleon and they were feeling nervous, frustrated, and worried for it.

Just before Onix hits the fire type "Charmeleon, **Quick attack!** " Ichigo order, Charmeleon quickly use **Quick attack** to dodge Onix by quickly running around the huge pokemon on its side and Onix stop its attack blinking and confuse at not hitting its target "Onix, behind you!"

"Use **Smokescreen** " Ichigo shouts and hope that this will work, Charmeleon understand what Ichigo was thinking and quickly use smokescreen and covers Onix whole body. Flint raise a brow at this "What is that boy thinking?" he thought and then orders "Onix use **Head Smash** again"

But Onix couldn't move as paralyze is still in effect, Flints clicks his mouth "Not now…"

"Charmeleon now light it up!" Ichigo orders Charmeleon who pull back his head and slowly opens his mouth before he fires out a huge stream of black flames at the smokescreen cover Onix "Black?" was the only thing that went throught Flint's mind before the black flames hits the smokescreen cover Onix and explodes with a huge bang " **BOOM!"**

From the upper part of the building Courtney too cover herself with her hands from the shockwave of the explosion before she then look again at Ichigo with an intense gaze "You seem to …. make me …more and more …. Excited… Orange ~hehehehe~" she giggles to herself under hood as her emotions begins to surface again.

Back on the battle field Charmeleon is still standing but now kneeling down and breathing hard with the smokes slowly fading, Ichigo didn't say anything and stay silent ready for anything to face again the durable Onix.

Flint too didn't drop his gaze and Ash with the others too waits for the smoke to clear out, after the smokes finally clear out "I guess this is my loss" Flints says with a smile and put his hand on his head when he sees Onix is lying on the ground with swirls on his eyes.

Forest sees the results of the battle and shouts "Onix is unable to battle and the winner goes to Charmeleon and Ichigo!" he raise his hands at Ichigo's side, Ichigo slumps down on the ground with Charmeleon moving besides him "We won…" he say tiredly with Charmeleon puffing out smoke from his nostrils in response.

"YAY!" the three kids jumps and then ran over to Ichigo and Charmeleon congratulating them, Brock just smiles at Ichigo and he walks to his father and Forest too came "Dad that was a great battle" Flints look at his eldest in surprise "You two are not disappointed?"

Brock and Forest shook their heads.

"No Dad, we know that you're strong but no one can always win a battle every time" Brock says to his father and turns to Ash and the others "Besides Ichigo is a strong trainer wasn't he?" his father understands what he is saying and thought even with a type disadvantage Ichigo was able to claim victory "He is…" and then he walks towards Ichigo.

Ichigo who is now smiling with all the compliments and how happy Ash and the other two were giving him turns to see Flint standing behind him "Ichigo for beating me and giving me an excited and solid rock hard battle I present you the Boulder badge" Flint then handed him a small badge, Ash and Gary eyes widen at seeing the badge, Ichigo blinks and turns to him in confusion "But I told you before I'm not register in the Pokemon league this year"

"HAHAHA, Don't worry even if you don't compete this year you can still use the badge on another year, so just accept it" Flints tells him with a smirk and Brock with his little brother too told him the same thing "Thanks…" Ichigo smile with Charmeleon breathing out flames indicating that it is happy.

"Awesome! Brother can I hold it, Pleaseee…." Ash got down on his knees and begs, Ichigo just chuckle and throw it to him, Ash catch the badge and then jumps high with Leaf and Teddiursa "We got a boulder badge!" he declares and smile before the three kids began fighting over who gets to hold it.

"Hey! Stop pulling he threw it to me"

"You'll just lost it, Ash-boy"

"You two are such boys, so it'll be better for me to hold on to it!"

Ichigo just scratch his head at the three kids "Being an older brother to multiple kids isn't easy isn't it…?" Brock pulls up the other boy, Ichigo sighs and chuckles "Yeah….but somehow…, it's worth it" the brown hair boy nods in response understanding that even if they have fights, disagreement on things but the moments and the laughter they shared was worth it.

Brock then turns to Ichigo "Ichigo?" the orange hair boy turns to him "What is it?"

"The last move you use was **Flamethrower** right?" Ichigo nods in confirmation.

"Then how did it exploded so big, I know the move is strong but… I never knew it could be that powerful" Brock asks him hoping he will sub-side his confusion.

"Well…think back, I use Charmeleon's **smokescreen** to add more fuse to his **Flamethrower** "

Brock then quickly says "What! That is impossible, its only smoke how can it be the reason?"

"I can't really explain, but I can say that Charmeleon is really special and also his moves also seem to be different than others and what I did back there was something we discover during our training, strange but nonetheless useful to catch others off-guard" Brock nodded at his explanation.

Then from the door to the battle-field, "Hello?" Flint and the two boys turn around to see someone in red or scarlet hair entering the battle-field "Yes?" Flint says the boy, "Is the gym leader here present?" the boy asks who seem to be older then Ichigo but they seem to be in the same height "That would be me, how may I help you?" Flint asks the boy, "I want to ask you something and it concerns about the incident last night" Flint and Brock got surprise at this.

"Can we talk in private? It's important" the red hair boy suggested and Flint nod and turn to Brock and Ichigo "This won't take long, so wait here Brock and Ichigo I know why you came here Professor Oak told me" which Ichigo understands and just walk towards Ash and the others.

"Follow me" the gym leader say to the scarlet hair boy, the boy took a quick glance to Charmeleon and Ichigo before he then follows him out, "that pokemon…. And that trainer" The boy thought while following Flint.

Ichigo then turns to Brock "Brock what kind of incident happened last night?" Brock got surprise at his answer "What? You don't know, it's all over the news" Ichigo just shrugs it off "I don't watch the T.V that much even the news, so could you tell me what happened?"

"Well… last night there was a robbery in the museum here in the city" Brock tells him, Ichigo interest peak at what he said "Haven't they catch the one who did it?" Brock shook his head in negative "No… they say that the person is still loose in the city and also the strange thing is that the thief was a child" Ichigo just stay silent not knowing what to say.

* * *

After a few minutes Flint came back in and the red hair boy bow and say something to him before he left the place in a hurry, "Dad what did he you talk about?" the curious brown hair boy ask his father "It's not really important, he just ask me information about the item what was stole last night, guess he's with the police" Flints tells his son.

"Oh! Ichigo here's… the package" the man pull out something from inside his large bag he is carrying and then gives it to Ichigo, "This is it?" Ichigo eyes twitch at bit looking at the small box which could have been easily mail to the Professor "Yeah that's it, it may be small but the thing inside is very important, so be careful"

Ichigo just put it inside his bag "I don't even what to know…" Ichigo took a deep breath and relax "Finally, I can get back" Brock and Flint just look at each other in confusion at Ichigo's remarked.

"Ash, Leaf, Gary! We heading back!" this stop the three in what they were doing and quickly move towards him with Forest following and standing besides his father and brother "What… but I want to see other places too…" Ash whines…

"No Ash, you're mom is already worried enough, you can travel when you become a trainer ok?" Ichigo says to the boy and Ash just accepted it before got prepare and grab his bag, "Yeah Ash don't you miss your mom?" Leaf asks the boy.

"Of course I do!" Ash says and they all turn to Gary who hasn't say anything "What?" was the only thing Gary say when they all look at him.

"…."

"….."

Gary got sick of the stares and shouts and admits it "Fine! I miss sis and gramps too!" Leaf and Ash just laughs at him, "Gary it's not embarrassing to admit something like that" Leaf tells the boy and Gary just give her a 'whatever' look.

* * *

Later, we found our heroes with Brock and his father walking towards the bus station "Ichigo this time lets go home using the bus and not to Viridian city cause my feet hurts, ok?" Leaf tells Ichigo who just tell her that he'll think about it.

While they were walking towards the station someone familiar came towards the group, Ichigo eyes widen a bit and Brock eyes turns into love over the person who is coming towards them and Flint just nervously laughs at his son's behavior and Gary looks piss.

And with a giant leap Brock move forward to the girl and he then kneel down "If this is destiny I don't know wha-" but he stops in his track as the girl just walk pass him and a small crack can be heard, "What was that sound?" Ash ask confuse, Flint just laughs nervously "That must be Brock's world falling apart hehehe"

The girl now standing in-front of Ichigo "…Orange…" a tick mark appears on Ichigo's head at her statement before he suddenly realized "Oh you're that girl from the ship right?" the girl nods with a small smile maybe she got happy at being remember by him which surprise Ichigo as he thought she could not smile from how she acted the first time they met "Well its nice seeing you again and the name is Ichigo not Orange" Ash and Gary laughs on the sideline at her word.

"Orange….?" She says again "No its Ichigo! I-C-H-I-G-O!" he says it loudly word by word, the girl tilts her head and then introduce herself "C-o-u-r-t-n-e-y" she pointed a finger at her-self, Ichigo just slumps down "She completely ignore what I say…." Ichigo thought.

Brock saw how the cute girl attention is at Ichigo and not him and drown in depression "Oh what a cruel world…" Charmeleon just patted at the boys back, "Brock, don't be like that, you're still young there's plenty of girls out there" Flint try to cheer his son up which didn't seem to work at all.

."Ichigo is she your girlfriend…?" Leaf asks cautiously but inside she is excited, "Girl …. friend? I am… not familiar …. with the term?" Courtney got confuse blinking and then turns to Ichigo curiously, Ichigo saw her stare "No! I'm not gonna explain what it means?!" Ichigo tells her not wanting to get into another embarrassing moment.

"A girlfriend is someone who is really special to a certain boy she likes or is interested in…" Leaf explains to her trying to sound like a teacher, Courtney nodded understanding what she is saying and then she turns to Ichigo "…mate…?"

"What! that is completely different!" Ichigo now getting frustrated, Gary now laughing so hard on the ground beside Ash who is now confuse at what they were saying, "Ichigo why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Leaf says to Ichigo who now has a tick mark on his head "For the last time, I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo shouts to the sky.

"~hehehehehe~" Courtney giggles melodically with her hands covering her mouth at Ichigo's flush face or a piss-off face, Leafs joins her and starts laughing which deepened Ichigo's scowl before his frown slowly fades at seeing how happy they were laughing together, Ichigo just sighs "Why are you here anyway?"

Courtney stops her giggling and turns to ichigo then she just put a finger on her lips indicated that it as a secret which Ichigo didn't push her to answer. "Well it was nice seeing you again but we have to go now" Ichigo tells her, Courtney just look at him before she quickly hugs Ichigo before he could leave "…Orange …. Warm~~" the whole group got shock at her action.

And Brock got really jealous at Ichigo while chewing on his shirt, Leaf squeal at the two, Gary jaws drop and Ash just look really bored.

Ichigo blinks at her action not really getting embarrassed as a hug was common thing but when she sniffs him a tick mark appear on Ichigo's head and he bonks her head which she recoil back and stare at Ichigo with a confuse look "Sorry, but that wasn't right, a hug I can take but sniffing people not so much…" Courtney just keeps staring while rubbing her head.

Then suddenly, "Brother! We got to hurry! the bus!" Ash shouted at Ichigo who comically try to fine his bag but couldn't find it until Courtney hands it to him, Ichigo gives her a kind smile before he grabs Leaf and Gary and runs towards the bus where Ash and Charmeleon we're waiting for him.

Brock and his father with Forest wave goodbye at Ichigo and the others.

Courtney cheeks turns red bit at his smile she had received which confuse her at the emotions she is feeling touching the spot where he hit her, she could only feel a pleasant feeling inside "…Orange …. Till next time, ~hehehehe~" she then disappear without anyone noticing it.

And from the side of the road the same red scarlet hair boy saw them and recognized the girl who was the one who rob the museum "This is strange, what could be their connection?" he thought but when he try to go after the girl she had already disappear without him knowing it.

* * *

The ride back to Pallet town wasn't as relaxing as Ichigo thought with Leaf bugging him about the girl and Ash and Gary still arguing about who holds the badge and who doesn't. "huh… i just want to get back fast and hope I can relax back home…" After a while they all calm down and sleep on their respective seats with Ash and Charmeleon sitting together and Leaf and Gary sleeping on their sits, an slowly Darkrai came out of Ichigo's shadow "Darkrai still shy around other people huh?"

The Dark type pokemon nods and sit besides Ichigo and stay silent like always "I knew I felt that something was missing, even the damn Hollow hasn't said anything or contact me" the two too then slowly relax on their sits.

* * *

 **Pallet town**

Finally reaching back to Pallet town, Ichigo and the three kids got out of the bus and stood in-front of the town's entrance before Ash quickly runs towards the Professor lab while shouting "WE'RE BACK!" Leaf too running with Teddiursa not wanting to be up-start by Ash, Ichigo and Gary just walk towards the lab with Gary sighing at his friends behavior.

Later, we Ichigo inside the lab and he breath out heavily happy that he finally is able to finish the job "Ok here's… the package Professor, now hand over the book" Ichigo put the package on the desk where Professor Oak is writing something "Oh Ichigo, I see that you were able to get the package, good, good" Professor Oak then hands him the book.

Ichigo then check the book before he put it inside his bag for it to be read later, he then turns to the package that the Professor is slowly opening "so, what is it?"

"Just watch and you'll see" was the only response he got back from the old man.

The Professor begins unwrapping the box and pull out the strings that was holding the box tight before he slowly pull out a paper "A paper?" was the only thought that came into the exhausted boy "Mm-hmm, it's a recipe to a very delicious cuisine, oh! and a sample too…" the Professor got excited at it.

"You mean to tell me that I had to go through all the things that happen today because of some stupid food!" Ichigo growls at the Professor who just ignore him and say "And it was worth it, ahahaha" before he eat on the sample that looks like a jelly purple substance.

"Now, now, Ichigo I know it may seem stupid but look at this in another way" the Professor inquired which confuse Ichigo but he still look piss enough to storm out of the room "Other than the book, what other way?" Ichigo look at the Professor with an annoyed look.

The Professor then points his finger at the window, Ichigo got confuse and walk closer to the open window and see Ash, Leaf, Gary telling the other kids in town about their adventure and how cool he was "Those three have been telling about you to the other kids in town and how amazing you are to them, they really admire you, you know…."

Ichigo turns back to Ash the other two who saw him and turns to him while waving their hands at him, Ichigo responded by waving his own with a smile and that somehow make the girls around Leaf giggling a bit "Guess you're right…"

Professor Oak breaths out relief inward "Phew…I can't believe that work…"

Ichigo then turns back and went straight towards the door and walk outside towards the Ketchum house which he now call it his home "Ichigo, wait!" a feminine voice stop him on his track and he turns to see Daisy running to him and breathing heavily after she catch up to him "*huff* *huff* Ichigo you sure walk fast…"

"You need something Daisy?" Ichigo asked the girl who is now standing in-front of him, Daisy blinks a few time at seeing Ichigo now at the same height as her before Ichigo was shorter then her but now… "Ichigo did you have a growth-sprout? you seem to be taller" Daisy curiously asks the orange hair boy.

Ichigo look at himself before looking back at her and just shrug it off "Daisy…forget about that why did you call out to me?" Daisy then giggles at Ichigo behavior "Ichigo you're growing up so fast" she then patted his head with Ichigo sweat-drops at her.

"Daisy…."

"Oh! Sorry…, the reason I call out to you is because I need your help" Ichigo raise a brow at her, "Why?" Daisy then pulls out a pamphlet from her clip-board which she always seems to be carrying and hands it to Ichigo "Pokemon Summer Academy?" Ichigo read it out as this was the first time he heard it "Yeah, it's something Grandpa always host it every 5 years or so on the ranch for young kids and beginner trainers…" Daisy explains it to him.

"So why did you need help for?" Ichigo asks her not really getting it "You see… this year we're kinda short-handed and most of us who are available are female and some of the other stuff we haven't finish are kind of a heavy work, if we don't get more help we won't be able to finish in time, so…could you help out?" Daisy sincerely asks Ichigo who just scowl before he sighs "Ok…" Daisy happily smile at him "Thank you"

"So when do we start?" Ichigo ask for necessary information.

"Tomorrow, just come after breakfast" she tells him before she left saying goodnight to him, " **You're a real sucker for the ladies aren't you Kingy…"** Hollow for the first time in the day says to him and a tick mark appears on his head.

"And where were you?" Ichigo mentally ask back, " **That's for me to know and for you to found out"** Hollow answers him back not really willing to tell him.

Ichigo then walks back to his destination " **Did you get the book?",** "Yeah…" Ichigo response back not too excitedly though after all that had happen.

" **Well get moving idiot, it's time to read!"** Hollow shouts inside his head which Ichigo began having second thoughts about getting the book before he heads back to the Ketchum house.

* * *

The night that day wasn't so… relaxing for our orange hero as he began reading the book after finishing dinner and then went straight to his room and he try to concentrate on the book which could possible help him get stronger or at least make him be more aware of his aura.

"Aura the life force that exist in the world and that is always around us…..it is within every living thing…"

He flips the pages from one chapter to another trying to find more things that concerns about possessing strong aura.

"It is the life force which balances life…..there are some who can control it without disrupting the balance and they normally go by the title of Aura Guardian…" Ichigo's eyes widen a bit before he continues.

"But others who use in such unorthodox ways that it corrupts the life force or aura inside them and give them extraordinary power but resulted in causing much harm to their mind and body, these practitioners were named Shadow fiends they came into being when one human who was fill with jealously and greed towards his fellow Aura guardians power made a deal with a dark being so old that history has forgotten it…." Ichigo stop reading as the lower page of the content is missing or wasn't finish, he continue reading the other pages before he slowly fell asleep on the desk inside his room with the book in his hand.

After a while Darkrai and Charmeleon came into the room to find their friend and trainer asleep on his desk, the two look at each other before they careful move him into the bed and tuck him in and put the book he was ready on his desk.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Dreamscape**

We find our orange colour hair hero talking to his counter-part Hollow or his 'instinct' as he had proclaim himself at the first time Ichigo had met him "Ok, let me get this straight" Ichigo sat down on the side of his building inside his mindscape with Hollow who is sitting on the opposite side of him.

"Arceus the _God of pokemon_ as he claims himself to be….", " **He IS… their god…"** Hollow cut in which Ichigo ignores and continue "And he wants me to train in the 'way of aura' as he again told you and also help this so call 'Chosen one' in the future to fight against some evil that will try to envelop the world in darkness" Ichigo just gave him a dull look.

" **Yep! That's it, easy right?"** Hollow gives him a smirk.

"If you're telling the truth… then, HOW AM I GONNA DO THAT!" Ichigo shouts the last part at Hollow who just covers his ears.

" **Sheesh… King, I thought you would take the news a bit more lightly** " Hollow says while picking his ear.

"Well I didn't!" Ichigo now look piss that he has to do something so troublesome in the near future and he has to train like hell to be ready for such a thing.

" **Moving on… the big guy wants you to have this 'Key' as he described it"** Hollow hands him a small looking key with a weird shape and the key was all silver in colour, there's a silver string on it as it could be wore as necklace.

Ichigo examines the small object on his hand "What does it do?" intrigue by the shape and the feeling that the small thing was producing, Ichigo put it on his neck before a small wave of silver colour energy blew around him which Ichigo blinks surprise.

" **Well the only thing that he said was that it protects the bearer and can only be carry by someone with a pure heart, heh!, guess you got a pure heart"** Hollow informs him before he got from his spot and stretch his hands and legs.

"What are you doing?"

" **What else? I'm gonna train you how to properly use aura Kingy, so get up and get ready and don't worry about the lizard and that freaky thing… I sent them on another area to train** " Hollow tells him before gesturing to follow him.

Ichigo knows what he's talking about, Darkrai too had somehow enter his dream maybe because he Is a nightmare being who has the power to alter dreams, he then gets up and follow Hollow to starts his training.

* * *

 **The next day**

Ichigo woke early to prepare dinner with Delia before he went to the Professor's lab to find Daisy and start helping her to prepare the summer academy with his pokemon following him to help out.

Inside the ketchum residence, Ash woke up early to do whatever he is going to do with his friends or get himself in another trouble as he usually does with Gary and Leaf, "HUWAaaaa….." Ash yawns while entering the kitchen to get breakfast but blinks after see someone missing.

"Good morning, Ash" he mother greeted him like always, Delia saw the confuse look on his face and ask "Honey, is something wrong?" Ash then turns to her "Mom….Where's brother?" Delia then place cereal and milk for him on the table "Ichigo is helping Daisy prepare for the summer camp, so he got up early and went to help her"

"Summer Camp?" Ash mumble confuse as he has never heard it before "What do you mean by that mom?"

"It's an event the Professor host every few years for young kids like you and this year it's decided to start next month" Delia dreamily tells her son as she remense on the years she too had attended.

Ash got really excited at it "Can I go too mom?" Ash pleaded her mother "Sure, Honey" Ash then jumps up happily with Mr. Mime who somehow appears besides him "but Ash you have to promise me that you won't disturb Ichigo while they are setting up the place" Delia warns her son.

Ash then slumps down "but…." Delia gives her a son a stern look "Promise…."

"Ok…" Ash say before he quickly got back up and ran outside to tell Leaf and Gary leaving a smiling Delia and a confuse Mr. Mime.

Two weeks has passed and Ichigo is now hammering the sigh board up high using a ladder for welcoming the participants for the camp "No, no, Ichigo put it a little to the left!" Professor Oak tells him from below.

Ichigo turns to him and sighs before he then pull out the nails and did it like the Professor said and he starts once again

"Ichigo! The sign should be a little to the right!" this time Daisy tells him from below as she is standing with Charmeleon both holding on to various materials for the events that will be held during the summer camp.

His eye twitch a bit "I was almost finished, huh…." Ichigo thought before he starts all over again, and finally he finish "There I'm done" he says to himself.

"Ichigo… I told you before, a little to the left" Professor came back, Ichigo eyes twitch and just ignores him and climbs down the ladder and grumbles his way back to the lab to move on to another work.

"Honestly, That boy's… temper is like a Primeape who just evolved" the Professor says while watching him.

And another week passes by with Darkrai using **Psychic** to lift some large woods and place it beside the stage that Ichigo is currently working on with some help from Daisy friends which seem to be comprising of only girls, there were boys but…. "Why am I the only guy who can do heavy duty around here?!" Ichigo scowls before he turns to the side and sees the only guys beside him were working on the electronics.

" **Haha! Look at how scrawny those guys are…, a couple of nerds if you ask me hahaha!"** Hollow laughs inside his head, Ichigo sighs "I really hate this…" some of the girls that were around him that are helping him look at him with some blushes.

"Ichigo, where do I put this?" one of the girls ask him trying to get a closer look at his face, Ichigo turns to her and points it on the back of the stage "Those can come later, so put on the back stage for the time being…"

The girl nods and moves also secretly happy that she gets to see his feature up close, then one by one the girls bother Ichigo about things that could probably do themselves.

"Ichigo, how do I put this on the board again?"

"Ichigo, can you help me over there~?"

"Ichigo, could you give a hand, it's kind of heavy…"

"Ichigo, do you have a girlfriend?"

" **hehehe, lady killer…."**

Ichigo is now trap by all the girls and he starts to sweats by all their questions, Daisy saw Ichigo's predicament and walks to them "Now girls we have to finish this quickly before we meet are deadline" she pulls out Ichigo from them.

"And stop pestering Ichigo who is kind enough to help us out" she gives them a stern look which the girls 'boo' at her before returning back to their work.

"Thanks Daisy" Ichigo breathes out relief at her action.

"No problem Ichigo and don't blame them ok, cause you are quite fetching to the eyes~" she teased him a bit which Ichigo cheeks redden a bit and the day progress well with Darkrai getting thanks from all the workers and Charmeleon getting treats from the girls for helping out.

"Charr…." Charmeleon says happily while getting petted by the girls.

And the three kids came that day and help Ichigo out too with Ash carrying ply woods with Gary who doesn't seem too excited about it and Leaf who gives Ichigo water and also shooing away the girls away from Ichigo which he finds it very helpful and also embarrassing.

* * *

And the month slowly passed by and the day of the Kanto's Summer Academy starts with children from all over the region as well as from other regions came, and now we find Ichigo being one of the staff members of the camp with a cap saying Summer camp and a shirt saying staff.

"I hope this camp thing isn't too long, huh…" Ichigo sighs to himself while carrying a box full of refreshment with Charmeleon following him also carrying other things, Darkrai had already went back inside Ichigo's shadow as there were too many people around.

Ichigo turns to his side and sees Gary running towards him "Gary? What are you doing here?" the boy breathes heavily, "Ash *huff* and Leaf got excited *huff* and they ditch me" Gary say in between breathing heavily.

Ichigo scratch his cheeks and then he pull out his cap before putting on Gary's head which kind a seem to be too big for him "How about you come with me for a bit until Ash and Leaf are insight" Ichigo grins at the boy, Gary nods from under the large cap and says "ok…beats not having anything to do"

The three then moves their way towards the camp site which is held on the larger area of the camp-site which had already started with the Professor standing in-front of the large numbers of kids which kind of make the old man happy that they have this many participants.

"Today we welcome all of you for coming here, now we'll be doing many things to the course of the summer camp from…." The Professor trail off.

"Adventuring!" he change into a hikers outfit.

"Creating bonds!" and into change into his summer dress.

"And most importantly having FUN!" he shouts and change back to his outfits and the kids responded quite loudly finding him funny and also getting excited.

"YEAH!" they cheer.

And from the side-line Ichigo, Daisy and Gary look at him one with a dull look, another with a giggle and the youngest of them with an embarrassed look "Gramps, is taking it too far with that introductions" before he got hit on the head "OW! Sis…" he says while rubbing his head.

"Now Gary, don't say bad stuff about grandpa, even he sometime does things that can be say as a normal thing" she gives the look which Gary mumble things, Ichigo look at Ash and Leaf who were with the crowds of children happily talking to one of the kids "Guess it'll be worth it" he thought to himself.

And the day progress with a Bang, literally with a confetti canon. The first day begin with choosing teams with a group of four kids, getting to know their team-mates with battle or just hanging out and Ichigo is one of the staff who is choosing the teams.

"Ok, Team Mankey here is the dorm key you'll be staying" the four kids thank him and move towards the side of the camp where there a number of small camp-house able to fit a number of kids.

"Ok, Team Magby here is your key" he handed it to a group of girls who giggle at him before they went on their way to the camp houses.

Ichigo then check the clip-board and finds that only Team Teddiursa hasn't finish yet and he then walk to them "Ash aren't you guys ready yet?" the three kids turns to him "But we can't find a fourth a member" Ash tells him.

"And whose fault is that?" Gary and Leaf glares at Ash who just scratch his head nervously.

Ichigo then look around and found a girl with a straw hat and honey blond hair "How about her?" Ichigo pointed at the girl who seems to trying to hide or she's too shy.

Ash then quickly runs to her and introduce him-self to her before they all went to their camp house.

"This kids…" Ichigo scratch his cheek and then walk back to the staff room "Wish I could get paid for this" he thought

The day progress with the kids getting pokemon from the Professor to be their partner for the rest of the summer camp, teams battle anyone of the other teams and the staff being referee for these battles

"Yay! I got a Krabby!" Ash declares and the pokemon just pinch on his butt and with great pain Ash runs around "OW! Stop that!" the girl that became their fourth member giggles at him.

"An Eevee? Cool…" Gary say while patting the pokemon "E…va!" the pokemon wags its tail.

"I'm gonna use my Teddiursa instead" Leaf says while hugging the pokemon.

"So what did you get Serena?" Leaf turns to her, "Ah…I got a Ralts.. I think…" Serena shyly says to her while holding the small pokemon who also seems to be a shy one.

Ash runs back to them and look at all the pokemon "Awesome!"

And the day continue with Ash winning a battle with some kid with a Rattata, Gary winning a battle with swift attacks against a girl with a Vulpix, Leaf and Serena tag team and beat two boys who both use a Machop.

The day ends with Ash's mom Delia cooking for them with Ichigo's help.

* * *

The next day every one begin making different things from clay with the help of the pokemons they had been temporally given from all sorts of figures like a mug, Ash made a volcano with Krabby's help and everyone sweat-drop at him, Gary made a small figure of Eevee with the clay and show a smug look at Ash "Beat that…"

Leaf made a pot with Teddiursa spinning it and Serena made a small but excellent design of a house with Ralts help, "Argh… guess I don't have a talent" Ash slumps with a dark cloud and Serena tries to cheer him up by patting on his back. Ichigo then look at the others who seem to e having trouble of their own.

* * *

And the third day came with them swimming in the lake and Ichigo as the life-guard with the other staffs around the lake looking over the kids for any help, "Krabby, faster!" Ash yells while he holds on to the water pokemon as they swim together. Gary and the two girls just sat beside the lake under a large umbrella.

* * *

The fourth day was them having quiz with the staffs taking a few teams with them and ask question and Ichigo with Charmeleon besides him inside a room that would look like a class room "Ok, the first question is how many types of pokemon are there?"

Ash then quickly answers "There are 18 types" Ichigo raise and brow before he smiles at him "Correct" and his team give him complements "Ash you got it right" Serena say happily with Leaf smiling at him.

"Guess your not as stupid as i thought you were" Gary grins at him before Ash jumps on him again, Serena look worried at the two that they might get hurt, Leaf just ignore them and Ichigo rubs his head before he continue and ask the other teams.

* * *

The Fifth day then goes away with learning things from the Professor about the pokemon "And that is why you should never go near huge trees where a nest of Beedrills are living, some of you may already know that…." the Professor look specifically at Ash and Gary who just laughs nervously.

* * *

The Sixth day continues with each team having to get various flags from around the place where and finally reach back to the finish line that is located on the front of the Professor's Lab.

And Team Teddiursa quickly move but Ash got too excited and runs forwards leaving them behind Gary too runs not wanting to get up-start by his rival with Leaf following behind, Serena try to follow the three but she got left behind as she wasn't too good in this kinds of things "Wait! You guys…"

Serena begins looking for the three inside the forest that holds the various flags but she couldn't find any of them and she look at Ralts before she walk again "Where is everybody?"

"Where did you all go?!" Serena yells for them but to no avail it didn't work.

Then she hears something and turns to a bush shaking a lot "Ash? Leaf? Gary? Is that you…" she nervously walk closer to the bush with Ralts beside her, then suddenly a Poliwag with a flag on its mouth jumps out of the bush surprising her and made her fall down on the ground "Ow!" and it then hops away from her.

Then tears begins to form in her eyes "I knew I didn't want to go to camp… *sniff* I just knew it *sniff*" and her tears began to fall as she could take anymore with the pain on her knee and how tired she is Ralts try to calm her by embracing her.

"MOMMY!" she yells out.

After a while the bush on her side begins to shake again and this time she back up scared even with the pain on her knees "Who's there…?" she got frighten and Ralts tries to be strong for her by standing in front of her.

"Krabby faster, that Poliwag got our flag!" Ash and Krabby jumps out of the bush and lands on the ground and look around for the pokemon "Ash…" the boy turns to see his team-mate Serena on the ground with tears on her eyes.

"Serena! So this is where you are, well come on help me find the pokemon" Ash jolly says it "But…" Serena says while looking at her knees that seems to swollen a bit from her fall.

Ash sees the bruise and quickly kneels down "Here this should help" Ash then slowly wrap his handkerchief on her swollen knee "There, all done.."

Serena tries to move but can't "Ow…" Ash then put his hands on her knee "Ok how about this, feel better feel better, right away!" Ash spread his arms to the sky.

Serena tries again but the pain is too unbearable "Ow…it still hurts, I can't get up" and tears begin to form again.

Ash then stands up "Don't give up till it's over, ok?" Serena just look at him and then he extends his hand to her "Come on" the girl grabs on his hand before Ash pulls her up which kinda shirks the space between them and from a view I can be seen as they are hugging.

Serena getting fluster backs and sees Ash giving her a big smile "Lets head back, I know someone who can make your pain go away" Ash confidently tells her, Serena just look at Ash in bewilder and let him pull her by her hand, Ralts and Krabby follows behind.

Ichigo is now sitting on a chair relaxing with Charmeleon besides him, "Huh…finally relaxation" with Charmeleon too doing the same.

"Brother!" Ichigo then slumps on his chair "Guess I said that too soon"

Ichigo turns to see Ash pulling Serena who seems to be limping "Ash what happen this time?" he gives him the look which Ash didn't take kindly to it "Hey! Stop looking at me like I get into trouble all the time" Ash turns and huffs.

Ichigo then look at Serena's knee "Did you get hurt, Serena?" he ask the girl who nods "Brother do your awesome magic on her to make the pain go away!" Ash say with sparkles in his eyes, Ichigo just sighs and Serena has a confuse look.

"Ok, come over here"

Serena then sits on the small chair beside Ichigo and Ichigo put his palm on her knee, Serena eyes widen when Ichigo's hand glow and got even more surprise as the pain on her knees starts to fade.

After a few seconds "there you go…that's all better" Ichigo then tells them to be careful next time, Ash just gives him a thumps up and walk away with a befuddle Serena, Ichigo just rubs his head.

"See I told you, he's the best!" Serena just look at Ash before a smile forms on her mouth "You both are…" she silently says to her-self and the day ends with Team Zizagoon winning the event.

And in Team Teddiursa camp-house, Leaf and Gary look at Ash with a glare "What do have to say for yourself?" Ash just looks down and keep saying sorry to the two, "It wasn't his fault because of me he go-got…" Serena comes to his defense but could finish her sentence.

Gary and Leaf eyes soften at seeing the girl shaking trying to say something "It's ok Serena, we don't blame you" Leaf tells her before giving Ash a 'You're lucky this time' look and Ash just breathes relief.

* * *

The final day came with the Professor standing in-front of all of them "Today is gonna be our last day in the camp here for this year" the kids got down that it the camp is coming to an end "And also we'll be announcing the Team who wins the trophy for the best team in this summer camp" that surprise the kids as they never knew that they had somehow enter a competition.

"You might be confuse but it was all plan and all our staffs member have graded you all with the bonds you have created with the pokemons and with your teammates as well as the recent events that we had held during the last few days" he tells them.

"Ash if we don't win this, I'm gonna blame you" Leaf threatened him, Ash just gulps and Serena giggles and Gary too was getting excited for the results.

Daisy walks beside his grand-father and hands him a piece of paper "And the winners goes too…" a drumming sound is played.

"Team Mankey!" the team jumps and celebrates and Leaf with Gary begins to clubber on Ash and Serena tries to stop by saying that it wasn't all that bad.

"And the second places goes to Team Teddiursa!" then the two stop clobbering their friend and jumps and yells "Yay!"

Ash weakly pull his hands up "yayy…" Serena panic at Ash condition, Daisy and Ichigo sweat drops at their younger siblings.

And the third place goes to Team Squirtle and the day ends with them having a bond fire in the night with dancing around the fire with some kids shyly asking the girls to dance.

Ichigo too is dancing but… he is dancing with different girls one at a time "I really hate myself" Ichigo tells to himself, some of the guys were glaring at him.

" **Buck up and enjoy King, not everybody gets the chance to do what you are doing"** Hollow says to him.

Ichigo just grunt as he begins to dance with another girl.

On the side-line of the dance, Serena keeps staring at the boys and girls dancing and sighs to herself "Serena what are you doing all the way here?" she suddenly jumps a bit and turns to see Ash eating on some food.

Serena just gives him a weirdly smile "O…nothing"

Ash then turns at the dance trying to see what was bugging her and also see Gary and Leaf dancing together, "She must feel left out" Ash thought then put down the food and grabs her.

"Ash? Wha-What are you doing?" Serena shutter already getting the idea, "What else, let's go dancing!" he pulls her towards the bon-fire and a smile forms on her lips.

And with our orange hero who doesn't seem too excited look dead-beat and he is now sitting on a chair "Ughh! I'm never gonna do this again!" he tells him-self "Don't say that, didn't you have a lot of fun" Ichigo turns and see Delia standing beside him with Mr. Mime.

Ichigo turns back to the dance where Gary, Leaf, Ash and Serena are dancing "guess I did" Delia saw her son dancing with a girl before she starts taking a lot of pictures with Mr. Mime "Oh…isn't Ash look so adorable dancing with that girl!" she squeals.

Beside her Daisy too is taking picture of Gary "Not you too…" Ichigo look the two with a dull look.

The night engulfs the land and all of them return to their dorms. And inside the Team Teddiursa's room Ash and Gary were sleeping soundly or I guess Ash kind a snore a little, Leaf and Serena were talking about something which lead to Serena getting flush "Leaf stop it…" Serena whispers to her.

"Come on Serena just answer me…, do you like Ash or not?" and the night goes on with the sky giving a cool breeze and the moon shining bright along with the stars.

* * *

And the next day came with all the kids packing up and they all gather in-front of the Professor's and his staffs besides the exit to the summer camp "We finally have come to the end of our journey here, but that doesn't mean that you should forget the bonds you have created and friends you made, Also…remember that your adventure doesn't end here, it's only the beginning" the Professor then steps down before one of the staffs came up and say other things.

Serena look around and finds the other kids crying and saying goodbye to the friends that they had made before she turns to the friends that she had made, Ash, Leaf and Gary smiles at her before Ash yells "GROUP HUG!" and he pull of them together for a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys…." Serena says while tears slowly falls down her eyes, Leaf and Gary just give her a sad smile but Ash grabs both her shoulder quickly and give a serious look snapping her out of her sadness "Serena…this isn't goodbye, you've got to remember that we WILL see each other again" Serena face turns shock at his decleration.

And Ash just grins at her.

And then Team Teddiursa part with Ash, Leaf and Gary saying goodbye to her, "See yaa!" Ash waves both his hands with Leaf.

Serena too waves her hand from inside her mom's car "You too!" the wind pick up and blow her straw hat towards the opposite direction and lands on Ash's head "huh?" Gary and Leaf laughs at him.

And from the distance Serena giggles before she could not be seen anymore.

Ichigo walks to them and put his hand on the straw hat cover boy "Did you three had fun?" he asks the three who just watch at the horizon and they just nod at him.

"Great! How about you three help me clean up?" the three just whines tiredly before following him, Ichigo turns to see Ash still standing "Ash, you coming?"

Ash turns to him before carrying the straw hat and runs to his side.

* * *

 **[Time-skip]**

 **[1 year]**

Another year has pass since the whole fiasco with the summer camp, Ichigo had use his free time to hone his and Charmeleon skills and with the occasional addition of Darkrai from time to time. Cynthia had also call him from time to time but…Ichigo being a bit of an idiot wasn't always there when she call and he was only able to talk to her for three times apart from the thirty two times she called, he got an earful from Leaf and Delia, Cynthia being the calm and patient one just said it was ok, yep! It was quite an eventful year for him.

Ichigo had occasionally go out the town on other cities some due to the Professor other times was due to orders from Arceus which wasn't many, he and the three kids too had their own adventure which somehow got them into trouble.

Now, Ichigo with the age of 12 sleeping in after all the work he does at night in the locals and night deliveries he had been doing for the past few months as he couldn't just free-load inside the ketchums residence which the family said that he is family but he could so he did.

Then sudden from the door to his room opens quickly with a two black blurs flying towards him fast,

"BROTHER!"

"CHARR!"

Ichigo somehow with his instinct quickly moves and grab the two assailants on their back "Ash… I told you a thousand times to knock first and Charmeleon…you should know better" Ichigo warns the two.

"But…its today!" Ash struggles.

"Today?" Ichigo got confuse.

Ash palms his cheek "Don't you remember? We going on a vacation!" Ash and Charmeleon cheers.

Ichigo then drops them both before he walks to the calendar an bit his lip "Drat!"

"Where are we going again?" Ichigo asks Ash who can't believe that he had already forgot it "TO UNOVA!"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Age differences (after the time-skip)**

 **Ichigo : 12 years old**

 **Ash Ketchum : 7 years old**

 **Gary Oak : 7 years old (But older then Ash and Leaf)**

 **Leaf : 7 years old (The youngest of the three)**

 **Serena : 7 years old (same as the three)**

 **Daisy Oak : 15 years old**

 **Cynthia Shirona : 14 years old**

 **Courtney : 12 years old (a bit younger then Ichigo)**

 **Brock : 10 years old**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Till next time!**


	13. Unova, here we come!

**I'm back!**

 **My exams are finally finished and I can finally start again.**

 **I start proofreading to best of my skill but if it doesn't turned good, help me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-12**

Inside a hospital located in Hoenn, we find a man with red hair, impatiently pacing back and forth in-front of a room that has a sign on the top saying 'EMERGENCE ROOM' getting more impatient the man finally sat down on the sits beside the wall.

"Why is this taking so long…." The man put down his spectacle and rubbed his temple getting a bit drowsy.

"All of this… happened so sudden, Dear…" the man thought to himself with a tired expression.

….

….

An hour later the door to the room opened up and a man wearing a doctor's coat comes out and walk to the red hair man with a grim look on his face.

"Sir…"

Before the doctor could finish, "She didn't make it, did she…?" the red hair man tiredly spoke up to the doctor while looking down on the floor.

"I'm sorry…"

The red hair man didn't respond and just stay quite with a lone tear slowly falling down his eye.

"What about the infant?"

"The baby made it but…" the doctor hesitated.

The red hair man then look up at the doctor with an intense gaze "Yes…" The Doctor take a step back frighten a bit "Sir, we done all we could… but since the mother had suffer too much, it somehow effected the unborn child."

"I'm asking you the infant's condition, not how it got it" the red hair demanded, he couldn't control the anger rising inside him after hearing that his wife didn't made it.

The doctor then gesture him to follow him.

Walking towards the door of the room where his fear might come true, the man grips his hands tightly at growing tension inside him.

The two enter the room and one of the nurse pulled a curtain and showed the red hair man his wife "Courtney…how I failed you…" the man solemnly said to his wife who had already passed away while brushing her lilac like purple long beautiful hair.

"WWAAAaaaaa….!"

The man snapped from his trance looking at his wife and turned to see one of the nurses holding something "Is that…."

The doctor nodded.

The nurse carefully handed it to him; the red hair man then again felt tears falling down his eyes at seeing the infant on his arms.

"The baby's a girl" the doctor sadly told him.

The red hair man looked at the infant beautiful pale complexion "She looked just like her mother…" the man stroke the sleeping infant's cheek.

The man then sees something strange on the right side of the infant's eye "her side…" the man then turned to the doctor "Explain."

"Like I said before, the baby sustained some damage while inside the mother's womb."

"Then fix her! You're a doctor aren't you!" the red hair man finally snapped at the doctor.

The doctor just looked down "We tried… but we couldn't do much for her…"

The baby then began to cry "WWAAaaa….!" The red hair through pure sheer luck somehow calm down the infant, "Shss…Shssh… Do not worry Courtney, I will protect you…" the man smiled down at his child.

The doctor raise a brow at the man, "Sir, Is it wise to name her after her mother?" the doctor looked at him.

The red hair man ignored him and pulled out a phone from his pocket "Yes, this is Maxie."

"I need your assistance for something."

"You still have that prototype piece don't you?"

"I don't care! I need to save my daughter! Do you understand…"

"Yes, yes, then prepare and come to my location" then the man now name Maxie put down his phone, he then move back to his wife's body, "Dear… I promise I will protect our daughter" the man then touched her face.

"Sir..."

"Sir…."

"Sir!"

 **Day-dream ends**

* * *

"Sir!"

The same red hair opened his eyes while sweating a bit after having a day-dream of his most dreaded day, "Sir are you alright?" Maxie turned to his assistant.

"Yes I'm fine Cindy"

His assistant just accepted his answer, "And Cindy, why did you disturb me?" the man then looked at her.

"Its Agent C sir, she has returned from her mission." Maxie nodded "Then bring her in…"

His assistance Cindy then walks to the door of his office and pulled it open, "You can come in" she said it to the person outside.

Then came in Courtney with her hood on and she then walked to her leader, "Mission …. Complete…. Leader Maxie~" she happily said to him, Maxie nodded "Good Courtney, but there is something that troubles me."

Courtney tilts her head to the side "… Trou …. ble? …."

"Yes, an-" Before he could finished, Maxie sees something on the girl's hand. "Courtney, what is that on your hand?" he looked at her with a curious gaze.

Courtney then put both her hands on her back and trying to hide something "It… is nothing …. Leader Maxie."

Maxie didn't believe it, he knows the girl too well, and how she act.

"Courtney…." Maxie warned her.

Courtney dejectedly gave it to him. Maxie then looked at it and sees that it was a picture of a certain orange hair boy. "Is this why you didn't immediately return after finishing your mission?" he turned to her with a non-emotion look but inside his anger seems to rise.

Courtney slowly nodded while looking down on the floor too afraid to say anything.

Taking a deep breath, Maxie then rubbed his temple and put down the photo "Courtney, you are not allowed to make in contact with this….. boy, are we clear?"

Courtney eyes widen a bit "Bu-"

"Are we clear?!" this time with a harsher voice.

Courtney flinched at his words but slowly she nodded again.

"Good, now seeing that you've finished, you are dismissed for the day."

Courtney sneaked a look at the photo while rubbing her left eye side.

Maxie then saw the way she was touching her right eye for sometime "It's acting up again, isn't it?" the girl nodded, "Then go to the infirmary for a check-up."

Courtney then walked out of the room with her normal expression but her hands are grip tightly.

"Sir… was it a good idea?" his assistant looked at the picture.

"Yes…" was the only response she got before then man told her to give him time to himself.

* * *

Later, inside a large room with the inside being a beautiful design but also empty with the room only comprising of a single large bed, a chair, a mirror and a large window, other than that, the place looked empty but spotless.

And also a certain purple short lilac color hair girl sit flat on the bed with her clothes change that to a large under shirt.

"… Why … ?" Courtney just looked at the open window with a hollow expression while her arms slump down on the bed, looking a bit tired.

Courtney could understand what she is feeling now and the torment of what her leader words was confusing her, "… Why … ?"

Still looking at the window she tightly grips on a certain worn bandages.

"…."

(Just to be clear, all this happened after she departed from Ichigo in Pewter City.)

* * *

 **Pallet town (Present time)**

"Is that all?" Professor asked while putting a briefcase on the back of a large bus that was scheduled to move in 9:00 AM to the airport in Vermillion city as his jeep was too small to hold all of their luggage, "Yes, grandpa" Daisy told her grandfather before she call out to her brother.

"Gary!"

"Coming!" and came the voice of a young brown hair boy with his friend Leaf holding a cub bear pokemon following from behind.

"Yes, that should do it." the Professor checked his belongings.

"Are we all prepared?" Delia too had already arrived with her own belongings with Mr. Mime who is in-fact holding on to a hand bag.

"Yes Misses Delia, we're ready, so let's move inside." Daisy said to her while helping her carry the things she brought, "Thank you Daisy…" Daisy just smile at her.

Gary and Leaf were checking on their bags for necessary items,

"Ok, tooth brush"

"Check!"

"Extra clothes"

"Check!"

"Camera"

"Check!"

"Leaf… do we have to do all this…?" Gary asked the girl who is holding a clip board with a pen in hand.

"Yes, so stop complaining and start checking!" Leaf gave him a stern gaze.

"Ok, Ok, Ok" then the two continue.

And finally all of them took a seat, "Grandpa, I feel like we forgetting something?" Daisy turned to her grandfather who is busy organizing his small strap bag, "Really?"

Daisy nodded "Though, I can't seem to remember" she put a finger on her cheek thinking.

"Me too, I feel like I forget something really… important" Delia inquired, but they couldn't figured it out.

"Ok you guys! It's time for a head count!" Leaf quickly stand up from her seat and pump her hand up, which also somehow hit Gary on the chin knocking him down.

"Ow…"

The two adult and teen chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Daisy"

Daisy raised her hand "Here!"

"Professor Oak."

Professor raised his hand and smiled at the girl "Here, Leaf."

"Misses Ketchum"

Delia smile at the girl cuteness "Here, Dear."

"Gary."

Gary rubbed his chin and raised his hand "Here…"

"Ash."

"….."

But no response "Ash!" she called out again.

"Ash?"

"Where's Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Come to think of it, even Ichigo is not here…" Gary looked around.

Then Delia hands quickly flew to her mouth realizing that she had forgotten the two brothers "The boys!"

The bus then moved, "NO!" Leaf shouted in horror, before she quickly asked the driver to stop for a minute, "Please sir, there still others coming…" Leaf pleaded with Daisy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The bus scheduled to move at 9:00AM" the driver told the girls while he steer.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted to them.

All of them looked at the pokemon "What is Mi-me?" Delia asked her pokemon, then point outside the bus.

They all turned and see two figures slowly closing on them while carrying something on both hands.

"Ichigo!" they all shouted.

…

And with our hero who is running with all his strength "ASH, YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ichigo shouted while carrying a raven hair boy on his arm and a large bag on the other.

"I'M SORRY!" the boy shouted back.

"CHARMELEON COME ON, FASTER!" the black reptile pokemon huff and puff and run as fast as he could with his mother scarf again wrap around his neck.

"CHARRrrr!"

Inside the bus, the whole gang stood close on the side of the bus door, "Driver, open the door!" the Professor requested and the driver opened it in response.

Leaf and Gary stood on the edge of the door "Hurry, you two!" Leaf reached out her hand with Gary doing the same.

"I bet it was Ash fault, again…" Gary sighed to himself.

Delia from the small windows of the bus yelled "Ash, Ichigo Quickly!" while she holds on to her hat.

Ichigo then quickly pick up the pace and his feet started to feel the toll from chasing a bus "Ok, Charmeleon, let's do this!"

The pokemon nodded and Ichigo throw Ash "WWAAAaa!" the boy yelled at being thrown, Charmeleon then catch the boy on its back before both trainer and pokemon shouted that would sound like a 'battle cry'.

"AAAAAH!"

"CHARRRR!"

Charmeleon and Ichigo muster all the strength they had on their legs and speed up towards the bus.

Ash now screaming with tears falling while he hangs tightly on the pokemon scared for his life "AHHHH!"

"Almost there…" Ichigo thought with Charmeleon beside him, the distance between them quickly close and finally both of them are running beside the moving bus.

"Ichigo!" Leaf extended her hand as far as she could, Ichigo hand almost reach hers but Ichigo getting exhausted slow down a bit before he could reach her.

"No!" Ichigo with a final shout quickly pumped aura into his legs and grabbed Charmaleon and Ash and the bag on his mouth before he threw the two into the bus door.

"AHHH!"

"CHARRRr!"

While flying mid-air, Ash and Charmeleon yelled at the sudden action.

"Gotcha!" Leaf caught Charmeleon with Gary helping her, "Charr!" Charmeleon sighed in relief.

Ash on the other hand un-luckily lands on the hard floor of the bus "OW!" and his mother and Mr. Mime began to fret over the boy.

"But Ichigo…" Daisy whispered and looked back at the still running boy.

"Why does this always happened to me?!" Ichigo with anger harshly thought while running.

And with a final push he dived into the bus with all of them moved out of the away for him to land. Ichigo lands perfectly, sweating a bit but still land a perfect landing.

"*Huff* *Huff*"

All of them quickly moved to him, "Ichigo, are you ok?" Daisy asked the younger boy who nodded back in response. Leaf just hugged Charmeleon happy that they are all here.

"YAY! THAT WAS AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Ash shouted, but he then quickly felt a chill down his back and turned to see a very angry orange hair demon looking at him.

"Ha?" was the only thing he could say before Ichigo grabbed him by the head, "Ash?" Ichigo with a tick mark on his head asked the boy sweetly.

"Yea…?" Ash response back, while backing up a bit.

"Let's have a talk?"

Ash gulped.

After a few minute later, Ash now sitting beside his mother with a large bump on his head "Ash…you shouldn't had overslept" Delia chided her son.

"I know…" Ash rubbed his sore head.

Ichigo who is now sitting with Charmeleon beside him explained to them why they were late, "…..and that's why we couldn't make it in time, can't blame him though he was really excited but…" Ichigo trailed off.

"HAHAHA! Ash does tend to be a bit overexcited and oversleep, HAHAHA!" the Professor slapped on his back and Ichigo grunts from the slap.

"Well, I'm just glad that we're all here" Daisy breathes out relief while putting a hand over her chest.

Leaf nodded agreeing.

"Well, that Ashey-boy for yaa…" Gary just folded his arms while closing his eyes with a smug grin on his face getting amused.

"I heard that!" Ash yelled from the back.

And another typical moment of the families occurred on the way to the airport in Vermillion City.

* * *

 **Vermillion city**

Flying high in the bustling city, a flock of different types of flying pokemon soar through to the sky and in these different flocks a group of Swanna flew towards the direction of their homeland with a small Ducklett tagging along.

"Duc… Duc…" the small blue duck like pokemon with its strength tries to keep up with the migrating Swannas but just couldn't follow.

After a few more minutes, the small blue duck pokemon slowly close its eyes and let gravity take it's course from the sky as it stop flapping its wings getting too exhausted to continue.

Back with our heroes, "Ok, you four stay right here while we check in the luggage" Delia instructed the four comprising of the three kids and Ichigo.

"Ok!"

"Yeah…"

"…."

The three kids responded.

Ichigo on the other hand was sitting on the seats available on the outer part of the airport with Charmeleon besides him, "Don't worry, they won't get into trouble" Ichigo assured to the overboard worried women. Then Delia, Daisy, and Professor Oak with Mr. Mime went into the airport.

"Brother where's Darkrai? AH! Did we forget him too?!" Ash over-reacted, today wasn't his day.

Gary and Leaf just looked at Ash as if he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Ash… did you forget?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Darkrai's ability, Ash-boy…" Gary cut into the conversation, Ash then felt something on its legs and jumps up surprise "Ah!"

The boy looked down and sees Darkrai slowly rising its head from the Ichigo's shadow, "Oh! Hehehe, sorry…" he scratched his head.

"And he said that he would be that greatest pokemon trainer…." Gary looked blankly at his rival.

Leaf then pulled Ichigo's arm "Hmm…? What is it?" Ichigo turned to the girl, "Ichigo! Looked at all the girls here…" the girl excitedly points her finger at all the young girls and young women around the area.

Ichigo sighed to himself, "Oh! how about that one with that cute Oddish" the girl keep blabbing on and on which Ichigo completely ignored.

Charmeleon quickly heard something and turned his towards the sky, "Huh, Charmeleon what is it?" seeing the sudden movement of his pokemon Ichigo asked.

"Charr! Charr!" Charmeleon pointed his claw at the sky, the other three kids also turned at the two.

"What's going on?" Ash asked with Gary.

"What's wrong Charmeleon?" Leaf knelt down.

It kept pointing at the sky so they all look up and see something small and blue falling down before they all realized, "Ah! It's falling down!" Leaf and the other two kids run towards where it will most likely fall.

Ichigo and Charmeleon followed from behind.

Leaf, Ash and Gary run around in circle shouting "I got it, I got it!"

As it was about to hit the ground, "I GOT IT" Gary and Ash shouted while running before they hit each other " **SMACK!"** fortunately the pokemon lands on the two heads and bounce off before Leaf catch it "Got you!"

Ichigo and Charmeleon moved to her, "Good job Leaf…" Ichigo praised the girl who beamed at receiving a praised from him.

After a few minutes, the four sees that the pokemon is a duck like creature with blue in color "It's a Ducklett" Gary identified the pokemon before Leaf looked at its wings "You guys, look at its wings" they see that its wing were swelling up.

"This is bad…" Gary checked the swollen wings.

"Brother, could you…?" Ash asked feeling concern about the pokemon.

Ichigo then pulled out a medical kit which he had received from the Professor "It can't use it here Ash, there's too many people" the three kids slump down at the idea being rejected.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't help it" Ichigo assured the three with a smile and showing them the Aid box kit.

Ichigo quickly clean its feathers and plunged a small needle with a small hollow inside, "Ne-Needles…" Ash backed up a bit afraid of the item.

The swelling seems to get smaller as air came out of the other end of the injected needle, "Ok, that should do it" Ichigo then spray some medicine and wrapped the wings with bandages.

"Wow…." The three kids were amaze at his skill, "Where did you learn how to do that?" Leaf asked him with spark in her eyes, Ichigo carefully place the pokemon on the ground and bring out a smell-salt to wake up the pokemon, "Duc…"

"From Daisy of course, she's really skilled, you know" the three kids nodded and Gary smirked proudly at his older sister brilliance.

The pokemon slowly got up and turned to the kids and blinks confusedly "Duckk?"

The kids then tried to explained to the confuse pokemon, "Duc…" the pokemon looked down at the ground with a depressed sighed.

"Hmm…" Ichigo looked at it feeling something.

"Ichigo, can you explain why it look so sad…" Leaf pulled his shirt.

Ichigo then turned to them and then looked at Gary "Why don't we let Gary explain?" the kids blinked at his suggestion.

"Me?" Gary said.

"Him?" Leaf said too with a surprise.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah Gary, we need to help Ducklett" Ash quickly grabbed him on the arm.

"But…"

"Gary, you've been studying really hard with Daisy about pokemons for a long time, so… I think you can help it" Ichigo trying to persuade him to use what he knows practically.

Gary looked at him and then decided to think "Ok…" Gary decided and looked up to the sky and sees multiple flying pokemon and then something pop into his head.

"I got it!" he declared. Ichigo smirked at his action.

"What is it?" Ash and Leaf looked at him.

"Pokemon usually migrates from different place with the change in season and this Ducklett is no excuse, it must have tried to fly but with its injury, it couldn't fly with its flock" Gary looked at the pokemon who nodded at him "And since Ducklett isn't native to Kanto it must have tried to go to Unova"

Leaf and Ash hum in his explanation "I get it" Leaf and Ash said together.

"I think…." Ash mumbled slowly while folding his arms, Leaf and Gary just fell down at his stupidity, Ichigo and Charmeleon chuckled at them.

"Wait! Where's Ducklett?" Ash realized, after seeing that the pokemon disappeared from its spot, the others too began looking around for it.

….

But there search came to an end by the arriving of three figures "I hope you four didn't wait long" Delia said to them with Daisy and the Professor by her side.

"Come on, our flight is almost leaving" Daisy called out to them while she enters the airport's inner building, "Ok, let's go you three…" Ichigo called them too.

"But…." Ash mumbled while looking back with Leaf and Gary doing the same, Ichigo's eyes soften at their behavior "Don't worry about Ducklett, I'm sure it's alright…" Ichigo assured the three.

"If you say so…" Ash and the two then followed him into the building.

And from behind a food stand a figure was watching them from the moment they were taking care of the Ducklett, the figure then moved quickly towards the flying pokemon who seems to walk solemnly.

Ducklett suddenly stop at a shadow covering him and looked up "Duckk…"

* * *

Later, inside the airplane, they all settle into their seats with the three kids sitting beside Ichigo and the adults on their own.

"As you can see, we are about to take off and we advice that all the passengers take their respective seats, thank you" one of the air-hostess speak up from the micro-phone.

"I'm so excited this is my first time riding on an airplane!" Ash trembled with excitement, the others understand him especially Charmeleon who this time wasn't have any motion sickness.

After the airplane ascent into the air and stabilizes for them to move around "How long is this flight?" Ichigo asked the Professor who is wearing his summer dress again with a sun glass on top of his head.

"Hmm… let me see, It say's 10 hours" the Professor answer.

Ichigo groaned.

Feeling a tugged on his side, Ichigo turned at his brother "Brother…"

"What is it Ash?"

"I need to go…" Ash whispered while holding on to his legs.

Knowing what the boy meant "Why didn't you go before we got in?" Ichigo asked back, "I forgot ok, now can we go…" Ash bit his lips, Gary on the side was laughing at him.

Ichigo sighed in defeat "Ok, let's go" Ash then hopped out of his seat and follow him to the bathroom, Charmeleon too follow.

On their way to the bathroom, Ichigo turned and asked "And… why are you two following us?" he looked at Gary and Leaf.

"No reason…"

"I need to go too…"

Ichigo didn't ask anymore.

Charmeleon while walking smell something in the air and started sniffing before he runs to the end of the plane ignoring the strange looked the other passengers were giving him. "Charmeleon?" Ichigo looked where his partner is going.

"Let's follow!" Ash declared and runs off forgetting about the restroom.

"Ash stop!" but he was too later as the boy already moved out of sight. Ichigo rubbed his head-ache that is Ash.

Leaf then just came out of the bathroom "huh? What did I miss?"

"Ash happened…" Gary trailed off while looking at the way Ash went.

Ichigo then moved "Let's just get this over with…" the two confusedly followed him.

* * *

While following Charmeleon, Ash finds himself in what seem to be a cargo room inside lower part of the plane, "Charmeleon!" he called out.

Ash looked around and sees lots of things from crates to lots of pack boxes, hearing a shaking sound beside a large box, Ash moved "Charmeleon, is that you?"

Peaking from the side of the box, Ash sees Charmeleon sitting beside the same Ducklett they met and also with a new pokemon beside the two, "Huh, Charmeleon…. Ducklett?! And who's that pokemon…"

The new pokemon looked like a quadruped being with a dark blue gray body cover with white fur. Also having a tuft on the top of its head in an oval shape with a feline face and red eyes, the pokemon growl at him "Sol…."

Ash backed up and nervously said "Ah….Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt anyone" Charmeleon and Ducklett came to his rescue and explained to the pokemon. The pokemon stop growling and lay back down on the ground.

Before Ash could moved ahead he felt a hand on his shoulder "So, this is where you are?" Ichigo looked down at the raven hair boy who just gave him a nervous goofy grin, the white fur feline pokemon stood back up at the sudden appearance of other humans "Sol…."

Ichigo raised a brow at it, "Ash ketchum, why do you have to be such a Mankey!?" Leaf pointed her finger at the boy, "It's not my fault, I just can't help myself!" the boy response.

Gary on the other hand was also looking at the growling pokemon "You guys… it's an Absol" he exclaimed, the others stop what they were doing "Absol?" both Ash and Leaf said confusedly.

Ichigo then pulled out his Pokedex "Let's see…"

"Absol, the Disaster pokemon. Absol lives high in the mountainous region and rarely comes down in the areas inhabitant by humans, but should anyone sees the pokemon a catastrophe is soon to happened"

"Wow… it's so… beautiful" Leaf squeal and tried to take a closer looked "Sol!"

" **!** " but she flinched at the aggressive way it acted and fell down. Ducklett and Charmeleon tried to calm down the pokemon again.

"Leaf, are you ok?" Gary and Ash worriedly kneel down beside the down girl, "Ow ow…my butt" she rubbed her back. "What was that for?!" Ash glared at the pokemon who scoffed at him.

"Ash, don't" Ichigo stop his brother, Ash turned to him "But…" Ichigo shook his head "Ash, you shouldn't forget that not all pokemon are friendly" the raven hair boy slowly nodded before he felt a tug on his hand and looked and see Ducklett "Ducklett! I almost forget that you were here!" he excitedly knelt down beside it.

And Leaf who was lying on the floor with Gary beside her quickly moved towards the feather pokemon completely ignoring Gary who was trying to help her "A thank you would be nice!" the boy yelled at her.

Ichigo smiled at how happy the kids were and how Ash and Leaf forget all their trouble at see a pokemon, "Charmeleon, is this why you ran off?" the black lizard scratched his head "Charrr…" Ichigo just patted his head.

"Ducklett, are you okay?"

"Are you trying to get to Unova too?"

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay…"

The kids bombarded the pokemon with words. Ducklett replied happily "Duckk…!"

"Sol…." The pokemon continue to glare at them, Ichigo turned to the pokemon "Thank you…" his words surprised the pokemon "Sol?" Ichigo looked back at the kids and Ducklett "You're wondering why I thank you" the pokemon didn't respond but also didn't move his gaze from Ichigo.

"Well… you were the one who help that Ducklett get into the plane weren't you?" and the pokemon slowly nod.

"Well, that's your answer i guess…. Maybe what they all said about Absols being a bringer of destruction…."

Ichigo paused and turned to the pokemon before he continue,

"….Was wrong" the pokemon curiously looked back at him.

"Or maybe….. you just want to help…" Ichigo kinda complimented the pokemon while putting both hands on his head.

The pokemon then looked at Ducklett before slowly lay back down on the ground "Sol…." It seems to having a deep thought, "Charr…. Charrr…" Charmeleon began to have a conversation with it or a one-sided conversation as the pokemon responded very little.

"Souul….? (Why do you keep talking to me?)" the pokemon looked at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon got a confused look at his question "Charrr? (Why shouldn't i?)" The pokemon blinked at his response and then laid his head back down "Sol… (You …. Are strange, especially your trainer…)" Charmeleon again looked at it confusedly.

Ichigo then walked to the kids, "Ok you three, we need to head back" the kids wined at his statement.

"Wha…." The kids whined.

"Don't complain ok, the others will be wondering why we're out of our seat for too long?" the kids nodded in defeat, "Also, here is something that I made…" Ichigo pulled out basket of Poffins and pokemon food.

The kids looked at it with sparkles "Wow… it looks delicious" Ash slowly moved his hands at the Poffins but… " **SLAP!** " Ash recoiled is hand back "Ow! Leaf, What was that for!?" Leaf just gave him a stern looked "Those aren't for us, there for Ducklett"

Ichigo then turned to the fur feline pokemon "You can have too… Ducklett won't mind sharing" Ducklett cried happily in response "Duckk!" the white fur feline like pokemon didn't move from its position but it heard everything Ichigo said.

One at a time they moved and saying their goodbyes "Happy safe trip, Ducklett!" Ash said, "Don't push your-self too much ok?" Gary smiled at the pokemon, Leaf patted Ducklett's head "Bye…" Ichigo then guided them, "Charr… (Also one thing)" the feline pokemon looked at Charmeleon.

"Charrr… Charr…meleoonn….(he isn't my trainer, he's my friend)" before he followed Ichigo and the others out, "Sol…" Absol just looked as they walked away before he felt a sweet scent beside him and turned to see Ducklett handing him a Poffin that Ichigo had given them "Duckk…"

Absol took a bite out of it and start chewing "Sol…(tasty…)

* * *

And with our heroes, while moving back Ichigo and the kids were happy at the turn of event with Ducklett and Absol "When Ducklett went missing after we treated its wounds I got worried but after seeing that it was okay, there really was no need to worry~" Leaf happily said to them, "Your right, I feel a weight has been being lift off me" Gary pulled out his thought.

Ichigo smile at the two and turned to see Ash stopping on his track "Ash? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked the boy who is pulling his shirt down hard, "Yeah, Ash why did you stop all of a sudden" Gary raised his brow at his friend.

"G-Guys… I got a problem…" Ash trembled with a flustered look while still pulling down his shirt like he was trying to hide something, Ichigo then move closer "Ash… what is it now? Come on… tell me" Ash then slowly pull back his shirt to its normal position.

A shocked expression formed on Ichigo face " **!** " Leaf and Gary seeing Ichigo froze move closer "What is i-" Gary stop on his track after seeing it, Leaf then got curious and move "Hey! I wanna see too" and after looking, she stop.

….

…

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAhA….!" Leaf and Gary then started laughed really hard on the ground after seeing that Ash pee on his pants.

Ash face turned really red "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Ash shouted at them before he turned to his brother "Brother, do something!" Ichigo scratch his head, "It's your fault Ash, you were the one who left the bathroom in such a hurry" the two kids keep laughing harder.

" **CLICK!"**

"huh?" Ash turned to see Leaf taking a photo.

"LEAF, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CAMERA?!" Ash yelled out embarrassed while trying to grab the camera that Leaf is holding up high.

"Ahahahaha!"

Charmeleon looked at them confusedly.

"What am I gonna do…" Ash desperately cried while kneeling down, Ichigo then thought of something "Let's go back first, maybe we find something for you to change into…" Ash then stands up and looked at him "But… I can't go all the way their… look at me!" that only made Leaf and Gary laughing harder.

After a few more minutes, they decided to go to her mother side but with some reprokation as Ash move with Ichigo, Leaf and Gary surrounding him hiding him from view "Ash why did you have to be such an idiot…" Gary sighed, "Hey! I don't always do this" Ash retorted.

"He didn't deny being idiot" was the thought that went through Ichigo, Leaf and Gary heads.

Then the four decided to go the adults to fix this problem, "I see…. Well you shouldn't be embarrassed Ash, it's only natural" Professor Oak turned to the boy with a hardy smile, "Yeah Ash, even Gary still does stuff like that, hehehehe" Daisy added while giggling.

That stopped Gary who is laughing "SIS! That wasn't really necessary!" Gary cried out at her older sister while Daisy just rubbed the boy's hair, Leaf giggles at her friends.

"Come on Dear, I brought extra clothing" Delia guided her son to the bathroom with a kind smile "Oh! And let's not forget" Delia pointed out.

"What is it, Mom?" the boy asked curiously while walking.

Delia pulled out something and showed it to him "You're underwear of course…"

"MOM!" they could hear the boy embarrass yelling.

After a while the two came back and finally they all settle down, and before you know it the hours passed away momentarily. Now with the airplane landing in Misstrolten city, the group then exited out of the air port with the kids getting excited.

"Wow….!" Leaf and Ash awed at the city and different types of pokemon which they have never seen before, Gary too looked amazed but didn't want to show it.

"How do you kids like it?" Delia smile at the kid's expression, "It's amazing!" Ash and Leaf responded, "Then you kids are going to love it more… at where we're going…" Daisy winks at them.

"YAY!" Ash and Leaf, also Gary somehow joined the two.

Ichigo on the other hand was trembling not from excitement but anger "Why…do…I…have…to…do…this… EVERYTIME!" Ichigo yelled out the last part while carrying their entire luggage.

But no one answer him or they just ignored him.

"Charr Charrr!"

"Why should I!"

"Charr Charr… leon?"

"Of course I want to help, but not all the time!" Ichigo at the moment is having an annoying conversation with his partner.

Professor and Mr. Mime then simultaneously put on sun glasses along with their summer dress, "Ok! First thing first, we have to remember that our vacation is on Nimbasa City, not here" Professor Oak said to them with a hardy smile.

Then Mr. Mime while carrying a tour guide of Unova guided them to the nearest Bus-station to Nimbasa "Mr. Mime Mime!"

And before you know it, the group is now sitting on the bus heading to Nimbasa City, "Guys Guys! Look!" Ash pointed at Swanna and another pokemon he's never seen before.

"Ok, let me check the pokedex…" Ichigo thought while trying to pull it out of his pocket "Huh?"

"Where is it? I know I put it on my pocket" Ichigo checked his entire body.

"Swanna the beautiful swan pokemon. Despite their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for a thousand miles."

Ichigo turned to the kids specifically at Leaf who is holding his pokedex, "Leaf…" Ichigo gave her a blank looked.

"Hehehe…" Leaf just sticks out her tongue giggling.

Ichigo shook his head at the kid's playfulness.

"Come to think of it, I hope Ducklett reach safely…" Ash mumbles while remembering Ducklett.

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked at the down kid.

"Of course, he made it safely Ash"

"Really…?"

Ichigo smile at Ash's kind-hearted soul, "I hope you never change, Ash" Ichigo inwardly thought.

Ichigo nodded which made Ash finally back to his old self.

"Yes so don't worry" Ichigo rubbed the boy's hair.

"I guess your right"

Gary while looking outside sees something unusual "Huh? What is that?" he looked up to the sky and see that dark clouds seem to form in the horizon "Gary? What is it?" Professor Oak asked his grandson.

"Gramps look at those strange clouds…"

The Professor pulled down his sun glasses and look "My… you're right, they are strange…"

But after a while the dark clouds slowly disappear.

That put the Professor in confusion.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen we have finally arrived to Nimbasa city, please be careful while stepping out and thank you for riding our tour bus" the female tour guide announced to the passengers.

The group then got out with Ichigo carrying their luggage's again, "It think it's time we carry are own things, Ichigo deserve a rest" Delia turned to them.

"Thank you…" Ichigo breathes out, and finally they reached the entrance to the city.

* * *

 **Nimbasa city**

The only thing that went through Ichigo and Gary minds was "Fancy…."

"Wow-wee!" Leaf awed at the city and pulled out her pokemon Teddiursa "Look Ted! We finally made it!"

"Teddii..?"

Ash got really excited and jumped "Let's g-ack!" Ichigo pulled the boy's shirt, "Stop right there Ash, we don't want to get lost again do we?" Ichigo looked at the boy with a stern gaze.

"Hehe…" Ash just scratched his cheek.

"Ash, you shouldn't head off on your own, we need to check into the hotel first, and then you can have your fun ok?" Delia chided her son.

"Ok… mom" Ash accepted.

Later, they reached the hotel with the girls taking a room beside the room taken by the three males, "Wow! This bed is so bouncy!" Ash bounces on his bed beside Ichigo's. "Hmm… I think that should do it" Ichigo finished un-packing.

"This city is really something isn't it?" Professor Oak looked out from the room's window.

"I know, Right!" Ash too amazed at the city.

"Yeah… it says here that Nimbasa is the most populous city in Unova and the second world most popular city only behind Lumious city in Kalos, it also says that Nimbasa is the heart of leisure and entertainment, whatever that means…." Gary read a pamphlet he received on entering the city.

Ash stops his jumps before giving him a dull looked.

When Gary saw the looked Ash was giving him, a tick marked appeared on his head.

"What heck are you looking at me like that?!" Gary glared at his rival.

"Nerd…" after the word came out; Gary gripped tightly on the pamphlet before he strangles Ash on the neck "Take that back!"

Ichigo on the other hand just ignored the two and pulled out his necklace that he had indirectly received from Arceus "Hmm… a key…"

Charmeleon just looked at his friend with a sad looked.

"Brother? What is that?" Ash that had somehow escape Gary looked at the necklace shape like key with weird design.

Ichigo turned to his brother "It's nothing, just an accessory" Ash confusedly tilted his head.

"Anyway… let's go explore!" Ash then dragged out both Ichigo and Gary with Charmeleon following.

"Ash… it's getting late… looked at the time" Ichigo showed him the time.

"So what, it's just for a few minutes" Ash keep dragging the two.

Gary and Ichigo sighed at the boy's stubbornness.

And after a few minutes they found themselves inside the Nimbasa Park, "I guess… there's not much people here…" Ash looked around the Park with street lights on.

"Of course not, it's already getting late!" Gary shouted at his ears.

Ash ignored him and runs-off, "Wait, Ash!" Gary too quickly followed.

Ichigo and Charmeleon too tired just watch the two disappeared into the Park "Those kids…." The 12 year old boy tiredly mumbled.

"Charrr Charrr…"

"I know I know, let go before Ash creates mayhem for himself"

Charmeleon then follow him.

* * *

 **~Music play~(Carly Rae Jepsen - Call me maybe)**

On another part of the park, "Ok to all the young boys and girls, our annual junior model show case begins again!" a man announce to them.

"YEAH!"

All the people and kids/teens gather around the front of the small stadium use for small performance or other things.

"This competition has been organized every year for all those who are starting in the path to being a model, the general rule known for the contest is, any girl who reach the requirement height and age can participate, well enough of that so let's begin!"

"First, we have Ella from Castelia city!" then a girl that look to be around 15 walked out to the long cat-walk with a tight blue glitter dress that seems to show out her curve and most importantly how beautiful the dress is.

"I hope you vote for me!" she smile and winks at the crowd making the girls scream and the boys with heart in their eyes. Then she walked back.

"Don't vote just yet because…. another beauty is coming! And this one has come from another region, Stacy from Sinnoh!" then came out another girl with blonde hair wearing yet another beautiful dress that is black that seems to show out her beautiful light green eyes and her smile.

"Hi! Nice to meet you" she waved her hand slowly before she walk back making the crowd of teens screaming.

And the show goes on with different girls coming out having different reaction from crowd which were mostly good reaction.

"Now for our final participant and is from our very own city, who is also in-fact the daughter of our number one model, making her debut into the world of fashion Elesa!"

A girl with a lemon blond hair comes out with her hair in a pony tail wearing a beautiful light yellow gown dress that reached to her thigh that complemented her curve as well as her beautiful light teal blue eyes.

Seeing the beauty and the brightness the girl was expressing made the crowd go crazy "KyyaaH….!"

With a confident smile she walks perfectly to the cat-walk and the crowds gets wilder with photos taken of her "This is my first time, but I hope you can see my brilliant glow!" then she winks to the crowd

Putting a finger on her lips before giving the crowd a kiss, the girls screams at her as always and the boys…. Well they fainted.

After she elegantly walked back to the main stage, "We seen the beautiful girls did their part of the show, now it's you're turned to vote for our winner! So start voting!" and then crowds started picking their favorite.

"Phsss! Elesa" one of the participants whispered to the lemon blond hair girl.

"Hmm?"

"After this, let's go to your place…" the girl suggested.

Elesa then think before giving them an apologetic expression "Sorry, but I have other plans…"

"Eh…. Come on Elesa…" another girl pleaded.

"Come on Elesa, what is more important than hanging out with your friends…" one of the girls raised a brow to her.

The girl's words seems to perked up the lemon blond girl's attention "Well… after you said that, I guess, I could take a rain check…" the girl smile inward at the mention of being friends but also sighed "Sorry Grand…"

"Yay!" the girls quietly cheered.

And then the announcer move to the centre of the stage "It seems like you all have finished, then let's get to the WINNER!"

And the score-board on the side of the stage begins flipping with each girl face on it "Drum roll please…"

The participants were getting nervous "I bet Casey will win it again…" one of the girls nodded. And the girl named Casey also the one who suggested Elesa to hang-out in her house bashfully smiles "Oh come on girls…. I bet Elesa here will win this after her performance" she winked at the girl

Elesa shook her head "I don't think so… I'm just a newbie remember?"

Then Score board finally stop one by one "Ella with 200 points!" the girl smiled at the crowd.

"Stacey with 210 points!"

"Casey with 290 points!" the crowd goes wild again.

"See… I told you" one of the girls began murmuring. Casey the girl with highest points grab on to the other girls "Maybe next time one of you girls will beat me… hehehe" her personality turned a bit with an arrogant smile.

Elesa wasn't sad no she was happy that her friends were having a great time, she never had friends and seeing some other than her family made her feel with joy"Yeah…"

"And finally, last but not least Elesa! Oh my…"

That didn't make the girl react as she will be happy even if she didn't win, "With 320 points! our new young star wins the show!"

That snapped all the girls on the stage at Elesa winning and the girl too eyes widen "Me?"

"Would the winner please come to the middle of the stage" the announcer called out.

Casey and the girls were still shock at the new girl also youngest of them winning "What… that's impossible" one of the girls whispered to each other, Casey on the other hand looked at the lemon blond hair girl with jealously "How! I was supposed to win, not her!"

Elesa still dumbstruck walked to the middle of the stage "Ah…" then she was presented with a bouquet of red roses and a tiara on her head "Let's have our winner say something about her winning"

 **~Music slowly stops~**

* * *

"Huh? A show, their sure… making a lot of noise" Ichigo in his search for the two boys finds a show that he wasn't really interested.

Ichigo then sees boys around his age screaming a girl's name "Shessh…" a sweat-drop appeared on his head.

Elesa then looked to the crowd with a confident smile maybe it was because of an instinct who knows… "Everyone thank you, it was surprising at first but after this I've decided to pursue the role of a model, so prepare to be awestruck at the brightness I will exhilarate!" and the crowd goes wild again.

Elesa was ecstatic at the revelation of the show, she never had the courage to say such a thing while standing in front of a large crowd like now but something switch inside at the prospect of being notice during the course of the show maybe it was because of being a daughter of a famous model or something else.

"I'm getting too tired for this…" Ichigo sighed to himself after hearing the winner's proclamation " **She's cute… almost as cute as that Cynthia girl** " Hollow for the first time in a while spoke up.

"You do?" Ichigo had a question marked on his head.

" **You don't? Are you gay?"** a tick marked appeared on Ichigo's head.

"Shut up, and where were you?" Hollow just stay quite again

…

…

"*sigh* I don't even want to ask anymore…" Ichigo tiredly turned his head back to the show wondering if Ash and Gary were there.

Elesa while waving to the crowd looked around and before you know it,

Brown eyes met Blue eyes,

And then Ichigo yawned before he just left the place with an uninteresting look, "Strange…" Elesa thought at Ichigo, seeing that he was the only one who wasn't cheering or looking mildly interested at the show or her.

"Guess….I'll just have to do better" she gripped her hand and smile while looking upward. And from the sideline of the stage "She must have cheated…" the other girls keep whispering her behind her back.

After a few minutes the show stop with different people from the crowd took pictures with the winner of the show "Thank you, so much Elesa!" one of her new fans cheer at her.

"You're welcome" Elesa smiled.

Elesa then walk towards her new friends that she believed "Hey guys, it was really surprising that I won but whatever, let's go to my house like we planned ok?" she happily said to them.

But the girls didn't even acknowledge her presence "What do you mean, it doesn't get well?"

"Fine fine, then like who's going to pay?"

….

…..

They keep ignoring her, "You guys…" Elesa tried to call out to them.

Casey then turned to her finding it annoying "Oh, Elesa we didn't see you there…" the girl being the oldest spoke up.

Elesa frowned turned upside down at finally being noticed "Then let's go to my house!" she said with a chipper voice. But that was shot down immediately "Sorry… but Casey decided to use her place instead" one of the girls told her with a side-glare which the new star model didn't notice.

"Oh…" she dejectedly looked down.

Before an idea came to her to her head, "How about I join too…?" she suggested eagerly.

"Sorry… Elesa but Casey's house is… ah… is at! the outer part of the city, so we didn't think you can make it"

Elesa nodded sadly "Ok, I still have plans… maybe we can hang-out tomorrow at the mall" she again suggested.

"Can't this girl take at hint?!" Casey thought harshly, "Sorry, I'm a bit low on cash…" she tells her, making more excuse. "Oh don't worry; I can pay for you girls…" Elesa tells them which surprise them before they huddle up. "Girls what should we do, if she can pay I won't mind?"

They began to whisper to each other.

"I don't believe her…"

"Yeah like she could pay…"

"Wait! We got to remember that her parents are fifthly rich with their running business, maybe we could…" Casey explains to them.

Elesa looked confusedly at the girls.

"Elesa!" the girl jump a bit surprised.

"Yes?"

"We decided that it would be really fun to hang out with you tomorrow" one of the girls quickly tells her before getting elbow on the side "Ow… what was that for?"

"You're too blunt! She might figure it out"

"Really, that's great!" Elesa didn't realize anything and accepted their answer. "This kid really gullible…" Casey smirked inward.

"Well, see you tomorrow at 10:00 AM, kay?" Casey and the girls wave her goodbye and walked away "Guuuuu…. YEAH! This is so amazing!" not able to find the strength to resist her excitement Elesa start jumping and doing weird poses.

She jumps one last time and turned "I'm gonn-ha?" she finds the same orange hair boy who was on the back of the crowd looking at her with a weird looked.

….

….

…..

Silence continues to fill the air with Elesa head steaming up with redness of embarrassment.

Before anything could happen more, Ichigo turns around with Charmeleon and walked away.

"WAIT!" Elesa jumped towards him and tackle him to the ground.

"Oulf!"

" **CRASH!"**

"Ow!" Ichigo yell out at being pushed down on the ground. "Ple-Please! You can't tell anyone!" Elesa pleaded on the back of the boy embarrassingly.

Ichigo struggle from the weight on his back and the _pain_ he now feeling on his back.

"Then, get off of me!" Ichigo yelled from the ground, Elesa then realized what she was doing "Eh? sorry!" she jumps back up and apologies again to the boy.

Ichigo got up and brush himself from the dust covering his pants "It's alright but please… don't ever do that again"

Ichigo looked at the girl and realized.

"Wait; aren't you the winner of the show that just happened a moment ago?"

Then something switch inside the girl, "Yes I am, and you must be that dull orange hair boy who doesn't understand the brilliance that I had expressed" she gleam her eyes at him.

"Huh?" Ichigo dumbly looked at her personality turning upside-down.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you out of the darkness of ignorance and ignite your world with brilliance!" she twirls and poses into what a professional model would do and _winks_ at him with a beautiful smile.

A normal boy would blush at the cuteness the girl is showing, a healthy boy would splutter with a huge blush on his face but Ichigo isn't either of that because, well… he's dense to this kind of things.

"Well, good luck on… whatever your doing" Ichigo turned again and walk away again with Charmeleon following him; Elesa just stared at him with a dumb face "Eh?"

"Charr Charr…" Charmeleon pointed his claws at him.

"What do you mean I'm been rude to her?"

"Charr….leon" Charmeleon shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a gentleman!"

Then Ichigo felt being pulled on his arm "Huh? What is it now…" Ichigo turned to the girl.

Elesa looked at Ichigo with a confused and strange looked "You're really strange…" Ichigo scowl at her, realizing her words "Ah! Sorry for my poor choice of word" the girl backed up.

Ichigo scowl stick and he sighed "What do you want?"

Feeling that she is making him agitated she cut to the chase "Please don't take offence to this but you're quite different than the people I have met especially the boys…"

"Different…?" Ichigo got more confuse at her.

"Maybe I'm just rambling…, anyway, my name is Elesa Kamitsure, it's nice to meet you" She give him a beautiful smile.

Ichigo didn't know what to do so he just goes with the flow "Well my names Ichigo…" and his scowl loosen up. "And no, my hair is not dye… if you were wondering" Ichigo snapped the girl out of her trance as she was looking at his hair a bit too long.

"Sorry for my rude gesture, it's just that I have never seen such a dazzling and brilliant color on someone…" she complements him but Ichigo didn't take it as one.

A tick mark appeared on his head "Is this girl for real!" Ichigo tremble with anger at her comment.

Seeing the scowl again on his face Elesa tried to think of a way to calm him down before she just bow at him "I'm sorry!"

Ichigo now again confuse with the girls behavior.

"I'm really sorry! I'm not really a social type of person and… " she kept apologizing.

Ichigo scratch his head at the rambling girl before he pulled her head up "Ok stop that" Elesa looked at him with a strange look "But you're right about that one-ack!" Charmeleon just pinch his side.

"What was that for?" Charmeleon looked at him intensely; Ichigo then knew what his pokemon was trying to tell him.

"But I guess its ok…" he turned back to her.

Elesa slowly nods and blink.

"Now, tell me why you keep stopping me?" Ichigo folded his arms at her.

Elesa then compose herself in a better mood "Again I am sorry, but the reason why I stop you is because…. Could…. you not…" she mumbles the last part.

Ichigo couldn't hear her so move his head a little close seeing that the girl is an inch shorter "I can't hear you, what did you say?" Elesa then clear out her throat "I mean could you please, not speak a word about what happen a moment ago…" she scrunch her head.

Ichigo just turned around in response.

"I don't remember you doing anything embarrassing" he then walk away and this time for good leaving behind a confuse girl until she figures out what he meant "Thanks…" she whisper.

* * *

Ichigo then walk around again trying to find the kids "Where the hell did those two go, it's getting pretty late" Ichigo turned and looked at the park watch which is now 7:00PM.

After a few minutes of more walking Ichigo then heard the boys "Hey, what was that for!"

"Ash?" Ichigo thought before moving closer to the voice.

Ichigo turned to the side walk of the park and found Gary on the ground and Ash helping him up but with some extra company "What are they doing?"

"Ok kid, apologies!" one of the girls standing before them yelled at the two.

"Me! You should be the one apologizing; you push my friend on the ground!" Ash lashed back at the older girls. Gary had some tears on his eyes from the bruise he received from his fall.

The girls start getting agitated at the boy "Respect your elder's brat!" one of the girls pull up her hand and try to give Ash a slap.

"Huh?" before she could hit the boy she felt her hand being grab, she turn to see a orange hair boy with a mean look in his eyes "What are you doing?" Ichigo glare at her, the girl pale before she back up from him.

The glare he was giving them froze them on their place.

"Well!?" Ichigo scowl deepens.

"Wh-Who are you?!" the girl take another step back, frighten by Ichigo's sudden appearance.

"Brother!" Ash exclaimed. Gary too was surprised at Ichigo sudden appearance. Charmeleon then move by Ichigo's side ore he too glares at the girls.

"What do you think you were doing, picking on little kids?" Ichigo snapped at the girls, "Hey! I'm not little" Ash retorted.

The girls were getting more frighten of him. "I-It's not our fault, those kids spill coffee on my shoes!" one of the girls explain.

"And was that a good reason to hit a child!" Ichigo snapped at the girls.

"Ah…" the girls didn't know what to do.

Then a voice out of no-where came, "Ichigo...?" they all turned to see Elesa had enter the area "What are you all doing?" then the girls quickly runs to her side "Elesa!"

The lemon blonde hair girl blink confuse at the sudden appearance of her friends "Casey? Girls?" they all stood behind her and then point at Ichigo "El-Elesa, do you know him?" Elesa replied "Well… I do, kinda..."

"Then stop him, he was bullying us!"

"Yeah, because of them we're gonna be late!"

Hearing the accusations, Ash quickly move in-front of Ichigo "What! That's a lie!" Ash couldn't believe at the gale of the girls lying about his brother. "Ichigo is that true…" Elesa confusedly looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo too angry just glare at the girls.

"What am I gonna do? I don't know what to do… I want to believe the girls but I don't think Ichigo is that kind of person even thought I just met him a few minutes ago, huuuu….. What should I do?!" Elesa struggles with her thoughts.

Then Casey the leader of the girls then say again "Their lying Elesa, who are you gonna believe? You're friends or a bunch of strangers!" Elesa was happy that they call her a friend again but also confuse at the moment.

Ash and Gary anger began to rise inside at the girl words. Charmeleon looked up to his trainer at what he will do.

Ichigo scowl deepen.

"Come on girls; let's go to my place…" Elesa decided.

Elesa then walk passed Ichigo and the two kids while whispering to Ichigo "I'm sorry…"

"Right…" the girls then follow her and gave Ichigo and the kids a smug look.

Ichigo scowl slowly fade and he just sighed. Ash turned to followed them but Ichigo stop him "Ash stop" the boy turned to him with confuse and anger "Why! They just badmouthed you!" Ash shouted.

Ichigo shook his head "it's not worth it" Ash then furiously shook his head "No! I can't let it slide, they just… they just…. say something bad about you…. And i…*sniff*" tears started to form on his eyes.

Ichigo smiled at the boy and kneel down beside him "the-they *sniff*" they boy kept whimpering while Ichigo slowly embrace the him "it's ok, I really don't care… as long your alright" Ash starts hiccupping. Ichigo then turned to Gary "You too Gary, are you alright?" Gary nodded relief "Yeah… it wasn't much"

Ichigo then stand back up "Ok you two, lets head back, it's getting late" Ichigo tells the two. Ash then quickly stands up remembering something "Wait! I got something to do first!" Ash wipe his tears then pick up something he had dropped when one of the girls push Gary.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

Later, we find the three beside an old lady who is sitting on one of the park benches "Thank you young man…" the old lady who is sipping on hot coffee Ash had brought her.

"Not problem! But sorry that I brought only half of it, I kinda spill a bit hehehe…." Ash scratch his head, Gary just shook his head "I'm sorry ma'am, we'll try to get another"

The old lady shook her head with a smile "No, its fine. Even if it is only half, I can see that you two did your best trying to get it for me, so I'm really happy"

Ash and Gary then turned to each other before smiling.

Now figuring out the reason why he couldn't find the two kids Ichigo just smile at the two boys action "So this is was the reason" Ichigo thought to himself.

"And you are?" the old lady looked at Ichigo, Ichigo then quickly turned and introduced himself but before he could say anything, "He's my big brother!" Ash happily tells to her.

The elder lady eye smile "I see, I hope you take good care of this two, good boys like them are hard to come by…"

Ash and Gary happily blush at her compliment. "I know…" Ichigo rubbed the two kid's hair.

"Anyway, Miss Ella I was wondering what you are doing out here in the freezing cold?" Gary asked her, Ash too had been wondering it.

"Yeah… wouldn't it be better to stay inside" Ash then rubbed his hands feeling a bit chilling.

Then Miss Ella looks downward "I made a promise with my granddaughter to meet her here after a show she is participating…" Miss Ella sadly smiles for some reason.

"Then where is she? She's doesn't seem to be polite keeping you waiting here…" Gary scuffs.

"Gary!" Ichigo smack the boy's head, "Ow… what? I was just saying…"

"It's alright; she does… tend to act like that" Miss Ella chuckle, Ash felt sad for her than another maybe great idea came to him "Then we'll stay here with you!" he declared surprising her.

Ash then cover he's head ready for another smack from his brother or Gary, but he didn't felt anything " **?** " Ash turned to the two.

"I'll let it slide this time…" Ichigo gives the boy a go.

"This is the first time you actually said something I can agree…" Gary smirks at his rival.

"Are you sure? Won't your parents be worried?" happy she was but couldn't just take their help knowing it would cause problem for them.

"Don't worry… I already told them we'll be late" Ichigo lazily put back a xtransciver he had gotten from Daisy into his pocket.

"You kids… thank you"

Then Charmeleon sat beside her, warming her "Oh? Is this your little friend?" Miss Ella gently rubbed the fire type's head "Charr…"

"Yeah! He's really nice" Ash too sat beside the old lady.

Keeping the kind old lady company the three with Charmeleon keep having conversation with her and time seems to pass by quickly, and after another hour left.

"She's sure taking her time…" Ash kicks his legs playfully while sitting on the bench.

Gary seems to be a bit piss off "I knew it" Ichigo looked at the time and see that it was already 8:35PM "I don't think she's coming ma'am…"

But she didn't response.

"Ma'am?"

"Miss Ella?"

But she didn't response as her eyes were close, "Is she asleep?" Ash curiously touches her hands before he quickly turned to his brother "He-her hands, its freezing!"

Quickly moving beside her, Ichigo check her breathing "This isn't good, we need to do something, her breathing is getting slower and slower, the temperature out here isn't helping either…"

"What do we do?" Gary panicked with Charmeleon.

"How about we get her to the hospital" Ash suggested.

Gary turned to him "Ash this isn't the…. Actually, that's a great idea" Ichigo then tried to wake her up "Miss Ella, Miss Ella" he kept repeating until she wakes up.

"Agh… Huh…?"

"Miss Ella, we need to get you to the hospital" Ichigo explained to her with a deep concern look inside, the old lady slowly shook her head "No… I can't…. my … my granddaughter… I have to wait for her…" Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It's getting too late, you need to get to get to a warmer place" Ichigo tried to convince her.

"I … have …" before she could finish she fall into unconscious.

"Miss Ella!" Ash and Gary shouted.

Ichigo then quickly pull her up and put her on his back "Do you two know where the hospital is? We can't waste time trying to find one" Ichigo with a serious expression asked the two boys who shook their dejectedly.

Ichigo grunts frustrated at the situation. Charmeleon ears perk a bit and turned at a tree then suddenly a figure jumps out of the trees "Charrr!"

The three boys turned to see that it was an Absol not just any Absol but also the very same one they saw inside the airplane "Absol?" Ash looked at it.

The pokemon then gesture his head to the side "Sol…" Ichigo raise a brow before he nods "Ok, let's go…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gary asked.

Gary didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, he's still a boy learning and right now confusion was the only thing he was feeling.

Ichigo quickly followed Absol with Ash and Charmeleon from behind "Come on Gary, maybe Absol knows where the hospital is" Ash gesture his rival to follow.

Hoping to get there in time they quickly move following the mysterious pokemon that sought to help them.

* * *

While on another place of the city, inside a big luxurious house of a certain lemon hair girl, we find her and her so-call friend having a party with some extra that Elesa's friends invited, "This is so fun!" one of the girls dance with the others while playing music.

"I know, right!" one of the girls replied.

Elesa just sit back on a seat looking at the girls that are having fun "So… do you girls usually do this kind of stuff?" one of the girls dancing smirked at her "Yeah! Come on join the party!" they pull the girl up from her seat and making her dance with them.

Elesa slowly began to grove to the music.

"This feeling, this sensation, this…. EXCITEMENT! I have never felt such wondrous feeling!" Elesa thought to herself while dancing to the tune with the other girls.

"Elesa, where are your parents anyway?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah… like we would need to scram before they find out about this"

Elesa stop jumping then shook her head "No… my mom and dad are really busy, so they don't usually come home…" sadness fills her voice before she got again grab by the other girls and they continue dancing.

"So… that's the winner of the competition eh?" a kinda handsome guy with dark brown hair looking the same age as Casey leer at Elesa while sitting besides his girlfriend Casey the 'friend' of Elesa, "Her win was a fluke, I'll win next time…"

The guy kept looking Elesa and just ignores his girlfriend, "Derek!" the dude turn to his girlfriend "What is it, Casey?" the girl huff and look at him "Stop looking at her and start looking at me" the guy just smirk at his girlfriend's jealousy before kissing her.

Elesa then looked at all the friends she made and how happy they were in her house a senses of happiness fill inside her "This is the best day ever!" she felt like she forget something really important but having too much fun she just ignore it.

 **And done!**

 **Still I don't know how to get a beta reader properly; I mean really not a very talkative person here. I had asked a few but it wasn't possible for them due to certain requirements.**

 **And also to be noted is that Elesa was the youngest in the show. If you are wondering where Darkrai is now well I'll explain next chapter.**

 **Age differences**

 **Ichigo : 12 years old**

 **Ash Ketchum : 7 years old**

 **Gary Oak : 7 years old (But older then Ash and Leaf)**

 **Leaf : 7 years old (The youngest of the three)**

 **Serena : 7 years old (same as the three)**

 **Daisy Oak : 15 years old**

 **Cynthia Shirona : 14 years old**

 **Courtney : 12 years old (a bit younger then Ichigo)**

 **Elesa : 13 years old**

 **Anyway, tune in for my next update.**


	14. Slowly into the electrifying heart

**Hi! Guys.**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I don't really have any excuse so let's just skip that.**

 **Some of you are wondering why I'm making half of the girls in the harem have tragic back stories; sorry for that but I'm gloomy person so I can't help it. But I will try to make the others not to have such background.**

 **And also, answering one of your questions is that I will be adding sun and moon in later updates but it won't happen until I get more information about the series, seriously I have only look up to two episodes, still waiting for a dub and I'm not much of a gamer so… I didn't play the game to get it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-13**

" _Grand, Grand, I'm really happy that your here with me"_

" _Oh dear… I'm happy that you're here too…"_

" _Hehehe, promise me that you'll always be their…"_

" _Of course, it's a promise, my little star"_

…..

…..

Slowly opening one eye after the other, at first blinking before her vision slowly became clearer "ARUugrh….where … am i…?" Miss Ella finds herself in a confusing state.

Looking around she finds herself in what seem to be a room with white ceiling and also finding her-self wearing a hospital's patient-gown? "The hospital?" she thought to herself and look to her side and found two boys sleeping before a flash of memory came to her.

"Oh, Miss Ella you already awake?" Ichigo who just came into the room asked her.

"Yes… what …. time is it?" the elder lady tiredly asked the boy without looking at his direction. "Its 8:00 AM in the morning, Ma'am."

The elderly women then turned to Ichigo a young boy with orange hair holding a cup of tea and beside him a black Charmeleon with a scarlet color scarf on its neck, "Ma'am? Do you remember anything what happened last night?"

The women gave a single nod and close her eyes, "Yes, but I'm a little hazy, did you three boys brought me here?"

Ichigo nodded and seat besides the sleeping two kids, "Yeah, we couldn't just leave you there in the cold."

Finding about their kind actions, the older women breaths out softly,

Ella then gave him a smile "I am really grateful for what you've done; you three have done so much for a old women like me." Ichigo scratch his cheek with a small smile on his face "It wouldn't says it was only us; we did had help moving you here."

That elicited a questionable look from her "Really? someone other than you three boys?"

Ichigo then carefully wipe the drools falling of Ash's face "Yeah, it was a particularly strange pokemon, after it show us the way to the hospital, it just disappeared."

The elder women again just breaths out with a relaxing breath "I see… and I'm really sorry…" the women turned to the three kids, Ichigo blinks at her words.

"For what?" asked the confused orange hair boy.

"I cause the three of you so much trouble, from keeping me company in the cold night to carrying me all the way here." the elder women apologies to the boys, knowing that she had cause so much trouble for the three she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Ichigo almost felt pity for the kind old women, seeing that she had spent the cold night waiting for someone who didn't turn up and now saying an unnecessary apology.

"Ma'am, I don't think that's necessary, we made up our mind to help you." he told her while trying to shake the kids up.

The elder women eye smile at Ichigo's word "You know, you have such a kind heart, I would have love to see my granddaughter be friends with such a nice young lad like you" Ichigo gripped his hand tightly at what she said.

"Why isn't she get angry, why doesn't she get mad at the person responsible for what is happening!" Ichigo thought, getting angrier but trying to hide it so that it wouldn't make her uncomfortable "Stop it, I can't get angry, it's still none of my business" Ichigo concluded inside his mind.

Calming down Ichigo then asked, "Ma'am, do you have any relatives other than you're granddaughter to call?" the old lady nods.

"I do, but they're both away on a business trip. The two won't be come back until tomorrow" she told him as if it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Uwaah!" Ash and Gary yawned finally awake before the two rubbed their drowsy eyes, "Eh! Miss Ella!" the two shouts and move to the elder women asking her a dozen of question about her health and if she is ok.

"Now, now, stop it you two, I'm fine…" the elder women smiled at the two boys.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked with a concern tone. "I am…" she assures them.

"But honestly, I can't believe that you two would be worry about an old woman, whom you just met last night."

"That's not true, you're not just any old women; you're the kindest old women!" Ash declares before he got smack on the head by Gary, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You idiot, think before you talk" Gary tried to lecture him but ended up with the two fighting. Charmeleon shook his head at the two usual behaviors. Then Ichigo stops the two "Stop it you two, there's a sick person in the room"

The two kids then pulls away from each other "Sorry…"

"Hahahahah…."

They turned to see Miss Ella laughing happily at the three, "Hahaha… I'm sorry but in all my years I have never seen three younglings having such a close bond before" she continues laughing.

The three boys and pokemon slowly began laughing with her.

After another hour pass, Ichigo got a call from Miss Delia saying that he can stay and help the old lady but the two kids must come back, "Wha…. But I want to stay and help out…" Ash wines at Ichigo.

"Me too…" Gary added.

Ichigo folded his arms "Sorry you two, but both Daisy and Misses Delia wants you two to return back to the hotel and you know how those two get when you're both not around…"

A chill flow down their spines, "Fine…." The two accepted.

"Ok Gary, you know the way back right?" Ichigo asked, the brown hair boy nodded.

"And Ash, no more taking detours…" Ichigo tells the raven hair kid who grumbles.

The two kids then say their goodbye to the elder lady and parted from the hospital.

"Thank you… but shouldn't you go back too?" Ella asked Ichigo who is peeling an apple for her "Its fine, I'll stay until someone you know comes…" Ichigo then gives her a piece making her smile.

Charmeleon too stay and was playing checkers with the old lady, which they had found inside the room.

* * *

 **A few blocks away from the hospital**

*Huff* *Huff*

Breathing heavily while running as fast as she could,

*Huff* *Huff*

"This…. this wasn't supposed to happen *Huff*" with a small trail of tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Pushing pass the crowds of people and pokemon getting in her way, Elesa keeps on running after getting a call from the Nimbasa Hospital.

* * *

 **Some minutes earlier**

It was already morning in the Kamitsure residence when the party finish and all of them went home to their respective home.

"That was a blast! Elesa"

"It was the best party ever!"

They told her while going outside, "It wasn't half bad…" the girl named Casey tells the girl which Elesa taking it as a positive compliment "Oh, and don't forget about today"

Elesa nodded before getting excited, "I won't, we're going to have an excruciating day!" then they all left with Derek A.K.A Casey's boyfriend winks at Elesa who didn't even see it but his girlfriend sure did.

* _Ring~_ *

* _Ring~_ *

* _Ring~_ *

The phone in the kitchen kept ringing "Hmm? Who could it be?" the girl walk to the kitchen, "Hello, this is the Kamitsure residence" she picked it up and answered.

"This is from the Nimbasa city hospital, are you by any chance Elesa Katsumere"

"Yes…" she got confused at bit receiving a call from the hospital.

"Is Elena Kamitsure your grandmother?"

"Yes, she is…" a dread feeling swells up after hearing her grandmother's name.

"We have some bad news."

Elesa didn't like it one bit "Yes?"

"Last night you're grandmother was admitted…." And the person speaking on the other side of the line continues and the girl had a horrified expression on her face with her other hand on her lips.

"So could you come and sign some papers?" dropping the phone the girl quickly sprints out of the house and run towards the direction of the hospital.

"Hello? Hello? Miss?"

* * *

 **Present-time**

Crossing the street quickly the girl couldn't think about anything other than her grandmother. Knowing something bad might have happened to her grandmother "Why! Why! Why! **WHY!** " she felt so helpless, so…. "Useless…" she admitted herself.

"This is the worst day ever!"

Finally reaching the hospital and quickly entering she went up to the counter where a nurse was standing, also surprising her " **!** "

"Can you tell me where Ella Kamitsure is staying?!" she quickly asked the nurse who just blinks at her before checking the computer about recent admitted patient "Hold on a minute… let me check."

….

…

Patiently waiting Elesa catch her breath but her tears never stop and seeing the tears falling down the nurse felt bad for her and quicken her search, "D-don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Elesa just rubbed her tears away and nodded *sniff*

"Found it!" Elesa's attention perked up.

"Ella Kamitsure, admitted last night, and right now staying on Room No. D-1…"

Elesa runs towards the upper building after hearing the number but… "No wrong number sorry, its Room No. D-12"

"Ah? Hello? Where did she go? I hope she heard what I said." the nurse put down her glasses as her eyes wasn't too good.

* * *

Later, "This is the wrong room!" Elesa slam her hand hard on the brick wall while ignoring the throbbing pain.

"Did the nurse lie? Did I not hear it right?" her mind was having a meltdown.

After a few minutes later the girl kept searching for the room where her grandmother is admitted while looking on the name tags at each room.

Getting frustrated the girl bit her lips.

"Kamitsure?" a very familiar voice call out to her from behind.

Turning around Elesa see the person who call out to her and also the person who she didn't want to face right now after what had happened to them, "Are you… okay?" Ichigo asked confuse that the girl she met last night is here and also in fact crying right now.

"Oh Ichigo, what a coincidence running into you here, hehehe" she nervously laugh trying to hide her emotions..

Ichigo raised a brow "Yea…Are you crying?"

Wiping her tears away, the girl turn around making him face her back "Of course not, you must be imagining things."

Ichigo strangely looked at the girl, here he was getting two cups of green tea for Miss Ella, but now finding himself in another troublesome situation "I got to move, I don't want to be drag into another stupid situation." he thought to himself.

Turning around Ichigo began to move "Well, if you say so… bye."

Walking away Ichigo then sigh relief before he felt his shirt being pull "Wait!" she yelled out surprising him. "So close…" Ichigo grumble at his luck before turning around.

Planning to say he was in a hurry and can't talk Ichigo turned but things didn't go as he planned, cause… well… when he turned, he turned to face a crying girl and he can't help but felt bad for her "Dang it"

*Signing* "Ok, what's the problem?" he asked.

Elesa avoided looking up at him as she knows that he's taller than her "Could you please… help me…" she whispered while trying to stop her tears.

Ichigo rubbed his head at the forming headache.

"Katmitsure, you need to speak up." Ichigo use her surname again.

Some of the guys and girls around saw the pretty girl when she enter and could help but gush at the cuteness she was showing and her crying didn't even bother them as it only made her more adorable, they want to help her but they couldn't as she was too pretty to approached,

But when Ichigo enter the picture, they glare at his harsh words.

"Stupid orange bastard."

"Damn, Carrot hair."

"Orange brute." they whispered at the boy with piercing eyes. But unfortunately for them Ichigo heard it all before giving them a side death glared and making them all scurry away, while running away one of them shouted "Walking orange!"

A tick marked appeared on his head, if Elesa wasn't in front of him he would have chase down the one who shouted the last remarked "Could you help me find a certain room…"

Ichigo turned back his attention to her "A room?"

"Yes" the girl nodded while her tears seem to slowly stop.

"Someone you know is here?" Ichigo now understand why she is here but still didn't know why she would cry all the way out here. The girl nod again but kept her down.

"Than do you know where this person is? A room No.? Anything?" she shook her head in negative, seeing that it would take hours to find it "Sorry, but It would take hours to find I-"

New tears began to fall down her cheeks again after hearing what Ichigo was saying, also stopping Ichigo from finishing his sentence.

*Sniff*

Ichigo panicked now seeing that it was his fault that she is crying "Wait, wait, stop, I'll…." Ichigo paused and thought "I'm going to really hate myself for this…" and he continue, "…help! So please stop crying…"Ichigo try to quell her crying.

Elesa sniff again and this time looked up "Really…?"

Ichigo looked at her and slump down in defeat "Yes… I'll help you"

Elesa wasn't too sure and felt guilty "Ichigo, if it's too much for you, I can do it on my own, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

" **Say yes and walk away.** " his guts kept telling.

"No…" Ichigo tells her, " **You orange idiot!** " even his gut is yelling at him. "….It's fine, but first I have to bring this back to someone." Ichigo holds up two cups of green bottle and she nodded again, too exhausted to response.

Ichigo then pulls out a pack of tissue from his pocket and handed it to her, yes he has tissue on him thanks to Daisy and Delia hygienic obsession "Here, use this to clean your-self up…"

Elesa hesitantly takes it while feeling an unknown warmth swelling up inside her at his kind gestures "Thanks…"

Then the two begin to walk or in their case Ichigo taking the lead and Elesa following from behind.

"I'll just put the tea, and then help her." Ichigo concluded in his mind while he carefully holds the green teas.

Elesa was busy slowly wiping her tears away and the fade lip stick on her lips which her friends applied it on her from the party last night. She then looked up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm..?"

"I'm sorry…" which elicited a question looked from Ichigo.

"I'm sorry for blowing you off last night at the park." Elesa couldn't hold the guilt anymore.

"Last night? Oh, that did happen…" remembering what happened Ichigo said it as if it was nothing.

Elesa now confused, "Aren't you angry?"

"Should i?" Ichigo inquired. "But, but i-I" she couldn't understanding him, she couldn't see his point, anyone would be angry or mad but he's "Different…" she thought.

"Besides, no one got hurt right?" she nodded at the truth.

"Then there's nothing to be angry about, except those girls being a total bitch" he scowl at his last sentence. "Hehehe…" softly giggling, Elesa felt warm not physically because this was the first time she had a normal conversation other than her grandmother and also finding his scowl funny.

Ichigo scowl soften a bit when she giggle "Good, she stopped crying." Ichigo thought relief.

A pleasant silence fills the air between them.

…..

Finally reaching the room, the two enter.

"Oh Ichigo, you're back?" Ella said to the boy while she is playing checkers with Charmeleon and Ichigo put the tea down beside the old women "Yea… it was kind of hard to find green tea here and I got side track a bit, sorry"

"No, no, it's you I should be thanking"

Ichigo then gesture Elesa to sit who is frozen stiff at seeing the old women.

"And who might this be?" Ella asked as she couldn't see clearly without her spectacle which is right beside her.

Putting on her glasses Ella quickly recognized the person standing beside Ichigo, "Elesa?"

Snapping the girl out of her state, she looked down and gripped her hands tightly "Dear… are you ok?" the girl couldn't take it no more and jumps on to the old lady's lap "Grand!" also pushing Charmeleon down on the ground with the checker's board.

" **THUD!** "

"CHARR!"

"Charmeleon!" Ichigo quickly moved beside the black lizard that got knock out from falling on his head.

Ella and Ichigo looked surprise at the girl sudden action "Dear? Are you okay?" the old women asked her, the girl kept crying at her lap "No, I-I'm not"

Ella then slowly strokes the girl's hair "It's ok dear, you're grandmother is here for you…" that only made the girl crying more intense.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about last night *sniff* I'm sorry, because of, because of me *hick*" the girl hitched a breath in between words.

Ichigo looked confuse at the situation "I don't get?" Ella kept listening to her granddaughter's words and turned to Ichigo, "She's my granddaughter, whom I had been telling you about"

Ichigo then understands not wanting to get in the family problem, he just help the knock out Charmeleon on to the seats available inside the room.

*hick*

…

Elesa then slowly looked up to her grandmother "I'm sorry…" waiting for harsh words from her Elesa knew that she would be in trouble after her actions had led to her grandmother being here.

But she did not expect the next words coming out of her grandmother's mouth "Good heavens! Dear, what happen to you, your hair, your face, have you been crying?" she asked the girl worriedly.

"But aren't yo-" Elesa was stopped on her track by her grandmother "Come now, sit on the side of the bed and let me fix you up, we Kamitsure women aren't supposed to be in such a state."

Ichigo and Elesa felt the strictness in her words and Elesa comply at her words.

Elesa remembers that her grandmother in her youth was a professional model as well as an expert makeup artist, after all the kamitsure line is a long line of professional fashion artist.

"Now dear, tell me what's wrong?" Ella carefully pull down the girl's pony tail hair (Yes, here her hair isn't short, yet) while pulling out a crimson beautiful comb out from her neatly gray hair and began to clean up the girl from the mess that is her hair.

Finally calming down from the soft caring way her grandmother was combing her hair, Elesa then began to tell her all about what had happened and how sorry she is for not meeting her as well as forgetting to tell her.

"So that's how you know Ichigo?" Ella raise a brow at the way her granddaughter met the boy, "Yeah… it was the most pleasant way but… that's how it happened" Elesa smile to her-self at remembering Ichigo weird and kind gesture.

Ichigo too listen but didn't make any comment and just stay quiet, "Maybe she isn't that bad like i thought she would be…"

Ella then tells her what had happened to her last night as well as how she had met Ichigo and the two kids also Charmeleon.

Seeing that the two we're having such a nice moment Ichigo decided to go out seeing that everything was ok and also carrying out Charmeleon.

"…. And that's how I met the three nice lads" she then began to clean her granddaughter face which were covering in a bit messy makeup blush "And dear, why would you ever use this much product, I told you before you be better with only a small quantity or even without it you'll still be gorgeous"

Elesa then remember how she got them "I know Grand, but I had a party with my friends back home and the girls had an idea to give each other makeovers" she happily explain to her remember how fun she had also forgetting that it was because of it that her grandmother is in these situation.

Seeing the happy expression on her face, Ella smile "It seems that you had fun."

"Yes, it was exhilarating, I had so much fun!"

"An-" she stopped and lower her head. "Hmm? Dear?" Ella looked at the girl.

"And because of it, you're in this situation…" her excitement a moment ago flush down the drain, and now remembering why she's here.

Ella just stroke the girl hair again trying to calm her down "It's ok, I'm not angry…"

And after a few minutes of calm silence inside the room, the two then let go of each other, "I seems that Ichigo had already left" Ella looked at the stop where he had sat.

"I guess I'll thank him next time" Elesa then look at the mirror inside the room, "You're really amazing Grand, my hair looks exquisite" the girl softly smile at her grandmother also making Ella smile.

And with our orange hero, "My back is killing me…" Ichigo grumble at the pain on his back, Charmeleon too wasn't feeling all that great either, cause both trainer and pokemon didn't took a wink of sleep the night, too busy helping Miss Ella.

"Sol!"

Both turned to see the same pokemon again,

"Huh, Absol?"

"Charr?"

The pokemon then walked towards with a very familiar basket before the pokemon puts it in-front of Ichigo, "Isn't this my basket, thanks for returning it."

Charmeleon then try to asked it why it help them the night "Charrr?" but Absol just ignore him and turned to Ichigo, "So… that's why you help us." Ichigo almost figure it out.

"Thanks…" Ichigo thank the pokemon with a smile and the pokemon tilted its head to the side at Ichigo's words then it shook its head, "Souul… (By all means that wasn't a help I offer, I only did it to repay my debt)"

Ichigo and Charmeleon then looked at each other "Debt?" "Charr?"

"Sol! (The food you had prepared!)" Absol growled.

Ichigo then scratch his head "That wasn't really necessary you know… but thanks for the help anyway" Ichigo then walk passed the pokemon with Charmeleon following him.

Absol then watch the boy walk away and from the eyes of the pokemon one could see a dark aura surrounding Ichigo, "Souul… (I do not understand why such a human exist...)"

* * *

 **Inside the Nimbasa hotel**

Ichigo then finally reach the door to the room they had first arrived "Finally, I can re-" Ichigo then quickly duck dodging a small slipper after opening the door "Huh?"

"What was that?" Ichigo turned back inside to find a steaming brown hair girl named Leaf "Leaf?"

"Don't you Leaf me, Mister!" Leaf growl at him with her cheeks puff out, trying to looked angry but only made her look really adorable, knowing that he must have somehow anger her Ichigo asked "What did I do this time?"

"What did you do, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ichigo flinch at her suddenly yelling.

"Let's see…." She glares at him.

"1. Last night when I went to your room you three weren't there"

"2. You three went out to explore without me"

"3. You forgot about me!"

And girl began to ramble more and more, Ichigo just keep on listening and then asked "Where are the others?" Leaf eye twitch a bit "Well, if you're talking about Ash and Gary, their over there." she pointed to the corner of the room.

Ichigo turned to see both boys knock out with scratches on their face, "Sheesh… she didn't go easy on them, did she?" Ichigo then quickly grab the girl who was about to jump on him "Leaf… not now, I'm really tired *Yawn…*"

Leaf struggle on his hold before she slump on defeat "Fine… but you better explain yourself next time" she huffed her head to the side.

"Thanks" Ichigo smiled at her which made her almost forget her anger about him.

While with the two knock out boys "Oww… it stings… did she really had to do that…" Ash wines on the floor.

"Ughh… we really need to cut her nails…" Gary suggested while trying to clean the scratches.

"Oh Ichigo, you're back" Ichigo turned to see Delia with an apron maybe fixing up breakfast for the kids, Ichigo was about to explain why he hadn't returned last night but… "Come on, we're about to have breakfast and then you explain yourself."

Ichigo then puts Leaf down and the two moves inside but Gary and Ash already we're on the seats eating "This hotel is really wonderful with a good set of kitchen utensils" Delia then gives them each a glass of Milktank milk and some healthy snacks.

"Now Ichigo tell why you three didn't come back last night, Daisy told me, but I want it to hear it from you, in detail…" she asked in her motherly voice.

Ichigo then spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened with Ash adding some words to it.

…..

….

"I see, you three did a very good thing, and I'm very proud of you, but also making me very worry for you three, still… you three did a great job" she gave them a warm smile. "And they did it without me…" Leaf grumbles while placing her chin on the table.

"Oh… Leaf, don't worry, you four can still have fun, do I need to remind you that we're on vacation." and Leaf ears perked up before an idea lit inside her head.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo looked around.

Delia then began to clean up the mess "Daisy and Professor Oak already went to the resort, already starting their vacation, Oh and Mi-me is with them."

"Then why didn't you go with them?" he asked, "How could I, when my two boys haven't come back." she happily replied. Ichigo too happily smile to himself at the feeling of being part of a family.

Ichigo yawns again "I need to get some shut eyes" Charmeleon too was getting drowsy.

"Wait, something's missing?" Ash asked while slurping on his bowl of cereal.

Ash then think really hard, "Hey, where's Darkrai?"

"Yeah… I haven't seen him the whole trip." Leaf too got confused.

They all turned to Ichigo, "Oh, I forget to tell you, Darkrai is in Sinnoh…"

"What!" they three kids shouted at him, While Ichigo put both fingers on his ears. "Why did he leave!? We're you being a bad trainer?!" Ash yelled out loud.

The orange hair boy just looked at the raven hair boy overreaction, "Mind telling me why he's in Sinnoh?" Delia asked. "Well, he said that he wants to visit the family he has back in the region, so I let him."

"And how was he able to go there anyway?" Gary asked, confused how the pokemon could have travelled all the way to another region.

"Well, he hijacks a plane leaving to Sinnoh…" after saying it, they all felt relief.

"Now seeing that everyone is safe and sound, I'll be heading to the pool where the others are, you kids can do anything you want but no more getting into trouble, especially you Ash" Delia tells the kids before exiting the room.

"Kay!" the three kids replied.

* * *

Ichigo was about to moved to the beds until he finds him-self outside the Nimbasa mall, "Why am I here again?" he turned to Leaf who just looked at the mall in gee.

"To shop of course, duhh…!" Leaf reminds him, "And why did I even agree to this?" he asked again before Leaf then explain why he has too, she even had a list of reasons.

"Ok, ok, I get it" Ichigo slumps "At least I don't have to suffer alone…" he then looked at Ash and Gary who also weren't too eager to walk in.

"Let's go you three, and Gary stopped being such a slouch!" Leaf orders them.

The three then reluctantly follow her.

And as you know they all went to a clothing shop first suggested by Leaf "Why is she into this, she's 7 year old for crying out loud!" Ichigo grimly thought as he looked at the girl who is having a tug of war with another woman.

"Let go, brat!"

"No you let go, I saw it first!"

Ichigo just sigh "Charmeleon was lucky enough to quickly hit the hay before the girl declare her plans"

"Guys! Help!" Leaf shouted, requesting assistance from the three boys.

Gary and Ash sigh to each other.

"Alright, let's do this Gary" Ash pull up his sleeves.

Gary nodded "Right, maybe if we finish this, we can do something fun."

The two then ran towards the crowd of women and Leaf who were fighting over the sales, Ichigo with a bored looked just stare at the brawl.

…..

…

And after a few minutes, Ash and Gary were on the ground bruise and hurt "You two ok?" Ichigo asked the two, "Those ladies are really brutal…" the two said it the same time.

Leaf on the other hand wasn't good either, she just lost three cute blouse that were 50% off "Dang it" the girl thought.

Leaf then turned to Ichigo pleading; Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, this girl or any of them. A scowl began to form on his face.

While pulling with Leaf, one of the women turned to see Ichigo and his scowl before the three women who were pulling a skirt from the girl pale up like a white sheet at seeing Ichigo's scary scowl and high-tail for their life.

Ichigo just had a questionable looked at why those women ran away the moment they saw him, "What the heck were they so scared about?"

Leaf too saw it all before a devious smile formed on her face and she turned to Ichigo. "I don't like the way she is looking at me" Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo~" Leaf said to him sweetly.

"Yea…?" Ichigo gulped.

"I have a favor to asked~" she then move closer and closer to him with her devious smile intact. "This girl…" Ichigo got annoyed.

…..

…

And after another few minutes, Leaf was picking and buying clothes to her heart content with Ichigo standing beside her scaring all the others away, "I could say she's really smart but right now i just want to smack her" his eye brow twitch in anger.

The day continue with Leaf dressing up Gary and Ash which at first they said no but after some persuasion or in Leaf's case threatening them, the two did what she says, "Is she still mad about last night?" Ash asked Gary who just shrugged.

Now the four are sitting on a bench inside the mall while they each have ice cream "Ice cream hmmm… kind of reminds me of Cynthia… heh" Ichigo chuckles, "What are you laughing about?" Leaf looked at Ichigo while licking her own ice cream.

"Nothing… just this thing kinda reminds me of someone…" Ichigo smile at the ice cream, Leaf look confuse, "Is it a girl?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

Leaf then drop her cone and invade Ichigo's space closely with gleaming eyes,

"I knew it!"

"You were! Seeing a girl behind our backs!" she declared, Ichigo smack his head at the girl declaration. "Come on tell me, tell me, tell me…" she goes on and on.

"No Leaf, it's not like that…" Ichigo give her a deadpanned look.

"I don't believe you" she put both hands on her hips and stare at him, "Its true…" Ichigo then finish his cone. "Then who is it?" she asked again.

"I'm not going to tell you…"

"Eh! Come on, who is it? Someone I know…" she pulls his shirt hard, "Beside, you already know her…" Ichigo said to her without giving a name.

"BOOO!" she slap his shoulder at his answer and begin to bug him until he gives her a straight answer "That's not fair…"

"Ah! Brain freeze!" Ash grab on to his head, "Ahaha, serves you right." Gary laughs at his rival/friend. And the four just had another normal day, well, normal for them.

"Elesa, I didn't know that you're parents own some of the shops here…" the four turned their heads to see a group of very familiar girls walking pass them.

"Yeah, my parents business is quite all round in the city…" and a very familiar voice which Ichigo knew the moment he heard it.

"It's them again…" Gary hissed at bit anger remembering their last encounter. Ash too glare at the girls, Leaf just looked confuse at the way they are acting.

They see that the girls we're all dress up in various way, with Elesa wearing a light blue blouse and boy short blue jeans and the girl name Casey in a blue tank top and same as Elesa in a blue jean shorts, well the others wear skirts and blouse.

"Kamitsure?" Ichigo stood up and looked at the girl with a questionable look surprising all of them even the kids.

"Ichigo?" they stop and turned to see him, "It's him again…" the girls whisper to each other and quickly hide behind Elesa getting scared of him.

"Am I really that scary?" Ichigo mumbles, they all nodded even the kids "Not just scary, you're frightening." Leaf answers him.

"I didn't need your opinion…" he dryly tells her.

Elesa then bit her lips before she quickly grab his hand and pull a confuse Ichigo towards the corner of the area "You girls wait for me, I need to talk to him in private!" she instructed them.

And the girls just looked at her before they turned to the kids before you know it they glare at each other with daggers in their eyes "So… we meet again, brat…"

"Yeah…" Ash and Gary just intensely scoffed.

* * *

And with orange hair and lemon blond hair, "You want to tell me what's going on?" Ichigo folded his arms and looked at the girl.

"Look Ichigo, I can explain" the girl pleaded to him.

"Then, tell why you're here and why you're not with your grandmother,"

"In the hospital!" Ichigo raised his voice at bit making her flinch " **!** "

Elesa then began to explain "It's just that, I made a promise to the girls that I would go to the mall with them…"

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

"Elesa, would be a dear and get me that bowl of soup on the side…" Ella pointed her finger at a bowl of soup, the upper bowl being pack in with foil so that it won't get cold.

"Ok"

Elesa then bring the bowl and unwrapped the foil before the aroma/scent of the soup flew into her nose and she sniffed it a bit "The fragrance is amazing, Grand did you made this?"

Ella shook her head "No dear, Ichigo made it"

"Why, surprise?"

Elsa nods "Yeah… kinda boys his age don't usually cook" then she took a taste "…or even have such a magnificent skill too…"

"And dear, can I have a taste too before you finish it?"

Elesa then put the spoon down and give it to her with a red embarrassed face "Sorry…"

And the two laugh at each other at the shock looked they had with each other after tasting it.

….

….

"It seems that you two are enjoying yourself?"

The two turned to see a nurse around the age of Ella coming in with an Audino beside her "Oh, Lynn, is it time for another check up?" the nurse shook her head "No, I just come here to visit my old friend"

"Thank you…" Ella smiled at seeing another familiar face.

"Audino, would you go on with testing her blood pressure" the nurse asked her pokemon partner.

"Aa..deno!" the pokemon happily replied.

"And this must be you're granddaughter?" the nurse move closer to Elesa "It's a pleasure to meet you." Elesa shook her hands.

"And quite polite too"

Elesa smile, Ella then turned to her granddaughter "Yes, she is…"

"And if you're anything like you're grandmother, you're going to break a lot of hearts…" Lynn smirks at her. Elesa knew what she meant and flustered.

"Now, now Lynn, don't embarrassed the girl" Ella chided to her friend.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry, it's been a while seen I saw you, I couldn't help it" Lynn laughs.

 _*Ring~*_

 _*Ring~*_

Elesa then pulls out her phone "Hello?"

"Oh, Casey?"

"Sorry, I almost forgot"

"Right now? I don't think I'll be able to make it, it's just that… I" Elesa turned to her grandmother.

"Dear… it's ok, you go" Ella tells her.

Putting a hand on the phone "I don't think that's a good idea…" Elesa replied.

"I'll be fine dear, Lynn is here. So it will be alright, go enjoy your-self" Ella assured her.

Elesa was beginning to get tempted at the revelation and then she answer back to the phone "I'll be there, Ok see yaa"

"Sorry Grand, I'll be back soon…" the girl got out of the room.

Lynn just looked at her old friend "Are you sure about this?"

Ella nodded her head "Yes, she needs friends… and beside I know what I am doing…"

Lynn just chuckle at her old friend.

* * *

 **Present-time**

Ichigo rubbed his temple "And this ' _promise'_ is more important than your own grandmother" he look at her with a disappointing gaze. Elesa just looked down.

Ichigo then sighed out loud and walked back towards the kids before telling her "I hope you know what you are doing…" Elesa just rubbed her arm with her other hand "I…"

…..

…..

On moving back to the kids, Ichigo right eye twitch at the scene that is front of him, and the scene that is Ash biting on some guy's leg and the guy pulling up Gary on his shirt who is struggling and while the guy screams in the pain from Ash's biting "Yeowch! Stop that!"

"Yaah shof firp!" Ash mumbles while biting.

And Leaf pulling on to the girl hair and same for her too, "Ow! Stop pulling my hair! You're going to give me a bad hair day!" the girl yell while pulling Leaf's own hair.

"No way!" Leaf screams back.

Some of the people around them were watching the fight or in this case a cat-fight.

Ichigo just wanted to leave the area and say that he doesn't know them but he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could "That's it, you three!"

He then pull Leaf from the girls and also some hair fall down on the ground but not Leaf's hair, "You will pay!" one of the girl shouts and Leaf just stick out her tongue at them while being pull away like a sack of potato.

And he pulls Ash and Gary away from the guy who seems to be in the same height as him, "Hey! I wasn't finish biting him!" Ash complained while being carrying on Ichigo's right arm. Gary being the reasonable one just follows him,

But not before he blew a raspberry at the guy.

And the guy now known as Derek A.k.a Casey's boyfriend didn't take it lightly "Stop there! I wasn't done!" the guy move closer to Ichigo and pull his shoulder leading to Ichigo turning his head around with an angry scowl.

"What?!" Ichigo wasn't in the mood for another annoyance.

Derek stood froze, looking at Ichigo made him feel like he is looking at an alpha male, a very strong alpha.

Seeing that he didn't say or do anything Ichigo just left the guy floundering "Tsk" And the guy's girlfriend and her friends move to him and asked why he just standing there.

"Why do you kids always get in trouble…" Ichigo grumbles to the three kids with Ash and Leaf still on his arm and shoulder.

"Well, they started it first!" Ash retorted.

"Yeah!" Leaf yelled while folding her arms on his shoulder.

Gary just scratches his cheek "They were a bunch of ass-whole if you ask me…"

*Smack!*

"Ow!" he yelps.

"Language, Gary" Ichigo retracted his hand back. And Leaf just gave Gary a dull look, "Right…" he scratch the pain.

"Where are we going anyway?" Leaf wondered, "We're heading to the hospital" Ichigo answer her.

"Why?"

Ichigo then looked at Ash on his arm and Gary on his side before looking at Leaf "I just need to check something…" Ash and Gary knew what he meant and smirk at each other.

"And that something is…?" Leaf got more curious, "You'll find out when we get there…" Ichigo then put down the two kids.

"Yeah… what he said…" Gary too give her an answer, Leaf turned to both boys "You know what he means don't you?" she squint her eyes at the two boys.

Ash and Gary just smirk at her before running off to the direction of the hospital "Hey! That's not fair!" she quickly follows them.

Ichigo just looked at the kids and frown before smiling at the kid's childish and innocent behavior "Guess, it can't be help…." He quickly moves following them.

* * *

 **Nimbasa hospital**

Finally reaching the hospital the three kid's huff, and puff exhausted from the race they just had "*huff* *huff* I made it first…: Ash tiredly declares.

"In *huff* your dreams *huff*" Gary denied his statement.

"*huff* I can't believe you made me run all the way here *huff*" Leaf on her knees glare at the two boys.

They all laugh at their situation.

"Wait you guys, where is brother?" Ash stopped laughing.

"I guess we left him…" Gary said.

Leaf smacks her fore head, "And whose fault was that?"

….

…..

"It's all your fault!" the three kids quickly pointed to each other.

"Me!"

"Yes you!"

"Stop that!" they yelled at the same time, and start pulling each other faces and hairs.

The people and pokemon around just look at them with sweat-drops.

"Now, what are you three fighting about?" they all stop and turned to see Ichigo coming out of the hospital entrance.

"What? How? But you were there and now you're here…?" Ash got confused.

"Ichigo, when did you get here?" Leaf asked, "I got here before you three did" Ichigo then gesture them to move inside the building.

"How?" Gary still looked confuse.

Ichigo didn't answer and just move and the kids following him with Leaf bugging them for an answer.

And after a few minutes of walking the four arrived inside one of the same room the three boys quickly recognized "So… is this it?" Leaf put both her hands on her back and asked.

"Mm-Hmm…" Ichigo opens the door.

"Ichigo? Boys?" Ella looked surprise that they had returned. "Miss Ella!" Ash greets her and sits beside the bed "Why are you all here?" she asked them.

"We're here to visit you" Gary answers her putting a smile on her face, "That very sweet of you three…"

Ella then saw a new person beside Ichigo "And who might you be?" Ichigo move aside for the girl to introduce herself, "Hello, my name is Leaf" she bows at her.

"And same to you" she gave her a smile.

"Audino, I'll be fine now… you can take a break, and also tell Lynn to come by later ok?" she tells the assistance pokemon who is finishing arranging her medical supply.

"Aa…deno" the pokemon nodded before going outside.

Then the four spend about a few hours with her playing board games with her which Ash kept complaining why he always lose and her telling stories about her youth.

"Wow… you we're really a model, you must be really pretty" Leaf eyes sparkle the old women's life story while Ella branded her hair, "Why thank you dear, and yes I was quite the charmer back in the days…"

Ash just scoffs his head "Forget about being a model, what I really like is that she must be a really strong trainer to be the gym leader too…" Ash eyes sparkle at the part.

Leaf and Ash start to argue which is better,

"A strong trainer is cool but being a model is way better"

"No way, we trainers get to have some real action while models just walk the side walk"

"Pfft! Yeah right Ash, you're not even a trainer yet"

"Why I outta…" Ash grumbles.

Ella looked at the kids with a smile as if they we're her own grandchildren.

"You two are such a kid" Gary commented at the two while folding his arms and closing his eyes.

Ash and Leaf quickly turned to him, "You're a kid too!" they shouted at him making his eye brow twitch.

Ichigo cough out a laugh at their behavior and Ella just watch them with an amuse look before the three stop and Ella finish branding Leaf's hair "There dear, I'm finish."

Leaf check in the mirror, "It's really amazing thank you"

"It's no problem, when I saw the mess that was hair a minute ago, I couldn't help myself" Ella said to her.

"hehehe… I kinda had a bad morning so I wasn't able to fix it" she laugh nervously, then she turn to Ash and Gary " Guys, how do I look?" and the only answer she got was "It looks fine…"

Leaf wanted to smack the both of them but she turned to Ichigo "You better have a nicer words coming out of your mouth" she glare at him making him sigh.

Ichigo then rubbed his neck and look carefully at her hair that is style in a high ponytail cute fishtail reverse making her look almost like a princess, "Well, you look pretty good to me" Leaf breathes out heavily and smile "Thanks."

Ichigo just couldn't understand the girl.

Ella then turned to Ichigo "Ichigo, why did you really come here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You knew…" Ichigo looked at her.

Ella just chuckles "Of course, I'm not just any old women."

"I saw Elesa today in the mall" Ichigo said to her in a curious tone, "I see, you're wondering why she is there and not here" Ella muse.

Ichigo nodded.

Ella places both her hands on her lap and closes her eyes, "Elesa… (she paused) is a very sweet and kind-hearted girl…"

The kids stop what they we're doing and listen carefully with Ichigo.

"But also very new to the world outside of her family…" that confuse them.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Ella then looked outside the window and watched a flock of Pidove fly by, "I can't tell you much as it isn't my right to say but, I can… tell you that her childhood wasn't that great"

Ella then stays quite before she slowly fell into sleep.

"Let's go you three, she needs to rest…" they all move outside and carefully close the door.

Ichigo turned to the hallway and see that the head nurse Lynn was walking towards them, "Is she asleep?" she asked, Ichigo nodded "Yeah, after a while she just doze off."

The nurse Lynn nodded, "And are this you siblings?" she looked down at the three younger kids, "Yeah… you could say that" Ichigo tiredly say while yawning again since he hasn't slept for a while.

The three kids we're also getting tired too, they are still kids, and with day already turning to evening "Come on you three, let's go back." They nodded and follow Ichigo who is carrying Leaf's shopping bag.

Ichigo looked at the time on his Xtransciver, "5:00 PM already?"

And back in the hotel, the gang arrived just in time for dinner. "Did you kids have fun?" Delia asked them while passing over a salary to Ash.

"Yeaff, Ik waa rere funk" Ash tells her while with a mouthful, "Ash, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk with your mouthful." Delia pointed a spoon at her son.

Swallowing the remaining food into his mouth, Ash just grinned, "Sorry mom."

"Ichigo did you went back to the hospital again?" Daisy asked him while cleaning Gary's mouth with a napkin also ignoring the boy's protest.

"Yeah" Ichigo just answer her while looking at his plate, Daisy raise a brow at his reply, "Something bother you?" Ichigo just shook his head.

"Nah… it's just that I'm thinking about how lucky I have all of you…" Ichigo said making all of them smile, "And we're lucky to have you…" Delia tells with a motherly tone.

"Yeah! We're family!" Ash to declare making Ichigo to rubbed his head.

Leaf too pulls out her thoughts while feeding Teddiursa, "And don't you forget it."

"Ichigo my boy, why would you have such thought while already knowing the answer?" Professor Oak asked him, Ichigo then begins to eat his dinner "It's nothing…"

*SPLAT!*

Ichigo felt a sticky sensation on the side of his cheeks and turned to Ash with a twitching eye, "Real mature…"

*SPLAT!* before he felt another one on the other side, "Really?"

"What? I couldn't help it, you we're making a stupid gloomy face." Leaf made an excuse while laughing.

"Ufufufu, she's right Ichigo, you did made a stupid look." Delia chuckles at them while cover her mouth with a hand.

"Ughhh…." Ichigo groan and wipe down the stinky desert on his cheeks.

*SPLAT!*

"Ok, who did that!" the three kids just shook their head in denial and pointed their fingers at a certain pokemon.

"Charrr!(Traitors!)" Charmeleon shouted at their betrayal.

Ichigo then grab the spaghetti meat ball on his plate and throw at Charmeleon but the pokemon dodge and the meat balls hit Daisy, right on the face "SO! You wanna play…" Daisy hands tremble at the food sticking on her face.

"This is not gonna end well…" Ichigo thought.

And not before long the whole family start having a food fight only Delia didn't join as she was too busy having a nice meal.

"HA, HA, take that you scoundrels!" Daisy went crazy and out of character while throwing the foods from her plate hitting all of them right on the face.

And the food battle royal start with Team Ash, Ichigo and Leaf versus Team Daisy, Gary and Professor Oak with both pokemon (Charmeleon and Mr. Mime) handing both team food ammos.

"How did I get drag into this…" Gary dryly thought to himself before grunts from the back "Olf!"

Professor Oak then slap the boys back, "Now, now, Gary just enjoy" and a piece of pie just smack on the Professor side burn, "You're gonna regret that, and you should know that in my younger years I was called the food master!" the old man jump quite high for his age on to the table and hit square on both Ichigo and Leaf face.

Delia just look at the mess, "I hope the hotel manger wouldn't be mad about the mess…" she palm her cheek with a sigh.

"Duck!" Ash shouted and his teammate just did what he say dodging a volley of food coming from Mr. Mime and Daisy.

…

…..

And after a while laughter fills the air and they all clean up with and embarrassed Daisy cleaning the dishes "I can't believe I did that…" she mule over her actions.

The rooms they we're occupying in the hotel was quite large with two separate room each having its own kitchen and bathroom (one for the male and other for the female) the Professor had pulled some strings and got them the place.

* * *

 **Back with Elesa**

Elesa had just finished a very wonderful, well more her friends than her while they just kept using her money which didn't seem to dent much in her account.

"Elesa, today was really awesome!" one of the girls said to her, comprising of Casey and some other three girls.

Elesa then turned her head to them, "Me too, I really did enjoy it…" she said not too enthusiastically as she's still mulling over what Ichigo had said to her " _I hope you know what you are doing?"_

But no one seems to notice it, "I can't say it was bad but I too enjoy it" Casey points her thought while checking at the clothes that she had bought using the girl's money.

And the only boy of the group grumbles in annoyance still remembering the way he was turned into a laughing joke, "Derek are you still angry about what had happened, I'm really sorry…" Elesa apologies to the guy, Derek just turned his head to her and his personality turned a bit "It wasn't you're fault my dear Elesa, it was that orange boy's fault" and he take up her hand and kiss it.

Elesa just laugh nervously at his action and step back, "Derek! What are you doing, we need to head back early!"

Casey saw it all and just glare dagger at the girl.

Elesa then look at the time and walk away already forgetting about the kiss on her hand from the guy and said guy try to make a cool ' _see you_ ' to the girl but she had already left without looking at him.

"Eh?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Finally arriving inside the dorm room where her grandmother is Elesa knocks at the door wondering if her grandmother is awake or not, "Grand?" she poke her head inside.

"Dear? Come on in." Ella gesture her granddaughter to enter.

Elesa then slowly move towards her grandmother side with a solemn expression, "Dear, what's the matter?" Ella asked worriedly.

Elesa then again remember what Ichigo had said to her and she shook her head, "I know what I am doing" she thought to herself.

"It's nothing."

Ella then nodded, "Anyway, how was your day?" and with that question Elesa began to tell her how what had happened to her today but skipping the part where she met Ichigo.

"That is really something, but I am really happy that you had fun" Ella smile happily to her granddaughter, "Yea…" she smile but inside she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving her alone in the hospital while she had fun.

"And dear, have you been spending time with Blitzel, you know how the poor dear can be…" Ella said to Elesa, Elesa nodded, "Of course, Blitzel's been a bit meek something, but she always makes me spark in excitement!" she then pulls out her pokeball.

"Brrilll…." a pokemon like zebra with stripes with black hooves comes out and huff while electricity generating out of its body

The pokemon turned to the two Kamitsure and jumps on them, "Brrill…!"

"How have you been, Blitzel?" Ella stroke the pokemon's mane, "Brrrittt….!" The pokemon response happily and Elesa smile happily that they can have such a happy moment.

"It looks like you have been taking good care of it, I can see just by looking at its shiny coat…" Ella complimented her granddaughter skill in taking care of the pokemon she had given her when she was a bit younger.

Elesa then smile and tilts her head to the side, "Of course, I can't always express my spark alone, I also need somebody to be there with me, and Blitzle has been a shining star in my side… well, at least when I had started to be interested in modeling…" the girl modestly said the last part.

Her grandmother nodded her head, "Very true dear, and the pokemon you choose will always be there even if the world turns their back on you…"

"I know Grand, you told me before…"

"But sometimes you forget dear… look at Blitzel" Ella reminded her, Elesa then look at her pokemon who is staring with a worriedly look on its face, "Pokemon can sense beyond what we humans can feel and this particular young one is worried for you."

Elesa then move beside her pokemon, "You don't have to worry about me Blitzel, you should know that I'm fine."

Ella looked at her granddaughter, "I hope you know it too…"

"And Grand, how do you know so much about pokemon?" Elesa asked her with a question marked on her head, "Oh dear, you should remember that in my youth I was more than just a pretty face." Ella proudly declares herself.

Elesa laughs nervously and thought, "How could I forgot…"

And with that both Grandmother and daughter spent the night together with a warm air filling the air.

* * *

But something was amiss in the skies of Nimbasa city, and a dark circular pattern of clouds formed in the sky before it disappear and reappear again.

The mysterious phenomenon alerted most of the pokemon inside the city,

"Watchhog, what is it?"

"Herdier chill!" some pokemon bark up to the sky.

And also with our protector, "Charmeleon, you felt that didn't you?" Ichigo asked his partner who kept staring outside the window with him.

"Charr…" the black flames at the tip of its tip began to grow bigger.

"Calm down… I don't think it's hostile at the moment." And the two kept staring.

"Come on you two, stop standing there!" Leaf pulls the two out of their trances.

Even back in the hospital, "Blitzel, what are you doing?" Elesa asked her pokemon who is also looking up to the dark clouds that slowly formed in the sky, "Brrilttt…"

She look where her pokemon was looking, "It's just a bad weather, come on its time to sleep."

And within that dark clouds if one would zoom in a little close, he/she would see a figure hovering with red piercing eyes. And that dark draconic figure growls out a rumble of thunders, "Ggrrrrrr…." It then continues to stay quite after a while.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I have nothing to say much but the fact that I am really tired, and I'll try to post the next chapter a bit earlier than usual.**

 **I hope you enjoy and stay tune for my next update.**


	15. A very confusing day

**Hi!**

 **Guys thanks for all the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters I will be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-14**

 **The next day**

Inside the room where Ella Kamitsure is staying a peaceful silence fills the air in the confinement of the hospital until two figures dash from the entrance of the hospital and pushing past anything that was on their way.

….

…

"What is causing that ruckus?" Ella turned to the door, "Elesa dear, would you go look and see what is going on?" she asked her granddaughter who is sitting beside her.

"Ok" Elesa answer her and move to the door, but the door quickly slams open before she could reach it and two figures quickly walk in and move passed her.

"MOM!" shouted a women that looks like an older Elesa with long lemon hair but in a beautiful curl style and her eyes were green in color wearing a business suite for women's and the attire complement her curves.

Elesa then blinks at her mother and father who quickly moved to her grandmother, "Mom? Dad?" but the two didn't response to her and keep questioning the old women how and what happened.

"Stop it you two, I'm fine… just a little tired now." Ella explains to the two about her conditions.

"Are you sure…?" the women that is her daughter worriedly asked, "We came as fast as we could when we heard the news." The man that is beside her is a handsome male with straight blonde hair with teal blue eyes similar to Elesa's and wearing a black business suite without wearing a coat.

"Yes, but Lizabeth, Daniel, don't you have a meeting today?" she maybe an old women but she knows what is going around her daughter's life.

"We do, but we postpone it for the day… we had to see how you we're doing…" Elizabeth, her daughter holds her hand softly with a heavy heart within her eyes.

Ella then smile before she sweat dropped looking at the outside from her room, "That's very sweet of you two, but did you had to make such a mess on your way…" the women laugh nervously and the man just cough at looking back the disaster that they caused.

The old women then looked around for her granddaughter but couldn't find her, "And where did Elesa go?" the other two adults stop whatever they we're doing,

"Elesa is here? Where?" they said at the same as they didn't even saw her when they enter the room.

The older women just sigh at their behavior "This always happens…"

* * *

And inside a café beside the hospital, Elesa just sits there with her pokemon Blitzle beside her, she knows that her parents loves her, both her parents are kind, friendly, ideal individuals of their own, a lot of people admire them as they were hardworking people but too hard working that they couldn't have much time for her, they always… "Forget…" Elesa thought to herself.

One of the employees walked to her, "Here's your order Miss." The person places a cup of tea and a slice of a delicious looking strawberry cake.

"Thank you…" the girl just reply without even turning her head and just look at the cup of beverage, Blitzle was getting more worried about her, "Brilll…."

*Tinkk*

The door to the café opens and an orange hair walks in with his partner a black Charmeleon, "I hope this place have something to fill me up…" Ichigo rubbed his belly getting hungry while Charmeleon sniffed the air for food.

"Welcome to the An-tik Café…" one of the employees standing on the counter welcomes him, Ichigo then look at the display of pastry on the side of the counter, "Charrr…" Charmeleon pointed at a sweet looking slice of cake.

"No Charmeleon, you know what happens when you eat too much sweet" Ichigo krinks remembering what had happen last time.

The pokemon then puff out smoke from his nose in annoyance.

Elesa snap out of her funk when she heard a familiar voice, the girl looked at the orange hair boy who is arguing with Charmeleon on the side of the counter making some of the customer's inside to look at them. "Ichigo?"

After the two made a conclusion on what to eat, "Do you have any pokemon food here?" Ichigo asked, then one of the employees then show him a variety of special pokemon food they have in the joint.

"Are you happy now?" Ichigo asked his partner who is carrying a bowl of spicy flavor pokemon food while the two walk to one of the empty seats without looking at their surrounding much.

"Charr…" then the pokemon swallow down another one.

Elesa heart began to race for some reason, also getting more and more nervous and anxious as the seconds flies away, "Is he coming here? What is he doing here? Did he saw me?" the girls mind began to wander.

With each step Ichigo takes, the girl's heart speed up and with every breath she takes, her heart loudly pounds,

"Why is my heart racing like this…?" the girl just looked down trying to hide herself but also deep down she wanted the boy to find her.

And just as Ichigo step the ground beside her, Elesa close her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Blitzle just looked at her trainer in confusion.

…

…..

But nothing happened, Elesa open her eyes and blinks before she quickly turn her head and see that Ichigo had walk passed her by an inch like he didn't even saw her and something happened, her hands quickly grab Ichigo's.

"I haven't-ack!" before he could finish his sentence, Ichigo felt being pull from behind _hard_ making him fall backwards.

Time seems to slow down as Ichigo falls down backwards pulling Charmeleon with him who trying to grab his bowl of delicious food which is flying away from his claws and smack into Ichigo's face, Elesa retracted her hand quickly and covered her eyes seeing that it won't end well.

 ***THUD!***

 ***SMACK!***

 ***CRACK!***

"OW!"

Elesa slowly peeked out from her fingers and look at the down boy and pokemon groaning. The employees quickly move to their down customer trying to help him.

"Ughh… ok who did that!" Ichigo scowl and look around before he stops to see a very familiar lemon blond hair girl who is covering her face with her hands and now figuring out why he fell down,

…

…..

"Kamitsure?"

After a few minutes of cleaning and explaining, the two individual sat facing each other, "Did you really have to do that? You could have just called out to me…" Ichigo eye brows twitch in annoyance while holding an ice pack on his sore head.

"I'm sorry… I just panic." the girl gave him an apologetic look, Charmeleon on the other hand clean his scarf while tears fall down his eyes at the food he just lost.

Ichigo just sigh, "Its fine… but seriously you have to stop doing this. The last time you did that you nearly gave me a back ache."

A memory of the night they met came into her mind and she just laughs nervously again, "Yea… that did happen did it, hehehe…"

Ichigo groan as her words, "Hmm... is that you're pokemon?" Ichigo asked the girl while looking at the pony like pokemon beside her.

"Mmm-Hmm, isn't she exquisite…"Elesa affectionally rubs the pokemon's head getting a cry of happiness from the pokemon.

Before Ichigo could say anything the girl continues, "She's always been with me since the day my grandmother introduced me to her and it has always been me and her…" Elesa smile down at her pokemon.

Ichigo chuckle at her making her turn to him.

"Find something funny?" Elesa asked with a small curious look on her face.

Ichigo shook his head, "No it's not like that…" a curious look forms on her face wondering why the strange orange boy in front laughs at her behavior, "Than what is it?"

"I guess what I meant to say was that, You two are kinda similar…"Ichigo tells her while one of the waitresses puts a cup of coffee in front of him and put another bowl of poke food for Charmeleon who was depressed a moment ago quickly dig into the food with a happy expression.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo then explain to her seeing that he would have to do it anyway, "It's like these… how you present yourself in front of the audience like back in the completion…"

"You saw that?" Elesa cut in, Ichigo nodded.

"….And how you're pokemon is presenting itself right now is so similar…." Ichigo paused and looked at the electric type pokemon who is putting its head high and gracefully sitting on the seats. He has never seen a pokemon behave like that, "I guess what they say about pokemon having similar personality with the person they share a strong bond with was true…" Ichigo thought inward, "And the two of you look really close… well, that's what I think anyway…"

Elesa then hugged her pokemon and rubbed her cheeks with her pokemon, "Yes we are, but how can you tell that from just looking at us? Are you a pokemon breeder or are you a pokemon connoisseur."

Hearing her saying those words a question mark appear on his head, "I don't even know what those two words even mean, but how I know is, well…"

Elesa then wait for his answer.

….

…..

"Something I'll keep to myself…" Ichigo then sip his coffee making Elesa stumble a bit.

Slowly position herself back to her seat, "That wasn't very humble of you…" Elesa narrow her eyes at him while picking up her strawberry cake with a pout on her face.

"What? I can't tell you everything I know beside everyone got to have a secret of their own…" Ichigo yawns tiredly and dismissed her cute look.

Blitzle look curious at Ichigo, "Brilll…(This must be the human that has been helping Elesa, thank you…)"

"You're welcome…" Ichigo turn to the pokemon,

"BRillt…(What, How?)" Blitzle got really surprise at being answer back as this has never happened before.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Elesa look at him, "No…" Ichigo answer back.

Charmeleon then moved beside Britzle, "Charr…(Surprise aren't you?)" the electric type pokemon nodded.

And the two began to have a conversation of their own. Elesa look at the black pokemon finding it interesting and her eyes lands on the scarf that is around its neck, "That scarf is really beautiful…"

Charmeleon heard her and grab on to his scarf and gently stoking it slowly with a smile, "Charrr…" making Ichigo smile and patted the black lizard's head.

Elesa felt relief at Ichigo's company and even forget about why she was even here on the first place, Ichigo then yawns again.

*Yawn….*

"Ichigo are you okay?" Elesa asked looking at the boy, "I am, why would you asked me that?" Ichigo look back, "Cause you've been yawning a lot, you're eye lit have shadow on them, and you look like you could fall any moment."

Ichigo stretch his arms and his aches, "Well, I haven't slept for the past two days… that's the reason." Ichigo rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Why haven't you?" Elesa asked.

Ichigo just gave her a dull looked, Elesa then after a few second understand why he was in such a state, "I'm really so-" she was about to apologies again, "Ok, stop right there."

Elesa tilts her head in confusion.

"I don't need any apology; you seem to have problems of your own so… I can't really blame you…" Ichigo rubbed his tired neck.

"~Grulll~"

A sound came out of Ichigo's stomach, "But I could use something to eat…" Ichigo dryly said out loud..

Elesa frown feeling guilty before an idea pop out, "Here, you can have this…" she handed her strawberry cake in front of him, Ichigo then try to take, "Thank-Ack" he stop just before he could grab the plate.

"Is that strawberry?" Ichigo asked carefully and narrow his eye at the pastry, "Yes it is. Its strawberry cake…" Elesa look at the slice of cake and look back at Ichigo.

Then Ichigo decided, "I'll pass…"

Elesa slowly put down the pastry back to her side and asked, "You don't like it?"

Ichigo glare at the strawberry cake, "You could say that…"

Elesa then thought, "He's so strange… so mysterious, yet, he's so kind," Elesa smile inward. "It makes me…"

"Tingle…" she said the last part out loud with noticing.

"What?" Ichigo looked at her with a strange look, "Huh? What is it?" she said when she was pull out of her thoughts.

"You said that it makes you tingle? What does?"

Elesa face turn really red with embarrassed and stupidity.

"A-ah, I mean, like."

Before the girl could say anything more, "Elesa?" a voice came from behind. The two turn to see a boy and girl, "Casey? Derek? What are you two doing?"

"What we're doing? What are you doing here… with him?" the girl quickly behind hide her boyfriend who is glaring at Ichigo but our orange hero didn't even look back too tired to notice it.

A thought quickly went to the mind of the scared girl.

"Are you…. Dating him?" Casey asked again in a surprise tone also trying to hide herself from Ichigo who is sipping his coffee ignoring the two.

Elesa began to splutter and her cheeks really redden up, "W-What!? No!" she shouted the last part surprising the other three.

They all blink at her outburst.

She then turns her head to the side trying to hide her red face, "It's not like that..." she mumbles.

"Of course not Casey, how could such a beautiful girl be dating a delinquent looking guy like him?" Derek smugly said to her or more specifically at Ichigo and sat beside Elesa and closed the distance between them by making his shoulder touch hers which made Elesa very uncomfortable.

Ichigo had a tick mark appear on his head at the guy's last statement.

"Derek…" Casey growl at his action, Derek then saw the way his girlfriend was talking, "But you're still my number one girl…" he kissed her cheek making her stop growling.

"I'll forgive you this time…" the girl folded her arms and trying to seat at the empty that was beside Charmeleon.

But the pokemon didn't like her and growl "Charrrr…." Casey stands back up, "I guess… I'll just stand here…"

"Anyway, Elesa why don't we leave this joint and go have some fun, I heard a new ride had just open up in the amusement park, we were gonna meet up with the other girls…" Casey suggested to her.

Elesa interest perked up at the idea of spending another wonderful time with her friends but she turned to Ichigo and felt bad that she would leave him here all alone, "I don't know…"

Ichigo sighs at her, "Just go Kamitsure, you don't have to worry about me…" Ichigo then order some pastry because, well… he's hungry.

"Yeah, even he agrees, come on Elesa…" Elesa hesitantly stands up "Are you sure…?" Elesa asked again.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything…you have things to do, I can't really hold you back." Ichigo then shoo her away using his hand making Elesa giggle at his actions, "You know Ichigo, you're really strange…"

Ichigo eyes twitch at that and turn his head to her with a scowl, "But, you're really nice…" making Ichigo to stopped scowling.

"Come on Blitzle, let's go." The electric type pokemon said its goodbye to Charmeleon then follows Elesa.

Derek looked back at Ichigo and glared at him, Ichigo then look back with a menacing scowl making the guy quickly exit the shop. "Tsk, wussy…" he put his head on his palm.

*Tinkk*

Ichigo finally thought he was able to relax, "Charr…" Charmeleon gave him making Ichigo groan.

"Don't give me that looked, I can't get involve. She needs to figure out that what she is doing is really stupid." Ichigo then took a chuck out of the pastry he had order.

Charmeleon then just huffed and began to eat again.

And after a few more minutes the door to the shop opens again.

*Tinkk*

The employee on the counter was about to welcome the two persons who walk but he just stared froze at one of the person standing inside the shop.

….

"Ah? Hello…?" Elizabeth Kamitsure said to the employee, she and her husband had been walking around the place trying to find their daughter. They felt really horrible for forgetting her again, so they asked all over the place where she could have been then someone told them that they had seen a similar description of their daughter walking into the shop.

"Miss, we like to ask some question." Daniel Kamitsure asked this time, and the person he asking is the waitress of the place but the only response he got was, "Da, da, da…" making the two really confuse. You can't really blame them seeing that the two most popular individual of Nimbasa inside the shop they work is a bit of a shocker to them.

The two adults then look around if they could find their daughter here, but they stop when they couldn't find her.

And the manger of the shop comes out, "Daniel?" Elesa's dad then turned to see an old friend. "Kristan?"

Then the two men began to have a conversation as it has been years seen the two haven't seen each other. "Ah-hmm!" Elizabeth cough, "Yes Dear?" Daniel asked.

"Our daughter?" she gave him a 'what are stupid' look making the guy stop his conversation with his old friend. "And this must be your wife… I really envious of you Daniel…" the shop manager elbows his old friend.

"Why thank you…" Elizabeth put a hand on her cheeks happy that she was compliment.

Ichigo wish he had ear pucks right now, cause the moment the two walk in they kept talking and the other customers stand up from their seats and began to take photos of the two and asking for autographs making the peaceful silence of the shop vanish, "Must be some celebrities..."

"Anyway, Kristan have you seen a teen girl that look similar to Elizabeth but with straight hair walk in?" Daniel asked his old friend hoping that his old friend would know.

Kristan then put his hand on his chin thinking, "Hmm… let me think, did this girl have a Blitzle?" he asked for more info.

The two adults nodded, "Yes."

"Then a girl like that did walk in, but why?" he asked curious.

Daniel and Elizabeth then look at each other than back to the man, "She's our daughter…" Kristan then began to think again, "I see, well anyway, she came in and something's happened before she felt out with friends of her I assume…"

"What _something_?" Elizabeth asked carefully.

Kristan then gesture them into his office, and show the two a footage of what had happened a while ago.

The two look at the screen carefully.

…..

….

….

Love formed in the eyes of the women, and flames of anger formed in the eyes of the man.

"I never knew she had a boyfriend. Maybe that was why she left." the women gush at the cuteness the two acted towards each other from the screen of the security camera.

"This is not possible, how could this have happened…" the man felt the energy inside of him leave at the assumption of their daughter having a boyfrie-, he could even think of that one simple word.

Ichigo on the other hand was about to the leave the shop after paying but before he could even open the door he got pull back harshly and he felt really dizzy and before he knows it he is sitting in front of two adults both with different expression.

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked with confusion and Charmeleon too just sat beside him.

 ***THUD!***

The man slams his hands on the table, "We'll… be the one asking the question here…" the man growl a bit, "Ok…." Ichigo trail off and pick up the glass of water and began to drink it feeling that he was going to be here for a while.

"Now young man, what is you-" before he could finish his sentence his wife cut in, "When did you and Elesa start dating?" she happily asking with amusement in her tone.

Ichigo puff out all the water in his mouth at the man's face who is sitting in front of him and then choke, "*cough* *cough* What!?" he said in between coughing, taking a bit surprise by her words.

Elizabeth just giggle at the way Ichigo reacted, "You hear what I said, hehehe…" she said to him with an amused looked.

Charmeleon then help his friend by patting his back.

"No! I'm not dating her." Ichigo scowl, "Really…?" Elizabeth said again with a hint of disappointment. "Thank goodness…" the man heard what he said while cleaning his wet face with a tissue and breathes out relief.

Before Ichigo could say anything, "Then why are you acting so chummy with her…" the man asked with a slight raise eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confuse, and then the two show him the video of what happened with the man's mobile phone, "This..." Ichigo trailed.

"Adorable, right?" Elizabeth asked.

Ichigo just gave her a dull look, "No, it was a test of my patience…"

"Well, I'll be taking my leave." Ichigo then stands up and was about to leave, "Wait!" both women and man said at the same time, "What is it now?"

"Do you know where she went? We need to find her." The women asked hoping for a positive answer, "What it's to you?" Ichigo asked this time with a careful look.

"She's our daughter…" the man answers him with a worried look.

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I can't believe I'm got myself involved in this…"

….

…

The two waited for an answer, "Sorry, I don't know…" the man then quickly stands up, "Don't lie, we saw you two sitting and talking, you must know where she is!" the man grab his hand but Ichigo easily pulled his arm back.

"Stronge…" the man thought when Ichigo pull back his arm. He was about to question him again, "That's enough dear…" Elizabeth calmly said to her husband.

Ichigo then turned around and left the place with Charmeleon following him,

"Why did you stop me?" Daniel asked his wife, "You know he was lying…"

Elizabeth just looked at the table with a sad expression, "I know… but he must have a reason to do that…"

"And you trust him?"

Elizabeth then plays the video again and showed it to her husband, "Look at the video again dear…" Daniel looked at it again before turning back to his wife, "I see it being a bit humorous but what is your point?"

"I mean looked at it carefully."

Daniel then looked at the video again carefully and a shock looked form on his face, "She's, laughing? …. she seems so happy…" it was rare sight for their daughter to have such an expression on her face since the girl hasn't laugh or smile truly at anyone presence beside her grandmother.

Elizabeth nodded, "And that's why we need to look at these a bit more carefully…"

"I can see your point?" the man thought out loud a bit amaze at the way things turned out.

The two then thought at the same time, "What a strange boy."

And the two decided to go back to the hospital after saying their goodbye to the shop's manger.

* * *

And with our orange hero, "Man… that was really tiring…" Ichigo yawns again while walking back towards the hotel since he can't be out too long without the adult's permission.

"Charrr….meleon…" Charmeleon asked.

"Why do you have to always question me? Can't you be like the other Charmanders and Charmeleon and go pick fights?" Ichigo squint his eyes at his partner.

Charmeleon scoffed at his last remarked feeling a bit insulted.

Ichigo then turned back forward, "I don't really know why I lied to her parents, but maybe, I guess, I thought that it would only cause more problems if those two get involve, *taking a deep breath* the girl needs to solve her own problems…"

Charmeleon nodded his head and the two just walked back to the hotel.

* * *

And with Elesa's parents who went back to the hospital just stop their search for their daughter, Ella look curiously at her daughter and son in law wondering why the two stop what they we're doing.

"What happened? Did you find her?" Ella asked the two with a curious tone also hoping that they had found the girl since they need to fix a lot of things before they can be called a happy family again.

Lizabeth shook her head and just took a seat beside her mother, "No, we weren't able to, so we decided to wait for her to return…" her answer made the old women sigh in frustration, "I hope you do…"

Daniel then said, "We asked a couple of people and we thought we had a lead but the last person we asked refuse to give us and answer…" the man still mulled in his thought.

"Why? And who was it?" Ella raised a brow.

"A very colorful orange hair boy…" the man grumbles, Elizabeth just giggle remember that video and Ichigo's weird actions.

Ella interest sparks up at the mention of orange, "Thus these boy had a scowl that seem to be permanent?" she asked the two, Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, Mom how did you know?"

"Hahaha! Then it must been Ichigo, I know the young lad." Ella laughs out loud making the two confused. "How did you know the strange boy?" Daniel asked now wanting to find something out thinking it would put an ease to his mind.

"First tell me what exactly what happened?" Ella calm down her laughter with a deep breath, then the two explain what had happened and also show her the video, "Ahahaha… you two don't have to worry, the boy is really one of a kind, he can be trusted." the old women chuckle.

"But…" Daniel still looked worried.

Ella then looked at her foolish younglings, "If you still have doubts I'll tell you something that will make you change your mind." Then she tells the two how she had gotten in the hospital and who had helped not just her but her granddaughter.

"My goodness, did that really happened mother?" Elizabeth was awed by the actions the boy had done. "Yes…" Ella answered back.

"We'll have to say our thanks to the boy later, but after hearing what the boy had done I can see why you trust him." Daniel said happy that the boy was their when Ella needed helped.

"I'm happy that you can see from my angle." The old women smile before she looked back at the video, "Ahaha, if it just me or is Elesa a real clutch…"

"I know mom, their so… cute!" Elizabeth joined her mother and watched the video again. Daniel just sweat dropped.

* * *

Ichigo after walking back felt like he's been compliment and in the same time insulted, "If it's the same guy who called me a walking orange…" he grip his hands in anger.

"Ichigo what are thinking about?" Delia who is wearing a one piece white swimsuit asked Ichigo sitting on a deck chair.

"It's nothing… just a tick." Ichigo lie back down on the deck chair he is currently sitting only with his swimsuit short and a shirt to cover his scars. They were still on vacation and so he decided to relax even though he's sleep deprived also they we're currently on a large swimming pool that the hotel they were staying on had provided for them.

Ichigo then turned to Daisy as the girl was wearing a black two pieces bikini and he can see that some guys we're trying to get a move on her but that doesn't seem to happened as the girl ignore all of them while she reads a book.

"Heh!" Ichigo chuckle at it but he too had admires of his own as a couple of girls from a few meters away we're watching the orange boy with blushes on their face.

Charmeleon was staying by his side applying sunscreen on himself forgetting that he doesn't really need it, "Ah… relaxation…" Professor Oak stretch himself on the deck chair with Mr. Mime doing the same, "Mime mime…"

And the day goes on with nothing much really happening except the weather being a little weird with the same dark clouds appearing here and there.

Days passed and a lot of things happened, Ichigo and his family one time visited the old women in the hospital and unfortunately for Ichigo Elesa's parent we're there and they all introduced themselves with Elesa's mom poking fun on him saying that he and her daughter we're dating which only caused more trouble for him like Leaf who is screaming with Delia and Daisy joining the fray.

"Yep! This is my life…" Ichigo slumped before he got poke on the side, 'Stop that!" he glare at the women that is Elesa's mother, "What? I can't poke fun on Elesa's boyfriend." She giggles making her beauty flow out; any guy would blush or be happy that a beautiful is talking to him not to mention being so close to them,

But Ichigo just got annoyed at how things turn out.

"Yeah!" Leaf agreed making Ichigo a little curious at the girl who also tried to make a move on a girl for him.

"I need to see her before that happens!" Leaf continues making Ichigo smack his head, "What is she? My mother?" Ichigo thought to himself.

The older just looked at the little girl and Leaf just glare back with a pout face.

"Oh… you're so adorable!" Elizabeth then scooped the little girl up and rubbed her cheeks with Leaf's who is trying to get out of her hold, this has happened for the past few days since they had met, it was known to the family that the women really likes cute things.

"Really?! You're still in your 100 winning steak!" Ash and Gary shouted in awed at the man that is Elesa's father Daniel Kamitsure who nodded at the two with a smirk, he wasn't just the president of his own company he was also the gym leader of Nimbasa.

And Delia and Professor we're having a normal conversation with Ella, we'll normal as it can be since the three we're talking about their children.

And the pokemon comprising of Charmeleon, Mr. Mime, Teddiursa we're playing with Daniel's pokemon an Emolga.

"I thought I wasn't going to involve myself…" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Pheeuw… fepp!" someone whistle loudly gaining all their attention.

"Ok people, the room is getting too crowded, some of you have to leave!" Lynn the head nurse shouted beside her a very frustrated Audino puffed out her cheeks at the way things had happened since the pokemon take its work very seriously.

Then one by one the ketchum and Oak family leave not before saying their goodbyes and left with only the Kamitsure family and Ichigo who is about to leave before he was called out be them "Wait, Ichigo."

"Hmm? What is it?"

Elizabeth then asked they boy, "Have you seen Elesa?" A curious look formed on his head and shook his head, "No, not since the last time I met her on the café shop… why?"

"We haven't seen her either?" they had thought she would turned up eventually but the girl only came home when they we're working.

"Ichigo, could you look out for the girl if you see her?" Ella asked with a worried look, Ichigo nodded.

Then the boy exits the room with his partner and he suddenly stop walking after a few seconds, "When are you going to stop hiding?" Ichigo turned to the corner of the hall.

…

…

"Kamitsure just come out, I know you're there." Ichigo tiredly said and the girl slowly comes out of the corner at first peaking then she walk towards him with Blitzle following.

"Oh, Ichigo how have you been?" she put on a fake smile trying to fool Ichigo but inside she was having problems.

"Cut the crap, why we're you hiding?" Ichigo narrow his eye at the girl, Elesa bit her lips, and grip tightly on her blue blouse and trying to lie again, "I don't know wha-"

"Why are you afraid?" he cut her sentence.

"No, I'm not…"

"Stop lying!" Ichigo voice his words a bit louder than usual making the girl flinched, " **!** "

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and asked her the question which had been bugging him for years, "Elesa, why won't you just go and see your parents and tell them what you really feel?"

Elesa look down and mumble something, her body shaking a bit out of frustration, "…."

Ichigo then move closer, "I told you before, you need to speak up."

With every second pass, within Elesa a very frustrated emotion began to slowly swell up and with every time she thinks about her parents she wants to snap but hold herself down but now she couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY SHOULD I TALK TO THEM? WHY SHOULD I EVEN TRY, THEY NEVER CARE, they… they…." The girl shouted making Ichigo step back in surprise.

The girl hitched a breath with tears falling down her eyes.

*hick*

*hick*

"THEY ALWAYS FORGET!" she yelled out loud making all the people around the two turning their attention to them.

"Honey?" a surprise voice came behind Ichigo and both turned to see Elizabeth and Daniel Kamitsure stand by the side of the door with surprise expression on their faces.

Elesa couldn't take in what is going right now, she didn't plan to make an outburst, she didn't plan to yell at the boy who was always kind to her, and she definitely didn't plan for her parents to hear her true feelings.

Elizabeth took a single step forward, "Elesa…"

But her action made the girl take a step back hesitantly and after a second the girl quickly runs away with her tears trailing away.

Her sudden movement made Ichigo and the two parents to follow after her but they quickly stop when a blinding light ignites the whole area making them cover their eyes.

"What is this?!" Ichigo groan at the blinding light.

"Blitzle must have use **Flash**." Daniel said while he too covers his eyes. After the light died down, they all look around to find the girl and pokemon had already left.

Elizabeth just looked at the way where her daughter ran, "Elesa…"

"Don't worry dear, we'll find her." The man assured his wife while putting a hand on her shoulder.

The two then see Ichigo leaving with Charmeleon at the way their daughter had left.

"That girl…" Ichigo eyes twitch in anger, also angry at the girl's parents, "This is really annoying…"

* * *

And with the lemon blonde hair girl, the girl kept running with Blizle beside her, "Why did I do that? Why did I act like that? They are going to really hate me now." Elesa felt vulnerable and it hurt her so much.

After a few minutes of running the girl suddenly stop and sat on a bench while trying to dry her tears, the girl felt hopeless, she kept thinking of Ichigo's words in her mind " _Why are you afraid_?"

"Am I really afraid? Am I just a scared little girl…"

"Elesa!" a voice called out to her, the girl turned to see her friends waving at her, "No, I must be imagining…" the girl then dry her tears and walk towards her friends wondering if hanging with them would help her ease her pain.

After a few minutes the crying girl was now having a lot of fun with her friends forgetting all her trouble, but that only made her suffering push back on a later date.

The day have turned better for the girl but the condition of the weather sure doesn't, the same dark clouds seems to slowly expand in size but the strange thing was there was no rain, not a single dropped.

* * *

And inside one of the towers of Nimbasa, which is a place where a group of people monitor the weather, "Sir! Something's is really wrong with the meters." One of them said to the leader of the group.

"What is it?" the man walk closer to his subordinate.

"Do you remember the strange clouds that had appeared a few days ago?" he asked his superior. And the man nodded, "Yes, but what does it have to do with anything?" he asked back in confusion.

"Sir, it has return and expanding in a large scale." A hint of fear embedded in his voice.

Then man look outside from the window, "How large?"

His subordinate then began calculate the phenomena and after a few seconds, "Very large…"

"Be more specific!" the man growl.

"Within an hour sir, the whole city will be cover in the strange dark clouds.

The man dropped whatever he was carrying and quickly order, "Ok people, we're in _code red_!" he shouted making all of them panic, "Sir are you sure?"

"Yes, just look outside. We need to act quickly!"

"Contact Officer Jenny and Mr. Daniel right now!" they all began to start prepare to evacuate as the word _code red_ means to evacuate quickly.

"SIR!"

* * *

The crowds of people and pokemon outdoors we're looking up at the weird phenomenon that is the dark clouds began to grow and grow.

"What is that?"

"What is happening?"

"Mommy I'm scared…"

The people began to slowly panic, but those who were indoors weren't even informed of such and are doing what they normally do.

And within a luxurious looking café, a group of teens comprising of Elesa, Casey, Derek, and a couple of other girls were currently enjoying their time while themselves digging on various expensive looking pastry the café has to offer.

"I know right, I would like totally do it."

"Yeah, if pigs could fly…"

"Hahahaha…" they were completely ignorant of the things that were occurring outside, Elesa couldn't eat or get into the conversation as the guilt inside her seems to surface again.

"Huu…." The girl just sighed and pats her pokemon on the head making Blitzle more worried.

"Elesa." She almost jump out of her seat and looked at Casey who had called out to her, "Yes!"

"Calm down Elesa, I was only wondering why you have such a frown on your face." Casey said to her, she may be mean but she doesn't want others to feel horrible or something.

Elesa shook her head, "It's nothing…"

While the two were talking Blitzle had wander off trying to find something to cheer up her trainer.

Suddenly the building shook harshly like a tremor had hit the area.

'What's happening?!" one of the girls shouted as it felt like an earthquake had occurred, "Everyone hold on to something!" the café manger shouted from the stairs as the customers were on the upper floor of the café.

Elesa and her friends quickly grab on to the closest thing.

After a while everything calm down.

Then from outside a siren loudly could be heard, as well as the city's Officer Jenny.

"Please everyone we need to evacuate the city immediately. Come towards my direction and follow the instruction given to you!" Officer Jenny announced from outside.

Then suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground making a loud impact.

* **CRASH!** *

….

….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the people began to panic and quickly move but inside the building people we're pushing each other and running for their life and the same could be said for the group of teens with Elesa.

"Let's go. We need to get out of here!" Casey shouted to her friends.

While Elesa was about to head towards the she suddenly stop, "Wait, where is Blitzle?" she look back and couldn't find her pokemon then she started to look around, "Blitzle!"

"Blitzle, where are you?!"

Her friends saw that Elesa wasn't running towards the exit and shouted to her, "Elesa! What are you doing? The exit's this way!" Casey shouted and her boyfriend beside her as fear starts to form on their face.

Elesa shouted back, "Blitzle's missing, I need to find her!" the girl shouted back then suddenly the floor suddenly crack in half from the sides separating Elesa from her friends also making Elesa fall down and sprain her knees.

"ARrggh!" the girl shouted in pain, while lying on the floor with some cuts on her beautiful pale skins.

Elesa slowly try to get up but fell down again, she then turned to Casey who was a distance away in between the large gorge that seems impossible to cross.

"Guys, Casey, I need help…" Elesa tiredly called out while holding her sprain knee with a painful expression.

But her friends just stood paralyzed and they look at each other before one by one they run towards the exit scared for their life leaving only the two couples and a very hurt Elesa.

And Derek just turned his head finding it impossible to help her and just stay beside his girlfriend, Elesa couldn't believe what is happening, she couldn't describe the pain she is feeling now, her friends, her partners, the people she came to trust slowly left her.

And finally Casey was the only one standing with a confused and frustrated look on her face, "Casey…" Elesa called out hoping; at least hoping she would help her and give her a hand.

Casey then hesitantly suddenly took a step backward while holding on to both hands with fear on her face.

Elesa saw it and she slump down with her hair covering her eyes with a small tear falling down, she had never felt so hurt in all her life, but she understands that anyone would be afraid at this point, so she understands them.

Then Elesa slowly and clumsily stands back up using a cane like stick she found beside her to support herself.

"It's ok." was the only thing she said to the two before she turned around and did the only thing she can and that is way back inside the building.

"I know that I won't survive, I know that it's stupid to cross that gorge but… I know what I can do, and that is to never give up on someone who is close to me…" she thought.

"Don't worry Blitzle, I'm coming for you…" she said to herself while she limps and move in search for her pokemon.

Casey just look at the way Elesa had gone from the other side of the gorge, "I'm sorry…" she may be a horrible person but she didn't want anyone to die but now she couldn't do anything.

"Come on Casey, we need to leave…" the guy try to act cool by having a blank expression but inside he was getting scared if they stay too long as the wall inside the building won't hold much any longer.

The girl didn't budge, "Casey we need to leave now, there is no time to feel guilty, it was impossible anyway so come on!" the guy shouted to his girlfriend.

Casey turned around and slowly looked at him, "but…"

The guy then move forward and kiss the girl lips and after a few seconds he let go and look at her, "I know it's scary but its better we leave now." The guy said to her with a serious face.

The girl then snapped out of her stump and nodded, "Your right." Then the two hold hands and walk towards the exit but something unexpected happened again.

"CRAUSH!"

Another huge tremor suddenly shook the area again and this time the floor where the girl was standing on suddenly crumbles and falls down the gorge with the girl who somehow let go of her boyfriend's hand.

Casey a moment ago was about to leave the place with her boyfriend but now finding herself hanging for her life, and Derek look back with a horrified expression before he quickly move to the edge of the cliff like gorge, "Casey!"

He saw that Casey is holding on to a loose cable wire but the rope like wire didn't look very strong as the girl seems to slipping by the seconds.

"Grab my hand!" the guy extends his hands toward her, Casey was about to reach it but then a small chunk of rock fell from upward and hits the guy's shoulder making him pull back, "ArggH!"

The girl couldn't hold much longer getting exhausted by the second.

"Derek! Help me!" the girl shouted, from the end of the wire, but the guy didn't response back since fear began to take over his whole body while he holds his bleeding arm.

(Silence feels the air.)

Derek then slowly and hesitantly back away from the edge of the gorge, "Where are you going?! Derek!" Casey shouted back fearing for what will happen to her.

Derek then look at her with a scared horrified looked and mumble something before he quickly ran away, "Derek! No! Please, you can't leave me!" she couldn't believe it what is happening right now.

….

While holding tiredly to the cable the girl began to have tears fall down her eyes, "Please…. *sniff*"

Her mind began to overdrive with memories of what had happen the last few days and how horrible she had been to others especially to Elesa, "Maybe this is why, maybe this is my punishment…"

She then felt the cable like wire slowly snapping itself and she then just closes her eyes waiting for it snap.

* **SNAP**!* the wire finally got snap.

Time seems to slow down as the girl falls backward with a hollow looked on her face.

"Elesa, I'm sorry…" she mumbles her last words.

….

…

Then from out of nowhere a hand came from upward and grabs her by the arm.

"huh?" the girl confusedly look at her hand and see that another hand is holding to her tightly. Looking up slowly at the one who had save her before a surprise look form on her face, "No time to be surprise, hold on tide!" Ichigo shouts making the girl nod and use both her hands holding to his hand.

From the edge of the gorge Charmeleon is holding on to his legs when Ichigo had just jump down to save the girl's life. Absol too whom they had met on the way is gripping tiedly on Charmeleon scarf.

"Now!" Ichigo signals the two.

And with a large heave the two pokemon with all their strength pulls the two humans upward.

"CHarrr!"

"SOuul!"

The two had pull them too strong which resulted in Ichigo and Casey floating in mid air, quickly thinking Ichigo grabs on to the girl in a bridal style before he descends onto the ground _hard ._

* **SLAM!** *

Ichigo felt his legs shaking in pain at the impact, "That… really… hurt…" he thought inward.

He then slowly put the girl down, Casey could believe at what she had just experience, a moment ago she was about to die but now she's alive breathing the air that feels the world.

She then turned to her rescuer, "Thank you…" she sincerely said it to him while looking down. Ichigo then felt his legs slowly healing from the impact.

"Its fine, but where's Elesa?" Ichigo looked around and couldn't find the girl, Casey then felt really guilty, "She's, She's…" Casey felt really horrible.

Ichigo now understands that something happened, "She's back in there, isn't she?" Ichigo said with a serious tone, the girl nodded.

With a deep breath Ichigo stretch his legs and arms. Casey looked confused at him, "What are you gonna do?" she asked.

Charmeleon and Absol too looked at him for an answer.

Ichigo then turned to the other side of the gorge, "What else? Go safe the girl's butt." Ichigo answer with an annoyed tone.

"But that's impossible! No one can cross that!" the girl pointed her finger at the impossible obstacle. "So what?" Ichigo looked back at her. Charmeleon and Absol too moved beside him.

"So what, SO WHAT? You could die if you try to cross it?!" the girl couldn't believe him.

Ichigo just shrugged her logic off.

Then he face the girl straight making the girl blush a bit at the closeness and finding his features quite handsome, "So you'll just give up?" Ichigo said to her.

Casey could understand him, "What option is there! WHAT CAN YOU DO?!" Casey try to put some sense in him, Ichigo just stand back up and turned to the edge,

"So what if it's impossible? Would you give up if someone you care is in trouble?" Ichigo said to her also not realizing what he said meant something deeply to a girl.

That made the girl swallows her frustration in silence.

Ichigo then quickly runs towards the edge with Absol and Charmelon following him, the girl try to stop him but her shouts fell deaf to his ears.

Ichigo then jumps with his legs enhanced with aura and Charmeleon and Absol jumping the gorge with their own strength. Casey covers her eyes at the scene too scared to see them fall.

After a few seconds,

She opens her eyes to see what had happened but she could only blink as Ichigo had landed perfectly on the other side with both pokemon on his side unharmed.

"Stop staring into space! You need to get out of here!" Ichigo shouted from the other side before he turned and see a trail of blood on the floor and kneel down,

"I need to hurry" he thought inward.

"Let's go…" Ichigo quickly moves and follow the trail with both pokemon follow him. Casey exited the building and looked back at the building before she follows an officer who instructed her to follow the group of people.

* * *

 **Nimbasa tower**

On top of the tower, the family of both Elesa and Ichigo are staying inside the control room; a number of Nimbasa's citizens had taken shelter inside the large tower that is able to protect them from the lightning bolts that are momentarily raining down from the dark clouds continuously.

"What is happening?" Daniel Kamitsure looked out to the window, "Daniel!" Elizabeth kamitsure and his wife suddenly came and called out to him.

"Lizabeth? What is it?" the man asked, wondering why she is in such in a distress. "It's Elesa." She answers back with fear filling her inside.

"What happened?"

"She isn't here, no one has seen her!" Elizabeth felt tears falling down her eyes worried about her baby, her daughter, the one she had been ignoring so much.

Daniel looked back at the city, "She must still be in the city." The man too was worried about his daughter.

"Then we need to find her!" Elizabeth quickly moved to the door but a hand hold her back, "This is no time to act rash!" Daniel tries to hold her down.

"I don't care! My baby is in there, I need to save her!" Elizabeth yelled back trying to get herself out of her husband hold.

"Stop it Lizabeth, This is no time to act childish." Both adults turned their head to the older women who had been released from the hospital.

"But mother, Elesa, she-" she got cut in by her mother, "will be fine…" Ella finished her daughter's sentence making the women turned to her with confusion.

Elizabeth couldn't understand why her mother would say that, "Why would you say that, she's still in the city, trapped in that storm!" the women points at the dark clouds that seem to violently rotate.

"Like I said before she'll be fine…" Ella assured her daughter.

"How?"

"Well, a very courageous young man is out their searching for her…" Ella looked out to the window.

"Ichigo?" Elizabeth guesses.

"Yes, the boy is very reliable when you need a help in hand."

Elizabeth just didn't know what to do now.

The three just stood in silence hoping that the boy would save their girl.

* * *

And with Ash and the others who are staying a bit farther away from the Kamitsure, "Brother…" the raven hair boy looked at the growing storm while thinking about his brother.

The others we're worried too about the orange hair boy.

"Ash dear, it'll be alright." Delia comforted her son with a sense of hope.

"Yeah Ash, Ichigo always come through in the end." Leaf assures the boy.

"I know… but I can't help but feel he's not gonna be fine…" Ash leans on her mother.

The Professor and Daisy looked at the sky from the window, "This is really strange, I have never seen weather this unorthodox."

"It's not natural, grandpa…" Daisy too carefully looked.

Professor Oak nodded, "Are all of you alright?" Elesa's parents enter the room and asked them.

"Yea somehow we all made it, thank you for lending us help." Delia gives them a grateful smile.

"It wasn't any problem, we happy that everyone is safe."

After a while they all settle down and discuss about the two people missing, "I hope they are alight…" Professor Oak said with a worried tone.

"It will be fine, the only thing we can do is trust them that they will come back safe and sound." Ella tries to give them a sense of hope.

* * *

 **Inside the wreck building**

Ichigo quickly look around the rubbles of stones and rock searching for the girl, "How can she walk this fast with an injury?" Ichigo thought getting annoyed as with ever second pass the place look to be falling apart.

"Charmeleon can you detect her scent?" Ichigo asked his partner who is sniffing the area after a few moment of sniffing the pokemon shook his head, "Charr…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger, and then the lights in the place died down making it very hard for Ichigo to see clearly, "This is not really the time…"

Charmeleon too can't exactly see but his sight was better than Ichigo since the only light they have is the black flames from Charmeleon's tail.

"Can you two see anything?"

Charmeleon cried back negative, "Damn it!" Ichigo clench his jaw.

"Souul!"

Ichigo turned to the feline like pokemon, "You can?" the pokemon nodded in response, "Ok, Absol move forward and Charmeleon follow Absol and light the way!" he order the two.

The three move around the place, "Elesa!" Ichigo shouted.

Some rocks fall beside him making him jump back. "This is getting dangerous…"

The two pokemon looked back at him feeling worried even Absol, "Keep moving, we can't stop and prepare for anything that may fall."

And they keep going on, with Ichigo deflecting rocks and debris falling using his enhance aura cover hands, "I guess those hand to hand combat really came in hand."

"AGGrrrh!" a female shriek could be heard from a few seconds away, "That must be her, quickly!" Ichigo and the two pokemon quicken their pace.

With Elesa, the girl kept moving without stopping even if her legs got sprain, even if her whole body is exhausted, she won't, she will… "Never give up." She concluded.

" _Why are you afraid_?" remembering Ichigo's words,

"Yes I was afraid; I never had the courage to admit it…"

Elesa mind had been configuring many thoughts and many acts.

"I could never be as courage as Grand." her grandmother came to her mind.

"I could never be as skill and reliable as my parents." Both her parents came to her mind.

"And I could never be strong and kind as Ichigo…" his scowling face appeared on her mind.

A then certain memory came to her head,

* * *

"Ichigo, do you have something that you're scared of, or afraid of?" Elesa asked him while they chat inside a café.

"What brought up this question?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Well…hehehe…" the girl laught nervously while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Ichigo then figured out why she had asked him, "Are you implying to my face or my HAIR!" A tick marked appeared.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that i can't get your shining color out of head." That only made it worse.

After a few seconds, "But anyway do you have any fear?" Elesa asked again, Calming down Ichigo then think about the question, "I guess, I do have fears…but don't we all?"

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, but what I'm most afraid of is…." Elesa closely listen.

"…the people I care about getting hurt or harm in any way…" understanding what he meant Elesa just smile.

"Wow, Ichigo that's really something, I wish I could be brave and strong as you." Elesa look down to her thigh.

"You're wrong…" Ichigo corrected her. "Huh, you don't believe I can be strong?" the girl said a bit sad.

"No it's not that, what I meant was that I'm not strong either…" Ichigo said about himself.

Elesa couldn't believe him, "I don't believe you…"

Ichigo then said something to convince her, "Look at me, I may look strong but really... I'm not I can still get hurt like you and other things but I do have something that made me stronger than others…"

"And that is…?"

"I don't easily give up." Ichigo said it with a strong resolve.

"Even if I have to face the world, even if I have to do it all alone, I know that I won't give up and will never give up." Elesa just stay silent.

"Someone told me this once, I can't remember who said it to me but I can still remember the words which help me every day…"

" _Abandon your fear, look forward,_

 _move forward and never stop._

 _You'll age if you pull back,_

 _you'll die if you hesitate_ "

Ichigo smile a bit after he said that.

After a few second Elesa just laugh at him, "hehehe…" Ichigo scowl again. "Thank you Ichigo, after hearing this about you, I can feel… no, I definitely am…."

 **Memory Flashback ends**

* * *

"Never going to give up…" The girl thought finishing her word while she limps trying to find her pokemon with a strong resolve backing her up.

Even with lights not working, the girl kept moving and after a few more walking and limping a sense of hope fills her when she saw her pokemon standing a few steps away from her.

"Blitzle!" the girl shouted making the pokemon turned her head after hearing her trainer's voice.

The pokemon ran to her quickly feeling relief that her trainer is ok, "Brrilll!" the girl let go of the cane that was supporting her and quickly hugs her friend.

"You're okay! I was so worried!" the girl rubbed her cheeks with Blitzle. The girl then looks straight at her, "Why did you run off on your own?" she questions her.

The pokemon slump down and pull out a plate of smush cake, understanding why she does what she did, "It's ok, I'm just happy that you're fine. So let's gets ok?"

"Briilll!" the pokemon responded.

But luck was not on their side, stone rubbles quickly fell on the girl's shoulder making her screamed in pain, "ARRgghh!"

The girl had suffered too much already with her sprain knees and exhausted bogy. She fell down on to the ground like a slap of meat, Blitzle quickly move beside her, "Brill!"

Breathing heavily Elesa lie down the ground and see blood on her shoulder, "Blitzle…. *huff*" the girl called out to her pokemon.

Blitzle move beside her, "Don't worry girl, you'll be fine..." The pokemon shook her head in denial and stay beside her trainer with tears in her eyes.

Feeling the tears that is falling her face, "Don't cry…" Elesa just smile feeling a sense of relief feeling her, "Is this what is feels like to be dying…"

Elesa looked up to see a large crack rubble falling down, and with all the strength she could muster the girl push her pokemon away from her, "I'm sorry…"

Blitzle eyes widen at the scene that is the rock slowly falling descending to squash the girl.

…..

…

….

Elesa felt nothing thinking that she had already passed, "Is this the afterlife, did I already passed?" she weakly said.

"Yeah… right…. not if I can… help it." A struggling voice woke her up.

When she opens her eyes, she figured out that she wasn't dead; she wasn't in the afterlife but alive breathing, "Ichigo?" Elesa mumble out weakly.

"Yeah, who did you though it would be the grim-reaper?" Ichigo smirked at her, Elesa smile at him; she also sees that Ichigo is currently holding on to a large rock that would have crushed her if he hadn't made it.

"Ichigo?"

"Give me a sec." Ichigo then with all his strength and with the help of Charmeleon and Absol slowly push the large rock away on to the side, "AAAH! My whole body is killing me!" Ichigo stop the flow of aura inside his body.

Both pokemon we're too breathing heavily.

Elesa slowly gets herself up before she got push back down by Blitzle, "Briill!" the pokemon cry on her. Elesa smile solemnly, "Its ok, I'm fine now…"

*Cough*

*Cough*

The girl then coughs out a salty and irony taste that is blood.

Ichigo then saw the condition she was in. He then stands up and move to her side.

Elesa looked up to see Ichigo standing before her, "Ichigo…?" the girl then felt a pinch of pain on her head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Elesa cover her forehead, Ichigo just gave her an annoyed looked, "That's for being really stupid."

"Hey!" she tried to retorted back, "But you were really brave, you're grandmother will be really proud of you." Ichigo smile at the girl, he was also proud of her but wasn't going to show it.

Elesa felt her head heated a bit from his compliment and smile.

Ichigo then grab her shoulder and check the bleeding, "Hey, what are you doing?" Elesa got flustered at the way Ichigo was touching her skin, "Is this how teenage boys release their carnal instinct and succumb to their desires…"

The girl's mind was getting busy with many unmentionable thoughts; she may have been spending a few hours on the internet for too long. "What should I do…?!"

"Hold still, I need to check you're wounds…" Ichigo explain what he is doing.

….

….

Bad thoughts bad thoughts!" she kept telling herself.

"I guess it can't be helped, I need to use it." Ichigo then put his palm over her chest almost touching, but he wasn't focusing on such thing. Elesa look confuse at him, "What is he doing?"

Then she suddenly felt warmth, a feeling of safety an unnatural warmth that she wish she could embrace it forever. "This sensation, what is this? What could be engulfing me with such warmth?"

The girl looked at herself and Ichigo and see that they are both engulf in green bluish glow, she also notice that her wounds were slowly healing.

Ichigo's healing did not just heal her it also healed the pokemons that were beside them.

After a while Ichigo stop what he was doing and breathes out relief "Ichigo?" he look to face her.

Elesa wanted to know what he just did 'Wha-" Ichigo quickly puts a finger on her lips stopping her, "Let's keep this a secret, ok?"

The girl then nodded while feeling Ichigo's fingers on her lips.

"Can you stand?" Elesa then quickly stood up surprise at first before understanding it must have something to do with green light engulfing them a moment ago.

"Yeah"

Ichigo then get up too, "Then let's go, this building won't hold much longer…"

They all quickly followed him, when they finally arrived at the same gorge that had separated them from the exit, "How are we going to cross this?" Elesa look at the impossible obstacle that is in front of them.

"Kamitsure what did I tell you about giving up?" Ichigo turned to her.

"To never give up?" she answered making Ichigo nod. "But what does tha-AHHH!" she could finish her words as Ichigo quickly scoops up the girl in a bridal style and jump the gorge with Charmeleon, Blitzle and Absol.

"AAAHHHHH!" the girl screamed while closing her eyes.

And before she knows it, they had already made it to the other end. "Open your eyes Kamitsure…"

Elesa then slowly open her eyes and find herself safe on Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo then carefully place her on the ground. "Now, let's go…" Elesa walk with him.

Ichigo instinct told him something wasn't right and he quickly pushed Elesa ahead just before a long steel pole fell from above.

"ARRRggH!"

Elesa rubbed her head in confusion, "What happened?"

She looked up to see Ichigo before a horrified look form on her face, "Ichigo!"

Charmeleon quickly move beside his friend and cried, "Charrr!"

…..

"Stop you're weeping! I'm not dead." Ichigo shouted at them, "But, but…" Elesa look at the steel pole that is pierce through Ichigo's side.

"It didn't hit anything vital, so I'll be okay." But blood keeps flowing down from his chest. Seeing the blood Elesa stomach couldn't take it and she puke on the floor.

….

While she pukes Ichigo turned to Charmeleon, "Charmeleon I'm gonna need your help on this one." The pokemon understand and nodded.

After finishing puking Elesa turned to Ichigo and saw that he was currently pulling the pole out of his body slowly, "AAAHHHHH!" Ichigo scream in pain at the screaming pain he is feeling.

Elesa look horrified at the scene, "Now!" Ichigo shouted after he pull out the pole and Charmeleon quickly move in and burn the wounds and after a second the blood stop flowing.

Ichigo then slowly fell after the incredible pain he was feeling, before he could hit the ground Elesa hold him from hitting the ground, "Kamitsure?" Ichigo mumble while his head lie on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll carry you out." Elesa then carry him outside.

"Thanks…" Ichigo whisper out before he fell into unconsciousness. The pokemon just followed their trainers. Absol looked at Ichigo in bewildered. "Souul…"

To their luck an officer under Officer Jenny order was still searching for any other citizen, "Help! Over here!" Elesa shouted to the officer who turned around to find the two kids and pokemons.

And after a few minutes, we found our heroes and their pokemons inside the officer's vehicle, "Thank you sir, if you weren't there we would have been in deep trouble." Elesa thank the officer while making Ichigo more comfortable in the seat.

"It's no trouble, say… are you Daniel Kamitsure's daughter?" the officer asked, Elesa nodded. "That's great, you're parents have been searching for you for the past few hours, they'll really be glad to see that your ok."

Elesa felt touch that her parents have been looking for her.

While on the way Ichigo's head lean on to her shoulder making her surprise a bit, " **!** " Elesa look at Ichigo breathing softy, "He doesn't snore…? Cute…" she thought inward.

Finally arriving, at the entrance to the tower where Elesa's parents as well as Ichigo's family are staying. Elesa then carefully with the officer's help carry Ichigo out of the car and into the tower, "Are there any doctors here?" she asked the officer.

"Yes there is one, you'll find him on the second floor tending to a number of injured citizens, Elesa thanks the officer "Thank you…" then Charmeleon and Elesa carry Ichigo up to the stairs.

"Blitzle, Absol just follow us ok?" both pokemon nodded.

* * *

Later inside the temporary infirmary where both pokemon and human we're being treated, Ichigo is currently lying on one of the beds available with bandages all over. "Don't worry, he'll be fine…" the doctor assured her.

"I hope so…" Elesa didn't move her gaze from the unconscious boy. Charmeleon holds on to Ichigo's hand worried, "Charrr…"

The pokemon action made Charmeleon smile, "He'll be fine Charmeleon, he's Ichigo, he'll make it." After hearing such a positive word Charmeleon responded happily to her.

Blitzle then bumps her head on Elesa's shoulder, "What is it, Blitzle?" the pokemon gesture her head upward, Elesa after a few second of thinking understand what the pokemon meant, "I know but we can't leave Ichigo…"

Charmeleon heard what she said and push her too, "Charmeleon?"

Elesa saw the way the pokemon look at her and somewhat understand, "Are you sure? I can stay too?"

The pokemon shook his head, he pushed her again, Elesa looked at Ichigo then at Charmeleon again, "Ok Charmeleon you win, I'll go…"

Elesa then head to the stairs not before she turned and look at the unconscious Ichigo again, "I'll be right back…" she whispers from a distance before quickly moving towards where her parents are with Blitzle following her.

* * *

The dark storm began to spin violently with bolts of lightning falling down, "This is really strange, the weather hasn't stopped yet, and if this continues the whole city will be in ruins…" Daniel began observing the phenomena with the tower controllers.

"Mr. Daniel, you must see this. Something is going on!" Officer Jenny barge into the room surprising them all "Show me." They all follow her to the roof top.

"Goodness me, what is that?" they were all surprise by what was currently happening before them, a huge tornado made out from the dark clouds began to form and from within the spinning vortex two red piercing eyes opens.

Professor Oak and the others too had also gone with them he too was left with a shock expression.

"Dear…" Elizabeth grabs on to her husband's arm.

Ash and his mother just stare at the unnatural vortex, Leaf too scared hides her face by burying it on Daisy stomach, Daisy just hug the girl comforting the little girl.

Gary couldn't interpret what was happening right in front of them. "Can't we do something, ANYTHING to stop it?!" Delia asked Daniel who just shook his head.

"Delia… this is beyond the hands of human can touch…" Professor Oak explains to her solemnly.

Another sudden lightning falls down destroying another building making all of them flinched back.

…..

The people inside the tower panic and the police force with Officer Jenny's help try to calm them all down.

"SO what are we going to do? Just stay and wait till it's over!" Delia shouted frustrated that the people she cares about will get hurt if the storm continues.

"Grandpa, look at that thing, it's really strange…?" Gary shouted pointed at the large dark tornado. Professor Oak looked closer to see what his grandson meant.

"Is that…. Eyes?" the Professor said a bit surprise.

"Shussh… Leaf, it'll be okay… theirs no reason to be scared." Daisy rubbed the girl's back trying to sued her. "Ichigo I hope you're okay too…" being the oldest of them she couldn't help but feel scared for all of them.

And within the temporary infirmary where Ichigo is lying unconscious with Charmeleon and Absol staying his side, Ichigo's finger twitch for a slight second while his breathing calm.

The key shape necklace around his neck began to glow.

And exactly at the same time, the draconic figure within the violent vortex turned its head to towards the tower before the vortex of dark clouds move towards the tower.

"It's coming this way!" someone shouted.

They all turned to the tornado, "This is not good." Daniel said to himself before he shouts, "Everyone back inside!" then people quickly listen to his order and head inside.

Some still stay to help the tower team carry down the machine that was scanning the weather. "Come on everyone we need to go inside." Professor Oak said to his group.

"Bu-but we haven't spotted my brother yet…" Ash looked back down from the top of the tower. Some of the people still stay and watch as the thing come closer and closer.

Delia then embraces the boy, "It's ok Ash, he'll be fine… but you need to stay safe first if you want to see him again." Ash just nodded.

"Elesa…" Elizabeth stay still and look in the horizon worried about her daughter she didn't even care about the approaching storm.

Daniel stood beside his wife, "Dear… we need to get inside."

"Daniel, were we bad parents?" she asked him, the man got curious, "Why would you say that?" the women just stay quite.

"Even if we were, we still have time to make it up to her." That made the women turned to him. "So… let go back inside and do that, ok?" Daniel finishes his sentence.

Elizabeth smile and nodded.

And the two group of families then move towards the way back inside from the top of the tower. Suddenly the girl the two parents have been talking emerge from the entrance breathing heavily.

"MOM, DAD!" the girl shouted with Blitzle beside her.

Elizabeth eyes widen at seeing her daughter coming "Elesa!" the two parents quickly move to her. The girl quickly moved and jumps to them and hugs her parents.

"I'm so sorry… *sniff*" the girl buried her face on her mother's chest crying. Elizabeth just hugged her tightly with Daniel besides the two slowly smiling.

The girl kept apologizing with a heavy heart.

"Sir! We don't have much time. Those bolts of lightning are coming down!" one of the towers team shouted to Daniel, "Cover us!" he order.

The remaining tower teams pulled out their pokemon, "Ok we need to deflect back any lightning bolts coming our way!" they weren't just maintenances of the tower they were also trainers under Daniel Kamitsure.

An Magnaton , a Rhyperior, a Jolteon and a Gothetell were being called out from their pokemon.

"Rhyperior use **Rock blast** and stop those bolts!" the boulder armor pokemon forms circular rocks on its arms before launching them at the bolts heading their way, "GRRAAAH!"

"Jolteon use your ability Lightning rod and deflect it back!" the lightning speed pokemon jumps and absorbs the lightning and release it back.

"Magnaton, use **Thunder bolt**!" the steel body pokemon generates electricity on its magnets and fires at the incoming bolts canceling each other.

"Gothethel use **Psychic,** redirect those bolts!" the psychic pokemon eyes glows and raise its hands and stop the lightning bolts and wave them away but with much difficult since redirecting lightning is no joke.

The vortex of dark cloud moves closer and closer.

They kept firing on and on while Elesa and her parents had they emotional moment. "Ash, we need to go… they'll be fine." Delia gesture her son to move inside.

Ash just keep looking above the sky with a confuse look, "What's that?" Ash pointed his finger up, Delia got curious and look up but a horrified look form on her face before she shouted to the Kamitsure family.

"GET OUT OF THEIR!" Delia tried to warn them.

It alerted all of them. The tower team saw the incoming huge bolt from above and quickly order pokemon.

" **ROCK WRECKER!"**

 **"PIN MISSILE!"**

 **"ELECTRO BALL!"**

 **"PSYCHO CUT!** "

All the pokemons quickly fire at the huge lightning bolt coming down and hits its marked.

But it wasn't enough as the lightning bolt keeps coming down.

"TAKE COVER!" they all try to move away but it wasn't something anyone can avoid. Elesa just hold on tide to her parents while Daniel covers his whole body on the two. Delia just holds Ash tightly.

The bolt came down closer and closer.

Three blur figures move in front of the Kamitsure family. " **Smoke screen** …" the tallest of the figure whisper quickly and smoke quickly covers the whole top tower.

" **Tsk, guess I'll help you this time…"**

Then the lightning bolt came crashing down.

 ***** **BOOM!** *****

… **..**

… **.**

The whole building shook very hard.

…

…..

….

But the tower still stands.

"Huh?" the tower's team blink in confusion and wonder how they were still alive but couldn't see anything much since the place is still cover with smoke. "What happened?" they also looked up and see a blue color like aura enveloping the smoke cover tower.

Ash somehow look really excited as a smile formed on his face, "His back, he's okay!" Delia too felt relief and smile.

The kamitsure family were shock too that they were still alive, "What happened?" Daniel said while cover his face from the smoke.

Elesa too seems surprise but when she look up and see the blue aura cover the tower a familiar feeling came into her.

"Do I have to safe your butt all the time?" a voice in front of them said.

Elesa eyes widen and look in front of them, "Ichigo?"

"Who else? Kamitsure…" the smoke slowly reveal the figure that is Ichigo shirtless with bandages all over him with his hands extend upward glowing green. Charmeleon and Absol stood beside him.

Elesa parents were too shock at what had happened and then look at the boy who had somehow saved them all. "How…?" Elizabeth and Daniel word came out.

Seeing that the smoke is clearing Ichigo stop pumping out aura from his hands, "Pheww.. That was a close one." Ichigo wipe the sweat off his face.

" **Heh! Thanks to me, Kingy."**

Ichigo scowl, "Oh, you're back…" he dryly thought.

" **Missed you too, Kingy…"** Hollow smirked.

Ichigo then turned to Elesa who is looking at him with a grateful smile, "What?" Ichigo asked the girl who just holds both her hands on chest and said, "Thank you…"

Ichigo cheeks redden a bit at the way she was looking at him and the sincerity in her tone, "You need to stop saying that…" Ichigo just scratch his cheek.

Elesa just shook her head before she tiredly leans down to her mother's embrace.

Ichigo just smile at the girl and both Elesa's parents look surprise at the way their daughter look at the boy. " _He can be very reliable_ …" Ella words kept ringing inside their heads.

"Dear…" Elizabeth just hugs her daughter and husband.

Daniel then place a hand on his daughter with a comfortable silence until a black blur pounce on Ichigo's stomach.

*CRASH!*

"Oulf!"

"BROTHER!" Ash happily shouted while tackling down his brother. "Ash, you're holding to tight!" Ichigo struggle since his injury still hasn't healed.

"Too tight, too tight!" Ichigo yelled out.

Ash didn't let go.

Elesa and her parents just smile at the two boys.

"Now Ash, stop that, Ichigo's been through enough…" Delia move closer and sat beside the two.

Ash hesitantly did what she said, "Okay, Mom…."

The women then turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo." The women call him.

Ichigo turned his head to her, "Misses Delia?" the women gave him a mother smile, "It's good to see you that you're okay, but please don't try to be a hero next time…"

Ichigo while looking at the women, suddenly pictures and flashes of vision fills his head and I place of Delia stood a very beautiful woman with orange hair who is giving him the same motherly feeling like Delia is giving him smiles at him.

Ichigo then shook his head, "I wasn't, I was just trying to protect the ones I care about…." He then looked at Ash who grins at him and then looked at Elesa who flush a bit when he said that before he look at Delia again.

"Besides that's what my names means, Ichigo kurosaki, one who protects…"

Delia smile proudly at the boy then slowly hugs the young boy making Ichigo feel the warmth of being part of a family.

" **These no time to act mushy King, it's not over yet!"** Hollow reminded him.

"SIR! THE TORNADO!" one of the tower's team shouted. They all turned to see that tornado coming in front of them.

All of them had forgotten about the approaching disaster.

Ichigo then quickly stands back up, "Charmeleon use it now!" Charmeleon knew what he meant and look unsure. "I know it's still a working progress but we don't have any choice!"

Charmeleon then stands up with a strong posture and pull his head back. Ichigo gets behind the pokemon putting a hand on the pokemon's back pumping aura into Charmeleon.

" **Ok King, you got one shot so make it count!** " Hollow helps Ichigo directing the aura.

All of them look confused at what the boy was doing, "Stop it boy, it's impossible to stop it!" Daniel shouted.

"Heh!" Ichigo just chuckles.

A huge black flame forms on Charmeleon's front with a strike of red lines surrounding it. "Ichigo…" Elesa looked at him worriedly.

Ash just looked excited seeing the move.

"NOW!"

" **NOW!"**

Ichigo and hollow shouted at the same time. Absol just looked at the power of both human and pokemon with a shock expression.

The huge black red flames ten times the size of a man flew towards the approaching tornado. And the two forces collided with its other.

Both forces not giving an inch of hesitation,

The one who were able to take a glimpse of the collision just watch in awe.

Then after a few seconds the black flames slowly cover the violent vortex and began to slowly stop the thing and began to burn the tornado.

"What? How could it?" Daniel look surprised as his daughter and wife too looked surprised. "Charmeleon go!" Ash shouted.

"It's simple, Charmeleon black flames is really special." The man still looked confuse, "Special?"

Delia nodded and explained, "Yes, his flame never goes out easily and it can burn anything but this is the first time I seen it so powerful…"

" **Harder you fur ball!** " Hollow yelled inside Ichigo's mind.

"CHARRrrrrrRrrr!" Charmeleon push more power before he could feel the after affect.

Then after a few second the forces colliding exploded.

 ***BOOM!***

They all cover their faces from the wind blowing when it exploded.

…

….

"Is it over?" Ash asked while closing his eyes.

….

Charmeleon had fallen into unconsciousness when he finished using the move. "Thanks for your help…" Ichigo smile down at his sleeping pokemon.

" **Guess you two still need training…** " Hollow suggested.

Another tragic was avoided again and also this time by the same boy. Elesa couldn't think about anything other than "A brilliant spark…" she couldn't understand it herself now.

All of them wanted to congratulate the boy but something ascend from behind Ichigo.

"Behind you!"

Ichigo raise a brow and look behind to find two large red eyes looking at him. "Damn it…" Ichigo just thought out loud before two large draconic claws grab him and Charmeleon and flew towards the north of the city.

"Ichigo!" Elesa shouted before the girl quickly try to get up from her mother's embrace. "Elesa what are you doing?!" her mother try to stopped her.

"I need to go after him!" Elesa desperately move towards the entrance and stop.

"What can you do?!" his father shouted to her. "Elesa just stay it's too dangerous…"

Elesa turn her head to her parents, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that Ichigo has been helping me throught impossible situation and I just can't stop and stand around doing nothing."

Elesa then quickly run down the stairs.

Elizabeth just slump down on the ground, "Lizabeth are you okay?"

"She's has grown… hasn't she?" Elizabeth just stared into space.

Daniel look back the way her daughter went, "Yes, she has…"

Delia just looked at the way Ichigo had been taken with a worried looked.

* * *

 **On the street of Nimbasa**

Elesa arrived back down to the ground and turn to where Ichigo had been taken. She had to go alone since Blitzle had been taken to the infirmary to heal after the shook from the impact.

"We're coming with you?"

Elesa turn her head to see Ash and the other two kids. "Ash, it's dangerous…" Elesa didn't know the boy much other than being Ichigo's brother but she can't let the boy get hurt.

"I don't care he's my brother. I can't let him get hurt!" Ash declared.

Gary nodded too.

Leaf just look at the way Ichigo had been taken "How are we going there anyway? That thing moved pretty fast."

They never thought about that.

Ash then looked around before he spotted a car, "How about that!" he points at the car.

They all move to the car and find that the door was open.

"Are you sure?" Gary asked not too sure before they all got in Elesa on the driver seat and Leaf call shotgun and the two boys behind.

"There's no key?" Elesa search the car.

"May be I can help." A voice came from outside. They all turn to find the girl they didn't really like.

"Casey?" Elesa said, the girl solemnly nodded, Casey was about to explain herself, "Elesa, I'm-"

"Stop, you can explain yourself later but now we need all the help we can get." Elesa quickly said as time was on the essence.

Casey nodded and moves in and pulls out a small scissor and did something to the car before it started.

…..

"Did you just hot-wire a car?" Gary carefully looked at her. Casey didn't answer back and seat beside Leaf. "Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

…..

…..

"Why aren't we going yet?" Leaf asked. "Guys, I forgot I don't know how to drive…" Elesa embarrassedly said to them making all of them groan.

"Does anyone know how to drive?" she asked.

No one answered.

….

….

"Move over, I'll do it." Leaf pulled out her pokeball and Teddiursa came out.

Elesa nodded and just let the girl drive. "Really?" Casey asked disbelieved.

They all looked at her with a blank face. "Sorry, sorry, just saying…"

"Ted, let's do this." Leaf tells her pokemon who nodded.

Then Ted stood beside the breaks and the paddle ready to push since Leaf was still too short.

"This is not gonna end well…" Gary thought before the car suddenly moves.

"LET'S DRIVE!" Leaf yelled. And the car crazily moved towards where Ichigo is.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I was planning on making a Christmas special chapter but I guess time wasn't on my side.**

 **Anyway enjoy and tune in for my next update.**


	16. A confusing crisis

**Hey guys!**

 **We've decided that the final scene of this part would be cut in half and turn into another chapter. Just see for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Bleach.**

 **Chapter-15**

* * *

Nimbasa city, the heart of entertainment and leisure of Unova, now currently had a major crisis with a huge storm of dark clouds covering the entire city. Lightning bolts raining down without a single drop of rain, but such occurrence was no natural causes.

"Grandpa, that was tha-" Daisy looked at the legendary pokemon flying away with Ichigo and Charmeleon.

"Zekrom." Professor Oak finished her sentence, "But why would it do that. Taking Ichigo and Charmeleon away?" Daisy asked not understanding why a pokemon would kidnap Ichigo of all people.

The Professor just rubbed his chin wondering, "I don't know. I have never seen any pokemon behave like that…"

"Professor Oak?" Samuel turned his head when someone called out to him. The Professor turned to see Daniel standing before him inside one of the room in the tower.

"Daniel, what is it?"

"Professor you saw what just happened right?" the man asked the pokemon Professor.

Samuel nodded, "Yes, and if you're wondering why it did that. I'm sorry but even I don't have a clue." Daniel Kamitsure just stands there with a depressed expression.

The Professor didn't know about the region and its legend much. So, he needed to know something, "Hmm…."

"Daniel." The man didn't answer to lost in thought,

"Daniel!" the Professor call out a bit louder this time, making the man snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Daniel looked at the Professor, "Daniel, do you know anything about the legendary pokemon? I'm not familiar with this particular one. We need to know everything about the pokemon."

Then the Professor looked back to the dark clouds, "Maybe it'll shed some light to our situation."

The man nodded in response, "I believe the legend says that Zekrom is one of the Tao trio or energy trio of Unova. Nothing is really much known about them with only the oldest known information is that they we're once a single being."

"Tao trio?" Daisy confusedly repeated.

"Yes, Tao trio, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. The three had major role in the origin of Unova." Daniel continues, Professor Oak just shook his head, "But that still doesn't explain anything."

They then imagine two large dragon's one white and the other black, the two circling around its other with a dispute of some sort between the two beings. And out of nowhere a third dragon appeared with a hollow cry.

"Zekrom and Reshiram have very opposite views and goals." Ella came into the conversation with Elizabeth beside her.

"What do you mean?" Professor Oak asked. Ella then took a seat on a chair, too exhausted to stand, "Reshiram the dragon, that seeks the truth and Zekrom the dragon, that follows ideal."

Before the Professor could say anything, "When one of the dragons sees either aspects on an individual they will see through it that if that person holding such component is worthy or not.¦" Ella finished.

A single idea came to Professor Oak's mind but he just shook it off.

"Are you saying that Zekrom is… testing Ichigo?" Daisy asked worriedly. Ella shook her head, "I don't really know, but it's a plausible idea to why all this happened."

"I knew the boy was special but to make one of the legendary pokemon to have such an interest on him…is mind boggling." Professor seriously said with a curious thought.

Daisy didn't care about anything, she was worried. With a deep exhaling the girl just looked towards the open window, "Ichigo."

* * *

And with Ichigo, who's currently being man handled or in this case dragon handled. Struggling to escape, but the dragon's hold was no loose grip, "Oi! What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted at the pokemon who just ignored him.

"Let me go!"

But it was no help since the dragon just kept on ignoring him.

Ichigo then turned to his unconscious partner who was also currently being held like him, "Damn it, the move took quite a lot out of Charmeleon." Ichigo thought. "I should've prepared for that…"

" **I'm not helping you this time King**." Hollow said to him.

A tick marked appeared on his head, "And why not?" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

" **Meh! Cause I don't feel like it**." Hollow then disappeared deep in his mind. Ichigo just mumbles how useless the hollow has been.

Thinking about how he would do Ichigo scampers inside his head with what he'll do now? Damn it!

He looked back at the dragon, "Hey! I'm talking to you!?" Ichigo shouted at the dragon but again no response.

The dragon wasn't moving fast or anything. In-fact it was on a slow pace towards some direction.

"Stupid lizard." Ichigo insulted inward at the pokemon.

" **GGggrrr…**."

Ichigo just blink at the response before he turned to the pokemon, "Oi! You can hear me, can't you!?"

No response again.

Ichigo scowl, "I'm not giving up…"

Gathering a large amount of his energy (in this case his aura) Ichigo struggle trying to get out the dragon's grip but it wasn't working.

But it did irritate the large dragon, whom tightens its grip.

The huge black dragon suddenly stopped and quickly looked at the human with both eyes flashing with anger.

" _GRRRR!_ "

" **You poke it with the wrong stick King**."

"What?" was the only thought that went through Ichigo's mind before the dragon electrocuted him with a huge voltage of electricity, "AAAHHHHH….!"

After a few seconds of screaming, the dragon stopped and Ichigo slumped down with smoke coming out from him.

Ichigo tiredly look up to the pokemon with a smirk, "Is that *huff* all you got? *huff*" his taunt made the dragon glare at him.

The dragon growl and slowly descends lower from the air before moving again.

But our hero attention was redirected by a sound below.

*Piit!*

*Piit!*

Ichigo turned down after hearing the honking sound. Only to see a small green car (If you what to know what it looks like think of Mr. Bean's car.) following him while driving crazily "what the…?"

The car then drive up to a cart like ramp and flew a bit high from the ground closing a bit of distance between themselves and Ichigo, whom could only look back with widen eyes.

Time slow down and Ichigo looked carefully who the driver is before a shock looked come to his mind, "Leaf?" then the car hits the ground again with a loud crash but still moving.

* * *

 **On the streets of Nimbasa**

The whole area looked and felt like a deserted city with all the lightning bolts falling down destroying part of the city. A Patrat slowly crawled on the street looking around at the deserted area.

A noise alerted the pokemon.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Praa?" time slow down as the pokemon looked up to see a car flying over it. And….

*CRUMP!*

The small green car hits the ground hard but only with a few scratches.

"LEAF, SLOW DOWN!" Gary shouted to his friend, whom was driving the car like a maniac. "HAHAHAHA this is so much fun! TED, PUSH IT HARDER!" Leaf's pokemon, Teddiursa saluted and pushed harder on the paddle "Teddii!".

"AHHHHhhhh!" they all shouted like their life was on the line.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" Casey holds her stomach and mouth. Beside her, Ash eyes were in a swirl because of the motion of the car, "Arghh... My head, everything is so spinny."

Elesa on the other hand just holds on to the seats gripping tightly, "Leaf?!"

"Yeaahhh?!" the girl shouted back with enthusiasm.

"Aren't you driving a bit fast!?" Elesa shouted again while she jumps a bit from her seat as the car bumps again to something. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I got this!" Leaf takes her eyes away from the road and turned to Elesa with a crazy smile.

They were about to hit an empty car on the road since the girl took her eyes away from the road, "DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OF THE ROAD!" Gary shouted and quickly pulls the steering wheel on the side avoiding their deaths.

Due to the boy's quick thinking, all of them avoided their deaths with no injury. Well, the car looks a bit worse for wear… since, the one driving was quite the driver?

"Pheww… that was close." Gary breathes out with relief.

Leaf pulls her head out of the car's window and shouted at the empty car that they almost hit, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

The passengers inside the car she's driving just looked at her with a single thought, "We're going to die."

Gary then quickly pulls her in, "LEAF FOCUS! Eyes on the road and the pokemon that's taking Ichigo and Charmeleon away." Gary tried to put some sense into her.

Leaf nodded, Gary thought he had calm down the girl but…

"Ichigo, we're coming for you!" Leaf with more intensity drives the car, bumping and almost crashing.

Gary just gives up before his eyes look at the road.

"Leaf, WALL!" then the girl pulled to side avoiding it but still following the pokemon.

"STAMP POST!"

*CRACK!*

"WATER HYDRATE!"

*STUMP!*

"ANOTHER CAR!"

*CRASH!*

Even though Gary keeps pointing it out, Leaf just drives through all of them without a care in the world.

"Leaf your hitting them on purpose!" Gary screamed at the girl, Leaf just smirk wildly, "Heh! You know me too well Gary."

The car then bumps into a large rock on the road without slowing down pushing it through only with a large dent on the side.

"What kind of car is this?!" Gary just looked down at the durable but also very fast car. "Ichigo's younger siblings are quite the buzzing bunch aren't they?" Elesa sweat dropped.

"And the guy isn't!?" Casey questions her with her face growing a bit green. Elesa just chuckles at the how all this turned out.

Ash just stay on his seat almost passing out from all the turns the car was making.

…

The dragon pokemon quickly moved and flew towards the large arena of Nimbasa city big stadium, "This isn't good…"

Ichigo look at himself and his unconscious partner. And he's right; there wasn't much he can do at the current situation.

Ichigo was only able to struggle, since electrical volts were still circulating through his body.

…..

"Leaf its heading towards the stadium!" Elesa instructed the girl after just learning her name.

The little girl nodded "Got it!" And she pulls the car in high gear, "Ted, do it!" Teddiursa responded by using **Pound** on the paddle, "Teddi!"

The car speed up like it was fire off by a sling-shot.

"Leaf, too fast!" Ash shouted from the back.

After a while they were about to arrive at the front of the stadium, "Leaf you can stop now!" Elesa said getting a bit sick from all the bumps and crashes.

"Kay! Ted breaks!" Leaf shouted and waited for her pokemon to push.

Only that didn't happened with a problem the small pokemon was facing.

Teddiursa just looked at the broken breaks, "Teddii…?"

"Ted?"

Leaf and Gary look down before the boy groan with a twitch. "Leaf what's the problem?" Elesa asked the girl.

The girl chuckle, "A slight problem hehehe…." Gary just smacks his face.

"I don't like the sound of that." Casey dryly mumbles and Leaf just stick out her tongue at the girl.

The two older girls then look in front to see the brake's paddle broken, before looking up to the road and see that they were about to hit the walls of the stadium.

…

…

….

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gary and Teddiursa just hugged each other screaming and the same could be said for the two older girls screaming and holding on to each other with Ash squished in between.

Leaf tried to pull the car to hit on something to slow them down. "Don't worry guys, I got this!"

*CRASH!*

….

….

Luckily for them the car didn't explode, but hit on a shed store making them stopped without much harm done.

"AAAHHAHHHHHH!" they were still screaming and hugging each other with their eyes close. Ash pulls himself out from the two girl's strong hold,

Ash breathes heavily after all the driving.

Ash sees that they didn't crash but had safely stopped, "Guys, we made it. So stop screaming!" Ash yell at the four making them slowly stopped.

"AHHHhhhh… Huh?" they looked around to see that he was telling the truth.

"Is everybody alright?" Elesa asked looking at all of them.

"Yeah."

"No bruise here."

"I think I broke a nail."

"Teddiii…"

But Leaf didn't response, "Leaf?" Elesa turned to the girl whose head is buried on the air bag that had inflated.

All of them quickly moved to the girl. "Leaf! Wake up!" Gary shook her.

The girl didn't response.

"No…" Elesa's hand covers her mouth.

They all just stay quite.

….

….

But to their relief the girl's head quickly pulls up with swirl in her eyes.

"That Ratata is lying! He's not the cutest…"

*SMACK* then the girl quickly slump back down to the air bag.

Multiple sweats drop forms on their head.

Elesa was about to move to the girl, "Stop!" Gary spoke out loud.

"What?" a question appeared on the girl's head.

"You need to hurry and get Ichigo back!" Gary shouted, "Don't worry about Leaf. I'll take care of her."

Looking down at the girl the young model finds that the girl was unharmed and saw what he meant.

Elesa understands and quickly enters the large stadium with Casey and Ash following her. Gary just looked at the down girl after placing her in a comfortable position.

"I..chigo…" the unconscious girl mumbles.

Gary just looked down, "Don't worry, Ash and the others are going to save him." even if he said that he too was getting worried about his brother figure.

A figure quickly enters the scene and revealing to be Absol who quickly followed them and enter the stadium.

* * *

 **On the top of the stadium**

The dragon type pokemon slowly hovers above the large stadium and started generating electricity from its body before the electric current covers the whole stadium.

Ichigo and the unconscious Charmeleon too we're hover on the air with electricity chain around their body holding the two in the air.

The dragon move closer to Ichigo with red gleaming eyes scanning the boy's body as if trying to find something.

With a scuff the legendary being move back.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo glare at the large being that was also glaring back, "…" the large dragon didn't respond and only growls lowly while doing what it was doing.

The dragon moved closer again and looked carefully at him before it snarls telepathically " _What are you_?"

Hearing the pokemon's voice of question our hero got confusion, "What?"

Knowing time was running out before _he_ comes, the large dragon shock Ichigo again by using the electrical chains holding, "AARRGGHHHH!"

" _Answer me_ , _Strange being..._ "

After getting his composure back Ichigo breathes in and out while looking at the dragon with a scowl. With his hair covering his eyes and sweats falling down.

Ichigo just kept glaring, "Look! I don't know why you brought me here or why you keep saying stuff I don't understand, but I'll be damn if I'll tell anything!"

Ichigo somehow broke out of the electrical chains surprising the pokemon.

"Eat these!" Ichigo formed an **Aura-sphere** on his palm and tried to slam it on the large pokemon.

Zekrom just growl in annoyance at the descending boy and raise its claw and form electricity around it and slam it on Ichigo "ARGGGH!"

*CRACK!*

Ichigo smash down on top of the stadium, **hard**. That resulted with him coughing a few spec of blood.

Struggling a bit while his body slowly heals on its own… Ichigo look at the pokemon without fear but that wasn't enough to beat a legendary being with the fact that he was running low on steam as well as his partner down, Ichigo couldn't do anything much alone.

Zekrom pulls the young boy back to the air using the same electrical chains on him, " _I do not know why father would choose such a weak and unqualified being but I cannot let this happened, to create his ideal I must eliminate you_."

Zekrom raised both its claws and form a dense and concentrated electric ball.

" _May you rest_."

Ichigo just gritted his teeth and struggled.

" **Sorry king but this isn't a fight you can win**."

But before Zekrom was able to unleash its power on Ichigo a crescent pink shape energy (Psycho cut) hits Zekrom making the large pokemon lose its focus and expels its energy "Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard the familiar voice and turn his head to see Elesa, Ash and Casey with Absol and Teddiursa beside them.

"Ted use **Energy ball**!" Ash shouted and the cub bear pokemon forms a green sphere on its hands before launching at the pokemon.

"Ichigo!" Elesa shouted and runs to his direction. Absol scoffed at Ichigo's predicament and quickly fires continues assault of **Psycho cut** at the dragon pokemon trying to distract it.

The moves hits Zekrom and exploded forming smoke around the large pokemon. "What are you all doing here?! Get out of here!" Ichigo shouted from the air still trapped in the electric chains.

"We're here to save you!" Ash answered him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration, "This isn't some game you can win. You can seriously get hurt here!"

"No! We're going to save you!" Elesa shouted back and quickly jumped up with Casey giving her a boost.

Elesa reached Ichigo and grabbed him but the electricity surrounding him shocked her, "AAHHHHHH!" the girl screamed but didn't let go. Any other girl would've let go by now but Elesa had already experience being shock with her father's pokemons.

Ichigo saw that the girl was still holding on, "Elesa let go! You'll die if you don't stop!" Ichico tried to push the girl away.

"NO!" Elesa shouted loudly at him making Ichigo stop with surprise.

Zekrom on the other hand was annoyed. The large dragon was about to move and attack our hero only to get distracted by the assaults coming from Absol and Teddiursa.

Those attacks would not have hurt or even scratch it but due to over using its powers for a pass few days searching the boy whom its father chosen was too exhausting.

The girl shook her head while the current slowly trails around her body making her feel unbearable, "I'm not the leaving you here! How can I just stand around and let you get hurt like this? So please stop saying things like that and help me get you out of here!" the girl keeps trying to pull the electrical chains around him, even though she was getting hurt.

" **Heh! Didn't know you had a new girlfriend.** " Hollow chuckles, Ichigo saw the way Elesa keep pulling so he too decided to not give up and began to push the chains. "Fine…"

"We'll do this together." Ichigo answered back making the girl feel a bit more relief even with the shocking experience she just had.

And with a large pull and struggle both boy and girl tried to break it.

"AHHHHH!" Ichigo and Elesa shouted, after a few seconds the electric chains slowly broke apart Ichigo quickly formed another **Aura sphere** and slam it on his unconscious partner which broke the chains holding the pokemon..

While falling Ichigo and Elesa look at each other. Ichigo just gave a grateful smile (a small one) at the girl and the girl softly smiles back.

Ichigo then quickly holds her in a bridal style, before he perfectly lands. Taking a quick breath Ichigo calm himself down.

"Thanks Kamitsure…" Ichigo said to the girl. Elesa just said nothing and only nods with a small smile. She even ignored her embarrassing position on his arms.

Ash and Casey caught the falling Charmeleon, "Pheww...! That was close." Ash looked down at the still unconscious Charmeleon.

"You can say that again." Casey just sat flat on the ground.

Absol and Teddiursa too moved beside them.

" _ENOUGH_!" the smoke covering Zekrom was swept away by its large claws and showed that he was unharmed, but with a lot of rage. He wasn't going to let mere being such as them to stand in his father's goal.

Raising its claws again and this time with intense rage, " _I must complete my task… For his ideals_!" electricity slowly circles around its claws. The clouds darken and the dragon's anger rises.

"GGRRRAAAaaaa!" the dragon roars making a lot of unstable electrical current forming.

Zekrom quickly released the destructive energy ( **Bolt strike** ) at the group, Ichigo and the others just had surprise looked on their face when the electrical surge came closer and closer to them.

With no hope of escaping the huge cluster of energy, they all watch its descending form.

Ichigo's necklace suddenly glows.

….

…

A blinding light enveloped the whole area also making the electrical sphere of energy disperse before it could hit them.

Zekrom just stood still in shock at the being that slowly descended before it.

Ichigo too looked at the familiar being in awe.

" **About time**." Hollow within Ichigo just mumbles.

" _Fathe_ -"

" _SILENCE_!" a familiar qilin/centaur like figure with a golden cross like wheel around its abdomen snapped at the dragon pokemon. An aura of superiority envelops the being.

Zekrom stood in silence at the perspective of the being in rage.

" _You insolent child, Do you know the damage that you're actions could have caused_!" Arceus bellowed in anger..

With a bit of confidence the dragon pokemon answer back, " _I have done it for the ideal you dream of, the ideal world you've sought_!" then suddenly Zekrom felt tremendous pressure on itself and gets slammed on the top of the stadium. The force shook the whole area, as if their was an earthquake.

Arceus stops the pressure on the dragon and lifts it up, " _Do not make unnecessary actions on such assumptions_."

Ichigo just looked a bit surprised at the powerful dragon being scolded, "You don't see this every day." Ichigo then turned look down at Elesa with an alarmed expression, "What's happening?" Ichigo tried to shook the girl up, but Elesa gave no response and just stood still.

" **Don't worry king they're just frozen in time. The big boss did that**."

"They?" Ichigo looked at Ash and Casey and saw that they we're frozen too.

" **Just relax. It'll be over soon**."

" _Then why is he carrying you're key, why is he the one to save our world_!" Zekrom points its claws at Ichigo.

" _I don't know why you choose him but I can never accept him_!"

Ichigo scowled a bit angry that he was been looked down and was about to shout.

" **Stop King, you can't get involve**."

"Why!" Ichigo harshly thought inward.

" **You just can't. This isn't our business**."

"What? Didn't you hear that thing? It was talking down to me!"

" **So, what? If you interfere I can't promise that you're little group will be alright**."

Ichigo just stood quite after that, gritting his teeth.

Arceus just got curious, " _And why do you not_?" the being asked the dragon, " _He doesn't have the resolve, the strength and the ideal to fulfill that role_!" Zekrom finished before being slammed down on to the ground again.

The Omni potent being sighed " _You do not know what the future holds child_ …"

Remembering a certain memory Zekrom stopped questioning Arceus.

Arceus then turned to Ichigo, "*sigh* _Ichigo, my apologies for the mishaps that one of my children caused_." the being then raised its head high before glowing.

The light began to envelop the whole city and slowly the dark clouds that Zekrom had formed disperse with the ruined city slowly returning back to its former state.

Ichigo look at the city slowly fixing. The ruin buildings, the damaged roads and the rubbles slowly forming back to their original state.

After the light died down, " _That is all I can mange. My power hasn't fully returned_."

"Thanks for the fix." Ichigo fell down on the ground with Elesa in his arms, finally relieved that all of these have stopped.

Zekrom growls again at Ichigo before becoming silent gain.

" _Enough, we're wasting too much time as it is. We will have this conversation on a later date_." Arceus concluded and formed two portals.

" _I hope you grow stronger young protector_. _You'll need it_." Arceus looked down at Ichigo before he enters one of the portals with Zekrom doing the same.

Before entering, Zekrom turned to growl at our orange hero.

"What was that thing's problem?" Ichigo rubbed his sore neck.

" **The big bad dragon got spanked by daddy of course. hahaha**!"

After the two legendary being left, time began to move again.

Only to surprised everyone at the situation sudden change.

"How is this possible?" Daniel looked at the cleared sky and back to the almost fix city that was in ruin a moment ago.

"Is it over?" Daisy asked while moving to the window.

"It seems to be. How strange..." Professor Oak answer.

Delia and Elizabeth too looked out feeling a bit relief that it was over since both we're worried for their children.

"But how is this possible? The storm was so strong." Daisy asked a bit curious.

"Did Zekrom leave? Or was it defeated?" Delia asked too with her won questions.

They all could just stay quite not knowing the answer. "Stop all that nonsense and just be glad that it's over." Ella snapped them out of their trance.

"And beside we need to go, Zekrom moved towards the big stadium. It's still a mystery but there are more important things to do. The children must be their waiting."

"You're right mom, let's go." Elizabeth quickly moves out. The others followed in suite.

* * *

 **Back with our heroes**

"Huh?" Elesa blinked, confused at what had happened. "Hey, you okay?" Ichigo smiled down at the girl whose head was lying on his lap.

"Ichigo?" Elesa looked up to see him giving her a small smile which totally fits him. A warm feeling began to envelop her, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shock Hehehe…" she tiredly smiled back.

"Brother!" Ash runs to him and hug him from the back, "You're okay!" Ash cried out loud. Ichigo just rubbed the boy's hair.

"I'm fine Ash, you can let go of me." Ichigo chuckles at his younger brother.

Casey came forward and helped Elesa up, "Kamitsure?" the girl turned to Ichigo, "?"

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, and thanks… for not giving up. You really learn that didn't you?" Ichigo scratches his head a bit feeling a bit awkward saying it to someone.

Elesa shook her head, "No, I should be the one thanking you. You really help me for the better Ichigo."

Ash could only wonder what they were talking about.

A small red color appears on the girl's cheek, "I was only able to do all that because you would've done something like that if I were in a similar situation.…" Elesa put both hands on her back and twirl around trying to hide her blush.

All of them looked at the girl with a curious and confused looks.

Casey turned to them, "Anyway…. I think we should get down. I'm not really good with heights." They all looked around to see that there still on top of the stadium.

* * *

Later they all found themselves being hug to death by their respective family. "M-Mom, you are crushing m-me" Ash struggled in his mother's hug.

"Ash, you've made me so worried." Delia didn't let go.

Gary and Leaf too we're being hugged by a very worried and angry Daisy, "Sis, P-Please…" Gary choked out, "Daisy… stop it." Leaf too couldn't breathe.

Elesa on the other hand was trying to stop her mother's crying, "My Baby!" the women couldn't stop the tears of joy falling down her eyes.

Elesa didn't struggle from her mother's embrace but opened her arms welcoming the sudden warm feeling.

Her mother was a bit surprised but she didn't dwell on it and just embraced her fully with a mother's warmth.

"Elesa?" Casey hesitantly moved to the girl.

Elizabeth slowly lets her daughter go, "Hmm? What is it?" The older girl rubbed her arm still feeling a bit stiff, "It's about what had happened back in that store…"

She didn't want to say it out of embarrassment, but she could hold it and that fact that the lemon hair girl in front of her was so forgiving about it. She needed to say it.

"I know what I did back than was unforgivable, but I just want to say… I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, if you don't forgive me…" the girl lowers her head a bit.

The girl then turned deciding to leave but a hand stop her from moving further.

Elesa knew what she meant, "Casey it's okay. Anyone would've been scared in that kind of circumstance. I don't really blame you."

"But, but, it's not just that. I was always really horrible to you…" the girl turned her head a bit to the side. "You were?" Elesa said a bit surprise since the girl didn't even knew it.

Casey nodded and tried to explain.

Elesa just looked at her and carefully listen. "I was so jealous of you that I did something really stupid."

"Why?" Elesa asked wondering.

"Cause you're really pretty and everybody seem to like you a lot. And when you won the contest on a single try I just… snapped. I'm really sorry." Casey speaks out her reasons.

Elesa let her go and look her in the eye,

"It's Okay." Elesa eye smiled at her with a tilt to the side.

Casey slowly nodded, "Elesa… I.. I.." but the older girl got hugged by the lemon blond hair girl again, "Hehehe… stop apologizing you're starting to sound like me." Elesa giggles before Casey joins her.

Elizabeth just looked at her daughter with a proud expression, "My baby is growing up so fast."

But she was surprised at how her daughter has change before looking at Ichigo whom was trying to wake up his black fire lizard partner with the three kids help. Elizabeth could only smile at how things turned out.

"I know dear, it's a refreshing sight isn't it?" Daniel holds her wife to the side while they looked at their daughter.

"I am really proud of you Ichigo. You've really done something that people find it impossible…" Professor Oak complimented the boy who is currently yawning.

"Really? I don't think I did much, *yawn* Kamitsure did it by herself…" Ichigo stretched his aching arms and legs.

"Hahaha, never the less, you did gave a helping hand in this."

"Chaarrr!" Charmeleon tiredly shouted a bit annoyed a bit forgotten. "Yes, you did great too Charmeleon. You're mother would have be proud." The professor smiled down at the pokemon.

Charmeleon bashfully stroked his scarf from the compliment with Absol looking at the pokemon with a sweat dropped, "Thanks for coming too Absol." Ichigo rubbed the pokemon head.

"Sol….." The pokemon just lay down on the ground.

"Ichigo did you caught an Absol?" the Professor asked. "Nahh… this guy just followed me." Ichigo answered back. "Souul!"

"Oh, sorry I mean girl." Ichigo corrected the pokemon's gender with a sweat dropped. The professor just shook his head in disbelief, "I will never understand this boy."

While they were having a great time a figure quickly moved close to them, "Casey!"

They all turned to see the same guy some of them knew, "Derek?" Casey said a bit surprised.

Leaf turned to Ichigo and pull up her hands, "Ichigo could you hold me up" Ichigo looked at the girl in confusion and Leaf just glare.

….. Stare.

"Okay, Okay." Ichigo holds her up and stood beside Elesa.

"Casey, I'm really happy that you're okay. I was so… worried." The guy smiled at her forgetting that fact that he did something horrible a few hours ago.

Ichigo looked at the girl and wondering what she'll do.

Casey looked down and gripped her hands. Elesa looked at her friend worriedly.

The guy started talking nonsense about how he had been helping some citizens and what not. "And something happened this and their…"

Derek stopped and saw that his girlfriend wasn't even listening.

"Casey?"

"Hey."

"Hey babe, look at me when I'm talking to you." Derek move closer to the girl.

The others who were watching got a bit angry and also with intrest at the scene.

"Casey."

"Casey!" the guy called out.

* **SMACK**!*

A very painful sound echoed over the place.

The people around them gasp. The three kids hold their laughter's. Elesa was still concerned at the girl.

Derek just looked bewildered from the pain on his cheek. "Babe? Why-"

"Don't babe me, you jerk!"

"You left me!"

"You didn't care!"

"And you know what? I don't ever want to see your face again, EVER!" Casey slapped him again making him turn to Elesa.

"Ughhh… Elesa you're still on my side right?" Derek asked before Elesa did what she had to do.

"I'm sorry but Casey's right you are a jerk." Elesa cocked back her arm and slapped the guy.

* **SMACK**!*

Too painful the guy turned around before he got slapped again.

* **SMACK**!*

"And that's from me!" Leaf shouted after slapping the guy too. Leaf felt a funny feeling "Huh? So that's how slapping feels like. It felt really good." Ichigo then put down the girl after she finished.

Ash and Gary just moved away from the girl.

Derek looked at Casey wondering why he deserved all these, "Derek, just go. You're embarrassing yourself."

Since it was pointless to stay any longer they all began to move and let the authorities do their work. "Casey, are you okay?" Elesa asked, the girl nodded and bump her shoulder with Elesa, "Yeah I'm fine. In fact I never felt better." Casey felt relief which she hasn't felt for years before her face flew downward, "But it hurts… I don't know why but it hurts."

A few tears escapes.

Feeling two warm arms embracing her, the sadden girl stop, "Elesa?"

"I'll be okay…" Elesa eye smile while hugging her.

Shadowing her eyes Casey mumbles, "Thanks…." Even though the girl felt hurt at the guy for hurting her, she knows that she'll get over it but with the help of a new found friend.

Without any warning the mother of the teen model then hugs both girls from behind, "I'm really proud of you girls." The two girls just blush a bit that someone saw how they acted.

"Casey." the women said.

"Yeah?"

"You're an aspiring model aren't you?" the women asked. Casey nodded.

"How about I give you two some pointers." Elizabeth winks at her daughter and friend. "Really?!" Casey couldn't believe her luck. She was going to get tips from the famous model.

Daniel moved closer to Ichigo, "Boy." Ichigo then turned his attention to him, "What?" Ichigo isn't polite all the time, even he doesn't know that.

"I want to thank you for having done so much for my family." The man shakes Ichigo's hand. "It wasn't me. She did most of the work. All I did was help." Ichigo pointed his thumbs at the girl. Daniel kamitsure just smiled at his answer and nodded.

The man was about to say something but stopped when he was Ichigo falling down on the ground with a loud sound.

*THUD!*

…..

…

"Ichigo!" they all shouted at the down boy whose eyes slowly close, "What-t! is this… Feeling… I ca…n't… move…" Ichigo mumbled before slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **We did the best we can in correcting some errors but that's it.**

 **And we also wanted say that this was once check out by our previous beta-reader Chaos 083. In the end we didn't really wanted beta readers since it made us uncomfortable (And the fact that we're introverts. No offence.)**

 **Anyway, thanks guys for the reviews.**


	17. Recovering and a new path

**Hello!**

 **We've re-written some part and change the ending on this chapter but had to use a lot of 'Kind's' idea to finish it.**

 **And I guess we really need to post faster but it's really hard.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or Bleach.**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

"O…"

"Oi…."

" **Oii**!"

Ichigo quickly got up and looked around to find himself back in his mindscape.

He looked around for a bit then turned to see Hollow standing above him on the air, "Huh?"

" **It's been a while hasn't it King**?" Hollow smirked down at him before raising his hand forming a white ball of energy on his hands.

"What?" Ichigo couldn't say anything more as he quickly rolls over to the side dodging the white energy ball.

* **BOOM**!*

" **HEY! What the heck was that for**?!" Ichigo yelled, angry that his white identical self was throwing energy balls at him.

" **HAHAHAHA… GET READY KING**!" Hollow jumped at him, throwing continues assaults of the white **Aura-sphere**. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" Ichigo runs around dodging the multiple energy balls.

Ducking a fist Ichigo grabs Hollow's arm and both identical being smashes each other's head, "What are you doing!" Ichigo shouted with some blood flowing down their foreheads.

Hollow just smirked at him with a crazy look in his eyes, " **Heh! You got some fight in you**." The white being quickly escaped Ichigo's hold and push him back with a kick to the chest.

Recoiling back Ichigo gritted his teeth and quickly runs to the white being. "Stop… MESSING WITH ME!" Ichigo covers his hands with his aura.

Hollow just smirked and quickly move to Ichigo with his own aura cover hands.

The two powers struck with fist versus fist, both power and strength struggling.

" **Stop talking and START FIGHTING**!" Hollow pushed Ichigo back and canceled their power struggle with a greater force.

Backing up Ichigo quickly raised his right leg and hits Hollow who was able to guard in time with a cross arm. " **Is that it**?" Hollow smirked again making Ichigo more annoyed.

The two jumped back before closing the distance between them and started having a full frontal hand to hand combat.

Dodge, evade, counter, the two didn't hesitate and fought with everything they had.

"Shut up!" Ichigo pushed his left fist to the white being but Hollow quickly grabs it and began swinging Ichigo round and round.

Ichigo gritted his teeth while being swing around like a rag doll.

Hollow then suddenly released Ichigo sending him up on the air. Ichigo couldn't see straight still dizzy from the swinging.

Another white **Aura sphere** formed on his hand, " **Eat this**!" the white being quickly throws it at Ichigo. "Damn it." Ichigo thought before the energy ball hits him and exploded.

* **BOOM**!*

Hollow turned away from the explosion and dusted both his palm, " **Ah… that did the trick**." Then the white being cracked his aching neck and arms before quickly tilting his head to the side dodging a black-red color **Aura sphere**.

" **What took you so long**?" Hollow sarcastically said to the messed up orange hair boy. "I'm gonna kill you…." Ichigo growled before coughing dust and smoke out of his mouth.

*cough*

*cough*

"What the heck was that for you crazy idiot?!" Ichigo asked still glaring at the white being and his stupid grin.

Hollow turned to him and only said something more that would made Ichigo angry, " **Oh… That? That was just a work out**." Hollow stretch his arms a bit. Ichigo really wanted to kill him.

But before Ichigo could say anything more Hollow beat him to it, " **Now King, you must be wondering why I haven't been contacting you weren't you**?"

"Not anymore…" Ichigo grumbled.

Hollow then stands before him, " **We'll without further ado I'm back and will be back for good**." The white being smirked amusingly at Ichigo.

"Wait. That's it? You're not gonna explain yourself why you were keeping a low profile the whole time?!" Ichigo asked a bit angry.

" **Meh!** " Hollow just scoffed not really carrying about it.

Ichigo just rubbed his hair getting annoyed at the white being lazy words. " **And you should be more grateful King**." Hollow said to the orange hair boy.

"Why would I ever do that?" Ichigo scowled. " **I can see that you already forgot, you're not really smart aren't you king**?" Hollow slightly taunts the boy.

Ichigo just ignored him, " **If it weren't for me, you, and that blonde chick of yours would have already hit the grave**." A memory of what had happened at the tower resurfaced and reminded Ichigo.

"Whatever…" Ichigo just scowled again.

" **Now, now king it's time to stop lying down because we got a lot of things to do**." the hollow grinned madly. Ichigo slowly got up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Hollow just answered back with another white **Aura sphere** formed on the palm of his hand.

Then the white being started training Ichigo like crazy with him dodging and enduring a lot of hits coming from him and white Charmeleon that the white being created again and then some.

* * *

 **Inside Nimbasa city hospital**

Ichigo slowly began to regain consciousness "Ughh…. My head" Ichigo touched his head feeling a slight pain. Looking around Ichigo groans, "I really hate the hospital…"

Ichigo then founds his partner Charmeleon on his side sleeping, Ichigo just chuckles at his partner who was also covered in bandages.

Charmeleon ears twitch before the black lizard woke up and yawns.

"Hey there buddy, you alright?" Charmeleon looked to see his friend woke up before he quickly jumped and happily hugged the orange haired boy.

"Charrr!" Ichigo leaned back a bit from the sudden weight.

Slowly rubbing the black lizards head, "I'm okay, how about you? You did use a lot of energy." Ichigo asked. "Charrr!" The black lizard pumped up his bandage covered right claw.

Ichigo smiled a bit and tried to move both his arms but felt his left arm really sore, Ichigo turned to his left arm and found it covered in a cast, "I guess we did go overboard…" Ichigo scratched his head with his working arm.

"Charrr…" Charmeleon too looked at his claws and belly cover in bandages.

Ichigo then looked out at the window from the bed, "But it was worth it, wasn't it?" Ichigo looked at his partner who nodded back agreeing.

They stayed quiet for a bit embracing the comfortable silence.

The tree out the window had its leaves blow away and a single leaf slowly falls on Ichigo's lap. Charmeleon saw the leaf and pull his friend at the small thing, "Charrr…"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked at the leaf.

"You want to hear it again?" Ichigo asked his partner who cried happily in response.

The orange hair boy picked up the leaf and put it on his lips breathing in and out adjusting himself before playing the small leaf as an instrument.

~….~

~…..~

~…~

As Ichigo began to play the beautiful melody of the sound he was producing which seems to attract the pokemons outside the hospital as well as the other patient beside the room he was staying.

Some Pidoves flew in and stands at the open window and close their eyes before listening to the music. Ichigo didn't stop or get distracted by the pokemons who came into the room wanting to listen to him.

Charmeleon just breathe out relief and slowly relaxes to the sound.

* * *

And with the group of people comprising of the Ketchum, Oak, Kamitsure and also Leaf "Guys, lets hurry! He might be already awake!" Ash couldn't wait anymore and began to bug them.

"Ash slow down, we're already in the building. Let's not get to head of our self ok?" Daisy pulled back the raven hair boy. "Fine…" Ash answered back.

Gary just smirked at him. "What?" Ash glared at Gary. "Nothing…" Gary just put both hands on his pocket and smirked amusingly on the way.

Ash just mumbles at the brown hair boy.

Leaf looked annoyed, I mean really annoyed at her current situation, "Do you have to carry me…" Leaf glared up to the blond hair woman who was currently holding her like a plush toy.

"Aw…~ I just love it when you do that…" the women hugged the girl tighter but only making the light brown hair girl angrier.

"Elesa! Help me!" the small girl called out to the women's daughter, "Sorry Leaf, but when mom does this stuff she doesn't easily let go." Elesa gives Leaf an apologetic look.

Leaf just got smush into the women's bosom.

The others just followed them and looked at them with amusing smiles.

"Oh, Lynn how is he?" Ella asked her old friend that they had met along the way. "Well the boy is fine other than his strange condition…"

When all of them heard the word 'strange' they all turned to her, "What do you mean?" Delia asked. All the three kids looked really worried if something bad happened to their big brother.

Lynn just blinked at their reaction before laughing out loud, "Hahaha… no, no it's not like the boy is in danger." They all felt relief at her answer.

"Than what do you mean by strange?" Daisy asked again. Lynn than looked at her clip board, "About that…. Well, aside from the number of scars we found on his body…." Delia, Daisy, and Professor Oak flinched at that. Also raising curious looked from the others.

"He was healing at an amazing rate… better than any normal human anyway." Lynn looked at them still surprised a bit too.

Before any of them could asked her or why Ichigo had such a strange mystery around him, "Okay we heard enough, if the young lad is fine than it should be enough." Ella broke the tense situation.

Elesa had many thoughts inside her head but she just shook them off.

"Let's get moving the boy may have already woken up." Ella took the lead while the others just followed her.

When they almost reach the room where Ichigo was currently staying they were stopped by the melody of a beautiful sound.

~….~

~….~

~….~

"What is that? It's so…" Elizabeth let go of Leaf and close her eyes listening to the beautiful sound, "Beautiful…" Ella smiled.

"Where is it coming from?" Daniel wondered. Elesa too listened with a familiar warm feeling entering her.

The ketchum and Oak family too were wondering except Delia who just smiled at the familiar beautiful sound.

"I think I know who the culprit is." Delia said remembering the first time a certain orange hair boy played it during the middle of the night. "Eh! You know? Who is it mom?" Ash asked her mother.

Delia just smiled at her son and moved to the door where Ichigo was staying and gestured her hand at them.

They all move up to the door. Delia slowly and carefully opened the door before they all had their eyes widen at the scene before them.

"I…"

"chi…"

"…go?" the three kids said one at a time at the person who was making the beautiful sound.

The scene in front of them was Ichigo leaning back on the bed but closing his eyes and playing on a small leaf with some pokemon around him listening and Charmeleon sleeping beside him.

"You really are strange…" Elesa smiled before closing her eyes and listening carefully before feeling warmth engulfing her just like the last time she was with him.

"You have a very unique… boy." Daniel said to them. "Yes, yes we do." Delia smiled at Ichigo.

The three kids just couldn't control their excitement, mainly Ash and Leaf. The two kids started shaking before they ran to the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo!"

"Brother!"

The two kids shouted and pounced on Ichigo who wasn't even aware of the two.

"Wha-" Ichigo couldn't finish anything before he got tackled to the ground and dropped the leaf.

"Goulf!"

* **CRASH**!*

"Ack!" Ichigo felt his sore body under extreme pain. The pokemons that were surrounding him quickly exited to the window after the arrival of the group.

"Charrr?" Charmeleon woke up after hearing the noise and when he saw Ash and the others his flaming tail started waving.

Ash and Leaf began asking the downed groaning boy, completely ignoring Ichigo's pain, while sitting on his chest.

"Ichigo where did you learn that?"

"Brother that was really awesome!"

"When were you gonna tell us?"

"Can you teach me?"

A tick marked began to form on Ichigo's head as they continued questioning him, "GET OFF ME!" Ichigo quickly got up ignoring the intense pain on his bandage covered body making the two fall on their butt.

"Owie… Ichigo you didn't have to be so mean." Leaf rubbed her bottom.

"Yeah…" Ash rubbed his back from the fall.

Their words only made his eye brow twitch in annoyance, "You kids…" Ichigo gritted his teeth before he quickly chopped there head leaving two swallow bumps. Ichigo then just moved back to his bed with the two complaining about their bumps.

The others who were standing beside the door just looked at them with a smile on their face and Gary shaking his head disapprovingly at the two.

"Young man, how are you?" Ichigo turned to the voice who asked him, "I'm fine, just a sore ache…" Ichigo answer back to Ella.

"That's good to hear…" Ella then pull her granddaughter and made her stand in front of the orange boy who is sitting on the bed still covered in bandages and one working arm.

"Kamitsure?" Ichigo said a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl right in front of him. "Hey Ichigo…" Elesa shyly said to him while holding something on her back.

"My granddaughter has something special for you." Ella said to him and urged the girl, "Come now dear, it's not something to be embarrassed about."

Ichigo asked a bit curious, "What is it?" Elesa just stood and look down on the ground a bit embarrassed, "I don't know if you like it…." The girl mumbled in a quiet tone.

Charmeleon sniffed something in the air and began to move following the scent.

Ichigo just looked at the girl wondering why she was acting like that.

"Aww….. Isn't she just adorable…!" Elizabeth squealed in excitement at the behavior of her daughter, "Don't you think so dear?" the women asked her husband who couldn't answer her as he was too busy shaking in anger at Ichigo.

"Dear…?" Elizabeth looked at her husband who just kept cursing at Ichigo.

"I made something for you…!" Elesa then looked up at Ichigo quickly surprising the boy, "Okay… then what is it?"

Before Elesa could show him, she felt the thing she made for Ichigo pulled away from her hands, "huh?" Elesa looked to see Charmeleon carrying the yellow color lunch box on his head that she made for Ichigo, "Charmeleon?"

The black lizard than put it down on the ground trying to open it before Ichigo shouted at him, "Charmeleon no! Don't just take things that don't belong to you." Ichigo warned his friend.

Charmeleon just huffed and did what Ichigo says before walking away.

"Sorry for that. He just loves to eat." Ichigo picked up the lunch box and tried to give it back to Elesa who just giggle at the pokemon behavior. "It's no problem…"

But before Ichigo could give her back the lunch box fell down from his weak right hand. Elesa quickly grabbed it, "Phew… that was close..." The girl slowly put the lunch box on the bed.

"Sorry" Ichigo apologies.

Elesa shook her head, "It's fine, and beside you're still injured." The girl then moved the box to his side.

"Is that for me?" Ichigo asked and Elesa nodded with a small pink color on her cheeks.

Ichigo then opened the box and take a relief breathe, "It smells amazing and its really well made. Did you really make this?" Ichigo asked a bit awed at her skills.

"Wow…" Ash mouth watered at the food inside the box and tried to grab it but Leaf pulled him on the ear making the boy shout in pain before asking why she did that, "Why do I do that? You're really dumb Ash…" Leaf just blankly looked at her friend.

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Ash responded and Leaf just slapped her fore head.

Elesa teals blue eyes shimmer a bit from his complement before nodding at Ichigo, "Yeah, but Grand helped me out." Elesa give her grandmother a grateful look. Ichigo then tried to pick up the spoon but couldn't since he was still weak. "Stupid spoon…" Ichigo grumbled.

Delia and Daisy just smiled at Ichigo and Elesa, "He's growing up so fast…" Delia said while looking at Ichigo. "I know… he was just a little boy when we met him, and now he's already making such great friends." Daisy added.

Gary just looked bored at the moment and stood beside his grandfather.

"Ichigo your hands…?" Elesa asked Ichigo who couldn't hold the spoon properly. "*sigh* Yeah… it's a bit troublesome to eat. Let alone hold anything."

Ichigo just put down the spoon and decided "I will just eat it later…"

And before you knew it the room began to bustle with laughter and shouting. They were making quite the ruckus and made the head nurse to enter and kick them all out.

"Ok people, one by one the patient needs to rest!" the women yelled and went back down to her post.

And they all decided it was better to go one by one.

Elesa decided to go first but with Leaf tagging along.

The two walk back in to see Ichigo struggling with the spoon. "What is wrong with this spoon?!" Ichigo hand shake a bit holding the small thing.

" **Maybe you're too weak to hold it Stupid** " Hollow insulted him from his mind. Ichigo break the spoon angry, "And whose fault is that?"

" **Hehehe if you would just put more back into you're training than this wouldn't happen**."

"Still can't hold it?" Elesa asked, "No… stupid piece of metal." Ichigo glared at the broken spoon before he takes another one.

Leaf just giggled at Ichigo.

An idea came to Elesa's head, "I got an idea." She thought to herself.

"Ichigo put some back to it!" Leaf cheered for Ichigo who was currently trying to hold the spoon again.

Then out of nowhere a hand pulled the spoon away from Ichigo's hand and scooped up the rice and delicious looking side dishes on it and feed it to Ichigo who looked really surprised.

Leaf covered her eyes a bit red at seeing Elesa spoon feeding Ichigo.

While chewing Ichigo mumbled, "Kamitsure…?"

"Sorry if I surprised you, but I thought it was the only way for you to eat." Elesa smiled at him.

Ichigo just closed his eyes and chewed carefully tasting the food, "It's really good." Ichigo said in a surprised tone. Hearing his compliment Elesa cheeks redden a bit while smiling.

"Thanks."

Feeling a tug on her legs Elesa looked down to see Charmeleon giving her a sparkling look, feeling hungry too, "Charr…"

"Aww…. You want some too Charmeleon?" Leaf saw it too and scooped up a bit from the box and give to the black lizard. "How is it?" Elesa asked the pokemon.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon happily replied back.

"He likes it." Leaf just hugged the pokemon.

Ichigo smiled a bit at his partner. Elesa then began to spoon feed him again, "I don't really like being spoon fed." Ichigo mumbled. Elesa heard it and stopped, "Sorry, I'll stop then."

Ichigo saw her depressed look, "No, no, I didn't mean like that-OW!"Ichigo tried to explain himself but only got himself hurt again.

"Ichigo!" the two girls move to his side, "Its fine. It's just a sting, anyway Kamitsure I didn't mean it like that…." Elesa curious looked at him.

"Than what do you mean?"

"It's just that I…. don't want to trouble you into doing something stupid for me…" if his hand were healed he would have scratched his head.

Elesa and Leaf blinked at his answer and looked at each other before laughing.

"Ahahahaha…"

Ichigo just looked at them confused, "What?"

"Hahahaha…. It's nothing." Leaf chuckles out loud.

"Hehehe… it's not stupid Ichigo. Beside it was my idea." Elesa then began to feed him again. Ichigo just relaxed and give in to the moment. "Okay…"

Then something rings from Ichigo's pants that were on the seats inside the room. Ichigo had to change into a hospital gown and left his clothing on the seats.

* **Ring** *

* **Ring** *

* **Ring** *

"Hmm…? What is that?" Leaf checked the clothes and pulled out Ichigo's Extranciver, and looked at the caller before quickly shouted, "Ichigo you got a call!" Leaf shouted at him.

"Leaf you don't have to shout. I'm right here…" Ichigo dryly looked at the girl.

"hehehe… sorry." The girl sticks out her tongue, and gives to him.

Elesa just giggled at the two.

Ichigo then answer the video call and a very familiar platinum blonde hair girl appeared on the screen, "Cynthia?" Ichigo said a bit surprised.

Charmeleon and Leaf ears perked up at the name.

"Hey Ichigo." The grey color eye girl smiled at him.

Cynthia looked really happy seeing her friend again but got shocked at seeing her friend covered in bandages, "Ichigo what happened to you!" she said out loud with a worried tone.

* * *

 **On the other side of the video chat**

Cynthia worriedly looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo what happened to you!"

The orange boy just blinked at her sudden outburst and looked at himself, "Oh this? It's nothing just a few scratches and bruises." Ichigo just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Cynthia didn't believe him and gave him a stern look, "Ichigo…."

…

….

"Stop looking at me like that women." Ichigo said back annoyed. That only made the teenage girl chuckle, "I see you still have that temper. Hehehe." Ichigo grumbled at her.

"Anyway how have you been? Getting any stronger?" Cynthia asked excitedly. Ichigo shook his head, "Not that much. Still need a lot of work."

Charmeleon head suddenly appeared on the screen, "Charrr!"

"And how are you my little black lizard…" Cynthia smiled at seeing another familiar face. "Charrr!"

Not really understanding Cynthia just giggles at the pokemon, "Ok that's enough!" Ichigo pushed Charmeleon away from the screen.

"Anyway, how many badges did you get?" Ichigo asked the girl. Cynthia then pulled out her badge case and showed him, "Seven badges? Heh! You really gotten stronger haven't you?" Ichigo grin at the girl.

Cynthia nodded, "And the next time we meet again, I won't lose." She confidently declared. Ichigo smirked at her, "I'll be prepared."

"How about you, Did you enter any league?" she curiously asked, "No." Ichigo answered back.

"What? Why? You're really strong you could easily beat any trainer. You can be one of the strongest." Cynthia said a bit loudly.

"Cynthia, I don't really care about who is the strongest or not, I just want to live like a normal person." He answers her.

"But…" Cynthia tried to argue back. "Look Cynthia I don't really have the drive like you do to be the strongest trainer but I do have the drive to be stronger for the people I care for."

Cynthia felt that familiar feeling he always expressed, "Beside, why would I ever go out on a journey when i have a lovely family and friends like you to keep me company." Ichigo smiled at her.

Cynthia cheeks redden a bit and tried to compose her-self by fake coughing.

*cough*

*cough*

"*cough* I see…."

Ichigo raised a brow at her weird behavior, "You okay? You look a little red."

Cynthia then cut the connection for a moment and calms herself down.

After a few minutes the girl calls him again.

"Why did you cut the connection?" Ichigo asked, "Not important." Cynthia answered back with a straight face but with a small red hardly noticeable on her cheeks.

Before Cynthia or Ichigo could say anything more a spoon full of delectable food quickly enters Ichigo mouth. "Ichigo, you need to eat or it'll get cold." A voice Cynthia had never heard of sounded on the other side of the chat.

Cynthia sees Ichigo turning his head to the side, "Sowwyy…" Ichigo mumbled out. "Please Ichigo, don't speak with your mouth full."

Cynthia heard it again.

"The voice… it must belong to a girl from the cute tone and that hand…" Cynthia thought and looked at the hand that was currently cleaning Ichigo's lips. "Her skin must be really smooth and…."

"Cynthia? Cynthia?" Ichigo called out to the girl who was having a trance of her own.

"Ichigo who was that…?" Cynthia asked a bit curious.

"What?" Ichigo didn't understand her. "You know what I mean…"

" **HAHAHAHA… this is so good**." Hollow laughed inside Ichigo clueless head.

"Oh you mean Kamitsure. She's a friend I made in Unova." The boy answers her before getting another spoon full of food.

The platinum blond girl felt a slight pain inside herself, "Oh… is she pretty?" Cynthia asked before blinking and quickly put both her hands on her mouth.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Cynthia thought and kept calling herself at her slip.

Ichigo looked confused at the question and then turn to Elesa who was talking to Leaf, "I guess… she is…"

Cynthia felt the pain intensify at his simple word.

"Just like you." Ichigo finished his sentence making Cynthia stop over reacting before her face turned a bit red.

"Yo-you think I'm pre-pretty?" Cynthia shockingly asked, "Yeah why wouldn't I. It's the same reason why you got into trouble the last time…" Ichigo dryly remember the event of the platinum being tied up to a tree due to some girl's jealously.

Cynthia too remembered the event that had took place in her hometown, "Hehehe… you're right." She nervously laughed at herself. Ichigo just shook his head at her, "Yep! Too pretty for your own good…"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I look like this." Cynthia cheeks inflated a bit and turned head to the side.

"Sorry, sorry…"

Cynthia looked at the time and remembered that she had something to do, "Sorry Ichigo, but I have to end our conversation here."

"Got something to do?" Ichigo asked.

Cynthia nodded.

But before Cynthia turned off the video chat, "It was good seeing you again…" she smiled at him. Ichigo just smiled a bit, "You too…"

Then she turned off the video.

* * *

 **Back in the hospital**

Ichigo put down his Xtransceiver, "Heh!"

" **Is it just me or did the girl's asset looked bigger**." Hollow wondered inside his head.

Ichigo just slam the back of his head on to the bed, "Shut up!" Ichigo thought.

Then Ichigo felt a quick a tug on his side to see Leaf, "You really think of me as a family?" Leaf bashfully asked making Ichigo pull himself up off the bed.

Leaf then felt a hand on her head, "Of course, I thought you already knew it." Ichigo smiled at the girl.

Leaf couldn't control herself anymore and jumped at Ichigo, "Ichigo!"

* **Crack** *

"OW!" Ichigo shouted at his pain ribs at Leaf is currently hugging.

After a few second Ichigo just let her do what she want.

"Ichigo you okay?" Ichigo turned his head to Elesa. "Yeah I'm fine."

Elesa then looked at the device that Ichigo had been having a conversation with someone. "Who was that?"

But before Ichigo could even answer her Leaf quickly tells Elesa, "That was Ichigo's girlfriend!" Elesa dropped the spoon she was holding and Ichigo just smacked his face.

"Gi-Girlfriend?" Elesa quickly voice out.

"Mmm-Hmm!" Leaf nodded and Ichigo just hit the small girls head. "Ow! Ichigo stop doing that!" Leaf rubbed her head.

"That was for telling a lie." Ichigo then turned to the blond hair girl "Don't listen to her Kamitsure. I don't have a girlfriend…" Leaf just sticks her tongue at Ichigo.

"That's a relief…" Elesa said making Ichigo and Leaf look at her the same time.

"Huh?"

Quickly understanding what she had said, "I-I mean that it was a relief since Ichigo is still young and it's not the appropriate time to have one. Hehehe…" she explained herself hoping they would believe her.

Ichigo just shrugged it off and dismissed it but Leaf took a careful look at the teen model.

Still Elesa felt relieved at his words but also a bit confused, "Why am I relieved?" she thought.

"Anyway… Kamitsure-"

"Stop!" Leaf shouted and stopped Ichigo. "What is it now Leaf?" the boy turned to the small girl. "Why do you keep calling her by her surname?"

Elesa and Ichigo just realized that, "I don't really know why…" Ichigo murmured.

"You should call her by her name, not something like that. You gonna make her uncomfortable." Leaf elbowed Elesa.

Elesa knew what Leaf meant, "I don't really care how you call me…"

"Well it won't be right since we're friends now right Elesa?" Ichigo didn't know why they were fussing about and just wing it.

Elesa nodded with a smile.

"Better." Leaf felt triumph at the moment. The two older teens just looked at the girl with an amused and before you know it they began to move on to another topic and continued to enjoy each other company with the occasion of the others coming for a visit.

* * *

 **A few days later**

A few days had passed and Ichigo had finally been released from the hospital. And Charmeleon and he had been training in his mindscape as well as outside but mostly in his mindscape.

Now we find a lemon blonde hair girl wearing a new white blouse with a cute pinkish dress up to her knee finishing her image of a beautiful girl standing in front of the hotel room Ichigo and the others were currently staying.

Her pokemon Blitzle besides her "Brilll…"

Slowly pulling up her hand, "You can do this!" Elesa reminded herself.

Then she knocked on the door a few times.

….

….

Then step back before taking a deep breath.

The door opened to find Gary standing, "Kamitsure?" Gary too called her by her surname. Elesa smiled at the boy, "Hi Gary, is Ichigo here?"

Gary nodded and opened the door for her. When Blitzle came into Gary's view the boy quickly kneel down, "Wow, a Blitzle. It's so shiny." Gary rubbed the pokemon's head.

"Isn't she…" Elesa happily smiled at the boy complimenting her pokemon, Gary nodded. Elesa then looked around the room but couldn't find the one she had came here for.

"Where is he anyway?"

Gary then pointed at a door leading to another room, "Ichigo's in there with the others." Gary said without pulling his eyes away from the pokemon who happily stood still at the affection she was receiving.

Elesa saw how Gary was interested in the pokemon, "I'm doing something today so how would you like to take care of her for today."

"Can I…?!" Gary loses his cool and his eyes sparkle.

Elesa winks at Gary, "Of course, Blitzle how about it?" Elesa asked her pokemon who cried back happily in response.

She then moves to the door, "Ichigo…?" and slowly opened the door and peek her head to the other side.

"Elesa. Over here!" Elesa heard Leaf voice and turned her head to the right to see Ichigo shirtless doing push up with Ash and Leaf on his back.

"Come on Brother, you can do it!" Ash cheered on his brother. Ichigo was so immersed in the work out that he didn't even notice Elesa walking towards him.

"94"

"95"

"Ash stop shouting, and did you two have to sit on my back." Ichigo tiredly said to the two kids on his back.

"96"

"Hey you should be grateful that we're helping you." Leaf argues back. "Yeah!" Ash agreed with the girl.

"97"

"98"

"Great king you're almost there." Hollow said from the back of his mind.

Ichigo just smirked a bit happy that he was about to be done, "99"

"Ichigo?"

That single word made him loose focus and fall down flat on the ground with the two kid's weight on him.

* **THUD**!*

Elesa close her eyes from the painful sound.

"Ow…" Leaf and Ash groan from the slight pained they felt.

Ichigo slowly stands up and rubbed the soreness on his head, "Elesa? Why am I not surprised…" Ichigo looked to see the girl standing with a new outfit which he completely ignored.

"Sorry Ichigo…" the girl gave him an apologetic look with a nervous chuckle. "Why is it every time we meet, I get a new bruise or something…" Ichigo wiped the sweat on his forehead.

Elesa tried to apologies again but her eyes were lock on to Ichigo's body that we're covered in scars. "Ichigo…What are does…?" Elesa had a shocked looked on her face at seeing Ichigo's scar.

Ichigo just turned around and head to the shower, "It's nothing…" Elesa turned to the two kids but they just shook their head not really knowing or caring about how he got it.

"We don't really know how he got it." Leaf said to the older blond girl.

"But I think it's awesome!" Ash shouted.

"I think it's like a birth mark." Leaf said then the two argue which is which.

Elesa sweat dropped. Leaf stopped and turned to Elesa, "Hmm….a new outfit? Anything special happening?" the seven year old narrow her eyes at Elesa.

Elesa then whispered something to Leaf's ear making the girl really excited.

"Really?!"

"Mmm-Hmm…" Elesa positively answer back.

"But why are you here anyway?" Leaf asked, Elesa then realized why she came here and blushed a bit, "Oh that… ah… well…" Elesa directed her eyes away from the girl and looked where Ichigo went.

Ichigo then came out from the other side clean up with a towel on his head, "So Elesa what are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked the same question as Leaf did.

Elesa looked at Ichigo with a calm looked but with a red tint on her cheeks, "I was wondering… if you… would go out with me." Elesa finished and avoided looking at him in the eye.

When she finished her words Leaf jaw fell down and Ash just ignored them and went to where Gary was, "Wh-What?" Leaf stuttered and just looked at Elesa with a bewildered looked.

"Sure." Ichigo answered and put his towel down.

Elesa breathe out relief and move to the door, "That's great. I'll wait for you outside." The girl left the room.

….

….

Leaf just stood still at what just happened, "What just happened…?"

Ichigo then instructed Charmeleon to stay inside, "charr…" Charmeleon lazily slept on the bed.

Ichigo then came back out and move to the door but Leaf stopped, "Ichigo where are you going?!" Leaf squeaked. "Didn't you hear? I'm going out with her."

Leaf just stood still shock at Ichigo's word.

Ichigo walked outside, "Sheesh… what is wrong with her, I'm just going outside..." Ichigo murmured to himself.

Elesa saw him and the two began to head outside, "So why did you ask me to go outside?" Ichigo said.

Elesa then told her reason before the two head towards the mall first.

* * *

Back with the brown hair girl, Leaf saw it all from the window, "I need to be certain." The girl left the room and pulled both boys outside with Blitzle and Teddiursa following them.

The three kids and two pokemon then arrived at the mall.

"Leaf stopped pulling me!"

"Hey what's the big idea pulling us all the way out here?" Ash and Gary glared at her. Leaf just ignored their complaint and pointed her figure at the café shop across them.

Ash and Gary looked saw familiar faces. "Brother and Elesa. So what?" Ash said and glared back at the girl. "Ash… you're too much of an idiot to know this stuff." Leaf shook her head.

"Hey!" Ash retorted.

"Are they having a…. date?" Gary said a bit surprised before getting slapped by Leaf on the cheeks.

* **SMACK**!*

"Ouch! Leaf, what was that for?" Gary yelled at the girl for an explanation.

Leaf looked at her hand, "I don't… know…"

The girl shrug of the feeling "Let's move you guys… I need to see if Elesa is really right for Ichigo." Leaf moves in and Teddiursa follow her. "What are you, His mother?" Gary dryly looked at the girl.

Ash and Blitzle already move in and follow the girl. "*sigh* I guess… I'll go too." Gary followed them.

Inside the café shop, Elesa and Ichigo were having a conversation of their own.

"What happened to… ah… what was her name again?" Ichigo asked while twirling around the spoon on his tea. "You mean Casey?"

"Yea… her"

Elesa then sipped her drink, "She said she needs to get away from the city for a while. Then an idea struck within me from the way she was sprinkling a fresh spring plant she own so I suggested she needs to head back to her home town."

Ichigo nodded than they continue.

A weird looking waiter with a fake looking mustache moves in and put down Elesa's order of salad, "Here miss, you're order." The waiter wobbled a bit. Elesa thank the waiter.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked at the way the waiter was shaking so much.

"Ah… it's nothing." The waiter coughed suspiciously and moves out.

And that waiter just moved back to the counter. "Ash stopped moving so much, he almost found out!" the waiter that was wearing a fake mustache was actually Leaf wearing a waiter shirt and large coat with Gary in the bottom and Ash on the middle.

"Sorry, but you're really… heavy." Ash said back before Leaf stomped on his shoulder. "Ow! Leaf…"

"I am not!" Leaf shouted back.

"And why do you get to be at the top?" Gary asked from the bottom. "Yeah…" Ash agreed.

Leaf looked down at the two, "Because it was my idea." She said back before quickly covering themselves again.

"I see that you kids are spying on them too." Leaf turned to see the women she dreaded to see the most. "Miss Lizabeth?" Gary mumbled from downward.

"Mmm-Hmm..." Elizabeth was wearing a sun glasses and wearing black clothing trying to conceal her-self but only attracting the wrong attention.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked from the middle of the cloth they were wearing. "Is it because of Elesa?" Leaf asked.

The women nodded, "She left the house so suddenly without any explanation, and I got curious." Elizabeth looked at the Elesa and Ichigo talking normally with Elesa smiling a lot.

"But I guess I was just over exaggerating a bit." Elizabeth looked back at the kids.

"You guy's, they are moving!" Ash alerted them. They all turned to see Ichigo and Elesa walking out. "I guess that's my cue." Elizabeth then followed the two teens.

"We need to move too!" Leaf ordered.

"Right!" Gary and Ash shouted in unison.

The three kids then head out too removing their disguise.

They continue to follow the two while hiding behind posters, sign board and etc.

They spotted the two walking out of an antic shop, "Sorry Ichigo, I dragged you all the way out here for nothing." Elesa said to him.

"Its fine, isn't there any other place where we can find it?" Ichigo asked. Elesa than thinks and remember something, "Hmm…..Oh I know a place… a bit far, but if we hurry we'll made it in the nick of time. Easy peasy." Elesa pointed her finger at the direction of the theme park making some of the boys around them to look at Elesa with love in their eyes.

Ichigo sweat dropped again at her pun and just nod at her.

Then the day progressed on with Ichigo and Elesa moving from place to place trying to find something and the three kids and two pokemon and also the women following, wondering if they were having a date.

They followed them through underwater sea show in the park, "Wow… Ichigo look at that Milotic, doesn't its scale shimmer you!" Ichigo got pulled at various directions by Elesa.

The kids were also looking around the place too, "Awesome, a Gyarados!" Ash and Gary looked at the various pokemon. A large Kingler glared at the two making them step back.

Leaf was looking at the cute Cubchoos "Aww… their so cute. I just want to hug them!" Leaf squeal at the cub bear pokemons.

Teddiursa and Blitzle just ate some snack they found on the way.

Then the scene changed to various stores that'd opened within the theme park, "Hmm… they don't seem to have anything here either." Elesa slumped.

"Come on, we can't give up now. We've gone this far…" Ichigo handed her a cute stuffed toy he won at one of the shop. "I'm sure we'll find it." Ichigo assured her.

Elesa slowly hugged the stuffed Pikachu doll and listened to him, "Yeah you're right. There's still one place we haven't checked."

Nodding inward, Elesa acted quickly.

Elesa then pull Ichigo surprising him, "Oh my…" Elizabeth just looked at the confident way her daughter was running.

"Guys, let's move!" Leaf and her troops followed.

But Elizabeth stopped them suddenly, "Stop right there, you three."

"But they're getting away…"

"We can't lose them…"

Elizabeth then dusted herself, "I know why they're out here, and I don't think it's a date…"

Leaf then stood up to her, "Than what are they doing?"

Elizabeth just gesture her hand to follow her. The three kids look at each other before following her back home.

* * *

Elesa and Ichigo came out of a small rusty old shop, "Thank goodness they still have some…" Elesa breathes out relief. Ichigo then stretch his arms feeling very tired with some bandages still on his arm.

"I guess it's time to head back before they start without us." Ichigo said but Elesa didn't respond, since the girl was too engrossed looking at the ferries wheel that wasn't far from where they stood.

"Elesa?"

The girl quickly jumped a bit surprised, "Oh Ichigo what is it, I mean… is it already time to go?"

Ichigo just looked at the ferries wheel, "Something on your mind?"

There was but every teen boy or girl denies it.

Elesa shook her head, "No it's nothing…"

"Is it? From the way you were sighing tells me a different story…" Ichigo said to her with a not so curious tone. Ichigo didn't really care about anything at the time. The only thing that went through his head right now was to eat and go to sleep. Maybe he was just being lazy.

Elesa just tried to avert her eyes, "Ichigo…" the girl said without looking at him.

"Hmm…?"

Elesa then turned at him, "I know it may sound a bit selfish since I dragged you all the way out here but…."

Ichigo just waited for her to finish.

"…Could we take a little time to ride on that?" Elesa pointed at the ferries wheel.

Ichigo just wanted to head back and finish the day but something compelled him to do just what she said. "I guess…. But after this no more taking detours…I'm serious."

Elesa happily nodded.

Later we find the two teens seating side by side on the ride. "Look at the view from up here…" Ichigo awed at the view he was seeing before yawning a bit.

Elesa too looked really excited and moved around a bit on her seat before accidently touching Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah…" Elesa just couldn't stop the heat rising to her face.

"He's so close to me and we're like a…." Elesa mind began to go over drive.

"Couple." she mumbled making her-self embarrassed.

Elesa then felt a sudden weight on her shoulder making her squeak, "I-Ichigo?!"

But no response came from the boy, Elesa then turned to find Ichigo sleeping and breathing soundlessly on her shoulder.

Elesa just let the boy who was a completely stranger at first but came to hold a place in her heart sleep on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Ichigo suddenly woke up. "Huh? What happened?" Ichigo looked around to find only Elesa by his side.

"You fell asleep." Elesa said to him. "Sorry…. I guess I'm still tired *yawn*." Ichigo stretched himself up.

Elesa nodded.

Ichigo first exited the ferries wheel cart, then Ichigo felt a slight wet feeling on his shoulder and look at it before he held his nose, "What the!"

Elesa who was still inside the ferries look at Ichigo shoulder before laughing out loud, "Hahahaha…"

"You STUPID BIRD!" Ichigo shouted to the culprit that was flying away.

Elesa just continue laughing and that made her drop the plush stuff toy.

Ichigo then opened the door for her. "This stinks. I mean literally." Ichigo scowl.

From inside the cart Elesa looked at the poop stain and holds her nose, "I know egg-xactly what you mean hehehe…." Elesa then giggled at Ichigo.

Ichigo eyes twitch and slam the door close to the ferries wheel cart _hard_ and left the girl inside.

"Eh?" the girl stopped laughing only to look at the boy walking away, "Ichigo?"

…..

…

"Wait! Ichigo don't just leave me here!" Elesa quickly opened the door and runs after the boy while holding the plush toy he had won for her and also a small bag.

"Wait for me!"

Ichigo just move straight without stopping, letting the girl to catch up to him.

The two finally made it back to the Kamitsure residence, "That wasn't very nice Ichigo…" Elesa pouted at him.

"Well, that wasn't a very funny joke…" Ichigo answered back.

…

Before they enter the house "Ichigo."

The boy turned his head to her.

"Thanks…"

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

Elesa move in front of him while holding both hands on her back and smile, "For everything." Then the girl enters the house.

Ichigo just folded his arms and tilt his head not really understanding what she meant.

The day went with a bang for them since they were celebrating Ella, Elesa's grandmother birthday.

"So (the girl pause for a few second) you two were only getting a present for Miss Ella?" Leaf asked the two older teens.

Elesa and Ichigo just looked at each before nodding, "Yeah, what else do you think we were doing?" Ichigo said back to the girl.

Leaf just whistles suspiciously, "Oh… that hahaha…" Leaf just twirls her finger a bit making Ichigo looked at her confusedly but Elesa knew what she meant before feeling her face heating up.

Ichigo just left the two and turned to the birthday girl that was Ella talking to Delia and Elizabeth.

Not wanting to do anything more stressful Ichigo went to the coach and seated himself with a deep breath as well as Leaf joining him.

"Hey! Stop pulling!"

"No you stop first!"

"I saw it first!"

"Well it was my idea!"

"Hand it over, you idiot!"

Ash and Gary were currently having a tug of war with the television remote. Both kids won't budge.

Ichigo could only sweat dropped at the two boys.

Leaf on the other hand just shook her head in a very prideful way, "kids..." Ichigo look at the girl with one single thought, "Your one too..."

"In other news, people are still wondering about the mysterious hero whom had saved the city from a devastating fate..." the television then showed the Nimbasa tower being cover by a blue like transparent sphere shape protecting from a huge bolt of blue lightning. Two figures were showed covered by smoke.

"The identity of the mystery hero is still yet to be discovered and it had us thinking what he or she will do next." then the channel changes to another channel.

Our young hero could only slump in exhaustion at the new flash, "Are you kidding me!? And how were they able to catch that scene!?" Ichigo wasn't exactly happy that someone saw his actions. He didn't want to be hound by reporters or anything. But at least no one knew it was him.

"Ichigo! You're on T.V!" Leaf shrieks a bit too loud for his taste but the girl was too amazed to notice his annoyance.

Leaning backward before looking up at the ceiling Ichigo just sighed out, "I don't really care about it Leaf..."

Leaf just looked confused, "Aren't you excited to be on T.V?"

"Yeah Ichigo, Don't you want to let people know what you did. Or at least get some credit out of it. You could be really famous for it." Elesa suggested with a knowing look at Ichigo.

Ichigo just responded back with a neutral look, "Not everyone is meant to be in the spot light Elesa..."

"Sorry..." the girl apologies with a downcast look.

"Enough with the apologies and beside that big headed reptile was asking for it." Ichigo grumbled with a scowl.

...

Leaf and Elesa look at each other before both girl began to giggle in amusement at him.

"Hehehehehe..."

"hehehehehehehe..."

Ichigo eye began to twitch, "You two better not be laughing at me..."

"No hehehe... it's not that... hehehe..." Leaf giggles out.

"Yeah, hehehe... we're just laughting at the fact that only you would be brave enough to say something like that... espisially at a legendary pokemon." Elesa explained after calming herself down.

While the others were busy doing their own thing our hero just glance at each boys and girls.

"Still… I can't believe all of these happened in just after a few days…" Ichigo just look at the two girls and boys doing their own thing. Before all of them were call out to the kitchen.

Ichigo then got pulled by Ash, his younger brother, "Come on, they're going to cut the cake!" the boy led his brother to the whole group.

And the night progressed as it is with fun and joy filling the house.

* * *

 **The next day**

Ash and all the others were packing up since it was the last day for their vacation, "I'm done!" Ash declared.

"Finally…" Gary said from the side and Ash turned to see his rival already done with the entire luggage. "Did you have to be such a slowpoke Ashy-boy?" Gary smirked at him.

Ash just pounced on him before the two started their brawl again.

Leaf on the other hand just looked at them with a smile, "They'll never change."

"Where's Ichigo?" Daisy asked finishing putting her things. "I don't know..." Leaf answered her.

Professor Oak just came out of the bathroom, "Maybe he's outside?"

"Oh, Ichigo? He's outside somewhere getting some fresh air." Delia answered them.

"He's already there?!" Ash and Gary said it the same time before they continued what they were doing.

And in the Kamitsure residence, "Elesa hurry! They'll be leaving any minute." Elizabeth shouted to her daughter.

"I am mom!" Elesa shouted back while combing her hair carefully trying to pull down the strand of hair that was out of character. Being a girl she has to face this kind of things every morning, but today of all days wasn't the right day for her.

"Ughh… Why won't it fall down?" Elesa grumbled before feeling a hand on her head.

"Let me help you with that…" Elesa turned to see her grandmother, "Grand?" Then her grandmother helped the problem she was having.

And back with our orange hero who was looking at the city that was already fixing itself up with Charmeleon on his side. "Charrr..."

"I guess i'm gonna miss this place too..." Ichigo mumbled while looking at the places he had went at the last couple of days they had stayed in the city.

Then a figure slowly stood beside them, "Absol?" Ichigo looked at the pokemon who was standing beside him, "Charrr?" Charmeleon too surprised at the sudden appearance of Absol.

"Souulll…(Are you leaving now?)" the pokemon asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah… it was fun while it lasted but i guess this would be better discribe as a goodbye…" Absol just looked down a bit at Ichigo's words.

"Charrr…? (Are you going to miss us?)" Charmeleon asked, Absol just turned its head to the side.

"Solll…! (No! I would not…) the pokemon scoffed but trying to hide its head.

Ichigo just smiled at the pokemon.

Feeling a viration on his pocket Ichigo check his Xtransceiver to find a message from Daisy before looking back at the city with a deep breath.

Strentching his arms ichigo then began to move where he was supposed to meet the others "It's time..." Ichigo gesture Charmeleon to moved.

"Thanks for the help... i really appriciated it, maybe..." Ichigo waved off his hand at the pokemon before going his way. "we'll meet again. someday" Absol could only look at the retreating form of Ichigo and charmeleon.

* * *

 **And beside the cruise back to Kanto**

"Where is he…?" Elesa wondered searching for Ichigo while her parents and grandmother said their farewell to the others.

"Elesa?" Daisy moved beside to the young model.

"Hmm?" Elesa turned her head to the older girl.

"Can't find you're prince?" Daisy said making the girl stutter embarrassingly. "I-I don't I…"

"Kidding, just kidding…" Daisy giggled at her reaction.

Daisy then said to her, "Maybe he's just running late…" Elesa then looked down, "That's really not nice of him…"

Daisy bumped at the blonde hair shoulder, "Elesa, you have to remember that Ichigo just faced a very powerful pokemon and came back alive… he must still be really tired."

Elesa solemnly nodded understanding.

"Hey, hey don't look so down. Here's an idea. I'll give you his number and you can call him when-ever you like…" Daisy gave her a piece of paper.

Elesa this time happily nodded and said "Thanks Daisy…"

Daisy then got up and hugged the girl "It's no problem and you know something?" Daisy look forward and saw something intresting.

Tilting her head to the side Elesa look confused, "huh?"

"They said that the hero always arrives at the end." Daisy gesture her to turned. Elesa look behind her to find him running towards them.

And finally our hero made it with Charmeleon carry his luggage, "Sorry... i got side-track."

"And that's your excuse mister." Daisy look at the boy with an amused expression. "Oi, i'm not lying." Ichigo retorted back.

"Anyway, this beautiful but shy girl here..." Daisy push an emmbarssed Elesa in front of Ichigo, "Was waiting for you."

"Daisyy...!" the girl look at the older girl with a flushed face.

"?" Ichigo just look at the two girls in confusion.

"Come Elesa say what you need to say..." Daisy whispered behind the girl's ear.

Elesa was feeling very very and very emmbaressed. She was just here to say her farewell to them and more specifiaclly at Ichigo whom really help her in many ways. But now... she was just a lost for words.

"I-Ichigo..." the girl started while playing with her strand of hair with a warm cheek also avoiding eye contact.

Her mind began to jumble again "Why am i always like this when he's around?!" the girl thought to herself.

The boy who was clueless as ever just went with the flow, "What is it?" Ichigo just bluntly worded out making some people face palm at him.

Here he was standing beside a really beautiful girl and also not to mention a rookie model that was trying to tell him something. And the only thing he could think he was... "I'm really tired..."

Hearing him Elesa thought it was her fault and bow, "Sorry..."

Ichigo just sighed at the girl, "Elesa, why do you keep saying you're sorry... it beginning to be really annoying."

"I'm sor-"

"Stop." Ichigo put his palm forward with a stop gesture. He looked at the girl who was blinking a few times at him in surprise or bewildered. Ichigo could only slump inward at his attraction for bad luck.

"Elesa i don't know why you keep apologizing to me... but I find it really troublesome."

Elesa could only lower her head a bit with no answer.

"So, could you stop it?"

Waiting for an answered our hero look at her with a neutral look, "Ichigo... can you tell me something?" the girl asked with a bit of hesitation.

"That's not an answered."

Elesa shakes her head, "Please, I'll answer you after you tell me first."

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled and asked her again with a frown, "what is it?"

"D-Do you really think of me as a f-friend?" the girl asked him while avoiding eye contact.

Not understanding why she would ask him a really, really un-necessary question, "What kind of stupid question is that?" Ichigo said, maybe to some it may seem harsh.

"Oh..." Getting the point, Elesa just nod.

Ichigo just answered with a scowl "Of course you are idiot" now looking at him with her full attention.

"But... you...said."

"And beside didn't we already had this conversation?"

Elesa now really understand or maybe understand how Ichigo express what he thinks, "Yes..." a smile slowly forms on her face.

Then the girl pull her head up high with a full blown smile, "Yes, yes we did."

Ichigo wondered if he'll ever get a break and he meant it. Seriously why those he have to handle such a stressful life, "So, buck up and stop causing trouble for others... especially me." Ichigo whispered the last part to himself.

Elesa not really understanding what he was implying complied "I guess..."

...

"...you're right... despite your bluntness it was actually, really helpful..." she mumbled with a growing smile.

Ichigo just sweat dropped, "Are all women like this?"

Feeling a bit weight on his chest Ichigo look down to see Elesa forehead rested with a small smile, "Thanks Ichigo... that definitely cheer me up."

"Did it?"

"Mmm-Hmm!" the girl head still rested on his chest answered happily.

"Aw... this so adorable..." Elizabeth looked at the cute scene with a gushing face.

"Well then..." Ichigo then quickly made her stood back up straight making her blink a few times surprised by his sudden action.

"Farewell and all that stuff, I got to going or I'll be late." Ichigo quickly turned and moved.

...

...

"Eh?"

"Eh!?" they just stared at the boy who was lucky to have a moment with the girl just ended the cute scene with his usual behavior.

Quickly grabbing his hand Elesa asked a bit out loud, "Wait! Are you just going like that?"

Not understanding why she was asking him that. Ichigo then look at himself and wonder if she was talking about his clothing.

"I'm not talking about your clothes!" the girl quickly interjects.

"Then what is it?" he asked making the girl a bit annoyed.

"Ichigo... you don't really get girls do you?" the girl blankly look at him. "I can live with that." Ichigo answered back with a neutral face.

...

"Urgh..." anybody who heard that or saw them could only groan at the boy cluelessness.

The slightly confuse and sadden girl could only giggle, "That's very Ichigo of you. hehehe..."

Feeling a bit insulted Ichigo scowl forms again, "Ha ha, very funny."

Elesa felt all her nervousness gone and now only a playful feeling was in her "oh come on Ichigo just laugh a bit at life's funny moments..." the girl tap her shoulder to his softly and playfully.

"Not gonna happen...and it's not funny."

"Stop being such a grouw-chouw... hehehe..." The two just began to have their own moment again mostly with Ichigo scowling and Elesa laughing.

"Where did all this courage come from?" Ichigo sweat dropped at her sudden change of attitude.

Then after saying their goodbyes they all went inside the cruise except the Kamitsures.

"Bye bye!" Leaf shouted waving her hands and Ash doing the same. Delia and Gary on the side too wave their own hands.

Elesa and Blitzle wave back and in Blitzle case firing a bit of electricity on the air.

"So, anyone have plans?" Daniel asked her daughter with Elizabeth by his side.

Elesa just looked at the sea still thinking about the orange hair boy.

"Don't you two have a meeting a few minutes from now…?" Ella said to her daughter and son in law.

Elesa head slumped a bit at that about how her parents were going to ignore her. "It's never going to change..."

The two parents looked at each other before looking at their daughter, "Oh… that. We're taking another rain check on that."

Elizabeth hugged her daughter from the back and smiled at her daughter "Beside we have something more important to do." Daniel rubbed his daughter head. Ella just smiled at their answer.

Elesa felt really happy now and quickly hugged both her parents. Elizabeth and Daniel just embraced her back.

Well, they weren't the only one standing on the docks.

"Okay... you two, let's move it. We can dilly-dally another time..." Professor Oak instructed the boy teens meaning Daisy and Ichigo to follow him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo lazily waved off. If the additional trip hadn't taken his interest, he would have been with the boat back to Kanto.

"Eh! Ichigo? Daisy?" Elesa look at them with a surprised expression and wondered why they haven't left with the others.

"Oh, hey Elesa." Daisy waved at her with a smile. Ichigo just turned to her with his usual self.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you going back?" Elesa asked somewhat confused at the three of them still remaining while the others left.

"Oh... Dear, didn't you know? The Professor and the two of them are staying behind for some researching." Ella answered the girl's confusion.

"Really?" Somehow the girl felt happy to have more time with the boy whom was currently not too thrilled but had too.

"Yeah... it's not really much. Just meeting up with some other Professor and other stuff..." Ichigo began to check his bag if he had forgotten anything with Charmeleon adjusting his scarf.

"Really?!" the girl said a bit loud making Ichigo sweat dropped, "Ahh... yeah."

"You mean here? right?" Elesa asked with a bit of hope.

Daisy shakes her head in negative, "Sorry Elesa, as much as we want to spend more time here... we're going to the Northern part of the region."

"What?"

"Really..." this time with a sadden tone. The girl turned to Ichigo assuming an answer from the boy whom wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Yeah, it was the Professor idea." Ichigo straighten himself up for another long trip.

Without much excitement the girl eyes lower a bit "Oh..."

Glancing back to the girl Ichigo then asked, "Hmmm... what's with that face? Something wrong?" moving a bit closer to the girl Ichigo just give her a curious look.

Blitzle nudged his trainer for a response, "..."

Pulling her head back up, "No." the girl shakes her head with a bit of some denial.

"It's nothing."

Raising a brow, an idea pops out of Daisy's head, "How about you come with us?"

Her suggestion made all of them except the pokemon turn their attention to her which given a fact was a bit somewhat unusual, "Eh?" the girl responded surprised.

"That's an excellent idea." Professor Oak nodded his head.

While her parents were looking at each other with unsure looks Daisy on the other hand was egging her to accept it.

Elesa was a bit fickle at the moment wondering what she was supposed to do, "Ah... i don't... know..."

The girl turned to Ichigo and wondered if he would find it a bit troublesome about the idea. Seeing her gaze on him Ichigo just sighed, "It's your choice..."

Ella just smile and already knows what she'll decide.

"So how about it?" Daisy asked with a smile on her face while she slides besides Elesa and whispered something, "And you could snag _you know who_ along the way...hehehe..." both girls turned to the boy she'd mention one with a blush and the other one with a Cheshire smile. Ichigo just look back at them with a scowl already knowing something really bad would happened if she decides.

Elesa look at Ichigo and the others before looking back at her family particularly her parents, "I..."

"It's fine with us honey." Elizabeth smile at her daughter and her father nodded, "You should do what you want to do. We're okay with it as long as you're safe."

Finding it a bit somewhat hard at the moment Elesa then decided and slowly opens her mouth.

...

Later, we find our hero along with Daisy who was a bit downward and Professor Oak the girl's grandfather, also a teacher to Ichigo were currently walking towards the transport service where they could get an easy ride to their destination.

"I guess she wasn't ready..." Daisy mumbled with a deep sighed.

Ichigo who was again carrying the others luggage as well as his, "You think?!"

Daisy flinched, **"!"**

Getting back her bearing "Hey, hey, you don't have to angry at me about it." Daisy said to Ichigo with a grumpy pout.

"Sorry, but I can't exactly be humble right now, since I'm carrying all of your DAMN LUAGGAGE!"

Daisy just ignored him and began to wonder on her own, "I could've really use the company."

"You can't blame her, you know."

"I know…" and she just sulks.

Ichigo just give up and stop complaining.

Charmeleon wanted to say something but he concluded that it would make things more complicated. "Charr..."

Aside from their conversation the Professor could only wondered what he'll have to face with them "This kids..."

Back with Elesa, currently the girl look out from the window of her house and watch the sun slowly rise up to the horizon and could only giggle. "hehehehe..."

Blitzle look at her trainer and wondering why she out of nowhere laughed, "Brrii...?"

Slowly stopping calming herself, "You know something."

Blitzle just tilted its head and wonder what she was trying to say.

"If you think about the setting sun really carefully..." the girl closes her eyes and began to imagine a face.

With a smile Elesa open her eyes again and turned to her pokemon, "You could picture a certain dazzling someone... and with a bit of a spark might i add."

While Elesa just keep outside world and all the wonders she had experience as well as all of the obstacles it had provided... the wind blew her hair making it flow with a soft breeze.

"Elesa, aren't you going?" her mother called out to her.

After a few more seconds Elesa turned her head.

"Coming!" Elesa shouted back and quickly ran towards her parents and grandmother with Blitzle beside her with the intent of seeing him again for one last time.

Yeah, just one last time before he leaves.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Tell you the truth; we didn't exactly try to write fast.** **We're both kind of lazy at the moment.**

 **Sorry...**

 **But thanks for still reading our fiction.**


	18. Still in Unova

**Hiya!**

 **Girl (Kind): And the new journey or new route starts here.**

 **Guy (Strong): This was the only thing we could come up with for Ichigo to continue and meet the others.**

 **Guy (Strong): Since bad luck has a thing for Ichigo. We just wrote it like this.**

 **Girl (Kind): We KNOW that we're not really good in English. But it's the only way we could post our fantasy, and we definitely know that if we had written in our language (Mizo) you wouldn't be able to understand it. So, please bear with us.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach, or any of the characters we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-17**

* * *

Prior to the departure of Delia and the threje kids, we find Ichigo Kurosaki, Charmeleon, Daisy Oak and Professor Samuel Oak still in Unova. With the intention of heading towards the North-West part of the region, or specifically to meet up with the Professor's old colleagues.

"What i would give for a relaxing day...Just one day."

"Charrr..."

"I don't care."

"Charrr..."

"Would you give it a rest?"

"Charrr...?"

"I know… I know... i don't really have a reason... but i didn't exactly have a choice either." Taking a deep breath before exhaling, "Daisy got me under her fingers..."

Charmeleon suddenly stopped and look up to him with a pity and solemn gaze, "Charrr... Charrrmeleon..."

The boy saw it and he didn't like it, "Don't give me that look." Ichigo deadpanned.

The black lizard sighed and continues with a deep understatement for his trainer whom was really, really tired even after all that rest.

Ichigo look around the place, "Hmmm... where could it be..." looking at a map of the whole city of Nimbasa, Ichigo began to scan and search."The Professor did say it would be around here."

Moving onward the two find what seems to be a large building with some detail features of it being a station and also...

"That's a long line..." the two look besides the building focusing their gaze at the large number of people standing in an organized line in hoping to get a ticket."You have GOT to be kidding me...?!"

He wasn't exactly angry at the turn of event, no, he was extremely angry at the one who send him knowing that the old geezer knew this would happened.

Gripping tightly on the map with an angry expression, Ichigo clench his teeth "That... old man."

Getting too tired to stand anymore Charmeleon slump and sat on the hard ground with a relax breath, "Charrr..."

Standing straight back up, Ichigo scratch his head with a scowl, "Sorry Charmeleon, but we'll have to stand in line too."

The pokemon just nod while closing his eyes.

Opening one eye, the black fire pokemon glance to him, "Charr...?"

Surprised by the question Ichigo answered with a 'I don't know' face, "Who?"

"Charrr..." the pokemon points his claws at a certain direction.

"Elesa?" the pokemon nodded. "I don't know what goes in that head of hers but..." Ichigo pull out a snap photo of himself and Elesa. The small photo showed him scowling with the girl smile happily while invading the boy's personal space.

"I think she needed the rest..."

It was true, she really did a lot for a girl her age should be doing and the fact that the girl save his life made it the more he needed to thank her. "She's really did came through despite her quirks."

Don't get him wrong, Ichigo really appreciated for all the things she did for him and more so. But there were those times when she would act from extremely shy to really overly-excited.

Charmeleon look at him again before moving forward as the line started to move.

"Anyway..."

"What's the name of this place again?" our hero wondered making his partner sighed and grumbled, "Charrr...?"

Ichigo crink at the look he was given "I did listen..." His only excuse was the fact that he really was in a rush to listen anymore detail before the Professor could finish. "It's just that i have a hard time remembering... so bite me."

The line seems to get shorter and shorter but something made him a bit cautious at the moment, "I hope there's enough tickets... I mean it's just a train right?" he wondered and grimed while looking at the long line of people.

Charmeleon just stood silent and glance back at peoples and pokemons looking at him with curiosity, interest and a little bit of fear...

And just as the line was about to turn into their favour, "I'm sorry sir, but the afternoon tickets are all out." the attendant informed him with a sorry look.

...

...

"What!?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Slamming his fist on the wall beside the ticket counter which in turned frighten the counter attendant. "Please, can't you look again. I really need it."

Ichigo meant it. He really need the tickets cause one, he just want to finish what he set out to do and two he didn't want to go back empty handed after the long line he had just waited to get one.

"I-I'm sorry young man, but theirs n-nothing I can do." the scared man quickly bow his head in fear making the scowling teen angry. Ichigo sweat dropped.

For crying out loud, Ichigo's only a young teenager and the man's a grown-up. Why scared of a young boy? "What the heck is wrong with him?" Ichigo could only wonder.

And the answer to that was the frightening and terrifying scowl he was currently wearing which Ichigo himself wasn't aware even of.

From afar a large man with two young adults standing beside him while his descriptions would be of a man wearing a large white and black trench coat with a train's conductor hat and also a firm grey mustage, "Hmmm..."

The people around could only sweat dropped at the scene of a teenage boy scaring the station employee with only a stare and a few words.

"Charrr...?" Charmeleon look up to him with a question.

Sighing, our hero just breathes out with an exhaust sound, "We'll just have to get back... empty handed. Daisy's not gonna like this. "

Ichigo just groan and Charmeleon follow in suite.

Couldn't fate give him a break, couldn't something really good happened to him. Just for once. I mean it wasn't a big of deal, right?

"Stupid tickets..."

The same large man look at the downcast boy moving away from the counter and on seeing the boy's partner an interesting switch flips inside him before turning into a an intriguing shimmers inside him. "Tickets you say..."

"Huh?"

Stopping himself, Ichigo look at a large man standing before him with two young men beside him looking to be around in their late teen years.

"You did say tickets... didn't you?" the large man repeated with a thump tone making Ichigo flinched at the aura the man was projecting.

One of the two young men spoke out.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

And yes, the large man was their father whom had done reckless things in pursue of some unique results.

"Yeah dad, I hope this isn't one of your strange requests…"

Annoyed by their questions, the large man swings both arms and smacks both boys' head.

* **SMACK!** *

"Ow!"

"Yeow!"

"Quite, I wasn't asking the two of you." the man glare down at his two sons before turning his gaze back at Ichigo, "I was asking him." Both quickly saluted with an attention position.

"Sorry sir!"

Ichigo now certainly felt that he has see everything that was needed to be seen and accept the fact that this world contains a variety of people, both normal and u-nique people.

"Come on boy, answer me."

Blinking a few times, Ichigo just look directly at the man face without fear or nervousness like the others were, "Yeah I did. What of it?"

Both young man jaws fell down at his rude reply. The two... no the whole station were wondering what the man who own the station as well as others would do to the boy.

They all turned back to the large man who was folding his large arm and a shadow cast on his eyes making a large aura around him making the others frighten at the head conductor.

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man just laugh with amusement in his voice.

"Eh?"

All of them slack downward at the un-usual reaction of the large man.

Ichigo on the other hand just watch with confusion. Even Charmeleon blankly look at the man. "..."

"I like your spunk kid!" the man bellowed with an amused smirked. Ichigo could only respond with a, "What?"

Calming himself down the man move closer to Ichigo, "The names Roger, and I might just have a solution to your ticket problem."

That immediately caught our hero's attention, "You're serious?" But that doesn't mean he'll just accept it.

"..."

Ichigo looked really, really, really unsure.

The man could only sweat dropped, "Now, now young man. You don't have to give that untrusting gaze..."

Shaking his head, Ichigo replied with an uncertain tone, "Sorry, but there's a lot of weirdo's around and I've been told not to get involve."

The man could only twitch in frustration and but with also a bit of amusement. "You want the tickets or not?"

Narrowing his eyes at the large man, "Hmmm... how can I be certain that you're not lying and made it up just to fool me?" Ichigo wasn't being an idiot or anything. He was just being careful around people, since they are in fact in a large city with a lot of unknown strangers.

The two young man beside felt insulted and tried to deny his accusation but their father, the large man stopped them with his arms blocking their way.

Slowly stroking his mustage, the man face became neutral and looks down at Ichigo who wasn't showing any sign of fear or nervousness in his presences or scary expression. "This boy..."

Certain thoughts pass through the man's head and those were about how the child in front of him...whom did not carry or hold the presence of a child should but...instead shoulders the traits of a person who will do anything to archive his goal. "Is no boy..."

"AHAHAHA... you boy! What you just say is true... but you should know whom you're talking too."

"I don't have a clue." Ichigo wondered what his luck with meeting with whack-jobs. "And I don't really care."

Some people face palm.

Clearing his trout, "I am the head conductor of this fine establishment. I can do many things with anything relating to the station!"

The man just literally stated that he can do anything inside the station even breaking its rules making all of them sweat dropped at him.

The fudge.

Getting too tired and lazy Ichigo just accept the fact that this was the fastest way he could get the tickets so he decided, "Okay mister, you have a deal."

The man just smirked in triumph.

"But what's in it for you?" Ichigo look at him with a careful gaze.

He knows that in this world not everything was for free; some want money or want certain valuable items... well, that's how Ichigo sees at the world.

"Oh... smart boy." the man then moves his head closer to the boy and whispered with a smirk, "I want to see how the city's hero fares..."

Ichigo eyes quickly widen, "How did you..."

No one other than the people he trust knows his involvement. That's why this shocked him.

The man just stood back and smirk at him while stroking his facial hair, "AHAHAHA, I have many ways... boy."

"But anyway, we're getting off point."

Ichigo now sweating and wondered what the man in front of him wants. He was left with a few choices but it was all for nothing when the man gave him that certain information making ti impossible for him to act.

"What I want..." the man begins making Ichigo guard up with both hands gripping them self tightly.

Charmeleon felt the tense aura his trainer was producing and so he too readies himself making the flames on his tail a big bigger and his eyes gleaming.

The man looked at the two and smirk with a thought. "This is what I want, this is what I've been waiting for... the fire, the passion, one has never seen before."

...

...

"I want a BATTLE!" he shouted while folding his arms.

...

"Eh? Really? That's it?" Dumb folded by his desire, Ichigo loosen his guard.

The man nods and quickly pushes both young men beside him in front of ichigo, "But not from me."

"What?"

"I want you to battle both my boys here, on a double battle!"

Both his sons were surprised by his declaration and turned to him, "Dad, we're both excited and all, but is it really the time."

"Mom's gonna get angry if you let this happen again."

The intimidating man didn't move or budge but sweats were flowing down his face making people wondered what he was up too.

"Enough talking brats just do it!"

The people around them were giggle and laughing amuse at their head conductor doing one of his usual antics. "He's at it again."

"But isn't it always interesting?"

"I know. That's why the sub-way boss is awesome!"

Both boys could never understand his father at why they always have to battle strangers but all the same it was fun for them.

"Well the big man said it, how about it Emmet?"

Taking out a poke-ball from his side the other one replied back with a smirk, "If we have too. But let's push it with full steam."

Their father i.e. a crazy, lazy and very control freak but also equipped with good judgments... could only nod.

Ichigo was all for going for the battle but what was he supposed to battle with. IT was a double battle meaning more than one pokemon. But since Darkrai's still in Sinnoh, Ichigo only had Charmeleon with him. "What am I going to do...?"

"Charrr..." Charmeleon shakes Ichigo leg making him turned to the pokemon. "Hmmm... what is it?"

"Charrr...?"

"I don't know. We didn't really catch any other pokemon."

"Charrr..." the fire type just slump down.

Both boys watch and wondered why their opponent was taking so long, "Are you ready?!"

Ichigo didn't response and kept wondering what he'll do.

Feeling another tug on his leg Ichigo sigh, "Charmeleon quit it...just let me thin-?"

But Charmeleon wasn't the one who was talking to him. It was Absol, the same white fur pokemon they had come to befriend, "Absol?"

"Charrr?" Charmeleon too was surprised by the sudden appearance of the pokemon who they thought had gone away.

The pokemon gave him a stern look, "Souulll..."

Absol couldn't sit back and watch the human whom she had began to trust and respect having such a difficult time on such an un-necessary problem.

"You'll help us out?"

The white pokemon nodded with its sharp eyes flashing for a second.

"That's great. I'll be relying on the two of you."

"Boy! Are you ready!?" the man shouted at Ichigo whom only responded with a small smile and an intense gaze. Ichigo then nod.

The man understands and asked the people around to make room for the battle.

"Then if both sides are ready...?" the man stood between Ichigo and his sons. The coming battle attracted the lot of people around as well as their pokemon. Some were already cheering for the two twins.

Emmet and Ingo got ready by pulling out their pokeballs.

Ichigo look at both his friend/partner and his travel along buddy. "You two ready?"

Charmeleon puffed out black embers and Absol stood silently with a strong stance.

"Then we're ready."

Roger, the big man pulling his big arm upward before pulling it down starting the mock battle.

"START!"

...

Emmet and Ingo quickly threw out both their pokemons. Flashing with a bright light, two small figures came out.

On Emmet side, a small like fish figure appeared with a white appearance while it levitates off the ground.

"Hmm... that's a weird looking pokemon..." Ichigo pull out his pokedex before scanning it.

"Tynamo, the fish eel pokemon. While alone doesn't have much power, a chain of many Tynamo can be as powerful as lightening."

On Ingo side, another small figure appears with a candle like figure and appearance with a ghostly fire on the top of its head giggling in with a funny grin.

"A candle?" Ichigo sweat dropped. I mean seriously, even for Ichigo this was too weird. Shaking his head Ichigo began to scan the pokemon.

"Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life force of people and pokemon, which becomes the fuels that burns it."

The national dex was really a handy device. He really needed to thank the Professor.

Feeling their gaze on him Ichigo felt a message from them to start first. "If that's how you wanted..."

"Charmeleon **Smokescreen!** " hearing his order, the black lizard inflated his belly before blowing a wave of smoke just enough to cover their surroundings and also disturbing their enemies vision.

Absol closes her eyes and guards herself with her other senses. Somehow the smokes didn't affect her.

Emmet and Ingo scan around the smoke while covering their noses "He's a smart one brother." Both their pokemon were coughing from the smoke.

"Indeed he is..." Ingo agreed and quickly ordered "But that won't be enough! Litwick, **Foresight.** Find them and ram through the smoke with **Astonished**!"

The littlie candle ghost responds and quickly scans through the smoke before finding a figure moving and quickly move towards.

"Foresight?" Ichigo repeated the word since he never heard the move before.

"It's a move where one is able to see through obstacles and find its target." Emmet explains before quickly ordering his own pokemon, "Tynamo follow Litwick and assist!"

The small fish quickly follow as ordered. "Ty!"

Litwick slams on the moving figure which got push back before moving again confusing the pokemon if it wasn't taking any damage. Tynamo tried to tackle the pokemon but it evaded it before getting hit by another **Astonish** from Litwick.

Ingo and Emmet saw both their pokemon continuously hitting the moving figure directly with **Astonish** making the two smirks, "It seems your choice of move isn't going as you planned." Ingo commented.

"…."

But Ichigo didn't reply and in fact he seems to be bored making the two guys wondered what he was thinking, "What is he up to?" Emmet wondered.

"Be alert brother, he is not showing arrogance." Ingo said to him.

People were wondering what the orange hair boy will do since his pokemon was taking damage while evading some, "Why isn't he ordering anything?"

"I know, even though the smoke could put his fire type pokemon on an advantages spot. He isn't really doing anything. It's strange, like he's waiting for him."

Roger on the other hand looked at the battle with a serious expression and understood what was going on, "Hmm... smart boy."

Despite there continues assaults within the smoke their opponent wasn't exactly slowly down from exhaustion or damage. Ingo and Emmet quickly nods and orders, "Litwick use **Shadow ball!** /Tynamo use **Spark!** "

Both pokemon charged up before letting they move out with a large heave. Litwick **shadow ball** quickly move towards the figure in the smoke while Tynamo charge its body with electricity before quickly moving behind the flying projectile.

The figure within the smoke stood still and let itself get hit by the ghost type move making it push back a bit before flipping itself high into the air evading Tynamo. While air borne both brothers were surprised by the appearance of Absol when they though it to be the fire lizard.

Ingo and Emmet got surprised. "What?!"

Ichigo smirk a bit at them, "Now, you'll see why I didn't say anything... much."

Both guys gripped both hands tightly and quickly tried to think of another plan.

"No wonder Litwick moves weren't effective on that pokemon. It's a dark type. But..." Ingo said while looking around the smoke.

"Where is the other one?" Emmet said.

Ichigo just let out a relief breath and whispered a trigger.

"Do it."

Absol heard it and quickly formed pinkish energy on its horn like sword before quickly shooting out a crescent like moon downwards ( **Psycho-cut** ) at a panicking Litwick.

Thinking quickly, "Tynamo, get Litwick out of their!" Emmet ordered.

Despite their small size and scrawny figure this fish like pokemon speed was no laughing matter. The small fish-eel pokemon moves in towards its partner and evaded the descending attack by pushing Litwick out of the way.

The move hits the ground instead making the smoke clear out with a large gush of wind formed from the energy's collision with the ground.

Ingo and Emmet cover their faces and quickly look from side to side and wondered, "Something's wrong."

Ichigo still had that scowl on his face but with calm demure.

"Brother his battling style is very unusual. We need to be careful..."

"I know... but. Wait!" Emmet looked around feeling a little tremble. "Do you feel that?"

Ingo nodded, "Yes, but it's no coming from any side except..."

Both boys look down at the ground before their eyes widen, "Tynamo/Litwick!"

"Get out of there!"

Ichigo saw that they figured it but... "It's too late. Charmeleon slam them!"

Charmeleon quickly came out from underground using **Dig** surprising both pokemon before slamming on Litwick with a dirt cover head making the ghost type slam back on Tynamo.

The two pokemon struggles to get back up while breathing heavily since both were also exhausted. "Litt..."

Ichigo wasn't done, "Now, **Dragon breath**!" the fire type pokemon quickly blew out a large stream of greenish color breathe which quickly move towards the two pokemon. Unfortunately, they evaded the attack.

"It was a great strategy but that won't be enough." Ingo looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Who said it was over?" Ichigo replied back.

"What?"

But both were too late to react as Absol quickly moves in and rams Litwick towards Tynamo surprising them by her speed. "Sool!"  
"And to finish it. Charmeleon **flamethrower**!" Ichigo shouts.

While the two down pokemons were a bit dizzy at the moment, Charmeleon breaths in a huge amount of air before pulling his head back while his belly inflates making the people around them wonder and assume its stance like a dragon.

Ingo and Emmet reacted "Get out of there!" but their warning was of no use.

Charmeleon released the huge blast of black flames. It quickly hits both pokemons with a large explosion.

* **BOOM!** *

The explosion leave a small crater on the ground on the middle both Tynamo and Litwick were unconscious with some burn marks, even the small dark blue ember pokemon.

The father of both boys saw the results and quickly declared, "Tynamo and Litwick are unable to battle! Charmeleon and Absol, wins the match!"

The people around clap their hands since a lot of them find the battle interesting and entertaining. Others were curious about the unusual fire type.

...

Ichigo just knelt when both pokemon move close to him, "In the words of my little brother, you two did a great job." Ichigo smile at the two.

Charmeleon puff up his chest in pride and Absol simply nod. Then Charmeleon began to asked how its first battle was, making Absol describing it in a bit different but still in a good way.

Ichigo look at the two with a sudden unknown feeling coming from inside him making him a bit skeptical but also relief on another hand. "Together..." Ichigo look at his hand as a pulse of transparent blue color seems to seep out.

...

...

" **Don't think too much on it king, it's not something to dwell.**.."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"..."

"Hollow?"

"..."

"Answer me." Ichigo seriously said.

" **I... I don't know? But don't worry it'll stop**."

Ichigo wasn't convinced since the being inside him was keeping a lot of secrets almost to the point of suspicion making him narrow his eyes at his hand slowly turning back to normal.

"Fine..."

Roger on the other hand move towards his sons, "That was a splendid battle you two!"

Ingo and Emmet nodded at their father, "It certainly was dad, but it still surprised me by how strong and calm the boy is..." Emmet complimented.

Roger nodded, "I can see what you mean, the boy is extraordinary just like his friend their..." his eyes fixed on the unusual shiny Charmeleon with black flames and a scarlet scarf on his neck.

"But..." Ingo stated, "His teamwork is a bit..." remembering their battle making both his father and brother looking at him, "Strange..."

"Strange? how so?" Emmet asked since he didn't see anything unusual about their battle.

Ingo was about to explain but their father cut in, "You meant his 'lone' like tactic?" Emmet still didn't understand but his brother nod, "Yes."

"The way both pokemon quickly acted alone yet still acting as a team by exchanging they turns... it felt like we were battling a warrior…one with a lot of experience or someone with great instinct." Ingo looked at Ichigo with a serious gaze.

"They say that our battling ways are a reflection of our personality..."

"I see..." Emmet understood what he meant.

The big man suddenly slaps the boy's head for his stupidity.

* **SMACK**!*

"OW!" Ingo quickly turn his head, "What was that for?!"

Roger looked down at his son, whom he was very proud of but sometimes was too much of a smart-ass, "Ingo, it isn't our right to snooped in other affairs. He may be different, but, aren't we all?"

Looking at the boy, the large man could a see confusing pain and he was almost right at this point. The father of the two boys could see that the boy will be facing a long path of hard-ships with alone... it was just a guess, but when he saw the way Ichigo calmly ordered his pokemon or wasn't affected by the battle was strange for his age especially with his character of a easily tempered boy.

"Sorry..." the boy said with a downcast nod.

"It's alright, but enough. Let's give our winner his prize." the man moves towards Ichigo with both boys returning their respective pokemon before following their father.

Ichigo felt strange inside and wondered "Not again..." Ichigo felt hazy at the moment... with an echoing of voice calling out to him.

"I...chi...o..."

"I...Chigo..."

Slowly facing forward, Ichigo rubbed his eyes before blinking a few times at what he was seeing,

A blur..?

A person?

"What...?"

The same women in his dreams...,

The same hair,

The same beautiful smile,

And that foreign, but familiar feeling...

The figure smile at him before Ichigo snap out when a hand from behind push him making him stumble forward a bit in surprised. "Ah…?"

Ichigo shake his head, "What happened...?"

Charmeleon and Absol quickly move to him in concern, the black fire type look at his partner in concern with Absol standing beside him.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo turned his head to him, "Don't worry... I'm fine." Ichigo scratches the lizard head.

"Ichigo...?"

Hearing yet another familiar voice behind, Ichigo turn his head to find the same girl whom was a bit weird… but nonetheless a good friend to have. "Elesa?"

The girl nods happily with her ever adorable smile.

"Was that you who push me from behind?"

Teal blue eyes blinks a few times before realizing, "Ah... errr..."the girl acted again like always."Sorry..."

Scratching his head Ichigo just gave up, "Okay just forget it, but could you help me up?"

Looking at the down boy, Elesa just felt embarrassed at the way and how they always meet each other. An accident after accidents was the only way to described it.

"Oh, okay." Reacting quickly, Elesa pulled him up without much difficulty surprising Ichigo, "That's really surprising."

Not understanding it, Elesa asked, "Ahh... What was?"

"You, Of course."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you got a really strong right arm..." * **SMACK** * "Ow! Hey!"

Ichigo scowl at the girl while softly rubbing the heated pain on his arm, it wasn't painful but "Why the heck did you do that for?"

Elesa pouted before folding her arms, "That was rude Ichigo... I'm not masculine..."

"I didn't even say that!" Ichigo retorted, making the girl huff.

"But you assume it, indirectly...didn't you?" the girl glance at him with a pout.

"What?!" Ichigo's jaw could only drop at her assumption. Elesa maybe kind, self-indulgent and also one of those who doesn't care about much about complexion but despite already being beautiful... she still had insecurities.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." Ichigo scowl deepen. And said girl could only giggle which was also another unfortunate luck for our hero.

It's a mystery while she giggles, and that's what girls are… a big mystery.

"What's so funny?"

Elesa just keep giggling, "It's nothing... hehehe..." Ichigo already forgetting about his sudden strange experience a minute ago scowl at the girl.

Both pokemons beside him still had indifferent thoughts about his condition.

The large number of males around them could only bleed with jealousy at seeing their new found idol talking to some random guy. It was just too hard for them.

Roger came towards him with the tickets in hand, "My boy, are you okay?"

Ichigo and Elesa turned to him surprised by the sudden question, "I guess… but why are you asking me that?"

The large man grew worried, "I meant what happened a few minutes ago..."

"..."

Realizing what he meant both silence up and wonder, one with a worried gaze and the other with a confuse look.

Understanding what he meant, Ichigo look at his hands again, "I don't know..." Elesa back to being worried looked at Ichigo. Her eyes trail along his hands which were trembling, with a tired look on his face. Somehow looking at him while he was acting like that made her heart stop in worried.

"Ichigo?"

"Young man, I would suggest going to the doctors?"

Ichigo shook his head, "its fine... it's nothing new to me."

That all only put more questions in all of them as well as Elesa whom was about to question him, "Well than…." The large man understands his stubbornness and just stops, "let's stop thinking about it and take your winning young man. You did a fine job for a rookie." the man didn't want to go deep so he just smiled at the boy.

"Thanks." Ichigo tiredly smile while taking the three things he was here for.

"Ichigo..." Elesa wasn't giving up. She wants to know about him, she wants to get to know him a little bit more than others. She wants to be one of those few people who can stand beside him just like how he faces the legendary pokemons without fear. Yes, she wanted to be courageous just like him.

But she wasn't brave. She didn't even have the backbone to stand up to her problems. She always needs someone to push her. She has a long way to go, to reach up to him.

"Ichigo." she called out to him again making him turned. "Hmm... what is it?"

"Are you really okay?"

What kind of question was she asking him, the boy wondered, "What brought up that question?"

Pursing her lips a bit in a flustered expression, the girl grips her palm tightly "It's just... that i… i…" the girl couldn't finish it. What was she supposed to say? Here, her friend was having problems and the only thing she could do was embarrassing her-self in front of him.

Looking at the always fidgeting girl, Ichigo knew she was just worried about him and she wanted to say something only for it came out as jibber jabber, "its fine Elesa. I'm alright." Swing his arms a bit in front of her to tell her it was okay, "See?"

His action made her feel a little bit easy, but she was still worried, "I know… but…"

Getting a bit annoyed at how worried she was over him, Ichigo then form a tired but small smile expression, "I really appreciated for you been worried, but you need to stop this. I'll be fine, trust me."

Elesa was about to retort but Ichigo quickly continued, "You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up."

Instead of getting angry like any other female, Elesa smile, not because of it been funny, but due to the feeling that he'll be alright, "So, just trust me."

"Kay, but promise me that you'll take better care of yourself."

Ichigo then nods with a grateful sigh for understanding.

Roger quickly smile at the youthful scene of two teens supporting each other, "That was a good choice of words young Elesa! AHahaha... now i know why your grandmother is so proud of you."

Elesa cheeks redden at bit at being heard, "Ah...ah...thanks, Mr. Roger." the girl then quickly turning her embarrassment upside down, "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh? me? Well, i was just watching a battle between my sons and this young man here." The man pulls both his sons in front of Ichigo and Elesa.

"Emmet, and Ingo huh? I bet it was really an intense battle." Elesa smile at the two boys. Ingo and Emmet could only blush at the beautiful smile. Yep! Red as a cherry. This was possible only when you're a hormonal teen with a young beautiful and not to mention kind girl in front of you standing, smiling. You really have to be a prude num-nut to be un-effective to this... like our hero.

"It was..." Ingo replied shortly.

"But in the end our opponent came out victorious..." Emmet explained with a red cheek.

Elesa nodded before figuring it out and turning her head to Ichigo in awed, "Really?! You beat both of them?" As she had forgetton about how strong he was.

Not understanding why it was anything surprising Ichigo replied, "Why are you so work up about it? Aren't you one of those girls who prefer to stay by the sideline?"

Elesa pouted again and really want to shush him, "Well for your information I am not. In fact I'm also quite strong myself."

"I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong." she cut him off.

It was kind of funny seeing her like this. Looking at how energetic she has become, unlike how she shyly acts around others Ichigo felt happy to see her like this.

Ichigo didn't want to go deeper into the conversation and turn his towards the clock, "What the!?"

Surprised by his sudden outburst they all heard him shout, "Its 1:15 PM already?!"

"Time sure flies by when you're having fun...hahaha!" the large man laugh without a care in the world. That did not help Ichigo.

Elesa being the curious one asked, "What about it?"

Pulling the tickets in front of her face, "The tickets here say the train will be departing on 1:30 PM! And it's already 1:15 PM!"

Elesa could only... agree "Oh... that's bad."

Quickly preparing himself Ichigo moves, "Come on Charmeleon!"

Seeing the way he was going wasn't right, "boy! That's the wrong way! You're already in the station!"

Suddenly remembering that Daisy and the Professor were going to wait for him beside the trains Ichigo suddenly stop only to collide with someone.

And as we all know, he crash and falls down with a painful sound.

Elesa hands flew to her mouth and the three men could only watch at his unluckiness.

"Damn it..."

Charmeleon face palm...

"Sorry..." Ichigo slowly got and quickly grab the tickets that he had dropped on the ground before quickly moving again. The man too stood up and grabbed his own tickets on the ground move on his way "Man… that was some weird kid."

"I hope he gets through." Roger mumbled with a funny smirked. Absol look at the boy moving before heading on her own way.

The large man then looked at the girl, who was still standing beside them. Which brought up some questions "Young lady, aren't you going to see him off?"

The girl just watches her friend's form fading away into the station, but she didn't turn her head, "No." she shook her head, "I don't want that..." Elesa felt a slight pain inside her and wonder what was wrong with her, "I don't want a farewell or some silly goodbye..."

"And why not?"

Remembering all that had happened, the girl answered "Because I want to see him again."

The large man could only chuckle, "Aye..."

* * *

 **Nimbasa Subway Station**

Daisy and the Professor were standing patiently for Ichigo and their tickets, "Grandpa... i didn't think it was such a good idea making Ichigo get the tickets... alone."

Daisy was worried, worried for the boy whom seems to have a streak of bad luck.

"Nonsense, Ichigo is a capable young man. He can do it." Professor Oak replied with a serious tone to which he could only nod to himself.

Daisy dead panned at her grandfather, "But he hasn't arrived yet and it's almost time for the train to go..."

Sweats could only flow down the man's face, "Details... details..."

Daisy could only wonder at how stubborn her grandfather was... "Just like Gary..."

"I'll wait for you two beside the block." the old man then moved.

And at exactly after a few seconds the person whom they were waiting for quickly arrived with his partner.

"Ichigo!" Daisy watched the boy breathing heavily.

Regaining his stamina, the boy took a breath. Daisy could only giggle a bit at how the boy in front of her was always on some crazy events to rattle himself.

"Is *huff* the train *huff* still here?"

"Yeah, did you get the tickets?" she asked making Ichigo nod. Handing her two similar tickets, before the voice in the sound-speaker announced, "If the passengers would hurry, the trains are about to depart. Thank you."

Daisy said while running towards the trains, "Grandpa already got inside. You got to hurry."

The boy nod again before looking around to where they put his stuff "Chhaarr!" the black lizard call out to him while holding the boy's bag.

Turning his head to find his partner holding his bag was a relief. Ichigo then gesture him to follow, "Let's go!"

Quickly grabbing whatever he might forget, Ichigo ran towards where his ticket tells him "Okay it says... B-4."

And without must difficulties the boy enters the train with his partner by his side and both Daisy and the Professor nowhere in sight.

...

While inside the train heading towards Opelucid city, Daisy settles her luggage on the top of carriers available on top of their seats. Her grandfather already seated himself while reading a book.

"Daisy, where's Ichigo?" the oldman asked making the girl think before turning to him with a resounding question of her own, "I… don't know."

"I told him to come after grabbing his things... but now... i can't find him."

There was a dreaded feeling in both Oaks making them wonder... "You don't think his..." Daisy asked with sweat falling down her face.

"I don't know, but..."

The old man put down the book he was reading and sighed, "It's... possible. In fact..." Samuel just groaned with a reluctant tone, "I'm betting that he's in the wrong train."

Both know how incredible the boy's bad luck was and how it always leads him into strange situation for better or for worse, but to think at how much Ichigo wasn't going to be happy was an understatement.

"I don't think Ichigo would make that kind of mistake. I mean our tickets are all the same...right?" the girl then shows him her ticket which was red in color and with a number, "B-2..."

The old professor could only scratch his head, "That remains to be seen."

Daisy then wondered if Ichigo gotten the wrong ticket, "Oh, Ichigo..."

Her grandfather just instructed her, "Just call him and we'll try to sort things out."

The girl nods and pulls out her Xtranciever, before dialing Ichigo's number. While waiting for him to pick up the girl could only wonder if she should put a leash on Ichigo. So, that they could avoid this kind of things in the future "That boy and his luck..."

...

With Ichigo, an hour and a half had already passed.

And we find him and Charmeleon already outside the train they had boarded on with some difficulties and such difficulties wasn't the end of it.

"Hmmm... weren't we supposed to be in Opelucid city and not in Undella town?"

"Char?"

Ichigo had look for Daisy and the Professor but they were out of site or he was the one out of site.

Rubbing the temple on his nose and the irritation on his head, Ichigo only wondered what he was supposed to do now. Here, he was los...no not lost but let's say in a more understandable situation, let's just say misguided, that's it!

"No, we are not lost." he replied quickly without much of explaining.

The pokemon stare back with disbelieving eyes.

Ichigo eyes could only twitch. Don't know how much he had blink, twitch and groan from irritation but it was hell for him.

"Chaarrr..." the pokemon look down at the ground with a gloomy expression.

Ichigo could take anymore and just burst out the truth, "Fine! We're lost... i tried to stay positive but you just had to keep nagging me, don't you?!" while he complains and shouts his pokemon could only scruff back with an 'It's better this way' look.

Also, people around them began to murmur among themselves at the unusual behavior of a boy talking to his pokemon. Since it was odd for anyone to be able to completely understand their pokemon which Ichigo was becoming to regret having such abilities.

And finally accepting his yet another test of fate, Ichigo just sat by a bench with his pokemon eating on a snack he found under the bench.

"The only thing we can do now is, wait."

Ichigo paused before restating his words, "Or, we should probably call Daisy and asked for direction."

Why didn't that idea pop out sooner?! The boy scowls.

And as decided Ichigo pull out his Xtransciever, pressing the on button. Ichigo eyes suddenly widen at the number of miss calls he had received but the most surprising or not surprising (which he knew she would send them) was the number of messages Daisy had sent.

Opening them one by one, he almost dropped the thing due to some of the aggressive messages.

Ichigo, where are you?

...

Ichigo, answer the call.

...

You didn't get lost again, did you?

...

Ichigo...

...

Are you playing with me? Cause if you are...

...

Answer!

...

I know that you're not in the train we're in, but at least answer my #$% &^ calls!

And it continues on and on. Looking back at the screen again, Ichigo groan.

Then his device rang without any vibration or sound, just the screen showing it. "I need to stop putting it in silent."

Even though he just said that Ichigo didn't really like the sounds and annoying shaking it produce so he'll probably ignored it like always. And even though others told me to put in vibration at least... he just didn't really care which resulted to his current situation. "What should I do?"

Looking at the device there was only two choice answer or don't.

Answering would really help him in getting out of his situation, but on the downside he would have to face the caller's feminine's wrath.

But if he doesn't answer it... it would result to a very frustrated and angry female teen with a very active temper and with no idea of where he is at the moment.

What to do, what to do? Ichigo just sigh and finally decided.

Press

The device shows a young girl with brown hair flowing down beautifully and with a cute nose and not to mention beautiful brown eyes, but currently it was marred by the angry expression and silent atmosphere she was producing.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Ah... hi..."

Charmeleon heard and knew just what to do. The fire type quickly put both his claws beside his ears... blocking sound.

Snap!

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo cringed and yes, he told them his full name when he remembered it.

"Where the blazes are you!?"

"And why didn't answer any of my calls!? Or reply any of my messages!?"

Ichigo was about to explain but got cut off by the older teen.

"You didn't put it on silent, again, did... you...?" there was an edge when she said that which Ichigo didn't notice but he got the sinking feeling. "Do you know how worried i am?" Daisy gave him the _look_ which Ichigo felt really uncomfortable under it.

"I... er... yeah, yeah i did." Ichigo felt guilty at the moment and just said it. "Sorry..."

Daisy saw how he was feeling and understands, "Its fine Ichigo, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried okay? You always out on some crazy adventures without us knowing and that just scares me."

He wanted to tell her it wasn't his fault and he didn't want to be even here but…

The boy just nod.

"Okay, where are you anyway?" the girl asked but had a sinking feeling.

"I think its Undella town."

Daisy could only look at Ichigo with a very sadden look and unsure gaze, "Ichigo, you really have it rough don't you...?"

Why was she saying that and at a time like this? This thought began to bounce inside his head.

"I know...But why are you telling me that now?" Ichigo asked since he thought that it wasn't much of a problem... well that's how he thinks anyway.

"Hold on a second." the girl began to scribble the device from the other side of the chat.

Sending him a picture of the region's map, Ichigo looked at the map curiously with the number of cities and also finding two dots, one red and the other blue. "Daisy... what's with the map?"

Daisy then stopped him from continuing, "Before you ask me anything, do you see the two dots in the map?"

Looking back at the screen below the device, "Yeah, what is it?"

The girl then explain to him that the red dot which was situated at the south-east of the region was Undella town which he was currently located (Which Ichigo felt a deep frustration) and the blue dot which currently situated far away from the other dot was Opelucid city, where he was supposed to be with them.

... Figuring out, he could only react.

"But how on earth did i get here and not...in..." Ichigo remember something, something very important and also might have been the reason why he was here and not with them.

A replay of him colliding with a stranger and also where he dropped the tickets began to surface an idea why he was here. "Dammit."

He got the wrong tickets and his ticket must be with the other guy.

Ichigo look back at the screen with Daisy looking at him as if he would get into another trouble. Ichigo then explain things here and there and also one of the reasons why he was here.

And that lead to Daisy understanding it before telling how he would be able to get back to them. She then tells him simple's instruction to get to Opelucid city.

"And be careful Ichigo, you know how your luck is."

Ichigo did replied back and said, "You don't have to remind me. See you soon." before cutting off the connection.

"Haaaa..." Ichigo exhale out heavily while placing a hand on his face making Charmeleon looking up to him with a confused look.

Ichigo then remembered something the Professor told him about something unusual happening at where they supposed to go and with some very intresting details. Taking a deep inhale of air he stood up and move.

Charmeleon threw away the thing he was eating and adjust his scarf before following his partner and with the occasional stares from people which was getting to him.

"Let's see..." Ichigo then began to think of Daisy's instruction.

First, get to the nearest station and get a ticket, Easy?

Yes, it was a simple suggestion but... Ichigo stare at the long line yet again before turning around giving up.

Second, if first suggestion fails. Get to the other transportations.

Ichigo shrugged and move towards the sea-airplane before finding out that it wasn't just his tickets that got switch. His wallet too seems a bit light and he means it.

"Arrrgggghhh!" the boy growls towards the sky.

Calming himself down Ichigo felt that he didn't really have much of a choice and move again before finding a bus station which seems to be moving everywhere. But he looked back at his-not wallet-empty with a scowl.

"Tck."

And the final option, if alls fail? Contact me again.

But Ichigo wasn't going to do that. No... he was going to do this on his own, he hate troubling others for his problems (but in this case wasn't his)

Which was why, he was currently doing some meager/small jobs to earn enough money for him to get to Opelucid city. "Okay, the old man wants a white herb...where am I supposed to find it?" He was given a task of retrieving an item and since the pay was good, he took it.

Ichigo knew what the herb looks like but doesn't exactly know how and where to find it.

So in the end he just began asking the folks around where he could find one which people send him on different routes only to tell him to go to the forest name 'White forest'.

Looking at the direction and where he could see a huge tree top from the mass of trees, Ichigo slumped in exhaustion.

If this was only a game, he could walk without getting tired the boy thought.

While looking at the forest before remembering some of the people warning him that he should be careful since almost anyone who went in their gets hurt added with a short memory lost. The forest was also well known for its rare pokemon sighting and unusual incidents.

"No sense complaining here... let's go."

"Charrr…"

...

After entering the huge forest without much navigation, the two felt they were being watched the moment they'd entered, "This place gives me the creeps..."

He wasn't exaggeration, the deeper he move the more daylight seems to be out of reach... and not to mention the mist starting to cover the whole area.

Just great, his vision was getting a bit blurry with the mist but not his other sense. An even Charmeleon vision seems to be blurring by the mist and they were not alone in the forest.

A lot of pokemons pops up and stare at him for a second before going away. "Weird..." looking around he could see some rare pokemons as well as pokemons larger than the average size around.

From a Kirlia holding a small Ralts, to a large Haxorus standing beside a small group of baby pokemons. And they all did the exact same thing.

Just staring at him.

Staring, as if he was the most interesting thing that has venture into their forest. Charmeleon on the other hand was getting glares from some of them.

But the black fire pokemon knew all too well about this... so he just ignored it. Maybe they thought of him to be a bringer of darkness or a bad omen, maybe that's it.

While trying to find them Ichigo felt a glimpse of white color flowing through the air, "Could that be..." the boy squinted his eyes for a clearer view only to find the thing they were looking for was indeed floating through the air with a soft breeze.

"That's it!"

Quickly moving towards it, Ichigo and Charmeleon chase after the floating herb which kind-a look like a small white feather.

But trying to get it was no easy feat. I mean, fate must have been a bit pickle since Ichigo and Charmeleon tried but failed in getting the small herb.

The stupid thing was always one step ahead of them.

From evading their grasp every time or making the two search bushes after bushes and some of them were itchy, scratch that, they were absolutely itchy with a twitch. It even made them follow it down the stream inside the forest.

They would have search for another herb but... the thing was rare and also it seems to agitate the two with irritation.

"ARRGGHH! You stupid plant, get back here!" our orange hair hero sprints while following the floating thing growls.

Charmeleon in his anger even tried to incinerate it but failed.

The small white herb just defiles the laws of physics and just kept (i don't want to say this but…) screwing with them. Ichigo thought he was just exhausted or hallucinating (If that was possible) but the run-away-leaf or herb was making a mocking face which only add fuel to the fire.

After a few hours of tired, exhaustion and pure determination... they final caught it. Well, specifically the thing was stuck on the branch of a large tree.

"Got you. You stupid piece of leaf." Ichigo glare at the thing while Charmeleon pants down on the ground.

Deciding that it was finally time to get and get out of the DAMN forest. Ichigo started to climb only to be called by his pokemon warning him.

"Charrr!"

Looking down, "What is it?"

The fire pokemon began to point a direction while shouting at him to get the herb _fast_. Wondering what he was pointing at Ichigo look up to see a Pedove flying down quickly, specifically at the White herb which they tried so hard to get.

"Dovvv!" the small bird pokemon quickly descends towards the herb.

"Not on my watch!" Ichigo was about to grab it but felt rustles above making him look up "Huh?" only to get hit with a soft, fluffy, black color weight on his face leading to a hard landing on the ground.

* **THUD!** *

And the item they had tried so hard to get flew away with the flying pokemon. Mission failed.

Charmeleon look at the bird flying away with a slump of depression. "Chharrr..."

While on the ground Ichigo groans while trying to get his bearing and with fall like that it would have taking any normal person to get up or even try to push them self up. But Ichigo was no ordinary boy. So he got up slowly while complaining about his yet again back pain.

"Urrggg... what, what hit me?" slowly picking up the small black fluff on what supoosed to be a neck and stare at two large blue eyes hiding a mystery inside.

"A pokemon?" was his intelligent response.

Yep, it was a small black color fox with some dark-red highlight on parts of his body. The small fox stare at him for a few seconds before grinning with amusement on its face, "Shishishishishishi..."

Ichigo didn't know how to react to that and could only sweat dropped.

"(Hi!)" the pokemon grin at him and respond telepathically.

Carefully placing the small pokemon on the ground, "Hey, yourself." Ichigo wasn't surprised by it or amaze at how it could telepathically speak to him.

The small fox eyes widen a bit, "(Eh!? You're not surprise?)"

Exhailing tiredly, "And what exactly am i supposed to be surprise about!?" Ichigo still look at the way the bird pokemon flew away with a scowl.

Charmeleon just move closer and look at the small fox curiously.

Their only chance of a getting to Opelucid city gone… flying away from their reach.

"(Me!)"

Seeing that he had no chance of getting it now Ichigo turned back to the small fox, "You?"

"(Yeah!)" The small black fox wags its small fluffy tail.

Shaking his head at his luck, "So you're a pokemon, Big deal?" he replied un-enthusiastically.

The small fox was shock since this was the usual reaction from people he met and also this was the longest conservation he had with a human.

"(I can talk! That's what.) The fox glare at him which could only be described as a cute stare.

"So...?"

"(So, I'm amazing!)" the fox flips itself and grin

Ichigo eyes dampen and slowly stood up, "Whatever you say..." Ichigo gesture Charmeleon to follow him and the two walk at the direction back to Undella town.

The small fox pokemon could only gape at the human who knowingly ignored him. "..."

Ichigo now wasn't a person who blame things on others... but now was different and knowing his temper Ichigo was about to explode.

"(WAIT!)"

The two were suddenly stopped by the small fox suddenly standing in front of them.

"What is it?"

"Charr...?"

The fox then shouts at them, "(Why aren't you trying to take me away!?)"

"Huh?"

"?-?" both trainer and pokemon questionably look at the fox before looking at each other.

"What would we do that?" Ichigo asked since the pokemon has taken his interest at the question.

The fox slam his small soft paw on the ground hard, "(Because you're a trainer and a human! You take us away from our home! Away from our mama! Just admit it.)

Charmeleon look at the small pokemon with a sadden gaze knowing all too well how that felts.

Blinking a few times Ichigo look at the small fox skeptically and wondered if this was a reoccurring thing in the forest.

Ichigo then walk pass the small pokemon before answering his question "Guess, I'm not a trainer then."

The small fox pokemon stood still as pictures and images of his friends in the forest getting taken away before his eyes while he hides behind his mother. But when he met the orange hair human that had just walk past him, those images disappear.

Looking at the human, the fox ears fall down in confusion and feeling shame? The small black fox look uncertain.

Charmeleon look at the small fox and then said, "Charrr...(He's not like them, you know.)"

Turning his head to the large black pokemon, the fox silently stare back with a confuse expression.

Charmeleon smile at him before following Ichigo with a quick movement.

Even though Ichigo felt a bit refresh at exiting the forest. There was still one problem and that problem was the reason why they even went inside the forest.

"Just great! This is just great!" Ichigo slowly walk towards the house fo his let's say... quest giver. He'll just have to tell the old men who send him that he didn't have it.

And it was already getting late. About 3:16 PM.

Entering the house, Ichigo saw the man whom had given him the task of getting the white herb walking towards him. "Oh, young man already back?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ichigo replied hesitantly.

The man smile at him which Ichigo felt really bad.

"I got some bad news..." Ichigo said to him. It was hard for him since the man in front of him tried to help him by giving him this simple task.

Behind the scene Charmeleon was just standing beside Ichigo before feeling something on his back, turning the pokemon could only be surprised.

The man raise a brow at him, "Well, that can wait... first could you give me the White herb I sent for?"

"Ah... you see, that's the problem." Ichigo look at the man trying to explain.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo then stop beating around the bush, "I didn't get it. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

The man look at Ichigo confusingly before saying, "What are you saying boy? You got the White herb. One of your pokemon is holding it." the man said before pointing his finger, "See."

"What do you mean one of my..." Ichigo turned to only stopped at seeing the same small black fox with a White herb on the top of his head. "Oh."

The fox sat on Charmeleon's head which was too happy about it. The fox wagged his tail happily.

The fox than threw the thing into the air which was carefully grab by Ichigo. The fox then jumps on ichigo's shoulder, "(Psst! Mr. Orange I got what you wanted.)" The small pokemon whisper telepathically.

"Mr. Orange? And what the heck are you doing?!" Ichigo whispered back at the fox sitting on his head.

Looking down from the top with an infectious grin, "(I'm helping of course, and it's also a thank you for not taking me away.)"

The old man laugh at Ichigo, "It seems you have a close bond with your pokemons. Hahaha..."

"(Oh, and the food in your bag was really tasty.) The fox grin and...*Tick!* a tick mark appeared on the boy's head.

Ichigo just laugh nervously back, "Yeah... hehehe..."

Putting the energetic fox down, "Here's the herb sir." the man accepted it and gave him his reward, "And here's your reward. Hope this would be enough to get to Opelucid city." Ichigo nod with a relief sighed.

"But I'm surprised that you were able to find one, so easily." the oldman look at him with a smile.

A flashback of all that had happened started to slowly replay before replied back, "It wasn't easy..."

After a few more exchange of words and advice from the man Ichigo moves out with the Charmeleon following him and also the fox.

Walking towards the transport station available in Undella town Ichigo walk calmly since there was no need to rush.

Yes, him and Charmeleon walking with the sound of three different steps...

Wait, that wasn't right. Ichigo turned his head to find said fox grinning happily and following him which lead to a quick question, "Why are you following us?" Ichigo asked while turning back to move forward.

The fox skips happily and jumps happily following him, "(Because it's fun!)"

"I thought that you hate trainers?"

"Shishishishi..." the pokemon laugh to itself before replying back, "(I didn't say I hate them. My Mama's the one who hates them. For me it's different.)"

Ichigo groaned since the pokemon didn't exactly explain why he was following him and Charmeleon.

"(And beside...)" the fox quickly move forward and once again stand in front of the two.

"(I'm beginning to like you Mr. Orange.)" The small fox smile at him.

Ichigo just dead panned at the small fox with some irritation, "Why?"

The fox crunch on the ground before leaping up towards Ichigo, "(Because you're weird!)" and playfully tackles the boy down on the ground.

* **THUD**!*

Charmeleon shrugged and just watch them.

And the adventure continues.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Charmeleon's data**

 **Ability: Embed**

 **Hidden ability: unknown (Only activates when a major crisis happens or the user is under great pressure or on the brink of death).**

 **Moves: Quick attack, Smokescreen, Metal claw, Flamethrower, Dig,**

 **Dragon tail, Dragon breath.**

 **Absol's data**

 **Ability: Super luck**

 **Additional ability:?**

 **Moves: Night slash, Psycho cut, Sword dance, ?, ?, ?, (To be noted is that Absol is already strong being a strong wild pokemon itself)**

 **Zoroa's data**

 **Ability: Illusion**

 **Additional ability:?**

 **And we'll be able to post the next one on the next week.**

 **And thanks for the support.**


	19. Some adventure and bonding

**Hi!**

 **Girl (kind): Yeah… this took longer than we thought.**

 **Guy (strong): But we still did it.**

 **Girl (kind): Anyway, the content of the chapter is how Ash, Gary and Leaf handle their situation and Zorua bonding with Ichigo.**

 **Guy (strong): So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters we'll be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-18**

Let's take a recapped of Ichigo's situation the last time.

Firstly, he ran into another unfaithful encounter with misfortune and got his ticket switched which he wasn't even aware of.

Secondly, on finding a way to put himself back in track Ichigo had to do a few requests in hoping to earn or gain enough money to get to Opelucid city, where both Oaks would be waiting for him.

And finally, a new unwelcome creature with a curious personality and mysterious hitchhiker tags along and our hero knew that the new addition would cause more problems for him but hasn't decided what to do with the little thing.

Any other person or being would've gone crazy by now at how unlucky they were but our hero just shrugged it off with some difficulties of course. The family and friends he made was the only thing that kept him from snapping. So, he doesn't really mind it. He really loves them.

….

 **On the ship heading back to Kanto**

The ship was greatly designed to withstand any problems it may face along its journey to wherever the captain may take it but its design wasn't entirely meant for such bulkiness, rather it was the battle field situated on the middle deck of the ship for the enthusiastic trainers to hone their skills or battle just for fun. And three particular kids were watching the numerous battles in gee with a hint of jealousy.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish we have pokemons of our own, you know…." Even if they were excited and happy at seeing the numerous battles, they just couldn't help it.

"Ash…" Gary turned to face his friend, "We will… eventually." The Oak boy wasn't in the mood to even argue or teased his friend.

The raven hair boy could only slump after watching another battle of a Vulpix beating a Machop. "Ugghhh…." The raven hair groans.

"And when will that be, huh?"

Gary sighed "Don't ask me something you already know, Idiot."

Throwing his hands and his frustration upward, Ash shouts to the sky. Both his friends look at him and wondered what was riling him up again.

"ARRGGGG! I can't take this anymore! Why do we have to wait until we're 10 to get our own pokemon. I mean, we're already…. One…. Two….three…." the boy forgets and counts with his fingers.

"Seven." Gary helped his clueless friend.

With new bravado, Ash nods "Yeah, Seven! And that's a big number!" Gary shake his head at how Ash was acting, "Ash, there are rules to follow… we can't just go and demand something like that. Haven't you learn anything?"

"Yeah, well… I can't help it okay!" the raven boy huffed and sat back down on the chairs while they kept watching the battles.

Leaf being the only girl there sighs like she was better "Ash, stop acting like a child. You might not even get one if you behave like that…"

The boy felt insulted and turned to the girl, "I am a kid. And shows what you know, you already got one while some of us have to WAIT."

"He's right Leaf, you don't really have a say in this." Gary eye at the small cub bear pokemon she was playing with.

Leaf just sticks out her tongue at them with a content smile.

Gary and Ash sweat dropped at the girl with the same thought of whom being the one acting like a child.

"Anyway…" the raven hair boy turned back to the battle where two pokemon were colliding with each other with a loud bashing sound, "Anyone thinks the guys here would be able to beat my brother?"

"Fat chance!"

"He is strong…"

Ash then look back at the battle and conclude with happiness "You guys are right. He's the best isn't he?"

No objection to that.

The battle scene of Ichigo and Charmeleon battling different opponents from weak to strong ones played in their minds and the best thing in those memories was that he always came out victorious.

Small smirks and smiles form on their faces. An inspiration for Gary, a cool older brother for Ash and a amazing person to Leaf.

"So where is he anyway?" Ash turned his head around searching for his not related but awesome brother, "Haven't seen him anywhere since we got in this ship."

Gary dully look at Ash and wondered if he had listen anything his mother told them, "Ash, really?"

Confused by the sudden look Ash stop his search, "What…?"

Turning to his other friend and wondered if she tells the idiot beside him what was really going on, "Me too, I didn't see Ichigo or Charmeleon all night." Leaf purses her lips.

Gary eye brow twitch at how airheaded at how his friends sometime acts. "Oh for the love of…." The boy could only wonder by his friends have to be so clueless sometimes.

Pulling his head back up Gary was about to explain but, "You guys Ichigo's….huh?" both Ash and Leaf was nowhere in sight.

Gary sighed again and stands up with both hands in his pockets before wandering around in search for his two friends "Those two…"

…..

And with the other two kids, "Leaf, are you sure he's here?" the voice of question from a young raven hair boy asked the little girl besides him.

"Sure, I'm sure." The girl replied while holding a small bear cub pokemon's paw named Ted (Remember it's a female). And her other hand was opening a lock door with a small hair clip, "Trust me on this one." Pushing out her tongue and concentrating the girl heard a click and thus the door opened.

Scratching his head, Ash began to think and answer, "I don't know… the last you said that I almost got squish by some fat guy." An image of a girl pulling two boys around while endangering said boys lives.

Leaf cough a fake one and skip details with an embarrassed blush, "That was a long time ago, why are you two always bringing that up. Holding grudges isn't it good Ash."

"What? Grudges? What are you talking about? That happened last month." Ash dully replied back at the girl who had the decency to make some lame excuses.

"Don't change the subject Ash ketchum. We're here looking for Ichigo, not whatever you talking about which doesn't even relate to me."

Leaf just ignored him with a face that says 'I don't want to remember' and just entered the room, "*sign* Really?" Ash followed her to the room they just hacked in.

After a full silence of 30 seconds Ash knew she wouldn't reply.

The boy just mumbled and turned to Teddiursa "I'm not getting my answers, aren't I?" the small pokemon just look curiously back at him. "Teddi?"

"Yep."

While both kids look around the room, "A little spaces, a bit dusty and wow! A half day old pizza…" Leaf checks around and concludes. "I don't think he's around here…. And its way too dark, turn on the lights would you." Ash shuffles his hands around trying to not get hit by random objects.

"OW!" too late.

Ignored the boy's cried of pain Leaf stare at the huge lump of whatever it was being cover by a large blanket, "Hmmm…."

While rubbing the soreness of the pain on his leg Ash turned to find his friend standing in front of a bed while holding on the end of the blanket, "Leaf, what are you doing?"

"I think this is Ichigo, let's wake him up."

"Ahhh…. Are you sure, it's him?" Ash asked while standing beside her.

Leaf just turn to him with a smug look, "What, You scared?"

And that hit a nerve, "No, I'm not! I'm just cautious." Ash retorted.

"Well, if you're _afraid_ …. Just go and sit right over there like the scardy Meowth you are, or help me wake him up." The girl was a succubus but in this case she just tempted her friend to cause trouble.

If it were any other person they would had a hard time resisting but for Ash, "Move over." Hooked and caught. He didn't want her words to get to him but he couldn't help it. And don't blame him, he's still a kid.

The two kids readied themselves, "Okay, on the count of three, pull really, really hard." Leaf instructed.

"Got it."

Tightening her grip, Leaf then counts.

"Okay, One."

"Two."

And with a large heave the two kids pull the blanket out from the body that it was covering, "Three!"

Feeling satisfied at the moment without even looking at the one they just woke up without any warning, Leaf and Ash high five, "Yay! We did it!"

"I told you it was a piece of cake." Leaf grins like a chestier cat.

"Sorry, for doubting you." Ash smirks back before turning his head back to the one they just woke up with a bang, "…ahhh…. Leaf?" Ash nudges the girl's shoulder while looking at the person they thought to be Ichigo.

"Hmm… what is it?" Leaf didn't turn and was too busy priding herself up.

"I don't think it's my brother." Ash began to sweat as a huge bulky figure slowly emerges and began to shadow the two kids.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked as danger looms just behind her.

*Gulp* Ash began to shiver, "A-Ah, turn around and s-see."

Leaf turns and sweats panic, "Oh…"

The large figure stood tall and gaze upon the two kids with frightening eyes, "Hmrgrr…" it growl.

"Ah-AH I think we should get going?" Leaf turns around like a robot in fear.

"Y-You're r-right, mom must be w-waiting for us?" Ash follows in suit with the same behavior.

And all hell broke out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!?"

…..

While with Gary, the boy had been searching for his two friends and luck wasn't on his side for the past few minutes until he came to encounter with a strange scene.

"What the heck happened here…?" Gary sweat dropped at the numbers of cabin doors open with a trail of mess following it.

What idiot had the great idea of doing all of this? Gary had a bad feeling.

Gary nervously chuckles and wondered if this was the works of his two friends "It couldn't be them right? Haha…"

Only for him to look down and find a very familiar hair clip belonging to one of his friends "Ugghhh…. Those two…" the boy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "No wonder he always do this as if he had a headache…"

Picking up the hair clip before putting on his pocket, "Misses Ketchum is gonna be so mad…." The boy thought. Being the only adult available to them the boy knew Ash was going for a beating with Leaf.

Shaking his head, "I'll think about that later, first things first, I got to find those two idiots…" Slowly following the messy trail Gary hear some voices and knew it had to be them.

Following the voices to one of the open doors, Gary just knew it was trouble.

But before he could enter into the open door he heard a deep growl before two shrieks, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!?"

"What the he-" before he could finish, two very familiar blur ran past him only to make him confuse.

"Ash, Leaf?"

The two kids who were running shouted to him "Don't just stand, RUN you idiot!" and both kids leave him behind. Gary was left flabber-jack "What was that all about?"

"…."

"…"

Feeling deep breathes of air behind; Gary began to sweat nervously for some reason, "What did t-those two d-do?" the boy shakily turns to face a large man with anger in his eyes indicated by the red puffy look.

…..

….

"Ahh…. Hi?" was his intelligent response to the scary man.

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

And just like that Gary bolted out of the place with a horrified look on his face. His two friends always cause trouble and it always causes him pain and embarrassments.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DOOO!?" the boy runs with all his might at the direction where his two friends ran.

The large man slowly calms his breathing and rubbed his aching head and frustration, "How the hell did those brats got into my room?" the man just try to forget about it only to look down to see a small bear cub pokemon walking out of his room and move on passed him.

"Teddi"

"Teddi"

"Teddi"

"….." he just watch the small pokemon moving its way towards where the kids ran.

"I need a drink." The man concluded and walks back inside trying to forget what had happened.

…..

After running with sweats and fear on their faces, we find the three kids back inside their own cabin breathing heavily in and out exhausted from the ordeal. And with a confused adult women watching the three kids taking air in as if they were out of breath.

"What on earth happened to you three?" Delia asked.

*Huff*

*Huff*

*Huff*

Waiting for an answer the women pulled up her son Ash whom was lying on the floor like a dead corpse out of breath, "Come now, you three."

And Teddiursa enters the room before carefully closing back the door. "Teddi…" the small bear than move besides her trainer and help her by fanning her with a magazine.

"*huff* Thanks Ted… (swallowing a lump of saliva) that's nice of you *gulp*" Leaf lies down while her pokemon calms her.

Gary just glares at the other two kids but hadn't had the energy to yell at them or even do some physical damage. "*huff* It's a long *huff* story…"

Delia could only softly chuckle, "Than we're in for a long night."

After a few minutes of half an hour of resting the three began to explain rapidly as if they were shouting out gibberish. Leaf, Ash and Gary tells her from different point of view only for the women to nod with a patiently look.

If any other person without any children skills were there, he would've only heard,

"BIG MAN!"

"HARRY MAN!"

"TWO IDIOTS!"

Delia nods and looks speculative at them.

"I see…"

"I understand…"

Relaxing her shoulders at the how they were just acting their age, Delia just smiles at them before speaking out her opinion, "You three had some night huh?"

The three kids nodded vigorously some more than others.

"You said it." Leaf commented while rubbing her strand of hair trying to get some things out.

"I guess we did." Ash smirks at himself before lying down on his bed.

But the two forget that in their disastrous search for the ware about of their orange hair teenager, they had somehow made a mistake of dragging their brown spiky hair friend into a terrifying mess.

And just like that Gary eyes twitches in anger, "I think you guys forgot something….?" There was an edge with a hint of anger in his voice.

Being unaware at the moment, the two just turn to him with questionable looks, "Ahhh what?"

Then an idea pop inside Ash's head, "Oh! We forgot that we were trying to find brother."

Delia raises a brow and Gary slumps, Leaf added, "Don't worry Ash, we'll continue after a few seconds. We'll find him and he's going to get an earful for making us go through all that hassle." The little girl stands back up with some renew energy.

Gary was steaming angry at the two, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Covering their ears from his loud angry shout both exchange confuse look, "Then what are talking about?" Ash asked.

"You didn't have to yell at us, you know." Leaf added.

Gary just rubbed his nose then glare at the two, "I'll tell you than…. FIRST!"

The two kids flinched. " **!** "

"The two of you, just lock pick those entire rooms door without a second thought!" Gary pulls out the hair pin he found on the way and shows it to them.

Leaf quickly takes back the hair clip with a smile "I was wonder where this was…" Ash on the other hand, "Lock pick? That wasn't me…"

"Then who?" Gary asked seriously, since the prospect of someone other than the two getting involved was dangerous.

"Leaf did it."

"Leaf?"

"Mm-Hmm…"

Gary then slowly turns to the little girl who was the culprit.

The girl saw and felt the lingering gaze, "What?"

Shaking his head and wonder if the girl in front of him was just weird like he knew, "It's nothing."

"Gary why are you so anger about? We were just looking around for brother. And why didn't you follow us when we left?" Ash asked unknown that he just hit another trigger.

"You ditch me." Gary blankly looks back.

Delia could only laugh at the three and spoke softly to them, "It seems you three did have a lot of fun. But on the other hand the two of you cause Gary some trouble… didn't you?"

"You have no idea…" Gary mumbles.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that Mr. too cool for his mood didn't follow us…" Ash huffed with a pout.

Gary was trying to hold back the urge to pounce and hit him.

Delia frowns at her son, "Ash, in all fairness you do have a streak of forgetting something's and that always somehow causes some kind of trouble." Ash was too embarrassed to even retort.

Gary now calm down, finally with a cool mood.

Leaf had already fallen asleep with Teddiursa and was just ignored for the moment.

"Well, if that's done. I have a brother to search so… I'll be going." That made Gary shakes his head. Ash was about to exit until the voice of his mother stopped him on his track.

"Hold on their young man."

"Huh?" Ash turn his head back to his mother, "What is it mom?"

The women wondered if her son was just a clueless boy or wondered if she might've dropped him when he was a baby, "Ash… don't you remember?"

"Aaahhh… remember what mom?" the thick headed boy asked.

It was too good to be true, her son wasn't the brightest of them and that was sometimes a hard ship for her and some, "I'm talking about what I told you this afternoon."

"You mean to always leave some food or I'll get a stomach ache?"

Delia shakes her head in amusement and Gary blank out at his friend idiocy.

"Not that honey…" Ash was even more lost. The mother then explains, "I'm talking about Ichigo, Daisy and the Professor remaining in Unova for a bit longer."

….

…

….

And a light bulb pops.

"WHAT!?" the now confirmed boy shouts in shocked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

The tired oaken boy wanted to slap him, "She did, you didn't listen…"

Ash then turned his head to Gary with frustration, "You knew?!"

And Gary's hands clenches.

"Of course I knew, you idiot! I'm not stupid unlike you."

"If you're so smart than why didn't you tell me before we had to do all that!" Ash questions the boy with a very terrible speculative gaze which only further annoyed him.

Gary then slowly moves towards Ash.

"Think about that." Ash still trying to look smart but wasn't even good.

Rolling up his sleeves Gary put a hand on Ash, "Ash…" a single word came out with a hollowness.

Ash blink with confusion before looking at him. "Yeah?"

"You're an idiot." Was all the boy whispers out before pouncing the raven hair boy with a lot of pulling scratching and some punches, all in all it look like some cartoon profanity

Delia just sat back and let the kids do what they felt necessary and if it was too much she'll break it off. "My… my…"

Leaf on the other hand was taking zees a little too much, "hehehe…. Mr. Pokemon you look silly… hehehehe…" the girl giggles in her sleep as if she wasn't even trouble by the loud noise of both her friends rumbling.

* * *

 **Back in Unova**

The beautiful and ever entailing crescent moon shines down upon the beautiful mass of White forest, a forest with bizarre occurrences of a mysterious mist covering the middle section of the forest where yet another mystery of a huge tree stands.

"(Are you done yet?)" A childish voice sounded with curiosity.

"No." An annoyed tone replied.

"(Are you surreeee?)"

"Yes."

"(But it look so good, and the smell….)" said childish voice that had been speaking for the past few seconds belongs that to a small young fox with a frustrated expression. "(Can't you see it's done… just smell it, don't you have a sensitive snout like mine?)" The fox words didn't help to calm down the one he was talking too.

"You're really annoying me, and yes I can smell it. I'm standing right in front of it. So, could you get off me?" And the other harsh voice belongs to our orange hair hero whom was a bit of a short fuse or maybe because of the company he keeps.

Ichigo then kept steering the food he was currently making before adding a few herbs to increase its blending and healthy fume. He wasn't exactly able to concentrate at the moment due to the small fox that was annoying him and also standing on his shoulder.

The fox ignored his question and keep asking, "(If you think so too then why aren't we eating yet? You're not making any sense.)" The fox began to shake Ichigo's shoulder back and forth, back and forth.

While he was rook like some toy Ichigo's head began to boil in anger before he snapped, "OKAY! Get off me!" Quickly standing without any warning made the fo on his shoulder fall down on the ground with a thump.

Zorua the small black fox stare up at Ichigo from the ground, "(Owwie… why did you do that? And to think that I thought you were nice.)" The fox started to tear up with small leaks of liquid ( **Fake tears** ) fell down from his eye lids.

Ichigo sigh at the small fox before rolling his eyes at the trick, "I'm not falling for that."

Bending in front of the fox Ichigo flickers his finger at its head making it flinch. "You stupid fox…."

The fox shake his head and regain his composer before pouting, "(Ahhh…. You're no fun Mr. Orange. I was just playing.)"

And a growling sound came from its belly making it look back at Ichigo with a grin, "(So is it ready yet?)"

The fox was encourage-able.

Ichigo just slowly taps the large spoon he was holding on to his shoulder and answers back, "No."

This time the fox groans and roll on the ground like a playful puppy, "(Come on, Mr. Orange…. My nose says it ready. Why don't you trust me?)" That was lie, the fox just wanted to eat.

Ichigo slowly pick up the fox from the back of its neck, "I don't care even if it's the world greatest nostril. I'm the one cooking here and when I say it's not ready then it's not ready."

Zorua only look at him before giving him a big fat lick on the nose. Ichigo's eyes brow just twitch.

The small fox could stop grinning to himself and just giggles, "Shishishishishishis… (That's silly Mr. Orange. Food is food. If it's tasty then we have to eat it.)" Zorua must have think that Ichigo was making a joke.

Ichigo sigh and knew that the small fox didn't get what he trying to say.

Pulling the small fox toward his black fire lizard partner, "Can't you just stay put? Look, even Charmeleons not making a hassle out of it."

Zorua turn his gaze at the black reptile lying on the ground while biting on a small rock with some salivating liquid slowing flowing down out of its mouth, "(Ewww… but he's drooling.)"

Ichigo didn't care and just look back at the fox, "It doesn't matter at least he's not disturbing me… unlike someone."

The only excuse that could come out of the small fox mouth was, "(But… I'm sooo… hungryyy…. And it smells so gooddd…)"

Ichigo sigh at wonder what he should do with the hitchhiker, "Aside from that, why are you even here?"

"(Huh? What are you talking about?)"

"Don't play dumb with me, you tricky fox." Ichigo stare with a cold hard look.

The fox jumps out of his grip and stands on his shoulder again, "(Isn't it obvious? I'm here because I'm here.) Shishishishishi….."

Our hero orange hero just give up and put down the fox making it curiously look at him and wondered what he'll do.

Ichigo move back to the pot and before taking a taste and figures that it was ready, "Hmmm…." Taking out two wooden bowls that he had made out of some woods, before carefully pouring the stew on each bowl.

Giving one of the bowls to Charmeleon who happily accepted it before chowing down. Ichigo then place the second bowl in front of the small fox, "Here, eat up."

Zorua eye's shimmer, its tail wagging and his fur shaking excitedly, "(Really!?)"

"Yeah."

"(So that means I ca-)"

"No, you're not following us. You can stay with us for night but after tomorrow we're heading our own ways. Got it?" Ichigo concluded before taking his own share.

"(Oh…..)" The small fox paused before quickly replying again "(Okay!)" The fox wasn't even disappointed and just eat with an appetite of his own.

While looking at his own bowl, Ichigo wonder how unlucky things could get. The feeling of disappointment was too strong for him to even eat.

Yes, he got separated from Daisy and the Professor. And yes, he had to work his way around to even stay on track. Despite just having the right amount of money, he wasn't able reach the train or the bus station in time. And that lead him to enter the ratchet forest name White forest.

"I knew this was coming…why am I even complaining?"

He really hates it but these not so little detours had really come in handy most of the times.

Looking at Charmeleon and Zorua having a tug of war with the leftovers was something that he won't forget. And this was those moments that he'll always keep, a small smile form. Even though he sometimes hate it, and other times wonder why it had to be him. But in the end something or some kind of reward was also ahead. Something he treasures.

And that's…. well, I guess in some simple way or the way he could describe it was the time he can spend with them. And treasure it he will.

"Guess, it's not so bad…" Ichigo smile to himself and began to reminisce his adventures.

Night fall came and the moon reaches its peak with a beautiful shine on the forest. Our heroes with the inclusion of the small black fox began to make themselves comfortable around the camp fire began to slowly fall in dreams after having their bellies fill up.

…

 **The next day**

"Hey…"

"(Yes?)"

"Why are you still following us?" Our hero asked a certain fox which was supposed to be heading on his own way.

"(I'm not following you. You're the one following me.)" Said small black fox replied back with some humor.

"Right, Right…" our orange hair teen mumbles before another question, "But can you tell me how exactly are we following you when you're sitting on my shoulder?" Ichigo stops on his track and look at the small black fox on his shoulder.

"(Oh, this?)"

"Yeah."

The fox then yawns before shaking its head before answering; "(Because it's nice…)" the fox didn't have any other excuse other than it being a nice and comfy place.

"…"

Then what was the point of going their separate ways? Our hero mumbles inwards about the fox.

"Charr… Charrr…" his partner then cuts in.

"What do you mean, I should've expected this?!"

"Charr."

"Urggghhh…." Groaning wasn't going to help but he could but help it.

Forgetting his misery for a second Ichigo began to hear something, something faint but it wasn't completely out of his perception. His reptile partner knew that too and let his eyes linger around at the quietness of the forest.

"Hmmm…?" Ichigo eyes too trail around.

"Charrr…." Charmeleon confirmed.

They didn't stop to find what or whoever was following them, and just let it happened. He wasn't going to shout or call out whoever it was… no he was smarter than that. He knew that being outspoken at the moment won't help so he just figures that waiting for the right moment was the best choice of action.

Zoroa ears twitch before yawning again like a feline animal.

But after walking for another few minutes, Ichigo stopped and raise a question to himself, "That's strange…" Ichigo turn his head from left to right before looking down to his partner even more confuse them himself.

"Charrr…"

"I know…"

"Charrr…"

"I don't know… it's like whatever it was just disappeared or maybe it stop tailing us." Turning his attention back to the now even more quite forest voice, "What do you think?"

"(Hey, Mr. Orange what are we whispering about?)" The small fox added himself to their conversation.

Ichigo watch the small fox pokemon scratching itself with its hinge legs. Shaking his head at how curious he was being, without giving it much thought Ichigo just continue moving forward.

"It's nothing…"

…

On another part of the forest, two small figures jump from tree to tree without much difficulty. And to be noted was that this two were the one's following our heroes a moment ago.

The two figures quickly jumps down after hearing a small whimpering before figuring it belonging to that of a young pokemon.

The bright light of the day now shows the two figures to be a small boy with light long green hair and a small fox with a serious expression.

The two stopped to see a Bedoof on the ground with numerous injuries over its body. The small beaver pokemon groans on the ground making the small boy sprints towards it.

The small fox on the other hand kept its eyes with extreme precaution while slowing walking towards them.

"Grrr….."

"Ddooofff…." The beaver pokemon look up to see the boy and that made it relax a bit before feeling two small hands adding some kind of liquid substance to the wounds and somehow it worked to stop the pain.

The small green hair boy gave the injured pokemon a small smile before trying to pick up the wounded creature. "…"

The small fox of course was finding it strange at the situation.

From within a thick cover of trees and bushes, two large individual were watching the whole ordeal and not before long, "Do it…" one of them pulls out a small trigger in the shape of a small button before pushing it.

Feeling something shaking….

Something rumbling….

The small fox eyes began to shift from right to left, below to above. The small fox wasn't going to let anything happening to the small boy beside him and with such conviction the small fox growl with warning to the small boy.

"?" the boy turns his attention to his friend but that was too late.

They didn't even see it coming. Nets made out of some strong stuff came out of nowhere from all direction, even below. And just like that, the two pokemons and human boy got themselves trapped and struggling on the ground.

It was a trap.

"Grrrr!" the fox struggles to bite and cut the net but it was no use.

"Hah! Finally!" A voice came out and led the two turn their attention to two man. The former a large man wearing a knight's armor and the later a average man with same outfit.

"Just as expected of the forest guardian…." The shorter man eyes fixed on the small boy "Couldn't help but do such unnecessary deeds."

The small fox struggles again but it wasn't helping, the fox was getting frustrated at their situation.

The larger knight smirks before pressing on another button which initiated electrical currents to flow on the nets and in turn shocking their prisoners on the ground.

And the three screams to the sky at the intense pain.

After a while the shock died down along with their screams. Crunching his face near the small boy, "Do you know hard it was for us to track you?" the man said it with a neutral face.

Said small boy didn't even batter and eye lid. Glaring at the large man was the best he could do for now at his current position.

"Guess you don't. Heh! It doesn't really matter since we finally got you." The large felt relax at the moment since it had kinda took them a few days to track and plan to catch the small boy.

"He will not understand you Hugo. Do not forget, the boy has lived a shelter life within the forest." The other knight explains.

"Yeah… his lordship did say that, didn't he? Well, I don't really care." The large knight shrugged it off.

Shaking his head at his care freeness, "Hugo enough talking, we're here to complete our mission. Be more alert."

The large knight just grunts in response before standing back to his full height.

"And would you please, grab the two. His lordship must be waiting." The other knight orders the other and just like that they began to move their way.

The small fox tried to cut the nets but it still wasn't working, "Grrr….!"

The small boy couldn't move, the shock paralyzes him and that made it hard for him to move let alone trying to struggle. He felt helpless.

The small boy eyes turn his gaze to his companion who doesn't seem to give up without a fight and that sadden him. How could such a day turn into a disaster? The boy couldn't believe it and that made him felt helpless.

The large knight didn't complain much at the two he was currently carrying with a single hand. But a few times he had to hit the fox to keep it quiet.

"Heh! Guess your bite isn't as great as your bark."

"Hugo, hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't hav-"

But their interaction was suddenly put to a stop when both knights jump backward in order to avoid a sphere of dark energy ( **Shadow ball** ).

"Where did that came from?" the large knight look around to find another small fox standing on their path. "What? Another one."

The small fox eyes began to show anger at seeing the situation of its identical self trap inside the net, "GGggrrrr…."

"I will handle this. Hugo, stand back." The shorter knight pulls out a poke-ball before throwing into the air releasing a large spider like pokemon with venomous fangs.

"Ariados, get the nuisance." The knight ordered.

The large spider quickly crawls towards the small black fox with its fangs ready to do harm.

Seeing the incoming danger, the fox runs towards it and just as those poisonous fangs were about to take a bit on him, the fox evades and runs around the large fox making it struggle to even hit it.

The small fox maybe tiny in stature and may seem weak to others, but they're speed was no laughing matter and with their extreme flexibility it was hard for any large opponent to make a clear hit.

While dodging the eight legged pokemon's strikes, the small fox began taunting it ( **Taunt** ) making it more aggressive in its attack which made it clumsy in each strikes.

"Shishishishishi….." the fox giggles only raises the spider's anger.

Seeing that it wasn't going to end with any swift strikes the knight calls an order, "Ariados, back up and use **Sludge wave."**

Following the order, the large spider jumps back a few feet before releasing a wave of purple toxic wave which was about to hit the small fox but with quick reflexes the fox jumps high up dodging the wave before smirking.

But the fox amusement was gone after a thick coat of sticky white substance holds its torso before feeling gravity taking it to the ground below, _hard_.

 ***THUD!***

 ***THUD!***

Ariados kept slamming the fox on the ground with its **String shot**.

And from the back, the small boy and fox could only watch as the identical fox kept getting damage by the resounding slams.

And after a few more slams the spider releases the fox before the knight order it once again, "Ariados that will be enough."

Both Knights then walk passed the grounded fox and the two captured boy and fox could only look at the down fox with a few drops of tears and sadden expression.

"That wasn't long…" the large knight commented at how uninteresting it was.

But while walking he felt a tug on his leg to find the injured fox grabbing his legs in an attempted to save his friends. "Heh! Still got some fight in you huh?"

The large man picks the injured fox up and came face to face with it. "But that's not enough." The large man then turned to his companion, "What should I do with it?"

Without even turning his gaze the smaller knight then just answers, "Just throw it away. It isn't part of our mission."

The large knight didn't even respond back and just accepted it, "If you say so." But before he was able to toss the fox away, the fox out of nowhere bites down with a painful flinch from the man. "ARGGGHHH!"

"Okay, that does it. You really made me angry." The large men stretch his arm backward before quickly launching the fox away from the ground and up high in the sky.

The small boy and fox couldn't only watch in horror as it was about to descend and crash on the ground. And just like that the two knights quicken their pace and exited the area.

While falling, the small fox felt its weak body giving into the moment.

A single thought appears, "(Ma…ma…)"

As it was about to hit the ground, Zorua thought that it was the end for him. But two hands quickly grab it before it could land on the ground.

…

….

"So, this is where you went to?"

A male voice belongs to a boy whom had been looking for him. And this person was none other than Ichigo, a friend to some and a protector to most.

Zorua, the small black fox cover in injuries look up from the arms of the boy whom had caught it, "(M-Mr. Orange?)"

A low groan escapes our hero, "Still getting it wrong, but yeah it's me." Ichigo look down at the fox on his arms before a frown began to forms.

The fox slowly tried to get up but could only succumb to the pain inflicted on its body, "(D-Did you follow me?)"

But Ichigo had other more important issues at the moment than answering the fox's question, "Scratches?" Ichigo look at the visible scratches and injuries "Who did this to you?" A single a question, a single sentence fill with a cold hard anger.

Remembering what had happened fox was conflicted at the moment "(Ah… they…) and just after spelling it out the fox eyes began to turn teary. "(They took them…)"

Ichigo got confused at the hints of whom cause the injuries, "They? What do you mean?" It was kind of hard to understand a whimpering child when they try to explain something's.

"(Sis and Brother….*sniff*)" the fox whimpers on the boy's arms, "(They, they took them away…)"

He may not know the small mischievous pokemon for a long time but it did help him out and that made it an ok his criteria of new encounters.

Seemly getting the idea, Ichigo then asked a final question, "Who?"

The fox began to remember the event that just took place a few minutes ago before mumble telepathically, "(Humans…)"

This was what the fox had been talking about. This was what the fox was cautious of itself around people. And this was what made some wild pokemons fear humans.

Ichigo takes a deep breath before exhaling which helped him concentrate and that resulted one of his hands to glow bright green before it envelops the surprise fox.

"Raaa?" the fox merely look surprise and this was one of those more surprising things that happen or observe.

Whatever the boy was generating from his hands began to slowly envelop the fox with a comfortable transparent aura which seems to slowly heal the pain as well the inner pain or emotional pain the pokemon was enduring.

After a few seconds the glow died down and what was once a emotional and physical wreck of a pokemon now stood on the ground like he was even hurt at all.

"There, that should do it."

Zorua could only stare at the human who had not only taken his interest but ascended it to a new level.

"Now, let's get going. Or else we won't be able to catch up." Ichigo didn't wait for the fox and just headed forward following the faint foot prints on the ground. Charmeleon as always was by his side.

After a few second of bewildering. The fox quickly follows the teen with a bit of respect.

* * *

 **And done!**

A bit shorter than my previous chapter but this is all we got for the chapter.

So, tune in for my next update. And that be for a while… maybe at the end of this month. Since we got some many things to do, when haven't really had the time to even made our deadline.

Anyway, bye!


	20. Dreams and admiration

**Hi. Guys…**

 **Boy (Strong): Sorry for taking it too long. A few days ago someone really important to us died and just after that our grandmother passed away.**

 **So, it's pretty hard to do anything.**

 **Even Kind's been crying all day long. So without her I just posted this chapter since it's been too long. Bad lucks really do run in our family.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the character I'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-19**

* * *

 _I've always been happy._

 _I've always felt I belong. Here, with her._

 _And with my brother and sister._

 _As far as I could remember I was always with them._

 _Even though I look different, or acted different, they still accepted me. She told me the reason why I was different than the other pups was because I was special._

 _I didn't get it but I didn't really care at the time….. As long as I was with them, I felt content. Then she would lick me on the face before explaining me that I would understand when the time comes._

 _Every day was always a dream come true._

 _Like any pups we were playing around. And the best game we played was chasing our own tail. I didn't have one but I still do it because I didn't want to felt left out. And I'd tell you, it was actually fun._

 _And other days my brother would act out of her orders not to go too far away from the den. But he always acts out of her wishes and that lead to me and my sister to look for him every time._

 _I was happier with them._

 _Sometimes on a lazy day we sat down together on the soft green ground and then out of nowhere she would grab us before embracing us with her gentle and soft arms._

 _It was really warm and nice._

 _Days and nights were never scary because she was always there._

 _She would smile down at us and protect us… protect us from the dark, from our own fear. We always relied on her for shelter, for guideness and for warmth._

 _She was always there for us. Whenever anyone of us was in trouble, she would be there. And whenever we were sad, she would face it with us. I was content with it._

 _But one time I asked her why she had done all those things for us, for me. And the only reply I got back which till today was engraved in me was only but a simple yet strong few words. And this was what she said._

" _Because I love you… all of you and you should never forget my son…"_

 _She was our world. And she was my mama. And I love them just like she loves me._

 _And nothing's going to change that._

 **N's dream ends**

* * *

N' **s P.O.V**

I woke up feeling cold sweat flowing down my cheeks. I turn to my side to find my sister and I caught.

I remember. They caught us. How long has that been?

Questions began to build up and I only could answer so few of them. My body started to react.

*Huff*

*Huff*

*Huff*

It was hard to move.

It was hard to breath.

*Huff*

*Huff*

But it was even harder to think.

My hands, arms…. They felt so weak. So weak….

I knew this wasn't a good idea. We should've have listen to her. But we didn't.

"Hugo, be careful with the boy." The man in grey silver suit said something.

I can't understand what they're saying. They look like me but much bigger and scarier.

Who are they?

Why are they doing this?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can hear you loud and clear." The other larger one just spoke back but still I can't understand any of it.

It's confusing me. It's scaring me.

Is this what she talked about? Is this what she meant by humans?

But why do I look like them? I can't understand.

My sister's with me. But she isn't scare like me. She's brave just like her. Why can't I be like them? Why do I always have to be protected?

I could hear my sister growling in anger. She was trying to bite her way out but it didn't look it was working.

I'm scared, I couldn't understand.

A few minutes back they did something horrible to our brother… and I couldn't do anything but watched….. just watched.

It made me feel so weak.

So small.

So useless.

So…. Scared.

I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. We're all alone. She isn't here.

"The little kid's starting to cry. It's really annoying."

"Ignore it. It is just a child making a tantrum."

We're being carrying on some kind of string like web. But it's too strong to be web. It's gripping my body too tight and it hurt so much.

Is this what it feels like to be taken away? Is this what they do when they catch us? Is this what'd happened to my friends?

I don't want this.

Please…. I don't want this.

My eyes… my eyes are leaking.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't the plan. We were supposed to find him and get back home, where it was safe.

And where we would spend all our time doing everything we want. Just like any other day. But that didn't happened. Is it because of disobeying her? Whatever it was please make it stop…. I don't want this.

My sister tried to calm me down by telling me not to give up. Not to give in. Not to give into fear.

But how could I…? We were being taken away from our home, not for a small amount of time, not for a short while but forever. As they walk further and further away from home…

From home….

I don't want to, but I couldn't help but whimper… I just…

I don't like this…

I don't want this…..

Please…. Help…

Help…. Me…

Please…..

Anybody….

"Hey…!"

…..

I don't know what happen and don't how I was suddenly on the hands of another human. I look down to see the large grey suit man down on the ground with a bruise on the side of his face.

"That'll teach you for messing up with kids…" the human who was carrying me mumbles out with a displease frown on his face.

What was going on? Who is this strange human with strange hair color?

And out of nowhere my brother jumps down from the human's head with a worried face, "(Are you okay? Did they hurt you?)"

I thought he was hurt…. But somehow he wasn't and he's standing right in front of me. I couldn't help but hug him tightly with fear and tears flowing down from me.

My brother just snuggles back in response. He push me back gently and said, "(Don't worry, Mr. Orange here will take care of them.)" And just like that he showed me his big grin.

I felt a bit… relief?

But… Mr. Orange? What was he talking about? Is it the name of the human beside us? My sister was even more confused at the situation and puts her guard up, even though the orange hair human saved us.

"If you please stop calling me that…."

"(No time for that Mr. Orange. The other human is pulling out something.)"

The other grey man stumbles back before he quickly throws out a ball, revealing a large pokemon, "Ariados, get them." My body starts shivering… remembering what the pokemon did to my brother.

The orange hair human shouts and called out his own pokemon. It was a black lizard with red eyes and black flames. I have never seen it before it was strange site for tree dwellers like us.

"Ariados, **Sludge wave**!"

"Charmeleon dodge it!"

The two humans shout. Then the orange hair human picks me and my siblings up before jumping to side avoiding some of the attack that came our way. This was a new experience to me. And it was terrifying.

But I felt something familiar as I look up at the human who was carrying me. The human must've been aware of by gaze on him and stare back down, "Huh…?"

Giving me a soft look he assures me, "Don't worry, we're here to help…" Despite not understanding a word he said, it as if I knew what he was trying to say. I only responded with a nod.

The other larger man in grey roars and came charging our way with a made fist, "THAT HURT YOU BRAT!"

I was suddenly thrown to the side before landing on to a soft patch of bushes with my sister.

" **?**!"

I look back to find the large man pulling up the orange hair human from his upper clothes. I wanted to move and help the human who came to our rescue but I was shaking… yet again, and I could only watch.

"So! You think you're tough?"

"Shishishishishishi….."

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?! Do you want to get bash? Kid!"

"Shishishishishi…."

Something was strange about the orange hair human. A while ago he had a serious gaze, an ever reassuring face but now… he grins just… like… my… brother? Oh….

And puffed! Where the orange hair human was now was replace with my brother. He must've used his ability to fool them.

"What!? You?! Where is that brat!?" The large man turns his head around and he looks silly doing that.

Then the large man was suddenly slammed down on the ground, hard, from the back by non-other than the orange hair human.

"You really need to watch your surrounding…."

"Uggrrghhh….."

How was he able to lift and beat someone large and bigger than him? This is so strange.

And my brother seems to really like him. Maybe this human… isn't like the others… I hope.

The orange human didn't stop. He turned his attention to a battle between the black flame pokemon and the large eight legs pokemon.

"Charmeleon deflect them with **Metal claws**!"

"Ariados keep using **Poison fang**!"

The two fighting was intense just like my mama used to battle. I don't know how to react to this…. I don't what to say…. This was too much….

I hid beside the tree and sister as always was there with me. But a large hand suddenly covers my mouth and drags me away and sister couldn't do anything.

"This is becoming a hassle."

"Arggghhh…. My back, the brat's gonna pay. But we need to finish the mission. Sorry kid."

It was the same large man but how I thought he was down but he was here. I look back to my sister to see her on the ground with a group of those spider pokemon pinning her.

"Raaaaa!" She was trying to get up and all the fear came back into me.

And I too shouted, "RAAAA!"

…..

Somewhere within the forest two gleaming eyes slowly opens before standing up with a sharp gaze. "Hgggrrr….."

….

"Shut up!" the large man shouts and that made me quite. I thought…it was going to over….

They began to drag me and my sister beside the other grey in man. And just after that, the battle between the black flame pokemon and large spider was quickly over with the black pokemon slashing and slamming both its claws on the other.

My brother saw us with widen eyes and tried to run toward us but the orange human holds him back and the two seems to arguing. But i was too scared to even whimper.

A small distance was between me and my brother. And I'm in the wrong side.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the orange hair human shouted towards the two man in grey.

"We don't have to answer brat!"

"Enough Hugo."

"Tck!"

"And boy… you have interrupted our mission for the last time. We will use any means necessary to complete. Even harming the boy, so if you please go play somewhere else… no one will get hurt."

"Interrupting?! I'm trying to save the kid your trying kidnap and you call that interrupting. You people are crazy."

What are they talking about? Are they talking about me?

"We're wasting too much time. Hugo if you please."

The large man shouts to the multiple leg pokemon, "Ariados, **Sludge bomb**!" There were four now and all of them charge some purple energy on their mouths.

Is this it?

* **BOOM!** *

….

…..

Wait.

This wasn't right. Why am I….fine? I feel the wind blowing through me but I can't see anything clearly. I look around if I could spot my sister but I couldn't find her.

And for the third time today I felt being lifted up and drag away. Looking clearly where I was. I look down to feel white fur? And sister was with me confuse as well.

"Hugo, secure the child."

"He got away!"

I was carefully let down on the ground. I look at the one who save me. Another stranger? And with soft white sliver like fur and a scary red gaze.

"You?" the orange hair human look surprise at the new stranger.

And my brother jumps on me and my sister murmuring how relief she was that we were safe. I was too tired to even react anymore.

"We'll talk about this later. But first we have to take of these guys… You two up for it?" I didn't understand what he said but both the black and white pokemons seems to understand it.

Out of nowhere the black and white pokemon release something even she couldn't and the only thing I could spoke out of in awe.

"Charmeleon, **Flamethrower**. Absol help him with **Psycho cut**."

They were showing powers I thought mom could only show at the two large humans.

* **BOOM!** *

After we waited for the smoke to clear out I hear him mumbling, "They escaped. Damn it!"

The orange hair human then move closer to me and said something which didn't made sense to me.

"Are you okay?"

I tilt my head in confusion. The orange man eyes look at me with a focus gaze before I flinch from a sudden shock of pain.

"Guess you aren't huh?"

"Don't worry… I'll fix you up." His hands, his warm hands rested itself on my shoulder.

I still didn't understand him. What was he doing?

The others just watch our interaction.

The human then figures it out, "Oh, you can't understand me. Can't you?"

….

"Okay, how about this." The human move his hand and points his finger at my leg. I look down to see a large gush bleeding. This must be why I was extremely tired.

Then the human places his hand on it but without any physical contact. My sister was worried and tired to jump him but our brother stopped her and just give us a reassuring smile.

At the time I don't know if it was a dream or an illusion but a light green glow began to illuminate from the human's palm and it was making feel all weird inside but also comforting warmth. My wounds were stitching it-self back together. Is this healing?

My sister too eyes grew a bit in surprise and my brother was just giggling.

I look back up to the human who eyes were focusing on my wound.

Who are you?

What are you doing?

I wanted to ask this human who came to my rescue. Was he doing this so that he could catch us like the other humans would? But if my brother trust him it can't be true. I can't understand him and he can't understand me so… I can't ask him.

*Yawn…*

My eyes felt heavy… this glow illuminating from him was too soothing and it's making me drowsy. I want to thank him… I really wanted too. He came when we needed it… he's so different and strange but I'm too sleepy maybe after a quick nap I'll thank him….

"Just rest. You'll need it."

"(Yeah, just sleep brother. Everything's fine now.)"

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Feeling relief that he had made it, Ichigo took a breather for a minute before looking down at the boy they'd just saved.

Zorua and the other fox move closer to him, "(Mr. Orange, is he okay?)"

Ichigo didn't reply and just stood up before moving, "We need to move."

The serious expression on his face made the fox nod. Zorua then shook the other identical fox to move.

"Charrr…."

"This isn't the time." Ichigo answer back while moving in a quick pace. "We don't know when they'll be back. So it's better to move rather than wait for them."

The fire type understands before making his pace beside him.

Zorua was in deep thought at the moment while the other fox eye's tried to interpret the human in front of them. And the feline white fur dark type pokemon just follows.

Ichigo took a quick glance down at the unconscious boy he just saved. Why was he so angry at the moment? It puzzles him. Sure he was kind of mad when they hurt the small fox. But when he spotted the light green hair boy in a net struggling made him snap, rage was building up inside.

"…. _Big brother_!"

"… _Karin's_ … _being bullied at school. Do something_!"

A pang of sickly strain pain push inside him… making him knelt down in a struggle fit. "No…"

Trying to not let it affect his surrounding, Ichigo carefully and quickly place the boy on his arm on the ground… clutching on the right side of his chest while ignoring the others around. "Not now…."

"….. _Yuzu_ …."

"…. _Hush now Karin_ …. _Big brother's are here for a reason you know_ …."

Those voices were all so familiar but the pain added was too much to focus on it.

" _Ichigo…. Remember to always…. Always take care of your sister_ s…. _Can you promise me that_?"

Grinding his teeth, gripping the ground, Ichigo struggles with familiar pain. He couldn't do anything about it but wait.

The pokemons surrounding him both friend and strangers were confused at the sudden change of situation.

"(Mr. Orange…?)" The black fox was confused an asked.

But before he could get close a claw stopped him from proceeding, "Arr?"

Zorua's eyes than met the crimson color, "(Why?)" It wasn't any other kind of question. It was only just a confused question.

Charmeleon who was always with our hero shook his head indicating that he'll be fine. "…."

Zorua couldn't understand and huffs, "(How?! He's suffering.)" And that attracted the gaze from the other two pokemons beside them.

Charmeleon eyes fell on the ground and just stay quite. It wasn't that he didn't want to help. No… it was far from that. He did want to help but he couldn't…. he doesn't know how… even family back home in Kanto weren't able to do something about as it just faded away after a few hours of screams and that's how unfair the world is.

Being the un-mature juvenile pup, Zorua tried to suggestion some ideas, "(Well I'm going to do something about it! It's better than doing nothing.)"

The other fox tried to make him stop. But that only made it worse.

"(He's different! He isn't like them! He saved our brother even me and you. And that's more than enough for me to help him!)" The other fox was shell shock. Why was getting so serious for? She never thought of her brother acting like this… and for the sake of a human.

The other white color pokemon whom was silent the whole time took a glance at the human boy whom she has come to respect struggling with deep breathes. But even she didn't understand how he was suddenly struggling and without knowing the way to help him… she could only just watch and waited… Yes, just watch. This was all too familiar for her.

Looking back at the scene in front of her and this time the fire type and other fox were trying to calm down the other identical fox while the fire type whom always been with the human tried to explain that he'll be fine after a while. But… was he telling the truth… the white feline could only wonder.

"(Let me go!)"

Charmeleon and the other Zorua tried to keep the confused fox down.

"Chhhaarrr!"

"(Why!?)"

"Charrrr!"

Charmeleon had enough and just slam the blunt side of his claws on the fox head enough to snap him out of his vibe.

"Aarrr…" Zorua eyes tear up and scrunch its head down in pain. Charmeleon didn't even felt bad or guilt at the fox. It was necessary so he had to do it.

"Arughhh…. What the heck are you all doing?"

His voice snapped their heads towards where it came. And there he was standing again with a hand on his head scratching as if the pain he was struggling a few seconds ago was nothing but a bad head-ache.

Charmeleon breathe out relief that he was fine. But Zorua and the white fur feline pokemon were a bit confused.

"Charrr…."

"Yeah, I'll be fine now."

Picking up the green hair boy who wasn't even aware of the commotion Ichigo just holds the boy before moving again.

"…."

There wasn't a need for any order or words since they all knew that they need to move before attracting any trouble towards them.

It was an exhausting day for all of them and the only thing in their mind was to reach it to the end of the day without any more problems.

"(Mr. Orange…)" But some were still unsure of what happened.

Ignoring the same mistake the fox kept making Ichigo answered back, "What is it?" A bit surprised at how the tone of the fox was producing since he was always mistrevious in words and in actions.

"(What happened back there? I mean to you.)"

With slowly there pace he replied with his own question, "Why do you want to know?"

Zorua felt silly at the moment and just said back, "(I'm just curious…. That's all.)"

"Than its better if you don't know."

"(But…)"

"Sorry, but no means no."

Zorua just puffed its cheeks in annoyance.

The others were listening to their conversation and they all have their own thought at the subject. Maybe it will be less complicated if they just don't mention it.

"Hollow…"

" **I know what's the deal King. Just let it pass**."

"I can't if it keeps affecting me like this!"

"And I thought you fixed it months ago."

" **I did. But looks like it wasn't enough to hold them back** …"

"What are you talking about?"

" **It's nothing King. Just wait and I'll handle it**."

"Fine…. But this time make it permanent."

" **I'll think about it** …."

…

Already moving a few yards away from their original situation, Ichigo and the pokemons rested in a small but hidden area the small foxes guide them to.

Silence was the only thing that fills the air as our hero tried to regain his bearing.

"(Mr. Orange…?)"

"What is it now…?"

" **!** " The small fox flinch at the ruff tone before getting back to what he was trying to do.

"(Why are we hiding?)" It wasn't only the fox that wanted an answer… all of them wonder the same.

Turning his attention to the fox before looking at each of the other pokemons Ichigo then spoke out, "Because we're not safe yet…"

"(We're not…?)"

"Chaarrr…." Charmeleon answer with a yes. As the lizard all too know well how the kind of people and different humans act and this was no exception.

"(But they just disappear and ran away. You beat them….)" Zorua eyes landed on the ground before looking back at Ichigo, "(Right?)"

Ichigo look down at the confused and scare fox. The pup was only a pup after all… this was all too new for them.

Before Ichigo was about to explain to the fox, Absol moves in and began to explain that there are many kinds and different types of creatures either different in species or not and that includes humans and the type of the people they were dealing with won't give up easily. So, they need to be cautious.

Zorua was nothing but a child and after hearing that the fox ears slump down in depression. Absol was being blunt with the pup and she knew that he needed it. It was all part of growing up.

"(Okay…. I think I get it…)" the fox accepted it. "(But couldn't you just beat them again like before…)"

A pup is still a pup after all, "I could but…. There not dumb enough to make the same mistake…. At least one of them is…"

After a few more silence the fox sudden stood up and began to have an idea, "(I got it!)"

Charmeleon began to make conversation with Absol and the other fox, Ichigo tried his best not to wake up the green hair boy and they were all startle by the foxes declaration.

"Hmm?"

….

Within another part of the forest the same two knights in armors were currently moving on a small truck carrying a cage load on the back. [Strange isn't it? A couple of medieval knight driving a car and not a horse.]

"Why even bother to catch the large fox? We could've just search for them with a larger force." The taller and large knight spoke out a suggestion while the other one drives the vehicle.

The shorter but smarter knight sighed before answering, "Brute force isn't always the answer Hugo, just be patient then you can destroy anything you want."

Getting the idea and also happy at the plan, "Can't argue with that. Besides, I have some un-finish business. Still… what is with the large fox anyway…"

The other knight didn't answer back and after a few seconds he slowly stopped the vehicle before getting out, "Hugo pull the cage out, carefully, we don't it to wake up."

"Affirmative." The large knight than pulls the cage carefully down with the wheels on the bottom of the cage.

Within the cage were a large fox with large mane and menacing claws with a terrifying or angry expression on its face. But to their luck and safety, the fox was unconscious with a few tranquilizing darts on its back. Despite the condition it was in the large fox growls and shifts violently in its sleep.

"I can't believe how hard it was to put this beast into sleep."

"It was… but it was necessary for the completion of our mission."

The shorter knight than moves closer without much fear and stare at the dangerous pokemon with a neutral expression. "And to answer your question Hugo… this fox is merely just a bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes."

…

* * *

On another unrelated scene.

"Ladies and gentleman we have finally come to the final round of the Sinnoh league for this year!"

And the crowd goes wild.

The number of people with their pokemon was huge; the conference was pack with them cheering for whoever was about to battle in the final. And the weather was just perfect for an all out battle for anyone.

"Before the battle which decide the Sinnoh league winner starts… let's first introduced the two trainers who'll be battling for the title!"

The crowds were still cheering even before anything could start. The host quickly got up from his chair and began to shout in excitement. "From the red side we have Borrus Bill from Veilstone city!"

A man about to be in his late 20's came out of the red side of the stadium with an ever confident smirk forming on his face. His appearances would be that of a man with black hair wearing a red trench coat and wearing a dark boots.

"Not only did he win ever match in no time, but Borrus was also the winner of last year championship!"

The crowds were screaming in awe and some of the guy's fans faints.

After the man stands on his side of the battle field the battle host than again introduce the other trainer and this one was a bit surprising.

"And now coming from the blue corner…. We have Cynthia Shirona from Celestic town!"

And still the crowd's cheers in excitement. But some were a bit un-corporative.

"Guys, guys, look at this…. A girl."

"Hahahaha…." a group of boys were gossiping like girls.

As well as some jealous girls, "Hmh! She's just a fluke."

"Bet she made this far with dumb luck or looks… hehehe."

From the other side of the stadium came out a teenage girl wearing a black blouse and a matching mini black skirt with a single golden stripe as well as a light black sneakers. As she walks closer to the battle field the girl had a small smile and a pokeball already in hand.

"Don't let your eyes fool you. This young beautiful girl may look like any other beginner but that isn't the case. Miss Shirona has prove her skills and strength by being the youngest ever rookie trainer in the history of the Sinnoh league!"

The host man then directed his hands towards a large screen where a series of battles all showing the girl's skill and power pokemon.

"And also the fact that she hasn't lost a single pokemon in every battle. A new prodigy if I might say!"

The blonde platinum hair girl had the decency to blush a bit from all the attention…. With her long platinum blond locks covering it, "I'm not used to this…."

From the other side of her position smiled a confident challenger before getting ready, "How about we start the battle little lady!"

The teenage girl wasn't flustered anymore and quickly back to her opponent with her hands tightly gripping on a pokeball. "Oh… your quite energetic."

"I' m ready whenever you are." Her opponent taunts.

The host man seems to be taking his time bring out details after details so the referee came forward before taking a look on both side ad finally declaring, "If both side are ready?"

"Battle, begin!"

And with that declaration both trainers quickly called out their pokemons.

"Steelix/Gabite!"

"Time for battle / Battle dance!"

From the red corner came out a large serpentine figure with hard rock body and not to mention a menacing look and size.

And from the blue corner came out a pokemon with a sharp draconic gaze and with sharp claws and teeth

"Get ready people! This might be one of the most interesting battles, with a destructive Steelix facing off a dragon!"

And with that said both quickly orders, "Gabite/Steelix!"

" **Iron head** / **Dragon rush**!"

…..

Quickly forwarding the battle we find the rookie girl with three pokemons left on her side while the previous league winner with a single pokemon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Never in our dreams would we see a new trainer dominating the battle whiles facing a previous league winner!"

And inside the battlefield we find a Lucario, dodging and evading a number of draconic energy ( **Draco meteor** ) falling down from the sky, where a large dragon with red wings was currently flying.

The man name Borrus teeth's clenches in frustration at his situation, "Salamance, hurry and finish it with **Heat wave**!"

The teenage girl on the other hand wasn't in any emotional break down or exhaustion from the battle… but felt a bit bored inside. "*Sigh…* Man…"

Lucario stayed put and waited for his trainer's order while the overheating wave came closer and closer.

The girl then quickly waves her hand to the side signaling her pokemon. "Go."

Understanding the aura using pokemon quickly runs forward to the approaching attack.

"My god! The young rookie has just sent her pokemon into the fire! What is our prodigy thinking!?"

Borrus eyes narrow and wondered what might be going but all of the pokemon and people thinking was put to a stop when a large heated explosion occurred.

* **BOOM**!*

The dirt smoke shielded their vision from the battlefield. "From the looks of it folks... Lucario has to have taken a lot of damage from that super effective move!"

"But where is the pokemon?" The dirt was slowly clearing their vision of the battlefield and from the sky Salamance flies around trying to find its opponent.

Borrus smirked but that soon ended when the girl he was facing didn't even showed any emotion, "That's the end for your Lucario little lady!"

Her silver grey sharp calculative eyes landed on his only for her for it to only turn back to the field, "…."

"Is it?"

Borrus was confused, "Wha-"

After the dirt smoke cover clear there was no Lucario to be seen except for a flat rocky-pillar on the spot where the pokemon stood.

Before anymore words could've been spoken a large blue energy ( **Aura sphere** ) suddenly came out of the rock pillar and quickly towards the dragon with a clear hit.

* **BAM**!*

"GRAAA!" the dragon pokemon growls in pain from the clear hit to its face.

Falling down the dragon hits land with a grunt but was still able to stand with some energy left.

"What!? Salamance, get back up!"

Lucarios came out of the rock pillar with its paw holding its other arm with an exhausted condition of its own.

"My goodness did you see that! Not only was Lucario able to avoid the super effective attack, it was able to hit the flying dragon out from the sky while using the dirt smoke covers as a distraction! This young rookie isn't all just power but with tactical skills!"

The girl didn't react at their applause or cheers but focus at the battle before deciding.

"Lucario, return."

Without much decision she made quick replacement, "Gabite, it's time to finish the battle!"

"The young rookie has made substitution. It seems the winner of this battle is already determined. What will Borrus do now?"

The previous league winner was going to lose without a fight and quickly orders, "I'm not giving up easily! Salamance, **Outrage**!"

The down dragon eyes lit up with rage, a huge load of them before charging while being covered with draconic energy. "GRAAAAA!"

The girl eyes focus at the pace of the opponents before speaking out a few orders, "Gabite, use it."

The dragon understood before slamming both hinge legs on the ground with a strong stump before charging draconic energy of its own before quickly charging towards the other dragon with purple draconic energy.

"Gabite, **Dragon Impact**! Let's go!"

The force of both dragons clash with each other which quickly creating a ripple of winds around making the ground shaken before resulting into an explosion.

* **BOOMM**!*

Both trainers waited patiently while some did it better than the other. Borrus was sweating in frustration as the truth was known to him but easily wasn't to be accepted. The girl on the other folded her arms and waited before breathing out relief.

And just like that the battle field cleared showing a down Salamance down and Gabite still standing with a strong prided gaze up front.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The winner has been decided and that her name is Cynthia Shirona from Celestic town!"

Slowly moving towards her pokemon Cynthia smile down at her pokemon and show it how proud she was before getting up to the winners stand where she was presented a trophy and her reward as well as a congratulation from the Pokemon's league owner.

And then the scene was all suddenly stopped as if it was been played from a large screen. And that exactly was happening as two people were watching the huge plasma HD television.

And a feminine voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "That was…. absolutely magnificent!"

* * *

 **Undella town** (Within a certain someone summer house)

Unbeknown to the adventure of our hero in the white forest we find our-self again in the peaceful town of Undella as mention before as a place where a number of summer houses are situated.

And inside one of the summer mansions, we two people watching a number of league battles.

"That was absolutely….. magnificent!" a young girl with honey brown hair loudly voice out her excitement at seeing the Sinnoh league finals while jumping out of the bed she had being lying on.

Her attention than moves "How are you always able to maintain such a calm demure in a situation like that?"

"Was it?"

The girl nods vigorously.

"Hehehe… I never really thought about it." She wasn't the only one inside the large room and this person was a bit older than the excited girl.

The girl's pure blue eyes turn its attention to the older girl with a frown, "How could you say that….? Not only did you present yourself as the youngest trainer to ever win a league but also one of the first to push passed through such obstacles with ease."

The older girl just smile softly at the girl's enthusiastic behavior.

And said honey brown hair girl move closer to the bed with a cute pout, "That was a feat not ordinary peasant could've ever achieve!"

The older girl just put a hand on the younger girl's head before rubbing while giving her an eye smile.

" **?** "

"You can be so adorable, you know that?"

" **!** " And that resulted in the smaller girl to turn her attention to ground while her hair hides her slowly flustered face. Also accepting the head rubbed.

"Please… refrain from treating me like a child…"

The older and taller girl could only look at the girl with an amuse but soft smile, "Despite saying that….." her eyes landed on the smaller girl's finger twirling around each other as well as her leg acting like a pair of shy sticks, "She isn't really hiding anything… hehehe." The older girl thought.

Getting annoyed at the way the person she admired was treating her, the girl quickly slaps away the hand that was rubbing her head, "Enough!"

That surprised the older girl and made her blink a few times.

The younger girl straighten her posture before holding both hands in front with her eyes close like a dignified lady of the house, "I am about to reach the stage of a young adult and I do not want to be treated like a mere child."

The surprised older girl not could help herself and so she scooped up the girl from the ground.

"Huh?! Wait, stop!"

The younger could do nothing but accept her faith of being hugged in a comfortable way as if she was a plush toy.

"Lady Cynth-!"

She was cut off by the older girl, "And before that happens… you still are technically a little girl and I'll be treating you like one, okay?" A quick flicker to the nose made her stop squirming.

She wanted to argue but the older girl wasn't giving her a chance, "If you must…."

"Good and besides I am your babysitter after all…" She was rubbing in for more reaction from the younger girl.

"WHAT!?" Failing her arms crazily, the honey brown girl face flushed up like a tomato at the older, "Don't assume such nonsense because of your duties of overseeing after my health as well as the time of my curfew and, and, and…."

Her emotions were still a bit sensitive for her age.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as well as a pink like aura began to rise, "Oh… Caitlin…" Pulling the younger girl in another soft embrace which resulted in stopping the pink aura as well as calming down the girl's sensitive heart.

"Please…. Stop, stop treating me like a child…."

The older girl just couldn't help but felt guilty for teasing her, "Of course, I'm sorry Caitlin. But I'm still your Baby sitt-ah! I mean caretaker."

Wiping her tears the girl look up, "Caretaker…? That….*sniff* that is acceptable."

Seeing that the tension has finally calm down, "Hmm… look at the time… it's almost time for bed."

Parting from the older girl's embrace, Caitlin stares at the clock before looking out to the window, "It's already *yawnnn….* night?"

"But I'm not tired…" despite saying that the girl rubbed her droopy eyes.

"Come now Cailtin, every girl needs their beauty sleep. Even me, so no arguing okay?" Guiding the girl to changed into her night gown.

The older girl than tuned her head to her pokemon who was cleaning up some of the mess "Gabite, could you prepare her bed?"

The dragon like shark grunts with a yes "Graa."

After a few minutes of changing and cleaning up the young girl for bed, we find the younger girl name Caitlin in a white frilly night gown already in bed with the older girl sitting beside her bed trying to soothe the girl into sleep.

"Lady Cynthia?"

The older girl finds it cute since she always addressed her like that, "What is it Caitlin?"

"Do you have… to…" Pulling up her bed sheet up to her nose the girl shyly asked.

"Hmmm…?"

Avoiding eye contact the girl clearly asks for the second time, "Do you have to leave tomorrow?"

Seeing that she needed a clear answer the older girl strokes the sadden girl's head, "You know that I can't stay forever, right?"

Covering her face with the bed sheet for some reason, "I know…."

"Than what brought up the question?"

Peering her head up again with a sadden expression, "It's just…. That… if you're not here, I might lose control again… and I might hurt the people around me, again…"

This was no good so the platinum blond hair girl than took action, "Than I guess you'll just have to lock yourself up somewhere far away where the only way of communicating is with the walls surrounding you."

" **?!** "

"LADY CYNTHIA! You're supposed to encourage me! Not bring them down to an even lower point!" The girl screams out from the bed.

"Hehehehe…" Cynthia couldn't help but laughed lightly at the reaction she received.

Stomp her right foot on the bed the girl was steam with a cute pout, "Why must you always teased me!?"

Giving her an amuse smile the older girl calms down the steam girl, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry… now, are you ready to go to sleep?"

"How can I ever sleep?! When you're the one keeping me up!?"

After another few seconds of calming down the frustrated girl, we find both girls lightly giggling to each other for some reason.

"Now are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I am. But…"

"Your want an answer to your problem?"

The girl slowly nods.

Thinking for a few minutes, an idea pops up, "How about I tell you a story before bed."

"Lady Cynthia, please… don't avoid the question." Caitlin narrows her eyes at the older girl.

" **!** " Flickering the annoyed girl's nose, "Ow!"

"Please, Stop with that outrageous habit of yours. It hurts!" the girl quickly holds her button nose with a puppy like glare.

Cynthia then switched the lights off before turning the night light, "Sorry about that but you didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you a story, a very helpful story if I might say… about a scared princess who always hurts the people around her without meaning it but whose life turn upside down after meeting her first friend."

This got the young girl's attention.

"Maybe this might help you… in one way or another."

Seeing that her attention was taken, Cynthia sat herself beside the curious girl.

"Okay, let's start. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess whose life wasn't always what it may seem…"

…..

After half an hour of telling the story they reached to the end.

"Despite having to say goodbye to her first friend, the princess knew that she'll meet him again and when that time comes she wants to thank him for not only pulling her out of her darkness as well as supporting her when things get tough and maybe change their relationship into some more….. The end."

Feeling that she might have used from real events the older girls breathes out in a relief sighed, "So, what do you think, any question?"

Caitlin was totally mesmerized, "It was a magnificent story, almost as if it was real!"

Cynthia nervously laughs at her almost accurate words.

"And yes, I do have a few questions."

Looking at the girl, "Oh…?" it got her attention, "And what might they be?"

Clearing her throat the girl began, "Firstly, why were the descriptions of the male protagonist appearance a bit…. Strange."

This got her more interested, "Strange? How so?"

"His hair, you describe it was a bright orange color which seems a bit strange for a hero to have and not to mention his description of a permanent distasteful scowl…. I find them to be rather unattractive…" The girl folds her arms in wonder.

"And why do ever male heroes always have to be so dense! It's infuriating!"

Understanding them Cynthia than explains, "Caitlin, things can't always be what they seem. Faith can be a bit…. perspective."

"I know, but it's still weird… and my other question is how will this story help me? Not to say it's an amazing story." The girl's cheeks swallow with a red puff of annoyance.

Seeing that it was time to sleep the older girl slowly pushes her down to sleep. "That is something you'll have to find out on your own…" Her smile was only making the girl pout even more.

"…."

"Lady Cynthia?"

Looking at her Cynthia gave her answer, "Caitlin, let me asked you this. How did the princess depressed frown turn upside down?"

Not understanding why she asked her a question, "Because of the hero?"

"Yes, but that wasn't the only thing. Do you know what the other things that helped her?"

Focusing on to remember the girl the answers, "For my understanding, the princess never had the chance to go and meet the different people around until she had met the hero so….is it because of their journey?"

Cynthia couldn't help but be proud and kiss the young girl's fore head, "Smart girl."

Feeling happy at the compliment the girl smiles to her-self.

But before she could move to her own bed beside the younger, a hand suddenly stops her, "Huh? Caitlin?"

Turning her head the younger girl's hand was in fact holding her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Could you…."

"I can't hear you Caitlin." The older girl lied and just wanted to make her repeat as she finds it cute.

"I mean… could we reside in the same bed tonight? You are in fact leaving tomorrow… so I thought…maybe…"the girl fingers play with each shyly.

Knowing that her request was a bit childish the girl couldn't help herself.

Finding her innocent request to be so cute Cynthia nods, "Why not… But will you finally go to sleep if I say yes?"

The girl enthusiastically nods.

"Then it's decided." The older girl than climbs besides her with calm and exhaust mind.

After a bit of toss and turning around.

"Cynthia…."

Cynthia turned her head to Caitlin since this was the first time she said her name without any horrific added, "Yes?"

"Can I point out that we…" the girl hold her breathes, "…. are friends, right?"

Smiling, Cynthia than answers "Yes, yes we are."

A small smile began to form again on her lips.

"But what brought up the question?" The older turns her attention to her.

" **?** "

" **!** "

"Oh, it's nothing important!" Quickly turning her face the girl curl her arms in embarrassment but her smile didn't falter.

Wondering if only she could stay a bit longer, Cynthia thought but it wasn't possible at the moment.

But before that happens, she'll enjoy the time with her. And with that she pulls the smaller girl with a soft embrace.

Feeling a thousand times happier the younger girl accepted the embrace, "Goodnight, Lady Cynthia."

"Goodnight, Caitlin."

And with that the night goes for the two girls with great destiny for them and more adventures to come.

* * *

 **And done…**

 **Cynthia's pokemon**

 **Gabite data**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Sand veil**

 **Moves: Slash, Dragon claw, Dragon rush, Fire fang, Giga impact, Dragon impact [a combination of Dragon rush and Giga impact]. [A bit over the top? Reason's that she wants to defeat the first person to ever beat and so she went overboard with training.]**

 **Lucario data**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Inner focus**

 **Moves: Force palm, Rock tomb, Aura sphere, Counter, Bone rush, Agility. [Despite having a number of moves they can only use four moves in each battle.]**

 **Oh also why Cynthia's is so strong is the fact that she is infact a quick learner who push through her limits everyday and she's one of the strongest trainer in the anime and series. But she won't be the champion easily.**

 **Age differences**

 **Ichigo : 12 years old (But at the height of a 14 year old)**

 **Ash Ketchum : 7 years old**

 **Gary Oak : 7 years old (But older then Ash and Leaf)**

 **Leaf : 7 years old (The youngest of the three)**

 **Serena : 7 years old (same as the three)**

 **Daisy Oak : 15 years old**

 **Cynthia Shirona : 14 years old**

 **Courtney : 12 years old (a bit younger then Ichigo)**

 **Elesa : 13 years old**

 **N (Natural Harmonia Gropius) : 10 years old.**

 **Caitlin : 12 years old (same as Courtney but a bit short for her age)**

 **And i've read your reviews and it got me thinking...**

 **Drax, i don't even what kind of water type pokemon to give ichigo. It has to be something that fits him. Oh, and i was thinking of giving him a larvitar.**

 **And for the harem sorry, but i've already decided.**

 **Stay tune for our nest update. Bye.**


	21. Decisions-1

**Hi guys**

 **Boy (Strong): It's been so long. Sorry for the lack of updates.**

 **Girl (Kind): Yeah, sorry guys. It's been really hard to type anything, let alone posting chapters. Our reasons, is a bit complicated so I won't go into details about it.**

 **Boy(Strong): And so we'll be able to post once a week again.**

 **Girl (Kind): And don't worry, we won't stop until this one is finish. Since it's going to continue on another story.**

 **Boy (Strong): Anyway, here's the new chapter. A bit different from our earlier version of Ichigo crashing and being a butler. Though he's still going to crash.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the character we'll be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-20**

In life everything that had or has emotion were, and always affected by the things they hold dear, even the most hateful creature has something that it treasure and would even do anything for its safety or simply the chance to be with it.

And this is no exception to a certain easily temper heiress.

"Uh!?" The voice of a young child squeak.

A girl with honey brown hair sat lifelessly with a confuse expression but at the same time wasn't as she took side to side glances at the places she was currently in.

"Where…" pausing for a second since her throat felt dry, "…am I?"

Her eyes could not be hollower, as there was no feeling, no emotion inside.

After coming to a conclusion, her lips voiced out a few word, "Blank white…"

Yes, she was in some sort of empty, spacious room where everything was blank white and no living soul could be seen anywhere.

"?"

She felt tired for some reason but wasn't showing any sign of exhaustion… still she felt drain, and a bit numb inside. Even to her it was a big mystery.

"Is this…."

Her hollow eyes glance down at her pale white palms.

"Me?"

But her thoughts were soon put to stop by a voice she felt all too familiar.

" **Is this not what you wanted**?"

The voice came and the girl turned her head to side, only to face something that she would've never believe without any proof of evidence. "Who are you?" she didn't asked, she demand it. And her tone wasn't light either.

" **That is not important. What's important, is what you want."** the white color being responded with a hollow expression of its own. " **Is it not**?"

The girl look back down, she didn't want to answer what the being was saying, "….."

" **It is not wrong to desire, to purse, to gain the things you want. You could assume that its one of the reason why I am here**." The being was something strange; she could feel it or its presence. It was as if she was talking to herself.

" **We don't even need that wretched** _ **caretaker**_ **of yours** …"

The insult of the person she cares about jolt up boiling anger and snaps her out of the gloomy mood.

"H-How dare you…" at first whispering.

Slowly standing up with some struggle, the young girl eyes sharpen with suspension, "H-How dare you criticize her! You… whatever you are! You have no idea what I can do to you!"

The being wasn't making any movement or any change in expression, " **Why are you acting like this**? **Is it because of your confusion or is it because of** _ **her**_?"

"Enough with your nonsense, Tell me who you are!?"

"….."

Losing her composure the girl eyes sharpen at the being in front of her.

The white color being just tilt its head to the side making it creepier, " **One day you'll understand, our loneliness, you just need time**."

Anger began to boil inside the girl as she wasn't getting nowhere with the thing being her, "What nonsense are you sprouting!? And why is your appearance…?" Her eyes linger at the being and their physical appearances was so similar, "Answer me!"

The white being just stood still without any movement, anyone would've been uncomfortable but the girl name Caitlin felt nothing except annoyance.

"….." Silence fills the area but it only made the girl's patience thinner.

And without any warning, " **!?** " the white being quickly lunges at the surprise girl before absorbing her inside slowly without any pain. The girl grits her teeth as if she was growling at the white being.

" **Remember this Caitlin… we don't need anyone. They are only a hindrance to us**. **They would only hold us back**. **Such trust would never be of any use to us**."

" **You'll only get hurt in the end** …"

The girl struggle trying to escape but no sound could come out of her mouth and it was only a futile attempt on her side, "Argh….gh…."

" **We only need each other**."

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move.

She slowly began to accept death until an intense pain quickly jolts her up to a silent scream. " **!** "

* * *

 **Caitlin's dream ends.**

Quickly waking from whatever dream she had Caitlin began to breathe in and out heavily with sweat dripping off her. Looking around she found herself in her room.

Her room maybe magnificent to others or even a dream place for others as it was lingering with an atmosphere where only the higher class could own. It would be the dream princess room for any female.

But to her it was just other empty room. As always, Just another empty space.

Calming herself down the girl gently waves her hand to the side and out of nowhere a cup of water came floating to her.

Slowly drinking the water before gesturing it put to where it came from. "A dream… It was just a dream."

"Yet, so realistic…."

Making a quick of her head, the girl frown at the lingering feeling she had from the dream, "Calm your-self."

Inhaling and exhaling a few times the girl adjusted herself. "This is un-becoming of me."

A few second of silence made her thinking.

A cute chuckle escape her lips, "If she saw me like this… she wouldn't hold back in pestering me. How troublesome…." Cynthia's face invaded her mind.

Even though she was smiling, her eyes wear betraying her.

"Why am I missing it….?"

"It was nothing but an annoyed habit of hers, but why?"

"Why?"

The time they spent together began to flood in.

She could bare it anymore.

A single drop of her tears made something inside slowly swell up.

"I hate this…" Pulling her legs to her chest, the girl didn't make any sound or any whimper, but her tears her eyes were already showing much of feelings.

After a few minutes of self-thoughts, the girl pulls out a small book with a black ribbon on the side.

The girl stares at the book for a few seconds.

" _You know Cailtin, sometimes writing out your feelings helps. You should try it_."

Remembering her exact words the girl began to gently and softly pour out her feelings inside the small book.

"Day 15 Yes, this is my fifth-teeth entry. And the day she left….. The past few weeks have been enjoyable and the most confusing time I have come to know. And at the same time her lack of presence…"

Suddenly stopping for a second, the girl began to immerse in her own thoughts of what had happened the past few weeks, "No… I mustn't falter. I…."

" _It's okay to be scared. It's just a reminder that we need to get stronger in our own ways… isn't it Caitlin_?"

Maybe she was going crazy or maybe the voices she kept hearing or imagining were there to help her.

Her tears finally stopped, "…don't want to be left behind. In spite of all that, everything's changing too much for me to handle…."

Calming herself with a slow shivering exhale the girl quickly starts in a new paragraph, "She suggested that I need to meet and greet more people but…."

"The question is should I do it?" she thought out loud to herself.

Stopping herself from further writing the girl closes the book, "Meeting new people…." She began to wonder.

The heiress always finds others words to be of no used to her beside her parents whom she admires. But now, she couldn't help but find herself to follow _her_ words.

Quickly looking outside the girl saw it was a bright and beautiful day, "Maybe, just maybe…."

Her depressed frown started to brighten up at the idea she suddenly have. "She did say there's no harm in trying something new."

Quickly getting up from the bed, the girl began to prepare for something she had in mind.

…

Outside the heiress room were two male both different in stature. While one of the two was an elderly man with a strict aura around him, and the other one was a boy around the same age of the girl inside.

"Grandfather, I'm beginning to worry about the mistress…" the boy while wearing a fitting butler's outfit was in a depressed mood for uselessness, but won't admit it.

"Hmmm…. And what might be the problem?" the older man look at his grandson whom was still learning his ways around their family duty to the house.

Adjusting the glasses he was wearing the boy began to explain, "It's just that the young mistress hasn't eaten since this morning and hasn't even walk out of the room for a while since the _incident_." The boy was feeling more of a failure at the moment.

"It's strange, she was just fine yesterday while Miss Shirona was still staying…" A dark cloud began to form above his head.

The old butler knew what was going on and just let go of the breath he had been holding, "It seems the young mistress hasn't adjusted after Miss Shirona's departure."

The old butler knew the young heiress was still a child and would have her occasional tantrums and other emotional problems but the departure of the first person to ever treat her normally was making things difficult, even he hadn't had the slightest clue to deal with such a situation.

"It's like she trying to lock herself from the outside world grandfather… and I can't do anything." The depressing boy wasn't helping the situation and it made the old butler to sigh.

"Enough with your moping Darach, the young mistress will be fine, time is all she needs." The old butler than pulls out his pocket watch before turning to his grandson, "And in the mean time, we still have our own duties to perform."

"Understood…" the boy wasn't high spirit but still complied with his grandfather's words.

Flipping the pocket watch, the old butler than gesture for his grandson to follow but there action was suddenly stopped by the door of their mistress suddenly opening. And the person who came out wasn't what they expected.

"!"

"Mi-Mistress?" the boy butler started with some edged. He was a bit shocked at the change in the girl's appearance.

"Goodness…"

His grandfather on the other hand knew it was only trouble for him and this was not how he would have spent a day, "Despite her positive influence, Miss Shirona put too much thought inside the young mistress head." The old butler thought with a groan.

The girl who came out of the door was wondering why she was given a criticial stare from both her butlers, "Albert, Darach….? Might I ask why I am receiving such gaze from the both of you?"

Her questionable look was making the younger butler to quickly answer her, "O-Oh, A-Ah, it's just that we thought your change in appearance to be….ack!" His mouth quickly shuts up before he could finish his sentence, "Ahh! I can't believe I almost finish an insulting sentence." The boy thought with cold sweat dripping.

But the deed was already done.

"My appearance?" the girl then looks at herself. Her attire were a good choice as her top was a cute white pink blouse added with a brown shorts just a bit up to her knees. And a stylish blue white sneakers but none of them were her choice, someone pick it out for her.

A tick mark appears on her forehead, "And what might you be referring to Darach?" A pink aura began to slowly envelop her.

The young butler quickly took a single step back, as if his instinct tried to warn him of the danger before him, "Ah-Ah….Argh… I..."

"Oh, and I'd be careful with your next choice of words Darach. So, choose carefully." She reassured him with an ever freezing cold gaze and added with a cold frown forming on her lips.

What they said about boys being dumb at the most stupidest times maybe true since the boy butler was about to make it happen, "I-I was about to point out that…."

"That?" Her anger wasn't subsiding.

"I-I…"

"I?" she pronounce it with him and it was making him more back in an invisible corner.

The boy began to think, "This isn't the situation I envision a time with the mistress. I need to be careful… I don't want to anger her more as it is." Looking back at the girl's eyes Darach knew that he was in for it. And so he just did what he felt was right.

"Darach, I don't have all the time in the world. So be quick." The girl took a single step closer to him making him flinched, " **!** "

Releasing the deep breathe he was holding the boy than spoke out, "I-I was just implying how lovely you were lookin-!"

*CRASH* Even before he could finish, the boy was already flung to the side of the wall with a painful sound. She didn't need to lift a finger. Her powers subconsciously did it for her.

"Hmph! I don't want to hear lies Darach, especially ones that take too long." The girl turns her head away from the down boy.

"M-My Apologies M-Mistress…" the boy responded weakly from his painful position.

Albert could only sweat dropped at their mistress violent actions but it wasn't a surprising fact since his grandson always seems to miss-word in front of her, numerous times. "It seems the boy won't learn." The old butler could only sigh out loud.

Turning his attention back to the girl, "You seem to be in good spirit young mistress. Have you come into terms with the departure?"

It got the girl's attention whose cheeks to be redden bit, "Hmph! don't sprout some nonsense Albert. Lady Cynthia's lack of presence hasn't affected me at the slightest bit." The girl didn't want others to know her secrets and always seems to hide them, even though some could see it through. And she wasn't being honest about it either.

Slowly bowing respectfully to the young heiress, "My Apologies young mistress, I will learn not to repeat it."

Understanding that her butler was taking the hint of not snooping, the girl nods, "See it to that you do."

Despite the situation going her way the girl still had some question as well as her two butlers and so she decided to asked, "Aside from that un-peculiar responds, why are the two of you outside my room? It isn't time for after-noon tea, is it?"

Folding her arms and trying to look intimidating as she can but it only did the opposite.

Seeing that there wasn't any problem in telling her, "We were just worried for you young mistress… after the _incident_ that took place this morning." His body was still in pain from the incident.

Blinking a few times the girl wondered what he was talking about, "This morning?"

The old butler nods before asking again, "Yes young mistress, don't you remember?"

Rubbing her forehead the girl began to wonder, "I-I do!" But inside her head, "I don't…."

Albert wondered what was going inside the girl's head, "Than you won't need to be remi-!"

But he was suddenly stopped at the moment by her.

"But!"

The butler was surprised from her sudden outburst.

"It seems the memory of the event that took place may have regressed… and as such I would need to be reminded…" The heiress felt embarrassed at not being able to recollect anything that had happened the morning, "So, would you please explain to me what happened. N-No that I haven't had the slightest clue!"

"I understand." Albert closes his eyes and began to think, "It is the job and duty of the butler to accept their master and mistress, despite their unusual and questionable quirks." He thought inward.

The girl's right eye twitch in annoyance for some reason, "I swear to whoever just insulted me will pay dearly." Griping her hand tightly before loosening it again, the girl release whatever frustration she was having.

Albert then fakes a cough to get the girl's attention, "Young mistress, if I may continue?"

Turning to him, "Very well Albert, proceed." The girl's emotions were always in a jumble and no one can predict how it will turn up.

"Recollecting what happened this morning in the simplest way possible would be that you young mistress…" Albert gesture her towards the nearest window.

Caitlin eyes follow the old butler's hand direction.

Understanding what he implying the girl moves toward the window before looking outside only for her lips to form a deep frown, "I see…"

Outside the mansion and from the view point of the girl, she could only see a one meter crater in front of the gate. "I've lost control again, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry young mistress, the stress of Miss Shirona leaving was too much for you to handle." Albert solemnly responded and wonders what the young heiress will do after this.

After a minute of silence which was pretty long for them.

"Albert."

"Yes, young mistress?"

The girl didn't turn her eyes away from the destruction she'd caused and keep looking outside the window, "Did she saw it? Did…" the girl hesitated for a few second before continuing, "….Lady Cynthia saw my hideous actions?"

Darach finally pull himself out of his stump on the wall and look worried for the young heiress, "Mistress…"

Albert knew that telling the painful truth would have many consequences and so he decided, "Fortunately, no…"

The young girl's shoulder relaxes down from all the stress that was growing inside, "Oh…" but her response was as hollow as ever.

But Albert knew that sometimes it was necessary to endure so that one can recover, "But she heard it and contacted us immediately."

"!" the girl eyes widen for a few seconds before her hair shadow her upper face. "I see…"

Albert knew that the young blonde hair girl that had been staying with them for the past few weeks was one of the only people that can put a smile on her face and the fact that she was her first friend was making it worse. So, anything that could or severe their ties would only hurt the young heiress deeply.

"And how did she react?" She knew that it was going to hurt and the rush of emotion boiling inside her wasn't making anything better… but despite the inevitable pain she wanted to know or at least hear it out.

Understanding that this was taking too much time the old butler answers her, "Not much, she asked me what happened…"

"And did you…."

Albert nodded, "Yes, I explain the situation."

Her mood turns sour and dark, "I'll be retiring back to my room Albert and I will not be disturb, is that clear?" Her thoughts were on the edge of emotional pain and this was the last straw. "Maybe, that thing was right…"

" _ **We only need each other**_."

Turning back to her room, the girl slowly walks back with a horrible feeling.

The young butler felt useless and could only watch the person he was supposed to take care of and support was going down a bridge he couldn't cross. "Useless…" the boy grip his hands tightly despite the pain.

But before the girl could take anymore her butler suddenly stops her, "Before you go young mistress, there is something I was requested to tell you."

Her heart was heart and she just wanted to go back to sleep but it was improper for her to just ignore one of her loyal servants, "And what might that be, hmm…?"

Clearing his throat, Albert than start, "Before cutting the connection Miss Shirona asked me to forward you a few words since she wasn't able to tell you herself at the time of her departure."

This certainly got her attention and somehow her moody aura was slowly disappearing.

"I believe her exact words were… 'Tell Cailtin that its dangerous for her to keep relying on others for the selfish reason of being afraid of one-self…' …"

The girl flinch and her inside felt numb.

But Albert wasn't finish, "….'But despite all of those things tell her that she can develop herself only if she's willing to do. That means no hiding and no more pushing others away, tell her to interact more and tell her it's better to have a friend close by rather than from a safe distance…'…"

Maybe she was dreaming again but it wasn't a dream it was real and somehow heart began to flutter in warmth, a peaceful one.

"…. 'And also tell her that… she's not alone…and that I can't wait for the day when she'll develop into a strong and independent women.' …And that's about it." Albert finished the message he was given to deliver.

A soft giggle got both males attention.

Both butler turn back to the young heiress and they could only felt relief at the small smile forming on the girl's lips while her eyes directed back to the outside world. "She was always right, wasn't she? It was wrong of me to think otherwise."

She could only softly chuckle to herself.

Finally that the situation has calm down Albert still had some question and so he asked away, "Young mistress."

Stopping her-self from further laughing at the situation, "What is it Albert?"

"It may seem like I'm being a bit direct… but might I asked why the change in your attire?" Albert eyes landed at the medium size portable luggage beside the girl.

Blinking a few times Caitlin then figures out what he meant, "Oh, this?"

"Yes young mistress." Albert nodded, "It is as if you were about to head out and go off on your own journey." It may be unusual but her attire was too much to ignore.

Darach decided to cut in, "That's utter nonsense grandfather. The mistress would nev-"

Before he could even finished Caitlin quickly spoke out, "That's exactly correct Albert."

And with the shocking news both butlers… well one of the two began to freak out and was completely ignored, "And have you thought it through?" Albert asked again. The old butler was surprised but it wasn't his right to question without a meaningful reason.

The young heiress responded with no hesitation, "Yes."

Rubbing the temple on his nose at the dilemma he was facing, "I see…" his eyes landed on her again with a serious gaze, "And you are sure about this?"

Again Caitlin nods with no hesitation.

After a few more seconds Albert releases a soft breathe, "It seems changing your mind won't be an option."

Her hopes quickly gone up only for it to go down by his next few words.

"But… something as extraordinary as a journey would be a problem, especially for a highly esteem heiress." Albert felt an ache at denying his mistress wishes but it was the right thing to do. "I am sorry young mistress."

"Are you saying that I need the permission of a servant to do what I please?"

Caitlin wasn't happy and right now her only chance of following the path she finally realizes was being block. And with her temper being tested, it wasn't a pretty site.

"M-Mistress, I have to agree with grandfather. You c-can't possibly be heading on your own…" Darach look at his mistress fearfully due to the amount of energy the girl was releasing and it was starting to strain on him.

" _Silence Darach_!" The girl ordered with turning her gaze away from the old butler.

" **!?** Hai **!** " The young glass wearing butler yelps at the harsh voice.

"No young mistress. That wasn't what I was referring to." Albert finally answered but his stature was affected by the girl's power.

" _Explain, before I do something I_ _ **might**_ _regret_ …"

Her eyes glow furiously with the color of a deep pink and some of her hair started to float slowly.

"My first and for most duty as the head butler is the health and well being of the family I serve. That includes your future young mistress. And you running off on your own would be a disastrous idea, for yours and others safety."

Her anger seems to boil, indicated from the way her hands grip tightly.

" _I am your mistress. You will not disobey me_."

Her anger started to act up again.

"Her powers are flaring again? And so soon…" the old butler eyes stared at the powerful pink aura the girl was projecting.

And all of a sudden Albert suddenly dash beside the girl before giving a quick chop on her neck, "W-Wha…" surprising the girl who slowly began to engulf unconsciousness. And the suffocating air and pressure the girl had create suddenly disappeared.

"I'm sorry young mistress, this was the order your parents gave me if you were to act independently." And with that the old butler catches the unconscious girl.

The boy could only stare at his mistress, "Mistress…."

"Grandfather, are you sure this is right?"

"Do not asked such foolish question." The old man than began to move, "Come, we need to give the young mistress rest."

While carrying the girl Albert and Darach missed the slight twitch on the unconscious girl's finger.

* * *

 **White forest**

Back within the forest just a bit further away from Undella town was located. Smokes were coming out from a particular location.

"Hugo, what happened!?"

And where two fully grown wearing knights in armor adults were currently having a problem and I'd tell you one of them was a bit cranky.

"Ahhh…. We got a problem!" larger one of the two responded back while trying to kill the smoke as well as the fire that was about to start.

Running out of the small hut they had been staying the night, "What is it?!"

The smaller one of the two saw what had happened and it made him a bit angry.

And the scene was that of their vehicle damage at the point of un-repairable and the cage that was holding their bait was gone. "No! This was not supposed to happen." He mumbles and grumbles in a piss off tone.

While the bigger knight wearing man finally killed the fire with a fire extinguisher. "It must have escaped while we were asleep. Not only did it destroy the cage it also trash out truck."

"Hugo, check for anything that can be still used."

"Right."

The two quickly then checks the busted truck as well as where the pokemon they locked out may have gone.

They were operatives send out to find the one they're leader wanted but at the moment there mission was going nowhere.

"Hmmm…." The smaller knight looked at the broken cage and was dripping a cold sweat.

"Hugo, how many sedative did with inject in that pokemon?" he was feeling unnerve at what might have been the reason for such chaos.

While taking out some useable material and a motorcycle the large man responded after thinking for a few seconds. "Let's see…. I think we use about a dozen."

And the cold sweat as well his nerve darken, "I see…"

"Hugo, prepare for our departure. This mission is a failure."

His decision wasn't taken lightly, "Eh!? What? Why?"

"There is no time for asking question Hugo, we need to leave this area immediately."

The large knight knew that his chance for revenge wouldn't be fulfilled if they leave and so he was bit un-cooperative. "Like hell I've leave, if this is about the fox then we can find another or better yet, we could search those brats with some back up!"

The smaller knight sighed at the big headedness of his partner, "This is not about you getting revenge or our lack of bait. No, this is us about getting out this forest…." His shaken eyes look at the large knight, "Alive."

Suddenly surprised at how his partner said it, "What are talking about? You think the pokemon here would get us?" He felt a cold chill down his back and it wasn't helping.

This was tight spot they were in but it was better to stay alive than complete a mission. "Do you know how a single tranquilizing sedative works on a pokemon?"

His partner nods, "Yeah, it could even knock out an enrage pokemon."

"Yes, and do you know how much we used on that fox. And still it was able to escape and destroy everything on its path."

They both look at the right to see a clear path with all the tress around cut down only leaving what could have been describe as an explosion.

"We aren't prepared for this Hugo. So, it's better to run and live for the moment." The smaller knight didn't wait for the large knight to response and just prepared the things he needed to pack.

"Okay…" the larger knight finally agreed and began to made preparation.

….

On another part of the forest a certain orange hair boy was currently moving around quite fast while being following by a few different pokemons. Another small boy with light green hair was also with them but was currently being carried on the back of the large orange hair boy.

"Can you tell me why we're running around like a bunch of idiots?"

Ichigo wasn't happy, no, he was a bit moody from a bad morning he just had and also from the soreness he was still recovering from the day before. And now he had to listen to a very annoying mutt he really want to get rid of.

"Ah?"

The small boy that he was currently carrying on his back tilts his head and wondered what he was talking about. Said light green hair boy was still wondering who exactly was the person was. But his doubts were somehow all put to a stop by a strange feeling the person was giving out.

It was him Ichigo was talking but a small black fox currently hanging on the top of his head.

"(I-di..ot?)

The fox was a bit confused at the word since it was the first time he was hearing it.

"(What are you talking about Mr. Orange? And what's an idiot?)"

The fox curiously asked while scratching the back of his ear before moving a bit on the hair he was lying on.

Ichigo's eyes gaze upon the fox with a menacing look, "I'm looking at one right now." He thought.

"AND don't make yourself comfortable!"

"(Please Mr. Orange… your too loud. It's still morning…)" the fox eyes close and chin down on our hero's head with a content sighed. But it only made things worse.

"Morning… huh? Then, who was the one who woke everyone up screaming complete nonsense!"

Ichigo didn't know what compel him to even do what the little fox asked them to do. They still had other matters since the two weirdoes the fought the other day might still be around.

"(Hey! It's not nonsense okay! It's important!)"

The fox felt a bit put off by the orange hair boy and so he retaliate with a multiple sharp scratches to the head.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that!"

Pulling the fox down from his head Ichigo eyes stared at the fox with an annoyed glare. He was wondering why the fox always seems to stick to him since the time they met, which wasn't even that long ago.

Still running or following the orange hair boy, the others who were following sweat dropped at the two.

"Soulll….(Still a strange one…)"

Absol had suddenly appeared the other day before them so that she could understand the strange being in front of them. It wasn't that she wanted to follow him no… she was just merely interested at the boy who was a human but at the same time wasn't. But till now she couldn't figure it out.

"Charr…(What exactly are we doing?)"

Charmeleon on the other hand was still a bit drowsy and wasn't too focused at the task at hand nut was still able to follow the others quick pace.

"Rauu… (My brother must have notices it too.)"

And beside the two pokemons was another black fox and almost an identical to the fox on Ichigo. The only difference would be their size.

The fox eyes linger around the area as if there was a lack of something.

"Raauu…(We need to hurry!)"

The small fox yelps to the other fox who nodded back from the top of Ichigo's head.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Ichigo look back at the fox that had somehow climb back at the top of his head.

"(No Mr. Orange, it's no time to take a leak.)" That only seems to made things worse.

"What!? NO! I said! We're only running around-ow!"

The fox didn't listen and quickly pull the edge of his hair to the side in chaning our hero's course. "(This way Mr. Orange! Her scent is getting stronger!)"

"Her?" Ichigo blink and wonder.

"(Yeah! Her.)"

"Who's _her_?"

Ichigo asked since he was curious to what who might have rile up the fox on his head and the boy on his back.

"(My mama of course!)"

The fox without any hesitation announce prideful making our hero a bit un-nerve. Our hero got the idea so he just accepted it with much complaining.

"Your mother?"

"(Mmm! You have one too right?!)"

The word mother was sometimes a foreign feeling to him. The closest thing he could consider to that feeling would be Delia whom always made him feel at home. But sometimes he wonders who his parents were and why he couldn't remember.

"Yeah…"

"A-Anyway, why are we searching for her like this?"

"(Oh! Didn't I tell you?)"

"No… no you didn't."

"(Eh? Really?)"

"Ughh…."

"Shishishishishi…."

Caught up in the moment the fox didn't notice Ichigo's slight hesitation and just laugh away before explaining to him what they were even doing.

"(It's because there's no white foggy smoke around.)"

"White foggy smoke? You mean mist?"

"Mm… (Mama always made the foggy smoke to protect us and the others from humans… so when I woke up and saw no sign of them…. I-I thought.)"

The fox's ears fall down and slump down on our hero's head. The boy he was carrying behind too shivers a bit. Both boy and fox felt as if something had gone wrong, and it was making them feel un-easy.

"(Maybe something's gone wrong…. Maybe m-mama's…)" the fox swallow a nervous lump. "(… in trouble…) it was hard for the fox to accept it but the feeling was too much to ignore.

"Oh."

Hearing about it and feeling a tight grip from his back Ichigo felt a searing desire to help the fox and boy out… even though he was running out of steam and supplies at the moment wasn't making it any better.

"Don't worry."

"(Mr. Orange…?)"

"..?.."

Both Zorua and the boy look at him wondering what he will do at this point. They were still strangers to him and they knew it was too much to ask from a stranger whom had not only saved their lives once but twice.

"You said that your mother was strong right?"

"Mmh…" the fox nods.

"Then, it'll be fine. And if she's in trouble, I'll give you some help."

"(Mr. Orange…)"

From the nose of the fox, a large slimy snot came down on the head of our hero who was making a sour expression from the sticky substance. "Ughh…."

"So don't worry. And would you wipe those tears and snot away?"

Ichigo didn't turn to look at both fox and boy on him and just keep moving on forward. If he were to turn he would have seen a awestruck fox and a confused boy whom was still wondering why he kept helping them.

"I don't have much energy left but I guess I could help out…" Ichigo thought inward before concentration a bit of his energy.

"This better be worth it."

Pulling out his aura and embedding it to his legs Ichigo quickly sprints forward with a fast movement. And the pokemons behind him follow quickly.

"Mama…." The green hair boy on our hero's back mumbles while holding on tightly.

"(Ah! Mr. Orange not that way! The other way!)"

The fox steers Ichigo to the side, painfully, meaning by pulling our hero's hair to the side. "OW!"

"What other way?!"

"(Your other way!)"

"There's no other way!" He responds back while trying to avoid running of a cliff.

And with that the fox guide them with some difficulties and other what not through the white forest in search of the foxes and the mysterious boy's mother.

* * *

"I must hurry..."

Caitlin who was supposed to be unconscious in her room was slowly floating down from one of the windows in her room and softly landed herself on the court yard.

"This will be enough."

Quickly grabbing a small strap bag she levitated down, Caitlin moves towards the walls of her family estate. Her emotions were hyping and she was accepting them.

"I will take matters into my own hands from now on."

"Am I…?" Her only conclusion was her defiance or was it something else.

"No matter." Shaking the feeling off the girl began to focus.

Her powers started to react from the amount of emotions she was pouring in her mind.

"I need to grow.…" She slowly levitating herself and focusing on a point, "I don't want to be left behind."

A certain platinum blonde hair girl flashes inside her head.

"Wait for me." And with her final thought the girl suddenly vanish from her spot with a blink sound.

…

Later….

Moving on her way, the girl felt somewhat…. Thrilled with excitement? And of course with a hint of regret.

Looking around the girl saw many things she could only glimpse for a moment in her life. The number of people and pokemon wasn't the big shocker, no; it was how they work together in almost everything was the thing that amazed her.

This wasn't her first time in the world outside of her household. She had gone out multiple times but all of those were in a vehicle and she was never alone.

"This must what they refer to as a middle class life." Her words may seem arrogant but her intentions were the opposite of it. She was just curious.

The new experience was bursting inside her and she was acting like a child while watching the different people and pokemon doing different things, which she could only read about back home.

Even though she was itching to try out some of them, she felt too alienated to do anything. She wanted to call some of her servants for assistance but….

"No!" her mind screamed and quickly stops herself from reaching her xtranreciever.

"I must be independent!" Her thoughts than began to fuel her determination. An heiress like her shouldn't be so weak will, the girl convinced herself.

Placing her hand above her chest, the girl slowly calms herself before looking around for something.

"Now, where is that station the servants spoke of… hmmm…."

Her eyes scan the map of Undella town she had gotten from a local.

Even though she was highly educated, as the heir of a noble household should be, she couldn't understand the slightest thing the piece of paper was telling her.

And it frustrated her. So, in the end asking for direction was the only plan she know….

"You. Tell me where to find the nearest station." Pointing her finger at a stranger.

"…"

"Give me your attention and tell where to find the nearby station pleb." Getting weird looks from an old couple.

"Uhhh…."

But it didn't go so well. She wasn't used to talking to the 'common people' she describe to be.

"I just don't understand!"

"Are there no literate people I can speak to?!"

Her face steamed in red while her cheeks puffed in annoyance.

After a while her luck seems to turn around. A thought came and she quickly acted to it.

…..

A few minutes later.

"The north side of town you say?"

"Gruff!"

"I see… that wouldn't be too hard to remember. Thank you for your assistance."

"Gruff!"

Pulling a small tug on her dress, she also gave a slight curtsey to a Growlithe who was standing by the town's Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny on the other hand was a bit confused at the girl asking for direction from her pokemon, rather than asking herself. "Strange girl… She could've just asked me."

…

 **White forest**

Maybe it was the day or maybe fate had something to do with. You see, on her way to the sub-way station the girl had met with a problem, a problem that didn't allowed her to move further on her journey or just the way she planned to go.

"I should've seen this. After all, I am among peasants."

The girl could have easily call and order some high class transportation to make her journey easier. But she wasn't one of those rich snobby girls who only wanted to take it easy, or at least she wasn't anymore. Cynthia made sure of it.

In fact, Cynthia was the one who had given her some pointers of being a trainer and how a pokemon journey should really be and that surprised Caitlin, the young heiress never knew she would be using those plans.

And here she was walking in the dense forest of White forest.

Normally, she intended to use transportation and start from Nimbasa City but the sub way station had sudden close to technical difficulties, she almost threw a fit at it.

So walking to the closest town was the only way for her to start her journey. It wasn't what she wanted to do but there was no other choice. She was told that traveling always have detours and some problems.

But it doesn't mean that she was accepting it whole-heartily.

The pokemon inside the forest were a bit hesitant in showing her direction but after some try she was able to get through to some of them.

And here she was moving on and also feeling a bit tired from all the walking. The only reason she hasn't stop and give up was because she was ambitious and stubborn. "Lady Cynthia… how were you able to handle this…" Caitlin was starting to regret.

Hearing something shuffling loudly to the right, Caitlin turns her attention to that direction. "Hm?"

The next three seconds was the most surprising thing the young heiress has ever experience, and that was because a boy with orange hair around or a bit older her suddenly came running out from a large bush with a small black fox hanging on his head. And they were both screaming or shouting at each other.

Caitlin eyes widen and could only watch as the boy dash closer and closer only to smash into her.

* **CRASH!** *

And with that two daze and dizzy teens got knock down on their butts, added with a massive headache. The taller teen with orange hair tried to regain focus while the smaller female teen crunch while sitting on her butt.

And both teens groan and rubbed their sour foreheads.

* * *

 **And done….**

 **It is to be known that Caitlin is only one year younger than Ichigo and Cynthia is two years older than Ichigo.**

 **And for his water type teammate, Ichigo will be getting a Gyarados (the one from the Oak's ranch). Someone P.M us with a great detail of why we should use it. It's strong, it's tough, it's large, it's scary, it's always grumpy and a huge softy when getting to know one.**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Decisions-2

**Hi guys.**

 **Boy (Strong): This was supposed to be updated two days ago but…**

 **Girl (Kind): I kinda accidently deleted it. Sorry about that.**

 **Boy (Strong): And we had to start it again from scratch.**

 **Girl (Kind): It might be a bit edgy, so please bear with it.**

 **Boy (Strong): And also thanks for your reviews. We never really plan on stopping since we started it. We were just having thoughts about to write a crossover between RWBY and Naruto. But that will have to wait.**

 **Boy (Kind): And yes, I meant that this story will end at around 30 or something and will continue in another new fan fiction which will follow the anime. And also no, I never really thought of the idea of Ichigo getting a Z-ring but he will have a few mega evolution but only after he grows up a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-21**

* * *

This wasn't what she expected, any of it. This was far from it. Problems after problems staking themselves up before her, it was frustrating her so much.

She was a complicated girl. The experiences she'd gained up to now were no help in this kind of situation. She wasn't the sort of a person who likes things unpredictable; her pride was just that big.

And now, her head was going through intense annoyance and dizziness. You can't blame her. Despite her incredible psychic powers, her body was as fragile as a child.

Regaining her senses, the girl also tried to regain her bearing.

"Uggg….." she moans painfully.

Also her butt-cheeks were sore from the sudden impact with the hard ground.

"W-What is happening?" The girl asked herself, a bit in a daze if I might add.

"Urrgghh…. What hit me..." Hearing another voice beside her.

Her line of vision suddenly turned to the voice that spoke and with great annoyance she directed her anger. Her journey was not turning out so well and to be more specific it was just not working out.

In front of her was a boy looking a bit older and taller than her. And he seems to be in the same jam as her. And the only thing that stood out from the boy's unusual orange hair was the face he was making. It did not please her one bit.

"You!" Her voice squeak out angrily and it got the boy's attention.

The boy could only response with a very un-appropriate gesture or sound, "Huh?"

While the boy gazes up from the ground, Caitlin anger starts to rise with her powers revealing itself with pink aura.

But the boy's attention wasn't at her but more at the shadow behind the unsuspecting girl.

"Do you know what you've just don-AH **!?** " She wasn't able to finish due to the sudden movement of the boy's grabbing her to his chest. And it did surprise her. It was a first time for her.

* **WHAAM!** *

But that wasn't all the boy was doing. Aside from grabbing Caitlin, the boy quickly grab her bag to only swing it at the large fox pokemon who was about to pounce at the girl.

The bag hits the fox's head _hard_ resulting it to grunt and groan in pain on the ground, giving them time to breath.

"That was close…" the boy now to be our hero Ichigo release a brief relief of breath. Running from the moment he woke up wasn't helping either.

"(Did you have to hit her so hard…)" one small fox that was on his head respond while looking at the large down fox.

"And let her cut us up into pieces, no thanks!" Ichigo glare at the fox on his head, also checking if the boy on his back was alright. Literally forgetting the girl he was hugging with one arm.

To understand his situation, Ichigo and friends while running around for the two fox and small boy mother. Found her but she wasn't happy at all after laying her eyes on him. And so he was chase throughout the forest.

If not for his impressive stamina, Ichigo would have a few more scars added to him.

"(But she's my mom.)" The fox said with a down squeak tone.

"Then tell her to stop trying to hack me!"

"(I can't…)"

"What do you mean by that?"

"(Mama's not answering back.)"

While the two were conversing, the forgotten girl under his one arm embrace was starting to get annoyed again. She was at first a bit grateful for saving her life from the large pokemon.

But to actually forget she was even there was an insult she could not take.

And with a bit of a struggle the girl escaped his grasp.

"Don't ignore me!"

The girl raises her voice at the two, who then turn to her. "?, ?"

"I don't know what just happened. And I won't question you for your sudden questionable actions." Her mind went back to the few seconds of his embrace. Her cheeks fluster in embarrassment.

"You did indeed save my life. I thank you for that. But that is no excuse to treat a lady such as I in such a… barbaric way. If you reflect, I would over look…" Wondering why she wasn't getting any responses the girl look back at the two only for her to witness the boy and fox ignoring her again.

"(Mr. Orange, you should carry Mama back home.)"

"Are you crazy? And don't just go demanding something like that!"

"Guuu….(Your so thick headed Mr. Orange.)"

"Me!? You're the one who doesn'-Ow! Ow!" the fox again starts to pull his hair painfully. And it hurts for the hero.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo tried to pull down the fox from his hair while trying to balance the sleeping green hair boy on his back.

"(No! Not until you say yes!)"

"No way, you fluff pup!"

Seeing the two ignoring her again made a tic mark to appear on her head. It was bad enough to run into trouble, but now to be ignored by the two was just steaming.

"ENOUGH!" Caitlin screamed with her energy pulsing.

Her powers came bursting out as the ground she was standing on a crack, not to mention anything that was near her were all blown away by her psychic powers.

Taking a quick soft breather, Caitlin pats away the dirt on her blouse "My apologies, but you two whole-heartily deserve it."

"And you-…." She couldn't continue due to the thing stuck inside her. More specifically, a question in her head.

The reason was the boy and fox in front of her were the only ones not blow away by her sudden power outburst. Trees, rubbles and stuff were blown away but not him "H-How?"

Even though he wasn't blown away, Ichigo inhale a bit of the smoke that was blown away and up. "*cough* *cough* What just happen?"

The fox on his head shivers a bit before shaking itself back to normal. "(I… don't feel so good.)"

One after another questions piled up but she could only be shock at the boy in front of her that wasn't affected by her powers. Wondering if it was a dream but it felt too real to be a dream. And so she moves forward in front of him for answers.

"How are you able to do that?" Her onyx blue eyes set at his.

"Huh? *cough*" Ichigo stares back.

"Answer me. How of all people were you able to be unharmed after what just happened?" Her face inches closer to his.

Ichigo just a raise one of his brow as a response.

"Answer!" she was demanding it. She just might be able to find some answer for her problem, if she could only just know about the boy in front of her.

Ichigo again was ignoring her. "Enough with your ig-!?" He didn't let her finish and just quickly grabs her again on to his chest. "W-What on e-earth are y-you-ekk!"

Quickly moving away from their position and thus avoiding a dark embed slash ( **Nigh slash** ) from an enraged looking pokemon with red tired eyes.

"Rrrggggggg….!" The large black fox snarls at them while slowly positioning itself for another attack.

Caitlin was just too overwhelmed at the moment to say anything.

"I could use some cover." Ichigo asked indirectly at the small fox.

"(Right!)" The small fox on his head quickly charge a small blob of black energy (Small **Shadow ball** ) and quickly throwing it on the ground before the larger fox could attack.

Taking the chance our hero quickly pulls out some of his aura into his leg for speed and escaped the area for their own safety.

* * *

While in Ophleia city, a girl with flow brown hair girl frustratingly pace around the room while another person in his old age watch the girl with worried look. The two were staying on a reserve room inside one of the hotels before their head to the city's new found ruin.

"Daisy… this is not healthy."

"….."

"You need to rest."

"….."

The girl just kept ignoring him or maybe she didn't hear him. Her main focus was on the Xtransciever on her hand. There were bags under her eyes and her mood was a bit down.

"Daisy…"

"Daisy.."

"Daisy."

"What!" She snapped and turned her eyes at the old man who was also her grandfather.

Her grandfather Professor Oak just sighed at her with a look. "…"

"Ah…." Now Daisy felt awkward at her sudden outburst and so she decided to sit on the chair beside her, "Sorry…"

Already knowing why the girl was acting the way she was for the pass few hours. "Young lady, why are you acting like this? It better not be the specific dinner who had last night. God forbade whatever you younger's are thinking this da-"

"Grandpa! It's not like that!" the girl was getting too embarrassed to let him continue and her red face was an indication for it.

The Professor was thinking about how many more times he had to sigh before he could get through any of the kids around him. "Than what is going on? You seem to be fine last night but after dinner you didn't get a wink of sleep and now you look like you just had another heavy study session with Gary. Did something happen?"

The girl lazily shakes her side to side as an indication for no.

"Than what is it?" The old man asked again one more time but hiding the fact that he knows her reason.

"It's Ichigo…." Daisy tiredly turned to the window and look outside. "He hasn't call back since yesterday. And…And whenever I tried to call him, It keeps saying there's no signal or Ichigo's device is switch off…. I…"

Daisy frustratingly digs her nails on to the soft outer layer of the chair she was sitting on. "I'm just worried Grandpa. His only 12 years old, and now miles away from us thanks to me."

She couldn't sleep the night and her raw feminine emotions were too strong too ignored.

"It is true that you were too lazy to get the train tickets on your own." The Professor started and Daisy slumped with depression.

"But don't blame yourself for this. Its Ichigo were worried about. He might have the worst luck every, but the boy can take care of himself."

"I know but….i… just don't. Ever since the first time I saw those scars on his small and scrawny body, I felt I need to shoulder him and watch over him. But looking back at him getting hurt or literally fighting pokemon… I just snapped I guess. Fine job I'm doing right?" the girl awkwardly laughs at herself.

The girl always tried her best in her role as the older sister for the kids around her and even though she made great progress with the three idiots (Ash, Gary and Leaf) she just wasn't able to do anything for Ichigo, he had the habit of being very independent. And now things were going easy for her.

His Grandfather just stared at the tired back of his granddaughter.

"Look dear, none of those things are important. You just need to trust that he'll be fine. He's got his pokemon with him too." The Professor was just happy that his granddaughter was growing and moving the right path.

"But-"

"No more buts, young lady."

"Would yo-"

Before she could say any more the old man just handed or in this case dump a huge pile of documents before her. "You can wallow after you finish with this." And with that the old professor got up and get out with some meager excuse.

"….."

The girl just stares blankly at the closed door before she slowly takes a few breaths to calm herself.

"I can't believe him…" Her cheeks swollen up in annoyance.

"*sigh* Maybe this will distract me for some time." Taking a seat before beginning the work her grandfather ordered her to do.

"Hope your right grandpa." Her mind still drifted to the young boy who became part of her family.

….

Back with our hero, currently he and said girl were running as fast as they could but in this situation Ichigo was the one running while having three baggages. The girl on his arms, the small fox on his head and the small unknown light green hair boy on his back.

If things could only go smoothly.

"Would you stop squirming?!"

"I would if I could you imbecile! And don't go speaking to me as if we are close!"

"That's not something to say to the person who is trying to save your butt!"

Ichigo could not understand the little girl he was carrying while running away from the enrage pokemon. And Caitlin could not understand the boy carrying her, also the fact that he's still in one piece after staying so close to her.

"How dare you!"

* **SMACK!** *

It didn't exactly hurt but he could still feel the sting from her sudden slap to the face. "Ouch!"

The small fox on his head shiver from the resounding slap.

The situation wasn't helping and his stamina was getting low. So, his temper was a bit hype. "What was that for!?" Ichigo glare down at the girl while gritting his teeth and wonder if he could just let the big mean dark fox have the girl.

Getting a question the girl literally wanted to say no and ignore him but she couldn't help but answer due to the embarrassment she felt, "I cannot even imagine why you would ask after saying something so un-colt!"

His instinct scream at him to jump right and so he did.

* **BOOM!** *

There pursuer had gain up to them and fired a dark shadowy ball ( **Shadow ball** ) which they were able to avoid.

The large fox dangerous eyes watch his every move and slow began moving toward him.

"And why is that thing chasing us?!" Caitlin lowly screams at his face so that the fox wouldn't react to it. Ichigo at the moment was in a jam, his breathing started to get heavy, his legs felt a bit numb and the girl on his arms was just too annoying, but he has a plan.

"You know, for a little girl you ask too many question." Ichigo said back making the girl right eye brow twitch in annoyance. But his eyes were still on the large fox that move slowly towards him with a menacing angry growl.

* **PUNCH!** *

This time the girl brought a fist to his chin. "UGRH! You're insufferable! I am far from a measly child." Caitlin didn't take too kindly at his choice of words.

But Ichigo didn't answer back and stay focus.

"Did you hear me?"

Maybe the girl didn't understand the danger they were in or it was just her lack of knowledge at the fact that not all pokemon are docile or mild.

"I have enough of your ignorance. Do you know who you ar-" Before she could finish gain, Ichigo jumps back a few inches and avoiding being slash by the enrage pokemon.

The girl's eyes swirl in dizziness from all the moving.

And that was the sign he needed to set his plan into action. "Now!"

From above upon the tall trees came down Absol with an energy coursing through its legs ( **Shadow claw** ). The large fox was too late to react and fall down from the pressure of the attack. Absol quickly jumps away for the next order of attacks.

Ichigo than settles the shaken girl and the boy on his back down to the ground. And quickly push aura on his foot gaining extra-ordinary speed before smashing both his aura infuse fist on the back of the fox pokemon making it cough at bit of saliva.

"Finish it!" His trusted pokemon finally came running towards them with black flames covering his entire body and quickly tackles the down fox making it scream more. "RGGHHHH!"

The green hair boy saw the exchange and tears started to fall. Caitlin saw it too and was appall by the orange hair boy's actions towards the large fox. She knew it was normal to battle pokemon but to gang up and beat it down was too much.

Having enough Caitlin stood up groggily and began to use her powers and quickly levitate the black fire cover Charmeleon from the large fox. "Enough…"

Ichigo saw it and quickly turn to the girl, "What are you doing!?" And quickly move toward the girl and grab her arm.

Caitlin hers glow pink and glare at the taller boy, "I should be the one asking you!"

"What I'm doing? I'm trying to save our Hines. So stop interrupting!"

Still wondering how the boy was able to be unaffected by her psychic powers Caitlin look at him before speaking again, "I will not stand around while a pokemon is hurt."

Caitlin could never look away when a pokemon was hurt since the first friend before Cynthia was a pokemon.

The fox on his head look down at him and wondered what he'll do next. This was not good Ichigo thought, "Look I know that this isn't right but it needs to be done okay? You need to understand that." He tried to be reasonable.

Charmeleon was still stuck in the air from her psychic powers while Absol carried the light hair green boy away from trying to get close to the down large fox.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND! Don't give me pathetic excuses! I only see the sight of a pokemon getting maul by an un-responsible trainer!" Caitlin eyes glare at him.

"I don't like doing this either but I'm running out of options."

"Quite! I don't care about your options. Here I am trying to start my journey… without much trouble only to run into you..." She stares at him with anger.

"This isn't the time. We need to move before it gets back up."

Ichigo tried to warn her but the girl continue. "…which than escalated to these un-eventful scenes."

The large fox slowly got up from the ground with a weaken form but still was able to move towards the unsuspected girl.

"…."

None of them could imagine how things turn would out the next few seconds.

"….."

It happened so fast, his instinct made him react. It warned him of the dangers around but that it doesn't mean that everything would be alright if he could react to it. Far from it, there was always someone getting hurt and that someone was always him.

*Drip*

"Huh?" Caitlin felt something wet hitting her face. She didn't understand what happened since it was too fast.

*Drip*

*Drip*

Touching the wet substance on her face "What is this?" Her pupils widen and started to shake in confusion at the sight of blood. "Blood? But whose…?"

*Drip*

Slowly raising her head up to get a clear understanding of the situation but the things she saw wasn't supposed to be seen by any child her age or anyone. "Y-You?"

"*cough* I-I told you to move…"

The sight in front of her was too much, too horrifying. It was to be known that Caitlin was a coward on the subject of horror and anything bloody. And now the sight of a boy maybe around her age bleeding so horrendously was too much. She could only blame herself.

"I-I I'm sorry… sorry…"

"*cough* this isn't the t-time to say that." Ichigo began to cough more blood but his will was too strong to let something like this stop him. "If you can get up run."

"I…I…"

His words didn't seem to get through to her. The girl could only speak lowly at her herself. Blaming? If not confusion in her head. He didn't have time for this.

"Rgghhh….." the fox whose claws were cover in blood still angrily growl at the boy's back.

Trying to turn only made the pain in his back more intense, "This is getting annoying…" The pain made him knelt down in front of the shock and froze girl. "(Mr. Orange get up, she coming!)" The small fox jump down from his head and tried to push him to move.

The large wounded fox was ready to launch its claw again and make the finishing blow but it didn't expect to be push to the side by a dark flame cover Charmeleon. "GRRRRR!"

Seeing his friend down on the ground again with blood cover made the black lizard snap and activate its ability **embed**. His fear of losing someone important triggered that very same anger. These flames were more dangerous and began to burn intensely on the fox.

The fox too tired to push the black lizard away scream and thrash around from the intense pain. Charmeleon wasn't in his right mind and his anger began to fuel his dark flames even more. Both struggling for dominance, the fox getting burn and the black lizard getting mauled.

"(Mr. Orange, Mr. Orange! Your friend! His hurting mama!)" The small fox shouted at Ichigo with tears in his eyes. "(Save her! Please!)"

Absol who was guarding the other small fox and the young light green hair boy didn't know what to do and watch the human that had catch her attention slowly stand with much difficulty. The dark pokemon shielded both boy and fox eyes away from the fight, knowing that the two won't be able to take it.

Caitlin was scared and horrified. Her throat felt dry and her body paralyze. Death was something she didn't like not hers or any one.

" **Caitlin** …"

"No…"

" **Use me**."

"No….."

" **I will protect you**."

"Help…"

She began to tremble and her powers seem to seeping out more quickly with her innate sub-conscious beginning to slowly take control of her.

Ichigo was trying his hardest to move while ignoring the pain and the fox was crying miserably towards its mother getting burned.

She saw all of it and she didn't like any of it. Her child like mind began to shut down. She felt like she was about to die, she could help but want to make it all stop.

" **Yes, that's it… close your heart to me**." A childish voice came from inside her mind.

"….."

Ichigo while holding his side saw both problems and began to think about what he has to do, the dark flames and the girl's unstable power.

" **So, what's the plan**?"

"I don't know…"

" **You better hurry or else someone is going to die**."

"I know! Shut up okay. I know…" He hated himself for being so un-reliable at the moment.

" **You know if everyone were to calm down. It might help King**."

"Calm down? *cough*"

And it hit him like a jolt and before he knew it his sense began to clear, the trees started to sway gently even with all the commotion.

The forest seems to be watching them. That was how he felt at the moment.

A leaf came down slowly before landing on the palm of his hand. "Okay.…"

Through all the screaming of the wounded pokemons, begging of the child for help and the dying hope of a scared girl, Ichigo was finally able to calm down. His body was hurt and in pain, his regenerative powers were doing all they could to keep him conscious.

" **Are you sure**?"

"I have to…"

" **You might die you know**."

"I don't care…"

" **Tsk! do whatever you like**."

"Thanks."

And with that Ichigo gently hold on to the leaf before carefully placing it on his lips. He needed to focus and tried taking slow breathes. "Guess, I'm using your song again Alicia…sorry."

The now possessed Caitlin at the moment was levitating on the air and her eyes were faded with pink color. The girl couldn't hold it and let whatever emotion she had control her. And then it came. " **Finally** …." Her voice came out but it wasn't hers.

" **But first**."

Her first action was a shot of pink kinetic energy at Ichigo who was too busy preparing.

But the psychic power was deflected by Absol who intervene just in time with its dark energy ( **Night slash** ). The pokemon stood behind Ichigo protecting his rear and waiting for whatever plan he had.

The possessed girl wasn't happy at its powers being push back, " **It would seem I am not fully ready**." The inner powers of the heiress that came to live were still adjusting and so its powers were still un-mature. " **No matter**."

Gathering more energy in the form of a large ball the girl was about to throw it at them.

Absol brace itself for it. "Soull…"

"….."

Strange things happened in the most un-noticeable time. This one was one of them and it was happening in the right time.

The possessed Caitlin was having trouble moving an inch of the body it possessed for some reason. " **W-What?!** " Something was preventing it from any further actions.

 **~Oracion melody~**

"…."

"…"

"….."

Sounds, beautiful sound or in this case… melodies of a flute resounding around for all to hear gently envelops the area.

The air became to be slowly enveloped in light green colors mixing itself with the swaying forest. But the most surprising thing that was happening was that it stopped them.

The fox and black lizard slowly stopped fighting.

The dark mood that fills the air a moment ago was replace by a gently peace.

The crying fox child stops his tears and look around the change scenery.

Anger that once filled the air slowly disappeared.

And finally the possessed girl was grunting and shrieking. It was losing control.

" **Wh-What! This should not be possible, No** …"

She came down to the ground slowly and struggling, " **I will not… Don't ignore me… No, I am here to protect you** …." And with said final words whatever was possessing Caitlin slowly fade away.

Ichigo didn't stop there. Hearing the pain and grunts sound from those around. He pumped his aura into the melodies to heal. It wasn't hard but it was extremely exhausting and required all of his energy into it. His regenerative powers too slow down as one of the drawbacks.

But Ichigo didn't stop.

The sound carefully and gently envelops those around. The extremely burn fox felt its anger fading away and its un-treatable wounds healing. The anger and despair inside the black lizard faded, the black pokemon quickly turned to his friend and partner with sadden eyes.

Absol was surprisingly amazed at the effects of the human's ability. Even she was feeling at peace at the moment. The light green hair boy too looked at the older boy with confusion and amazement. The other small fox was helping its brother up.

The forest sway with the musical notes and some pokemons even came close to listen.

Caitlin finally woken up and felt strange, wondering why she was so calm, so free, "The air…" Her eyes could not help but get a hefty full of the beautiful scenery she was seeing.

"….."

The beautiful melody got her attention and she turned to the source only to be surprised at the one who was playing it. "You?"

The site was of Ichigo playing the leaf with his eyes close and the pokemon around listening to him.

It was not something she would ever see in her dreams. A boy she thought with such hateful words doing something so calm, amazing and beautiful. Even with being cover in his own blood it was kind a looks magical from her view point. Her body felt so soothe and relax. "How is this…. Possible?" the girl look at the mystical light green light covering her, healing her and the feeling she never thought she would feel, apart from Cynthia, and that feeling was protection.

"What are you?" the girl said to herself while looking at him.

*~…..~*

Her pain, fear and anger were being lifted. Is it because of the sound or something else, the girl begun to think but her main focus was on the boy, the rude boy whom was as strange as her.

A conclusion was then formed in her head, something she never thought she would find or realize, "Is he…. Like me?"

But further thoughts were interrupted by the fading of the secure feeling and the beautiful sound. Her eyes then watches as the boy finally stop playing the beautiful song.

" **You took it too far king**."

"Shut up..." Ichigo haven't had the energy to respond thoroughly and his wounds were worsening his condition. But did he regret it? No, he didn't. He never regrets the things he did for the reasons he wanted. He wasn't a hero; he was just here to help.

" **This is why I hate you**."

And with said words our orange hair boy finally loses consciousness. But he never hit ground. Two large and dark arms caught him before he could.

"…." The large fox look down at the strange boy with strange abilities. The pokemon around too came close and wonder the same.

Feeling a slight tug on her side the fox turn to see her children looking at her with worried gazes.

"(Mama?)"

"Ruuaa?"

"….?"

The two fox and the young light green hair boy wanted to be sure if she was back to normal. They were also worried about Ichigo who had help them.

The large fox glance at her children before looking back at the unconscious boy and wonder how much trust the human earned from her children. After a few seconds of wondering the large fox show her children an eye smile saying that she was okay.

The two fox and boy were happy and quickly run up to her before stuffing their face on her large mane.

Charmeleon finally got up from the crater his flames created and walk up to the foxes and boy. "Chhaarrr….."

The fire pokemon was demanding his friend back. The fire type pokemon was a docile and mild pokemon. His anger might have been soothed by the song but he couldn't leave Ichigo in the hands of the one who had harmed him.

The large black fox turned to him without any words and just kept staring at the unusual black pokemon with great power.

Absol intervene, "Soouulll!" The dark type pokemon asked them that there was no time for another fight and they should help the human boy who had relinquished of them from their anger and pain.

Charmelon back down but he kept his guard up. The large fox was about to ask more question but stop herself when she saw one of her son climbing up on her arms and kept licking on Ichigo's face with a worried expression, "(Mr. Orange wake up…)"

"(Mr. Orange…)"

*grip* and other her son, the boy with light green hair was holding on to the orange hair boy's hand. The pokemons around were also looking at her on what she will do. They didn't trust humans but they could turn back on a being that help stop an aggressive fight.

She was the guardian of White forest but she was also a pokemon who has feelings. And so she decided by making a slight nod at her children, who were all happy at her decision.

With her powers at full capacity again the mist she produces came back and once again the inner part of White forest became to be cover in white mist again. Turn to the right the fox move while carrying the unconscious orange hair boy. The others too began to follow her.

Caitlin was far too exhausted to be amaze by how the boy was being treated by a hater of humans. She was able to understand their conversation due to her powers. She has too many questions to let the boy out of her sight but her body was too exhausted to get up.

Luckily two pokemons, Absol and Charmeleon came to her and help her get up. "Why?" she asked the two. Both pokemons look at each other before saying that their friend would want them to help someone in need. This only further deepens her questions of what exactly kind of a person the orange hair boy was.

Seeing that one of her leg was sprain Absol gesture the young girl to get on her back.

"Day 15, the start of my journey came to un-expected events and also the day I might have found something rather… complicated to understand." The girl thought to herself while they follow the dark fox family into the thick mist.

* * *

 **Sinnoh**

While back in Sinnoh we find a girl with beautiful platinum blond hair wearing a black dress with a very familiar black and golden hairpin on both the side of her hair taking on the phone (Inside a house of course.)

"I see… so she finally did it."

"….."

"I'm sorry if it caused you too much trouble."

"…"

"Mr. Albert, it wasn't my plan for her to rush off like that. It was her decision and hers alone."

"….."

"You shouldn't worry too much. Caitlin is a big girl; she can take care of herself. We all need to take risk sometimes."

"…"

"Of course, I know…. I'll see what I can do."

*Beep!* And with that the teenage girl hang up.

"*sigh*" the blond hair girl sweat dropped a bit at herself with a awkward chuckle, "Sometimes I wonder if you ever had did listen to me." Her mind was on the young heiress who was at the moment in a difficult position.

"But to runaway?" The girl pulls out her Xtranciever to show a picture of herself and a girl a bit shorter than her smiling together while holding hands.

She was happy that the girl she came to see as a younger sister finally came out of her castle and start to live but her mind still has doubt if the easily temper little girl would be able to handle a journey alone. "I just hope you're not alone on this journey of yours Caitlin."

But further thought were interrupted by the door of the house she was currently in suddenly open where two young kids around the age of 10 came in, one boy with glasses and a girl with blond hair (a bit more color than hers)

"Tony! Why did you push me?"

"Eh!? I didn't do anything. You're the one who rush in."

"I did? Sorry, I guess. Anyway, Cynthia it's almost time."

"Alice…."

Cynthia look at the girl with a sadden gaze and past memories began to swell inside her heart. The young girl resembles her grandmother so much that it was hard for the young trainer to stop herself from crying, though a lone tear was able to escape her eye lid.

"Of course you two, I'll be there in a sec." The platinum hair girl gave the two a beautiful smile. And said innocent boy with grey and glasses cheeks redden at how pretty it was, "Pretty…"

Alice saw the red cheeks and puffs her own cheeks in annoyance before pulling the boy's ear outside. "Ow, ow ow, ow, ow, Alice! It hurts!"

"Hmph!"

Cynthia looks at the two and chuckle at how funny they were.

Before leaving the young girl turned back to Cynthia, "C-Cynthia?"

"Hm? What is it Alice?"

The young girl stopped pulling her friend's ear and look at the older girl, "Is grandma really going to a better place?" She didn't want her grandmother to go; she didn't want to lose her.

"Alice…" Her friend Tonio didn't know what to do and just stare at her friend with his own sadden eyes.

Cynthia with a heavy heart pulls the girl in a soft embrace, "She is dear… Alicia was someone great and one of the best friends I had ever known." Truth be told, Cynthia too didn't want her to move on but this kind of things were eventually bound to happen.

"A-And the best grandma… *sniff*" Alice shed a few tears while she held on to the older girl's embrace.

"That's right." Cynthia soothes the girl by stroking her hair. "So, we have to do our best to live the way we want and made her proud okay?"

"*sniff* Hmm-huh *sniff*" the young girl nodded while trying to fry her tears.

It almost time like the two kids say and so she decided it was time to head out.

"Now, how about we start heading out? It's almost time for the burial."

Young Alice nodded and hold on to Cynthia's hand before making their way to the towns cemetery where a friend, a family was about to part with the world.

….

 **~ Cue Sad music ~**

Cynthia couldn't hold her own tears back as the coffin that was holding one of her first friends was slowly pulled down into the depths of the earth.

It was a sad day. The pokemon from the town's garden all came to say their goodbyes to their friend and caretaker. Almost everyone important from the town came to see the beloved citizen of Alamos town off.

It didn't rain but the sky was clouded for any sunshine to reach the land.

Beside her was Alice, crying and holding on to a small leaf.

"I knew this day would come." Cynthia touches the hairpin she had all those years. "But it came too soon."

"….."

"I hope…" Cynthia turned her face to the sky.

"Maybe, in the next…" Closing her eyes Cynthia began to picture Alicia smiling happily while playing with her and a scowling Ichigo. "We'll see you again."

….

After the burial, the last ones still staying beside the grave of Alicia was her granddaughter and her friend Tony. The girl began to play her grandmother's favorite song Oracion on the leaf as a farewell song.

Cynthia who was a bit further away from the two lean on a tree before taking a deep breath.

"Darkrai, are you there?"

"…."

After a few more seconds, the legendary nightmare pokemon came out with a silent gaze towards the grave of his first friend.

"Did you come on your own?"

The pokemon slowly nods.

"And Ichigo was okay with it?"

The pokemon nods again.

"I see… he really trust his pokemons…" Cynthia was happy to know something didn't change. "Like always."

"A…Alii..cia.." His gruff voice hold so much pain while mentioning the name of his friend.

"Yes Darkrai. Alicia is now resting…" Cynthia turned to the pokemon who stop levitating and lower itself on the ground.

"I….I am sorr…y…" Darkrai wasn't saying to Cynthia but to the passed away Alicia.

Kneeling down beside the pokemon the young trainer put the palm of her hand on his claw like hand. "You don't have to say that. Theirs is nothing to blame."

The dark shoulder slump a bit, "I…. lef…t.." His weaken voice made the girl's heart pull in a string.

Her experiences sometimes help her understand certain pokemons so she able to get what Darkrai was saying, "It's alright, Alicia wasn't the kind of person to blame anyone. These things happen. So, don't blame yourself."

Darkrai didn't response and just slowly seep down into the shadows. He needed time alone.

This was difficult.

Cynthia was never good in this kind of situations. She was the one who needed an embrace, some word of advice, and an embrace to soothe her sorrows. She knew that she wasn't strong. Hugging her knees to her chest, the girl just whisper to herself, "Why can't you be here…?" Her thoughts were over to the scowling sunshine of Ichigo who was always able to made her laugh or happy.

This wasn't a day anyone wanted either.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **There will be a few more chapters for Caitlin and after that Ichigo will finally be able to train more before facing of trainers on the same level as Cynthia.**

 **Darkrai will return to Ichigo. If you guys didn't notice Darkrai took other plain to Sinnoh when he and the others were in the airport (Before Ichigo met Elesa.)**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support and stay tune for the nest update.**


	23. Decision-3

**Hi guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): Okay, we may be making excuses after the numerous delay of our posting. Sorry about that.**

 **Girl (Kind): And this time it's not my fault. Strong here is about to be sent to military school. And that is not something we can't take likely.**

 **Boy (Strong): But don't worry, I'll try to sneak in my devices to keep updating our fanfic. And Kind will have to do more thinking.**

 **Girl (Kind): Right… Anyway, one of you guys asked a question. Oro03910 was it? You asked if Ash will be strong and smart later. And if Ichigo will train him.**

 **Boy (Strong): Yes, yes he will. But without the smart part, except in a pokemon battle of course.**

 **Girl (Kind): I hope you keep reading me and my cousin updates. Enjoy if you can.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the Character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-22**

* * *

 **Unknown area**

Somewhere in an unknown area, in an unknown place from the world, where not a lot of people know about its existence, lies an island surrounded by misty terrain and an unbelievable thick fog.

This unknown area or place was only inhabited by wild pokemons or so we may think because now there were others occupying the land and they were not friendly.

The island was filled with nature's gifts and also the perfect hiding place for anyone who needed it.

And also where we follow two individuals wearing different uniform.

One with a large 'G' on the front of his outfit and not mention his weird light blue green hair due

And the other one wearing a red outfit and a hoddy.

"I connot believe I have work this with immigrates like you." The one with the flashy outfit and blue green fake hair scoffed.

The other one wasn't too happy either, "Look buddy, I don't like our current situation but we Magma grunts don't exactly have a choice."

"I see you understand that you're just a lowly grunt."

"Whatever… your one too, Galactic snob."

The two grunts were standing on guard before a large stone gate with unknown inscriptions on it.

...

 **Unknown hideout**

Inside said gate were more grunts and this time there were loads of them. There were ones with Aqua color outfits, black outfits with the 'R' insignia, knights like outfit, and they were all working on something I can't really explain. Most of them don't even know why they were even there together.

They were just following their superior orders. But this wasn't the first time they had to see each other faces. This is one of the many meetings there leaders have had in the past.

And further into the secret base we find another large door and this time made of pure thick titanium steel with a strange large insignia of a circle of dark colors.

Two guards were station there but this two were different from the others. They didn't look like any other criminal grunts and their appearances were being hidden by a dark cloak only showing a bit of their faces.

Behind the thick steel door, six individuals sat around a large circle shape table. Each with their own unique insignia and where four of them could be easily identified as four of the most well known criminal master mind within their respective regions.

Team Galactic, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Plasma and Team Rocket.

But the last of those individuals was unknown, wearing a cloak to cover his body and his eyes beside said person or man was another one, a woman wearing the same but she wasn't covering her face and her eyes were close with a calm smile.

"Before we continue further I would like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice." The man in cloak calmly stated to the others, "Even though one of the leaders couldn't make the trip." He turned to the empty spot where a certain person from another region was supposed to present.

The leaders of each organization turned to the one who had call for the current meeting.

"Why have you called us?" A man with a stern voice and blue rugged hair asked the man.

The other leaders too were curious as to what could have occurred for the man to call them in such a short notice and just after their previous meeting.

"I don't particularly need to say much but I AM curious for whatever reason this meeting was initiated." Another grown man with brown hair and also wearing a shady orange business suit pulled out his thoughts.

The man in cloak didn't show any facial reactions to their question but accepted them, "Yes, that can be explained. As you all know the time for my master's revival would take a few more years and we need things to go exactly as we planned."

One of the other leaders cut in, "We know, we know. Did you just call us to remind us something so simple or are we going down to business?"

"Mr. Archie, there is no need for any rush. I will get to the point of this meeting." The man in cloak quieted down the Sea boss questions and frustrations. "Tsk!"

"Where was I…oh yes, that's right… My master has recently informed me of the numerous forces that will try to hinder us from furthering our plans smoothly."

The man waves his right arm up and with said action; the women beside him activated a hologram to appear on the middle of the table.

A cape wearing figure of a man with a Lucario and numerous other pokemons with aura use capabilities were being shown, "First would be the Aura guardians… These groups have been an old long obstacle and must be destroyed with great force."

The leaders too know of the guardian's existence and were being careful about the revelation.

"Second…" Another figure of numerous people forming shown and in the middle of them was a short old man with a cap on. "The Pokemon league and their champions have become a nuisance in the past and will have to be dealt with in the near future."

"Third…" This time a large map of the world show itself with numerous red spot in different areas of the world map, "There are people… people with great gifts which could be allies or enemies. There wear-about are still yet unknown to us but if encounter, we either recruit them or eliminate them."

This got one of their attentions, "And how do you mean by 'gifts'? And how could such insignificant pest stop us?" Archie asked the man with doubts.

"Mr. Archie, there are a lot of different peoples in this world and there are those who were gifted with extra-ordinary powers. For example, the Aura guardians but there are many others that can be categories as born with powerful gifts such would be the psychic users or those with extreme instinct like that of a pokemon." The man calmly explained to the rugged dark sea boss. "And I assure you, they are no mere pest."

They all seem to agreed, as he further continues with the detail summary of their _obstacles_.

"And finally, I would like to mention something rather… _troublesome_ , a certain annoyance that might put our plans in jeopardy."

The women beside him pushed certain buttons on her clip board and not before long revealed the image of a certain orange hair boy in the hologram.

All leaders except the leader of Team Magma raise a brow at the image. They were wondering there so call leader's enemies or the image of a child shown to them.

"Lucus, what is the meaning of this?!" The leader of Team Aqua slammed his fist on the table while glaring at the so call second in command of the unknown Team.

"I would also want to know if this is one of your sick humors." Team Plasma leader spoke out with impatience. His hands grip tightly at the thought of being fooled.

Lucus, the now revealed Elite leaders of the unknown shady cloak peoples sighed at the thought of figuring out their thick headedness.

"Can you not see it? Or has old age blinded all of you from seeing the real opposition set before us."

"This is just a child! Let alone old enough to handle a pokemon. How are you so sure? Or is it you the one with problems?" The easily temper Aqua leader huff in anger since his time was wasted for such a thing.

Their doubts were certain in the faces they were expressing and it amuse the man name Lucus to further it towards with a few trickle of evidence.

"Show them." And with said order, the women beside him started to hit a few buttons to change the hologram projector to a video projector.

After a few seconds passed, videos after videos, showing Ichigo's hectic adventures and a detail full view of his abilities. The scene of him fending off a large number of pokemons with a black Charmander beside him. Another scene of him shows different abilities from healing to regeneration to forming powers similar to the Aura guardians. A lot more were shown which seems to get their attention a lot. It wasn't exactly normal to find people who are in the same footing as pokemons but it was un-heard of someone fighting a large number of pokemon as well as legendaries. And seeing the scenes after another they seem to accept the threat before them.

"He may be of little annoyance at the moment but in time this _child_ will grow to only get in the way. My master will not stand for that. He must be eliminated while the time is right."

The man, Lucus stated their major threat. They knew who said master was and were in a stump at what kind of boy could make such a problem.

While the other leaders began to talk to themselves for any further questioning, one of them stopped to stare at the holographic picture.

"This boy…." Team Magma's leader Maxie muttered while remembering a photo he had confiscated from one of his most trusted operatives.

"Hmmm….. I wonder."

Genova heard his words and raised a brow, "You know the boy?"

If this was right, maybe he could find some way to get those thoughts out of her head and change back to the way things was. Maxie wondered with some interest.

"You might say that."

The big burly man chuckle at his old partner, "Haha… finally speaking are we Maxie?" Make no mistake they both have at each other throat at the clash of their ideals. "Oh, and do tell of what you know about the child?"

Maxie didn't responded immediately at the man and turned back to Lucus, "One of my operatives encounter him before and cause some rather frustrating complications…. And just as you say he needs to be dealt with. And I will make sure of it." The man tightens his grip as his emotion was taking over a bit.

Geniova wanted to argue as he would like to handle it with some other intent of his own "I don't think leaving it to you would be the best-"

"I don't see a problem in it." Lucus answered as a final decision for the topic. Maxie nodded but some of them were bitter about it.

Archie and Geniova were a bit un-supportive of the idea while the others didn't care much of it.

"But do make sure it is done _efficiently_."

And with said final suggestions and more explaining the meeting finally came to an end.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't always surprised and he knew that it was about time the big boss from above would eventually visited him again.

" _Ichigo_ …." The voice of a sentient being called on to his name.

But at the moment he was in a bit of a tight spot, nothing too dangerous of course.

"W-What is it?" Our hero responds back while gritting his teeth tight.

" _May I have a word with you_ …"

"I would love to but…arrrgghhh!" Using all his might Ichigo pushed back his other self (Hollow) from their fist lock. "Could you wait?"

Without giving him too much time " **Don't lose focus king!** " Hollow came back with another relentless attacks, making Ichigo grunts from blocking and evading all of his attacks.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Hollow laugh and scream in joy while pushing Ichigo back.

" **Take this!** "

" **And this!** "

" **And that!** "

Seeing a small gap in the white being's attacks Ichigo quickly cancels it with enhance aura punch to Hollow side, before the both of them smash each other head.

"….."

Hollow grin meniallically at Ichigo and Ichigo gritted his teeth.

The force of their impact pushes both back.

While Ichigo knelt down and breath heavily, Hollow just smirk at him.

" **Come on King, if that's all you got then it won't be long before you'll become the horse for a change**." The white being taunted him and Ichigo just scoffed back.

*Huff*

*Huff*

"What is wrong with you?" Ichigo glared and scowl at the almost identical being.

" **Heh! I don't know what you're mumbling about**." Smirking, Hollow raises his right hand and started generating a pure white compressed aura ( **Aura sphere** ).

"Don't play dumb. I know because you always JUMP at me the moment I arrive!" Gritting his teeth, Ichigo generated his own pure black aura ( **Aura sphere** ). But Ichigo was taking longer than Hollow to finish it.

Seeing his chance Hollow quickly acts " **Heh! Blame yourself for being so weak!** " The white being recoil his arm before quickly thrusting the pure white Aura sphere at Ichigo.

"Like I care what you say!" Ichigo's instinct reacted by blocking the white sphere with his own black sphere.

Both white black aura collide and started an explosive reaction.

* **BOOM!** *

Seeing that it was enough the sentient being that saw one of their brawl quickly uses its sentient powers by pulling both two pieces of a coin being towards itself.

" _That's enough the both of you. I do not have much time._ "

Ichigo look a worse for wear with injuries all over him and Hollow looking fine as if the explosion did nothing.

The sentient being Arceus, a god in this world and said to be the original one look at both different being but also at the same time identical. Arcues had been watching Ichigo's actions and he was satisfied at the boy's progress but wanting it to be quicker. The powerful being did not want this kind of responsibilities, fate, to be in the hands of someone who has suffered too much already but there was no other suited for the path than a protector who will give his all for the people he cares about.

Ichigo stop his heated glare at the white being and turn to the large pokemon "So, what is it Arcues? Got another job for us?" Yes, Ichigo had been given task or missions by the powerful pokemon to do thing things that it wasn't allowed to do. Namely rescuing and helping legendary pokemon and hiding powerful artifacts from humans reach.

Arcues gently shook his head, " _No, that is not why I am he_ re."

Hollow raise a brow at the god pokemon and folded his arm, " **So, it was as we suspected**."

" _It is, unfortunately_."

Ichigo glances between the two and wonder what they talking about, "What are we talking about?" There were times he felt if he hidden from the truth or some secrets the two beings were keeping from him.

" **I'm not surprised you didn't saw it king**." Hollow turned to Ichigo and smirk again making our orange hero scowl again.

"Saw what?"

Arcues summon a small portal again showing images after images of Ichigo's adventures and other major's problems they've been facing, " _Young protector, the problems you have been facing_ …" Ichigo stare at the portal showing his adventures, "…. _some minor, others major… I can promise you were no accidents_."

Ichigo mind began to think and slowing seep in the information while looking at the image of him getting hurt and fighting different pokemons and humans as well as legendary carrying him away, "Wait."

Ichigo was annoyed, "Are you saying that all of those things that keep happening to me." Arcues and Hollow knew he figure it out, "Were on purpose?" Remembering all the sorrow the people around him felt and the number of times he or someone almost got killed

He knew that he would be facing problems from time to time after he accepted the god like pokemon's missions. But those problems rising to a dangerous level to even hurting the ones around him was making him angry. He was a protector after all, of course he was angry."And you knew this?! And didn't tell me!"

" **It was a hunch King, we weren't sure**."

"Than all the more reason you should've told me."

Arceus descends all of them down on the ground of his mindscape, " _I apologies young protector but… we needed to be certain. This forces that are opposing me and the world are dangerous. And you being a reckless one, we couldn't mention it_."

"Reckless?"

Hollow sigh before explaining to him, " **He means… we don't want you to be charging towards the enemy like the idiot you are**."

What were they saying him being reckless, Ichigo wondered, "I am not reckless." He said it very firmed.

Hollow just laughs at him and Ichigo gripped his hands tightly, angry at being laughed at, " **AhAHAHaH! Don't kid yourself king!** "

Seeing that time almost out for his entry in the young orange hero's mind Arcues gained back their attention, " _And that is why we want you to be careful_."

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo wasn't really understanding with the little information he was given. It sometimes frustrated him.

" _It's means that you, Ichigo kurosaki, need to be on your guard. The enemies are hiding, watching and at times… close by. They are acting earlier than we anticipated_."

Ichigo just stood and watch the fighting and pain he had experience from the portal the pokemon summoned. "Okay, I get it."

" _But your current skills and powers won't be enough. That is why_ -"

Ichigo cut in with his own passive words, "I know, I know… I need to get stronger. Stop reminding me."

Seeing he really has the spirit of a warrior inside Arcues was again satisfies to see such a human again in this world generation, " _I am glad you understand young protector. For now I must be on my way, It seems time is up_."

Ichigo look at his hand and wonder if he will get any stronger with the way he was doing things. He needed time but after hearing what they had to say… there wasn't any. He needs to act quickly but at the moment his body won't be able to train after the battle he just had.

" _Do not be discourage by the obstacles before you young protector. You just need to believe_."

"Thanks, I guess…" The powerful pokemon was still a strange one to him.

" _And one last thing, I've send one of my children to treat your injuries. I hope you can stop doing reckless plans in the future, we won't always be there to assist you_." And with that the large sentient pokemon shine brightly before disappearing from his mind.

"…"

"….."

" **So, what's the plan**?" Hollow turned to Ichigo but didn't think too much of things. His existence was a strange one after all.

Composing himself Ichigo harden his face and turned to him before making his stance, "What do you think?"

His response only made the white being crack a crazy smile.

" **Now you're speaking my language**!" The hollow charge at him with aura empowered legs and arms.

He needed to get stronger, he needed to ready at all times. Even if he gets stronger, Ichigo wondered if he'll be even be enough to stop whatever was making things complicated.

"I'll get stronger…"

* * *

 **White forest**

"Where is this place…?"

A question or rather one of the many questions she was holding on to.

What am I doing? Is this what the world outside brings? Or is this what the so call Adventure gives? Am I regretting? So many questions cupped up inside her head. She wasn't afraid, a little maybe, but after just what happened she was just confused.

But the one thing and may be the most confusion question inside her head would the boy. But this boy was no ordinary boy, everything about him except his crude personality was plain extra-unordinary. She only knew him for about a few hours but she could only describe at how annoying he was with his rough treatments at her.

"I very much dislike him…." Caitlin eye twitch at the just remembering while she was being carried by the dark type pokemon Absol.

But the girl, the girl that came from a rather influence household wasn't normal either and meeting the boy with strangeness somehow made her felt a little better about herself. He was like a spark of hope.

"*sigh* I rather not have these meager thoughts…" The girl stop herself from having too much un-required ideas she so call it.

Calming herself the girl slowly strokes the fur of the pokemon who was carrying her and was feeling somehow content. She could never feel this kind of comfort aside from the person she most admired. Pokemons were always there for her and she will too one day will there for them. She was getting off point.

"Can I…Can I ask you a question?" She calmly asked the pokemon that was carrying her. It is be known that the girl can understand pokemons and she was happy to have such a power.

She didn't expect the pokemon to answer back but this one was rather kind for it's nature being the messenger of chaos.

"Soolll… (And what might be that you want to ask?)" Absol didn't really want to respond back and she didn't want to answer the girl's question. Has the boy influence her that much was what she was thinking at the moment.

What was she doing?

Was it worth it?

It's wasn't like her.

Caitlin turns back her gaze towards the unconscious boy being carried by the large black fox and worded her question, "What is he exactly?"

Absol saw where the girl was looking and wondered the same; she had the same question for a long time but could never come to an answer, "Soull… (Why do you want to know?)" She knew what the girl was asking and answer back with a question.

"Answering back with a question is a fool's play. Hmph!" The girl quickly replied back and annoyed at the same time. She's easily annoyed and tempered.

"…."

Absol didn't respond back and made the girl feel a little bit of guilt. And it was working from the way the girl's fingers twitch.

"Sorry…." She wasn't so prided to apologize to a pokemon but towards other human's it was a different story.

Since there weren't in any rush toward wherever the large fox was taking them Absol could indulge her-self in a conversation to let time pass. "Soull… (That is fine. But why do you want to know about him? If I recall you don't seem to have any liking towards him. So, why now?)"

The questions said by the pokemon repeated inside her head again and again. Why was she asking something like this? Why now? It wasn't as if she really wanted to know but inside…. Way, way inside…. She was desperate for something to help her.

"I….I…." If she were to answer she would have to tell her everything about herself, something even she couldn't tell the ones who were close to her. But her wanting for answers was pushing her, pushing her to let all of her pain but she didn't want it.

Absol saw her shivering and the way the girl was gripping her fur was making all the same clearer. It wasn't as if she needed the answer anyway and seeing the shallow look on the girl made her forget about the question she gave "Soull… (He is a human. Just like you of course.)"

"uh? Don't you want to hear my an-?" She was surprised, relieved but confused.

"Soull… (Don't interrupt child.)"

"guuhh….. Sorry…" Caitlin puffed her cheeks at being silence, as well as being called a child and started to just hang in and listen.

Absol then turned back to the boy, "Sooll… (As I said before he is just a human. But he is also something else. Something that shouldn't be here, and if left alone… Destruction _will_ come.)" It was the reason of hers for being here or for the most part. She felt something dark but also something bright. Her instinct pushed her into following the human boy.

"Destruction?"

Caitlin began to think it was crazy but she was talking to a pokemon who warned others of the coming disasters. "But to think that orange ruffian as destruction? Is a bit…" She thought to herself of how harmless he could be to the right people.

"Soulll…. (That was I thought at first.)

Hearing the change in the course of words Caitlin was started to get more interested.

Seeing his actions, his will, his strength and power might not be enough to convince the dark type pokemon but the way he use them made her think otherwise and was the reason for why she was even here. And the fact that she could a feel a kindred spirit inside him was what attracted her to him.

"Soll… (The day I met him wasn't long, but it was enough to tell me that he was just a boy… looking out for others. He wasn't the kind of human I expected to be.)"

"Is that why you follow him?" Caitlin questions the dark pokemon with wonders.

The dark pokemon nodded.

Caitlin's view on Ichigo seems to be clearer than an hour ago and her questions thin out. "Is he really that great of a trainer? I…." The girl thought of what exactly does it mean to be strong for others than to one-self. "Am rather interested."

"Soull… (No child, he is not a trainer if I recall.)" Absol corrected the girl's thought.

"Eh?" The girl blinks a few times, surprised by the revelation. "Beg your pardon? I seem or might have heard the word a 'non-trainer'."

Maybe her hearing wasn't good because she couldn't under why the thought of a non-register trainer would be allowed to have pokemons and strong ones at that. And the fact that he was only the same age as her surprised her.

"Souulll (You did not heard wrong. He is not a trainer.)" The pokemon repeated again and let the girl sink in the information.

Is he a famous child genius?

Is his linage to the house of an astounding status as I?

Or did he come from a well known past?

While the girl was thinking too much the large black fox suddenly stopped and the rest follow in suit.

Absol too stop making the girl on her back to squeak at the sudden movement. "Huh? Why are we….?"

Caitlin's mouth gapes a bit by the astounding site in front of her. Here she was in the middle of a forest, a rather well know one. She wasn't able to pinpoint her exact location due to the immense mist but now she knew that she was somewhere only a few were even able to go.

"The white tree." The girl amazed at the beautiful large tree slowly removed herself from the back of the dark type pokemon.

"But how…?" This phenomenon being wasn't even available in a portrait of any kind of its image. And here she was looking at the large tree that had always been hidden away from the world inside white forest.

Aside from her no other being weren't giving off any reaction from the amazing tree, the pokemons were too pre-occupied with the injured human their guardian brought into the heart of the forest. Charmeleon wasn't even taking his eyes from the human he called a friend. Absol too was worried and she wasn't sure why.

The fox family aside from their mother watches as Ichigo was dip on the surface of a pure looking water (The same one when N was hurt in the anime.)

His breathing seems to calm down but the injuries were too much even for the magical spring water to cleanse it.

"What will happen to him? Why are they just staring? Is this there way of helping?" The girl didn't like him that was certain but she didn't want him to die after the numerous times he saved her life and from herself. But she didn't know what to do.

Charmeleon black flames started to shrunk at the result of the unsuccessful healing of the spring for Ichigo. Zorua too had his ears let down showing his sadness. The strange half naked green hair boy tightens his grip on the large fox fur.

The Zoroark wonder why her children's were fixated at helping the orange hair boy when they were so afraid of humans. "(What are you human?)"

Their thoughts of misery were soon stop by the sound of chimes resonating inside the forest.

"Biii!"

A transparent green color wave resonated the area there were occupying.

Caitlin was again surprised. She was experiencing something many would have begged for in their life. She knew that in her journey she would or eventually run into some rare pokemon but to think…. she could never have thought the idea of seeing a legendary pokemon.

"Celebi…" She mumbled.

The legendary pixie pokemon of the forest swoop down playfully as the pokemons around watch an important part of their world giggling happily only for it to quickly steer to the side evading a powerful dark flame.

"CHHAARR!"

"Bii?" the pixie pokemon was confused and turn to face the one who engaged the attack. And wonder why.

"Charr…" the black Charmeleon growled at the pokemon.

The other pokemons too were surprised and were a bit angry for the black lizard's actions. And so they circle around the pokemon that attack Celebi.

Zoroak and her children just watch their exchange.

Charmeleon wasn't in his right mind. His friend was injured and he didn't want anything to disturbed his rest. Even if they were legendary pokemons.

Celebi tilt its head curiously and came closer down to the black lizard. The fire type didn't stop growling and face the pixie.

"…."

After sometime the black lizard calm down and move away from the pixie to be with his unconscious friend.

Celebi just happily flew up again happily, "Brriiii!"

The pixie quickly dives back down in front of Caitlin surprising the girl, "Huh?"

Without little to think the pixie quickly holds on to the girls sleeves and began pulling her towards the direction where Ichigo was resting.

*Grab*

"Ce-Celebi?"Caitlin blinks cluelessly, "Where are you taking me?"

When Celebi stop Caitlin found her-self beside Ichigo unconscious body. He was floating on the small spring pond which must has some healing properties, the girl thought.

"Briii! Briii!" The pokemon began to glow a light green and start hovering around Ichigo's unconscious body.

"Am I supposed to do something?" The girl thought to herself while taking glances between Ichigo and the glowing pokemon.

Caitlin slowly glanced down at the boy who was strange in every way possible. She knew he was only a peasant and was supposed to be different than the boys she knew. But his strangeness was amazing.

Do boys like you have so much bravery? She remembered him taking hits from pokemon attacks without a second thought.

Do boys like you normally have very kind hearts? She remembered they way the boy was helping out strangers like her and the pokemons that attack him.

Do boys like you have that much strength? She remembered him fighting or at least holding back a powerful pokemon.

"I need answers but I am grateful…" the girl just wants to express her gratitude and felt her hand being guided on the boy's chest by Celebi.

After a long paused Celebi started concentrating and push a powerful healing essence into our hero while some pink energy seeps out of the girl's hand before entering Ichigo.

Caitlin left a bit of her energy draining but it wasn't that much.

She didn't know what was happening and just look at the mysterious phenomena occurring in front of her.

Ichigo chest seems to calmly taking air making the girl wonder and also a bit glad at him not being hurt too much. Next his eyes blink and after that his body twitches. He was starting to slowly regain consciousness.

And after a few more pulsing of energy, Ichigo finally woke up with a bit of a coughing, "*cough* w-what the heck is going on? *cough*"

Celebi squeak happily at their success and float around Ichigo and Caitlin. While the latter wonder if it was her unwanted powers that help save a life. She was confused and happy at the same time.

Ichigo was about to talk and ask question only for two weights jumping at him.

"(Mr. Orange! You're okay!)"

"Charrr!"

"Ackk!" Ichigo grunts and fell back down on the water he was lying on resulting him to splash some to the girl who help in his recovery back to her senses.

" **!?** "Caitlin shook herself back to normally and was annoyed at her drench attire. She was easily temper and was about to give them a piece of her mind only to stop and watch the scene of the boy she just save trying to calm down to heavily crying pokemons.

"Hey! Quit it. I'm getting drench here."

Charmeleon wasn't even fazed by the water and kept on crying with Zorua who did the same.

"(I thought you would never wake up! Waaa!)"

"Charrr!"

Ichigo didn't mind their annoying cries of happiness but the thing was their snot was gripping all over him and it was disgusting him.

"I said stop it. Get your buggers away from me!"

And to make matter worse, Celebi felt left out and jump on Ichigo's head shaking it happily.

Caitlin couldn't get mad at that. This wasn't a moment she wanted to ruin. She didn't know why but she felt happy for them. "For once I will look over their rude behavior."

"Soll… (Strange, is he not?)" Absol stood beside the girl and watch Ichigo pushing off the unwanted embrace from the others.

"He is unusual. B-But his pokemons seems to trust him and that is rather admirable." The girl embarrassedly complimented the boy but only for this time.

Absol nods and began to slowly move towards Ichigo. She wasn't the happy go lucky kind of pokemon but she felt calmer when she was beside the strange orange hair human and so she didn't felt to only watch them from a distance.

"Wait."

Caitlin had one more question and let it out, "Why are you….all of you here in this forest?" It was something she needed to know since she was already too involved in the matter.

Absol stop and turned her head to the girl, "(ask him…)" It wasn't much to understand and it her more confuse at the point of all the events that happened.

Don't get her wrong, she was really happy at the experience she gain from the little adventure inside the forest and the fact that she got to see something amazing as a legendary pokemon. But she wasn't entirely sure why and how it happened. She was a girl who needed a more logical answer and facts.

"…" Caitlin stared at them with a deep thought. As if she was sleeping without closing her eyes.

"…." She began spacing out.

*Click!*

Caitlin was suddenly brought back to reality by a stingy feeling on her forehead.

"Uaah?" The girl blinks a few times and touched her forehead.

"Final got through to you." A male voice got her attention.

The girl was sitting flat on the ground and had to look up at the one who got her attention. "You…?"

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't sure why the girl was just looking at him and knelt down to get a closer look at her face. "You okay?" He thought since she was just staring at them a while ago without much reaction.

Caitlin began to scan his facial expression since their faces was so close to each other and she was beginning to have so thoughts running around in her head, "Strong…"

It immediately got Ichigo's reaction, "What?" A dumb folded one.

"Huh?" Caitlin finally got back to normal but since they were so close her face started to get red and she could do nothing but quickly head butted him on the fore head.

*Smack!*

"Ow!"

*Thud!*

Ichigo fell back down and his hands went to his forehead from the painful impact, "W-What was that for!?" He tried to endure the pain but his body was too weak at the moment and could do much.

Caitlin too felt the sore feeling on her forehead but she ignored it and just turned her head to the side with a flustered cheek, "Hmph! I do not have to explain it to you."

Ichigo glare at her while rubbing his forehead from the ground, "Geez…"

"Aside that. I should be the one asking you." Caitlin like a personal space but the idiot just crossed it and she wasn't happy about it.

"Me?" Ichigo wasn't that angry to hit back and just settle at glaring her.

"Yes, I should be the one asking you for invading my personal space?"

Ichigo was a bit lost and wonder what she was even talking about and just scratches his head and began to think with a annoyed expression.

"Stop acting like an ape and answer me!" Caitlin points her finger again.

A tick mark appeared on his head and he really felt like hitting back a girl.

"Hey! I don't need to take this kind of tone from a little girl like you!"

"Li-Little…!?"

Caitlin was appall and glare back at him, "How dare you! I'll have you know I am far from what you suspect of me. If you are here to just bagger me with insults… than I don't have the need to speak with you."

"What is wrong with her?" Ichigo thought while his glare turned back to his usual scowl and wonder.

Getting back up Ichigo stretch his sore arm and turn away from the girl, "Look I have no idea why you're so mad but it's good to know that your fine!"

"…?" She paused for a second.

"Huh?" Caitlin was a bit confused, "I fail to understand what you're implying?"

"Well…" Ichigo scratch his nose and said, "You were spacing for a while and just kept staring at us. So, I thought something was wrong."

Caitlin brain began to think and think before she finally came to a conclusion, "O-Oh, I-I see…"

Her face flustered again from the way she had behave to someone who only came to check if she was alright. It was all new to her. No one but Cynthia acted like this to her so she was a bit happy, but only a little.

She's easily embarrassed, "Wel-Well… how thoughtful of you. But as you can see I am perfectly fine." She couldn't face him. She was really embarrassed for jumping into conclusion without a good reason.

Ichigo saw that she was acting too weird and since she was fine than everything was okay, "Good to know." And he held his hand to help.

"R-Right…" The girl stood up back up with his help.

This kind of conversation was also new to her and she wasn't really used to talking this long with strangers.

Charmeleon as always stood beside him and watch their interaction. The other pokemons began to scatter away from the area and just left back to their daily life since everything was back to normal.

And the two and one pokemon began to move closer towards the large white tree where the fox family was sitting around with the pups playing around.

There was absolute silent on their way. The girl too clueless and the boy too tired.

The moment they arrived, "(Mr. Orange!)" Zorua jumps and quickly stood on the top of his head again.

"Would you stop doing that…" Ichigo blankly mumbled at the fox.

"Shihshishishishishis….. (What are you taking about now Mr. Orange?)"

And with that Zorua began to mumble and jumble around talking how Ichigo was really amazing and what not…. while Ichigo painfully listens.

"This is not the answer I seek…" Caitlin carefully watches the boy acting like any other boy when she was observing for some answers about his powers.

"….."

"Hold on! Why am i-i!?" Her eyes landed on the hand she was holding, "H-Holding hands? What is he doing?!" The girl was totally without common sense. "What am I thinking!?" The girl shakes her head and tried to remove those embarrassing thoughts away.

Even though she was making a good poker face, the girl couldn't hide her embarrassed and red cheeks. Fortunately Ichigo didn't notice anything.

"Soll… (I see that you're fine.)" Absol was becoming more accustomed to Ichigo's presence and thus stood by his side.

Absol didn't hate humans but she didn't like them either. Too many had proven her and too many times she had to witness the pain of those working under them.

"I guess… but I'm just glad."

But that one time made her view change.

"Solll….? (Of your recovery?)"

Ichigo shook his head as a no, "No, maybe a little but that's not it. It's….well." Ichigo scratch his head since he wasn't used to the help given by people he know so little about, "You." And Absol wondered why, "And her." Both turned to the girl whom they had somehow tagged along.

"Sol… (Why?)"

He caught her interest and it wasn't something that could call a small deal.

"Why?" Ichigo awkwardly wondered if it really needed to be explained, "You did came to help me, didn't you? That's the only reason I'm still in one piece. So thanks." He thanked the pokemon without even looking at her.

But his scowl was bumming the scene.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon too was happy about it and hug the white fur pokemon.

Absol nods before lower her head to wonder about why she came here… to him.

"Souull… (Was it mere interest?)" She was one of those pokemon that has no faith or trust in human. "(So why?)" She asked herself.

"…."

Absol look back at Ichigo who now was trying to pull the little black fox off of himself and to make matter worse the strange human light green hair boy with underwear made of leaves jumped in the ruckus.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"(Ehhh! But why?!)"

"I don't need a reason!"

"(Mr. Orange that's stupid!)"

"I don't want to hear that from you! So get off!"

"Ah!" The strange green hair boy happily holds on Ichigo's back and joins his brother.

"Enough! The lot of you, I can't concentrate here." Caitlin wasn't being familiar with them or doing anything much but she was annoyed by their loud ruckus.

"…." Ichigo, Zorua and the green hair boy stop and look at her.

"(Mr. Orange, who is this…?)" Zorua whispered not so quietly.

"You don't remember?"

Zorua nodded vigorously and the little green hair boy quickly jumps off him and quickly hides behind the older boy from Caitlin's view… out of fear of the girl.

Caitlin heard them whispering so loudly and a tick marked appeared on her head.

"She's….." Ichigo wonder how he should explain and turned towards the girl for some hints.

But the girl just pouts and turns away from them, "Hmph!"

"….someone that helped save your mom." Ichigo finished with a poor excuse but true words and it got some rather interesting reactions from the little fox and girl.

"(Really?)" Zorua narrow his mistrevious eyes at the girl.

"Yeah."

"(Are you sure…?)" The fox nudged the boy.

"You're really bugging me…" Ichigo grabbed the fox from the top of his head and stare at the little fox with a scowl.

"Shishishishishishi…" The fox gave him a stupid large grin while hanging in mid-air.

Caitlin saw their interaction and everything. Thus, she couldn't come to conclusion at how she was supposed to really think of them. "Day 15, Entry No. 2, if ever was I'd come to anymore confusing corners. A boy gifted with powers as I, and the gathering of unlikely pokemons around him. This… would be the most bizarre one. Was it a bad decision to left?"

She was thinking too much but it was normal for anyone to do after the events that just conspired

"Huh?"

Feeling a slight push on her leg, the girl look down to see the same small black fox, "But…." Looking back at Ichigo, she saw the small fox was still with them.

"Are you…?"

The fox nodded and slowly bow at the girl, "…"

The fox was saying something with the small gesture and since Caitlin was no ordinary person she could understand every little bit of the actions.

Slowly kneeling down in front of the fox "You don't need to say such thing. I am happy I could be of help."

Caitlin smile at the fox. She knew the small fox in front of her was the sibling of the other small fox that was sitting on Ichigo's head and she was thanking her for rescuing their mother.

"I might have hesitated a little bit but i am far from regretting anything."

* * *

 **Back in a certain mansion**

Inside the mansion, and within a dark room where a large digital screen shown the face of middle handsome man with brown hair leering his anger teal blue eyes at a older man standing in front of the screen.

"Albert, have you found her yet?"

"My apologies Master Segriel, but we only know of her where-about in the thick mist of White forest."

"Then send more man. I will not have her in danger. She is the only living blood I have left! The line must not be broken."

Albert the head butler nods, "But she is also your only daughter Master Segriel."

"That is irrelevant. But as my daughter she needs to know her duty."

Albert nods again.

"Find her quickly. I have already arranged the meeting Albert. It must not be delayed."

"As you wish." Albert bow this time before the man on the screen quickly cut the connection.

After a few seconds the old butler regains his posture and sigh.

"The Master has changed much hasn't he?"

Turning to the side, the old butler saw his old friend the gardener was standing and listening.

"The passing of the mistress took a toll on both father and daughter." Albert grimaces of the unforgettable day.

Their master wasn't always like this. There was a happier time when the family was complete. But it can't always stay the same.

"Indeed, but this change has gotten out of control."

"Aghaman… you shouldn't be saying such things. We are only servants. It is not our business to interfere."

"You may be right, but the future will not be bright if this continues…" The old gardener stick out the truth he had been seeing.

"…."

Albert didn't response and just closes his eyes trying to focus on the present problem.

"How is the search going?"

"Numbers won't find her."

"But you already send someone. Haven't you?"

"Darach will find her. I've trained him to be of such."

"I hope his clumsiness won't be a problem."

Both Albert and Aghaman wondered if things would ever be normal again. And they could only hope for the safety for their young mistress.

 **And Done!**

 **The unknown Team is the same one Ichigo read about in the Aura book he borrowed from Professor Oak in the last few chapters. A hint would be that they are the opposite of the Aura guardians.**

 **Stay tune for our next update!**


	24. Their Decisions

**Hey guys!**

 **Girl (Kind): Sorry guys this took a lot longer since I have to do it alone. Strong is kind of unavailable since he's… kind of stuck in an emotional slump.**

 **Girl (Kind): But anyway, this chapter is still on with the young heiress and Ichigo. I'm trying hard to figure out her character but with my vocabulary, it's hard. So, this will have to do.**

 **Girl (Kind): I'll be honest, this story is going to end around Ch-50, last time we thought it would be around 40 but… things change so we won't really know until we get there.**

 **Girl (Kind): Anyway, enjoy if you can. Hehe….**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach.**

 **Chapter-24**

* * *

 **The Next Day (Morning)**

After having an excruciating day of actions one after another, our heroes and his _compadre_ spent the night in the White forest and more specifically beside the black fox's family (With some convincing from the small foxes and boy to their mother.) Since the forest was still full of human hating pokemon and they won't know what will hit them in the dead of night.

Even the young heiress had to stay put where it was safe for the night. And I'd tell you she wasn't happy too about and kept on complaining to the only other human, meaning Ichigo who wasn't too keen but still listen while also ignoring her. She's still a high class lady of course (Even though nobody there cares about it.)

Celebi the legendary guardian of the forest after finishing its job left them. Not before giggling and causing flustering moments.

And in the mist of the waking sun, the young heiress was already awake since this was the first time she had to lay under the sky without a roof upon her head. Knowing that complaining her situation won't help. She wasn't the spoil brat she once was (Well, at least not most of the time.)

Turning to side from the soft grass she was sleeping on.

" **!?** " The girl gasp softly at the person she was facing with widens eyes.

She didn't like the fact that she had to sleep on the grass but to share it someone she just met for a day wasn't something she felt thrilled about. And the worst thing was the fact that it had to be a ruffian orange hair boy.

But she wasn't like the average so she did the only thing she knew.

Her eyes scan the sleeping face of the teenage boy and after a few second.

* **SMACK!** *

"OUCH!"

Ichigo quickly jumped from the soft grass only to hit his head at the hard ceiling of the inner part of the large tree they were sleeping inside.

"Arrraggg…. That hurt…" Ichigo groaned in pain as he fights the sting on his face.

The others inside, specifically the pokemons luckily weren't disturbed by the commotion. Charmeleon just drool in his sleep, Absol heard it but ignored it and the black fox family just didn't care top wake up and check the noise.

Ichigo struggles to get up with his already aching body and rubbed his eyes trying to find the culprit. "Who did that…" He asked himself only to see the girl he met the other day walking out of the tree cave with a steamy head.

"Figure it yourself, imbecile!" The girl snapped while walking away.

"Okay…?" Our hero intelligently responded with a tired look.

Ichigo didn't want to think too much into it and scratch his head while scowling and thinking what he should do the first thing.

"Ughh… Daisy's not gonna be happy." He promised the older girl that he'll be able to contact her soon but, here he was still inside the forest he was supposed to get passed the day before.

"And I had to lose the Xtransciever she gave me. Bet it was expensive…." Ichigo had a dull expression at the fact. Cracking his neck Ichigo slowly got up and moved outside "Just my luck."

The morning breeze and the sounds of the forest wasn't something new to him but it was a pleasant feeling he always appreciated.

But first thing first, he needs to gather some herbs and plants for the meal he has to make. "Hmm… I think I'll have to gather more." Ichigo thought about all of the mouths he has to feed.

"Souull… (I will assist you.)" Ichigo turned to the entrance of the tree cave to see the white fur dark pokemon walking towards him.

He was still wondering why the pokemon hadn't left them since it pretty made it clear that she dislike human. "You sure? I mean it's not something really hard. There's still time to rest." Ichigo turned to the sun still not yet rising, "Beside the sun hasn't risen yet."

Absol shake her head, "Soull… (After such an earlier ruckus, I don't think I will be able rest.)"

Ichigo sweat dropped and chuckle nervously, "Sorry about that."

"Soull… (No matter…)" The pokemon didn't say much after that and just follow Ichigo to wherever he was about to go. "Thanks."

* * *

Somewhere along the area covering mist, here we find a small lake. A rather beautiful one and the lake water were clear with a un-touch nature and also where a small girl with honey blond hair and beautiful pale complexion was about to taking a bath.

Slowly undressing herself, since she usual had maids do for her but she learn how to do it from Cynthia herself.

"Such a beautiful and magnificent place…" the girl softly smiled while cleaning herself from the sweat and stench she gain from her first experience of the adventure she always dreamt of. "Lady Cynthia, Is this what you talked about. The pleasure of seeing new places."

Slowly sinking herself on the shallow part of the lake, the girl sighed rather blissfully. The cold water didn't bother but rather calm her from her frustration.

She was happy, happy that the world outside was so energizing and magnificent. The problems and the pleasure of it was something she will never get tired or bored of.

A certain image of the first person she met the other day sprung inside her head.

"That ruffian…" The girl loses her focus on the calmness in her mind. Her eyes landed on a single towel she had brought with her. It wasn't the only one she brought but they were all lost and scramble the other day when Ichigo grab her and smash it on the large mother fox face.

"It's all his fault!" The girl's power responded to her emotion and waver the water away. Than the image in her head change to the part where she was being closely held and not to mention… on his chest.

"A-And it was my first time…" The girl meekly mumbled with a blush on her cheeks. It was the first time she was held so closely by the opposite gender. New emotions were coming one after another and she didn't know to handle them.

The water trickle down her petite body and after a few more second the girl got up and dried herself with the towel before grabbing something besides her clothing. A sketch book with a pencil on it.

"*sigh*At least…. I have you." The girl happily looks at the thing she treasures. Inside were many things, drawings of many pokemons and beautiful scene. She was an heiress after all and that meant she wasn't allowed to go outside much. So, she did the only thing anyone would do in that kind of situation and that was having a hobby.

The girl sat back down on the shallow part of the lake and start sketching the beautiful scene that was in front of her. "~hmm….. ~hmmm…." The girl hums to a tune she didn't know or might have heard but she didn't care since she was enjoy the moment.

The scene was that of the lake with some pokemon swimming around with a small water fall producing a tiny rainbow to be seen. The peace inside the area was soothing her and her frustration. "Like back when he… yet less effective from….."

Staring at the leaf that had landed on the sketch book she was holding.

The form of a wounded covered Ichigo playing on the leaf played in her mind, "How was he able to do such feats…?" She was kind of jealous, jealous that he had the power to protect, unlike her who could only do harm.

Questions on how, why and what of the strange orange boy was the only thing making her stay and the fact that she still needs a guide to exit the forest since most of the pokemon in the forest do not trust humans.

"Should I ask him?" The girl thought out loud, and put down the sketch book before she levitated a small pebble wondering what the right actions should be.

"I need to get stronger…" The girl crush the pebble before finishing her bath and walk out of the water to grab her clothes. She hates being the only one person who could not do anything.

"I don't want to be left behi…." The girl froze with widen eyes before she could finish speaking. She wasn't the only one there. A pair of eyes was looking at her naked body.

Her shaken blue teal eyes meet with a shock chocolate brown eyes.

This could only be describe as an 'Awkward situation'

"A-Ahh…." The orange hair culprit didn't know what to say as he stared at the shaken naked girl. Yep, she was still naked from top to bottom. He tried his best not to lower his eyes from the girl's eyes.

"….."

"…." the girl cover her chest with her right hand and grip her left palm with the anger rising. "How dare you…" her tone was cold and the same pink aura began to surround her.

"H-Hold on! I didn't know you were here." Ichigo saw that she was angry and he was also really feeling guilty and couldn't look at her properly.

"How dare you…" the girl took a step closer to Ichigo. Her cheek flush and her anger pointing at him.

"I'll… just get some water and be on my-ack! _/_ HOW DARE YOU!" Caitlin levitated a large boulder at Ichigo who could only brace for it with a grunt.

* **SMASH!** *

The girl expressed her anger with tears on her eyes and turn around quickly with her stuffs. The girl had just been seen naked and it was making her feel really weird and angry. She wasn't supposed to be seen naked by anyone before her marriage, "That imbecile!" It was going to change everything.

…

Back with the almost crush to death boy, "God! What was her problem?" Ichigo grunt and push the bolder away with his aura and as ever dense to girl's feelings.

"I mean, it wasn't really a big deal." Ichigo complain and said it due to his experience when bathing Ash, Leaf and Gary. He wasn't a pervert of course.

"Souulll…. (Isn't there a reason why humans wear clothes?)" Absol saw the whole thing and felt pity of the girl. She knew that the young heiress was having emotional troubles and what just happen wasn't making it any better.

"Ahh…" Ichigo scowl turned into a frown and he just figure he did something he wasn't supposed to do. "Yeah." He accepted the fact when he saw the few tears falling from the girl's eye before she ran off.

"I guess I have to apologies, don't i?" Ichigo turned to the dark white fur pokemeon. Absol just gave him a speculative look making him feel even more terrible.

Ichigo just groaned and grabbed the edible herbs and fruits he found.

Absol stood back and watch Ichigo start working on making the meal or breakfast. And from her view she was a bit intrigue at the way he was doing things.

Ichigo began to make a fire before using a medium size bowl for the utensil to cook the food, "Good thing, I found it. It's dirty but a little cleaning did the trick."

He was glad that he at least had a domestic skill that was useful in this kind of situation. It wasn't easy learning from Delia, he made a lot of mistakes but in the end the result was rather satisfying. Even his picky little brother Ash was praising him.

The berry's had a certain scent and flavor and just the right ones could mix in with the other ingredients he found. But his knowledge was still limited and so he had to made do with the things he knew, rather than gone random.

Ichigo took a sniff first before taking a taste, "It'll have to do." He was satisfied with the quality but he could give an ok for consumption.

The other tools like spoons and extra bowls were easy to acquire for him since he could easily made them from wood in a few minutes. He all learned it from the over worried mother of course, she was not to be underestimate.

And not long the smell from the stew he made attracted the others who were sleeping and of course the young heiress he had a minor accident with.

"Charr!" The black lizard yawned before slowly walking towards Ichigo or specifically the food. "Charr?"

Ichigo look beside him to see his partner already awake and drool on his face.

"Yeah, It's becoming a habit."

"Charr…"

"No."

"Charr…!"

"You won't die from that. Just be happy you're eating anything." Ichigo casually denied the black fire lizard's request for an extra serving of the stew he was making.

Charmeleon's shoulder slumped and lazily sat down beside Absol before watching the young hero cooking, "Charr…"

"Souull… (You worry too much. Are you not his partner?)"

Absol was still speculative with the bonds a human and a pokemon has. The black lizard beside her was an example. From her point of view, the black lizard was always strangely worried for the human. Was there no trust she wondered?

"Charr!" Charmeleon seem offended and stood up and shout at the calm white fur pokemon.

"Soull… (I see.)" Absol now somehow got her answer and didn't say back anything to the black lizard.

Charmeleon after ranting a few more seconds sat back down and rubbed his empty belly. "…"

The small foxes and light green hair boy came out of the wooden tree and with curiosity. One of the fox knew the smell and jump out quickly before jumping on our hero shoulder. "(Mr. Orange, your making it again?!)"

"Oh, you're awake?"

The small black fox drool and hop back down before running back to his sister and brother, "(Sister, brother. Mr. Orange food is sooO good! You got to try it!)"

Ichigo just sweat drooped at the fox, "This idiot…"

"Hmm…." Caitlin came a bit closer due to the fragrance of the food. She raised a brow at the broth and the smell. It was strange for her to be attracted to something so un-ethic. But she wasn't dumb and since she lost her bag she would've have to resort to eating the food Ichigo prepared.

"You want some?"

"Ha?" Caitlin squeaked and quickly turned to the person who asked. The boy was standing beside the pot and with a bowl of food in his hand. She saw that the boy was gesture for her to take it. "Should i…?" The girl thought white her pride and guts in war.

"Well?" Ichigo asked again while trying to pry of the small black fox who was trying to take the whole pot.

"I…." Caitlin was hesitant but her hunger was telling her another, "Gruu….~" Her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Her belly was growling and her pride as a lady was hurt.

Ichigo sweat dropped at how she wasn't even willing to accept when her body was calling for it.

"If you kindly allowed it, I-I I'll have a bowl…" The girl looked down and blushed while accepting it at the same time. She was just that hungry. Her pride was hurt but she has to do it for now.

She stood up and was ready to be on her way.

But she suddenly somehow recovered and turned around, "B-But do not think that I owe you any compensation! I only took it due to today's earlier _accident_!" Caitlin felt she was back to normal, well as normal as a awkward heiress could be.

Ichigo on the other hand was wondering why the girl before him was so weird. "Ah… okay…"

"Good. I am happy to know you understand your situation." And just like that the girl left the hero to wonder why and how he was stuck with such a weird girl.

Ichigo could only scratch his head with a scowl on his face. "*sigh*" Ichigo wonder how things was going for the family he gain. Even if he was this far away from them he will always find his way back to them. They were waiting for him.

"….."

"Hm?" Ichigo look down to see the light green hair boy looking at him while holding one of the bowls with some food left in it.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" Ichigo asked but the boy just tilts his head and again push the bowl forward to him.

The little boy, raised by pokemons wasn't able to understand him but he knew of the kindness Ichigo showed by helping them. The boy felt a hand on his head and look up at the older boy.

Ichigo could only show a small smile at the kid, "Thanks." He couldn't help but take it, maybe he really had an older brother's heart. He could just take some more from the pot but he wasn't really hungry.

The light green hair boy was really happy and beam back a smile at Ichigo. "Mmm!" the boy made a happy noise to show he was glad.

Ichigo then took another bowl before handing it to the boy. The boy wondered why and looked up.

Ichigo than point his finger at the cave where the large mother fox was still sleeping. And with a nod the boy quickly ran to give some for his mother too.

"(Mr. Orange, my brother seems to really like you.)" The small lack fox was again on his head while Ichigo just ignore the fox playful personality.

"It's still strange that you could call each other family."

"(Heeey! Don't be mean. He **is** my brother!)" The fox began to comically stomp on Ichigo's head, even though Ichigo couldn't even feel it.

Ichigo just chuckle to himself and began to clean up. The others too enjoy their meal and help him clean up. Charmeleon was still licking the bowl and Zorua was licking the whole pot itself. Absol and the female Zorua help Ichigo.

And to the other person who was shock for some reason, "It…It… actually isn't bad." The girl gave back the empty bowl while wondering, "How is a ruffian like him… it's not possible."

And with their bellies fill, our heroes prepared for their next course of action with the day already rising towards noon.

….

"You ready?"

"Charr!"

Ichigo turned towards north from where he was standing and seeing that his partner was ready he was all set and ready to go. But….

"There's just one thing left to do…" Ichigo tiredly grumble while trying to ignore the annoying the sound below him.

"(You can't leave!)" Zorua the small fox was pulling his left leg trying to stop him from moving forward. The small pokemon was just beginning to know the human boy but it was too soon for them to part. While for Ichigo, he couldn't just stay forever… he still has a family to return to.

"Charr…" Charmeleon scratch his head and look to his trainer what they have to do.

"You know, I can't solve every problem right?" Ichigo blankly look back while ignoring the cries of the fox. He could only give a helping hand but this kind of situation was out of his hand.

"Charr… Charr…" The black lizard chuckles at him before giving out an awkward grin.

"(You can't just walk out of my life like this!)"

"(How could you! When we walk through all those hardship together!)"

"(Mr. Orange, why, oh why!)" The small fox must have been using **Fake tears** to stop Ichigo from going any further but it wasn't working on him or any of them.

"We just met the other day…" Ichigo sweat dropped at the fox's drama.

The female Zorua just sighs at her brother's expense. Their mother of course stood silently as she watched the strange play acting on their way. The boy beside them of course was sadden at the one whom save them was about to depart.

It sure was a strange site; a pokemon who was taught not to put his/her trust on a human was begging for a human that he/she just met a day before. And what more strange was the human boy was talking back as if he understood everything the pokemon was saying. Those were the thoughts a certain heiress was having while looking at them for the sideline. "His luck is rather amusing." The girl chuckles lightly with her sleeves covering her lower face.

"You just want the food I make, don't you?" Ichigo concluded with a suspicious look at the fox.

"(Yeah!)" The fox wiggle his tail and smile brightly at Ichigo.

Ichigo just sweat dropped at the little fox, "He didn't even deny it."

Ichigo just let out a breath before putting his hand on the fox's head, "Don't be stupid."

Since the fox had already let go of his leg, Ichigo than moves again toward the north. Charmeleon and Absol followed him while the fox family watched them go. The small black fox had his ears slump at the disappearance of his human friend.

Zoruak kept watching how one of her children was acting so solemnly. She wasn't fawn of any human but the one that just came and help them was somehow different. Still her view on humans didn't change, there were exception and this was one of them.

The large female fox close into her son, and gently pick him up with her large claws. Her son was still sad but look up to her mother for some comfort. "Grrrr….." She softly looked at her son.

She wanted her son to decide. Not for anyone sake but for his own.

…..

Caitlin began to prepare herself while checking the things she still had. She quickly calms herself down, trying to be positive. If she could just made it to the next town before night fall… "Everything will go as plan. I hope."

She could've tag along with the unruly boy and maybe somehow work together with him to exit the forest. It wasn't hard to a get out of a forest but without any map or help it was close to impossible, and with the thick mist covering the area again, she'll never get out of the damn forest.

"Such misfortune…" The girl mumbles and began to think at how she even got to where she was standing. Sitting on a large stone, the girl look to the sky where a flock of Ducklett was flying through the horizon. She couldn't help but feel assure. Maybe she just needs to push forward and expect the unexpected.

"If you're trying to head to Lacunosa Town, I won't suggest going there…" Caitlin felt irritated at being told and wondered who said and turned to the side to find Ichigo.

"…"  
Ichigo sweat dropped at the way she was glaring? "Ah… what?"

"Hmp!" The girl close her eyes and turn her attention back to where she was previously trying head, "I do not need some ruffian to know what's where and what's there."

"If you please move along, I will be fine on my own." The girl knew that she could never make such a mistake and rethink what she should do.

"Charr…." Charmeleon look at the girl and wondered only to be smack on his head.

*SMACK!*

"Charrr!" Charmeleon turn back to glare at the white fur pokemon name Absol.

"Solll…. (Please refrain from calling others 'weird' when you yourself are one.)"

The black lizard slumped his shoulder and back off from trying to say anymore stupid remarks.

"You sure?" Ichigo insisted since she did help save him the other day. Absol had filled in the details of course. He didn't really like her attitude but he could just left someone this awkward like this.

"Yes."

"You know, if you go that way you'll only head back to Undella Town. Here, I have a map to prove it." Ichigo show her where they were and where the next town was.

Caitlin saw the map and memories it quickly "Really? Ah! I mean, I already know that. It was only a matter of the sun telling me which is which." The girl awkwardly made excuse and try to be right before the orange boy.

"You were just about to here that way." Ichigo blankly reply.

"Nonsense!"

"Okay, but I thin-"

"How would you know if I was about to head south when I was sitting on this boulder?" The girl tried to win the argue (Thinking it was an argument.) and look back at Ichigo with a neutral expression.

Ichigo's eye twitched at her stubbornness, why can't his encounters ever be normal? "You were mumbling about it out a minute ago."

"Eh?" Her cheeks flushed, since she was doing exactly that a minute ago.

"Oh…. I see." Caught in her own word, the girl cheeks flustered in embarrassment.

Ichigo scratch his head and look at the girl. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to repay back the help she gave but she was too hard headed to accept it.

Under his stare the girl felt annoyed and flush, "Do not make me repeat myself, your assistance is not needed." The girl told off Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't believe the girl, here he was trying to help when she just keep brushing off. And now, she had the guts be so rude. He was used to talking to the opposite gender but this girl was a new experience, she was not only rude but stubborn. If he didn't believe that the girl was kind deep inside he could have already hit the road.

"Fine…" The girl won't survive long on her own, Ichigo knew that and felt oblige to at least help her to the next town but the girl was too full of herself and that made it hard for him to say anything.

Ichigo scowl and felt angry at the girl but if that was she wanted than whom was he trying to stop her. If she says she didn't need any help then so be it.

Absol look at the girl, "Soll… (Why turn him down?)"

The girl saw that Ichigo and Charmeleon were already waking away and glance at the white fur pokemon, "Simple, because I don't need it."

"And what about you? I know've already ask but…"

Absol raise a brow at her question.

"Why are you still following him? You did say that he wasn't your trainer. If that is the case, why follow?"

Absol huffed as if she was tired of life's annoying obstacles, "….." She glances back at the girl for a few seconds before turning back to follow Ichigo.

Caitlin felt annoyed again; she hadn't expected that she would've to endure such irritating emotions and conversation when she set out on her journey. "I am not a child anymore…" Why can't anyone understand that she just want to prove herself as someone who could take care of her-self. Inside, way deep inside she wanted to take his offer but her pride just won't let her.

…

"I don't think I've ever met someone as uptight as her." Ichigo mumble along their way. The fact was still there that he felt bad that they felt her but she did ask for it. Thus, a new weight was on his shoulder.

He was again on his way towards the next town where he'll have to find some way to contact Daisy and the Professor. The day was still bright but his energy was still a bit low due to the hectic adventure he just faced the other day.

"(She could've at least be honest.)" A childish voice on his head stated it out loud.

"I know…" Ichigo agreed without realizing who he was agreeing with.

"(I mean… who was she trying to pull that fake play. She was totally lost. Right Mr. Orange?)"

Ichigo nods and agreed again. But it got him thinking as he moves along the forest path while his two companions were following him. Charmeleon on his right and Absol on his left.

But who was the one he was talking to…

"(So, where are we going anyway?)"

On his head?

Ichigo blink a few times before gazing his eyes up to his forehead only to find two large animalistic blue eyes staring back at him with a long toothy playful grin.

A very familiar little black fox on his head.

"To Lacunosa town…" Ichigo dryly stated before looking back at the walk path.

"(Re…Lena-alucan-ce town?)" The fox stated it incorrectly but it still peak the little pokemon's intrest.

"Yeah…." Ichigo slowly mumbles it as he walk before quickly stopping himself and viciously grab the little fox on his head before throwing the little rascal down on the ground. Charmeleon saw the fox but he wasn't too enthusiastic about the little thing. Absol absent mindedly brush off their behavior and just stood on her place.

"(Hey! Mr. Orange, why did you do that?! I was busy lying around on your big head…)" The fox glare at ichigo while the latter scowl back at the fox and wonder why the fox was even here.

A tick mark appeared on his head, and Ichigo just felt like trouble just appeared and smack him on the face. "What big head you stupid fox!?" Ichigo flicker the fox on his head. Rolling back from the hit the fox rubbed his forehead.

"(Ow! That hurt… Mr. Orange!)"

Ichigo look at the fox and his shoulder slump. Why was the little crazy fox who always called him weird names here? The situation was getting out of hand. His protective mother, the large fox, would already be searching for him and if she finds him here, than Ichigo will have another brawl with the mother.

"Forget that, why are you here?" Ichigo gave the fox a heated glare. He didn't need any more trouble at the moment, could he just get a break? Or is fate pulling his strings once more. He needed to get out of the damn forest, quickly and quietly… who knows what trouble lurks in this misty woodland.

"(What do you mean by-OW! OW! Mizer oran! Shop zat!)" Quickly pulling the fox's mouth and stretching it painfully. Ichigo didn't need the little fox to change the subject and he didn't have the patience to wait.

."Now, why are you here?" Ichigo again repeated and this time he wanted an answer. Time wouldn't wait for him and neither would Daisy. So, he'll have to pull the answer out of the squirt. "And no lame excuses."

The wide mouthed little fox chuckles nervously while Ichigo slowly release his hands, "(Well….)"

* * *

 **10 minutes earlier**

His ears just fell in a slump when the site of the orange hair was gone. He didn't know how to react, he just wanted to see that nerve racking face again. He made his boring times interesting. Saving their mama and making delicious food. But he should be happy, his mama, siblings were fine and safe. But it just feels empty.

"(Mr. Orange….)"

He was supposed to not trust humans. His mama had taught them, humans were not supposed to be relied on.

But….

He was different, his brother even trusted him. And he really thinks that he wasn't a bad guy. And he couldn't forget about the food, the food was tasty. Well… He really wanted to go but his family was here, so he can't.

"ruuu?" The little fox found himself on the large claws of his mother. His mother gave him a sadden expression.

"(Ma-ma?)" The little fox look up and scratch his head with his hinge legs. His head was hurting from all of the thinking. But why was his mother looking at him with such heart wrenching look. He felt weird.

The large black fox slowly put down the little fox on the ground and gently nudge him towards where the orange hair human he was so fond of went. Zorua blink a few times and turned back and wondered why his mother was doing this.

"(Mama?)" The fox question her again but his mother just gave him the same sadden look. His brother and his sister too stood by their mother with the same expression.

His face felt wet and he knew what his mother was trying to tell him. It was scary, it was heavy. He was about to do what young pups like do when they grow up to a certain point.

And so he decided.

It was time to leave the nest.

* * *

 **Present**

"(And that's how I ended up here.)"

"(I'm gonna miss them but I can't stay as a pup any longer….)" The little fox solemnly look at the ground while explaining his situation. He didn't really like the change but he had to accept it. He always knew it was coming but it felt too soon for him.

Charmeleon felt the same when the fox explain. He was just like him… he also had to leave the nest. It wasn't something they could easily decide; it was something hard and confusing. They had to find their own path in the world.

Zorua felt a weigh on his head and slowly look up, "Sorry…" Ichigo didn't have his scowl on. He was wearing an expression akin to something like he did something wrong.

Zorua dried his tears and giggles at Ichigo, "(Why are you even saying sorry Mr. Orange? You're weird.)" The fox pushed the hand away from his head.

Ichigo knew that the little fox was holding a lot of emotion insides. Why did he always have to see such fake mask on others… both humans and pokemons. He couldn't help them. He felt useless and just watch them before simply apologizing to them.

"I know… but still… sorry." Ichigo got up from his kneeling position. The fox was about to go in the world and he didn't want him to find trouble along the way.

Zorua frown at the way he kept saying the word. "(Mr. Orange… stopped saying that. It's not like you did anything.)" He needs to be strong like the human in front of him and that way he won't have to rely on others for help anymore. But the human he came to trust was making a stupid face and so it was pissing him off.

Ichigo softly nod and smile gently at the fox, "Yeah." He was angry at the fox a minute ago feeling that he was always going to face troubles but that was right. He wasn't the only one facing problems… there were a lot others who were facing problems they can't even solve. Who was he to complain?

Absol views on humans began to gradually change with the time she was spending with Ichigo. She was beginning to doubt things but still…

"Anyway… let's get going." Ichigo began to move while Charmeleon and Absol follow his pace. He has a lot of things to do and so he couldn't stop at the moment.

Zorua stood in place and watch Ichigo's orange hair drifting away again. That empty feeling was beginning to overflow again. Guess, he'll just have to do it alone.

"Oi! Fox!"

Zorua ears perk up and turned to Ichigo and wonder why he was calling him.

"Why are you still standing there? Didn't you say you want to come?"

The little fox felt an aching warmth and quickly grin stupidly at Ichigo before running up to them. His tail wagging happily as he was accepted.

"(Really? I can come too?)"

Ichigo just signal him to come without much enthusiasm but it didn't change that fact that the small little fox was happy.

Making himself comfortable on Ichigo's head was the best for him.

"Shishishishishi…" the fox couldn't stop grinning, he was too happy at the moment. Not only was he going to see the world, he got new friends to play along with.

"I didn't say you could sit on my head?" Ichigo scowl at the fox while he continues towards the next town.

"Charr…" Charmeleon was proud of his partner, he was strong and kind. And that's why he was going to be there for the person who he trusts the most. He'll always be by his side.

Absol watch as a new bond was made and it made her left out. But she denied it. She'll follow them until she thinks it was time to part ways.

…..

While on the path of the young heiress….

"Urgg!" Brushing off twigs and sticky twitchy leafs.

"This should've been a simple walk." The girl complains while enduring the obstacles on her way. Well… she was still inside the forest but her way of reaching the next town wasn't exactly accurate.

"Urgg! I have never felt so dirty." The girl was sweating, grunting and cover in dirt. It was long before she had parted with Ichigo and the others. But like she said earlier, she didn't need any help and it wasn't welcome either.

Well, too late to regret now.

This was no place for a little girl like her, and it was definitely a place for someone so full of themselves. But she wasn't going to except some mundane words; she will not accept her weakness. Her will was strong just like the person she so admire. She wasn't a cage bird, she was a proud individual… who will stop at nothing but to finish and reach her goal.

But first she has to complete this trial of getting the heck out of the forest and reach the next town.

"I will show them… *huff*"

Flashes of people looking down on her began to surface in her mind. Caitlin hate them, he was never proud of her and she knew it. Like the others, he was always there to lecture her and say how weak she was but those words did not improve her. They made it worse and that's why she needed to get away from her so call home. She always wanted to….

"I.. I-I.." Caitlin was already getting tired she had been walking for a while and up to a hill to get some better ground of the area. The pokemons in the forest won't help her, their dislike of humans was that great. But she kept pushing herself. "*huff* I will be strong…"

If she prove them that she could travel the region on her own and erase their doubts on her, she could have the thing she always wanted. A rich life without having something important wasn't worth it, it was rather empty. She sometimes dreamt that she was a normal girl living in the mundane world and just maybe things would've been different. But fate wasn't the kind.

"*huff* I…. I…. *huff*" Her body at the moment was too weak to go on. She had never step outside the walls of her home until the other day. She was pampered and her health was great either. But still she wanted to get out there and feel the wind blowing her hair. A simple wish was only the thing she wanted.

A single tear dropped as she watched the whole forest from the edge of a hill she walked up to. The wind was indeed blowing through her hair and the pokemons up in the sky flew to the horizing sun with glad.

"I wonder if that ruffian would've helped me…." Ichigo's scowling face must've appeared in her mind.

They were the same right? She had her powers and he had his. Maybe if she had been a little agreeable with him things wouldn't be so bad. Human's think a lot when their tired. But at the moment she was just too tired.

*Yawn!*

"Maybe…just for a second… I'll rest for the moment..." Her body was feeling heavy and exhausted.

She wasn't even aware that she was slowing falling forward. Gravity was pulling her down. Just as she was about to fall off the edge, a ball in her pocket shake before something came out and quickly hold on to the falling girl while glowing a light purple color.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **A little shorter than usual but it'll have to do.**

 **The Caitlin we're trying to write is a stubborn, stuck up, rude to others she thinks are lower and easily temper person. But she gets lonely and has a lot of insecurities but hides it behind her issues. Cynthia was the only person who could get through. And thus, she kind of a…. what do the Japanese say it? Tsundere? But those won't be the only trouble they'll be facing. We sometimes feel like all powerful being writing this.**

 **We'll be honest, how the story is going up is kind of random but we only know how we'll end it. We're winging it.**

 **Anyway, hope you tune for our next update.**


	25. Saved

**Girl (Kind): Still alone here. Strong will have to take another rain check, but he was able to give some thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Girl (Kind): Guys thanks for the review and also TheWolf87, we really appreciate for saying that it was a good mix, really appreciated it.**

 **Girl (Kind): And also someone mention about if Ichigo will regain his memories of his soul reaper life. Well, I can say he will but… we plan it to happen in the future. After finishing this one of course.**

 **Girl (Kind): I'm dilly dally again sorry, now enjoy if you can. Hehehe…..**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or Bleach. We're just having fun imagining.**

 **Chapter-25**

* * *

 **Caitlin's P.O.V**

Impossible…

Haa…. Such a simple word, yet it fits me quite well. I wonder why I even thought of ever breaking these chains….

These chains… for so long I have worn them. A hold I couldn't ever dream to break. So, I gave up trying it.

What I'm describing as chains are not the kinds that physically holds down a single person but the ones that holds down everybody. Most would have the willpower to break them while there are others who could not…. Unfortunately, I am one of them.

Every morning, every afternoon and everyday… they pinned me down and shackle me up to stop me from pursuing hope, hope of making my own dreams come true.

I wanted to scream, shout out to the sky until my voice would reach something, somewhere or at least… until my voice became no more.

Yet, those chains were still so heavy, so heavy no one was there to shoulder them for me. There used to be someone who made it bare-able but… she's gone, the mother that always stay beside me was gone… along with the family that once was. It shattered my already broken heart.

Father took it hard, maybe a lot harder than me. He change, change so much that i-i could not recognized him no-more. He began to push the things that were important away and focused only on our family name. He wanted me to not be weak and someday succeed him with an heir. He never came home, always on business trips and those other meaningless meetings.

I hated it, hated it so much… the loneliness, the emptiness. I was merely a child, I couldn't handle them. Maybe I should go meet mother right away and end it all there. I thought at first but….

She came, someone came… at first I thought would be just another person who would distance away from me the moment he/she find out about my scorn. She was a bit older than me, maybe a few years…but I never imagine or expect her to approach me at first. I didn't give her much thought until she approach numerous times, giving her the un-responsive act or what others would say 'cold shoulder' wasn't working as I hoped. She would annoy me for a whole day and some more. Asking me if I wanted to play or how my appearance was beautiful.

I kept ignoring her for that past three days, she didn't give up. I was getting tired and I had enough of her foolishness. So, the next day I went up the roof of my mansion for some peace without informing anyone of course. But there was a slight problem… the sky was rather clouded and wind was quite strong. I tried to not let it bother me much. What fool I was…

I was scared, cold and angry…. I kept asking why I had to be alone towards the sky than never gave back an answer. And at that moment with a sudden pulse of angry erupted from me. My body glowed in some kind of transparent pink color but I wasn't focusing on that… I was too enraged at the world who gave me this fate.

The thick clouds transform into a dark storm while it brought lightning and rain. The rage or whatever was inside me erupted with my scream towards the storm clouds. I shouted why to it, why did my life was like this and why did it have to take away the things I love. The energy in me reacted and shot at the sky, but I never thought of what might happen next.

Sometime came back, but it wasn't an answer… rather it was the rage of the storms anger at a stupid girl for blaming her problems on others. Within a blink of an eye, lightning struck the roof of my mansion and the shook it hard.

And unfortunately I was on that roof where the wrath of nature struck. It didn't even notice it. The energy enveloping me somehow save from the lightning but the blast push me back, back enough for me to be at the edge of death.

It was going to fall, I thought at the time and I also thought that it was my end. I conceded to death. I accepted it…. Maybe that way I could see mother again.

But somehow I didn't fall… Why? I was about to accept and sleep forever to meet mother. I looked up, I saw her again. Holding on to my right arm and keeping me from falling to my death. I shouted at her. Scream at her and asked her why, why was she making my suffering more painful and why can't she just let go. But the few words that escape her lips made me stop in shock and anguish.

"Because I want to be your friend."

What…..? I must have stuttered then.

I thought at first how stupid she was and that I would never accepted it but the moment she pulled me back up, I didn't expect to throw myself at her while crying, screaming…. Screaming my pain, my loneliness. She didn't push me or made me stop… she just held me gently. It was just like mother's… It was then I made my first friend and how she changed me.

She then became my pillar for comfort and strength. She was always there for me. The time I spent with her were so wonderful, the chains on me began to wither slowly. I began to showed emotions I never thought that I would ever feel again. Happiness, it was rather pleasant.

But those wonderful days came to an end the day she left, the day she walked away from me. I knew it was coming and tried to stop her…. But she said that she had other people who missed her and that even if she wasn't here with me, she'll always my friend.

I didn't take it well. My memories of that day are still foggy but I must have snapped and lost control of my powers. After I woke up I never saw her again, my butler told me what had happened and explain that she didn't blame me but she still had to go. I accepted that. She left behind a few words and it excited me to do things without the fear of breaking rules.

I always and till today think of how immature I was back then, there were people always there trying to comfort me but I never realized them because I kept pushing them. *sigh….* I was tired and exhausted. If it weren't for her I would've never see the world till today.

But yet again I found myself in loneliness; I didn't know what happened in the forest. I thought I would've past the next life from the situation was falling.

…

But here I found myself in some small room with rather number of white furniture. And I look at myself, "White…."

I seem to be wearing a white gown worn by patient in a hospital. So, that must be it, some traveler must have found me and took me to a hospital.

*sigh*

I hate it. The feeling of emptiness and loneliness started to grow in me again.

*click*

Someone open the door and a girl came in. She looks rather surprised that I'm already awake. My powers do have certain used in them.

"Oh my! Y-You're already a-awake?" The girl was shakingly looking at me. Was she shy or just strange? But that wasn't important.

Looking at her closely I can see that she looks the same age as I am. With short purple hair, a book in hand and large glasses. She seems to be a reader, I can respect that. But her figure… she is budding quite early for her age… I am not jealous of such lumps, Hmph!

I turn my attention back to myself. I felt small and as such the only thing I did was hug my knee to my chest.

The girl came closer to me, if not slowly and shyly, strange girl…

"A-Are you okay?"

I didn't answer her, I have too much in my head to even respond to her. Why did people have to come to me when I didn't want them the most is rather annoying? Such is fate…. I hate it so much.

"I'm s-sorry if I-I'm disturbing you…" She seems to lack confidence.

I kept ignoring her, my eyes were focus on the sheet I was sitting on. Though it was warm… I couldn't help but feel cold. I knew that she wasn't here to comfort me or held me.

"I could l-leave if I-I'm disturbing y-you." The girl was polite, too polite but she knew what I wanted. I could give her a point for that but everything at the moment was irrelevant.

"You." I firmly called out to her without turning my attention to her.

"H-Hai!" She answered rather quickly and jumped at bit in surprised.

I didn't even feel like talking to anyone at the moment but at the moment I was rather confused I needed some answers. And the only person beside me was her and so I needed to take the chance.

Standing a few centimeters away from me, the girl was shaking with an attention position. Was she about to cry?

"C-Can I help you with s-something?" The girl shakingly replied while standing in an awkward position, she mostly needed to fix that part of her but it was not my call.

"Stop!" I ordered her, She has no manners, one should not speak until the latter asked, how un-colt.

"Eeep!" Was she some sort of meek pokemon? Responding in such… manners?

I shake my head, if this person was someone I could work my way up than fixing her confidence would be my first priority, "Please… just take a sit."

The girl meekly and uncomfortably took a sit on a chair beside the bed I was currently sitting on.

I needed some answers, "May I ask you some question?"

She nodded, if not quickly while fidgeting a bit too much for comfort. It was rather amusing.

"Thank you." I replied calmly.

For my first question to her was, "Can you tell me where exactly am I?"

She seems to have calmed down after hearing my words and blink a few times before answering me, "Umm… Lacunosa H-Hospital, you were c-carried here from the forest."

I see…a hospital. That fits the room and the clothing's; even if she was a shelter girl she has much knowledge that can be useful. But… wait, carried?

"Carried you say…. By whom?"

The girl now was again surprised, "You don't know?"

"Of course not." My voice must have been strictly firmed but it did hold true to my emotions since I felt appalled that someone touched me.

"S-Sorry! I t-thought the person with a Z-Zorua on his Orange head was your companion. I didn't m-mean to offend y-you." The girl was really starting to annoy me with her weak will and her submissive nature.

Orange… She couldn't me… It was him again, that ruffian. I am starting to get sick of this, why did he have to help me again. I gripped my palm so firmly my anger seems to scare the girl beside me.

Why am I in this situation again? Am I that weak? My reason for this journey was coming more to a fantasy than a goal. Am I that helpless? I just can't take it anymore.

I can't take this anymore.

"A-Are you okay?" The girl asked me again.

But I didn't respond. I didn't even hear her. I needed to be alone. And so I did the only thing I knew at the moment. I ran.

I quickly sprint out of the bed.

"H-Huh? W-wait! Where are you g-going?" She tried to reach out to me.

I didn't listen and jumped out of the window before landing outside without much difficult since the room was had been sleeping on was at ground level.

It began to rain but it didn't matter, I just want to be alone.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

While inside a pokemon center, our main protagonist was currently dialing a few numbers on the communication booth beside the resting lounge of the inner building.

And after a few seconds of waiting someone came into the image on the holographic screen. A teenage girl with silky smooth brown hair wearing a lab coat appeared before Ichigo.

Her expression changed that to a curious expression to a relief and then to a sadden eyes.

"Ichigo?" Her tone was soft and it had emotions on it.

"Hey Daisy…" Ichigo gave her an apologetic look. Guilt started to build up with the way she was looking at him.

"Are… Are you safe?" It was one simple question but the meaning behind it was so many and Ichigo knew it. He tends to make them worried. Even back at Pallet Town he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without at least informing her or Delia. He tends to come back scatter with injuries or wounds. And the scars he had no idea how he got them was already too much.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a few scratches."

Finding it hard to believe, Daisy's eyes scan his face and what part of his body she could see from the screen. She wasn't happy at the result, she could clearly see that he was extremely exhausted and the light scratches he said earlier weren't small but they were quickly healing.

"Ichigo, please stop making me worry. I don't know if I can handle the next time you go off on your own."

Ichigo lower his head a bit and apologies. "Sorry."

Daisy saw how he was acting and release a deep breath. She was relief that he was okay, you won't know what happens until you figure it out… her worries at times was what she can't stop. All her younger peers were so troublesome for her not to worry and Ichigo was included.

"It's okay." Her tone was a bit brighter.

"You need to help whoever it was in trouble. I'm not mad at you for that."

Ichigo nodded again, he was still in fact a boy at the age of 12… he had a hard time handling emotions like any other kid. But his will was far greater than others. She knew that and she was happy for it.

"What kind of older sister would I be I got mad at you being a hero. I'm more proud of you than mad." She softly smiles at the boy, a boy with mysterious background but nonetheless a kind hearted boy.

Ichigo felt relief she wasn't angry but he didn't like the word she said about him, "I'm not a hero Daisy. I only help, that's it."

This was what made the girls in their hometown fell for the boy and Daisy saw it all. His honesty, modesty and stubbornness were far greater than anyone she ever knew. Sure… there are kind and nice people from about but they weren't modest like him, he won't even accept rewards he didn't earn fairly and he won't accept praises so easily. He would rather stay out of the side line and just support them if needed.

Huh…Such a stubborn and strange boy.

"That's sweet of you."

"Huh?"

"But let's talk about where you are and when you'll get here. We're almost done with the Professors meeting here and we'll be heading out the day after tomorrow."

After a few minutes of explaining everything he could tell her. He intended to keep the 'black fox family' and 'white tree' a secret like he'd promise. Daisy got the picture and began to tell him where he needs to go after that and where he should not go too. She also forgave him for losing him the brand new Xtranciever she gave him the other day.

"And one last thing." Daisy said to the boy with a soft expression.

"Hmm?" Ichigo blink a few times and waited for her since it seems to be important.

"Promise me… Promise me that you won't get so beat up the next time."

She needed the answer to this question and he felt reluctant to answer her. He really wanted to say yes but the years he spent and experience told him that he won't ever have a normal life. He didn't want to lie to her either.

"I'll try Daisy."

Her heart sank but she was also happy he was being honest. Maybe she was being over protective too much. But she could never get use to seeing his blood so much but she'll just have to adjust.

"Okay Ichigo… I'm not satisfied but I won't nag you about it."

Ichigo felt appreciated that she understands, I mean he's already involved in whatever Arceus was planning and he can't say everything will be fine from now on.

"Get some rest Ichigo. And see ya." Daisy waves her hands at him before disconnecting the communication.

…

*Clank!*

Pulling out two cans from the drink vendor, one warm milk and the other warm coffee. Ichigo sluggishly put both of them on his pockets. He was really tired. He didn't know why, but looking outside the window, he wanted things to go smoothly this time. It was raining and it was already evening. Doubts were getting into him.

"Guess I should check up on her." Ichigo said to himself a bit absentmindedly, he never thought what happen a few hours ago would've have made him hurry to the town.

What really surprised him was the fact that the girl fell down from a cliff unconscious and surprisingly drop on his arms. Man…. He was switch off for a minute after the catch. Never thought he would catch a girl instead of a pokemon.

He would've liked to know what happened but this wasn't his business, the girl did make it clear she didn't want others to pry in her life. She was very firm about it. Ichigo could only scowl at the way she had explain it. Still he was a nice guy and he would leave someone alone when they were light out. But running 8 miles in a minute was exhausting for him and his aura and not to mention he was already exhausted from the day to day adventure.

Ichigo went to first check his pokemons who were with Nurse Joy and Chansey. They were all getting treated, except Absol who mysteriously disappeared again.

While walking towards the treatment room inside the Pokemon center… "Zorua get down here!" Ichigo quickly ducked to avoid a bandage pack from hitting his face.

Ichigo look back at the room and saw that Charmeleon was getting handled with care by Chansey while his little black fox was acting like a hurricane making Nurse Joy's patience thin out.

"(Bleh!)" The little fox stuck his tongue out at the pokemon nurse. Zorua jump from about and leap away from the nurse clutches. It was irritating Nurse Joy.

"Don't be like that. You need to get your shot!" Nurse Joy shouted at the small fox who sweat nervously at the pointed needle.

"(Your crazy human! Why would I want that?!)"

Ichigo scratch his head in wonder and exhaustion.

Before the fox could leap anymore Ichigo quickly grab the fox from its neck and face the fox.

"(Mr. Orange! Save me, that human is trying to do bad things to me!)"

Ichigo didn't really care at the prospect and just toss him on the arms of the pokemon nurse.

"(Huh?)" The fox look surprised and felt betrayed while making a 'why' look at Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo. We're almost done but could you wait a little longer. This one is a bit hard to handle."

The nurse holds the fox with an iron grip while the little fox cried and shout at Ichigo who just ignored him.

"That's fine nurse joy. I just came to check on them." Ichigo turned to his partner Charmeleon who wave at him blissfully while getting back rubs from the nurse assistance.

"(Mr. Orange, why!?)" Zorua was still struggling and Ichigo wonder if the little fox was using fake tears again.

"How about your friend? Is she okay?" The nurse had been the one to help him get the girl quickly towards the town's hospital or clinic for the town case.

"I was just about to check on her too."

The nurse nodded, "With those injuries of her she might have not made it. I hope she gets better."

"She'll be fine. Her pokemon was beside her."

"If that's the case, thank goodness." Nurse joy look down at the boy who was a few inches shorter and smile before turning back to her work.

And with that Ichigo left the pokemon center and towards the town's hospital.

…

It was raining so he'd borrowed an umbrella from Nurse Joy. His cloths were all tattered from his adventure but to his once in a life time luck the pokemon nurse was generous enough to hand him some usable shirt and pants.

His shirt was a v-neck and pure grey in color with a poke-logo on the shoulder while his pant's was some black jobber. He was okay with it, in fact he was okay with anything that looks normal.

"Not a bad place to have some peace…" Ichigo while walking towards his destination look at the people around with content in their face while pokemon alike live in harmony with them.

As he walk closer and closer towards the hospital Ichigo slowly stop moving and saw the girl that had help him carry Caitlin in the hospital running pass him. And he quickly reacted.

"Shauntal!"

The girl heard him and turned to him but Ichigo didn't expect the girl to have tears in her eyes while getting drench by the rain.

"I-chigo."

"S-sheee…"

"And I-I…"

The girl ran up to him and began to mumble words after words while Ichigo tried to wonder what the heck she was going on about.

"Shauntal, calm down. I can't understand."

The girl tried to breathes in slowly but it was really hard. What was she supposed to do now? She only wanted to help but she couldn't stop her, she hesitated out of fear. She was one of those social awkward but that wasn't important. Someone was out there, someone how could use a help more than her.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked again. He was starting to get worried.

"S-She ran! *huff* your friend r-ran away!"

Shauntal was ashamed and she wanted to make up for it by searching for her.

Ichigo understand and with firm words of his own, "Okay, can you tell me where she went?"

Shauntal began to think but with the rain and everything it was hard to think clearly, "I-I think I last saw her running t-towards the n-north side of town. Then…. *gasp!*"

"Shauntal? What is it? What's wrong?"

She couldn't, she can't! Shauntal began to think and look up to the already cloudy sky raining before glancing at the clock. It was 6:32 PM, It was bad.

"T-This is bad, no, no, no…."

There was an old legend in the town. But like it was said a **legend** nothing but a story. Still… the people of Lacunosa Town were careful since there used to be people getting kidnapped in the past and that's why it was dangerous for anyone to be outside.

* **grab** *

Ichigo eyes widen a bit at the girl sudden hold of his shirt with very scared and shaking eyes, "Shauntal?"

"Ichigo, p-please…"

Was she crying again?

This is getting out of hand. Ichigo look down at the girl shivering hands.

"You have to… you have to f-find her…"

Now, it was getting confusing.

"She's in danger…" Her voice shaken and with the rain it was awful to see her like that.

"….."

"…"

Ichigo didn't fully understand but he knows that a girl alone in the rain during the night wasn't good.

"Okay, let's go."

And with Ichigo quickly ran towards the northern part of town. Shauntal didn't want to be left behind and went after him while from afar on the top of a building Absol saw it all and with a small pokemon on her back, she sprinted towards where the human that intrigued her so much went.

* * *

"Hey, you three saw that right?"

Someone with white hair hiding behind a public bench asked the other three beside a large tree.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"It looks interesting but what are we supposed to even do?"

"Maybe we should head back to the pokemon center. The folks here were pretty in a hurry when the sun went down."

The other three teens sighed at the last one for his cowardly remarked.

"Shut up Dug, that's just some legend grownups made to scare little kids like you." The white hair among seems to be the leader and from appearance a girl with a guitar case strap to her back. Her hair was short and spiky with a white shirt and dark purple shorts along with some trendy black sneakers.

"Man up buddy, there's no such thing as a monster." The one on his right reassured while their other friend just kept watching where they are going.

"We need to hurry. There already going!" Shouted the one who was still watching.

And with that they all quickly pulled out their own umbrellas and stood up straight from their hiding place.

"Alright, Dug, Chuck, Garp. We Rag tails are going to see what's up with four eye-Shauntal and her walking bright Ogre. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The three enthusiastically shout out to the sky before quickly running toward where ever their targets were going.

* * *

It was cold.

It was dark.

But she had to run, anywhere but here. The funny thing was that she wasn't even sure why here of all place.

The rain was starting to mellow out with only few of its tears dropping from the sky. But she was already so drench.

The white gown she was wearing drench so much it was sticking to her skin, she felt very uncomfortable about it.

Her hair all mess up with leaves sticking and dirt coloring her legs.

She was wearing any shoes but she ran as fast as she could.

She knew that she was out of the town she was carried in. Even if her legs tired out she didn't want to stop. She needed to get away from it all.

But like any other person, she had her limits and her fitness wasn't great in the first place. The adrenaline she had cool down and she was suffering from the recoil.

"*Huff* Why…. *Huff* Why…."

The girl knelt down on the muddy ground. She was outside the town, somewhere remote. Somewhere no one would find her. Somewhere…. No one could see her weak side.

The girl was angry at herself and at the same time scared, she tried to direct her anger at the ground she was standing on and made a mess of it.

"Why! Why! Why me!?" She cursed the earth.

Her anger and her sorrow trigger the powers inside her.

She slam in small fist onto the ground, she was really confused. And with ever slammed, there was a wave of pink color resonating from her. It pushed debris and a few pokemons away.

She was screaming in a hurt tone, she was asking, demanding to the world why she had to go through the same thing over and over again. Why can't she ever be strong? Why can't she ever stop getting help from others? Why did she have this curse life? The girl asks and asks only for the sounds of rain to answer her with nothing but drizzle.

"AAArrHHHHHHH!"

* **BOOM!** *

Her tears fell as her power pump out and created a crater centering her. Her lung was exhausted and the pain she felt moments ago now turned numb. Her powers could only cause pain and nothing more. She couldn't even control it and that led to create jealously towards the boy who was able to control his.

She needed to get out of the rain. But she didn't really care and let herself indulge by the rain. Couldn't someone find her? Though Hope wasn't what she often thought about.

She felt broken.

So she did the only she always do in these situation, she hug her knees to her chest and watch the world around her with sadness.

Her thoughts wanted to think about the happy times she had spent her life with the one she admired the most but she couldn't she didn't want to rely on something to get back on her feet.

Her thoughts were suddenly put to a stop by a cold chill.

"Huh?"

It was cold but not to point of her breathes to be visible. What was going? Ha, why was she even worried about something like cold, the truth was she didn't care.

She felt a presence, and it was rather freezing. But she still didn't care.

Maybe, she thought. Maybe it was something that could finally end her suffering. She'll endure it. The girl was adamant and stay at her spot while waiting for her eminent doom.

She didn't move away from her spot even when the pokemon around scattered away from the alerting danger coming.

…

A few trees away from her, something came into view and it was **big**. Its shape resemble that of a dragon and with ever step it took, the ground it stood in instantly froze.

Why was a large dangerous pokemon like this even here? Well, everything has a reason and this one had had its own reason.

This dragon like pokemon had heard or rather felt the fluxing of energy a moment ago and was checking what it was. And why would it even check it right? Well…. Let's just say it's a pokemon that's searching for something, something very important.

But when it arrived near where the pink energy had originated, but there was no one around and it made the large pokemon growl lowly, "Grrr…." It began to search.

….

Caitlin felt it was close but she didn't turn around to see what it was or else she might react in fear.

"No!" the girl thought out loud to herself. If this was her final moment she needs to at least face whatever that was about to take her away.

The girl struggle and slowly got up before facing the creature who was still taking glances in-search for something.

She was scared.

Whatever it was, its size was humongous to her and she just realized that she was alone.

No matter.

She took a shaking but a single step toward her death. It was no time to regret or hesitate.

One more step.

Two more step.

Three more step.

The large draconic pokemon heard something in the darkness and slowly turn around. The rain was making it hard for it sense anything.

Caitlin closes her eyes and waited. If this was meant to be that she'll gladly accept it.

"…"

"…."

The dragon saw nothing and breath a slowly freezing breath which frozen trees and plants. It turned back and did what it had done earlier.

Caitlin didn't expect to be hold or hug so tightly again and with a hand on her mouth as well. It was rather warm but she shake the feeling away.

It was kind of dark inside the edge of the town and where she was the trees around made it darker. The rain was not stopping but it was light.

Her wet body touching the one who was covering her mouth. It was a strange but the stranger thing was that she wasn't even struggling for being help by someone in the dark.

She already knew who was holding her because whoever was holding her had the same feeling she had felt before. And there was only one person to hold her so close recently.

That orange barbaric ruffian….

She felt glad?

She wasn't supposed to be happy, why they can't just leave her alone was something that she wonders so badly.

"Mmmm!" She tried to speak and struggle but she was too tired and exhausted. Her earlier outburst made her weak at the moment.

"Shhh…." The boy who came to her warned her without even looking at her. "It's still there… whatever that thing is."

Caitlin didn't respond, she was that tired and at the moment she was struggling to stay awake.

"So, could you stay quiet for a while?" He whispered to her while trying to move much from the tree he was hiding.

The girl lean backward into his chest and that him release his hand on her mouth. She couldn't speak at the moment and she was actually listening to his request.

He was surprised… surprised that she was actually doing what he said to her. It was out of her character…. Well at least the one he had came to know. He always thought that she was a…. in the words of the hollow inside him… a 'Bitchy Brat.'

But this side of her made his heart string flicker.

The girl even tightly clutch on to the arm he was holding her from the waist.

The large draconic pokemon seems to be out of patience and slowly watch away from the area. It wasn't able to spot anything much with the darkness and the rain washing away any scent.

The thumping sound of its legs walking away resound throughout the area before there was no left of the sound of its walking.

"Phew…." Ichigo nerve cool down with the disappearance of the large dangerous pokemon. He was sweating a bit but it was clean away with the rain dropping down on his face.

"That was a close call…." Ichigo slide down and sat on the ground before leaning back to the tree with a relief exhaling of breathes.

Caitlin went limp with her knees on the ground she stared down at the ground in front of Ichigo. She was relief? No, no, no, she wasn't supposed to be. Now, she has to suffer again in the world she walks on. But…. But…..

Ichigo look at the girl who was looking very vulnerable at the moment.

And it got his attention, he scowl retuned to him and he really didn't know what to say to the girl. This was one of the situations he didn't really want to get into but there was no escape at the moment.

"Hey, you okay there?"

"…..y…"

Ichigo heard her whisper so low but he wasn't clear about it.

"You say som-"

"Why?!" The girl quickly cut off and tried to glare him but she was slowly having a melt-down.

Ichigo didn't understand, "What?"

"Don't play me as a fool!" the girl waved her hand and sweep off his confusion with her anger. "Why did you come? Why do _you_ always appeared before me?! Why save me?!"

Caitlin grabbed his shirt and stared straight at his eyes. "Why!? W-WHY!?" She was crying, her tears strain her anger.

"…."

"….."

Ichigo was getting annoyed at her shouting and answer back, "Why? Because it was the right thing to do. That's why."

The girl eyes harden and made a move.

*SMACK!*

Ichigo didn't even flinch at her sudden action. She slapped him on the face.

"Lies! There is no such thing is a good will to others. I'll have you know that I am far from a delusional child who would believe something so ridicules!"

She was crying, but why was she being so rude to the person that just save her again. She wasn't herself.

She couldn't control herself, she was hurting and it wasn't going to end.

She screamed at him, she shouted at him and even called him stupid. She couldn't control herself, her emotions.

"So why? Why! WHY!" She wanted to stop, she shouldn't take out her anger on one of the only person who wasn't scared of her powers.

Ichigo scowl soften, maybe he felt something rather sad inside her. With so much emotion pouring out of her Ichigo couldn't get angry at her.

But he wasn't a saint and quickly pushed the girl off of his waist.

The girl was surprised for a second with a scowl of her own and look at the now standing Ichigo. She glared at him so hard.

Ichigo didn't really care if she was angry or glaring at him, "Shut up." He didn't shout, he didn't scream at her.

But his words cut right into her. She flinched, "!"

Ichigo rubbed his nose and look back to her, "Look, I'm not angry at you for being so rude after I just saved you but I get."

The girl's glare softens. What was he saying? Why wasn't he angry?

"I can't get into details about what I just said but if it makes you feel any better…*sigh* you can take it out on me as much as you like. I can handle it."

Why was he saying that? Why is he being so understating? Why isn't he angry? Why? Why? Why? The girl anger slowly subsided and turned more into confusion. Confusion at the strange and kind boy in front of her.

His face wasn't anything but scary….many would be scared right away but his actions up to now were telling a different story.

"And another thing…. You want to know why I saved you… Well, I won't say that it was the right thing, but I saved you because I can. That's it." Ichigo tried really hard to explain why he helped her with some simple means to it.

This person…. This boy…. His quality precedes his appearance, the girl thought but his reason did somehow make her feel a bit better. But sadness still took her, she thought of how she could ever be someone like her and him. She wasn't an optimist… she couldn't see the brighter picture without someone's help.

"…" The girl felt down and couldn't even look up at him.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked again when he saw the look she had.

The girl slowly nods but won't move from her position.

"Maybe it would be better if we head back." Ichigo saw that the rain wasn't about to stop and they could catch cold if this keeps up.

"…"

Ichigo took her silence as a yes, "Can you stand?" He could see that the girl was a bit beat up and only wearing a hospital gown wasn't a good sign either.

Caitlin felt numb at the moment, she couldn't move at the moment. Cynthia wasn't here to give her a hand anymore. Guess, she'll have to suck it up and just do it.

"Here, take my hand."

She froze, was he reading her mind? How did he know? Caitlin looked in front of her to see a strong but firm hand before her. She couldn't believe… just when she needed it appeared.

She look up to his face, he was giving her a soft gaze. It was new for her.

"Well…" He said in a light tone.

Her cheeks started to redden, what was happening to her? Her heart was racing?

Shaking her head side to side, the girl push whatever feeling she just had away.

The girl puffed her cheek and turned her head to the side while swatting away Ichigo's hand (gently).

"N-No… It won't be necessary…" Her face reddens and cheeks swollen, Caitlin wonder why she was thinking like this. She even stuttered. Her! It was ridiculous!

Retracting his hand back Ichigo shrugged, "Then let's go. The rains getting heavier."

Caitlin rose a brow but her redden cheeks still lit up, "How pathetic, you were able to stay calm when a terrifying pokemon lurks about but you can't even endure a little bit of water." She was somewhat back to her ordinary self.

Ichigo took a step back (literally) and look back at the girl, "Wait… are you telling a joke?" The day just kept getting weirder and weirder. A huge monster and now a stone cold girl making jokes.

"Hmph! Is it not obvious?"

The girl calm her beating heart and tried to slowly stand up but her body was still too weak and that led to her falling off her feet until a hand stop her. "Ack!?'

"Looks like you do need help." Ichigo chuckle in humor before gently letting her stand.

Caitlin cheeks redden again, oh joy! She didn't need blood pressure problem. And he was standing too close to her. But she didn't mind.

Still Caitlin did not expect the next action he was about to make.

"W-What on earth are you d-doing!?" she stuttered again at him when he suddenly swept the girl out of her feet and on to his back.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ichigo asked back a question and he wasn't embarrassed like her. I mean, there only kids. What did you expect? Ichigo just wasn't interested in anyone at the time. And a close contact with the opposite gender wasn't all the embarrassing for him.

"Only f-fools respond back with a question…" The girl mumbles while hiding her face on his back while Ichigo moves along. She didn't picture the day to go this way.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo mindlessly answer back.

"Muuu…" the girl cheeks puffed up in annoyance, but she didn't respond back.

"You sprain your leg right?"

The girl nod behind and relax a bit for some reason. She let her guard down.

"Yeah…That's what happens when you go bare footed." Ichigo wonder if he could get used to someone like the girl on his back.

"I w-would've… if you haven't push me so hard earlier." The girl chided him again but Ichigo just nods for the final time. He was seriously wondering if this was one of his bad lucks.

"Sorry…" He answers back.

Caitlin was again surprised when he didn't retaliate back and accept what he had done. "Oh? A-ah…. I see… well… umm…" She could respond at his submissive respond. She was absolutely tired and raising her voice was out of the question.

"And…" The girl seems to struggle a bit to continue and hide her face even deeper on his back, "thank you…. for coming to my aid. I… appreciated it." It was a silent whisper but since she was on his back, Ichigo heard it out and clear. She was really getting tired and the rain just won't stop.

Ichigo just nods back without saying a word. A small pleasant air form between them and the girl just holds on to him a bit tight for comfort but he can endure it.

…..

Hiding from within the tops of a few large trees, Absol and her little companion on her back watch as the two humans slowly move back to the town and avoided danger.

"Goo….." The small one on her back sign in a relief tone.

"Sol… (Yes, it was rather a close one. But are you sure you won't go see her now?)"

The small one on her back shook its head before explaining some things.

"Goo.?"

"Sol? (I would not be sure. I merely wish to know what the bonds between pokemon and humans. That is all.)"

"Goo… goo…"

"Sol… (My reasons are no more… now, following him is an action I don't know how to answer.)"

The small on her back felt sad for the white fur pokemon and stroke her with gentle ease. Since the night was about to reach its peak both decided to continue following the two humans.

* * *

While back in the White forest….

"Mistress? Are you there?"

A boy that was considered to be a butler in training was at the moment given a mission by his grandfather. He was still inexperience compare to his grandfather and most other butlers but the boy had the same drive as his grandfather and with that he didn't know the meaning of backing out.

"Mistress!"

The boy shouted and called for the young heiress he had previously sworn to serve and protect.

"Why would she consider such actions? It is out of her character."

He was still in denial that the young heiress that always considered so many things a hassle would even go to such a wild forest.

He wasn't kidding, White forest can be kind to some but it can be really cruel to most. And unfortunately he was the other. The pokemon here were mean.

His attire was absolutely colored in mud and he had to roll up his sleeves from all the sweat he had produced from the long search that had been going on since the day before.

He took a breather before calling out a small pokemon from the sky, "Starly! Any progress?" a small bird shape pokemon came slowly swooping down and landed on his shoulder.

"Starr…" the pokemon shakes its head in a negative sign.

"I see…" the boy began to think carefully and gently pull down his spectacle before cleaning it, even if there was a small crack on the side of the glass.

He wasn't going to give up, he'll disappoint his grandfather if that happened and more importantly he'll be disappointed at himself.

For him to success in any obstacle he needs to think first and make plans before taking actions. "I can only assume the Mistress has already left the forest and is currently staying at the next town from here."

"Staarr?"

"Let's set camp here, we'll be able to reach her in time tomorrow after a good night rest. And since it's already night time and…. Raining."

Darach didn't want to lose hope and stay positive for the moment.

The flying type pokemon roll its eyes at the boy and flew off to find fire wood while the boy start making camp.

But Darach didn't make extra precautions about the forest pokemeon's hostility towards human and took a chance none dares…. Spending the night in a dark forest with lots and lots of human haters.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Okay, Caitlin's adventure with Ichigo is going to take longer than we image. Maybe three more chapters and then with can get to the next girl in a new region.**

 **The large monster we describe was Kyurem, maybe we didn't add more details to it but the scene was a dark in the forest and it was raining.**

 **Absol will finally join with Ichigo in the next chapter as his pokemon. Remember Ichigo isn't a pokemon trainer yet. His pokedex given to him wasn't a trainers identification but more of a earlier prototype of a national dex. He's only a assistance to Professor Oak and sometimes to Daisy. Also reason for the lack of poke ball.**

 **Anyway, tune in for the next update!**


	26. New bonds

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): I'm back and well. Now, I can start writing again with cousin. She was able to write most-part of the previous chapters on her own and I'm happy since it was out of commission.**

 **Girl (Kind): Even if you suddenly died, I wouldn't have stop writing.**

 **Boy (Strong): Ahahaha…. That was pretty dark cous… but thanks for the good job.**

 **Girl (Kind): Let's continue, we decided to add some characters from different anime but it won't be many. Only two or three… I think.**

 **Boy (Strong): Enjoy and read.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters we'll be writing (meaning any other anime characters).**

 **Chapter-26**

* * *

Lacunosa town usually was a quiet town almost through the years, especially at nights. But…. This very night, a night where kids were running around doing what others could only think in their fantasy and the fact that it was raining make it a rather loud night for the town.

A few saw what had happened.

A young girl ran out of the town's hospital with only a white gown and on bare foot.

Another girl alone came and quickly chase after the girl but only to stumble on her way.

Another young fellow with orange hair appeared only to begin searching for the runaway girl.

But our hero was able to save the girl from a large pokemon monster than had roomed around the town for hundreds of years.

It was a commotion that doesn't happened often but a rather interesting one since the town was rather dull all year.

* * *

And skipping to what had happened… well… our hero save the dame but the night wasn't over for them, yet, he was getting really tired but ignoring his own state of mind for others was something he won't change.

"Ah!-cuu!"

"You okay there?"

The rain was finally over but the deed had been done. Caitlin caught a cold and was having a hard time keeping it together. Even thought she dizzy the girl was tough as a nail and won't admit it.

"Obviously, why would you think that? *sniff*" She wasn't going to admit something that would only embarrassed her later.

She was a lady, a status she upheld so great that it wasn't supposed to tarnish but here she was getting carrying by a stranger (who kept saving her life) and her appearance was the least of her problem. She was a wreck and she wasn't making a fuss out of it…? Strangely she was feeling a bit better about herself. The reason she could only think of was the fact that she learn something out of this predicament.

"I don't know….." Ichigo's expression was a bit annoyed one, "But could you first wipe your nose. I feel something slimy on my neck."

His tone was blank and it hit her hard. It was direct, very….

"Y-You didn't have to be so b-blunt f-fool!" Caitlin slams her small fist repeated on Ichigo's shoulder and her face was completely red. Her nose was indeed dripping and she wasn't going to wipe it by hand, that's disgusting. She was a classy girl after all.

Ichigo didn't even react to her small pounding on his back. Though his scowl was still their but his mind was elsewhere.

This girl on his back was kind of like him.

Someone with powers but unlike him she doesn't have much control. He figure it out after the events back in the forest and the pulse of energy she burst out a few minutes ago, leading him to find her location so easily.

But she was letting her emotions control her and that was dangerous.

Trying to understand the girl was confusing for Ichigo and her sassy attitude wasn't helping either. But he saw that she had a softer side… a side which he could help or at least be okay with.

" **King, what the fuck are you thinking!?** "

"Hollow? Your still there?"

" **Of course I'm still here… I'm inside you!** "

"She's like me okay… what so bad about it?"

" **No, she isn't like you. Your powers are completely different. Her demon is just a mirror and nothing compare to me**. **You'll only waste time**."

"Sorry Hollow."

" **What?** "

"But I'm doing things my way."

" **Tsk!** "

Ichigo forced shut his connection with the hollow and his mindscape.

Ichigo felt it was a hassle but he'll lend a hand to the girl on his back for a while. He wasn't doing this out of the kindness in his heart but more of the thought that he'll see her again if they even get separated. And the fact she had a rather horrible luck just like him.

But only if she asks him….

The day took a toll out of him, he was exhausted to the point that his eyes was dropping independently.

"Do you hear me!"

Ichigo was forced back to reality by the girl's screaming voice on his ears.

"You say something?"

Caitlin puffed her cheeks and glare down at the boy "Guuuu…. Do I have to repeat my-"

"Oh? We're already back in town." Ichigo didn't listen and just kept moving while carrying the girl who was really light for a girl her age.

That was what she had been trying to tell him for the last few seconds, only to be ignored the whole time. "We arrived a few second ago, why are you surprised?"

Ichigo shake his head one time and just kept walking towards the town hospital where the girl on his back had run away from.

Caitlin was making glances at Ichigo cheeks from his back and squeezes her hands on his back.

Was it a good idea to say something to someone you just met? But she had to try or she won't ever get an answer.

"Ruffian…"

"Ichigo."

"Huh?" Caitlin blinked a few times at his reply.

"Call me Ichigo…"

Caitlin lips mumble the single word with curiosity, "I…chi..go?"

"Yeah, it's Ichigo Kurosaki."

A strange boy, with strange powers and couple with a strange name, it was rather amusing and also just added another mystery to him. Caitlin finds it quite interesting.

"hehehehe…." She couldn't help but giggle; this was the second time that another person could make her laugh. It was refreshing. "Ichigo kurosaki… *giggles* what a strange name."

"Yeah… laugh it off. But it's a name someone important gave to me, so it's not something I would call a joke."

"Hick!" the girl stops herself from furthering more into humor. She didn't know that, she didn't think about it. She wasn't friendly but it didn't mean that she would say things to make others uncomfortable.

"My apologies…." Her tone was again lower in a meek way.

One of the many things she had learn from the person she so admire was that one doesn't hurt others for selfish reason, but here she was making someone uncomfortable and didn't feel so right with the fact that said person was a kind and strange person who had help her.

Ichigo raised a brow at the girl, "Why are you being so serious? It's fine. I'm not mad."

Caitlin kept her head lower, "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

Ichigo stop and stood still and just listen with a tired expression.

"I just don't understand how you able to be so understanding and at the same time humble. I even insulted your name, a name someone important to you bestowed upon you. This is just not possible. No one is this perfect."

"…"

Ichigo then again walk while his hold on her behind never loosens, "Guess I'm not human." He joked but his face was still blank and he wasn't even trying to joke. He wouldn't be riled up by something like that, he had better judgment.

Caitlin eye brow twitch and that led her to hit him on the head, lightly.

"Please, don't make idiotic jokes like that."

Ichigo didn't answer back and continue to walk. The two were almost back in the hospital but the conversation they had made Ichigo slow down in his pace.

"I'm not really mad. I know you didn't mean it."

Caitlin wasn't convinced, with the idea of wanting to get more info about the boy she pushed.

"You can't expect me to believe such a simple reason."

"You really annoying…"

Caitlin eyes widen at his reply and felt her anger rise to the occasion "H-How dare you! Do you know whom you're talking too? And don't give me….." Ichigo stop listening a few second ago.

Ichigo didn't like the fact that she was prying too much and the way she was moving on his back so much. He wasn't sleep.

"The thing is… I can't really remember who gave me the name. I only know it was someone important to me and the hidden meaning to it."

Caitlin calm down again, she was feeling rather bad, "Don't remember? Did you forget?"

"No… well, you could say that in a way." Ichigo began to remense the day he was found, the day he couldn't even know who he really was.

"But that could only mean…" The girl wondered.

Caitlin eyes widen a bit, "You couldn't possible mean…"

"Yeah, amnesia..."

"I…. I…."

"Don't apologize like that, it doesn't suit you."

"But…"

"I rather like it when you talk with confidence. No offence." Ichigo aimlessly replied before she spluttered with apologies.

Caitlin face started to heat a little hot air, "L-like?" she was stuttering again? Quickly shaking the heat off, the girl tried to think about other things and stuff.

Caitlin tried to shake of the foreign emotions and convinced herself that it was a thing to let her guard down.

"*cough* you mention something about hidden meaning. What hiding meaning were you speaking of? I-I'm rather curious."

Ichigo didn't think he would have such a long conversation with someone he just met and the fact that it was a little bratty girl. He didn't like explaining things but he'll have to do it to shut the girl up. He was too tired for other things to happen.

"It's…."

Caitlin didn't think he would suddenly stop but there was a reason behind it and it even caught her own eyes.

"Hold on… Isn't that…" Ichigo's view landed on a few people. They were surrounding a girl with glasses whom Ichigo had acquainted with and the same goes for Caitlin.

Four teenagers were surrounding a very familiar face with glasses at the back of a building. She seems to be whimpering. They seem to be verbally abusing the girl or something.

Ichigo didn't like the way things was going and knew that it was just plain bullying. He didn't like this sort of people.

"Let's go."

"Stop." Caitlin wasn't sure but they were outnumbered and both were terrible exhausted. It won't help anything.

"What is it?" His soft tone gone, now he was serious.

"You can't possible help her."

"And why not?"

"You're tired and outnumbered."

"So?"

"So?! Are you dilebretingly insane!? You won't last against them."

Ichigo gently pull the girl down from his back and on to a nearby public bench. Caitlin felt strange at the gently way he was putting her down. It was rather nice….

"Don't worry. I won't hurt them… much."

Caitlin could only stare up at the boy who had helped her so much to get more injuries, "Wait! Ah!-cuu!" Her cold was still there. Her nose was rather uncooperative at the moment.

Ichigo felt tired but it'll have to do. Pulling out two cans from his pocket, Ichigo handed the milk-can to the girl, "Here, it's still warm." Caitlin caught the warm milk-can and blinks a few times. Ichigo quickly opening the coffee-can and drank half of it.

Caitlin didn't understand it. She thought all of this could only happen in dreams and stories; a young man putting himself in danger and doing it without any ounce of fear inside. This was just out of ordinary. She can't help but feel worried.

This wasn't the time to sit around, she needs to stand. He was standing and so she too will.

"I'll accompany you."

Ichigo raised a brow, "You sure?"

Caitlin could only give back a stern expression, "Absolutely."

…..

* * *

"W-What do you want?"

She was pushed in a corner. The wall behind supported her back.

And she wasn't alone.

"Oh? Is that how you talk to your childhood friends?" A girl with white spiky hair smirks at the fidgeting girl. She was still the same, just like their childhood life.

"Yeah! Did you already forget about us scardy-shaunty? Hahaha…"

"Scardy-shaunty? Haven't heard that one for a long time. Hahaha!"

"Guys… I'm really tired and…. Wet."

Beside the girl were three teenage boys, the three were a sort of minions for the white spiky hair and they had been since for a long time.

"Shut up Dug!" Two of the boys shouted at their friend, who could only flinch at the sudden outburst.

"That idiot…" The girl cornering Shauntel sigh at her stupid friends, "Moving on…" The girl stares back at the glass wearing girl with a smug smirk.

"Look here four eye, we're all friends here right?" The girl was going to play it safe and she wanted answers without any force. But it didn't mean she could oversee some resistance.

Shauntal knew them all too well, and it was right to say that they knew each other since childhood. But they were always mean to her and the reason for her timid personality.

"I-I don'-!" She quickly corrected her words when they glare at her, "H-Hai!"

The girl smirk again, it was all too easy for her. "Good, good." She was a curious girl and she needed some new inspiration for a new song. She was a musician, but her three minions were not… they wouldn't know anything about music, even if it hit them on the face.

So she needed others experiences and stories…so that she could make songs out of them and this glass wearing childhood buddy of hers was going to give it to her.

"So, my question is what exactly happened here? Who was that girl running in the rain and where did that orange ogre gone anyway?"

"!?" Why was she asking her something like that? Why was she interested in the girl she was supposed to take care of? They were strangers to them and still….

"I d-don't kno-!" Shauntal flinched as the girl slam her fist on the hard wall with a scary smile.

"Oh Shauntal, Shauntal… lying doesn't suit you, you know that?" The girl flicker her finger at the scared girl's nose.

"Roxie is going crazy again…"

"Any suggestions?"

"I don't know…"

The three knew far too well that their boss lady was a crazy girl with some issues but none the less a crazy teen. Their solution was always the same… back off and let her cool off.

"W-What's it to you R-Roxie?" Shauntel in her shaken status asked back the girl a question.

"Oh…..! You got some back bone to you huh?" The white hair girl Roxie tried to make a scary scowl at the girl and it was working.

"I-I-I…" Shauntal started remising, the bulling, the teasing….

The white hair girl then snaps her finger. The three goons behind acted on it and move closer to the scared four eye girl.

"I didn't want things to come to this four-eye. But you leave me no choice…"

Shauntal tried to take small steps back; the three teenage boys came closer and closer. "Guess we'll just have to use force."

The three boys did what the spunky girl told them. They were going to force it out of her. Shauntal didn't want things to go this way and here she was trying to ready for a fight.

"Oii!"

They heard someone call out to them and turned to the source of the voice.

Standing a few paces away from them was a tall teenage boy with orange hair and a short girl with tattered clothing's.

Their expression wasn't the least bit pleasant; A boy with a scary scowl and a girl with scary sharp eyes.

"Looks like your friends are here four eyes." Roxie the gang leader smirk at the scared girl. This wasn't what she planned but a few more wasn't a problem for her.

Shauntal eyes lock on the two and she was wonder why they were still outside. They were supposed to head back and get some rest. Did they come back for her? She was a bit happy. "Y-You two…"

"Sorry, but we're here for our friend there…." Ichigo said to them while scratching his cheek aimlessly with his eyes close. It was already night, he needed sleep.

"Kurosaki, how can you be so calm?" Caitlin turned her icy glare at him.

Ichigo didn't even face the girl and just answer back, "I don't really know…. But I won't be for long." His expression was a deadly scowl but his voice was nothing but a passive tone.

"I concur, this immigrates have the audacity to act so rude to someone I am acquainted to… I find it annoying." If anyone looks closer, Caitlin's eyes shifted from pink to her normal blue eyes.

"…"

The four teenagers were getting confused and an angry at the same time for the demanding voice the two were using.

"Who do you think you jokers are?!"

"Did you really think you could get away after insulting us like that?!" Roxie bark back and gritted her teeth, they were underestimating her. Just like her parents.

"Dug, Chug, Garp, we're going to show them who's the boss around here."

Her three goons crack their knuckles and neck, preparing for a battle. The three began to move closer to the two. "Let's…"

Shauntal didn't think it would get this bad. She wanted to stop them but she was scared she might get in the way or make it worse. "You guys…"

Ichigo saw that it wasn't going to end with words, "So it's a fight huh?" Ichigo was mad, really mad. He was exhausted, tired…. Running around in the rain was really exhausting and handling the girl beside him made it worse. "Hope you won't regret."

Caitlin saw it too, "Such insolent fools…" Her hands was about to reach her non-existence pocket. "Strange…" She then realized that she wasn't wearing her clothing and ergo… her pokeball wasn't there for use. "Such misfortune."

She couldn't use her powers to hurt others and thus she'll let the boy that had amazed her so many times handle it. "Kurosaki, can you handle them on your own?"

"That's the plan, why?"

Caitlin just nods, "Nothing important."

He was going to show them that they shouldn't mess with someone as unlucky as him. He had a limit and it was about to break it.

The three male goons were thinking and gave each other eye signals.

The three nods before they use their signature move.

"So you think you can beat us, you bright punk!"

"Yeah, fruit cake. What's with the dye hair?"

"Don't worry we'll go soft on you."

Intimidating the enemy with their scary faces… but it wasn't working as great as they expected. They were facing the wrong opponent, Ichigo.

"What did you say….?" Ichigo eye twitch in annoyance.

That did the trick, it really hit a nerve. With the situation already getting worse, he wasn't going easy. In fact, he was going to show this three posers what pain is.

"You ask for it."

….

One minutes later….

* **BHAM!** *

* **SMACK!** *

* **WHAM!** *

* **CRUNCH!** *

The three goons got smack, punch, and kick and beat up until they couldn't feel no more. They ask for a fight and they got. Ichigo didn't hold anything back. Not one bit.

"Ow….."

"Why…"

"Urk…" A white flag was pulled.

Their spectators were shock and wonder if the orange hair boy was even human. Shauntal was shock at the end result of what was supposed to be something ordinary. It was a battle, it was a massacre.

"W-What?" Roxie, the gang leader stuttered and looked fearfully at Ichigo.

Ichigo turn back from his carnage of beating up a bunch of smug teens. The 'fight' as he recalled was refreshing for him. His anger was calm to a certain degree after the 'fight'.

But he didn't expect to be looked so weirdly, "What?"

"W-What were you doing!? You clueless fool!" What was he thinking? Did he have to act like a beast at the most un-necessary time? Caitlin continues to glare at him.

Ichigo duck and avoided a rock being fling at him.

"Hey! What was that for?! Though you were on my side!?" Ichigo shouted back at the girl who was steaming but too weak to walk up to him and do more.

"I am! But what on earth has gotten into!?"

"Nothing! I could ask you the same thing?!"

"Then why did I witness something as un-refine as an idiotic brawl?! Look!" Her finger pointed back at the three beat up boys.

"Ow…I think he broke my spleen…" One of them was twitching. It was funny but they didn't expect things to happen like that.

Ichigo didn't get what they were so tense about, "They ask for a fight?"

"Exactly! A fight between pokemon trainers you barbaric fool!" Caitlin could believe this person who had done so many amazing things made such simple mistakes.

"Oh…." He finally figured it out why she was so angry and why the three goons didn't fight back much. And why one of them was crying.

"Ah….Sorry?" He apologizes while bowing once towards the beat up three boys.

"….."

"…"

"…"

They had to fall down on their knees at his quick apology. They didn't expect it, he was a demon a second ago, only to turn and apology for a mistake him made without making any excuse.

"How can you act so…." Caitlin just rubbed her nose at his actions; she couldn't fantom to what is happened. What could possibly happen in that head of his?

"HEY!"

Ichigo turn back to see the white hair girl and her three minions standing back up again, "This isn't over yet! I don't like what you just did to my friends but you're gonna pay!"

Ichigo wondered what he was going to do. He was unprepared. And also the fact that he felt guilty for mis-understanding when they mention a 'fight'.

"Don't worry, I'll play fair. Me and Chug against you!"

Roxie and Chug pull out their poke-ball before throwing them.

"Venipede! Show these suckers you don't mess with the Rag tails!"

"Durant! Snap it up!"

It was night but the street lights were perfectly working to make things visible. And with not much people around, it was going to be a serious battle.

"Vennn!" A large insectoid pokemon with a pronounced hump with red color appeared and stood ready for battle.

"Duu…rant…" Another insectoid pokemon appeared with razor sharp pincers as well as a strong tough body like steel. Its red eyes scan Ichigo and Caitlin with alert.

Ichigo raise a curious look at the two unfamiliar pokemons. It was his first time seeing the two. Caitlin on the other hand already knows what strategy she would use but the fact remains that she wasn't carrying her poke-ball.

"What are you two waiting for? Get your pokemons out and battle!" Roxie thought they were underestimating her and they weren't even interested in battling.

"Well…?" Caitlin turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo being the clueless one, "Well, what?"

"I mean, it would be the excellent moment to call out your pokemons." She knew he could beat them within a few minutes and it would make things easier.

"Oh, bout that…" His words did not encourage the girl one bit and she knew it was bad.

A few moments of explaining….

"Of all the times to be so ignorant! How could you not brought a single pokemon!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?! I was too busy running around searching for you!"

"You could have at least brought one for necessary emergencies!"

"I would have! But there was no time. You could've gotten serious injured if I went back! Didn't you see the size of that pokemon!?"

" **!** "Caitlin flinched back, since it was kind of the truth and felt it was her fault, but decided not to be push back, "Well, how are we supposed to handle those imbeciles…" She directed her attention back to their opponents.

Ichigo just folded his arms and try to think. He could ask to get his pokemons in the middle of all this… it would only be a sign of weakness and they would only just make fun of him.

"How about…"

"No, absolutely no."

"You didn't even hear me out…"

"You were planning on fight the two pokemons with your two bare hands."

"….."

"…."

Ichigo scratch his head and wonder if the sassy girl was a mind reader, "Okay, the thought came to mind but no… I have a better idea."

"Hmm… and what would that be?" Caitlin raises a brow at her muse, as she like to call him… only in her mind though.

…..

While they were conversing, Roxie and her goons were a bit impatient.

"Roxie, what's taking them so long?"

"Yeah, I want to see you two beat them up for beating us down!"

"Maybe I should've stayed back."

Roxie smirk again, her ego building up "Just let them be… either way they won't beat us in a battle. Don't forget, i am the apprentice of a gym leader." Her nose might have stretch a bit with her confidence.

"But, you didn't like being one. You even ran away once."

* **Smack!** *

"Zip it Dug! I don't want to hear you negative feed backs." Her face was red and it indicated the boy name Dug to be telling the truth.

"Now, hows… our little buddy with glasses hang…ing…..?"

Roxie turn to see that their prisoner from her corner was gone. "Huh! Where the hell is she?!"

"There! Roxie, she's with them!" Garp pointed at their opponents.

"When did she…" Chug got confused.

And true to the words of Garp, Shauntal was beside Ichigo and Caitlin.

"Doesn't matter! Oi! Give her back! She's our prisoner!"

Caitlin from the other side gave Roxie a vixen smirk, "Oh? Give her back? What are you? Childrens?" Mocking people she didn't like was a treat Caitlin couldn't help but love.

"Ughhh…..!" It wasn't her day; things weren't going according to plan.

Turning back to her friends, "Dug, you were supposed to watch her!?"

"Ow… my back…" The unlucky boy was still on the ground groaning.

"That's it. If you two don't get ready in one minute, you'll seriously regret it!"

….

"You seriously regret it!"

They didn't even hear her warning.

"Did you have to provoke her like that?"

"She should've known what happens when you play with a noble such as I." Caitlin faces away from him and close her eyes while folding her arms.

"Right…."

"And wasn't it your plan to take back her while they were distracted?" The heiress barks back.

It was his plan to take back Shauntal while they were distracted but he didn't want them to be played with some mocking insults. It'll just make things worse.

"I can't believe it…"

Shauntal couldn't believe it, someone came for her. It was the first time some reach out a hand for her. She was always a lone girl since childhood and her love for books and novels help her stay sane but those very traits made other think of her as weird. And so she never really had any friends. But now… there was someone who actually came for her. And the best part of that was there were two people.

"Shauntal? You okay?" Ichigo asked.

The girl turns to them and rubbed her tears away, "H-Hai…"

She felt a hand place on her own, "Do not fret. We are here. You had helped me before and now it is my turn to lend mine." Caitlin gave her a soft smile.

Since the girl was shorter than her, Shauntal had to lower her gaze and nods happily, "Hai…" She was really happy.

"Shauntal."

Ichigo got her attention, since they still have a battle to fight, a doubles one, Ichigo couldn't battle since he had left all of them in the pokemon center.

"Could you battle instead of me? I'm sorry for asking but I don't have any of my pokemons. So, could you…."

This was her chance. She could be useful for once and what right time would that be than helping her new friends.

"I-I'll do it!"

Ichigo and Caitlin were surprised by her sudden confidence. They didn't expect the meek girl to act so strong.

"Good." Ichigo gave a small confidence smile of his own.

"Still, the fact remains that out of the three of us only one can battle in a doubles battle." Caitlin was happy that they got the girl back from those bullies but there were still problems at hand.

"H-How bout we make a run for it?" Shauntal almost impossible went back to her meek state.

"Absolutely not!"

"eek!" She still could get use to the girl's demanding voice.

"How can you say such cowardly words, where was the bravado that you express a few seconds ago?" Caitlin really thinks that the meek girl needs to be push more, or she'll just be a wimpy girl forever.

"I'm sorry…" Shauntal's eyes water.

"I am a noble, and I do not back out from any battles or obstacles."

Ichigo on the other hand thought otherwise, "What about that pokemon beside you?"

Caitlin was exhausted, was he trying to fool her? There was no pokemon beside her….. "What in blazes are you talkin…."

"Gothita!?" She was shock.

There _was_ a pokemon beside her and it was a small humanoid pokemon with small white like ribbons on each side of the pokemon's head.

"Go…thi…" The pokemon look up to her trainer and smile while holding on to a small blanket.

"My dear! Why are you outside of your pokeball?" Caitlin was showing a side she only shows to pokemons she really likes.

"Go…."

"You were worried for me?" It wasn't a surprised since the girl understands every bit of word her pokemon was saying.

"Go…thita…" The small pokemon brought up the item she was carrying.

"A blanket? Why… my dear, you're quite thoughtful for bringing this to me." Caitlin smile at her pokemon and knelt down put her palm on its head. "But don't act so independent without me. You know I worried about you so much, understand?"

This was a side Ichigo never thought he see in the girl.

The pokemon nods, feeling a bit of shame.

Ichigo didn't really expect this but it was a silver lining they couldn't ignore.

Shauntal smile and felt happy for her. And also the fact that it was kind of familiar scene in the novels she had read before.

"HEY! Are we having a battle or not!?" Roxie was sick of waiting anymore. They made fun of her and they had the rude sense of waiting the battle.

Caitlin got and turned to them with a cold icy glare, "Impudent fools… Gothita I require your assistance."

Her pokemon jumped in front of her with confidence, "Gothi!"

Memories of her mock battles with her mentor started to resurface. She never did win, but all the same it was a very fun experience. She was happy, battles were fun and she was grateful Cynthia for showing her.

"Go."

"E-Eh?!"

Ichigo lightly pushed a surprised Shauntal beside Caitlin.

Shauntal adjust her glasses and look at their opponents. She was nervous, and it was a fact that this was her first time battling. A double battle no less.

"Shauntal… is it?" Caitlin asked without running away from the battle ground.

"H-Hai…"

"This happens to be my first battling strangers. So, I suggest we assist each other flanks."

That was a surprised to her; Shauntal never would expect the confident heiress to be her own first battle. Maybe if she could do it, then so can she.

"I'll t-try my best."

Shauntal pulled out her own poke-ball and look at it with some wishes, "I know I just caught you recently but please bring me another page to move forward."

"Hi-yah!" She finally threw the poke-ball.

"Haunnttt!" A transparent pokemon came out. It had a large head with two disembodied claws floating about. It was giggles a bit too much with its tongue out.

"Finally! We're getting somewhere." She was going to beat them so bad they would never mess with her again. Roxie doesn't mess around with battles.

Roxie had never met people her age she couldn't beat. A few more novices won't make a difference. She doesn't just rock in music, she rocks in battle too.

"Hmph! How un-refine." The heiress finds the teen rocker amusing, "Let me show you an elegant battle. Prepare yourself…" She wasn't just saying, she was telling the truth.

Dug, one of the three goons with a black eye ran (while limping) into the middle before announcing, "Battle Start!"

* * *

…..

"You can talk all you want princess but you're the one cover in dirt! Venipede, **Toxic spikes**. Follow it up with **Defense curl**!"

The poison bug quickly releases a dozen purple spikes from its mouth to the ground before curling its body to hype up its defenses. The effect was instantaneous and the battle field was set.

*Tick!*

Yes, she was cover in mud and dirt. Yes, she was un-presentable. And yes, she was a mess. But she will not back down by some mutt's bark. "Mind your ton **gue…** "

Shauntal was getting scared by the pink aura Caitlin was presenting. "A-Ah… are you okay…?"

Caitlin had enough she was going to fight with all her powers. No more holding back.

" _ **Gothita, slam the bug where it belongs**_ …"

The command was never heard, but her pokemon heard it and quickly slams the buy-type pokemon into the ground with a wave of its arms ( **Confusion** ). "Goo!"

"W-What?" Roxiie and her goons were surprised by the quick action. It came out of nowhere, her Venipede was still pin on the ground, struggling.

Caitlin wasn't far from ending it quickly.

"If its a battle she **wants, a battle I will** -uhh!?"

What happened? She was hit? The heiress felt a hand on her head. Glancing up, the girl saw her muse (she's been referring to Ichigo in the sense).

"You?"

"Calm down, okay?"

The way he was looking at her made the girl calm a bit down, she didn't know what happen, she zone out when the battle start. Her powers calm back down. How was that….. He was a mystery he even made her powers dormant again. He was able to do what others could not.

"How…? I didn't mean to…"

She lost control again. Her powers were power by her emotion after all.

Ichigo made her turn back to the battle field, "Don't worry." She was starting to trust him, "I'll be here if that happens again." He assured her.

Caitlin nods once before fixing the blanket her pokemon gave her around herself; it was starting to get cold.

"Just focus on the battle." Ichigo then stood by her side.

Shauntal couldn't understand what just happened but the tension was rising somehow. "C-Can you battle?"

Caitlin didn't turn her eyes from the battle but answer her partner, "Of course, I never abandon a battle I can win."

Shauntal understood and focus her own eyes to the battle field.

…

"You guys are weird but I'm ending this quickly! Venipede, **Roll out**!" Roxie ordered with a tight grip of her palm.

Venipede curl itself and started rolling faster and faster before quickly shots itself towards Gothita.

"Gothita use **Confusion** , stop it in its tracks." The heiress calmly ordered, she wasn't going to get distracted again.

 _Caitlin, battling isn't only about an exchange of moves or power…_

Roxie smirk, "Perfect…"

While Gothita was busy with Venipede. Durant out of nowhere came from below and quickly chomp the psychic's leg with a large dark bite ( **Crunch** ).

"Goo!" the pokemon screams and let go of the bug pokemon. The super effective move was digging in quite painfully.

"No!" Caitlin now was worried for her pokemon. A dark type move wasn't something it could handle.

Shauntal eyes reacted quickly, "Haunter quickly, use **Shadow ball** and help Gothita!" This was a battle she couldn't be weak at a time like now.

The ghost type quickly charge up a ball of dark energy.

"Oh no you don't, Venipede stop that pokemon!" Roxie wasn't going to lose to some novices.

Shauntal didn't paused, "Go through it!"

And with said order Haunter floats pass through Venipede without any trouble. It was a ghost type after all.

"Now!" Shauntal shouted, Haunter quickly slams the lump of dark energy ( **Shadow ball** ) on the steel insectoid head. Durant reacted and let go of its hold on Gothita. "Rannt!"

Caitlin breathes out a few breaths, "Shauntal, you have my thanks."

"N-Not at all." She answers back in her normal way.

Ichigo stayed quiet and kept watching without disturbing them too much.

"Is that all? Venipede use **Defense curl.** " The pokemon curl and up its defense again.

"Durant, **Harden**." Chug too ordered his pokemon to up its defense.

Caitlin eyes sharpen, "Are you sure staying a defensive front would win a battle?"

A battle between trainer and their pokemon was a battle to show their strength, their excitement but this wasn't as thrilling as her battles with her mentor.

"Ha! Can't you see the obvious? Maybe you're just a dumb prissy princess!"

Caitlin felt her anger rise again but it was again stop by our orange hair teen, "You don't have much time, you need to beat her quickly."

"What?" Caitlin look at Ichigo but her attention was quickly taken back by her pokemon's cry. "Gothi!"

Her pokemon was on the ground, breathing heavily. It was on its knees.

"It's poison." Shauntal carefully look at the down pokemon.

"But how…" Caitlin just realizes it, "Toxic spikes…"

Shauntal nods, "Mm-Hmm… It's a move that poisons the very battlefield. Only some type of pokemons can handle it. My Haunter wasn't affected but…"

Caitlin now was in rage but she needs to keep it at bay. "Shauntal, assist me." The girl didn't know what to say and just went with it.

Roxie was about to ordered again, "Venipede, **poison sti** -"

"Gothita, **Confusion** and pull it."

 _Don't react to every single attack Caitlin. Try to seize an opportunity, even for a second._

The bug pokemon was surprisingly pulls towards the kneeling psychic type very fast.

"Durant! Help Venipede!" The steel insectoid pokemon was a tough one but its speed was not.

"With the quick force coming its way, a collision from an opposite force would deal a great damage. Now Haunter, **Shadow claw**!" Shauntal eyes scan the speed of the fast approaching bug pokemon and quickly order her pokemon.

Haunter stood in front of Gothita and wiggles its claw-fist cover shadow energy before quickly slamming it on the face of the incoming Venipede.

* **BOOM!** *

The bug pokemon slams on the ground so hard it made a loud re-sounding noise.

"Venipede!" Roxie call out to her pokemon, but hopefully for her… the bug pokemon slowly got up but it had taken too much damage.

"*sigh* Venipede can you still battle?" She wasn't a cruel trainer, she did care for her pokemon. It was her other attitude that needs work.

"Ve…ne…" It was tired but still good to go.

"Okay, Chug we-"

* **Boom!** *

"Durant!"

The steel insectoid was on the ground unconscious. "Duu…rant…"

She couldn't believe it. What happened? How? Durant was a steel/bug type. It shouldn't be easily defeated by a ghost or psychic type. She had only looked away a second and then this happen. What kind of monsters are they?

Roxie turn her head back towards her opponents. They weren't saying anything but had their eyes glue to the battle field. And waiting….

Chug sat back on the ground and wonder how it had happened so fast, "Roxie… sorry, they were too fast."

"Ve-ne!"

"No, Venipede!"

The bug type was pull again into the air with the psychic powers ( **Confusion** ) of Gothita but Roxie wasn't going to let it happen again, "Venipede, use **Roll out** and break it off!" It was able to break free.

"Goo!" Gothita let it go and again suffer from her poison status. It was at its limit, the poison was working its way up.

Caitlin bit her lip, time wasn't in her side. Shauntal was surprisingly doing a great work and she needs to end it in the next few second.

….

"Those two are getting their butts kick."

"Yeah…"

"Quick retreat?"

"Yup, Quick retreat."

Dug and Garp nods to one another and ready themselves for a quick retreat.

…

Without even waiting for her pokemon to land on the ground, Roxie quickly acted "Venipede **Sludge wave**! We're not going down without a fight!"

The bug pokemon quickly conjure a large amount of poison sludge and quickly shots it toward Haunter and at the still kneeling Gothita. "Venneee!"

"Sludge wave? How?" Shauntal was wondering how the un-evolve pokemon was able to learn such a move but ignores it, "Haunter quickly, to the sky, avoid it!"

Roxie was already defeated but she wasn't going down alone.

The sludge wave envelope the ground where Haunter and Gothita were on, but to Roxie shock they weren't even there. Haunter was floating very high while carrying Gothita on its large claws.

They had avoided the attack and it was her loss. Roxie fell back on the ground.

"Veee…." The bug poison pokemon reach its limit and fell down unconscious.

Ichigo saw that the battle was finally over since both Durant and Venipede were down. "Battle over!"

* * *

…

"W-We… won…"

"Of course."

Shauntal couldn't believe it, her first actual pokemon battle was intense and she actually won.

"We won!" Shauntal shouted and quickly hugged Caitlin who was surprised by the sudden gesture. "We actually won!"

"We won! We won!" the glass wearing girl happily jumps while still hugging the shorter girl. She never thought she could win but it was a new experience.

Caitlin had enough and quickly push the happy girl, she wasn't much of a hugger, "Off with you!"

"E-Eh?!"

Shauntal then got back to her meek personality, "I-I'm sorry!" She took a step back from the heiress.

"It was our victory, I can clearly see it but you shouldn't get over excited about it." She too was secretly very overjoyed but she wasn't going to show it.

"H-Hai…" the girl shakingly agreed with her. She was still happy about it though.

"This isn't over!" Roxie shouted to them with tears in her eyes. She on the other hand wasn't used to defeat.

"Oh? Is the white mutt still barking?" Caitlin wasn't smug but she does enjoy a victory with some flavor.

"I"ll… I'll…" Roxie quickly turn around and runs who knows where, "I'll get you back for this!" Her tears flowing in the air.

"Roxie wait for us!"

"Let's skedaddle!"

"Right!"

Her goons follow her and left the scene.

"W-Was that really necessary?" Shauntal asked while looking at her childhood's bullies ran away.

"No, but she shouldn't bark so high when we're all in the same level." Caitlin didn't really care about things much but certain words do rile her up.

"But…"

"Weren't they harassing you earlier?" Caitlin raised a brow.

"Y-Yeah, but..still…"

Caitlin slowly turn to her, her hair getting resonated by the moon's light, "You are very kind. I am rather jealous of such a trait… but it's useless when dealing with the wrong people."

Shauntal meekly nods and just stare at the ground.

"And-ack!" Her body has reached its limit. She had gone too far, her body was cold added to her sprain leg. She can't even stand still anymore.

But to her luck, she didn't hit the ground. He came and caught her again, "Let's head back. You've force yourself too much."

Caitlin didn't even react when he gently sweep her off the ground and on to his back. "I never would believe myself to say the same embarrassing words twice… But… thank you."

Still feeling hype, Shauntal followed behind and look at the two, "Ichigo! Thank you so much, we could've never won without your help."

Haunter was back inside his poke-ball and Gothita was carrying by the sudden appearing Absol who again follow Ichigo. He wasn't surprised that the dark type pokemon had followed him.

"Yes, that too…" Caitlin mumbled about on his back. The blanket her pokemon gave her warmly envelops the both which made things pretty toasty.

"Don't thank me." He lightly brush it off, "If Haunter didn't know a move like fire punch or Gothita's psychic powers being very strong… the suggestion I gave wouldn't have work." Ichigo said it without any much care. He was really tired at the moment.

While he was standing beside Caitlin and supporting from falling down from exhaustion, Ichigo had suggested that they reel in their opponent and attack it with and equal force for extra damage. The tactic wasn't all that good but their opponents were too smug and made it easy for them. Ichigo sometimes wonder how he was able to decipher a battle tactic so easily… Was he a warrior before he lost his memory? But it was impossible he was just a kid but he felt as if he was meant to battle and fight…..

"S-Still… you must be a really amazing trainer to come up with something like that." Shauntal quickly gain her footing beside him.

"Not a trainer/He isn't one." Ichigo and Caitlin reply at the same time.

Shauntal stop and wonder what? "Huh?"

Ichigo raise a brow at the girl he was carrying but he didn't care anymore, "I need to get to bed soon…"

"Ingrate…" Caitlin knew that the boy was pushing himself, more than her. How he was able to still stand and talk was something she couldn't understand.

* * *

….

 **The Next Day**

"Kurosaki."

Caitlin was finally fully heal, both physically and pride-fully. Her once tattered dress now replaced with a nice white-blue dress reaching up to her knees and finishing her image with a straw hat with a blue ribbon on.

But she before could do anything else she had something she wanted to ask our young hero.

"What is it?"

Ichigo too now change to another outfit with a v-neck grey shirt and a black trouser with a pair of black sneakers.

"I…." Her lips paused, her thoughts begins to think of how she was going to ask a difficult question that had plague her mind since the other night.

While the girl was having her mind think, Ichigo on the other hand was resupplying items for his next trip and finally reach Ophelucid City.

"*fake cough* I would like to place upon you the prestigious post of being my escort in the journey I am currently progressing, until we reach the next city of course." She announced her question into a declaration and she tried to be as polite as she could be.

Ichigo who didn't exactly give her his full attention could only respond with a not so satisfying remark, "What?"

*sigh* Caitlin had a hard heave of logic at how Ichigo couldn't respond properly. "I mean, would you accompany me until we reach Ophelucid City. Your skills despite rugged are rather useful and I would like to employ you for this. If you like to be pay up front I can accommodate you the expenses."

Ichigo turn to the girl and just scratch his cheek, "You know, you could just say 'travel with me.'"

His respond was a bit un-coot and a little rude for her taste but she had come to understand the way he acts. She came to like it, "Just answer the simple question!"

Her sudden outburst made him step back, "Okay, Okay, Sheesh…" Ichigo didn't really think that she should ask him like that since they were going to head the same way. She was a complicated person, Ichigo now understands.

"I-Ichigo."

"Huh?"

The two were standing outside the pokemon center. They were waiting for their pokemons to heal up. And their new found friend came from behind.

"Shauntal, how are you fairing today?" Caitlin look at the girl with some worried thoughts, without her help Ichigo would haven't even know where to look for the young heiress.

"B-Better, I wasn't get injured like you two. Just tired, nothing to worry about." The girl explains while waving her hands comically, since she wasn't use to others worrying about her.

"I see, that is pleasant to hear."

Ichigo finally finished his packing and then turned to the glass wearing girl, "Shauntal thanks for the clothes, I'll try to pay you back another time."

"Yes, about that." Caitlin glance at her dress she was wearing, "I too would like to give my thanks. I would never have thought to see such a beautiful dress in the world outside my household." She doesn't go out often.

"O-Oh that? It's nothing, I couldn't leave you two in that drench state. B-Beside, you two helped me overcame something I've been trying to do so years." The girl smiles back at them with a bit more confident and mumble the last part to her-self.

"Now." Caitlin the turned again to Ichigo and began to explain or gave him a list of what he must do and don't in the time for their travels to which Ichigo lazily nods to her.

"Ah…. You guys…" Shauntal tried to gain back their attention.

Ichigo turned away from the heiress, he had something that he wanted to say, "Shauntal how about you come with us? You're on a journey too right?"

"Ah?" She couldn't believe it, how did they know what she was thinking. She originally came to ask if she could go with them and just to her luck, she didn't even need to ask.

* **SMACK!** *

"OW!"

Caitlin came out of nowhere and quickly slaps Ichigo head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You buffoon! Normal people don't just go ask something like that!"

Ichigo just scowl and scratch his swollen head, the girl slap hard. "Tsk! Like your one to talk…"

"Did you say something ingrate?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie!" Caitlin kicked him on the knee. Since, he was one of the few she respect-ish… she won't allow him to be so layback. She wasn't telling him that though.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo wonder why the girl was being so friendly all of the sudden.

While the two were having a kind of normal conversation between…. Friends? The girl with glasses couldn't help herself, she was really happy.

This was a day Shauntal would remember forever. She was going on a journey, a journey with friends. "mumumu…hehehehehehe…." She couldn't help but giggle at the two. She was really happy that she finally found people she could trust.

Caitlin and Ichigo stop their conversation…? Anyway, they stop what they were doing and turn to the giggling girl.

They can see that she was really happy and they couldn't but smile for her.

"Hehehehehe…." Caitlin joins her and just giggles while hiding her mouth. She was also expressing her own happiness.

Ichigo didn't join them but he was content with the two girls being happy.

"Hehehe…. I-I would love nothing more than to come with you guys…"

Her answer made Caitlin stop and Ichigo listen.

"I've always wanted to go on a journey with friends. A-Ah…" Shuantal hold her tongue, what was she thinking? getting all friendly… they would thought of her as weird girl, "…Sorry, I didn't mean to just call us friend when we just met the other day-"

Ichigo stopped her, "Stop," Shauntal and Caitlin turn to him, "friends don't say sorry for calling each other a friend."

Shauntal was really happy by his reply, "Mmm!"

Caitlin felt really glad and she could describe the amazing feeling she was experiencing. "Excellent! I've always dreamt of a moment like this."

"Dreamt?" Ichigo said a bit disbelieve.

Caitlin caught herself slip, "Quiet you!" Embarrassment clouded her thoughts and she quickly away from him and hide her red face.

"B-But… their still one thing I would like to know."

Both turn to her, "What might that be?" Caitlin asked, if it was an easy one she could answer it.

"I know Ichigo's name but I don't know yours…" Shauntal ask while hiding her face behind the small note book she was holding.

"Oh? My apologies for not introducing myself."

"It's…."

…..

A few minutes later…

Ichigo and Caitlin got their pokemon and then head out to towards the direction of their next destination. And there new companion was accompanying them, Shauntal, a girl with purple short hair and a little bit taller than the heiress.

"Shauntal… would you stop acting like that?" Ichigo asked the girl, who was walking a few distance away from them.

"I too would also like that…" Caitlin cut in while she walks without turning around.

Shauntal was a bit sometimes a very over-reactive girl and very unsocial. Thus, she can act a bit confusing sometimes, "H-Hai! Your h-highness, I mean m-mistress. No, I mean, I mean…" She began bowing her head like crazy.

Both just palm their face at the mess the spectacle wearing girl acted.

"Shauntal I do occasionally like the opportunity of being respected…." She was the daughter of a noble and from a wealthy household, she wasn't smug about it. "But we are friends, I would rather like if you stop bowing and start acting like one."

"B-But you're an Amory, one of the three wealthiest family in the entire world. Your family owns a large part of the world's economy. Not only that your family has made large functions and contribution for the progress of man's technology. And a lot more…." Shauntal was having a hard time breathing in the thought of being the presence of a noble.

"So?" Ichigo smack away the imply she was giving, he didn't really care if the honey blond girl was the daughter of the richest person, "A friend is still a friend. Even if they're completely crazy."

"I will remain as if I didn't hear that last remarked…" Caitlin side glances at him before turning back to Shauntal, "But the words he spoke of are true. I want to be friends with you and I don't want any of those formalities between us." Caitlin said to her.

"R-Really?" Shauntal asked again.

"Absolutely." Caitlin confirmed it. A friend was one of the things that she couldn't have since the only friend she could have were un-trust worthy. But the girl in front of her has shown her something only a friend can.

*Grumble…*

"(Mr. Orange… I'm hungry…)" Zorua mumbles and groan from the top of Ichigo's head.

"Charrr…" Charmeleon too was grumbling and rubbing his stomach.

"Ichigo, your pokemons are really amazing! This is the very first time I ever met a shiny dark flame Charmeleon and a Zorua with the ability Telepathy." Shauntal quickly hold on Zorua and look at it with amazement.

Zorua wasn't happy that the girl was holding her like that, "(I'm hungry.)" The pup looked blankly at the glass wearing girl.

"I guess…" Ichigo look at Charmeleon and Zorua, looking back the two were amazing in their own ways.

"I've been meaning to mention that." Caitlin stops and examined Charmeleon's black flames. "I've heard of a shiny Charmeleon but never… have I see one that has dark flames. It's rather interesting."

Charmeleon just grab onto Ichigo's trouser since he was feeling uncomfortable with the attention he was getting, "Charrr…."

While Shauntal was spinning around with Zorua, Caitlin understand what the dark flame lizard was feeling, "Oh, my apologies Charmeleon. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I was merely interested in how special you are. That's all." Caitlin smile at the pokemon and patted his head.

"Chaarrr…(Don't call me that…)" Charmeleon quickly ran behind Ichigo and from behind look at Caitlin before returning back to Ichigo's back.

Caitlin eyes widen a bit from the pokemon's responds.

"Don't worry, he's just tense about something's." Ichigo knelt down and put his palm on the black lizard pokemon.

"I know, I do too possess the ability to understand pokemons." Caitlin said while she kept looking at Charmeleon with a bit sadden eyes. "But still… why would he say that, did it encounter something in the past."

Ichigo look back at his partner and first pokemon, "I don't know, but I think it's best to leave it be."

Charmeleon eyes look at the ground, "Charrr…"

Caitlin felt bad that a pokemon was feeling uncomfortable because of her, "Charmeleon please… I'm sorry, I know this might not be in-appropriate but I would like you to have this." She handed the pokemon a small shape like cup-cake.

"Charrr?" the pokemon came out of Ichigo's back and sniff the treat.

"It's a poke-puff, a rather popular cuisine in Kalos. The pokemons absolutely adore it."

Charmeleon quickly took a bite of it and cry happily, "Charrr!"

"Hehehe… I am happy you liked it." Caitlin couldn't stop herself and giggle at the pokemon's behavior. "So, can you forgive me?"

"Charr!" the black lizard nods happily.

"Excellent!" The girl smile down at the pokemon and claps her hand together.

Seeing that his partner became happy by the girl made him felt glad, Ichigo thought of how wide this world was "Guess, someone even as crazy as her can have a softer side."

He didn't even saw the light blush the girl had on when she heard him say the last few words.

"(Mister Orange, I'm hungry!)"

"Uh!?"

* **CRASH!** *

Zorua jumps out of Shauntal's arms and quickly tackles Ichigo on to the ground.

Caitlin and Charmeleon step back quickly from being dragged into the tackle and watch Ichigo hit the ground very hard.

"Uugg… Let's just get something to eat…" Ichigo groan from the ground while the fox jump up and down on his back, complaining.

…

Before they continue towards their destination, the three and the pokemons stop in a small shop on the outskirt of Lacunosa Town.

"Here you go, Two Miso Ramen, one veg special ramen and a couple of warm ramen specifically made for pokemons."

They stop by a noodle shop, to fill their empty belly first.

"Oh, what a peculiar fragrance…" The heiress girl clumsily uses the chop sticks to get a taste of the special veg ramen, "And a delightful taste too." She wasn't all that hungry but trying something new was something she couldn't pass.

"It's really good. *slurp*" Shauntal slowly chow down on the noodles, "I didn't even know there was a shop like this." She was still a growing girl and she just couldn't say no when everyone else began to eat.

"*slurp* It's good, even better than an instant ramen." Ichigo wasn't sure why he even said that since it was the first time he had something like this… maybe he used to eat it before the amnesia. "Guess, those cheap cups were just cheap cups."

"FINALLY!"

Out of nowhere the man that had handed them their food jumps out of the counter and quickly hugs Ichigo with tears of joy in his eyes.

"ANOTHER COMRADE!" The man made Ichigo quiet uncomfortable.

"Oi! Get off me!"

"Never! We are comrades! For the glory of RAMEN!"

Caitlin and Shauntal could only sweat drop at the scene before them. What were they supposed to do?

Ichigo wonder how strong the man was since he could even made him budge away from him. A man hugging another male crazily was just weird.

"(uuu…. It's really tasty!)" Zorua dunk his head before drinking the liquid part of the food quickly. A few noodles got stuck on his face.

"Char Char Char Char!" Charmeleon who was at the middle of eating his own bowl quickly laugh at the small fox face.

"(Hey, what's so funny?)" The fox wasn't amused at being laugh at.

"Chharr!"

"(My face?)" The fox had some noodles grape over his nose as if they were long whiskers. The lizard couldn't help but laugh.

Gothita on the other hand was an absolutely lady-like pokemon, "Goo…." It had live and learned the manners required to be with her trainer's pokemon, despite it being un-necessary.

…..

"Ahaha…. Sorry about that kid…" the shop owner apologize to Ichigo while scratching the back of his head.

"Ha…." Ichigo didn't really like how the man just did what he did but he wasn't going to stay mad about it either. "Yeah, I can see that you'd do something like that, often."

The man could only grin back with a cheerful look, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's been really long since I've heard the word 'Instant ramen' ya know."

The man can be describe as a middle age man with rugged blond hair with blue eyes and a birth mark like whiskers on both side of his cheeks.

"Please see it that you do. I wouldn't be happy the next time you _accidently_ hurt my muse." Caitlin said before finally finishing her food.

"I-Ichigo, are you okay?" Shauntal asked the boy who kept rubbing his ribs.

Ichigo didn't make a fuss since it was just a light bruise and it will eventually heal. "I'm fine, just annoyed."

Zorua who somehow suddenly appeared on Ichigo's head didn't like that they were underestimating his friend, "(Hey! Mr. Orange is really strong. He won't get hurt by some no-name human like that)."

"Ahahaha….." the man just nervously laugh at the way the small fox was looking at him.

"Charr?"

Ichigo just denied their fact, "I'm not hurt okay? What would all of those training we did mean if I get hurt so easily?"

"Charr…"

"It's fine." Ichigo couldn't understand why his partner was always so worried for him at times.

"Oh! I know, how about this?!"

The ramen shop owner quickly shows them a picture of four people smiling happily, two kids and two adults. The woman was a beautiful woman with light blond hair and the man was similar to the ramen shop owner beside him stood the same ice-type nine tails. One of the kids (a boy) was holding an Eevee and the other kid was a girl standing beside a Lilligant. It was a rather beautiful family with the happiness it was producing.

"Okay… what is this supposed to mean?"

"Is this your f-family?"

"Isn't that…?"

The man quickly pulls back the photo and turn to them, "Yeah, my beautiful wife and adorable kids."

"Sadly…" the middle age man had a single tear falling down on his cheeks, "Only my daughter Lily likes ramen…. Isn't that horrible?"

"Right…" Ichigo and Shauntal said at the same time and wonder if the man was stranger than they thought he was.

Ichigo on the other side felt that the man just switched the conversation from apology to gloating about his family.

"Those people…. Aren't they….the Aether family?" Caitlin remembers them since her own family has many important ties around the globe.

This was a surprised for the man, "Oh?"

"I'm surprise you know us since the common folks outside of the Alola region don't exactly recognized our family." The man raises a brow at how she could've known them.

"You mean the Aether foundation? I remember the pokemon professor of our town mention it once." Ichigo cut in while finishing his own bowl.

"I've never heard of it, but I do know the Alola region." Shauntal too finished up her own bowl of ramen.

The man just scratches his cheeks and look at the three kids, "You kids are quite knowledgably…. But I can see that you want to know why someone like me from the Aether foundation is here and specifically in a ramen shop."

"The thought occurred to me but what I'm more perplexed about is the fact that Lady Lusamine's husband was exactly as she refer once."

The man was again surprised, "Ohh…. What did my beautiful wife told you about me?"

"Did she say that I am heroic? Strong? Cool?" The man poses in different style as if he was some sort of hero.

"No, I think it was 'A man that lacks various traits…' If I recall…."

"Ack!?" The man just knelt down and wondered why? "Ahahaha…. Yep, that's Lusa-chan for you…"

"Isn't that an Alolan Nine tales…?" Ichigo asked as long white tails came and collect the empty bowls from the counter. A pokemon like fox with nine tails but this one was all white in color.

"Pretty… I thought they were fire types, but this one is pretty cold." Shauntal touch the tails and started to write something down on a small note book she was carrying.

"Yeah, it's an ice type. Her name is Kurama." The man got up from the ground and patted his pokemon who gave back a wonderful cry of happiness. "She helps me around here."

"And what might be yours? Lady Lusamine never did really mention your name." Caitlin asked since she was starting to get bored and just let things go by.

"Oh, my name huh? Well…."

Ichigo just stay a few steps back, he wasn't going to get hit or anything at what the man was about to do, "I was once the Great sage of Aloha region! The one who calm the erupting mountains! The one who had rage battles with the region guardians! NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

He quickly quite down after the introduction, "Now, I'm just the husband of the foundation's president and a father to two adorable kids."

Caitlin, Ichigo and Shauntal couldn't help but sweat dropped at him. "You don't say…" Our hero can clearly say that he just met another weirdo.

"But you s-sur-name…" Shauntal asked since it was strange.

"Oh? That. Well? The wife didn't really like the awesome name much… and just stick with her side of the name." The man now name Naruto said it as if it wasn't really important.

"Now, what are you three kids exactly doing here? I don't mind a few stories…."

* * *

….

 **And done!**

 **This took a while… sorry about that, there was just too many distraction.**

 **Two more chapters until the next harem girl is reveal… sorry but this needs to end with the way we wanted it to.**

 **Shauntal is one of the Unova Elite four like Caitlin if you didn't know. She recently got her pokemon and travel with two pokemon, her Haunter is recently caught and we made it know the move fire punch, shadow ball and shadow claw. It's already powerful. Shauntal too also has great reflex in a pokemon battle, she just doesn't know it.**

 **Roxie is one of the gym leader of Unova and is a sort of trouble maker but isn't all that bad.**

 **If you have any questions, Kind will answer the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, until next time….**


	27. There journey and her helper

**Hi guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): Sorry, this took so long.**

 **Girl (Kind): We were kind of a in a family vacation. In the mountains.**

 **Boy (Strong): Since we didn't bring any devices we couldn't do anything.**

 **Girl (Kind): But we're back. This fanfic has taken too long and since we're always delaying our updates. We finally decided to update better.**

 **Boy (Strong): We want to write other fanfic so we'll start to frequently update as fast as possible.**

 **Girl (Kind): And no! We're not gonna add Lillie to the harem… maybe… that's still on debate. Characters from Sun and Moon won't appear on this fanfic. We'll do that when we write the continuation on another fanfic.**

 **Girl (Kind): And DRAX… yes, Ash and the others will have the same pokemons. They'll be stronger of course. Gary too will but since he's a researcher he won't appear much. But this will be only written in the continuation.**

 **Disclaimer : We do not own Pokemon or Bleach and Naruto (Or any of the characters we'll be writing.)**

 **Chapter-27**

* * *

Our heroes after eating their fill were about to head out towards their next destination but before they could move onward… there was something they still have to do and that made things a lot more complicated.

"H-How…? H-How can this be…?"

"It's not p-possible?"

"No, maybe…. But…"

A young heiress with honey blond hair can be seen having a mild melt down or something. The reason of course was a rather complicated one. Because of such reason the girl look at her trembling hand, or more precisely at a black platinum color card.

"A-Ah… don't worry about it Miss A-Amory, it can…..ah….." A girl beside her was having trouble cheering her up, "…happen?"

Her new friend, a girl with glasses and purple hair tried to calm down the girl before her. She wonders why the heiress was having such a difficult time handle something so simple.

"What!?"

"AH!?"

The meek girl words only made the heiress feel the pain of defeat. This wasn't possible? This was just a dream right? The heiress thought to herself. She, a girl in high prestige couldn't even do a simple thing like this. It was just not possible.

But she also had other thoughts in her mind.

"Shauntal…."

"H-Hai?"

* **Flick!** * the heiress didn't hold back and did it, with her small finger.

"Ow~wi!" Shauntal on the other hand had tears falling down her eyes from the pain or something else… maybe since she was kind of a cry baby.

"Please, refrain from calling me so formally. Unlike that barbaric ogre, you have the right to call me by my first name." Caitlin now return back to her rich girl mode shot a glare at the girl.

"*sniff* Okay…. *sniff* but you didn't have to hit me. I-I just wanted to pay for our meal."

"?!" Caitlin face started to redden by a margin but she wasn't going to lose her cool, "W-What made you to believe that I could not pay for those messily noodles?"

Shauntal just look at her with a curious look, "B-But your platinum credit card didn't work."

"D-Don't sprout out nonsense! It was merely the fault of this low class store for not having the capability to accept one!" Caitlin this time out of nowhere took a newspaper roll and raises it over Shauntal.

* **SMACK!** *

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! It hurts! I'm really sorry!"

"Get back here!"

"I don't wanna!"

Caitlin was so embarrassed, her face all red and her cheek puffed, she could hold herself and started smacking the other girl's head on and on while chasing her around the small ramen shop… where as the meek girl could only guard her head with her hands, enduring the heiress assault.

"Your friends are sure unique, kid…" The owner of the store who had called himself Naruto laughs nervously at the two girl's conversation.

"Yeah…. I guess? Here, this should cover it." Ichigo handed a few poke dollars to the man who accepted it without much needed words. Inside, Ichigo thought that the man was just as crazy as his two companion.

"You know, I was about to tell her that it was only a joke that we don't accept credit cards…. But…" Naruto sweat nervously and turn his head to the side as if he couldn't face Ichigo.

His trusted pokemon stood beside him, a beautiful white nine tales. It could only sign at her trainers antics.

"What kind of adult plays stupid tricks on kids….?" Ichigo blankly look at the man with a bit of edge, he seriously thought that the man was more of a child than himself.

"Ah…." The man back up before nervously started laughing…. "AHAHAHAHAHA…..!" He laughs out loudly with shifty eyes. "Ah…. You see, I kind of did the same trick on my wife when we were kids…Ahahaha…. So, I thought…. Ya know?" His laughter wasn't convincing since he was already seen as a weirdo or someone who don't get involve with.

"Are you really married?" Ichigo asked again while watching a very red face tsundere Caitlin chase after a meek girl like Shauntal with a roll newspaper.

"Hey! That's a little rude, kid? I am a married man, believe it!" The adult man glances down at Ichigo before a thought came to his mind, "But now that I think about it. Lusa-chan wasn't all that happy when I played that trick on her…. Hehehe…sorry."

"Didn't he learn anything from that?" Ichigo couldn't only sweat dropped at the man goofy face and words.

* * *

After they had finally resolves their situation but without the heiress girl knowing the truth while the joke remain lip seal. Caitlin forgave Shauntal for her pointed words while the latter cry again and Ichigo didn't feel like involving himself.

The heiress didn't reply, Caitlin was defeated by the concept of the fact that she couldn't even pay for her meal. And thus, she was affect to a state of denial.

"C-Caitlin?"

"…"

Shauntal was about to reach out to the current un-contactable and un-moveable state of a girl name Caitlin but Ichigo stop her.

"Don't." Ichigo stops her.

The meek girl turns to him with a word, "B-But…"

"She'll get over it. If she doesn't, we'll just leave her here."

Her book-worm head quickly turn to him, "Ehhhh! B-But why?"

* **Fling!** *

Ichigo didn't answer, he quickly duck to avoid a fast flying object from hitting his head.

"Kurosaki!" Caitlin glares at Ichigo from behind, she close in on him with an annoyed aura.

Ichigo then turn back to Shauntal without much of an expression, "See?"

"I cannot believe that you had the audacity to leave a noble such as I after your promise!" Caitlin, even if shorter than Ichigo began to lecturing Ichigo about what was right and what wasn't right…. I think. "Are you not embarrassed?!"

"Oh… I did promise something like that, didn't i?"

"Ggguuuuuu!" The heiress could not believe how rude he was but she was getting use to it. "You bumbling fool!" She wasn't happy, not one bit. Even if her cheeks were red and she was smiling in the inside, maybe.

Shaunatl could only watch the two with a nervous chuckle, "I hope I can get used to this…. Hehehe…" She hasn't realized that she perfectly fits right in with the two.

"(Mr. Orange is having so much fun….without me. Booo….)" Zorua grumble while walking beside Charmeleon since Ichigo didn't want the fox on his head at the moment.

"Charrr…?" Charmeleon was an always wonder if the small fox was crazy as he sounded.

"(What do you mean I always cause trouble too? I do not you big meanie! Hmp!)" the fox turn his head away from Charmeleon while a sweat dropped fire lizard watch the pokemon move on.

"Kurosaki… what did that man told you before we left?" Caitlin now finished with her argument with Ichigo asked with a curious look before her summer straw hat flew off. "Uh?"

Ichigo caught her hat before carefully putting back on the girl's head and resulted a cute squeak response from the heiress.

"hmm?" Shauntal listen too if it was anything interesting.

"It's nothing important." Ichigo responded without much enthusiasm but it also got him thinking. "That old man… what did he mean by 'this world isn't so bad'?" His mind wondered what it really meant.

"Don't lie." Caitlin answers with calm demure as if she knew that he was lying.

Ichigo was about to open his mouth again but the heiress quickly cut in again.

"But… I can see that it troubles you, so I'll refrain from pushing it." Caitlin said while hiding her face with the straw hat for some reason.

" **!?** "

Ichigo and Shauntal were a bit surprised by how the girl stop herself from pushing further into the subject since she seems to hate not knowing things.

"Are you okay Caitlin?" Ichigo asked.

"Caitlin are y-you sick?" Shauntal too asked with concern.

The heiress didn't like how the two were looking at her, "Of course I'm fine…. But I don't like the attention I'm receiving."

"But…" Shauntal wonder if the heiress had a stomach ache or something.

"You were acting strangely friendly." Ichigo frankly answers the heiress wonders.

The heiress still didn't understand why they said that since she was always friendly… right? Well, to some only she guesses. But she wasn't going to be teased by the orange hair boy again.

"How is me acting friendly strange?"

Ichigo and Shauntal look at each other before wondering how to explain it.

"And Kurosaki…"

"Yeah?"

* **Fling!** *

Ichigo tilted his head to avoid a small pebble being fling at him by the heiress psychic powers. "You really don't like me, don't you?"

Shauntal wonder where the pebble came from since there wasn't anyone throwing it, "How? Where?"

"No! That was for referring to me with my firs-" Caitlin tried to correct thee statement.

Ichigo quickly cut in with a curious wonder look, "Then you like me?"

"W-What!?" The heiress cheeks redden at the sudden declaration or accusation, "No, not in that sort you fool!"

"Okay… if you say so." Ichigo left it and move forward as the red face heiress stood there while mumbling about how Ichigo really annoys her so much. "That…" she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Ah…. Caitlin?"

"What?" the heiress glare at Shauntal who was wondering what she had done to made the girl angry again.

"I-I think we should move too…" Shauntal shakingly answers with a nervous expression.

"*sigh* if we must." Caitlin finally calm down and without any more distraction and annoying situation the three and Ichigo's pokemons (who don't like to be inside the pokemon) move on toward their next destination.

"I think I'm already used to them." Shauntal nervously laughs inside her head.

* * *

 **Route-12**

"Ichigo, where are we supposed to go from here?" Shauntal asked since she didn't brought her xtransciever or guide book. None of them had any device or guide to help them. Ichigo broke his and Caitlin proclaimed it wasn't needed.

The here she mention was where they were currently in. Route-12 was its name and here it can feel like a short walk in the woods but they still need to cover some grounds before they can arrive anywhere.

"The old man from the noodle shop said to head from route-12 to Village bridge. And there he mentions something about a transport vehicle where we can get a ride to Ophelucid city, I think." Ichigo explained while looking a map of the region that Naruto gave him.

"You think?" Caitlin interjected, "How on earth are we supposed to go anywhere if you're so unsure of the directions Kurosaki." She folded her arms and look at the boy.

"Seriously, you need to let things go. It was only a joke okay?" Ichigo wondered if the decision to go with the two was a great idea or not.

"It wasn't a joke! It was a test of my patience!" Caitlin pointed her finger at Ichigo with some steam.

"Caitlin, I don't think Ichigo meant it?" Shauntal tried to calm down the girl before turning to Ichigo, "r-right Ichigo?"

The meek girl's word made Caitlin step back and waited for his reply.

"No." Ichigo answers very truthfully.

"Of all the ungrateful-" Caitlin tried to give Ichigo the same pain he was giving her but Shauntal struggle and hold her from doing it.

"Stop! Caitlin! You shouldn't get violent!"

"I-Ichigo….! Did you really have to say that to her?" The meek girl said while trying to stop the heiress from doing anything violent.

"Pfft!" Ichigo tried to hold his slight laugh and look to the side. It was kind of funny to him at the how the heiress easily reacted to his words.

His action only made things worse, Shauntal now thinks that she won't be able to hold back Caitlin for long.

A minute later…..

The situation seems to have calmed down with Caitlin and Shauntal talking to one another while Ichigo moves along with them and Charmeleon by his side.

" **Never thought the princess would give you shiner? HAHAHAHA** …." Hollow from inside his head laugh at Ichigo's face. He saw everything even thought he was still mad about Ichigo's decision.

Ichigo had a black eye on one of his eyes. "Shut up."

"I hope you learn your lesson Kurosaki." Caitlin truly felt guilty about what she had done but he seems to know a way to push her buttons and it irritated her so much.

"Yeah." Ichigo just answer back without much thought.

Shauntal on the other hand felt something was missing, "Ichigo, where's Zorua?"

"What do you mean where… he's right…here?" Ichigo touch his head but the fox's wasn't there. He looked to the side but no fox either.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo scratch his head in wonder, the fox was a little troublesome pokemon and he felt that trouble was soon to arise if he wasn't around.

"Hmm? Seems we're short in number." Caitlin quickly threw out her poke-ball, "Gothita, help us find Zorua would you?"

The psychic pokemon came out and nodded, "Gothi."

"Charmeleon, can you pick up his scent? Ichigo asked his partner.

The black fire lizard nodded, "Charr..."

But to their luck or un-luck, Shauntal said something that made them all turn to the side, "Hey, isn't that Zorua and he's riding on another pokemon." But the meek girl's face turned a bit sour from the scene.

"Where?" Ichigo turn too but wondered if he shouldn't have.

"(Mr. Orange!)" Zorua shouted while riding on Absol (who came un-expectedly).

And they were running away from a large hive of Bee-drills.

"DRRIII!" The hive of Bee-drills were really angry.

"Run!" Ichigo shouted and quickly carried both girls on his shoulder while he enforces his legs with aura.

"W-What do you think you are doing!?" Caitlin shouted from his shoulder while he runs. He was doing the same thing like back in the 'white forest'.

"B-Bee-drills!" Shauntal on the other hand shouted at the incoming hive.

"(Mr. Orange!) Shishishishishishishi….." the fox was grinning like an idiot toward Ichigo but Ichigo wasn't in the mood to reply back.

Charmeleon and Absol run beside Ichigo from the hive and away from their main destination. How fate wasn't on their side.

…..

 **After a few hours later….. (Night time)**

After the incident with the bee-drills they had no idea where they had ran and so they decided to rest for the night.

"Guess we'll have to camp out here." Ichigo look at the sky where the sun was slowly setting. He didn't need to know that going out in the night was dangerous with the number of wild pokemon.

"Under the sky again it seems…. How wonderful." Caitlin wasn't too enthusiastic about sleeping outside again. Even thought she was thrill about the fact of travelling but the thought of outdoors activity wasn't what she wanted.

"Don't complain, it's just something we'll have to endure along the way." Ichigo said while picking up a few dry woods before starting a fire to start the food he was going to prepare.

"Oh, it seems you're quite familiar to a situation like this. I am a little curious." Caitlin too put down her hat before pulling out various items for a small pouch she was carrying.

"I guess…." Ichigo didn't know it but he indeed was use to sleeping in the wilderness. "Crazy isn't it? A kid my age walking around under the lone sky."

Caitlin raises a brow, "Why would you say that? I believe it is a normal habit since every day children our age travel around with their dreams of being strong trainers or some other minuscule goals which is not strange at all."

Ichigo asked his partner Charmeleon to blow more flames on the fire woods but inside he was wondering why he said that, "Maybe I'm the one who's strange."

"Are you referring to the powers you have?" She asked while staring at the fire he was finally able to make.

Ichigo shook his head, "No…" He suddenly stopped and fixed his gaze at the fire with a hollow expression. The girl finds it strange and sad for some reason.

"I see…" She still didn't understand the boy, even thought she want to know more in a way that he could be more open to her, "If you have something troubling your mind… I…." What was she doing? She couldn't let herself be emotionally involved, "… I … could listen to them. It might soothe you."

Ichigo didn't know a lot of things about the girl and he didn't plan to either but the way she was acting was strange to him. A girl that suddenly becomes considerate one moment and later becomes more distant. "I don't know, it's not exactly something others might be interested."

"Nonsense." The heiress wasn't going to let the boy who saved her life be uncomfortable, she just didn't want to see the face he made again, "If I learn anything from my mentor. It's to help others who have done the same." The girl stood up and grips her hand while looking at Ichigo with a strong gaze.

Ichigo after staring at the girl for few second with an amused smirk, "hehehe….."

"Muuu…. I am serious." Caitlin cheeks puffs in contract to her annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought of how nice you really are." Ichigo turn back to the fire with a small smile. He was smiling again? maybe he was just tired.

He didn't see the redden cheeks of the girl. Caitlin was sort of happy by the compliment. "T-Thank you…"

"Not to be rude but no thanks. I really appreciate it though." Ichigo then started using some of the ingredients Charmeleon and Shauntal brought him. He wasn't really good at cooking other than the ones he knows how to make. And at the moment he was making a mixture of vegetable and herbs, or in some case a soup which contains a lot of nutritious content and also tasty.

Caitlin felt a bit down after his reply but understand he had some in-security like her. She really was having a blast from travelling with the boy. She never regret running away to pursue the journey she always dreamt of.

"I-Ichigo!" Shauntal came running with Zorua and Absol beside her. She was also holding on to something.

Ichigo and Caitlin turn to the girl and wonder why she was running towards them with such a frantic look. They question was quickly answered with the girl showing a small Larvitar on her arms. It might haven't been much of a surprised if it worth for the injuries on its body.

"W-What should we do?" The meek girl worried for the sick pokemon.

Without wasting any more time, our hero quickly ordered his pokemons to search for some remedial herbs and berry before taking out a small potion. "Just put it down here."

The unconscious pokemon mumble while Ichigo started treating it "Lar…. (mama…)"

…..

 **The Next morning**

"Come on…. You have to eat…" Shauntal tried to scoop up a bit of medicine mixed with poke-food for a sick Larvitar.

"Lar!" The small green pokemon with rocky skin turn away from the girl and quickly hide behind Ichigo whom it was comfortable with.

"u-uh… why?" Shauntal wonder why the pokemon didn't like her or the fact that it won't even look at her or anyone except Ichigo.

Caitlin who came out from a river stream nearby and look at the small green pokemon making it-self comfortable on Ichigo's lap, "Strangely enough, I did not expect the situation to turn out like this."

Ichigo on the other hand look down at the pokemon with a worried look, "That's not the only issue, she won't tell me anything. She just keeps calling me her mother."

"Maybe it hatch not too long ago….wait." Shauntal turn to Ichigo with a confused look, "What do you mean she keeps calling you her mother? Ichigo, can you understand pokemon?" She has a knack for paying attention to things and she did not misheard what he had said.

Ichigo turn to Caitlin who just shrugged it as if it wasn't important before turning back. "Yeah, so can she." Ichigo directed the meek girl attention towards Caitlin who wasn't a bit un-nerve by it.

This was a total mind blow for the meek girl, she never ever thought that humans were able to understand pokemons except in stories or fantasies.

"E-Eh!? Really?!"

"You…. Believe us?" Caitlin finds it hard to believe for the girl to believe them, since it wasn't ordinary for a person to understand pokemons, others might think of them as crazies.

"Why wouldn't i!?" Shauntal close in too much and made the heiress a bit uncomfortable. It was out of her character. She didn't have many friends since she was a child but with all the time alone she just read books about a lot of things.

"O-Okay…" The heiress took a step back from the girl who was invading her personal space.

"Do you know that out of a million living organism living there are ones you could call 'unique ones'? There are people who could see the dead, people who have psychic powers and a lot more! But the chances of them existing are one in a million, no billion!"

The girl continues her rant on and on making it hard to believe the meek girl she was actually existed. Caitlin wasn't use to it and felt a little awkward, "O-Of course…"

"But to actually know one or-"

While the two girls were preoccupied with their rather one-sided conversation our hero was looking after the small green pokemon.

"You know, I don't get why you keep calling me your mother?" Ichigo spoon feed the small pokemon who this time happily accepted the food from him.

"Lar!" It cried happily before curiously look back up at Ichigo, "Larr?"

"*Yawn* (Mr. Orange, she still a baby. I don't think she'll say much…)" Zorua from the top of his head mumble while sleeping on Ichigo.

"Charr…" Charmeleon handed him a small bowl containing a green looking liquid.

"(Uuuu…. What's that?)" Zorua woke up and glance down at the slimy looking liquid.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." Ichigo ignored the small fox before taking the bowl.

"(That's not fair!)" Zorua puff his cheeks at being brush off and quickly jump on his arms making Ichigo dropped the bowl of sticky green medicine slime on himself, Zorua and the little Larvitar.

* **Splash!** *

* **Squish!** *

Caitlin and Shauntal turn to the mess and find Ichigo, Larvitar and Zorua cover in green slime. Caitlin couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

"(Sorry…) Shishishishishi….." Zorua smirk and giggle from his position on Ichigo;s head.

Ichigo could only sigh at the little fox, "*sigh* you better clean up yourself."

Shauntal and Charmeleon pick up Larvitar and Zorua before cleaning off the slimy substance.

"My goodness…" Caitlin helps Ichigo up from his position while Ichigo just thanks her, "What were you trying to accomplish from this interesting substance?" The heiress examines the green slime.

She still didn't what the many things he did and their reason. But all the same she began to trust his intuition as they always resulted in something rather satisfying.

While brushing off some of the slime Ichigo picks up the bowl that still had some of the green substance, "It's a residue to help cold blooded pokemon's from getting too cold." He stirs more of the slime on the bowl, "It doesn't do much but it can help them gain more heat to stay active."

Caitlin was again curious about the boy, he wasn't a trainer but his strength and tactics was far greater than an ordinary trainer and his rather various skills made him more of a pokemon breeder. "The little one is still rather young, can it help it?"

"It should." Ichigo answer her before moving closer to the small green Larvitar who was hanging un-comfortably on Shauntals arm, "Lar?"

Ichigo slowly paste some of the substance on the pokemon's head and chest. "There, that should do the trick." The substance didn't stay visible for and quickly sink in the pokemon's body.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are very strange and I don't know how to describe you other than that." Caitlin thought to herself and move towards them with her Ghothita beside her.

…

"C-Caitlin….?" A struggling female voice spoke out.

"Yes?" Another feminine voice spoke out, a bit more relax.

"*huff* C-Can we take a break?"

"Nonsense, I believe we have only reached a few miles since our previous break."

"*huff* I-I know…. But…"

The scene here can be described as a rather normal scene, our heroes, comprising of Caitlin, Shauntal and Ichigo. But the different thing about them was Shauntal giving Caitlin a piggy back ride while looking really exhausted and Ichigo ignoring their conversations, most of the time.

"Maybe you should forgive her." Ichigo said to the heiress who was comfortably being carried by the meek girl.

"I would, but sometimes a light punishment is required to make a child better." Caitlin replies back as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Child?" Ichigo always wonder if the girl was okay in the head, "You're the same age."

"Quiet you." Caitlin quickly responded back with her cheeks puff up, he really knew how to push her buttons.

"And besides, she is to blame for my missing shoes." Caitlin huff and turned her head away like a grumpy child.

"I-I'm sorry~…" The punished girl didn't really mean it to happen. "I didn't mean it…." She wanted to cry, the guilt and soreness.

A few minutes earlier, Shauntal was cleaning her glasses on the river stream and she accidently push off the clean shoes that Caitlin had asked Ichigo to washed in the river stream, thus the reason for her predicament. Caitlin didn't want to walk bare, and so this was her punished.

"Do you expect me to walk on my bare feet?" Caitlin glare at Ichigo which wasn't even scary, it just made her look like a grumpy puppy.

"Even thought we just met her the other day, we both know Shauntal is a klutz." Ichigo kind of defended her. He was really frank about things.

Shauntal didn't find it as a compliment and felt like crying again.

"Which is why I am trying to help her, understand?" Caitlin referred to what she was doing as a push for moral support or help for the meek girl.

Ichigo wonder if the girl was seriously a bit crazy, "No, what you're doing at the moment is just plain bullying."

"What!?" Caitlin was a bit surprised by his statement, "I never! Hmp!" She didn't want to talk to him for the time being and thus turn away from his sight.

"Geez…." He was going to have another hard day.

"I-Ichigo…. It's okay…." Shauntal said to him while trying to hold on Caitlin, "She's right…. I made a mistake and I need to pay for it. Besides, f-friends do things which the others sometimes don't understand."

The girl was too humble. "Fine… *sigh* And Shauntal."

"H-Hai?" Shauntal was sort of happy Ichigo stick up for her but it didn't mean she was upset about her predicament or at Caitlin.

"Did you read the novel I had on? You know, the one with the title 'Friends'" Ichigo wasn't a big reader for novel books and such, he was just buying it as a gift for his little brother Ash, the kid sure loves innocent stuff.

"A-Ah!? No, I don't think so… I haven't even finished it. Eep!" She slipped and couldn't even look at Ichigo for a while.

And beside the three, Charmeleon was happily giving the baby Larvitar a ride on his neck while Zorua made silly faces to make the small baby pokemon even happier.

Caitlin heard their conversation and felt guilty for making the new friend she just made do something like this. "This imbeciles…"

…

The day continues with Caitlin feeling guiltier and quickly started walking on her own. The other two didn't agree with her decision since the path they were using was really muddy but the heiress didn't listen to them and walk barefoot only to end up in a quicksand. She was use to the bad luck but she didn't like how dirty she gotten again.

She was acting so childish that every time Ichigo or Shauntal tried to help, she refused and says that she didn't need it. Fortunately for the heiress, both her companions didn't really mind the attitude since they both knew what she really was inside.

But in the end of all of it, they couldn't help but smile and laugh on each other and share the feeling of happiness they were experiencing. Ichigo didn't smile much but he was happy for them, they seem to get along so well…. This kind of things made him happy.

A cage heiress found friends she could enjoy spending her time with.

A very social-awkward book-worm girl finally got what she always wanted, friends she could trust.

And a boy with a blank past gain new friends and experiences, he will treasure it for sure.

A mixture of really un-social kids but they were compatible to a certain point.

* * *

 **Village Bridge**

Finally arriving Village bridge, Ichigo and the others decided to get some stuffs at the local store for example; new shoes for the heiress who has a rather bad luck in getting dirty or getting her belongings disappear without or with her knowing.

"It seems the both of you aren't familiar with Village Bridge." Caitlin glances at Ichigo and Shauntal looking curiously at the huge bridge and the houses near or on the bridge,

"No, not exactly…" Ichigo wasn't even looking at the bridge or house as the heiress referred too. He was more interested at some hooded figure looking at them from the top of the bridge.

"I've heard about it but I wasn't really interested in it." Shauntal may love to read books but she didn't read much other than the things others taught her or the things she is interested in.

"Then let me explain the rich history of this magnificent place. It is one of the oldest small towns in Unova region and the reason for the un-usual construction of houses could be explained…" While she goes on and on with her explanation, she was so into it that only Shauntal was listening and Ichigo carrying Larvitar on his arms and Zorua on his head while his partner Charmeleon on his side.

His attention was again to the place where he saw the hooded figure that had disappeared somehow.

"Huh?"

"Charrr…."

"You saw that too didn't you?"

The black fire lizard nodded, its senses were great and since he was somehow connected to Ichigo, the pokemon was able to sense it too.

"(What are two talking about?)" Zorua look down

"Souulll…. (You're being watch.)" Absol appeared again from the shadow of the corner of a building.

Ichigo turn to the Absol with a sigh, "I won't ask why you're here but could you…?" Ichigo directed the pokemon's attention toward where the watcher might be.

Absol nod once and quickly sink back to the alley she came from.

"(Mr. Orange, who was she?)" Zorua ask but Ichigo ignored him and continue following Caitlin and Shauntal who were too into the conversation they were having and didn't notice anything.

* * *

 **Ophelucid City**

They had taken a bus from Village Bridge to Opelucid city which was a bit more relaxing method they expected.

"Thanks goodness, nothing bad happen on the way…." Shauntal sigh at how relief she was since they didn't get into any trouble on the way.

"(Mr. Orange! There are so many humans!)" Zorua was surprised by the number of humans and shake excitedly or he was petrified on Ichigo's head.

"Charrr?"

"(You know, you can be really mean.)" Zorua glares at Charmeleon from Ichigo's head.

"Caitlin..." Shauntal turn to the next person coming out of the bus.

"Hm?"

"You look really happy." The meek girl could see the smile on her friends face and it was making her curious.

"I am, I've never ride on a public bus before and the new experience made me tingle." She couldn't help her-self; she read things but never got to experience those things. This was just her reaction.

"But you gave up your sit for that elderly lady, weren't you tired of standing the whole time?"

Caitlin shook her head, "I was honored to give it up, the only reason we even exists is because of the effort of the elderly and it was my pleasure to do such a thing." She respect those with knowledge and those that deserve them.

"Oh…." Shauntal understood and whole hearty agreed.

"And Kurosaki…"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to advise you to at least put one of your pokemons inside. The attention they are receiving is rather bothersome." Caitlin glances at the number of people watching Ichigo.

Ichigo who was holding Larvitar on his arms, feeding hit a bottle of momo-milk grunt at the attention. It wasn't like that at all, he didn't like it either but something's were just impossible.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's possible." Ichigo answer back the heiress girl.

"Why… if I may ask?" The girl tilted her head.

Three minutes of explaining…..

"You didn't catch Zorua?!" Shauntal asked this time with again amazed by him.

"Yeah, the thing just follows me."

Zorua didn't like it and jump up and down on Ichigo's head, "(Hey, I am not a thing!)"

"And Charemelon doesn't like its poke-ball…" Shauntal knelt down and patted the black fire pokemon.

"That doesn't even surprise me anymore. But still…" The heiress folded her arms and look at Ichigo with an exhausted sigh. She now learns another new thing about him, he was a bit careless.

"B-But if you don't put at least one of them in a poke-ball, one of the local authorities might check you." Shauntal asked frantically.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, not that he didn't care.

"Y-You could get arrested." Shauntal knew that going around with rare pokemons like Larvitar, Zorua was kind of suspicious and added with a black Charmeleon was even more likely to be check.

"You worry too much…" Ichigo wasn't worried at all. He had other things to worry about. Larvitar was snoozing quietly and it made him feel relief that it was sleeping.

"Youngman, may I have a word with you?" Officer Jenny out of nowhere came asking Ichigo for some questions.

"I-Ichigo! You have to escape, we'll try to hold her off!" Shauntal shakingly stood in front of Ichigo and ready herself for a fight. The officer could only sweat dropped.

"Shauntal…." Ichigo too sweat dropped at the girl. Caitlin on the other hand wondered if he'll get out of this.

Another few minutes of explaining….

"I am dexter, the national-dex entrusted to Ichigo Kurosaki by Prof. Samuel Oak. He is one of the professor assistants working in his lab."

Ichigo had showed the officer his poke-dex to clarify his identity and the excuse for his outdoor pokemons.

"Now I understand." Officer Jenny gave him back the poke-dex. "Sorry about this, kids your age don't usually have such rare pokemons and let it out in the open. But now I know that your current position is an assistant, it's more understandable."

"It's fine…" Ichigo waved it off as he didn't really care about it.

Shauntal out of curiosity asked the women, "Eh? I don't get it. What do you mean his position?"

Caitlin didn't understand why her friend didn't know this things and turn to explain, "She means… Kurosaki has the privilege to own certain pokemons without giving off too many suspicions."

"Really?" Shauntal and Ichigo said the same time. Caitlin eye twitch at Ichigo for responding like that.

"You absolutely didn't know?!" She was wondering if the boy was amazing or just rude.

Ichigo just plug his ears with his finger and made the girl rant on and on.

The day continue as normal as it could possibly be. The police officer left them and they continue on their way to the Pokemon center. And after they had all healed up, they had a sort of feeling which made them sad.

"So, this is where we part ways?" Caitlin turns to Ichigo who finally came out of the pokemon center.

Ichigo just scratch his head, "Yeah…"

"Eh?! What are you two talking about?" Shauntal didn't understand why Caitlin suddenly said that.

Ichigo look at each other for a second before turning back, "You see… we had an agreement to go along until we reach Ophelucid city."

"And we plan to part ways with Kurosaki from here. I had asked him to accompany me until said city." Caitlin added. She knew that the purple hair girl was a bit emotional and the reason she didn't tell her from the beginning.

"B-But…. I thought." Her eyes were starting to water from

What going on? This could be happening…. Shauntal thought to herself. The time she had spent with the both of her new friends was really amazing. Even if Caitlin remain…. Ichigo won't and the pieces won't fit if one if missing. She couldn't help but let tears fall down her eyes.

"Look…." Ichigo got her attention, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd cry."

Shauntal then grab on Ichigo's and Caitlin's hands. She didn't want to let go.

"But I am…. I am…. I don't want you to go *sniff* I-I don't want this… I just got friends… and now you're leaving…"

Caitlin pulled out a handkerchief and wipes the girl's tears, "Shauntal…"

"I-I'm sorry…. I know… I'll stop… *sniff*" She can't stop him, she hated that she was always too emotional and couldn't let go of things. She just looks down on the ground and bit her lip.

Ichigo wonder if this was going to be a recurring thing. He always has to watch girls cry… maybe he could do something. "Hey." Ichigo got her attention.

"Hmm…?" The girl looked up with a sadden expression.

"How about we go around town and hang out until I have to go?" Ichigo suggested and Caitlin surprisingly too agreed with his plan.

His words made her feel a little bit better. She couldn't deny the little happiness she was having at his suggestion. She was such a kid, "R-Really…?"

Shauntal then turn to Caitlin, "If you insist…" The heiress couldn't say no.

….

With the little time they had the three friends walk around the city. They went to different shops, Caitlin and Shauntal pick books, dresses, and some girl stuff Ichigo didn't understand.

They then went to a cooking class with Shauntal leading the way. Her smile was bright at the moment.

"I don't think you should add too much water…" Ichigo glance at the squishy dough Caitlin and Shauntal were trying to make.

"Hush you. I know what I am doing." Caitlin proudly said at Ichigo while trying to get her hands of thee sticky bowl.

"B-But the tutor there said… one liter of water…" Shauntal was helping Caitlin pull her hands out of the bowl.

"(Look, look. Don't I look like a human food maker?)" Zorua put on a chef's hat while grinning at Charmeleon who was stirring a bowl of mix berry.

"Charrr."

"(It's supposed to be Chef? I don't get it.)" Zorua scratch his head with his le and wonder.

"Lar…" Larvitar was licking on a frosted cake while the other two pokemons do their own thing.

….

After cleaning themselves up they then move to another shop and this time it was a nice relaxing café.

"This is supposed to be premium caffeine?!" The heiress wasn't happy about the beverage she had ordered and began complaining at the manager while Shauntal… "C-Caitlin, there are a lot of people here…. Maybe you should." The girl tried to stop the heiress.

"Yes, you're right. The people here should know that we're being fooled by their advertisement."

Shauntal didn't know what to do and kept apologizing to the shop owner.

Ichigo on the other was watching them while looking after Larvitar and making sure Charmeleon and Zorua didn't miss behaved. "She's right, it taste terrible…."

….

After the fiasco at the café, our three friends they finally went up to take a final thing before they leave. A photo they could all take together.

The three then went inside the photo booth with Ichigo in the middle and the girls on each side.

"What might be this strange contraption?" Caitlin asked while looking at the camera before them.

"It's a camera…." Ichigo dully said to the girl who couldn't help but wonder more.

"G-Guys, get ready." She was really glad and happy at the moment.

….

They were able to take a few photos and each kept one. A photo where they all appeared, Ichigo scowling face with Caitlin glancing to the side looking annoyed at Ichigo's scowling face while Shauntal smile along the side. The pokemons too join, Zorua and Charmeleon below and Gothita carrying Larvitar on the side.

But their time was interpreted by a bad luck that had finally come back. And its target was for both Ichigo and Cailtin.

"Urg!"

On their way to another site, Ichigo suddenly broke down or lose unconsciousness in his case. Both girls and the pokemons panic at the sudden unconscious boy. The check and find out he was having a high fever.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

But to their relief, a girl wearing a lab coat carrying files and folders ran towards them and quickly ask their situation before leading them towards the nearby clinic. She seems to know Ichigo from the heiress perception.

Another bad luck came with the arrival of the heiress butler name Albert.

"Albert?"

"Young mistress." The older man bow before explaining to her the situation she was in.

The heiress losses all her confidence and pride after hearing that her father was coming to get her.

Shauntal couldn't do anything but watch as everything falling apart, the pieces was being pulled apart. Her hope now clouded.

* * *

 **Ichigo P.O.V**

Looks like I'm back here, it doesn't feel like a dream since I've been doing this for a long time.

It wasn't something a kid my age would normally do or even have the capability to do.

" **King** …"

And I wasn't alone here.

"What?" I turned to my side, someone was there but he wasn't human. He looks like me for some reason but all white.

" **Get up**." He said to me with a glare, why was he even angry anyway?

I didn't want to listen. I heard her voice again…. It was soothing. I don't know who she was since I could only hear her voice. Her voice was mature, maybe she was in her mid-years. I didn't know why but I always came back here whenever I hear her voice.

This is has been a recurring thing. It has happened a few times every year since I got back from Sinnoh… The others were worried about me but since it didn't exactly have any negative influence, I didn't mind it.

" **GET UP!** "

 ***KICK!***

What the!? Did he just kick me? "Are you picking a fight!?"

" **Ha! Like you could beat me!** " This thing or whatever he was has been here for who knows how long. He can be really annoying but sometimes helpful. But I am not going to say that to his face.

"Tch!"

I glare at his sickly smile for a few second.

But whatever, I'm back here. I tried to calm myself down. I look around, nothing has changed much. The buildings were tall as ever.

"*sigh* is it time again?" I was always called somehow by him or the voice to start my training or something else.

He did replied back, his smirk even turned into a sour look after I asked him. He just pointed the direction behind him.

"?" I turned to whatever he was pointing at.

My eyes widen at the thing he was pointing at.

"….."

"What? How?"

There was someone there, and what really surprised me is the fact that it was that complicated princess. How was she here? This was my mindscape right? I knew she had powers but she wouldn't have the power to enter mine.

But something was different about her…..

"Amory?" She didn't like me calling her first name.

I walk closer but as I move… I can see that her pupils were devoid of color and were grey. She didn't move and just kept staring at me…. Man, she really looks like a doll.

She didn't say anything and kept looking at me with her dull eyes and expression. I had to look down without height difference but it felt it wasn't her.

"Oii? You okay there?"

"….."

She wasn't answering me and it starting to creep me out.

"Amory, hey. How did you get here?"

"…."

This wasn't like her. She's one of the most talkative people I know. She should be the one asking question more than me.

"Geezs…. What's wrong with you? I know you don't like me bu-"

" _ **Save her…."**_

Did she just talk? Why was she saying that? "What?" I didn't exactly know how to reply to that. What did she mean by that?

She came closer. Too close, her hands were gripping my shirt and her face buried on my chest.

*grip*

" _ **Please…. Save her**_ …." Her tone changed. What was going on? This was her, it can't be.

"W-What are you talking about?" I tried asking. It was unbelievable for her to act like this but this wasn't her.

This was a dream right? She could be possible acting all weird… but Hollow is here….

"What are you trying to say?" I pull her head off my chest and made her face me. I regret doing that.

There was a single tear falling down her emotionless face.

" _ **Caitlin**_ ….. _**Please**_ …. _ **Save her**_ …. _**Please**_ …."

What? Why was she talking about herself like that? But it explains things… She wasn't Caitlin Amory…. She kind of feels like her, but different.

"What do you mean?" I push for more information. What trouble did that princess got her-self into?

" _ **H-Her world**_ ….. _ **is crumbling**_ ….." I didn't exactly understand by what she meant. If this wasn't her…. Than that means the real her must be in real trouble but what.

The girl this time hugged me. I was too confused to notice it. "This is really annoying…."

* **Smack!** *

I always hated that white blob. If it weren't for his next choice of words, I would've literally beaten him up.

" **Do I have to help you on everything King**?"

"What did you-"

" **That** _ **thing**_ **is trying to tell you that the prissy princess is in deep trouble**. **It** **entering your mind is already proven enough**."

"Wha-"

Before I could make any respond, he quickly pushed and woke me up. The girl that look like Amory stare at me with an expression I couldn't turn away from.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Ichigo quickly woken up and find himself again in a patient's bed, the same old hospital bed and his pokemons sleeping beside him.

But his mind was elsewhere, "Amory…." After he had that bizarre conversation with the look alike of Caitlin Amory, he knew that he needed to go right to her.

"Ichigo?" Beside him was a face he had been glad to see again.

Daisy, an older girl who has always been watching out for him, it was sometimes awkward for him to be under her gaze as a little brother but he didn't hate it.

But he didn't have time to sit and chat at the moment, "Daisy, where are they?"

The older girl was surprised by his question but figures it had to be something important from his tone.

….

 **On another part of the city**

Two individual were having a battle. Anyone may think that this as a normal battle but it wasn't.

* **Boom!** *

"Gooo!" A Gothita was blasted off the ground from a powerful pulse of energy ( **Dark pulse** )

"Gothita!" One of the individual shouted in concern for her pokemon. This person was Caitlin Amory, and she was losing the battle.

Her pokemon was struggling to get up and it made her wonder if she could win such a one-sided battle.

"Oh dearest Caitlin, please stop this foolishness and accept the fate our parents bestow upon us." Her opponent was a boy a bit older than her with blue hair and light green eyes. The boy was also in a sense like the heiress; he too was a noble in status and also has a certain connection to the girl. His hair was brown in color and his eyes were light grey.

"I will not!" She wasn't going to give up, she has come this far. This was a point she will not return. Not even her father will not make her stop trying.

"I have come this far. I have seen so much in just a short little time and I never regret what I have done!" The girl expressed her determination even making her opponent impressed at her.

"Gothita used **Confusion** and propel those stones around at the opponent!"

The boy chuckles, "I see that you have change. But it's disappointing that such determination will not be victorious today."

When he had heard that the heiress had run away, he was rather jealous of her. He wanted to go out into the world too but his parents wouldn't allow it and thus he stayed but the girl before him didn't stop and purse her dreams. If only he was strong like her. But having such thought would only get him into trouble.

"Tyranitar! **Iron Defense!** Block those rocks! **"** He command his pokemon who was a huge times taller than the small psychic pokemon. And instantaneously, the large pokemon growl before slamming its claws together before its body glows silver but using it to block the incoming fast projectile of rocks.

Caitlin bit her lip at thee fail attempt of hers. If this continues she won't be able to do what she wants. "If only…." She closes her eyes as if trying to stop herself from saying more.

….

From sideline, an elderly man with grey hair and calm expression watch the battle. His identity would be the heiress head butler Albert. And beside him was the meek girl Shauntal trembling inside if her friend was going to lose.

"E-Excuse me?" The girl turned to the elderly butler with curiosity.

"Yes?" She got his attention.

"I-I was wondering why they are battling so suddenly?" She didn't know what exactly happened. After carrying an unconscious Ichigo with Daisy into the clinic, the girl came back to see her friend in a battle and it was only a few minutes since she left.

"And you are?" the elderly butler asked. He was wondering who the girl was since she just ask something that was rather personal.

"A-Ah… I-I'm sorry, I'm Shauntal, and Caitlin's my friend and I-I was just curious. I'm sorry, if say something I shouldn't." The girl bows her head as if she had owed the man an apology.

"Her mistress friend?" The elderly butler was a bit surprised by her words.

The meek glass wearing girl nodded, "H-Hai…"

The young heiress had friends and it was surprising but he could help but feel happy for the young heiress since she was alone and the fact that she has a friend made him happy but at the moment things were complicated to be happy about anything.

"My apologies, it wasn't my intention to be rude to a friend of my mistress." The elder butler bow once as he normally does.

"Ah-Ah no, no, no. You don't have to do that. I just wanted to know what's going on."

Albert than began to explain, "Understood."The elderly turn to his master, who was watching from afar inside a car, but the man didn't give much of a response and it meant it was okay to say what he needed.

"You do know that the young mistress is an heir to the Amory?"

Shauntal nodded and she was still surprised that she had such an amazing friend.

"Then you should be aware that every noble family has their own custom to do certain things as a reference of the olden customs." Even if he said that the way things were going un-favorable for a good future. The meek girl nods again, "I-I think… I've read about it. Those customs were use to gain honorable prestige for their respective family but I didn't know that they were still use except arrange marriage…" The girl slowly stops before turning to the opponent of her friend. "It can't be…."

Albert nodded, "You seem to know the situation. Yes, they are to be wed after a certain degree of their age. It's not too surprising for an arrange marriage but the reluctant from one side can make things difficult."

"But that doesn't explain the battle. Is it some kind of procedure?" Shauntal wonder if Caitlin was feeling about all of this. Turning to her friend's fiancé, she thought he was good looking and rich but he wasn't the kind of guy her friend was into. How she knew it was beyond her, she just knows it.

"Yes, well…. There are certain loopholes in these customs and the young mistress is exercising one of them." The old butler sighs at how things have already gone too far.

"D-Does that mean…. Caitlin's trying to break off the engagement?" Shauntal asked, she was happy about it but the method didn't seem to work too well since Caitlin was losing the battle.

"Yes, if she is able to defeat her fiancé at least one time in two battles. One with herself and the other with any patron she has with certain conditions. Then the young mistress can break off the engagement. But it seems the plan doesn't seem to be working."

Shauntal could only watch her friend with a grip palm, "Caitlin…"

What can she do? Think, think. Her friend was fending for her freedom and she couldn't do nothing but watch the inevitable happening.

…..

"I do not know what is keeping you from accepting your fate but there is always a limit Caitlin, a limit where even you won't avoid!" He was here to get her back. It was his duty. He was not going to let the heiress do what she wants. He knew the consequences and was afraid for her. "Tyrnaitar, finish it with **Stone edge**!"

"GRRAAAA!" the large pseudo-legendary pokemon growls while forming hard stones around itself before flinging them towards the still standing but exhausted Gothita.

* **BOOM!** *

Caitlin expected this. She didn't every thought of the chance of winning something she wasn't supposed to. But even so… her mentor had always said that 'it's always better to try than giving up from the start.' So she tried….. But… maybe inside…. Way deep inside. She had imagined the thought that she could have actually won and win her freedom.

The heiress could only watch as her pokemon lay down on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "I…. lost."

Albert, the butler came forward and look at the unconscious Gothita, "I declare the winner goes to Master James!"

Her opponent, now name James wasn't feeling all that great either, he won but the feeling of triumph wasn't in him. "Caitlin… I am sorry." He might have won the battle but he didn't feel like a winner.

"*sigh*" The heiress now hate herself for raising her hopes so high. The hope of actually living a normal life like any other trainer, or at least travel like them and the hope of deciding for her-self. "It's doesn't matter."

"C-Caitlin…" Shauntal came to her side. She was worried. Her friend was in a battle that had decided her fate and she couldn't even cheer for her, what was she supposed to do? She wished that Ichigo was here. "I-I'm sorry…" The meek didn't know what to do but let a few tears fall.

But the girl didn't cry for long.

*Flick!*

She was snapped back to reality by her friend, "Don't cry." The heiress was looking at her friend with a soft sadden expression, "I do not wish to see you if you cry."

Trying to at least stop crying the girl still panic, "B-But, But, you're going away…. They're going to make you do things you don't want too!"

"Shauntal…" The heiress was really happy that her new found friend cared so much for her well being.

Behind the girl, a man with dark brown hair came forward and he was expressing an aura of authority. Caitlin glares at the man.

"It's not fair!" the girl screams and turned to the approaching man who stop and watch the weeping girl.

"Why does she have to go?!"

"She just wanted to travel like a normal kid!?"

"Can't you understand!?"

"Why…Why can't you just let her go!? *sniff*"

"S-She just… *sniff* want…. And I…. *sniff*"

The man just stood without much expression while the girl shouts at him.

Caitlin grabs the heiress shoulder from continuing, "Shauntal…"

The glass wearing tried to stop her tears,

"…."

"It's okay…. It can't be help." Caitlin shook her head as if she had already given up.

"B-But…"

The heiress felt it was long enough and walk pass the girl and then move towards the black car with her father but turn to the meek crying girl for a second, "It was fun while it lasted." The heiress smile at her, and it felt as if it would be the last.

"Will you now stay put as I had asked?" The man, her father name Siegrel look down at his daughter before entering the car.

"You saw the match? The rules are absolute." The heiress answer back blankly but she didn't look at him. He wasn't the father she used to know.

She could have battle again for the second round but she didn't have a patron to battle for her. She thought that she could travel at least for a while without them finding for a while but it looks like things weren't going as she had planned.

"Good, if you woul-"

"Oii! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"

All of them turn to where the voice had come from and from the front of the clinic stood Ichigo with an exhausted expression. And Daisy was with him holding his arm since he was too exhausted to walk alone.

Segriel, Caitlin's father sighs at how his time was being wasted, "What is it now…?"

"Kurosaki?" Caitlin was surprised since he should have still been in bed. Ichigo had a high fever with a tired body.

The heiress father didn't like how he was being delayed, "Albert who might that be?"

The elderly butler came close to the man, "It seems he is one of the young mistress travelling companions, if the information we received were accurate."

"I-Ichigo?" Shauntal too was surprised by his sudden appearance.

Ichigo even with a sick and tired body move closer towards Caitlin and stare at her without saying much.

Seigrel didn't have ti8me to play, "Boy, if you don't have any-!"

"Shut up! Old man!" Ichigo spoke out loud as if he was angry. The man was surprised at being disrespected.

"O-Old man?" The head of the Amory family was surprised and not just him, Caitlin, Shauntal, Albert and the supposed heiress fiancé James were also surprised by the word.

Shaking her surprise off, Caitlin look back at him with a tired expression, "Kurosaki, why are you here? Are you not supposed to be in bed?"

"You are still sick are you not? Head back at once before it worsens."

"…" Ichigo didn't say anything. He was really annoyed at the moment.

"Kurosaki?"

After a few more second….

"Kurosaki, if this is all-!"

* **Punch!** *

*Thud!*

"…."

"…"

"…."

"Eh?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

Everyone was surprised by his sudden action. Shauntal and James jaws fell down while the butler eyes widen. Daisy couldn't help but giggle.

Ichigo had literally punch Caitlin on the face. It was out of common sense and they didn't know how to respond.

"H-How dare you!" Segriel move down beside his daughter, his cool attitude was put off by Ichigo's sudden action.

"K-Kurosaki?" Caitlin touched the cheek where he had hit her.

"Boy do you have any idea what you-!" The man was literally losing his cool. His daughter was punch but again he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Shut up old man! I'm not talking to you!" Ichigo was pissed. Why was it so difficult and why do the people around him always needed help?

"And you! Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

Caitlin was in a shock, she didn't know how or what to say, "I… don't understand…"

"Don't! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" His scowl wasn't just for show, it can show how much he was annoyed.

She figures it out but… "I'm sorry but I don't know what-!"

"Geez… I can't believe I know someone as cowardly as you…" Ichigo tempted the girl.

* **Tick!** *

And it work, "What!? How dare you! I'll have you that despite my appearance I am more courage's that you'll ever be!" She got up and retorted back.

"Then tell me why the heck were you trying to run away again?!" Ichigo shouted at her. He was trying to drill some words into the stubborn her of hers.

"I do not kno-!" Caitlin took a step back.

"Oh for the love of God! I don't really care if you head back to your cage or not!"

" **!?** "Caitlin flinched a bit at his words.

"And I don't care if some ancient rules say that you have to go back."

Caitlin head was cast down, "Then why are you here?"

Our hero wasn't letting some things go, "I'm here because I hate people who gives up every time they run into a stump."

Caitlin understand that he was talking about her but felt it was true, "I-I…."

"I'm here because a friend of mine is acting like that!"

"I don't really care if she was howl up away in some mental prison or something. But I do hate it if that girl keeps lying to herself."

The heiress knows he was telling the truth and she couldn't help but agree. But she was too shaken to say anything. "I…"

Ichigo scowl deepen since the girl didn't say anything, "If you're not going to do anything than I will."

He turned away from her and turned to the heiress fiancé, "Oi! Oldman butler!?" he called out to the butler standing beside Shauntal.

"Hmm?" Albert turned to Ichigo and wonder what he was going to do, "Yes?"

"I didn't exactly get what the rules say but is it true that the second battle can be battle by anyone?"

"That is correct." The butler nodded, "Of course, you'll have to battle with consent to the mistress as well as various conditions."

Ichigo hate the details and wanted to skip them, "Yeah, yeah, but if I win this she can have her freedom right?"

"Yes." The butler nodded, Albert wonder if the boy would be able to defeat a capable trainer like James, the noble wasn't just a show off he had skills too.

"Good, I'm ending this stupid problem." Ichigo turn back to the noble boy who was wondering if the orange hair boy was sane.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?" Caitlin still in wonder if the boy was out of his mind, "This is not your problem to solve. It is mine."

Ichigo ignore her retort and asked, "You do want your freedom right?"

"Of course but…" Caitlin turned to the angry face of her father who was glaring at Ichigo.

"Than that's the only consent I need to beat this guy." Ichigo move closer to the battle field beside the clinic where the noble boy was waiting for him.

…..

Daisy moves beside Shauntal, "Is she a friend of Ichigo's?"

"H-Hai, but why do you ask?" Shauntal turned to the taller and older girl who was still wearing a lab coat.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Daisy smile at the girl and left her confuse.

"No wonder…" The older girl stares at Ichigo's back. He would've never done this kind of things for people he didn't like.

….

"Caitlin stop him at once, the battle has already been decided." The man glances at his daughter who completely ignored him.

"…." She didn't have anything to say to him.

"Caitlin? Caitlin!" The man was sure impatient and was about to call out to her again but a hand stop him.

"!?"

"Albert?" Why was his head butler stopping him? The man wondered.

Albert was a man who follows the path he was given and will even oppose to superiors if the rules have been broken.

"My apologies Master Segriel but the battle which decide the young mistress path isn't over."

"Propusturos! She has lost to the Elder's heir; James. That clearly shows who the winner is." Segriel didn't take kind to the way his butler was taking back.

"Yes, she did."

"Then there is problem."

"But her lost was only half of the tradition. If the boy she has befriended wins… she will win her freedom." Albert calmly explains to the man.

"Albert, are you disobeying the orders of your master."

"No Master Segriel. I am merely following the rules that even you have come to exercise."

The man flinched at the fact, "Nonsense!"

Caitlin was interested at the perspective of her butler's word, "What?"

"Since it seems you have forgotten… I will remind you." Albert didn't not want his master to fall so low that he forgot something so important, "Was it not the same way you've broken your arrange marriage when Lady Sophie battle on your steed?"

"Uck **!?** " Segriel flinched back and stood silence with a sadden expression.

Caitlin almost didn't believe but when she heard that her already pass-away mother had done something for her father just like how Ichigo was doing for was a total surprise. "Mother did?"

The butler nodded, "I would like you to tell you more but the battle must be fought soon for your freedom." He bow and move toward the battle field as a referee.

Caitlin then turns to her father, "Father, is it true?" She just wanted to confirm for the man she called father.

"…"

"Father…"

The man remise about his decease love that had did the same for him when he was engaged to another noble during his childhood. "She never did like forcing things on others…" the man thought to himself.

"Father?"

The man stood up and turns away before moving toward the car he had previously came out from. "Do as you like."

Caitlin didn't know why but she felt that her father had finally accepted it.

…

"Are you sure you want to battle me?" The noble boy James asked Ichigo with some curious and doubts.

"No."

"E-Eh!?" His answer made the noble boy stupefy. "Y-You don't want to battle?" He shockingly pointed his finger at Ichigo.

"I'm not an idiot like the princess over there." Ichigo answer back. He was far off in his assumption of the heiress. Caitlin eye twitch at his remark.

"Then why?" The noble boy was

"Because I'm pissed." Ichigo scowl was always on but it was deepen to a certain degree at the moment.

"Eh?" the boy didn't know how to react since he didn't understand why.

"I-Ichigo…. ahahah…." Shauntal from the sideline nervously chuckle at his words. Daisy giggle and Caitlin had a tick mark on her head.

"Now, are both sides ready to battle?" Albert stood on the middle of the battle field as the referee.

"Of course." James eyes sharpen while his already release pokemon Tyranitar stood firmly while looking down at Ichigo as if he was inferior.

Ichigo just stood with a neutral face before calling out his pokemon, "Charmeleon!"

And from the upper balcony of the clinic where Ichigo had previously stayed with his pokemons came down Charmeleon with a loud thump on the ground. "Charrr!"

Some were surprised while others were use to it. Ichigo always seems to surprise others.

"Battle… start!" Albert proclaimed.

…..

"A fire type huh? You make it too easy… Tyranitar, **Sandstorm**!"

And as ordered the large pokemon shouted to the sky before whipping up a storm of sand at the whole field.

Tyranitar began to be sink in the sand storm and slowly began to be invisible to the others eyes. It blended in with its ability **Sand veil**.

"I hope you are prepared for absolute defeat!" While shielding his eyes from the sand James shouted towards to Ichigo.

…

"Ichigo…" Shauntal mumbles with worried expression towards her friend.

Daisy who was beside didn't look the least bit worried or surprised, "Don't worry, he'll be alright."

"B-But… isn't it a clearly a disadvantage for Ichigo? A rock type vs a fire type? Caitlin couldn't even land a single hit." The girl was still in experience even with great talent or instinct one cannot be strong without experience.

The older girl folder her arms and glances at the noble boy James "Well, if from a normal perception it can be said that Ichigo will lose…"

Shauntal nods but with depression.

"But that's only because of in-experiences. Look closer at the battlers, would you?" Daisy instructed the girl.

"Hai?" The meek girl was confuse but did anyway.

Shauntal look towards the noble boy first and saw something she didn't understand, "He looks…. nervous?" And true to her word James was looking rather pale while staring at Ichigo in the sand storm.

"Right, and look back at Ichigo." Daisy was a very skill trainer before becoming her grandfather's assistance. She had to thank the adventure and friends that help her.

Shauntal's eyes averted to Ichigo, "He doesn't look anything different…. I don't get it."

"Silly girl, that means he's calm."

"Oh?" Shauntal still didn't get it.

"And that's the most important thing in a battle." Daisy smiled at Ichigo when she spoke out the word.

"Oh!" The meek head girl nodded.

"And if one side is calm and the other isn't… that means we don't have to worry about anything." Daisy didn't understand why the boy always has to do something so outrageous to accomplished something things he didn't understand. But things always seem to be okay in the end.

"H-Hai." Shauntal decided to cheer for her friend than getting all depressed.

…..

"What is wrong with him?" James still wondered why Ichigo wasn't making any move and why he wasn't even affected by the sand storm. Like he said Ichigo was standing firmly even if his breathing was heavy, he still has a fever but it wasn't something that will affect him.

James didn't have any patience and he was getting a bad feeling,

"Fine! If you will no-"

"Charmeleon! **Metal Claw.** Push it out of hiding!" Ichigo ordered with an annoyed voice. He was starting to hate the annoying sand getting on his face.

Charmeleon claws started to gather energy before turning into sharp concentrated claws. Charmeleon then scrunch down readying itself for a quick assault.

James smirks since it would be impossible for it even it hit Tyranitar, "Hmp! It will never reach with Tryranitar's Sand veil activated."

But he was surprised by the next few second.

* **SLASH!** *

James eyes widen. Charmeleon was in front of him as if it had finish an attack. It was too fast. "How?"

* **Thud!** *

Tyranitar now again mostly visible knelt down on one of its knees. It can be seen that it had receive damage on its knee. "Grrr…"

James wasn't the only one surprised. Caitlin, Shauntal too were surprised. Daisy was more amused and Albert saw how Ichigo had did it and was impressed.

"How!? My Tyranitar Sand veil should've made it invisible! And your Charmeleon, how is it so fast?!" James was a trained pokemon trainer and his knowledge of pokemon didn't give him answer at the situation.

* **SLING!** *

Charmeleon had turn around and this time caused a _critical hit_ on Tyranitar's other knee with another **Metal claws** making it knelt down on both legs.

"Grraaa…!" Tyranitar growls in pain.

"Charmeleon, Flame-"

This time Ichigo was cut off by the noble boy's shout. "Stop!"

Our hero did stop and turned to his opponent, "What?"

"W-What did you do that for!?" James didn't understand the ruthlessness of Ichigo's attacks.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo wipe some of the sand that had stick on his face and wonder if his opponent was stupid.

"You attack without any warning and didn't even answer my question regarding about your pokemon's attack!" James pointed his finger at Ichigo.

Ichigo just scratch his cheek at the retort, "Are you stupid or something?"

James was again shock at his bluntness, "!?" Caitlin and Shauntal sweat dropped at Ichigo.

"How dare you!"

"Ha! You really are stupid." Ichigo didn't know how Caitlin even lost to the idiot before him. "In a battle, there is no place for small talks! Charmeleon, get in close and hit it in the face!"

James was shock at his words.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon growl in confirmation and quickly run with great speed and this time his aim was Tyranitar's face. But it's **Metal claws** was quickly block by the large pokemon's arm. Tyranitar grunts from the attack but endure it.

Charmeleon quickly flip back and jump a few steps back from the powers range of attacks.

Ichigo saw that the pokemon had instinctively defended on its own. "I doubt the guy is it's real trainer."

Even if a pokemon is extremely powerful but in a battle field it cannot win alone.

"Phew…. Tyranitar, good job on that." James complimented his pokemon who grunted in return.

Tyranitar quickly recover and with the sand storm still in active help it regained some strength with it being its natural environment.

"And now… Tyranitar, use **Stone edge**!" James knew that evasion was impossible and so he decided to attack at full throttle.

The large pokemon growl before conjuring sharp rocks from its body and quickly fling them towards the fire type. It would hard to dodge them with the sand storm.

"Charmeleon concentrate your **Metal claws** and get in close with **Quick attack**!"

Charmeleon had train so much that its speed became really amazing and with powerful opponents like Ichigo's inner Hollow the fire type got stronger.

Charmeleon runs towards his opponent while dodging the rocks with **Quick attacks.** Its clawsglowedwith intense concentration of energy. Its training was paying off.

James was getting worried at the speed and skill of the pokemon. "Tyranitar, stop it with **Rock tomb**!"

Tyranitar slam its large feet before conjuring three large pillars of stones on Charmeleon's path toward itself.

* **SMASH!** *

James thought that Chameleon had smack into one of the rocks and was a bit relief but….. "What is wrong with this guy?"

The face on Ichigo's didn't change. He had the expression that he wasn't going to lose and James was getting terrified.

"Charmeleon now!" Ichigo shouted.

"Charrrr!"

And out of nowhere Charmeleon (who was supposed to be on the ground) came down from the sky above the sand storm and directly at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar block it!" Tyranitar quickly cross both arms at the last second before Charmeleons claws were about to hit its head….

* **Thud!** *

Surprisingly, Tyranitar knelt down from a shock pain on one of its injured knee. James eyes widen.

Charmeleon missed and Tyranitar too missed to block but Charmeleon wasn't done.

"Again!" Ichigo shouted. Charmeleon who was supposed to hit the ground really hard … landed with a roll before quickly turning around and instantly slash Tyranitar's other leg again.

* **SLASH!** *

Tyranitar didn't get much damage on its body except on certain parts like the attacks on its knees. "GRAAA!"

Ichigo wasn't done, "Charmeleon **Flame thrower**!" Charmeleon who was in front of the grunting large pokemon pull its head back like a dragon before releasing a large black intense flame at the large pokemon face.

James in a panic reacted quickly, "T-Tyranitar quickly, **Hyper beam**!"

Ignoring its injuries, Tyranitar reacted quickly with its own powerful move. "GRAAAA!"

Both powerful attacks collided with each other and since both pokemon were in a close quarter, both got engulf in the explosion.

* **BOOM!** *

The explosion resulted in a huge wind blow from the center. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the explosion.

Both pokemons were blown back from the explosion.

"…."

"Hmm…" Albert turns to both sides before concluding the result of the battle.

"Charmeleon win's the battle!"

Tyranitar was on the ground unconscious with a burn mark on its head while Charmeleon sitting on the ground with some damage from the explosion.

Ichigo release a breath at the result. Daisy smiled at him. Shauntal and Caitlin were a bit surprised and amazed at his win.

The three girls quickly move toward Ichigo with words of their own.

James blinks a few times and wonder how he had lost to the young boy, "H-How?"

His parents had bought him the Tyranitar. It was supposed to be a high level pokemon. He wasn't a slouch either… his knowledge on pokemon battle can be compared to an experience trainer.

"I believe young master James lost because of the difference in the bonds between a trainer and pokemon." Albert the butler carefully pulled up the blue hair young heir.

"Bonds?" James looks the elderly but with a confused look.

"Precisely." The butler nodded before turning to Ichigo, "You should have notice how that Charmeleon reacted so quickly to its trainer's command. That pokemon trusted his trainer so much that it fought the battle while closing its eyes from the sand storm. Their bond made the impossible possible."

James now understands what Albert was trying to say, "I see…" Getting up the young heir move toward Ichigo, "It is my loss."

But to their surprised again Ichigo lost consciousness on Daisy's shoulder with a relax breathing.

While the two younger girls were panicking at his situation, Daisy just hugged the sleeping Ichigo with a smile, "You can be such an Idiot."

"Caitlin…"

The heiress turned to the blue hair noble boy, "James…"

The two stare at each other with a blank look.

"…"

"…"

"Good luck." James said to the girl.

Caitlin nods and look back at Ichigo, "I plan too."

"D-Does that mean we can travel together?" Shauntal meekly asked the heiress.

Caitlin eye smile at her, "Absolutely!"

Shauntal couldn't help but left really happy. She thought everything was going to end with Ichigo already leaving but luck must been on her side. She at least have one friend to travel the region and do things together with smiles.

"CAITLIN! Waaaaaa!" Shauntal jumps on the heiress and cry so happily that even the easily temper ignored her sudden action.

"Waaaa! I-I'm so happy!" The meek girl cries on her shoulder.

Albert came close and suggests they go inside for refreshment from the exhausting event and get the sleeping Ichigo on a bed. Charmeleon was been carried inside by a psychic using Gothita. James follows and wonders if he could travel like Caitlin.

And surprisingly Albert stood beside the door and waited for someone.

"M-Mistress….." A tattered looking boy with glasses came toward Albert with a stick hold him from falling down.

"Darach…" Albert was a bit disappointed at his grandson.

"My apologies grandfather…" And with that Darach fainted. He had been through hell. Albert had an idea when his grandson arrived.

….

Three people were sitting inside the black car belonging to the Amory family.

"I see that your plan didn't work Segriel."

An old man with a huge white beard with a cap on amusingly said to the man before him.

"…"

Segriel didn't respond back and just sigh as if things were going to be bad.

"Ma… Ma… Segriel, it's only natural that a girl needs some space from her family. My daughter too has been acting like that."

And the same person our hero had met the other was also sitting inside the car with a toothy grin.

"Aside for Mr. Goodshow's appearance why are you here Naruto?" Segriel glared at the blond hair man.

Naruto and he had a history but it always annoys him to the end.

"Hmm… You shouldn't say that to your best friend in the whole-wide-world when he comes to visit with his busy schedule." The goofy man was positive while he was negative. They were quite opposite to each other.

"Hm, busy? You're just a ramen-addict who isn't even the head of his own family."

"Ach!?" The blond man slumps at his friend's accurate accusation. It was true his wife Lusamine was the real provider of the house. He was kind of the stay at home dad.

"It's not my fault! Lusa-chan forbidden me from making a Ramen restaurant!"

"And you listen to her…"

"She said that if I don't listen she'll destroy my secret ramen stash!"

"Good grief…."

The two were friends even if the other party didn't like it.

"Ohohohoho…. Please you two I know we all have family affairs but right now I need your full attentions."

Mr. Good show finally got both their attention.

"It seems our old enemy has started moving again."

Naruto and Segriel eyes sharpen at the statement. They knew full well what he had meant.

They need to start preparing.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Oh, just a reminder. The fiancé of Caitlin here is James from Team Rocket. He's still a teen and since his family is stinking rich… I added him. James and Caitlin don't have any feelings for each other just to be clear.**

 **Next Chapter will be soon.**

 **That's all folks….**


	28. A kid's day

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): Yeah… we kind of procrastinated again.**

 **Girl (Kind): It's a habit of ours sorry hehehe….**

 **Boy (Strong): Anyway, here's the new chapter and this time its not entirely about Ichigo.**

 **Girl (Kind): And note, most of the time we write when an idea struck. Like how we added James from Team rocket and Naruto.**

 **Girl (Kind): And thanks for the reviews, we really put are all in imagining the story. And Drax, that's funny.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or Bleach and any other character from other anime we're using.**

 **Chapter-28**

* * *

 **The next day**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"What pray tell are you mumbling about?"

Shauntal was wondering if it was right doing what they we're doing at the moment.

The meek girl kept glancing back at the city they just left. Caitlin on the other hand kept moving forward.

"I mean l-leaving without saying goodbye. I-Ichigo wi-"

."Will be fine…" Caitlin finished her sentence.

The heiress had decided that they should start their journey early in the morning. She had finally gotten her freedom… her freedom to do what she wanted for the time being…. though she couldn't have gotten it without the help of a certain someone with a soft side to his rugged personality.

"But still…" Shauntal remember how Ichigo had pushed himself too much for Caitlin's sake and how it had gotten him into a sour state.

Caitlin could only sigh at her friend, "*Sigh*"

"If I may cut in…" A boy with glasses and black comb hair while wearing a butler outfit struggled while carrying a large pink-white luggage for his mistress Caitlin.

His name Darach had made it to his mistress but was too late to see all the action and thus was ordered by his grandfather to be the young heiress companion for her journey. Caitlin reluctantly accepted.

"If I am not mistaken… I heard one of the nurses talking about an orange hair boy having recovered quite extraordinary fast. They seem to gossip as if it was as if the boy was regenerating."

Caitlin lips formed a small smile after hearing it. Shauntal still was worried but it somehow put an ease to her heart.

"But that can't be right? A human having fast regenerating powers. Especially someone as rude as that orange hair delinquent _that_ even bad-mouthed Master Segriel." Darach chuckles and acted quite smug.

Caitlin hands twitched.

"If I had authorities over the clinic I would've kick the orange delinquent out for doing stupid outrageous things." The butler boy continued.

Caitlin hands now grip itself.

"C-Caitlin?" Shauntal look at the trembling girl.

"I am still wondering how someone of that class was even able escort the young mistress from Undella Town? *Sigh*" The boy didn't saw the incoming danger before him.

"I was surprised really… " Darach while carrying the huge luggage he didn't know that he had just erupted the heiress anger.

"Darach?" Caitlin didn't turn around but call out to him.

"Yes mistress?"

"Pre **pare**." Her tone changed.

"H-Hai?"

* **Smack!** *

* **Crunch!** *

* **Bam!** *

"I do not need others to tell who I should interact with or not. Hmp!"

"Ughh…..m-my apologies…" Her butler replied with a painful groan.

Caitlin for some reason had her powers under a bit of control since her journey, "Maybe…." She concluded that Ichigo might have something to do with it.

"Come Shauntal, we need to move along."

"But…" Shauntal glance back at the small crater where the heiress butler was in.

"Do not have sympathy for that fool. He will be back on his feet after a while." Caitlin knew it since she had beat the butler up multiple of times before.

"If you say so…." Shauntal reluctantly follows the heiress.

…..

"Zzzzz…"

"*sigh* Ichigo…. what am I going to do with you….?" Daisy looks at the sleeping face of a tired reckless boy. She had counted the numerous time he had to be hospitalized for doing something stupid but heroic.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to lock up you like a princess… hehehe…" Daisy thought of how funny it would be if she actually did that.

"Zzzz….. *ack!*"

"*guh!* Zzzz….."

Ichigo while still asleep tug and turn as if he was having a nightmare.

Daisy face softens at the scene, "But if I could…" She places her hand on his cheek to calm him down. It wasn't the first time… "I would do everything…" She had seen him facing too much danger and coming out with life-threatening injuries.

But she couldn't stop him. She made a promise to let him do what he wants.

She just wanted the boy to have a normal life but after seeing how things wasn't always normal around him…. She doubted it could ever come true.

"Charrr…." Feeling a tug on her skirt the girl turned to see Ichigo's partner a Charmeleon with black skin and black flames.

"Charmeleon? What is it?" Daisy asked the fire type, since it should have fallen asleep with the other pokemons with Ichigo.

Charmeleon pointed at its neck a few times and making hand gesture to her, "Charr… Charrr!?"

"Hmm…. I think I know what you mean." The girl got up and move towards a pile of neatly folded clothing.

Daisy took out a crimson color scarf from the bunch before handing it to the fire pokemon, "Here, I'm sorry it took so long."

"Charrr!" Charmeleon affectionally embraces the piece of clothing before warping it on its neck.

"*giggles* It looks perfect on you." Daisy stared at the once sour, un-social pokemon until meeting Ichigo which turn it away from solidarity. Things really did change when he came into their life.

Daisy looked back at Ichigo with a sad expression, "Ichigo…"

* * *

While back in Kanto, and more specifically in the Pewter Town. Two individual, male and female dressed in red unique clothing. Currently the two were in an apartment and kneeling before a hollow-graphic figure of a man with red hair and glasses having a mega ring.

"Agent C, Agent E…Report."

"Sir!" The male agent responded vigorously while the girl stood silently without moving an inch.

"The first week of our scouting have no such result of the were-about of the relic piece."

The man in the hologram eyes harden with annoyance.

"But we've received information that the black family from Jhoto are transferring one of the piece today."

"I see… earlier than expected but nonetheless good." The man with red hair and glasses was Maxie, leader of Team Magma. Even with his alliances with the other associations his goal remains the same.

"Hai, and we've concluded to act tomorrow night where the relic piece would be less guarded."

The male agent had sneak in the place where the relic piece would arrived and gain information from the establishment.

"And where is the venue?"

"Pewter City's Rock Lab." Agent E quickly answers the man.

"Hmm…." Maxie had other things in mind for the two. "Start the operation tonight and quickly. I need the two of you back for another assignment.

"Eh?" The male agent was surprised.

"…" While the female agent eyes still lingers on the floor.

"But sir…"

"Quiet, I do not want excuses. Your presence here is taking too much time and it is causing complication." Maxie eyes direct at the silent girl who didn't look at him.

Agent C, Courtney had been gain assign to Kanto again with another agent but this time they were to observed and secure. But it had taken too long for their leader's patience.

"Of course." Agent E nods at is leader's order.

"Even with the tight security Agent C will be able to secure the piece. Agent C, alone will head in and Agent E will act as recon."

"Hai!" Agent E responded while Agent C just stayed silently.

* * *

 **Kanto (Ketchum residence)**

"I cannot believe we're actually doing this…" A very uncertain boy eye twitches at his friends.

"Yeah… I'm not a 100% with you on this one either. We didn't even ask mom about this." Another boy with raven hair mumble while looking around the place they were in.

"Oh hush! Why are you two complaining about?" A girl with a mischievous trait brush off their negative impulses, "Like I said everything will be fine…I think…" She whispers the last word to herself.

"What did you say?" The boy with brown spiky hair narrowed his eyes at the girl.

* **Click!** *

"We're in!" The girl kicks the door she had open through illegal means. "Let's go!" And she left the two to venture the room.

"Hey! Come back here!" The boy with brown spiky hair quickly follow, "Leaf!"

"I don't know about this…." The raven hair boy too follows his friends.

….

With the entire ruckus they were making someone below the floors they were on heard them.

"Those three…." A women with light red-brown hair mumbles while pausing from cleaning the floor with a vacuum cleaner.

"Mime? Mime?" Her pokemon peek its head from the kitchen before showing her a few clean laundries.

"No Mi-me, those need to be put in the closet upstairs."

She just loves how helpful her pokemon was. If only her son help her sometimes without making mistakes. Ichigo could help her but Ash on the other hand always seem to be making mistakes.

* **thump!** *

* **thump!** *

Hearing the noises again from upstairs Delia sigh, "I hope they don't take things too far."

Her words were only a wishful meaning since the three kids together are certain to cause trouble without supervision.

…

* **zing!** *

"Uuu…. What is this?"

* **zing!** *

"And this?"

* **zing!** *

"This looks interesting."

That was the sound of a girl zipping around the room she went in without permission.

"Gary you okay?" Ash asked his friend who was trembling.

"I… don't… know." Gary grinds his teeth while watching the girl.

"Look! You guys!" the hyper-active at the moment girl came to them with a magazine.

"What's that?" Ash stares at the magazine.

"LEAF!" Gary snapped and shouted at the girl to make her stop.

"….."

After a few seconds of silence.

"Yes Gary?" the girl titled her head and answers him.

"Would you stop doing things like this?!" Gary asked the girl with a bit of some steam off his chest.

"What is wrong with you? Every time we try to do something fun you always have to ruin it." Leaf stares blankly at her friend.

"I don't think picking someone's room lock is anything but fun! And the worst part is its Ichigo's room!"

"And that's exactly why we're doing this!" Leaf retorts back with a determent look.

"Eh?" Gary was again dumb-folded by the girl's declaration. "Are you serious?"

"Super duper serious!" The girl firmly stood at her statement.

"But why?" Ash cut in since it was his brother's room they were in.

"Ash… do I always have to explain everything to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash was sometimes slow in this sort of things and the fact that he's just a kid.

"That orange big meanie is what I'm talking about!?" The girl puffs her cheeks red in annoyance at remembering Ichigo's face.

"You still haven't let it go?" Gary blankly stares at the girl.

"Never! What kind of hero leaves his side-kicks and heads off on an adventure alone?! The nerve!" The girl declared.

Leaf in her annoyance at Ichigo began to jump on his bed up and down.

"It's kind of strange you know…" Ash watches the girl jump up and down.

"What is?" Gary joins him.

"I mean… don't you think that Leaf always acts super crazy when it involves my brother?" Ash turns to Gary to see if he knows something that he didn't.

"What? Don't you know that Leaf's has a crus-ack!?"

* **KICK!** *

* **Crash!** *

Apart from not being able to his finish his sentence Gary got kick by the already annoyed girl with great force.

"Oww…. My head…"

"GA-RY!" Leaf now embarrassed glares at the groaning in pain boy.

"Leaf! What did you do that for?" Ash that was beside his friend asks the girl. He was really confused at the predicament.

The girl did a lot of weird things that even the raven hair boy couldn't understand.

"Sometimes that idiot needs to keep quiet." Leaf still glaring at the groaning boy answers with a bit of a hissing.

"Uh…?" Ash didn't exactly know how to reply to that and just watch the girl jumping back on his brother's bed.

After a few minutes passed….

"Okay, back to what I was saying." Leaf then put down the blank cover magazine which she had found inside the room. "I found this and you guys know what it means?"

"It's a book…?" Ash mumbles while the other two look at their slow friend.

"No, you idiot. She means what's inside." Gary who was back explains it to his friend.

"Oh…." Ash nods, "So what is inside it?"

"Ehehehe…." After hearing Ash's question Leaf started to giggle in a creepy manner, "You know~ something only adults get to see….ehehe…"

"Really!?" Ash, who has no idea exclaimed quite excitedly.

"Mm!" the girl nodded with red cheeks.

"I don't think it's that sort of thing Leaf." Gary being the sensible one interjected.

"Don't be a party pooper. Bleh!" the girl sticks out her tongue at him.

"Leaf, quickly, quickly. Open it!" Ash insisted with vigor.

Leaf nodded and slowly opens the book's cover…..

With the exception of Ash both kids wore dull expressions.

"Eh? It's nothing but words…" Ash excitement flattens at the numerous words being written.

Gary than realized something before quickly slamming the book shut.

* **Slam!** _ *****_

"Hey… why did you do that for?"

"Yeah, I almost got a cute attack."

Ash and Leaf puff their cheeks and pouts at Gary's face.

"Shut up Ash and don't go making new words Leaf."

"You really are a party pooper…" Ash pouts at him, "Yeah" Leaf agrees with the raven hair boy.

"If I weren't… one of you would've already been reading through Ichigo's dairy." Gary ignored them and carefully put the book where it belongs.

"Dairy?" Leaf and Ash blinks a few times.

"No, diary…." Gary couldn't believe them to know.

After a few minutes of trying to stop the girl from looking at Ichigo's personal dairy Gary and his friends sat down and look at another interesting item they found.

"Leaf…" Gary could get through the girl's head to not snoop around.

"It's a box." Leaf unexcitedly mumbles….

"There's an address on it. Look." Ash pointed at the side of the box.

"Ichigo has some weird collection…" Leaf concluded.

"Ash, Ichigo has a job right? Maybe that's why." Gary remembered Ichigo telling him his work and part-time job.

Ash nods in confirmation, "Yeah, it's a part-time job he got last year."

"Ooo…." Leaf curiosity was an annoying habit of hers. "What kind?"

"He picks up stuff and delivers them." Ash remember the one time he went with Ichigo,

Ichigo, while staying at the Ketchum residence didn't want to stay as a free-loader and quickly got himself a part-time job. A job which requires him to delivered packages and things to certain places. The pay was average but since he was only 12 years old he had no other place which hired kids like his age.

"I wonder why he forgot this." Ash folded his arm and began to think.

"….."

"….." Leaf and Gary just stare at the reason. And that reason was Ash. The reason for him being responsible was the fact that he had bugged Ichigo so much that the orange hair boy must have forgotten.

"What?" the clueless boy asked at the stares he was getting.

"Nothing….." Gary answers him with a blank expression.

"Guess, there's only one thing to do." Leaf stares at the box-package with an idea she just made up.

They were going to deliver it themselves.

…..

* **Vuuurrrrruuummmm!** *

From within the middle section of Pallet Town a scooter with some major modification drove through the road with quiet the speed. Someone was driving it while having two passengers.

"TED, FULL THRODAL!" the one was driving the scooter was no other Leaf while wearing a helmet and goggles.

"Teddiii!" Her pokemon salute and push the paddle on the side harder.

* **Vuuurrrruuuummmmmm!** *

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!"

"Why did we let her drive!? Again!"

"MOMMY!"

Her passengers, Gary and Ash were screaming while holding on tight due to the fear of falling over with Leaf's reckless driving.

* * *

While still in Pallet Town…

*Thud!*

*Thud!*

*Thud!*

"I'll get you…"

An adult teen with reddish hair was hitting a punching with a picture of Ichigo's face on it. "I will never forget that humiliation."

"Because of you…."

"I can't even get a girlfriend!"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo was sort of popular in town. Both good and bad, while some kids and girls admired him… the others have a grudge against him. And this particular boy with reddish hair and physic body structure was one of them.

While the adult teen was beating out some steam off his chest inside him room. Two pairs of eyes were watching the scene with sweat drops.

"I can't believe your brother hasn't let it go?" One of the boy with a spiky dark hair whispers to his friend.

"Don't say that! He might hear us…" the other boy with similar reddish hair to the angry adult teen shush his friend.

"Still… your brother got pummel. And to a younger guy too…"

"I know… I used to think he was the strongest in our town."

Last year Ichigo had some errands to do but on the way he met the young adult with reddish hair and things got ugly. Ichigo just passes along while the adult teen brags himself to his hench-mens. And somehow Ichigo got into a fist fight as well as a pokemon battle with the adult teen. Ichigo won both without breaking a sweat and that really got on the self proclaimed young adult's nerve.

"Didn't he try a sneak attack when the orange dude turns to leave?"

"Yeah…. He tried… and got beat up so bad he fainted."

"WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY!?"

Out of nowhere the teen adult with reddish hair appeared behind them with a pissed face.

"AAHHH! Nothing!"

The two kids ran as far away as possible.

"*sigh* that orange dude was Ash's brother right?"

"*huff*Yeah…"

The two of them stood outside the house and watch people passing by as usual.

"Is that why you stop bullying them?"

"What!? No! That's not the reason! And I don't bully them. I was just showing whose boss around here."

"I think we both know who the boss around here…is."

"Ahh…. Yeah…."

Ichigo's scowling face suddenly appeared in their minds.

* **VRRRUUUUMMMMM!** *

*AAAHHHHHHH!*

Their daydreaming thoughts were suddenly put to a stop by the fast scooter that just passed them with a hell lot of speed.

"What the…."

"Heck…?"

Both turn their head to the direction where the two-wheeler drove.

"Was that…?"

"Those three…."

The two kids had figured it was Ash, Gary and Leaf because they had seen them do some crazy stuff before.

"Let's follow them." The reddish hair kid suggested and quickly followed the direction.

"Eh!? Why?" his friend with the dark hair asked with a surprised expression.

"They dropped this…" the red hair kid show him an addressee label.

"I didn't ask you where they were going. I asked you why are _we're_ going?" His friend wasn't a 100% sure if it was right to follow them.

"Vengeances!" the red hair kid runs back to his parent's garage and quickly came out with a three wheel scooter.

"Are you kidding me?"

His friend mumbles with a blank look.

…

Back with the trios of trouble making kids or maybe just one of them.

"*huff* I *huff* can *huff* breath!" Ash with a blue face screams out loud.

"*huff* She's not human…. *huff*" Gary who was beside him glare at the girl who was looking at what was supposed to be Ichigo's rusty working scooter.

They reach their destination city within an hour and a half but the reckless driver (Leaf) crash on the outskirt of Pewter City. And to add more, the girl and her pokemon jumped from the scooter leaving Gary and Ash to crash into a tree. The two kids were lost-consciousness for half an hour.

Luckily no one got hurt except for the rusty scooter.

"This is bad…Ichigo's gonna be mad…" Leaf mumbles while staring at the pile of scooter parts.

"She's right." Gary mumbles to himself and wonder what kind of punishment they would be facing.

"Oh well…" Leaf shrugged it off quickly before turning to the city where they were supposed to be delivery instead of Ichigo.

"THAT'S TOO FAST!" Gary thought out-loud at the girl's lack of guilt.

"My head…" Ash even with a dizzy head follows the girl with Teddiursa beside him.

"…."

"…..."

"…"

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" Gary shouted at the two.

* * *

 **Pewter City**

The city wasn't known too well other than its high accomplishments on rare rocks found throughout the region. The people here were known to have great knowledge in deciphering the relic rocks or pieces of the past.

And in this very town their experts or in their case rock experts. A well known tribe from Jhoto 'Black throne-Tribe' had donated a piece of ruby color rock like material. But with the recent robbery of Pewter City's Museum where a very ancient scroll was stolen…. The people that were receiving the ruby-color piece beef up their security.

And the place where it was supposed to arrive was the city's rock-lab.

"Yes, grandfather."

"…."

"I know. The one who stole the scroll might still be here."

"…"

"This time I will protect it with my life."

"…."

"Of course." One teenage boy with a black cape and red-crimson hair put down the cell-phone before staring at the steel-briefcase two men in black suit were carrying into Pewter City's lab.

"Whoever you are…" The one who had given him the slip a month ago (Courtney), "I will not let you do as you please…" The crimson hair boy was determent.

* * *

It was already evening and the sun was almost setting. And the three kids were almost to their destination. But one of them was still panicking.

"Leaf! My brother's gonna kill me!" Ash had just realized the damaged that had been done to the scooter.

"It'll be fine…" Leaf smiles along the way without any worries. She was just excited to do something that Ichigo had been doing for the last few months. Or she was just giddy that she could brag to him after they did something he supposed to do a week ago.

"No it won't!" Ash complains again. "Do you know what he'll do to me?!"

"You're being paranoid Ash."

"No. I'm not!"

"Just give him the puppy-dog-face when he gets mad." She suggested.

"What?/Huh?" Ash and Gary look puzzle at her suggestion.

"Like this…" Leaf started to express some kind of pink color aura with sparkles and her eyes just got huge with a shiny shimmer.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know but maybe this is why brother never gets mad when she does stupid things…"

"I doubt that's the reason…' Gary finally felt like puking at the girlish cute face.

In reality Ichigo was just put-off by the puppy dog face Leaf uses. He just didn't want to the expression and seeing on the girl's face he just forgives her for things.

"Teddii!"

Their attentions were taken away by the calling of the girl's pokemon.

"Ted what is it?"

Leaf and the two boys quickly follow her and they find themselves in the northern part of the city.

"Teddii.. Teddii!"

"Hmm…" Leaf look at the huge gate in front of her. "Pewter City's lo..ck-lab…?"

"Lock?" Ash wasn't too sure.

"Guess, it's some place where they made new kinds of locks for the world." Leaf explains to Ash with a sharp nose.

"Ooooo…." Ash was awed for some unknown reason.

"Its Rock lab. Not lock lab." Gary corrected her.

Leaf got depressed at her false information, "Ack…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a dumb 9 years old…." Leaf puffs her cheeks and turned away from the spiky brown hair boy.

"So, are we supposed to deliver this here?" Ash, who was currently holding onto the package.

"I guess… The due date is today, so we have to do it immediately." Gary stared at the huge steel gate (Their still kids so any medium steel gate is large to them).

"How would you know? Didn't you drop the package's label on the way? Haaa….?" Leaf while hugging Teddiursa closely glares at Gary.

"You're the reason I dropped it. You crazy driver!" Gary shouts inside his head.

Slowly calming himself Gary ignored the girl's glare, "I have a good memory. And don't blame me."

"Nerd…" Leaf mumbles with a detest look.

"Guys! it's getting late. We have to hurry!" Ash calls out to the two and point at a nearby local clock. It was 4:36 PM.

"Right." Leaf and Gary nods. They were still kids and their family would wonder where they might go too if they were out too long.

"Finally… we can go home after this…" Ash exhales in relief.

The three were about to enter the gate but….

* _ **TRRRIIIIILLLLLLIIIIIINNNNKKK!**_ * That was the sound of the gate closing.

And a closed label was put on front by a security guard.

"Uhh…." Ash was all white with no hope.

"Yeah…" Gary too felt disappointed at their unaccomplished adventure.

The day was already going to be over and the two boys just wanted to go home but…..

"Guess, we'll have to use Plan B." the girl didn't lose hope and quickly brought out some encouragement from the two.

"Plan B?" Ash wonders with a question.

"Plan B…." Gary wasn't sure but it was just another troublesome idea.

"Hai! Plan B!" Leaf wasn't going to give up because of some gate closing on them.

….

It was already night and the nervousness inside the two boys was getting frustrating. The girl on the other hand wasn't even worried and with her pokemon Teddiursa by her side she was even more confident in the plan she made.

Plan B.

Leaf started to explain to the two on what they were supposed to do.

Ash and Gary carefully listen. Ash was having a hard time keeping up and just nods every time. Gary on the hand was having a hard time accepting the girl's methods.

"So… that's my plan. What do you think?" Leaf stares at the two with excitement.

"….."

"…."

"….."

Gary and Ash paused for a few seconds.

"Everything you say…" Gary started.

"Yeah… yeah…" Leaf felt that she was finally getting a compliment.

"Is completely…" The boy knew he needed to say it.

"Mm-Hm!" Leaf nods.

"ILLEGAL!" Gary shouted at the girl.

"…." Leaf just blink and stay silent.

"Ash, how about you?" Leaf turned to Ash.

The raven hair boy was rubbing his belly with a down look, "I'm hungry, I wanna go home…"

"…." Leaf closes her eyes and folded her arms.

"…"

And finally the girl decided.

"Let's go!" The girl headed towards the gate.

"I can believe this girl…" Gary eyes twitch, "Right Ash?"

"….."

But Ash wasn't beside him. Gary turns to see Ash following Leaf and Teddiursa.

"Why are you going with her?!"

….

The three kids hide behind some bushes from the opposite side of the Lab's gate. There was one security guard and he looks as if he means business.

"Okay, faze one of Plan B." Leaf then signals her pokemon Teddiursa.

"Teddi!" the teddy bear pokemon saluted and moves towards the gate.

"I forgot… What's Ted going to do again?" Ash stares at the pokemon standing in front of thee security guard.

"Are you serious?" Gary asked the girl.

"What is it now Gary?" Leaf puffed her cheeks since the boy was such a party pooper.

"You really think Teddiursa can do this?"

"Of course, I believe in Ted! She can do it."

"Yeah…. But Ted isn't strong enough to sneak up and make the guard unconscious. And he has a Mankey with him."

* **Thud!** *

They all turn to the sound and saw the security guard and his pokemon on the ground sleeping soundly with light snores.

"Did you see that!?" Ash excitedly shouts since he had seen the whole action.

"What just happened?" Gary was a bit disbelieved.

"Simple, Ted use **Yawn** a few seconds before meeting them head on." Leaf explained before quickly moving towards the

"And it was so cool! I didn't know there was such a move like that!" Ash awed as a dying heart fan of pokemons.

"Right…" Gary just gives up and follows the two.

"Great job Ted." Leaf hugs her pokemon. "Teddi!" The bear happily replies back.

While they finally opened the gate with the guard's key Ash had a few doubts too, "Leaf…"

"What is it?"

They began to move inside the court yard of the city's lab while hiding from a few guards on the premises, "What if we get caught? I don't want to be locked up like a bad guy."

"Ohh…. Ash." Leaf ducks behind another bush, "You don't have to be worry."

"Really?" Ash asked back.

"Yeah. Even if we get caught they won't lock us up." Leaf said it as if she knew everything.

"That's good to know." Ash sighs in relief.

"We're kids. Why would they lock us up? Hehehe…" The girl didn't know the trouble they could face even if they were kids.

"What is wrong with you?" Gary grumbles at the girl's care-freeness.

…..

"Those three are doing something as crazy as ever."

"Yeah, but they never get into trouble. It's not fair!"

The two kids, one with dark spiky hair and the other one with Reddish hair. They had followed the three and keep their eyes close on them.

"Why are we following them anyway?" The dark hair spiky boy asked his friend.

"To get revenge of course…." The red hair kid grip his fist, "They always get on me and my brother's nerve. I'm really sick of it."

"So, you just jealous of the attentions their getting." His friend had seen how he had been always stares at a far distance at the three kids with envy.

"Shut up and follow me."

"If you say so." The two continues to follow Ash and the two without getting notice.

It was already getting dark but the kids weren't even thinking about such thing.

….

Finally they were able to reach the front door of the lab without any of the night guards noticing them.

"And done." Ash put down the package on the side of the front door.

"We did it." Leaf smirks with Teddiursa still clueless to why they were even here.

"Now can we go?" Ash finally reaches his limit and grumbles.

"Mmm! Ichigo, Daisy and the Professor are coming back tomorrow morning. I need to get to bed early." Leaf was still a bit care free even in their situation.

"But there's just one problem…" Gary blankly stated. "How are we getting out of here?"

Ash turns to the girl.

"We'll just get back the way we got in." Leaf wasn't worried since it was a full-proof plan (That's what she said.)

"No we can't. Look." Gary pointed at the number of guards that had suddenly increase and the gate guard too.

"What are we gonna do?" Ash started to tremble. "If I get caught. Mom is gonna kill me."

"Ah…. A-Ah…." Leaf was in a stomp and her brain wasn't working normally.

Gary just sighs at the two.

"Ah…. I think…. Maybe…." Leaf fingers started to shake quiet violently.

* **Clank!** * A soft glass broken noise came from the side. Even thought it was soundless the girl somehow heard and quickly pointed her finger to the side. "That way!"

Seeing the girl run the two boys quickly follow, Gary reluctantly followed though.

While on the run Ash was having a bad feeling, "Leaf where are we going?"

"I don't know."

Gary had to cut in, "What do you mean by that?"

"Aren't we going to get out?" Ash asked with a wonder look.

"We are." Leaf put down some of the doubt.

"How?" Ash and Gary asked again.

"We'll just follow those two that looks like burglars and we'll be out in no time." The girl pointed at the two people wearing red hoods with some kind of horn on them and they were un-aware of the three kids follow them.

"They are burglars!" Gary shouted with a somewhat annoyed temper.

"Hmm?" One of them turned towards their direction, this one was a female with purple eyes and blank expression.

"Agent C, what is it?" The other one with the same outfit asked expressionless girl.

They were Team Magma and they had their mission to retrieve something but one of the two wasn't into the moment and kept nodding off things.

"…." The expressionless girl stared at the tree a few meters away from them with wonders.

"…."

After a few second the girl finally turns away, "….." She didn't answer her partner and make her way to escape the area.

"Guess, Nothing…." The other was Agent E but he had a hard time communicating with his partner and just follows her.

The place where the expressionless girl had stared was indeed occupied by three kids, "T-That was close…." Ash let go of his breath when they face away from them.

"I-I know…" Leaf sweats in her nervousness.

"Who were they anyway?" Gary slowly down his breath and tried to kept his composure.

"I don't know… but who are you kids?"

"….."

Out of nowhere the two burglars suddenly appeared in front of them with threatening eyes.

"Who- **!?** " Gary was able to scream or shout with the man's hand on his throat.

"Arghk!" Gary struggles trying to break the man's grip on his throat.

"Hey! let go of him!" Ash glares at the man and girl while slamming his small fists on the man.

"Quiet brat." The man pushes Ash on the ground without much force.

"*grunts*" Ash wasn't scared of them but he was only a kid with an embarrassing lack of muscle. At the moment he could only glare at them.

Leaf while hugging Teddiursa trembles at the fear of what might happen if things got too extreme.

Their still kids, barely 10 years old. It was dark and there were two scary people hurting them. What could she do? What would Ichigo do?" What would anyone do?

Leaf started to tear up. Her friends were being beaten and she could do anything. She felt angry at herself for doing something stupid.

'This is all my fault' The girl had that single mind set.

"W-Why is this h-happening...?"

She never knew that things would go this far. "I-I…."

The man saw Leaf trembling and tosses Gary over to Ash. The two kids groans in pain on the ground.

"What's this?" The man glares at the girl with anger. "You think crying will help?"

His partner stood silently and watched the commotion without any emotion. She wasn't interested. "Agent…. E."

"I know, I know." The man was an easily temper man and flickers the girl to the ground. "I hate kids…"

They were about to escape but somehow the guards suddenly increase. They didn't make any noise or ruckus to cause it. The only cause would be if someone other them made the ruckus. And thus he blames the three kids before them.

"Tedi! Tedi!" Teddiursa would've tried to attack back but Leaf was holding her from doing anything.

"*sniff* I-Ichigo… *sniff*"

Leaf started to really cry. She was scared and she couldn't do anything to help her friends she caused problems to. "*sniff* I-Ichigo.. *sniff*"

"Stop crying." The man could shout or else gaining the attention of the court yard guards. "Or else…" The man grabs the girl's hair and pulls her.

"Oww! *sniff* Stop it! It hurts! Oww!" Leaf began to hiccup with her tears and shouts while the man drags her. "Teddi!" Teddiursa in anger bites the man's leg.

"…" The girl in hood (Caitlin) stares at the scene without any emotion but her hand twitches when Leaf mentions Ichigo.

"Tsk! That hurt!" The man kicks Teddiursa to the face making it flinch and flew back a distance to the force of the kick.

"Ted!" Leaf tries to move to her pokemon but the man with the team Magma outfit pulls her hair quickly "Oww! ICHIGO!" the girl finally screams out his name.

Leaf continues to cry and her two friends Ash and Gary were barely awake, they had already exhausted themselves with the day and getting beat up by the Team Magma grunt make it even harder for them to even stay awake.

"These brats." The man was really mad. They might get caught with the noise they caused and their escape route was ruin due to the noises the kids made a few minutes ago.

*grab*

The man's hand which was about to slap Leaf was suddenly stop by his partner. "… Stop….."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"…" She didn't react and gave him her emotionless stare.

"Because of them!" The man points his finger at Leaf who was weeping. "Our mission might fail. They already ruin it with the noise they made earlier. Besides, we can't have witness. Leader Maxie's orders."

The girl in hood reluctantly let go. She couldn't disobey the person she admire the most but…. She didn't know why…. "….'

"What's going with you Agent C? Going soft?" The man then pulls out a poke-ball from his pocket and released it.

A pokemon like bat came out. It had a wide mouth with its fangs visible. Its medium large wings spread with a hovering movement.

"*sniff* I-Ichigo… h-help… *sniff*" Leaf was a wreck, this was the first time she felt so scared. But it was her fault.

"Golbat use **Hypnosis** on those kids." The man felt no remorse. One couldn't be a high rank agent without the ability to cut off their emotions.

"Hyakk!" The Flying/Poison type than uses Hypnosis on Ash and Gary first.

"….."

"….." Ash and Gary finally lost consciousness.

"Now, your turn." The man moves closer to her.

" **!?** " Leaf's fear started to hype up. "…no…" The girl back up and her eyes started to shaken.

"Golbat. After using **Hypnosis** , finish her with **Curse**."

Leaf didn't think it was possible but it was going to happen. She was reaching the end of her life.

"N-No…. no….Don't come near me…." Leaf stared with widen eyes at the flying pokemon hovering closer and closer.

"Do it." The man ordered.

"Hyakk!" As ordered, Golbat projected an invisible beam towards the girl.

"NOOO!" Leaf screams again.

"….."

"…."

"Huh? What?" The man didn't expect this and he didn't know how to react at the moment. A pokemon had blocked his Golbat's **Hypnosis**.

"*sniff* …. *sniff*" Leaf covered her eyes without knowing what had happened.

"Yo **u** ….." A deep and harden voice mumbles with its deep teal blue eyes and dark claws.

His partner knew the danger and quickly pulls the man back behind a tree.

"A Darkrai!?" The man spoke out in surprised of the unique pokemon in front of them.

" **WILL** …. **PAY**!" Darkrai blasts out a large number of multiple spheres of dark balls ( **Darkvoid** ) at the two Magma members.

Fortunately for them only Golbat was hit and they were able to evade by hiding behind a tree.

"*sniff* … *sniff*" Leaf opens her eyes and stared at the back of her savior, "Dark…rai?"

Darkrai turns to the girl and his appearance was as scary as ever but the threes never were afraid of it. "I…. will protect…"

Leaf just kept looking at Darkrai while trying to stop herself from crying.

"!" But Darkrai didn't have time to do anything but scoop up the girl and evade an attack from one of the two Magma members.

* **BOOM!** * A **Flamethrower**.

"RAAHHH!" Darkrai quickly react and use one arm to blast out a pulse of dark energy ( **Dark Pulse** ) at the direction where the attack came from.

* **BOOM!** *

Another **Flamethrower** came and barely cancels the dark move.

And before Darkrai could even react… a girl with purple hair and purple eyes came out of nowhere and engage him with a close combat.

Darkrai was surprised by the girl's strength. Her punches and kick were quick. His weakness was close-combat but his sturdy defense was enough to make up for the weakness. But the girl's hits were pushing him back. It was as if the girl wasn't human.

Darkrai block the attacks with a cross arm and was about to conjure another **Dark pulse.**

The girl instinctively flips backwards before throwing a small device at him.

"Tick **."**

* **Boom!** * whatever she threw exploded.

Darkrai quickly acted in a defensive form by crossing its arms and ducking its head. Leaf was behind him and Darkrai needed to protect her.

And the two Magma members used the chance to escape.

Courtney quickly returns her pokemon (Numel) while running with her partner, Agent E.

"…"

"Whatever, we've got what we wanted anyway and that explosion would be a good diversion for our escape." Agent E mumbles.

And out of nowhere a **Dark pulse** suddenly came and blasted the man's back. "Ackk!" The man grunts before losing consciousness.

Courtney quickly grabs the man and slide to the side evade a second **Dark pulse** before sprinting towards their escape route.

A single word appeared in her thought as she escapes "Orange…."

….

Darkrai stared at the two escaping before heading back to the three kids. The Lab courtyard was huge but it could sense anyone even in the dark.

"*sniff* Darkrai…. Are they gone?" Leaf didn't know if she could keep together anymore.

The dark being nods and carefully grabs Ash and Gary on one arm while lifting Leaf on his shoulder before flying up to the sky.

Leaf was too exhausted both physically and mentally to even react to anything.

"Wait, *sniff* what happen to the guards?" Leaf asked since they made a lot of noise to gain attention.

Darkrai glance to the ground as they flew up above as high as a house.

Leaf look down and saw what was about a number of people on the ground, sleeping. "Did you…."

Darkrai didn't answer and they stay silent on the way back to Pallet Town.

…..

"W-What just happened?"

"I…. don't know…"

The two kids that had follow Ash and the others were shell shock at the event that just happened.

They didn't expect things like this.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Right!"

The two quickly ran out of the front-yard while trying not to step on the unconscious peoples.

* * *

 **Pallet Town (Night)**

Darkrai, Leaf and the two unconscious boys finally made it back. Darkrai carried the two unconscious boys while Leaf walk on her own. Teddiursa had got back in its pokeball a while back.

Since her parents were on a trip she had stay with the Ketchums and Oaks. They arrived in front of the Ketchums house.

Leaf lifts her hand to knock but….

* **Creeekkkk** * that was the sound of the door opening itself.

"Oh, finally made it back huh?" The one who open the door and greeted her was none other than Ichigo.

Ichigo, Daisy and the Professor had made it earlier than expected. But when they got home the three kids were nowhere to be found and if it weren't for Delia explaining what had happened they would've been worried sick.

"Ichi…go?" Leaf mumbles in a meek tone while staring up at him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ichigo was puzzled at her sudden change in tone and scratch his head. "And what's with the dirty cloth-olf!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo was again surprised by the girl. Leaf suddenly jumps at him and quickly made him catch her out of instinct.

"Ichigo! *sniff*" Leaf shouts and started crying on his shoulder while at the same time hugging him as tight as possible.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable but when he saw Darkrai and the two unconscious boys he just sighs, "Let's get in first okay?"

Ichigo lead all of them inside.

Daisy and Professor Oak started asking why the three kids were such a mess but since Leaf was the only one conscious and the fact that she couldn't stop crying and made them start comforting her while the two boys started gaining consciousness.

"….." Darkrai as always stare at the scene. He was happy but his heart was still dull after the passing of his long friend Alicia.

"I'm sorry I made you do something so troublesome." Delia said to the dark pokemon with a sincere smile.

Darkrai shook his head. He wasn't unhappy at all. He was rather content than annoyed at the request.

"I see…" The brown hair women understand and it made her happy too, "Thank you Darkrai for watching out for the kids." Earlier Darkrai had just arrived back to the residence and Delia had asked him to follow the kids and help them.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Darkrai turns to see Ichigo and Charmeleon.

"I heard from Cynthia." Ichigo said to the pokemon with a sad expression.

"Hm." The dark pokemon grunts in confirmation.

"So, it's true."

Darkrai just nods.

"Guess, Alicia can finally rest." Ichigo knew it must hard for the dark pokemon whose life span exceeded that of a human.

Darkrai didn't think it that way but eventually he sat down on the floor with a deep relief. Charmeleon joins him with new friends he had never met before.

And they all accepted him without a glance.

…..

Morning came and Ichigo was a bit perplexed about the predicament on his bed. There were three more heads sleeping on his bed. Ash and Gary were in a ridiculous position and Leaf was on his side gripping on his shirt.

Charmeleon and Darkrai were sleeping on the side of his room with Larvitar and Zorua. They were currently sleeping on an old looking couch; Ichigo figured Delia must have put it for the pokemons.

"I can't believe you three did something that crazy." Ichigo had been informed by Delia to what had happened but what he couldn't understand was why the three kids were crying so much and mumbling about bad guys and stuff. They didn't want to tell him and so he dropped it, it wasn't his style to pry on others.

"Guess, breakfast than." Ichigo got up without waking the three kids up and did his morning duties before heading down stairs.

But before he could enter the kitchen.

* **Ding** *

* **Dong** *

He went to the door and wondered who was ringing their door bell this early in the morning.

Opening the door came to face with someone he knew since he began to live in the town, "Officer Jenny?"

"Ichigo."

Ichigo was kind of surprised with the women's blank tone and dull expression.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked again.

The Officer pulls a small note book from her chest pocket, "For the incident of yesterday robbery of Pewter City's Rock Lab. Ichigo Kurosaki, we are hereby ordered to take you under our custody."

"What?" Ichigo could only answer with a surprised tone.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **In the next chapter we'll finally again show the next girl in Ichigo's harem.**

 **And also note, Courtney is different than the anime or other source in this story. She's a highly train teen with an emotionless personality. She has no sympathy for people she doesn't like and the opposite for the ones she likes.**

 **Anyway, bye….!**


	29. Problems and regrets

**Hey, guys!**

 **Strong: Sorry for the long wait but life is pretty mean and we had our own things to settle before we could be free to do anything.**

 **Kind: Don't think we're quitting, we're still on this. Our love for pokemon is that strong.**

 **Strong: Anyway, this here is just a finishing of the last chapter.**

 **Kind: Also, even though we vow to write a different fanfic after finishing this, we're having second thoughts. It's hard.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters we'll be writing**

 **Chapter-29**

* * *

Previous to what happened to our hero Ichigo. He had somehow yet again realized how unlucky he was and this time he hadn't had a clue to what he did wrong. Somehow he had gotten himself under the custody of the Pewter City's Police with Officer Jenny leading the arrest.

Ichigo wasn't someone who would be calm in this kind of situation, rather he would retaliate but when they show him a proof for his arrest he reluctantly gives in and follows the officers back to the city.

While he was away there was another situation back in the Ketchum residences.

"Mmuu…."

"Uhh…."

"Uggg…."

Three kids were on their knees with bumps on their head before a very scary teenage girl wearing a lab coat. She wasn't smiling nor was she giving off the warm aura she usually does. Her expression was ice cold.

"Now…"

"!?"

"!"

"!?"

Her voice was cold and quickly surprised the three kids.

"What do you three have to say for yourselves?" Daisy knew that the kids know what she was talking about. She knows that they had gone to the place where a robbery had occurred and she knows that the three might have something to do with Ichigo's arrest.

"We didn't mean to do it!" The three kids shouts at the same time with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"I see…" Daisy wasn't convinced and she was really pissed at the moment.

"Then how do you explain Ichigo's circumstance!" She didn't understand why she was getting this mad over something that wasn't even clear.

"I…"

"We…."

"I don't…"

The three were still kids and getting scolded was anything but fun.

"*Sigh*" The girl wanted to give them more lectures but they didn't have the luxury to waste time, "We really don't have time for this."

"Since, the three of you were at fault. There will be punishments." When the three kids went out the other day they forgot something at the scene of the crime and it was the reason for Ichigo's arrest. And that something was Ichigo's worker ID card. Leaf confessed after checking her pockets.

"EEhhhh!"

The three kids wines and didn't want any kind of punishment. They had things and stuff to do and they knew the kind of punishment the older girl and they didn't want it.

"Quiet!" Daisy snapped at the three and they obediently stay silent.

Than the girl sends the three to Ash's room and told them to think about what they had done. The three kids obediently went up stairs with Teddiursa following Leaf.

While Daisy was scolding the kids, the two adults were on the phone with the Police station discussing about Ichigo's sudden arrest.

"…."

"I see…."

"…."

"No, no. It's alright."

"…."

"Yes, thank you for telling me."

Delia than puts the phone down and release out a deep breath before turning to Professor Oak. "There really was a robbery in Pewter City last night. Something was stolen from City's Rock Lab."

"That's unfortunate. Hmm…. I will speak to my colleagues for information, and what of our very unlucky boy?" The Professor began to think what could've been stolen while wondering how Ichigo will be treated.

"Well…." Delia explained it to the Professor.

…..

 **Upstairs**

With the troubling situation everyone was in a dull mood. The three kids especially were acting out of their character viz. they stay silent the whole time.

"…"

"…."

"…"

Ash was on his chair while staring aimlessly at the floor. Gary sat down on the floor while trying to read a book to get things off his mind. Leaf on the other hand hides her face on a pillow while lying down on Ash's bed.

The only one doing anything would be Teddiursa. The small cub pokemon stood beside her trainer and like any other loyal pokemon the bear could feel Leaf's feelings and troubles. She tried shaking her but the girl just didn't want to be disturbed.

"Teddii…."

"…"

"…"

Leaf felt really frustrated and angry at herself. Things were falling apart and nothing was going according to plan. They were just supposed to finish the delivery and get back home. She just wanted Ichigo to be proud of her, she didn't plan things to go this far.

"Ichigo…" the girl mumbles the name with a shaking tone.

But what will happen if they wait too long? What will happen if they didn't do anything? He might get into more trouble because of them. But what can she do?

Leaf always felt that she needs to do things she felt was right. The people around her always scold her or make snarky comments behind her back but he was different. She was scolded by Ichigo when she did stupid things but the difference was that he was just worried for her wellbeing and he even stated it as clearly as possible for her.

Even if she was useless, there was still something she can do and she needs to do it now.

Leaf pushed herself off the bed and quickly got down from the bed and her pokemon follow as always.

Ash and Gary saw the girl moving toward the door, "Leaf, what are you doing?" Gary stopped the girl.

"….." Leaf stayed silent for a second.

"I have to go." Her answer was firmed and she was serious.

...

Leaf silently went down towards the Ketchum's kitchen backdoor while the adults and Daisy were having a conversation.

Outside Leaf and her Teddiursa move past Mr. Mime. The psychic pokemon didn't give much thought and just wave the two away with a smile.

Arriving at the outskirt of Pallet Town Leaf turns backside, "Why are you two following me?"

Behind her Gary and Ash had follow the girl while breathing heavily. They were a stamina freak like the girl, "*huff* we're coming *huff* too." Ash answers.

"You don't have to…" Leaf eyes dull with emotions. "It's my fault Ichigo's was taken away. And it's even my fault that you two got punish."

Gary and Ash glances at each other before turning back to the girl, "Like we care!"

The girl was surprise by the sudden outburst, "W-What?"

"Sorry to say this Leaf but we're coming too. If it involves Ichigo, we'll do anything." Gary folded his arms and gave her his reason.

"Yeah, we're all in this together and that's what friends do for each other." Ash grins at her and Leaf felt happy for such reasons.

"You guys…"

Seeing the mushy face the girl was making Gary quickly intervene, "How do you plan to go there anyway? Don't forget we wreck Ichigo's scooter."

"That did happen, didn't it….?" Ash groans at what his brother will do to them.

Leaf already had an idea and it won't take much time. "I know another way."

Gary just sighs and nods.

Leaf than glanced from side to side before confirming that they were the ones around, *Phreeee!* The girl loudly whistles with her fingers.

And out of nowhere a dark figure emerge from the shadows before finally showing itself to the three. "…"

"Leaf, how did you do that?" Ash asked since he was surprised by her action.

"Oh? This?" Leaf glanced at her fingers, "I always wanted to learn leaf whistle like Ichigo but I since it was impossible for me I stick to ordinary whistle."

"No Leaf, he meant how did you call out Darkrai?" Gary corrected Ash's question.

"Oh… that's what you mean hehehe…." Leaf than turned to Darkrai, "I always play with Darkrai and Charmander when you guys ditch me for boy stuff."

The two boys just nods with silent apologies.

Leaf than turn back to the always silent pokemon, "Darkrai we need your help."

Darkrai stood there as still as ever and listen to girl's request. "I know it's a sudden request but we need to go where Ichigo is right now."

"….." The dark pokemon stay silent for a while.

"Ash… how is this going to work?" Gary didn't want to be rude but how was the nightmare pokemon going to help them travel such a long distance.

"I don't know but I trust Leaf." Ash confidently whispers back.

And Gary didn't get.

The nightmare pokemon finally nods and Leaf smiles happily.

"Come on you two, we're going." Leaf was happy that the dark pokemon co-operated since it was sometimes stubborn for requests. Maybe since it involved Ichigo the pokemon said yes.

Darkrai slowly sink into a large shadow below it and the strange thing was the fact that the shadow remain.

"What's this?" Gary stare at the suspicious dark hole.

"Leaf I don't get it. How are we-uuwaaahhh?!" Gary was suddenly pushed and fell/sink into the shadow.

"So, that how we're going?" Ash stretches his arm into the shadow hole created by Darkrai and where Gary fell in.

Ash and Leaf knew that Darkrai had the ability to sink in shadows as well as take someone in. Ichigo had done it once with both the kids a year ago.

"Yep!" And with that Ash jumps in and Leaf follows while carrying Teddiursa.

After all of them enter the shadow, it started to move on its own. Moving with a fast pace and toward Pewter City, the three kids need to fix their mistake or at least get this straight.

* * *

 **Pewter City's Police Station**

The police station was a large building with a three story structure and covering a wide ground. There weren't many criminals to be caught these days excluding common thugs. Still they do they job to uphold justice. Though yesterday, they weren't able to catch the culprits who robbed the Rock's Lab and it was the second time.

And since the only thing they had for evidence was a vivid video of the perpetrators by a security cam and a single ID card they found on the front yard of the Lab. They did all they can but the two perpetrators didn't leave anything much for a better investigation. They can only trace the person who owns the worker ID.

And inside said station, we find two people sitting across each other with a table on the middle. They were inside a conceal room with a large mirror on the side and one door. This would be called the interrogation room.

"For the last time… I don't how it got there! And I ain't involved in any of this!" Our young orange hair boy was really annoyed at the fact that he was dragged here and being question to no ends. A total of three people had entered the room one by one asking him questions after another. And the last one that came in annoyed him so much.

"Enough with your lies! Confess and admit you were there at the scene of the crime! And there might be leverage for you to get out with a clean record." The one who was question him was a teenage boy with spiky red crimson hair and the teenager was wearing a red suit with a cape. They teenager was very intimidating and he express a very strong aura of authority.

"What!? Are you threatening me? I didn't do anything. I just came back last night from Unova." Ichigo didn't think his luck was this bad and to be stuck in some creepy room with an annoying guy was even worse. "How can I be there when I was in Viridian City's dock?"

The third interrogator, a teenage boy and a part of a prestige tribe from Jhoto and after the artifact his grandfather had donated to the Rock Lab was stolen the teenager couldn't control his anger. He knew that putting off his anger on the young boy before him wasn't the right thing but he was just pissed at the scowl Ichigo was making.

"Excuses, do you how much trouble you would be in if you keep up this facade? It's unfortunate we can't put you behind bars since you're still a minor." (Reminder, Ichigo is still 12 years old. But he's more mature and taller than the average 12 year old.)

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "And it's unfortunate that a pre-teen is asking the questions when he should go to a shop and fix his hair."

They both now learned something after their ongoing conversation.

"Who are calling a pre-teen you ignorant orange brat!?"

"Who are you calling a orange you poor excuse of guy!? And why are you even wearing a cape?!"

Things might've gone too far if they weren't separated.

"Enough!" The stern voice of Officer Jenny stopped the two but they were still glaring at each other.

The lady kicks the red hair boy out and did the questioning herself and this time without any disturbance.

* * *

Back with the kids….

A moving shadow came closer and closer to the entrance of Pewter City. The pokemons around look at with curiosity as it move in a fast pace, though it suddenly stop before puking out three kids and one pokemon.

Two boys and one girl holding on a pokemon, they had finally arrived.

Ash and Gary were holding onto its each the moment they were out as well as staying in a shivering state. They felt cold, really cold. The cause was due to entering Darkrai's shadow. Leaf on the other hand didn't seem to be affected.

"Finally." Leaf stretches her arms and legs while Teddiursa imitates her trainer.

"W-What was that p-place?" Gary was referring to the inside of Darkrai's shadow.

"I-I don't k-know but why is s-she the only one who's f-fine?" Ash was wondering if Leaf was a super human since she always do stuffs he and Gary can't.

Darkrai too came out of the shadow before looking around the place they arrived. Since not a lot of people were around it was a safe for them. Not a lot of people would stay calm after seeing something really bizarre.

"Darkrai thanks!" Leaf couldn't have a better friend to get help than the dark pokemon.

"…"

The pokemon didn't say much but Leaf knew exactly what it was thinking 'You're welcome.'

Darkrai then sinks back into the darkness as always and away from prying eyes. It might head to Ichigo or stay with the kids.

"Now, the only thing we need to do left is get to Ichigo." The girl felt that it was her fault since she was the one carrying the cause of Ichigo's problem the other day.

It was frustrating and hard, feeling the guilt of causing trouble to the person who always sticks by their side and the weight they carry for their sake.

Leaf may cause untold problems for others but if the problems affect the people she cares about she in a way regrets and sometimes shuts her emotions or that something that make us who we are. But at the moment she needs to fix things.

Further thoughts were disrupted by the two boys.

"Come on Leaf, we need to go to brother. This way." Ash was over his shivering state and pulls the girl toward the city.

Gary was lagging behind. He wasn't as strong as Ash in recovering. Good thing for him since Teddiursa was here. The cub bear pokemon was very strong and lifted the small boy before following her trainer.

"Hold it!" Two very familiar kids like the three stood on their path to Pewter city.

One of them had a reddish hair and the other one had black hair with the red hair wearing a smirk. They seem to be normal looking kids to Ash, Leaf and Gary.

"…." Ash and Leaf didn't say anything and stay quiet while Gary just didn't care.

"We got into a lot of trouble because of you three." Red hair kid glares at them while his friend had other things to say.

The three kids didn't get it, "What?"

The red hair kids grip his hand with anger, "Because of you three… my b-brother made me his punching bag and left me to fight a one on one fight with his Mankey!"

"Who are they?" Gary whispered.

"I don't know, maybe they're just lost." Ash whispered back.

"Than what are we supposed to be?" Gary forgot. Ash was dumb.

"… kids?"

"…Just shut up, okay?"

Leaf didn't really like his tone and retorted back, "Than go cry to your mommy idiot! We don't have time to play!" They didn't do anything yet but the girl was just annoyed at being annoyed.

"Yeah!" Ash vouched for the girl. Gary was still having some difficulties and didn't felt like saying anything.

"I'm not playing! And I'm going to get my revenge!" Red hair pulls out a pokeball with a smirk.

Gary could only sweat dropped, "Why is a kid like us talking about revenge?"

"Weren't we the ones who follow them?" Red hair's friend black hair mumbles at his friend.

"Eh?" Red hair sweats and felt really nervous from the looks he was receiving.

*stare…*

Ash, Leaf and Gary stare at him with blank looks.

"Quit it with the looks! Let's battle!" He threw the poke-ball and a mean looking Mankey came out.

"He already got a pokemon?"

"That's not fair." Ash and Gary grumbles. It was every dream of kids to get their own pokemon before they reach 10 years old.

"Heh." Red hair smirk at them, "My brother gave it to me las-ack!" Red hair suddenly got punch by said Mankey. His friend black hair scrunch down, "You should've train it first, you know?"

Most Mankey are violent even after being capture and needs to be train immediately.

The Mankey made quick jabs and prepare itself for a battle.

"Pfft!" Ash and Gary tried to hold in their laughter at the scene and turn away from the Red hair kid.

"Do you think this is funny!?"

"Pfft!"

"I'll get you for that!"

Leaf on the other hand giggles with a playful tone, "Hehehe….It's great having a pokemon right?" She was sort of giddy that someone her age had a pokemon just like her.

A red blush appeared on the Red hair boy's cheeks while his friend tried to snap the boy out of his trance. " **!?** "

In the red hair eyes, Leaf looks really cute with the playful giggle, "Whatever." He turned his head and hides his face from them.

"Leaf, we don't really have time." Gary then suggested that the girl should battle quickly since the two pinheads before them wouldn't leave them alone if they refuse.

"Right." The girl was ready. "Ted, let's do it."

The cub bear pokemon came in front and like always it has the image of a cute pokemon with one arm on its mouth. "Teddii."

….

Shaking the feelings off, Red hair boy quickly ready himself. "Even if you're a girl, I'm not holding back!"

"Mangg!" the small monkey pokemon make small jumps before turning to Teddiursa with a tuff resolve. "…kiii!"

Seeing that his fighting type Mankey was up against a normal type like Teddiursa, the red hair boy smirked. "Heh!"

"We'll show you we're no push over." Leaf might seem like an ordinary kid with no much experience with pokemon.

"Battle….begin!" Gary announced.

"Mankey use **Karate Chop**!" The small monkey nimbly moves toward Teddiursa with a concentrated power on its hand.

Leaf stood still with Teddiursa doing the same. The moment Mankey close in Teddiursa just turned to the side clumsily and avoided the attack. "Teddii?"

Red hair wasn't amused and continues, "Mankey keep using **Karate Chop**!"

Makey kept using continuous **Karate chops** but the cub always seems to avoid them due to skills or just luck.

Leaf just giggles at the scene. She wasn't a strong but she was influence by Ichigo's strong battles and she pick up things from his battles and training. Her Teddiursa's speed and evasion was really amazing thanks to Ichigo.

"Gruuuuu…. Ahhhh! How can she avoid all those attacks!?" Red hair boy felt really frustrated.

"Yeah, how is Mankey keeps missing the attacks?" Red hair's friend Black hair on the sideline too was confused.

"That's simple. Leaf doesn't just watch my brother's battle for fun." Ash grins and cheers for his friend.

"You mean Kurosaki Ichigo?" The black hair boy knew Ichigo was a strong battler but never got to see the actions.

"She watched his battles so many times and copies some of them. She even managed to copy others strategies too." Gary inquired.

"Seriously?"

"But… I wonder if she'll win." Gary knew the girl's weakness. Even though he hasn't gotten a pokemon yet, the boy's knowledge on battles were quiet amazing.

"What are you saying Gary? Aren't you on her side?" Ash grumbles at his friend's statement.

"No you idiot. Just look how Teddiursa is doing." Gary knew the strategy Leaf was trying to use and it won't work for her.

The moment Ash eyes landed on Teddiursa, Ash was surprised.

Teddiursa was getting tired avoiding all the attacks. It wasn't a pokemon that has lots of stamina and the way Leaf spoils it, it won't last much longer.

"Makney **, Low kick**!"

Mankey swipe the floor off Teddiursa but the cub bear quickly jumps up. "Mankey, **Karate Chop** quickly!"

Mankey suddenly appears above the cub bear before slamming it down with **Karate Chop**.

* **BAAM!** *

"!?" Leaf was surprised. She imagined the incoming attack to miss but it didn't happen like how she remember Ichigo's Charmeleon evasive maneuver. "Ted."

"You idiot! You're not Ichigo okay? Start battling properly!" Gary knew the girl has a secret obsession on Ichigo's evasion battling styles and somewhat other stuffs.

Teddiursa defense wasn't strong and with a super effective move like Karate Chop the cub bear pokemon received a large damage.

"I told you, I'm not holding back." Red hair grins while feeling relief that they finally landed an attack.

Teddiursa shockingly got up but the damage it took was powerful. Leaf bit her lip and starts to think of way to attack. "Gary was right. I can't do it like Ichigo."

"Heh! I'll finish this." Red hair was really confident at the moment. "Mankey use **Focus Energy**! And finish it up with **Karate Chop**!"

The monkey pokemon growls and pumps up its power to its hand before forming energy on it. ( **Focus Energy + Karate Chop**.)

"I'll finish this up and we'll get our revenge!" Red hair started to act a bit arrogant and it wasn't like by anyone.

"What is he talking about?" Gary sweat dropped.

"Don't worry about it. He just got some issues and it's also the reason why we even follow you three the other day." Black hair wasn't really enthusiastic the other day and just wants to punch his friend for it.

"Yeah, about that… How did you know where we're going anyway?" Ash knew that no one could've followed them when Leaf was driving.

"You guys dropped an address label and an ID. So, we just track you guys from that." Black hair boy was forced by his friend though.

"Wait… ID?" Gary asked again.

The black hair boy had pick up two things after Leaf zoom through the streets. "Yeah, I think it belong to that Ichigo guy, right?"

Gary slowly nods. "Gary you don't think?" Ash asked and somehow figures it.

"Hey, do you still have the card?" Gary needed confirmations.

"We should… or at least he should." Black hair boy pointed at his friend.

"Oi! You still have the ID?" Black hair asked his friend.

"Why are you asking me that!?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm battling here!"

"…"

"Fine! Fine! I dropped it at that Lab's front yard. Are you happy?!"

Black hair turned to the Gary and Ash with an apology. "Sorry."

Back to the battle.

"Geez… why would he ask me that?" Red hair finally sees that Mankey finally charged up the move.

"Now, are you re-!?"

Turning to Leaf confused him with shock. The girl's face was cover by her hair and she was emitting a dark aura. It was pretty scary.

"So…"

"Huh..?"

"It was you….." Her eyes sudden showed with a scary expression. Where was the cute expression he had come to know?

"W-What is she doing?" Red hair took a step back.

"No wonder I didn't remember anything about dropping his ID…." She was really pissed at the moment. She had beaten herself for nothing.

The perpetrator was in front of her. "No, you're still the one who dropped it first." Gary tried to remind her that she did drop it but just not at the scene of the crime.

Red hair started to think otherwise and quickly ordered his pokemon, "Mankey, quick! Finish it!"

The monkey quickly moves to the cub bear pokemon.

The moment it was about to hit, Leaf clicks her tongue, "Ted, dodge it."

Mankey missed and due to its powerful force gravity pulls it down and stumbles on the ground with a loud grunt.

"Now…" Leaf eyes were terrifying as she looked at her opponent.

"What is wrong with this people?!" Red hair shivers. By 'people' he meant those who surround Ichigo.

"Ted." Leaf scary expression turns to a sweet smile. Red hair blush again.

"Use **Thrash**."

"Eh?" Red hair was surprised at the mention of the strong move. Gary knew it but Ash didn't.

Teddiursa eyes sharpen and dashed at the down Mankey before quickly launching powerful assaults. "TEDDII!" Mankey didn't even have the time to react.

* **Bam!** *

* **Smack!** *

* **Crunch!** *

After the finally attack Mankey fell down and looses consciousness. "Maannngg…."

"…"

"….." Red hair kid fells down on his knees in defeat and to a girl no less.

Said victor turned back to normal. "Yay!" Leaf hugs Teddiursa for defeating the opponent. And Leaf felt really happy for some reason… maybe because of the fact that she gets to trample on the pride of the person who caused Ichigo trouble.

Ash celebrates with them and Gary could only sweat dropped at the girl.

"Let's go." Black hair grabs his friend and Mankey. "How could I've lost…?" Red hair stated crying at his broken pride.

The red hair boy knew that his defeat would be the talk tomorrow and he could only cry after his social life drifting away.

"You know, I'm really happy that we battle." Leaf came to their side and held out her hand to the Red hair kid.

"Why are you?" Red hair kid glances between her smiling face and her hand.

"Come on…" Leaf pouts and boy blush at that. "It means thanks for the battle. It was my first official battle. So, I want to thank you."

Red hair kid hides his blushing face and shakes the girl's hand.

Black hair kid just chuckles at his friend.

"Thanks to you too…." Red hair kid replied and Leaf smiles again before turning back to her friends.

"Beating by a girl…. I wonder what the guys back home would say to that?" Black hair kid grins at his friend. "Shut up…" Red hair boy grumbles but he wasn't angry anymore as he stares at the happily laughing girl.

….

The day reaches the afternoon air and everything wasn't always as planned.

"Sorry for all the trouble Ichigo."

"It's fine. At least I'm off the hook."

"It was a good thing one of the deputies came in with a clear digital photo of the two thugs. Now you can rest easy."

"Who were they anyway?"

"By their outfits they seem to be members from Team Magma but its strange, why are criminals from another region come here? No wonder Lance left immediately. He must have recognized them too."

"….."

"Ichigo? You there?"

"Tch!" Ichigo came out of the Pewter City's Police Station with Officer Jenny. "Who was that guy anyway?" He was referring to the crimson hair cape wearing teenager. There was tension between them.

The officer could only chuckle at the young boy's frustration. "You two didn't connect at all. It was funny to see that."

"If you hadn't stop me I would've wipe the floor off the guy." Ichigo didn't really like the crimson hair teenager. He didn't really care if the guy was taller and older.

"Are you sure?" Jenny had known Ichigo for a year and how they came to know each other was when Ichigo somehow mix himself with an operation the police were doing a year ago. "He's Lance, a strong trainer from the prestige Black Thorn Tribe of Jhoto."

"I'm not talking about a battle."

Officer Jenny just sighs amusingly at the relentless boy, "Even if he has combat experience?"

"So?" Ichigo didn't know why he should be afraid of a guy like that.

"He's also this year Kanto's league winner, you know. He's pretty well known." The Officer knew how Ichigo can be as well as how dull he thinks about others titles. The boy needs to see things before he believes them.

"It's just a title, you know?" Ichigo didn't care and kept moving on with an uncaring expression. "Hehehe…." Officer Jenny just chuckle nervously at Ichigo's attitude.

"Aside for that, are you sure you can't let this one slide?" Ichigo was referring to his permanent record. A suspicious-bystander record was about to be file in.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I can't… no… It's not that I can't. It's just that I don't really have the authority to do something like that. Even with your clean release there are still some unknown factors and since there are still no evidence of why you're ID card was in the premises you're still not in the clear." Officer Jenny would've vouch for his innocence but there wasn't enough proof to let him go with a clean record. "I'm really sorry."

Hearing the explanation Ichigo just gave up, "It can't be help then."

"I'm really sorry for your situation Ichigo. I know your innocent but something like this is out of my hands." Officer Jenny had known the young boy with a great heart but at the same time really un-lucky.

"…." Ichigo just close his eyes and tried to calm himself. The two walk out of the station slowly and the day had finally reached evening time. It was indeed a tough day to be him.

The young women felt really pity for such a young boy to have something so heavy on his shoulder, "I know it's not much… but how about we go get some donuts? It always cheers me up and it'll be my treat." This Officer Jenny was a very nagging one.

"….."

Ichigo opens his eyes again and saw something that somehow brightens his mood, "Thanks Officer Jenny but…" The Officer stops on her track and look at the boy.

This boy wasn't going to let something small dull him and he's not one to lose easily. There things that need him to stay positive and he'll be damn if he didn't stay the same for them.

"I'll have to take a rain check." Ichigo moves forward and quickly catch the small body that jumped at him.

"Brother!"

Ash had finally arrived with Leaf and Gary. Ichigo was happy to see their faces and it quickly lighten his mood.

"We're sorry!" Ash cried while hugging him tightly. He was sometimes a baby when Ichigo was involved.

Officer Jenny just smiled and felt that Ichigo would be alright. The women now can leave him to be. Her job was tough, really tough when you've got the wrong suspect.

….

"So, what's with the surprise?" Ichigo wasn't sure how the kids came but later he learned that the dark shadow pokemon had transport them.

Ichigo was sitting on a public bench with Ash hanging on his torso like a baby pokemon while Leaf and Gary were avoiding eye contact with him from a distance. It was rather awkward with the attention he was getting from the people walking around.

"It's…" Leaf started.

"Kinda complicated…" Gary finished.

Ichigo sweat dropped at the way they acted, "You could at least look me in the eyes."

Looking at the boy handing onto, Ichigo knew he wouldn't get a word out from him either.

*Grrrr…* that was the sound of three stomachs.

Leaf and Gary's cheeks flushed up and tried to make various excuses with Leaf making up unimaginable words while Ash just gripped tighter.

"Hold on you three."

*Grrr…* Ash stomach rings again.

"Let's get something to eat first, my treat." Ichigo had a job at least he did but still he has the money from his previous payments, and since he was used to saving them he could use it on emergency, like now.

"Really!?" Ash finally voice out and stared up to his older brother.

"But we still have something to say…" Leaf shyly looked at him but she was hungry.

"And you shouldn't treat us. We did something really bad." Gary's shoulder slumps at their bad deed of the week.

Ichigo could see that they were still really innocent kids.

"Ehhh…." Ash was disappointed at his friend's rejection for food. Gary really wanted to hit Ash for his insensitivity.

Ichigo got and put down Ash. "I'll hear them out after we fill our stomachs." He didn't really care if they did something bad. Besides, how bad could it be?

The three except Ash reluctantly agreed.

…..

After a few minutes of eating in a café nearby, the three kids finally confessed their bad deed and the reason why they did it.

"So that's how it got there." He was referring to his main problem. His secret worker ID. He's still under age.

Ash, Gary and Leaf nods with regrets on their faces. Ichigo didn't really expect things to happen this way. Was he mad? No maybe a little. Was he confused? Yes. He didn't really know how to react to this. He knew that the three can cause a lot of mistakes and problem but in the end no one ever gets hurts. But looking at them and hearing their apologies made him let things go as bygones

"Don't worry. I'm not mad." He lied, he was a little mad. But since it's the kids he let it go.

Ash, Leaf and Gary eyes widen. They were shocked at the fast forgiveness.

"So, those that mean…" Ash started.

"You forgive us?" Gary finished.

Ichigo just nod.

"Really?" Leaf added with sparkle in her eyes.

"Really." Ichigo wasn't sure why his opinion was that great between the three.

"Really? Really?" Leaf was being persistent. She really was happy.

"Yes really." Ichigo wasn't sure if he could stand the energy of the happy kids. He had a hard day… no, correction. He always had a hard day. So, he wanted to relax or take a vacation. But what was he thinking? He won't be working for a while since he had a kind of criminal record as well as the fact that he was found for working as a minor that hasn't reach the minimum age.

"Mmmm!" Leaf was really happy and quickly jumps at Ichigo, "I love you Ichigo!" Ichigo nervously laughs it off as a joke since she was just a kid.

"I get it, I get it, but could you let go?" Ichigo was feeling uncomfortable with the stares he was getting from the other customers inside the café.

"Nope!" She had to be stubborn at the worst moment. Ichigo wondered if the girl could say shy again like a few minutes ago. But thinking again the girl was never the shy type.

*munch*

*munch*

Ash and Gary on the other hand were having a food dual. Scarfing down as much as they could while Teddiursa went back inside her poke-ball things was already out of the ordinary day he wanted.

"Where's Darkrai? Did he go home without us?" Ash asked after dunking a large cup of oran-berry juice.

After transporting the three kids, Darkrai suddenly left to god knows where.

"Oh, he's at his usual place. I was kind of surprised when he came." Ichigo always seem to be follow by the dark pokemon and after a while he got used to it. At the same time he also knew when the pokemon was around or not.

"Where?" The boy seems to always forget things.

Gary and Leaf reminded themselves how stupid their friend can be. They knew since Ichigo had already explained back in Unova.

Ash out of surprised look under the table they were using. "So, that's where you've been." Darkrai peek his head out of Ichigo's shadow and nods. Ash just understood and gave the pokemon a donut he was saving.

"Sometimes it surprised me how dumb Ash can be." Leaf who was sitting beside Ichigo shot at the boy.

"Hey! Don't call me dumb!" Ash was always teased a lot by friends and family.

"I have to agree. Even that one time he tried to blame a Magikarp wetting his bed." Gary joined in and added more to the fire.

"For the last time, it was a Magikarp! And we were camping beside the lake!" Ash cheeks were flushed out of embarrassment.

Gary and Leaf just played deaf to his excuses.

"Ash… you had trouble even back then?" Ichigo remembered Ash wetting himself in the plane they had last ride on. He kind of felt sorry of the kid.

"NO!" Ash could believe it, even his brother.

Ichigo was happy, happy that he could see the smiling faces and the short happy moments. He felt that something like this would be rare for him and again felt that he should treasure it.

He was all grumpy and angry a moment ago but now he couldn't help but be calm with a happy feeling.

While the four were having a time of their own, someone with light purple hair with an expressionless gaze was looking at them from outside the café. Courtney touched the glass of the café in hopes of feeling the one she had been curious enough to make her almost sigh. But her orders were absolute, "….."

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

When they got back three very upset and angry people were waiting for the kids. Gary, Ash and Leaf gulped.

The door to the Ketchum house was just in front of them.

Ichigo grabbed the door knob, "What is with you three?" Ichigo saw how tense the three kids were and just try to ignore it.

The moment Ichigo open the door, a very steam Daisy and Delia were talking amongst themselves before turning to them.

Ash, Leaf and Gary scrunch their heads down a little bit. They waited for their punishments and scolding.

But nothing wasn't as it seem.

*hug*

Ichigo eyes widen at the soft embrace of his head to Daisy chest. His face was starting to turn red but he calm down after her next words, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She was crying? These words went through his head.

"W-What?" He didn't know what to say. The three kids were also surprised by the teenage girl's action.

Delia put a hand on his head, "Ichigo, I'm sorry that things had to go this way." What were they talking about? What were they even apologizing? Why was everything so confusing for him? He didn't think they would greet him like this. They should've known that it was just a questioning and some serious fast travelling.

Ash, Gary and Leaf didn't get it either but they thought it might have something to do with Ichigo getting taken away by the police. The thought made them feel guilty again even if Ichigo had forgiven them.

"What are two talking about? If this is about the arrest, then it's okay. It was just a questioning, nothing more." Ichigo tried to calm them down but it wasn't working.

"No…" Daisy tightens her hold on his head. "It's more…" She had never seen the hardship he went through. She was always behind the safe line while he was getting hurt in more than one way. And the fact that he was younger made her unpleased with her capabilities to help the young boy. Didn't she vow to protect the younger kids around her? "I failed to protect you."

"When we took you, it was our duty to protect you as if you were our own child." Delia was a really mother figure for him. Ash, Gary and Leaf and just stared at them with confused looks.

"Why are guys..?" Ichigo was really tired. He tried to hide it but they saw through it. He went on a dangerous but short journey the last couple days. From recovery an injury caused by a legendary pokemon to helping a girl that was in denial to getting carried away by the cops, maybe it was too much for a kid like him in the eyes of the others.

His tiredness, He had to hide it because he didn't want anyone to find out but maybe they did. Curse his child like body for being so weak. If only he had more strength.

While they were embracing, they didn't notice the sleeping boy that accepted their warmth.

…..

 **And done!**

 **Sorry, the next girl is on the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	30. Others

**Hi guys!**

 **Kind: This chapter is not about the main character but about what happens with the life of the other characters.**

 **Strong: Here, in this chapter the next harem girl will appear.**

 **Kind: Enjoy and love it like we do.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-30**

* * *

While in Hoenn….

A teenage girl with platinum blond hair was having some troubles of her own, "Gabite! Harden you defense and block those boulders!"

As you know the girl can be referred to one of the many trainers in the world. But this very trainer was a special girl with talent, her talent for being a strong trainer and her intellect as a learning pokemon researcher.

"Ggaarr!" A pokemon with dark blue scales crosses its arms like claw. Positioning its hinge legs with a strong posture, the pokemon blocks boulders after boulders. It grunts with ever impact but the pokemon seems to be used to it since it didn't show any flinching.

"Lucario! Keep molding the boulders and don't stop concentrating. Focus your aura to get sharper!" The girl shouted to a small hill where boulders were coming from. There was another pokemon with blue color fur and it was closing its eyes while creating **Aura spheres** on both hands before blasting on the side of a hill to make boulders and said boulders were pushing off by the pokemons kicks. "RAA!" It seems to be struggling with the multi-tasks.

The girl eyes then turned to the lake, "Spirit tomb, try to focus and stabilized the sphere." It was a pokemon she recently caught and it surprised her to find it at Hoenn. It was a menacing looking pokemon with a transparent body like face, the only thing solid about it was the stone which was holding the transparent face. It was currently focusing its psychic powers ( **Psychic** ) to create a transparent sphere while holding on a pokemon inside. A Milotic was inside it.

"Milotic seems to be getting better." Her Milotic was focusing an **Aqua ring** in an unusual way while it occupying the psychic sphere made the Spirit-Tomb. The rings were around it but at a distance, normally it was impossible but it was trying to break its limit of **Aqua ring's** user use only.

These were her main pokemons at the moment. There were other pokemons around but they weren't as strong as the four full-fledge pokemons. The girl nods with a satisfactory smile. Her grey shiny eyes turned to a small tent she had been occupying during her journey.

"Hmm?" Entering her tent she was a light beeping on her Xtransciever.

Picking it up the girl chuckles at the message she received.

"Lady Cynthia, as you would know it is I Caitlin. Forgive me for this un-formal way of sending a message…."

The one reading the message was Cynthia Shirona and she could only smile at the words, "Always such a polite girl."

She continues reading the message, "How are you? As you would know I myself am doing fine. I've finally finished half of my studies for higher education, But such is not the reason I am sending this message. I know this might be an exaturation but a miracle has happened. I have finally earned my freedom and father somewhat approved of it, believe it or not. Though, it was not my work alone, someone came along and assisted me in gaining it. Even though he was rude, improper, impolite, un-refine, barbaric…" The list of traits goes on and on, Cynthia could only sweat dropped at how much feeling the girl put in the description.

"A boy you say…" She could only wonder if the young heiress was sorting out her emotions and feelings.

"Despite his draw backs, I have later come to understand that he was just assisting me. The most surprising thing was the fact that he did not ask or anything in return. He was not a valor knight but I felt that he was someone I can trust with my life. I do not understand why these thoughts were occupying my mind but I don't seem to hate it."

Cynthia smile didn't falter as she kept reading, "Half of the letter seems to be concentrated on the boy she met, oh, Caitlin. Hehehe…."

"I met another person I can call a friend. She isn't perfect but I can help that part of her. We are currently going on a journey which I am still singing in joy. If this is the experience you were referring to than I am enjoying with my heart content. Your faithful, Caitlin." Cynthia sends her own regards to the girl.

Putting down the device the girl sat on a retractable chair with a deep sigh, "I'm really happy for you…." She was really happy and surprised at the revelation of the young heiress's breakthrough.

Cynthia then pulls out a small egg with different shape and color spots on a white egg, "Hmm…" The girl hums and slowly stroked the egg. She had been given the egg for winning a city's battle tournament. She was a trainer and of course would be interested in many pokemons. But that was how she used to view her trainer life.

Now, she didn't catch pokemons carelessly and would only make them her pokemons if the other side wants it with the exception of Spirit-tomb. She had awakened it due to her curiosity of an old ruin she found in Hoenn. It didn't mean that catching pokemons was okay, it was just a habit she picked up from someone. "If only you would pick up my calls." Cynthia was referring to an orange hair boy with a permanent scowl. She had been trying to call the boy for the last few weeks but it was always 'out of service' or 'cannot reach the other end'. Her Xtransciever was one of kind, only a few people own the design. It was able to contract people from other region without going to a local area but she was begging to think it was broken with all the failures. For her information, Ichigo's Xtransciever was broken in pieces.

" **!** "

Quickly picking the device back up the girl dialed a certain number, "She might pick up."

"…"

"…."

*Click*

"Hello?"

A girl with light brown flow hair answers the call, she was a teenager with a light complexion and she was surprised by the caller, "Cynthia?"

"Hey Daisy." Cynthia smile at the screen of her Xtransciever.

"So, this number was you huh?" Daisy had been a receiving a few calls from Cynthia but since she didn't know it was her, the older girl just ignored it due to her worrying over Ichigo's bad luck in Unova. "Sorry for not picking up your earlier calls." Daisy cheeks flush a bit in embarrassment. She had known the girl since she used to visit Sinnoh when she was a child. "I was sort of busy… hehehe…"

"It's okay, life as an assistance researcher must be tough. I know my grandmother works her assistants to death." Cynthia can see that the older girl was a wreck with a tear line on her cheeks but she'll ignore it for now.

"With a grandfather like mine, it would hard for anyone. While we're still on the subject, where are you calling me from? Last time I saw your face was when you won the Sinnoh league." Daisy was amazed that the girl was so powerful and at a very young age too.

Cynthia was a pro at receiving praise, normally others would say that it wasn't all that bad with red cheeks but she was a true woman without the age and thus handle it with a mature expression, "I'm calling from Hoenn. And Daisy… did you forgot? My dream is to be a strong trainer you know? I would've been really disappointed if I didn't win." But she still pouts.

Daisy could only giggle at her, "Such a rebellious one as always."

Cynthia slump at the older girl's antic of being carefree, "Still treating me like a kid…"

"Anyway, is the orange boy there?" Cynthia liked saying it.

"Oh, you mean Ichigo." Daisy normal expression turned a bit drowsy, "He's here but…"

Her hesitation made Cynthia blink in wonder, "Daisy is something wrong?"

The older shakes her head with a 'no' as well as shaking away her dreary expression away, "It's nothing. About Ichigo, he's sleeping right now."

"Huh?" Cynthia was sure if that was right, "But shouldn't it be the middle of the day in Kanto?"

"….."

"…."

Daisy bit her lips, "He's…. been through a lot for the last few weeks." It wouldn't be a harm to tell someone she trusted right?

Cynthia didn't fully understand but Daisy was wearing the same expression when she had been travelling with Ichigo. But she didn't want to push for information, "Oh… Okay, I'll call another day."

But before Cynthia could hang up, a very familiar face came into view from behind Daisy. "Ichigo?" The boy was moving pass Daisy and didn't hear it.

"?" Daisy turned back to check and got surprised, "Ichigo!?" He was walking sluggishly.

* * *

Inside the stylish pent-house on top a tall building where a number of famous people were occupying, "MOM!" a nerve racking and piercing voice shouts out loud.

A slim young girl with straight lemon blond hair was showing a very steamy angry face. In appearances, she was very pretty with her delicate facial feature and her blue teal eyes, even with the angry expression. It only made her cute, "Muuu…"

"What is it cupcake?" A woman with the same facial feature and same eye color came down from the transparent steps connected to their balcony rooms of the pent house. She was wearing a sweat shirt and shorts with a needle on her hand and a pencil on her ear. The only thing different about the two would be their height and hair style. While the young girl has a straight lemon blond hair the woman has a soft fluffy lemon blond hair.

"Stop calling me that… muuuuu….." The girl kept her pout and she glared at the older woman.

The woman felt awkward at the stared, "Elesa honey, I need to get back to work. Can you just tell me what's going on?"

The displeased girl was Elesa Kamitsure, "Did you drink my diet shake?" One hand on her waist the other holding a medium size glass cup out to the woman.

The girl had saved it inside the fridge, she even stick her name on it. But she later came home to find it empty.

"Eh? That was yours?" The woman murmured with a nervous look.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!"

That was rather quick. Why was the older one nervous? The girl narrows her eyes at the mother she love and also understand very well. Her mother was a humorous woman, with a perfect celebrity status and the perfect body. But she knew that her mother tends to do stupid things around love ones. She also makes shifty eyes when she done something she wasn't supposed to.

"You don't happen to know who did it." Elesa shake the glass with her eyes sticking to her mother's reactions.

The woman as if didn't know anything puts a finger on her lip trying to act cute and innocent, "Nothing rings a bell…"

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm your mother why would I lie to my own daughter." The woman gulped.

"Oh okay." Elesa sounded convinced.

"Really? I mean, of course." She's just terrible isn't she?

"That can you tell me something."

"Gladly cupcake." Her mother beamed with a smile.

Elesa didn't like being called that, "Why is there a lip stick mark here?" She pointed at the side of the glass cup where a light red lip stick color could be seen; it was faded but still visible.

"Your dad did it."

Elesa dully look at her mother. Where was she going with that poor excuse? Blaming the only man of the house wasn't anything but stupid with the incompatible evidence. Why was her mother so sneaky?

Elesa stared at the shifting eyes of her mother.

"….."

"….."

"…."

"STOP LYING!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

The woman quickly headed to the closes door upstairs.

"Emolga, stop her!" The young girl threw a poke-ball and a small pokemon with a gliding structure came out before quickly blocking the woman's path.

"E-mo!" The pokemon cheeks started to spark with electricity. It was ready to paralyzed anyone. Elesa had caught the pokemon a few days ago while she was strolling the park with her grandmother.

"Elesa, this is no fair! Using pokemon on your mother? You're so cruel." Her mother was still childish and sometimes it got into Elesa's headache.

"Then why are you running away?!" It was annoying for her when said mother wasn't acting her age.

"I was just taking a stroll back to my room." That was her excuse and Elesa didn't believe it, not one bit. "No one sprints off inside their own house!" Elesa started to breathe air faster from all the shouting, she was a wreck now. Why does her mother annoy her so much?

Elesa stared up to the mother giggling at her out of amusement.

*Click!*

That was the sound of the door being open by a man with blond straight hair. He was Daniel Kamitsure, this wasn't his family name. Normally, the bride takes up their husband's family name but since the Kamitsure were descendents of high prestige people. They can be distinguished by their talents and their similar appearances of lemon blond hair and blue teal eyes. He had to take up the name if he wanted to married his love.

"Dear" The woman jumps off the upstairs inner balcony and Daniel as the loving but strict husband he was caught the woman in a bridal style.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" The woman just gave him a smile while hanging off his arms.

"It's not nothing! Mom drank the entire lemon diet shake I saved without telling me!" Elesa needed that shake for her daily routine and making another batch was difficult for her. It was a drink met to help in getting more stamina and also lose weight. It was also healthy enough to contain nutrition.

Daniel dully stares at the woman he was carrying. "…. I see…"

*sigh* Elizabeth Kamitsure got down from her husband arms and moved toward her daughter, "Cupcake, why do you need that anyway?"

"Stop calling me that…"

The woman grabs her daughter's slim waist, "You're already perfectly slim. Why would you need that bitter drink?"

Elesa pouts and pushes her mother off her, "It's for something else…"

"Oh?" An idea pops inside the mother, "I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes, and cupcake."

"muuu…."

"This is no way to attract a boy."

"W-What!?" Elesa took one step back and look at her mother with widen eyes. Her cheek flushed. A certain orange hair boy pops in the girl's head.

"You don't need this, it's already perfect." The woman touch the girl's thin belly, "What you do need is this…" Sliding her hand on the young girl's chest, "You need to drink more milk."

"Please don't do that…" Daniel sweat dropped at the woman.

She usually was a shy quiet girl at home but her mother sometimes get on heer hair, Elesa face turned red in embarrassment and quickly back away while hiding her chest, "T-They'll grown on their own! You idiot mother!" Elesa eyes landed on her mother's well-endowed chest. Compared to hers it was a mountain.

"I'm hurt but don't worry, if you're anything like me. It will happen." The woman made her chest jiggle and emphasized her statement.

Elesa downcast, "But I don't want that…" She didn't exactly want to be like her mother. She has her own desires and dreams.

Elizabeth embraces the defeated girl with a squeal, "You're so adorable!" They were way off point at this moment.

*Click!*

The door to the pent house open again and this time and elderly woman with long grey hair and a similar teal blue eyes came in, "Why are you children making such a ruckus?"

"Mom?" Elizabeth this time stared at her own mother and her daughter's grandmother.

"Did you come all the way up on your own?" Daniel wondered if his mother in law was okay since their new house was on top of a tall tower.

"I am more than a senile old lady Daniel."

"Ah… sorry."

Elena looked at her child and grandchild, "Though I didn't expect this liveliness the moment I came in."

"Wait a minute, you changed the subject!" Elesa glared at her mother again and said mother just chuckles nervously.

A few minutes later….

After hearing her grandchild explanation, "Elesa dear, your mother is right. You don't need something like a health drink. You're perfectly fine besides didn't you received lots of love-letters recently? Isn't that enough?"

Elesa sweat dropped, even her grandmother got it wrong.

"Eh? Love letters? Where? Where?" Elizabeth pokes her daughter with curiosity.

"Be quiet mom." Elesa pushes her mother aside. The mother just laughs lightly.

"It's not like that grandma, it's just that I want to get into shape…that's all." The girl twirls a strand of hair with red cheeks.

"I see…" Her granddaughter was so much predictable, "Were you hoping to impress _the_ young man?"

Bull's eye, Elena knew her grandchild well, "I-I guess…." She mumbles while ducking her face from their eyes.

Elena just smiles at the innocent girl.

"Lizabeth… what are they talking about? I think I just heard love-letters. That's awfully suspicious." Daniel unlike her wife didn't pry much into his daughter life but it didn't mean he wasn't interested to help things out.

"Dear."

"Yes?"

"You be quiet too."

"….. ok."

"But I'm still mad at her for doing something without asking me. She doesn't even like the taste of lime…." Elesa continued to pout.

"Elesa…" She has much to learn, "You need to understand that sometimes a pregnant woman craves for things they don't even like."

"Eh?" The young girl had a dumb look. Daniel who made it happen too was shock. "Pregnant?"

"Didn't you know?" Elena amusingly looked at the shock faces of both Elesa and Daniel. Even the husband didn't know.

"Mom! Is it true?" Elesa wanted to know if it was true or not. She didn't want to be disappointed later.

The accused pregnant woman nods with a smile before catching the younger girl with a hug.

"This is so amazing! A little sibling of my own." Elesa touched her mother's belly. Her belly was only a little bit big since it hasn't been long, hardly noticeable.

The young began to tell it some things of here and there. She was literally happy to the core.

"Lizabeth, why didn't you tell me?" Daniel who was also unaware asked the woman.

"I did."

"You didn't." The man was a great listener; he won't miss something as big as 'I'm pregnant'.

"But I wrote I down on a…" The woman felt a scrunchy feeling on her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper with the words 'I'm pregnant'. "…memo…"

The husband wanted o face palm.

"Sorry, dear… tee-hee!" She had to stick her tongue out.

"And don't worry I'll guide you away from our mother's evil clutches. You'll be the best little sister ever!." Elesa was still continuing.

"Hey… that's not something you should say to your own mother." Elizabeth pouts with a sad face. Elesa just ignored her.

"You won't know if it's a girl. It could be a boy." Daniel was the sole man inside the house. He felt it would be refreshing to have another man in the house.

"No, it'll be a girl." That was the reply of all the women in the house. Elesa, Elizabeth and the elderly lady Elena had no doubt.

"B-But you can't be sure…"

"I will be a girl." They just gave him the look.

Daniel just gave up and move to the kitchen where Elesa's Emolga was making a cold shake. It learned from the mother of the house, "One hard cold coke please." He couldn't have any alcohol during the day and just switch for a sports drink.

"Emo!" The pokemon pick up a glass fill with a coke before sliding it to the man. "It looks like we're the only males here Emolga." He really wanted a male heir to take over the Gym he was handling. He had other business to worry about.

"E-mo!" Emolga shots a sprinkle of water at the man with a pout on its face.

"Sorry… I didn't know." He could understand by the unpleased face that Emolga wasn't a male but female.

"It'll be fine… right?" Who was he even talking to? The sole male of the house mumbles with a deep sighed.

* * *

While in another part of Hoenn, a number of people were occupying a plain area amongst a wide forest. They were divided into two sides, one side with blue bandana and the other side with red hoods.

The sky was filled with rain clouds, but the tension between the two sides did not waver.

"Sorry land lovers, but we were here first." A girl from the blue side that looks to be around 16 with tan skin and dark long hair smirked at the red side.

"…..Move….. aside…." A very familiar girl with light purple hair and deep purple eyes stared at the other side with an expressionless gaze. Her presence was making the other side alert.

"Ah…. You must be the rumored ruthless agent of Team Magma, why are you even send out in the field anyway? This is no place for a child." The older girl tried to taunt the younger girl. Inside she was in the edge; her first mission had to go down-hill with encountering the wrong enemy.

It was no surprised that Team Magma and Team Aqua had their throat on each other. Even with the secret alliances of the criminal's organizations there was still much tension.

"…Move…..aside…" Courtney ignored the teenage Agua member's word and began to walk forward. It had been several days since she and Agent E robbed the artifact from Pewter City's Rock Lab. And also the last day she will ever see his face again. She was in a sour mood. She just want to see his face again but she had orders.

"!"

"!?"

The other Aqua team members quickly readied their poke-ball but were put on halt, "Stop!" The teenage girl with tan skin and dark hair didn't need them to act rash. She could see that the other Magma grunts didn't move an inch when the girl (Courtney) moved on her own.

The girl from the Aqua side was narrowing her eyes at the approaching girl. 'What is she up to?' was the only thing she could think about.

They were here to find a source of primal energy both Teams picked up an hour ago. But unfortunately they don't want to share and had to settle with brute force. Though the clash between these two Teams was normal, but now something important was at stake. A primal energy they could collect for their plans.

The moment the cloudy sky started to drop rains, Courtney quickly sprints forward with a fist toward the surprised older girl.

"Squad leader!" The other Aqua members tried to warn her.

* **Ack!** *

* **THUD!** *

She wasn't a slouch in physical combats and was able to guard herself on time but the hit had so much strength that she was blown back a few meters away. Her eyes widen and gritting her teeth in rage at way the younger girl looked at her.

"ATTACK!" Time was limited and she needs to finish them off quickly as well as the dangerous girl before them.

Both sides released their pokemons. From a couple Crawdaunts and Corphishs on the blue side while Mightyenas and Houndours from the red side.

" **Water pulse**!"

" **Crab Hammer**!"

" **Dark pulse!** "

" **Crunch!** "

While the other members on both sides were fending each other off, their squad leaders were assaulting each other with a hand to hand combat.

It started to rain and along came thunders.

Even with the muddy ground and the harsh weather both side did not stop.

"Houndour **Smog**!"

"Corphish intercept it with **Bubble beam**!"

Courtney hits the older girl with multiple kicks and punches. The older girl with tan skin gritted her teeth, her guard was getting numb and blocking all the attacks was impossible. "What is up this kid?" The older girl was a black belt level fighter and also a reason for why she was already a squad leader. But the younger girl before her was much stronger and faster. Looking at Courtney the older girl could only see a dull expression. Was she even trying? Was it boring for her? The older girl was getting angry.

"Hah!" The older girl saw a chance and counters with a twist fist but Courtney evade it and grabs the hand before throwing her over by using her own weigh.

*THUD!*

She was fooled before suddenly slam on the ground, and now she lay while staring at the younger girl. "CRAWDAUNT!" She shouted.

A quickly liquid projectile ( **Water pulse** ) was quickly heading toward Courtney. The younger girl instinctively took a step back and avoided the attack.

"What?!" The older girl was shock at the failed attempt.

"….Numel…." Courtney dully spoke out.

*BOOM!* the hidden Crawdaunt was attack and blown out of its hiding place.

The older girl didn't have time to be surprised and quickly thrusts a kick at the young girl. Courtney cross her arms to block and quickly flips backward before staring back at her opponent with her usual dull eyes.

The older girl had used the short time to stand back up before quickly forming a stance. She will not be defeated.

The two girls stared at each other, one with anger and the other with boredom. And without wasting any more time the two clashed with brute strengths.

The battle between the two teams was quickly put to an end by a loud struck of a piercing lightning bolt.

* **BOOM!** *

Courtney and the older girl from Team Aqua jumped back when the lightning struck. Luckily no one was hurt.

The rain was heavy, the wind was fierce and the landscape began to change.

"LANDSLIDE!" One of the Aqua members shouts out in warning.

Both the Aqua squad leader and Courtney turned to the approaching landslide. It was a huge one and was about to swallow them up. The harsh weather and rumble from the lightning must've caused it.

The older girl cursed at her luck, "Retreat!" The Aqua members listened to their squad leader and quickly ran to the side trying to avoid the natural disaster.

While the Magma members were signal by Courtney to escape the scene, she on the other hand didn't move and stared at her enemy across the muddy ground.

Both girls stared from a distance without fear of the approaching danger.

"Ah…? Ahhh!" One female Magma member had lagged behind and was accidently pushed to the path of the landslide by the large escaping wild pokemons.

"Aren't you going to save her?" The female Aqua squad leader asked, in Team Aqua they were a family and helps each other unlike the other criminal organizations.

"…" Courtney just stared at her injured subordinate with the same expressionless gaze. The female grunt must have sprained her ankle. Despite the deathly situation, she seems to a strong will one, since she didn't panic and tried to move away from the dangerous path. But with the pace she won't make it.

"….Numel…go." Her loyal pokemon was a few meters away. It nods and quickly helped the injured grunt. The female grunt was surprised at being carried away by her superior's pokemon. She stared at Courtney with a surprised look before they head away from the area.

"And I though the ruthless agent would've left her." The older girl from Team Aqua shrugged at her thoughts.

*SPLASH!*

"What?"

"!?" The older girl didn't notice but the landslide had quickened with a large splash of dirt coming from mid air. "Argghh!" She was hit and dragged into the landslide, her carelessness was her downfall. Being too arrogant that she thought she could've escaped the area even with the coming danger. Her subordinate tried to help but didn't know what to do. Even the pokemon's powers were useless. She began to sink inside the landslide mass.

It was harsh, it was stuffy, it was uncomfortable, there was dirt everywhere and she couldn't move a single muscle. She felt being move with the dirt. She began to lack the air to breath and slowly fell into darkness.

"Tsk…"

"...…"

"…."

"….."

"Ah!?" She woke up as if she had a bad dream with sweats dropping like flies on her skin. She tried to calm down, "What is this?" She thought about how and what had happened to her. Turning her head from side to side, she finds herself inside what seems to be a small hut with long branches surrounding her and large leafs as roof. It seems to be sturdy.

"But…" She remembered that she was sweep away by a large mass of dirt, "Didn't I…?" She thought she died but here she was inside a small hut and an electrical lantern beside her. Did someone save her?

She wanted to laugh but couldn't. How the irony, her first mission from Aqua H.Q leads to a disaster.

Not to mentioned that she was covered in bandages from her chest to her side and arms. She felt really pathetic.

"…You…okay?" A rather dull voice came from behind her. She quickly turned to find someone she did not expect in a million years.

"You!?" She quickly got up and back away from the person she laid eyes on. "Argg!" Her injuries still stings.

"….?" The person she glared at just tilts her head to the side with a curios look.

"Why are you here!?" She didn't understand anything that was happened. Maybe she actually died. But why was she here?

The one who was here with her was the last person she could think of. Courtney had been with her for the whole time. They were enemies right?

Courtney saved the older girl somehow from the dangerous situation of being swallowed up by the landslide. How she saved her was unknown to her and why she even do it was a bigger mystery.

"…." Courtney ignored her and just handed her a bottle of water.

"Answer me!" The Aqua teen was confused and angry, which led her to slap the bottle off the younger girl's hand.

"….." Courtney knelt down and pick up the bottle before handing it to her again.

"Where are we?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Water….drink…"

The Aqua teen didn't get it, she began to think out many ideas of the situation she was in but concluded nothing.

The older girl didn't understand Courtney and her unusual calm expression but since she was thirsty she finally accepted with a grunt. "What is wrong with you?" She didn't understand why the girl never answers her and why she always silently stares into space.

"…Numel…." Courtney than made a small fire place inside the hut with her pokemon's help. She was cold too and sat beside the fire with her pokemon beside her.

The Aqua girl joined the younger girl and warms herself up beside the fire, "Hey."

Courtney turned her while blinking a few times, "….Yes?"

"So you can talk."

Courtney just kept staring at her, "…"

She felt a chill from stare, "Stop that okay? It's really weird." She concluded that the younger girl was definitely strange and weird.

"Anyway…" She felt her pride was crumbling from just sitting beside an enemy, "Why on earth would you save me?"

"…" Courtney stares back at the fire while hugging her legs to her chest. Why did she save her enemies? She never did things like this before but now…. Did she changed? And if it's true why? Was it someone's influence? Her leader was going to be mad at her for doing something like this but she didn't feel any regret, strange.

"…I… don't… know…." Courtney tone was the still the same robotic staggered voice but her feelings and emotions were out of place.

"O…kay…" The supposed enemy didn't exactly know how to reply to that.

"…"

"What is wrong with this girl? Doesn't even know why she saved me…"

"But…I guess, I'm glad she saved me." The Aqua girl thought while looking at the younger girl.

Seeing the vulnerable back of the younger girl, any other Aqua member would've used it to their advantage but she didn't really want to do it. She rather do something different, "Thanks... for helping me okay?" What was she doing? Thanking the enemy was a no-no-no way to demotion.

Courtney turned to her out of curiosity of the alienated word, "Thanks…?" She didn't understand it. She had never heard the word before and was just curios at its meaning. She had been going on missions and assignments but she never heard a word of gratitude from anyone. Though she didn't felt the amazing warmth from when she met Ichigo this time it was different, it was…. Nice.

"Don't make me say it again okay? It's just a onetime thing." What was she doing? This was no way of acting in front of your enemy. Her leader was going to be so mad if he found out about this little conversation.

"…" Courtney closes her eyes and touched her chest with a small smile on her lips. She felt rather nice. She was starting to get addicted to the feeling of warmth.

"Don't ignore me!" The older girl thought she was being ignored when Courtney turned away and closed her eyes.

After they calm down, the Courtney handed her one of the energy bar she had on before giving the rest to her Numel.

"Uh…." The older girl didn't want to thank her again but she didn't want to be rude.

"Why are twirling you hair like that?" The older girl just accepted that she was here with an enemy and decided to stay until the weather calms down.

She saw that Courtney was twiddling with her hair.

"….Dirty… I don't want to be seen… like this…." She meant that she didn't want a certain someone to see her like that. Her hair had some dirt on and it was all wet making it hard for to clean it off. (Courtney's hair is still long here).

"Why is she so different from the rumors and reports?" The older girl had research on the girl before her and there was a lot of info about her ruthlessness in dealing with her enemies as well as her emotionless expression. "She looks more like a normal girl."

She snaps out of daydream to see the girl trying to use an orange comb to fix her hair. "Give me that." She took the comb away from the girl.

Courtney stared at the Aqua girl with wondrous look, "Ah…."

"No one combs their hair sideways, only an idiot would do that." This was just a way of repaying the favor of saving her life. She felt the younger girl's hair was really soft and it made her jealous, Another reason to not like her.

"Ah!?" Courtney never felt the sensation of someone other than herself handling her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"You're really strange." The Aqua girl tiredly wirily looks at the girl.

"How is it?" She had clean off the dirt and straightens the hair with a neat style to it.

"It's… nice…."

The older girl cheek flush at the adorable look the younger girl was giving her.

"It's Shelly."

"…?"

"It's my name." She felt it was better to tell each other name than getting each other's attention in some annoying way. She convinced herself.

Courtney just blinks at the older girl, "…Courtney…" She points at herself.

Shelly's blue eyes close before turning the younger girl's head, "What did I say about giving me that look?" She started to work on the hair again with red cheeks. Was this what you would call a friendly feeling?

"Mm!" Courtney nods.

Yep, she's really strange for Shelly's standards. Wait, there still enemies…. Right?

* * *

On another region of the world a place where a lot of things booms out with adventures and not to mention fun. This particular region has a lot of varieties from high develop technology to the world of popular fashionable paths.

This region has been called Kalos for many years or maybe due to the legends it holds.

And here in a city where many people live and work, it could also compete with Unova's popular city of Nimbasa. The city name was Lumiose city.

There are also a lot of trainers and even more children who dream to become great ones. Though the popular dream, there are still kids who wanted to be other than just trainers.

There's a lot more things to do than just being trainers. And one young teen girl with dark green eyes and light brown hair was just doing what she wants to do or maybe choose it as her main path.

"Geez… I didn't think this would be so hard?" She was currently wearing a white tank top with her sweater on her waist. And she was crawling inside the air vents of a rather large building.

"But like the old saying, 'The dirtier the job, the better the reward'." She's not a criminal but she does the thing she loves to do with extreme actions. She's still a kid.

While she slowly crawls with light movements, her main goal was up ahead with the noise of people having a conversation. "Bingo." She stuck her tongue out with a happy grin.

Pulling out a note pad and a pencil the girl looks down at the number of people from the vent's small holes. "Hmm… Theirs the owner of Lumiose tower, and Officer Jenny…" She wasn't enthusiastic about seeing the city's Jenny, you could say she had a run in with the officer a couple of times. "Oh! There's dad too." Her father was the chief of a famous company's suppler but she wasn't too keen in following something like that. "Eh? Who's that?" She could see a growth up male wearing a repairer working clothes.

Her goal was sneak the secret meeting she secretly eaves dropped on her father's work call. This was training for her rise to being a great journalist.

*Scribble…*

*Scribble…*

And no, she's not writing on a diary, it's a journal.

"hehehe…. This is so much fun. I can't believe this is actually working." She's talking the dangerous life experience of being a journalist, "I got to tell my little sister about this."

The girl kept writing while hearing the conversation. They seemed to be talking about an attack that happened on a person with special gift or in this case a psychic.

"….."

"What's this?" She felt uncomfortable from lying down in the vent for a while and pulls out something small beside her. "huh? Wait isn't this?" She was currently looking a bolt used to tighten a screw.

The next second she fell down from the vent due to loosen screw.

"Ahh!"

*CRASH!*

*THUMP!*

She was able to land safely with a cushion under her, "Ah…. That almost hurt."

"…."

"…."

"…"

She felt stares from multiple eyes and quickly scratch her hair with a nervously smile, "Ah… hey?"

"Alexa?" Her father with his sandy blond hair looked at girl with a surprise expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahahaha…" She was feeling really nervous and embarrass. "You know…"

"Yes, I would like to know that too?" A very anger tone was mumbling behind or rather below her.

"Eh?"

"!?"

No wonder she landed safely, though she wasn't going to be safe for long, "Hey, Officer Jenny." She tried to be as polite as she can even though she was still sitting on the person who cushioned her fall.

"Hey, yourself!"

….

Later, the girl was kick out of the building by a mean looking Officer Jenny. She was scolded and her father had to apologize while punishing her daughter for doing something like that.

"You shouldn't have done that you know?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything dangerous."

"Really sis? Didn't you say, 'The life of a journalist is both great and dangerous'."

"Of course it is, but this was just a training montage. And I told you to call me big sis, little sister of mine."

"Then why did dad ground you?" Her little sister, a bit shorter than her and a year younger than her but they had the same eye and the same facial shape thought she has a sandy blond hair like their dad.

They were talking from the windows of their room with Alexa sluggishly ducking her face out while her sister faced to her from her side.

"Don't worry about me little sister, you can just go on ahead with that rock boyfriend of yours." She lazily waved

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just going out to play with Grant."

"Play? Kuh!" She chuckled out a short laugh, "Viola, do kids your age still play house? Or doctor?"

"I mean battle! Battle! Okay!?"

*SLAM!*

The younger girl slams the window shut and ran out of the house to the direction of the city's park while hiding her red cheeks.

"She's just so cute." Alexa made a goofy smile with red cheeks while staring at her embarrass sister.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yep, the next girl is Alexa from Kalos, I don't particularly understand her much but (Kind) said she's too good to ignore. So, we'll go with this.**

 **Oh, we forgot to mention. This harem is not permanent. It might change in the future events except the harem number.**

 **Alexa's age would be around Cynthia.**

 **The final harem girl is another one from Kalos, some of you already know about it.**

 **Stay tune for our next update.**


	31. An unexpected trip

**Hey guys!**

 **Girl (kind): Sorry you had to wait this long but College life is pretty annoying. You don't get a break here.**

 **Boy (strong): This chapter was redone a couple of times since we almost lost our focus on the way it was going. Another reason for the procrastinate update.**

 **Girl (Kind): Though, we kind of did say that we're not doing the Alola arc in this one but since we were kind of thinking too much about it, we reconsider.**

 **Girl (Kind): And thanks as always DRAX for the supportive words, and don't worry Courtney will be off limits. Their is a possibility she might die in the continuation of this story.**

 **Boy (Strong): Anyway, enjoy this one. But I can say that it's not our best work.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the other characters we'll be using from other animes.**

 **Chapter-31**

* * *

 **A year later**

"You know, I wasn't always this happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just like you."

"Oi, I don't get what you're saying."

"But unlike you I retain my memories. It was kind of crazy back then."

"Just shut up will you…."

"Don't be like that. I'm just trying to make a conversation ya know?"

"….."

"Ma, ma, Ichigo, you look just like _teme_ (A certain raven hair Uchiha) when he glares at me."

"Would you just got to sleep?! Everyone else is. Why are you even coming with us anyway? And how did you find out where I live?!"

Ichigo was on a plane with his family and friends, though an uninvited guest had joined them. Naruto Uzumaki had somehow found where he lived and decided to join the family vacation. And the young boy with orange hair couldn't get a wink of sleep with the annoying grinning blond man sitting beside him. The plane was going to take a number of hours before they arrived so they need to sleep to pass the time.

But…. "Why am I stuck with him!?" Ichigo thoughts were reflected on his angry glare at the man.

"Continuing to what I was saying…"

"He's not shutting up…"

"The day I came to this world…"

Ichigo interest perks. He recalled something like that when they met before.

"…was also the day I got to be happy again."

"What is up with him? Talking like a real old geezer…" Putting on an ear muff, Ichigo began to force himself to sleep. He didn't want to suffer another restless hour with the blond hair man.

*zzzzZZZ* Ichigo lightly snore, he slept quiet easily.

"You see Ichigo, we're not of this world. We're here because of some reason even I don't get myself…."

The man continued while everyone else was sleeping. And unfortunately Ichigo missed a chance to understand more to why he felt similar to the man and what Naruto meant by 'worlds'.

* * *

 **Alola region**

The family of Ketchum and Oak with the addition of Leaf finally arrived to their destination.

"We're here!" Ash and Leaf really got tired from all the doing nothing and stay in your seat order. "I wonder what kind of pokemon we'll find." Gary too was excited just like the two of his friend.

"So, where's the hotel." Ichigo was holding almost all their luggage again, he volunteer but they didn't really had to literally throw things at him.

"We're not staying at a hotel?"

Turning to Daisy, Ichigo didn't like the face the man Naruto was making. "Then where?"

"At my place of course." Naruto smirks and point his finger at a black limo heading their way.

"….." Ichigo froze before turning back to Daisy.

"No seriously, where are we staying."

"I told you! At my place!" The man was making a weird face but they just ignored it.

"At the old man's place…" Gary and Leaf began to imagine a small broken down house under a bridge, a small shabby hut with lots of holes on the roof top.

"Did someone just insult me?" Naruto eyes glares at the two kids.

"The old man's place…" Ash too wondered with a droll, a candy house with pokemon everywhere. Ash guess old man equals lots of candy.

"That would be cool but no…" Naruto sweat dropped at the weird kids, "And stop calling me old. I'm still in my thirtieth!"

"Well then, let's go." Delia guided Daisy and the kids toward a local taxi beside the black limo. She too wondered on her own.

"Does everyone see me as a bum?" Naruto wasn't sure what went wrong.

"You came half naked at our door step." Ichigo didn't want to remember. "If it weren't for the Professor mentioning you like some old buddies I would've call the authorities."

"Sheez, what's with kids these days? Always judging looks first."

"Come now, Naruto. This isn't the time to wallowing around. Let's head to your place first." Convinced by the Professor's calm elderly aura the man quickly stop the girls and kids from entering the taxi before guding them to his place with the limo.

…..

 **Ichigo P.O.V**

A mansion? Is that his place? Maybe he works here.

"Oh, that's a sight for sore eyes. Never really thought I would head back home this early. Ichigo, do you know that every island in Alola has its own guardian. They are like super strong ya know."

"…" Why is he telling me that? I hope he isn't another battle maniac.

Though, I've never expected that old man to follow me. He's starting to really get on my nerve. The last time I saw him, he did a really immature trick. I can only expect another stupid humor from him.

"Gotcha." Something caught my eyes.

"(Mr. Orange?)" I quickly pull something out from Leaf's bag. It was something I expected. It was Zorua and he was out of his poke-ball. I didn't even notice that.

"What are you doing?" Doesn't this idiot know the meaning of wait with the others? I was currently staring a grinning black fox. Since pokemons weren't allowed on the seats with us, they had to stay at a separate room in the plane before they were to be sent to us via after landing from the air. I thought I specifically asked Charmeleon to watch them.

"And you." Leaf was giving me a sheepish look. She always did the craziest things.

"Ichigo, give him back! Ted, and me were going to play with him." It's good that she's being honest and not making up excuses but…. "The last time I left him with you. I almost lost all my saving…." It did happened, Leaf wanted to play so she took Zorua to town. I thought it was fine at the time but when they came back, they left a bill, a big one for a huge number of treats and snacks. I wondered what idiot gave them tabs. I won't go into detail about it. The point is that I lost 50% of my saving.

I lost my job, and since I was found out for working at an underage state. The cops did a few filing so that I won't find any until I turn 18 or something, geez… it really is irritating. I didn't really need to work with the support this family was giving me but like I said before I just don't want to laze around and rely on them forever. More importantly I wanted to repay my debt to them. Though sometimes it kind of feels like I am really a burden to them.

"Sorry…." That was surprising, I never thought the girl would apologize so quickly and judging from her down cast expression she really meant it.

"You okay?" She blinks at me; guess it would be strange to ask something like that out of the blue. "Okay, you can play but no more trouble okay?" This has been bugging me for a while but the three kids have been acting strange after that whole fiasco with the cops. Did they felt guilty for me losing my job? This kids…

"Really? A-are you sure?" If you felt guilty you shouldn't had taken him in the first place. "I-I don't want to trouble you again Ichigo." Yep, it's guilt. They really shouldn't be worked up about it. It's just a job.

"Just don't go overboard this time okay?" I had to rub the yawning small fox to listen. "(Okay, Mr. Orange!)" But they'll have to wait until we arrived before they could play.

"Yeah, we're going to have a blast. James can wipe up a good meal for all of you." Hey, don't just go putting your arm around me old man. This was not the vacation I wanted, again.

Last year, our vacation at Nimbasa was a total failure. I don't want to remise about it. Now, I thought I finally had the chance to relax. I may just be a 13 year old boy but I'm far from normal, other kids my age would act like Ash and the other kids but for me, I just wanted to relax for a change. Call me sluggish but I'm too over work. The reason why I am like this is because I have such a bad luck.

"Lar!" I almost forgot about this little one. Larvitar was still acting like a baby. Maybe even pokemon age differently. "Don't worry Larvitar, we're on land now. You don't have to be scared." Misses Delia was currently holding on to her. Since Misses Delia knows how to handle baby pokemon the most so I let her, she volunteered before I could even asked though.

A little girl with light blond hair came running toward us.

"Daddy!"

"Lillie!"

The old man's daughter huh… not really surprising about it but what's with the scenario behind them. It looks like the freaking sunset!

"Why did you go away without telling me again!?"

"I'm sorry!"

Now he's kneeling in front of the little girl. This old man…

The old man then started introducing us to his daughter before another kid with blond hair came. The kid was giving the old man a menacing glare before he jumps the old man with an Eevee. Just as I thought, the old man was even a pain-in-the-neck to his family.

"Your kids must really love you Naruto." Misses Delia, you mean tough love right?

"Ahahah… Gladion… could you stop that..?"

"Because of you, Lillie had to cry again!" The kid was literally chewing on the old man's head with the little Evee.

"Lillie?"

"Ah~ Kurama, I missed you so much!"

"….." Old man… you shouldn't cry because you kid loves your pokemon more than you.

And when I thought things was about to calm down, "Naruto Uzumaki!" Some lady jumps down, literally from a chopper on the air.

"AHHH!" I was just as shock as the old man's shouting, and I was even more shock when the old man ran inside the mansion really fast and jumps from the balcony to catch the woman. What's with this family?

How he was fine after that daredevil stunt was amazing in its own way.

"Lusa-chan! That was dangerous! But could you… stop that!" Now the lady's stretching his face. What kind of couple is this? I didn't need another crazy day. While the old man was scolded by the woman, I on the other hand need to check a few things.

"Hi, my names Lillie and this is my brother."

"I'm Gladion."

"I'm Leaf!"

"Gary."

"The names Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon master but not before I defeat my big brother!"

* **Smack!** *

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Ash! No one talks about their dream when they introduced themselves!"

"Eh!? They don't?"

Its good those kids are making friends. Miss Delia did say were going to be here a couple of days. It's also my chance to kick back and finally relax but…

"What kind of husband leaves on a trip without telling anyone!? Do you know how much worried we were?!"

"Eh? You were worried?"

"A-Ah Of course I was idiot, I'm your wife aren't I?"

"Lusa-chan!"

*Smack!*

This couple is really something.

"Ah… we're sorry for intruding on you. But it seems like you're having problems of your own. So, we'll just be on our way." Miss Delia was right, that old man had to drag us here without even motioning any of this. A hotel would be better than being near that old man.

But things never go to my plan. "Stop!" The woman with the light shade of blond hair stopped us.

…..

It was already night time and we were having dinner in a large dining room. The rich people do live it high. The lady, I think her name was Lusamine. She stopped us before we could leave earlier the day.

"Are you sure we're not intruding?" Yeah, what Misses Delia said….

"Of course not, my stupid husband was the one at fault. Even though he can be stupid (Naruto was cringing with every word) my husband only gives his trust to good people so it's okay and besides having one of the well known Pokemon researcher in the world in our household is certainly an honor." This lady seems to be the opposite of the old man.

"Nee Ichigo…" I forgot. "How about I show you a few things around tomorrow?" He's still here, can't he just act like his wife.

"Lillie, how did you make your hair so perfect? I'm really jealous."

"Um… really?"

"Gladion, when did you get your Eevee?"

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to wait until we're 10 years old?"

"I'm already 10. I just got Eevee last month."

"eehhh…."

The kids were hitting off, guess that's a good thing.

"Ichigo, here, say 'ahh'." Daisy what are you doing? She's been acting really clingy since last year cop incident. Everyone except the Professor seems to act a bit different.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V (Next day)**

"Argh!"

"Come on, Ichigo! Is this the best you got?"

"Shut up!"

The next day came and right around the morning, two people were engaging in hand to hand combat.

Ichigo hits were repelled or evaded by the older man with quick precision. Both were using a similar type of brawler fighting style but with Naruto's faster actions and experience Ichigo was put on guard the whole time.

"Wow… your dad's really strong." Ash and Gary were used to seeing Ichigo fight hand to hand.

"I guess…" Gladion wasn't really enthusiastic about it but was more interested at the older boy holding up against someone as strong as his father.

The Professor and Lusamine along with Delia and Daisy were having a conversation of their own nearby.

"Want more tea Charmeleon?"

"Charr!"

"Ted, another crumpet?"

Leaf and Lillie were having a tea part with the other pokemons a few meters away.

"(Me too, Me too!)" Zorua joined them.

* **Thud!** *

"Ah!" Ichigo was down on the ground with an exhausted breath. He was literally wiped off his butt by the man.

"Heh! You're pretty good for your age." Naruto wiped the small sweat on his cheeks.

"*huff* Yeah, you're not bad yourself old man *huff*" Ichigo didn't expect this either, he had even infused some aura in his movements yet the man dance around him like a predator playing with its prey.

"But… there was something weird."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm not strong as you are." Ichigo felt that he need more training and wondered what the man before him really was.

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"Have you ever held a sword before?"

"…"

"…"

"A sword?" Ichigo's hand unconsciously grip after hearing the word. The man nods with curiosity.

"…."

"Sword…." The word seem familiar yet unknown to him. It was just a word in his head but ended up spaced out for a moment.

"….."

"Oi… Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

"Oi!"

Ichigo was suddenly brought back to reality by the man's slap. "What the?"

"You okay there?" Naruto and boys had been worried when Ichigo just stared into spaced without responding.

Ichigo was shaking a lot when he heard the word 'sword' but why was he shaken? Did it remind him of his lost memories or is it something else, those were the thoughts running through his head.

"Sorry, I was just a bit shaken."

"Hmm… if you say so." Naruto wasn't grinning like usual and he's eyes were narrowing at how Ichigo acted. Something about his presence changed.

"Here."

"?" Ichigo looked at the wooden stick like sword he was handed. "What is this?"

"Let's try something different."

* _ **BADUMP!**_ * He felt it, the same feeling when he tried to force himself to remember something. It hurt but he could endure it. A feeling of familiarity but with it a lot of emotion came too. For example an unknown _guilt_.

"That idiot." Gladeon got up quickly when he saw his father pulling out two small wooden shape daggers. He quickly ran toward the direction where his mother was. Ash and Gary didn't understand but they continue to watch the battle. Ash had an anxious look when his brother had a frozen for a second.

Ichigo's eyes went dull and stance the wooden sword without even thinking.

"Let's test it." Naruto quickly charged at Ichigo.

* **BOOM!** *

…..

" _Ichi-nii!_ "

" _Ichi-nii!_ "

" _I-Ichi_ - _nii_ …."

" _It hurts_ …."

" _Ichi-nii where are you_ …."

" **Your still pathetic king**."

"ah!?" Ichigo suddenly open his eyes after what might be a nightmare.

"*huff* *huff*" He found himself inside a room and it was already night time. Things were a bit strange at the moment; his body was cover in sweats. Not to mention his shaken body, as if he was terrorized by something.

The boy tried to process what happened.

"*huff* those voices…." This was sort of normal for him but he couldn't get used to it. He always had this kind of nightmare or dreams. But hearing those voices tighten his heart. He felt like crying, screaming.

"Do I know them?" He could never figure it out. He accepted losing his memories but the years passed and it was starting to get to him. He felt frustrated, voices after voices playing in his head but even though he felt the familiarity of the voices in the end he could never identify them.

*hug*

"huh?" Ichigo was hugged. Since he had been hiding his face on his knees the whole time he didn't saw the people surrounding him and Daisy hugging him. "Daisy?"

"Ichigo are you okay?" She had never seen this side him and it made her heart cringe for him. Where was the strong boy who never loses heart? Where was the stupid permanent scowl on his face? Thoughts began to bubble inside the older girl's head.

"Brother?" Ash came into view beside the bed.

"Charr?"

"(Mr. Orange)"

"Ichigo…" They all seem to be worried for him.

"!?" Ichigo was sort of surprised with all the stares he was receiving. "What are you talking about? I'm fine. But why are you all doing here?" No one was fooled; he didn't realize the damped shadow under his eyes. He even looked a little pale. His words only drew more concern from them.

"What exactly happened?" Professor Oak turned to Naruto. "Naruto." Lusamine too wanted to know since everything was over the moment she arrived. Her daughter was shivering in fear and her son was staying too quiet for some reason.

"Professor, did the boy completely lost his memories?" Naruto wasn't sure where he was going but he can't help but asked. He had an idea about Ichigo memory lost but to this extend was surprising to him.

The Professor and Delia stood silently at his words but they also wonder how the man knew. Lusamine stood beside her husband and wondered what exactly was going on.

…..

Things were explained while other remained unchanged. Earlier the day, Ichigo had gone berserk the moment he fought with a wooden sword and almost seriously hurt a surprised Naruto (due to being too surprised to fight back seriously) but was somehow stopped by the interventions of Charmeleon and Lillie. The girl seems to be stricken in fear from the experience and the Uzumaki family now understands Ichigo's condition. It was a quiet a sour night for them.

Ichigo couldn't sleep the night. Even with Daisy and the kids trying to soothe him. He spent the night staring at the moonless sky with Charmeleon, Zorua and Larvitar beside him.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Ichigo aren't you coming with us?" Today they were heading to the nearest town for some fun and exploration. Gary and Leaf were really excited and the Uzumaki family tag along with the exception of Lusamine. Daisy and Ash seems to be down due to the condition Ichigo was in the other day.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if I could head to the beach for some air." He was feeling exhausted physically and mentally or maybe because he didn't sleep the other night. So, he didn't want to bother the others with his depressing state. They came here to have a vacation, not to take care of him.

"Are you still in pain? Should we go home? Maybe coming to this trip was a bad idea." Delia was concern. The boy she took up years ago was suddenly acting strange. She never saw this side of him before and it was making her ache.

"No, no. It's not like that… maybe a little but it'll shake off. You guys don't have to worry." What was he saying? "I just want to head to the beach first. I've never been to one you know. I'll catch up later." He didn't want to tell them the pain he had been suffering for the last few years. He didn't want to cause unnecessary problems.

They saw that he was trying to smile. It was hard to look. "Ichigo." Daisy stops him and held his hand.

"Seriously, I'm fine." No one was convinced.

"Yes, like the young man said, he's fine. Let him go Daisy." Professor Oak didn't to understand the situation. He knew too well what Ichigo was thinking.

"Grandpa!" Daisy was shocked at how uncaring her grandfather acted.

"But while you're at the beach Ichigo. Could you buy a few souvenirs for me at the local stand? That would be great." Ignoring his grand-daughter's complaint, the old man alternatively asked the boy to do some errands.

Ichigo nods with a strain smile before heading toward the beach.

Seeing Ichigo left with a tired expression, Daisy gritted her teeth and glares at her grandfather, "Why did you do that for!? You know how bad things always happen when we're not around. We should've followed him! I hate you!" She quickly runs toward the direction of the nearby town they were about to head. The girl was still a teenager with a lot of outburst emotions but in the end she had to do what her grandfather said.

"Sis!"

"Daisy, wait!" Gary and Leaf quickly follows the girl while a bit hesitant due to Ichigo's absences.

"Professor, I'm not sure we should leave him alone." Delia just wanted to call him back. She felt that if Ichigo was alone he would only get hurt more.

"He's different than the other boys his age Delia. I don't think we could do anything for him at the mean time." The Professor knew things about Ichigo he couldn't share with the others, so he understands a few things. "Normally he would've complained about being an errand boy but he accepted it without a word."

"But still…" Delia felt a little lighter on her arms, seeing that Larvitar jump off her arms.

"He is a boy with many problems. It's amazing he still hasn't broken down all these years." The Professor was right, for a boy he's age Ichigo acted mature enough to not let problems get to him.

The woman nods in a solemn mood.

She turns to see Larvitar, Charmeleon and Zorua following Ichigo. This didn't surprise her but a simple sadden smile began to form on her lips. "If we can't help him maybe his pokemons can."

The Professor nods.

"Daddy?" Lillie was holding on to his father's arm the whole time. She was still shaking. She had seen something that she didn't want to see the other day but her expression turned to guilt from how she acted to the person she thought was scary.

"Something's definitely wrong with that guy." Gladion was referring to Ichigo with a sense of hostility.

"James, take care of the kids and show the others around town. I need to be somewhere." Naruto knew he needed to go.

"As you wish." The Uzumaki's butler, a man around in his 60's bows and guided the two kids toward the town with the others.

…

 **Beach**

Ichigo sat on one of the numerous rocks beside the beach. He's eyes were staring at the calm sea. He wasn't alone, Charmeleon and Zorua stayed by his side while Larvitar kept staring at the boy with confusion.

"Charr?"

"(Mr. Orange, are you really okay?)"

"Lar?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he just simply pat the three heads for keeping him company. His expression was passive, his usual scowl was gone and it made the others around worry. It had only been a day since they arrived but as always nothing goes well for him. Maybe this was his breaking point.

"haa…." Ichigo released out a breath from his mental exhaustion.

But there was something he needed to say first, "Ash, what are you doing over there?"

From another large rock beside the beach, two kids came out. "Ahaha… you caught me." The boy was giving of a nervous laugh while moving closer to him with the blond hair girl behind.

"Hm? Is that the old man's daughter?" Ichigo tired eyes gazed at the little girl.

"!?" The girl quickly hides herself from his gaze behind Ash.

Ichigo understand why the girl was so fearful of him but was confused why she was even here. He had been told of what happened the other day. While he went berserk, he had almost hurt the little girl Lillie who had tried to protect his father from him; if it weren't for Charmeleon's intervention the girl might gotten been seriously injured. Guilt was the only thing he felt for the girl.

"Brother."

The raven hair boy had been always calling him big brother but as time goes he started to just say brother. It wasn't a big change but the boy had indeed grown.

Though there was something inside the boy's mind that he needed to ask.

Ichigo began to wonder what the boy was exactly going to say. Was the little boy who had always looked up to him angry? Or was he confused? Or was he scared? Ichigo knew something like this might happen but it hurts to think about it. He didn't want to be rejected. The feeling was too much to grasp.

Ash finally asked, "Are you really okay?"

Even with the negative thoughts, Ichigo understood that the boy was worried about him. In fact he knew that all of them were worried. But there were things he couldn't tell them. It made things hard for him. It was sort of frustrating.

He had bottle it up all these years but now he had some realization. Those dreams gave hints, enough that that he won't see those faces again in real life. Maybe there was a reason he lost his memories, a good reason.

Both kids saw how tired he's gaze was and got confused and worried.

Ash felt a hand on his head. "Brother?"

"I'm fine Ash, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." Ichigo meant it. The lingering feeling was still there, but he couldn't show this side to the little kid. He just couldn't.

"How about you help me find some souvenirs?" He needed to calm down. His dull mood was affecting others; he needs to get rid of this pathetic feeling.

"Mm." Ash might have nod but he still wasn't sure if his brother was okay. Ichigo had to do something to change that.

The girl didn't understand but somehow felt calmer due to the situation.

"Ah…." She didn't know how to turn their attention to her and tried with a meek voice.

"Sorry, I was just acting out of place." Ichigo let go of Ash and turned to the girl.

"Eh? Lillie? When did you get here?" Ash asked with a confused face.

Ichigo and the girl sweat dropped a bit. The boy didn't even know that he had arrived with the girl.

Seeing that both two beside him were facing problems of their own Ash had an idea. "Brother! Brother!"

Ichigo turned to him and Ash asked him to play his leaf whistle since both he were feeling down. Ichigo didn't get it but follow through his little brother's request.

"Ash, what is your brother…" Leaf saw the leaf Ichigo pulled out and got interested.

Ash just gave her huge smiled, "Just wait and see. My brother is really amazing!"

Lillie didn't get it but waited "Okay."

"Hmm…" He guessed he could do it. Alicia did teach him for this kind of situation, even if it was just for a short moment.

Pulling out a leaf from his pocket, he always carries one. It was something that made him calmer, and something he received from a dear friend.

Ash eyes widen in excitement, it has been long since his brother had played it.

Charmeleon waited patiently for it, Zorua too and Larvitar just imitated the two.

(~ **Orachion Leaf-whistle~** )

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

"!?" The girl had never heard something so calm, so soothing. A sound that even soothes her shaking nerves, her ears couldn't fandom what she was listening.

And for some reason, Lillie saw Ichigo in a new light. The scary feeling she got from him was gone. The way he played the music while closing his eyes was magnificent in her eyes.

"Fairy…." She was child, a child with dreams of the fantasy, and seeing him playing the leaf. It was like a child dreams coming true. She literally saw other pokemons coming closer to listen to the sound of the leaf.

Her eyes shimmer in excitement, was he a fairy person? A person like the magical beings in the story books her father reads to her every night? She didn't want to disturb the peaceful serene sound and just enjoy while she can.

But the moment was suddenly put to a stop by a certain blond hair man, "That's awesome kid! When did you learn how to play like that?"

Ichigo stops and the music also stop. Something about the man just ticks him off, his care-freeness maybe.

"Eh? Why did you stop?" Naruto asked with a confused look. He didn't even realize that it was his sudden entrance that made Ichigo stop.

"This old man…" Ichigo dully look at the man.

"Father!"

The shout from the little girl surprised them a bit, Naruto the most.

"L-Lillie? Why did you suddenly call me 'father'? It's should be 'daddy' right?" Naruto was shocked and he really wanted to cry. He couldn't handle his little girl calling him that.

"I will not!" Lillie pouts at her father with anger.

"W-Why?"

"Because of _you_ the beautiful sound the fairy person made was disturbed!"

"Fairy person?" That was the word that passed through all their heads.

Ichigo wondered if he was the fairy person from the details the girl was saying. He could only sweat dropped.

While the girl was pushing her displeasure at the man, Ash grins at Ichigo with a happy smile.

"What?"

"I'm just happy that you play it again, hehe…"

Scratching his head in a slight joy Ichigo got up with his usual scowl and patted the boy's head to follow him.

* * *

Later, they head to the nearest gift shop with Naruto showing the way and Lillie explaining each piece of detail they need to know about the stuffs.

The pokemons were having fun of their own. "(Look, look, I'm a weird human.)" Zorua put on a totem mask and show it to the baby Larvitar Charmeleon was carrying.

"Lar!" Larvitar cried out happily at the weird face of the mask.

"I'm sorry!" Suddenly Lillie bows her head and offers a small Clafairy key chain from the palm of her hands toward Ichigo.

Ichigo and Ash blinks at the sudden action. Naruto felt proud of his little girl.

"Huh?" Ichigo didn't get it.

Unfortunately this was the limit of her courage. The girl stiffens and couldn't pronounce her word properly. "A-Ah… I-I f-fairy person…"

Naruto came forward and rubbed his daughter's head, "She's just trying to apologies for having the wrong impression of you. That's why she mustered the little courage she had… to follow you and apologized."

Ichigo got it and look down to the still stiffen girl, he also saw that the girl was easily flustered but didn't think too much into. He wasn't really bothered by her impression of him but since she was apologizing it would be rude to ignore it, so he takes the Clafairy key chain.

"Thanks."

Lillie heard his words loud and clear. For some reason she was brimming with happiness. Her eyes shimmer and she quickly turned to her father. "I did it?"

Like a father he was the man felt joy on seeing his little girl happy, "Yes you did it."

To her, accomplishing something was exciting. Her child like mind was rather hype about things.

"I did it!" While the girl was celebrating for accomplishing her goal, Charmeleon and Zorua joined in along with Ash, Naruto slide to Ichigo's side. "Thanks kid, I don't know what I would do if you turned away her. She really sensitive ya know."

Ichigo look at the key chain on his palm, "Say…."

"What is it?"

"…..got any idea why I went crazy yesterday?"

"Huh? Why the sudden question?"

"Just answer the question." His tone was serious and the man knew it.

Seeing the subject change, Naruto guessed Ichigo would be asked him something, "Do you really want to know?" The older man knew that Ichigo was hesitant. He knew that Ichigo wanted to forget about the other day but can't get it out of his head for some reason.

"No…." Ichigo answered honestly. The fear of the unknown was inside him at the moment. "I want to forget it. I really want to, after what happened I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept hearing those voices again and again, I don't know why but I really want to cry every time I hear them." He suddenly stopped.

"But…" Ichigo turned to the happy faces of the kids, "It's something that I can't just ignore. It's my problem, and I don't want it to be the cause of someone's pain." The boy was resolved to not make the same mistake.

"Good answer. For a kid, seriously… are you some kind of hero? Hehe…" The man grins with a stupid smile.

Ichigo's eye twitched at his stupid remark.

Naruto smiles with a happy thought. "But I can only tell you this. People don't change easily; people like us were born to fight…."

"What?" Ichigo was wondering if the man was trying to say that they were punks since he figured that the man before him looks like a punk.

"….for a good reason." Naruto just grins at the boy with a pump on his chest.

"What does that have to do with happen to me yesterday…?" Ichigo understand it was a good reason but didn't see the connection to him.

"Daddy! Afternoon ramen!" Lillie was the time and quickly shouts to his father.

Hearing the word ramen from his daughter's mouth Naruto ignored everything else and grabs Ichigo like a log and shouts, "YOSSHHAA! Let's go!"

"Oi! Let me go!" Ichigo got treated like a log.

Lillie guided the others while Naruto hold on to the annoyed orange hair boy towards the local ramen shop.

…

Currently the others were heading toward a nearby restaurant with Lusamine joining them after finishing with her work. The Professor had to decline and head to his brother's place to catch up.

The kids were also having a fun time particularly Ash who kept dragging both Gary and Gladion around like rag dolls. Delia was also having a great time with the blond hair lady's company.

Though not everyone was having fun, Daisy for one felt a bit down. Her attire was unusual at the time, she was wearing a grey blouse with black tight shorts up to her knees. Even though her outward appearance shows a pretty girl her mood was off in a sour way.

Feeling a hand grabbing hers, "Daisy, are you still thinking about Ichigo?" Leaf looked up to the girl.

Daisy just nods.

"That meanie!" Leaf shows a sign of being annoyed, "Making us girls worried to no end."

"It's fine Leaf."

"No, it's not!"

Leaf started to throw a tantrum due to the absence of a certain orange hair boy.

Daisy saw how Leaf acted but wondered to herself if things might be different if Ichigo wasn't always doing what he do best, _give a helping hand but never accepting or expecting from others only to end up hurting himself._ Daisy wished if he was just a little cautious but…

Shaking her head, "That wouldn't be him." She knew the boy wasn't someone who would back out.

She never thought that she would be worried for him to this extend. Aside that, seeing him today was just terrible. His seem less expression, his fake smiles, and his eyes. It was all faked to her.

Daisy nods with a small smile, "Mm!" It was good for her to know someone felt the same but she still couldn't get rid of the feeling inside.

"But you don't worry Daisy, he's Ichigo. He'll be fine. I know it!" Leaf was showing how even though the orange hair boy caught himself in a dilemma nothing can stop him.

Daisy giggles to herself and felt somewhat better, "Your right Leaf, That's Ichigo."

Leaf just smiles. The two hold each other's hand while following the others.

The older girl knew she had to hold in for a little longer. Maybe things will get better.

* * *

Ichigo and his company of Ash, Naruto and Lillie along with his pokemons had stuffed their belly with ramen, particularly Naruto and Ash. Some people in the ramen stand find it strange for an elegant little girl like Lillie to eat ramen so much with the way she kept smiling with every slurp.

After that they went back to the beach for a nice relaxing walk and also with the intention of watching the setting sun.

"LARRR!" That was the sound of the small baby pokemon.

"uuh~ please don't cry…" They turned to see Lillie trying to calm down Larvitar.

It was evident that the baby pokemon Larvitar only like being around certain people and pokemons.

Charmeleon came to the rescue and calm down Larvitar with Zorua's help. The silly faces they were making made the little one laugh in delight.

"Why don't you help?" Ichigo saw how the little girl pouts in disappointment for her failure to calm Larvitar.

"heee?!" The girl hesitated but Ichigo gave her a light push. In the end she and Ash joined in and made Larvitar really happy.

"Just to be clear, I won't give my daughter's hand in marriage to you."

Ichigo sweat dropped at the malicious expression the older man was giving him. "Get a grip you old geezer, I don't intend of doing anything like that." Romance was not a particularly interesting subject for him, rather the love he held for his precious peoples were more important to him.

Naruto expression simmers down when he saw the dull expression on Ichigo again. "Yare, Yare…. What is with this kid?" The man almost felt pity for the boy. He felt as if he was talking to a mix personality of two certain Uchiha brothers. It was rather depressing.

"Naruto!"

They all turned to see the others walking towards them, though Lusamine and Gladion were running towards them. "Yep! Wife's calling." Naruto turned towards his approaching wife.

His expression didn't last long, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Lusa-chan! Stop it!"

"Then explain it to me why you took Lillie out here of all places! You know who she can easily get sick!"

Ichigo and Ash look at the scene with sweat drops.

"Mom, daddy didn't do anything terrible. So don't fight." Lillie got in between the two and surprised both adults.

"Lillie…" The lady felt a sense of happiness, "My baby is such a good girl!" The woman hugs and showers the little girl with too much affection.

Naruto wipe a single tear, and Gladion ignored them while cleaning some dust off Charmeleon, Larvitar and Zorua, the boy had taken to a liking to the pokemons just as much as his sister.

"Brother, did you have fun today?" Receiving the surprising question, Ichigo could tell from the way Ash had acted today that the boy had tried his best to make Ichigo smile.

But did he have fun? Nothing much happen today and it was quiet peaceful for a change, maybe it wasn't a fun day but it was a relaxing day for him. "Yeah, I did have fun." Ichigo made a small smile making the boy very happy.

"See. I told you, Ichigo is fine." Leaf pointed her finger at Ash and Ichigo talking together. "I'm glad." The older girl finally felt her heart calm down.

"What are you talking about?" Gary butt in but the girls ignored him.

"Stop it!" Lillie with the little strength she pushed her mother off her. Lusamine just smile at how her little girl was pouting at her with a messy hair.

The sun finally set, "Eh? It's already that late? You must be hungry right? James, made something special for Lillie and the others when we get home." The woman love dotting on her daughter and maybe was just having fun receiving a cute reaction from the little girl.

"Yes, Mistress." The butler out of nowhere appeared and nods.

"Mom, I already ate with daddy." The girl was hungry with how she had filled an hour ago. The girl had enough of her mother's affection and quickly stood beside Ichigo.

"Don't tell me…" Lusamine knew something would happen like this and slowly turned to the love of her life, "Ramen?" She knew how unhealthy it was for their little girl but the man was just too addicted to stop.

Naruto whistles awkwardly and slowly moved away from them only for the woman to jump on the man with an onslaught of multiple punches.

"…"

"…"

"…" Something within the air was shaking, the pokemons knew right away. Ichigo felt it and finally Naruto who was being beaten by his wife eyes widen and quickly turned to his daughter.

"LILLIE, GET AWAY GROM THEIR!"

It was so sudden, it was strange. Yet, no one notice it until the last second.

"Huh?"

Something cracked beside the spot Lillie was standing and a hole formed suddenly formed from the cracked.

"!?" Something came out from the hole and latch on the girl's leg before quickly pulling the girl. "AAHHHHHHH!"

"LILLIE!" Both parents quickly ran towards the girl.

Delia and the others too quickly headed their way when they saw the weird hole.

Seeing the situation Ichigo quickly holds on to the girl's arm. "Lille, hold on tight!" Ash and Gladion help by pulling Ichigo from the back.

But the girl was slowly sucked in and even Ichigo was started to get pulled. Whatever was pulling the girl, it had some massive strength.

The pokemons too help in the mist of the crisis.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" The girl cried from the painful pull on her legs. She was scared out of her wits.

"Lillie, hold on! We'll save you!" Naruto and Lusamine joined in and quickly help them pull.

Slowly but surely, they were able to pull the girl from the hole little by little. But nothing can go according to plan.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Daisy for the first time saw the eminent danger and using all the strength she had Daisy quickly ran towards them while staring at Ichigo's situation. "ICHIGOO!"

And within a quick second all of them _except_ Delia, Leaf, Gary and Daisy were sucked into the hole. Ichigo, his pokemons and the Uzumaki family were nowhere seen.

Leaf and Gary had a shocked expression and couldn't utter a word.

Delia didn't know what to say either. How can she explain that a hole suddenly appear only to sucked people. It wasn't just that. Her sons, her two sons were also gone. Her throat was suddenly dry and made it hard for her talk.

What will they do now? A single thought came into their heads while the night sky began to fill with stars. It was truly and unlucky day.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Nothing much to say but this alola chapter won't be long and will continued onward to Kalos.**

 **Stay tune for our next update.**


	32. The part that hurts the most

**Hey again!**

 **Girl (Kind): Alola's arc will end in this chapter and Ichigo will be heading toward Kalos.**

 **Boy (Strong): We also like to mention again that Naruto is just a support character, please try to understand. He is not the main character here. Also Lusamine is older than Naruto here.**

 **Girl (Kind): If you guys remember that we put the description of Ichigo being mentally 19, that was totally incorrect and out fault. In this fan fiction Ichigo's a kid who lost his memories and only acts mature sometimes. You could say only his instincts are mature, like how he's never nervous around strangers.**

 **Boy (Strong): If possible, could anyone tell us the serious mistakes we made in the previous chapters (Except Grammer and Punctuations mistakes). Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we're using.**

 **Chapter-32**

* * *

 **Lusamine P.O.V**

Hello, my name is Lusamine. Well, now I'm Lusamine Uzumaki, but I haven't really accepted the last name. My husband also doesn't mind though. Speaking of husband, mine's a bit of an idiot but that's what makes him so charming.

Believe it or not, I wasn't always this cheerful. You could say I was more of a down hearted girl with a book in hand and a sharp tongue.

Looking back I wasn't always happy or smiling, I never had chance to do such a thing since my father had to raise alone after my mother died at the time of my birth. He wasn't a bad father but his works always had to come first and that made me sometimes have bitter feelings.

Father does spend time with me even if it was just a short moment, he even gave me a wishing …. I heard legends of it saying 'In your greatest greave, hope will come and save you'. I didn't really get it but I was happy all the same for the present.

My house, I couldn't even call it a home. It didn't feel cold or run down but more of a luxurious mansion. Still a house is only a home if you're surrounded with the people you love. James, my butler was there. With someone to talk to it made things a little bit better but I always did felt something was missing.

Things only got worse, my father. When I gotten older, I had received a call from his work and at the time I never really understand what had happen. James told me I had suddenly lost consciousness. It may have been due to the loneliness I had bottle up all those years or the disappearance of my father in the experiment of recreating an Ultra hole.

After that day I was never the same.

Many people came, saying they were sorry for my lost. Piff! I could see though them that they were just facades, hiding their true intention of gaining higher position in the company by father built; the Aether foundation. Their actions anger me and made things change.

I stop trusting others. The only one I could trust was my butler James. I began to focus on the work my father left unfinished and maybe… just maybe I could get my father back. It was never known that my father died only the witness and rumors of him being suck into an Ultra hole.

I continued working on the research as well as bringing up the company my father left into a successful stage. My James was rather worried about my health due to my work and insisted on me to have break or even short vacations, back then I find such thing as breaks was unnecessary. Still he pursued to no ends and I had to admit defeat at the end.

Though he was right, I was only an adult teen barely in my 20's but I haven't had the experience to fulfill the task for a large corporation's leader constantly.

The next day after James suggestion for a break, I decided to go to the beach for a leisure walk. The calm waves soothe my frustrating thoughts, but such a moment didn't last long.

For a moment, I hold on to the wishing…. My father gave me before his disappearance. Maybe it was just on a whim but I unknowingly made a wish. Not long after my action, something came from the sky and hit the edge of the beach I was standing on with a large explosion. I was surprised, it had almost hit me. A crater was made on the sandy beach and something was on the center.

Good thing no one was around to make a fuss. All the locals were in town celebrating a guardian festival. My curiosity got the better of me, and I got closer to the crater.

What I found was not something I would expect, no, no one would expect this either. What I found in the crater was a boy with spiky blond hair and he was naked. Moving closer I figure the boy was a teenager. But there were two things that made me stop and think, what the heck was a boy inside a crater that just crash? And why does he have pokemon like ears and tail? I wasn't even bother by his naked attire.

I moved to get a closer look. As I look at the teenager's ears and face, he slowly opens his eyes. I was almost bewitched by the boy's blue like ocean eyes, and I never expected the next words that came from his mouth, not ever. "What's with that look?"

I was a regal girl with looks that could win many men's heart but I never expect any man to respond with such rude words. Do you what I did? Like the girl I am I ignored everything and gave the boy a searing pain on his face. I was that mad.

The boy stared at me with a teary face and began insulting me and even accusing me of his nude state. That was the first time in a long time since I raise my voice so much.

Unfortunately, that was not the end of his annoying presence. That barbaric fool had the gales to follow me wherever I go. I kept ignoring him, from suddenly appearing outside my window, around my courtyard and inside my bath. At the end he asked me for ramen. I had to swell up a lot of anger to even reply.

But somehow along the slurry path on our thin acquaintances, I felt happy. He might be annoying and idiotic to the simplest thing but I do like his company. The wish I made that day did came true, "I don't want to be alone anymore". He was the best thing that happened to me.

….

 **(Ultra beast's dimension)**

Hmm...

What happened? Oh yes, we've been suck into an Ultra hole that had tried to take my little girl. I almost got a heart attack.

I look around and found the others, I was happy that they were fine but the situation was dangerous, not only did my two little beloved are in danger but the two guest my husband brought over were involved.

"Lillie, Gladion are you okay!?"

"*cough* H-Hai…"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere no human should take lightly." It was true. We've researched it to be a dangerous place for humans to come.

If it weren't for the current circumstance I would've been thrilled beyond measure, it was a chance to find and see my father again but none of it matters if it would bring harm to my family, my husband knows it too.

"Ash… wake up."

"Zorua, Larvitar, are you okay?"

My little girl and boy were currently helping the raven hair boy and the pokemons owned by the boy's older brother.

Just as I was about to asked the orange hair boy and my husband whereabouts, my eyes fixed on three figure fending off a swarm of creatures I resume them to be Ultra beast.

"A-Ah…" I was shocked to the sight of the orange hair boy fighting them with my husband. Kurama and the boy's black Charmeleon too were giving support, I knew my husband and Kurama were strong but to keep like that, I was beginning to wonder if the boy was in a way same to my husband.

"D-Daddy?"

"B-Brother." I turned to my side to find the three kids and pokemons in confusion and fear. I tried to reassure them that everything was okay but how could i… I'm not even sure if things can be alright. Naruto, do something about this.

My husband and the boy suddenly dash toward us with frightening look, what were they even doing? I kept wondering until a large shadow suddenly enveloped us. I wasn't even prepared.

I lost consciousness and from my view point I saw the kids and pokemon cover in purple color sludge. I felt numb, was it poison? I started to lose feeling on my body.

A hand reaches out to me. This warmth…. Naruto? What was he doing?

I look up to him, he was cover in golden color and the same ears and tails I saw all those years ago. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it… Naruto… He's giving me that smile… no, no, no, no! No! No!

I began to lose consciousness again.

Many thoughts began to flow inside my head.

 _Father, can we go play outside!_

 _Lusamine, I'm sorry but I need to head to work._

 _Mistress, you need to rest._

 _I will not allow my father's work to stop!_

 _What's with that look?_

 _Hi, my names Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Lusa-chan! I really like you!_

 _Mom! Dad made Lillie eat Ramen!_

Maybe I didn't notice anything but everything seems to blur and disappear from my sight.

Naruto….

Naruto….

….

Huh? Naruto? Who is that?

…..

…

"Mom, wake up!"

I bigrogly open my eyes, only to stare at two teary eyes. A boy and a girl, do I know them? And what am I doing here?

Who….am I?

"Lusamine, thank goodness your okay. Lillie and Gladion were really worried."

Lusa…mine… that's right, that's my name, Lusamine. I'm the president of Aether Foundation, a company my father left behind and also…. I'm the single mother of two little angels. Lillie and Gladion, yes, just the three of us. One big happy family. How could I even think of forgetting them.

"W-What happened?" My throat felt a bit dry. This people… yes, I had invited them to stay at my house when they came on a trip to Alola. They were good people but how did I know that?

"You don't remember?!" They were surprised and eventually they explain the situation to me.

That's right, things started to be clear now. When my little girl Lillie was about to be taken away in the Ultra hole that appeared out of nowhere, I and Gladion along with Ash, three pokemons and the boy Ichigo were sucked in too.

But how did we get back…? that was my question until my little girl Lillie shed some light into it, "A big shiny star with tails came and saved us." That was how my little girl explained, I asked her again but the only detail I got more was the 'shiny sun with tails', my little girl mention was a golden glow in color.

"I'm sorry Delia, your kids were also involve in something dangerous." I bow to the mother who kids I put in danger.

"Uh!? No, no. It's okay, Lillie and Gladion were there too. I'm just happy everyone is safe." Delia was right, everyone is safe and sound. I'm also really happy my little girl and boy are okay.

"M-Mom!?"

"Mommy?"

I swipe the two up to my chest and let my tears out. I was really scared for them, I didn't even think of making out their alive, let alone my children's.

Now, everything will be back to normal, everyone was fine and everyone's here… Right?

* * *

Inside a small ramen shop we find our hero Ichigo slurping a portion on a miso-ramen he ordered. The shop was average in size with a couple of seats around the place but there wasn't much customer at the moment.

The boy had been in there for quite a while after the disastrous even he just endured.

Looking from a stranger's perspective, the boy looked like a normal kid with a permanent scowl. But inside, Ichigo wasn't anything but angry.

His trip to this island wasn't a good one, like all the others. He had experience defeat, lost and now anger.

"Will it always be this way?"

"Charrr?" His trusted pokemon Charmeleon was also with him. The other pokemons were sleeping back in the mansion since it was already night time.

"I don't know, even in a world this nice, I can't seem to stop watching people getting hurt."

"Charrr…"

"I know I also get hurt but it's not just me. Don't you remember Amber or was it Amber 2."

The black lizard nods solemnly. As the guardian of Arcues key, Ichigo was send on various missions by the pokemon god and on one of those assignments he had met various people and pokemon… as well as a strange ghost. Amber 2 was her name, he had found the transparent girl floating on a deserted island when he was teleported there. Many things happened and in the end he was able to make the girl's dying wish come true.

"Wonder if he still travelling?"

"Charr?"

"Yeah, him. I wonder what was his problem and saying I was like him… that we don't belong in this world." His head crunch in a downward gloomy mood, he wasn't feeling better.

"I-Ichigo…"

"…" The boy didn't notice the voice calling out to him.

"I-Ichigo...?"

"Charr." Ichigo saw his pokemon giving him a look and he turns to the side only to find the daughter of the person making him feel depressed.

"Lillie? What are you doing here?" He was sure the girl had falling asleep after her mother Lusamine woke up.

"I-Ichigo, here!" The girl bows her head quickly and thrust forward her hand towards him.

Ichigo sweat dropped at the girl's repeated action. Looking down at the palm she once again held up to him, "A charm?"

Looking closely it was a small charm with a letter on it 'Good luck'.

"Oh, Ichigo? You here too?" Lusamine entered and came up to him with Gladion beside her.

"Miss Lusamine? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Ichigo took the charm handed to him and it made the little girl really happy for carious reason.

"It's fine, I'm not some senile woman that's about to wither away." The woman was sure carefree even with the traumatic event they just experience.

Ichigo sweat dropped and thought, 'I didn't even say that.'

"Lillie, did you give it to him?"

"Mm!" The girl nods with a smile.

Lusamine then suddenly push forward Gladion and Lillie towards Ichigo. Charmeleon and Ichigo face each other with confusion.

"Now kids, what do we say when we received someone's help?"

"Thanks…"

"Thank you."

Gladion shyly mumbles while Lillie did hers properly.

Ichigo didn't get what they were on about. He just has a hunch about it.

"We're really grateful Ichigo. Without your help, we might have never made it back."

Ichigo shoulders loosen at her words. He began to think about what actually happened… again. "Oh…."

"A-Are you okay?"

Looking at him with worried expression, Lillie came in close to him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're still sad since you came here."

The girl was quiet attentive; Ichigo had to give her that.

"Now Lillie, he must have his reason. We shouldn't dabble on something we shouldn't. But Ichigo, Lillie's right, maybe you should head back and rest." The woman sure had the maternal instinct even if she was terrible at being an attentive mother.

"There's no need to worry, I'm just a bit tired. That's all."

"Hmm…" The woman wasn't convinced, "If you say so…. Anyway, I'm still grateful for what you did Ichigo. How about I treat you to another ramen?"

Lusamine then took both kids hand and went to the menu sign board with a gleam in her eyes.

His eyes diverted to the empty bowl, "It wasn't just me." The boy mumbles lowly.

* **Smack!** *

"Ow!?" Ichigo turned to man who slap him on the back.

"What's with that sad look kid? Feeling sorry for me already?"

Ichigo open his mouth but close it back as he stare at the grinning man. He wondered why the man wasn't even crying or depressed. "Whatever…"

"Hehe." The man rubbed Ichigo's hair into a messy furry.

"You know Ichigo…" The man gazed at his love ones while stroking his partner Kurama beside him.

Ichigo didn't turn but listen. Charmeleon was also looking at Naruto with a sadden eyes.

"It might be strange that I'm not sad, depressed or any of it. You want to know why?"

Ichigo wondered if the man read his mind but there was still more to his thoughts.

"Because I already experience something like this."

Ichigo quickly turns to the man with confusion, "Huh? What does that even mean?" No one would experience something like this twice.

"I guess it would be hard to believe but it true. Remember what I said back in the plane?"

Ichigo quickly remember that the man said something similar, "Yeah… that we're not of this world…. But that's you babbling right?" He knew what the man was trying to say and Ichigo felt a bit scared at knowing the truth.

*sigh* Naruto lets out a deep breath.

"Back in the Ultra dimension, you saw my other form. It's enough to tell you that I'm not of this world." The man seems to slowly lose the shine in his eyes as he spoke every word.

"…" Ichigo couldn't argue back, he had met so many strange things and beings that the words the man was speaking of were true.

"And it's not just me, your one too." Naruto put his palm on the boy's head.

"Y-Your joking…" Ichigo was in a rather confusing state as the man explains things.

"Don't you ever have that feeling that the world we live in was too good, even with some crimes here and there?"

"…"

"You remember things but didn't seem familiar with this world right?"

"….."

With ever point the man makes, Ichigo started to be convinced bit by bit that….

"You always wanted to find some answers or at least know who you really are right?" The way the man was smiling again at him was making Ichigo wonder if the man was more unlucky then himself.

"How did you…." Before Ichigo finished, "The Professor and Delia explain things to me. Sorry for snooping hehehe…" the man made an embarrassing bow while scratching his head.

"So…. I'm not really from this world." Ichigo started to believe it, his lost memories, and his unbelievable strength for a kids as well as his meeting with the pokemon god Arceus were prove enough.

*Smack!* "Stop with that dreary look! Isn't that why you've been a stick in the mud lately?! You got your answer so stop acting like this; you're affecting the people around you."

Ichigo down cast again, "I know…" But it wasn't why he was still depressed.

"If you know than stop, I always smile even when I'm sad or even when everything's falling apart, so that the people I care about could still be happy even if I'm not." The man couldn't stop the small smile on his face as he heard the laughter of his three love ones.

But Ichigo was sad and angry for another reason.

"That's not it you old geezer! Don't you realize that they've forgotten you…. Everyone except me and Charmeleon has their memories of you wipe out from existence. How can you still smile?! I don't even know why I'm the only one! It shouldn't be me that has to remember you." Ichigo quickly points his finger at Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion. "They should be the ones!"

Naruto felt a lump on this throat but swallow it.

"Ma… ma… Ichigo, you need to calm down. You're causing a scene here." Naruto tried to calm the boy since they were getting quiet the attention from the other customers. But Naruto stopped to see the single tear that fell from the boy's eye.

* **Drip** *

Ichigo didn't understand why he was tearing up. He was just frustrated that someone was happy about something so unlucky even for him, this sacrifice.

* * *

 **Flashback (Earlier in the Ultra dimension)**

"Kurama! Spread out with **Hail**!"

"Charmeleon! **Flamethrower**!"

The Uzumaki family, Ash and Ichigo along with his pokemons had been sucked into a dimension that was not there's.

And to make things worse, they had entered a marked area of very territorial creatures.

"Don't let them get close!"

"I know!"

The two along with their pokemons Charmeleon and Kurama stands themselves around the others since they were not suited to fight back the moment they entered the dimension. Lusamine was trying her best to calm the kids as well as Zorua and Larvitar.

"What's with this pokemons!?"

"Ichigo, don't hold back! These are Ultra beasts, there no push over."

Fending them off with attacks of fire and ice as well as the physical attacks embed with Aura from both humans but there numbers were overwhelming them. While Ichigo who was not fully mature started to feel the fatigue of his constant blows.

"Arghh!?"

"Charr!"

Ichigo got hit to his knees but Charmeleon came in time to save him. Naruto saw that the swarm wasn't ending and it was getting tough on the young boy. "This is strange though, Ultra beast were never this large for a single pack."

Lusamine and Naruto look at each other with a sad expression.

The man knew the danger they were in and the inescapable situation they were facing.

He knew that their survival chances were low.

But he can't give up; the lives of the people around him were at stake.

"!?"

One of the beast came close to the shivering Ash and Lillie but Ichigo intervene with a hard aura fist to it, "*huff* *huff*"

The man had to smile as the boy had protected others so quickly.

But the smile was quickly turned into horror, "Ichigo behind you!"

In the second moment Ichigo and Charmeleon let their guard down, a large dark purple smoke ( **Poison Gas** ) came there way and engulf not only the two but also the ones they…no he was supposed to protect.

"No!" Naruto dash and swiftly kick away the one that was releasing the dangerous poison.

"Kurama! **Sheer-cold**! (Naruto's pokemons are also really strong and unique)" The snow white fox surround itself with white elusive energy before releasing it to the swarm freezing them.

"Are you all okay!?"

*cough*

*cough*

The man was scared. They were coughing so much to the point that it even made the three kids lose consciousness.

"*cough* Ash…" Ichigo holds on to his brother with frustration and anger. Our hero felt useless in the current situation. Seeing the once again approaching danger, Ichigo felt he needed extra help, "Darkrai! I'm counting on you!" From his shadow, the dark pokemon quickly flew out.

" **Dark Voi** -!?" The nightmare pokemon eyes widen and quickly dodge an assault. The pokemon stare at its hands like claws with bewildered.

"What's wrong?!" Ichigo started to heal his brother but saw the dark pokemon's hesitations.

"My nightmares… useless…"

"Then buy us sometime! *cough*"

Charmeleon got up to Darkrai and the two release their pulse of powers to the incoming swarm.

"*cough* Naruto..." Lusamine, the woman he love look up to with tears while hugging the unconscious Lillie and Gladion. She was afraid.

"…." He was cornered. His choices started to get limited.

"*cough* Get the k-kids to safety…." The woman was still brave even to this point.

He could see her eyes had dark bags and he knew she was affected by the poison.

"….."

"N-Naruto?"

"…."

The woman felt a hand on her cheek as she look up to him, "Naruto?" He was giving that smile. She knew too well what it meant. It was him ready to hurt himself for others.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

Getting up, the man grip his hand, he knew what he had to do.

"Kuu…?"

"Sorry Kurama, I need to do this." His partner nods solemnly.

"N-No…" She crawls with the little strength she had towards him trying to stop him but her sight started to get blur as she started to lose consciousness.

"Oi! Ichigo."

"*cough*" Ichigo turned to him, even though he was trying his best to heal Ash with his healing powers.

"You powers won't work here. But you can stand right?"

"*cough*" Ichigo gritted his teeth and stop his healing powers.

"Ichigo, I told you before that we can never change what we are. So, I'll show you a little secret."

Ichigo wanted to retort harshly at the man's aloof expression at the moment but he was surprised by the man's next action.

"Either you believe it or not. Like you, I saw sent to this world the moment I died."

Engulfing his body with rich golden aura and as well changing his appearance, his glow was bright and just being around it made Ichigo feel warm.

"I met Arceus, and he gave me options to what I should do next."

The Ultra beasts that were frozen started to break free of their cold confinement.

Without even doing much, multiple large golden claws came out from his back and slam away the Ultra beast one after another.

"The first choice was to start a new life here with my memories and powers sealed away forever."

Ichigo couldn't comprehend what the man was anymore. He could only think if they were same.

"The second was to stay intact with my memories, powers and live a short happy life. The catch was that the moment I use my original powers, I would either be forgotten or I will forgot everything I held dear, as well as lose that very power."

And with a palm slam on the ground Naruto pushes the Ultra beasts away with ease.

"And you could guess, I choice the second one. I didn't want to lose my memories of my family and friends, ya know." The golden glow man than point his open palm towards them.

"Wait! Why are you telling me all these?!" Ichigo still wanted more answers.

"Ichigo…"

"Don't dodge the question!"

The man than gave a small smile, "Could you help getting them to safety?"

"What? What did you mean by that? Aren't yo-!?" Ichigo felt the pain in him disappearing as light envelop around him before a similar hole appeared behind them only to be pushed inside it by a large golden claw.

Ichigo eyes stare at the man turned to fight back more Ultra beast.

"…"

"…"

Inside the dimensional-hole Ichigo carried Lusamine, Lillie on his back, Gladion and Ash under his arm. Charmeleon carried Larviatr and Zorua.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Ichigo shouts as he moves toward the end of the hole with his last remaining strength.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

"Yeah… I got really lucky that I made it out alive." The man now sitting beside him nods solemnly, "Thank you Ichigo, but I got what I asked for, a short happy life."

Luckily the man was also able to escape the dimension before his powers started to disappear.

Rubbing the tears away from his eyes, Ichigo couldn't believe he acted so childish. Was he that sad for the man before him? "You're seriously just going to let things stay like this?"

"I am."

"….." Ichigo didn't understand why the man just gave up his happiness, his family.

"Honestly, I'm a bit happy they forgotten about me… hehe…"

*Slam!* "Don't screw with me! What's there to be happy about?!"

Naruto puts a palm on his shoulder making the boy to sit back down.

"Ichigo, I don't know what kind of person you were before you lost your memories but you haven't matured enough to understand this kind of things. And the reason… well, I guess I could say that since they've forgotten about me they won't be worried searching for some goofy trouble maker…. and they'll be out of danger from now on." He honestly replied while watching them again as they became indecisive of the ramens in front of the menu board.

"…."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"They won't…."

Naruto didn't clearly heard it and look at Ichigo again. "You say something?"

"I said, they won't forget about you." Ichigo spokes those words with a firm grip as if he stating a fundamental truth.

"Ichigo… they lost those memo-!?"

Ichigo cuts in with annoyance, "Did you really think someone so love would be easily forgotten?"

"Ichigo…"

"I know for a fact that without the exception of Lillie, Miss Lusamine hates ramen and Gladion doesn't seem to like it either."

"Ugh!" Naruto felt his heart broken at the mention of hate towards ramen, "A-Ah… Ichigo h-hate is kind of a strong word."

"But why do you think there here?"

"…."

Naruto made an open gap on his mouth before closing it again, "….." He knew it but saw it as a small flicker of unattainable reason but he knew only his little girl love Ramen. _Lusa-chan was never a big fan and Gladion only comes when we all go together. Maybe Lusa-chan was right, I'm an idiot._

"I know for a fact that the no one easily forgets the people they care about, memories or no memories." Ichigo understand too well, he was an example; even though he had amnesia, he could still hear their name being called out to him.

"Charr!" Charmeleon agrees with his partner.

Naruto couldn't answer back. He could only feel the hard beating of his heart. But even so… it was too late. He can't get it back, but the boy words were true. The man knew he'll never be out of their lives.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ichigo passed his second of ramen to Darkrai that suddenly came out of his shadow.

Naruto sweat dropped a bit. _There was a pokemon in his shadows!?_ Turning back to the topic, "I can't be a part of their lives anymore. But I'll be around here and there."

"Here, and there?"

"Yeah, here and there."

Ichigo didn't get the man.

"Thanks Ichigo, never knew a punk kid like you could be so convincing. Pfft!" The man gave a mocked laugh which only infuriated Ichigo.

"So, this was why your memories of me weren't erased?" Naruto snatch the small ring shape ornament on his neck. The same one Ichigo got when the god pokemon visited him inside his mindscape.

"Oi! Give that back!"

"Mommy… Ichigo's face." Lillie stared at the Ichigo's face. She was surprised at how brighten it had become since she had been trying to cheer him up.

"It seems the boy is better now. Guess someone beat to it." The mother of the girl gave smile at her daughter only for the little girl to puff her cheeks at being out-done. "Mmuuuu…."

"Maybe we should find another place to seat?" Gladion wasn't sure why he was even here.

"Gladion don't be sour but you right, he seems to be having fun." Guess, the woman saw Ichigo shouted at the older man as a normal fun thing.

While the mother and son move to closest empty seat they saw the girl still staring at Ichigo's direction.

"Lillie?" Lusamine moves to her.

"Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Why is that man beside Ichigo seem so familiar?" Lillie looked up to her mother with confusion.

"Huh?" The moment Lusamine eyes met the hardy laughing of Naruto, she felt a pang inside her. "I…" She also felt confused before the feeling shakes off.

"I don't know Lillie, maybe you saw him before." She also felt the same confusion as her daughter but now she needs to get her daughter from blocking the way of some people trying to pass her. "Come on, your ramen will get cold."

Lillie heard the word cold ramen and quickly dives to eat.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Eh!? You're not coming home with us?!"

"Sorry Ash but seeing Ichigo's condition worsen, we need to head to Kalos for treatment."

"I don't understand… Brother was smiling a while ago and he said he was fine!"

"Ash..."

Professor Oak and Daisy look at the depressed boy. They were at the moment about to head back to Kanto but Professor Oak, Daisy and Ichigo were heading to another region. Ichigo's condition had worsened during his sleep, he murmur and shout the entire night, and they couldn't leave it.

…

And said brother was somewhere along the beach staring aimlessly at the waves.

"Do you think what the old man said was true? Me being from another world, it sounds crazy right?"

"Charrr?"

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

He was on the verge of his sanity as he finds it plausible bit by bit. Like any other human being the boy was scared of the truth he had been seeking for so long.

Someone saw him and close in on him, "So this was where you disappear to Ichigo."

"Miss Delia?"

"Are you still feeling under the weather?"

"…."

"Ichigo I know it's hard sometimes, but you'll eventually need to let it out."

The boy than look at the woman with conflict but the assuring smile she was making made him finally let out his frustration, though he had to change the topic from 'another world' to 'memories of his past'.

"Isn't that why you've been down lately?"

"Sorry…"

Seeing the small boy acting so mature and bottle up his troubles from others but seeing his unusual state, the woman smiled in a relief expression.

*hug*

Ichigo was once again surprised. People seem to embrace him one after another lately. "Ichigo… you need to start acting your age and be honest when your sad or feeling lonely."

When she hugged him, Ichigo felt surprised before he was enveloped with the warmth of a serene mother who had always looked out for him.

Ichigo just nods.

"We're family Ichigo. Stop forgetting that would you."

"Sorry."

He could reply her very well since he couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Come on, we need to head back."

….

"Brother, why do you have to go away again! Didn't you promise me that you'll be there when I get my first pokemon this year!?" The boy was about to turned 10 and he made a promise to his brother.

"Ah…" The moment he came back, he had to face another issue.

"Ash… you stayed up the whole night didn't you?" Ichigo had received a load of memories in his head the night, but they weren't normal ones. He saw himself fighting one opponent after another. He was scared at the sight of himself.

"Mm…" The boy was a bit of a crybaby.

The orange boy was yet again heading to another region due to a certain problem.

"You see…" Ichigo scrunch down toward his little brother, "The Professor asked a friend in Kalos to treat my…" Seeing the scared look on Ash's face Ichigo wondered what he should say, "…sickness…"

"Are you sick? Is that why you always say weird things at night?"

"Yeah, and if I go there, I can come back better and I might just even go with you in the journey you're about to start. Your birthday's a few months away right?"

"Really!?" His mood changed that to a kid who got his biggest birthday present.

"Yeah, it's a promise. And this time I really mean it." Ichigo didn't if he'll get better but he'll make the promise he made come true.

"Yeah!" Ash shouts and brags to Gary and his mother.

"Ichigo! Out of the way!"

"Ahh!"

And out of nowhere a golf cart sped through them, "Wheeee! Ahhhhh!"

"(Leaf faster!)"

"Haii!"

Zorua. Leaf were casuing another disaster while Gary was drag along the ride.

After a few minute of chasing and stopping the two disaster.

"What were you two doing!? You almost kill me!" Ichigo shouted with his usual scowl.

"Sorry…."

"(Me too…)"

Scratching his head, Ichigo eventually forgives them since he already expected them to act this way.

"Ichigo…" Delia had to made a sad smile at how much Ichigo tried for the kids from worrying.

Even though Ichigo had said that he'll be fine, the boy knew what fate awaits him as he remembered the old man Naruto's words.

" _Sorry for this crappy life kid, but you might even have to face something more painful than me_. _Since we're not of this world, we were bound to be haunted by misfortune_."

"….."

" _I know it might be difficult but you should know that every time you get hurt, it was not for vain_."

He gets what the man said and for some reason accepted it. He was pretty angry though, he almost lost it. But he always felt it was something like that for him and the only thing that made it worthwhile was them, the people who had saved him years ago when he was lost.

"I see that you're all heading back now?" Lusamine came along with her two kids.

"Yeah… even though I want to stay a little longer, it can't be help…. *sigh*" As mention before, the two mothers hit it off quiet well.

While the kids also say their farewell to each other, Ichigo got another present from Lillie and this time it was a home-made snack for the trip.

"Thanks, but why are you giving me presents?"

"A…a-no, it's… because… well you saved us and I …" The little girl whispers the last so no one could hear it. She was just that shy.

"Hooo… a present huh?" Leaf butts in with a mischievous and suspicious gaze.

"Mom, what's that?" Gladion eye an interesting stone at the hands of his mother.

"Huh? Ohh… you mean this?" The woman just smile at the stone, "It's a wishing stone."

"Wishing stone? Does it work?"

"Hmm…." Closing her eyes and placing a hand on her chest, "I think… it did."

"You think?" Gladion just dully stare at the woman's smiling face.

"Yeah."

"So, what was it?"

"I don't know."

"….." The boy wondered if they were related.

"Charr?"

"He'll be fine."

Looking at a distance Ichigo saw a smiling Naruto waving his hand and his Alolan Nine-tails by his side.

…

"Report."

"Sire, level S threat Fox has been cripple. The Ultra beasts did their job."

"Hmm… good work and have you eliminate Fox after his weaken condition?"

"…. No, unknown level threat Orange was with him and I decided it was better to not engage."

"Hmm…. Threat Orange is still merely a child, how were you not able to handle such simple task."

"….. Apologies."

"Never mind… return. We will deal with this matter at a later date."

Hiding within the forest of Alola, a man in dark cloak destroys a piece of paper envelop in some dark aura. He had seemed to be communicating to his superior through the destroyed piece of paper.

This person belonged to the very same organization that had round up the other evil organization of the other regions. Unfortunately, their names were yet to be known, except for the word 'Fallen Guardians'.

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **Ichigo's abilities:**

 **Primal Instinct (Something like a six sense).**

 **Aura manipulation (His aura color sometimes change from blue to a mix of red and black).**

 **Above human stamina**

 **Communication ability to Pokemons**

 **High Resistance to Psychic energy**

 **Durability (If I were to rank it, it would be B rank)**

 **His abilities will strengthen as he gets older.**

 **We would like to ask you opinions again,**

 **Bleach x Kuroinu (Someone pm us and request for it. We do watch hentai but this one was scary, Kind is still thinking.) Genre: Adventure, Humor, Hurt & Comfort and Harem.**

 **Naruto x RWBY (A small young nine tail Naruto under the care of many even Grims and the original four maidens. Never aging or growing). Genre: Adventure, Humor, Hurt & Comfort and maybe small harem.**

 **Naruto x Harry Potter (Itachi Uchiha into the world of magic, this might be hard but the thought came to us.) Genre: Adventure, … still on debate.**

 **Bleach x Fairy-tail (A kid Ichigo and two baby twins Yuzu, Karin. And a lot more mystery like him having another two younger siblings.) Genre: Adventure, Humor, still on debate.**

 **Bleach x Dragon nest (It would be interesting so I just thought of it, Ichigo meeting a young Dark elf Elena)**

 **We want to know what we should write next since we're almost finished with this one.**

 **Anyway, tune in for our next update.**


	33. Another adventure and new experience

**Hey guys!**

 **Girl (Kind): Another chapter, another way to kill time.**

 **Boy (Strong): We finally reach Kalos, the last region where Ichigo will have an adventure until the next continuation of the story. No, it doesn't mean it will stop here on this chapter.**

 **Boy (Strong): In the last chapter, we asked you what fan fiction we'll be doing next and it seems like Kuroinu and Fairy Tail is leading from your reviews. Though it doesn't mean we'll only do one, it was only a decision which we'll do one of them first and dragged the others along with it.**

 **Girl (Kind): I can't believe it but we're doing Kuroinu first…. Yep… Anyway, since we're planning to write it, we could need some advice for the crossover like information about the world of Kuroinu e.g. map, races, okay only this two since we're going to make up the other stuff… And no! I am never going to watch that again to get more info, and neither is Strong, we watch enough already. Stupid perverted cousin, you know I'm talking about Strong right? Good.**

 **Boy (Strong): Anyway, this chapter shows Ichigo's next encounter.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any of the characters of any anime we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-33**

* * *

 **Santalune Town (Kalos)**

"Professor… what exactly are we doing here?" Ichigo tried to hold back his temper as he stared at a town's label. A tick mark already appeared on his fore-head.

"Ahahahaha…. We must have taken the wrong bus…. Ahahaha…." The old man laughs out loud while slapping Ichigo's back.

The orange hair boy didn't know if the old man was either stupid or just to care-free at the moment. They had arrived at Kalos by using a private plane owned by the Aether Foundation of Alola, the ride went rather well until Daisy, Professor Oak, him and his three pokemons jumped out of the plane with a parachute due to Lusamine's weirdness only to land in some small village before planning to head straight to Lumiouse City. They even ride the wrong bus and ended up in Sandalune Town. Daisy, Zorua and the Professor Oak were having fun but Ichigo was a bit less thrill.

"But it does put a hold on to the reason we came. At least one of us is having fun."

The Professor and Ichigo look at the teen girl Daisy getting over excited at the season blooming flowers.

"Mmm~ the aroma is so different than back home…" Daisy couldn't help herself and started to sniff the flowers from the flower vendor. The lady who was selling it just sweat dropped. "I'll take a few of these please. Oh! And a couple of those." She also bought some.

"Was she always like this?" Ichigo didn't often see her unguarded before, "Charmeleon is one thing." Yes, Charmeleon, the black fire lizard also loved the scent of flowers; the pokemon was sniffing along the teen girl side. "I've never imagine Daisy to flaunt over flowers."

"What are you talking about young man? All women love flowers. It seems you still have much to learn."

"What is that supposed to mean…"

"But your right, my granddaughter doesn't often show this side. You could say she has her reasons."

Seeing her smile, Ichigo was sure why but he liked it.

"Here!" She handed a single flower to him.

"A-Ah… thanks."

"Please get better Ichigo."

Realizing that she was just trying to raise his mood better, Ichigo figured the older girl knew he was still feeling sour after the whole fiasco at Alola.

Looking at the single light yellow flower, he could only feel guilty for making her worry so much.

"Daisy."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to worr-!"

Her finger was on his lips, "Don't lie dummy. There's a reason I'm older than you." The sad smile she gave him made Ichigo nod.

This was a problem. If things keep up like this, he's going to be the one worrying to death over their worried-ness over him. But why was he still even solemn? He knew he wasn't from this world and he had gained a certain amount of memories back in Alola. He knew he should be happy about it but he didn't really felt like it.

Was it because of what happened to Naruto?

Or was it because of the violent memories he had gained?

Or maybe… he felt just confused at the moment.

"Argh! I need to stop thinking so much." Ichigo felt his head was about to scramble.

"Grandpa, the flower vendor told me we can find a bus heading to Lumious City."

"Good, Ichigo can you go and fetch some tickets."

"What!? Why!?"

"You're my gofer, of course."

"Since when!?"

"No Grandpa, we'll be the one to do it. Ichigo's been through enough"

Daisy cuts in and pulls her grandfather to the direction where she had been told, "E-Eh? You not making this old man do such a hard task."

Turning her head to the orange hair boy Daisy still felt uneasy, "Ichigo don't wander off okay? We'll be back soon."

"Charr…"

"I can see that."

"Charr…?"

"I just hope she stop worrying so much."

Feeling a bit dumb-fold, Ichigo wondered what was going inside the girl's head. He knew how much trouble he gets into to make them feel uneasy but how the older girl was acting made it seem like he was going to die or something.

"(Mr. Orange…. I'm hungry.) He also couldn't forget the small black fox lying lazily on his head.

*~gruulll~*

Larvitar, who was standing silently beside him curiously just stare at its growling belly. "Lar?"

Seeing that two of his pokemons were hungry, Ichigo decided. "How about we grab something to eat?"

"Charrr?"

"I know she said that. But…."

"(FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! GIVE ME!)"

The fox on his head wasn't going to calm down anytime after his stomach grumble and the little Larvitar on his leg started tugging his leg like a hungry baby.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later….

A boy and three pokemon were suddenly thrown out of the doors of a restaurant.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Ichigo and Charmeleon were staring daggers at the grinning black fox.

"Shishishishishishi….."

"What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"(They started it.)"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. They had just been kicked out of a family restaurant without even taking a single bite of anything. Well one of them had more than he should.

*Puff~* the small fox rubbed his filled belly happily.

"…"

"(Wow… Mr. Orange you look scary)." The fox giggles even with said words.

In his annoyance, Ichigo stretch the cheeks of the fox painfully.

"Charr…"

"What is it?"

"Lar…"

Ichigo blink before scratching his head. "Larvitar, you okay?"

The little pokemon wasn't answering. It just stood still with a frozen expression.

"?" Zorua in curiosity move closers to the baby pokemon.

"(hmm? Uh-huh…)"

Turning his head to Ichigo, "(Mr. Orange, weren't you supposed give her food? She's really hungry you know?)"

"(Ow-wie~ Mizer Orank~ It hutz~)"

A tick mark again appeared on Ichigo's head, "And whose fault is that?!" Stretching the small black fox's cheeks was his only way for revenge at the moment.

While pulling the fox's cheeks Ichigo suddenly caught a glimpse of something fast, something boney white.

* _ **BA-DUMP!**_ *

His heart beat loudly and his eyes widen. Dropping the small fox, Ichigo slowly got up with a bewildered expression.

"(Ow! Why did you drop me!?)" Ignoring the fox complaint Ichigo quickly ran toward the direction of the thing he just saw.

"Charr?!" Charmeleon picked up Larvitar and followed Ichigo. Zorua too with a puffed cheek quickly follows in suit.

"It couldn't be." While running the young orange hair boy couldn't comprehend the thing he just saw. It was familiar to him and it was also uneasy to him.

* * *

"huh? That's strange." High above the trees, a young girl with a small note in hand turned down to see something rather strange.

"Did something move that rock?" She was eyeing a large stone and some shivering grass as if there was something there invisible to the naked eyes.

And suddenly with the entrance of an orange hair boy and three pokemons, the girl's attention got pulled, "Oh… who might they be?"

* * *

"W-What is that?"

Ichigo and his three pokemons were now on the outskirt of Santalune City. They followed something or whatever it was to the routes only for it to jump in the forest beside the routes.

"(M-Mr. Orange… what is that?)"

"Charrr…."

The fox was having trouble feelings about the thing and the fire lizard was in guard while the small baby pokemon shivers on the arms of the fire lizard.

"I-I don't know…" He saw it or rather remember seeing it before but didn't know what it was. Many memories came back the day Naruto answered his question but none of them were good ones. All of them had the same scene of the same creature. He only knew that he fought them before.

"hHhhyyyaa…" The creature appearance was that of a taller being compare to a full grown man. It seems to be hunching with powerful sturdy legs supporting it. The most noticeable part was the pure white mask with hollowed eyes and ferocious looking teeth.

"(AH! Look! It's bullying someone!)"

The white mask creature turns to them with a creepy glare.

Ichigo look closer to saw it drawing near a shivering small round pink pokemon (Igglybuff) but to him something was strange about the little pokemon.

"(Take this! You bully!)" The small black fox conjured a huge dark energy ten times its size ( **Shadow Bomb** -Made up move) before quickly dashing and slamming it on the large white mask creature.

* **Boom!** * A small crater was made and the Igglybuff got blow away.

"(Heh!)" The fox smirk but…. "huh?"

The white mask creature was faster than it looks and had dodged it. Iy quickly counter by slamming its claw like fist on the small fox.

* _ **SMASH!**_ *

Fortunately, Charmeleon while holding Larvitar made in time and save the small fox before directing a small burst of flame ( **Flamethrower** ) at the unsuspected creature.

* **Boom!** * A direct hit.

* _ **SLASH!**_ * the creature didn't falter and quickly counter with a claw slash.

"Charr!" Charmeleon was hit on the shoulder sending him flying with Zorua and Larvitar on his arm.

* **Crash!** *

"Larr…"

"(Ughh…. That hurt…)"

"Charr…." While the three were groaning on the ground the white mask creature moves in closer with a haunting breath.

Reading its claws for another attack, the creature was about to hit again until it felt its arm stop. " **?** " It turned to see the orange hair boy gripping its arm with an unnatural strength.

"Oi…" He felt really stupid for spacing out while his pokemons were beaten up. His past was making things difficult for him. Ichigo kept enhancing his physical capabilities using red black aura which also signify his anger.

Even for a 13 year old kid, Ichigo's eyes and tone was rather threading.

"Quit messing them!" His aura infused fist slams directly at the mask. But it didn't stop their while holding the white mask monster's arm Ichigo constantly hit it with every ounce of his strength.

* **SMASH!** * The creature got slam on to the trunk of a tree by Ichigo's continuous assaults. Its mask seems to be crack too.

"ouch…. What the heck?" Ichigo felt his hand swelling and glares at the twitching white mask creature.

" **HA! You need more power King! Your puny aura can't beat it in one shot!** "

"You're kidding me? But how would you know…"

Ichigo and his inner hollow had been communicating less and less to the point that Ichigo get's surprised at the being's sudden remarks or comments.

" **Why should I tell you something you already know? You should have realized it King.** "

Ichigo eyes widen at the words.

"Are you saying that…"

" **Those memories are real, idiot. We've fought them before even though this is just a small fry**."

"Than…."

" **King move**!"

Due to his sudden pause the creature came in close with a claw ready to hack him to piece. Fortunately, his partner Charmeleon and Zorua pushed the creature with **Metal Claw** and **Shadow ball**.

" **Oi!** You **two** buy **us some** time!" Hollow instinctively and without warning took control of Ichigo's mouth and voice out.

"Hey! Stop that!" The boy didn't like it when the thing inside him tried to force things.

Charmeleon with Larvitar attach to it and Zorua gave the creature continuous assaults of moves trying to buy time.

Seeing the chance, " **King, draw your sword**."

"Huh? Now what are you talking about?"

" **Grip your hand now! Or your little pets are gonna be killed!** "

Ichigo still felt strange and weird that a kid his age was accepting this far beyong a normal kid should even know or believe.

His eyes shifted only to see his pokemons getting beat up. The thing was on a whole new level, and without realizing he reacted.

 _I-Ichi-nii…_ The tormenting weak voice came back.

*grip*

" **!?** " The white mask creature sense danger but before it could turn the boy that was a few meters away suddenly appeared before it and swing down something invisible at the creature.

* _ **SLASH!**_ *

"GRGGRRARRARA!"

The creature scream out to the sky as the already damage mask suddenly splits before suddenly envelop in dark light making waves of wind blowing and slowly disappearing.

"H-Huh? W-What's happening?! What did that kid just do!?" The young girl at the top of the tree branch tried to hold on from falling down since the windy waves scurry her balance.

"How did i…" Ichigo never felt so light before but the strangest thing was the blue glowing like stick he was holding. He did as the hollow inside him instructed but he zone out again.

"Charr!"

"(Mr. Orange! That was so amazing!)"

His pokemons came to him with praises but he hadn't had the slightest clue before quickly turning to where the white mask creature was supposed to be.

"Wait, where did it go?"

"(Eh? What are you saying Mr. Orange? You beat it and it blew up!)"

"Charr…?" Charmeleon on the other hand was worried, his partner, friend was acting strange again and it was started to become a reoccurring problem.

"Hollow, explain."

"…"

"Tsk!"

"(Thank y…)"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to the fox on his head. "(Mr. Orange, what are you looking at?)"

Ignoring the annoying fox, Ichigo turned to the shivering bushes.

The small pokemon that the white mask creature harassed earlier came out of it and move closer to them.

"Were you the one…"

"(Yes, thank you very much for driving it away.)"

Ichigo wondered if the small Igglybuff had the ability Telepathy like the fox on his head.

"(You're welcome! Right? Mr. Orange.)"

The small fox can be so impulsive as ever.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Ichigo wondered if this world knew what it was since he has a vague idea due to his memories.

The small pink pokemon shook its head, "(No… but it kind of felt similar to you.)"

"?" Ichigo didn't get why the pokemon just said something so crazy.

"(oh?)" The small Igglybuff seems to glow for some reason, "(I guess it already time)."

"(Are you okay? You look weird.)"

"Charr…"

"Wait, what do you mean by similar? More importantly, what's happening to you?" Ichigo wondered if his eyes were fooling him.

"(Thank you.)" The pokemon bow while its body seems to disappear, "(Now, I can finally rest.)"

And without another word, the Igglybuff finally disappeared while waving with a smile.

"What happen…"

*Thud!* the orange hair boy finally collapse with a tired looking face. The blue aura like stick also disappeared.

* * *

Back at the spot where Ichigo was supposed to be, one teen girl was having a rather difficult moment.

"What is wrong with that orange hair boy!? Can't he just stay put for once?! Puff!"

"I mean it can't be that hard just following one simple task. Right?!"

"I bet he's in some kind of mess he didn't even start."

"Idiot…" The girl finally sat on a nearby public chair with a puff cheeks.

Seeing his granddaughter's foul mood. "Daisy."

"uh…?"

"I've been meaning to ask." He swallows up his nervousness, "Do you have feelings for our young stallion?"

He had seen how the girl reacted to every little thing Ichigo got into and sometimes throw tantrums which she doesn't normally do. Every time he gets injured or gets somewhere really far from their sight, her cool and aloof attitude would turn a major flip.

"Of course not, are you an idiot?"

The girl dully stares at her grandfather.

"*cough* *cough* Sorry about that, but it just seem it was heading that way." The old man felt a sting at her sudden harsh words.

The girl couldn't understand why her grandfather just blurted out something so crazy. Of course, it might seem like she was overly worried for the boy to the point that it might look as a lover's worried scene. She doesn't see him in any romantic sense but she was worried about the boy because of so many reasons and since she was older she felt it was her fault for the numerous injuries he always seems to face.

"I'm just worried grandpa…. He's family but he always seems to be a distancing away."

"You know how he can be but what brought this on? You should know his situation."

"Do you still remember the day we first met him?"

Professor Oak couldn't forget such a day, no one would.

Daisy made a bitter smile at the remising such a day, "Back then I thought it was a dream or more of a nightmare."

The girl had a number of sleepless nights from the day she met Ichigo. She had seen something terrible on such a small body.

"Even with all those scars, he still acted fine. I kept asking myself, 'How could someone so young think so positive...' Seeing how lost he looked back then, I just can't seem to stop worrying about him grandpa."

The girl stare at the ground silently with her worried no… her strange obsession over Ichigo's misfortune.

The old man patted the girl's head.

"You did your best as the older one. But you need to know when to accept things." Professor Oak could see how the girl might do unnecessary things in the future if things go on and so he needed to convince the girl.

* * *

 **Inner-Mindscape**

Two identical being were currently sitting face to face.

"Tell me, what was that thing?"

" **Tch, blunt as always aren't you King**."

The moment he fell unconscious Ichigo immediately appeared in his mindscape, the place where he trains his growing powers and where a certain white being stayed.

Hollow poke his ear before getting up only to walk away from Ichigo.

"Oi! Where the heck do you think you're going!?" Ichigo run to him and grab his shoulder but that was a mistake.

* **BAM!** * Ichigo got slam on the ground.

"*cough* what was that for!?"

Hollow grins at the down boy before take a few step back. " **I'll tell you** …" Ichigo eyes suddenly direct at the white long blade ( **Aura blade** ) forming on the white being's hand, " **If you beat me**."

* * *

"ughhh….." Groaning, Ichigo tiredly open his eyes and half-heartedly stare at the branch and leaves above him.

He felt numb at the moment. "Did using that tired me out? Ughh… I don't really want to wake up…" It felt he was sleeping on a soft pillow but that was the strange thing since he was supposed to be on the ground.

"You can sleep as long as you want."

Hearing a feminine voice, Ichigo brain started to figure out who it was. Other than his pokemons there shouldn't be anyone around but the voice clearly sounded like a girl's voice to him.

And suddenly a face appeared above and looked at him with a grin, "I'm fine with it."

Ichigo blink once…

Twice….

Thrice…..

"Eh?"

"Ahhh!"

Ichigo got surprised and got up quickly only for his head to smash right into the girl's own forehead.

*SMACK!*

"….."

"…."

The two, boy and girl gritted their teeth trying to not shout out loud while also trying to force the pain down. Both were doing a pretty good job.

After few minutes of groaning and rubbing their sore forehead, Ichigo and the girl finally calm down.

"So, who are you?" Ichigo asked while holding on the still hungry baby pokemon. Charmeleon by his side and the fox Zorua giving the girl a suspicious gaze from his head.

"Hmm…" A tick mark appeared on his head at the way she was looking at him, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name?" The girl inquired.

Ichigo eyes twitch.

"Another weirdo…"

The boy began to scramble his brain for once and finally decided.

"We're leaving." Turning around, he left the girl.

He knew if he stayed and talk he would get into another pointless problematic situation and he didn't want that.

"…"

"….."

"…"

"Wait!" The girl caught up and grabs his arm stopping him. Ichigo still tried to move forward without even turning to look at her. "Don't ignore me!"

Another few minutes of pulling and shouting, Ichigo finally stop and decided to at least listen to what she'll say or ask and after that he'll leave.

"*huff* Your pretty strong *huff*" The girl even with all her strength couldn't even stop the boy from going away. She literally resorted to whining and crying to make him stop.

Ichigo could only describe her as a sneaky girl. He wasn't made of stone so he fell for her trick.

"Can you just tell me what you want?"

"muuu…. I just wanted to talk. You didn't have to plainly ignore me."

"Why shouldn't I? You did make that smug look."

"A-Ah! Sorry about that, it's just a journalist habit of mine. Hehe…" Sticking her tongue out and trying to make herself look cute but didn't get receive well by Ichigo, it just made him wonder if she was weirder than she looks.

"Okay."

"…."

"What?" Ichigo could clearly see the annoyed face she was giving him.

"What's with you!? Just saying 'Okay' like that! Can't you react a little more impress or something!? Do you hate journalist?! You hate it don't you! Are you one of those people who think journalism is a joke or lame!"

Without even knowing what he did Ichigo hit a sore spot on the girl.

*Grrr~*

"uh?" The girl stops her tantrum and turned to look at a small Larvitar being cradle on Ichigo's arms.

"Lar?"

Ignoring the girl, Ichigo turned his attention to the little one. "Sorry, could you wait a little longer until we head back." Ichigo felt guilty since it was his fault that the baby pokemon was still hungry.

"Here." The girl quickly handed a poke-puff to the hungry Larvitar. She couldn't help but smile at the small pokemon eating out of her hand.

Ichigo just watch the truncation without worry while trying to endure the small fox pulling his hair.

"Puu~!" Larvitar got satisfied with the single poke-puff.

"I'm happy you like it Larvitar, I made it myself. Hehe~" She kept poking the little pokemon.

"Larvitar, what did Miss Delia always tell you?"

"lar?"

"To always say thanks when you receive a gift."

The girl wonder why he saying that to a pokemon. She knows that pokemon can understand human language to some extend but with the exception of cub pokemons.

"lar!" The small pokemon jumps out of his arm and gently bow at the girl saying its thanks.

"Oh…! Its fine and you're welcome Larvitar." Gently trying to scoop up the pokemon, she was suddenly stopped. "!?"

"(Don't take her human!)" Zorua suddenly came down and stood in front of Larvitar while growling at the girl.

"Eh? Another pokemon?" She literally wasn't aware that the small fox was on Ichigo's head.

"What are you doing?" The boy wondered why the fox was showing such hostility.

"(Mr. Orange! Please make her go away!)"

Ichigo didn't understand why the fox was acting like that and tried to calm it down.

Zorua did not take a liking to humans that suddenly overstep his comfort zone with exception of the human's he came to like. When the girl was about to touch Larvitar without even asking, he reacted.

"u-uh… what am I supposed to do?" The girl didn't really want to cause anymore problem since she must have done something to make the little fox so angry.

"(uh?)"

Ichigo picked up the fox and carry both Larvitar and Zorua with ease. He also didn't want any more trouble. "Sorry about that."

"Now, apologize." Ichigo shook the angry fox.

"(Apologize? No way! She's one of those bad human's Mr. Orange!)"

"u-uh… sorry if did something wrong but I'm not your enemy Zorua, honest." The girl didn't want to be hated by pokemons and at the same thing she was impressed that the fox was able to use Telepathy easily.

"Bad humans?" Ichigo didn't really want another mess hanging around him and decided he needs to finish it or it will really escalate. "Why would you say that? I know she's a bit weird."

The girl quickly glared at him for the rude point.

"…..It doesn't mean she's bad. Tough it out and apologize so we can head back."

"(The bad human's lying Mr. Orange! She was watching us earlier with really scary eyes!)

"…."

"…"

Ichigo turned to the girl and he could clearly see the nervous sweats falling down her face.

"Did you?"

"I'm sorry!" The girl quickly bows using the ultimate apology technique by a full body bow on the ground.

"What are you…." Ichigo couldn't help but find the girl even weirder.

"I was only just watching some pokemons at the top of the tree. I didn't really mean to look at your embarrassing secret!"

"Huh? Embarrassing secret?" Ichigo didn't get it.

"I know everyone has at least one strange habit or quirk. But when you were all over the place with your pokemons as If you were acting or maybe pretending like heroes and how you move so fast while punching the air was kind of strange…. Uh!" The girl shakes her head embarrassed at her slip, "I didn't mean to say that you're weird or anything. I'm trying to say…."

While the girl kept mumbling and shouting things none of them could follow Ichigo on the other hand was having thoughts of his own, "She didn't see it? What does that mean?"

" **Of course she didn't see it, it was a soulless monster**."

"Soulless monster…." His head stings with every time he remembers detail of the monster.

* _ **BADUMP!**_ *

" **Do you remember now King?** "

"Yeah…"

" **And do you know what they are?** "

"Hollows…"

" **Now, have you finally figured out my name, my true name?** "

"A-Ah…It's…."

* _ **BADUMP!**_ *

"You okay there? Hello?"

"Char?"

"(Mr. Orange?)"

"lar?"

"*huff* S-Sorry, what did you say?" Ichigo was on his knees again, he now knows what the thing was and figured out why the small Igglybuff mean by him being similar to the Hollow.

"Maybe we should get you some help." The girl pulls out her cell.

"No, *huff* its okay, it's nothing new to be worried about."

"oh…" The girl now was worried at his choice of word.

Slowly getting up with the girl's help, Ichigo decided it would be better to head back now.

"Wait, I'll walk you back." The girl quickly snatched his hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ichigo was referring to the growling fox glaring at the girl.

"Eh? Come on… I'll have a guilty conscious if I don't help someone in need and especially if that some is younger than me." The girl was right. She knew that she was older even though they have the same height.

"How did you…" He was surprised since people tend to mistake him for an older teen due to his height.

"Reporter's eyes." She said it with a wide smile, as if she was really proud of it.

"Though you were a journalist…." He wasn't convinced.

"I am but I'm also a jack of all trade."

"Okay fine, can we-ah!"

*catch*

Ichigo was about to slip but the girl quickly caught him though his head was on her maturing bosom. The boy felt the small but soft sensation.

"You okay?" The girl saw how red Ichigo became and didn't even feel bother.

"A-Ah, y-yeah."

The girl let out a sigh before putting his arm over her head, "Here, let me help." While moving forward the girl forgotten something, "Name's Alexa, you?"

"Thanks, it's Ichigo."

While the move forward a certain black fire lizard came running to them,

"Charr!"

"Charmeleon where have you been?"

"Charr!?"

"Your pokemons are really unique you know. Maybe you could let me take observe them?"

"Charr!"

"I would but with the kind of look you're making… I rather not."

"Ehhh…! Come on~ Ichigo~ I'm not going to do any inappropriate… only a little observation here and there. Don't be stingy."

"CHAARR!"

"!?"

Charmeleon finally got his attention, "Why did you shout like that?"

"Charr!" the pokemon points his claws at the sky.

"What is it…. Huh?"

"Eh? What are we looking?"

Ichigo and the girl name Alexa stare at the sky with frozen expression while their eyes follow something mechanical flying and also carrying something.

And it was smiling and laughing while being carried.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"A BABY!?" the two simultaneously shouted out together.

* **Thud!** * that was the sound of Ichigo hitting the ground.

"Hey! Why did you let me fall!?"

"Eh, sorry..." The girl faces him with a sheepish grin, "…. but more importantly we need to get that baby down." Her eyes fill with worried before quickly pursuing the flying baby.

Getting himself up even with a tired posture, Ichigo tried to use aura to strengthen his weak state, "Just great…" Scratching his head Ichigo follows the girl. Charmeleon too follows while Larvitar clings on him.

"(Mr. Orange… she's a stranger.)"

"What's with you today? You weren't like this when we first met."

"(She's just bad)"

"You're kidding me?"

"(I'm not. I mean, she quickly tried to grab Larvitar without asking! Isn't that suspicious?)"

Ichigo did know why the fox was so rile up about it and so he just let the little guy ramble. Maybe he should've just left.

* * *

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Looking at the girl's scrunching back, Professor Oak didn't think his granddaughter would still be brooding.

"…."

"…"

The old man knew he was just ignored.

"Daisy?"

"Done!" The girl enthusiastically stands while holding on a piece of paper.

"Good heavens young lady, you almost gave this old one a heart attack."

"Oh, Grandpa didn't see you there."

On seeing the paper on her hand, "And what might that be?"

*whistles* Putting two fingers on her mouth, the girl whistles loudly.

"I'm beginning to think I'm just a mob character to you kids. It's seems the time of senile respect has finally diminish. Gary was one thing and now you…. *sigh*"

"Your over-reacting grandpa, I'm just writing a letter. And elders don't lose respect, I think it just you."

"That doesn't make me feel better." The old man just had to make her react like that. He regret at how blunt the girl can be sometimes.

He was worried about her since she was always brooding over Ichigo's conditions and situations. But he has come to know that the girl was just worried for a family member.

"….." And from the shadows Darkrai came out in front of Daisy.

The dark type pokemon had been told by Ichigo to stay with Daisy since he was afraid something might happen again and as always the pokemon agrees to his request.

"Darkrai, could you give this to Ichigo?"

The pokemon eye the piece of paper before making a small nod. Grabbing the letter the pokemon sinks back into the shadow.

"That boy always seems to surprise me, having rare pokemons not for battle or attention but for companions." The old man wondered if Ichigo will be flock by all kinds of pokemons in the future.

"That's what makes him so special." Daisy smiles happily.

"Aside for that fact, why would you send a letter? Doesn't that boy have a device to communicate too?"

Daisy felt a headache and turn, "He has…" The girl pulls out an xtransciever out of her pocket, "…but he forgot it... again." The one she was holding was a new one since Ichigo broke it for the second time on his side adventures.

"I see…." The old man sweat dropped at the far look the girl was making.

* * *

"Almost there…." The girl name Alexa was currently moving on a branch since the mechanical flying thing landed on the tip of the branch with its tip fork shape holding it from falling. Her eyes were on the sleeping kid inside the basket carried by the machine.

"Ah!" The girl almost slipped but fortunately only her small book fell.

"Looking closer, you really just a little girl hehe…" Alexa pokes the sleeping girl's cheek with a red cheek and a goofy smile. "I wish my sister was as cute as you."

She had mistaken it for a baby when she saw her earlier and looking closer, Alexa sees that the little girl has short neatly comb blond hair and the way she was sleeping was too adorable for her to stop laughing like a creep.

Slowly picking the sleeping girl on her arm, "I thought for sure this branch would break with my weight on it but I guess I'm just lucky."

*Crack*

"Or not-AHHHH!"

The girl fell with the little girl on her arm.

*grab*

"AHHHH!"

"Oi."

"Ahhhhh….Ah?" Something didn't felt right to the girl, she was supposed to fall and splat but nothing. Opening her eyes she looked up to see a hand holding on to her back shirt. Yeah… she was hanging.

"Ichigo….?" Alexa while holding on to the still sleeping girl stare at him with teary eyes. She thought she was going to die from the height of the tree.

Ichigo was again suffering from extreme fatigue, "Don't look at me like that."

* * *

After they all got down from the tall tree, one of them was still silent with a down mood.

"…"

"….."

Silence, and awkwardness fills between the two.

Charmeleon and the others just watch the exchange of stare.

While Ichigo was staring at the girl with his usual scary scowl, the girl acted like a shy kid who did something wrong.

"Ah-h…." The girl felt guilty for causing him trouble since she was supposed to bring him back to town and the fact that he was sick.

"Here."

"?"

Ichigo handed back her journal book she had dropped.

"oh? Ah-h thanks…. I thought something was missing… hehe." She felt too embarrassed to even say what she wanted to say. Beside, why was she getting all flustered about, they stranger to each other. "But causing trouble I don't even know well feels even more embarrassing…." She mumbles to herself.

"Okay…" Ichigo heard her, "So, is that the one?" His eyes landed on the sleeping child.

Getting her composer back, the girl nods, "Yeah, she was sleeping in the basket. Good thing I got to her before anything bad happen."

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up."

"Let's find her parents!" Alexa without thinking acted first.

"Okay, good luck to you." He turned to get away.

*grab* "Where are you going?"

Ichigo sweat dropped at the girl's iron grip, "I'm heading back, of course."

"Come on Ichigo, friends help each other, Right?"

"No… I'm tired…"

"Ichigo…. you're just going to leave such a helpless little girl and your new friend alone in this cruel wilderness?"

He didn't like the weird blinking eye she was giving him.

"Huh? When did we become friends? And beside weren't you supposed to help me get back?"

"Ack!" He was right and the girl knew it.

"Come on!"

"Nooo!"

* * *

 **Lumious City**

"Hu….. Hu….." One boy with large glasses and blond hair was currently moving around desperately looking for something.

"This is bad… This is bad…!" He shook his head in a frustrated and a depressed mood. "Dad's gonna kill me."

"Bonney! Where are you!?" the boy shouted without caring for the weird looks he was given.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Age differences: (We messed up pretty bad at the last time we post the age difference, hope this works.)**

 **Ash - almost 10 years old**

 **Delia - 29 years old**

 **Ichigo – almost 14 years old (he is mature in a certain way) (Since he's taller than the average 14 year old, he's sometimes mistake as an older kid e.g. his height would be like 5.5 ft)**

 **Gary – almost 10 years old**

 **Leaf – almost 10 years old**

 **Daisy - 16 years old**

 **Prof. Samuel - 56 years old**

 **Cynthia – 17 years old**

 **Courtney – almost 14 years old**

 **Elesa – 16 years old**

 **Caitlin – almost 14 years old**

 **Alexa -**

 **And yes, due to some errors in the last few chapters Ichigo is younger than the majority of the girls. It does not mean me (strong) have a fetish for older girls.**

 **Until next time….**


	34. Another detour, another adventure

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): I know it has been long time since we upload any chapter but this time for real. We're going to be rushing it.**

 **Girl (Kind): Our interest in this fanfic is depleting and it's making it hard for me and cousin to finish.**

 **Boy (Strong): But thanks to you reviews either bad or good helps motivate us into writing and continuing.**

 **Girl (Kind): Thanks for supporting us you guys! And please enjoy and read our fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any anime character we'll be using.**

 **Chapter-34**

* * *

 **On another region**

Three kids were currently lying around lazily up inside a tree house while a Teddiursa was serving them snack and juice.

"Ash, what's that on your neck?" Gary eyes landed at his friend's neck. It was sort of shiny and made him realized about the item.

"hmm?" Leaf too turned to look with curiosity.

After stuffing his mouth with chips Ash pulled out the unique necklace with his greasy hand, "This?"

"Yeah…. I don't remember you having something so girly." Gary's still a kid and wasn't really impressed by the thing. Ash pouts angrily at the boy.

"Well I think it's beautiful." Leaf eyed the shape of the pendent that seems to resemble the ring of Arceus. It was silver with small gold color embed on it.

They all felt a sort of something from the necklace.

"Sorry Mister too cool for anything." Ash and Gary again glare at one another. "This is a promise brother made to me before he went to Kalok with Professor and Daisy."

"It's Kalos Ash." The boy's word made both children curious at the pendent.

"Whatever." Feeling annoyed, Leaf pushed Gary's face to the side, "So, what promise did you two made?" The girl still has a crush on our orange hero.

"It's…." Ash closes his eyes and grins happily, "To start our journey together!"

 **(Mindscape-Inner world)**

"So, that really was a hollow? A soul with no heart…."

" **Finally you understand without giving me one of those stupid glares**."

"S-Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here!"

" **hehe! If you say so King. By the way, my name.** "

"Yeah, it's Z-!"

" **Hold it!** **You shouldn't use it now**."

Ichigo had a question mark in his head at the white being's strange attitude. He himself was asked many things but when he finally got one right, he was suddenly stopped. Ichigo had a lot of thoughts and discussion he needed to be clear but holds them for now.

"? Why? Didn't you ask me the last time what it was?"

" **Of course I did, but now and then are unrelated. I won't know what will happen. Remember that noodle old fart?** "

Ichigo sweat dropped but he understood that the white being was referring to Naruto. "Yeah… wait! Are you saying that everything he said was really true?"

He still had a hard time believing about being another world but after witnessing so many things up till now made him realized it. And his counter-part just confirmed things.

" **That right, we're not of this world and just like him we were sent here or in your case** _ **taken**_ **. What's more annoying is the limitation we were put on by that god the moment we arrived! The only good thing is the fact that we're alive."**

"But doesn't that mean that those people…." Ichigo couldn't feel the happiness of relief he was supposed to have after learning some of his past.

 _Ichi-nii!_

 _Ichigo!_

 _Kurosaki!_

 _Onii-chan!_

" **Yeah, their not here**."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Honestly, he couldn't remember them clearly but those pieces of voice and faces were something he also wanted to find out but now it was sort of impossible. Every human or creature has a purpose to go on but when it becomes impossible, one can change or just stop to a depressing end. Ichigo felt a bit hollow. Shaking the feeling off, Ichigo asked his next question.

"What about the other things he said?" It was hard for him to ignore his down mood.

" **Yeah, you might end up the same as him if you do something reckless**. **That's why you shouldn't say my name**."

"That's crazy, saying a name doesn't mean anything."

" **I'm not saying out of concern for you but like I said before if you die I die. So don't blow it**."

The white being didn't mention or explain the reason and Ichigo knew he won't get an answer even if he asked.

"Haa…" Ichigo lies down and look up with a deep exhale. His mind was processing so much that it hurts him in some level.

"Oi, hollow." Ichigo turned but the white being wasn't there. Without giving much thought Ichigo look back up.

"…."

"…"

"…."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

…..

"Ichigo~"

"….."

"Ichigo~"

A voice kept calling out to him but he wasn't in the mood so he tried ignoring it.

"Ichigo~"

*poke*

"Ow!"

Ichigo quickly got up due to the short pain in his eye. "Who did that!?"

Ichigo's tired eyes looked around. Alexa the girl he met not too long ago was there and his pokemons were also around. Finally he saw that it was night and the camp fire was still lit.

"Calm down would you. You were having a nightmare." The girl had seen him dropping tears while tossing around in his sleep.

"Oh." The boy annoyed look subsided but it only made him feel back the cold pain he had been enduring. "But why did you poke my eye."

"It wasn't me, right Bonnie~?" Alexa shifted her eyes while playing with the little girl's hands.

Ignoring Alexa's weird acting, Ichigo turned to the little girl name Bonnie. They also found out her name from the tag on her shirt. He could guess that she was about 3 or 4 years old since she could only say some things. Finally, he wondered how he was even convinced to help Alexa get the kid back to Lumious city. He wondered if he really was a sucker for people who needed help.

"….." Ichigo exhale a deep breath as if he felt his heart with a deep weight on it. Shaking it off, he tried to remind himself that he's a kid and that he shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this.

But even so, he finds things never go for him, it was tiring for him to keep enduring one after another. But now realizing some things can never be the same made him hard to takes things lightly.

"O~kay?" The little girl name Bonnie look at Ichigo with a worried expression from the arms of Alexa.

Seeing that the little kid they found looking at him with the curious eyes of an infant, Ichigo wondered if he was thinking too much.

"I'm okay." Patting her head Ichigo felt his tense feeling somewhat lessen. Kids really do help him calm down.

"She's really brave, isn't she?" Alexa lands her chin playfully on the girl's head. Bonnie giggles at the older girl's action.

"I guess…"

The girl made a pout expression at his seamless reply, "Maybe you could learn thing from her."

"Huh?" He felt he was insulted.

"You know…" Alexa roll her eyes sarcastically, "Putting that frown away, and smile for once."

"…."

Alexa didn't get a reply and saw that Ichigo had long ignored her.

She didn't like and was about to retort but the expression he had while staring at the camp fire made her realized something sad.

"Was it that bad?" Alexa couldn't understand the boy before her, even though her reporter eyes were accurate most of the times. He wasn't the typical average kid and in her eyes the boy looked like one of those days her dad just couldn't smile with the family. It was just sad to her.

"Huh?"

"I mean your dream."

"Oh…."

Ichigo couldn't understand himself at the moment, his mood was at in constant ups and downs lately and he couldn't be honest sometimes. "It's nothing, I'll get over it." He just couldn't and he felt he shouldn't.

She felt really awkward and a few other things.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you here." She needed to apologize. She knew he was having troubles of his own but she didn't think about it and drag him along due to her impulse. "I didn't think it would take this long to reach Lumious city, I'm really sorry Ichigo. I knew you weren't feeling okay but I just dragged you along without thinking. An-!"

"Stop." Ichigo cut in since he has a headache and didn't hear all of it.

"I'm fine now okay?" He couldn't careless of what could happen to him now. His mind was made up when the little kid they found started crying for her brother. Alexa tried to her best but in the end it was Ichigo who made the girl to stop crying and calm down, his three pokemons also played a big part of it.

"Besides, I couldn't abandon a kid to another kid."

"Oh…." It took her a few second to realize, "Huh?! What do you mean another kid? Are you talking about me? I'm clearly older than you, you know."

"Finally she stopped apologizing…" Ichigo thought to himself while looking at the girl pointing her finger at them also at the same time bugging him with retorts.

"Big brother…."

"Lar…."

Ichigo and Alexa look down at the sleeping girl sucking on her thumb while holding on to a sleeping baby Larvitar.

"The most important thing at the moment is getting her home." Ichigo was kind of a sucker of kids you need help.

"Yeah, good thing the flying contraption carrying her had an address." Alexa felt a bit relief that Ichigo was here since she wasn't really good with kids, even her sister sometimes commented about it.

"Wonder what idiot left her in something that dangerous."

"Maybe her…. brother?"

"…." Ichigo stay silent at her reply. Lately, Ichigo felt his been thinking too much. Her words made him wonder how his suggorate brother Ash really thinks of him.

"Charr?"

"I…." He stops himself again.

"Charrr?"

"Maybe your right, maybe something is really wrong with me." Ichigo while lying down look at the stars above whiles his Zorua and Charmeleon worried for him.

"Ichigo…." Alexa, who was sleeping with Bonnie stares at the back of the boy.

The girl didn't know why new feelings and emotions came to her one after another since meeting Ichigo. It wasn't something she usually felt. Maybe it was her guilt over making the boy suffers from her pushy trouble making habit. But she knows one thing that wasn't confusing. The boy with her was kind and considerate.

Finally she closed her eyes with thoughts of her own to arrange. "Hope dad's not mad….ZZzzzz"

* * *

 **Mount Silver (Within a secret underground cave)**

Within the underground cavers, a man with bright blond hair accompanied by a white Nine-tail enters a room with rather comfortable scene unexpected of an underground room. The room had floors and nice ceiling as well as lights.

The place can be described as an under-ground secret base.

"Naruto, you really did it huh?" A familiar man with well suited dress along with a neat comb honey-blond or rather the father of a certain heiress greeted him.

"Don't give me that gloomy look Segriel. I was always planned for it to happen a long time ago." Even with the always cheery expression on his face, the man had other emotions circling in him.

"Naruto…." Even with a speculative personality Segriel couldn't understand why the blond hair man he called his friend could still stand after losing something so precious.

"I am sorry Naruto, but this sacrifice won't be in vain." A short white bearded man also greeted the man, "But may I ask of your appearance? I would believe someone like you could handle the pokemons here." The two could see bandages around the man's arm and bandages on his cheeks.

"Oh? This? Well, the report I sent about the ultra-hole appearance was not coincidental. So, I search and caught the one who did it before he left the region."

"*sigh* I see, is that why you came here in haste?"

"Yeah, this is why." Naruto pulled out something and shows them a dark cloth with an insignia of a dark circle.

The two men eyes widen a bit at the piece of cloth, "That's unsettling. I would not image this to happen." Mr. Goodshow knew the danger with the evidences before him.

"This is strange why are they acting so early? We haven't even heard anything from Hoenn. What are those Aura guardians even doing!?" Segriel slams his fist on the wall in anger.

"What of the captive?" The old man turned to Naruto.

"Sorry, he killed himself before I could ask anything. Not to mention his pokemon was really weird." Naruto didn't expect to fight a tough battle even with most of his powers gone. Kurama was almost even beaten by the mysterious man's Grovile.

Segriel raise a brow at his friend's word.

Mr. Good show now was having a serious expression on his face. "I could guess the pokemon died too."

"Eh? You know something about this old man?" Naruto never imagine about he saw it and was really curious to what had really happen.

"Only a little, though you'll have to ask someone else for that." The old man felt he just age again due to the news.

Naruto nod before turning to a certain direction, "Anyway, I came back early so I could ask Red about it. He's still here right?"

"You know he doesn't talk much." Segriel had also in the past tried to talk to Red, a person known for his strength as a pokemon master. But all attempts failed, the man was in an unstable state which no one could figure.

"I got to try." Naruto walk through them and entered another room.

* * *

 **Mid-Night**

"Uwaaa!"

A loud shriek could be heard coming from a forest and also causing a few pokemons to wake up with surprised expressions.

"Ah!" Ichigo too woke up and turned his red tired eyes at Alexa who was currently trying to soothe a crying Bonnie. "Argh… what is it…" Ichigo groaned tiredly, he's nightmares wasn't bad enough, now he has to deal with a insecure cry-baby.

"Sorry, did she wake you up?" Alexa also with tired eyes kept on trying to make the little girl calm down.

"Clemont! Clemont! Uwaa!" The girl cried with tears and doesn't seemed to be stopping anytime soon. She's still an infant after all

"I'm fine." Ichigo could see the tired expression and droll on the girl's face. "Though, you don't seem to be okay yourself."

"Ah….." With a dead blank expression the girl laughs tiredly and he finds it to be a bit creepy, "She kept crying all night, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. Yep, I'm just dandy…pichy…." The girl felt really tired and also almost reached her limit.

"No, you're not dandy or fine."

"Uwaaa!"

"Maybe I should…." Ichigo tried to give his help but Alexa was stubborn, "No, I got an idea that will definitely help." The way she smile made Ichigo wondered with a sweat dropped.

Alexa then slowly clear her throat before voicing out words.

"Bonnie~ Bonnie~ time to sleep. If you don't, you might not see your brother. The boggie man is a real meanie and he'll be the one to take you away~"

Ichigo wonder if the girl was trying to scare the little girl to sleep because to him it sounded like a train wreck.

"Uwaaa!" Her idea did not help. It only made things words.

"Eh!? Why didn't it work?" Alexa had an even more tired expression. "My sister always immediately goes to sleep when I sing her that lullaby."

"That's a lullaby?" Ichigo could imagine a younger girl sleeping shiver from the creepy words of the girl before him.

She ignored his rude comment, "Well, Viola does shiver a lot and sometimes she's already asleep before I could sing to her. Hmm…." The girl tuned out everything and tried to think of ways to do it.

"Maybe, I need to deepen my voice…." She thinks, but anyone can guess that it wasn't good, " **Bonnie~ Bonnie~** "

"Stop that!" Ichigo quickly snatch the scared little girl from Alexa.

"Hey! Why did you do that for? Hmp! Rude…" Her tired eyes tried to glare at Ichigo.

He could see that she really needed sleep, "I'll take care of her, and you go to sleep."

Alexa pouted before quickly getting a hold on Bonnie too. "No, you go to sleep. I'm already feeling guilty enough."

"That's what I'm saying. I'll feel bad if I just went to sleep."

"No, I can't Ichigo. You'll be tired the next morning."

"Speak for yourself."

The two hold on the little girl gently while whispering to one another for possession.

"You don't have to! Just go to sleep! I'm used to it." They tried to lower their voice with the intention of not making the little girl more agitated.

"No Ichigo, I'm a girl after all. So, I'll do it."

"You're clearly trying to stay awake by smacking your face."

"Pfft! I do not…"

*Smack!* Alexa slaps her cheeks before her eye lids almost close itself.

"…."

"…."

"Okay, maybe I do." Her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "But! Girls are born with maternal instinct. So, I'm more fit for the job." She insisted.

The two kept rocking her trying to get the edge but gently enough for Bonnie to not wake up.

"Wait, look." Ichigo stop her and they both look down at sleepy Bonnie.

"hm? Aw…. She must have fallen asleep from all the rocking we did." Alexa smile at how she and Ichigo were both holding on to the little infant Bonnie. Yep, both her hands and his hands were holding or in an embarrassing state of hugging each other.

"…."

*Yawn* both boy and girl now were extremely tired and both knew they'll be both tired the next morning if they don't do something.

"Alexa…."

"Hold on Ichigo. *yawn* I get that we both want the other one to rest but this is my responsibility and you were just drag along. So, you go to bed, and I'll take care of her kay?" She tiredly insisted.

Ichigo's felt his desire to go to sleep reach its limit at her insisting words, "uh… Okay…"

Ichigo then slowly lay down on the ground beside his pokemons.

"Haa…"

"I can't believe you went to bed!" Alexa shouted but still too tired to even look at him.

" **!?** " Ichigo got up quickly at her sudden shout.

"But you! … " Ichigo gave up; he didn't even finish his sentence.

"….."

"…."

"Okay. Let's just..."

"Yeah."

Both didn't even realize what they were even doing now, they felt too damn tired to care.

Ichigo and Alexa lay down beside each other with Bonnie in the middle and for more warmth Charmeleon, Zorua and Larvitar join them. The two didn't any feel any embarrassment sleeping together, they were that tired.

"hehe…. It's like we're a family." Alexa chuckles tiredly while closing her tired eyes.

"No, we are not like a family…*yawn*." He pondered why he even bothered arguing, "We're just a guy… and a girl… trying to put our baby to sleep."

"You said our baby." She smiled with a giddy feeling at his words.

"I don't care, just go to sleep." Ichigo tired voice was really funny to her and she could only giggle before going to sleep with her arm embracing Ichigo and Bonnie.

* * *

 **Santalune city-outskirt area**

While within the outskirt of Santalune city, three individual wearing dark robes or cloaks move to and fro around the surrounding area.

"….."

"Sir."

"Any new development on the experimental beast?"

One within the three seems to be the leader.

"No…"

He raised a brow at the unexpected reply. "Please, elaborate."

Feeling the threatening tone of his leader, the subordinate quickly reply, "We could only find small specs of its remains and a single piece of its white mask"

"And the caused?" His subordinates we're surprised their leader was talking it well.

"Our special hidden cam that was supposed to check its development had caught someone fighting it and…." The subordinate stop from finishing his sentence in fear and bewildered.

"And?"

The subordinate gulped, "Killed sir."

"….." The leader eyes widen a bit at the news, "How…. No. even if the creature was powerful, its lack in intelligence can still cause its demise." The leader murmured to himself, "But our leader will throw a fit at such loss."

"And who was this _assaulter_?" He did not like what had happened not one bit.

"It was Unknown level threat Orange."

"Hmm…. Interesting…" The leader strokes his chin with a crazy grin.

"Sir, are you not surprise. Even if the creature was lacking, it was still invisible to the naked eyes."

"Hoo?" the leader cut his thoughts and turned to the full moon.

"Sir?"

"Learn child, if one has strong aura, one can see what the others can't." The leader straightens himself and from a spectator's view he was actually towering in heights to his subordinates.

The leader turned and changed what he had planned earlier, "Find what could be useful and prepare for our departure."

"Sir!"

….

After the suspicious dark cloak men left, the shadow of a tree under the moon light moved before something emerged from it.

Its pure blue teal eyes shine angrily as it stare at the direction those men left. " **Enemies** …." It was Darkrai, the reason for its unknown rage was due to the cloaks men planning for his friend and master, Ichigo's demise.

Closing its eyes, Darkrai calms down, " **I must find him** …" Staring at the letter Daisy gave him to deliver his rough tone came out before quickly sinking back into the shadows. Darkrai was supposed to meet Ichigo hours ago but the suspicious dark cloak caught his attention and thus the situation came to this.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"Does this happen often?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, okay, so…."

"I'm pretty busy here, so could you get on with it."

"Right." Alexa breathes in a huge lump of air before releasing it, "Could you run faster!? There gaining on us!"

The girl was referring to the huge swarm of bug type pokemons chasing them with furious red eyes.

A tick mark form on his head as the method of running with all his strength was tiring and also due to the two he was carrying; Bonnie on his right arm and Alexa on his left shoulder.

"What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Not you!" Ichigo really was sure if running a gush darn marathon every travel was something he'll get used too, especially if it wasn't cause by him. "You!" Ichigo's eyes glare at the black fur fox that was currently being carried by a running Charmeleon.

"(Hmph!)" The fox for some reason was displeased and turned his head away from Ichigo. It was pouting too.

"hehehehehe! Weeee!"

"Lar! Lar!"

While both infant Larvitar and Bonnie were having a time of their life with all the moving and running around.

"This possible can't get any worse…" Ichigo thought while sliding down a mossy trunk avoiding obstacles along the way.

*thud*

"ah!?"

"My note!" Alexa had dropped her valuable note. Without thinking the girl jumps off Ichigo's shoulder and dive to retrieve her precious.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!?" Ichigo follow in suit and made a u-turn.

"Oulf!" The girl caught it before it could land in one of the holes around the place that surround them. "Phew~ Almost lost you." It was a rather dense forest.

"Bzzzzz"

She also realized the consequences of her action. Her eyes widen at the large number of Bee-Drills approaching her with raging eyes. "Oh no…"

The Bee-Drills saw her and quickly launch a large assault of **Pin-missiles.**

" **Flamethrower!** "

* **BOOM!** *

But before they could hit her, a large stream of black flames past through her from above and cancel the bugs attack with an even powerful attack.

"Bzzzzz" The Bee-Drills stop due to the smoke created by the attacks collision. They kept looking around for anything moving to attack.

"Bzzz?" One of them spotted the still down Alexa, "Bzzz!"

"Crud! They saw me." Alexa was about to stand up but falls back down due to the shock pain from her ankle, "Ow!" She realized that she must have sprained her foot when she had dive down from Ichigo's shoulder. "This is bad, this is bad."

"Bzzzz!"

"!" Alexa just stared at the incoming pokemon with a gritted teeth, truth be told she was a afraid, even though it was just a little bit.

"Why are you just lying there!?" From the ground Ichigo came out along with Charmeleon using ( **Dig** ) and the two quickly slam the Bee-Drill back from closing into the girl.

* **SMACK!** *

"Eh?" She stare dumfoldedly at Ichigo, well it's understandable since Ichigo just came out of the ground as if he was using a pokemon move **Dig**. In truth Ichigo just made Charmeleon use a large dig from him to fit. How he moved underground was something he can do for some reason.

"I-Ichigo…" the still shocked and stupefy girl tried to call out to him with a weird expression.

"Not now!" Ichigo saw that the Bee Drills weren't giving up and so he quickly just threw Charmeleon or more specifically just swing Charmeleon before releasing the black lizard towards the hovering pokemons.

* _SLASH!_ *

Charmeleon, who had been shot out uses **Metal Claw** and quickly hit every Bee-Drill in his way. While falling down, the pokemon quickly rolls before taking in a large breath only to release a loud roar, " **GRRRR**!"

"Bzzzz!" The beat up bug types saw that they won't win and quickly left the area in fear of the black lizard.

"*sigh*" Ichigo fell down on his butt, "Wasome!" Ichigo almost forgot the little girl on his back. "Here." Ichigo handed the little girl to Alexa.

"Bonnie? B-But how?" She was wondering how the little girl was even fine after Ichigo did something impossible.

"Lexa!" Bonnie smile happily at seeing the older. Yeah, she almost learned their names.

Alexa began to think and wonder if Ichigo was actually really strong and also wonder some logical outcomes they could have done in the first place.

"If you were that strong…. Why didn't you fight back from the beginning!?" Alexa turned to the direction where Ichigo went.

"I would but…" Ichigo remise how his brother Ash would get mad at him for just punching or hurting pokemons, even when the pokemons caused the problem. "It's my little brother, he doesn't like me fighting okay."

"Oh… little brother." Alexa paused for a short second. "Oh, *fake cough* I see, I see."

"And also because…. We're in a dense forest! Charmeleon flames could've start a forest fire!" Not mentioning fighting a whole hive of Bee-Drill was stupid.

Ichigo with the help of Charmeleon tried to subdue a fire that had somehow started during the Bee Drill attack.

"We have so much in common Ichigo! I have a little sister too!" The girl was excited for her own reason.

"I don't care! Help here would you!" Ichigo glared at the day dreaming girl.

"Larvitar, Let's help I~chiz!" The little girl beside Alexa grabs Larvitar's arm.

"Lar."

Along with Larvitar Bonnie carried a large leaf holding dirt and small rocks in order to put out some of the fire. The little girl knew Ichigo needed help and so she decided to do it even though it was only a little bit.

"*huff* *huff*" She was still a little girl and got tired easily.

Ichigo felt relief that at least someone was helping him, "Thanks Bonnie."

He patted the girl's small head. "Mmm!" She nods vigorously with a happy look.

"And what is up with you?" Ichigo turned to the black fox, the cause of his current problem. "You could help us out you know?"

"(Hmph!)" The fox still angry or pouty turned away to show his displeased again.

Ichigo scratches his head while staring at Charmeleon, Larvitar, Bonnie putting out the fire while a girl older than him day dreaming and not to mention the small fox giving him hints of being angry.

"Let's take a break after this."

* * *

 **Hoenn-Team Magma Base (Maxie's-Office)**

Within the hidden base of a regional criminal organization, we find a man with red comb hair standing before a boy that has the stature of a 15 year old and he was wearing the usual Magma uniform. The boy kneels before the man.

"Agent D, I have a mission for you."

"A mission sir?"

"Yes, you will be under cover for a certain period gathering information and watching, the details will be sent to you when you arrived at the point of destination." The man did not spoke another word and just turned back to his desk and began to indulge himself in another work.

"As the Leader words Agent D, you will be heading to Kalos today." A woman with a dress that appearance to be the man's assistant came before the young agent.

"Of course." The boy under the trade mark hood nods.

"Prepare." The woman gave the boy a piece of paper. On obtaining the piece of paper, the boy could see that all necessity was written and also where he could get them for his mission.

The boy nods again for the last time and excuse himself to the exit.

….

"Agent C! Agent C!" The boy that had exited the office of his leader quickly ran to a girl a bit shorter than him. He almost smiled on seeing her usual expression.

"….. yes?" The girl turned and her deep emotionless dull purple eyes landed on his.

"It looks like I'm being sent out to the field." The boy for some reason wanted the girl's attention.

"Look, the newcomer is talking to _her_ again." Three average female grunts saw the scene.

"Yeah, why is he even bothered trying? She un-approachable, not to mention creepy."

"Shush! The admins might hear you!" One of three pushed them away as an admin walk passed by them.

"Phew! That was close…"

"Why is she getting special treatments anyway? She's the same rank as us anyway."

"I don't know but Leader Maxie seems to favor her."

"Tsk! Let's go, I'm sick of talking about her."

As the three moved along, Courtney A.K.A Agent C heard them but didn't give much thought into it. She already knew how the others view towards her except for the higher ups that seem to favor her for her abilities. Though the calm thought could not be said the same for the boy before her.

"Don't they know how rude they are? Especially all those unnecessary words they used on you. Agent C, I know that things can be hard." The boy had a certain attraction for the girl and was always supportive for the girl since he'd joined a few months ago.

"…"Courtney as always just looked at him with her usual expression and she was also tuning him out from her brain.

"Just know that I'll always be there for you…. AH! I mean as a friend! A friend! I don't mean like together-together okay? Just a friend! Hahahah!" He started sweating nervously.

"…"

After he finally realized that she wasn't even listening and just staring into space the boy sighed. "Can't you at least react to my mission…."

The boy A.K.A Agent D was also similar to Courtney since he was a spy operative like her, well almost like her since he wasn't combat ready like her.

"?" Courtney just tilted her head. Her facial expression expressed a certain charmed and the boy face lit up due to the cuteness she just show in front of him. "H-Here…" His hand shivered and carelessly handed her the files he had gotten for his mission.

"…" Courtney was no amused by his action in giving her his mission file. The girl dully stared at the taller boy with a disappointed gaze.

"Eh? Why are you giving me that look?"

Courtney didn't even look at the file and just kept staring at him, "Please…. Do not show such info to others…." Her speech used to be so robust and made things difficult but due to certain treatments she was able to slightly fix her way of speaking. Though, she still spoke as less as possible.

Handing him back the file the girl turned to leave.

"..."

The teenage boy stared as the girl leave. He must have hallucinated but he could see transparent chains binding the girl. "Why is she always like this….?" He always wanted to help her but couldn't do anything.

In the beginning he wasn't really attracted to her when he first came here but that change when a couple of older and higher rank grunts bullied him since he was the new buy. He asked for help but no one did anything, they just kept staring or avoided the confrontation. On a certain day, the same bullying, the same pain but that change when Agent C came before them and annihilated them with physical methods.

He had finally thought that someone had came to give a hand but disappointedly she only beat up the bullies because they bump into her and made her drop some kind of bandage in a dirty trash bin. But he was happy none the less and that's why he kept working hard and finally made into a higher rank and closer to her. And it also looks like it was only him that was hanging out with her, be it the mess hall or group field missions. "I had vowed to help her in any way I can since she was the first one to lend me a helping hand."

With new steel confident the boy again ran to her, "Courtney- **tuak!** "

She smacks him down the moment he said her name. She has a touchy reaction when others pronounced her name.

"Ow, ow, that hurt." The boy got up with a red nose, "Why did you do that for?"

Courtney only replied with a deep widen cold and dull expression. She was mad and it wasn't something that happens often.

He pushed her button for being too familiar.

"What... do… you… want?" She asked, slowly, coldly, and also with a scary purple dark aura behind her.

The boy for some reason could not get the hint and just started too picked up the fallen piece of his mission details held by the files. "I was just trying to show you my mission since I'll be heading to Kalos you know…"

"….." She didn't Ratata-ass about it.

"Huh? Is this my target?" The boy picked up a picture. "He looks around my age but why am i…."

 ***Thud!*** the boy falls down unconsciously with a soft thud. Someone knocked him out and that was someone was Courtney.

And the picture on his hand was also gone and now appears to be in Courtney's hand.

"O-Orange…" The girl tremble and her eyes soften. It has been a full blown year since she had seen the familiar face of the one that made her so fluffy and jelly inside. Yep, the picture was of Ichigo with his usual scowl.

The boy Agent D's mission was to observe our hero but it looks like he won't make it.

"!" She quickly picked up the files from the unconscious Agent hand, "Kalos…" She whispered to herself before closing her eyes.

"I've waited…. I've wanted…. I want to see you…." The girl decided and quickly hid the unconscious boy inside a nearby closet before heading to her destination.

The girl hadn't been able to venture out to see him due to the fact that she didn't know where he was and the fact that she couldn't search for him with her leader putting her surveillance. But now, she can finally do what she had wanted. And that was to meet Ichigo again.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Our next fanfic was decided. Just reminding you guys, KuroinuxBleach and along with it will be BleachxFairytail and NarutoxRWBY.**

 **Even if their harem or not. There will be no main girl. I (Strong) Opposed to it.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	35. Nothing normal on the way

**Hey guy!**

 **Boy (Strong): Sorry, you guys, we were supposed to post this four days ago but we got caught in a game at the moment. You know the game Poke-land. Yep.**

 **Girl (Kind): It's really fun, we share a single account and use the little money we save for grading up to higher VIP levels. And the costumes are really cute. I really love everything about Pokemon.**

 **Boy (Strong): Okay back to this fanfic, the girls in the harem are all older than Ichigo except Caitlin and Courtney. And Ichigo is taller than all of them. You know how girls can be taller than most boys at their teen years. This is not the case for Ichigo.**

 **Girl (kind): Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Oh, the last girl in the harem is another girl from Kalos. Some of you might already know.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be using.**

 **Chapter-35**

* * *

 **Magma Team-Base**

"Sir, are you sure?"

"And what might you be referring to?"

Back within the base of Team Magma, one secretariat woman question the decision her leader and employer made.

"Handing such an important task to one so young and inexperienced, even if he is one of the excellent scout we have."

"It is none of your concern. I have made my decision and I plan for it to stay as it is."

"But sir."

"Nicole, are you saying my decision was unwise?"

"N-No sir, I was merely asking you since there are other qualified agents around."

"He is merely one of the steps to complete the task I had taken from _him_." Maxie closes his eyes and a certain expressionless girl with light purple hair flashes for a second, as well as the task of getting rid of a certain orange hair boy.

The woman sometimes couldn't understand the man before her. To her, the man before her looks tired and lost. It was as if she saw an old man desperately trying to put things back together.

"Now… What of Agent C whereabouts?"

Putting her train of thought away, the woman touch the large board size tablet on her arms and displayed a holographic map with a red dot beeping.

"hmm… what? How is this possible?" The woman saw something she could not believe.

"What is it?"

"S-Sir, I-It's a-ah…" She didn't know how to explain since the man does tend to make outburst when things get out of place.

"She left didn't she?"

The next words that came out of his lips weren't what the woman expected. To her it was as if he had expected things to happen.

"…."

"Sir, did you…"

"You can leave now."

"Sir…"

The man did not like how she was pushing too much.

"….." His eyes met hers. And she shivers at his gaze.

"Of course, my apologies." The woman bows with a nervous sweat falling down her cheek.

Before the woman could exit the room, Maxie had something he forgot to mention. "And Nicole, do not speak about this to anyone."

She knew how serious the man can be but now he just damn oppressive about the current topic involving their special agent Courtney.

"If ask about her were-about, you'll know what to do."

And with this final command for the day, his secretary left the room.

"….haa…." The man's exhales tiredly.

Walking towards large window beside his desk, the man aimlessly stared at the landscape with his indifferent expression. "Dear… what am I supposed to do now…"

* * *

 **Lumious City**

*ring*

*ring*

"huh?"

*ring*

*ring*

A boy wearing a stain cover lab coat tiredly walk towards his video communication device.

"I'm so tired…."

*click*

The boy pressed a button and answers the call while scratching his hair.

"Oh, Clemont you already up?"

"A-Ack!" The boy choke his own saliva due to a certain problem he couldn't tell his father and said man was talking to him.

"hmm? What's wrong Clemont? Anyway I thought for sure you sister would've been the one to pick up. She's really aware for her age…." The man goes on and on about what not.

The boy Clemont grabbed his hair and dunk his head down in frustration, "What am I going to do!? I can't tell dad Bonnie's missing and I definitely can't tell him that it was because of one of my inventions!"

"Clemont!"

"AHHH!"

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, the boy finally stop talking to himself.

"What's wrong Clemont? Did your inventions fail again?"

"No it's not that dad… hehehe…" The boy avoided eye contact with the man, "…it's nothing I can't handle… hehehe…" He had to cry inside due to the total lie he just said to his father.

"That's suspicious…" His father stared at him as if he did something wrong.

"ha…. What could possible go wrong when your away? N-Nothing to worry about here, B-Bonnie and me are just fine." The boy pleaded inside for the man to just believe him, even if it was a lie.

"Okay…." Brushing aside the awkwardness the man had things he had to tell his son, "Well whatever the case, I call to tell you guys I'm coming back tonight."

"Tonight!?"

"Y-Yeah, tonight, are you sure everything's okay?"

"O-Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Clemont felt his poker face was about to break with the tension that was occurring in him.

"Okay, see you guys later." Someone had called the man from behind and so he decided to quickly end the conversation.

*Click*

*thud*

Clemont dropped to his knees the moment the call was over, "Bonnie! Where are you!?" He had searched all night and day for her but no luck.

And he even informed the local authorities but even they couldn't find her.

* * *

"For the last time….. NO!"

"Come on~ It's just a little interview little ole me is going to conduct on you. Don't be stingy."

"Protecting my privacy is not being stingy! Lay off!"

"buu~ Stingy Ichigo~ I just want to know why you have so many weird powers…."

"You're the weird one here…"

"Ichigo~"

"No!"

Ichigo possible couldn't think of anyone more annoying than the girl beside him. She kept on nagging or pushing his buttons to spill the beans on how he could do many of things no normal human can. Truth be told, Ichigo didn't exactly know why he had the powers he currently he have only slight hints.

*gruww~*

"Ichi… hungwie~" Bonnie pulled his shirt to get attention.

"Sorry Bonnie but could you wait a little longer, I'm almost finished." He sort of wondered how the little girl can be so calm with complete strangers like them. But maybe, or he guessed she must have warmed up to them along the way. He would've chuckle at her antics but couldn't due to the other girl beside him.

"And you! Go get more water." While stirring the food he was making, Ichigo handed an empty bottle toward Alexa.

"Then you'll tell me?"

"No."

"Muuuuu…." Alexa gave Ichigo a pout before leaving with a huff attitude.

…

From the sideline of the boy and girl, one small black fox was no having a good time like he usually does. "(I don't like her….)"

"Zoa you okay?" Bonnie who was bored sat down beside the grumpy fox.

"(It's not that… it's just….)" The fox didn't want to show his… whatever was making him grumpy to the girl. Even though he didn't respond well to Alexa, he click with the little girl Bonnie, maybe because he felt she was sort of familiar like him. "(It's nothing…..)"

"mmmm?" The little girl tilted her before a light bulb lit on her head.

*grab*

*hug*

"(What are you doing?)" Zorua asked with a confused look.

"Zoa sad. Want to make you better." Bonnie smiled while lovingly hugging the little fox with a warm embrace.

"(oh…. Thanks…)" The fox snuggle and lick the girl's cheek.

"hehehe ztop it~ tickles~"

"(Wish Mr. Orange was like you.)"

"uh?" The girl just gave a wonder look since she didn't get what the pokemon said.

"(He's always so mean and… and… ah… ah… meaner!) *puff*" Zorua puffed his nose in annoyance. "(And her… how can he trust her so easily….big dummy Mr. Orange)"

"Well, sorry for being so stupid and mean." Ichigo was not in a good mood and shouted at the fox from afar.

"(Hmph! Let's go Bonnie.)" Jumping off her lap, Zorua walk out Ichigo's site with a high and mighty head.

"Where?"

"(To play of course.)"

"Yay!" Bonnie quickly chased after the small black fox with a happy smile.

Watching them leave the area Ichigo wondered if his mood was getting to him. He seems to tense for the past few hours, well who could blame, he keeps being hit by different logics of his misty past as well as his growing fatigue physically and mentally.

"Charmeleon could you…"

"Charr."

"Yeah, thanks."

Charmeleon look at the dark bag under his friend eyes and willingly oblige to his request.

"Lar?" Charmeleon handed the baby pokemon to Ichigo before chasing after Bonnie and Zorua.

"haaa…" Ichigo breathe out tiredly, "What's happening to me?"

" **Just tough it out**."

"Can't you do something?"

" **Not at the moment King, your body is a mess, and I don't mean physically**."

"I don't care why, just hurry."

" **Yeah, yeah**."

Ichigo wondered what really happened to him after he killed that Hollow. His body seems to get shifty sometimes and not to mention voices other than the Hollow inside him whispering constantly.

….

"Zoa, Zoa, what are we pwaying?" Walking a bit farther away from their camp site, Bonnie followed the small fox with confusion, at first she was excited but now just stump.

"(Easy, we're going to play a prank.)" He wasn't going to let go of his grudge over the human girl Alexa, he reason weren't a bit complicated.

"Pwank?"

"(Yep! She'll never see it coming. Look, look, she's coming.)"

Zorua and Boonie quickly hid themselves inside a bush from sight.

"Geezz… Ichigo, for a kid. You've got a lot of issues." While carrying a bucket of water, Alexa murmured to herself, "But It's still cute how you make those faces hehehe…"

"(Okay, when she goes near to that X mark on the ground, she'll get hit by these berries and to make it not suspicious. Those guys up there….)" Boonie look up to see three Murcrow holding on one of three berries.

"(They'll do it, when I give them the sign.)" Zorua grins manically and the three flying pokemons did the same.

"?" Bonnie did not get it but she did know thing.

"(Okay 1, 2,-)"

"Zoa, don't you wike Alexa?"

"(huh?)" Seeing the face of the curious girl Zorua quickly answered truthfully, "(No. I don't like her.)"

"Why?"

"(Because she's a bad human.)"

"But Alexa's nice. She made my hair pretty, see?" Bonnie showed her braids to the small fox with a happy smile.

"(It doesn't matter. Do it!)" Zorua knew something the little girl wouldn't believe.

"Crow! Mur-crow!"

*Splat!*

*Splat!*

*Splat!*

"Oh! A Rare Candy."

And they missed.

The girl luckily dodged the projectiles berries after bending down to pick up an item she found, "huh? What was that?"

"Hmm… Oh well." The girl continued moving forward without caring much.

"(Drat! We missed.)"

The fox's nose fidgeted, "*sniff* *sniff* (Hey, I think we need to leave.)" The fox's eyes widen at the familiar scent of bad humans.

"…" Bonnie didn't respond and thus made the fox confused.

"(Huh? Hey, I said we're-Ow!)" Zorua couldn't talk anymore due to the large burly hand grabbing his mouth and body. He couldn't move.

"Hehe… a mighty fine catch for the day isn't it brother."

"Got that right, think about all the things we could buy after selling this super primo pokemon."

"I know, who would've thought a rare pokemon like this Zorua would be in a common forest like this."

Two large burly men with beards while carrying small cages smiled disturbingly at the mention of their future prospect.

"mmm!" The muffle sound of girl trying to speak could be heard.

"But what do we do with this kid brother?"

"Hmm…"

" **!** " Bonnie flinched and her eyes shake in fear and tears started to fall as the man scary face stare at her.

"Kadabra use **Hypnosis**."

* **thud!** *

A pokemon holding on to two silver spoons came out of a pokeball before it quickly hypnotized the little girl to sleep.

"We'll drop her into the nearest town. We can't let her go after seeing us do our work."

"(Let her go humans! Or you'll regret it!)" Even with his mouth cover Zorua could still speak out his thoughts as he angrily glared at the two men.

"Hoo… It can even use **Telephaty**. We can sell it to the highest bitter for sure."

It was a gold mine for them and any poacher knows what a priceless pokemon when they see one. Being very rare pokemon and the fact that it was still a child made it more valuable since it could be forced to obey orders.

"Let's go."

"Okay!" Both men left happily with a lot to think about their future wealth. They lock Zorua inside an electrified cage while carrying the unconscious little girl along the way.

From within the bushes a claw was visible and was about to pounce out but suddenly stop itself.

"Scissor! Houndoom! We're leaving!"

And out of nowhere, two strong looking pokemons came out from different direction only to follow both men.

"Charr…" Our unique black Charmeleon had seen the event that played before him but since he wasn't able to do anything due to the number of opponents, he decided to think before acting and thus quietly follow the poacher's tracks.

* * *

 **Camouflage Hide-out**

After walking back to their base of operation, both men decided to prepare to leave the area and sell the rare Zorua and then celebrate later. They put Zorua inside a small cage and the now woken Bonnie was tied.

"Let's prepared, I want no trouble lurking around after this."

"Okay brother but we need more fuel if we're heading out."

"Then let's get more."

They left both Scisor and Houdoom to stand and guard their catch and the girl they intended to left in the nearest city or town.

"(Hey, hey, are you okay?)" The little fox was drain from all the shock of the electrical cage and thus he couldn't use any moves to destroy or the fact that he could injure himself if he did.

"*sniff* *sniff* Cle…mont *sniff*"

"(Don't cry okay? I promise that we'll be fine.)" The fox gritted his teeth and sweats nervously with having no idea on how he would even get out let alone escaping with the girl but he wasn't giving up.

"*sniff* but… those*sniff* bad men *sniff*"

"(Don't worry! Even if we can't escape, Mr. Orange will surely come for us! He would never let me or you in danger.)" Even with his dreary situation the little fox had so much faith on the first human he befriended.

Hearing a little hope made the girl stop trembling in fear, "Weally? *hic* I-chi will come? *sniff*" The girl slowly stop her tears from falling.

"(You bet!)" The fox grins confidently.

"O…kay… *sniff*" Boonies believe him and that was enough for her, though the girl tried her best to not cry again.

* **creak!** *

"Sizor?" The bug/Steel type pokemon heard something inside the hide out but could only see an open window.

Guessing that the wind blow might have open the pokemon quickly got outside again to stand in guard.

"(You…)" Zorua glares down at the human girl he wasn't even happy to see. He wanted to be rescued by Ichigo, or anybody else, just not her.

"Lexa? *sniff*" Bonnie on the other was really glad to see someone not mean.

"You guys okay?" Alexa whispered to them and also gave them a smile of hope.

"(No one asked for you. Mr. Orange! Mr. Orange! Please, help me! I don't want to be saved by the bad human!)"

"A-Ah…Hey, hey, could you keep it down. Those pokemons outside might come back."

"Sci-zor?"

Zorua stop and sweat nervously while Alexa dive and hide again. The bug pokemon was rather dumb.

After the pokemon went back out, Alexa knelt down and un-tie the rope on Bonnie's arm and legs. "Those brutes, how could they do this to you…"

Bonnie quickly embraces Alexa out of her fear of the place.

"(We would've been fine even if you didn't come….)"

Seeing how this often happens with the little fox, Alexa just can't ignore it this time. "Zorua *sigh* this is getting out of hand you know. What don't you like about me? Is it my habit of talking more than necessary? Or is it because I'm too nagging like Ichigo said? Please, just tell me. I just want to get along."

"(hmpH!)" Zorua just turned away; he did not have anything to say to her.

"Guess, I was a bit too pushy? Hehe…" The girl scratched her hair with an awkward expression while staring at the cold reply the fox just gave her.

"Zoa…" Bonnie pouts at the small fox.

The stare he received from the munchkin made him flinched, "(I don't have anything to say okay…)"

"Well, whatever the case let's get you out of there." Alexa move onto the cage holding Zorua.

"(No! Don't!)"

But it was too late, "Eh?"

* **Zap!** *

With a shocking revelation, the girl let go of the cage and fell down with a burnt hair due and a burnt smoke coming out of her mouth, "A-Ah… that was s-shocking."

"Lexa okay?"

"(The cage's dangerous you idiot.)"

Getting up Alexa clean herself from the shock, "You could've told me before I touched it…ow…."

"(I was about to… but no! You didn't listen. I can't believe Mr. Orange brought a troublemaker like you along.)" Zorua did not get who was the real troublemaker and just ramble on his own.

"muu…" Fortunately for Alexa, the shock from the cage wasn't that strong and only gave her a minor injury.

"Lexa!" A certain warn from the little girl caught their attention.

"HYGGGRRR!" A **Flamethrower** headed their way.

* **BOOM!** *

The flames burnt some flammable material around and cause a small explosion.

Houndoom look at the intruder with rage like a guard dog.

"Ow… ow… that stings…" Alexa's back shirt were torn and cover in burn and scratches.

"(huh?)" Zorua who was inside the cage thought he would've been hit but the girl before him covered him from harm. "(Why did you…)"

He didn't get, he just didn't get.

Here was a girl that he hated and openly shows it. He didn't hesitate and bad mouthed her but even then she just kept smiling or didn't get angry at him.

He didn't open a lot to most humans but after leaving his home with the first human he had trusted he's eyes were open where things weren;t always what they seem to be.

But it was the time for emotional thoughts, "(Alexa, behind you!)"

"Huh?"

"HYGGRRR!" Another **Flamethrower** came from the pokemon Houndoom.

"CHARRR!"

* **BOOM!** *

Fortunately our little black lizard came in time and intercepts the flames with a small quantity of his own unique black flames.

"Grrr?"

* _ **SLASH!**_ *

"Grrr!"

* **thud!** *

Charmeleon didn't waste any time and quickly made a critical hit on the pokemon with **Metal claws.**

Seeing the fallen Houndoom, Alexa quickly reacted and grabbed the cage Zorua and quickly headed towards the open window, "Charmeleon grab Bonnie! We're getting out of here!"

"uh?" Bonnie just hangs on the black lizards shoulder while they move.

"(What are you doing!? You'll get hurt again if you keep carrying me!)" He remembered how the girl got shocked due to the cage.

"Don't worry, I'm using a rubber glove. I'm not dumb you know. Hehe."

"(What is up with this human?)" Zorua sweat dropped from within the cage.

They quickly got out of the poacher's hidden base. But their escape was again put to a hold by the appearance of the two poachers themselves.

"Hmm? What do we have here?"

"Looks like a bunch of thief to me brother."

One of the large built men threw out a pokemon and a Kadabra came out.

"You're the thief, you crooks! How could you do something like this!? Stealing and poaching is a crime!"

"Charrr!"

"Kadabra, **Psychic!** " Charmeleon quickly close in with his **Metal Claws** but was suddenly stopped, "!?"

"Threw it away."

* **Crash!** * Being fling to a large rock on the head caused the black lizard pokemon to lose consciousness. "Charr…."

"Wait! Brother, that's also another rare find. A black Charmeleon, we could sell it for a high price."

"Hmm… Guess you're right. Hehe.." The man turned to Alexa, "Thank you little girl now we got another goldmine."

"I won't let you!"

"hee! Kadabra, **Psychic** again!" Alexa wasn't going to give up but such will power did nothing in the face of a powerful force.

"Lexa!" Bonnie who was being pulled by the other man cried out to the captured Alexa.

"Urghhh! Let me go!"

"Quiet kid, it's already annoying that we have that little girl. Beside, how did you find this place or us anyway?"

"…." Alexa glared down at the man, "Like I tell you."

*drop* A rare candy fell from her pocket.

Alexa click her tongue in annoyance.

"hmm? So that's how, brother must have dropped another one." The man scratch his head, "You follow the trail didn't you?"

"….." Alexa gritted her teeth in frustration but that change into a cat like grin, "Yeah, I follow you guys but not before I called the police about the illegal candy."

"What!? Brother we have to leave before they arrived-ow!"

"Shut up brother, she's clearly lying. If she had told on us to the cops she would've carry the candy with her. The Police are evidence hog after all."

"Oh…"

"Now, what should we do with you?" The man stared at Alexa with a scary grin.

"Oh? You can still look so confident even after being so helpless."

Alexa knew what she had to do and that was a certain plan she thought up in the spot, "Charmeleon use **Smokescreen**!"

"What!?"

*puff!*

They thought the small black reptile was unconscious but it was releasing a think dark smoke around the area. Their vision was blinded and the Charmeleon dice into the smoke with **Metal Claw**.

"Kadabra, Sizor, don't let them escape! *cough*"

* **Slash!** *

"Kaa!"

"Ouch! My hand!"

Kadabra was attack and one of the men holding on to Bonnie felt his hand bitten.

"Run!" Alexa quickly pick up the cage Zorua and Charmeleon follows her while carrying Bonnie on his shoulder.

"Thank goodness Charmeleon is so mild, this is the first time a Charmeleon acted so calm, letting me order him. Hehe! Ichigo you and your pokemons are so strange!"

With a stupid warm feeling the girl ran with all the strength.

….

"*cough* Where did they *cough* go?"

"After *cough* them!"

After finding out that the kids weren't inside the smoke, they quickly chase after where the direction Alexa and the others went off to.

"Kadabra!"

"Scizor!"

"Houndoom! Go!"

Even the three pokemons were in enraged at the humiliating defeat.

"….."

"hm? Stop." One of the men saw someone coming out of the bushes.

"What is it Brother?"

"Someone's there."

"Maybe the girl was telling the truth about the cops?"

"Those kids! After I get my hands on them!"

They were pretty much angry due to their current situation. Their hidden base found and their rare poach pokemon escape. Things weren't exactly going good for them.

"And what would you do after you get your hands on them?" And angry tone suddenly crept up before them. It was Ichigo who came out of the bushes with an angry expression.

"Who are you kid?! Are you a friend of those brats!" He wasn't even holding back his tone in front of a kid.

"What if I am?" Ichigo started to move closer to them while cracking his knuckles.

"Then we'll have to beat you up until you tell us where your little friends are. They owe us a lot of pain apron boy!"

"Yeah, apron boy!"

Ichigo eye twitch at the insults and also for pointing out that he was indeed wearing an apron he bought from a travelling peddler that passed by him an hour ago.

"Kadabra! Use **Psychic** !"

"Houndoom **Bite**! Scizor **Bullet punch**!"

"….."

"….." No response.

Both men turn around to see their pokemon on the ground unconscious and they seem to be having nightmares with the way they were flinching and grunting.

"W-What!? How?"

"Wake up! Ah! Brother W-What's that?!" A dark figure with a scary expression stood beside their unconscious pokemons.

" **Foolish humans** …." With an angry grumpy tone, Darkrai glared at the two poachers with anger for hurting his master's friends.

"M-Monster! Run away!"

Seeing that Ichigo was still in the way, "Get out of the way apron boy or we'll beat you up!" Even with the threatening tone, the poachers were filled fear and just trying to get away from Darkrai.

Pulling back his arm Ichigo quickly smashed the face of the first poacher coming his way, "Oh, I see, than let this apron kid teach you a lesson!"

* * *

After a few minutes passes by Alexa, Bonnie, Zorua and Charmeleon finally made it to their camp site.

"Ichigo *huff* w-we need to *huff* go *huff*"

"I-chi!" Bonnie jumps into Ichigo's arm with a happy smile.

"(Mr. Orange, we're back!)" Zorua too with a happy grin tried to jump but was unfortunately stuck in the cage.

"Charr…" Charmeleon just sat on the ground with a tired puff of smoke.

Ichigo couldn't help but sweat dropped. "You guys look terrible. What exactly happened?"

"There were poachers, bad men, crazy men! And they were *huff* and they were…" The girl almost look out of breath.

"(It was only dumb luck that they caught me! I'm not some weakling but they sure were weak, I could've fought back but they trap me inside this stupid cage.)" The fox explain while trapped inside the cage.

"They hit me and hurt lexa and zoa… *sniff*"

With the current situation already at this crazy mood Ichigo knew what they meant. But not because of their explanation but more to the fact that he followed them and beat up those very bad guys thanks to Darkrai who had informed him the situation.

"I actually already knew what happened since I follow them under Darkrai's shadow. Good thing, I did that."

They needed to calm down and Ichigo knew what exactly what to do.

While they kept on rambling with what they had experience, Ichigo took a slow breathe before taking a single leaf that had fallen from a nearby tree.

…...

….

…..

….

It has been long since he did this again. Playing the song, the music wasn't something he did much due to the exhaustion he felt after playing.

Sure it helps the others around him calm down and sometimes heal their injuries. Still it was strange since the last time he played he'd suddenly felt exhausted as if his aura was drain completely unlike the other years he had played.

But that wasn't important now, the ones around him needed it now and thus he'll heal them and calm them down.

"So, pretty…" Bonnie's eyes shimmer in excitement due to the beautiful sound and the green like spark around them.

"It really is…huh?" Alexa felt the burnt on her back and the pain in her disappearing. "The burns and stings…. How?" He eyes glued to the boy playing the leaf.

Charmeleon smiles relaxingly, Zorua too calm down while his injuries heal and finally the nightmare pokemon felt that wonderful sensation of being at peace. Larvitar slept through the whole day but also listen to the sounds as a lullaby.

After Ichigo finally stop, he made them explained what had happened before finally revealing them that they don't need to head out since he already took care of them with Darkrai.

"Eh!? When did you-mu!"

Ichigo quickly shoved a spoon full of the food he made inside Alexa's mouth, particularly because he didn't want her to question him every time he did something.

"So good!"

"Mm~ yummy~" Bonnie chew slowly while having a happy expression.

While they were stuffing their mouth Ichigo opened the letter Darkrai dilived to him, "Hmm…"

"To my little troublemaker,

Ichigo I know you have a hard time keeping any electronic devices in one piece so I decided to contact you through this letter. But sheesh… you idiot, didn't I tell you to stay? I bet your going on some wild adventure saving girls and whatnot. You know how frustrating it can be for me. You need to think about yourself too you know. Anyway, just don't overdo it okay?

Love, Daisy, your guardian angel.

P.S. I put the money you made when you help that beautiful rich girl."

Ichigo sweat dropped at numerous words she used. "She's over-reacting…"

"hmm… who's that?" Alexa crimped behind him and saw that it was from some girl.

"Family."

"Oh… okay."

"Why do you look so relief?"

"I-It's nothing…." And with that Alexa left Ichigo to wonder why she even acted so weird again.

"Now…" Ichigo got up ready to clean the mess.

"Ichigo!" She came back again.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Darkrai!? Do how crazy and amazing this is!"  
"A-Ah… no." He needed to back up from her shiny gaze.

"If I write a documentary about Darkrai I could even get on the local… no a national magazine! Or better yet, I could get a job as a journalist from some big enterprise!"

Even if the girl was happy about the revelation of opportunities, Ichigo wasn't.

"Sorry but you're not doing anything of that sort." He meant it.

"Eh? But why? Darkrai's a legendary pokemon you know. Not many people get the chance you know."

"Sorry but no, he's a legendary for a reason."

"B-But, but… I…" She was really persistent. She couldn't quell her sudden rise of excitement.

"Please…." Ichigo didn't want trouble coming to the nightmare pokemon. He knew it already had suffered too much from humans.

"…." Alexa couldn't believe it, "You really care about them huh."

She turned to see Darkrai giving Bonnie and Zorua (who somehow found away to escape the cage on his own) a lift in the air.

"Yeah…" He did, and he'll always will.

She has met her fare share of people and even though there were some who refused after a hard long thinking. This was the first time someone rejected her proposal so quickly. She can guess the kind of person Ichigo was. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I won't do anything."

Ichigo felt relief at her answer, "Thanks, Alexa."

"Its fine, beside I already took some compensation from you." She showed him a single piece of the money Daisy sent him.

"When did you…" Ichigo saw the money bill on her hand before accepting it, "Guess that's alright."

"hehe… your too kind and that's cute." Alexa then shifted her eyes to the money bill before her eyes widen, "A h-hundred poke-dollars!" That single piece she took from was a hundred. She could buy a lot of things with this single piece of paper but that wasn't what's surprising her at the moment.

Many thoughts came into her and her eyes darted to Ichigo's hand.

* **snatch!** *

"Hey!" Ichigo wondered what goes in her head and why she just snatched the envelope containing the letter and money Daisy sent.

"…"

"…."

"Ichigo! Are you some rich kid!? Or some super agent or spy? That could explain why you have those abilities."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you have this much money and your still a kid so I was thinking you were some government experiment."

"That's crazy. I'm just a normal guy."

Alexa did not believe him, "Then why do you have 2900 freaking poke dollars!?"

"Ah… that.' Ichigo couldn't only think of the one who had given it to him.

Ichigo started to think while they finally started moving on to theoir next destination.

" _Be glad that I'm even considering giving you your reward for your service. Hmph!_ " Caitlin's tsun-dere face appeared inside his mind at the moment.

"From a job I guess…" He decided that the money she was holding was only a little bit of the money he had received.

"Oh… and what job could this be?"

A tick marked appeared on his head. She just kept on nagging again and again until he gave her an answer.

"Lexa." Bonnie got their attention while they move along.

"What is it Bonnie?"

"Zoa, want to say something."

Ichigo and Alexa both exchange look before turning to the small black fox.

"What is it Zorua?" Alexa knelt down and waited for whatever thing the small black fox was going to tell her.

"….." Zorua did face and kept on looking down on the ground with a guilty aura.

*grab*

"(huh?)"

Alexa held the small fox up and look at him, "its okay, whatever it is, you can tell me okay?"

"(I'm sorry…)" Zorua finally said what he had wanted to say after they had returned from those poachers.

"heh? What are you apologizing for Zorua? I don't get it." Alexa with her dumb look kept wondering what the small fox was apologizing about.

"(You're not a bad human, you're like Mr. Orange. I'm sorry I thought you were bad.)"

Alexa suddenly felt a warm feeling from such a strange apology from a pokemon, "Thank you."

Ichigo eyes widen along with Charmeleon, this was the first time the fox was actually sincere. Bonnie and Alexa on the other hand were really happy for the fox.

"Zoa you did it!"

"Charr!"

Ichigo was also glad the fox was sincere for once but there was one thing that bothered him, "Fox, why do you even hate her from the start?"

"I like to know too. I can't be a good pokemon journalist if can't understand certain things." She had to wink at them, Ichigo sweat dropped at her strange personality.

"(Because she took away my friend when I was still with my mama and siblings. But since she's really kind like Mr. Orange, maybe my friend will be alright.)"

"huh?"

After a few minutes of silence Alexa finally figured it out. She than explained that she had gone to Unova last year. While she was staying there, she caught a pokemon for her documentary but she forgot where she caught it and just let her dad took care of the pokemon. She knew it because she also saw Zorua back then.

"I'm sorry Zorua but your friend is happily living with us. If you want you can meet her when I get the chance." The said pokemon and Zorua's friend is a shiny Zizagoon that used to live in White forest.

Alexa and her dad went to Unova last year and caught a shiny Zizagoon, they actually came there to study rare pokemons like Zorua but ended up with the shiny pokemon. Alexa had spotted Zorua then but only a glimpse and said memories came back to her.

"(Really!? Yay!)"

While Bonnie and Zorua jumps out and down, Alexa had a happy goofy smile at the cute scene she seems to think.

"Lar?"

"There just happy." Ichigo while carrying Larvitar saw a scene he couldn't help but feel glad about. Sometimes he wondered happy endings weren't just fairy tales.

"Well, I'm happy that we made up. But there's a little something I want you to do for me Zorua. Please?" Alexa claps her hand together and begged.

"(hmm… Okay! Since you're my new friend, I'll do it!)"

"….."

"….."

While they were doing whatnot and stuff, Ichigo cleans Larvitar with a dry rag he tears out from some Kakuna's silk he came by.

"Ichigo! Look! Look!"

"What now?"

The moment Ichigo turned, he figured something was really wrong or maybe he was tired.

"So, who do you think is the real one?" Two Alexas, said the same thing at the same time. He wondered why there were so many weirdoes around him. Zorua turned into an identical Alexa.

* **Smack** *

* **poof!** *

"(ow!)"

Ichigo smack the disguised Zorua with his hand, "Quit playing around, we need to go." He cheated and use aura to find the real one.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"You're just so interesting!" Alexa tackles him to the ground, Larvitar jumps off before she was pushed down with them.

* **poof!** *

"(What are these?)" After turning back into Alexa's double again, Zorua felt a slight weight and grab the chest identical to Alexa, "(There so squishy!)"

"(Mr. Orange! Do you want to touch too? It feels really soft!)" Zorua under the guise of Alexa physical features kept groping the chest in front of the down orange hair boy.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Ichigo cheeks redden; he didn't predict things would go like this. "And get off me Alexa!"

"Oh~ Come on~ you love my embraces!" Alexa for some reason didn't let go of him and just holds him tighter.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Ichigo felt a soft sensation but he didn't want to stay like that. He's still a kid. He didn't need this.

"Sis!? What are you doing!?" Now, someone unfamiliar to Ichigo shows up with a red embarrassed face.

A girl with light blond hair and a camera strap around her neck stood before them with a bewildered expression. The girl was shocked at the sight of two Alexas and especially the one hugging down someone she never met before.

"Viola! Hey~" Alexa with no sense of shame just wave her hand from her current position on Ichigo.

It can be said that Alexa has a rather perverted and touchy feeling on things she really likes. May it was because she's facing puberty or just plain weird.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Age differences: (We messed up pretty bad at the last time we post the age difference, hope this works.)**

 **Ash - almost 10 years old**

 **Delia - 29 years old**

 **Ichigo – almost 14 years old (he is mature in a certain way) (Since he's taller than the average 14 year old, he's sometimes mistake as an older kid e.g. his height would be like 5.5 ft) (And his height should be compared to japanese standard caused he's one.) (Or just imagine it yourself how he looks.)**

 **Gary – almost 10 years old**

 **Leaf – almost 10 years old**

 **Daisy - 16 years old**

 **Cynthia – 17 years old**

 **Courtney – almost 14 years old**

 **Elesa – 16 years old**

 **Caitlin – almost 14 years old**

 **Alexa – 17 years old**

 **Viola- 16 years old**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	36. Her resolve and his prediction

**Hey guys!**

 **Girl (Kind): Okay, I'm going to be clear here. We do not know the specific height suitable for our character until they become a little older. Just Image some of the girls taller and Ichigo in the same height as some of them.**

 **Boy (Strong): On another note, we would like to ask if we were to send Ichigo in the Kuroinu world in the next fanfic we'll be writing. Should we make it so that Ichigo doesn't perform any sexual intercourse or not?**

 **Girl (kind): Even though we can't answer your entire questions, we're still grateful for all your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be using.**

 **Chapter-36**

* * *

 **Hoenn region (A certain Team Aqua girl's apartment)**

*knock*

*knock*

"arghh…"

*knock*

*knock*

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

A teen girl around 17 sluggishly moves toward the door of her apartment. Her skin was tan, her hair frizzy and messy due to certain stupidity and alcoholic reasons (Despite being illegal for a girl her age). "Urgh…my head." Her mood was a little grumpy and difficult.

She had a hard night, since she was one of the youngest squad leaders in the organization she works for. Great things were expected from her. Thus, the stress got to her and it caused her to do things a bit over the top after some certain missions.

And there was another problem lurking around her. She had made a kind of acquaintance or rather connection with a strange girl she met. The girl wasn't bad or anything, in fact she was rather interesting. But the problem lies in the fact that the girl was from a rival organization name Team Magma. Her boss and theirs weren't exactly in good term. She vaguely remembered her name as Courtney.

What are the odds of her being the one who knock her door? The girl chuckles to herself.

Grabbing the door, the girl opens and took at peek at the one who knocked it.

*Slam!* She quickly shuts it back.

While taking a step back from the door, "What the heck are doing here!?"

"To see you…" A voice came from behind her.

"huh?" The girl turned around to see Courtney behind in her usually Team Magma's outfit.

"B-But But you were… and I was…." She was dumb folded at how the girl was inside when she was supposed to be on the other side of her door.

"…."

"…."

She gave up; her headache won't get better if she think too much. She convinced herself that Courtney was inside her apartment and just ignored how that happened.

"Why are you doing here….?" She asked tiredly while pulling out a chair to sat on.

"To see you…"

"Yes, yes, you said that before but I'm asking you why here? We're not supposed to be even talking to each other, you know?"

She finds it funny to see a girl talking in such a silly way but that wasn't important at the moment. There were other Aqua members living beside her apartment and she could get into trouble if they found out a Magma member was in her apartment.

"Why? Aren't…" Courtney tilts her head. "…we friends?"

When she said that the older girl wanted to face palm, "No, we are not for the last time. I told you before. We're two individuals from opposite sides. It's impossible to be friends, okay?"

"…."

"…."

"I'm… sorry, Shelly." Courtney mood changed as she lower her gaze downward with a sadden expression.

The older girl quickly felt guilty the moment the younger girl apologizes and said her name with a sad look. She wanted to hit herself for telling Courtney her real name.

"Courtney…" Shelly couldn't understand the girl. She was so different from the usual sassy girls and the fact that Courtney show so less interest in anything other than a few things was kind of strange to her.

"….."

"….."

Seeing that Courtney wasn't replying back, Shelly started at the girl. She could see that the girl had a strap bag on her and after looking closer at the girl's hair, Shelly pulls down the girl's hood to show her smooth purple hair.

"Is that the pin I gave you? Why are you even still wearing that? You know girls your age don't exactly wear something like that for long." Shelly was referring to the hair pin she had lean the girl back when they first met. She also saw how messing the girl's head was. Another strange thing to her since girls weren't supposed to be sloppy about their hair.

"Mm..." Courtney nods, "It's the first gift. A first gift I've ever received. And I'm happy." Courtney touched the hair pin the older girl gave her back then with a lovingly touch. She really treasure it, she even beat up some girls back in HQ for making fun of it. It was the second most important thing she treasure and appreciated for.

Putting a hand on the younger girl's head for s gentle stroke, Shelly suddenly felt guilty, "I-I'm… a-ah… sort of happy you still wore it. It's also the first time I ever gave someone a gift."

Under Shelly's gaze, Courtney made a smile happily from the older girl's gratitude.

"Friends?" Courtney looks up again for confirmation with a little change in her usual emotionless expression.

"No."

"…." Courtney really liked the older girl before her. She had gotten to know how kind and cool she was when they both got trap during a deathly landslide interfering in their previous mission. Now, at the moment she felt down and depressed at Shelly's reply. This feeling was new to her, she felt hurt but not in a physical way. She didn't like.

"But…."

Shelly's voice got her attention again.

"Even if we can't be friends, It doesn't mean that I-I don't l-like you." Shelly felt really embarrassed saying stuff like this. It was unlike her but the younger girl was so strange and she had this feeling of wanting to protect her from anything. It was really weird, a tough girl like her thinking and stuff like this.

Her strange unknown pain now was no more and that disappointing feeling disappeared. Courtney was glad, glad that there was someone she could finally talk once in a while and someone she could experience the happy feeling inside. "Me too..."

Seeing the gentle smile on Courtney's face, Shelly face redden even more from embarrassment, "O-Okay, okay, you don't have to butter me up like this."

"What am I thinking!? Leader Arche is going to kill me if he saw me like this!" Shelly thought to herself. She felt her life span shorten.

"hehe~"

Seeing Courtney giggling to herself with such a cute tone and gentle smile, Shelly calms down a bit.

"*fake cough* *fake cough* Anyway, could you please tell me why you are here?"

"Oh… ah… yes." Courtney began to scramble her brain why she was here. One was definitely seeing Tabitha again. She began to think what the other one was.

Shelly sweat dropped at how air head the girl can be. She spent with her for few hours, trapped and bored. But she could tell how air head Courtney by how she finds other things than her mission as uninteresting.

"If you could also tell me how do you even know where I live, it would be improved my opinion on you, seriously." Shelly almost forgot this very fact.

"I came to ask... How can I get a plane ticket?" This was the younger girl's reason. She also ignored the other questions.

"Oi, oi, oi, you got to be kidding me? That's why you're here?" She was really in a bad mood due to the drunk after effect headache but she tried to control herself from doing anything mean.

"Mm…" Courtney nods with a serious expression.

The older girl sweat dropped at the reason, "You could ask some else you know? Like one of the members in your organization. Or better, the attendants in the air-port!"

"I don't trust them…" Another reason she took very serious. You could say Courtney trust so little people. It made her to be always being alert.

"!...? hmm…" The Aqua girl at first was surprised before she came to an understanding of her sudden remarked. She almost forgot that they were girls working under illegal organizations. They were train operatives and they can trust too many people. Seeing how Courtney acted, she wondered if the girl was an even more loyal dog than her.

But another thing annoyed her again, "Hold on, that's your reason?"

"Mm." The younger girl nods again.

"Let me get this straight." Shelly was getting confuse even more, "You trust me but you don't trust your team members?"

"Mm…" Courtney nods again.

"Then why are you even working for them if you don't trust them?"

"Because… leader Maxie's there."

"Okay, that's good." She nods with a understanding vibe. "Good, she's doing it for an understandable reason." It was also the same for her. She was only in Team Aqua because of her leader Archie.

"Now, you want me to help you get a plane ticket right? Then, we'll have to get incognito and dress up first." Since they were part of an illegal organization, they weren't exactly able to do anything freely especially in Hoenn.

"…"

"Courtney?"

"…"

Shelly look at the girl and felt a somewhat pity feeling, "*sigh* don't just sleep while standing idiot." To her she was such an idiot, a very strange idiot.

" **!?** "

Quickly catching the girl from falling, "What is up with you? You shouldn't jus-!?" Shelly was confused at first but after catching her. She felt the girl was drench and cold, "I wonder…"

Putting a palm on Courtney's fore-head, "You're heating up, what is really up with you?" The older girl guessed that she must have drench from the rain last night. "It's okay to be selfish you know…"

"Orange…."

Shelly listens to her mumbling while carrying the girl to her bed. "Orange?"

"I want to… I want to see you…."

Putting down the girl, she could see tears falling down her cheeks, "…. What am I doing?" Shelly ruffles her hair like crazy and asked herself why she put an enemy gently on her bed.

Courtney looks so vulnerable, so vulnerable that it would be so easy to take her out and she decided.

"Let's get these wet cloths of you first."

She stared at the girl's white luscious face and her soft expression as the Magma girl breathes softly on the bed. Tabitha began to think on how such a strange girl got to be at the higher rank of Team Magma when she was just a young little girl.

Shaking her head of thoughts, Shelly pulls over the sheets on her. "After you get better, we'll head out. So, just sleep for now."

Remembering the fact that she also just woken up and since it was still morning the girl heads toward her kitchen.

"Orange… I made a friend…" Courtney smiles happily in her sleep.

The older Aqua girl heard it and her cheeks flustered, "We're not…..idiot." She quickly left for her morning brunch with stupid thoughts plaguing her mind.

* * *

 **Back with our hero…**

"I can't believe you!"

"C-Calm down Viola, there's nothing to over-react about kay?"

"Over-react? Over-react!? Do you how angry dad is and how worried I am!? You were missing for a day!"

Two girls around the same height with almost similar facial features were currently having a family argument.

"S-Sorry?"

"I can't believe you! Suddenly running away after dad grounded you!"

"B-But I left a note saying that I'll be gone for a day or two."

"It doesn't matter! Dad and I have already planned for your punishment you idiot sister."

"E-Ehhh!?"

While the two girls were having such conversation, our hero and Bonnie stood at the sideline with the pokemons around them watching the scene. Darkrai also once again sink back into Ichigo's shadow due to the new girl's arrival.

"I-chi."

"Yea?"

"Did Lexa do a bad thing?"

Yeah… Ichigo knew exactly what the little girl meant. Honestly, after hearing their conversation Ichigo agreed at the fact that Alexa did something stupid, not something bad but something to raise the rage of her family.

"Don't worry Bonnie, every siblings have this kind of talk." Though, he wondered if he had any kind of argument with Ash. The only things he could think of was how Ash would be displeased with him and pout or ignored him a day.

A new word for her and this question marks appeared on her head. "Sib-lings? You mean like brothers and sisters? Like me and Clemont! Right?"

"That's right."

Rubbing the girl's hair Ichigo quickly put his other palm forward to catch sometrhing.

"!? I-chiwo!" He caught Alexa face from smashing into him.

"What are you doing again?" Ichigo didn't care why but he was getting annoyed at her stupid actions.

*grab*

*pull*

"Sis, get away from the stranger!" Viola grabs Alexa away from him.

"Stranger?" Ichigo sweat dropped at the girl's accusation but it was sort of right from the girl's view.

"I don't know why my sister has been doing. I know it's partly her fault."

"Viola, that's mean…" Alexa pouts. Ichigo on the other wanted to say that it was entirely Alexa's fault.

"But I can tell from the way you look that you were the one who must been persuading her! Well… She's easily manipulative, if you have the right bait." No one was sure why the girl sprouts out such stupid words. "Doesn't she have a speck of respect for her sister?" Ichigo thought to himself.

Alexa felt her heart pierce and broken. Well, no one cared about her at the moment.

Ichigo felt he should be angry at her stupid accusation but he wasn't. Still it was a problem if she kept giving him those judgmental stares. "Alexa tell her I'm with you and not some stranger."

"W-What!? W-With her?" The girl completely missed the point.

"I-Ichigo… I didn't know you felt that way. But I don't know~" Alexa actually knew what Ichigo meant but just played along to teased Viola even more. It just brings her joy doing it.

Ignoring Alexa, Ichigo continued. "Yeah, we've being doing a lot of things. So please stop making look like the bad guy. I've had a hard day enough already." He wasn't kidding; he had to cook and beat up some grown up jerks as well as endure two very annoying fox and girl.

"puff!" Alexa almost let out a laugh at his explanation.

Viola on the other hand, "huh?" Her voice fell in disbelieved, "D-Doing a lot of things t-together?" Yep, she was started to put the pieces together in a wrong way, "H-Hard?" And steam started to come out her ear, many erotic images started appearing in her head.

And the worst thing was that her sister was hiding her faces away from her as if it was proof. Was her older sister embarrassed of being found out? or holding a laugh, but to Viola it was the former.

Viola face started to redden as the seconds goes by. She could only heard bad words at the moment. And the last thing she wants to see was the angry scowling face of Ichigo.

"So?" Ichigo did not expect the next thing coming his way.

*smack!*

"olf!" Right in the left eye.

"You pervert! You're the worst!" The girl smacks him hard enough to make him dropped down.

And with that Viola quickly grabs her older sister before dashing away from Ichigo. Alexa was too preoccupied laughing (at how hilarious Ichigo and Viola short act was) to resist her sister hold.

"Charr?" Charmeleon asked if he was okay while the others just stared with different expressions.

With a tick mark appearing on his head, Ichigo slowly sat up. "What do you think?" Ichigo just felt great, he got a black eye.

* * *

A few miles away from Ichigo and the others…..

Viola finally stops with sweats dropping down her cheeks. "Sis *huff* why on earth *huff* would you hang out with such a delin….. Listen to me!"

"ufufufufufufufufu! Ahahahaha!" Alexa completely ignored her and kept on laughing, "I can't believe you actually hit him, ahahahaha!" She couldn't help herself, she saw how Ichigo face look like the moment her sister hit him. It was too hilarious for her.

"This isn't something to be joking about *huff*" Putting both hands on her waist Viola sigh at her sister quirks.

"And you know what the funniest thing about it was?"

"No."

"Come here." Alexa asked the girl to lend her ear.

"hm?" Viola didn't get it but did what she asked.

"…." Alexa quietly whispered certain words and fact into her ear and some of them made Viola pale. Alexa just kept her chestier smile while explaining.

"No… you're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"I-It can't be!?" Viola finally believed her after hearing her part of the story as well as Ichigo's part of the story. "I just hit an innocent bystander!" She thought to herself.

"Oh, it is. And the funniest part of it was the fact that he's younger than you. So, congratulation, you're a bully now. Fufufufu…"

"How can you say that to your own sister?! Wait! Where are you going?"

Alexa turned her head with a casual look, "I'm going back of course. You just gave him a black eye you know."

"B-But…"

"Viola… *sigh* you can't just judge a book by its cover. Especially, Ichigo."

"Especially? That sounds as if you like him."

"Maybe, I am. Who knows…." Alexa gave her the usual Cheshire smile, Viola didn't get it though.

"muuu…. You're always like this! Why can't you just give a straight answer?!" Viola quickly follows her.

Alexa was trying to not giggle at how cute her little sister was.

"AAhhhhhh!"

Both girls heard the cry of pain, and from what they just heard. It was a male's voice. Viola right away recognizes it.

"huh?"

"No…"

"Grant!" Viola quickly ran toward the direction of the voice. She wasn't alone when she went out to search for her sister. Her friend Grant came along, they split up to search for more ground. But she worried at how her friend's habit to climb high cliffs and dangerous places. Things might turn for the worst if she's late.

…

"Grant, why can't you just stay put!?" The girl hurried with all her strength could take her.

Grant was a friend of hers. She met the boy when he was climbing some cliffs with his bare hands. The shortest way to explain what happened after would be that she panic, he fell but no one got hurt and they later became friends.

The moment she arrived at the sources of her friend's scream, something wasn't right. "Hey! What are doing to him!?"

Viola arrived to see Grant, her friend on the ground with a bruise on his face. It would've been normal since the boy was prone to injuries from his climbing habit. But that wasn't the case this time.

"ho… if isn't little miss Earl. Coming to save your boyfriend? How sweet."

"Just stay back and enjoy your noble title otherwise we'll have to be rough with you too."

Two guys looking around to be in their late teens were standing in front of the girl while beating up a beaten up boy with dark tan skin.

*grab* "Like I would do something that selfish!"

Viola hesitated for a second before she clenched her fist. She resolves herself to not be afraid and to help her friend.

"Give him back!" Viola tried her best to pull Grant away from them.

"V-Viola…" The tired beaten Grant tried to talk a bit but find it hard due to Viola pulling and the two guys holding him tied on his choker.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Back off!" One of the guys pushed her to the ground.

Viola flinched from being pushed off her feet. She couldn't get up after realizing she sprain her leg.

"We'll deal with you later but first! We're not done with this wise guy!"

"Ahh!" Grant grunts from the sudden punch to his face.

"Take this! And this! How do you like being the weak one!" They were relentless.

Viola eyes widen, "Stop it! Why are you doing this to him!?"

"Don't you recognize us?"

The two quickly pulls over blue color noble capes with decorations of them.

"Noble title capes….?"

"Yes, we're also from the Battle Chateau."

"Then why! Battlers from the château would never stoop this low!" Viola understands what they were saying since she had the noble rank of Earl from the battle chateau.

"Missy you don't get the point do you? We're bi-counts, but we could've have rise higher to earl but your friend here…." The guy quickly gave Grant another punch.

"Stop it!" Viola started to shed tears. It was hard for her to see her friend beaten up.

"Noble title Earl Holder Grant here ruined it for us. We trained so hard to rank up but this guy just had to get in our way."

As they kept beating up Grant, Viola got up even with the pain on her foot. But her eyes wouldn't stop giving out tears. She could see Grant bleeding, and that hurt her even more.

"I-I said stop already…" Even with the pain, Viola just dragged it along.

They just ignore her and kept on beating the boy.

"!" Viola slipped and her body fell forward. She realized she must been tired after searching for her sister all day long.

"…."

"…"

But she didn't the ground. She blinks a few times before looking at the one who caught her. "Sis?"

"Don't worry Viola, your big sister here will handle the rest." Viola then was gently let go on the ground by her older sister.

Alexa turned to those guys and quickly shouts, "Oi! You guys! I got something to say! And you better listen if you know what's good for you!"

"huh? Another girl?"

"You're sure lucky Grant, two girls coming to save you."

The two turned to Alexa with their angry faces. They have a particular short fuse.

"What?"

"You want to get beat up too?"

"Ooo…. Scary." Alexa smirk on seeing their faces.

"But no, I'm not into violence. Still… I'm pretty mad that you hurt my sister here."Alexa smile was a bit scary at the moment.

"So, you wanna fight or something. But if it's tough for you, how about a battle?"

"No. I'm not some meat head brawler."

"Eh? Then what are you supposed to do about it?"

She just kept confusing them after another, she wants them to stop but she didn't want to fight for it and she kept saying every known possible way to deal with the situation, Well, almost all of them.

"Calling the cops of course." Alexa raises a phone with an eye smile.

*grab*

"Like I let you."

One of the two quickly grabs her arm. Alexa didn't like it.

*grab*

* **thud!** *

"Ah!"

"Could you **not** touch me? I don't even know you." Alexa dusted her palm after throwing the guy away from her. She had snapped when he grab her hand.

"You complain a lot but those self defense classes Dad put you through help." Viola sweat dropped with a relief breath. She was regretting now that she didn't go along with her.

"You bitch! Go Shelgon! Use **Dragon breath!** " Seeing his friend getting his butt kick embarrassing made him angry.

"Sis!" Viola was scared for her sister as she was standing in front of her so that the attack won't hit her. She felt hopeless especially since she didn't bring any pokemon with her.

"Noibat! Intercept it with **Air Slash**!" A pokemon like bat came out from a pokeball before unleashing multiple wind blades at the incoming powerful purple beam.

* **boom!** * the impact from opposite side caused a small explosion to occur.

Seeing that wind blades were mainly for cutting throwing, some of the wind blades cut through the breath and quickly hit the dragon type pokemon.

* **boom!** * Shelgon was sent back a few meters from the hit.

With his current situation the guy gritted his teeth in frustration, "Shelgon get up!"

"fufufufu, how the tables are easily turn." Alexa had a certain way of taunting others and it was working quiet well.

He didn't really like her or her attitude, "grrrr! Whatever! After I beat your pokemon, you'll beg for forgiveness!"

"Oh, is that a bet? Than if you lose, you'll never show your face to me or my sister again. Noibat close in and use **Screech**!" Alexa meant it. She was really protective of her little sister."

"Yeah, whatever! Shelgon, **Dragon breath!** and don't stop until you shoot It down!"

Noibat quickly close in but the dragon type pokemon wasn't giving it any chance for a direct hit and so it kept using **Dragon breath** from coming any closer.

While on the sideline, Viola was having some doubts for her sister's victory. "That's strange, **Screech** is a range attack but why is she trying for a close contact?"

"Noi!" Noibat got grazed before it quickly continued dodging the numerous assaults.

"Shelgon don't stop!"

"Noibat ascend!" As instructed the pokemon flew high up before waiting the next command.

"I don't know what you're planning but it's not going to work. Shelgon prepare another **Dragon breath** and blast it the moment it comes close!"

Shelgon stood firmly while preparing for anything coming its way.

"Now! Drop and use **Air Slash!** "

"Shelgon! Fire!"

* **boom!** * both opposite sides clashes and caused a small explosion enough to hide each other from view.

"That's your plan?"

"No, this is my plan. Noibat **Aerial ace** to get in close and use **Screech**!" Yes, this was her strategy but it wasn't an idea she came up with rather copying some else's idea.

"How can her pokemon follow continues move like that!?" The guy felt a nerve wrecking at the girl's skills, "It's doesn't matter how many move you use! Shelgon **Protect**!"

The dragon type pokemon creates a green transparent barrier which blocked the **Aerial ace**.

Alexa just smile again at the guy's attitude, "Quickly! **Screech**!"

After being repelled from the barrier Noibat quickly uses a high pitch screech at a really close range and since the move wasn't an attack type move the barrier didn't repel it.

"Noiii!"

"!" Shelgon eyes widen as it got hit. Not only did the move lower its defense. For some reason Shelgon's eyes spin as it went into a state of confusion.

"What!? **Screech** shouldn't be able to do that!"

Alexa just smirked, "I learned from watching other battles, anything can happen if you know what you're doing, though battling isn't really my passion."

"You…" The guy really hates the girl and how she kept taunting him.

"But you hurt my little cute sister. So I'm going all out! Noibat **Aerial Ace**!"

With its defense heavily lower and not to mention its stamina drained, Shelgon knew it wasn't going to win.

"Shelgon **Protect** again!"

Unfortunately, the pokemon couldn't follow the command due to its current state and got hit by the flying type move.

"Ah…." The guy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was defeated.

"Good work Noibat, return."After returning her pokemon Alexa turned to Viola with a wide smile and a peace sign, "Wasn't I cool Viola? Your big sister beat up those bullies. Hehehe….."

They also completely forgot about Grant who was sleeping soundlessly a few meters away from them.

"S-Sis, how did you…."

"Surprised?" Alexa asked in delight.

"Mm." Viola nods, she might not beat her sister in a single match like that and she was gym leader in training. She never really thought her sister would so well seeing that her interest was elsewhere away from battles.

"Well…. It wasn't really my style but I sort of imitate Ichigo's battling style."

Viola sweat dropped, "People just don't normally imitate battle styles that easily… Not to mention someone they just met for a few days."

"Reporter's eyes."

"Seriously?" Viola didn't believe her.

"Seriously."

"I don't even know what to say anymore…. And stop giving me that weird look!"

Alexa couldn't help it, maybe a bit of a drool escape her lips but her sister was so cute acting confuse. "I'm glad you're impressed *slurp* hehehe…" Alexa felt jelly in her entire body and Viola shivers every second.

"Sorry, sorry, let me help you up."

Viola rolled her eyes sarcastically. But after getting up Viola eyes widen, "Sis! Watch out!"

"Dragonair use **Dragon Pulse**!"

"huh?"

* **boom!** * She was too late to react. Alexa was hit and Viola got pushed back from the explosion's impact.

"Sis!" Viola screamed in terror after witness something incredible terrifying. She couldn't see her sister as the smoke block her view.

"That's what you get for fucking knocking me out!" The one who command the attack was the same guy who Alexa knocked out after grabbing her arm.

"S-Sis… no…" Viola felt her tears coming out again. Today was too much for her to handle. She wasn't ready, she felt so weak.

"Oi! Watch you language!"

"huh!?"

"!?"

They were all surprised by the unfamiliar new tone and the fact that it was that of a male.

"Who the heck are you!?" All of them could see someone else standing beside a fine Alexa, though he seems to be sweating a lot. Still his eyes were menacing to them.

"Who cares about that? But what you just did was a really cheap shot."

Ichigo arrived and he wasn't please about the situation and he was seriously in pain after blocking the **Dragon pulse** with his aura cover back. His shirt got torn as a result with bruises on his back. Alexa stood beside him and shut up her mouth for once. He was now running on adrenaline.

The guy couldn't take anymore, "One after another, they just keep coming! I had enough! I'm ending this! Dragonair **Dragon tail!** "

"…" No response.

"I said **Dragon tail**!"

"…." No response again.

The guy turned to see his pokemon down with a scary Darkrai staring at him.

"What did you say about ending this?" Ichigo moves closer as he cracks his knuckle.

The guy trembles as two really scary auras came to him from both pokemon and human.

"G-Get back!" The guy drops down and trembles. He could clearly see really scary faces from Darkrai and Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Alexa was somewhat in a rather strange infatuated state as she stared at Ichigo's back. But something caught her eyes. His shirt was torn and because of such Alexa saw small but numerous things on his back, "Scars?"

"No, no, get back!" The guy trembles fearfully as they came closer to him.

*thud!*

Ichigo didn't know what happened but he felt numb for some reason. He couldn't move at all. His vision blur, his head spinning and his strength leaving him until darkness consume his consciousness.

"…"

"…"

"…."

Silence fills the air as they stared at the fallen body of our hero. They didn't expect him to suddenly fall down without any word.

"I-Ichigo…." Alexa didn't expect it, "Ichigo!"

His pokemons along with Bonnie came out from hiding and along with Alexa ran to his side with the fear of something terrible might have happened.

While they were busy checking on Ichigo, the two guys that had caused them so much trouble quickly scurry away with fear.

Ichigo last thought was of how lame he was after trying to help Alexa.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

* **Clank!** *

* **boom!** *

Within the confined of his mind, Ichigo and his white counterpart were having a one on one fight with aura sword and sphere.

* **Clank!** *

The two kept charging in before breaking each other off as they clash with intense strength.

"What's the big idea!? Suddenly bringing me here!?" Ichigo quickly gunned for a horizontal slash.

" **Because you're an idiot!** " Hollow quickly intercepts with a high vertical slash.

Both white and black aura swords repelled one another but it wasn't the same for their wielders as Ichigo and Hollow quickly slam each other head. Blood may have flow but it didn't.

"I maybe an idiot, but I'm getting stronger!" Ichigo quickly conjured a pitch black aura sphere in one hand before quickly slamming it toward the white being.

Hollow felt annoyed at his word, " **Get real**." Hollow dodged at the last second and quickly followed with a punch to Ichigo's face.

Since he wasn't able to react in time, Ichigo got pushed back a few meters away. Hollow didn't hold back from the hit.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ichigo glared at the standing white being.

" **Get over it**."

Ichigo didn't like how the white being always had to push his buttons.

" **More importantly, what you just said about getting strong…hmph! Is a joke**." The white being harshly laid it on him.

"A joke? Don't screw with me, if it's a joke they why can I conjured this sword?!" Ichigo waved his dark color aura sword.

Hollow didn't react. He just moves closer to Ichigo and quickly grabs the edge of the sword.

*grab*

"Oi, don't just grab there, do you wanna get cut?"

Hollow did not look amused, " **Like this could cut me!** " Hollow tightens his grip and broke it into pieces.

Ichigo eyes widen at the broken pieces. "?!"

" **You may have gotten a little stronger** …" Hollow conjured his own identical white aura sword before smashing it below. "… **but this is not our ideal strength!** "

"What is up with you!? Can't you just give me a break! I've work hard enough to get to this point and I don't need some lousy peep talk from you!" Ichigo dash at Hollow quickly with an encase aura fist.

* **slam!** *

Hollow side step the punch and quickly slam Ichigo down by grabbing his face down to the ground. " **Ichigo** …"

Our young hero widen his eyes, to him it was the first time the white being ever referred his name. "…"

" **I'll be bunt**." Hollow let go and stared down at Ichigo.

Ichigo wondered and stay quiet since this was the first time the white being acted so serious.

"What?"

" **There's a chance your life will end soon**."

"….."

"…"

"…."

Ichigo was again surprised. It wasn't something he expected or anyone his age would expect.

" **Sorry for the bad news**."

He wondered, should he believe it or not.

But the white being wouldn't tell a lie like that. Ichigo knew how the white kept saying if he dies so does the white being.

Death was a rather heavy subject; he didn't want to hear about such things. Truth be told, he was afraid. He couldn't say anything back, he just listen.

While Hollow explained certain things, Ichigo slowly spaced out before quietly regaining his consciousness.

* * *

 **Lumious City**

"? Man… I'm tired…damn hollow."

His eyes blink as he finally woke up from his slumber.

"Wait… wasn't I…" It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. "So… that's how."

Turning his head from side to side, Ichigo saw no one around, only a pair of clothes beside the bed he was lying on.

Closing his eyes again Ichigo cover his face with his arm while gritting his teeth. He was still in a slump. What he had been told was really eating him up.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo could tell he was inside another hospital or clinic but something like that wasn't in his mind right now. His thoughts were drifting endlessly.

Getting up from the bed, Ichigo moves to the closest window, he wasn't concern with his attire as it seems they must have changed him.

At the moment he felt numb. It was kind of confusing at first but now he can't even eexplain it.

"What really am I?" A question he kept asking himself for a few years. After hearing his Hollow said such words, he began to question a lot of things.

He gritted his teeth in frustration but after a few seconds he calms down.

He has been called a boy, a strange child by others. His re-emerge memories described him to be a being far different from a human. His past told him so much, yet only leaving him more confused. He figured, the more he gains his past memories, the more he doubts himself as a living being.

He stared outside where many people and pokemons were enjoying their life. It was a beautiful scene but at the moment he just felt empty and envy.

There are people around him and who loves him, he knew that. But he wasn't supposed to be here in this world. He remembered the word Naruto said to him. They were merely existences thrust into this world.

He felt he will never fit in. He wasn't normal like them, he wasn't like them at all. That was what kept going through his mind. Still… he didn't want things to just end, he didn't want them to forget him, he didn't want to leave them either. After hearing death, he couldn't help but wondered what he would be after such a thing occurred.

"Is this really what it feels to be tired…?" He was losing hope or rather his resolve.

He wondered why he keeps feeling sorry for himself. Shooking it off, Ichigo felt the room after changing, he felt he needed a change of a scenario.

* * *

 **Daisy's P. O.V**

I've always asked myself if I am a responsible older sibling, a role model, a guardian for the little ones around me, but many times I've proven myself I wasn't capable of such task or at least to the little one that was a few years younger than me.

And again I've proven to be too naive, that very little one got hurt again almost to the point of his life ending.

It all started a few hours ago, a shadow I recognized to be Darkrai's came to us while we were walking around Lumious city. It was something in-ordinary rather… the ones that came of the shadow was what shock me the most. My little one was hurt again. I had to hold in my anguish as we hurry the boy to the nearest clinic.

"Ichigo…"

After seeing that his condition was calm down, I asked what had happened to the others that were with him. I squeezed every bit of information out from them. Two girls in particular were crying a lot for my little one. The older one asked for forgiveness and kept blaming herself, if wasn't back then calm, I would've blame her too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's because of m-me… he *hic* he…" Her name was Alexa from the others referring to her but i didn't give it much thought about it. The other girl, a little girl name Bonnie, after hearing out their story, she was just a small child that my little one ran into and promised to helped. Hmm… I seem to recall a boy around Ash's age looking for a girl with an exact describe of this little girl, handing out his contact no. for any information. I'll call the boy later.

Ichigo… why do you have to so some many things for so many strangers? I can't bear to see you hurt every time you lend a helping hand. If this was god's plan, I hate it.

After just an hour, you just disappeared again. Can't you just stay put and for once relaxed? You're not fully healed either.

I quickly ran outside, I desperately looked around. "A crowd?" The clinic we were currently on had a small backyard where injured patients and pokemons can relax and there was a crowd of nurses and people for some reason.

I walked closer in interest.

"Who is that boy?"

As I walk closer, there were some people murmuring. I began to listen since I couldn't even see what was going on with the crowd blocking my way.

"I don't know, but he is such a nice lad. Coming here and calming down the little pokemons and childrens."

"Eh? Really how did he do that?"

"Music."

"Really?"

"Of course, he use leaf whistle and just like that they calm down."

"Leaf whistle? That is rather bizarre."

I knew it, he was really here. I pushed through without stopping and I finally saw him. But something didn't feel right.

He was sitting with childrens and pokemons surrounding him. They look to be having fun as they asked him about things and how different his pokemons were. But something was off.

"Ichigo…" I wondered if he was faking it, it felt too un-natural. "You're smiling…"

This is strange, I can see it, I can definitely see it. He's forcing it. That smile, it's not right.

As it started to get dark, the others around started to disperse. The children said their goodbyes to him but the pokemon stay while looking at him. They know too huh? I'm not surprised. As I walk closer, I can see Bonnie still beside him.

"Ichigo…"

"Daisy?"

"Bonnie?!" Someone shouted from behind. Oh, yes, I did call the boy.

"Big brother!"

The little girl must have missed him. Seeing the two reunited, I can see why Ichigo would do something like this. It was worth it but still… I glanced to Ichigo. He looked happy but there was still something off.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" The boy seemed to be really grateful as he kept bowing towards him.

"No, no. it was me…" I am not some girl to take other's credit.

"It was my…" I guess it would be right to say it. "My little brother here was the one who helped her."

The boy bowed continuously again, "hehe…" I find it funny at how Ichigo eyes widen when I referred to him as such. He must have been surprised, hehe…

"Bye… bye… I…chi…" She must been through a lot for such a young girl. I waved back.

After it was the only two of us, silenced quickly filled such a cold evening for us.

"Let's head back in…" Why are you saying that? You're not fooling me idiot.

*grab* I stop him by grabbing his shirt. "Ichigo…"

"Hmm?" He didn't turn, I knew it.

"You're crying." I was right as I forced him to look at me.

What happened? I wanted to ask. Are you okay? I needed to know. Who hurt you? I was about to burst. But I stop myself. He didn't need me to say something un-call.

*hug* I embraced him. It was the only thing I could do.

"Daisy?"

"You can rest now Ichigo… I'm here."

"…"

Were you really that tired? Sleeping on a hug? Thank goodness we're still the same height. Carrying you is…. Huh?

You're really light. And so thin… What is happening to you Ichigo? Are you hiding something for us? From me…

You idiot…

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

The next day finally came and everyone was having a great morning.

"No! We can't let him go through that! He has suffered enough!"

"Calm down young lady, you should understand that he might suffer even more if he doesn't take this risk. You of all people should have a clear understand of the position he's in."

"I don't care anymore; we need to send him back home! Don't you remember what happened yesterday? The doctor said he almost died!"

"That's quite enough young lady."

"Grandpa!"

"It's his decision, and he wants to go through it. End of discussion!"

The two, Daisy Oak and Professor Samuel Oak were having a discussion on the decision if Ichigo will go through about forcing his lost memories to be retrieved.

"Urrggg!"

* **slam**!*

Daisy smashed her frustration on the wall before walking out of the room with an angry mood.

"What happened to her?" The main reason of the two Oak's problem came in, followed by Charmeleon while his other pokemons Larvitar and Zorua were still asleep.

"….. *sigh*" Professor Oak stared at Ichigo for a while before he shook his head, "She'll calm down, more importantly, have you fully recovered?"

Ichigo nods as he sat down on a nearby chair. "I don't think Daisy would believe though…"

"She is a hard head one isn't she? But such a trait isn't bad."

"Yeah… she is kind of like that."

"Shame she not interested in you… you two would've made a great couple."

"W-What? Did you say something?" Ichigo did quite get what he said.

"Oh… nothing, my boy…. Just an old man day dreaming for great-grand children."

" **?** , **?** "Ichigo and Charmeleon exchange glances at how the old man mumbles to himself strangely.

The rest of the next hour was spent packing up before agreeing to meet outside the clinic.

"Are you sure you won't need to rest a little bit more?"

"No Daisy, I'm fine now."

"But you still feel sore don't you? Maybe we should go tomorrow instead."

"You need to stop worrying. You and I both know I heal fast."

"If you say so… I'm just worried okay. You playing hero can be very damaging for my health."

Grabbing her hands, Ichigo desperately stops her, "Okay, Okay, I promise to stick by your side until we arrive and I won't go fooling around again!" He couldn't come up with a better idea to stop her.

"…"

"….."

"umm…" Daisy face turned a bit red and she quickly hid her face under her bangs.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"Ichigo… people are watching." Daisy faces away while blushing.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned to see some patients and nurses looking at them while smiling and giggling.

"You go for it lad."

"That was quite the manly gesture, your okay in my book!"

"hehehe… Dearies, you need to say things like that in private."

"You really got one heck of a girlfriend young man."

Ichigo faces quickly built up in heat before he quickly storms off while pulling Daisy with him. He was really embarrassed.

…..

"hehe… you shouldn't take them too literally Ichigo. They were just messing with you." Daisy smile while holding back a chuckle.

"*huff* one of them gave me a thumbs up. *huff* And I don't think some of them were joking either." Our hero felt somewhat still flustered at the moment.

"That's right, if anything I'm your guardian angel rather than your girlfriend. But the role doesn't seem bad either." Daisy smiles again as she feels Ichigo a bit calmer.

"Please, no more bad jokes. I think I had enough for one day."

*tick*

His reply made her tick in anger, "Are you saying that a lovely such as me isn't enough to be the girlfriend for a little boy like you." She pouts and stretches his mouth for revenge.

Some passerby saw her face and couldn't help but find it very cute.

"How did she come to that?" While being punished Ichigo sweat dropped at the older girl's reaction.

"I-chi!"

Both turned to see a little girl smiling at them while a familiar self proclaimed Journalist girl stood next to her with an eerie expression.

"Don't be long okay? We only have a few minutes until the bus moves." (Sorry, but I don't exactly know what other kinds of transport that could be used in a city like Lumious.)

Daisy let go and casually walks outside but not before glaring at Alexa for a second. She still believed it was partly the girl's fault for Ichigo's state.

"Hey, glad your both safe." Ichigo was relief since the last he saw them was before he collapse, so he didn't know what had exactly happened after that.

"Um! Big brother told me! Here!" Bonnie pushed a basket full of brownies onto Ichigo.

"Thanks Bonnie, I'll have them later." He couldn't help it but the small girl was just an adorable ball of energy.

"Ichi happy?"

"I am Bonnie. I really am." Rubbing the girl's head, the little girl giggles to herself in delight.

Alexa stared at him but she left really hard to even talk to him. "Ichigo… I… I'm… *sniff*" The girl started to tear up again. "It's because *sniff* I-It's…"

"Haven't you cried enough?" Ichigo was told by Daisy how much the girl before him cried while he was unconscious, he was again told that the girl blame herself so much for his critical state.

"Lexa…?"

Alexa quickly fell on her knees, "!?" Out of surprised, Ichigo took a step back as the girl started to bellow in tears.

"*sniff* I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's because… *sniff* It's because of me… y-you almost d-!"

"Stop, don't say something like that when a kid's around." Ichigo was relief that no one was around to see them like this.

"B-But *sniff*"

"A lot of things happened back then right?"

Alexa nods but was afraid to face him. "Um."

"Sure I got tossed around like a meat shield or in other cases fixing someone else's problems."

"!" Alexa flinched as she again started to cry.

"But you know… I never really regret any of it. So stop crying like that. I'm fine now."

"But it's not fine!"

"But I am."

"No!"

"….."

"No… *sniff* no you're not! You almost died!"

Ichigo scratch his head, he seriously didn't know how to handle her like this. He wished she quickly turned back to her usual annoying self.

Gently kneeling down, Ichigo grabs the girl's hand gently, "Alexa…"

"?" She stared at his while her tears stain her face.

"I know this maybe a little late but… Thanks."

"huh? *sniff* what are you talking about?" She didn't understand, she wondered if he was changing thee subject to make her stop crying.

"The little fox told me how brave you were when you help him and Bonnie." He wondered, if he should really give it out.

"*sniff* why are you saying that *sniff* now? I don't get it, I don't get you."

"I'm just saying my thanks before I leave. That's it." He knew she won't stop crying unless she herself forgives herself, thought he guessed it.

"*sniff* oh…" She was a little happy since he thanked her but it wasn't what she wanted to hear from him.

She knew she was being selfish but she was a young girl and she couldn't help it.

"And also…"

"?"

"Thanks for noticing I wasn't okay."

Alexa for once felt her heart relief, her breath cleared, and her lips strated forming for a smile again.

"And I don't really hate the time we spent together."

"…"

"….." She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

* **hug!** * Alexa unconsciously jumps and hugs him.

Since he was still sore and tired, he didn't bother pushing her off.

"You really never regret *sniff* spending time with me? E-Even though I was the reason you got hurt…"

"No. It was just bad luck."

"Is that a yes?" Alexa cheeks redden, but she was keeping low eye sight from his. She also never regretted spending time with him. But at the moment she tried to calm herself down seeing that she was older and he was younger.

"I guess." Our hero answered truthfully.

*squeeze*

Ichigo felt she was hugging him tighter, "Thanks Ichigo… I really… really needed that."

"Sure, no problem."

"hehe."

"!?"

Ichigo got surprised by her sudden grinning face appearing so close, though her face was a mess.

"Lexa, here."

Bonnie handed her a tissue, "Thanks Bonnie. I'm glad we got to met you, right Ichigo?"

"Right."

Others seeing the three together and talking to each other might make them thought of them as nice siblings.

Ichigo glance at the girl for a second, he was wondering how on earth did she acted while he was unconscious since she was a real mess earlier.

"Char?"

"(Lexa and Mister Oranger finally made up!)" Charmeleon honestly understand that the fox didn't get what was happening at all.

"Lar?" Larvitar just stared at them with a sleepy expression.

Though after a while, the three joined them.

*snap!*

A picture of the three, while the girls were smiling Ichigo on the other hand scowled. Charmeleon, Zorua and Larvitar also squeezed in from behind.

"This is a pretty good one." One younger sister of Alexa name Viola smiles happily at the picture she just took.

"So, that boy was her reason." A tall man with the same hair color as the girl stood beside her as they stared at Ichigo and Alexa.

"Crazy right? I never thought sis would be interest in anything other than her goal."

"But honestly, Crying that much… *sigh*" He saw how eldest daughter cried so much, it was hard for a parent like him to see.

"Come on Dad, just let her be like that."

"Don't you have an injured friend to checked up on?"

"Drat! Almost forgot about Grant!" The girl quickly ran to the direction where her friends not before smiling at seeing her sister doing something really interesting for once.

If anyone could notice something strange, they would be able to see Ichigo presence strange in the photo.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Nothing much say… but the next harem girl will be appearing in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks as always for reading bye!**


	37. Along the path

**Hey Guys!**

 **Kind (Girl): We're really sorry for this again late update, it was supposed to be update last week until my cousin's pc broken down, trapping all our work. And I tell you, it was really, really annoying.**

 **Strong (Boy): Like my cousin said it was a problem but we finally fixed it. Money was the problem.**

 **Strong (Boy): Aside that, we saw and read your reviews and we're happy that you guys are still enjoying reading our story. And Drax thanks for the tip and yes, it's sort of almost like that (how Ichigo's body is suffering), it will be better explain in the future updates.**

 **Kind (Girl): Okay someone was asking if Ichigo will completely recover his memories. Yes, at the end of this story and will continue on another fanfic. But he won't get his full power back, because he's in a world of pokemon, he'll be too powerful. Though, we are trying to make him really strong with aura, spiritual energy and like a brawler like he is. Arceus seal his power because of the same reason. Great power is of not good if there weren't any use for it.**

 **Boy (Strong): And don't worry bad vibes, Ichigo ain't gonna die. Yeah rubycore98, maybe with did go over bored with the liking thing. Sorry if you guys get turn off by it.**

 **Kind (Girl): I'd like to say one last thing. This is fanfiction right? Then something like carrying a baby Larvitar would be easy, please people can't you just let things like this slide.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or Bleach and any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-37**

* * *

 **Unova**

Currently within the region of Unova, two very familiar girls were having a bit of difficult situation. Such difficult situation was inside the battlefield.

"Gothorita, **Thunder wave**!"

"Dusclop sneak up and use **Ice punch**!"

These two girlswere currently merely a year experience trainers but even with such disadvantage they had talent for the battlefield.

There two pokemon moves in order as the psychic pokemon releases a blue color electrical wave ( **Thunder wave** ) at their opponent while Dusclop quickly and quietly use **Shadow sneak** and emerged from behind their opponent before slamming its ice cover fist ( **Ice punch** ) to the pokemon.

*Slam!* the pokemon was then incase in ice due to the additional effect.

The two thought they had finally made a hit but….

"If that's all you got then I'm disappointed. Bouffalant break through!"

Their opponent, a man with strange old looking dress smirks confidently.

Even with talent, there was a limit. And the two finally met someone they couldn't overcome. To the point it made them feel like real novice.

"Boouuu!" The four legged normal type pokemon broke out of its ice prison with brute strength, which was quite impressive. Also the fact that it was effected by the paralysis state much was even more amazing.

"It seems our battle has gone far too long, Bouffalant **Head Charge** at Gothorita!"

"Boouu!"The pokemon charged at the psychic pokemon with intense pressure, "Gou!?" such intense sight and pressure made the psychic pokemon afraid to even dodge.

"Dus!" The ghost pokemon quickly pulled the psychic pokemon from harm's way by using **Shadow sneak**.

"Bu?" The buffalo like pokemon stop it-self before turning to its escape opponent.

"My utmost gratitude, Shauntal."

"O-Oh, it's nothing."

The man they were facing smirk again, "These two… a psychic and ghost user huh?"

"Return, Gothorita. Come out and serve me, Kirlia!" The heiress substitutes a pokemon out of instinct.

Since there opponent was a very high level trainer and the two being only one year experience trainers. A rule such as substitution was fine. The man even proposed them to battle him together as well as a handicap for him to use only one pokemon.

Such proposition angered the heiress. She did not like being underestimated.

"C-Caitlin, are you sure? Gothorita is your strongest pokemon."

"Yes, you should've realized by now that brute strength is useless against this man."

"I g-guess, but even so… our tactics can't get through. His pokemon is too tough."

"That is a problem…"

"Maybe we should… give up?"

*smack!*

"owie~ why did you do that for?" Shauntal rubbed his head while looking at Caitlin with a pout.

Caitlin quickly ordered Kirlia to use **psychic** to dodge another attack from their opponent. She was wondering if the man was going easy on them after handicapping himself as well as his sluggish pokemon moves.

"How could you proposed to give up now!? That barbaric brute will surely laugh at us if we give up during a match." She was literally growling quietly after imagining a offending image.

"Well… t-technically it's a handicap match but… Barbaric brute? You mean Ichigo, right?" The girl knew because the heiress always referred Ichigo to such nicknames.

"….."

"Caitlin?"

"Kirlia! **Agility** and close in for attack!" Caitlin ordered while ignoring Shauntal's last statement.

The psychic pokemon rushed in with an enhanced speed. The man just stood there waiting with a grin for their attacks.

"Caitlin? You didn't answer me."

"Focus Shauntal, we are in a midst's of a battle!" With a red face, the heiress shouted at the taller girl.

"R-Right!Dusclop use **Trick Room** and cover forKirlia!"

The man didn't expect the next moves they suddenly use. Knowing his pokemon was faster only made the girl's having a rather good advantage.

Seeing the small pokemon arriving too quickly for his calculation, the man was a surprised for a second, only to be surprise again by the heiress next order.

" **Attract** Kirlia!"

Since the psychic pokemon was so close, **Attract** hit at 100% accuracy.

"Buuu!" The buffalo like pokemon had heart in his eyes while swaying around awkwardly.

"hehe… I should learn what I preach. Never underestimate an opponent." The man rubbed his head in an awkward tone while looking at his seduced pokemon.

"Now we have the advantage, you did it Caitlin!" Shauntal had always admired the heiress.

"Of course, I am a noble with excellent skills. Such a task wasn't a problem." The heiress again boosts herself while pushing her non-existent chest forward in pride.

"Young mistress! That was beautifully done!" From the sideline, one glass wearing butler name Darach cheered for his Mistress in the guise of a cheering band.

They all ignore him, even the meek Shautal.

*clap*

*clap*

The man clap his hands toward the girls while smiling, "That was impressive, quick use of your pokemons abilities in such a short time was amazing."

"Are you mocking us?" Caitlin did not like the man much.

"Caitlin… I don't think you shoul-!" Her words were cut in.

"You need to be wary of man like this." Caitlin glanced at his dirty attire.

Scratching his head, the man sweat dropped at the girl's colorful comment. "You're a rude little girl, and to think I was about to propose something interesting to both of you."

Caitlin's eyes sharpen, "We don't need it."

"….." Shauntal on the other hand hide herself behind Caitlin.

"huh?" the man wondered what they were going on about and why they were looking at him with such scary and weird stares.

"….."

"…"

"…"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm not someone shady you can't trust. I'm just a simple man trying to propose a useful offer for the both of you."

The girls were not convinced as they stick with glaring at the man but after a couple of minutes, the two now understood what he was offering.

"So, you're saying that if we win you'll take us in as your pupil? With the addition of you holding back even more."Shauntal figured it was a good deal since the man was a part of Unova's Elite four. But there was still the issue of trusting him or not.

"Right, I'll only attack if the two of you come within range."

The heiress on the other hand, "Hmm… Are you sure you're really part of the esteem Elite four?"

"I am…"

"I see…"

"You don't believe me, don't you?"

"…."

The man sweat dropped at the heiress gaze on him. He felt the girl only see him as an insect. "Moving along, beat me and I'll make you two stronger!"

"Kirlia **Psychic**!"

"Dusclop **Willow** - **Wisp!"**

The girls didn't waste any time and quickly attack making the man intrigued at their quick wits.

After another few minutes passed the battle came to an end with both side pokemons fainting, and thus a draw was declared. The girls were quite surprised how the man could even hold himself after giving himself so many disadvantages while the two fought with their all.

Fortunately, the man introduced himself as Alder and offered them to be his pupils since he was never beaten by newly trainers, even if it was a draw. The two with Shautal persuading Caitlin finally agreed to the man's offered.

"Call me Alder and good to have the both of you on board haha!"

"Caitlin, Regrettable, I have to accept such terms."

"It's Shauntal,I-I'll do my best!"

And so the two girls took their first step to their destinies fate has given them.

* * *

 **On the Road with our hero**

While the way to their next destination, Ichigo and the others were quietly riding on a bus. Since there were so few people riding the bus, the pokemons particularly Zorua and Larvitar were playing around. Charmeleon just slept beside Professor Oak who was looking on some documents he forgot to finish.

Daisy on the other hand slept soundlessly beside Ichigo.

But for our lucky and unlucky hero, he was a bit trouble at the moment by two things.

"Really Daisy? Handcuffs? Where did you even get these things?" Ichigo silently thought to him-self as he carefully tried not to stir the girl up.

Yes, real handcuffs, girls are really scary, you won't until you check their bags, and you could even find a bowling ball.

Since his right arm was cuff with her left arm, he endured to stand up or move much.

And the second problem… "Can you tell me now?" Ichigo eye twitch at the girl staring at him from the front seat.

"No."

Even if he was direct and blunt, "Please, I'm really intrigued as to how you were able to do it." Her persistence knows no end.

"Leave me alone."

"I can compensate by giving you a designed cloth from my personal brand, if not I could design something for you immediately and later sent it to you. How about it?"

Ichigo sweat dropped at the girl's pushing advances, he was thankful that the girl had a soft voice (despite her numerous advances) Daisy didn't show any sign of waking up.

"Sorry but the answer's still no, beside no guy would fall for an offer like clothes."

"Really? Hmm…." The girl turned to one of the passengers, "Excuse me."

Some random guy turned to her and the moment he saw her face, "Y-Yes?"

Ichigo wondered if the guy was stupid with his stupid reply to some stranger he has never met before.

"Would you do anything for me in exchange for a personal design wear from me?" She said it with a smile for more effect.

"I'll be glad too!" The guy jumped out of his seat, it even surprised Ichigo.

The girl turned back to Ichigo, "I believe that shows how valuable my designs are."

Ichigo had one thing he wants to say but resisted, "I doubt the guy was even after the offer." He quietly whispered to himself as he could see the random guy was staring at the girl with a blush.

Looking at the girl, he guess she was about his age and Ichigo could see that she was actually pretty with her long dark hair and stylish but traditional-ish modified kimono as well as her cute expression but Ichigo wasn't interested.

"Or maybe it's…" The girl was definitely trying to show her charms, "…me that you want. I wouldn't mind if you tell me."

Ichigo's jaw almost dropped at her sudden crazy offer.

"Please, don't say something so ridicules…" Ichigo felt his strength leaving him since he finds her last offer so stupid and disturbing.

"huh? I believe you are underestimating me. I'll have you know I am very about such a thing is very important to me. " Her expression was very serious.

"….."

"….."

Our hero was feeling really uncomfortable under her gaze and her face, "Okay, okay, I get it. Just get off my face. I'll tell you but don't get your hopes up."

"Wonderful! In exchange for such a deal, I'll gladly become your life partner."

"W-Wait! Hold on! I'll tell you, but I don't want you to force yourself to something like that. Just think of something else, not that!" Ichigo wondered if the girl was just too serious or a little strange in the head. But whatever the case, he wasn't going to accept something so strange.

"If that is your wish." The girl nods again with a smile. She agreed without any hassle.

"Geez… I know you want it but is it something really worth ruining your life for?" He literally couldn't understand what was up with the girl.

"It is…" Closing her eyes the girl again excluded a very serious expression with such a cute face, "Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself haven't I?"

"I don't really care anymore…" Ichigo thought to himself with an awkward face.

"Due to certain reasons I can't tell you my full name but you may address me as Valerie." She extended her hand with a smile.

"Sure, mine's Ichigo."

The two shake their hands and seal the deal.

The deal was the ability to speak to Pokemons, the girl Valerie had followed Ichigo when she spotted him arguingwith his Pokemons as if it was on a daily basis, she was intrigued and later just took the same bus there were going on for such a simple reason. And since then she kept bugging him for info and hope to learn it too if possible.

"Like I said, don't get your hopes up."

"Of course, I am fully prepared for anything. Please tell me."

Ichigo began his story about how he had gotten the ability (excluding his condition of having amnesia), he told her that the ability wasn't something that he could teach others since he wasn't sure how he even got it. His explanation made her feel a bit depressed.

"…"

"….."

"I see… so it can't be taught."

Seeing her joyful expression disappeared Ichigo felt guilty since the girl was so hype about it.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can , let's forget about the deal, since you didn't get what you wanted." He was sure she just wanted to know but after their conversation he understands that the girl wanted to learn such a skill.

The girl shook her head, "No, no, we made a deal and I plan to do my part."The girl wasn't a cheapskate of course. She was still happy that there was such an ability that can bring human and pokemon closer.

"Are you sure? Your just owe me for no reason, you know."

"Un." The girl nods before she casually pulls out twopokeball.

Ichigo watch as the girl calls out an Eevee and a Spritzee out of the ball.

He was surprised for a second since he had never seen a Spritzee before.

"Ichigo, could you atleast tell me what my pokemons think of me?" As she said that both pokemon snugglesto her neck affectionally.

"Okay… but I'm pretty sure from the way they act that they really like you."He didn't need some ability to see it. It was as plain as the blue sky.

"I know… but I want it to be described in words. I may seem a little greedy butplease, Ichigo…" She smiles while gently rubbing both pokemons.

Scratching his head,Ichigo felt out of place at her request. "Fine, just this once. I'll let you hear them."

" **What are you trying to do?!"** Hollow suddenly shout out to him.

Ichigo ignored the white being in his head.

*grab*

Valerie was a bit surprised by Ichigo's sudden hold on her hand. "Ichigo?" It was the first time a boy held her just felt it a bit strange.

"This is going to hurt." Mumbling to himself, Ichigo focus his aura on to her.

Ichigo had done many mental training as well as manipulating aura in its truest form but he barely scrap the true ability of aura, though he learn a few useful tricks.

One of them was **Bonding Aura;** it was an ability that could make him share his aura to others by skin contact since he hasn't mastered it yet. The effects were sharing senses and power. The one he shared with can produced moves like aura sphere and gain extra stamina and most importantly, he could share them what he hears and see. But for now he was just going to share his hearing for her.

So, this way, Ichigo could help her hear the voices of her pokemons. "This might be weird but trust me."

"Huh?" The girl wasn't even able to reply back as she felt so many things entering her. Her vision began to blur and her hearing started to act strange.

And finally her vision came back and her other sense came back to normal.

"…."

"…"

"!?" She was surprised by the weird feeling a second ago. She turned to see Ichigo closing his eyes while still holding her hand. From her perception, it looks like Ichigo was concentrating very hard. She just didn't why.

"(Young mistress? Young mistress? Are you okay?)"

The girl heard something or someone calling her in an adorable tone. Turning from side to side the girl wondered who called out to her. "I wonder who call me."

There weren't much people around except for the guy she talked with before glancing at her with a blushing face.

"(Valerie, down here!)"

"Down?"

The girl looked down but she could only see her two pokemons looking at her with happy expression.

"(Pat me again young mistress!)"

"(Valerie, you don't look to well, maybe you should rest?)"

"…."

"…"

"…..."

For the third time today, the girl was again surprised.

"!?" She quickly holds her mouth to stop herself from screaming in surprise.

After a few breathers and getting used to the whole new outlook view before her… the girl calms down.

"I am…" Before the girl could finish her sentence the two pokemons came close to her as if they were embracing her.

"(We know young mistress.)"

"(We're happy for you Valerie, you always talk about it's your dream to have a normal conversation with us.)"

She was happy; the new feeling was so amazing to her.

"I…" Knowing that her dream came true now was just so amazing.

She wasn't always someone that could normally make conversation with strangers or even family. Pokemons were always there when she was scared or just feeling lonely. Because of such reason the girl even image herself as pokemon so that she could talk to her pokemons normally.

"I am… I really am happy." With one hand the girl embraced them back around her chest.

She felt fulfilled. And it's all thanks to the one holding her hand, "Ichigo…"

"(Yeah… why is this human sleeping while holding on to you? I mean, isn't this a little bit rude.)" Eevee jump on Ichigo's shoulder and poke him on the cheek.

*smack!* A large bump appeared on Eevee's head.

"(You're the one being rude! Know some decency.)" Spritzee was the one who smack the normal type pokemon.

Seeing her pokemons acting normally as always the girl couldn't help but spill out her laughter. "ufufufufufu!"

"(Young mistress?)"

Both pokemon turned to see her giggling to so much in joy.

"Sorry, but it is so much different seeing you two quarrelling with wordsrather than the usual growling."

"(If mistress is happy, I am too!)"

Valerie loved there happy expression, she could only describe it in a simple word."How can I say… it's refreshing?"

The three continued they're conservation as if there were the only three existing in the world. For Valerie, it was really a dream come true.

But such a thing can really last forever and after a few minutes.

"(Ee-ve? Young mistress?)"

Valerie figured it was too good to be true. She realized that she began to lose her hearing as she began to slowly lose her new ability to understand and hear them.

"(I see, it was this young boy's doing.)" Spritzee as the mature one quickly understood the situation. She accepted it without much problem.

Valerie nods after she explained the situation. She was feeling a bit down but she expected something like this.

"(Why are you looking so down young mistress? It's not like we're never going to see each other again. We're still your pokemons and you're still our friend.)" Eevee reassured her and it did the trick as Valerie rubbed a tear away from her cheek.

"Your right, I should be thankful for such a wonderful moment, even though it was short."

"(Valerie, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. Even if we're not able to communicate for a conversation, it doesn't change the bond we have.)"

"(She's right young mistress!)"

The girl shakes her doubts away and reminded herself her pokemons were always there, even if she won't be able to have normal conversation with them.

"I'm ready."

While both pokemons stood beside, Valerie slowly let go of Ichigo's hand.

"…."

She quickly felt a short second of dizziness but quickly recover.

"So… did you hear them?" Our hero asked.

She look to see him awake and she was feeling really delighted at the moment. She felt she really owed him so much.

"I did." Pulling both Eevee and Spritzee close to her, "It was magnificent."

"Veee!"

"Sprit-zee!"

Ichigo made a small smile, "That's great."

"It is Ichigo, It really is… It was way beyond my expectation. I feel like I owed you more than before." She was really happy, can't blame her for it.

Ichigo didn't need more of anything though, "I get it, I get it. You're happy, but you don't have to go that far. I'm satisfied with out earlier agreement."

"True, true, but…" The girl places a palm on her chest, "… what you just showed me was something so amazing… so wonderful that no one will ever be able to give me. And that is why I owed you so much."

"You're being too considerate."

Hiding her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, "hehe… maybe I am."

While the moment was nice, Ichigo felt a bit weird.

*cough!*

*cough!*

For some reason, he just started coughing.

"Ichigo!"

She quickly got out of her seat and move to his side.

After he stopped, Ichigo felt a little fine again. It was strange but he just regarded it as a stroke of bad luck and nothing more. "It's okay, I'm fine now."

"…"

"….."

"…." She didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-Ichigo…you m-mouth and hand…" She couldn't continued and both her pokemons were too shock at the sight before them.

"huh?" Ichigo look down at his left hand. What he saw shocked him a bit. "So, this was the after effect."

"Blood."

There was blood on his hands and mouth, it was the after effect of the ability to share his aura and sense. It wouldn't have been harmful if he had mastered it but he hasn't yet.

"We have to-!" Valerie was about to call for help but Ichigo quickly stop her.

"Don't, I'm fine."

"But…" She didn't understand him, he was clearly coughing blood and he said he okay was just too stupid to her. "You're not Ichigo, you just cough out blood."

"It's just something that happens, it's nothing new." He half lied; this was something that only happens after using **Bonding Aura** for too long. He didn't want the girl to blame herself for it or cause some unnecessary problem.

"….." The girl began to process what exactly he meant and quickly concluded, "It was because of my request wasn't it?"

She knew it because she knows that something so amazing could never be done without some drawbacks. She was a rather smart girl to figured it out.

"No, *cough* it's not that."

"I'm sorry…" Her tears fell as she silently apologized. She felt really terrible.

" **!?** "

Ichigo flicker her head to snap her out of her funk and to gain her attention.

"Don't blame yourself. Like I said beforeit's nothing new." Ichigo felt the strange feeling in him finally gone and guess Hollow must have heal him.

"Just give me some tissue and I'll be fine."

The girl nods after drying her tears.

"Ichigo… *yawn* who are you talking to?" Daisy who had finallywoke up asked while rubbing her eyes.

Valerie was about to tell her about the Ichigo's condition but Ichigo put a hand on her mouth. "It's nothing Daisy, did you need something?"

The girl was in fact still half asleep so she didn't see Valerie or anyone else except Ichigo, "Oh… just water."

After Ichigo gave her a bottle, the girl dunks in and quickly went back to sleep.

Daisy never saw the bloody tissue on Ichigo or his tired expression and he was fine with it.

"Ichigo…." The somewhat confuse girl just couldn't understand the boy. But she didn't want to question him and make him more uncomfortable. She just stood as he acted as if nothing terrible happen to him.

"Sorry about that… but I can't let her know about this."

Valerie nods and after sometime the next bus stop came.

She didn't know what to do, she learned something that he didn't want others to know and it was frustrating.

"Stop looking at me like that. Your stops here, so go on."

"..…" She didn't know what to say anymore or just couldn't.

As she wave goodbye to the bus (more specifically to Ichigo), she wondered something and felt depressed at her experience inside the bus. She never thought she would see someone so strange and painful.

She wanted to forget it but she couldn't. The guy just help her achieved something so wonderful, even if it was just for a few minutes.

For as long as she live, she will never forget such a person. It was a wonderful encounter.

Yet, she felt sad for the boy.

* * *

 **Geosenge Town**

Within the second smallest rural town of Kalos, a group of people were having an important activity. And this group consists of a number of entertaining actors and actresses as well as the one who directs them all.

Though despite such number they couldn't start without their star or rather the star of the new movie they were currently making'A Desired Journey'.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know! She hasn't arrived yet!"

"Go find her then! We can't start without her!"

"I would've! If I knew where she is!"

One Director and the star agent were haven't a bit of a quarrel.

"Oh my… what are they fighting about this time?" A beautiful woman with long dark hair wore a calm facial expression andappeared to be in her 30's watched the two people arguing again.

"Ma'am just let them be. They'll resolve it on own." One of the prop workers sighed at their boss acting so childish again.

"Hmm… okay, but where is my little girl anyway?" The woman was a bit of an air-head so she just wondered one thing from another.

"About that… we don't know ma'am, she just disappeared again this morning."

"I see… maybe she's still powdering her nose?" It was the first thing that came to her mind as she heard her daughter disappearing again.

"If only that were true." The worker sweat dropped at the woman's first place of thought.

The woman turned to the two fighting men before turning to the hotel they were staying on, though it was a bit further away.

"I know it's a bit troublesome but ma'am could….huh? Where did she go?" The woman just disappeared without the worker noticing and it surprised him a bit.

"Like mother like daughter?" The worker just went back to his work.

….

Within the top floor and open air of the Hotel, one girl was leaning on the steel rail while staring at the distance with an indifferent expression.

She was here because she was feeling frustrated and she was here because her teenage emotions got to her.

"Kirlia… isn't it unfair that I can't do both the things I loved to do?"

"Kir…" Beside her was a pokemon with delicate figures like that of a ballerina. Said pokemon nods her head in response.

"You do too huh? Thank you Kirlia." She just knew her pokemon would make her a little better.

The wind picked up and blew a gentle breezed at her short but delicate dark grey hair. She could be described as a human doll with how perfect her young face and stature looks.

"What does society have against girls like me? Can't they get it through there thick skulls that I'm not some doll they can toss around. It's really annoying…" Like any normal girl with trouble, she simply blames the world she lived in and the people surrounding her.

"It's entirely that stupid agent's fault… Telling me what I can't and can do." Yes, the girl was the missing star the others were searching for, ever since her paths were question by others the girl sometimes disappeared in the middle of filming. "Why did we even hire him anyway?" Her cheeks swell due to an annoying feeling.

"!?"

Out of nowhere someone cover her eyes with their very delicate hands.

"Who~ Am I?"

"Mom… that's not funny." She didn't need to think much. Only one person would always do childish things with her. But now… she just isn't in the mood.

"Aw~ I got found out again."

"Mom."

"hm?" The woman listen to her little girl while embracing her in a loving hug a mother would do.

"Can we fire my agent?"

"Eh? Why?" The woman already knew it was coming but just acted surprised.

"Because he's suffocating me." The girl couldn't say anything better than this.

"Dia…" The woman wondered why her little girl was so blunt since it wasn't like her, "Where is this coming from anyway?"

The dark hair beauty was worried about her daughter sometimes. A child with no much childhood memories wasn't a good thing and she was worried her child might lose something important that could only be obtained when you're a child.

"It's because…" The girl wondered if she should tell her mother since it was something she didn't want to share, she's just a teen and telling her dream was embarrassing, especially to her mother, quickly thinking the girl convinced herself to tell her only some of them. "He told me….."The girl started explaining.

As she explained, the mother quietly listens clearly and carefully. Wondering what to do, the woman calmly tried to think of a way to not do anything or say anything that could bother her little girl.

"…and that's why I came here before the filming started." It was hard but the girl left out some details about her dream and just explained her agent complaining about battling trainers and anything related to it.

"Dia, what you did was right."

"Really?" The girl was a bit surprised.

"Yes, you ran here causing so many problems than just holding up the filming…"

The girl felt a weight of guilt just fell on her, "ugh…"

"Not to mention wasting valuable time, not only for you but also for all the others working on this production…"

The girl felt it wasn't going to end. "I know…"

"But I'm proud of you."

"huh? You're not mad?" The girl looked up to her mother. She could clearly see her mother smiling happily.

"Of course not, you not only stand true to your goal but also let no man stand in your way. Why would I be mad at such a proud girl like you?"

*hug*

The teen girl was really happy that she had such a cool and responsible mother. She had everything a girl like her could every wanted, a mother who was always there for her, a talent that help her score through one of her dreams and a peaceful life that she was happy for. The only thing left for her to do was live it to the fullest.

"Thanks mom, you always knew the right words to say."

"You're making me blush Dia~"

But there was still something she wanted to ask her mother, "But how did you know where I was? I was sure nobody saw me come up here."

"Oh… that. Well~ I just let one of my pokemons sniff you out." The woman speaks as if it was the most normal thing a mother should even do.

"Sniff me out?"

The woman nods in confirmation.

Quickly getting out of her mother's embracing, "Don't tell me… you use one of my undergarments again!?" Her cheeks flush as she glared at the woman she called her mother.

"Undergarments?Of course not." The woman denied such accusation.

"Oh… sorry about that mom."

"I wouldn't call strip panties as undergarments Dia. If anything-!"

The girl quickly cuts in, "Stop! Stop! Mom, too much information!" She forgot, her lacks certain common sense.

"Okay, If you're fine now, let's head back Dia." The woman pulls the embarrass girl towards the stairs.

"Mom."

"Yes Dia?"

"Stop calling me that…"

"You mean 'Dia'?"

"Un." The girl nods with a blush.

"But it's cute."

"Not in public mom, people will know. Diantha is enough."

The woman just smiles and pulls her cheeks closer to hers, "I can do that."

"And mom…"

"Yes?"

"We're firing my agent after this shoot right?"

The woman also forgot how persistent her little girl was, "Hmm~ I'll think about it."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yep, it's Diantha. The last girl in the harem but like we said last time, the harem might change in the next fanfic.**

 **And yes, Valerie appeared because she's one of the girls that might take the other girls place in the harem. Though, she was only just a suggestion.**

 **Bonding Aura: A technique Ichigo learned after it was created by Hollow (he already mastered aura). A technique that helps him shares his sense to his allies and let them hear what he hears and other senses. Though Ichigo hasn't mastered it yet and thus cause after effects like coughing blood.**

 **Age differences:**

 **Ash - almost 10 years old**

 **Ichigo – almost 14 years old (he is mature in a certain way) (Since he's taller than the average 14 year old, he's sometimes mistake as an older kid e.g. his height would be like 5.5 ft)**

 **Gary – almost 10 years old**

 **Leaf – almost 10 years old**

 **Daisy - 16 years old**

 **Cynthia – 17 years old**

 **Courtney – almost 14 years old**

 **Elesa – 16 years old**

 **Caitlin – almost 14 years old**

 **Alexa – 17 years old**

 **Diantha – 17 years old**

 **Valerie – 16 years old**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	38. Problems and arrivals

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy (Kind): Here's another chapter and though it was to our satisfaction, it's still a good one we thought up.**

 **Girl (Kind): In this kalos's arc a number of different characters we'll be showing, even someone like Lysander. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Discalimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter-38**

 **Authors-note**

Okay, we forgot to mention something important in the previous chapter and one of you guys review made us noticed it.

Okay here's how it goes, after arriving in Lumious City Ichigo and the others decided to head to Gorgesen town or rather a place between Gorgesen town and Shalure city, if you watch the anime you guys would know the place.

The reason they're going is because it's the main reason Professor Oak and Daisy head to Kalos, and also to get help for Ichigo from someone there.

If there is any other missing information, please remind us.

* * *

 **Gorgesen town**

"Is this the place?" Our hero asked as he carries a bag while staring at the town beside the older girl name Daisy.

"Not exactly." The girl stretched herself from seating three hours inside the bus.

The town looks a little small to Ichigo and not to mention the stone slabs place on a few places in or beside the town.

"Than what are we doing here Daisy? I'm not that thrill for another site seeing you know." Ichigo asked while secretly trying to not show his exhaustion from the earlier event with Valerie.

"I know Ichigo, If there was another way, I would definitely choose it but the place we're supposed to head is a little bit reclusive…. That's why." Daisy felt bad again for pushing the boy more exhaustion after his recovery but there were things that had to be done.

"So, we have to go there by foot." He wasn't complaining or anything but Ichigo just felt really, really weak. He did lose a bit of blood.

*smack!* someone suddenly slaps him on the back.

"Come now boy, this is no time to show weakness. It's not like we heading there right now, we got time… so you relax for the day."

Professor Oak also didn't want to push the boy anymore and show his concern while carrying the entire luggage he and Daisy brought, Ichigo was the only who brought a bag with two pairs of pants and shirts, as well a few necessitates.

"I guess that's good news…"

"Ichigo hears your card, don't lose it okay?"

The older girl handed him a credit card, but he didn't remember ever owning one.

"Since you got a large sum from that rich girl, I had it put inside an account for you."

"Rich girl?" Ichigo stared at the card with a confused look.

"Mm-Hm, what did you do exactly to get that amount from her?" She was also surprised from the amount being handed to Ichigo like it was a normal thing, she couldn't understand rich folks, though she secretly used a bit from it for shopping.

"ah…" Ichigo finally remember a certain bad mouthing girl and also about her promise for his assistance, though he didn't really believed she would pay him.

"While we do some business beside the town, you can do whatever you what today Ichigo. But don't do anything dangerous! And meet us here gain at exactly 3PM!"

Without showing much detail, the girl left with her grandfather and quickly head to another different direction.

"Okay…" He was at a daze at the quick 'goodbye' and 'see you later' signs.

"(Mr. Orange… we're hungry…)" Zorua lazily and sluggishly hangs on Ichigo's shoulder.

"…" Ichigo didn't reply.

"Charr?" Charmeleon who was standing beside him snapped him out of his daze.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Ichigo wasn't himself again and it worries the pokemons around him.

"(Let's get food Mr. Orange. I have money! See?)" Zorua broke the dull atmosphere and pushes Ichigo's cheek toward the town's direction.

Ichigo blinks for a few times and stare at the money bills the fox was waving carelessly.

"Is that from my pocket?"

"(No….)"

Ichigo did not believe it one bit after seeing the stupid grin on the fox but he just ignored and head while Zorua hangs on him and Charmeleon carries a sleeping Larvitar.

"Okay whatever, let head there, I'm hungry too."

…

"Are you sure leaving him like that would be good?" Professor Oak asked his granddaughter.

They were heading to the place where they kept talking about without Ichigo. They planned to use a jeep from the place to pick up Ichigo.

"I can't do anything for him grandpa, I hate it but… maybe he'll relax a bit better without me nagging him."

The girl didn't want to head back and get him because she was overprotective but there things that needs to be done and things that can't be done.

"Daisy… you really are a good role model for the little ones."

The Professor was proud of his granddaughter and it was also the reason why he took her as his assistant.

"Thanks grandpa."

* * *

While inside the only hotel of Geosenge town, two people namely Diantha a young movie star and her mother were currently finishing having a conversation.

"Dia, are you sure you want to head there on your own?"

"I'll be fine mom, what could happen in a brought day light like this?"

…..

30 minutes later….

"AUurggg! Get back here you thief!"

The same girl who carelessly talked as if everything was alright was now currently chasing after some guy that took her purse.

"Kirlia! **Psy-beam**!"

The man smirks and skillfully dodged the attack.

"Catch if you can twerp!" the thief was confident he could outrun the girl and her pokemon. The incoming attacks were also a breeze for his parkour skills.

Diantha started to feel fatigue and quickly use her head since she clearly won't catch the man the normal way.

"Kirlia use **Agility** , head to the side and run around the section for an ambush."

The pokemon nods and quickly acted as ordered.

The girl was really annoyed at the outcome of her bad luck but she wasn't going to give up and let someone else give her a hand, she knew she can clearly do this on her own.

…..

"What wrong with you guys?"

Ichigo and his pokemons were currently walking around the town after exiting out of a diner. Though there wasn't something right.

"Charr?"

"Lar?"

"(What are you talking about Mr. Orange?)"

The pokemons look up to the boy without making any fuss like they usually do.

"You guys ate less than usual, anything wrong?"

He was concerned about them since they only order some snacks rather than a large course mean like usual.

"….."

The three pokemons exchange looks with concern expressions before turning back to Ichigo.

"Char?" His trusted partner was the first to reply.

"Me?"

"Char." They were worried about him.

"…." He guessed they also knew or at least sense the turmoil his body was suffering. Now, he felt bad they were acting strange because of him.

"You guys…"

Kneeling down, the boy simply patted their heads.

"I'll be fine, no use worrying about it."

Seeing his expression relax, the pokemons finally calm down and as well as felt relief.

"(uh?)" Something flew out from the head fur of Zorua by a sudden gust of wind.

"….."

They watch the poke-dollar bill gently flew only to land on an unsuspected Kirlia face.

* **splat** *

"Kir!?"

* **crash!?** *

Since the Kirlia was running, it fell down and crash into a food vendor.

"…"

Ichigo and Charmeleon just had blank expression before turning to the black fox.

"(My money!)" The fox was worried about something else rather than the Kirlia it just indirectly injured.

Ichigo and his pokemons quickly head to the down pokemon.

After apologizing and paying for the damage to the food vendor owner, Ichigo gently carries the pokemon further away. Since it smash onto a food vendor the Kirlia was unconscious.

"(My money…)" The fox hugs the poke-dollar bill like the idiot he was.

They ignored him and turned their attention to the unconscious Kirlia.

"This is just great…" Ichigo grumbles and wondered if the trainer or owner of the pokemon will be angry with him.

"The pokemon center is too far away, and we don't know if its trainer is nearby or not."

Though bringing the unconscious pokemon to an alley wasn't the right choice.

He wanted to finish this mess up and quickly head to wherever place he or his pokemons won't get in trouble or cause it.

"Kir…."

"Oh, you're awake."

"!?" The pokemon quickly jumps off Ichigo's arms and tried to take a distant from him.

"Kir!" But the pokemon fell on one knee due to a sudden pain on it.

Scratching his head Ichigo wondered what he was going to do.

"Char." Charmeleon pulls his leg and inform him something.

Looking around Ichigo agreed, "Your right no one's around."

They were currently in an alley and there weren't much people around. And Ichigo sweat dropped since he couldn't blame the Kirlia for acting defective against a couple of strangers like them.

"Kir!" It was mad.

"Sorry about bringing you here. Let me help you with that." Ichigo knelt down beside the pokemon and place a palm on its leg.

"Kir?" The pokemon was about to protest but a sudden strange and warm energy flew inside and it was coming from the boy kneeling beside it.

It was really strange to Kirlia and it made the injury disappear slowly. So, Kirlia didn't say anymore and let it happen.

"huh?"

Ichigo felt something wrong while trying to heal Kirlia's injury. "Something's not right."

His hand stop glowing green and he saw something strange. "It's not completely heal. That never happened before…"

While Ichigo was wondering what happen, Kirlia on the other was able to stand properly again. Though her leg wasn't fully heal, she felt really energize for some reason. "Kir-lia?"

"*sigh* hm?"

Seeing that the Kirlia was fine and well, Ichigo let go of the problem. "Sorry, this is all I can do. Can't let it get infected." Ichigo ties a handkerchief he had on around the not fully heal leg.

"Kir?"

The pokemon finally figured it out and gently touch Ichigo's cheek while he was kneeling down.

"What's wrong?"

"Kir?"

"You're worried…" It was really strange from a pokemon he doesn't know yet. "…about me?"

This also proves that other pokemons knows what Ichigo was enduring and when his aura flew inside Kirlia, the pokemon knew right away some painful was happening.

It was difficult for him to say anything when a pokemon gave him a sad expression like the Kirlia was doing.

"Charr?"

His pokemons knew exactly what was going, guess he can't hide it from pokemons. And the fact that his body was emitting the painful aura only some them could sense.

But all of that was quickly put to an end by a sudden shout, "Kirlia! Now!"

It was Kirlia's trainer and the pokemon quickly moves out of the alley after remembering the order it was given.

Leaving the alley Kirlia concentrated and release a volley of **Magical leaf** at the thief they had been trying to catch.

"Kir!"

"Like that could touch me!"

The thief was rather smart as he quickly picks up a trash bin and uses it as a shield and ram through the attack.

"(huh? What's going on?)" Zorua also came out of the alley with a poke-dollar bill on his mouth.

"I'll take that."

The thief saw the money and took it.

"Kirlia, quickly, follow him!" The girl look exhausted and it was amazing she was still on his tail.

"…."

"(M-My…. Money…)" Zorua slumps down and all of his energy left him.

"What happened?" Ichigo also came out of the alley with Charmeleon and Larvitar but to only sweat dropped at the soulless Zorua on the ground.

"(Mr. Orange!)" The fox jumps while crying towards him.

"(The bad human took my money!)" Zorua pointed his paw at the two running people.

Ichigo turned to look and he could see one of them was a girl and it seems the guy was the one who took Zorua's money.

With Charmeleon following him, Ichigo enhanced his body with aura and zig zag up the alley and on to the roof of a house.

Two things surprise him at the moment. One was how Charmeleon was able to follow him up the roof. He sometimes forgot how strangely strong Charmeleon was.

The second was how Zorua understand how valuable money was or how he even knew the word.

"Kirlia can you use anymore moves?" The girl asked since her pokemon didn't have much stamina to begin with.

"Kir!" Kirlia replies in a positive nod.

The girl was surprised but none the less proud. "Okay, use **Agility** to close in and follow it up with any long range attack you have!"

To her surprise, her pokemon acted so quickly and use its abilities like never before ( **Shadow ball** ). "Kir!"

Seeing the incoming **Shadow ball** the thief threw his own pokemon out "Genger block it with your own **Shadow ball**!"

*Boom!*

"Geng!" Unfortunately for Genger, Kirlia's attack was too powerful to block or cancel as it lands a direct hit on it.

The thief returned his pokemon with an annoyed expression, "Tsk! Pesky brat, I'll have to lose her quickly."

While running Diantha was surprised how powerful her Kirlia move was, "Kirlia when did you learn **Shadow ball**?"

"Kir?" The pokemon didn't understand as well but it could only feel a huge energy had been recently store inside. Kirlia wondered if the boy with strange aura was the reason.

"Charr!"

"Huh?"

The thief looked up to see a black color Charmeleon running right at him. Quickly diving to the side the guy quickly side step a **Metal Claw** on his way.

Charmeleon finds it strange at the how the man was even able to dodge his quick attack, though he felt sort of felt bad for using a move on a human.

"Is that a Charmeleon?" Diantha thought to herself at the unusual pokemon's color.

"Dammit! You brats are really annoying!"

"Hand over my purse immediately!" The girl shouted in anger at the thief while Kirlia ready for anything that could happen.

"Like I give up so easily! Take this!"

* **Boom!** *

The man throws a smoke bomb and covers the whole area with smoke.

"*cough* what a despicable move." The girl and her pokemon had a hard trying to get the man in smoke let alone breathe properly.

"Kir *cough*"

"Arghh!" But for some reason the thief was thrown out of the smoke in a painful way.

"That was a dirty move." Ichigo grumbles, while covering his mouth came out of the smoke with Charmeleon beside him.

"What is up with kids these days?!" The thief felt really annoyed at the unusual strength of the kids that came after him.

"How's the leg?"

His eyes turned to the pokemon he had met a few minutes ago.

"Kir." The pokemon nods gratefully.

"No, it was our fault you got hurt anyway."

Diantha was wondering how her pokemon and the boy knew each other and a few words made her realized something.

"Leg? Hurt?"

Her eyes turned to the leg cover in a handkerchief and she also finally realized that her pokemon was limping a bit. "An injury?"

Shaking her head, the girl focus on the problem first and quickly moves.

"You better tell me later how my Kirlia got injured." He heard her whispered.

"?"

Ichigo was surprised by the fast movement of girl passing him.

*SMACK!*

*POW!*

*SMASH!*

"Argghh!" The thief got wipe of his feet again.

"That was for making me run around the whole town." Diantha glared down at the thief while wiping off her sweat.

She was not just a pretty face; being famous she had to take self defense lesson as well as some hand to hand combats.

"urgg… You kids, you'll pay for this…" While groaning the thief glares back at the girl.

Ichigo was again surprised but none the less relief that the current fiasco was going to end soon.

"Kirlia, come and use **Hypnosis**."

"…." No response.

"Kirlia?"

The girl turned and she saw something out of the ordinary.

"Kirlia?" She repeated in confusion.

*Drip*

Her Kirlia was shedding tears. It surprised both Ichigo and Diantha.

"Kir…"

It shed tears while staring at Ichigo with a sad expression.

"Hey, ah… why are you crying?" Ichigo knelt down and asked with a trouble look. It wasn't something he can handle, he even almost panic at the pokemon.

*touch* Kirlia again touch Ichigo's cheek with a sad expression.

"Kir…"

"You knew…" He was again even more trouble, someone other than his pokemons really understand the turmoil inside him.

Pokemons that weren't bonded to him won't know, but the pokemon before him saw through it.

"Charr…" His other pokemons understood Kirlia. They too understand his pain.

"Kirlia, what's wrong?!"

Diantha quickly move and kneels down beside her pokemon. She was really worried. It wasn't often when she sees her Kirlia cry.

"Are you hurt? Is it your leg?" She panic and she quickly turned to Ichigo, "What did you do to my Kirlia?"

Her tone hinted she was angry.

"I didn't do anything. Your pokemon just started crying looking at me." He can't tell her, he needed to hide the pain. Beside, Ichigo just can't tell strangers something like his secret.

"That's….." Diantha stops herself before she could say something she'll regret later.

"…" Seeing the sudden quiet girl and the crying Kirlia looking at him, Ichigo felt a bit out of place.

"Look."

"?" He got her attention.

"Earlier your Kirlia got into an accident."

"The handkerchief…" Diantha glance at Kirlia's leg.

"Yeah, it was kind of our fault. I'm really sorry, maybe that's why your Kirlia's crying." It was the best thing he could come up with, even though it was true. It was a truth to hide another truth.

"No."

"huh?"

Turning and staring right at him with an intense expression, "My Kirlia would never be that weak." She knew her pokemon would never shed a tear become of something so small.

"?" Ichigo felt uncomfortable at the girl being so close to him.

"It has to be something else." She insisted.

Her pokemon would only be affect this much if something traumatizing happened. "Is he hurt?" The girl wondered to herself.

"!?"

The girl quickly lifts Ichigo's shirt but what she saw was not a pretty sight.

"Hey!" Ichigo quickly pull back his shirt with an annoyed look.

"Scars…."

She didn't know what to say. She saw so many, it was horrific.

"You…" The girl stares at him with shaken eyes. Many thought were circling inside her head.

"Hold on." Ichigo quickly got up and turned to the thief but he was gone.

"He got away…" Ichigo grumbles.

His pokemons also weren't around. Ichigo quietly signal Darkrai to find them. The nightmare pokemon quietly move along the shadows.

"Who really are you?" Diantha forgot about her stolen purse, rather she was feeling scared and shock at the boy before her.

She wondered if her Kirlia cried because of such a strange boy.

Picking up her Kirlia, The girl asked the boy. "Are you… okay?"

She didn't mean it as if she was worried but more to the point of being curious.

"Yeah…" Without even looking at her Ichigo dusted his shirt. "Sorry, he got away."

"Hold it right there you two!"

Ichigo turned to see a very angry police officer.

* * *

 **Geosenge-Police Station**

"I know relationships can be difficult but fighting with your girlfriend in broad day light is not the answer."

The officer as if he knew what happened spilled the beans rather quickly.

"Huh?" Diantha angrily look at the officer while Ichigo made a weird face.

"I'm not her boyfriend. / She's not my girlfriend."

"Eh? You're not a couple?" Now, the Officer was the one who got surprised. He thought the dispute between the two was a lover's dispute.

"Of course not, we just met." Diantha was in a foul mood but explain it as simple as possible.

The girl finally calms down and tried to forget what she just saw earlier.

"We got rob by some guy at the place." Ichigo added.

"Oh…. Ah, Sorry about that, thought the two of you were the one who trash the local area." The officer embarrassingly apologized.

"….."

"….."

Seeing the sour look on both Ichigo and Diantha face, the police officer quickly clear the awkwardness by asking them what really happened.

"Is that all what happened?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Believe me when I said that we weren't the one who bust the place." Ichigo inquired.

Ichigo and Diantha had been taken to the station for questioning about the public destruction of the local area, though some of them might be there fault.

"*sigh* Officer, can you let us go now? Seeing that we're merely bystanders." The girl asked since she was sort of in a hurry and it was already been 30 minutes.

"…." Ichigo got surprised a bit by how polite she was being, particularly how she honest she was to the earlier event. He thought she would go crazy just like earlier with him.

The man thought for a second before deciding it. "Of course, thank you for the quietly answer my questions. And don't worry; we will immediately investigate about the thief."

Both boy and girl finally felt relief about the questioning finally ending.

But before both could get up and go, "Oh, one last thing."

"?"

"?"

"Could I get your autograph? I'm a fan of yours." The man holds out a note pad and pen towards the girl while blushing embarrassingly.

"Oh." Diantha was a bit surprised that a man of the law was one of her fans of her movies. "I'll be glad to."

While she was writing an autograph Ichigo had already left with his pokemons.

…..

"Dia, what happen? Did you get hurt?" The mother of the movie star quickly came to the station when she got a call from the station.

"I'm fine mom but I lost all the money I had on." The girl's shoulder slumps at the recent bad luck.

"Oh Dia…"

The mother knew it was just money but she knew the girl was saving it up a lot of them for a certain rare stone her daughter was going to buy at the town's mine. "But I'm glad you're okay."

She wanted to help but her little girl but she was adamant on buying it with her own money.

"Hey, you drop this."

"huh?" Both of them turned to see our orange hair hero walking towards them with a very familiar purse in hand.

"But how did you…" Diantha stare at the purse that was supposed to be stolen.

"My pokemons caught the guy while the officer was questioning us. They were able to get our stuff back too."

"(I'm so happy your back!)" Zorua was joyfully jumping around Ichigo with a money bill stuck to his mouth.

"Oh my… a Zorua, not mention it's using Telepathy." Diantha's mother gazed at the pokemon with curiosity. "And you're Charmeleon, what a strange color."

"….." She kept looking at him with a confuse look.

"What?"

"Nothing…" She had other thoughts, "I was about to say that, this doesn't change the fact that you emotional hurt my Kirlia."

Ichigo sweat dropped at her words, "Can't she give this a rest." He thought to himself.

"But thank you." She bows showing her gratitude.

Hearing her sincere words Ichigo felt satisfied and said his goodbyes.

"What an unusual boy." Her mother stared at the boy and his strange pokemons.

Diantha didn't know how to say about Ichigo since she was still feeling a bit strange from seeing his scars, "I can't quite get his character."

"Really?" Her mother was surprised since her daughter could figure a person's personality from spending time with them. "That's unusual."

"Kir." Kirlia nods though she was saddened after seeing Ichigo again.

Diantha also stare at Ichigo with a somewhat solemn look.

"Dia? What's wrong?"

Shaking her thoughts away, "It's nothing."

"Well it's a good thing he's not one of those eye balling males you kept running into after your debut."

It was a known fact that she was very popular with the opposite gender and that sky rocket after her debut as a movie star.

"Mom, give it a rest."

"Sorry Dia, but you're really unguarded sometimes you know."

"I'm exhausted, I'm heading back."

"But Dia what about the stone?"

"I'll get it tomorrow."

"Before the camp starts?"

"Yes…"

And so the girl ends the day (even thought it was just noon) and quietly went back to the hotel with a tired expression.

….

While a few officers were currently dragging a tied up and beat up thief, Ichigo arrived at the scene.

"I honestly don't know what happen here."

"Wait, you weren't the one who caught the thief?"

"No, he was already like this when I spotted him."

The two officers didn't know what had happened but wondered who caught the thief. They also felt their report was going to difficult with a mystery hero around.

"Good job catching the thief."

Seeing that the police left, Ichigo calls out to the shadow under a street light.

" **He took Zorua's precious item** …"

Like the usual pokemon it was, the pokemon came out and answer his opinion.

"(Thank you Darkrai! You're the best)" The fox jumps and hangs on the nightmare pokemon's shoulder with a happy grin.

"…" The nightmare pokemon nods as a reply.

"I don't think you should call that precious…" While scratching his head Ichigo wondered when the nightmare pokemon even left his shadow.

"(Mr. Orange! I'm gonna get food!)"

"Again?"

"Char?"

"You too?"

"Lar?"

"Fine, Fine, we'll go back to the cafe."

Ichigo for some reason felt a little bit better and to his eyes the pokemons look like little children enjoying their everyday life.

" **I..chigo** … **are you…?** " The nightmare pokemon asked from the shadow.

"Yeah…" He closes his eyes and opens them again. He can't lie about it. "I think I am."

People look at the boy and his strange company of pokemons with curiosity but they could also see the bonds between them.

* * *

 **Kalos Summer Camp**

"Kirlia, the Psychic/Fairy pokemon. It is a highly perceptive pokemon as it becomes overflowing with energy depending on how happy its trainer becomes."

Ichigo was currently looking up the pokedex for information about the pokemon he had met earlier, "A pokemon that can feels others emotions… maybe that's why."

He was still confused that a pokemon he didn't know have a bond with understands his turmoil.

"What's you doing?"

Daisy suddenly came beside him.

"It's nothing, just thinking about some pokemon I met today." He made a quick excuse.

"Oh, a Kirlia."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay now?"

Daisy asked without looking at him for a change.

"…" Ichigo didn't answer but she knew.

"…"

"So, this is the place." Changing the subject, Ichigo gazes the large area fill with log cabins and two large building as well as the open sea and beach.

"Mm! Grandpa's colleague runs the place. It's a summer camp, if you didn't know."

Daisy and Professor Oak had used a jeep from the place to pick up Ichigo from Geosenge town.

"Is it the person that can help me?"

He wasn't sure but he felt he needed to ask.

"Are you nervous?" Daisy turned to him with a worried look.

"I don't know… just anxious, I think."

Ichigo wondered what it would be like if he can really get back all his memories but wondered if he wanted them back.

"Don't worry Ichigo, even if you can't get them back, you always have a place with us."

What she said to him was true and it made a bit happier than before.

"Uh…?" Though he was a bit speechless, Ichigo always knew it. He felt really lucky to be with such kind people.

"Hm?" She just had to add smile.

"Thanks Daisy."

"Mm!"

"Come on, it's already late so let's get something to eat at the cafeteria!"

"!?"

Daisy pulls the boy toward the camp with his pokemons following him from behind.

* * *

"Dear, have you made it?"

"Almost grandmother, but the camp won't open until tomorrow."

"Can't wait to meet him again huh?"

"Grandmother, please…"

"Come now Cynthia, you can't deny the fact that you have a little something for the boy. It's all over your face."

Yes, the two currently conversing are Cynthia and her Grandmother Caroline. The girl just arrived in Kalos and was about to head to a summer camp our hero was currently located.

"Please Grandmother, I can't have this conversation with you again. Besides, it's only a small crush, nothing more." The girl with a flustered face denied her grandmother's accusation.

"Such a hopeless child, nothing good will come if you keep acting like that."

"Grandmother…"

"Okay, Okay, I won't bother you again." Caroline smiles hardly at her granddaughter, "And have a great time dear."

Cynthia finally smiles, "I plan to."

* * *

In an unknown area of Geosenge town, a couple of men wearing dark cloaks kneel down before a holographic figure of man with white or silver hair wearing the same cloak.

"Sire, I once again apologized about the experimental subject. Unknown level threat Orange was able to kill it before we could procure the results." The squad leader of the group begged as he sweats nervously under their leader's gaze.

"…." The man did not reply as he waited for more information.

"For our failure, sir, give us the permission to head out and eliminate Unkown level threat Orange."

"There will no need, return with anything you can find of the beast's remains."

All of them we're a bit surprised, "But sir…"

"Team Magma will handle the rest."

And with that the holographic figure disappeared and the groups dispersed with their orders in hand.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yes, the last few chapters will be happening on Kalos's Pokemon Summer Camp.**

 **After this we can finally start the next fanfic. It's been long, so we're excited.**

 **Girl (Kind): I was wondering if we should give supernatural powers to the girls in the harem.**

 **Well Caitlin already has psychic powers but how about giving Courtney aura powers? Though she's already strong but still… it's an idea I came up with.**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**


	39. Camp starts!

**Hey Guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): It took us quite a while to write this chapter and we're still not satisfied by it, but since we're in a rush we can't delay anymore.**

 **Girl (Kind): Thanks to the guy/girl who send us they really enjoy reading our fanfic. Please, keep on reading until the end.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-39**

* * *

 **The next day**

It was already the next day and Ichigo was guided to an office in the larger building of the Kalos summer camp.

"Ichigo, I want you to meet a colleague of mine."

"….."

Professor Oak pushed our young hero in front of man the looks to be the same age as Professor Oak.

"…" Ichigo wondered if he should introduce himself but he was a bit unnerved by the person before him. "It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Ichigo."

The person or another old man looks to be in his 60's and his hair was all grey and long and he was also wearing the usual lab coat, even though it was summer.

"Hmm… by any chance did you dye your hair?"

A tick mark appeared on his head. "No." It took everything he had to not retort back loudly.

"Oh! My bad, my bad, it looks so thick I got confused."

While Professor Oak laughs it off, Ichigo did not find it funny.

"Sorry about that, I'm Zast Augutus, but you can address me as Professor Zast like all the campers and staffs here do."

The man smiles while showing his teeth in a very hardy way.

"Okay…" Ichigo got spook by the old man for some reason.

"*fake cough* Zast, about the procedures?" Professor Oak cuts in.

The old man remembers and quickly turned to Ichigo, "So, you are the boy that lost his memories."

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me anymore?"

"Umm…." Ichigo turned to Professor Oak. He didn't really like telling others more.

"Tell him Ichigo, he knows what he's doing."

"Right."

He then explains to the man about some piece of the memories that came back.

Ichigo didn't want to remember all those memories of blood and battles. His young mind couldn't take it.

"When?" The Professor asked with curiosity.

"What?"

"I mean when did you saw those memories?"

"…" Ichigo bit his lip before opening them again, "Mostly when I have bad dreams."

"I see…" The Professor thinks for a second before pulling out a pokeball.

"Drowzee come out."

A pokemon with a drowsy aura came out of the pokeball.

"Young man could you sat down and let Drowzee examine you for a bit?" Professor Zast had a plan and Professor Oak had an idea what it's going to be.

"Is this really going to work?"

Ichigo needed to know. He had mix feelings about this and was also kind of scared what might happen if something went wrong.

"We can't be sure until we try right?" The Professor replies as gently as he can to ease his nervousness.

"Okay, do it."

"Excellent, now close your eyes."

Ichigo sat down and let the pokemon use some strange psychic powers around him.

It felt weird for him but he just endured since it was already expected.

"Drooww…"

The pokemon finish and turned to Professor Zast with a trouble expression.

"That's unexpected." The old man mumbles to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Professor Oak asked.

"…" Ichigo didn't say anything but he was kind of feeling down at the negative expression from both Drowzee and the Professor Zast.

"…" The old man look at both Ichigo and Professor Oak for a second before sighing, "It's nothing like that old friend, it's only just a bit difficult."

Ichigo wasn't surprised but he already accepted it long time ago that he might never get his memories back.

"Than is it impossible to cure him." Professor Oak also felt down for giving needless hope to the boy.

"No, I only said it will be difficult. There is a chance we'll be able to force it back."

Seeing it was a good reply, Professor Oak made Ichigo leave the office and asked him to wait since it will take time for the procedures to finish.

"It'll take a day or two for us to begin, so wait for a while young man." The old man gave him his plan and Ichigo nods before leaving the area.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"He said I have to wait."

Ichigo was still feeling uncertain.

"Don't think too much into it, I bet everything will be alright." Daisy winks at him and he decided to believe her.

"I guess…"

"I forgot to tell you, we're staying until the summer camps over."

Daisy was a bit forgetful for the past few days due to the work load her grandfather landed on her. The girl embarrassingly sticks out her tongue at her recent quirk.

"Oh, okay."

Ichigo had a feeling it was going to be like that but there was something he likes to know.

"Just one question." He had to ask.

"What is it?"

"Why the heck am I chopping vegetables this early in the morning!?"

He turned to her with a scowl.

"Because we need to start early, silly." Daisy smiles while awkwardly chopping a few portions of her own. "And you look really good in an apron."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted…" Ichigo on the other hand was skillfully chopping them up with intensity.

"And you two, stop eating up the ingredients!" Ichigo shouted at Zorua and Larvitar who were licking and eating the sweets and other stuffs available in the kitchen.

"(Waa! Mr. Orange is angry!) shishishi!"

"Laarrr!"

Both small pokemon ran out of the kitchen with ketchup cover mouths.

"Are the two of you the new helpers?"

Someone came in and she was quiet intrigued at the boy's skill.

She was wearing a pink apron and a chief's hat and she was large in the eyes of both Daisy and Ichigo.

"Oh, yes we are. I'm Daisy Oak. Though, it's mostly my friend here that will be helping with the cooking."

"I see… I can see the difference there in skills." She was eyeing both works.

"Wait! You're not helping?"

He didn't want to do this alone.

"Sorry Ichigo but I'm already helping with the camp's activities so…. Good luck!" The girl quickly left the place with a wave.

"That's …" He couldn't complain now, the person in charge of the kitchen was already ordering him around.

"Don't feel too down young man, another's coming to help out."

"Oh… good to know."

Guess he won't be too over work.

"Now, can you explain to me about the missing sauces from the cupboard?" The woman pointed behind her.

"Those two…" Ichigo remembered his pokemons were the one who caused the problem.

"Hmm look at the time… Never mind about that, we can worry about that later. Now, it's time to prepare the food for the arriving the campers, so get to it!"

"!?"

Ichigo got surprised by her sudden shout but he quickly acted as order and started filling out the work he was about to do. The woman smiles at the quick action and skills of our hero.

"Don't put too much salt! Some of the kids might have blood pressure problems!"

"Right!"

"And don't forget to peal everything off those vegetables!"

"I'm doing it!"

"And remember to call me Madam Catherine during work!"

"Got it!"

On seeing the busy boy working with vigor, Daisy gently smiles while watching from the door, "Get well soon Ichigo."

* * *

"Chaarr…."

"(This human is creepy…. What is with his eyes?)"

"Lar?"

Currently the three pokemons were a bit spooked out…. I mean checked up by one of Professor Zast assistants.

"Is this really a Charmeleon? I never really study much into the varieties of pokemons but I never heard of a black Charmeleon before."

His eyes were shining, "I wonder how you'll appear when you reach mega evolution?"

His curly hair and thin but enough facial features made him a rather unique man. And he looks to be his early adult stage.

"Now, now Sycamore. There will be time for such personal matters. There's work to do."

Professor Zast arrived along with Daisy beside him.

"Hehe… sorry Professor, I couldn't help myself." The man laughs bashfully with a happy grin.

"*sigh* as you know we lack staffs, so could you help this one get the hang of things before the camp's opening starts."

The old man pushed Daisy in front of the young adult supervision.

"Hi, I'm Daisy Oak. I'll be in your care." She politely introduced herself and mad a short bow.

*zipp* that was the sound of fast movement of a person.

The man name Sycamor knelt on one knee and holds Daisy's hand, "My… it seems like I have a cute junior."

And he winks at her with a charming smile.

"ugh…" She didn't know how to reply, "okay…?"

The girl now wished she was helping Ichigo instead.

* * *

A number of around 30 or 40 kids and also with different age gap gather around in front of the Camp hall.

And a few people were standing before them in front of the camp hall's gate.

"Thank you all for coming and participating in our annual summer camp….."

While Professor Zast explains and welcomes the campers, some of the staffs were talking to themselves.

"What happen to you?"

Ichigo look at the tired looking Daisy, "You look even worse than me."

"*Sigh*… I just met the most unpleasant person in my life."

She shivers when Sycamore turns to her and waves with a smile.

"Ah…" He saw the guy and well… he did nothing. He really can't do anything about it. Besides to him the guy looks nice and friendly. "He's looks… friendly."

"Too friendly…" Daisy added with a pouty face.

"Then do you wanna swap jobs?"

"Huh?"

"I heard we can do something like that."

"No!" Daisy may not like her supervisor but she still chooses it if it's for Ichigo. To her, he looks happy while cooking.

Her quick sudden shout surprised everyone and everyone eyes turned their attention to her, even the campers.

"….."

"…."

"Ugh... sorry, you may continue.' Daisy with a deep red face signals the Professor to continue.

"As I said…."

The opening ceremony continues and Daisy just hides behind Ichigo's shoulder with a flustered look.

"Just stand still…" She embarrassingly ordered him.

…

After the opening ceremony, the campers were given the chance to get to know one another before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

Our hero was one of the staffs in charge to handle the food so it was obvious that he quickly went there. But fate changed his plan before he could arrive.

"Kir!"

"ah!?"

A Kirlia just jumps on to Ichigo's arm.

"Wait, aren't you from yesterday?" He recognized the handkerchief on its leg.

He didn't think he would see the same pokemon the next day and it seems to be wearing a worried expression.

*pat*

*pat*

And it was also comforting him with gentle pats to his head.

"…." He didn't know what to say, this has never happen before so he was a bit out of word.

"Looks like she found you."

Another person he recently met also enters the scene with a folded and an annoyed expression. From the looks of it, she looks like of those very fashionable teens.

"You're…."

"…"

He couldn't remember her.

"We met the other day…" She blankly answers him.

"Ah." Now he remembers.

"Hold on a second!"

Two girls around the same age as her shove themselves in front of Ichigo with angry expressions.

"What?"

He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Don't 'what' me bub." Girl 'A' gave him a menacing look.

"Do you have any idea who Diantha is!?" Girl 'B' give him a bored look.

Hearing the name, he turned to the girl, "Your names Diantha?"

"Yeah, and yours?" Diantha replies back, un-enthusiastically.

"Ichigo."

"I see…"

"You don't look too happy."

"Of course not, my precious pokemon is comforting some guy I just met the other day."

"Kir…Kirlia." The pokemon didn't stop patting his head or hair.

"…." Ichigo sweats dropped and understand now why she was giving him the stink eyes.

"Hey! We're talking to you!"

"Yeah!"

Yeah, he almost forgot about the two girls before him.

"I got her name now, are you happy?"

"Barely…" Both Girl 'A' and 'B' responded.

He was wondering if girls were just really hard to deal with than guys.

"Hey, your friends here are something."

"….." She wasn't replying, Diantha kept her cool demure while folding her arms.

*Smack!*

"Ow! What the heck!?" He turned to the two girls for smacking him in the head.

"You still don't understand do you…?" Girl 'A' shakes her head in annoyance.

"Poor soul must be living under a rock…." Girl 'B' added with a pity look at Ichigo.

"You two are really getting on my nerve." He wasn't kidding; the tick mark on his forehead and his scowl was proof enough.

"You should know how great Diantha is."

"Yeah, you should know her. She's the lead actress in the movie 'Battle girl' and 'A kindred soul'."

"….."

He didn't really understand what the big deal was.

Ichigo had a question mark on his head, "You're an actress?"

He turned to her again but she was still giving him the stink eyes. "…"

"Right…." He guessed she was still mad about her pokemon being so close to him.

"Kir?"

Gentle giving back the Kirlia, Ichigo turns away from them, "If you guys are done talking, you should head to the cafeteria for lunch."

"Hey! We're not done talking to you!"

"Yeah! Get back here jerk!"

Ichigo kept ignoring them but he suddenly stop as he heard a voice telepathically, "(Does it not hurt?)"

He glanced to the Kirlia and paused for a second, "It's nothing new…" And with that, Ichigo left for the kitchen leaving behind a very confused Kirlia and Diantha.

"I can't believe that guy…"

"I know, let's just head to the cafeteria."

While the two girl's converse, Diantha had a surprised look, "Did he hear you?" She looks down at her Kirlia.

Kirlia gave a nod with a solemn expression.

* * *

Ichigo now had second thoughts about staying.

"You…."

"You..."

Two guys around the same height but different in age were currently glaring one another with annoyed mood.

"Hello there Kurosaki, I did not expect to see you again." The guy wore a cold gaze and it also looks like he was glaring intensely at Ichigo.

"I can say the same thing, you red hair punk." Ichigo had a scary scowl. He really did not like the guy before him.

"That's Lance to you, trouble maker. Do you need another questioning session?" The guy also did not like Ichigo.

* **thump!** * Ichigo felt it again.

* **thump!** * The same unknown pain he always felt at a few random moments.

Bad timing, since he was facing a guy he didn't really like.

"tch!"

Ichigo turned away from the guy and walks away.

*grab*

"Hold on there, Kurosaki." Lance grabs his shoulder.

"Don't cause any trouble while staying here Kurosaki, because I just mig-!?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo cuts in with a punch. Something in him burst out.

*thud*

Shaking the numbing pain off the guy look at Ichigo, "Arghh… just as I thought, you really are just a beast." Lance glares at him from the ground. His cheek also seems to be swollen.

"!?" Ichigo felt his hand was trembling in cold sweat.

Ichigo knew he didn't like the guy but hitting him the first day was kind of out of his character. "Sorry…" Ichigo apologized and quickly head to the Camp hall.

"….. What?" The guy was a bit surprised by his words. He didn't expect that. "Never mind…"

"But…." He knew it might be weird and strange but he definitely saw them for a second. "…his eyes." He felt he saw the color change from brown pupil to a strange golden ring with dark center for a short second.

"This is strange…" Lance got up and dusted his clothes, "Is this what grandfather talked about the dangerous prediction."

Yes, the guy was sent here on the orders of his grandfather. He was sent to stop it or at least do something about it.

"(You meanie!)"

"huh?"

*Splat!* He got mud pie in the face.

He blinks in surprised while looking at the Zorua who did it to him.

"(That's for hurting Mr. Orange. Hmph!)" The black fox left the guy and head to Ichigo's direction.

Lance felt his luck just run out, "Maybe I should've sent Clair instead of coming here myself."

Even after falling down two times by force the guy was able to stay calm but he didn't like it either. So he stands up to clean himself up.

* * *

 **Ichigo's mindscape**

" **This is not good**." Hollow gritted his teeth.

" **Is Ichigo…. alright?** " Darkrai was there with him. For some reason the nightmare pokemon was able to enter Ichigo's mindscape freely. Ichigo had been surprised at first but find it harmless and just waves it off.

" **Not really, and I don't know how long this will last**."

" **Can we do something** ….?"

"….."

Within the mind world of Ichigo, there was only a blank world with tall buildings around but there was something here. Ichigo did not even know its existence, only Hollow knew about it.

" **No**."

Darkrai understands but felt useless once again.

" **And if those chains break**." Hollow pointed at the air.

There was a large lump of something being seal and cover in chains. But it seems to be unstable where words and images were seeping out.

" **His existence might really be in danger**." Hollow had a trouble expression. It was out of his control now.

* * *

"Ichigo!?"

The moment Daisy enter the kitchen she saw him kneeling down while grabbing his head as if he was suffering from an extreme headache.

The girl quickly kneels down beside him.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"…!?" Ichigo finally snaps out of the unstable state.

*huff* *huff* Breathing heavily while sweating, Ichigo didn't know what had happened. He felt something struggling inside him.

"Ichigo, are you…." Daisy had a panic expression on seeing his dreary state.

"Sorry *huff*…" Ichigo didn't want to make fuss out of it. So he got up and decided to start some of the unfinished work in the kitchen.

*hug*

"!?"

He was suddenly hugged by the older girl, "I-Ichigo… *drip*" She was shedding tears behind his back. The girl didn't know why, but she couldn't help but shed tears for him.

"…."

"…"

The two stood silently for a few minutes, Daisy calm down a bit and Ichigo too got some of his energy back from their pause.

"Daisy, I have to work."

"Okay."

"…"

Ichigo didn't start. He turned to her, "Thanks…"

"..." Daisy nods as she watched the boy again with a solemn look before leaving to her own work.

From behind the scene Ichigo's pokemon Charmeleon, Zorua and Larvitar stare at Ichigo. They were also at a lost, and they saw that things weren't going well for Ichigo.

…..

"Looks like everyone is having a good time…"

Professor Zast came in to the cafeteria and looks at all the campers with his assistance beside him as well as Daisy and Professor Oak.

"I know everyone wants to start our camp activities but since it's the first day, our staffs have decided it would be better to start with pokemon battles."

"Really, that's awesome!"

"I can't wait to show my pokemon's strength."

"I wonder if this carries any point."

While they were conversing on their own at their sudden excitement, the Professor quickly got back their attention.

"Since it's a custom of our camp, the friendly battle will be a battle royal to decide a camper who will have the honor to face last year camp winner Young Diantha!" The Professor pointed to a girl sitting between two girls while wearing a sun hat and sun glasses.

"!" Diantha panic since she her cover was totally blown by the Professor.

Everyone turned to the direction Professor Zast pointed.

"Diantha!?"

"Did he say Diantha?"

"Is it really her!?"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"She's here!"

Diantha was quickly surrounded by almost every one of the campers and some of the staffs.

"Sycamore, would you mind?"

"Of course professor."

After getting the campers attention again, the staffs began to follow Sycamore and they started the battle royal on the beach.

"She's famous?" Ichigo asked from the kitchen, since it was connected to the cafeteria/hall.

"Apparently she's a young actress that started her debut the previous year. She's also very pretty cute, well, that's what the media thinks anyway." Daisy was also beside him.

He already knew she was an actress but never this popular.

"I'm surprised she could smile with all those people around."

"They are actors after all." Daisy wasn't really interested in it but knew it from people gossips.

"I get that but did she have to send her pokemon here…"

"Her pokemon?" Daisy peeks inside the kitchen to find a Kirlia playing with Charmeleon, Zorua and Larvitar.

"Ichigo, do you know her?" Daisy asked.

"You could say that." Ichigo did not want to tell Daisy about all the things that happened the other day, especially with the police involvement.

* * *

 **Camp's beach**

Numerous campers were scatter on the beach, but only a few of them were interesting enough to watch.

"Dragonair finish it with **Dragon pulse**!"

"Slowbro! Quickly, **Amnesia**!"

* **boom!** *

The dust smoke clear and there was one pokemon still standing.

"The victor, Lance from Blackthorn city!"

"hm, it was a good match." Lance move forward and shakes his opponent's hand.

"T-Thanks for the battle, I learn a lot!" The boy bows his head.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who won last year Kanto's Indigo league."

"Now that you mention, he is the guy isn't he?"

"Guess it won't be much of a competition for him here."

"Let's avoiding battling him, I don't want to get my butt whoop."

While some were avoiding the guy, others pick him as a way to test the league winner strength. None of them won though.

From a distance a few people were watching the event.

"So, he's also a league winner like Diantha."

"Maybe we should get more info about him."

Girl 'A' and 'B' began to plot. Diantha was sitting behind them under a large umbrella. She wasn't even listing to them; her eyes were more focus on the battles.

"D-Diantha can I get a selfie with you?" Someone came to her, it was obvious for and actress like her.

"Hold on there!"

"Miss Diantha is resting for her battle, so please move along." Girl 'A' and 'B' butted in.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hold on." Diantha got up from her chair and gently as well as elegantly took the girl's phone before taking a selfie with her.

*click*

"Here, you go."

"Thank you!" The girl bows with a happy flustered look.

"You're welcome." Even her smile was elegant in the eyes of her fans.

"A-ah…" The girl hasn't left yet and she was wearing a trouble expression under her large glasses.

"Is there something wrong?" Diantha asked.

"N-No a-ah, it's nothing like that. I was just wondering how hard it must be for you."

"How hard? What do you mean?"

"Being a trainer while acting in movies." The girl didn't mean to be impolite, she was just curious.

"Oh…" Her normal expression changed for a second.

" _I've told you Diantha, it's impossible to be a star and a trainer."_

" _You'll never reach your prime if you continue both."_

" _It's impossible."_

" _Impossible."_

"Diantha?"

"Impossible…" The girl bit her lips at all the words her agent had told her.

"Diantha?" The three girls beside were worried at the girl's sudden strange behavior.

"Kir."

*grab*

"Kirlia?" The girl snapped out of her funk and look down to see her pokemon.

"Sorry about that, I was just a bit out of place at your question." Her expression and mood quickly turned back to normal on seeing her pokemon worried face.

"I-I'm sorry! I said something I shouldn't!" The girl wearing glasses bows his head rapidly, she was really feeling guilty.

"It's alright, it's alright. It was my own fault for reacting like that." The young actress sweat dropped at the girl's over-reacting reaction.

"Goodness, you had us worried Diantha."

"Let's get back to watching strong trainers!" Girl 'A' and 'B' were worried for a second before acting back to their usual self.

"Hey, isn't that the orange hair jerk."

"?" All of them turned to where the girl pointed.

…..

"Daisy…"

"Yeah…?"

"(Take this!)" Ichigo's little black fox jumps out of a hole ( **Dig** ) and slams a really large Shadow ball ( **Shadow bomb** ) on an unsuspected Heracross.

* **Boom!** *

"kruka….!" The buy/fighting type fell down on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Why the heck am I joining the battle? I'm one of the staffs!"

"I'm pretty sure Zorua just won without you." Daisy pointed out with her normal expression.

"Winner! Ichigo Kurosaki from Pallet Town!"

"(Mr. Orange! Mr. Orange! I won! I won!)" The small fox bounces his way to Ichigo before doing a celebration on Ichigo's head.

Ichigo didn't care really care about the battle, He had a job and he can't do it after exhausting himself with camp activities. "Daisy, I need to be in the kitchen. I can't waste my time here."

"?"

Daisy gentle touch his cheek, "Ichigo, I want you to enjoy staying here. And you can't do that inside a close room fill with nothing but ingredients."

"But-"

Daisy stops him from complaining. "Beside we already got an okay from Professor Zast about you being staff/camper."

"That's…" He really can't say anything if they already decided for him.

"ah?! Daisy, what are you…?"

"Come on, your next opponent is coming."

Daisy pushed Ichigo toward another area.

"It seems we'll be battling Kurosaki."

"Too bad, I don't want to battle you but I can back out for other reason." Ichigo was talking about the older girl Daisy beside him.

"Dragonair, show them a dragon's immense power!"

The guy planned to used his strongest pokemon to beat Ichigo and show him who's boss.

"Charmeleon, come over here." Ichigo called.

"….." No response for a few minutes.

"Kurosaki, enough with your tardiness and send out your pokemon!" Lance had a tick mark when nothing happened.

Ichigo ignored his complaint and looked around the place, "Where is he? He's was just beside me a minute ago."

"Ichigo… I think Charmeleon and Larvitar are preoccupied at the moment hehe…" Daisy giggles at the sight she saw a few meters away from them.

"What?"

The girl pointed to where Charmeleon was and Ichigo sweat dropped at the scene.

"Mr. Charmeleon, how about a cup of tea to fill your thirst."

"Charr!"

"My… my… Mr. Charmeleon, you're really elegant holding the tea cup."

"Lar!"

"Sorry, Mr. Larvitar, I forgot you were a rock type pokemon. Here, you can have this finger sand-witch instead."

Charmeleon and Larvitar were having a tea party with a few younger campers.

"Aw…They look really adorable." Daisy puts a palm on her cheek with a adore expression.

"Then it can't be help." Ichigo remember his Charmeleon wasn't much into official battles. Thus, decided to leave them to their fun. "Fox, can you still battle?"

"(Sure can Mr. Orange! I'll whoop that mean human's pride!)"

"Right, just get over there."

The fox quickly stood in front of Ichigo.

"Battle, begin!" One of the staffs shouted.

* * *

"Dragonair, **Dragon tail** on the ground and use **Dragon dance**!"

As ordered the dragon pokemon slams a dragon tail on the sand covering the area in sand dust before quickly boosting its attack and speed.

"*cough* *cough* (Mr. Orange! I can't see!)" Zorua complains about the sand dust entering his eyes.

"Quit playing around, I know you can fight without your eyes." Ichigo wasn't sure why the small fox was joking at times like this.

He and his pokemons all trained to sense others aura after all, so a sightless battle wasn't much of a problem.

"(Right!)"

"Run into the dust cloud and use **double team**!" Ichigo ordered.

"(Got it!)"

Ichigo hasn't train the small fox much but he knew how the fox can battle with how mischievous it can be.

"Dragonair use **Aqua tail** at those Zoruas!"

Incasing its tail with strong pressure water, the dragon whip its tail at all the small foxes.

While the dragon pokemon was destroying the doubles one by one, Lance was a bit unnerved by how Ichigo was staying so calm. "Kurosaki, are you just going to stand and watch your pokemon beaten?"

" _Zorua, knows the move_ _ **double team**_ _,_ _ **bite**_ _,_ _ **taunt**_ _,_ _ **dig**_ _, ?_ (This means his special version of Shadow ball-Shadow bomb)"

Putting the pokedex back in his pocket Ichigo now was ready.

Daisy chuckles awkwardly at how little Ichigo knows about his own pokemon's abilities.

"I don't know what you're planning but something like a un-evolve pokemon will never beat my dragons! Dragonair finish them!"

The dragon was able to finish the multiples duplicates and now only one Zorua was left.

"Do it!"

The dragon quickly slams its tail ( **Dragon tail** ) at the last Zorua.

*BAM!*

*poof* the last remaining Zorua poof out of existence and it surprised all of them.

"What!?" Lance was surprised.

Ichigo had a smirk, "Fox come out!"

One of the numerous rocks beside the dragon type started shaking before it quickly changed into Zorua who was grinning like an idiot, "(Take this!)"

A large lump of transparent dark energy ( **Shadow bomb** ) slams and made a head shot on the Dragon pokemon for better damage.

"Drraaaa!" The Dragon screams in pain but ultimately regain its bearing.

"Dragonair, take your distance!" Lance ordered quickly.

Dragonair quickly uses its slender body to slider rapidly away from the fox.

" **Double team** and charge!" Ichigo wasn't going to waste any time and give his opponent anytime.

Lance was in panic and it was the right time to attack.

"Dragonair **Dragon dance**! And counter any attack coming your way!" The guy could see that Zorua was faster and that made it difficult.

"Like I let you use another boost! Fox use **Taunt**!"

"(Got it Mr. Orange!)" The numerous fox uses taunt while at the same time charging at the lone dragon.

"!?" After using **Dragon dance** Dragonair eyes widen in an annoyed state from Zorua's taunt making it impossible to use buff skills for a few minutes.

"Enough! Dragonair destroy them all with **Draco meteor**!" Lance gritted his teeth at the fact that he had to use his trump card.

Ichigo got surprised at the unexpected powerful attack.

Many of them were also surprised at a powerful move used by a not-fully evolve pokemon.

Meteors came down from the energy orb ( **Draco meteor** ) launch in the sky by Dragonair. It began hitting every Zorua and one after another they fell and disappeared as clones.

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

"Has the small fox finally down?" Lance scans the area since everything was silent after the deathly attack.

"Dra… Dra…" Dragonair was extremely tired after all the moves it had used.

"Come out now!" Ichigo called.

"(Take this!)" Zorua came out from the ground ( **Dig** ) with a lump of Shadow energy (Shadow bomb) in hand.

Lance reacted quickly with a nervous sweat, "Dragonair **Aqua tail**!"

*Slam!*

"(Ah!)" Zorua was pushed back with a violent **Aqua tail**.

"Finally, it is my…" It was the same trick so he didn't fell for it. But it wasn't the end.

*poof* Zorua disappeared again.

"Another decoy!?" Lance wasn't sure if he can counter anymore.

"Finish it with a barrage!" Ichigo was having fun but not because of the battle rather the beating he was giving Lance and he didn't really like the guy. It was strange but pokemon battles were fun for him at times.

"(On it Mr. Orange!)" Zorua came out again from the ground ( **Dig** ) with same move ( **Shadow bomb** ).

"Dragonair, **Aqua tail** again!"

*Poof* another decoy.

But it wasn't the end. The small fox came out ( **Dig** ) one after another with a large number this time.

"What is this!?" Lance eyes widen at the large number of Zorua coming out with similar moves.

"(Take this! Shadow bomb barrage!)" Even though the fox said 'barrage' only one hit since all the others were only duplicates/illusions.

*Boom!* But it still hurt Dragonair as heck.

*thud!*

"Winner! Ichigo Kurosaki from Pallet town!"

Lance had a widen expression from the unpredicted battle.

….

"What? How? When did his pokemon…?"

"I know, I thought for sure Zorua was nail after that first **Dragon tail**."

Girl 'A' and 'B' had confused expression and tried to comprehend the battle.

"With how reckless that Lance guy is, it was no surprise that orange jerk won." Diantha had known what had really happened from the start.

"But how?" Both girls asked her.

"It think… it was during that dust cloud Dragonair created." The fan meek girl with glasses said her opinion before Diantha could.

"Exactly, and its tricks were quite effective against a powerhouse like Lance." Diantha smile at the rather smart girl.

"We still don't get it…" Girl 'A' and 'B' pout.

"After Zorua entered the dust cloud which block everyone from seeing its action. It transform into one of the common rocks on the beach after using **double team** multiple time before some of them used **Dig** to hide for a surprise attack."

"Wait, transform into a rock? I thought Zorua can only take human and pokemon's form." Girl 'A' asked.

"Normally that's the case but they have the ability to change into in-animated objects too." Diantha wondered where Ichigo caught the pokemon and how he trained it to such a strange level.

"Hold on." Girl 'B' had an eeven more confused expression, "I get that everything that orange hair jerk did was brilliant but there's just one thing that's bugging me."

"What is it?" Girl 'A' had an idea but wasn't sure.

"How did his Zorua did all those things without an order from its trainer?"

"I don't know how to explain it…." Diantha wasn't sure but she had an idea too, "But… take an example of my battle with Kirlia, I don't use commands much either. Maybe he did something similar."

All the girls had an amazed expression at Diantha's perceptive of the battle.

"Such a trick made Lance panic."

"Does that mean you'll have to battle him?"

"Maybe… but Kirlia might be reluctant." Diantha glance at her pokemon who was watching Ichigo with a solemn expression.

The girls were again confused. They began to wonder why the orange hair guy was so mysterious.

* * *

After the matches it was decided that Ichigo will be battling Diantha but it was put on hold for the next day.

"Is this my punishment for disobedience?" Lance stared at person that he couldn't believe he was going to bunk with.

Campers were divided into a group to stay in one log house for the course of their stay in the camp. Lance was unfortunately or luckily bunk with one of the staffs who was also the assistance of the Camp head Professor Zast.

"My… those beauties seem to be already mature in the right places, though… I prefer girls my age."

The guy was using a binocular to watch some teen girls walking around the camp.

It was Sycamore who was a 20 year old adult, despite his excellent and brilliant skills as a researcher's assistance the guy still seems to be enjoying a bit of his puberty.

"Can you please stop your idiotic habit?" Lance wasn't sure if he'll get along with the guy.

"Come on Lance, we're bunkmates so it's okay to reveal our habits like this." Sycamore counters since he wasn't going to stop for a while.

"I prefer we don't." The dragon boy has a personal space he didn't want others to step in.

"So, you never had a crush on anyone? Or even interested in any girl you met before?"

"!?"

Lance cheeks redden a bit at the older dude's word. He definitely had an interest on someone; he's a teen still in his puberty years after all.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hoo… what's this? A new camper joining? And she absolutely beautiful…"

As Sycamore continues Lance cheeks redden in embarrassment at the older guy's choice of words. "Please stop."

"She could even make our little star Diantha a run for her money."

Lance eye twitch as he still listens to the older guy's…. observations?

"A platinum blonde hair with a sided hair bang…"

Lance for some reason began to imagines the girl Sycamore was talking about. It kind of was familiar to him.

"Those piercing light grey eyes of hers are also quite alluring…"

Now Lance really felt like he knew the girl Sycamore was still rambling about.

"She has a Gabite beside her, must be a tough trainer like you Lan-!?"

"Let me see that!" Lance pushed the guy to the side and used one side of the binoculars to see too.

"What's gotten into you?"

"That's Cynthia! Why is she doing here?" Lance knew the girl, he had battle her a year ago in an unofficial match. He lost but he was amazed at the girl none the less.

"Oh… you know her?" Sycamore smirks at the sudden red face Lance.

"It's none of your business." He replied coldly.

"Hold on, she kind of acting suspicious."

Sycamore watched again to see the girl sneaking around with an amused expression.

"That can't be. I know her, she won't…." Lance stop himself since his curiosity took control now, "Move a bit, I can't see."

"She's following someone."

"Why is she even doing something like that?"

"Maybe her boyfriend?"

"Stop joking."

"Come on she's a teenage girl it's not really surprising… Oh, it's Ichigo our new staff/camper she's following."

Sycamore was now more interested, he met Ichigo earlier and he was interested about what kind of bond the boy had with his unusual team of pokemons.

"Kurosaki? Maybe you're… no, it's him." Lance couldn't deny it since he saw it himself from the binocular.

"She jumped on him! Marvelous!" Sycamore had the giddy feeling at the cute scene.

"What!?" Lance on the other hand wasn't as thrill as the older guy.

…

While with our hero…..

"Ichigo!"

"Huh?"

*Crash!*

*Thud!*

"ow!"

Ignoring that a girl just jumps him from behind as well as the soft sensation behind him, Ichigo got up from the ground and scowls, "What the heck!?"

"It's been a while Ichigo." The girl while sitting on the ground beam at the usual scowl she remembered.

"Cynthia?" He said out of surprised at seeing the girl in person for such a long time.

*hug*

The girl quickly nods after hearing him call her name, "That's right." She smiles while enjoying the usual presence that always seems to calm her down.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Okay, with the way we're writing. I think we it would be appropriate to add Daisy as one of the girls that might replace the harem girls. But the girl only thinks of him as a loving brother now.**

 **Age differences:**

 **Ash - almost 10 years old**

 **Ichigo – almost 14 years old (he is mature in a certain way) (Since he's taller than the average 14 year old, he's sometimes mistake as an older kid e.g. his height would be like 5.5 ft)**

 **Gary – almost 10 years old**

 **Leaf – almost 10 years old**

 **Daisy - 16 years old**

 **Cynthia – 17 years old**

 **Courtney – almost 14 years old**

 **Elesa – 16 years old**

 **Caitlin – almost 14 years old**

 **Alexa – 17 years old**

 **Diantha – 17 years old**

 **Valerie – 16 years old**

 **Lance – 18 years old**

 **Sycamore – 20 years old (We don't know his exact age so we just plainly added this number)**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	40. First and second day of Camp

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): This chapter was a bit difficult to make than any other chapter since our vocabulary isn't exactly good.**

 **Girl (Kind): Never mind the details, we're almost done with this bit and after this….BleachxKuroinu, NarutoxRWBY I can't wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Bleach or another other character I'll be using.**

* * *

 **Chapter-40**

 **Mindscape**

" **What the heck did you did**!?"

"…"

" **Don't give me that sappy look! Answer me!** "

" _It was necessary_ …"

" **Is that it? Is that it!? This was not part of the deal!** "

Within the mindscape of Ichigo two different entities were currently in a discussion concerning about our hero's fate.

" **I told you before! I will make him stronger without it!** "

" _My apology but time is of the essence, our enemies will not wait. You should know that he's already been targeted_."

" **I know that! I know that! But forcing him to merge with his past self will only kill him**!"

" _There is a chance it will succeed_."

" **Yeah, only a small chance! If it doesn't work! Our existence! His existence! Will disappear**!"

" _I apologize again but as I said before it was necessary_."

" **Listen! That!** " Hollow pointed at the lump cover in chains in mid-air. " **Is not something that he'll be able to handle, you know those are not mere memories and powers, those are his regrets! His irreplaceable past life! His failures! And what drive him to insanity! What do you think will happen to him if you just shove them back?** "

"….."

" **I'll tell you. He will break! His spiritual pressure is already clashing with his aura affecting his physical body! He's already suffering too much**!"

"….."

" **Our deal was for him to be your key as well as help the others fight whoever they were in exchange for a normal life in your world. But you decided to break it for what**!?"

"…"

" **Answer me Arceus**!"

"….."

The god pokemon stares at the white identical being of Ichigo before turning away making a portal to exit the mindscape.

*Clank!* A large white aura blade got deflected by an invisible force field around Arceus.

" **Where the hell do you think you're going!?** "

"…" Arceus stop and he decided something.

" _Our strongest human fighter was crippled of his powers for using it too early. For that reason I decided to make Ichigo stronger_." Arceus answered his reason for weakening the chains on Ichigo's sealed past.

After tell him of his reason, the deity exited the place.

" **Tch!** " Hollow stands alone with one blade while he gritted his teeth in frustration and anger.

* * *

 **Cynthia's P.O.V**

I was a messed before I met him, though I know it wasn't just because of him. The people around especially my grandmother helped me become the person I am today. Still… he was the one who trigger it and I want to thank him for everything he had done for me, but I don't know how yet.

He opened my eyes to the world. The adventures, the mysteries, and that refreshing feeling when meeting someone new, I learned all those things because of him. I could even say we even time –travel hehe…

When I heard he was joining a summer camp in Kalos, I immediately rush to the region. For that reason… from a third person's perception they might see it as a girl rushing to her crush and important friend. But it wasn't that.

The real reason, the reason is… because I felt unstable again emotionally. A dear friend I made time-travelling with him died of old age. I knew it was something inevitable but it was the first time I had a friend died aside for my parent's death. Just like back then it was hard.

People called me the 'invincible girl' or 'strongest rookie' but I'm not what they expected to be inside. That's why I want to feel it again, his warmth that helped me back then. I need it.

The other reason was something even I never in a millions year would've never expect. It was something I learn a few days ago and it shock me quite a bit hearing that my parents… the two most important people in my life, the two who brought me to this world deaths… were no accident.

This is how I remember the message regarding the information from my parent's assistant Johnson.

"Hmm…. What's this?" While I was cleaning my grandmother's storage room, something was sent from her pc.

"A photo?" It was a picture of something looking ominous, like any other normal person I was creep out.

The thing or whatever it was had a white mask with a scary facial feature, and the back ground looks like some underground or cave. I can tell it was taken with a night vision cam. It also seems to be a bit blurred.

While wondering why my grandmother would receive such a strange picture, a message came after the photo in her computer. "Huh?"

Reading the message was something I regretted the most.

"Prof. Caroline, while we were cleaning through our old supplies and equipments. I found something unsettling. I believed it was something I needed to tell you first since it was something related to the death of your son and daughter in law. And I can say for sure that their deaths were no mere accident. And after researching a cam we had installed during the cave in, we found that their death was done by something even I can't explain. I sent the photo of the creature. Please contact me quickly for further detail."

"….!?" I dropped the photo out of shock.

There were many things going through my head at that moment. I know it was something stupid and foolish to believe something that looks fictional to be the cause of others death but I…. for some reason believed it.

I was scared, angry at finding the reason for my parent's death but fear built inside as many stupid ideas of the thing coming for my grandmother or myself.

That white scary mask creature scared me back to the weak little girl I am.

That's why I needed to see him again. I don't want to be like this again. I just had to see his fearless expression again. Ichigo… I wanted to see you again.

I'm not strong. I'm still that weak girl that only got a short boost of confidence.

But…. The moment I saw him again, I for some reason almost mistook him for someone else.

He was taller, even had a wilder look on him but that wasn't what made me mistook him. It was like he was suffering with his tired posture. He also look thinner.

I felt so ashamed for thinking I was the only one who had a problem. He must have suffered too from something I might not even know.

Still I wanted his warmth again, and if possible, I will share mine too.

Quickly hugging him, I called to him and I was really happy that he gave me that funny scowl again.

This is why I am what I am today. And I will conquer my problems with him and I will do the same for him.

* * *

 **Cafeteria Kitchen (Afternoon) (First day of Camp)**

After another speech from Professor Zast as well as describing about the next camp event for the next day, all of them went to the cafeteria for food.

"Cynthia."

"Hm?"

"Could you…."

"Could I…?"

Cynthia was standing beside our hero while watching him do his work with a happy smile.

"Go to the seats and wait like everybody else." He was blunt but he needed space to prepare the foods.

"I can…" She knew she was a bother. "But I like to stay and watch you cook." But she wanted to be selfish at the moment.

"Well it's a bother to me."

Ignoring his retort the girl continues enjoying her time, "So….. What exactly is your position here? A Chief/Camper? Or Camper/Chief?"

"…"

Putting the cooking utensils down, Ichigo dried his hands before pushing the girl out of the kitchen and on to one of the seats in the cafeteria.

"!?" She had a surprised expression at his forcefulness.

"There, I have enough trouble with the pokemons staying in the kitchen. Please, just sit and wait."

Daisy watched them while inducing on a noodle dish as Cynthia was made to sit beside her.

"But I wanna hang out with you…" Cynthia gave him her honest thoughts.

"We can do that later." He turned and left back to work.

"…."

"…."

"hehehehe…."

Cynthia and Daisy giggled like the girls they are at the recent act. "He's still blunt as ever hehehe…"

"Hehehe…. That quirk of his is really cute isn't it?" Daisy agreed with the girl.

"Right?! Right?!" Cynthia enthusiastically nods in agreement.

"Not to mention he's denseness to recognize cute girls like us is amazing in a way too." Daisy inquired with an amused expression.

"Maybe he was born that way?"

"Could be… but I'm thankful he isn't like _that_." Daisy pointed at Sycamore who was busy flirting… I mean talking to the female campers.

"Did he?" Cynthia points at Daisy.

"Yeah…" Daisy made an unpleasant look.

"Sorry to hear that but I heard he's a nice guy."

"He is… but I'm a bit creep out by guys like him."

Cynthia had a thought, "Daisy, you've never dated anyone have you?"

"I don't necessary plan to either. But if I do…" Daisy paused for a second as she pictures a certain orange hair boy.

"….."

"Daisy?"

"It's nothing, just gibberish thoughts." Daisy decided she shouldn't have this kind of feelings and improper thoughts.

"Anyway, when are you gonna tell Ichigo you like him?" Daisy made a chestier smile at the girl.

"I don't know…" Cynthia cheeks redden a bit at the idea.

"Ho… you're calmer than I thought." Daisy smiles at the once serious girl who used to do nothing but learn and battle.

"I shouldn't be?" Cynthia stared at the other girl in confusion.

"Ah…."

Daisy forgot the girl beside her was also another social awkwardness who just came out of her comfort zone recently.

"No, no. Sorry about that. Let me retract back… Being confident is good but why don't you want to tell him? Some other girl might snatch him away."

"Hmm…. If that happens then I guess that's that." Cynthia didn't know why but she felt really bad saying those words, "Besides, I love the current relationship I have with him." The girl made a soft expression after saying her true feeling.

"Cynthia… that's an unusual way to think." Daisy was a bit surprised but none the less happy for the girl's positive thinking. "You idiot, what did you do to get girls like this to feel this way for you?" She thought while looking at Ichigo working.

*Clank!*

"!?"

"!?"

Both girls turned to the table that made the loud noise.

"Sorry, I drop my plate." It was Diantha. And she was wearing an annoyed expression. She heard them but decided not to join in.

"Oh… it's fine." Daisy felt a bit awkward.

"Diantha is that you?" Cynthia on the hand was thrill to see another familiar face.

"Yes, it's me Cynthia." Diantha had an annoyed expression on seeing Cynthia's face and as well as the girl being acquainted to another person (Ichigo) she couldn't handle.

"I couldn't possible forget the person who beat me too many times without remorse…." Diantha stated distastefully while turning to the side making a sad hollow expression.

"I'm really sorry Diantha. I didn't mean to ruin your vacation back then." Cynthia made an awkward face on remembering the event of last year. She really was a battle maniac.

"No."

"Eh? But, I apologize…"

Diantha wasn't really mad at the girl anymore, rather she was in a foul mood because of someone else. "Fine, I forgive you."

"Really?" Cynthia had a question look.

"On one condition." The teen actress turned to her with look serious enough to scare her.

"Okay…" Cynthia agrees with a sweat dropped at Diantha's expression.

"Tell me why…" Diantha didn't like how happy the girl was. She believed that with every success comes a certain amount of misery but the girl before her was supposed to a battle maniac that could only mean she was supposed to be in a dull state but that wasn't the case.

"Why are you trying to get stronger?"

"Is that even a question? Aren't all trainers that way?" Cynthia wasn't sure where this was going but she had to listen since she accepted Diantha's conditions.

"Yes that's true but not the way you're going. You're in a rush aren't you?"

"That's…." Cynthia finds herself in a tongue tied. It was true she was in a rush to get stronger in the last past years.

"Tell me why? And how did you get so much stronger than others around you." Diantha too was a trainer who wants to get stronger as well.

"That's simple really." Daisy butts in with a proud expression.

"And that is….?"

"It's because of him." Daisy pointed at Ichigo who now was finally done with the food.

"Him?" The teen actress turned to the blond platinum hair girl.

"Mm." Cynthia nods with her normal cool expression.

"I know he's strong after seeing him battle but I can for sure say that you can beat him." Diantha wasn't sure why the invincible girl before her was stating something so ridiculous.

"You don't seem to like Ichigo do you?" Daisy narrows her eyes at the teen actress.

"That…..it's nothing." Diantha got up and move away from them with an annoyed expression.

Girl 'A' and 'B' quickly follow her while Daisy and Cynthia were a bit cofused at her sudden leave.

"Cynthia."

"?" Both Daisy and Cynthia turned to see a red tired eye Lance standing.

"Hey Lance. I didn't expect to see another familiar face." Cynthia smile at one of the person she share a rival's bond.

"It's good to see you too. I hope you gotten stronger?"

"Think you can beat me now?" Cynthia smirks with a sharp look.

"Arrogant as usual." Lance smirk even though it just made him creepier with the red tired eyes.

"How about we-!"

"Ichigo! Are you done yet!?" Cynthia cuts Lance off and shouted to the orange hair who was now finally prepared.

"I am! Just get in line like the rest!" Ichigo shouted back, "I would've been late if they hadn't put me in that battle…"

"Even though you were late boy-yo. It is still exquisite that you were able to finish in a mere minutes." Madam Catharine compliment Ichigo with a smile.

"Thanks… I had a good teacher." Ichigo was referring to Delia Ketchum.

"Cynthia, I was hoping if we can battle later…" Lance asked politely since he didn't get the chance earlier.

"Sorry Lance." Cynthia made her usual awkward face while rubbing her hungry belly. "It's already late and I have stuff to do later."

"I see…"

"We can still battle tomorrow."

"Of course." Lance left knowing or at least having an idea of the reason Cynthia was talking about.

"Stuff to do? You're just planning to have a sweet time with Ichigo right?" Daisy finds it cute at how the girl pronounces her choice of word.

"hehehe….." Cynthia had to admit it in the end with an awkward look.

"Boy-yo, you seem to look a bit pale. I know it's a bit hard handling with only the two of us here. Please, hold in until the other helper comes."

"It's not that… It's just the weird stares I'm getting today."

Ichigo was talking about Cynthia's happy gaze as well as Diantha's and Lance's glares.

"Ah… I see. You're still at the age after all." Madam Catherine reminisces about her own youth at seeing Ichigo's.

"That's not what i… ah... forgot it." Finishing the dishes Ichigo finally finish for the day.

"Madam Catherine, I'm done."

"Excellent Ichigo you leave the rest to me. You know… you have a bright future in the culinary art."

"…" Ichigo wondered what he really wanted to do with his life. "Thanks but I've never really put much thought into it."

"Of course you still young. If you do want to follow the path of the food, give me a holler and I'll set you up."

"Thanks." After waking his pokemons that were sleeping beside a bag of flour, Ichigo finally got out to the beach with his pokemons.

* * *

"(Mr. Orange… let's go to bed… I'm sleepy.)" The small fox while lying lazily on Ichigo's head murmured.

"Charr?" Charmeleon also asked what they were doing on the beach.

"It's not my idea. Cynthia was the one who wanted to meet here." Ichigo too was really tired. He wanted to punch himself for making a promise like this. He was also carrying a sleeping Larvitar.

"Gaaar!"

"Long time no see."

"Charr!" Ichigo and Charmeleon delightfully greet the very familiar dragon pokemon that they used to take care of before it even hatched from its egg.

"Hey." Cynthia who was gazing a moment ago turned to him.

"You know… we could've hang in some other plac-!?"

*hug*

Cynthia cuts him off his words by suddenly embracing him.

"Cynthia?" Ichigo and his pokemons were surprised from the sudden action of the girl.

*drip*

"Are you cryi-"

"Just stay and listen Ichigo, please…"

He really wasn't sure but he just did what she said before letting the fox off his head and listen to the girl's words.

* * *

 **Night**

After the whole ordeal with the girl he hadn't seen face to face for a long time Ichigo finally heads to the cabin he was assigned to.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"Speak for yourself Kurosaki."

"Oh, Ichigo. Welcome to the guy's den."

Ichigo didn't get it too well earlier but since rooms were limited three people were push together in a smaller cabin than the others. Unfortunately, he was one of the three and the others were Lance and Sycamore.

"(A bed!)"

"Charr…"

Zorua jumps on the upper part of a bad bunk while Charmeleon got up and silently laid Larvitar on it.

"Kurosaki, why are your pokemons not in there poke-balls?" Lance complains while Zorua was giving snarky comments on his win against the dragon user. "And… quit it mutt!"

"(bleh!)" Zorua stick out his tongue at the dragon user.

"…" Ichigo didn't bother answering the guy. His energy for the day was already spent.

Before he could head to his bunk, Sycamore invited him for a little talk and Ichigo frugally agreed.

After a while they finally went to bed. Sycamore got a single bed while Lance slept on the lower bunk bed and Ichigo along with his pokemons got the upper bed.

Even though it was a bit tight, Ichigo was able to endure it. Though it wasn't the reason he wasn't able to sleep.

"Hollow, you heard her didn't you?" Ichigo was having a mental conversation with his inner being.

" **Yeah** … **it's a bit strange but not entirely impossible**."

"I thought those things are soulless being untouchable to the physical world?"

" **They are…. But they can touch the ones with really high spiritual energy or in these case people with high aura like you. Still… to cause that kind of accident is unlikely possible**."

"The picture she showed us was definitely a hollow. Maybe it wasn't acting alone?"

" **Maybe... but it doesn't concern us. Why are you trying to meddle with her again? You know your body is already this weaken**."

"I can't just leave her like that."

" **This is gonna only lead you into an early grave king**."

"Right, right, you'll die to if I die."

"…."

"Hollow."

" **What is it now king**?"

"Why do I have _that_ power? Am I like one of those mask monster?"

" **Beats me… it all depends on you king. How should I know?** "

"That's why I am asking you…"

" **Ughh… whatever king, within in time you'll be able to control the power that beat that self-proclaimed strongest pokemon in the world**." Hollow stated sarcastically. In truth Hollow knew why Ichigo wasn't able to control his hollow powers.

"Yeah… what really was the reason Arceus wanted me to meet that guy anyway? I almost died back then."

 **Flashback (New Island)**

Light violent shimmer in anger as it stares at a pair of unwanted guest.

"(You dare came here with such reason! Be-gone!)"

Using **telepathy** to voice out his anger and his powers ( **Psychic** ) to push everything around himself away with great force, a being that has a humanoid body feature but has a more pokemon appearance glares at two intruders.

"Charmeleon, behind me now!" A young boy with orange hair took a stance and quickly blocks the incoming powerful **Psychic** energy by covering his body with his aura. (Reminder: Ichigo's aura is unusual to the point of having the effect of nullifying psychic energy around it, though it cost him some stamina.)

"…" Ichigo and Charmeleon were unharmed from the wide-scale attack.

"(What is this foolery? How are you able to withstand my psychic powers?)"

The being quickly teleported a few meters away avoiding a super fast black sphere ( **Aura sphere** ).

"(huh?!)" The humanoid being again quickly crosses its arm blocking a black flame incase **Metal claw.** " **!?** "

Getting annoyed at the fast surprise attacks it quickly takes a distance high above.

The being stares at its arm burning with black flames before it finally dispersed by forcing it.

"(Such speed and strange powers, enough to dispel my barrier hmm… Who are you?)"

Ichigo and Charmeleon weren't holding back anything since Arceus warned them of how powerful the being's power before them.

From the beginning they were trying to quickly end it with powerful attacks to the vital areas before the being really gets serious.

"tch! You really took a distance." Ichigo and Charmeleon stared up to the sky where the being was standing.

"(You… are not human, are you? Not completely though.)" The being gazes at Ichigo with interest as well as irritated at how Ichigo was able to ignore his strongest psy-blast.

"Whatever! Are you Mewtwo!?" Ichigo shouted from below.

"(You.)" The being teleports quickly to his side.

Ichigo quickly dodge to the side and avoids a close quarter blast of Mewtwo's own **Aura sphere**.

*Boom!*

He wasn't going to waste time fighting someone so dangerous.

"ARggh!"

"Charrr!"

Ichigo quickly counters with an aura incase fist while Charmeleon follows with its own move **Metal claw**.

"!?"

"!?"

In fury Mewtwo stops both attack by cancelling both aura and steel element before it quickly grabs hold on to the two arms, though its right arm got injured from canceling Ichigo's aura fist.

The being wondered if his psychic powers were naturally weak to the strange human's powers. But he needed to test it again.

"(Tell me…)"

Ichigo and Charmeleon sweat a bit from the menacing glare the being was giving them.

"(….Where did you learn that name!?)" Using his psychic powers again to bend both pokemon and human down, Mewtwo warns them by increasing the pressure little by little.

"Like…." Ichigo started again covering his body with aura which not only enhances his body, "I…." It also slowly dispelling the psychic pressure on himself before he quickly dash to the strange being. "..tell you!"

"!?"

Ichigo body spheres the being which surprise him again leading to cancel his psychic powers on Charmeleon.

"(Enough!)" Mewtwo made a non-psychic powerful shockwave and pushed back Ichigo who was quickly caught by the release Charmeleon.

"Charrr…." Charmeleon was a bit unnerved at their powerful opponent.

"I know we can't keep this up but hang on." He and Charmeleon were staring to loss stamina.

Ichigo cursed himself for leaving Darkrai home. He could really use the extra support.

Floating back to the sky, the being knew the two were too quick together for it to do any great damage. And the fact that his psychic powers were useless against Ichigo was a problem since most of his powers were based on direct psychic contact.

"(It seems you really are not a mere human. But it doesn't mean I'll let live. You too cannot be trusted.)"

Swirling its paw like hand with **Psychic** and at the same time the sky, the dark clouds swirl in unison to the being's action.

"What the…..?" Ichigo stare in awe at the swirling clouds high above their location.

"Charr…." Black flames started to seep out the black lizard's mouth.

"Stop." Ichigo stop Charmeleon from firing at the floating being. "He'll just evade it again and I don't think he'll lose concentration either."

"Charr?"

"We need to survive that." Ichigo had an unsettling expression and was wondering if they'll really die.

" _I see you as a valuable partner_."

" _You were created by humans to obey humans_."

" _You are nothing but a pokemon created for my purpose_."

"…"

And Mewtwo finally swings down his arm. "(I will not be fool again! Die!)"

* **!** *

The swirling dark clouds came down as an enormous wrath of nature (In the shape of a drilling tornado) and its target was fixed to our heroes.

The fact that something so big and dangerous was coming down Charmeleon almost losses his composer and Ichigo barely regain his baring.

"Get down! ARgghhhh!"

" **King! Concentrate!** "

Focusing his entire aura to the point of recoiling on him, Ichigo quickly formed a small but thick concentrated aura dome ( **Unique** **Aura shield** ) on himself and Charmeleon.

*BOOM!*

The island shook and the sea tremble from the force of the devastating attack.

"…."

"…."

"…."  
After a while the cloud dust and remains of the attack slowly subsided. Mewtwo without even breaking a sweat stare from the ground with a mild surprise expression. "(I am surprise you survive.)"

"*huff* *huff*" Kneeling down, Ichigo for the first time in this life felt extremely exhausted to the point of his vision started to get blur. His whole body was also dumb.

The area around Ichigo was made into a huge disaster and wreck with him being on the middle.

*thud*

"Damn it…" He finally lost consciousness from the extreme fatigue of his immature body.

Slowly descending down the being forms an Aura sphere on its right palm, ready to dealt it on our unconscious

"(Now, to finish yo-!)"

"CHarr!" Charmeleon who was hiding under ground ( **Dig** ) Came out with a **Metal Claw** embed with black flames.

"…." Without even turning his attention, Mewtwo uses his left arm and stop the closing black lizard mid-air ( **Psychic** ).

"Cha!?" The black lizard eyes widen at his failed ambushed.

"(Without your strange being of a master, your attacks mean nothing to me.)"

Mewtwo lifts and lower his left arm continuously making the caught Charmeleon smash from mid-air to the ground like a rag doll.

*SMASH!*

*SMASH!*

*SMASH!*

"-!" Charmeleon coughs out blood and slowly look at Ichigo before losing conscience too.

"…" Mewtwo stare at the two strange living beings, and concluded that they weren't the same as humans and Pokemons. They felt… "(Unnatural like me.)"

Pushing those thoughts away, "(No, I cannot make the same mistake.)" Forming another **Aura sphere** but this time making it large, Mewtwo without any emotions directed it at the unconscious duo.

"(Farewell…)"

" **Tch!** "

*BOOM!* He missed.

"(hmm?)" Mewtwo for once was in complete guard for some reason. Was it fear? The powerful being didn't know.

"(How- **!?** )" A direct hit.

He didn't even sense it, he only finds himself being hit with a tremendous force from the side only to be follow up by continues assaults.

*!?* Hits after hits.

*!?* Slash after Slash.

*!?* Defending was out of the question.

He couldn't even act. It was too fast for him. Now it was him being the rag doll being toy around.

"(Enough!)"

Curly his body, the being push everything around him away with a great shock wave again, Mewtwo finally spotted the two intruders. "(I do not know how the two of you recover so quickly but-!)"

"ARGGGHHHH!" With a crazy grin, Ichigo attacked extremely fast with a dark aura incase fist. Mewtwo quickly teleported away due to luck.

"(How did you-!)" Again Mewtwo was interrupt from the attack behind him as he quickly glides to the side to avoid Charmeleons dark flame **Metal Claws**.

"(Their powers increased tremendously? This is illogical.)" Mewtwo was no mere pokemon with only extreme raw power.

It was as intelligent as a human and it quickly thought of an idea.

Forming multiple **Shadow balls** , Mewtwo fires them with the intention of a lucky hit on one of them before preparing a backup move.

"(How is this…!? I can't predict their moves.)"

Ichigo and Charmeleon with an unbelievable speed that surpasses human and pokemon limits zig zag around the area dodging the **Shadow balls** before quickly talking back Mewtwo.

(Are those masks… Strengthening them?)" Mewtwo quickly blocks another punch from Ichigo with a difficult struggle.

The strange being curse for his psychic powers being unusable against the beings before him.

Focus his psychic senses to an extreme sensitivity and alert, the being now was able to react to every move Ichigo and Charmeleon were making.

But it still wasn't enough, " **Sorry but I can't let them die here**." Words came out of both Ichigo and Charmeleon at the same time.

"!?" Mewtwo eyes widen at white mask wearing Ichigo suddenly talking behind him with a dangerous tone.

All three in mid air pause for a second before the battle was finally decided.

*BOOM!* the berserk mask wearing Ichigo blasted a huge concentrated white-dark **Aura sphere** behind Mewtwo.

"!?" Mewtwo eyes widen, and no sound came out as he could only feel pain.

The being cursed him-self for underestimating the two intruders.

Now, the idea of him being the strongest was lost.

But the humanoid being wasn't going to let it end as he quickly forms a large **Shadow ball** to blast at Ichigo only to face a huge black flame ( **Flamethrower** ) engulfing him in mid-air.

*BOOM!*

"….."

"…"

*thud!*

*thud!*

*thud!*

Three bodies came down after the explosion from the sky.

"…."

"…."

"*huff* *huff*"

Ichigo, Charmeleon now were again back to being unconscious but Mewtwo was still awake abide the extreme damage he just took.

"*huff* (How is this possible?) *huff* (To be defeated…) *huff*"

Even though he wanted to blast the two unconscious enemies he couldn't, the damage he took was too great even for him to do anything.

He had underestimated the two and it cost him dearly. Even though he regarded himself as the strongest pokemon, two strangers even though were unconscious had beaten him to the point of exhaustion.

* **THUMP!** *

"Arghhh! *cough* *cough* that… *huff* hurt." Ichigo regain consciousness and he knew Hollow was the one who forcefully woke him up.

The tremendous pain he was now feeling was unbearable but felt him-self healing slowly bit by bit.

"(Strange one.)" Mewtwo while staring at the sky asked the boy without any hostility.

The two didn't or couldn't even face each other as they just stare at the sky while breathing heavily from fatigue.

"What? *huff* Are you still picking a fight? *huff*"

"(You've beaten me. Even if I wanted, I cannot lift a limb.)" He was oddly calm or just shock at his defeat.

"….. right…" Ichigo knew it wasn't him who beaten the pokemon but rather the thing inside him.

"(Let me asked you something.)"

"huh? *huff* what?"

"(Before you capture me… tell me… who send you?)" Mewtwo asked seriously since it had been on his mind the whole time.

" _Ichigo its time to return_." Our hero heard the voice of the Pokemon god.

"….." Seeing that he was able to move a bit again, Ichigo got up with a sluggish pace before slowly lifting Charmeleon on his shoulder.

Mewtwo was again surprised at how the boy was able to recover so quickly. "(…..)"

"I didn't come here to catch you, just because I battle with my pokemon doesn't mean I'm a trainer." He really hated when people thought of him as battle manic trainer, "People need to get that."

Mewtwo couldn't help but be surprise again. Even though something out of his knowledge was happening before him, he couldn't believe it.

"(What is your motive on saying something so preposterous?! DO you think I-!) *cough!* *huff* (…will believe you!?) *cough*" Mewtwo out of anger coughs blood of his own before glaring at the departing back of Ichigo.

Ichigo eye twitch at the annoying being questioning him, he had enough for the day. "Whatever…"

And he decided to not retort back.

"(You didn't answer me! Who send you!?) *cough* *huff*" Mewtwo wasn't satisfied.

He really didn't want to answer the guy, not because of hiding information but rather to the point of the pokemon being really annoying and rude.

Still the truth was that he was doing this because of two individuals. One was the Pokemon god Arceus, who wanted him to meet a strange but very powerful artificial pokemon on a deserted island. Before he could complain or argue he was quickly teleported at said island.

The second was a ghost of a little girl he met on arriving on the island. Ichigo wasn't afraid since it wasn't the first time he met a soul. The girl explained about things and how she was a duplicate soul of another girl's soul as well as how she died. She explains why she can't pass on until she fulfills a deed she wanted to do. She asked him to check on a friend of hers was doing fine or not.

"Amber two…" He decided to exclude Arceus name seeing it will only cause more trouble.

The moment Ichigo finish the word, he was quickly teleported back to Pallet Town by Arceus.

"….." Vivid images suddenly pour inside the humanoid pokemon's head. "Amber… two…?"

He suddenly remembered, an event he had experience before he was even out of the capsules he was born.

 _What do you mean? I'm a girl, a person._

 _I didn't know a pokemon can talk like a person hehe…_

 _They include two in all of our names, I'm Amber two. But I'm still Amber._

 _Those are tears, when people or pokemon cry. It means there sad._

 _I have to go._

 _Thank you for caring about me._

 _Don't cry Mewtwo. You should be happy, you're alive and life is wonderful._

And for the second time in his life, either dream or reality, the being shed tears again.

"I am… sad?" For some reason, the strange humanoid being felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he lay on the ground while staring at the deep blue sky.

It wasn't because of his defeat no… it was something else… Remembering the words of his first and only friend.

While with our heroes, Ichigo and Charmeleon were bedridden with bandages for a month after the battle they just had.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

 **The next morning (Second Day of Camp)**

All of the campers gather again in front of the camp head Professor Zast with some of his staffs beside him since other others were busy with preparation.

"I hope all of you have a good rest since we're about to start the first event during your stay here!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

All the campers seem to be enthusiastic well almost all of them had the feeling.

"Now, before we start I need to state two things before I forgot, at my age it becomes a terrible habit and you don't know I much work I had to do with this back of…"

The campers and staffs sweat dropped at the old man's speech turned to complaining about his daily life.

"*fake cough* Professor." One of the staff snaps the old man out of his trance like murmur.

"Ah! Yes, now where was i… right, the two things I want to mention before we start today's activities. The first one is we had a late camper who joined us at the last second. Since her grandmother's a friend I'll introduce her. The winner of last year Sinnoh league Silver Conference, Cynthia Shirona. Stand tall girl, your grandmother request for a proper introduction."

Cynthia cheeks redden a bit on hearing her grandmother's request. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She smiles at all the other campers from her position.

"Another league winner?"

"She's so beautiful!"

"She's standing close to Diantha. They're so cool together kya!"

"Three league winners huh? Can we even have any chance for camp hall of fame?"

While the campers were discussing Professor Zast again got back their attention, "And the second thing I would like to mention is… well you all already know right?"

"The final battle!" They shout in unison.

"Battle?" Cynthia had arrived late so she was a bit confused.

"That's right. It's time to beat some manners into that orange hair boy." Diantha still couldn't forgive him for taking her Kirlia's attention so much.

"A battle between Ichigo and Diantha? Can't wait." Cynthia smile amusingly at the thought.

Yes, it was time for the camp's battle royal winner to battle Diantha, and that person was Ichigo.

Professor decided to begin the battle as he was going to address both campers or in Ichigo's case Camp/Staff.

Every camper began making a room for the battle, "From the left side, not only did she won last year camp's events, she's also last year Kalos league winner, Diantha!"

While the campers cheer for the girl, Cynthia was surprised at the girl she knew had such a reputation. When she met her, they didn't exactly talk about personal stuffs, they just battle.

"And from the right sid-?"

Professor Zast was stop by Sycamore who came and whisper something to him.

"Well… it seems because of certain problems…. Diantha wins by default!"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Ehhhhhh!?" All of those that were psych up were now shouting in disappointment.

Diantha had an annoyed look while Cynthia was worried for some reason.

….

A few minutes later…..

*Bang!*

"Oi, you gonna break that." Ichigo was glaring at the young actress who storm in the kitchen where he was working.

*Smack!* the girl in anger slaps the back door of the cafeteria's kitchen with mad strength.

"That doesn't matter! Why didn't you show up!?"

The girl kept glaring while folding her arms as she wait for his excuse.

"…."

Ichigo scratch his head before looking at the time.

Moving to the girl, Ichigo turned her towards the open door.

"?" Diantha had a confused expression at his next action.

Gently but with great strength Ichigo pushed the girl outside the back door.

*!* He also quickly shuts the door.

"What was up with her?" Deciding to go back to work, Ichigo got his hold on a creamer for the deserts.

*BANG!* The door was again open up with an even greater force than before.

*!* Surprised, Ichigo squirts out some of the cream at the one who slam the door open.

"…"

Her face cover with white cream was a first for her as well the fact that it was extremely rude to her. Diantha for the first time in camp had a tick mark appeared on her head.

"…"

"Was that really necessary?" Ichigo complain about the large bump on his head while scowling at the girl. "You're the one who barge in like a maniac."

"Were you not the one who rudely kicked me out before answering my question?" She wasn't afraid of his scary scowl. In fact it just pisses her off.

"I don't exactly have much time to chat since excluding the head chef… I'm the only one working here!" He had some more work to do but the girl before him just kept on delaying him.

"I never thought I meet someone more annoying than my agent but you sure take the cake."

"Speaking of cakes…" Ichigo wondered why the girl was even here. "Stop eating them! I can't finish if you keep guzzling them down your throat!"

She ignored his complaint. "…"

While taking another piece of cake, Diantha consume angrily consume thwm and just gave him a dull chibi expression. "No."

It was a known fact to the friends and family that Diantha was a lover of sweet deserts. But in the current case, she's just eating out her anger for Ichigo.

"….." After a few seconds of deep silence.

*snap!*

"Give it!" Ichigo snapped.

"NO! You answer my question first!" Diantha wasn't giving up either and demanded her own wants.

The two fought for a hold on the piece of cake place on a fragile plate, surprisingly the cake and plate survive.

Ichigo didn't care that the girl was some hot shot actress as he grab her arm trying to take back the desert. While Diantha wasn't your normal young teen actress as she displays some tom-boy-ish actions like pushing his face away from getting closer to the cake.

The two continue for a few minute and to Ichigo's dismay the girl completely clean him out all the deserts he made.

Both were now out of breath while sitting on the floor. While for Ichigo case, he had been training again with Hollow the other night affecting his physical body.

"*huff* *huff* what is with that iron grip? *huff* aren't you an actress?"

"*huff* *huff* what? You think girls can't be a little stronger than average?"

Ichigo mumbles how it was not only just above average.

"I can't believe you ate them all?" Ichigo look at all the finish plates with a sweat dropped.

"*huff* Of course, they were that tasty." The girl hides her red embarrassed face while answering her un-lady-like action.

"Thanks…?" He was confused what to feel at her compliment. The girl just made him angry but still compliments him for the deserts. Still he finds it strange for the girl to be only polite for food.

Diantha almost forgot as she stands up in a hurry. "Hold on! I'm supposed to be mad at you for backing out on our battle?"

"Is that why you kept bugging me? For a stupid battle?"

"How dare you!? The only thing stupid is you!"

Ichigo had a tick mark on his head. He just couldn't take it anymore. He fuse snapped.

"What's with you!? We hardly know each other but the moment I came to this camp. It's nothing but rude glances and gestures from you!"

"!?" Diantha took a step back and wondered why she was so annoyed at him, it was true that they were just acquaintance due to an incident but there was something about him that she couldn't take it. As well as her pokemon's unusual fondness for him.

"Just shut up and tell me why you won't battle me!? Is it because I'm an actress!? And that I should only stick to one thing?!"

Diantha didn't know why she was saying such thing but the boy just gets in skin and it was frustrating for her.

Losing all her cool and posture the girl close her eyes and shouted as if she had been cornered to.

"W-What?" Ichigo got surprised at her sudden outburst and it compelled him to say his reason.

Diantha was already beyond composer as she quickly shouted again, "Just tell me!"

"It's…."

"(Mr. Orange….) *achoo!* (I'm hungry….)" Both turned to see a sluggishly looking black fox coming from the door.

Ichigo relax his composer again on seeing the sick fox. He knelt down beside the fox, "What are you doing here? Did the others got up too?"

"(I'm hungry Mr. Orange….) *achoo!* (And bored…)" The fox wines and sat on the ground with a tired expression.

"I told you to stay in bed."

"(But… But…) *achoo!*" The fox accidently shot his snot at Ichigo face.

"….." Whiping them off, Ichigo touch the fox's head, "Go back and sleep."

"….(But… my bored)" Zorua made an annoyed look.

"I don't care."

"Do you get it now? My pokemons are… sick…."Ichigo then turned back to the girl but she wasn't there anymore. "Huh? She left?"

Turning back, the fox was also gone. "…."

Pushing away the thought about the teen actress, now, he was feeling guilty about leaving the curious ball of a fox on his own. "I can't believe this."

Quickly finishing the morning foods and asking his boss Madam Catherine permission, Ichigo left to search for the sick fox.

"Ichigo… you there? I wanna talk about…" Cynthia peeked in but saw no one with exception of the kitchens usual look.

"Guess…. He went out." The girl for some reason felt down.

"Cynthia?" From a few step away, Lance saw her walking with a down expression.

"Battle, now." Cynthia voice turned a bit cold and she again wore her serious battle expression.

"Ah?" The guy literally took a step back.

* * *

Somewhere outside the camp, a small black fox was currently moving around dazedly. Even though he was sick, he still made it outside. He wasn't sure why he was even there. "(Mr. Orange….) *huff* (Big dummy, won't even give me food.) *achoo!*"

"(Ugghh… My head…)" The fox had swirls in his eyes as he started walking awkwardly, "(Dizzy…)"

But before he was about to fall someone caught him.

"(huh? Mr. Orange?) The fox looked up.

Whoever caught him answer backed with a confused tone. "Orange?" But it wasn't Ichigo. It was a girl with violet hair and eye while wearing a hooded shirt and short skirt.

"(Who are…) *achoo!* (you?)" For some reason Zorua wasn't giving his hostility at the first impression of a human.

He felt fine at her presence.

It was the same feeling he had when he met Ichigo for the first time.

"…." The girl didn't answer back and just tilts her head with an expressionless face.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Guys, I know this is a bother but could you tell us your least favorite harem girl in this fanfic? One or two would be enough.**

 **Anyway, tune in for our next update.**


	41. Commotion all around

**Hey guys…**

 **Boy (Strong): Sorry this took so long.**

 **Girl (Kind): We were stuck okay, some characters are more difficult to depict than others.**

 **Boy (Strong): It's not too long but hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-41**

* * *

Sycamore was currently checking on some of the camp's old structures that could need renovation. He wasn't sure why he was even doing something like this but he couldn't ignore his superior Professor Zast orders.

"Oh?" Something peek his interest.

On looking at a few meters away, he saw someone coming with a very familiar black fox on her arms.

But the thing that took his interest is how the girl had such a delicate pale beautiful face. Like a doll, is how he could describe her.

Still the girl looks to be too young for his taste.

"Hmm… it would be out of my character to leave a young girl like her alone."

He decided and moves to the girl.

"Are you new here? If it is true I can lend you my assistance….."

"….."

The girl ignores him and just walk pass as if he wasn't even there.

"(…ughh… my head… dizzy…)" Zorua groans while the girl move as gently as she can.

Scratching his head Sycamore laughs awkwardly, "haha… Guess… she didn't need any help."

"Oh? What this?" He saw something interesting again.

"Oh my, oh my." He could help but grin amusingly at the scene.

The scene the man kept smiling amusingly can only be related to our hero.

….

 **Camp's infirmary**

"(Ughh…. Mr. Orange… give me food…)*achoo!*"

"How did you even get that far like this?"

"(Ughhh…. Food…) *achoo!*"

Ichigo wipe some of the snot again, "Fine, a mash berry or cough-soup?"

"(Keep going until you get to cupcake…)"

"!"

Ichigo just shove the mash berry inside the fox's mouth.

"Thanks for helping out." Ichigo turned to the girl that had carried the fox back. She was sitting beside, and rather closely.

"….." The girl nods, and Ichigo was a bit confuse at how she only nod and didn't even made an expression of any kind.

"Have we met before?" Ichigo clearly forgotten the girl since it a few years had already passed.

"…."

"…."

*drip* His words stings her very painfully.

A single tear drop from her eye and Ichigo now could see a slightly sad expression from under her hood.

When he didn't recognize her right away like she did, it hurt her. She didn't exactly know how to express it though.

"O-Oi… why are you crying?" He panicked.

The girl then faces him with her sadden expression, "Orange…. It's me."

"Orange? Hold on…"

"…"

Ichigo remembers how a girl back a few years ago calling him like that. He also remembers treating an injury of a girl back then. "You're the girl from the cruise right?"

"…." The girl than pulls out a worn out bandage from her pocket, it might seem to be old but it was definitely wash after being used.

"Isn't that… Why do you still have that?" Ichigo now fully remembers her.

"…." The girl still stay silent but her attention was fully on him.

"Ah…."

Seeing her like that Ichigo guess he needed to say something, "Courtney, right?"

A small smile form on the girl's mouth, Courtney feels the familiar happiness she felt years ago. "Orange."

"*sigh* you still say that huh? You know it's not my name right?" Ichigo wasn't exactly sure how to talk to the girl since she had only muttered one word during their conversation.

"Orange?" She tilts her head, she was just happy beside him so she didn't really care about the others things around.

"(Mr. Orange! Food!)"

It was clear now that he can't stop others from calling with the term.

Shoving more mash berry in the fox's mouth Ichigo gave in, "Why not… I already gotten used to this fox's weird name for me."

*grab*

"Huh? What are you doing?" Ichigo was a bit confused why she suddenly grabbed his palm only to gently touch it on her cheek while closing her eyes.

"….." She looks to be in a happy trance as she did not reply.

" **No wonder, it's that strange girl again**." Hollow mutters out dis-interestingly from within.

"I guess… that's one way to say it." Ichigo wondering what was going on. He knew her but not to the extent of her getting this strange physical contact. And it was awkward since a teen girl around his age was gently holding his hand.

" **You haven't realized it huh?** "

"What are you talking about?"

" **She's absorbing your aura King.** "

"Is that a bad thing? Wait, how is she even doing that?"

" **Don't worry, with your reserve. It's more like a few drops from a tank**."

"What about how she's able to do this?"

" **That's what spooked you? King, you're more of a biological mystery than this small fry**."

"Right, thanks for the complement…." Ichigo muttered dully inward.

*….*

"?" Snapping out of his mental link, Ichigo turned to see her face wearing another different expression. She looks to be down as if she did something wrong.

"Orange?" She had already let go of his hand.

Courtney keeps looking at him from under her hood. She was hesitant but she looks like she wanted to do something.

"You okay there? Something wrong?" He can't really get her. But for some reason his headache a moment ago was gone when she held his hand. It was really a strange meeting.

*hug*

"!?" His eye widen, his body shaken on impulse, he was just surprise. It was the second time a girl hugged him for no reason.

"Ah… What are you-" He was about to asked but he got cut off by her change of tone.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, "Really wanted… Really… Really… Really... wanted to see you again." She mumbles with a shaky tone under the embrace she was giving him.

"Why… do you keep saying that…?" Our hero was never this lost before. He didn't exactly know the girl much… other than her strange behaviors and name. He just stood there as the girl enjoys the embrace.

This wasn't what he expected for his day to go. In the end he just let her stay like that until she let him go.

* * *

 **Back in Hoenn**

"Shelly!"

"!?" Within a large room where people are wearing identical outfits well almost all of them. A girl with tan skin suddenly stood up from her seat after snapping from her daze look. "Y-Yes sir!"

"You've been spacing out lately Shelly."

"My apologize sir, it won't happen again!"

"Good, now back to our main topic." The admin started explaining their next mission.

"*sigh* this is just great…" The girl while listening groans out an annoyed tone.

"I'm not worry about her." The girl was thinking about the Magma girl that kept calling her a friend, "Not one bit." Clearly, she was lying to herself.

* * *

Back in the camp's event….

The first event the campers were currently performing was a challenge bond race event.

"In this race, one member of each team will participate with a single pokemon. The two will race through the course testing if their bond is strong enough to win it. They will run through narrow hills, swim through muddy swamp, and have each other backs as it will get tougher." After Professor Zast explained, he single for the staffs to start and the campers to get ready. "A number of the staffs and other helpers will also be around if things get to extreme."

Ichigo was supposed to participate along with his team Lance and a kid younger than them. Since all of his pokemon were sick Ichigo couldn't even come.

Their team name's is Team Charmander.

In the absence of our hero Ichigo, someone was needed to participate and Lance stated it was Ichigo's responsibility as they had already decided all their participation places.

"Sorry but you have to do it Lance, Ichigo's not here."

"For the last time, Kurosaki will do this and if he isn't here then I choose to back out."

"Your being unreasonable Lance. And cranky."

"I would've been better if you hadn't kept me awake all night!"

"Ahahaha…." Sycamore and Lance were as you can say were again having a one sided argument.

"I'll do it!" The youngest member of Team Charmander raises his hand.

A boy with jet black hair wearing the normal clothing of kid his age with a Charmander by his side raises his hand with determination.

The two guys weren't sure if this was a good idea.

"Alan, are you sure? This requires a lot of stamina you know." Sycamore shows his concern for the boy since he was the chaperone for most of the younger campers.

"Yes, with Charmander by my side, I can do it." The boy was a bit reclusive but can be rather determinant when he wanted to be.

"Charr!" A Charmander stick to his side with resolve.

"I don't know…." Sycamore scratches his head in reluctance, "Lance, what do you think?"

"…." The guy stares into the kid's eyes and he did not find any fear, "If you think you can do it, I won't stop you."

The boy smile once showing his happiness for their acceptance. Without anymore complaint the boy quickly head to the starting line.

"You're quite the softy inside Lance." Sycamore smirks at him, with a thumps up.

"Whatever."

Someone from behind called to the guy, "Lance, your pokemons are all heal now. You can come and take them."

Lance said his thanks and reply he will get them later.

"Yeah…. Cynthia did a number on you didn't she?"

"Please, don't talk about that."

Lance wondered what got into her. He could only describe their battle as a one sided massacre. In fact he only beat one of her pokemon in a three pokemon battle and she only called out two of hers.

"I don't know what's going on but I definitely think it has to do something about Ichigo." Sycamore glances to a cool looking Cynthia standing on starting line beside a sore looking Diantha.

"Kurosaki?"

"Lance, don't turn a blind eye to the truth before you."

"Uck!" Lance knew what he was talking about. He knew Cynthia's bad mood had to be something about Ichigo. He was just trying to deny such facts.

"Oh, look, Alan's doing pretty well." Sycamore and Lance started to watch the event from a computer screen situated in a staff area beside the finishing and starting line.

"Why did this boy choose us anyway?" Lance was confused since none of the younger kids were willing to join his and Ichigo's team.

There was a rule that if some teams were less than three they can get another member from the younger kids chaperone by a staff member since they had a large number than some.

"That's simple; he was awe seeing you and Ichigo battle."

"Please don't mention that either." Lance could not get over of the fact that he couldn't beat two strong trainers like him the moment he came to this camp.

…

The event ended with Team Ralts; Diantha taking first place, second place to Team Gabite; Cynthia, and finally but surprisingly Team Charmander; Alan. Even though Diantha was the favor to win, achievements made by the others weren't ignored.

While Alan and Charmander was getting congratulations for being the youngest camper to ever achieve in taking a place in one of the event, Lance and Sycamore were impressed.

"You guys just might win this, with you and Ichigo not to mention another rookie genius in your team. Team Charmander's got this."

"Still… those two aren't to be underestimated." Lance glance at Cynthia and Diantha having a conversation.

* * *

 **Afternoon (Before dinner time)**

"Ichigo?" Once again the blond platinum hair girl peeks inside the camp's cafeteria kitchen in hopes of finding our hero.

"Just get in Cynthia." Behind her Daisy nagged the girl.

"I am."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Just trying to see if I can give him a scare for disappearing this morning."

"Something's I wonder who's older, you or him."

"Shh… I think he's talking to someone."

They finally open the door wide enough to see Ichigo cooking with a braide hair net as well as wearing an apron again but he wasn't alone.

"Who would've guessed that you were the other helper besides me? I'm kind of relief." He was talking to someone.

"…." A girl with purple hair wearing a chief's hat and clothing stood beside our hero while skillfully chopping a number of vegetables like a pro. She nods at him without a word.

"And you're pretty good at this."

"…" The girl nods again. She may seem like her usual expressionless self with an even more expressionless facial expression and feature. One could even say she looks exactly like a doll.

But inside, the girl's heart was beating with relax paces just from standing beside Ichigo. She just felt at peace with the boy, it was the first time she could let her guard down.

"Guess, you still don't talk much."

"Sorry… what should I… be talking about?" She turns to with a confuse expression.

"Geez… you really don't have to take it that far? People aren't the same."

"…" The girl began thinking as she stops her hands. "I don't understand…"

"You mean what to talk about? Don't push yourself like-"

"No." The girl shakes her head.

"Huh?"

Both boy and girl face each other with confusion.

"Why do you… refer to me as 'people'?"

"….." Now he was the one staying silent for a second, "Well… you are one, a little strange… but none the less a person."

He was wondering why he was even saying something like this, though he sort of felt right saying it, or atleast to her.

"But… I'm a tool, a pawn…" She never really questioned that fact, not until she began to have her own desires.

*flick!*

"…" The girl blinks in confusion and it led her to stare at him.

"Don't sweat on the small stuff, it's better to enjoy now okay?" He ignored her weird statement.

The girl nods, happy inside someone finally told her she can do what she want.

It wasn't an order to her. It was just an advice, a very normal one.

Understanding that she can receive praise from Ichigo the girl then act for more praises.

"Wait! You can't put that much seasoning!"

"Ah?"

Her plan for more praise falls apart with Ichigo cleaning her mistake.

In the end the girl was put to cleaning and helping with the dish and chopping while Ichigo carried the other responsibilities.

"Orange…"

"hm?" She realized she made a mistake.

"….." The girl didn't say anything but avoided his gaze by staring at the floor while biting her lips.

It wasn't that she couldn't talk. It was just her normal way of saying she's feeling down and sorry for her mess or failures.

*pat* Ichigo out a hand on her hand gently.

"Its fine, I heard you're only here because the person who was supposed to come couldn't make it."

Ichigo guessed the other person that was supposed to come was her relative or a friend but he didn't put much thought into since it was a still a relief to have another pair of hand in the kitchen.

"Mm." The girl nods and started her own work again with a flush cheek

….

The two girls's watching the scene finally came in and one of them couldn't hold herself anymore.

"!?"

"Ichigo what is the meaning of this girl?" Daisy came forward with a really flustered expression.

"This is not possible."

"This is not possible."

"This is not possible." She was trap in a very Daisy land.

"….."

"Daisy…."

Ichigo and Cynthia sweat dropped at the girl snuggling Courtney tightly (the magma girl is shorter then all of them) as if she was a doll. Strangely, she does look like a living size doll.

The girl wearing a lab coat blush heavily while snuggling the smaller girl.

Courtney didn't like being hug like a plush doll; it can be indicted with the dull expression she was wearing.

"Un."

"No!"

Courtney could've pinned down the older girl easily but seeing no reason to act such way the girl slipped off the hug and quickly hid behind Ichigo.

"What are two doing here?" Ichigo asked as if he wasn't conscious of three really cutes girls inside one room with him.

"Oh…It's…" Cynthia was trying to make an excuse as if she already forgotten the unpleased feeling she had earlier.

"I got second place today!" The girl showed him a picture of her running with Gabite and behind Diantha on her phone.

"….."

*Thud!*

Ichigo without much effort kick both Daisy and Cynthia out. "We're busy so see you guys later." He wasn't going to miss his finishing time again.

*Slam!*

The two girls still on the ground blink a few times from being thrown out.

"Daisy."

"Yes?"

"Ichigo's isn't you know… into… *gulp* smaller girls?"

"Of course not, but I wouldn't blame him if he fell for that really cute girl since she not at all that small." The girl emphasize by directing both her hands on her chest.

Cynthia eye twitch at the statement. She also saw it and guessed they were the same size. But the younger girl had a brighter future in that prospect that her.

Daisy chuckles to her-self if what she said might really happen.

"Oh… so you're saying he's into that kind of-!"

"I heard that!" Ichigo came out with a red embarrassed face, "Get out of here already!"

The day ended with a normal vibe with Ichigo finishing his job for the day with Courtney's help. Alan getting praises from Ichigo and Lance complaining for Ichigo's absences. While in the girl's section, things were a bit heavy except for Daisy and Courtney.

* * *

 **The next day (2** **nd** **day of Camp)**

"You're kidding me…"

"Sorry Ichigo but I'm… I mean we're in a bit of jam."

"This thing won't even last a mile!"

Ichigo points at a scrawny looking but clean grey color scooter.

"Please Ichigo… I already told Madam Catherine and she'll take your shifts with Courtney." Sycamore politely begged Ichigo to run some errands for him and Professor Zast.

"A day off from scrubbing dishes…." The idea sound pleasant to his ear.

"Fine, I'll do it." He wasn't going let a good offer pass by like this.

"Here's the key and remember, I already pay for my stuffs so you can just get it. Here's the address."

Without asking back much question our hero took the necessities and put on a helmet.

"…."

"…"

While driving the old scrawny scooter, Ichigo got annoyed at all the noise it was making. "This thing is ridiculous."

"huh?" Ichigo stop the scooter since there was someone standing in front of the camp's entrance.

"…"

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked.

"You're heading to Shalour City right?" It was Diantha and beside her stood Kirlia who glance between her trainer and Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm on an errand."

"Take me with you."

"Come again?"

He really can't get a day off can he?

…..

"Cynthia, Cynthia!"

"Yes?"

Girl 'A' and 'B' as well as girl with short hair and glasses came to the platinum blond hair girl with desperation.

"Have you seen Diantha?"

"We've been searching for her since morning."

"Yeah, she wasn't in her bed when we woke up."

The three looking really exhausted and Cynthia guessed they were telling the truth but she already knows what was going on.

"Don't worry about her. She's finally getting some stress off her back." The girl answered their question with a smile.

"Huh?" The girl with glasses didn't exactly understand.

"But what about today's event? She's supposed to participate with me." Girl 'A' pouts.

"Not cool…" Girl 'B' pouts with her.

Cynthia now understands some of the reason why Diantha was so stressful, too much expectation. "Maybe you girls should give her a day off. She already won first place the other day right?"

"Still…" Girl 'A' and 'B' were a bit uncertain.

"I think Cynthia's right." The girl with glasses understands since she also has seen the teen actress sighing from time to time.

"Okay…" Girl 'A' and 'B' agree and the three move along to plan for the next event.

"*sigh*"

"Why the sad face?"

"?"

Cynthia was again greeted by Daisy who was currently doing some paper work while a few pokemons were following her.

"Daisy is that pokemon beside Charmeleon Ichigo's?" Cynthia eyes the shy looking Larvitar.

"Yeah, you haven't seen them right? Apart from Charmeleon and Darkrai." Daisy was watching out for Ichigo's pokemon while he was sent on an errand.

"It's still strange that he isn't into battle." Cynthia picked up the Larvitar with a gentle touch.

"For all I know, he would be better suited for a doctor or a caretaker."

"Seriously?" Cynthia asked with an unbelievable face.

"Cynthia, I've known the boy for years. Trust me, the last thing he and his pokemon wants to do with their life is battle."

"So you're saying he only battles by chance?"

"Pretty much."

"But… no one can be that strong without training."

"No, he does training." Daisy was confusing the girl even more.

"Then…"

"Sorry Cynthia, I still have some work to do. And if you want to know why don't you ask him yourself."

The lab coat wearing girl leaves Cynthia in a confuse state.

….

"Cheer up dearie."

"…."

Madam Catherine was currently fixing up the morning brunch for the campers since Ichigo was on an out of a town errand.

But her helper, the little adorable girl she came to know was feeling out.

"…."

"I know you want to work alongside him but it doesn't mean he'll be gone forever. So work exceptionally well to make him proud of you."

"Mm." Courtney nods and started her own work.

The elderly lady knew the girl had a feelings for the boy, in fact no one except her can tell how her behaviors were all for the boy name Ichigo.

"(Mr. Orange!)"

"Sorry little one but the boy's on an errand." It was really unique of a chief to accept pokemons inside the kitchen while they're working and Madam Catherine even ignores there mishaps sometimes.

"(Errand?)" The small fox did not understand.

After Madam Catherine explains the fox slumps in depression at how Ichigo didn't even took him.

"*sniff* *sniff*" His nose on the other hand smell something incredible.

"(Courtney! Courtney! That smells really good!)" Zorua jumps on Courtney's shoulder and watch her stir a cream mix berry pudding.

Yes, Zorua knows the girl's name. She told him her name at the time they met and for some reason the fox refer to her normally.

"…Taste?" The girl held up a spoon cover cream.

"(Really?! Yay!)" The fox thought how Ichigo would've bluntly denied him the meals and deserts they were making.

"(This is so good! Just like Mr. Orange made it.)" It also doesn't mean that the fox didn't sneak around to eat Ichigo's preparations.

"Orange?" Courtney's cheeks redden up at being compare to Ichigo, she felt delight at the comparison.

"(Yeah, Mr. Orange. He's really good at making food and he even made me a bigggg food (cake) when I'm sad or sick. He's the best human ever!) Shishishishishi!"

"…." Courtney listens attentively while doing her work. She was happy to hear all the things the fox said about Ichigo, even though some of them weren't logically true.

"What this?" Madam while taking a glance at her helper, the lady saw something she didn't expect.

A relief expression appears on her face, "Such a beautiful smile."

The scene of a small black fox rambling about Ichigo while a very careful girl listens with a small but beautiful smile could surprise anyone who knows her.

….

"Thank you for the autograph, my niece will love it."

"hehe… I'm glad."

"….."

Officer Jenny waves her hand to the girl with a smile as they continue moving along the road.

Riding on a rickety-old scooter were two teens, a girl on the front and a guy on the back. There was a reason for this.

"Thanks for coming with me. I forgot my learners permit was void." Ichigo at first wasn't sure but now was glad the girl came with him.

"It's fine. I got my license not long ago." Diantha on the front drove the old thing like a pro.

"So, why did you come anyway? Thought we have another camp competition today."

"We do." The girl cheeks puff a bit but Ichigo couldn't see.

"!?" They bump on a stone on the way.

"I can't believe this thing still even runs."

"Could you… please loosen your arms?" Diantha while still looking at the road asked with a flustered cheek.

"?" Looking at his arm Ichigo guess he must have hugged the girl tightly when they bump on the stone. "Sorry." He was also a bit flustered at being so close to a girl.

"So…."

"…."

It was awkward for both since they remember about the fiasco between them the other day.

"A-hem… Where are we heading anyway?" Diantha asked, not even recognizing her slip.

"Wait 'we'? I thought you had plans of your own." Ichigo narrow his eyes at the back of her head.

"I-I do, I'm just asking where your heading, that's all."

"Right…." He wasn't bought by her excuse but felt it was a bother to point it out.

"….." She mumbles to herself.

Her lack of confidence made it more awkward for her.

Things would've gotten more awkward so they stay silent the whole ride except for short exchanges of words.

* * *

"(Courtney? Where are we going?)"

"There…"

After finishing her shift, the girl left the kitchen with Zorua still on her shoulder. Madam Catherine didn't stop her for a question since she felt it wasn't right to pry on kids.

"(More humans?)"

"…"

From a distance the fox was able to see a group of people staring directly at the camp site. Though it was strange how the girl knew their presence from a long distance while the fox had to see it for him-self to know.

"Oh… isn't this the second time we met again, Agent C."

There were three people, two large men wearing dark hooded clothes with treads and weird dark gauntlets. And in the middle was a little girl wearing white fluffy loin cloths with a white flower as decoration on her right eye.

"(T-This is s-scary…)" Zorua, the fuzz ball of energy now was glaring at them while shivering behind Courtney's neck.

* _Thump!_ * Courtney's own right eye lid pulse a vein with a transparent blue color.

"Leave… at… once." Courtney tone change to a serious tone while her eyes sharpen.

"….."

The girl seems to be the leader as she stops the two men beside her with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry, but I am here to finish a task by my master." The little loin girl only visible eye narrows while she hides her smiling lips, "You know how important they are… right Agent C?"

"….. !" The Magma girl clenches her teeth in anger and dash.

"Oh…?" Avoiding Courtney's fast dash attack, the loin girl jumps back a few meters. "Take care of her."

"!"

Both men incase their fists with dark color aura and their target being Courtney.

Though they did not know that the magma girl's reflex and flexible was really extreme as she easily duck to dodge before sliding her leg horizontally knocking both men down.

*grab*

Grabbing both leg of the fallen men, the magma girl quickly dash with all her strength, dragging and easily slamming both men on the trees around before knocking them out.

The fight only lasted for a few seconds.

"I forget about your insane physical capabilities." The girl now was sitting on a tree branch up high, "No matter, you've already fallen on a trap. Bye bye~"

Waving her hand, the girl disappeared as if she wasn't even there to begin with.

"!" Courtney eyes widen, time slow down. She knew what was going to happen and quickly dash backward, trying to escape.

But she knew she wasn't fast enough.

*BOOM!* A white light below emerge and explodes.

"(Courtney, I'll save you!)" With his huge unique **Shadow ball** Zorua jumps toward the explosion from her neck.

*BOOM!* Another explosion.

The two forces clashes, canceling each other before making waves, pulsing powerful force and even pushing the girl and fox a meter away from the area.

No one heard the explosion due to it been a bit far away from the camp site.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Yeah, but why would a big shot like him come here?"

"I don't know but I wanna talk to him real bad."

"You guys don't know? Lysander made a really big contribution for the camp since a few years ago."

"Ohhh…"

The man while wearing shirt and tie walks with two men beside him, a big fat guy and a average looking guy with sun-glass.

"Hello there?"

"?"

The men knelt on one knee and with a gentle smile greeted a pokemon holding onto another pokemon. It was a strange one to him, a black Charmeleon.

"Are you really a Charmeleon?" The man asked while the fat man beside him scans the pokemon with some sort of device.

"Charr?" Charmeleon wasn't sure what to do since he didn't want to wake the sleeping Larvitar on his arm.

"Sir, the readings are definitely coming from this pokemon."

"I see."

Some of the people around weren't sure what was happening since they didn't get what was going on.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

The three men turned to see a teenage girl with platinum blond hair girl standing behind Charmeleon with a suspicious gaze over them.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to give off such suspicious attitudes but we were only interest at the mega energy your Charmeleon was giving out."

"Mega energy?" Cynthia did not get it.

"Lysander! Why in the blasted earth would you come and not greet me the moment you arrive?" Professor Zast enters the scene.

"Sorry Professor haha…" The man and the old Professor seem to know one another and after figuring out that Lysander was one the Professor students shock some of the campers while Cynthia remains neutral.

But after a few greetings and explaination the group was about to head indoors until the man stated a challenge.

"Could you battle me using your Charmeleon?"

The man stare seriously at Cynthia and the girl blink a few times in a surprise state.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Guys we saw your reviews and we sort of expect Caitlin but not Diantha and Alexa. Maybe our writing skills weren't good enough, well anyway what's done is done but we'll change Caitlin and maybe Alexa, but Diantha is still a no since (Kind) really loves the character.**

 **Suggestion for girls that might be in the harem:**

 **Daisy.**

 **Valarie.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Clair**

 **?**

 **We just put the question mark space since we'll think of something or you guys can suggest.**

 **But this change will only happen after we start in its continuation on another fanfic.**

 **See you next time!**


	42. One problem to another

**Hey, again.**

 **Girl (Kind): We'll it certainly has been long since this fanfic started and it still hasn't finish. And it gets tougher and tougher, I wonder if this is why a lot of fanfic authors quit before finishing.**

 **Anyway, we're almost reach the end maybe we'll finally finish next month. Enjoy guys! Hehehe…**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-42**

* * *

"This… was not what I expected when I enter a clothing store." Ichigo grumbles with his usual scowl.

"I…. want to apologize but I am a bit surprise myself." His companion, a girl/teen-actress had a sour expression herself while wondering why things got so wrong.

"Why did you have to pick this place first anyway?"

"Because they have the best design in the city."

"…."

"…."

"I don't care! Not only was it far from the address I was supposed to go… ROBBERS JUST SPRANG OUT OF NOWHERE AND TIDE US UP!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? We just walk in the wrong time on a wrong day."

"Stop trying to act cool when you're literally breaking in sweat." As Ichigo stated, the girl was indeed fighting off her nerve while shaking in frustration, at the same time trying to maintain herself.

*SMACK!* He got hit on the head.

"Shut up brat, or you'll seriously get some beating."

"…." Ichigo could only glare back.

Ichigo and Diantha were supposed to head where our hero was supposed to go first but the girl dragged him somewhere else when they arrived in Shalour City.

Unluckily for them, the clothing shop Diantha and Ichigo enter was being robbed and our hero wasn't able to react in time when he was suddenly knocks out unconscious.

Both of them as well as the other customers and the employees were tied up.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED! IF YOU HAND IN YOURSELF TO US, THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE LIGHT!"

Outside officer Jenny shouted from her police car with a number of her men and pokemons beside her.

The robbers had showed their crazy and seriousness by beating up the store manager with their pokemons moves, mainly physical pain and infront of the officers.

"Like we care!" There were three robbers with three strong looking fighting type pokemons.

"…"

"Oi…"

"….."

"Oii…"

"…"

"Oiii…!"

Ichigo snapped the girl out of her funk.

"What?" The girl glares at him since she was having a pretty frustrating time adjusted to their situation.

"Why are you making that face?" Ichigo was referring to the tense expression the girl had on.

"It's…. nothing." The girl faces away from him trying to hide her frustrating look.

"Okay….. look, can you move your hands now?"

"My hands? It's tie.…." Her hand which was supposed to be tied tightly was loosen, "Huh? How?"

Looking behind, the girl saw a dark pokemon (Darkrai) she didn't recognized but understand that it is powerful on how it was helping them from the shadows.

"I'll tell you later, first we need to get the two guys there." Ichigo was referring to the two guys beside the other hostages.

*SMACK!*

*SLAM!*

*SMASH!*

"There… done." The girl dusted her clothes after giving the two burglars a real beating for their rude treatment on her favorite shop in Shalour City. She also felt her frustration gone.

She acted so fast and how she was able to even handle two grown men was amazing. Her self-defense had more assaults then needed.

Darkrai also help knocking out the burglar's pokemons too by launching **Dark Voids** from the shadows as he stay in stealth mode.

"That's… kind of amazing." Ichigo too was surprise when she just did what she did.

"Thanks, my mom had me learn self-defense since I was a kid."

"Ack!"

*!?* Ichigo caught the girl before she could hit the floor.

"Hey, you're trembling." Ichigo mumbles when he felt the girl shiver the moment he caught her.

"Huh?" She realized her legs were shivering, she had cold sweat dripping off her skin. She only realized it when the boy before her mentioned it.

Maybe she was more nervous from the intimating situation they had been on. "Right, thanks."

"Let's get out of here." After untying all the hostages Ichigo stood in front of the door.

"B-But their boss is still outside." One of the employees spoke out.

"No, he's not, look."

Ichigo pointed outside the window to see a couple of cops dragging what seem to be the burglar boss and his pokemon in deep sleep wearing ill looking expression as if they were having nightmares.

"I'm in a hurry, let's go." Ichigo got outside while griping his chest in a strain manner.

The others follow and Diantha too but not after she had thoughts of her own, "What is with him? Isn't he afraid at what just happened? I know I am…." She then put on a hat to hide some features from fans that might recognize her.

After explaining, getting scold and congratulations from Officer Jenny, both Ichigo and Diantha finally left the police station.

*gulp*

"What are those?"

"Pain killers."

"Huh? Did you get hurt earlier?"

"No, its nothing like that, just an annoying ache."

The girl now hand so many question she wanted to asked him about the dark pokemon that help them to his unusual actions.

"Come on let's go, I'm still on an errand." Ichigo walks pass the girl and heads to their wreck of a scooter.

*grab*

"?" Ichigo stop since the girl held the edge of his shirt.

"Why are you so strange?"

"Excuse me?" He did not get it.

"What makes you so different? I just don't understand." She took her hat off that hide some of her facial features and looked at him with a serious frustrated expression.

"Hey, is that Diantha?"

"No, you mean the star from that hit movie?"

"Hey, hey! It's Diantha."

"But… she's crying."

"Is that her boyfriend?"

Ignoring the people around Diantha continues, "And I'm…." The girl remember how she storm at him and accuse him of something stupid which wasn't even true and the fact that he didn't retort back with anger made her feel guilty.

 _Apologies and let it out Diantha, he's Ichigo, he'll understand._

Those were the words Cynthia advice to her and also the reason why she was even here with him.

"I came because of how I acted the other day, I came because I had to make things right. But I also came because I hadn't still trusted you. I'm sorry."

"Kir…" Her Kirlia came out of her pokeball and grabs the girl's hand.

"Kirlia…." Diantha had a happy smile before turning back to Ichigo while bowing her head. "You may ask me anything you like as a punishment."

"…."

"Ichigo?" The girl looked up to see him with an annoyed look and a flustered expression.

"Just get over here!"

He grabbed her and scurry away from the area with an embarrass face.

"Ah! He just grabbed her like a log!"

"Someone call the police!"

"No! Diantha!" The growing crowd that had surrounded them panic and chased them.

While on the run Diantha was surprised at how strong he was for carrying her and Kirlia while running. "Why are we running?!"

"Because you had to made things look like a dramatic lovers' quarrel!" Ichigo didn't like the angry crowd that appeared when she started talking like those drama shows. "Why did I even ran away!?" He cursed inside.

"Eh? Ehhhhhh!?" Now she thought about it, she realized her actions earlier and the crowds around them.

"Kir… Kir…" Kirlia had an amused smile while hanging on Ichigo's shoulder.

The huge Diantha's fan crowd chased the two red face teens with their need for justice on Ichigo's crime of making their idol cry.

* * *

 **Camp's Infirmary**

"What happened!?" Daisy looked at Courtney and Zorua lying on the infirmaries bed with numerous injuries.

"…." Courtney had taken herself and Zorua to the infirmary after the blast from the explosion and rest to regain some strength.

"(Food….)" Zorua was also sleeping but unconsciously sprouts out the word food from time to time.

"What on earth did you two do today?" With a worried expression Daisy started tending to their wounds. She also wondered why Courtney was also hurt, she thought it was a battle with Zorua's current state but seeing the two injured it was strange to her.

Not knowing the Magma girl's involvement some of the camp staffs headed to the location of the earlier explosive location but found nothing for the cause.

….

 **Camp's Beach**

"Charmeleon, thank you for understanding. I'll explain this to Ichigo later kay?"

"Charr…" Charmeleon nods since he like doing request for the people he like.

"Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki's pokemon?"

"Yeah, the weird guy wore a funny looking apron yesterday but he's scary as heck."

"Why are you mentioning something like that?"

"….."

"But why is Cynthia using his pokemon for a battle, aren't her pokemons stronger?"

While on the other side, Lysander threw his poke-ball. "Come, old friend!"

"GRRAAAA!"

"…"

"Yeah… this is a really bad match up."

"I know, not to mention we're beside the sea."

And to the truth of the campers the opponent against Charmeleon was a shiny red Gyarados with a really mean stare. Some of the campers back a bit at the power house pokemon.

"She's so cool!"

"She's not even flinching at the bad match up!"

Some of the Sinnoh League winner's fan cheers for the calm girl staring at her opponent with no doubts. "….."

"Such steel gaze, your quite strong aren't you?" Lysander compliments the girl. He absolutely thought the girl would've taken a step back seeing his powerful pokemon. "And your Charmeleon isn't even affected by Gyarados intimidating presences, how strange…"

"….." Cynthia didn't respond as she focuses on a plan for a way to victory.

"Battle, begin!" Someone shouted.

…..

"Has Ichigo back yet?" Professor Oak was asking Sycamore, who was currently doing some of Professor's Zast work.

"Not yet Professor Oak, he's taken his time I guess."

"What!? Ichigo went alone!?" Daisy heard them and quickly glared at the young researcher, "Where?"

"Ahahaha…." Sycamore couldn't help but laugh nervously, "J-Just a small errand, it won't be long."

*crack!*

The chair Daisy was holding crack from her hold, surprising all the men in the room.

"What errand?"

"Ah…." Sycamore got himself in a pickle at the expense of his secret errand boy Ichigo.

* * *

Back with our hero….

"Ichigo, you're a really weird guy."

"What are you trying to say?" Not letting his anger take over, our hero just glare.

"I thought I know boys from tip to toe but you're really different. Are you… maybe… swinging the other way?"

"Please, forget everything you thought what I was or I'll do it myself."

"Real...ly...? we're in this position and you're not even having weird ideas."

True to Diantha's word, she and he were hiding from the girl's fan in a weird way. But the position they were in was kind of arousing. Ichigo was indeed blushing like any normal guy would've but he's mind was more into the plan of getting out of their predicament.

"What about you?" It was his turned to ask a question, "You hated my guts for some reason at first but now you're all chummy with me. What's your deal?"

"I was wrong… okay…" The girl face now turned red, "My mom always tells me I always act rashly when I felt something is out of place. I hate admitting it."

The girl glance at him with a blushing expression while acting shyly or embarrass, "I already apologize earlier, your mean for poking fun of me."

"I wasn't…" Ichigo thought but didn't say it.

After the crowds of fans were out of the area, the two got out of their hiding place with red beat faces.

"huh?"

"Kirlia?"

Ichigo and Diantha were suddenly dragged around with Kirlia holding onto both their hands.

"Kir… Kirlia!" The pokemon felt really happy, it sense her trainer was finally rid of previous anguish and that fact made her feel immense joy.

"Ohohoho… dear look, such a happy couples."

"Doesn't it remind you of how we met?"

"Of course, we had so many adventures together."

The two teen's faces redden even more after hearing the old couple's words. Even though Ichigo was younger he was the same height as Diantha thus people could mistake them for a couple.

* * *

" **Rain Dance**!"

"Charmeleon, close in and use **Dragon breath** on its face!"

After the humongous shiny pokemon call out for the rain our little black lizard close in quite quickly surprising both Cynthia and Sycamore before using a quick paralyzing breath on the shiny Gyarados face.

*BOOM!*

"GRAAAA!" The shiny pokemon was now groaning and thrashing at the painful sting in its eyes.

Charmeleon had already taken quite a distance from the trashing pokemon.

"Charmeleon, that was really amazing." Cynthia complemented.

…..

"Wow…" Alan from a distance with his Charmander saw the quick moves of Charmeleon and they were both at awe.

"How can that Charmeleon move so fast especially in such disadvantages weather?" Lance was a bit frustrated for a lot of reasons.

"Did you saw that?"

"Maybe it use some move like **Extreme speed**?"

While some had other thoughts.

"Charmeleon doesn't look happy."

"Mm… I don't like it." Some of the little kids that had come to enjoy playing tea parties with Charmeleon weren't supporting the battle.

.…..

"Excellent! How truly wonderful! To be able to take the element of surprise so soon, I concur." Lysander claps his hand.

"But it's not over, is it?" Cynthia knew it was just the beginning of a long battle.

"Oh, you notice."

"Of course, a powerful pokemon like your Gyarados won't go down easily especially with the ability **Aqua absorb** under the rain."

"I believe you will become one who stands above others in the future but no matter, Gyarados! **Hydro pump**!"

"Charmeleon dash forward and start evading!"

Things were just beginning as the others watch but no one notices the assistant that was beside Lysander observing on the fasting movement of Charmeleon with some device.

…..

 **30 minutes later….**

"Charmeleon!"

"Gyarados!"

" **METAL CLAW! / SLAM!** "

"Charr!"

"GYARAA!"

* **SMASH**!*

Both pokemon recoils backward from the exchange and glare at each other with intense pressure and focus.

"Charr…. Char…."

"Graa… Graaa…."

Both pokemon breathe heavily.

"*huff* *huff* this is not going well…" Cynthia eyes were not deceiving her. Charmeleon and Gyarados might be both exhausted but the water type had the advantage for being able to heal itself within the rain it kept conjuring a **Rain Dance**.

"This is quite unusual, even within this rain your Charmeleon hasn't fallen yet. Care to share this secret of yours?" The man wipes off some sweat and rain drop of his head.

"Sorry, but that is just a dumb question. Charmeleon! Quickly **Dragon breath** and follow it up with **Flamethrower**!"

"Charr!"

The black lizard shots a paralyzing breath ( **Dragon breath** ) towards the power house water type pokemon but hesitated to spew out his black flames remembering something bad might happen.

"GRAA!"

"Gyarados shake it off quickly!"

"Charmeleon! What's wrong!? Use **Flamethrower**!" Cynthia was also losing her cool with the struggling battle. Her focus was also starting to whether.

…

"Come one Charmeleon! Do it!"

"Beating one of the strongest battlers in Kalos is a total shocker, do it!"

"Cynthia! You're amazing!"

"Go Charmeleon go! Go Charmelon go!"

"A fire type beating a really strong water type! Awesome!"

…...

Charmeleon was in a tight corner, he didn't want to use his flames. Ichigo and Hollow had instructed him to only use when Ichigo's around since his flames were unpredictable and destructive.

But the crowd of campers around them was hazing his mind.

He was tired.

His focus wasn't good either.

And he just wanted to relax and stop fighting. This was the first time he had to battle so long and especially without Ichigo who always give him support.

"Charmeleon! Use **Flamethrower** quickly!" Cynthia called out again. Her battler attitude stands front.

"Gyarados! Use **Hydro Pump**!"

"Graaa!" The large water type release and intense water attack at the confuse dblack lizard.

* _THUMP_!* Charmeleon's heart ache.

* **BOOM!** *

* **Boom!** *

"GYARAA!"

Two explosions occurred.

One was the collision of two attacks and the other was black flames hitting Gyarados after the collision when Charmeleon shots a second **Black Flamethrower**.

"What?"

"?"

"…."

"…..?"

Everyone who saw the attacks was in shocked at the impossible feat.

"Charrr…." The black lizard stood with dark flames surrounding itself in a circle. The rain weren't able to extinguish the black flames.

"Gyaraa!" The water type pokemon was struggling on the ground with black flames burning it. It was as if the rain had no effect on the lizard's black flames.

"This is…" Cynthia wasn't sure how to respond.

*poof!*

"What!? The readings…" The guy who was observing Charmeleon from the start had his device broken after the reading the black flames.

"AHAHAHAHA! Truly, you must be one of the chosen ones!" Lysander shouted at Charmeleon with a crazy smile. "But it's time we too started getting serious! Gyarados! Mega evolve!"

"What?!"

"He can mega evolve?!"

The water type giant now with even a large size had all the flames relinquish from his body as it gave an intense forced of power.

"Even with those scary flames… fighting a full fledge mega evolve pokemon is impossible."

"!?" Cynthia snapped out of her daze and shock and quickly act, "Charmeleon! Get back and wait for any attack!"

"Charr…" Charmeleon didn't listen and quickly burst toward the even large power house pokemon with an even faster speed.

"Gyarados quickly **Hyper beam**!"

* **Boom!** * Missed.

Charmeleon jumps and climb on the large pokemon before running up towards the head with dark flame incase **Metal Claws**.

"Charmeleon Don't! Behind you!" Cynthia's voice could reach him anymore.

Still the black lizard pokemon sensed the incoming attack but Gyarados repels him towards the sky before using its tail to smash him ( **Slam** ).

Before being smash down, Charmeleon counters back with his incase **Metal Claws**.

* **Crash!** *

Charmeleon smashed into the beach with a painful sound.

"!" Cynthia's eye widen, a lot of the spectators around too saw blood.

"It seems mega evolution was too much." Lysander had finally calms down his excitement as a battler himself. "But the exchange…"

He's eyes saw the mega evolve form Gyarados tail a bit burnt with injuries.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon came out of the ground with injuries but most unexpectedly, with an out of control state.

Its eyes hold no fear before he starts rampaging around.

Black flames married the beach with line strikes.

"Everyone get out off the beach!" Lysander saw what was going to happen. Some of the staff that saw the dangerous situation quickly too acted.

"CHarrr!" His flames were out of control. Burning everything it touches and spilling it all over the beach, the black lizard was not himself.

"Gyarados! **Hyper beam**!"

"Charrr!" Charmeleon shots out his black **Flamethrower**.

* **Boom!** *

"Impossible! They're even in powers?" Lysander was a bit surprised after thinking his mega evolved Gyarados was stronger.

"…..No.." Cynthia just stands and watched the mistake she had done. She battle using Charmeleon without Ichigo's permission only for things to turn into a disaster.

"Charmeleon! Stop it!"

"Charmeleon! You're not a bad pokemon! Please, stop!"

The two girls that always played with Charmeleon and Larvitar entered the black lizard's line of sight.

"What are two doing!? Get of there!"

Lance ran towards the girls and managed to save them by picking them up and diving to the side.

* **Boom**!* Black flames burned the sand the two girls had stand on.

"Charrr!" The black lizard was now charging a large black flames and it was directed at the girl who had made him lose control.

"*What have I done…." Cynthia in normal case would've ran away quickly but since she was dealing through some emotional anxieties, the girl blame herself and just stood there with a frustrated expression, "I'm sorry Ichigo…"

"Cynthia!" Lance shouted in worried.

Lysander too was already late to react as the black lizard release the huge black fire ball at the girl.

* **Boom!** *

"….."

"*huff*"

"…"

"*huff* *huff*"

"….."

"*huff* *huff* *huff*"

"I-I…chigo….?" Cynthia stares into the eyes she always seems to feel at ease with. But now, she felt heavy under it.

*drip* her tears fall.

His shirt destroyed and his skin burned with a red color. For some reason his hair wasn't on fire.

Thankfully he was able to activate his aura shield to cover his back from the black flames.

"You idiot… *huff* I thought you were sensible… *huff*" He scowls angrily at the girl.

Ichigo then turned to his first pokemon and friend.

"Charrr….?" The black lizard's hollow anguish eyes turned back to normal at the deed it had just done.

"!" He had hurt him again, his anger gone, his rage diminished but his heart painfully aches.

Charmeleon started crying again at the same mistake he made again.

"It's okay… sorry I was gone too long…"

*thud!*

*thud!*

Both unusual beings fell down on the sand and lose consciousness.

"Ichigo!" Daisy came and ran towards Ichigo.

"Charr…. (I don't want to be alone again…)" The black Charmeleon mumbles in his unconsciousness state.

* * *

 **Dream(Flashback)**

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Drip*

*huff*

*huff*

It started raining not too long ago which was strange as the day was quite clear a few minutes ago "Why did they came? Why are they hurting us?" All this things came through the mind of one little black Charmander. "I have to find mom!" The small one ran as fast as he can to get to his mother side.

But when he reach his home the place where he had make so many memories with his mom though he didn't had any friends as the other Charmanders tend to stay away from him. His mother was his only friend, his only family, other than his uncle (Professor Oak's Charlizard) who usually came from time to time.

The moment the little black Charmander arrive to his mother, she was on the ground with two humans with a big " **R** " on their clothes trying to use some sort of ball (Poke-ball) at her.

The rage build up in him as black flames coming out of his whole body before it circle him and with a loud growl he shots his flames at them. "CHARRR!" It took the two by surprised and knocked back the two up on a big rock.

"Charr!(MOM!)" The child shouted, but the mother Charlizard could only look up at him with tired eyes. Charmander try to help his mother get up but could not lift her as she was much bigger and heavier. "Grrr…. (My little black….)" His mother mumbles out.

"Charr…(Don't worry mom I'm gonna save you)" Chramander still was trying to lift her mother but to no avail couldn't move her. "Grrrr…(Run… my l-little black. I don't think I'm gonna make it...)" The words her mother spoke to him shattered his entire being.

"CHARR!(NO!) Charrr….!(I can't lose you… Mom!)" Charmander growls to the sky with tears falling from his eyes. Charlizard just look at her son with a sad sigh she then pulls out a small scarf, pure white scarf to be exact from under her damage wings.

She then put it around her crying son's neck careful. "Grrr….. (Your still young my little black. You have so many things you're meant to do but I won't be able to be there for you...)" She too cried at such a future.

He could believe it, his mother was dying and he could not do anything. He felt so weak, he cursed for his weakness. "Little Charmander you're gonna get it now, that really hurt!" the two humans came back in with their own pokemon a Golbat and a Coffin.

Charlizard feared for her son so she tried standing up desperately but could not do so as she was injured heavily. "Charrr!(Run my son!)" But the two pokemons already started their attack.

"Coffin **Sludge bomb**!"

"Golbat **Air Slash**!"

Charmander just stood there in fear not able to move as the incoming attacks were about to reach him but they were block by a large flamethrower from the side. "GRRRR!" It was his uncle who had shot that last attack it was clear that he is fill with rage at what he saw.

The Charlizard look old but none the less powerful. The two humans order there to pokemon to another set of attacks the big orange pokemon flew evading it from side to side with his claws cover in greenish like aura and slash on the two pokwmon knocking them back to the two humans.

He that stood ground and pull his head back… charging a powerful flames before unleashing it out on the two humans and their power causing a huge explosion."GRRRR!" the two humans were half dead from the powerful flames as well as their pokemons.

Charmander got relief that his uncle came in time before he went back to his mother trying yet again.

His uncle, Charlizard then went to his sister and nephew side. He saw the condition his sister was in and just had a solem look. He could not think of how it will affect little black. "Grrr….(Come here brother)" his sister called him.

He walked up to his sister and little black. "Grrr….(Sister your conditions…. I'm sorry, I was too late.)" His nephew then shouted with tears in his eyes "Charrr!(NO! MOM IS GONNA BE FINE!) But his mother just look at him and mumbles. "Grrrr…(Try to find many good friends ok? G-Goodbye, my little black…)" She then look at her brother and he just nod now she can finally rest.

Charmander expression turned from sad to defeat, his mother who has always been there for him through pain and happy times now was gone and he was never gonna see her again. "CHARRRRR!" He shot out huge streams of black fire in to the sky making a hole in a big hole in the cloudy sky.

The other humans around saw the black fire and out of fear escape the area.

The rain had already stopped but the tears from the little black Charmander hasn't.

His uncle just looked at him until he was out of breath and fell down into the burnt ground exhausted. Charlizard then carries his sister body and put the exhausted charmander on his neck before he took to the sky.

He wasn't able to fly fast while carrying the two but he endured it for his sister and his nephew. Maybe his trainer and old friend would be able to help him rest his sister and help his nephew. "Grrr…. (You child is at safe hands sister.)"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **We'll not much to say here.**

 **So see you guys next time!**


	43. More trouble

**Girl (Kind): There was a problem with some poke-logic since it's too late to fix we just modified the logic here is that Pokemon babies weight really light until they evolve or grow larger.**

 **Girl (Kind): ….. Sorry it took this long but we're facing exams again this month, enjoy guys.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-43**

* * *

Within the confinement of the camp's infirmary, a number of people were currently watching over a young man resting with bandages all over his body. They all had sad expression.

And just beside them another living being was situated on a bed with bandages over its belly and head. A black Charmeleon, a pokemon that had just been through a lot the day before. Some of the younger campers were also watching over the pokemon.

Both human and pokemon were currently sleeping but the after effect of the disastrous battle had caused quite a lot of damage physically and mentally for the others too. And the both of them gave no sigh of waking up at the moment.

The Camp's event for the day was also delayed.

The day turned to night and eventually only two people were left watching over Ichigo and Charmeleon. Some of the pokemons too stayed behind.

Daisy lips trembles while she frustratingly looks at our hero's state and Courtney just sat on the floor hugging her knees beside the bed Ichigo was sleeping.

"Courtney."

"…"

"Do you think I could've made things a little better for him…? If I… I just stop watching…" The older girl clenched her teeth in frustration, "… and try really hard."

"I don't know…." Courtney wasn't much herself either. The girl had been shocked when she saw the person she treasures hurt in such a way. Her eyes express deep angry and hatred to the one who had done such a thing. "Orange's hurt…. I don't care."

She had almost attack Lysander when she figured the man had triggered the event after the end of the beach disaster. Daisy stopped her and persuaded her to go to Ichigo's side.

"Even if I can't be there for him…" Now Daisy was having a lot of thoughts inside.

Courtney peeks from the side of the bed and listens.

"I hope… I just hope for someone to be there and help him escape this kind of tragedies." Daisy started talking without much thinking.

She knew her limits, yet she try only to end in failures.

She knows she can't help him but she wanted to be by his side.

And she knew he's special to the point that it was out of her reach.

*drip*

"Sorry about that… *sniff*" Daisy rubbed away the tears, "I'm just mumbling nonsense again."

"I'll be the one…" Courtney suddenly stood up and faces the older girl with a determent expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be that person…" Courtney then turned to the older girl with a strong look. "I'll be that someone who will help him." Courtney finally knew what was always missing in her life. "Even if I have to _**die**_."

A promise was made, and the magma girl now and always will remember it.

"!?" Daisy blinks a few times before finding it a little hopeful.

"No, no, Courtney. I appreciate for such an impressive statement but I can't let you risk your life like this." Daisy now was a little bit better.

"Besides, I don't think our little hero here would ever allow something like that. He's too big of a soft hearted fool." Daisy felt a little happier as she stroke Ichigo's hair bangs.

"…"

"A fool?" Courtney finds the word a little confusing.

"Mm." Daisy nods, "A big soft one."

"Do you… like Orange too?"

"…." Daisy just smile and rubbed the girl's hair, "I think I might."

The two girls sprout out a little hopeful mood as they continue their conversation.

* * *

"Cynthia."

"Hey…"

Somewhere beside the camp's outer lines, one teen actress finds a girl she wasn't sure she could call a friend or foe.

"What are you doing here Cynthia?" The teen actress girl saw the strain of tears on the other girl's cheek.

"Oh… me?" The platinum blond hair girl pulls her knee closer to her chest. "Just thinking… I guess…" Her tone was uncertain and she was obviously lying to herself.

"Enough about me." Cynthia tried her best to change the subject and turned more attention to the other girl. "How did it go the other day?"

The actress remembered it was the girl before her that suggested she go with Ichigo to sort things out.

"*sigh* Honestly, It was exhausting, but…" Diantha thoughts started to remise on her experience with Ichigo the other day in Shalour City. "I think I had fun. Don't tell him I said that." Her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"He's a really strange guy, isn't he?" Cynthia too remembers how she had used to spend fun days with Ichigo.

"At first glance he seems to look like a punk kid with that scary scowl of his but you'd never know until you see it for yourself..." Diantha remember how cautious she was around Ichigo.

"I think it suits him." Cynthia cuts in with a soft smile.

"But honestly, after talking to him a couple of times, I think he's…" The teen actress was wondering why she was having a conversation about Ichigo with someone but couldn't think of anything else, "…an okay guy."

"…."

"Cynthia?"

"…."

"What's wrong with you?" Diantha wondered why the girl kept spacing out.

"I wonder…" Cynthia light mood started drifting away.

"About what?"

"Will he forgive me…? After I did something so horrible." Cynthia remember her reason for even coming to this camp was to meet him again and to get emotional help from him but now… after she had done something terrible, the girl wasn't sure anymore.

"Cynthia… we all saw what had happened. No one blames you, and I don't think he blames you either."

"Are you sure?! *sniff*" Cynthia turned to Diantha with a tear face and dripping snot from her nose. She just turned herself into a crying chibi version of herself.

"I'm sure! Now, please dry that snot before it touches me!"

"Diantha, you're really nice." Cynthia finally shows a smile since the accident the other day.

*grab*

"Diantha?"

"We're going to him. I can't let my rival look this pitiful." Diantha started pulling the girl towards the camp's infirmary.

"…..!?" Cynthia blinks and she was sure she heard something she didn't think she would've heard in a long time.

"You said rival."As she was being drag, Cynthia spoke out with a giggling smile.

"Y-Yeah!? So, what?" Diantha figured her fumble as she just finds it a bit embarrassing to say stuff she knows that makes a cringing feeling.

*!?* But the girl won't move from her spot.

"Cynthia? Let's go."

"I can't do it… I just can't…" Negative thoughts started circling inside the blond platinum hair girl's head. "I did something so horrible."

She bit her lips and started tearing up again.

She was scared at what outcome might face her if she goes to him.

"Cynthia, come on. Let's go to him and you can let whatever bugging you off your chest." Diantha was at shocked at the fact that someone she thought was invincible faltering like a weakling.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry." Cynthia had many thoughts and one of them was the fear of losing our hero's truths.

* * *

Back with Ichigo, he was finally able to wake up after a few more hours. Though his upper body was mostly cover in bandages and he didn't really have the energy to get up and go out.

"Eat this Ichigo, you need the energy." Daisy was beside him feeding him peeled berries and some medicines.

"Thanks." He chomps on it quickly.

"Have you two been here this whole time?" Ichigo was referring to Daisy as well as the sleeping Courtney on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, even with her injuries this little one rush to your side." Daisy rubbed the sleeping girl's head.

"Injuries?" He was surprised.

"Mm… I don't know what exactly happened but she and Zorua were attack."

"Attack?!" Ichigo tried to stir up but his injuries push him back down.

"Calm down Ichigo, we believed they were attack by some wild pokemons living outside the camp's properties, well it's just an idea since Courtney wouldn't speak about it."

"….." Ichigo was now relief that it wasn't anything serious from the details.

"She came back with injuries while carrying Zorua."

"Really…" Ichigo touched the sleeping girl's hair too with a soft smile. "I should thank her when she wakes up."

"*yawn~* that's a great idea." The older girl was also feeling sleepy. "Scoot over will you…."

Ichigo felt the older girl leaning to his side.

"Daisy, your making me uncomfortable." Ichigo was still injured so it sort of heavy for him to support the girl leaning to his side.

"umm~" Daisy snuggle a bit on his side, "Just five minutes Ichigo… *yawn~* I didn't sleep last night either."

"Ichigo are yo-ah!?" Sycamore came in to see two girls asleep beside Ichigo.

"…..what?" Ichigo turned to the man that entered.

"…."

"…." Sycamore process what he was seeing.

"TWO LOVERS!?"

"SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING HERE!"

"The world is so unfair!" Sycamore bolts out of the infirmary with tears.

"…. Maybe I should sleep a few more hours." Ichigo didn't want to handle anymore exhausting company until he was fully heal so he lay back down with Daisy taking more of his bed space and Courtney grabbing his side while snoozing lightly.

* * *

 **Professor Zast's Office**

"Are you ready Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"Drowzee here will hypnotize you into a deep sleep and if things get too dangerous we'll pull you out okay?"

"Got it Professor Zast."

It was finally the day Professor Zast was able to start Ichigo's long amnesia treatment. And inside the Professor office were Ichigo, Professor Zast, Daisy and Professor Oak.

"Ichigo… you can still back out you know? Professor Zast said there might be side effects of extreme pain…"

"Daisy… please, I need to do this." Ichigo still had his goal of retaining his memories.

"Okay, just remember that I'm always beside you okay?"

"You really need to stop worrying so much."

"Ow."

Daisy pulls his cheek. "Don't be cheeky with me Ichigo."

"I got it, I got it, let go."

After Ichigo lay down on a couch, Drowzee started and Ichigo slowly lose consciousness.

…

 **Ichigo's inner mindscape**

"This world is his mindscape?" Professor Zast along with Drowzee was now inside Ichigo's mind.

The old man stood in what he could only think of a world with nothing but a world filled with huge sky-scrapper buildings and a clear sky.

"I've been inside many minds but this is the first time I see such an existence."

Looking around again the old man had a thought, "Judging from the height and size of such buildings… could it be, if possible, his limits… are limitless?"

"Hehehehehe! No wonder the others fail! Samuel, this little boy of yours is really something!"

"Drow…" His pokemon pulled his lab coat.

"Right, of course, Master Segriel did want to temper Unknown level Orange as much as we can."

"I am sorry old friend but you're boy here is a threat to the master." The old then took one step.

*…..* His one step shook the whole area.

"Hmm… I see, it looks like I'll need to use more psychic energy. Drowzee." The man was trying to disrupt Ichigo's mind and make into s state where hypnotism was possible.

" **What's this** …?"

* **!** * The old man didn't know what happened but a large white blade was suddenly stabbed through his back.

"Gah!" The old man spats out blood and Drowzee was already kicked out of the mind.

" **Sorry, but I don't really like rats coming here without invitation**."

"You…" The Old Professor glares at the white identical being of Ichigo.

" **You're too weak! Ha!"**

 ***sling!***

With a final slash Professor Zast now disappeared out of Ichigo's mindscape.

" **Tck! You're lucky you got away this time**." Hollow then turned to the side and where Ichigo was sleeping.

Hollow walks closer to Ichigo, "….."

" **Wake up!** " He slams his foot on Ichigo and made him disappeared out of the mindscape.

And in the real world, Professor Zast too woke back up but was quickly inflicted with great mental exhaustion and fatigue along with his Drowzee.

…..

"I see it failed."

"Yes, his mental strength was that powerful."

"Then it seems I'll have to take a turn."

"Don't underestimate the young lad. Most of his powers are unknown to us."

"Of course Zast, I'll be extra careful hehehe…"

* * *

 **A few hours after the mental operation**

*drip!*

Ichigo was now currently throwing stones at the sea to calm himself down.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey Daisy."

"Lar?"

Handing the small baby pokemon to Ichigo, since it was the only pokemon Ichigo had that wasn't injured. "Sorry, we haven't spent much time together."

"Lar!" The small pokemon just ignored the question and snuggle on his arms.

"How's Professor Zast?" Ichigo asked.

"He's still kicking like before I don't think an injury like that can hold him down."

Daisy and Ichigo were referring to the after affect of the mind invasion the old man done to Ichigo for resurfacing Ichigo's memories and other stuff.

"I wonder what cause only him to be affected…" Daisy places her hand on her cheeks with a questionable expression.

"Beats me." Ichigo already knew it was his inner beings fault, thought Hollow didn't tell him why he did what he done.

*hug* Daisy stood behind Ichigo and embrace him.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came out unharmed."

"Yeah…" Ichigo might come out unharmed but it didn't mean he was fine.

"…." The older girl could guess the boy had something troubling him.

"Don't worry, you'll get them back someday. It's too soon to give up hope."

"I guess…"

*hug* another somebody joins the two.

"Could you two stop it?" Ichigo now and was again uncomfortable with a flustered face.

"Two? Courtney, are you hugging him from the front?" Daisy smiles amusingly at Ichigo's reaction.

"Yes." Courtney who appeared out of nowhere nods while keeping her hold.

"Good, Ichigo needs all the energy we can give him hehe…" Daisy embrace was soft and gentle while Courtney just put her arms around him.

"I will try my best." Courtney mumbles for the two to hear.

"People are watching! Get off me!" Ichigo was embarrassed but he was more conscious about the pairs of mounts coming from both girls especially Courtney's.

"Then we can continue in private?" Daisy loved teasing the boy.

"I want to join." Courtney just wanted to be included.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Ichigo got off their hold and pick back Larvitar up and head to where his others pokemon were with an embarrassed face.

…..

"Cynthia?"

"…."

Ichigo blinks and watch the girl just pace quickly pass him without even looking back.

"Ichigo, let's go quickly!"

"Sorry Alan, I'm coming." He ignored the weird gesture of gretting for now.

….

"Hey, why did you…."

And again Cynthia moves away from our hero as if she didn't saw him.

"What is up with her?" Ichigo didn't know what was bothering the girl to even avoid him.

"She's still avoiding you huh?" Diantha came to Ichigo's side as they watch Cynthia fell down on the ground due to a rock before she quickly got up and left the area with a red face.

"Yeah, is she bothered by something?"

"How would you know? Maybe she's avoiding you for other reasons."

"She literally just stumbled and fell on a clear spot ground and glanced back at us with a really awkward face."

"Right…" Diantha sweat dropped at the clear evidence.

"She's still blaming herself for what happened to you and Charmeleon." Diantha explained and Ichigo just made a headache expression.

"…." He needed to do something about it.

"So fix it." Diantha left and headed to the cafeteria.

"Oi! Don't just lay it on me like that!"

"Kir?"

"Thanks I appreciate the help." Ichigo and Kirlia (who came out her poke-ball without Diantha noticing) Heads to where Cynthia went.

* * *

 **Beach**

Two girls were currently in a deep trance battle as they had a single thing in mind.

"Milotic! Splash **Water pulse** on the ground!"

"Eevee! **Double team** and keep running around!"

Eevee unfortunately didn't notice the beach sandy layer turning muddy from the huge splash of water and thus slow it down problematically.

"Milotic! Quickly **Water pulse**!"

"Eevee **Dig**!"

Both trainers quickly saw their chance again after the small normal type evaded.

"Eevee, **Iron tail**!"

"Milotic counter with **Aqua tail**!"

* **Boom!** *

The clash from the two attack pushed Eevee back a meter away as a result of Milotic's greater strength.

Daisy and Cynthia stare at one another as the battle continues.

…

"What the heck is going here!?" Ichigo shouted as he and Diantha arrived to the scene of the two girls he personally knew fighting one another in a pokemon battle.

"That girl with the lab coat… she's making Cynthia struggle. I didn't know there was other strong trainer here. Wait, Kirlia, why are you outside your pokeball? And were you following him again?"

"Kir…Kirlia." The pokemon just nods and didn't make any excuse.

"I'm surprise myself…. This is the first I see her battle." Ichigo calms down and think about what he was seeing. He never knew Daisy was this strong.

"She's only this strong because of you Ichigo." Professor Oak out of nowhere suddenly appeared beside Ichigo.

"You were here!?"

"Of course, where did you think I was?"

"Back in Kanto."

"Enough about me, focus on the battle."

"You really like to pop out of nowhere don't you?"

…

"I never thought you battle Daisy, let alone be this good. Milotic! **Rain dance**!"

"Being his side (She means Ichigo) for years and seeing him battle can really change a girl. Eevee, **Quick attack** and follow it up with **Shadow ball**!"

The beautiful serpent Pokemon coils up before calling out to the sky ( **Rain dance** ). Eevee speed up with **Quick attack** and launches a fast **Shadow ball.**

"!?" Eevee's attack missed.

"Not only did Milotic water attacks power up. Her speed got a good boost thanks to her ability **Swift swim**. " Cynthia eyes sharpen at her attentiveness to the battle.

Daisy grip her hand, she was bothered by the face of the other girl. It was a big facade.

"I wonder if you're only putting a strong front because you're in a battle."

The blond hair girl almost flinched. "Milotic! **Surf**!"

"Don't you feel anything after what you did the other day!? Eevee **Protect**!"

Cynthia's gritted her teeth slightly at the failed attack, " **Aqua tail**!"

"Why are you even avoiding him!? Isn't he the reason why you even came here!? Eevee **Iron tail**!"

"Shut up and just battle! **Surf** again!"

"You're gonna lose him if you keep acting this way! Eevee **Protect** again!"

The water attack failed again and Cynthia eyes shaken at Daisy's words.

"T-That's…" Cynthia hesitated and loses focus.

"Eevee quickly! **Last Resort**!"

* **BOOM!** *

"…."

The dust smoke created by the explosion started clearly up as the **Rain dance** effect faded.

"….." Milotic was the one still standing with a very exhausted condition and bruises while Eevee was on the ground with swirl in its eyes.

"The winner was obvious from the beginning."

"I know but she did put up a pretty good fight."

While gossips began crowding the campers, some of the people in the sideline exactly knew what had actually happen.

"…. Thanks Eevee." Daisy puts her pokemon back inside her poke-ball.

"Daisy…"

"Save it Cynthia, you won the bet. I just hope you don't regret it." Daisy just sat down on the ground not wanting to look at the girl.

"…..I won't." And with the final exchange Cynthia left the beach and headed to her team's logging.

"Daisy." Ichigo and Diantha along with Professor Oak move to the girl.

"Give me a hand Ichigo." She reached out to him.

"…." Ichigo didn't think much and pulls her up.

"Where did she-!?"

*grab* Daisy stopped the boy from following the blond platinum hair girl.

"Daisy?"

"Don't follow her Ichigo. Just leave her be for while."

"….." He almost didn't agree with her but seeing the serious expression on the older girl Ichigo just gave up.

…..

"Grandmother? Hello, are you there?" Since she had so much on her chest and the fact that she couldn't run to him, Cynthia decided to contact her only remaining family member (This is info isn't like the wiki about her but things got to far so I didn't change that she has only one family member living).

"….."

"Hello? Grandmother?"

" **We have your grandmother, listen and don't try anything funny, Cynthia Shirona. Hahahahahahahaha!** "

"…" Her heart almost stopped as her expression turned horrified.

Normally she would've remained calm but after the day she had, her way of thinking got unstable.

Things just got even got worse for the girl.

….

"…" Within the infirmary one petite beauty name Courtney finally woke up with a bit of bed hair. "Orange?" Looking left and right, girl figured she was left by the others.

"(Courtney! Courtney! You're awake!)"

A black fox with bandages covering its head and belly jumps on the girl's head.

"Um." Courtney nods.

"(Those bad humans were really bad… but you beat them so quickly, your amazing Courtney!)" Zorua wag his tail and grins at the memory of the girl beating two weird guys so easily.

"Um." Courtney nods again and got up.

"(You're almost amazing as Mr. Orange.)"

"Orange? Amazing?" Courtney cheeks started to redden a bit from the fox statement.

Before Courtney move to the door, Zorua suddenly stop her, "(Courtney, Courtney wait! He's still sad and we need to take him to Mr. Orange.)"

"?" Courtney tilt her head in confusion before she turned to see a Black Charmeleon sitting on the other bed cover in bandages while aimlessly staring out the window.

"Let's go." The girl reached her hand out to the downcast pokemon.

"Char?" Charmeleon just stare up to the girl with a down expression.

"(I'm sure Mr. Orange will understand!)" Zorua grin happily from the girl's head.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

The moment the trio head to where Ichigo was, Charmeleon shots toward Ichigo with a teary expression filled with regret.

"It's fine buddy. I'm not mad at you."

"…. Charrr….."

While embracing the regretting pokemon Ichigo turned to Courtney, "Thanks for looking out for them."

Seeing the small smile Courtney nods with a small red cover cheeks, "Anything for Orange…"

"That's so adorable Courtney~" Daisy still finds Courtney actions really cute and snuggles her cheeks.

"(Mr. Orange, what's you doing?)" Zorua now finally place himself again in Ichigo's head.

"Yeah… Ichigo what are you really doing here? Especially outside Cynthia's Team logging." Daisy also wanted to know since she saw him sneaking around earlier.

"I was…" He literally can't come up with any good excuse with the demeaning look she was giving him.

"(Mr. Orange! I got something shiny!)" Zorua shouted from the door to the cabin with Courtney moving around inside.

"!?" Daisy and Ichigo eyes widen in surprise.

*grab*

Ichigo pulls the girl and pokemon out of the place with a quick pace, "What the heck are you two doing!?"

"(Checking!)"

"Checking?"

"If that's all you did than hand over the stuffs you took." And Ichigo scowl deepens at the two actions.

"….."

"….."

Zorua gave him a silver hair comb with some strand of blond hair on and Courtney gave him a very distinguish book.

"What the heck is this?" Ichigo stare at the light novel book with the words "Boys Love…?"

*!*

"I believe that's something too mature for you to know." Daisy took the book away from them with a red blush, "*fake cough* I'll confiscate this for the time being."

"Okay…" He tried to dismiss the weird look Daisy was giving the book. "This hair comb on the other hand needs to be back before anyone notice."

"(But it's so shinyyy! Mr. Orange, I want it.)"

"No, it's not yours and two and you already got a collection of junk back home."

"(Right, I want to add it too!)"

"Not happening."

"(Ehh!?)" Zorua then jumps over to Courtney and made her face Ichigo, "(Please….?)"

"What the heck are you doing? It's creepy." He was sort of immune to the cute face Zorua was sending and also the already cute face of Courtney. "And get off her, your bothering her."

"(No! Courtney and I are buddies! You can be one too if you give me what I want!)" Zorua lay on top of Courtney's head while giving Ichigo a glare.

"?" Courtney looked up to the fox in confusion.

"Orange?"

"Y-Yeah?" Ichigo almost smack himself for actually responding to the nickname.

"Does 'buddy' imply 'friends'?"

"Hmm…." Ichigo grab the fox on her head and made it face her, "The moment he won't leave you alone means it's true. Right fox?"

"(I do not know what you're talking about Mr. Orange.)" Zorua look up to Ichigo with an annoyed expression. "(But Courtney is my friend.)" Zorua had the attention span of a human child.

"Friends…" Courtney stares at her feet and blinks twice. She took a liking the sound of it, "Like Shelly…" She also remembered the girl she called a friend too.

"Come on Courtney, we don't want the boys to leave us here." Daisy pushed the girl forward.

Ichigo carried a sleeping Charmeleon while at the same time arguing with a grinning fox, the two girls follow them from behind.

Courtney never felt this kind of emotions as she did something she never did before and that's having a group of people she likes around.

Also, even though they put the stuff back inside the cabin situated by Cynthia, no one saw a single strand of blond hair sinking in Ichigo's skin.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

"What the heck happened here?"

" **Hey King. We got company**."

The moment Ichigo enter back into his mindscape, there was more the one living being he could remember.

A woman with the same hairstyle and color as a girl he knew was sitting beside Hollow drinking tea.

"How the heck did this happened!?"

" **Shut up okay… Beside it's your fault for taking a dead person's remains**."

"I did no such thing!"

" **Don't go jumping into conclusion King, just ask her yourself**."

Hollow then lay down on the ground while picking his nose in front of Ichigo.

"Stop messing around…" He glares at the hollow.

" **he!** " Hollow only smirks back.

"Excuse me." The woman that had been watching from the sideline finally started speaking.

"Oh, sorry… It's just weird seeing someone other than this guy in here." Ichigo stand down too and made himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry for intruding young man. My name is Felina Shirona and thank you for always helping my daughter." The woman bows with a regal elegance.

"O-oh… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but what do you mean by daughter?"

"I thought the resembles between me and her would be enough but I guess I should tell you more specifically." The woman had a very familiar appearance and air like someone our hero knew but he wasn't able to put his finger right at it.

"I'm the mother of Cynthia Shirona." The woman smile but Ichigo had a bewildered expression.

"Eh?"

"Isn't that clear enough? I repeat, I'm Cynthia's mother ."

"Ehhhhhhh!?"

Well, he's life might have bad luck tagging along but not to say interesting stuffs weren't following him.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yep, we put in more unusual twist in this chapter and we did it because we're in a rush. Ideas don't just pop easily either.**

 **Anyway, see you next time….**


	44. A new foe

**Hey guy!**

 **Boy (Strong): Drax, saw your review and yes it was almost all 100 % fluff rather we wrote the Kalos arc with too many fluff and confusing plots. We're lost on how we should precede this arc. We know how to end it but there some problems of turning our imagination into better words. We'll try better next time.**

 **Girl (Kind): And Ryner501 thnaks for the positive review on my side of the plot in the previous chapter. And I'll say this one thing, the first boyfriend for Cynthia won't be Ichigo. She hasn't had any at the moment but Ichigo won't be the first.**

 **Boy (Strong): And to all the others, thanks for the support even with our slow uploads, it helps.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-44**

* * *

"Okay! Is everyone ready!?"

"…."

"On your mark!"

"…"

"Get set!"

"…"

"GO!"

"And with that the final event for the summer camp has initiated. And I'll be commentating for the duration of the event, since the Professor is sick at the moment." Sycamore appeared on various spot of the forest beside the camp site.

The some staff members too were watching from their work place like in the staff room and the kitchen where Courtney was watching the event with the head chief Madam Catherine.

"So, they install hidden cam's everywhere." Ichigo too also participate.

"Focus Kurosaki! This is your only chance to make up for disappearing on us from the other events!" The event was a whole team event.

"Almost forget we were even teammates…" Ichigo now realized he did miss almost all the camp event and threw the responsibility on his team mates.

Ichigo also saw young Alan behind trying his hardest to follow their pace. He never really knew but the boy had a certain something that reminds him of his little brother Ash.

"The first course is about speed! And here we have our teams running through the beach and finishing at the entrance to the forest for the next course! And unlike the previous events the difficulty is higher since you need to win within the time limit!" The assistant Professor gestures to a timer containing 3 hours.

"As long as we have Diantha on our side, this is a breeze."

"Got that right."

"You two also need to try really hard."

Diantha and her two team-mates Girl 'A' and 'B' took the lead. Their team was one of the two likely ones to win the camp even again but Diantha had too many thoughts inside to even think about winning.

"But... you know, I'm not really into it…"

The girl was worried about someone and that very girl was following them behind with her own team. Diantha didn't understand why the cheerful Sinnoh girl had drastically changed into something depressing.

But even so, the girl could see that even underneath such depressing state, the Sinnoh blond hair girl was giving her all in the race and this also inspired the Kalos actress to try a little more.

* * *

 **Forest**

"The first event was speed, now… The second event will be retrieving stamps on various locations in the forest. Use the map handed to you and ready for any surprises!"

The various team already made in the forest but Ichigo, Diantha and Cynthia Team's were taking the first ones. Disregarding each other presences the three pass through the thick forest and finally arrived at their first stamp location.

"This must be the first one." Cynthia glanced at the hill like cave containing many holes.

"And the first stamp must be up there." Diantha points at the top of the hill-cave where one of the camp's staff was waving them a stamp print.

"Kurosaki, in this situation we need to work-!?"

"Alan, get on my back now."

"H-Hai!"

Ichigo quickly ran up to the wall only to climb it quickly with a great pace before he in no time got to the top and took a stamp together with the younger boy Alan sticking to his back like a young cub. The boy was surprised at the older boy's action but felt amazed at such actions.

"Can… he do that?"

"It's not against the rules but I doubt anyone but he can do it."

"Right…" Some of the other teams knew the unordinary orange hair guy who survived a devastating blow from a pokemon.

"That guy…" Diantha like all the others that watch now was awe at Ichigo's unbelievable act. She seriously cannot be surprised anymore at how many unbelievable things the boy would do and can do. She was a little amazed, only a little.

"hehe…"

"Cynthia?" Diantha turned to see the blond hair girl giggling.

"A-Ah… it's nothing." Cynthia quickly stops herself.

Ichigo then jumps down the slippery slope side, sliding down with Alan on his back again. This was also an easy thing for him with the use of strengthen his legs with aura, though it was the only time he use it in the camp's event.

The moment he lands back down, Ichigo quickly passes Cynthia with a few words.

"I'm beating you again…"

"!?" Cynthia eyes widen for a second, his words were making her grip her hand into a frustrating fist. Many reasons made her come here and one of them was to defeat the first person to ever defeat her in a battle, the one who open her eyes and made a bumpy road for her. She felt stupid for forgetting something so important.

"Kurosaki! Don't just head off without us!" Ichigo didn't wait for his team-mates.

"Lance hurry, we need to catch up too!" Alan was already running and following Ichigo.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Lance runs toward his team-mates but not before taking a short glance at the pausing blond platinum hair girl.

"Cynthia-?!" Diantha did not expect the blond platinum hair girl to release a pokemon.

"Lucario assist me."

"Rah!"

Cynthia runs up the hill-cave covering in holes but unlike Ichigo she had Lucario giving her short boost at each point. The girl was quite flexible and agile but could only do it with her pokemon's help. And amazingly her journey experience in climbing high hills to get evolution stones with some pokemon mountain Hikers help her reach the top.

"So, we can use pokemon too?"

"Like I say, only extra-ordinary people can do this. This hill-cave is too steep to even climb properly."

"Right, let's get in the normal way."

Some try to copy Ichigo and Cynthia's tactic but none succeed.

"What is wrong with them? Just do this the normal way." Diantha unlike Cynthia and Ichigo went in the cave and quickly got up to the top floor within a short time.

…

And the stamp collecting continues, Ichigo and his team always seem to be getting the first place and Cynthia came next along with Diantha taking the third.

*smash!*

*thud!* A Machamp falls down with swirl in his eyes. It was K.O from the hit to the head.

"What are you!? A Pokemon!?" Lance glares at Ichigo.

"What? It was getting in the way." Ichigo took the stamp away from the staff member who was also shock at Ichigo's sudden action.

"So, a battle was what the Assistant was talking about." Alan pokes the down pokemon with Charmander by his side.

"No Alan, there was no battle with this idiot here."

"Bite me." Ichigo and Lance teaming up was a really bad match.

Ichigo was only this strong because of various reasons and Hollow didn't allow Ichigo to be weak against creatures he finds insignificant.

"So, we can finally head back?" Lance asked, since all he did was watch Ichigo getting them by easy physical movements.

"Yeah, this is the last stamp."

"Ichigo! Ichigo! I just realized! We only spent 1 hour to retrieve all the stamps!" Alan had an exciting expression like the kid he was.

"Is it a good thing?"

"Um!" The younger boy nods.

"Not so fast, looks like Cynthia is catching up to us." Lance made them glances a farther away to see Cynthia running towards them with Lucario by her side, she was heavily breathing from exhaustion.

"She looks tired…" Alan mumurs.

"Of course she is! This forest is not an easy walkthrough. You were lucky enough to ride on this super idiot's back while I chase the two of you."

"Oh… but you look fine to me Lance." Alan nods.

"That's not the point."

"….." Ichigo look at the girl, he was having thoughts but finally pushed them away. "Let's go."

"Okay."

"Wait! You're carrying him again?" Lance wanted to rest and also clarify some stuffs.

"Of course, it's much faster this way." Ichigo had something to do after he finish the event with his team. He had already sent Darkrai to investigate the uneasy aura that pulse within the forest.

"Do you want to be piggy-back ride too?" Alan asked.

"What!? No!" Lance had a problem with his team.

"Sorry Alan but I don't want to do something like that."

"Why?"

"I don't like him."

"Oh…"

"There too carefree!" Lance shouted in his mind.

"Right, let's go!" Ichigo jumps of the upper ledge they were on and lands near Cynthia before passing her without saying anything.

"….." Cynthia stops herself and almost tries to stop Ichigo but refrain herself.

"Ahhhh!" A sudden feminine scream quickly echo.

"!?"

"!?"

Ichigo stopped and Cynthia too turned to said direction.

….

Within the forest, one girl and her pokemon were getting over-run by a hoard of ghost-type pokemons. Gengers, Haunters, Litwicks, and a lot of others. And the fact that they had all red shiny eyes made the girl spooked and scared. But seeing the danger and her beloved pokemon beside her, she couldn't show weakness.

"Kirlia! Run!"

"Kir!"

The pace they were making wasn't enough, the time they had spent following behind the two leads (Ichigo and Cynthia) was making them extremely exhausted. She really wanted to give the two an earful for pushing her this much.

"Genn!" A Gengar quickly launches a ball of energy ( **Shadow ball** ) at the two.

"Kirlia cancel it with **Psybeam**!"

*Boom!* Both powers collides and cancel each other.

Diantha quickly runs and runs but they were closing in on her and Kirlia, in fact she felt like they were playing with her and it scare her and fighting all of them was also out of the question. "Why did I only bring Kirlia!?" She cursed herself.

"We just need to head a little closer." The girl almost saw the camp's route.

"Sorry, but a predictions says you're a threat."

"huh?"

*BOOM!*

"Ahhhhh!" And out of nowhere a powerful pulse of energy ( **Dark pulse** ) hits the ground below the running girl and the shock wave blow away the girl a few meters.

Small pebbles and dust enters her wounds increasing the pain.

The girl couldn't describe how painful it was. She who was raised as a delicate girl as well as because of her less experience with pain the girl couldn't control the shock and pain she was feeling. So, she just gritted her teeth, and tries to overcome it.

"Does it hurt little girl? Why don't you cry?" The grin the man was making reminded her of her agent who always look down on her pokemon battle dreams.

' _Hmph! Don't be absurd, you are an actress, a delicate idol who should and could never handle something ruff and intense as a battle_.' The words of her agent started voicing inside her.

"Kir!" Kirlia quickly moves to her friend and trainer.

"!" Diantha glares dagger at the man from the ground as she couldn't even say anything from the intense pain. She didn't care if her face and clothes or herself was damage, she will not give up her very will to be.

"Sorry kid but we can't have seeds like you grow anymore." A man shrouded in darkness with scary eyes slowly walks closer to the fallen girl.

"Kir!"

Kirlia in her attempt to use an attack ( **Shadow ball** ) was quickly stops as the man shrouded in dark aura suddenly appears before her with a crazy grin, "Perish…" The man slowly readies for an attack on the petrified pokemon.

"!" Diantha eyes turned into horror as she watched the scene. The man presence was too frightening for her move.

*grip* She gripped her hand so hard at her fear.

"But…" Yes, she knew she was acting stupid again. In this very moment the girl remember the scene of Ichigo doing everything he can to save others to the point of his life hanging on the line.

She couldn't forgive herself if her Kirlia was hurt because she didn't try hard enough.

"!" The girl snapped and ignored all her pain and fear. She then steps outside of her safe zone. "Kirlia!"

She rushed to her pokemon side and embraces her Kirlia only for herself to be hit by the man's powerful kick.

*slam!* She felt pain yet again but this time she knew it was for the right reason.

"…" The man in cloak and dark aura did not like the scene, "Hmm… kids these days…"

"….." The man forwards the palm of his hand toward the barely conscious girl and pokemon.

"Get away from her!"

"Gabite! **Dragon claw**!"

*BAM!* Ichigo came in with aura infuse fist.

*SMASH!* Gabite too came in with a powerful claw attack ( **Dragon claw** ).

"!?" The man got pushed back from his spot with a painful sound.

"Diantha! Are you okay!?" Cynthia quickly knelt down beside the girl she called her friend.

"I-I think I am…" Diantha now had a shocking experience at the scary man's presence, "But… Kirlia…"

"…." Kirlia barely had her eyes open. She was enduring the pain done by the intruder.

"So, this is the unknown level threat Orange." The intruder thought to himself as he started evading blows after blows coming from both human and pokemon.

*grab*

"Huh?" The man did not expect the boy to lift him and to be this strong.

*slam!* Ichigo grabs the man and smashed him down with a powerful force. He was pissed after seeing Kirlia and Diantha state.

"Graa!" Gabite too came down on the man with a powerful **Slash**.

"Gahh!" The man eyes widen at the painful experience. But he wasn't giving up.

" **DARK PULSE**!" The man shouted and fires dark pulses of energy from his palms at the two.

*boom!*

"!?" Ichigo and Gabite were forcefully blown back.

"Ichigo! Gabite!" Cynthia quickly moves to them with a worried tone.

"Sorry brats but I'm not going down so easily *huff* *huff*" The man felt his entire body extremely painful when Ichigo punch him as well as Gabite's attack.

"Here I was thinking I could do this alone but it seems I have call for reinforcement." The man grins and shouts. "Come out!"

"…"

"…"

"….."

"What?! Oi! Get out here, you stupid ghosts!"

"…" No answer.

"Heh." Ichigo got up with a smirk.

"What's so funny kid?"

"Sorry, but your gonna have to fight us alone since all those pokemons have been already taken care."

"W-What!?" The man didn't understand but tried thinking of a way to escape.

…

" **Dark…void**!"

"Genn!"

Numerous ghost pokemons were down on the ground asleep while others were knock out unconscious.

"….." Darkrai levitates over the large number of sleeping ghost pokemons before leaving the area in search for Ichigo.

…

Hiding behind a tree and away from the man's sight, the two girls and one Kirlia were trying to calm themselves.

"Cynthia… what is…"

"I know it's weird but it'll be okay. Ichigo will handle it."

"That's… Why are you so sure?"

"…" Cynthia lips quiver, "Because I'm only this strong because of him."

"…" The teen actress didn't asked any further.

...

Hits after hits, evading one after another, the man was surprised how Ichigo was able to do such intense actions even with the power of aura. He felt he was fighting someone who has more battle experience then himself.

Even boosting himself with dark aura and their secret technique was barely enough to get an edge on the boy.

Both aura users rushed at each other with powerful aura fist.

*!* Ichigo had the stronger aura.

"Tck!" The man clicks his tongue at his situation. "I can't believe this. A mere child having so much power and strength, I can't even find any openings." He could comprehend the boy's

"If you're only standing there, then I'm coming at you!" Ichigo's speed increases with aura as he now smash his fist on the man's side.

*Bam!* Even after being push away, the man saw the small dragon flying at him with intense speed.

"Gra!" Gabite enters and uses a strong accurate hit ( **Arial ace** ) and pushed the man even further.

The man gritted his teeth and endures the pain before landing himself back a few steps. He glares at the boy and pokemon. He was a train dark aura user but this was too much.

"I'll kill you next time brat!" The man shouted with his injuries before disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

"Not on-!" Ichigo eyes widen as an even larger powerful pulse ( **Dark pulse** ) quickly came to him.

He couldn't evade it and it was too late to cancel it, so he blocks it with infuse aura arm only to be pushed off the side of the cliff they had been fighting on.

"Ichigo!" Cynthia runs to him but wasn't fast enough.

"Ichigo!" The girl shouts again and from the edge of the hill.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo shouted from the bottom of the hill. He was lucky enough to land safely with a special help from the shadows.

"Can you get back up!?" Cynthia forgetting her hesitations to speak to him asked loudly.

"No! Get help, I think I sprain my whole body!"

"Right, don't go anywhere! I'll go get the staffs!" Cynthia quickly left with Gabite and asked Diantha to stay and keep Ichigo company.

"….."

"….." Hating the awkward silence the girl shouts out to the boy that had been pounding her mind.

"Hey!"

"Yeah!?"

"Thanks okay! Thanks for saving me and Kirlia!"

"It's fine! You two okay?!"

"Yeah! We're fine now!"

Ichigo and Diantha now felt fatigue at the constant shouting communication so they stop.

Kirlia came to the edge too and peek at Ichigo who lying down on the ground looking up to the skies.

"This summer is really strange..." There was a lot she wanted to ask but refrain herself since she too was exhausted mentally and physically.

She was impressed at the boy's actions, she thought she had him figured after her time with him in the city but now she understands she hasn't even scrape the mystery he was.

"*sigh*" She couldn't care anymore and just lay on the ground while staring at the sky, "It's almost like we're going an adventure."

"I like it."

"Kir…"

* * *

By the time Ichigo was rescued by Courtney who skillfully jumps down the hill before quickly carries the boy up by a rope pulling her up.

Ichigo was asleep the moment he was taken back.

Daisy again wore her usually down expression at the Idiot's ruffed up appearance but she eventually calm down.

And now inside Diantha's team cabin, two girls were discussing something.

"Are you sure he only said that?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know what he was talking about him calling me a 'threat' but a threat to what? I couldn't really ask since I got beat up."

"Sorry we arrive too late."

"No, its okay, you guys saved me and Kirlia. I'm more than glad." Diantha turned to her Kirlia sleeping on her bed.

"But I want to know what really is happening here?" The teen actress was serious she felt she was already involve.

"…" Cynthia told her what she can tell about her unusual adventure with Ichigo a few years back and how Ichigo was sort of link to the legendary pokemons and doing crazy stuffs for something she didn't exactly know either since Ichigo didn't tell her much.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. Cynthia came out of her spunk and apologizes to Ichigo about things and whatever made it awkward. Daisy was holding back Courtney from unleashing her anger on the blond platinum girl.

The ceremony of the winner of Camp was awarded to Team Ralt lead by Diantha.

"I thought you two head to the finish?" Ichigo while cover in badages again narrows his gaze at his two team mates.

"Lance got us lost, sorry Ichigo." Alan had a down expression at their lost.

"Hmp!" Lance just turned away from Ichigo.

"…" Ichigo now didn't care anymore about who won or lost since his experience the past few days were too big of a deal to think about anything else.

The last night for camp was finally initiated with a huge bond fire.

"…" While looking at the dance around the bond fire from a distance, Ichigo was approach by Diantha.

"What is it?" He stares at the hand she was holding out to him.

"I'm inviting you to a dance Ichigo." Diantha too with bandages on her forehead and neck wanted to dance with our hero. She was also still healing.

"You look ruff."

*grab* "Just come here." With a twitch eye brow, Diantha pulls the boy to dance.

A lot of the campers were watching the scene of a beautiful actress and winner of said camp event dancing with an awkward orange hair boy.

"You not gonna ask for a dance too?" Daisy stood beside Cynthia while they watch Ichigo and Diantha dance.

"Mm… No, I don't think I should."

"Whoa Cynthia, you don't have to go that far. Look, you can ask Ichigo for a dance after Courtney here kay?"

"Don't tempt me…" Cynthia's face turned in a cute expression and cheek roses up.

Courtney was eagerly waited for her turned. She wasn't nervous just excited and no one could tell her from the blank expression she was always wearing.

The night continues for the campers until it reach 9:00 PM. Everyone were ordered to sleep early for their early goodbye ceremonies as well as camp's closing for the year the next day.

No one saw a child like figure walking around in the darkness staring at their joy with intense gleeful expression.

…..

It was already 11 PM as a dark figure wanders the camp site before opening the window of a cabin. This figure stood beside the sleeping Ichigo and raises a hand.

*Smack!*

"Ow! What the he-!?" Ichigo felt his lip and mouth cover with a soft palm.

"Shsshh! Quite Ichigo, it's just me Diantha."

"…?" Ichigo now was heatedly glaring at the girl for an explanation.

"Charrr?"

"(Mr. Orange?)"

"I'll explain later, come on." The girl turned to the door.

Both boy and girl quickly head out with Charmelen following, Ichigo let the small black fox sleep since he heard something strange.

*….*

*…..*

"What is with this… music?" Ichigo turned to the forest direction.

"That's not all, look." Diantha points at a group of younger campers walking in their p.j's and toward the forest.

The boy could not understand until he had an idea, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, Cynthia heard it and woke me up to get you. She thinks it might be the cause of the kids to act this way." The girl too was not aware of such sound until the blond hair girl woke her up.

The sound they were hearing was creepy and almost sound like a lullaby, a really creepy lullaby. Every piece was a real dread and Ichigo understands as he too plays something but opposite from it.

" **King** , **don't hold back. Those humans using those strange auras are in there**."

"Where's Cynthia?"

"She followed the other kids that went in the forest."

"….."

"Charmeleon, we might need to get serious."

"Charr." The black spilled some black flames at the words of his friend.

After much thinking our hero quickly too headed forest while silently following the sleeping walking kids or hypnotize kids.

"Stop, Ichigo listen."

"Diantha? I told you to stay. This is going to be dangerous."

"Shut up and li-!"

*!* But suddenly Diantha felt her consciousness fading away as her fallen body was quickly caught by a smaller girl wearing a hoddie.

"Courtney?"

"…"

* * *

Inside the forest, the sounds got clearly, creepier and along with it a voice sounded.

" _Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment_ …" (Author Note: This is a song called 'Garden of shadows, and it has two other version one is wrote by Disney but the writers odmf this one and the other one is unknown' just trying to say my disclaimer)

The forest echoes with sound of a sweet girl's voice and being such hypnotizing along with tempting words lure unsuspecting preys, either Pokemon or human children.

" _Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows…_ "

The childrens, pokemons walk in scatter as they follow the source of the sound. The voice and music lure them as they quietly heads to the deeper part of the forest. Their expressions devoid of any emotions.

" _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrow_ …"

"The voice is strangely soothing, what is really happening..." Cynthia follows the children with light steps and saw numerous small white lights floating on the air guiding the children paths.

It goes on and on, and in the source where the voice originated stood a small girl like beauty that could be compared that to a doll wearing polechian frilly clothing and a white rose on her right eye.

Her blond peach hair swaying as she sings, the young female trainer almost was almost enthrall by the scene.

"Weep _not poor children for life is this way, murder, beauty, and passion_."

The children and pokemons gathers around her as the girl stood on a pesitedal of a large rock. And it was now clear that her enchanting voice had a hypnotic effect on all of them.

" _Hush now dear children it must be this way to weary of life and deception_."

The children and pokemon eyes had a hollow blank gaze as they consciousness was surely taken over.

" _Rest now my children for soon wie'll away into the calm and the quiet_ "

The girl dances around elegantly making all around her slowly but calmly lay down on the ground.

Her voice echoes with no words, she continues her dance around the stone pestidel and its alluring effect grew stronger.

"….." White vines, roots started emerging out from the very ground only to envelops the sleeping children and pokemons in cocoons like state.

The cocoons containing the living glows every few seconds but the intention for such an act was lost to Cynthia.

"This is crazy." Cynthia almost voice out her surprised when she was what just happened. "I need to head back and get-"

"Hey, do you believe in dreams?"

A sweet voice of a child asked a question inside Cynthia's head in turn shocking the girl, "!?"

Cynthia turned to the pestidel, "She's gone!?" Her surprise discovery made her run toward the camp site the very second the eminent danger she was in.

She kept telling herself 'I need to get help, I need to get help!' She felt her instinct telling her to run as far away as possible from whatever the thing was.

*grab*

"huh?"

*!* Cynthia while on the run was suddenly pulled up high with white tree roots coiled around her.

"Hey, that was most certainly rude of you to leave without answering my question."

*step*

*step*

*step*

And from the darkness the little girl like doll emerges with white balls of lights following her path.

To Cynthia's nervous shaking, the little girl with a white rose for an eye walks closers to her with bare feet.

"Now, I want you to answer my question." The little girl stares up to the tied girl, "Do you believe in dreams?"

"Mmfff!" Her mouth was covered in roots, Cynthia couldn't even speak properly.

"Oh! Silly me." The little girl smiles before waving her hand, ordering the white roots to unveil around Cynthia's mouth.

And with another gentle of her delicate hands, Cynthia was carried closer to the little girl.

"Now, won't you answer?" The little girl titles her head with an expecting expression.

Cynthia had never felt so scared in her life, her expression may have a strong front but the fact that she was dealing with something dangerous made her paralyzed for a short moment.

She couldn't react her poke-balls and she also doubt any of her pokemon could beat the little girl.

*!* Cynthia didn't understand, why was a girl this beautiful made her so insignificant and scared? Her mind could cope the uneasy feeling.

"Why won't you answer me? Are you nervous? Hungry?" The little girl then gently touches Cynthia's cheek and stares closer, "Or… are you afraid of me?"

"… I… I…" Cynthia could see something frightening inside the girl's eye.

"You're too fearful…*sigh*"

The little girl's only eye turned dull along with her disinterest tone.

"My name is Kirakishou and I don't like you. So die."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **The little girl like doll we are talking about is the 7** **th** **doll from the anime Rozen Maiden.**

 **Yes, we brought another anime character from another anime but hearing the 'A.M.V of The Lonely White Rose – Kirakishou' made it really suit her for a dark group. 'Kind' really felt sad for the Rozan maiden's backstory and as such we added her here as a sort of villain with prospects.**

 **And we're almost done for this arc and then we can finally do other fanfics.**

 **Anyway, bye.**


	45. An insight to the opposite

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): We're back again with another chapter for you guys to read.**

 **Girl (Kind): A lot of my own idea was cut, so I wonder if things might be good.**

 **Boy (Strong): Whatever the case, this chapter is like an experimental on how well we can do a long single P.O.V. So you guys tell us if there might be too much. It's one of the things we're gonna need in future fanfictions.**

 **Girl (Kind): It was also my idea to add a Rozen maiden character, just want to say that. Oh, one more thing and after some discussion the harem might extend from 5 to 6. But still on debate since 'Strong' kept saying we can't handle it.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-45**

* * *

 **Kirakishou P.O.V**

My past… hmm… no, my past life, yes, that is the correct word to say if I am to describe my earlier life before coming here to this plane of existence.

I was one of seven dolls, as well as seven sisters, a doll created with the purpose of being a candidate for a perfect girl, Alice. It was a common knowledge amongst us. And as such we sister fought with the goal of taken each other Rozen mistica, a core or soul given to us by 'Father' the man who created us.

Centuries must have passed since my creation but to us dolls they were like never ending dreams.

Though, I have little interest in the purpose I was created for. I do love 'Father' like all the other dolls but I could no longer accept such fate. One of the reason why was for my envy for a proper body like all my other sisters have.

Trapped in the N field, a dimension outside of the physical plane and all I could ever do but fight… was watched… watched my elder sisters enjoy and do many things. At first I never bother it but time goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on… until my sanity snapped.

I wanted to do something too…

I wanted to feel whatever what made them smile….

Talking to myself on and on and on! I have had enough of it!

Father! I loved him! I always loved him so much! Why didn't he give me a body!? Why!?

I watched and watched but no one knew who I was, my existence, my very being! I… I... I want more…

A body…

A satisfying feeling….

And… a caring medium…

AHAHaHHAHAhAHAH! I had gotten! ….no, I had almost gotten them. I almost got them. But fate was not on my side. My sisters stopped me.

I did not care much about the Alice game anymore. I was already dead to them.

But you know what?

I've been brought back to life.

In the physical world, reality, and the place I always hope for. I didn't care my body can be seen by the world. I was just feeling the amazing fulfillment.

In my happiness, a dark color hand touched. Despite the menacing color, it held warmth I have never felt before.

The hand belonged to my new master, my one true master. Her hand guided me and her words show me I am something that's worth it.

I was so, so, so very happy. My wishes have been granted, now I truly have no regret dying from my world.

My master is amazing in every way I imagined but master isn't fully here with us, she was trapped by her brother and needed us to truly free her. I vow myself for her freedom. She did indeed give me a new start.

This new world, this was a new start and I promise to do everything for her goals. I was created as a doll and now, I will be my master's doll, a doll that will do everything for her.

And that's why I am here, inflicting pain for the goal of my master.

Though, my last fearful prey escaped before I could kill her thanks to your interferences.

…

"Look, I know life is crappy but it doesn't mean you can do something this dangerous to innocent kids and pokemons!"

This young boy is really strange, orange hair, scary looking eyes as well as scary black color aura. A young hero? Is this… what the other fears so much? "Hehe…"

"….."

"Oh, my dear Courtney, why would you gaze at me with such scary look? Were we not friends?"

Yes, it is true, I and she had resounding souls and as such I came to like her.

"You will not hurt Orange."

It hurts a little to hear the one I find equal to myself make such hatred looks.

"Hold on, you know her?"

Curiosity? How cute. Should I tell him? I could play around with them for a while.

"…" Ah! I love that every blank expression dear Courtney.

"Hmm…."

"…." ah… her skin felt as soft as ever, her aura taste as light as ever and such richness too.

I turned to the boy with a very interesting idea, "Child, do you want to know a little secret of dear Courtney here?" I saw Courtney is still blind to the cruelty of the world. Honestly, a boy with no etiquette is no good for you my friend.

"What are you trying to say?" Oh? Why can I not sense fear in this child? Nevertheless, this child is a hindrance to my master, so he needs to perish.

But first, let's play a little and tighten the white thorns I have on them.

"….." He didn't flinch?

I see… a durable one. "Little boy, dear Courtney here, who you considered a friend is actually… oppsie!" Jumping back to avoid her attack, I made a gleeful look.

I knew she would lash suddenly, such tremendous strength and still as dangerous as ever. Breaking my vines on her and making a short of an almost cut to my face.

"Argh!" He too broke my vines. Isn't this strange… a mere aura user breaking my rose hold.

"Thanks… now, let's get her."

A hero's quality? Hmm… were master's words more precise than I thought?

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Darkrai! Let me down! I have to help him!"

"….."

"Whatever that thing was! Ichigo won't be able handle it alone!"

" **no… my orders were to protect you**."

While somewhere inside the forest, Darkrai was moving fast through the forest with the intention of getting the girl name Cynthia on his arms to safety. He had at first wanted to stay and fight but Ichigo ordered him to get the girl out of there.

"…"

"Darkrai, listen to me!" Cynthia struggles off the dark pokemon's hold and lands on the ground painfully.

*!*

*thud!*

" **Are you okay** …?"

"That's not important right now!" Cynthia brushed off the pain and seriously stares at the pokemon. "Ichigo is fighting out there again and you know he always comes out in tatter!"

" **Ragh!** " Darkrai quickly blast a powerful pulse ( **Dark pulse** ) at a sudden appearance of white vines behind Cynthia.

Cynthia flinches but regains her bearing.

The pokemon than turned back to the girl. "….. **I know** … **Ichigo can handl** -!"

Cynthia angrily cuts in, "So what!? He might not come out so easily this time! I was petrified with only a glance at the thing but Ichigo is staying back fending off that monster! Please, we need to help him now! I need to help him!"

"….." Darkrai eyes glance between the girl and the direction where Ichigo was located.

* * *

 **Kiraikishou P.O.V**

"Why keep fighting when you can't even touch me?"

I look at their state of tatter, the boy bleeds a good amount and Courtney now extremely exhausted.

I am impressed the boy to survive this long but Courtney, why are you holding back? This is strange for her.

"We came to save those kids and I am not giving up until I get them back!" A power dash? Oh, quite fast as well.

*!* What fruitless conviction. Taking the boy's aura attack, I threw him away on a tree trunk as hard as possible before blocking Courtney's quick assaults with my vines.

"Courtney my dear, you almost got me again. Your techniques have gotten better."

"….." She's still the same but a little different.

* **puff**!*

*cough!*

*cough!* quickly throwing her away, I forgot she had those annoying smokes hidden in her gloves.

*sniff*

*sniff* this odor… No.

"Charmeleon now!"

"!?"

* **Boom**!*

"Did we get her?"

"No… she's still stands."

"…. My my.."

I was surprised at the sudden appearance of a pokemon. A black one… Why didn't I sense it? But more importantly that smoke flammable gas, Courtney, Courtney, still using nasty tricks.

And my rose's vines, they should've been powerful enough for such explosion or fire will never burnt it but this… "Black flames…" I look down at my vines turning to ash inflicted by the black flames, such power.

"Charr…"

"I know, we're going to hit her with full force."

"I'll do my best too…"

Hmm… such a dangerous combination, but I can't let it go uncheck.

Standing high on a large white rose I conjured, I convince myself to not take this too lightly.

This power of the voice, of the song, given to me by my master is magnificent and powerful. It not only amplifies my powers but cause other mysterious effects.

" _Rise~_ and _Pierce~_ " Changing my tone to a melody, I thrust my arm and so does powerful piercing white vines heads straight at my foes. This is one of my strongest attacks. These vines will pierce almost everything.

"Everyone duck!"

*!*

He stopped it? And only with a mere aura shield, Zast, you were right about the boy's power.

"This is…" My eyes widen as I quickly formed a white rose shield at their sudden quick black flames, this boy keeps surprising me again. His appearances presides his power.

It feels like… fighting a beast with dangerous instinct. Yes, a beast, an appropriated title for this boy.

"But nonetheless, both of you are exhausted. Courtney, come back to us and I might spare the boy." It was a lie, I won't spare the threat.

It was already decided on my victory. The power I absorb from this creatures and children is enough for my endless attacks.

"…."

"Like hell we're giving up! I really piss me off how that past of yours made you become who you are now."

Good heavens, now he wields an aura blade.

I am beginning to not like this boy.

"….." And so they continue, I need to be wary of that black creature's flames.

Why are they still fighting? I rain down my power on them on and on. But they just keep getting back up.

From different angles my vines rush through but his blades cut them and the creature burns them away with black flames and Courtney defends them from my unsuspected attacks. They seem to have a good fortified position.

My vines keeps flowing down but this child and creature keep pushed them off, burning them away but ultimately get pushed back. Still… he comes at me with endless conviction. Are you really a child? I can also see that he has regeneration ability by the wounds on his chest healing.

I stood and watch as they keep fending off my attacks. Some of the flames also at time almost reach me. And this scene, elder sister, it almost reminds me on how you and that master ruined my goal.

"Still fighting?"

Courtney you are more perceptive than this. You should've understood there is no glory fighting a losing battle. Is it because of the boy? Is he the one that made you pushed yourself this hard? Now I am mad, a mere human influencing you.

"You are a fool for trusting a human." I increased the number of vines and power and shattered the ground, trees. This should be enough for them to kneel in defeat. And now I will destroy them with this final blow.

"Charmeleon stand in front of me!" Now what is he doing… Those flames might have the strength to burn my vines off but this magnitude of my power cannot be easily stopped.

"…" no, those two are building up power.

"My powers given to me is greater child, **Heaven's White Rose**!" The petals of the white rose, the thorns, vines of the white rose, and the entire energy bottle in me will be mixed in this attack. There is no way the boy can deflect or cancel this attack.

"Now!"

*!* No… such a humongous black fire.

Those flames are powerful but even a larger version won't over power my… what!?

*!*

No, no, this is not possible! My powers given to me should not be overpowered by such a human!

Those flames are too dangerous; aura is mixed in it and some other energy I have never felt before. One of my strongest attacks is being pushed… even in its strongest output, it is still being pushed. What on earth are those two?

"…." It's still pushing through… pushing through my strongest attack and now piercing the sky with black flames, now I truly believe your existence as a threat boy.

* **BOOM!** *

"*huff* Charr?"

"I don't know *huff* but I don't think I can go on *huff* much further…"

"Orange, she's still stands."

"I had a feeling *huff* that was the case."

"I am surprised you have such powers child. It was a good thing I move otherwise those dangerous flames of your would've touched me."

"….." Oh, now he's agitated, splendid. But truly, that was a close encounter of death.

"hmm?" I felt something streaming down my cheek.

"Blood?" My right cheek was burn a bit.

"…"

"…."

"hehehehehehehehehe!" Yes, this is it! This is it! "This is blood!" Oh how wonderful! Is this what it feels to feel physical pain?! Oh how glorious! I couldn't control my joy.

"I can feel pain too! Master, thank you! Ahahahaha!" It stings, but now I truly understand how powerful and amazing my master is. This body was her creation after all.

"Though…." I put my palm forward and wrapped vines on the three that were trying to take a hit at the distraction. "You desecrated the clothing my master handed to me." My body aside from my hair was harm with few burns and bleeding but my clothing my master handed to me was burnt a bit, I tried to control my anger down.

*grab*

"Urgh! With their stamina drained my vines quickly snatch them with great force.

I also touched his face to understand the mysterious energy he holds, "Before I kill you, let's play a little."

….

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Where are you!?" She came back, just as expected.

This scene is all too similar, I have seen many and this is something I've already predicted.

"Ichigo! We came to help! Where are you guys!?"

Even in terror the maiden cannot leave the one she loves. This irony has been played for centuries while I was stuck in the N-field. Humans… Truly unpredictable beings but also can be predictable at other times.

"Darkrai, why are you just standing there? We need to look for Ichigo."

"…. **There** …" Another powerful creature and it spotted me so easily. Hmm… I should present myself again.

"You return fearful one."

"!?" She is still shaken, such bravery coming from love. I'm leaning toward spearing her life.

"Gabite! Lucario! Spiritomb! Milotic! Togekiss! Ready for battle!"

She believes those creatures can defeat me? How quaint.

"Where is Ichigo!? Tell me now or I use all my pokemon's strongest attacks!"

I believe she needs a little sight of despair.

"You mean this three?" I showed her the fearless three who had fought me and pushed me to use my true strength. The boy especially lasted quite long as result of the blood still flowing out of his wounds.

"No…. *drip*" Crying or is it the tears of rage?

"How dare you! *drip* Lucario, **Focus blast**! Spiritomb, multiple **Shadow ball**! Milotic, **Hydro pump**! Togekiss, **Sky attack**! Gabite, **Dragon Impact**!" (If anyone had forgotten **Dragon Impact,** it's a combination of **Dragon rush** and **Giga Impact,** it's not our creation though. Due to Ichigo's influenced on the dragon when it was still in its egg, Gabite can use it multiple times but with some small draw backs.)

* **Boom**!*

* **Boom**!*

* **Boom**!*

* **Boom**!*

* **Boom**!*

Instead of despair, I received her rage. Though I quickly block them, I had to even try. Her strength grew… but still budding. She must be one of the few that will grow tremendously in the future.

Still, her reactions are still too weak at the moment. "I am tired… I'll be taking my leave."

"Gabite, **Dragon Impact** again!"

* **boom!** *

"I already have too much on my hands girl. I cannot take you with me too."

"Take? What are you saying!?"

" _Take? What are you saying?_ " She is fun to tease especially her words. I can't help the smile forming on my cheeks.

"Stop that! Answer me!?"

" _Stop that, Answer me?_ "

"Oh?!"

*slap*

*slap* I had to lightly slap my cheeks a few times, old habits die hard.

"Now, I don't have much strength left at the moment. So would you please finally perish?" The three had push me too my limit especially the boy and his creature's flames.

* **Boom**!* I've hidden an aura bomb inside one of the many vines I send her way.

"Hmm?" She still stands, though it was only a warning shot.

"No… give them back. *huff*"

"Still trying…" I am getting tired of this nature of theirs. Though only her and her little dragon still stands.

"*huff* Give them back!"

"Graaa!" What is this? A new form. A full fledge dragon huh?

"Gabit… no, Garchomp! Let's go! We're taking them back!"

"A bold move." Heading my way now that her pokemon can fly, where is this strength coming from? Nevertheless, she won't beat me.

One more assault of my vines will be enough. I quickly thrust my vines at the flying dragon.

"Garchomp! **Dragon Impact**!" Using a full body attack while riding the creature… Does she not fear her own safety?

*!* I knew her creature had gotten stronger with the new form but to be able to be on even terms with my vines… My strength must be this depleted, I turned to the boy and cursed him for pushing me this far.

"Garchomp hold the attack while I get them!" This girl is suicidal, jumping on my vines while both side attacks are struggling for dominance.

"You will no-?!" Puking blood? I am reaching my limit.

"I said before, I am taking them back!" She rushed at me. I was a bit surprised.

*smack!*

*!* She touched me… she hit me… the only person allowed to do such a thing is my master and yet this girl…

"Ichigo! I'm sorry, but I here now."

She dare touch me… I do not care for the pain. A mere human touched me! This is a sin that cannot be forgiven.

*grab!* Knowing my anger, my vines grabs the girl.

"Arghh!* Yes, scream girl, scream in pain as my vines crushes you while holding your beloved! This is one of the many punishments I prepare for you.

" **Darkvoid**!" Annoyances! I quickly release my vines and jump back to avoid the attack that might have really finished me off me in my weaken state, but not before throwing away the girl and the others to hit the ground to their death.

"Charlizard! Catch them!"

More annoyances?

"D-Darkrai?"

"Calm down Cynthia, help is here. Good thing Darkrai woke us up from the dream traps they put us on."

The old Professor and the other staffs woke up? That Zast failed.

I would've leave by now but my anger will not quench until I see that girl destroyed!

"Cynthia is that Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry D-Daisy, I was too weak…"

"Hmm… He's alive and that's good enough."

"Fear not Sycamore is here to protect you all! Especially, the campers you kidnapped!"

"This old bones of my might crumble some day but me and partner are as much as a trainer than a Pokemon Professor."

"A fight really happened here huh? The ground and trees are all jacked up."

"To us staff this is crazy and all but we can't let this happened to the campers go unpunished! Right everyone?!"

"Yeah!"

"We can fight too!"

"Right!"

This humans… more and more, like insect they kept coming again and again. But numbers mean nothing to me.

"*cough!* my consciousness… *cough!* It doesn't matter… Die, humans!"

My white vines will destroy you all. I will not stop until I finished the task my master handed to me.

"Everyone fire your attacks!"

* **Boom!** *

Their attacks did not hold much to mine but I missed. The next one will not.

"Don't insult me with such petty attacks! I, Kirakishou will be your end!"

With the little stamina I have left I quickly absorb more of the energy from the trap children and pokemons.

I will bring them down in one strike and this will end it.

"It seems our power isn't sufficient enough, Charlizard can you still fight?"

"Gruu…"

"Then let's go old friend, Mega evolve!"

"Grahhh!"

Another transformation, this annoyance! Even with my attack less than half of its power is more than enough, I need to quickly hit first.

" **Heaven's white rose**!"

" **Blast burn**!"

* **BOOM!** *

"….." He canceled it!? A mere creature and human?! No… my powers have severely been weakened, consider your-self lucky humans.

"Professor Oak, you can use mega evolution?"

"Of course, I was a trainer before I became a researcher."

"This! This! Why are you humans so pesky!? *cough!*" I am not going to hold out much longer, my body is at its limit. I can't accept this but I have to use my last resort.

My last resort, my life force, detonating on these humans is an embarrassment but I do not have a choice. "Now I will show you how far I have been pushed…"

"Everyone attack at once! She's planning something!"

"Garchomp! **Flamethrower**!"

"Charlizard! **Flamethrower**!"

"Sudowudo **! Rock slide**!"

"Vaporeon! **Water pulse**!"

"Machamp! **Focus blast**!"

*cough* Curses, I lost my focus… Why is fate still holding me back…? My master *drip* I am sorry.

* **BOOM!** *

"…"

"…"

"…..Did we beat her?"

"I don't know, but I don't like how we attack a little girl."

"Girl? She put the campers in some strange state like cocoon and she absorbs their energy, she's far from being human."

"Professor, what should we do now?"

"Why are you still standing? Those kids and pokemons are finally release from her grasp. Now, everyone get them back!"

"It's finally over…"

"Cynthia, could you carry Courtney while I take Ichigo. Darkrai's taking Charmeleon."

I hear their voice… Am I still alive? *sigh* Even this world rejects me… I think I might just go under…

This new life of mine… Why did it have to be taken from me so early? I have so much I want to do for my master… so much. Given a proper purpose, how I want to do so much for you.

*sigh* I have been given a physical body, something that was unreachable for me but now… it's slipping away from me. I am truly sorry master.

"I told you to be careful missy…"

"Z-Zast?" Yes, this old man, an ally if I were to describe him.

How pathetic I have become, I can't even look into the same human eyes I look down so much.

"This body given to you by milady is certainly not stable enough yet, you knew better than to pushed it."

"….." Kill me, I can even speak properly.

"But seeing that you are milady's favorite, I'll have to take you back for recovery immediately."

"Zast! Stop!"

"I am sorry Samuel but this is something you will never understand."

"I wouldn't but helping someone who hurts others is not one of your principles!"

"W-We're su-su…" This weak state of mine, cursed that boy.

"Don't talk my dear, it might _seem_ we are surrounded but it is us who surrounds them."

"What are you talking about Zast? You are alone and after we catch you, you'll answer my questions."

"Are you sure Samuel? Look around."

I see… he brought those experimental grunts.

"huh? Who are these people? Everyone be cautious!"

"I will be taking my leave Samuel, and try to survive."

They may have lower strength compare to mine but in number along with their agile aura along with their unique abilities given to my master. Surely, they will finally deal with those insignificant humans. And if not I will return, especially for you, strange boy and that wench.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

The person they thought as their friend and colleague suddenly came and took the down enemy and now Professor Oak along with the others now have to face a number of people dress in dark cloth covering their faces.

But the good thing was that they were able to retrieve back the kidnapped camper, our hero, Courtney and Charmeleon.

"Too bad that orange brat is down. I'll just have to make do with killing the lot of you." And from within the dark group, a tall man with great physics came with a confident grin.

"You…" Cynthia quickly recognized the man, she remember how the very man almost killed Diantha and Kirlia.

"The names Duffel, and I'm here to kill. Weavile, let's do it!"

A dark color with red features came out from behind the man and suddenly glows with black aura along with the man.

"What is happening tohim?"

"They're both glowing."

"Wait, Weavile's disappearing!"

"No… this can't be. The project was shut down." Professor Oak eyes widen, he knew what exactly he was seeing and it instill anger inside him.

"Everyone! Stop them before they emerge with their pokemons!"

"What?!"

"Merge!?"

"Grandpa, what do you mean?" Daisy didn't like anything as such hide Ichigo and Courtney behind her for safety.

Cynthia quickly understands and acted quickly, "Garchomp! **Dragon claw**! Stop him!"

*thump!*

Garchomp eyes widen, both of his arms were stop by two of the grunts, though they seem to struggling. He was trying to free from their graps but two more came and hold his leg down. "Graaa!"

A lot of them of we shock at the strength they had for holding down a dragon type pokemon.

"No, Garchomp!"

"The man in cloak appearance might not seem different after his pokemon got sucked into him but there is something off about him." Daisy tried to analyze what she had seen so far.

"A full fledge dragon is a bit much but we got numbers and sorry missy but we're winning this fight! **Darkpulse**!" The man blast a powerful dark power at the dragon chest.

"Graa!" The pokemon was blasted through the air.

"Heh! Fusing aura into these moves packs quite a punch." The man was taking it slow, he wanted to see them suffer.

"Guraaa!" A Dragnite came and quickly caught the blasted Garchomp mid air before gently landing it down on the ground.

"Garchomp!?" The girl hurries to her down pokemon and she couldn't help the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sorry we took so long. I guess grandfather was right about something wrong going on."

"Lance?" Cynthia was a bit glad to see a friendly face.

"Where's Kurosaki?"

"H-He can't fight right now…" Cynthia now felt the hopeless again.

Lance could not bear to see her unusual expression and quickly turned to their enemy, "I don't how things have gotten to this point but we're fighting until we get them back."

"Are you sure brat? Can you fight with only a single dragon? I have others who have merged with their pokemons. It's hopeless, brat."

The dark cloak cover people now were charging different pokemon moves from a **water pulse** to a **shadow ball**.

"It doesn't matter, my dragon has evolve and has gotten stronger! We will defeat you! Dragnite, fly in and use **Thunder punch**!"

Along the way here, Lance and his Dragonair fought some of the member and said dragon evolve at the time.

"I'm not afraid brat! I can do something similar, Haa!"

*!* The dragon and the man met on a stale mate with a **Thunder** and **Ice punch**.

Some of the other dark cloak men move closer to the camp staffs and our unconscious hero.

"Charlizard **Flamethower**!" Charlizard (It's a Charlizard X) with its bluish flames came down and block them.

Professor Oak saw the situation and deemed it too dangerous, "Everyone! This is too dangerous. Staff members get those kids and pokemon to the camp site while we cover you!"

"Cynthia, let's go." Daisy who was carrying Ichigo moves to the blond hair girl.

"I can't…" She couldn't back down now and it might haunt her if she didn't help.

"What do you mean you can't? All your pokemons are down, you have to."

"I know but…"

* **Crash**!*

"Dragonite!" Lance's dragon got shot down but nonetheless still able to fight.

"What are you two still doing here?! Get out of here!" Lance shouted while still keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"I… I…" She remembered how Ichigo, Courtney and Charmeleon got extremely beat up, "I can't okay! I want to help too! If hadn't run off… maybe Ichigo might be stil-!"

*smack!* Daisy slaps the girl.

"Shut up okay!? The past few days you've been feeling sorry for yourself for too long!" Daisy was angry at the girl. She could not understand why such a girl fell from a bright path.

"You don't know what I've been through!" With tears the blond hair girl glares at Daisy, Cynthia remembered all her memories of her pain, her life and how she was subjected to internal struggle.

"That's not a good reason enough! And compare to Ichigo's hardship it's nothing!"

"D-Don't D-Don't compa-!"

"Cynthia stop! This is not the time" Lance quickly holds Cynthia from doing something stupid.

Daisy cuts in again, "He lost his memories! His normal childhood is lost to him! His past haunts him! He suffered from something even we can't heal for the past years! And still… and still… he helps people like you… when he didn't have to! He helped them, he helped us, and he helped me…" At this point Daisy tears too came down. "But despite all that… have you ever seen him stop and turn away from what is important? Have you!?" She couldn't contain the feelings of helplessness anymore. She had seen him suffered too much for others to feel sorry for themselves.

The Sinnoh teen girl had her words lost. Her memories now juggle in a mess until a certain memory pops up.

 **Flashback**

In the town of Alamos, a boy and girl were about to head back from their short adventure through time and problems.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me? Did you have some motives?" A girl with blond hair asked a boy with orange hair who wasn't really paying attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I do know that you didn't share any of the super pricey ice cream I bought earlier."

"A-Ah…" The girl staggered at the truth. "That's not what I'm asking! And you deserve it for being too pushy!"

*!* The girl quickly stood infront of the boy with an annoyed look. "I'm just a stranger you happen to meet along the way. But you didn't really have to help me. But why? I'm just asking why."

"You're not gonna stop until I tell you right?"

"…" The girl nods.

"Don't call me crazy or anything okay?"

"Okay."

"Then the reason I did…"

"Yes?"

"Is because…"

"Go on…"

"Is on your hand."

"huh?"

"Wait for me here, I need to go to the bathroom." Ichigo left the girl to do his business.

"That was…. Not right. I mean really, 'is on my…" Her sassy demour stops as she slowed down, "…hand…'" The girl looked down at her hand, a large incubator holding onto an egg. "The present from mom and dad."

The girl seems to get it but wondered what he really meant. Was he telling her to not ignore the egg? To not ignore others like she ignored the present on her hand? Or to know what to cherish? She might never know but she now can conclude that the boy was kind of like a guardian angel, a really sour guardian angel.

* * *

 **Present**

"I'm…" The blond hair girl now felt really stupid at the moment for various reasons.

"Get down!" Lance quickly covers himself on the two girls as an attack ( **Dark pulse** ) was heading their way.

" **Raaahhh**!" Another **Dark pulse** enters and cancels the attack.

*!*

"I forgot something troublesome was still here." The man in cloak stares at the pokemon that canceled his attack.

" **You… will… not… harm them**!" Darkrai stood in front of the teens and glared at the cloak man angrily.

"Tck! Pesky pokemon, get them." The man knew he won't beat the pokemon one on one thus he send the others to fight.

"Everyone get back and let the pokemons handle it." Lance stood beside the girls and let Dragonite and Darkrai fight.

Darkrai was surprised that his **Darkvoid** and **Nightmares** were ineffective against the enemies but he still had immense strength and thus stand to fight.

Professor Oak on the other hand was busy fending off the numerous dark cloak men with only his Charlizard X and Sycamore helping him while the staff evacuated the campers and pokemons.

" **Sheesh! This is taking too long**."

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

Three of the pokemon merge cloak men fell down and their pokemon shot out of them as an indication of their defeat.

"You… how are you still standing?" The dark cloak man glares at the orange hair boy, he had seen the boy beaten by Kirakishou and yet confused how the boy was still able to even fight.

"Ichigo…?" Cynthia murmurs but Daisy had some doubts about it since the tone and air about Ichigo was different.

" **Sorry, but the King is still asleep!** "

Hollow while controlling Ichigo's body rushed at the enemies with a crazy grin and a large aura dark color sword.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **The next chapter will be the end of the fight and some drama. And after that the real ending for this fanfic will commence, but will continue on another chapter if some don't know.**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	46. Unexpected

**Hey guys!**

 **Guy (Strong): Sorry, we sometimes look at the reviews a little bit too late to answer some stuffs.**

 **Girl (Kind): We saw a few reviews that needed to be answer and I thought how it must have effect reading the fanfic. We're sorry.**

 **Guy (strong): The first one is the review of 'hevenlydemonknight', his review proofs that we should not give out spoilers half-heartedly. And yes heavenlydemonknight's review was right but there is a really good reason why we're are going to make Cynthia first lover not Ichigo, the reason will be at the end of this first arc of a fanfic. We're really sorry for making love look sound so dull, we only did his because of the need of complication on Ichigo's journey in romance.**

 **Girl (Kind): Oh, the second one isjtramiel318, saw it and thanks for it. We've always thought it was 'Charlizard' for the past 9 years of our life watching Pokemon, it's really funny how we never notice it. We'll start making correct after the next chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-46**

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Inside the mindscape of our young hero, the boy stares up to the cluster of images and something other things chained from all sides. He was at first surprised but later calms down.

"So, those are my memories?"

" **Yeah, you lock them away the moment we came to this world or rather when you died after an enemy dealt the finishing blow on you**."

"I can't exactly process what you just said but I do want to know something." Ichigo then turned to the identical being of him with a different color and expression.

"Why did you hide this from me before? And why now? Why tell me now? I could've gotten back all those years ago but you lied to me. I don't like being lied to my own face." Ichigo was angry but he learned to stay calm when something important was on the line.

"…."

"Don't ignore me."

" **Looks like your little friends are getting mauled out there.** " Hollow with a wave of his arm showed a screen of what was going on outside.

He saw Cynthia trying her hardest fighting off the doll like girl that had beaten them. He saw the struggling figures of the others that came to help with more enemies arriving but he also saw that they were going to lose.

"No, no…" Ichigo quickly walk closer to see and clench his fist in anger, "Get me back outside, now!"

" **And do what?** "

"I'm gonna help them."

*grab* Hollow stopped him.

" **Sorry but your no match for all of them with that pathetic shape you're in**."

"I'm stronger than before!"

*slam*

*crack!*

Hollow swipe the boy off his feet and smash him down on the place they were standing on.

"Let me go!"

" **No can do King, you need to finish things here before going back outside**."

*grab*

*smash!* Trying to lift himself up again, Ichigo grab his identical being and both beings smash their heads to one another.

"…."

"I don't have the time!" While blood spills from both heads, Ichigo glares at the white being from the close contact of their forehead.

" **Tsk**! **Then I'll buy you some time**." Hollow let go of Ichigo and started to walk away.

"What do you mean by that? Oi!"

" **Finishing things up here while I go kick some butts**." Hollow then disappears from the mindscape and Ichigo somewhat knew where the being had gone to.

Ichigo then turned back to the screen and saw his body moving. He could complain so he just believe on the white being to help until he gets whatever he was supposed to be finishing.

" _You've grown_."

"What…?"

A man dresses in all black along with a mid length black hair stares at our young hero from a few steps away.

But ichigo still couldn't see the man's face since it was all blur to him.

" _Try a little harder Ichigo, I believe the words I embed on you to have been useful_."

Some images started appearing around him, he saw himself talking to the same old man before like they were close allies. He saw the lips of the old man in the images moving.

"Abandon your fear…" Ichigo eyes widen at the words he had been telling himself the past years. His eyes now began to slowly figure the man's face.

" _I see… it seems you finally reach me Ichig_ o."

"Old man Zan-! But, the name…" Ichigo stops himself, "Why do you two have the same name? I… can't remember why either."

*!* the boy felt the man standing beside him.

" _Stop Ichigo, you'll learn in due time. But now, you have something to finish and you don't have much time_." Both turned to his past memories chained up.

"My memories…." Ichigo mumbles at seeing something from within that might explains things.

" _No Ichigo, it's not just your memories. There inside lies a lot of things; memories of your past life_ …" The old man than wave his arm to the chained memories to show our hero a little of what was inside.

"…." He didn't have any second thoughts rather he was unusually calm about the situation with the old man explaining and him remembering little bits of himself.

" _Powers_ …."

Ichigo saw the tremendous strength he had used to held, the frightening powers that hurt his enemies, love ones and himself.

" _And your grief_ …"

And the next thing he saw himself crying, losing hope and losing the very people he was supposed to protect.

" _As well as your reason for locking them away_."

"Then, what am I supposed to do to get them back?" Ichigo looked at the sturdy chains locking his past away.

"…" The man in dark attire walks before him but only to turn to him with a very familiar sword.

"Old man?"

" _What you always been doing Ichigo… You fight_." The man readies the large sword for battle with our young hero.

* * *

 **Forest**

Within the forest near a summer camp site in Kalos, a battle progress or rather, a one sided battle. One orange hair boy against a large group of men in cloak that had come to merged with their pokemons. It was a never before seen fight and on one side without the use of Pokemon.

"Anyone with higher sense, predict his moves!"

*Slash!*

"Ahh!"

"He's too fast! We can't keep up!"

*sling!*

"Long range attackers! Fire!"

"We can't hit him either!"

The boy with orange hair dashes around, dodging, evading everything the large group of men in cloak fires from **Shadow balls** to **Energy balls** before easily countering all close combat assaults with a crazy grin.

*grab* Grabbing one of them, the boy hurls the man with an immense strength and thus intercept a number of **Water pulses**.

* **boom**!*

" **HA**!" The boy runs to them, wielding the huge black aura sword on his back.

" **Weak**! **Weak**! **Weak**!" The boy expression was of gee at his major overpowering of the men.

"What is this kid?! I know he's a threat like the boss said but this…." The man in cloak that had referred himself as Duffel sweats in nervousness at their situation.

"Take this!" One of the cloak men use an attack call **Shadow sneak** at the orange hair boy.

*grab*

*Slam!*

"Arghh!" The man eyes widen at his failed attack from the ground he was slammed.

" **You're lucky the king doesn't want me to kill**."

The man then passes out.

" **Sheesh… you guys got a lot of powers but you can't even use them properly**." The orange hair boy glances at the remaining enemies while holding the large black aura sword on his shoulder.

"Die! Brat!"

" **huh?** " The boy looked up to see the man Duffle and a number of pokemon's moves behind and heading his way.

" **Aura sphere**!"

" **Dark pulse**!"

" **Dragon pulse**!"

* **Boom!** *

"Ichigo!" A girl with blond hair shouted from the side lines with a number of others beside her. They could help seeing none of them could beat the opposite and thus watch the only one who could. Many of them were amazed at the boy's strength and power, especially a shock Daisy and a perplex Professor Oak.

And from the smoke and dust produced by the explosion the man Duffle jumps out with tatter clothes and injuries.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"*huff* If this doesn't shut that kid up, I don't know what can. *huff*" The man had made that suicidal plan of attack and had luckily got out with only a few injuries due to his strengthen body after his merging.

*!?*

" **Yeah, sorry to disappoint but I'm fine and un-scratch here**."

The man Duffle eyes widen at the heavy feeling of the large aura black sword on his shoulder.

"You… are strangely different from the other day we fought."

" **Oh** …? **Buying time**?"

The boy grins before quickly grabbing a man in cloak behind him only to drag the guy down on the ground.

* **Stomp!** * the boy then smash his foot on the down man while still holding his sword on Duffle's shoulder.

"Arghh!"

Seeing his subordinates easily beaten made Duffle's anger proactive, "Who are you really? You're not the same brat the other day and from this large sword I assume you must be a master aura user. Was the other day just a facade?"

" **Whoa… Whoa… buddy, I didn't kill any of your henchmen, I just knocked them out but… it seems there already getting up**." The boy now glances at the several cloak men he for sure knocked out getting back up to their feet while getting healed from the others.

"Heh."

*grab*

" **Hmm?** " Time slowed down as the boy look down at his feet to see two men coming out ( **Dig** ) and holding both his legs down and also turned to see a few of them firing **Shadow balls** and **Water pulses** from all sides and the man name Duffle coming at him with an encase dark aura fist.

" **heh** … **idiots**." The boy was not impressed and then closes his eyes quickly.

* **boom**!*

Pure powerful pressure came out of the boy like an explosion ( **spiritual pressure** ), pushing the two men on the ground down really hard and the attacks from all side away and the man Duffle got pushed back a few meters by the powerful pressure.

"What!? Arghh!" The man named Duffle got back even with the injuries he just sustained, "What was that!? That was not aura!"

" **It isn't it**."

Duffle stops breathing for a second due to fear at the sudden answer behind him. And turning to the voice was a big mistake.

* _ **Sling**_!*

A large cut was suddenly made on the man's chest and thus making him pass out with blood coming out of the cut.

"!?" Everyone was surprised at the quick and terrifying scene.

Everyone, from the camp staffs, Sycamore, Lance and Professor Oak especially Daisy and Daisy were shocked at the scene.

" **Now, it looks like everyone is shock. Huh? You guys too?** " The boy turned to the dark cloak men. " **Aren't you supposed to be the villains here? Getting spook over a little blood**."

*grab*

"You are not Ichigo." Professor Oak grabs on the shoulder of the boy with no fear but anger.

The boy turned to the Professor with an annoyed look, " **Of course I'm not, he's still out cold and that's why I came to save all your butts**."

The Professor was a bit unnerved by the boy's stare and unconsciously took a step back, "I-I see…" Now Professor Oak understands a little and concludes that the boy he saw here and now was a different person but not an enemy, "But still… this act you just did. Ichigo would've neve-!"

" **Shut it gramps, you're not the King, and besides, he's not dead, look**." The boy points his sword at the slowly breathing Duffle breathing heavily with blood while glaring at him.

"You brat! I'm gonna get you!" While being healed by his men, Duffle angers rises with every second.

"Of course, the merging not only gives them immense strength and the powers of the pokemon used but also a short supernatural endurance for survival." The Professor had remembered the shut down project he had been a part of in the past but could only make out unnatural research results with bad memories.

" **So, I can finally permanently beat them up**?" The boy made a crazy grin. He was also getting tired figuring that Ichigo's body almost reaches its limit.

"Wait!"

" **What now**?"

"Cynthia what are you doing?" Professor Oak may conclude to the idea of the boy being the ally but he was still cautious.

"I-Ichigo, is that really you?" Her tough front was gone, now the girl… just like any other girl wanted to seek a safe zone and for this girl it was her hero.

" **And if I say I'm not?** " The boy turned to the girl with a crazy grin trying to spook her.

"!" Cynthia flinched at the different expression of Ichigo.

" **Wait a minute, your that little girl that's afraid of a little Hollow**. **Ahaha**!"

Some of the cloak men while taking the paused to their advantage by healing their injuries eyes widen at the word 'Hollow' and Professor Oak had an interest look.

"Hollow?" Cynthia didn't understand since it was the first time she heard about.

" **Oh** , **you know** …" The boy which was supposed to be Ichigo turned away for a second only to turn back with a very different change. " **Something like this**?"

"!"

*thud!*

Cynthia immediately took a step back and stumbles down on the ground. She was horrified, scared and her nightmares, her fear, and her anxieties came back the moment she saw the familiar white scary mask on the boy she always thought to be her pillar.

"No… No…"

" **Oh, come on, don't be like that… You like the King don't you? He might not know but I do and if you really want to stay by the King's side, you'll have to accept all of** _ **him**_." The boy moves closer and the girl crawl backward in fear.

A white mask on the boy's face was slowly forming and his eye color change to dark gold scaring the girl and some of the other spectators even more. " **And I mean all of this too**." He gestures to the white mask.

"G-Get back… don't come closer… no…"

 _Professor Caroline, your son's death was not an accident._

"No… please…" Grabbing her head, the girl tried her best to shut the memories emerging.

 _A strange creature was spotted during the cave in_.

"No… it can't be… he's not one of them…" She kept fighting the logic, the very idea of Ichigo being one of her nightmares.

 _I've sent an image of the creature and after scanning it properly, I don't think it's a pokemon from the strange energy it was producing_. _Though, the only thing I could make out of it was a white mask it had on._

"No…. Ichigo's… he's not does thing… does monsters!"

*grab*

"!" Cynthia stopped breathing for a second as she stare into the boy with masked eyes who grabbed her chin. She remember her parents faces and how happy happened she used to be until the fateful day and the one that had taken them away was standing right in front of her. But she was afraid to do anything. Her anxieties came back and started haunting her again.

" **Don't go running into the safety of your fantasy girly**. **He's way different and just accept it**."

*smash!*

"Oh?" The boy with mask jumps away from a **Dragon claw** by a Dragonite.

"Stop that! You're upsetting her Kurosaki!" Lance stood in front of the girl.

" **hm** …?" The boy now reveals to be wearing a white mask with scary features turns to the boy, " **Duck**."

"What?"

" **I… said…** " The boy then readies for a strong swing.

Lance quickly understands by the mask wearing boy preparing to do something and quickly duck down beside Cynthia and his Dragonite.

" **Duck**!"

* **fling**!*

"Arghhh!"

*thud*

Daisy eyes widen at the sword almost touching her but she immediately turned to see one of the men in cloak fallen down with the sword piercing his shoulder and not killing him. She didn't realize the man and turned to the Ichigo she thought was different, "Ichigo…"

*grab*

*slam*

" **This is getting old, always using the same tactic**." The boy with white masked looks down at the man Duffle who had almost hit him from behind while he had turned to protect Daisy.

" **And what's with the smirk? It's annoying**."

"You're not of this world are you?" The man even with being just a grunt was one of the higher tiers and thus knows a little from the higher ups he takes orders from.

"What is he talking about?" Professor Oak and many of them were confused at the declaration of their young boy's origin.

" **Ho… you knew**?" Now the boy made a curious look at the man.

"Yes, and did I mention we have the capability to send you back."

"…." The boy with mask stayed silent.

Many of them saw the intention of the man but were too afraid to say anything. Professor Oak and Daisy especially were a bit nerve wreck due to idea of Ichigo going way from them.

"We can send you back to your home, where you had been forcefully taken away from. If you just help us, I can guarantee you this offer." The man saw the conflict in the boy's eyes and knew it was a good way to lure.

Daisy knew it was really Ichigo but she knew he was still there and wanted to stop him.

"Ichi-!" But Professor Oak stopped her from saying anything, "Daisy no, it's not our decision to make, even if this so call theory of different world is real. It's still Ichigo's decision."

"….." Letting the man go and turning away from the man, the boy didn't say anything and closes his eyes.

"I see, you come to your senses, and now to our offer. If yo-tuak!"

*smash!*

The man was quickly slam away by the boy's large dark sword and crashed on a tree.

"Sorry but I'm not interested, I'm finding my own way back home." Now the boy's tone change back normal and he glare at the man before him under the crumbling white mask he wore.

"You brat I'll kill you! Everyone, ready the final attack! And the others fire at will!"

Grabbing both Cynthia and Lance by their collar, Ichigo quickly jumps a few meters away instantaneously ( **Flash step** ) to avoid an attack of multiple **Energy ball** while Dragonite follows them.

"No… an elemental combination of all their attacks…" Professor Oak saw the number of men drawing the life essence within them and forming a large white, silver lump of energy and directed at their way.

"Some of the kids are still here and the staffs too…" The Professor was having a hard time deciding, "Daisy as well…"

"I'll take it from here Professor." Ichigo suddenly appeared and now finally back to normal with some bits of the mask still on his face and his usual scowl appearing again.

"Ichigo?" The Professor wasn't sure with Ichigo's eye still different and the bit of mask piece. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Ichigo then turned to the large powerful white silver lump of energy that was about to be released on them.

"Sorry, if _he_ made things difficult." Ichigo really wanted to smack the Hollow in him for causing so many misunderstandings.

"Whatever the case, why do you believe you'll be able to stop that thing? Normally a combination of all elements is impossible in the present but somehow those people with their merge abilities could do it, be realistic child. That thing will make a large area explosion."

"Professor, could you tell me who these people after I can end this?"

"What are you saying? Do you believe you can really stop that!?" Professor Oak was about to grabbed the boy away from his spot.

*!?* Ichigo pushed the old man and let Darkrai catch him from the shadows.

" **Ichigo** …" The dark pokemon look at the change in the boy.

"Take him and the others. Lead them as far as you can okay?"

"…." Darkrai nods at the hard task and sinks into the shadow taking the Professor and many of the others but only a few at a time.

While Daisy too was evacuated from the area, she felt her chest tighten and turned to Cynthia who was a wreck under Lance's guidance from the area.

" **You sure King**?"

Ichigo stare at the huge lump of energy, "I am."

" **You might end like that noodle head, or even worse, if you use you true power and say my name**."

Grabbing the large dark aura sword on his back, "It'll be okay."

" **Tsk! Whatever King, it's not like this is a decision I'm new to**."

Staring from the high trees, Duffle, the man who leads the merge pokemon user stares at the boy facing them with fearless conviction. "Who does this brat think he is?" He gritted his teeth in anger.

"While the elemental bomb is charging, fire at him!"

Some of the men in cloak who weren't part of the final attack started firing all kinds of different pokemon attacks.

Seeing the incoming attacks, Ichigo points his dark aura sword at the attacks.

" **Say it**."

"Zangetsu."

*boom!* Huge energy releases from him and sword, blasting away all the attacks and the once dark aura sword now turned into a blue colored aura sword with the shaped of a large long cleaver.

"…." His eyes brimming with power as he stares up to the man who wanted to kill him.

"What!? How can you be this powerful!" The man really hates the kid now.

"Sir, it's ready!"

"…. Right." Calming himself down the man glares back at the orange hair boy now glowing with blur aura like substance.

"I don't know what you're up to brat! But whatever your plan is! It's not gonna work! Release it!" The man gave the signal.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

The cloak in men releases the large cluster of energy at the boy and fell down from excessive aura and energy consumption.

The cluster of energy like bomb slowly falls down but due its humongous size, escape from its impact was not possible.

Seeing it coming, Ichigo pull back his large cleaver and ready himself.

" **You remember the technique I told you**?"

"Yeah, hope it works."

" **It will King, it will**."

Some of the men in cloak were wondering if it was already to use such a powerful attack on just an area close to a city.

The man Duffle had a crazy grin on his face, "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Die brat! There's nothing you can do!'

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Ichigo shouts loudly as he started concentrating all the energy in him and slowly directed all of them into his sword.

They saw the boy pulsing with energy but the man Duffle finds it stupid, "Stop trying! You're not gonna survive!"

"GETSUGA…..!"

Ichigo jumps with incredible strength at the coming doomsday like attack and yet again surprising his enemies.

"What is he…!?"

The moment he was close enough, Ichigo uses every strength within him and swings his swords upwards.

"TEN-SHO!"

The enemies could not comprehend what the boy had released.

* _ **SLING**_ _!*_ Their final ultimate attack got cut in half.

* **BOOM**!*

* * *

 **Camp's site**

And from the location of the others, they were able to evacuate in the camp site before the explosion.

"Look! Look!"

"What in Arceus name…"

"What is that!?"

A lot of them were surprised by their survival and not to mention a huge blue energy with a twilight shape (Ichigo's soul reaper's signature move) flying through the sky and dispersing everything on its path until they could not see it no more.

"Grandpa… did you think…"

"I don't know… I absolutely don't know."

Daisy while carrying an unconscious Charmeleon stares where the beautiful blue thing had disappeared to.

"Kurosaki… what are you?" Lance was confused at the event he just played a part of, and he was even more surprised about the mystery that was Ichigo.

Cynthia, the blond hair girl that just face her terror and nightmare but couldn't conquer it lay asleep beside Daisy and her Garchomp. Few tears fell from her eyes as she kept murmuring 'sorry' Daisy didn't know what to do if things might happen for the worse as she sadly look at the sleeping girl.

"Huh?" Daisy saw Darkrai seeping back into the shadows before going back where they had evacuated from.

"Grandpa, here." The girl let the old man to handle Charmeleon.

"Daisy where are you going!?" In worry, the old man shouted for an answer to her grand-daughter that suddenly rushed to the forest.

"I'm getting him back!" The girl then follows the direction where Darkrai went.

* * *

Back in the place where all the surprising events that had just gone by. All of the men in cloaks were able to survive the explosion due to a few tricks they had still on.

The area was in ruin, trees destroyed and the ground shattered. The area now had two large crater from both side.

"That boy is not normal, he's a monster *huff*" Duffle, the man that lead those cloak men couldn't even clench his fist in the fear of their failure as well as of the boy's strength. He too survived the explosion like the rest.

"Sir, its best we leave immediately!"

The man heard his subordinates and started walking to where they were supposed to go, "Drawing some unknown power, cutting our final attack in half and reducing its power as well as that mask… I have to immediately reports thi-!"

"Arghhh!" But the man's word was interrupted by a sudden shout of agony from his subordinate.

"What in the world!?"

"No! No! Get away! Arghh!"

"This… can be…" The man Duffle stares at the being with white body features and a white mask. This being was supposed to be the boy.

He saw two of his subordinates bleeding on the ground, suffering. The white being in mask let out deathly breathes. "How are you still alive!"

The white creature turned to them and growls with a primal scream.

"RAGHHHH!"

" **You idiot, I told you to not over do it**." From within the beast, the faith sound of his inner being could be heard.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **We made a promise to ourself that we'll finish this fanfic before Christmas and started a few chapters on another fanfic we promise to write before New-years.**

 **Well, bye!**


	47. The beast that is loved

**Hey Guys!**

 **Guy (Strong): We've been reading our previous chapters and we saw that we do really need to check it again. It's really embarrassing but we accept the fact we're terrible user of English. Still, love writing and imagining fanfictions, as a hobby of course.**

 **Girl (Kind): DRADX, there's a more reason to why Ichigo won't be Cynthia first boyfriend and no sorry, we're not giving anymore spoilers. If you want to know how this fanfic will continue in the next fanfic, wait for the finally chapter.**

 **Guy (Strong): And Ryner510, we've been doing this fanfic for 2 years, it's about time we finish this bit.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime Character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-47**

* * *

 **Diantha's P.O.V**

I think I learn a lot during my stay here. More than I ever did before, though everything was a mess at the beginning.

I got into quarrels, a strong rival came, the bonds between me and Kirlia tested and strangely, I never really regretted any of them. Mom was right. I was still immature well at least before coming here.

Now, I believe I could take on the world or at least be more open. I couldn't find any more reason to make any more excuses for my short comes because I found someone having more bad luck than me. He's a rather interesting guy.

I forgot that I still owed him, he did got me back my stuff when I got mugged and didn't even asked for anything in return. That was the first time I met him.

But when I met him again in camp, I acted really not-myself… I guess back then I was just jealous of how Kirlia wanted to spend so much time with him. But I later learn or at least figured he must have some sad thing happened to him from the scars I saw and how Kirlia always using her power **Heal pulse** on him when she patted his head.

I learn a couple of things from him, how stupidly brave and how strangely kind he can be. All I did was glare back and talked behind his back. I really did misjudged him.

I know that being an actress doesn't mean you're perfect or better than others but sometimes I forget that logic. I was so caught up in my own problems that I stop looking at the people around me and what they really can be. Honestly, I did make a lot of mess myself.

Seeing his actions done so many times, I too want to be brave and true about what I really feel.

Though, his actions sometimes can really be difficult to take in. Especially knocking me out after I tried to help.

Yep, I'm inside my cabin when I regain consciousness. I heard a loud roar of some Pokemon I've never heard before or something. I walk outside to see many things I would never want to see again.

A lot of the camp's staffs were cover injuries. I saw many other campers like myself helping around carrying the unconscious younger campers into their cabins. I was a bit relief those children were okay and figured Ichigo and Cynthia must have succeeded. Yet, everything still was alright, I asked around what happened and I only could get bad news. Aside from the danger that still lurk in the forest, the kids and wild pokemons that were kidnapped couldn't wake up, no one knows why and I heard the staffs consider it as a coma.

But a question still remains… where are those two?

I asked around. Luckily I found Cynthia but what I saw almost made me mistaken her for someone else. She was asleep, shiver, murmuring while having a strain expression beside her newly evolve Garchomp. I wanted to immediately stay by her side and asked what happened but I wanted to first see if everyone was fine.

I didn't see Ichigo but I saw and heard Daisy running towards the forest saying something about bringing him back.

I am careful, that's something I am sure about myself and I would never act on an impulse, but… now I'm running and following Daisy now into the forest without any specific reason.

I guess… I wanted to see that guy… and smack him real good for leaving me behind last night to fight on his own, and did I say he also knocking me out? Yep, that really irritates me.

* * *

 **Daisy's P.O.V**

I've always been staying on the sideline. I've always had to stay put and be a good girl. This is normal but I don't want it anymore. I have seen someone pushed himself so far and too far. And so I can't stay put anymore.

Even thought my legs hurt as I run though mossy and rugged ground covered in tree vines blocking my way, I'm not stopping because he never stop either.

I threw away my lab coat that got torn. I rushed towards the shouts and screams. I'm afraid if I'm being honest to myself, and one of those fears would be seeing him change so much I won't recognized him anymore.

I had a guess on what was happening, those strange people must be struggling to fend him off. I saw how strong he became but at the same time saw how different he was. It shook me hard at how the child I was suppose to look after changed so much to protect us.

Was it our fault he had to push himself so much to protect us? If so, I don't want to be weak anymore. If becoming strong in some sort of way helps him relax a little bit, I want that as my goal.

*THUD!*

"Arghh…."

One of those strange people in cloak suddenly crash onto a tree beside me. I stopped to look and had a good relief seeing the person did not die.

"Raa… Raa…" He was trying to say something but I couldn't understand by his shivering tone.

*!* I was again surprise by the sudden glow on the man.

"Bwee!" A Buizel came out of him transparently. It was a lot to take in how something like such merging could be possible.

"Bwee!" The pokemon that came out groan in agony, I quickly tried to give it first aid but it was too late or maybe it would've been useless.

"Bwee…." The pokemon suddenly stops moving and slowly turned grey before withering away like ashes.

I was shock, appall, confused. I had question popping up inside my head as something I couldn't comprehend just happened right in front of me.

" **Pro** … **tect** …"

"Ichigo?!" A groggily tone I assume to be his suddenly pops up in my head. Ignoring the sudden strangeness of the pokemon's disappearance, I quickly stood back up and move again.

Was it him? I don't know, but the closer I move, I louder the tone.

"I'm coming Ichigo. And this time, I'll be the one to protect you."

* * *

 **Forest**

A white creature the height of a young boy stood with a white scary mask and orange hair as well a tail. It stares at the men around while slowly walking closer to them.

*boom!*

*boom!* Numerous long range attacks were aimed at it and exploded on contact.

"Keep firing!" One of the cloaks in men shouted and stares at the monster they were fighting.

It was fast, faster than they could ever hope to react in time.

"RAAGGGGhhhhhh!" The creature roars and evades all their long range attacks. They were fighting a hopeless battle.

"*sigh* this isn't working like I wanted." The man Duffle was really annoyed and frustrated at the predicament they were in.

"Sir, what should we do? Normal means can't even affect it."

"I know, I know, it's a kind of 'Hollow' strange that we can see it without using aura, the higher ups were doing some crazy stuff with them. I don't know much except that but we can still do something if we can't kill it."

"You don't mean… Sir, you'll be punished if we use them now."

"I'm the squad leader here and I don't want all of us to die so get to it!"

Duffle had ordered them to all surround the creature while some of them distract it.

"Chain him."

All the cloak men pulls out dark color chain with dreary auras from their sleeves before one of them threw on the white creatures arm.

"…" The creature pulls the man and throws him away with great force and far from their sight but felt its arm a little numb from the chain's contact.

"Don't do it at a time! Chain him at the same time!"

They all nod before all of them had a hold on the creature's body with the chains. The white creature tried to break free but the chains won't budge or break.

"You really gave us trouble brat." Duffle came close to the white creatures face and glares at the white mask.

"I don't know what you are but since your some hybrid like the creature we usually catch for those research nerds. We know how to hold you pest down." Duffle points at the chains. "You see these chains here? It's a rickety old normal chain to anyone except to you guys."

"Ha!" The man uses an **Ice punch** on the creature's white mask.

"Tsk! Still think you're tough." He saw his hit didn't do much.

They watch as they saw the creature struggling, some weren't sure but the chains weren't working so well like the others times they had capture a similar creature.

"Should we box him now sir?"

"No, let's wear it down before taking it in."

And with said order all the men started firing all they had and since it could not evade any of them, the white being started taking in damages but still struggles to break the chains.

"Three of you come with me."

"Sir?"

"Haaa!" The man Duffle quickly turns and uses **Ice punch** , canceling a **Shock wave** from hitting him and his men.

"Did you come back for your master?"

" **Release** … **him**."

"Sorry…" Duffle and his men readies for a fight, "But I can't let that happen!"

Darkrai's eyes change to rage as he quickly shouted. " **Dark**... **void**!"

"Sorry but that won't work on us!"

*smash!*

Darkrai cross his arm as the man came and hit him using **Ice punch** pushing him backward before the others came in while using **Close combat** against him.

"…." Darkrai was finally hit at the same time thus making him crash into a large tree.

"Alone, even I won't beat you but you can't take all of us at the same time." Duffle and his men started closing in.

*!* Darkrai quickly sank in the shadows and quickly launches a **Dark pulse** from the shadows which made a devastating blow on one of the men.

*!*

"Keep your guard up and watch the shadows! He'll come out eventually!"

*grab*

"Rahhh!" Darkrai came out under one of the men grabbing his leg before firing a **Dark pulse** to the face blowing the man away.

"!" Darkrai again quickly raise his arm to guard his face from the others attacks.

"You're not very good with close combats, are you!?" They knew the pokemon was very durable but did not have much close combat moves or attacks as they keep on hitting it with quick pokemon moves from all sides.

"Raggraaahhh!"

Darkrai saw his friend changed and chained, he was angry, very angry. Concentrating more power on both arms, the pokemon quickly fires **Dark pulses** on both sides, "Rahhh!"

"Haa!"

Darkrai eyes widen as the man hits him again with **Ice punch** and its side effect kicks in as Darkrai felt his lower body frozen.

"Sorry, but you were too hasty."

"Sir, its firing the red beam!"

"Bye, punk." Duffle then jumps to the side as a red beam ( **Cero** ) came towards him but instead hits the dark pokemon.

* **Boom**!*

The dark pokemon was hit and blown off away from the area.

"Wow… that's the strongest red beam I've seen from those things." Duffle then turned back to the white being.

"RAGHHH!" The creature was still trying to break off as it started struggling after firing the red beam ( **Cero** ) in an attempt to break the chains.

"Stop trying and stay down for once. Those chains won't break."

The man now felt relief, he knew that he was in a lot of trouble for not progressing towards their original mission but now that he got the threat contain and it was a creature he's bosses will find useful made it all a little better. But all things don't always go through the end.

*crack*

"!" The man saw a small crack on a few chains. "What?! This is not possible."

He didn't understand how but all he knew now was to act quickly before the worst could happen.

"Anyone who can still use any move, quickly fire at it!" Duffle now was scared at the being that was able to make a crack on something his bosses describe as unbreakable.

*crack*

*crack*

"No, no, no! Haa! Haa! Haa! Just, stay down!" The man Duffle in panic started hitting with all the moves he got from merging with his pokemons but the white being was completely ignoring their attacks and kept on struggling to let loose.

*snap!*

Duffle eyes widen as one chain snap.

*snap!*

*snap!*

He then saw all the chains snapping off one by one until the creature was able to stand as it angrily and ferociously roars.

"RAGGHHHHHhhhh!"

Using its powerful spiritual pressure, the white mask being pushed all of them away.

The men in cloak may have exceeded the human limits by merging with their pokemons as well as learning their pokemons moves. They had higher sense, higher strength and high amount of endurance but all of those attributes were useless against the un-controllable white being they had anger.

The saw the white being standing more normally unlike crunching a few moments ago. A dark color large cleaver slowly forms on its palm scaring them. Only a miracle could help them now.

...

"This is…. Wrong."

Daisy had finally enters the scene with sweats dripping but what she was seeing made her feel unpleasant.

"Fend it off! And anyone that can escape, do it now!"

"GRahhhhh!"

She knew he change but this was not right, there she saw a being that had the same height as Ichigo, the same hair color as Ichigo and pants Ichigo wore. But this does not look like Ichigo to her as the being had a white mask with menacing features and a long white tail.

"I-Ichigo?" Her legs trembles at seeing the creature that was supposed to be Ichigo. She saw how the thing was destroying the cloak men, but the thing or Ichigo winning this fight did not sit well with her. It was just not right to her. She knew how they had tried to harm her and the campers but it didn't mean they had to dealt the same way.

"No…" Daisy expression turned serious but her trembling body didn't stop, "I can't stop here…"

With one step at a time, Daisy moves closer to him. She did her best fending off her fear as the distance between her and Ichigo's shortens. Gripping her hands painfully to the point of bleeding, the girl managed somehow to stay safe from the fight Ichigo was having with the numerous cloak men.

Some flew pass the girl from being hit by Ichigo but the girl didn't stop and kept on moving while looking straight at Ichigo's form.

"You have to do this… You're the older one for a reason." The girl murmurs to herself trying to force down the instinct of running away in fear.

"Keep up the formation! And take every chance to run!"

She pushed herself as the fight started getting more intense. She saw some of them running away while the others distract and fought Ichigo's new form. Ducking down on the ground while avoiding debrief coming around, the girl still kept moving toward Ichigo.

"Urghh!" One of them fell down from another swipe of the white being but it wasn't finish as it creating a red orb again to fire while the others escape while it was distracted again.

"Stop!" Daisy stands before the white being that was Ichigo with a strong resolve. The white being stop for a second but the red orb still stays as it stares at the girl. The man behind her quickly moves away and run to the escape the area.

"…."

"Ichigo! I'm sorry you always have to take the burden on your own! But you're not this! Please, come back!" Daisy wanted to some more but the white being started to thrash around while grabbing its head groaning.

"Grahhh!" In its struggle the creature roars loudly which pushed the girl down.

"While it's distracted, everyone head to the meeting point!" Duffle with his arm broken and bruises lead his men away at the chance he saw. He didn't care for the girl that was left behind with the creature and kept ordering his men to safety.

"Ichigo!"

*crash*

"Stop!"

*slam!*

The white being kept thrashing around while grabbing its head in agony. Daisy did her best to avoid its destructive behaviors but she did not back off and tried to call out to him again and again.

"Ichigo!"

"Grahhh!" The creature finally released the red orb on its mouth and was headed straight to Daisy who could not react in time.

*!?*

*Boom!* the red beam hits an area exploding and leaving a crater.

"D-Diantha? You're here?"

"Forgot that! Were you crazy!? Standing in-front of a monster like that!"

Diantha was able to rush in and save the girl from the dangerous attack. The moment she had arrived at the area she was stricken in fear at the dangerous situation until she saw Daisy about to be blasted by the monster she saw.

"Let me go Diantha! I need to get to him, he's not himself."

"What 'him'? That monster could really hurt you if move any closer!"

*slap!*

"Don't call him a monster! That's Ichigo!" Daisy broke free from the teen actress grip after slapping her and again quickly tried to move to the thrashing white being.

Diantha touch her red cheek, she felt it and it stings, "Wait… Ichigo?" She had a moment of clarity as she quickly turned to the creature.

"That thing is… him!?" She literally has no idea what she was going on because everything that was happening was all unknown to her. Now she wishes she didn't got out of her bed.

"Ichigo!"

Daisy still didn't know what to do but she wasn't going to give up.

It was hard for her to get close as he kept thrashing anything that was close. Quickly diving down to avoid the white long tail, the girl continues her best to get closer. She was tired, injured and dirty from the ongoing problem but she still pushed forward.

"Raghhhh!" the creature was out of control as if it was having an internal problem trying to stop itself but only struggles more.

No one was there now but the creature and the two girls.

"Ichigo! I'm trying to help, please calm down!" Daisy again stood before the white creature.

"!" The creature turns its attention to the girl and trembles trying to not harm the girl.

"Daisy! Run!" Diantha again rush to the girl, she knew there wasn't anything they could do to help. She wonder by the girl didn't stop trying even when it was hopeless.

"Ichigo… It hurts seeing you like this, please stop."

*drip* A single tear drops from the girl.

"…. RAghhhhh!" the creature on seeing the tear lunges at her due to some reason.

*!?*

Though something unexpected happened again as a girl with purple hair came and rams the creature which pushed it backward.

"!" A Camerupt came out the girl's pokeball and help pushed the creature back. Both girl and pokemon were struggling to keep it a bay.

Since it he was in a beast like state, the white being did not try to move away and instead keep pushing forward.

"Courtney? What are you…" Daisy who now was in a daze tiredly sat down on the ground as she stare at the girl that saved her life.

*grab*

"Daisy, this isn't the time to stop! We need to get of here!" Diantha kept trying to pull the girl away from the place.

"O-Orange…" Courtney was no normal girl, she was trained to be an elite operatives of Team Magma as well as the fact that she was born with immense strength thus she was able to somewhat hold back the white creature that was Ichigo along with her pokemon.

"Diantha stop pulling, we need to help them!"

Diantha then pulls the girl closer to herself in anger, "Help them how!? I don't know what happened but that idiot can't be stop, and while she holds it off we have to get out of here! I know you want to get him back but there is no way that we can help, think Daisy! Aren't you a girl of science?!"

"I don't care!" Daisy eyes started tearing up. She was not a tough girl and couldn't help the tears from flowing out. "He's suffered enough! I'm supposed to be the older one but here he is… still suffering from something even I can't explain! Even if I have to die, I'm bringing him back home!"

"….." Diantha was surprised at her sudden outburst and also felt pity, "Daisy…"

" **Good answer**."

"huh?"

"?"

Diantha and Daisy look around at the sudden voice appearance but did not see anyone but the others.

" **Now, ladies, if you're done looking around, let's get down to business**."

"Who's there!?" Diantha was in alert at the strange voice.

"You can hear it too?" Daisy wasn't sure but she felt like she heard it before.

" **Do you want to asked more questions or do you want to help your berserk friend?** "

Diantha wasn't sure and Daisy immediately grabs to the sudden appearance of hope.

"What do we do!?"

"Daisy!"

"Do you have any other plan to get him back to normal?!"

"Daisy, that's not what I'm saying…"

"Then shut up and listen."

Not waiting for an answer the voice started, " **Now, since the pip-squeak over there is holding off King, how about you two get close and I'll explain the rest**."

"We can't seriously trust this gu-Daisy!?" Diantha sighs and calmly but quickly follow the girl. She wanted to smack herself for leaving behind her pokeballs.

Courtney and Camperut were now getting exhausted and with a powerful push Camerupt was able to push the white being a few meters away but unfortunately it came running back to them with no sign of fatigue.

"Courtney! Are you okay!?" Daisy arrived next to the girl and started to check if the younger girl had sustained any injuries.

"*huff* Orange… *huff* need to get him back *huff*" The girl never felt more exhausted in her life but she wasn't going to stop, she knew she had the skills and strength to at least do something about it.

"Stop."

"….."

"I might have a way but I need your help to get me close enough."

Courtney nods without any complaints and pushed the girl to the side quickly as she and her pokemon again counters the white being creature from getting close to the others.

Diantha and Daisy were amazed at how the younger girl was able to keep the white creature at bay with only with the use of a single pokemon and herself.

"How is she…?" Diantha saw the girl dodging the white being's claws while circling around it and not to mention her Camerupt giving her support with mid-range attacks as well as standing its ground hiding Daisy and herself from view. She was flabber-jack at how Courtney was able to do such superhuman feats.

"Raghhhh!" They saw the white being immobilized by some thin strings wrap around on many of its joints and limbs while Camerupt and Courtney from both side holds on to many of the strings ends thus making it possible to move closer for them.

If it weren't for Courtney's abnormal agility and flexibility as well as the white beings time to time reluctant movements, she would not have been able to do temporarily stop it.

"This is…!"

"No time for question." Daisy pulls the teen actress as she runs toward the chance she was given.

Courtney and Camerupt were struggling, the white being that is Ichigo might not be able to break the thin wire strings that was made of reinforce steel Courtney had used, it was still able to struggle due to its immense strength and it won't be long until the white being let lose again.

"Now what!?" Daisy shouted and asked to whoever had given her the hope.

Both girls drew closer to the struggling being but with no responding instruction for a way to get Ichigo back, the two girls stood while looking at the menacing creature.

"Maybe we need to get closer…?" Daisy tried to move closer but a hand grab her shoulder.

"Daisy, I don't know who or what called us but this is incredible risky. Maybe we should get help while Courtney holds it back."

Daisy didn't listen and shook off the teen's hand while moving closer to the white being. She wasn't going to stop, she had to act at least once like the older one she was to him.

"Ichigo…" Daisy now stood really, really close to the white being.

It might be growling at her but Daisy got brave enough not to step back.

" **It's good that you're stupidly brave, so here's the way to get him back to normal**." Whatever being called out had a humor's tone.

"….." Daisy waited and felt her heart beating rapidly as she was going to finally get the boy safely.

" **Break the mask**." All three girls heard it.

Picking up a stone, Dasiy moves even closer and lift her arm to use the stone.

"Raghhh!" The white being saw the action and with a powerful struggle, it was able to pull both Courtney and Camerupt down for the count as well as the wire around it let loose.

Now free from its bindings, thee white being slowly walks toward the girl closest to it.

"Camm!"

*slam!*

Camerupt came but was immediately slam away by the white being's fist.

Daisy stood back and faces the white creature head on, she was again afraid but she wasn't going to stop until she gets him back.

To Daisy, it was strange how the white being took so much time to even try to hurt her and let itself act so little while it had demolish and fought the cloak in men so viciously. But this was a sigh to the girl that Ichigo was trying his best to not hurt her and the others.

"Raghh….." The creature lift's its right arm while trembling, it was hesitant but this time it won't be able to stop itself from hurting the girl.

"!" Courtney again came before Daisy with blood spilling out of her hands.

The girl kick the joint of the right arm temporarily disabling it before ducking to avoid a swipe from the other arm. Quickly strengthening her legs, the girl dash and body sphere the white being. This all happened in three second.

"Diantha, let's go!"

"Got it!"

Both girls rush at the white being that was struggling to push off the purple hair girl and at same time struggling inside for control.

"Ichigo!"

"Ahhhh!"

Both girls pull right arms as well making a fist before quickly aiming for the creature's white mask.

*smash!*

*crack* Hearing the cracking sound, Courtney kicks off and flips backward to a safe distance from the white being.

"RAGHHHHHHHH!" The white being screams and shouts out to the sky as it starting cracking all over.

"….." The three girls stood back, two of them were surprise at the thing that was going on.

"….." And after a few second the white being finally remain silent, the cracks of white substance falls off like dead skin until our hero started to be visible for them.

*thud* He fell on his knees, he was awake and having some turmoil. He had tears falling down.

"Orange!" Courtney didn't wait and quickly moves to Ichigo side while the other two girls follow behind.

*drip* He let his tears fall but his expression stay shock at his dangerous actions.

*hug* Daisy gently embraced the crying teen. She also let loose a few tears of happiness.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I'm really sorry…" Ichigo had remembered everything he had done, he was shedding tears because he could not control himself and viciously hurt anything that was close to him. But that wasn't all, he had seen a glimpse of his past and since it wasn't a dream, he could clearly describe it.

"It's okay, it's… okay." Daisy while soothing the boy murmurs some soft words to calm him down.

*hug* Courtney also joined and hugged the boy from behind. "Orange… safe."

Taking some deep breaths Diantha now really felt exhausted and watch them with a little envy for some reason she did not know.

"We should head back guys. I think the sun is about to rise."

"Yeah…" Daisy looks at Ichigo and just let him stay silent, "Let's all go back."

While Diantha walk on her own, Daisy and Courtney help the boy walk by giving him support. It was a tiresome event and all of them wanted a good rest.

* * *

Still their troubles weren't going away as they came back to a scene of a dragged old man watching over the camp site where numerous campers were put in bed and still unconscious.

"Grandpa!"

"Daisy? Ichigo! Are you all okay?!" The old man stopped looking around and quickly went to their side.

After the girl explains to her grandfather what had escalated inside the forest and how Ichigo had been. The old man accepted her words after all there was so much that had happened over night.

They all sat around a camp fire with not much joyful feeling because of the damage they had received from the unknown men and strange doll like girl.

"I see… I did not expect things to have gone this way and Ichigo… you save us all, thank you."

"….." Ichigo sat their without any means to respond. He was still in a daze and other things he didn't want to share. All of them stare at his troubled look.

"Hey." Diantha nudged the boy. "What's wrong?"

"…." Ichigo didn't know if he should share what he was thinking as his lips quiver.

"Ichigo?" Daisy sadly looks at the boy and wonder if he was going to be alright, "Are you still hurt?"

"Nah… it's…" Ichigo look around, he saw Daisy right arm in bandages with numerous band-aids on her face, Diantha arm bandage and broken, and Courtney cover in bandages on her fore head, one arm and her neck. He knew that he did all of them, and wonder if should even trouble them more with his problems.

*pat*

Ichigo eyes widen a bit at the soft gesture of hand on his head.

"Orange… its okay, I'm happy your okay." The shorter girl did not stop and still patted his head.

He wondered how she knew what bugged him, "I…."

"Now, your just being stupid, of course no one would get out un-scrap." Diantha never was the one who would encourage others but she too can change for the better, "Beside, we got you back to normal. I think that's a pretty good victory to me." She also gave him a smile for once.

"….."

Daisy wipes the little tears left in his eyes, "Everyone did their best, even you Ichigo. So, there's nothing to worry anymore."

"…." He hurt them. He had train so much yet in the end that very power hurt them. He couldn't understand why they kept smiling happily at him. "I think, I'll be okay now." But he couldn't ignore the glad he was feeling after seeing they were safe and happy faces.

"Good answer, now you owe me big time for the stunts I pull today." Diantha made a chestier smile at Ichigo. She had been waiting to say it for a while.

"O-Oh... Okay."

"…" Diantha was a bit surprised at his straight answer, "Are you really? I mean, you don't want to complain about owing me?"

"No, I deserve it." Ichigo made a normal expression, without his scowl or depressed look, just a normal face.

"O-Okay, then its settle." Such normal face made the teen actress blush a little.

"Grandpa, how's things over here?" Daisy remembered the dire situation the young campers were in.

"Well, I can't lie to make you more ease after so much has happen. But things aren't looking good for the campers and the camp."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo and Diantha asked at the same time while Courtney just sat closely beside Ichigo.

"Were the campers…?" Daisy did not like the sound of things.

"No, no, none of the campers or staffs got hurt seriously, while some of the pokemons got minor injuries which… nothing a good medical treatment would fix." The old man then have a deep sighed. "It's more to the problem of the younger campers, none of them are waking up. We delayed the camp's closing by one day because of so much problem happening, but if they don't wake up soon. We might be in trouble we won't get out easily."

"Is it a coma?" Diantha had seen people in such state and asked wondering.

"That's how we see it but we can't understand why and how they could suddenly be in a state like coma." Professor Oak was not a medical practitioner but a lot of the staff members were but still wasn't enough to wake the sleeping children.

"That girl must have done something…" Ichigo murmurs to himself and wondered what the doll like girl did to the children.

A single leaf flew between his eyes and landed on his palm.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

" **King, don't be an idiot. Helping them gonna cost you.** "

Ichigo was able to shortly enter his mind after breaking the chains holding his memories as well as many things.

"Shut up, I know more about myself enough to do it."

" _You need not worry Ichigo, you're stronger now so your reserves expanded_." The old man in black attire answers his worry.

" _But be cautious Ichigo, the stronger you use the power of your past, the more memories you see might not be so… forgiving_."

Ichigo understands, he had seen some and almost broke down again. He hasn't retained all of them yet but they were slowly coming back to him.

"It's good that your okay now Ichigo." A lady he came to know as Cynthia's mother walks up to him.

"Sorry about Cynthia." Ichigo also saw how his white hollow being scared the girl.

"It's okay, if you know her like I do. She can really be tough if she wants too." The woman had a solemn look at being reminded of her little girl problem.

"I guess that's true."

"Now Ichigo, I have a request." The woman closes her eyes as if trying to hold on something tighter.

"huh?" Ichigo look at the woman who seems to be a bit pale.

"You see I'm something like a virus that entered without permission, so I don't think I can stay here much longer."

"Are you resting now?"

"I don't know but I think I'm gonna be okay. I want you to do something for me, if that is okay." She was indeed fading as she could even touch the boy anymore.

"What is it?"

"…" She made a happy smile, "Can you tell my daughter that she did great and… she needs to stop over thinking too much, also… give her a pat on the head too."

"I'll try."

"Thank you." The woman then vanishes, leaving with her gentle smile.

* * *

"Ichigo?" They had been trying to wake him since he just zone out while closing his eyes.

"I'll try to do something." Standing up, Ichigo grabs the leaf on his palm and moves elsewhere.

"Ichigo? Hold on!" Daisy follows with Courtney.

Diantha wasn't sure but follows in suit. Professor Oak stood up and watched the boy. He had faith in the boy by the smile he was expressing.

"Ichigo, what are you gonna do?"

"Orange?"

"What's with the leaf?"

Daisy, Courtney and Diantha watch as the boy stood on one of the picnic table present on the camp.

"*sigh* I'm really glad she taught me this."

Putting the leaf gently on his lips, the boy ready his finger and kept adjusting to make the right sound before finally readying himself.

…..

 **~Oracion music~**

~…..~

~…..~

~…...~

He stood again as a beacon of hope. His tune sounded gentle yet everyone could hear it.

He hasn't played the leaf on a while but now he felt relief as he kept playing the song a friend taught him. This song was for the hurt and trouble as it soothes anyone who hears it, especially the pokemons.

His body started glowing a light green color from his hands to his whole body and next came the pulsing of the light green glow which cover the whole campus and more.

Everyone was also getting enveloped by the strange phenomena.

"Ichigo…" Daisy couldn't believe her eyes, she knew he play the leaf before but not the one she was hearing at the moment. She again was amazed at what the boy can do.

"….." Courtney grips her chest, her heart beats rapidly but it doesn't hurt. She was feeling a feeling that she had never felt before, it was like a feeling that made her drop her guard and that very feeling made her feel safe. Walking closer, the girl stare at her hero with longing.

"It's really pretty…" Diantha has never heard a more beautiful sound in her life as the song Ichigo plays from the leaf touch not only her, many of the staffs and older campers heard it and were all effected in a positive way.

The hollow feeling in the air that had envelops them now was gone, they were feeling much better.

"huh? Why am I sleeping here?"

"Where are we?"

"This isn't my cabin?"

The kids that were seen to be in coma started waking up one by one when the light green phenomenon envelops them. The staffs were confused but were happy nonetheless and started tending the kids while enjoying the relaxing leaf song.

While he kept playing the music, pokemons and people started gathering around him. His Charmeleon came out with bandages, Darkrai's shadow could be seen besides his own and also Cynthia nervously coming out of a cabin with the help of Lance, the girl stares at Ichigo with tears flowing down her eyes.

Ichigo tunes starting evolving as if they could hear bells, and other sounds coming from the leaf music. They watch as all of them were slowly getting heal both physical and mentally.

The anguish, the fear, the uneasiness in their hearts faded and left with a soothing feeling.

The Professor stops thinking and just looks at the boy and how proud he was for the mysterious boy.

The younger campers run outside from the infirmary with joy and move toward the sound as well as many of the pokemons that were supposed to injure.

It was a warm morning, the sun rises making their moods even more ease. Even though they had experience such dangerous situation but they now come to term with it by the joy of the music that gave them.

They continue listening to his tune and not before long Ichigo slowly finishes the song as he use every ounce of aura and energy he had left to energize the song of healing, Oracion.

"!" They saw it end and slowly one by one they clap, from the younger campers to the adults for the young man that had done something really amazing for them. The staffs knew he help them escape from death, the campers all knew he had somehow heal them with the beautiful songs. And Daisy and the others knew he risk his life to protect them.

* * *

 **Silver Mountain**

Back in the secret base of Silver mountain, a few number of people were having a bit of an inconclusive conversation.

"We need to send some guardians to check Kalos! You all saw the footage." A middle age man with spiky blond hair wearing a military tank top with a Raichu beside him tried to convince the other person.

"Calm down Surge, the request for help was cancel with the signs vanishing. Someone must have already taken care of it."

"You really believe a group of those exile guardians could be easily beaten? Remember how sneaky those bastards are."

"….." Both men glares dagger as if they would really intent to fight like two beast going for supremacy.

"Stop!" A man with a different shade of spiky blond hair shouted at the two men from his sit on another table, "You guys need to do other stuff rather than fight over a decision that was already made! We saw the second message they sent us. And Surge, if you want to complain, complain to the leader, Red."

Hearing the name, the man turned away with his Raichu, "…. Right… I'll go patrol outside."

"Your that scared of Red!?" The man in suit was a bit surprised at their most thick headed member.

"You too Segriel… your already got the worst dad of the year, don't make another title for yourself and you're making my Ramen cold." Naruto glares while holding on a bowl of handmade ramen noodles.

"Be quiet you fool, but I do believe it is better than seeing as a fool of a father."

"You really think that's gonna make me react? I know my kids love me, do yours?" Naruto made a sarcastic grin which really annoyed the father of Caitlin.

"*sigh* In any case, are you sure that boy really is Arceus key-bearer?"

"Yeah, he is, even without the bearer's power, that boy is really strong. You saw the footage they sent us of his fight with _them_ , right?"

"They'll act more aggressively after seeing that, the boy might soon be in trouble again."

"Yeah."

"And we're just gonna stay put and do nothing."

"Aren't you a big shot rich dude? Go swim on a pool of Ramen or something and don't forget to invite me."

*smack!*

"Sorry, sorry, I really wanted to say that since times almost up for me." Naruto finish the ramen and stands up.

Segriel look questionable at his friend, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm just a clone. The Boss is still stuck in the Ultra-beast world."

"No… No you didn't idiot. And it's already a year since you came here." The man really did not understand but still glad that his friend was fine.

"Oh, sorry… Anyway, just look out for Ichigo if you ever meet him. He's gonna be really important well… that's what Arceus told Red."

"Yes, yes, I understand."

"And about the Ramen poo-!"

*poof* the man smash his fist at the clone and poof goes the clone of Naruto. Strangely, the man fist was glowing blue which indicates the use of aura.

"Looks like you have to occasionally come down from here, Red." Segriel glance at his side to see a man folding his arm and staying silent as always.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Age differences:**

 **Ash - almost 10 years old**

 **Ichigo –14 years old (Taller than the girls in the harem)**

 **Daisy - 16 years old**

 **Cynthia – 17 years old**

 **Courtney –14 years old**

 **Elesa – 16 years old**

 **Caitlin –14 years old**

 **Alexa – 17 years old**

 **Diantha – 17 years old**

 **Lance – older than all of them**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	48. No time for rest

**Merry Christmas, Everyone!**

 **Boy (strong): We had promise to finish by today but we will only be able to only finish up to Chapter 49 tonight and the last chapter tomorrow.**

 **Girl (kind): And have a wonderful day!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-48**

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

Back in the peaceful town of our hero, two kids were as usual sleeping around beside their tree house while looking at the sky.

"Ash, your birthday's coming up. You want something useful or fun?"

"Duh… Surprise me."

"Yeah… not gonna happen. It's you tell me or no present."

"You always asked me every year Gary? Can't you surprise me?"

The dark brown hair boy turned to his friend with a deadpanned look, "Remember your 7th birthday?"

"Hmm…" The raven hair boy began to think before he made a funny smile.

"Oh, I remember!"

Gary was about to explained but the boy cuts in, "I don't know why you're happy but back then you hide the pre-!"

"Big brother literally caught and beat those guys for stealing the pokemons from the ranch. Best birthday ever!" The raven hair boy cuts in without a single thought.

"I know, I know, but the fact is-!"

"That was the first time I saw you cheer so much Gary, you must really love the pokemon your grandfather take cares." Ash gave his friend a thumps up and a smile.

"…." Gary cheek flustered due to embarrassment of remembering himself go crazy at his friend's 7th birthday. "Shut up, idiot."

"What are you guys talking about?" And feminine voice asked from elsewhere.

"Leaf, we've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, an hour if you didn't know."

"Never mind that, what were you guys talking about? Is it gossip?! Tsk! Tsk! You guys shouldn't be doing this without me." A girl with brown long hair looks down at both her friends with a mischievous expression.

"…." Ash and Gary look up at the girl before looking back to each other.

"I want a surprise present!"

"For the last time, you won't like it!"

*grab*

Leaf with a smile pinch on both boys cheek and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I heard you guys talking about Ichigo and how he beat up bad guys on Ash's 7th birthday. *sigh* I remember it like it was yesterday." Both boys sweat dropped with a similar thought, 'If you did know, why asked…'

"ow! Ow!"

"Ow! Ow!" Both boys tried their best but the girl had an iron grip.

Leaf just reminisces on her own and slowly eventually let go of the two.

* * *

 **Leaf's Flashback**

Just before a birthday party of our little hero, Ash ketchum. A number of people gather around a table inside the house of the ketchum. Delia, Ichigo, Daisy, Leaf and Mr. Mime moves around the house with different work and other stuff to prepare for the young ketchum's birthday.

"Ichigo, are you done with the snacks and decorations?" Delia while finishing up a cake shouted from the

"Yeah, just about done, how's on your end Leaf?" Ichigo brushed the glitter and other materials off his shirt.

"Al…most… done! What do you think?" Leaf shows Ichigo a stream of pokeballs shape decorations.

"Ash really loves the logo doesn't he? Now we just have to… huh?" Ichigo saw Leaf with a large pout.

"What?"

"Hmf!" The girl duck and folded her arms in front of the boy.

"?" The boy had no idea what she wanted.

*!* Ichigo turned due to the tugged from the older girl behind him.

"Ichigo, Leaf missed her morning breakfast to help us. Be a little more impress." The older girl still wearing a lab coat everywhere she goes whispers to the boy.

"Oh…"

*rub*

"huh?" The little girl Leaf made a cute squeak by the hand on her head.

"Thanks Leaf, I really could've done this without you." Ichigo thank the girl and she smile back with a flustered cheek.

"Ehehe… Oh, it's nothing."

"Maybe that was a little too much." Daisy sweat dropped as she knew the little girl had a small crush on their young orange hair boy.

"Whatever, I still have a present to prepare." Ichigo stood up and left leaving behind an unsatisfied Leaf and a giggling Daisy.

"Leaf, is Ash still distracted?"

"Uh-ha, I made sure Gary and the pokemons did their best."

"I hope you didn't bribe my brother to do a better job again."

"Me? No…"

"….."

….

"Ash, what are we gonna do?"

"What we _should_ do. Call for Officer Jenny or someone with a pokemon."

Hiding behind a wooden fence, two boys while playing in the Pokémon ranch saw two shady looking men hauling up Pokémons silently in the middle of the day.

*grab* Gary grabbed on his friend back shirt, stopping him from going further.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I'm not gonna let some bad guys steal those pokemons."

"First, pull down your sleeves, it's not helping and your mom might scold you again." Gary let's go of friend and started thinking, "Second, I'm as mad as you are, I can't let some jokers do this to Gramp's pokemons. Are you listening?"

"….."

"Ash?" The boy saw the empty spot where his friend was supposed to be.

"If you're looking for Ash, he's already there." Leaf who had suddenly appeared beside her friend points at their impulsive friend arguing with the two thieves.

"Leaf?! When did you… When did he… ughhh! That Idiot!" Gary jumps over the fence and runs to his friend who was already trapped in a net by the shady men.

"Okay…" Slowly sitting back on the grassy ground, Leaf pulls out a cell phone, "S.O.S, Emergency, hurry, 911, need help, Ash and Gary got nab. P.S. Have you seen where I put my present for the birthday boy? It's really important Ichigo." And with that the girl press sent.

10 minutes later….

"*huff* Why the heck didn't you guys call the Officer Jenny staying next door! *huff*" A worn out orange hair boy wearing a black tux and holding on smiling Leaf. At the same time tried to get his breath after rushing to their side and at the same time fighting and obliterating two thugs. Charmeleon too came but just watch from the sideline.

"….." They didn't answer, but all of them look at the boy with awe.

A local people came and congratulate Ichigo while taking away the thugs when Officer Jenny came with the crowd.

Leaf gives a peace sigh while still being hold on to.

"Big brother that was awesome! It was like this! And HA!" Ash jumps and jumps.

"Let's go, we've got your birthday to celebrate." Gary thank the older boy for

"Wait today's my birthday?" They already knew the boy forgets and thus they were trying to use that advantage and surprise him. "Why didn't you tell me!? I want a surprise!" Ash pushes down Gary and started fighting like kids.

"Sorry okay! But you always do something crazy and drag me when you get really excited!"

"That's not me, that's Leaf you're talking about!"

Ichigo and Leaf sigh before putting the girl down, "Guys, we have something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"huh?" Both boys turned to have their eyes widen.

Ichigo and Leaf smile while holding hands as well as Leaf wearing a dress to compliment the boy's tux, "We're getting married!" They announce together.

 **Leaf's Flashback stop**

* * *

 **Normal time**

"And then we march onto the path riding on a Ponyta and to our new lif-!" The girl was quickly interrupted by her two friends.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Ash was not happy at the flashback the girl just explained.

"What's the big idea Leaf? That was so not what happened." Gary face palm at the girl.

"Yeah, everything besides you and my brother wearing a tux and getting married is a big fat lie! You also forgot about how big my cake was!" Ash made quite a protest since it was not the whole truth and the girl added too much of her own imagination.

*grab*

*grab* both boys again suffers from her pinching.

"Rude, I'm still a little maiden that can dream whatever I want, whenever I want, without two little kids making fun of it. Right Ted?"

"Teddi?" A small cub bear pokemon sat while watching them.

Leaf then again let go of the two boys and pick up the bear cub pokemon, "But really, when are they coming back?"

"…."

"Leaf." Gary tucked the girl.

"hm?" The girl turned to see Ash look back up the sky with a sad expression. They knew that the orange hair boy was his pillar of happiness and they also knew the boy had scary dreams of Ichigo no coming back. It was hard for the boy after they had left them back in Alola.

"Ah… sorry. H-Hey, remember the time when we had a sleepover and Ichigo join us. Wasn't it f-fun?" In her panic to soothe her friend the girl tried to tell them another past adventure of theirs.

"Kids, its lunch time!" The mother of the raven hair boy calls out to them from a distance.

"Hey, Ash."

"Come on, it's lunch time." Both friends of the boy tried their best but the boy had a gloom look.

"And Ash, I got news. The others are coming back tomorrow!" His mother shouted again knowing this time she would get a reaction and it was a good trick too.

"Co~ming!" The raven hair boy follows his mother with a smile.

Leaf giggles and Gary just scratch his hair at their friend's easily change heart.

* * *

"Onii-chan… *yawn*"

"Ichi-nii…"

"Yuzu, Karin…? Its past you bed time."

"Can we sleep here?"

"….."

"…. Okay, come here you two."

"eh? Ichi-nii, you're not gonna sleep?"

"I'll pull out a futan here."

*grab*

"Onii-chan…"

"Don't worry. I'll stay awake until you two fall asleep."

…

 **Kalos summer camp**

"….." A boy with orange hair opens his eyes while two pokemons sleep on his lap and a black lizard sat by his side on a tree he was leaning on and a shadow of a pokemon not far from them.

It was the middle of the day. The soft warm breeze hits his face and the book he was holding to have its page flip all together. Our hero, Ichigo Kurosaki had been relaxing at the area which was close to the campsite after the whole fiasco with strange men in cloak.

*grab*

"huh?" Ichigo look up to the one who swipe the book he was reading.

"What is this? 'Life's Principle' Really… Never thought of you to be reading to pass the time." It was Diantha with a bandage holding her arm and a band aid on some patches of her shoulder blade.

"Diantha why are you her-ow!"

Looking at the boy with a narrow expression, the girl pinch his cheek really hard, "When did you start calling me by name? Wasn't it always 'you' or 'hey'?"

Letting go, the girl also gave him back the book. "Anyway, I've been here for a while. You sweat a lot you know. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

She had been watching for a while and she also saw he had a tense expression while asleep earlier.

"No…" Rubbing the cheek she pinched, the boy remembered the relief feeling he had while saw the dream, "I just figured I had two little sisters."

"What…?"

"Nothing… Why did you come here anyway?"

"Oh, about that, Daisy sent me to get you. She's worried something bad might happen to you again." Diantha couldn't say no when the girl in lab coat kept going over worried. "Hold on, you just said something weird about 'little sister' what was that all about?"

"Bad thing huh… what about you?" Waking the pokemon around him, Ichigo stood up.

"?" The girl had a confused look.

"Aren't you gonna ask about all the crazy that just happened?"

"Oh…" Diantha had a tired expression remembering the events that almost got everyone killed.

Taking a seat on the ground beside him, the girl calmly answers without any doubt. "Honestly, I don't really mind not knowing…"

"Wait, you dodge my question again!?"

"…." The boy was already walking away with his pokemons close by.

"Stop ignoring the question!"

"Why would want to know something like that, when you don't want to know about the crazy stuff?"

"Ah…." Diantha stops herself and Ichigo kept walking with the intent of getting some food with the black fox on his head sulking.

"Am I worried about him?" The girl asked herself as she watched the boy going farther away and into the Camp's cafeteria. He was a stranger at first but now she guess she could call him a good friend.

*grab*

"Kirlia?"

Her pokemon came out of her pokeball and guided her to follow Ichigo. And soon the two join Ichigo, Daisy and the other campers for lunch with Kirlia again sitting really close to Ichigo while dragging her trainer to the mess.

* * *

"Agent C." A teenage boy with brown hair and a bandage around his neck glare at a girl walking towards him.

"…" Courtney was about to head to the Cafeteria to join Ichigo but she encounter someone she vaguely remembers.

"You really did a stupid thing, leaving the oragniza…." The guy slowly stops as the girl she was talking about ignores him and walk passed him.

"Wait!" Chasing after her, the guy stops and stood in front of her. "Why did you ignore me!?"

"…" Courtney look at the taller guy with a tilt head, "Who… are you?"

"….." The guy was having a major hay-wire in the head. He literally wondered why the girl he had been trying to make friends with forgotten him so easily. But the real truth was Courtney never really remembers people she didn't come to like.

"It's me Agent E! We've been going to many missions before! And you even knock me out last week to get this mission to Kalos!" Since no one was around to see the boy's melt down, there wasn't much ruckus other than him.

"….." Courtney again ignores the guy and walk passed him again.

"Wait! Agent C, stop ignoring me!"

His shouts were of no use as the girl kept walking away.

"Agent C, are you still rebelling?" A voice of an adult the girl recognized quickly made her stop.

"… Leader… Maxie…" She turns to see the guy dubbed 'Agent E' holding on a board showing a holographic figure of the leader of Team Magma.

"Now, I need a word with you Agent C. Follow Agent E."

"….." The girl had a shivering feeling but did not disobey as she follows the guy to another area outside of the camp. It was a fact about her that she could never disobey the person she respect the most, even after running away.

* * *

"Professor, how is she?" Lance asked, he had been staying in the infirmary where a certain blond hair girl soundly slept.

"There's nothing wrong with her… well physically of course." Professor Oak had done a certified check up on the girl for any illness. He knew the girl's injuries were already healed by Ichigo's ability but he still had to check for sure.

"Then she'll…"

"No, it's not something that medicine or mere words can easily fix."

The old man felt pity for the girl, she had suffered enough already. He had tried to contact the girl's grandmother and his colleague Co Shirona but strangely she wasn't picking up any of his call. Not knowing what to do, the old man let things stay as it is since the boy who had saved her years ago could not do anything for her fear of him.

The boy had a sad look, "So, it's impossible."

"No, no, young man. I never said it's impossible." Professor Oak sigh at the boy's easily giving up on hope.

"I suggest you don't pry too deep into her personal affairs."

"Why would say that?" Lance wasn't sure how to respond since he could not exactly fulfill such a suggestion.

"You have feelings for the girl, don't you?"

"A-Ah…" Lance was a bit shock at being found out so easily, especially by an old man.

"Just like the time she needed to recover from her parent's death, she needs time to get back on her feet." The old Professor then walks out mumbling how he was only used as a medical practitioner since coming to the camp.

"….." Lance just stay quite as he yet again look at the sleeping girl. He wanted to ask questions but refrain himself.

* * *

"Daisy, where's the Professor? And where should I put this?"

"Grandpa and some of the staff had to head out for a while to fix something to save the camp's reputation, we did made a lot of ruckus. And put it in the folder over by the desk."

Ichigo was at the moment helping Daisy due to her right arm still healing from her actions in the fight to get our hero back to normal.

"And thanks to you, everything will fine now, for the campers as well as the camp." Daisy, while sitting on a chair watch the boy clean up the documents and files her grandfather had scattered around while working.

"…." Silent again filled the air and the girl could see some restrain on the boy's expression.

"Something wrong?"

"Daisy, I got my memories back."

"….." A deep silent again fills between the two.

"Oh… Really?" The girl had mix feeling at the moment.

"Yeah… but I guess you could say I'm getting them back slowly." Ichigo hadn't gotten all his memories back but slowly he was remembering things.

"Wow… It's… It's wonderful." Daisy wasn't sure why she wasn't happy for the boy. The smile she was wearing was a fake, "I'm really happy for you."

"Daisy… are you okay?"

"Hm? Why would you say that?"

Daisy then watch the boy move close to her, "Ichigo, what are you…"

Lately the girl has been noticing his presence even more. It was strange to her since she never was like this before. His face, from a close distance always had a sort of brave front that made her feel brave herself. Thus, she was feeling conscious of his boy presence.

Ichigo only moves close to dry the tears on her eyes. "You're crying."

"Oh, this?" She felt embarrassed to tell him. "It's just tears of joy. You've been enduring for so l-long to find a way to remember. I'm only really h-happy for you Ichigo."

*drip* her tears started flowing down, she knew she was supposed to be happy for the boy, she knew it was a good thing as the boy might find his real family. She was supposed to be happy for him and yet, her chest hurts, her body weakening. In truth, she never really wanted him to regain his memories, she liked how things was and how much he meant to her and their current family. She didn't want to watch him disappeared, she had seen many people disappearing from her life enough.

"Daisy." Ichigo wasn't sure why but it was hard to look at someone really important to him cry.

Turning away, the girl didn't want to face him. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm just being selfish here." She pushed down her own feelings to properly answer him, "I knew that if you regain your memories you might disappear from our life. I know it's wrong but I don't want you to go. I'm really sorry."

The girl may seem calmly sitting and talking but the tears flowing down her eyes were clear of the troubles invading her thoughts.

*grab* Reaching to the helm of his shirt, the girl didn't look up but asked, "Please don't leave."

"….." Ichigo now understands what the girl had a hard time saying. When he had gotten his memories back he had really wanted to ask so many question and as well as immediately run to look for them but he couldn't forget the people that had done so much for him.

"What are you talking about?" Kneeling down, the boy faced the girl clearly.

"?" Daisy saw no sign of anger for her selfish request.

"I'm not leaving Daisy. I owe you guys so much. I can't leave without paying back." Ichigo then made a mature tired expression, "Besides, I don't think I can ever find them even if I try." He knew why he said it, he knew he was not of this world and he knew the place he wanted to go back was not possible anymore.

"Ichigo…" Daisy saw changed in the boy, it almost made her heart stop.

Ichigo memories had given him many emotions to the point of him feeling extremely tired of life. "Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't gotten them back."

"uh?" Now it was his time to be surprise.

*hug*

Daisy softly embraces the boy's head on her chest while she let her tears fall again. "I promise didn't I? I'll protect you. So, stop worrying about little things." Daisy now felt a little bit better now, "I'm older one here, so just let me do my job Idiot."

Ichigo felt really tired, guess not resting after the fight really drain him so he let himself fall into sleep at her embrace as a single tear fall of his cheek.

* * *

 **The Next day (Lumious City)**

After the closing for the Camp for the year finished, all the staff including Ichigo, Daisy and Courtney said their goodbyes to the campers. Ichigo was quite popular with the campers and Charmeleon was also saying goodbyes to the younger campers that had made great memories together.

Diantha too said her goodbyes while her mother came and started panicking at the girl's state of injury but the woman was nonetheless happy at the bright smile her daughter had wore. Kirlia too before taking off with her trainer gave our hero a little kiss on the forehead with a bright smile, Diantha was not please with the scene while the others laugh it off as a friendly gesture except for Courtney who wanted to try it too.

Now we find our hero and his companion in the airport with Professor Oak and Charmeleon carrying the entire luggage while Daisy lead a tired Ichigo who was still recovering his strength after it was completely drained.

"(Mr. Orange! I want to say goodbye to Courtney! I wanna! I wanna!)" A black fox while a Larvitar holds on to the fox tail for guidance. Since the two knew of Ichigo's condition, they both decided to walk on their own.

"He's certainly taken a liking to her, hehe…" Daisy saw how adorable how the energetic fox and the quiet and mysterious girl play and always hanging around talking about Ichigo with the word 'Orange'.

"Look, we can't okay? Someone must have already picked her up. Beside, haven't you bugged her enough?"

"(Hmph! someone like you would never get the friendship we have. I tried to teach her, it's 'Mr. Orange' not 'Orange' I mean, it sounds really dumb but she wouldn't stop saying it. And then we…)" Zorua continues his time with Courtney like a little brat going on about a new friend.

"At least someone had fun right?" Daisy was happy for the little fox.

"I guess…" Ichigo never really did have fun staying in the camp, though it wasn't the camp's fault rather his bad luck with crazy events always happening one after another. "…never really see him having so much fun with any non-pokemon."

"It's so mysterious how she never really talks much… hold on, how come she knew you Ichigo? I never really saw her before."

"Oh… I met her when the Professor and I came back from Sinnoh. She didn't change much since then. I think it was then that she also gave that weird nickname."

"!?"

"You're quite the chick magnet Ichigo my friend." Sycamore came out of nowhere and hangs his arm over the boy's shoulder. "But really, why didn't you say your goodbyes to me? We did share a cabin."

"You really can't take a hint, can't you?" Ichigo could not forget the number of nights the guy before made him sleepless with his endless stories and adventures.

"Oh, come on Ichigo, we already friends so why not? Beside, a little friend here wants to say his goodbyes to you." Sycamore pushes a young boy around 12 at the taller boy with a pokemon beside the boy.

"?"

"….." It was Alan and his Charmander, the boy that had join Ichigo's team in the camp events.

The boy wanted to see them again before their departure. He really was amazed by Lance and Ichigo's strength and wanted to be strong like them.

He wasn't a new trainer but he wasn't exactly a great trainer either but seeing the two older teens strength, the boy now was even more hype to get stronger.

….

Saying their goodbyes to the boy and older teen, Ichigo search for Daisy since the girl left the moment Sycamore arrive, she and her grandfather as well as the pokemons waited for Ichigo on the available seats inside the airport.

"Due to internal errors, the flight to Sinnoh will be delayed. We are sorry for the inconvenience." An announcement was made which resulted in a number of people that booked the flight to groan in annoyances.

"I hope Cynthia's alright, with everything that happened." Daisy really was worried for the blond hair girl.

"I heard Lance and one of the staff escorted her." Ichigo too was worried. She's a really close friend to him despite the problem between them.

"Were you able to talk to her? You know, after the whole incident."

"No… she really was afraid of me."

"Ichigo…"

"It's fine… I don't blame her."

Ichigo knew why the blond hair girl was afraid of him. She had told him when she arrived at the camp but now it was hard for everyone with problems coming from every direction. He just decided to fix this one for later.

"(Mr. Orange, Larvitar and me are gonna get some food.)" The black fox and baby pokemon who were sleeping beside his leg got up and look at him.

"No, you'll get los-!"

"Hold on Ichigo, I think there's a berry stall outside the airport's gate. I'll go with the two." Daisy with a smile volunteers to take the two pokemons for lunch.

But before the girl could go, there was someone running to them with an exhausted expression, "Ichigo *huff* I need your help *huff*"

It was out of nowhere, the girl sudden came asking for help making Daisy skeptical about it.

"Diantha?" Daisy and Ichigo wondered what the girl was even doing here in the airport.

…

"Are you sure she's still in the plane?" Ichigo move as fast as he could through the crowd of people inside the airport. Charmeleon too follow his friend with a worried look, as if he felt something wrong.

"I'm sure, she send me a text saying 'I'm stuck in the plane's bathroom.' The other must have forgotten her when they delayed the flight." Diantha too move along with the boy.

"How could she send you a text? Don't they not allowed texting or calls inside the-!"

"Ichigo, we need to run past those guards."

"What!? Why?"

"They close off the flight but the securities are still there."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question!"

"Cynthia's in trouble that's all that's matter!"

The girl then jumps pass the security entrance and pass of the guards easily while Ichigo had a force his way through with Charmeleon still following him.

There little act caused quite a ruckus making some of the guards run after them but they could not catch up due to both boy and girl extreme speed and stamina.

When the two and one Pokemon arrived at the flight that was delayed, they saw numerous people being escorted out of the plane with a small smoke coming out of the plane's engine which was quite a dangerous sight for even a little problem may cause something as big as a plane to explode.

….

While back in the middle section of the airport, one girl, one Kirlia and a woman walk through the place with a lot of attention on the girl. Also some of them wondered why their idol had injured her arm since it was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh? Is that…" With a relief smile, the girl moves to the girl with the same height as her while also wearing a lab coat and was buying some fruit with a Zorua as well as Larvitar she recognized immediately.

"Hey, Daisy." The girl reached out her hand to the person with Ichigo's pokemon.

"um… that was quick." Daisy had a wondrous look at seeing the person that was supposed to somewhere else with Ichigo. "When did you get change? And where's Ichigo?"

"What are you talking Daisy? I haven't seen Kurosaki anywhere. I just got here with Mom. We were planning to see Cynthia and you guys off." It was Diantha but with different clothing with her mother and pokemon Kirlia.

"Wait… if you're here." Daisy felt her heart stops momentarily at the thought of something, "Who was that girl that…."

"Daisy, you okay?"

"Diantha, is your friend okay?" Diantha's mother and the teen actress saw thee distress on the lab coat girl's face.

"Ichigo!" Dropping the berries she was holding, the girl tried to dash to where she last saw Ichigo and the identical Diantha head off too.

*!?*

"Miss, can we have a word with you?"

She was unfortunate stop by two men that seem to be the airport security.

"I'm sorry but I am in a hurry." Daisy desperately tried to move pass the two men but they kept stopping her.

"Hey, why are you harassing her?" Diantha stop in front of Daisy as she glares at the two men.

"What might be the problem here?" Diantha's mother steps in front of the two girls.

"…." Both men look at one another and nodded, "We are sorry about the trouble but you there."

They then pointed at Daisy, "Are you acquainted with a boy with orange hair?"

Hearing about Ichigo made the girl calm down but it did not stop the panic in her.

"Ah… Yes, what's going on?" Daisy felt her heart beating faster in fear.

Diantha was also wondering what was really going.

"The delayed for the plane to Sinnoh was delayed because of that very boy. We've been trying to find him for a while until we saw you and him on a security camera." One of the men in uniform answer there reason.

The reason shocked Daisy and Diantha very much.

"That's not possible!" Daisy was mad, she was angry at their accusation, "He was with me the whole time even after the delayed was announced!"

"Daisy, stop!" Diantha grabs hold of the girl from slapping the two men for their accusation on Ichigo.

"Are you sure he did it? Maybe you saw someone with a similar hair color?" Diantha's mother asked with unsure but she wanted to defend her daughter's friend version of the truth.

"No… we are sure. It's him." One of the men than shows a video of a boy with orange hair destroying the plane's fuel pipes barehanded and making other problems until the boy turned to cam with a crazy grin.

"That's... That's not him!" Daisy still argues with a mad expression. To her, the boy she knew would never make such a creepy smile. She knew him to the point that the identical person on the video was just an identical person and not her Ichigo.

"Whether you claim maybe true or not, the evidence from the video has already state the boy's actio-wait!" They weren't fast enough to stop the girl as Daisy ran past them with Diantha following her.

Zorua and Larvitar had worried expression on seeing the Daisy running. Something caught the small fox attention as he quickly guided Larvitar to another direction with a curious expression.

* * *

 **And done!**


	49. His duty

**Hey Guys!**

 **Boy (Strong): Sorry for this late our of schedule post, we were about to post it on the night of Christmas but as you know we didn't. The reason was because after we finish it on Christmas evening we didn't save and well, we had to write it from scratch again.**

 **Girl (Kind): Please understand guys, having to write again was a pain. I had to cancel my plans with best friend to write this with cousin.**

 **Boy (Strong): We hope you guys like it. If there is something missing or not good please review, for future reference.**

 **Girl (Kind): Now, it's almost new years and at the exact date of 2019, 1, we'll post two new fanfic! BleachxKuroinu and NarutoxRwby.**

 **Disclaimer, we do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-49**

* * *

Cynthia, the girl that had came to the camp with the only purpose of seeing our hero again in the end did her best avoiding him. She witnessed something that she couldn't take in and it affected her to the point of fearing the person that was really important to her.

She did tried her best to talk to him and tell him how sorry she was but her fear held her back, she could not even say her goodbyes. It hurt her so much to avoid him but every time she saw his face, she kept reminded of the monster that took her parents away.

Many thoughts run through her mind, how she was saved by him, how she learned to smile again by him and how strong she became because of him. But the one big thing she was feeling through and through was guilt. She rejected him, she feared him even though he was the first person she fell in love with.

*thump!*

*thump!*

She was currently inside the plane's restroom banging her fist on the wall.

She was escorted by Lance and a staff member of the Camp, she didn't even thank them and just enter the plane without looking back. All she could think of was how she hurt Ichigo by avoiding him which was how she saw in her eyes.

*beep*

*beep*

Something vibrated from her pocket.

Pulling it out, the girl's eyes widen at the small radio phone she was holding. It was ringing. Memories of the problem resurface again.

"!?" She stops breathing for a second remembering something important. "Grandmother…"

Yes, she almost forgot that her grandmother was captured. After all that had happened in the camp as well as her shocked at the sight of a monster from her nightmares, she almost forgot something really, really important.

"I need to get Ichi…" Her hands stop from grabbing the door handle.

"…." She stop, she thought but it was not possible anymore.

Her hands made a fist again only to slams them on the wall.

*!*

"Why is happening to me!?"

"Why!?"

"W-Why…?"

*drip*

*drip*

Sliding her hands down from the wall, the girl kneels down and let her tears fall as she gritted her teeth. She was a wreck.

What was she thinking? She couldn't ask his helped, she just couldn't…

Wiping her tears away, the girl answer the call. She had no choice. She'll have to do this on her own. "Hello?"

" **Stay put**." It was a single order and the girl obeyed even after hearing numerous people leaving the plane in panic.

* * *

A girl wearing a hoddie silently walks passed many people without getting notice much. The crowd was a good way for her to go where she wanted.

*click* A door to the security room opens and a guard walks out.

The girl saw the chance and thankfully the door and entrance was away from public view.

*thud* Knocking out the guard without getting notice and continuing to knock out every other guard inside the room, the girl walks inside while putting the unconscious guards on a corner.

'Agent C, you are to infiltrate the Lumious airport without getting detected.'

Remembering her leader's word the girl hacked the security cam and started deleting every scene of herself in the cams as well as other things her leader ordered her to do.

*click* and with the final touch the girl then look at the screen showing the flight to Sinnoh being delayed.

"Mike! You here me!?" Someone call from outside the security cam room.

"What is it?" The girl put something on her neck and answers with a man's voice.

"We got some hooligans running through the area, one boy and one girl. Where are they?!"

"Let me check… ah, they exited the airport through the first floor window… and are heading to the parking lot."

"Dammit! We'll head their at once!"

Putting back down the thing on her neck, the girl did just what her leader said. 'Hijack the security cam room and give out false information' she did not question for what was at stake.

"(Courtney? What are you doing?)" Zorua sat on the desk where the girl name Courtney was doing her work. Larvitar was also sitting beside the fox with a curious look.

"Following orders." The girl already knew Zorua and the small other pokemon followed her but she did not mind the company.

"(Is it fun?)" Zorua asked after seeing the strain look on the girl's pupil which many people would find hard to see.

"…. Fun?" The girl was confused at the strange phrase. "I… I don't know."

"(Eeehhh…)" Zorua while scratching his head asked again, "(If it's not fun, why do you keep doing it? Mr. Orange never forced me to do anything that's not fun.)" In truth it was the fox that made impossible scenario where Ichigo can't help but involve himself.

"Orange…? but I have too…" Courtney than sat down on the floor not looking at the screen anymore and missing the scene of Ichigo, Charmeleon and a girl that looks like Diantha running into the canceled flight.

'Agent C, you will remain hidden and after a countdown of the timer on the device Agent E gave you, press it and leave the area immediately. If you complete this, you may return and your infatuation with the boy… I will turn a blind eye to it.'

The words were so persuasive that she couldn't help but immediately obey. She left the organization to see him again. It wasn't the boy's appearance or strength that attracted her to him. No, it was his mere existence, his gesture and the hidden pain behind him. She felt a link between him and herself, but despite that she also wanted to go back to her leader's organization again.

*peep*

*peep* It was the sound of a count down on a device she received from Agent E. 20 minutes was left on the timer.

Zorua and Larvitar look at one another with uncertainty and just stay by the girl's side.

"….." Courtney just stares at the red button under the timer of the device.

* * *

 **Inside the airplane**

"Diantha, what the heck was that?!" Ichigo was pissed at their earlier actions to get in the plane.

"…." The girl didn't reply and kept walking towards common section of the plane.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"…"

They had literally run pass the security guards at same time knocking them out, he hesitated but Cynthia was in trouble, so he went with the flow as well as he trust the actress. But something was strange since none of the other guards follow them inside the airplane and the girl he was following stay quite the whole time.

Ichigo had enough and grab the girl's shoulder but it lead to him to be swipe of his feet and crash onto the seats inside the plane.

*grab*

*!*

"Argh!" Ichigo felt the pain but was okay.

"Charr!" Charmeleon didn't look at Ichigo but launch a **Metal claw** at the girl that threw Ichigo.

*!* Something intercepted the black lizard's attack but the girl was nonetheless pushed back from the strength of the pokemon's attack.

"Kuh! Another tough pokemon." The girl that was supposed to be Diantha spoke out in a man's voice making Charmeleon eyes to sharpen at the strange person getting up on her feet.

"But I'll just have to try harder!"

*!* The girl with a man voice cross her fist ( **Ice punch** ) to block Ichigo's sudden aura fist.

"You're not Diantha… Who are you?" Ichigo and Charmeleon glare at the imposter as well as Darkrai coming out the shadow to ready for battle.

"I was prepared for this brat." The person's body started glowing slowly changing shape.

Ichigo, Charmeleon and Darkrai did not let their guard down as they waited for any attack. They all learned to not underestimate their opponents even the powerful dark pokemon knows it.

The glow slowly died down and their stood a man Ichigo was very familiar with.

Wearing a dark cloak but he wasn't hiding his face, he had scars on his face that seem to new "Remember me?"

"You…" Ichigo fist tighten at the person standing before them. He was told that the people that had attack the camp ran away after he turn berserk but never he thought the leader of the group would return so early.

"That's right, Duffle is here and this time, I'm gonna kill you."

Ichigo quickly dash at the man and enter a strength hold with both hands with the man. "The Professor told me, your one of those experiments that could absorb pokemon."

*!* Dropping their struggle hold, Duffle ducks avoiding a **Metal claw** from Charmeleon and jumps back to dodge Darkrai's claws from the shadow.

Darkrai would've use his Darkvoid but the man was for some reason immune to his nightmares and thus attack with Charmeleon when an opening arise, simply because there was not much room in the place.

"So, you know about our little secret? But do you know…" The man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo, "I got stronger by absorbing two pokemons!"

*grab* Ichigo stop the man's fist ( **Ice punch** ) and look back at the men.

"You've gotten faster brat."

*smash!* Ichigo infuse not only aura but his spiritual energy into his fist and smashed into the man's gut.

"….." The man's body flew through to the first class seats. He was really feeling pain, even his enhance body was not durable enough, "uggk!" Coughing fluid the man glares at the boy from his angle.

Ichigo move closer to the man but felt he should've hold back a bit. He had gotten stronger too with time passing by.

His memories brought him back his battle instincts.

"Take this brat!" The man quickly fires a **Dark pulse** after getting back up.

Ichigo dash and Charmeleon along with Darkrai cancels the **Dark pulse** from damaging the inside of the plane too much.

*smash!*

"Guha!" Duffle felt pain again from his chin as the aura punch Ichigo did hit hard.

The man curses the small space inside the airplane. He thought he could've gotten the advantage but the boy was fighting like a veteran and he couldn't fight back with the same amount of skill.

"You really a monster brat." The man spit out blood as he could already feel his bones hurting.

"I fought stronger bad guys…" Ichigo could remember some of them, the comrades that were once enemy and the enemy that had made him pass his limit, "Some were stronger than me."

"What are you taking about brat?" The man tried his best to stand back up.

"I don't know why you kept bugging me but it really pisses me." Ichigo stare at the man who had caused the event for his berserk hollow mode as well as triggering the event for Cynthia's fear of him.

"I also really don't like you."

"Same goes for me." Even with the pain running though his body, the man smirk at the boy's scowling face.

"Let me ask you something…" Getting back on his feet, the man glanced at the boy with an arrogant smile. "You kids love pokemon don't you?"

"….." Ichigo didn't answer and ready for another attack.

"So, come at me again!" The man rushed at Ichigo with a suicidal attack.

*boom!*

Ichigo aura fist, Charmeleon **Metal claw** and Darkrai's low output **Dark pulse** hit the man simultaneously. They knew the man could survive there attack after the experience at the battle back in the camp, so they tried to knock the man out.

"…"

"….."

"Arghh! Seriously, I know your strong and all." They were surprised the man was still able to stand abide his tatter condition, "But coming all at once?"

"How can you still stand?" Ichigo asked, his body too wasn't fully healed either and that put some strain on him. Thus, he wanted to finish it quickly.

"Here's the thing *cough*" The man's body started shining before a small purple blob came out of him.

"When I take deathly damage a price has to be made." The man now was all fine again.

"….." Ichigo and his pokemons were surprised that a Ditto came out of the man.

"Ha!" The man kicks the pokemon at Ichigo and Darkrai move to the man and exchange blows with the man.

"Di!"

Ichigo quickly caught the pokemon but looking at the pokemon something was not right. "Di… Di…" It was struggling painfully.

Ichigo was about to heal the pokemon.

"I-Ichigo? Is that you?" Cynthia who had been coped up in the restroom heard the ruckus and peek outside to see someone she never thought she would face head on again.

"Cynthia, you really here?" Ichigo thought when the Diantha impersonator said about Cynthia was wrong. He knew it was the real her because of the wreck she was due to crying.

"Ichigo, what did you…" Cynthia's eyes widen while looking at the pokemon on Ichigo.

"Diii!" The Ditto on Ichigo's hand stops struggling and slowly turned to ashes away. Ichigo too eyes widen, he couldn't explain but he heard it from Daisy that something similar happened.

*thud!*

"Ichigo… why did you…" Cynthia dropped down and her fear of the monster in him surfaces again.

Ichigo turned to Cynthia but he wasn't sure what he should do, "Cynthia, I…"

"Don't turn your back on me brat!"

*!*

The man injected something using an injection on his shoulder and jumps back. Ichigo was unfocused when Cynthia showed, thus, he couldn't stop the man in time.

"Ichigo!" Cynthia shouted to the boy who was paralyzed for some reason.

*clank!*

*clank!*

"Phew… Those devices they gave me really work well." Duffle who was at an extreme disadvantage now had the upper hand again.

Using some sort of device to trap both Charmmeleon and Darkrai on both side of the plane's wall. They couldn't eve n struggle properly.

"Wha…" Cynthia was confused. She couldn't understand what was going on. "What's going? What's happening?"

"C-Cynthia…" Ichigo was paralyzed and slowly weakening, he couldn't move much.

"R-Run…"

The girl wanted to grab on to his hand and take him away from the danger but her mind was in a turmoil wither to do it or not.

*!*

Ichigo eyes widen at the pain. The man Duffle kicked him on the belly.

*!*

*!*

Cynthia just sat there and watched. She didn't know what to do but it was horrifying for her. She should be helping but her body wouldn't budge.

"This is for ruining our mission!"

*!*

"And this is for making me loss blood so much!"

*!*

"This is for making me lose the Ditto, do you know how hard it was to merge with it!?"

*!*

"Now, who's the dominant one brat!?"

Ichigo felt all the pain even though his body was numb from the injection the man did to his body.

"Charrr….!" Charmeleon tried his best but he couldn't budge out of the trapped he was in. Even his flames were useless.

"…..!" Darkrai couldn't even sink into the shadows let alone use any moves.

"*sigh* Good thing we obeyed. It was good decision to use you as a distraction girly." Duffle glances to the shivering girl.

"What are you… taking about?" Cynthia still couldn't stay compose herself.

"Don't worry about anything, the deal was if you stay put, we'll set your grandmother free and leave you alone. Just have to put this one down." The man steps on the struggling Ichigo's head.

"No…" Cynthia mind trembles, "The call never said about anyone dying!" She stumbles a bit but she finally had the energy to stand up. She was angry at them and especially at herself.

*grab!*

"Let go! Ow!"

"snatch!*

"No, give them back!"

The man grab her by the hair and pull her up and hang her by the hair, he also took her pokeballs for precaution. "Look princess, I have a lot going on and I'm not in the mood to be arguing with a weak, pathetic, brat like you."

Cynthia felt the pain from her hair but what the man said really hurt her. "Stop it… Stop… I'm not pathetic."

"Still struggling?"

*thud!*

"Ahh!"

The man threw her away and Cynthia crash into the seats by her head causing her to feel even more pain.

Walking away from the down Ichigo, the man acted due to his short temper, "I know they said not to cause too much problem but I really don't care. I'm not a part of those dirthead factions anyway. And you know what?"

He knelt down beside the girl, "I don't really care if you die."

She was still suffering from anxiety and couldn't muster any courage. Thus, Cynthia in fear tried to crawl away from the man.

*grab*

Pulling her again from the hair to stop her movement, "Because you are weak…" The man had a crazy grin, "…a little call about kidnapping your grandma made you lose focus. That's weak!"

*slam!* He slams her face on the floor.

"Arugh…" Cynthia tears fell down as blood came out of her lips and nose, she couldn't speak properly.

"I hate pathetic people like you…" The man gripped the girl's hair harder, "…always searching for hope when you're already born with it!"

*slam!* Again the man slam her face to the floor.

"It h-hurts… stop…" Her voice came out but it was filled with fear. Her face now was a wreck from the pain.

She just wanted a normal life where she could happily live by with her parents and grandmother as well as normally fall in love with the boy she cherished so much. She didn't want this painfully experience.

"Still being pathetic *sigh*" The man let go of the girl's hair, "Your just a pretty face aren't you, a really useless pretty face."

"…." Cynthia again crawls away.

"Your friend there would've totally beat me if you weren't here you know?"

"!?" The girl stop moving but her tears started falling more intensely. "I'm *drip* sorry… I-Ichigo…"

"Stupid girl." The man then made a fist as it started to freeze ( **Ice punch** ).

Walking closer, the man look down at the crying girl as he pull his arm back readying for a strike. "Pathetic."

*!*

"You…" the man was surprised at the orange hair boy standing and blocking his fist using his bare chest.

"Don't… call… her…PATHETIC!" Ichigo growls at the man and smash his head at the man's chin.

*!* Duffle stumbles back at the painful impact.

Standing back his ground, Duffle glare at the boy, "How can you stand? The paralysis should've numbed your whole senses and stops you from using aura and whatever the other power you have…."

His eyes widen at the large amount of blood flowing from Ichigo's arm, "You bite your arm? You're crazy brat."

The man then guessed the extreme pain must have awakened his senses again but it did not explain the use of aura.

*!* He didn't notice as the boy came very fast with another head-smash to his gut.

"I don't care how you see her! But I won't stand and watch you stomp on her life!"

Ichigo had heard it all, how the girl's grandmother was kidnapped and how she was forced to stay here to be a bait… just a bait for someone like him. He was really pissed.

"I-Ichigo…." Despite the pain on her Cynthia turned to him as she watch the boy stand and fight for her even with major injuries and weakness. "I-I'm sor-!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo glare back at the girl, "Shut up and just get up already!"

"Haaa!"

" **Don't force it again King**!"

*!* Ichigo quickly turns back and made a power struggle with the man's **Dark pulse** and his unstable dark aura fist.

"He's still able to use aura!?" Duffle thought angrily, he knew he won't stand a chance at the boy who was even more powerful than before.

Ichigo gritted his teeth fighting the pain his body as well as trying his hardest to use his aura. "I'm... **I'm gonna kill you.** " A white mask started to slowly force from a side of his face.

"That mask…" The man felt his sweat dropped, he really did not want to go against the crazy beast from the other day again. It made him took a step backward.

*smash!*

"Kuh! Stupid berserk power." Ichigo smash the mask on his face into piece, he did not want to go all crazy again.

"Haaa!" Seeing thee chance, the man dash at Ichigo again with two ice envelop fists ( **Ice punch** ).

Ichigo counters it and smash his own aura fist for the man to block. The two continued exchanging blows.

"Why do you still keep fighting brat!?"

*!*

"Why won't just stop and stay put!?"

*!*

"Your powers are blocked. I don't how you can still use them but they're not strong enough now! So stay the hell down!"

*!* With a powerful full body power **Ice punch** , Ichigo got pushed back but still stood his footing.

Both got extremely exhausted, Ichigo, due to the massive negative effects and pain inflicted on his still unrecovered body while the man sustain from early blows from them might have heal but still put extreme strain on his inferior body.

Ichigo spat out blood from his mouth but still stood strong, "Sorry but I don't get what you're saying."

Cynthia again saw how strong the boy was and how he won't kneel down to anyone even with extreme injuries, "Unlike me…"

She gave up so easily, a little pain and that was all it took for her to stand down and let people trample on her.

"But you know what I get?" Ichigo slowly force more aura and spiritual energy to strengthen his body. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!"

"Try, brat!" The man dash with another **Ice punch** but his attack was completely overpowered.

*!* Duffle was surprise at the sudden power from the orange hair boy. "No, I'll never lose again!" Something was happening to the boy's body as he gains more power.

"Unlike you…" Ichigo moves closer.

*smash!* Duffle (this man is a user of aura too) and Ichigo again struggle with their aura's clashing from the both arms and with a large pushed Ichigo dominate, " _I abandon my fear_!"

The familiar words widen the hopeless girl's eyes, "…."

The man got overpowered yet again and was pushed back again. He gained more power but it still wasn't enough.

"Why do you think I have fear!? I am crushing you brats right now here!" Duffle body started changing as there was some side effect of using his force borrowed power. His hand turned to Ice covered claws and he brought them down to Ichigo.

*clank!*

Ichigo blocked it with a large black color cleaver, "Yesterday, you ran away didn't you? From me."

Duffle got angrier and kept slashing his mutated ice claws on the boy's large cleaver. "Shut up! Shut up!"

*clank!*

"I don't hide from the truth!" Ichigo cancels his continues assaults with a powerfully swipe of the sword with his working arm, "Unlike you, _I look forward_!"

"…." Cynthia hands grip into a fist as she bit her lips in frustration. Those very words were a deep part of her when he told her. She was angry at herself for forgetting them.

"tsk! I need more power!" He was a merger created from experiments down by a dark organization and he was only currently merged with a Weavile. But the power wasn't enough, "HAAA!" So, he decided to extract more to the point of the pokemon's life force.

The man's arm bulge with intense muscles as he also gained more aura. "GRahhh!" The man rushes at Ichigo, at the same time destroying the seats that made the space around them small.

Ichigo stood his ground and tried blocking the body charge by stabbing his cleaver on the floor.

*!*

"Haaaa!" Ichigo with his sword got pushed back until he excess more of his power forcefully leading to stop the charge and stop in front of Cynthia.

"I've had enough! The differences between our powers should be large now!" Duffle raises his mutated arm to slam it down on Ichigo.

Ichigo kick Cynthia backward for safety and he crunch down and grip the cleaver with one arm. "You kept coming at my family and friends but turn tail when you fall on one knee! But I unlike you I _move forward_ until the very last end!" He quickly jumps to swing it at the mutated arm.

*Slash!*

A large cut now was visible on the man's mutated arm.

"Arghhhh!" The man screams in pain from the large cut but quickly counters.

"Gruhh!" Ichigo did not see the next attack due to his slowly exhausting body.

*smash!* the boy was smash on to the side of the wall, deepening his injuries.

"Finally, you pesky bra-!" The man eyes widen as he got again slash and this time from his back. "URGHHH!"

" _And_ I _never_ _stop_!" Ichigo now was on pure adrenaline as he ignored every pain in his body to stand and fight.

No aura or spiritual energy, only the aura cleaver left with his physical strength. Ichigo still stood high and away from defeat.

"*huff* *huff*" Duffle had a hard time now as his body was growing weaker and weaker from the injuries it was taking.

"If you hit me again! The other pokemon in me will die too!" Duffle charge again with a mutated incase **Ice punch**.

"What's the difference if it's trapped in you!?" Ichigo pull his large blasé since he knew the man was trying to trick him again.

*!*

Both attacks got pushed back from their exchange and both boy and men stumble backward losing their balance for a second.

"….."

"….." Seeing each other, both stammer back to their footing. The man again swings his arm incase in pure aura and Ichigo swing down his aura blade.

*clank!*

*clank!*

*clank!*

With blow after blow, they did not stop.

*crack* their battle had made the roof of the plane to crack and crumble down pieces of the plane's roof.

The fallen pieces fall down on the two and started inflicting pain. Duffle started to struggle from the pain but Ichigo kept his pace as he swings the cleaver even with the new injuries.

"Argh!" Duffle suddenly stops for a second due to the unbearable pain.

Ichigo saw the chance and dash though the debris falling before pulling a large swing on the man's chest. "And if _you'll age if you pull back_!"

Cynthia while hiding from the destructive battle had tears flowing down her eyes while she gritted her teeth at how stupid she was. Those words for some reason gave her a clearer view on herself.

"….." Closing her eyes, she still could see the mask wearing monster destroying everything as well as taking her parents away but in all the chaos she grabbed her head really hard and felt as she saw Ichigo fighting the bad guys, protecting them and her even when he got turned into a monster. She finally had to let it go.

Grabbing the pokeballs that was taken from her, the girl now stops being indecisive on how to act.

*thud!* Duffle ducks down due to the large slash injury on his belly as he groan.

Ichigo knew the man will not die but the pokemon inside him. He was sad at the fact as he could hear the pokemon Weavile inside the man struggling in pain wanting for freedom.

He would've try to find a way to save the pokemon inside but after Professor Oak had explained to him secretly with Daisy, he now felt angry as there was no way but a deathly damage to free the pokemon from the body and from life.

"*huff* *huff* kill me… just… kill me." Duffle had his resolve wither away as he gone to the limits of his sanity.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ichigp step closer and closer since he too was quite in a bad state, "Shut up."

Raising his blade high, Ichigo look down at the man, "I don't ki-arghh!"

It seems fate was quite cruel on the boy as a large chunk of the metal roof of the plane fell down on him. His mobility got restrained.

"….." Duffle saw the scene before and a crazy grin again appeared on his mouth.

"Well, well, *huff* looks like it's my good luck." Struggling to get back up, the man saw the opportunity and stood before Ichigo again with an advantages position.

"But should I kill you? *huff* hmm…." The man was out of his wits as his sanity was long gone from the excessive use of a power a human like him can't handle.

"I'm not giving up bastard! HAAA!" Ichigo struggles as he slowly lifts back the metal debris on his back.

"Then I'll kill you now!"

Duffle sends his fist down at the boy but it did not connect.

"Garchomp! **Dragon Impact**!"

"Graa!"

*smash!"

Duffle was hit really hard but he was not about to stay put, "You little-!"

The girl herself appeared from the dragon's back with an attack of her own.

"And _you'll die if you hesitate_!" Cynthia slams a metal stick she found on to the man's head.

*!*

Duffle finally reached his limit and fell back down. He did not get back up after being smash backward again with a powerful pokemon move as well as a sudden attack from the weak girl he kept calling. "Curse you…"

"…."

"….." Cynthia and Garchomp still stood ready for the man, if he ever gets back up.

"Cynthia…?" Ichigo was surprised at the sudden action of the girl that was supposed to be not okay.

"*huff* *huff*" Cynthia turned to Ichigo, her tears were falling and she was shivering. Ichigo guessed she acted even though she was afraid.

"Ichigo!" The girl quickly move to his side, the fear of him now was gone as she quickly moved aside the metal debris and Garchomp threw away the heavy thing holding Ichigo down.

"Cynthia, you're really back to normal?"

"…." The girl just gave him a small smile but still a smile in a long time. "Yeah."

She had her heart ache so much but now it was back to normal. Her reason for getting over the fear was seeing him again fighting and defending her even after the horrible things she did to him. His words reminded her to be always strong again. "Thanks to you *sniff* Thank you so much *sniff*"

Tears again fall down her cheeks, "I'm so happy you brought me back… and I'm so sorry… *sniff* I was really…"

Ichigo put the girl's head to his chest, "Its fine, but you really did made me worried."

"I-Ichigo…*sniff*" Her lips tremble and her face was not at best but no their care, she then let her arms around the boy and hugged him while crying, "I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry for being such a stupid girl. *sniff*"

Ichigo just let the girl bawl out her issues and anxieties.

"Come on, help me up." Ichigo now was really feeling the pain.

" **You should be thanking me too King, how else did you survive that unnatural pain and injuries**."

Ignoring the voice in his head Ichigo let the girl help him up by a hand on her shoulder.

"Your face is a mess." Ichigo bluntly stated.

"hehe… I know." Cynthia just smiled it as a complement.

While the girl ordered her Garchomp to free Charmeleon and Darkrai from the devices trapping them, both boy and girl now stay quite in the calming silences.

"*cough* arghh…." Duffle was back to his consciousness and glowed again as a Weavile emerge from his body.

Ichigo and Cynthia knelt down beside the pokemon that had came out of the man, "Ichigo, did i…"

"No, we didn't have a choice." Ichigo too felt sad for the pokemon.

Cynthia heard that if they hit the people who merge with a pokemon hard enough to kill, the pokemon within will come but die as a drawback from the merge.

"Wea… vile… (Thank… you…)" Ichigo heard the final voice of the pokemon while Cynthia saw the relief smile on the pokemon and understands.

"Pretty cruel of you two to be happy about a dying pokemon *cough!*" The man who was the reason for many problem smirks at his joke on the two.

"Let's go." Ichigo knew that the man will not be going anywhere with his injuries and so the boy left him for someone else to deal with.

Charmeleon and Darkrai too, follow our hero and Cynthia.

"Catch!"

*!?* Ichigo caught something the man threw at him.

"A timer?" Ichigo look at the digital timer going down from 10 to 9 and on.

"Yeah, the first bomb, Heh!"

"What are you…." His eyes widen.

"Ichigo?" Cynthia wasn't sure what was going when the man gave them a timer and the word 'bomb' before she too realized.

"Everyone get close!" Ichigo shouted with a panic expression.

"3"

"2"

* * *

"1"

*click*

*!* Courtney, after pressing the button on the device she was carrying, a loud noise and tremor shook the whole airport where a loud emergency siren sounded and smoke could be seen.

She looks at the screen to see an airplane exploded and numerous people heading to the scene. She did not care even if a lot of people died, she only care about a few things. "Mission… complete."

"Fox?" The girl did not see the small black or his little friend anywhere until she spotted a small black thing trying to head to the airplane but couldn't due to the fire spreading.

"….." She quickly left the room avoiding been seen and quickly move in search for the fox whom she started to like.

She did not even know the trigger she activated would cause an even more problem for her life and of others.

….

"Just moments after the plane's flight canceled, both the plane's wings exploded causing a lot of problems for the workers around as well as canceling other fights for safety reasons." A reporter had come quickly with her crew after hearing the tremor from the explosion.

"But thankfully no one was hurt as well as the main body of the plane seems to be fine. Still the problem doesn't seem to going down due to the blaze on both the side of the plane."

Many people saw the explosion and fire, a lot of them were watching the airport's worker doing their best to put out the fire while waiting for the local firefighters.

"Let me go! Let me go! Ichigo is still in there! Why isn't anyone going in there!? Ichigo is still in there!"

Daisy had arrived at the area where a number of people were kept at bay from going too near the plane that had exploded from both its wings.

The security guards kept her from going any closer, "Miss, we have to wait for the fire fighter's to come. Please, wait a little while."

But such words weren't going to calm her down. She can't wait anymore, because she always had been waiting while he dived in danger, "No! No! If you're not brave enough! I'm going! Just let me go!"

"And it seems there must be a person trap inside by the girl's reaction over there." The reporter then move closer to Daisy for questions on the person trapped in the fire.

* * *

"Serena, look at this."

"What is it Mom?"

Two girls were currently doing house choirs together until the mother saw the T.V news.

"Isn't that the girl… back in that summer camp."

"Yeah, we went there a few years ago right?"

"Poor thing." Gracia, the mother felt sad for the crying girl in the screen.

"Let me go! Ichigo is still inside!" Daisy from the screen kept trying her best to push through.

"Ichigo…" Serena, the girl had a vague memory, "Isn't that Ash's older brother…"

"Wait, the Ash you kept talking about back when you were a kid?"

"Not now mom, I wonder what's happening over there?" Serena was concerned at the news and danger that was happening.

"Let's watch then." The mother turns the volume up.

* * *

"…."

"…."

Inside the airplane, the roof of the airplane came down due to the powerful vibration and force from the both side explosion.

"….."

It many openings from the roof and side of the main body of the plane.

"…."

"….."

"…..!"

A huge pile of those debris started shaking until it burst out with blue transparent energy.

"*huff* *huff*" It was Ichigo, Cynthia and their pokemons as well as the man Duffle that had tried to killed them.

The boy had sense the danger earlier and quickly gathered them around as he quickly and painfully made a dome made of thick aura, protecting them from the danger.

"Ichigo you need to stop using your powers so recklessly." Cynthia being in a bad shape herself showed her concern for our hero.

"Yeah… *huff*" Ichigo had a hard time breathing due to his body reaching his limits.

"*cough* Brat, why… did you… save me…?" Duffle who was beside them lying on the floor glares at Ichigo. He was angry for his life still intact.

"Charrr?" Charmeleon saw his friend state and hate the scene of him bleeding every time.

*!* Putting a hand on the pokemon's head, Ichigo didn't want his pokemon to worry. "It'll be fine."

"Kuh!" Duffle coughs again but with a smirk this time, "I won't be… so sure about that."

All their relief was gone the moment the man said the words, "I'll give you a hint. Someone really wants you gone brat *cough*"

* * *

From the region of Hoenn, one man look at a screen showing Agent C a.k.a Courtney from his desk, "Why are you still inside the airport? No matter, the first bomb was only a warning. The second explosion will come soon. Return immediately, Agent E will wait for outside the city."

And with the plan fixed, the man turned the screen off.

"Sir, will this work?" His secretary asked with uncertainty.

The man, the leader of Team Magma stood up and look outside his office, "It will, after all it is the promise I made to her. To protect our child…."

….

"There's another bomb…"

Ichigo murmur as he pulls out the floor board to find something wrapping in something and a timer counting down.

"Only 30 seconds…"

"Let' get out quickly!" The girl pulls up the boy and headed to the exit.

"Okay…" Ichigo just let her guided him.

The pokemons too stood up and Ichigo ordered one of them to carry Duffle.

"Oi! Why are you still trying to save me!?" Duffle tried to struggle of the Dragon's hold but couldn't due to his weak state. "It's no use saving me brat!"

"Ichigo, are you sure we should help him?"

"We're not murders Cynthia, we'll hand him to the police…" He was really tired and he couldn't even see properly.

"…" Duffle glare at the boy for trying to saved him again until a crazy grin appeared on his mouth again, "Listen brat, I'm telling you because it's no use…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The bomb there? It's going to be huge."

"You're lying." Cynthia hated the man's guts. She could not forget his vile acts.

"Well, we're all gonna die anyway. I don't care even if you don't believe me." Duffle now again felt a satisfaction.

"!" Ichigo stopped moving.

"….?" Cynthia couldn't budge him, "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

*!?* Cynthia blush as the boy picked her up, bridal style. "I-Ichigo?" She wondered why he picked her up when he was heavily injured.

"Darkrai." Ichigo turned to the dark pokemon.

*!?* He threw the girl for Darkrai to catch, "….?" Darkrai was confused but still caught the girl.

"You know what to do."

"….." The pokemon saw the serious eyes of the human he called his friend and Darkrai nods.

"W-What are you talking about? Ichigo?" Cynthia had a bad feeling.

*!?*

*pat*

"Cynthia…"

The girl felt her tears flowing down again as her forehead touch his, "No Ichigo… I just got you back…*drip* don't leave me."

"You did you best…" He remembered his promise to the girl's mother.

"No…" Cynthia cries as she saw what he was going to do.

"And stop over thinking about stuff…"

"Ichigo…" The girl understands he had to do and the consequences if he didn't but it was too hard to accept it right away.

And with a final smile, Ichigo pushed Darkrai and the girl off from the secret of the plane before Darkrai floats slowly down the ground.

Garchomp while holding on to Duffle jumps, "Whatever you do, it's not gonna work!"

"Charr?" Charmeleon felt this was going to be dangerous but he was ready to follow his trainer to the end.

"Sorry buddy but I'm doing this alone."

"Charr-!?"

Ichigo grabbed the pokemon and uses every ounce of strength he had left in him. He threw the pokemon out to the crowd of people watching to catch the black lizard.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon while being flung had tears falling down as he saw his friend going to a suicidal action.

"….."

"…."

"*sigh*" Ichigo stood as he look at the timer counting down to 9.

" **We've got the worse luck don't we King?** "

"Yeah…"

" _It's good that you're able to face this without fear_."

"It's not like, it's the first time I have to do something crazy to protect the people I care about." Ichigo remember how he had fought so many battles back in his past life. How he fought a losing battle to protect them and how he even sacrifice his power to achieve it.

" **Good** / _Good_."

" **Take it, Take the power within!** / _Take it, Take the power within!_ "

The countdown then reaches 3.

"And this time… I'll protect all of them!" Ichigo release everyone ounce of aura and spiritual energy he had and enveloped the whole plane in a large thick transparent blue aura dome.

* * *

"Not only did a girl carried by an unsual pokemon came down from the plane. Another pokemon was shot out of the airplane where the crowds around caught the pokemon from a dangerous landing. But…"

The reporter's eyes saw a blue transparent aura dome enveloping the whole plane, "It seems there is still something going on…"

While the reporters and people watch the beautiful transparent dome enveloping the plane, Daisy recognized the thing and had a horrified feeling.

"Charr! Charrr!" She saw Charmeleon, the black lizard that was Ichigo's pokemon banging its claws on the dome trying to enter.

Taking advantage of the guards getting distracted by the aura dome, the girl runs pass the safety line, "No, no, Ichigo!"

Darkrai and Garchomp also stood with Cynthia as they watch the dome.

"Cynthia, what happened!? Where is Ichigo!? Where is he!?" The girl shouted at the other girl with desperation.

"Daisy…." The girl still being hold by Darkrai turned away with tears flowing down her eyes.

Her eyes widen, the girl knew what the gesture mean and she quickly turned to the dome. "No…"

*!*

*!*

Daisy bangs her fist on and on but the dome didn't not even responded.

"Daisy, I'm sorry…"

"Shut up! It's all because of you!" The lab coat wearing girl turned to the blond hair girl with deep anger, "I've tolerated for so long, how you kept putting him in a distance. You love him right? Then why are scared of him?! You should've known how he is! He always does crazy things for the people he cares about, including you! If you hadn't known him… maybe it would've been the best! And he would've have to do this!"

Cynthia didn't respond back and just watch the girl trying a hopeless attempt to get our hero back.

But the moment was suddenly changed by a powerful forced coming from the inside the dome.

* **!** * The explosion was so powerful it caused tremors and other destruction but the dome stayed strong to hold off the flames and explosion from going out of the dome.

Daisy and Charmeleon were suddenly pushed back by the powerful wave of force.

Darkrai and Garchomp quickly caught the two and stood strong against the force.

Behind many people were pushed off the standing and some got injured.

Even with such problems around, the dome stood strong and trapped the flames and explosion from going outside it. It protected the whole area, but the reason for its strong protection was his will to protect his family and friends was extremely great.

…

About an hour passed and the fire within the dome died down to a state where the local fire fighter would be able to put it out. The aura dome too disappeared as it showed the plane with only some parts of left. No human can survive such a thing.

No one knew how the dome came but they were all thankful for saving their lives from a tragic explosion.

Daisy was still crying, kneeling down with Charmeleon in shocked as it kept staring at the leftover of the explosion.

*snap!*

*snap!*

*snap!*

*snap!*

Charmmeleon, Darkrai, Zorua and Larvitar felt something snapped. Pain swells in them, it didn't hurt physically but an emotional pain.

"Charr…?"

" **I..chigo…**?"

"(Mr. Orange?)"

"Lar…?"

They were all in different location but they felt it, they felt the connection between them and Ichigo was gone. It could only mean one thing to them. Ichigo died.

* * *

"(Mr. Orange!?)" Zorua tried to trace the left behind of the connection but he couldn't find him. He only sees a plane in flames.

"(Mr. Orange! Please, where are you!?)" The fox was a mischief one but was still a child. The only reason it was always moving around everywhere because he could always feel a connection with Ichigo that made him feel safe.

"(Mr. Orange…. No…)" But the connection was gone and he was scared now.

*!* Zorua cried and didn't care that someone picked him up.

"Fox?" It was Courtney she had been searching for the fox for a long time but due to the explosion and tremor she had to take her time.

"(Courtney…)" Zorua turned to the girl with tears dropping, "(Mr. Orange is… *sniff* Mr. Orange is…)"

"Orange?" Courtney did not have any idea but listen careful since it was about Ichigo.

"(He's gone! I can't sense him anymore… Mr. Orange is gone.)" The fox cried on the girl as she hugged the fox. The fox's first friend was gone and he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"…." Courtney wasn't sure if she could believe the words of the fox.

"How can this happened out there!?" Some people behind her were talking.

"I only know that a boy with orange hair and a girl ran passed through the guards and enter the plane but after the plane exploded two times."

"Call the ambulance! The police will come immediately too!"

"Right!"

"…."

"…"

"….."

"Orange…" Courtney eyes widen at a sudden truth she just learned. "…." She stares down at the timer device with a button she was still holding. "Orange gone…?"

"Agent C, why did you come?" Agent E had arrived to pick the girl up from the region.

"Orange…?" The girl turned to the boy with a dull expression but her eyes shaken and tears falling down.

"Yes, the mission Leeader Maxie was Unknown threat Orange iradication." Agent E told her as he felt pity for the girl. He still did had feelings for the girl which made him say it.

"I…." She realized something, the trigger she was given, the plane, the explosion, the words of an orange hair boy in the plane. "No… No…"

*thud!*

"*huff*"

"*huff*"

"*huff*" The girl felt the air in her gone, she couldn't breathe properly. She never felt so much hurt in her life.

"The… mission… Orange…?" The girl realized that her mission was not a mere mission but a mission to get rid of someone.

She then finally released the truth with a large action.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screams while grabbing her hair. She felt so angry for not realizing it.

People around tried to help the girl but she wasn't responding to any of them.

Zorua just cried beside the girl and stay by her side as she calm down but ultimately felt her tears falling down. "(Mr. Orange *sniff*…. no)"

"No…."

The conclusion she came to was the person she really want to be with was in the explosion she triggered. She didn't see him but hearing the fox and people around, it was enough to convince her.

And she came to it that it was her fault that she won't be able to see him anymore.

The people around could only watch sadly at the scene of a girl crying with a fox crying beside her. Some of the women around felt pity and tried to calm her down.

Agent E stayed and watched the girl and little fox crying to one another until he could take her back to Hoenn like he was ordered to.

* * *

 **Airport (outside)**

"Lar…?!"

"Lar….?" Larvitar who was lost after trying to follow the fox now walks the outside of the airport with a deep pain inside like the others.

She also felt the connection between herself and the kind human that was Ichigo gone. The warm protective feeling inside her was gone, she now was feeling fear as she tried to find Ichigo.

"Hey, guys! Look a Larvitar!"

"Whoa, lucky!"

"Wait, doesn't it look sick to you guys?"

"Then I don't even have to battle it."

Some random trainers saw the baby pokemon walking around tiredly.

"I'm catching it." One of them pulls out a pokeball.

"Go!"

"Lar?"

*!*

"What!?" They saw another pokemon coming in smashing the pokeball away back to the trainers.

"grrr…" The pokemon stood before Larvitar and glares at the trainer. Larvitar didn't care and kept calling out for Ichigo.

"Hey, it's an Absol."

"Whatever, I'll catch it too. Go, Frogadier!"

Absol took a stance and fought the pokemon and ultimately defeated it easily.

"You guys help here!?"

"No way, your pokemon was the strongest of us. How can we!?"

"Let's get out of here!"

Seeing them running away, Absol turned to the baby pokemon who kept calling out for Ichigo.

"Lar…"

"Lar…"

The small pokemon had tears on her eyes as it then stumbles on its foot.

*!* Absol caught the baby pokemon and let it stand again.

"Lar?" The baby pokemon looks up to the pokemon asking where Ichigo was.

"….." Absol shook her head, she had came here when she was visited by Arceus in her dreams. But the details of what she was here for was so vague, it made her wondered what to do exactly.

"Sol…" But now, she knew. The pokemon asked the baby pokemon to follow her.

Larvitar since it was still a baby and after she couldn't feel the connection to her trainer anymore made her follow the large pokemon with tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Lar…"

* * *

After the fire died down, a lot people were hurt and affected in more than one way. But no one else was more affected by the people who saw their important person sacrifice himself for their safety.

"Cynthia dear, are you okay?" The blond hair girl's grandmother suddenly appeared with Professor Oak.

*hug*

"Your okay, you're really okay." Cynthia didn't wait and quickly hugged the person she thought was still in danger.

"Yes, thanks to Samuel and some people. I was able to escape."

"…. But… Ichigo… because of me…" Cynthia now again remembers at the lack of presence again while blaming herself.

Carolina and Professor Oak exchange look and asked for what had happened.

But none of the girls answer him. Diantha who had came too saw the explosion and the reason why they're still safe. All three girls, Daisy, Cynthia and Diantha were in shock and won't say anything.

"Are you their guardians?" Diantha's mother asked and then explained to what had happened.

*grip* Professor Oak grip his hand tightly, he could not believe such a thing happened again but this time he was shocked that the boy he was supposed to be looking after sacrifice his life to protect the others.

"We find out that bombs were planted on various parts of the ship and it from security footage. The boy who was still in there during the explosion had been suspected to be the one that put them. And goi-!"

*thud!* the reporter was suddenly punch off her feet by a very angry Daisy.

"How could you accuse him!? He was the one who saved us all!"

The people around restrain down the girl from doing anymore problem since she was out of character. Professor Oak saw that the event had affected them all so much especially Daisy who was losing her wits and sense.

"And the poor dear outside…" Diantha's mother pointed at the black Charmeleon on top of the place where Ichigo had sacrificed himself.

"I'll… I'll go get him." Professor Oak walks towards Charmeleon. The old man too was deeply hurt at the news but he had to stay strong for the others, since his granddaughter was a mess.

...

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, our pokemons are all down. We'll just have to wait for the others. Besides, I think it's pokemon of the kid that died in the plane."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Poor thing."

A number of policemen tried to take the black lizard off the incident but it was searching and every time they tried to get close or by force, the Charmeleon just knocked them out.

"Can I have a word with him?" The Policemen immediately recognized the Professor and let him thought.

"Char… Char…" Charmeleon kept digging throwing the debris trying to find him. He couldn't believe the reality of Ichigo being gone. It was not a reality where he could stay sane.

"Charmeleon…"

"Char… Char…" The pokemon ignored the voice of the old Professor as he kept digging.

"Let's go back… you need to rest too." Professor Oak had no other words to say to the pokemon that had just lost a best friend and trainer.

"Charr…?" The pokemon found something.

"Isn't that your mother's scarf?" The Professor too saw the crimson scarf on the arms of the pokemon.

"Charr… Charrr!" The pokemon shook his head in denial, he couldn't believe it. His friend, his first human friend, the human who saved him, the human who loved him no matter what… was gone… the scarf was supposed to be with Ichigo, as the boy carried it for the black lizard.

The connection between himself and Ichigo was gone and the scarf he made Ichigo hold on was here but there was no Ichigo. Just blood on the scarf.

"Charr…" Something was rumbling him.

"Charrr…." Something was forming new in him.

"Charrrrr…" It was painful, it was out of control.

"….." Black flames started circling around the pokemon who was fighting something inside groaning in pain.

Wind also picked up around the pokemon which creating a vortex of black flames.

"Charmeleon, what…." Professor Oak covers his face as well as the policemen behind.

"Charrrrr!" The pokemon then let out a huge dark flame toward the sky ( **Huge Flamethrower** ). Burning a hole through the clouds and shocking the people around.

"Charmeleon!" The Professor reach out his hand but the heat of the flames made him stop.

"Charrrrrrrr…. GRRRRRRRAAA!"

Within the vortex of black flames, the pokemon started changing.

Its body got larger.

Its tail got longer.

Its black scales shine darker.

Its claws got longer and larger.

A pair of large wings came out of its back.

And its red eyes shine thicker as well as the flames on the tip of its tail got darker and larger.

"…." Gripping the scarf on its hand tightly, the pokemon with a powerful force it flew up. As well as forcing the things around to be blown off by the powerful flap of its wings.

"My goodness…" Professor Oak saw Charmeleon evolve into a Charizard, but the Charizard he was looking at was bigger and more powerful than he had ever seen before.

"….." No one said a thing but the policemen call for backup on the scene.

The newly evolve Charizard with tears in his eyes flew in a circle, above the place where Ichigo had sacrifice himself to protect them. He let out a number of flamethrowers in sadness and anger before flying away to who knows where.

"Charizard come out and follow your nephew!" The Professor called out his own pokemon to follow the pokemon of their precious family member.

"….." The old Charlizard nods and flew after its nephew.

"What will become of us…?" The old man thought as he watched his pokemon following the deeply hurt pokemon who had just lost his best friend and trainer.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Ichigo is not dead. We're giving out this spoiler because there might be some people who might misunderstand the plot. Because to us, the hero never dies or at least until he finish what he is supposed to do.**

 **Next time…. The final chapter, which is like the final chapter of volume 1 for this fanfiction.**


	50. The end is just the beginning

**Hey, guys…**

 **Girl (Kind): We're sorry for yet another delayed post.**

 **Boy (Strong): It's my fault for getting sick, sorry you guys. Truthfully, we could've posted it on New Year Eve but since I was sick and not able to do, we postpone it.**

 **Girl (Kind): We also seem to have bad luck or maybe it's just my cousin. But the point is, we apologize again for the late update.**

 **Boy (Strong): This is the last chapter, we wrote this while listening to a lot of Nightcore music. Hope its good enough.**

 **Discalimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other character we'll be writing.**

 **Chapter-50**

* * *

 **Vaniville town (A few days after the disastrous event in the airport)**

A small town located in the southeastern portion of Kalos, a town similar that to Pallet town as a town with many blooming buds covered in morning dew. People and pokemon live in the town with joy.

But that joy did not reach the of a very familiar honey blond hair girl name Serena and her mother Grace who was a well known Rihorn racer.

"I can't thank you enough again for giving us a place to rest until the airport is open again."

"It's no biggie Professor. You helped me and my husband back in Kanto after all."

Professor Oak and Grace the mother of Serena were currently in the living room having a calm nice cup of tea.

"But *sigh* I didn't think this would escalate to this point." The old man looks up at the ceiling and thought of how he was going to progress from now with empty spots among them as they were about to head way back home.

"We can't do anything but wait." Professor Carolina too appeared into the living room.

Seeing their depressive mood, the mother of thee future performer asked a question which led to more jokes the two old Professors seem to be getting it.

"hehe…." Grace stick out her tongue and laughs quietly in embarrassment.

* * *

"Mom… what did you say to them…" A honey blond hair girl wearing pink blue pajamas sweat dropped at her mother laughing with the two older guests.

The girl heads up to the stairs with two separate plates containing breakfast. She was at first not sure how to introduce herself to the two older girls that had stay with them since they were so out of it but now with a bit of bravery the girl heads to them a number of times which got the same result, silence.

*knock*

*knock* and today she wanted to at least cheer them up since she saw how they had cried and suffer from a great loss.

"Daisy? I'm coming in, okay?"

"…" No response.

The 9 year old girl sighs and puts the food in front of the door. "I'll leave here again."

"They're still locking themselves up?"

"A-Ah… hello…" Serena was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of girl with one arm cover in bandages and also wearing a cap and shades.

"I guess they're still in deep." It was Diantha, and she too was affected but to the level of the other girls inside their rooms.

"Um… who are you?" Serena was a bit suspicious of the teenage stranger in her house.

"Oh, sorry."

Putting the hat down and shades, the teen introduce herself to the girl with a tired smile.

"You can call me Diantha, sorry for intruding. You see, I'm-!"

"ah!" Serena squeals at the familiar girl before her. The girl recognized the famous teen before since she watched the movies the teen actress premier.

Diantha was cool with the reaction since it wasn't the first time a fan scream straight at her face.

...

"She really did react pretty loud." Grace chuckles as she looks at the incredible long black hair beauty sitting beside Professor Carolina.

"I'm sorry for coming so sudden but my daughter wanted to see them before she left to do another shooting." Diantha's mother sat with an air the others find out of reachable for them.

"I wonder if the girls would be willing to even talk…"

"I can't imagine, with the…. fondness they have for the boy." Professor Carolina and Professor Oak were worried since a young heart cannot easily mend.

"Hold on, fondness? Did those two girls have a crush on the boy?" Grace was a curious woman and something asked what was in her head.

"Well…" They weren't sure if they should be saying something private.

"I too would like to know." The mother of the actress had a curious look too, "The other night my daughter kept talking about the boy while letting out her tears." She was just a mother who was concern about her daughter.

The two older man and woman then gave out little info to quench the two mother's curiosity.

The two women were wondering who the boy really was, since it was quite amazing to make three cute girls fall for him without even realizing it.

…..

"Really? He had that stupid scowl even then?"

"Yeah, but Ash and me really admire him even with the scary face."

"I wonder if it's a genetic trait. Never really saw him smile much either."

"You must be really good friends with him Diantha."

"In a way, I guess…"

Two girls, one kid and one teen sat on the upstairs hall way. The younger girl happy to be having a conversation with a famous teen actress and the other older girl, finding the conversation a way to relief and calm her trouble mind.

"I think it's time for them to come out."

"huh?"

"Right, you two? You've two have been eavesdropping on us."

Serena looks at the door but it wasn't open or anything. "Diantha, I don't think they're…."

Getting up the teen stare at the door while putting both hands on her waist, "Oh come on, I saw you two took a bit of the salad Serena here brought you."

"Oh…" The younger girl saw the salad part of the food she brought gone.

"…"

The door of the room where the two girls, Cynthia and Daisy stayed slowly opens.

"Hey, you two." Diantha again with a tired smile look at her two new close friends.

Cynthia and Daisy came out with messy hairs and dark bags under their eyes as well as tear stains on their cheeks. They also smelled a bit sweaty.

The only reason they had came out was due to the fact that they had cried for two days after the incident. They also had regained their senses and didn't want to be rude anymore.

"…."

"…" They just look at one another with tired smiles before sitting beside Serena.

"I know it's hard but…" Diantha also took a place beside them, "I think we all need an only girl's talk. Even you Serena."

"Eh? Me? But…"

"You've been saying a lot of Ash, here and there. So you DEFENITLY need it too."

"Wait, wait, no, no, I d-don't see him like that!" Seeing the youngest girl among them blush over a little boy they know, Daisy and Cynthia could help but crack a smile for the first time since the tragic event.

And slowly but surely, the four girls had a normal conversation between girls which they all seem to be having for the first time which also help the girls in tears a better mood. Daisy and Cynthia didn't recover fully but they had a fun time talking about Ichigo and how the time they spend with the dense boy.

…..

"Seems the girls are doing fine now."

"Thank-heaven, it would've been a problem again if that girl goes in a depressive mood."

Professor Oak and Professor Carolina saw the four girls having a good time and also saw that the girls will be fine in due time.

"Still… there is a bit of a problem." Professor Oak sat back down on the coach with the others.

"What is it Samuel? Did you forget some documents since your granddaughter can't help you sort them?" Professor Carolina gave out a hardy joke at the old man.

"No… I'm talking about Ichigo's pokemons."

"What about them?"

While the two were talking, the other two women in the room also were listening carefully.

"I couldn't find any of them."

"You don't suppose…"

"No, I check the people around as well as asked. None of them were seen, it's as if they disappeared after the event."

"What about the black Charizard your pokemon followed?" Diantha's mother joins and asked since she was there when the powerful pokemon flew away in tears.

"He came back with no result."

"I hope there okay. They must be really hurt after all that." Grace too had seen many things in her life to understand a little.

* * *

 **Sea**

Within a trading ship heading to the region of Johto, two pokemons were currently sleeping inside one of the many cargos the ship was carrying.

"Lar… Lar…" A baby Larvitar was constantly calling out to her master while sleeping.

"Sol…" The baby pokemon was sleeping beside a larger white fur pokemon that was sent to take her elsewhere for some reason.

The mission the god of pokemon asked Absol was to take the baby Larvitar to a protected natural pokemon wild life located in Jhoto which the disaster pokemon agrees with no complaints, especially after the sacrifice the human she acknowledge made.

* * *

 **Lumious Airport**

Darkrai stayed in the airport but a bit further to not affect the people with his nightmare. He was hurt, not physically but emotionally.

Even though he took a distance to avoid people from his nightmares, his sadness was too great that it amplifies his nightmare which not only affects the pokemons but also the people close.

"…." A beautiful name Cressela came all the way from her home when she sensed her counterpart's anguish and sadness. The pokemon knew the nightmare will escalate if she did nothing.

Now here we find the two fighting an even battle, the two fought until Darkrai exhaust his stamina and energy due to the hurt he was suffering.

He had already lost his first friend and yet again he lost another good friend.

* * *

 **Hoenn**

*smash!*

*smash!*

*crack*

A girl with purple lilac hair and bandages wrapped on both hands and legs was currently and constantly hitting a combat dummy made of hard wood. She made quite a damaged on the dummy with her heavy and swift assaults.

"How is she?" Maxie enters the combat room where a number of people were watching until he arrived in which the whole room stayed silent except for the sounds of Courtney's hit.

"Sir, she has been constantly hitting for the past few hours. I don't think the blood dripping off her hands and legs is good."

"….." Maxie watched the girl hitting the wood dummy with everything she had.

"Let her vent."

"But sir, she's one of the top agents. She won't be able to do her mission properly for a while if she keeps doing this."

*crash!*

"And it's the third hard dummy she destroyed."

"I see…" The man glances at the small black fox sleeping on the bench where Courtney's stuff was on before turning away to the exit. "Then, she may stop…"

The grunt trainers were happy since the girl fought anyone that took any close distance to her. They were relief that there leader was going to stop the girl.

But Maxie saw how some of the younger grunts ogle her well develop body or rather chest and had a better idea.

"But if only any of you can stop her…" Maxie left the room not noticing the sweating girl was actually crying under her hoddie, no one also notice due to the sweat and her face hiding under the hoddie.

Some of them were afraid at the suggestion since none of them were at the same level as the girl.

"(Courtney?)" Zorua came close to her with a towel.

After losing Ichigo, Zorua wasn't sure what to do and just stay beside Courtney whom the fox came to like only second to Ichigo of course.

"…." The girl stops and looks down at the fox before picking up the towel.

"(I'm hungry…)" The fox may say it but after losing Ichigo, his appetite got smaller.

"Okay…" Courtney then picks up the fox and her gym bag while people made a way for her to the door.

They knew the girl left the organization but return back for some reason they do not know, though none of them say anything about it to her for fear of her wrath.

They were scare of her because when anyone tried to talk to her, they always gets knocked out after she gave them a glare from her usual dull expression.

Both girl and fox after eating directly walk back to her room where she slumps on her to sleep while Zorua just lay down beside her head. They both lost something in common and at the same time something bitter grew within them.

* * *

 **Santalune City**

"Sis?"

"….."

One girl with light blond hair stares at her older sister with a sad expression. The older girl was just staring off into space from her room's window.

"Is she still…?" A man that was known to be their father came in worried for one of his daughters.

"Yeah, the news was a pretty big shock to her."

"I hope she can get back to her normal self. She hasn't even tried to do any of her usual daily schedules."

While the two were talking on and on, Alexa, the girl that thought she had a really good and funny friend was reported at the airport when an explosion occurred.

She was hurt at how she will never see the boy that interests her so much.

"*sigh* Ichigo…" She needed time to sort out her thoughts before she would get back to her normal usual self.

* * *

 **Unova**

Somewhere in the region of Unova, two girls and one boy of a butler were currently going on their journey with a goal given to them by a teacher of sort.

*bzzt*

*bzzt*

"Yes, this is Darach speaking."

"…."

"Master Segril!?"

"…."

"Yes, of course."

The boy went closer to his young mistress who was having a normal conversation with the girl name Shauntal with big glasses they were traveling with.

"Mistress."

"What is it Darach?" The girl had a habit of looking at almost everyone as a lower human.

"Your father."

"…." But her father, a great man to her was something else she could never reach.

"Father?" The girl made a defeat tone where addressing her father which was new to Shauntal since she was the one who was usually meek.

"…"

"No, I don't know where the brute is now."

"…."

"I-I see…"

"….."

"O-Okay, I am fine."

Hanging on the phone, the girl threw it to Darach with a few tears falling down when the girl quickly turned to the side.

"Caitlin?"

*BOOM!* both butler and ghost type trainer eyes widen at the huge hole the young heiress made on a number of trees. Thankfully, the girl calms down her psychic powers when she saw how destructive she was again.

"M-Mistress…"

"C-Caitlin, what's wrong?!"

The girl turned to them with tears falling down her cheek as she was biting her lips in frustration, "I'm fine, let's get going."

* * *

 **Unova (Nimbasa City)**

"I see… of course. I am sorry for your loss."

"…." Turning the video call off, one woman with luscious lemon blond hair turned to her husband.

"Should I tell her?" Daniel, the father of a young aspiring model asked since the subject was a little tough. And since his wife was pregnant, the man did not want unnecessary problems.

"No… I'll tell her." Elizabeth, the spunky mother of the future popular model had a sad expression while rubbing her large belly where her second child was about to be born.

Inside the room of a teenage girl, the owner of the room was currently on the phone, "No, no, I'll be there. Just need to find a pair my grandma picked out for me."

"…"

"They're really look nice, I'm serious." A teenage girl with beautiful lemon blond hair and milky pale skin was currently on the phone with a friend of hers that was an enemy at first but later came to be one of her closest friend.

"Elesa?"

"Yeah?" The girl came out of her room and turned to her parents who had grim looks.

"We got a call…"

"Okay?"

"It's about Ichigo…" The moment her mother said it, the girl listen carefully to their explanation until she dropped to her knees.

The news of the person who changed her life was shocking to her in more than one way.

"Honey?"

"I-It's one of your jokes, right mom?" She was clearly affected as the tears dropping down her strain smile. She just let the tears made a mess of herself, her strength left her as well.

*hug* Elezabeth hugs the girl who didn't made a sound but let her tears fall while having a frustrated expression.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

With the news of Ichigo's passing was known in the peaceful town. The town's people knew the boy as rough in appearance but kind in action.

A lot of people came to the Ketchum's residence and morn for their loss.

The mother of the house cried quite a lot, she did not expect such a tragedy to happen.

Two kids, Gary and Leaf were too quite affected with the news. Gary secluded himself from his two friends and Leaf cried out so much, she cries herself to sleep.

But none were more affected by the news than Ash Ketchum, a little brother to the passed away orange hair hero. He acted as if everything about his brother's death as a dream, he was that much in denial.

Daisy and the Professor came back home but it did not made anything even a little better. In fact, the teen girl refuse to talk about anything that was Ichigo due to the pain she was still suffering. Leaf and Delia were the only ones who could talk to the girl.

The news about Ichigo's pokemon missing also hit the kids pretty hard.

The three kids who were always inseparable were now in different place not talking to one another.

Ash cried while gripping the necklace that had a ring similar to Arceus ring, he stayed in his brother's room for a two whole days and night.

Gary didn't appear much and just kept to himself in his room looking at books about pokemons as well as battle tactics.

Leaf recovered a bit but now that her two best friends, she spends most of her time with her Teddiursa or Delia who was sad at the three friend's inactive moods.

…

A service was held for the passing away of our hero in Pallet town's cemetery.

A number of people came from Unova and other people the boy had come to befriend in his travels. Some of them were quite surprise at seeing one another especially Cynthia and Elesa who were wondering if the same thing about themselves.

"Ichigo was not just a part of this family. He was also a boy who puts his everything for the people he cares about….."

While the service goes on, there a lot of people who came from Elesa and her family as well as Cynthia and her grandmother, most of the town folks also came with sorrow for the tragedy.

Gary stood aimlessly beside her grandfather and sister while Leaf stood beside Delia and Ash.

"…." Ash could not help but cry again along with his mother. It was especially tough for them as they were having a burial without the body but ashes as they received that the body was burnt to crisp in the explosion.

*!* Ash felt the necklace with the similar Arceus ring Ichigo had given to him shaking until it snapped out of his neck. It flew away which only him notice due to the dreary mood of the air around.

"…" The boy quickly runs to the direction where it had flown away.

"Ash!" Delia calls out to the boy but he was too far away. A number of people saw the action of the boy and thought it was a child's tantrum on losing a brother.

"I'll go get him."

"I'll come too." Daisy and Leaf followed the boy in haste, and seeing their departure Elesa went too with her parent's permission.

Gary just stood not even caring to get his friends and Cynthia too stood not wanting to do anything else due to her exhaustion.

* * *

 **Professor Oak's pokemon ranch**

"Ash *huff* why did you ran off like that!?"

"You better have a good explanation Ash ketchum." Daisy and Leaf stop and saw the boy standing inside the ranch area while looking up.

"Ash?" Leaf moves closer to the boy since he wasn't paying them any attention.

"Why are all this pokemons…" Daisy saw almost all the pokemon in the ranch gathering around the place where Ash was looking up.

"huh?" Daisy saw something up high giving a pulse of glow every short second.

"Ash… isn't that?"

"It has to be… It has to be…" Ash had remembered how his brother had told him about the necklace as a special thing.

"Ash, what are you-!" Daisy got surprise when she was given a really big smile the boy had used to wear before the news.

"He's still alive! My brother isn't gone!" The boy excitedly jumps in glad.

"Ash…" Daisy and Leaf wondered if the boy had gone delirious.

"Ash, maybe we shoul-!" The older girl was interrupted again but this time it was from the necklace glowing in the sky envelops them and the whole area around.

…..

Inside the light dome enveloping them, they all saw many things coming out from the necklace. Memories, memories float and surround them.

'Huh? What are you doing?'

'No fair! I was gonna surprise scare you and my name is Ash! Remember that! I'm also 5 years old.'

'Mine's Ichigo.'

'What's a pokemon?'

'But I want to play more with my new big brother.'

Ash saw many of the past where he first met the orange hair boy. He was surprise to see himself so young and his older brother smiling at him again.

'Now Ichigo, was it?'

'Let's start your check up.'

'And stop pestering Ichigo who is kind enough to help us out.'

'Thanks Daisy'

'No problem Ichigo and don't blame them ok, cause you are quite fetching to the eyes~'

'I'm the older one here, so let me protect you.'

Daisy saw herself and how she had met the boy as well as the development of their bond.

'What is it, Leaf?'

'Yes you do, so stop it. How are you gonna find a girlfriend if you chase them away with that scary scowl on your face?'

'What is it? Leaf'

'Could you kneel down?'

'Like this?'

'Yeah.'

Leaf saw how fun she had been when she first met the boy and how she had gone through tough times thanks to him.

'WAIT!'

'Ple-Please! You can't tell anyone!'

'Then, get off of me!'

'Eh? sorry!'

'Here, use this to clean your-self up…'

'Thanks…'

'Are you…. Dating him?'

'W-What!? No!'

'H-He's just a f-friend. And i'm just having a c-chat with him!'

"Stop apologizing so much… it's starting to bug me."

And unknowingly from a few feet away from the three was Elesa, the girl was in shock at seeing her past and where she had met the boy who change her life.

The memories and flashes of images did not apply just to their encounter with the boy but many more where they saw a lot.

"…." The small identical Arceus ring on the necklace started to glow even more until it sucks the numerous memories and images into itself.

"…." The field of light that had envelop them also got suck back into the necklace ring before it starting pulsing with energy in the sky.

"Ash, what is happening?"

"Big brother told me that the necklace glows from time to time. He told me that if it glows then it means he's fine and doing good."

Ash had asked his older brother about the necklace a few years ago and was a bit skeptical about the glowing thing but after separating from him back in Alola the boy saw the glow in the necklace and was happy it was true.

"…" The identical Arceus ring started spinning before it suddenly breaks into different pieces.

"What is it doing?" Leaf was ecstatic at the words Ash just said and held on to the hope that Ichigo was still alive.

"….." Daisy reaches out her hand to it, "Its Ichigo's…"

"!" The pieces suddenly flew up to the sky as well as leaving a powerful pulse of energy which made a gust of wind.

The pieces flew to different direction and they were not close. They just vanish from the distance like shooting stars.

"…" The pokemons left after seeing the different pieces disappeared.

"You guys…"

Leaf saw both Daisy and Ash majorly affected by the thing that just happened. Even she was feeling a bit better after seeing those memories.

*grip* Ash had a smile on and turned to both girls.

"I know my dream is to be a Pokemon master but now I have another dream beside that."

"…." Leaf was surprised at seeing the usual smile of the boy.

"And what's that?" Daisy knew what the boy was going to say but was still having doubts.

"I going to find my brother and get him back home!" With a triumph grin smile, the boy gave them a peace sign for his dreams.

Leaf and Daisy giggle at the words but whole heartily supported the boy since they too want him back after finding that he was somewhere out there.

"He's not gone…." With a hand on her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks due to the rush of happiness, Elesa never felt so alive and happy.

The teen model that had been watching from afar, as well as experiencing the recollection of the memories of her hero was really glad for following them.

"He's really not gone…" She too heard everything and had a smile on while crying tears of happiness.

* * *

The pieces of Arceus ring identical were scattered through the regions. Some went beyond other regions while one of them landed somewhere.

"…." Within the darkness of a gym where a girl was crunching down with a doll beside her, there was no hope for the girl as she kept experiencing a number of emotional attacks for her past deeds. This was not a recurring thing but only happens once a year.

"I want…"

"I want…" The girl could not finish the sentence.

The doll beside her stood and stands beside her, " _I know Sabrina, you want everything back to normal_." The voice was that of a child, a voice of her childhood.

*!* Light begin to glow out of nowhere as it envelops the girl and everything around.

" _But maybe, it will finally come true_." The doll gave the girl a smile.

The darkness around tried to grasp the girl but ultimately the light grew and destroy any darkness trying to befall on the shaken girl.

'Oi, my name Ichigo means one who protects! Not Strawberry!'

A voice she did not recognize came out of the piece of the shard glowing and floating before her. But whatever the voice was gave her courage and light warmth.

*!* And with a final glow the whole place around began to get clear and something sounded from the room.

*puff!* A number of dolls that were stack on her side suddenly turned back to normal as there was a lot of people there.

"My goodness… How is this?" A woman similar to the girl too suddenly puffs out from being a doll.

Sabrina could not believe it, she was feeling normal again. Her uncontrollable anger was gone as well the unstable power within her has finally calmed down.

She also saw her mother, the lonliness in her was finally quench by the light's warmth and power as well as seeing her mother again for so long.

" _Goodbye Sabrina, you're finally free_." The doll that had been with her after her insanity of loneliness now slowly finally vanish when the girl regain back her life.

*hug* the girl went and hugged her mother with tears. The woman was surprise but remember how her child had suffered and gently hugged back.

"Thank you…. Whoever you are." The girl thanked the person she heard since she guessed it his doing.

She didn't notice that she holding on to a small piece of something important that was floating a while ago before her.

* * *

One of the pieces also landed on a baby Larvitar sleeping beside in the ship heading to Jhoto.

The crying baby pokemon finally stopped crying and gently goes to sleep holding on a small piece of a something that belongs to her master.

* * *

Another piece flew into the region Sinnoh in a thick forest area just beside a huge mountain.

The area was well known for its powerful pokemon as well as the numerous powerful dragon type pokemon living in the caves around the mountain and forest.

"….." One of the pieces that flew away started pulsing energy in a cave where sunlight light into its dark home.

"…." A small pokemon with great amount of aura sat on a stone pestidal, it was in deep focus but the energy coming from the piece gained its full attention.

'The difference in ability… What about it? Do you think I should give up just because you're stronger than me!?'A voice of our hero came out the piece.

"My... master." The pokemon from the sunlight shine on it reveal to be a Riolu, but not just any Riolu, as the aura it contain and the white fur it had made it quite a different being from its fellow peers.

"..." While still closing its eyes, the pokemon put its paw forward where the glowing piece of something important landed on it. The pokemon smile warmly at the warmth the thing was giving it.

The other pieces flew to other regions and they all had impacts on the place they landed.

* * *

In a separate dimension, where a powerful deity resides…

" **How long until he's finally recovers?** "

" _ **It won't be long**_."

" **And after his recovery?** "

" _ **Why care so much when you detest every living being on the world apart from your own?**_ "

" **The boy is like me, force to enter this world we do not belong**."

" _ **Mewtwo, will you help him in the future?**_ "

" **I will not be a part of your schemes Arceus. I only saved him as he and I are similar.** "

" **I see** …"

Two great beings while floating in a magnificent hall existing in a dimension out of the world, the two were currently over seeing a boy with orange hair who seems to be missing an arm as well as a few body parts but was still alive.

The only reason why Arceus was taken his time healing the boy was because of the boy's existence was outside his control and needed time to do it.

" _ **Come child**_." By his command a large green Dragon like serpent with a powerful presence came out of a portal, it was Rayquaza.

" **Yes father**." The dragon bows at the powerful pokemon god but glare at the other being.

" _ **When the times come, you will take my key bearer into the Blackthorn clan. There he will start anew**_."

The dragon bows and settles into the place waiting for his opportunity.

Arceus then watch onto a portal where a young Ash was doing better and getting back on the path that was his duty as the chosen one. The deity also glance at the recovering body of Ichigo with solemn.

" _ **Ichigo… I am sorry, but your duty is not over yet**_."

* * *

 **It's finally done!**

 **Ichigo's future team:**

 **Charizard**

 **Darkrai**

 **Zorua**

 **Absol (It will be able to mega evolve)**

 **Tyranitar (It will be able to mega evolve)**

 **Black Rayquaza (It can only be summoned and not captured by Ichigo)**

 **White Riolu (A thousand year old pokemon)**

 **Gyarados (Still on debate and might be changed)**

 **The harem may change but Elesa, Cynthia, Courtney will not be removed or replace.**

 **Also please wait for a while since the new two fanfic might take some time since it was harder because of not having enough information about RWBY and KUROINU.**

 **Thank you for reading up till now, we may have delayed the updates many times but to the people who have been reading our fanfic, we're really glad that you guys stay and read while giving out your opinions.**


End file.
